


Jumping into the Sea

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Jumper (2008), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran as well, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputated Limbs, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Barricade Hunk, Chameleon Matt Holt, Champion Shiro, Gremlin Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Matt Holt, I'll keep updating if there is enough interest, It's just Lance and Matt for now, Jumper Codenames for everyone!, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance lives with a Panther, Latte/Mance, M/M, Matt has a prosthetic leg, Minor Character Death(s), Panther Blue, Panther Red, Prosthetics, Rating will go up later, Samurai Keith Kogane, Sharpshooter Lance, Slow to start slow to burn, The Galra are the Paladins, The Paladins get new toys, There are hidden Easter Eggs in this fic, They'll appear later though, Veronica is Lance's youngest sister for this fic, Voltron Paladins as the Jumpers, can you find them all?, jumper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 354,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: Jumpers, abominations who walk the planet with a power only god should have. At least that what the Paladins will tell you. They hunt and kill Jumpers for shits and giggles thanks to their beliefs.Lance McClain knows better though. He isn't an abomination, that's not what Mama told him when he first learned of his powers and it's not what he believes now. He just has the ability to teleport to any place he's been to before and if the stupid Paladin's got the stick out of their rears they'd see how great of a power it is. It could safe lives, improve jobs, or even reunite loved ones, but this isn't a perfect world. His kind is hunted and killed on a daily basis and amongst the masses he's assigned himself to protect them as the one everyone has come to know as Sharpshooter. The sniper wielding Jumper with a big ego and an even bigger heart.However when he's betrayed by a fellow Jumper and pursued by Paladins one night the last thing he expected was to be saved and kissed into submission by none other than the legendary Chameleon. The appearance changing Jumper who has never once been caught by Paladins. Nor did he expect to keep running into him. Nor fall in- NOPE! Not going there!





	1. Sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* So I decided I'd try this and see how it goes. *rubs the back of her head* I've been playing with this idea since November of last year ever since I fell in love with the Latte ship (I personally call it Mance, cause Matt is the perfect Man for Lance *cue Lance's finger guns*, but you can call it whatever) and decided to sit down and just start typing and roll with it to see how it goes. 
> 
> This AU is based off the 2008 Jumper movie and has the same base concepts of the Jumpers, their abilities and powers, and the Paladins, but I won't be sticking to the plot line in the slightest. Fair warning, it'll get a bit confusing with the Paladins because we're used to the Paladins of Voltron, but in this Universe Paladins hunt Jumpers and in this AU the Galra are the Paladins. So it'll take a little while to get used to. So let all try our damndest not to get confused because I might slight once in awhile too, lol. And of course our Jumpers will be our beloved Paladins and other characters we know and love. However we won't be seeing everyone right away. So be patient with me on that front please. There is a method to my madness, promise. Either way, enjoy the first two chapters. I'll try and update as often as I can as long as there is interest. Remember, Comments fuel me ;)

_ “Sharpshooter, we need some cover fire!” _

 

A grunt filled the air with the accompanied sound of feet slamming onto a nearby rooftop. A distant snap dissipating in the echoed sounds of fighting, while the barrel of a sniper rifle slipped into position in the night sky. Cries and the sounds of fighting drifting up toward the single person settled against the rooftop before the trigger was pulled. The sound of the single fired shoot ripping through the sounds of fighting before the bullet collided with its target. 

 

Silence settled across the battlefield while the target crumpled into a heap on the cement and blood started to pool below the body of the male. His metal briefcase left broken and scattered beside him while the others in suits around him stared down at him in shock. The roughed up men and women around moving to escape, before the individuals in suits jumped back into action and a few ran toward the sound of the shot.

 

“Move quickly! We can’t let him get away from us this time!” One of them yelled.

 

An order that had the shooter chuckling to himself as he lined up the next shot and disappeared from his perch with a snap. The noise halting his pursuers, before the same sound echoed above them. Several sets of eyes looking above them to find a hooded figure falling from the air with their weapon raised. 

 

“Attack, men!”

 

“Too late, Paladins.” The figure cooed.

 

The moment their guns raised toward their target the figure had already fired their shot and disappeared with a snap. Their target appeared behind them as it swung their weapon toward their legs and knocked them off their feet. The resounding grunts filling the air as the figure disappeared once more while adjusting their weapon into a firing position. Feet planting themself onto a nearby fire escape as they crouched down and lined up their last shot. The final bullet echoing and sailing through the air music to the shooter’s ears as the final assailant fell to the ground cradling their knee and the battered men and women around the suits visibly relaxed. Cheers and thank you’s echoing through the night air before they disappeared one by one with their own personal snap echoing into the air. 

 

The moment they all disappeared putting the shooter at ease while they got to their feet and lowered their weapon. A relieved smile settling onto their face as a snap echoed behind him and someone jumped onto the fire escape beside him. A heavy hand resting on their shoulder and giving him a thankful squeeze in appreciation. 

 

“You saved our asses, Sharpshooter. Thank you.”

 

A shrug left the hooded figure as they stepped away from the man and grinned happily. 

 

“No problem. Anything for my fellow Jumpers.” A happy, joyful voice replied, a mock salute leaving the figure, before he disappeared with his own unique snap. 

 

The grin quickly fading the moment he appeared at his newest location and shouldered his sniper rifle. Echoed yelling and cursing floating through the air as the dark night sky lit up with the sparks of electricity. 

 

“Anything.”


	2. Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpshooter meets Chameleon in an unexpected and...unusual way. And no, he's not blushing! It's just super hot out!...For a...chilly fall night......oh shut your quiznack.

This had turned into a shit storm real quick. 

 

_“Sharpshooter, they’ve got Nyma.”_ A voice broke through Sharpshooter’s headset as the hooded figure lined up his next shot and pulled the trigger. 

 

His target hitting the ground before he even jumped onto a nearby rooftop and barrel rolled to avoid several electrical shots blasted towards him. A huff in frustration leaving his lips and he reached a hand up and ducked behind a fake chimney. 

 

“I’m a little busy here, Rolo.” Sharpshooter returned. A grunt jolting past his lips when a shot blasted the bricks to the left of his head and barely missed hitting him. “I’m very literally under fire here.”

 

_“And the Paladins have Nyma!”_ Rolo yelled back, slight panic in his voice while the figure yanked the guitar case off his back and unlatched it to reveal the bullets covering the lid and the set up inside for his weapon. The male swapping out his bullets and relatching the case in practiced movements. _“They’ll kill her if we don’t do something quick-”_

 

“I know that, Rolo.” Sharpshooter interrupted as he stood and shouldered the case onto his back, weapon raised and ready. “I didn’t say it was impossible.”

 

_ “Thanks,-” _

 

“Sharpshooter.”

 

_ “I wasn’t-” _

 

“You did last time, Rolo.” The figure teased, before pulling his rifle up into the position he needed it in and jumping. 

 

A holler echoing through the air as Sharpshooter reappeared in the air and caught the attention of every Paladin in the vicinity. All eyes on him as he grinned and pulled the trigger. The bullet blasting into his intended target’s shoulder and all weapons flashed towards him and fired. The figure jumping out of their path and skidding against the ground moments later as he hit several Paladin’s in a row and jumped backwards and jumped. His feet colliding with a nearby rooftops’ tiles and sliding slightly, as he fired his last few rounds and sent his remaining opponents to the ground. His feet giving out from underneath him and a curse leaving his lips as he jumped and safely collided with the ground. A hand instantly reaching up to rest on his headset and his sniper rifle raised. 

 

“Rolo, location.”

 

_“Two blocks down, second abandoned warehouse. There's five of them and one is guarding her.”_ Rolo started to name off as Sharpshooter jumped to a nearby rooftop and scanned the buildings till he found what he was looking for. Rolo’s figure a mere dot amongst the horizon and his arms raised as he looked through binoculars. _“She’s in the center of the building. Two are guarding the entrance and the other two are stationed to scan the surrounding area. I’m gunna jump further out of range. Hit me up if you need me.”_

 

“Roger.”

 

_ “Good luck.” _

 

“Good luck is my middle name.” A scoff was the only response he got before Rolo disappeared and Sharpshooter let out a heavy sigh. The figure checking his weapon and reloading it, before pulling it into position and looking through the scope. The abandoned building’s window coming into view and the limited visible space inside before a snap echoed through the air. 

 

Sharpshooter twisting in midair the moment he appeared in the space he needed and aimed toward the ground for his attended target. Eyes widening in seconds the moment a group of Paladins appeared in his scope and shots fired. A heavy curse leaving his lips as he fired at the first Paladin he could aim for and one of the shots connected with his leg. 

 

The metal device wrapping around his leg and locking in place as the Paladin yanked on the cord and sent him crashing into the ground. The figure still finding the strength to aim and fire his weapon till he crashed into the cement and his weapon fell from his hands. The heavy clatter sliding across the floor while a good three quarters of the Paladins followed him to the cement. A heavy grunt leaving the downed Sharpshooter as he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Stars blasting his vision and his skull throbbing in the process. 

 

“Shit.”

 

Footsteps echoed toward the downed figure as blue eyes slowly opened and a hand appeared in his vision. His body moving to react before electricity blasted through him and a scream fell past his lips. His entire body arching off the ground as several weapons were drawn and the figure gritted his teeth. His gaze snapping toward his weapon, before Sharpshooter dug his fingers into the cement and forced himself to jump. The sudden teleportation only moving him and entire two feet and away from the Paladin that reached for him.

 

Caramel colored fingers curling around the barrel of his sniper rifle, before yells sounded and the Paladins around him lounged toward him. The figure swinging his weapon around and knocking one man to the ground, while another grabbed onto the handle of his weapon. Fingers finding the trigger and the Jumper cursing as he swung the weapon muzzle out of his face and toward someone behind him. The shot fired making the holder freeze as Sharpshooter reclaimed his weapon and swung it around. The barrel pointing at the offended weapon clasped to his leg and shooting the wire attached to the gun, before he was jumping a few feet away and slamming back against the wall.  

 

The electricity that was coursing through him slowly starting to wind down as he heavily panted and struggled to his feet. The remaining three Paladins getting to their feet and arming themselves with those blasted electric gun weapons as Sharpshooter sucked in a shaky breath and dug his fingers into his own weapon. 

 

“Ready for a game of cat and mouse?” Sharpshooter teased, before jumping out of the building and stumbling into the wall outside. A heavy curse falling past his lips as he shook his head to clear it and started running toward the first alleyway in sight. Shouts echoing behind him as Sharpshooter started sprinting between buildings and trying to avoid his pursuers.

 

“Well this is fucking perfect. Rolo sold me out.” Sharpshooter grumbled, sliding behind a building when the Paladin’s weapons fired and narrowly escaping the grasp of their electric nets. “And now I can’t jump properly for awhile.”

 

A sharp turn behind another building gave him a chance to yank his guitar case of his back and quickly dismantle his weapon. The Sharpshooter shoving it into its container in a hurry, before it snapped closed and was put back in its proper place. The Paladin’s footsteps almost too close for comfort as the male started sprinting once more and toward his only available escape. The yells of orders and threats still close behind him till he broke out of an alleyway and into a busy bar street sidewalk.

 

The sudden change of atmosphere startling the male, before he quickly shrugged it off and jogged through the crowded sidewalks. His pursuers stopping just at the edge of the crowds and searching for him as he ducked and weaved between drunken bar hoppers. Their yells almost muffled by drunken hollers if not for the yells of people being shoved aside as Sharpshooter cursed and started running once more. 

 

Sweat starting to collect on his brow and his lungs burning with each breath he dragged in as he harshly turned a corner and bolted down the semi-empty street sidewalk. His heart thundering in his chest and panic starting to set in before someone suddenly grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and yanked him into the alleyway. A yelp leaving his lips and his heart stopping as he flinched and swung his fist toward his attacker. 

 

His fist caught all too easily in the male’s palm in front of him, before fingers slid against the sleeve of his jacket and his guitar case suddenly hit the ground. A protest on the tip of Sharpshooter’s tongue, before the case was kicked further into the alleyway in the darkness and his open jacket was yanked off his body and thrown towards his guitar case, revealing the white and blue long sleeve shirt underneath and his face. His blue eyes widening in fear and the Paladin’s all too close to comfort, before he was pushed against the brick wall behind him and lips captured his. Hands grabbing at his thighs and a tongue breaching his mouth in the midst of his shock. 

 

“Where the hell did he go?” A Paladin demanded, making Sharpshooter flinch and try to shove the male off him. 

 

“He has to be around here somewhere. Spread out and find him!” A gruff voice ordered. His voice heightening the panic in the Sharpshooter as he pounded on the male’s chest in front of him. “Do not let Sharpshooter get away! We might not get this chance again!” 

 

The footsteps suddenly scattered, one coming too close to comfort as the lips against his moved away from his own and opened further to talk. 

 

“Let go of me!” Sharpshooter demanded, shoving as hard as he could against the male’s chest and finding his shaking hands where doing nothing. Hands that were gently grasped and made him flinch back and look up at the male in front of him, finally seeing who had captured him in the alleyway. “What are y-”

 

“Trust me.” The two words left the male’s lips almost too softly to hear, but were full of promise and determination. Hazel eyes locked with his blue and light brown hair falling to his shoulders and framing his face. A scar running vertically across his left cheek. “They won’t catch you, Sharpshooter.”

 

A look of pure disbelief covered the caramel skinned male’s face, while the hands holding his let go and moved to tie up light brown hair. Hands reaching into pockets to produce rounded glasses and a small compact makeup disc. The glasses slipping onto their face and the makeup haphazardly swiped against the scar, before it was pocketed and the male was suddenly transformed and leaning towards him again. 

 

“W-wa-wait, wha-?” Sharpshooter tried to speak. That was before a hand caressed his cheek and the other found his rear, making him squeak in embarrassment and color his cheeks. “What are you-?”

 

“Covering your ass.” A wink was directed towards him, making the flush against his cheeks worse, before the male was kissing him again and pressed up against him. 

 

His heat seeping into Sharpshooter and making his legs shake as that devilish tongue from before delved into his mouth once more. The male in front of him closing his eyes and yanking the smaller against him while the Paladin running in their direction skidded to a stop in front of their alleyway and literally stopped the sniper’s heart. His panic reaching the male in front of him and pushing him into action.

 

Hazel eyes opening to lock onto panicked blue eyes with a sense of calm understanding, while the hand against his cheek shifted to join the one against his rear. The pair of hands kneading into sensitive skin making the Sharpshooter shiver in embarrassing delight as the tongue in his mouth devoured him and retched a broken and mortified moan from the caramel skinned male. The noise and action putting off the Paladin with a scoff in disgust as they made a hasty retreat and disappeared further down the street. 

 

The moment their footsteps faded the exact moment the male in front of him released him and Sharpshooter slid to the ground in shock and embarrassment. His face a deep red, a little drool covering his chin, and his legs shaking as he quickly covered his face and the male in front of him moved to covertly check if the coast was clear.

 

_ What the actual fu- _

 

“I don’t see any of the Paladins. So we’re in the clear for now.” The male spoke, snapping the sniper into reality and his head up to look at the figure whose back was turned to him. “We shouldn’t stay here long though.”

 

“W-We? You mean-” A snap echoed and the male was suddenly gone, appearing right in front of him and leaning down to smile at him. The sudden movement making him jump in alarm. “J-Jumper! You’re a Jumper, too?”

 

“Well yeah. I wouldn’t risk my neck if I wasn’t.” Came the light laugh and smile as the male kneeled down beside him and yanked the hair tie out of his hair. “You’re lucky I was nearby and heard the shooting earlier. I laid low and hung back till it died down and went to move in and see if anyone needed help. I guess I was a little late though if you made it this far.”

 

Slowly the male removed the glasses, pocketed them, and yanked out a packet of makeup remover wipes and wiped the cover up off his cheek. The scar reappearing from underneath and the wipe being tossed toward a pile of trash bags before hazel eyes met his again. A small smile covering his face, till Sharpshooter jolted and scooted back in surprise to point at him. 

 

“Y-You-You’re Chameleon!” The snipper gasped, getting a surprised look in return. “You can change your appearance in a flash and disappear in crowds as easily as you can breathe! Paladin’s can't even corner you! I thought you were a myth amongst Jumpers!”

 

“So did I.” Chameleon chuckled as he stood and reached his hand out. “I’ve only heard about Sharpshooter in passing from other Jumpers, but I’ve never gotten the chance to actually see you myself. The lone Jumper who travels around the world and will kill or disable Paladins to protect other Jumpers. You’re kill count is so low and your save rate is higher than anyone else's in history. You’re practically a legend.”

 

“L-Legend?” A nod was his answer as an embarrassed smile spread across the sniper’s face and he took the offered hand. Chameleon pulling him to his feet as he gave the man a proud smile. “Well my rescue attempts are legendary. I never miss my mark.”

 

A chuckle left the male in front of him as he covered his mouth and tried to hide a smile. 

 

“More like the commotion you cause is legendary.” A huff left the sniper and Chameleon tried to keep on a straight face. “I heard a few stories about how much noise you make just to keep Paladin’s attention on you. Apparently your flirting can use some work from what I hear.”

 

A gasp left Sharpshooter as he gapped at the man and Chameleon broke into laughter. 

 

“My pickup lines are amazing! Just like me!” Sharpshooter defended, stomping away to retrieve his hoodie and guitar case housing his weapon. The caramel skinned male yanking on the clothing in frustration, before yanking open his sniper rifles case to make sure it was alright with how quickly he had thrown it inside it’s home. “Like someone like you could even match me!”

 

“Oh really?” Chameleon’s voice brushed against Sharpshooter’s ear and had the male jumping in alarm. The other’s hands caressing his chest and one moving to slide down and toy with the sniper’s hand resting against his weapon. “Then how about you show me how straight you can shoot, Sharpshooter. I’d love to see your hands wrapped around your-”

 

A harsh slap echoed with the harsh slamming of the guitar case lid, before the caramel skinned jumper was suddenly gone one instant and reappearing further down the alleyway with a snap. The case thrown onto his back and said back to the other Jumper as long fingers toyed with the hem of his hood and dragged along it’s seem. 

 

“Th-Thanks for keeping me safe, Chameleon.”

 

The white hood was yanked over short choppy brown hair before the Jumper disappeared with the start of the rain overhead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, I'll start using Lance's name soon. I won't call him Sharpshooter forever. He just hasn't used his name yet so no one can call him by it yet, since no one knows it. And same goes for Matt. Lance doesn't know his name so he can't call him by it.
> 
> As I mentioned, Comments fuel me to write more chapters! And if you want to get a sneak peek as to what's to come I have some sketches and notes for this AU on my Instagram. I go by akane_thorn on IG. Just scroll down till you see the Jumper AU covers. There is more than one on my account. Either way, don't forget to comment!


	3. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This life wasn't ideal, it wasn't easy, and it was unfair in its nature...and Lance hated it. He could live with it, but it hated it all the same and no one could make it better. It'd have it's easier moments, but it'd never get better and he knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* I'm back with another chapter and a new character. Since we know the names of three of Lance's family members I decided to give Veronica's name to the smallest girl in Lance's family photo from season one. I'll most likely be wrong and Veronica is one of his older family members, but for the sake of the story let's go with his youngest girl being Veronica and his sister. It'll make my life easier. *lightly laughs and waves* And enjoy the chapter. It's got a bit of a sad feel to it, but I'm setting up for the next chapter where we get Lance's backstory. *clears throat* Fair warning, it's gunna be sad.

This life wasn’t ideal.

 

“Lance.”

 

If anything it was unfair in its nature.

 

“Laaaanccccce.”

 

And he hated it.

 

“Lance!”

 

A heavy weight crashed down on top of him before Sharpshooter woke up with a start and sat up in alarm. Blue eyes wide with alert and panic till his gaze settled on the girl with pigtails now in his lap. Her blue eyes wide in surprised and her small figure already dressed for the day, before realization hit the sniper and he quickly looked towards the window to find light streaming into the room past the curtains. A curse escaping his lips as he rubbed a hand over his face and sucked in a breath. 

 

“Sorry, Veronica. My alarm didn’t go off.” He apologized with a groan.

 

“I shut it off.” Her response had him removing the hand from his face and staring at her in surprise. “You looked really tired so I let you sleep in.”

 

The sniper continued to blink at her in surprise while she vacated his lap and moved to the doorway and picked up her backpack. The girl shouldering it and picking up two lunch boxes, before walking back over and setting one in his lap. 

 

“I made you breakfast and lunch too.” The smile that was given to him had his chest contracting and tears welling up in his eyes. Shaking hands gently curling around the worn down lunch tote and a small smile spreading across the sniper’s face. “Lance?”

 

But there were moments like this that made up for this crappy way of life. 

 

“Let’s get you to school or you’ll be late.” 

 

A big smile appeared on Veronica’s face as she quickly dashed out of the room to give him privacy and Lance pulled himself out of bed. His hands still glued to the lunch tote and his chest throbbing, till he reluctantly set it aside and yanked up the curtain covering the space for his closet. The sniper going through the motions of undressing and dressing himself in a pair of jean that had seen better days and the first t-shirt in sight, before snagging a ball cap off a hook in the wall and slinging the strap of the lunch tote over his shoulder. The male never even making it to the door of his room before Veronica came running back in with a giggle.

 

“Catch me!” Came her excited order as Lance knelt down to welcome her into his arms and moved to stand.

 

Happy giggles filling his ears as he swung her around and Jumped. Her joyful noises never once ceasing even after his feet touched the familiar forest earth and he slowed his spin to a stop. Her blue eyes looking around them in wonder and excitement, while she tightened her arms around him. 

 

“Pretty.” 

 

Lance followed her gaze up toward the treetops and the sun filtering in from the branches and leaves. The sniper smiling along with her, till he started for the path just within their sight and let the girl continue to look around them. Her weight against his chest and in his arms borderline straining after the night previous, but despite that he welcomed it. Welcomed the heavyweight he carried and the responsibility that came with it, the meaning behind it. Even if she was borderlining too old for this, even if she’d one day tell him that she didn’t need him to carry her, he’d always welcome it. She may be twelve now, but she’d always be the little girl he remembered from that day. 

 

“Lance?”

 

A small smile fell over the sniper’s face as he stepped out of the park entrance and kneeled down to set her on her feet. Veronica reluctantly letting go of him and watching him with worry as he stood and held out his hand. The girl taking it without a word while they walked down the sidewalk and toward the school building just up the street. Kids rushing past them and towards it’s entrance, till they stopped at the small walkway to the front doors and Veronica turned to wrap him in a hug. 

 

“Be safe, Lance.” She quietly spoke, fingers tightening into the back of his shirt. In return he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

 

“I’ll do my best. You be safe too.” A nod brushed against his stomach, before she let go of him in a flash and ran toward the school building without a single word. 

 

Blue eyes watched her go till she disappeared through the front door and he reluctantly turned his back on the building. Footsteps taking him back to the park entrence and into the forest, till he stopped at the same spot they arrived and took in a deep breath. His gaze lifting up toward the canopy of branches and leaves, before a snap filled the air and away went the reds, oranges, and yellows. The colors giving way to a a deep blue when that same snap echoed again and the sound of waves brushed against his ears. His gaze moving toward the ocean view from his perch on a cliff and a heavy sigh left his lips. Fingers curling around the strap to his lunch tote and pulling it from his shoulder as he sat down amongst the green grass and gazed out toward the horizon. 

 

As chaotically manageable this life could be. He still missed it. The days that came before his world tilted on its axis. But they’d never return as long as he lived, however long that’d be. Not after what he lost.

* * *

He really needed to quit getting himself into these situations.

 

“After him!”

 

“Don’t let the Sharpshooter get away!”

 

A growl of frustration made it past his lips as he leaped from one rooftop to the next and spun around. Sniper rifle swinging into position and a shot colliding with one of the Paladins on his tail, before footsteps came from his left and the male quickly turned and slid down from the roof. His feet thankfully cushioning his fall onto the cement, and not giving way to a nasty crash or sprain, before he was bolting down an alleyway and trying to dismantle his weapon mid-escape. A dozen curses filling his head but none of them adequate enough for this situation as his headset filled with static and his weapon finally came apart.

 

_ “Sharpshooter-” _

 

“Can it. You set me up.” The sniper snapped back, shoving his rifle into one hand and pulling his guitar case of his back with a shrug with his full hands. 

 

_ “But we really-” _

 

“You can only fool me twice before I’ve had enough. You’re on your own.”

 

The Jumper’s voice continued to try and argue, but at this point he had had enough for one night. It wasn’t common for Jumpers to sell off this own kind in this day in age, just to save their own hides from a Paladin for a few weeks, but this was the second attempt tonight and he was already exhausted. He barely made it away from the Paladins at his last location and he was running on fumes at this point. 

 

_ “I’m actually serious this time! They got-” _

 

A shot filled the sniper’s ears, before he ducked behind a building and wrenched his guitar case open. The Sharpshooter shoving his weapon into its case, before throwing it over his shoulder and yelping when an electric net slammed into the wall right by his head. The attack making him Jump in instinct, reappearing only a few feet away from the blow, before he turned and bolted. His shaking hands reaching up for his headset and nearly knocking the hood over his face off in the process. 

 

“Then grow a pair and help them yourself! I’m cornered here!”

 

_ “Good.”  _ Their tone shifted so drastically so fast it was a shock to his system, but all it did was fuel his irritation. Here he was trying to help someone and- ugh! Why was he so nice?

 

“If that’s how we’re going to play, then fine.” Lance spoke with a huff, jumping a few feet and sticking his tongue out to the Paladin’s behind him. “Come and get me Paladorks!”

 

The name only fueled the hatred in his pursuers as they booked it after him and the Sharpshooter carefully avoided them through the back alleys and sidestreets. His thighs burning beyond belief and his breaths short and quick, till he skidded to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse and the small group in front of him. Their eyes growing wide at his appearance, and one man in particular staring at him in shock, till his pursuers came up from behind him and fired their weapons. Lance sidestepping them and Jumping a few feet away with ease just so he could watch the nets tangle around the Jumper that had been behind him and send him to his knees in pain. His screams and curses toward him echoing in the night air, before Sharpshooter dashed into the alleyway and Jumped. His feet hitting a nearby rooftop and his body thrumming with energy as he lept a few rooftops and Jumped once more. 

 

His sneakers scoffing against cobblestones under foot as he let out a held breath and pulled his hood down. The people around him paying little attention to him as they slipped around him and he yanked his jacket off. The sniper tying it around his waist, and shouldering his guitar case, before he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed down the crowded market streets. Blue eyes taking in all the vendor’s stands full of food and trinkets, till an arm wrapped around his shoulders and someone’s chest brushed against his back. 

 

“I hope you know CPR, because you’re taking my breath away.” The deep, husky, breath against the sniper’s ear had him jolting in alarm and turning his flushed face to the person beside him.

 

His blue eyes settling on a male a little taller than him with black hair that fell to his ears, hazel eyes, and dressed down in a simple orange t-shirt and jean shorts. Scuffed sneakers on their feet and a white fedora on their head, a tag sticking out of the black ribbon adoring it and a confused eyebrow raising at the little detail. A look that had the male reaching his hand up to follow his gaze, before he lightly chuckled and pulled the hat off to remove the tag. 

 

“Oops, there goes my cover again.” Came the light-hearted comment as the piece of paper was tossed behind him and was swept away by the crowd. “I swear people find new places to hide price tags these days just to mess with people and embarrass them. It sure makes my job harder.”

 

A confused frown fell over Sharpshooter’s face as he stared at the man in front of him and his familiar attitude with him. The fedora making it’s way back onto it’s perch amongst the black hair, before hazel eyes turned back to him and a raised eyebrow reached him. A light brown eyebrow-

 

“Aw, come on! You don’t recognize me?” The man complained, a pout taking over his features. “Am I too convincing? Is the wig too much? And after I tried my best to dumb down my disguise.”

 

Alright, now he was just confused. 

 

“Who are you?” The sniper’s question turned the pout into a frown and the man let out a heavy sigh. Fingers yanking the fedora off his head and hiding his face with it. “Have we met before?”

 

“You really are something else. I’m hurt.” Came the light whine, before the hat in the man’s face shifted upwards to shadow his eyes and a scar across their left cheek was revealed. “How about now?”

 

Blue eyes widened, before a heavy blush filled the Jumper’s cheeks and he pointed a shaking finger at the other.

 

“Ch-Cham-” A hand slapped over his mouth and a hush left the Jumper in front of him. The disappointed frown still in place while the fedora was put back in it’s rightful place.

 

“We’re in public. Try and keep codenames to a minimum. Anyone could be an enemy.” Chameleon scolded, before he removed his hand from the sniper’s mouth and took a step back. “Don’t wanna get civilians involved after all, right?”

 

A small nod left the sniper, blue eyes drifting amongst the crowd till they settled back on the male in front of him. 

 

“So why are you-?”

 

“Out for a midnight stroll.” The laid back tone and shrug of the Jumper’s shoulders had small bout of irritation filling Lance’s chest. “Just happened to be walking through the plaza when I saw you Jump into the crowd. Hung back a bit till you got your disguise in place, which could actually use some work by the way, and crept up on you.”

 

“A stroll?”

 

“Yeah, why not? I felt like stretching my legs.” Chameleon spoke as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “You out saving people again?”

 

A heavy frown took over Sharpshooter’s features at the comment as his hand tightened around the strap to his guitar case and Chameleon gave him a concerned look. The sniper’s eyebrows furrowing in distaste while he nodded.

 

“Yeah, saving people.” His tone came out flat, almost dead, and the male in front of him frowned in turn. 

 

“Did something go wrong? Someone get killed?”

 

“Probably. Didn’t stay to find out.” Came the grumble, while Chameleon’s frown deepened. “He deserves whatever he got.”

 

Without another word Sharpshoot turned his back on the Jumper and started through the crowd. It only taking a few moments before Chameleon was calling out for him and pushing through the crowd after him. 

 

“Hey, wait up! What do you mean he deserved it?” Came the demanded as fingers curled around his shoulder and the sniper jerked his arm back. His elbow caught in the palm of the man behind him, while blue eyes glared at surprised hazel. “Shar-”

 

“It doesn’t concern you.” Sharpshooter bit out. The pain from this morning swirling back up into his chest and clawing up into his lungs and heart with razor sharp talons. “I don’t even know you. You’re just a made up myth with a face! How do I even know if you’re Chameleon? You could be a fake! You could turn on-”

 

“Matt.”

 

The single word had him freezing. Blue eyes widening as he stared into soft, comforting, hazel eyes looking down at him and the smile across his scarred face. People moving around them with caution while the Jumper behind him let go of his arm and his shoulder. 

 

“If you don’t believe I’m Chameleon call me Matt.”

 

Slowly the sniper lowered his arm and turned to the other.  _ Matt’s _ smiling never once fading and his gaze strong, while Sharpshooter heavily swallowed. The name echoing in his head and the painful feeling in his chest constricting around his heart to the point he was fighting back tears. His face no doubt full of pain as  _ Matt _ gave him a concerned look and reached for him. 

 

“Sharp-”

 

In an instant, he was gone.   
  



	4. Simpler Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He missed them. The simpler days. The days full of laughter and giggles and his siblings calling him a cheater for Jumping just to win...Yeah, they knew. They knew what he was and they had loved him for it, helped him get better at it...before the Paladins found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* As promised, Lance's past. Fair warning it's sad and I tried to keep the violence to a minimum, but it's still super sad. So I apologize ahead of time for future tears and feels. *bows*

He missed the simpler days. 

 

The days full of sunshine, freshly cut grass, and laughter. Of games of tag, water balloon fights, and hide-and-seek. The days where his siblings, young and old, gathered together to play soccer in the backyard or took a trip down to the beech for the day. All the while making jabs at Lance and mock complaining about his Jumper powers when he ‘cheated’. 

 

Yeah...they knew…

 

When he was only six he remembered climbing up one of the big trees in the backyard. He had gotten further up the tree than anyone else and his older brothers Marco and Luis were standing at its base calling up to him to be careful. Lance remembered turning back to tell them he was fine, before he noticed how small they looked and had panicked. His little fingers slipped from their grip on the branch and the one supporting his foot snapped.

 

Marco was the first to scream his name, stepping back from the tree to judge where he’d land and Luis had ran for the shed to try and grab something to break his fall. Both would be useless if he really did land. He was only six and his small body would break no matter what he collided with. Gravity would make sure of it. 

 

However amongst the fear, panic, and wind screeching in his ears he had been calm deep down in his core. His body humming with a strange feeling he couldn’t place, before a snap echoed in his ears, killing his hearing, before the sound returned and a yelp reached him. A crash followed, while Lance shakily looked around him and found the ceiling of the shed above him. Little blue eyes shifting around to find himself on the playmats Mama insisted they get when he got into gymnastics and Luis staring at him in shock and horror from his spot on the ground by the door. Several of Mama’s gardening tools now scattered on the ground. 

 

“Lance! LANCE!” Marco’s yells echoed from outside, before the backdoor slammed. 

 

“Lance!” Came his Mama’s voice, jolting the little boy up and shaking. 

 

“Ma-ma!” Lance shakily yelled, before Luis was up on his feet and kneeling beside the shaking boy. “M-Ma-ma!”

 

“I-It’s okay, Lance.” His brother shakily spoke. Hands gently grasping his shoulders and checking him for injury. “Y-you’re okay. Marco, Mama! We’re in here!”

 

Footsteps sounded, before Mama appeared in the doorway. Panic and fear on her face till she saw him and ran toward him. The woman falling to her knees and throwing her arms around him just as he broke into tears. Marco right behind her as he skidded to a stop in the doorway and stared at him in disbelief. 

 

“H-How…”

 

“He just came out of nowhere.” Luis shakily spoke, turning to look at them as Lance sobbed into his mother’s chest. “There was this loud noise and he suddenly fell onto the mats.”

 

“There was a loud noise before he disappeared.” Marco supplied. His brother walking further into the shed and kneeling beside the two of them to rub Lance’s back. “Are you okay Lance? You’re not hurt?”

 

A shake of the head was all he managed, but it had been enough. He spent the next hour crying with his Mama’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Marco and Luis trying to figure out what the hell happened till Lance Jumped again a week later. 

 

They were playing soccer and Luis had gotten the ball from him, playfully taunting him for the dozenth time that game. Lance had had enough and the next moment that same snapping noise sounded and he was in front of his brother. The pair of them shocked into submission as they collided and the ball rolled to a stop a good few feet away from them. Everyone else staring at him in a surprised stupor till Marco spoke up.

 

“H-He just...teleported.” His brother’s voice was so small, so quiet, but everyone had heard it. 

 

Based of their expressions Lance had waited for them to start hating him. To yell at him, to tell him he did something bad, but when his eyes filled with tears Luis sat up to wrap his arms around him tightly and hold him close. 

 

“That was super badass, Lance.” Luis spoke, causing blue eyes to turn up to him in surprise and receive a smile. “You just teleported.”

 

“T-Teleported?”

 

“That was awesome, Lance!” One of his older sister’s yelled, before everyone suddenly tackled the two of them into a dog pile. 

 

His family congratulating him on his new found power and telling him how cool he was. His siblings asking him how he did it and if he could do it again, and his Mama and Papa looking at him proudly. 

 

From there it had been trial and error to figure out what caused him to teleport. Marco and Luis right there to try and help him with Mama watching from inside the house. His brothers diligent and patient with him till he turned seven and could Jump when he wanted. By then Mama and Papa had sat him down and asked that he be careful not to let anyone see him teleport in school, because he was special and because he was someone might try and hurt him for it. He had been slightly scared at the prospect, but he obeyed and only Jumped when he was at home and around his family. His happy little life continuing till he turned ten and then…

 

Then it happened. 

 

It was stupid on his part, but it had been his fault nonetheless. 

 

Marco and Luis had brought him and his youngest sister Veronica to the park to play that afternoon. It had been empty thanks to the storm clouds overhead, but they played as if it were sunny and threw around a frisbee across the playsets. Lance using his gymnastic skills and lean body to sprint and parkour through the playset as he caught and threw the frisbee back at his brothers and younger sister. Laughter and giggles filling the park till Veronica had thrown the frisbee up in the air and it had gotten stuck in a tree. Her noise of disappointment bringing Lance and their brother’s to her side as they stared up at the object high up in the branches and Marco frowned. 

 

“I don’t think I can climb up there and get it. It’s really far up there.” He spoke as Luis sighed beside him. 

 

“Yeah. The branches don’t look like they’d hold either of our weights.” Luis replied, shrugging his shoulders. “It was old though. I’m sure Mama will let us get a new one.”

 

A small sniffle left Veronica and Lance looked at his sister with a sad frown. The little girl beside him looking up at the toy with regret and shame, before Lance looked back up into the tree and around them. Marco catching his action as he moved to grab his arm. 

 

“Lance, don-!”

 

The snap echoed before his older brother could finish and the next moment he was in the tree, grabbing onto the first branch in sight and steadying himself. His long legs settling onto the branches below him and Veronica looking up at him in joy, his brothers looking at him in horror. 

 

“Lance get down from there, now!” Luis demanded, while the little boy grabbed the frisbee and dropped it down into his little sister’s awaiting arms. “Climb down this instant.”

 

“I can just…”

 

“Lance-!”

 

Snap!

 

The next moment he was right beside Veronica again. His little sister tackling him into a hug and thanking him, before his brother’s were cursing in spanish and yanking him and his sister behind them. Lance looking up at them in confusion, till he followed their gazes and froze.

 

A tall man in a suit stood to the entrance to the park, briefcase in hand, and he was watching them intently.

 

“M-Marco-”

 

“Lance, take Veronica home.” Marco demanded as the man started slowly walking towards them and Luis tensed. 

 

“But-”

 

“Now!” 

 

Lance flinched at his brother’s yell, but he obeyed as he wrapped his arms around his sister and Jumped them home. Mama turning to greet them, before she saw their scared faces and asked what was wrong. Lance and Veronica giving her a choppy, scared, version of what happened till Papa and his other brother sprinted out of the house in a panic. Mama taking them into her arms and reassuring them they’d be okay, till the front door to the house burst apart. 

 

One of his older sisters letting out a scream at the noise, while Mama held them tighter and another man with a briefcase like the last stepped into the house. His cold eyes falling on him and his dark hair swept back and to points on either side of his head. A beard almost like Papa’s covering his face and a monocle over his right eye. 

 

“Looks like we were right. You are here.” The man’s voice was dark and deep, void of all emotion, and outright evil. 

 

The sound had Lance shivering and Veronica holding tighter to him. Mama letting go of them to stand in front of them. 

 

“What are you doing in my house? Who are you?” She had demanded, a cruel smile spreading across the man’s face. 

 

“I’m here for the Jumper.”

 

“Jump-” His older sister’s voice fell silent as she looked to Lance and his little eyes widened. 

 

Jumper? Is that what he was?

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you’re talking about. If you’d kindly lea-” Mama started, before all hell broke loose. 

 

In an instant the man pulled his case up and smashed it into Mama’s head. His sister screaming on the couch as she ran for their mother and Veronica tried to follow her. Their eldest sister coming from the kitchen and scooping them up before either could get far and sprinting up the stairs. Crashes echoing from downstairs and screaming rattling in Lance’s ears, before his eldest sister yanked the attic stairs down and climbed inside to close it behind her. Her shoulders hunched in fear and their grips on them borderline painful, but amongst it all she let go of them to grab onto Lance’s shoulders. 

 

“Sis-”

 

“Lance, take Veronica and go to the beach where we went for vacation last year.” Came the demand as the little boy’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “Lance, you have to listen to me-”

 

“B-But Mama, and Papa, and Marco and-”

 

“They’re here to hurt you, Lance. They want you.” Her words had him falling silent and staring at in shock. Veronica tackling him into a hug and squeezing him tight. “He said he was after a Jumper. You jump all the time, Lance.”

 

Jump?...Did she mean- teleport. They wanted him. They wanted to hurt him. Just like Mama and Papa said. He was special and that man didn't like it. He wanted to hurt him and they were hurting Mama and the others to get to him. 

 

“Wance?” Veronica’s shaky voice ripped him from his thoughts as she clung to him with eyes full of tears. 

 

“Take her and go, Lance.” His older sister ordered, just as a crash came from below them and they flinched. “Go.”

 

With a hesitant nod he obeyed, wrapping his arms tightly around Veronica and Jumping. The attic disappearing around them and a beech appearing the next moment. Veronica bursting into tears beside him as Lance bit his lower lip and gently tugged on her arm, leading her away from the swells of seawater and shaking all the way. Never once looking back, because the moment he did he knew he’d Jump back home. To see if Mama and Papa and the others were alright and if he did that man would catch him. He’d catch Veronica and him and he’d hurt them both, just like Mama and the others and-

 

He stumbled in the sand, falling to his knees and tears filled his eyes. Arms shaking in an effort to hold his weight as he let out a heart wrenching sob and Veronica sobbed beside him. The little boy curling into a ball and shaking while Veronica leaned against him and rain started to fall from the sky. The droplets mixing with their tears and soaking them to the bone.

 

He only went home once after. Years later when Veronica had grown up more and Lance believed it was safe enough to return. He Jumped into the living room. Only to find splinters of wood and the shattered remains of his childhood home under foot. The materials rotted and decaying to the point it was hard to tell what it had been before and nothing else remaining. Nothing but broken shards of glass and blacked wallpaper. 

 

The Paladins had killed his family and set them aflame in their home.

 

Veronica was all he had left and she was all he’d ever need.


	5. Strike One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance loves his sister. In all honesty Veronica is his world and he'd do anything for her...well, just about. God, why did it have to be a volleyball game of all things? Parent teacher conferences are one thing, but...volleyball? He's going to die this Saturday. Lance is sure of it.
> 
> And why can't Chameleon just leave him alone? Did he egg this man on or something? Or does Chameleon really just love to mess with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter since Kudos and comments keep coming in. *beams* And I'm really glad a lot of you are liking the fic so far. I was afraid not a lot of people had seen Jumper, since it's a decently old movie, or wouldn't understand the concept of the 'jumping' power for the story, but you all surprised me and I adore your comments. They really do fuel me to keep writing. 
> 
> *clears throat* As for the story itself. The wonderful boredeomsMuse mentioned in their comment that they were excited to find out everyone's power and it really got my mind going. In the Jumper movie every Jumper has the same base power of jumping/teleporting to any location they've ever visited, but Griffin can jump anything that moves and David managed to jump an entire apartment because he was attached to it. So I started thinking of little quirks that our Voltron Jumpers could have that'd make them unique and I can't wait to write them into the story. Thank you boredomsMuse! ;) Lance and Matt's future Jumper quirks are dedicated to you. 
> 
> *rubs the back of her head* Anyway, I've talked long enough. Enjoy the chapter everyone! Next chapter we'll finally get to see from Matt's point of view and get a small sneak peek at our first Voltron Jumper!

“I have a volleyball game this Saturday. Can you go with me, Lance?” 

  


The moment his younger sister’s words reached his ears he stopped midbite and stared at her in shock. A pickle falling out of his hamburger and slapping onto the paper wrapping below, while customers at the burger joint they sat in currently walked past their table without a word. A soft, pitying, smile on Veronica’s face that he hated to see, but the request had his heart dropping to his stomach. 

  


A volleyball game. 

  


While Lance tried his damndest to get his little sister into a good school that didn’t ask questions, which was damn hard in this day and age, and let his sister do as she pleased with her education he hadn’t been to a single school event except parent teacher conferences. Of course in his defense parent teacher conferences were the only safe event he could attend. Few people were present, fewer in the building, and they didn’t last long. It was him and the teacher, or teachers since apparently one teacher couldn’t teach everything when you got in the higher grades, and a span of thirty minutes to forty. Just enough time to calm his nerves enough after he deemed the teacher safe, and not a Paladin, and got down to the actual business of the meeting and bolted as quick as he could after. 

  


Any other event was always too risky for him. Graduation ceremonies, award ceremonies, talent contests, fun runs, god the list went on it was ridiculous, but sadly he couldn’t attend them. There was always too many people present and packed into a small space, or if it was outside the amount of people was ridiculous and the crowds were impossible to navigate and create escape routes and to be honest that was the least of his worries. It was the adults. There were always so many and they always looked so normal that he could never let his guard down. Any of them could be Paladins and while his fear was justified it was also a bit ridiculous. If he didn’t attract attention to himself he would be fine, but the fear and anxiety made him fidgety and if he slipped up he could not only possibly get himself killed, but Veronica and his sister was living a relatively normal life now. He worked hard so she could.

  


I mean yeah her brother could teleport just about anywhere he wanted and that wasn’t normal, but they had a home of their own, food on the table, and she got to go to school everyday. In their life that was her normal, as normal as she could get to kids her age, and he couldn’t ruin that for her. If he screwed up and someone found out she’d be hunted down the rest of her life alongside him and he couldn’t risk that, but… This was her volleyball game for crying out loud. 

  


How many of these games had he missed over the years? How many practices did he pick her up from and hear her talk about how great she did? How many games had her team won over the years and he was never there to share that victorious experience with her? It was torturous not to go. To lay in bed staring up at the ceiling and regretting not going, sitting on a beach and not finding a shred of relaxation in his bones because he was missing her games. Hell, he couldn’t even shoot straight when he thought about the spikes or serves she might be dishing out...crap what was her position again? It had been so long since she mentioned it last and he couldn’t- He was a shitty brother.

  


“Lance?” Her voice had him snapping back to reality and he followed her gaze to find his favorite sandwich sitting in its wrapping below him. The food bent in half and nearly smashed to smithereens, his fingers covered in ketchup. In the moments after her gaze softened, almost sad, and she poked a fry into her ketchup. “Lance, you don’t have to-”

  


“I’ll go.” His words surprised them both. Two blue eyed gazes staring back at one another, but the sniper pulled in a heavy breath and grabbed a napkin to clean his fingers with. “I’ll go to your volleyball game.”

  


Veronica stared at him in shock. The fry falling from her fingers and drowning in the mountain of ketchup beside her hamburger and a smile broke across her face. His little sister practically jumping out of the booth to crash into him on the other side and squeeze the air out of him. 

  


“Thank you, Lance! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!” She cried happily, her voice getting louder and attracting the attention of everyone in the restaurant. “We’re one game away from the state championship! If we win we get to go and you get to see it!”

  


Her excitement was something beyond his expectations. The bubbly air around her reminding him of their childhood days and her bobbing pigtails and toothy grins as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The sniper burying his nose into her hair and letting out a heavy breath as he smiled, because she was happy. Veronica was happy, happier than he’d seen in years and that meant the world to him. If she was happy he’d find a way to deal with it. A way to cope through the entire game without having a mental breakdown, just so he could watch it to the end and be there for her when her team won. See her team go to the state matches and be there to hold her close and congratulate her. It’d be worth it. He knew it would.

* * *

This was beyond ridiculous. 

  


“Yo!”

  


Lance’s eyebrow twitched as he tightened his grip on his sniper rifle and lined up his shot. The crosshairs centering in on his target before a pair of eyes obstructed his vision and he jerked back. Blue eyes looking up to glare at the male leaning over him in irritation and trying his best to ignore the smile he received. 

  


“Fancy meeting you here, Sharpshooter.”

  


“Chameleon.” Lance grumbled out, before looking back into his scope and cursing when he noticed the Jumpers he was trying to help were getting cornered. His fingers resting on the trigger, before a whine filled his ears. 

  


“Seriously? I tell you my name and you won’t even use it!” Chameleon complained, loudly, making the sniper wince and move his finger away from the trigger. “And you look upset with me. What did I even do?”

  


“How about stopping me from helping the Jumpers I came here for for starters.” Lance grit out, lurching to his feet and stomping further down the rooftop in irritation so he could set himself up again. “I didn’t come here for you.”

  


A huff reached him from a distance while Sharpshooter lined up his shot and pulled the trigger. His mark hitting, before he was Jumping and moving right into the heat of battle. Chameleon’s protest a distant whisper on the horizon as the sniper disabled Paladin after Paladin. His homemade tranquilizer bullets dropping them like flies and giving the other Jumpers a chance to escape one after the other till they were all gone and to what he hoped was safety. The male twisting out of the way of a electrical net shot, before Jumping to a nearby rooftop and bolting. 

  


The sound of Chameleon jumping with his pace a few buildings over the only sound he could hear, before his codename fell through the air and a blast reached his ears. The sound way too close for comfort as an electrical net clasped around his midsection and electricity exploded through him. His scream echoing through the air, as a foot collided with his face and broke his nose. The sound of a knife unsheathing reaching his ears, before he wrenched his eyes open and caught sight of the Paladin standing over him with a knife in his hand. Lance’s heart stopping, before a metal pole slammed into the Paladin’s head.

  


“Sharpshooter!” Chameleon stepped in front of him as the Paladin cradled their bleeding temple and glared in their direction. 

  


The man who had been dressed in nothing but an oversized hoodie and sweatpants not even fifteen minutes ago now in a full battle ready outfit. A black bullet proof vest covering his front and a long orange long sleeve shirt underneath it. A brown scarf wrapped around his neck and clipped together with a metal piece with two glowing orange stripes on it, and blue sweatpants. A holster along his right thigh swinging to his left hip and brown knee high combat boots on. Black fingerless gloves covering his hands and the glowing staff in his hand held at the ready to deflect any attack if it came at them. 

  


“Ch-Cha-”

  


“Can you stand like that?” Chameleon demanded, as Lance shakily forced himself to sit up and grit his teeth against the pain. The electricity still coursing through him, but with a careful push up he was on his feet behind the other Jumper and looking toward the Paladin already armed and waiting for an opening. The controller to the net wrapped around him still in their hand. “I’m going to get the controller. I need you to keep yourself safe in the meantime.”

  


“But I can-”

  


“Stay!” Chameleon ordered, before he bolted for the Paladin head on and swung his staff. 

  


The Paladin swinging their blade up to deflect their attack, while their other hand slammed against one of the buttons on the controller and the electricity spiked. Lance biting into his lower lip to keep the pain at bay and keep himself standing, while Chameleon traded blows with the Paladin. Their blade deflecting each attack till a well executed series of swings sent the blade flying over the rooftop and to the ground below. The other Jumper turning the Paladin’s moment of surprise into his own advantage as he knocked the controller out of their grip and tossed it behind him. Lance barely catching the device and struggling to shut it off, just as Chameleon sent the Paladin to the ground and into unconsciousness. 

  


“There, now- Shit, Sharpshooter!” Chameleon spoke in alarm as he raced over to him and snatched the device from his shaking fingers. A simple push of a button halting the electricity as the sniper let out a broken breath of air and a hand rested against his shoulder. “Easy, take slow breaths. I’ll get you untangled.”

  


As much as Lance wanted to argue, to tell the man to leave him alone, he already felt drained and he didn’t have it in him to complain. Not when every muscle in his body hurt and the stupid net most likely burnt through his favorite jacket and burned his skin. The last one left scorch marks on his jeans and right now everything felt like it was on fire. His skin sensitive to every drag and press the metal straps pressed into his abused skin and sharp gasps and hisses escaped his lips. Chameleon quiet as he worked diligently to untangle him as quickly as possible and toss the stupid contraption as far away from them as he could. The heavy clang music to his ears while he let out a shaky breath and gentle fingers rested against his shoulder, hazel eyes inspecting the damage. 

  


“It’ll be a week or two before these heal completely.” The Jumper spoke, fingers moving to pull aside his ruined clothes and reveal the marks burned into his stomach and lower chest. The movement revealing the faint scars littering his skin and those eyes moved up to look at him in shock. “These are-”

  


“Not my first time being caught in a net.” Sharpshooter weakly laughed, pulling himself to his feet despite the man’s protests as he steadied himself and reached down to grab his rifle’s case. “Won’t be the last either.”

  


“When-”

  


“That doesn’t concern you.” Lance cut in, silencing the Jumper and getting a frown in return. “It was a long time ago and it doesn’t matter.”

  


“Alright, it doesn’t.” Chameleon spoke, letting the matter go as he stood up and moved in front of him. “But you need to get that treated as soon as possible. It’ll get infected and-”

  


“You’re not helping me.” The way the Jumper’s frown pulled into a thin line was slow and full of restraint, but Lance didn’t back down. He still barely knew this man and he wasn’t going to trust him with a drop of a hat.

  


“I did help you.” Came the retort, the staff in his other hand pointing toward the downed Paladin. “I just saved your life, Sharpshooter. Be a little grateful for that.”

  


“I am-”

  


“Then let me help y-”

  


“No!” His protest echoed in the night air, most likely attracting the attention of every Paladin in the area, but the broken and scared tone had Chameleon halting his hand out to grab his arm. Hazel eyes wide and staring at him in surprise while Lance stepped away from him and cradled his burnt skin. “no.”

  


Slowly Chameleon’s hand lowered to his side. Hazel eyes shifting to the ground as his fingers tightened on his staff and his eyebrows furrowed. Confusion and anger set in his gaze, yet he didn’t yell. Didn’t send hurtful words toward him or insulted him. Instead he got a nod, slow and painful, before the man turned and walked back toward the Paladin’s direction. Chameleon reaching down to grab the net contraption and pocket it, before his staff suddenly collapsed in on itself and attached to the holder on his right thigh. 

  


“If that’s what you want then.” The man spoke, before hazel eyes met his gaze. “Make sure you properly treat it. Anti-inflammatories and Aloe Vera goes a long way if you’re avoiding hospitals...and my name is really Matt. Just so you know, Sharpshooter.”

  


A snap echoed through the air before the Jumper was gone. The silence that settled over the air digging his chest like a knife as Lance chewed on his lower lip and cursed, kicking at the rooftop in frustration and sending rocks everywhere. 

  


Great. He screwed up again...crap!

  


How was he going to explain this to Veronica?


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's irritated. It's not an emotion he deals with frequently, but since the first moment he met Sharpshooter it's an emotion that keeps coming back. Thankfully a good four dozen destroyed bots and a talk with a friend can soothe away his frustration. 
> 
> Lance is in BIG trouble. Veronica has found out about his injuries. She's far from happy and Lance hates seeing her in tears. Thankfully they both know how to help one another, Veronica more than him. Now if only he could lower his walls a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves, beaming* Hey everyone. The interest keeps coming in so here we are. Chapter 6 where we meet our first Paladin Jumper and get to see from Matt's point of view. *rubs the back of her head* I know the pace is slow and a little agonizing, but it'll pick up in a handful of chapters, promise. 
> 
> On the plus side I was working with a coworker today that's actually seen the Jumper movie and loved the hell out of it too and we got into a huge conversation about it. We talked a hell a lot about how far a Jumper's abilities could be stretched and what they can do and now I have a bunch of ideas for all the Paladin's Jumper quirks. He had awesome ideas and we tweaked some of the ones I had too and I can't wait to bring the Voltron Jumpers in and showcase their abilities, but I gotta be patient. Don't wanna rush the story and ruin it for all of you. *winks*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone! Next chapter Matt receives a huge surprise from Lance and Lance learns its best not to do stupid crap around his sister. She hits hard. *waves* Don't forget to leave comments and kudos. They fuel me and make more wonderful chapters for you all!

CRASH!

 

Amongst the once empty room dozens of robots littered the floor. Parts and broken, warped, pieces of metal covering the ground. Heavy pants filling the once silent air as Matt pulled himself back up to his feet and glared down at the now filthy ground. Oil and grease smeared beneath his boots like blood as Sharpshooter flashed across his vision. 

 

The sniper’s shoulders hunched together, body shaking, hands cradling his burnt caramel skin, and pain painted across his face. A weak, broken smile on his face as he looked at him with eyes that had seen the horrors of battle. Of blood and death and torture. 

 

_ “Not my first time being caught in a net.” _

 

The words were haunting. Voice broken, void of emotion, and empty. Sharpshooter-

 

“Computer, drone.”

 

The heavy clank of the machine colliding with the ground destroyed his thought process as Matt twirled his staff into position and sprinted for the droid. Boots landing heavy on the slick, filthy ground, as he planted his feet down and swung with everything he had. The new opponent not expecting the blow, since he had taken longer with the last one, and crumpled under his swing. The reinforced steel ripping through metal and bolts like it was tissue paper and creating sparks and spurts of oil in its wake. The whining of the machinery dying down doing nothing for him as he growled in irritation and kicked the down machine. A cry of rage leaving him as he drove the bottom of his staff through the robot’s head and destroyed it’s mainframe. The eyes dimming to a dead black before Matt squeezed his eyes shut and slid to his knees on the floor.

 

_ “No!...no.” _

 

“Why?”

 

The word was soft, but it echoed through the graveyard around him.

 

“Matt?”

 

In an instant the male jumped in alarm and scrambled to his feet. His boots deciding it was the perfect time to lose purchase against the slick ground as he teetered backwards and let out a yelp. His back falling into a heap of broken practice drones as the owner of the voice jogged over and appeared in his vision, a confused look on their pale face. 

 

“You alright?”

 

“I could honestly be better.” Matt sighed, taking the fingerless gloved hand that reached for him and pulling himself to his feet. Hazel eyes sweeping across the room and at the destruction he caused, the male next to him following his gaze. 

 

“Pidge is going to kill you.” The comment had him seizing up, panic drowning him as he covered his face and groaned. The male looking at him as he slid to the floor once more in distress. “She just fixed all these.”

 

“I totally forgot. I’m so dead. I destroyed all their hardware too.” Matt whined, curling up into a ball and admitting his defeat. “She’s going to put me through the wringer when she finds out. I’m gunna be stuck in the workshop for weeks. Oh, god! Kill me now! Save me from my suffering, great Samurai!”

 

A snort reached his ears as hazel eyes peeked out from behind his fingers and found the male above him trying to hold back a fit of laughter. An amused look on his face even when Matt let out a heavy sigh and sat up to glower at all mess he made. 

 

“Yeah, I’m not getting out of this. Am I?” A shake of the head left his companion as he crouched down beside Matt.

 

“Not unless you tell me why you decided breaking all of Pidge’s drones after she fixed them all was such a brilliant idea.” It took a few seconds for the reply to sink in, before a gasp left the Chameleon and he gaped at the now wide-eyed male beside him. 

 

“Did the great Samurai just blackmail me!” Matt spoke in shock, instantly receiving a groan and the male beside him covering his face. 

 

“You know what, forget I asked. You can suffer at the hands of your sister.” The moment he moved to get up the Jumper grabbed his arm. “Matt-”

 

“I’m kidding, Keith.”

 

A frown was directed toward him, but when Matt sent him a genuine smile the teen settled down beside him once more. This time taking up a seat on a broken bot, protecting his already black clothes from further stains. 

 

“So, what got you upset?” The question was strained, unsure, but Matt lightly smiled at the attempt and looked out into the graveyard of broken parts. 

 

“Sharpshooter.” Keith jolted beside him, turning to give him a disgusted look and furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

“The show off who does stupid shit just to protect a couple Jumpers?”

 

“Well hello Mr.Pot-”

 

“Matt.”

 

“Ugh, yes! Happy?” A huffed grumble left the disguise artist as he rested his chin on his palm and Keith watched him. 

 

“Why would he make you upset? You’ve ran into him...what? Three times? That’s barely enough time to leave an impression.”

  
“You’d be surprised.” A confused look fell over the teen’s face and Matt ran a hand over his face. “I guess I’m just frustrated I can’t figure him out is all. I thought I did, but my new plan backfired.”

 

“We really don’t need anymore people in this place, Matt. Six of us is enough to fight the Paladin’s.”

 

“But he’s a long range fighter with his sniper rifle and he uses his powers to his advantage to fight close range if he has to. Granted he’s bad at it, but we need a long range shooter!” Matt defended, his voice rising but his heart nowhere into it. “Plus he’s trying to keep Jumpers safe like we are and…”

 

The rest faded out. His fingers tightening into fists as he kicked a stray piece of metal out of his line of sight. 

 

“And?” Came the gentle nudge.

 

“He needs help.”

 

The statement had Keith stiffening beside him, eyes wide and body ridged. 

 

“Matt-”

 

“He’s broken, and he’s in pain Keith.” Matt instantly argued, pulling himself up to his feet and pacing amongst the debris around them. “He’s trying to find a place he belongs and can be some use to, but everywhere he turns someone is hurting him and it’s pulling him apart. He’s trying his best to keep doing the only thing he knows how but times are changing. Jumpers are starting to sell out their own kind and he’s almost been cornered several times now. It won’t be long before they finally catch him and-”

 

“How is that our problem?”

 

_ “Not my first time being caught in a net.” _

 

“Because we save Jumpers.” The reply was quiet and didn’t seem to convince his companion at all. 

 

“Then we’d be saving everyone we come across and it’s put us two steps back for every one we take.”

 

“I know, but he just-”

 

_ “You’re not helping me.” _

 

Matt slowly came to a halt as Sharpshooter’s voice filled his head. The image reappearing in his head as a blue eyed glare was directed towards him, the moonlight just barely giving him enough leeway to fully see his face and take note of the animal baring its fangs at him. Of the terrified and weary creature the Jumper’s big hearted savior really was under every happy and playful holler and cry he ever uttered and every Paladin he ever disabled with a tranquilizer bullet. Sharpshooter rarely killed when he saved others, but when he did he did it with reason. To protect and to prove his power, just like a-

 

“Matt?”

 

Hazel eyes shot over to purple as Chameleon gave the younger a small smile and reached out to ruffle his black hair. 

 

“Thanks, Keith. I think I figured it out.” A protest left the teen as he swatted the older’s hand away and fixed his hair in annoyance, but the small smile said otherwise.

 

“Whatever. Just don’t go bringing strays home, will you? Not till you ask Shiro and Allura if it’s alright. I’m not helping you feed an idiot.”

 

“Mr.Pot-”

 

“Matt!”

* * *

“What happened to you?!” Veronica’s screech had him wincing in pain the moment he came home. Lance jolting back when her hands grabbed the front of his ruined clothes and yanked them open to reveal his burned stomach. “Lance-!”

 

“I’ll be alright, Veronica. Another Jumper came to my rescue before the Paladin saw my face.” Lance tried to quickly amend, but the glare he got instead had him flinching. “Veroni-”

 

“Look at yourself!” Came her yell, fingers yanking on his burnt clothes and tears filling her eyes. “Y-You’re hurt! You’ve got burns all over your body! How is this alright?”

 

Silence slowly blanketed the air for the first time since he Jumped home. The sniper lowering the hand he reached up to place on her back and biting his lower lip. His gaze shifting away from her as she tightened her fingers around his ruined clothes and rested her head against his chest. 

 

He screwed up. He know he did. She didn’t have to tell him. He could’ve died.

 

“Do you want to treat them?”

 

The punch that collided with his stomach had him wincing, but he held back any noise that could’ve escaped his lips. The tears soaking his shirt stopping him while Veronica let go of him and pointed to the floor. 

 

“Sit.”

 

Without protest he obeyed and settled down onto the space she pointed to. His little sister disappearing out of the room for a moment, before she came back with a basket of supplies and sat in front of him. Lance already shrugging his jacket off his shoulders before he was prompted and peeling the tattered shirt off his frame to join the pile. Veronica searching through their haphazard medical supplies, before pulling out what she needed and set to work.

 

The silence eerie around them while she cleaned his skin with alcohol wipes and applied aloe vera cream to his burns. Her blue eyes focused on the task and her hands in a form of autopilot Lance wished she had never learned, before she sat back and looked at her work. At her older brother’s burnt skin slathered in ointment and at the scars lying underneath.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Veronica finally spoke, pain laced in her voice that had the sniper nodding in reply. “How many Jumpers do you have to save?”

 

“Veronica-”

 

“Do you have a death wish, Lance?” Came the interruption, snapping the Jumper’s mouth shut. “Do you feel so bad Mama and Papa and everyone else died to protect you that you have to save everyone you can? Am I not enough for you?”

 

“No! Veronica-”

 

“Then why do you have to go out there every night? Why do you have to risk your life to save Jumpers who set you up and betray you like this?” She demanded, tears filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks. “No matter how many of them you’ve saved no one has ever tried to return the favor! All you get from them are these!”

 

Her hands gestured to the scars and burns across his skin. That feeling from before creeping up toward his lungs and stalking his every breath. 

 

“How long is it going to take for you to realize that no one is going to return your kindness and you're going to end up dead one day because of them?”

 

_ “I did help you. I just saved your life, Sharpshooter. Be grateful for that.” _

 

“A Jumper did help me. I wasn't lying.” Lance’s first full reply had his sister falling silent. Her wide blue eyes staring at him in surprise. “He didn't try to just distract the Paladin that got me, but he fought them to get the controller back. He took them down and stayed with me to help me.”

 

Slowly the sniper’s words tapered out. His teeth sucking in his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowing. Veronica’s hand reaching out to rest in his shaking palm.

 

“H-He helped get the net off and…” 

 

For some stupid reason he could still feel it. Feel Chamel-

 

_ “And my name really is Matt.” _

 

Matt. 

 

He could still feel the touch of Matt’s fingers on his heated skin. Feel the roughed, battle worn, skin gentle against his abused flesh and see the worried look on his face. The clear concern that couldn't be faked. The determination to help him till Lance had opened his stupid mouth. Granted he couldn't trust the Jumper completely because he didn't know him, but Matt had done plenty to earn something. Something that wasn't just harsh words and put him a little above all the other Jumpers he had come across. Matt deserved something, even if it was small. 

 

“And?” Veronica’s voice had him snapping his head up toward her and catching the worried expression on her face. 

 

“H-He…he tried to help me.” Lance quietly finished. His fingers tightening around his sisters hand. “He wanted to treat my injuries.”

 

The silence between them was deafening. Veronica searching his face for some kind of lie and her hand strangling his. His sister waiting for the ‘but’ in his words or the bad news that usually came with this life,  _ but  _ there's wasn't. Lance couldn't give that to her, not this time. He couldn't lie to make this easier, couldn't say something that wasn't true. Matt had come to his rescue even if he hadn't wanted it and he had protected him. Matt had fought for him and tried to make sure he was alright and…Lance had been a huge jerk about it.

 

“He actually tried to help you?” His sister’s voice was uncertain, but Lance nodded nonetheless. “He didn't do it to turn you into the Paladins?”

 

Lance quietly shook his head and Veronica sat back. Her shoulders slumping and her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

 

“Do you know who he is?” The sniper nodded.

 

“Matt, the Chameleon.” Lance replied. His sister's eyes snapping up towards his and widening. 

 

“The one in the Jumper myth you told me about?” Another nod. “And he helped you?”

 

“Twice.” Veronica stared at him in surprise, till her fist smacked him upside the head and he winced. “Veroni-”

 

“He saves you twice and you tell me now?” The tone of her voice had him flinching back. Regret covering his face as she frowned at him. “Please tell me you thanked him.”

 

With each second of silence his sister’s frown deepened and a glare formed on her face.

 

“N-no.”

 

Whack!

 

“Ouch! Veronica!”

 

“Thank him next time!” Veronica snapped. His sister taking her hand back and getting up to put away their medical supplies. Her back turned to him when she stopped. “It's thanks to him my brother is still alive and that's something worth thanking.”

 

Her thundering footsteps sounded through the house as she moved out of sight. Lance cradling the lump forming on his head as he softly smiled. 

 

She was right. Matt deserved something. 


	7. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As unfair as a Jumper's life is there are harder things to contend with. Like a worried and protective sister who you yourself should be protecting. Or a mythical person who kissed you the first day you met, but treats you like an old friend every time you meet. Oh! And did he forget to mention thanking someone who literally saved your life and keeps trying to help you around every turn even though you don't want it? Yeah a normal Jumper's life seems a lot easier in Lance's perspective, but that's just the tip of the ice berg. He has to thank Chameleon...which he hasn't had to do in years. 
> 
> Matt is dreaming...that or unconscious. Probably passed out on the training room floor with Keith looming over his knocked out body with a frown on his face, because Matt is still a stupid kluts and it makes sense. Not...whatever this is. Not the Jumper species' savior thanking him. This just feels..weird, b-but SUUUPPER nice! Yeah, Matt's gunna remember this for weeks if not years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hey guys! I managed to sneak onto the site despite all it's weird loading tantrums lately. I was gunna post last night before I went to bed, but I couldn't even load the last fic I was reading so I gave up. I'm a little luckier tonight though.
> 
> *clears throat* Anyway, that aside. I made this chapter a little longer than normal. I was trying to keep my words near 3k so I wouldn't take forever to post but after looking over the three chapters I typed up I realized the next two were too short and cut off oddly, so I smashed them together to create this chapter. *rubs the back of her head* I might actually try to make some chapters bigger, too, if they make sense that way. I was honestly trying to make them shorter so i could post quicker, but I find the further I get into fics the longer my chapters tend to get because I have more to work with and more to cover. Not too say I have a lot to work with now, cause we're missing over half the cast, but I still have a bit of setting up to do so chapters may get a bit bigger so we get to the next bigger moment sooner. I wanna hit it in two of three chapters from now since it's only the tip of the iceberg to this story/universe. And there's still a lot of ground to cover.
> 
> *bows head* Either way, I'll do my best. So thank you guys for the Kudo's and Comments. They really do keep me going and focused on the story. Not to mention they brighten my day. *waves* So enjoy the chapter, everyone!

This Jumper had a death wish.

 

That was the only thought that crossed Matt’s mind from his perch on top of the highest building in the area. Hazel eyes squinted and focused on the battle in the distance and the Jumper flying around the air as if he was swimming in water. Despite the injuries he received the previous night. A sniper rifle in hand and a ratty old jacket hood covering his face. A face only Matt had seen.

 

A holler filled the air and Sharpshooter pulled the attention of every Paladin in the area off their fellow Jumpers and onto him. His rifle poised and ready to fire despite the fact he wasn’t actually aiming at a target. No. Matt knew he didn’t have a target in his scope, but when he Jumped and fired Matt knew the male hit his mark. Sharpshooter fought in a way that predicted his next target, like an animal stalking its prey. He knew just who he’d take down next and aimed to make the perfect shot before he moved and he never missed. The sniper seemed to know how the Paladin’s would move and it fascinated Matt when he watched him.

 

To see the power behind every move and the determination to save the Jumpers. To hear every holler and cry of joy leave his lips, and see the smile that adored his face after every successful takedown, a small sample of what Sharpshooter used to be. A boy that had loved his powers and sharing it with others till the Paladin’s came in. Matt could figure out that much without being told. It happened to nearly every Jumper. Life was perfect till the Paladins came in, the people in your life you loved pushed you away, or you left before they were hurt. There was rarely an inbetween and after meeting and speaking to the sniper Matt knew where he fell. Sharpshooter had lost a lot more than he gained and he fought to cherish what he had. Whatever it was that was left.

 

A crash broke his thoughts and Matt stood up straighter. His gaze focusing on the battle and on the nearly empty battlefield. Almost every Paladin down for the count and only a handful left. The small group of them focused on the legendary Jumper now cornered against the wall and several electrical nets embedded into the wall and surrounding him.

 

“Crap-” Matt Jumped to a nearby rooftop, ready to grab his staff and join the frey till he saw the expression on the sniper’s face. “Well crap.”

 

A shot fired. The tranquilizer bullet taking down the head of the group, before Sharpshooter Jumped and ended up behind one of his attackers. The butt of his rifle colliding with the Paladin’s head and knocking him off balance while he pulled the trigger. A second bullet hitting the third in the shoulder and tilting them off balance, before the sniper Jumped once more. The male reappearing on a neighboring rooftop and firing. Each shot meeting its intended target and sending them to the ground to meet their companions before Matt could even blink.

 

“That was close.” The heavy sigh reached Chameleon’s ears as Sharpshooter stood up from his crouched position and shouldered his weapon. The determined, feral, glare that had been on his face softening at the battlefield before he turned. Blue eyes meeting Matt’s hazel, before the older cursed and quickly glanced away. “Chameleon?”

 

Slowly Matt let out the breath he was holding and met the sniper’s gaze with a small wave. Those blue eye watching him till the tense muscles of the Jumper’s shoulders relaxed and he shrugged off his guitar case. The move surprising the disguise artist as he watched the closed off Jumper dismantle his weapon and put it away. A headset removed from his head the next moment and the case closed. The entire display threw the older for a loop, before blue eyes met his and Matt’s eyes widened.

 

D-Did Sharpshooter just let his guard down and trust Matt to watch the area and keep him safe?

 

A snap echoed through the air before Sharpshooter was standing a few feet from him and shouldering his guitar case. The hard container covered in stickers and crude metallic drawings Matt hadn’t noticed the last time he saw the other. The doodles ranging from something a young child would have drawn to drawings you’d find in a teenager’s notebook.

 

“Hey.” The sniper spoke. His voice hesitant and awkward.

 

With that single word Matt couldn’t help his eyes widening in surprise. Not after every retort and raised voice Sharpshooter had given him during their past encounters. Nor the hesitant and protective attitude the sniper seemed to give off. No. To have the Jumper suddenly talking to him of his own accord was rare and Matt hadn’t even tried his new plan yet.

 

“Uh, hey.” Matt carefully replied.

 

An awkward silence passed over them. The Chameleon too afraid to say more and put Sharpshooter off or scare him away. While the sniper seemed to be fighting with himself to say more or leave.

 

“Th-thank you.” The two words were so quiet the older barely heard them, but before he could open his mouth Sharpshooter looked away from him. “Matt.”

 

Alright, he was dreaming. Someone get Keith to wake him up. Sharpshooter actually used his name. And after he insisted so heavily on calling him by his codename. Did he get hit by one of the training drones last night? Is that why this was happening? Was he unconscious on the floor and conconting the perfect conversation was the sniper? Oh god, someone-

 

“Matt?” Sharpshooter’s voice ripped him from his mental breakdown and turned his attention to the jumper looking at him in slight confusion. Caramel hands strangling the strap to his guitar case and his teeth sunk into his lower lip.

 

“Y-You’re welcome.” Matt quickly replied. A nod directed towards him despite the fact he had no idea what the sniper was thanking him for exactly.  “How are your injuries?”

 

Sharpshooter tensed slightly at the inquiry and the older fought back a curse. The Chameleon racking his brain for something to cover up his possible blunder before the sniper was lifting up his hoodie to reveal the bandages covering his burns.

 

“They hurt, but I’m used to it.” Came the quiet reply. Blue eyes directed away from him and an uncomfortable look on the other’s face. “To be honest I’d be a lot worse if you hadn’t helped me. S-So thanks, M-Matt.”

 

A heavy breath left the disguise artist the moment he took in the irritated and reddened caramel skin peeking out of the bandages. The damage a lot worse than it had looked last night and on the verge of blistering. Even despite the generous amount of cream that seemed to be coating it.

 

“You’re welcome, but don’t worry about thank you’s so much Sharpshooter.” A confused look was shot his way and the Chameleon gave him a small smile. “I’d be a real jerk if I left you there with that Paladin and I’d feel terrible if I really had. You work so hard to protect everyone so it’s only natural I try to help you when you really need it most.”

 

Sharpshooter’s nod in response was barely distinguishable in the dark, but Matt managed to catch it. The sniper’s gaze instantly sinking to the rooftop as he let the fabric of his hoodie cover up his injuries once more and the hand returned to the strap across his chest. Teeth finding that bottom lip again and the awkward silence slowly creeping up on them. The sniper’s feet shifting back and-

 

“Uh...not to pry or make you mad or anything, but you really shouldn’t wrap burns if you can avoid it.” The moment blue eyes snapped to him Matt wanted to find the nearest concrete surface and slam his head into it, but his stupid mouth kept moving. “It traps the heat in from the burn and makes it hurt more. Same thing goes for the cream. Too much has the opposite effect. It helps if you wash any old cream off before you replace it.”

 

Wide blue eyes continued to watch him wearily and the disguise artist held back the urge to turn and Jump to the nearest deserted area.

 

Why was he like this? Why did he have to keep opening his mouth? Why did he have to act like an older brother figure all the time? Sharpshooter finally talked to him first and he was ruining it. He should’ve just let the other Jumper leave and-

 

“Oh.” The sniper’s voice was quiet and unsure. The tone taking Matt by surprise as he blinked at the legend in front of him.

 

“O-Oh?” He carefully pushed, watching as the other curled into himself a little and made a small gesture to his middle.

 

“I-uh...I didn’t know.” Matt continued to blink at the Jumper as he fidgeted in front of him. “Someone else treated it for me last night, but...they went to bed before I left so...I just kind of did whatever.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

God, he wanted to ask. As stupid of an idea as it was. Matt wanted to ask if he could treat it instead, but he knew the risks. His chat with Keith had opened his eyes to what Sharpshooter really was. A female lion.

 

Yeah, alright. It sounded incredibly stupid, but there was fact behind it! Sharpshooter wasn’t closed off and protective for nothing, after all. He had something or someone important to him he wanted to protect. Whether it was their fellow Jumpers or something even more precious the sniper was vicious when he defended it, just like a mother lion protecting her cubs. Matt knew Sharpshooter would do whatever he could to protect what he cherished and above all else it was his own being.

 

Sure the other Jumper rushed into battles like he had a death wish and he seemed to care little about his body, but it was his mind he cherished the most. At least that’s what Matt had figured out so far. There wasn’t any other reason for how defensive the sniper got when the Chameleon pried into his past or tried to help him. No one in their right mind would trust a stranger they met a few times, and in Sharpshooter’s case he didn’t trust anyone besides those he cherished above all else. Whoever had that place in the Jumper’s heart was lucky, but it backfired on him as well.

 

It made it harder for Sharpshooter to trust others and it left him baring his fangs at anyone who came too close to him. It left him with more enemies than allies and it made it harder for him to cave in and show appreciation. Which had to be why it had looked so hard for the sniper to thank him. Sharpshooter probably hadn’t had to thank anyone in years due to his track record of protecting Jumpers and Matt was the first. This frightened, weary, strong, and proud lion had lowered his head to him and thanked him. If anything Matt would never find a bigger honor than this, but he still wanted to ask despite the risks.

 

“Have you taken anything for the pain?” Matt decided to ask instead, and based off the small head shake he got it was the right choice. “Can you swallow pills?”

 

“Yeah, why-?”

 

“Here.” Slowly the disguise arts reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylinder bottle of pills. The Chameleon holding them out to the sniper and instantly getting a weary look. “They’re your basic everyday pain pills. They’ll ease the pain and ease the swelling a little. I haven’t even opened them yet.”

 

Those weary blue eyes didn’t seem to let up on him. Even as the sniper slowly approached him Matt could see how tense and cautious he was. As wonderful as the Jumper’s thank you had been it hadn’t dissipated the huge wall between him and Sharpshooter and it was clear as day in the way he moved. The other still didn’t trust him, but if anything Matt could live with that. If he could take one little step at a time it’d be worth it in the end. Just as worth it as the moment the sniper took to bottle from him.

 

Those slim fingers brushing against his glove cover palm and snatching the pills from him, before uttering a thanks and Jumping a few feet away from him. The act more effective than a hasty walking retreat as the echo exploded in his ears and Matt bit back a wince.

 

“The instructions will tell you how much to take and the limit on how many you can have a day.” Matt carefully pointed out. Hazel eyes watching the other glance at the sticker on the bottle. “I wouldn’t suggest fighting Paladins when you take them, though. They might dull your senses to pain a little.”

 

A small nod left the sniper, before Chameleon gave the other Jumper a small wave and took a step back.

 

“Anyway, I should get going. Don’t want to hold you up too long and give any Paladin’s in the area a chance to snatch us. I’ll see you the next time I run into you, Sharpshooter.”

 

“A-Alright. See you, Matt.”

 

Before he could manage to screw anything up Matt Jumped. The Chameleon reappearing in the training room and right in the middle of a fight Keith seemed to be having with a training bot. Both unexpecting parties jolting back in alarm, before Matt was flinging his arms around the unexpected teen and jumping up and down in sweet victory.

 

“He THANKED me!”

* * *

 

“Yeowch!”

 

Veronica made this look so easy.

 

Another hissed filled the air when the Jumper pressed a wet cloth to his heated skin. The touch jolting every sensitive muscle under it’s rough texture and sending pain blasting through his nerves. The thick cream underneath giving way and coming off his flesh.

 

Thunk!

 

God it hurt.

 

“...ance?”

 

The soft voice had him jolting in alarm and pressing the wet cloth in his hand against his stomach. Pain exploding across his body and making him yelp, before small hands were yanking his arm away from his body and Veronica appeared in front of him. His sister wide awake and looking at him in worry, her blue eyed gaze zeroed in on his stomach.

 

“Oh my god, Lance! This looks worse than last night. What the hell did you do to it?” Veronica demanded. Her fingers gently resting above his injuries and looking down at the irritated skin. “It redder than last time I saw it.”

 

“W-Well...I…” Lance tried to start, till her gaze caught the bandages laying on the floor and she glared at him. “Ver-”

 

Whack!

 

“Ouch! The hell-?”

 

“You went out there didn't you?”

 

“Uh…”

 

Whack!

 

“Spare me!”

 

“When you learn to use your brain!” Veronica yelled, anger filling her tone and expression as she frowned at him. “You shouldn’t be out saving other Jumpers when you’re hurt like this! They could catch you easier.”

 

“But-”

 

Whack!

 

“Veronica-!” Lance protested. A wince leaving him when his sister raised her fist again and blinking when she halted. “Veronica?”

 

Slowly she reached past him and a rattling echoed. His sister sitting back with the pill bottle Matt gave him and looking down at it in confusion.

 

“Where did this come from?” She asked in bewilderment, eyebrows furrowing as she looked up to glare at him. “You didn’t steal it, did you?”

 

“No!” Lance quickly defended, putting his hands up for protection. “Matt gave them to me.”

 

A moment of silence passed between them. His sister staring at him in shock before her gaze fell to the medication in her palm. The bottle rolling over in her hand as she read the label.

 

“And you took them?” Her surprise was expected.

 

They both knew it was a bad idea to trust strangers, even if they had helped you a few times. In this type of life a possible ally could quickly turn enemy and any adult human could be a Paladin. Veronica could grasp the base concept and she always questioned his stupider actions, but Lance took the idea to heart. He didn’t trust anyone as far as he could throw them and due to his skinny frame it was a very short distance.

 

He wasn’t strong like the Jumpers Samurai and Champion from the myths and he wasn’t crafty like Chameleon. He was a run of the mill Jumper who knew how to use a sniper rifle and barely dodge Paladins. It was a miracle he made it home every night and pulling possible allies into the mix complicated things. Complications led to death but…Matt was different.

 

_“Uh…not to pry or anything, but…”_

  
Matt cared. It sounded horribly stupid and dangerous, but he really did. Why else would he have asked Lance how he was doing and tell him how to take care of his injuries? Why else would he go out of his way to give him medication to ease his suffering?...unless...he was like all the others, but-

 

_“I’d be a real jerk if I left you there with that Paladin and I’d feel terrible if I really had. You work so hard to protect everyone so it’s only natural I try to help you when you really need it most.”_

 

Matt had been sincere. The other Jumper hadn’t been lying, Lance knew that much. Chameleon had been giving him that small smile like he always did when he spoke the truth. A smile that promised he was there for him and he wouldn’t betray the trust he gave him in that moment. A smile that showed him how much he cared and that he understood his careful nature. Matt really tried to help him every chance he got and he really tried to show him he wasn’t a bad guy, but Lance still couldn’t return those gestures fully. The sniper was lucky enough he managed the sincere thank you he had muttered out tonight. Anything else was stretching his already thin trust in his kind.

 

“Yeah, I did.” Lance muttered out, tone quiet while his sister read the label.

 

“Holy cow, Lance.” His sister’s hand touched his arm and the Jumper was looking up at his wide eyed sibling. “These are over the counter anti-inflammatories!”

 

Without warning the bottle was shoved in his face and he tried his hardest to cross his eyes and read the small print.

 

“Really?” A nod left the girl while she sat back and read the instructions.

 

“Yeah. I can’t recognize the words and they’ve got complicated instructions and side effect warnings. None of them match the ones we have.” A small frown took over the sniper’s face.Veronica expecting the bottle and its instructions, before she checked the seal. “They aren’t even opened. They’re brand new.”

 

The rip of the stickered seal filled the room as she opened them and peeked inside. Lance watching the bottle the entire time and his frown deepening.

 

Alright, this was getting a little weird. Why would Matt give him such expensive medication? Lance could live off the cheap stuff and get better easily in a few weeks. He didn’t need fancy, pricey, meds to throw himself back into the heat of battle in a week or two. It’s not like it was even Matt’s fault the sniper got hurt. Lance hadn’t been paying enough attention to his surroundings and he paid the price for that. It wasn’t Chameleon’s fault he couldn’t watch his own back. Was the Jumper trying to win him over or something?

 

“You should take some.” Veronica’s demand had him blinking in surprise while she took out the two pills he needed and held them out for him.

 

“Why-?”

 

“Chameleon went out of his way to get you these, that’s why.” Veronica argued, a narrowed gaze directed at him. “First he protects you from a Paladin when you get caught in a net, then he tries to help you, and then he gives you these? He’s not trying to hurt you, Lance. He’s trying to make sure you’re alright.”

 

A frown fell over the sniper as he watched his sister and shifted his gaze to the pills in her hand.

 

“But what if he made these himself to kill me and played them off as what I needed?” Lance questioned wearily. In response his sister sighed and looked down at the label on the bottle.

 

“The instructions are for anti-inflammatories and the side effects seem like they relate to the medication. Not to mention they were still sealed.” The pills in her palm were waved in his face and she raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re supposed to take two and the most they’ll do is make you hyper and gain weight.”

 

“That sounds like a steroid-”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Fine.” Sharpshooter caved. The Jumper holding out his hand for the pills and the horrible things dropping into his palm. “These look big.”

 

“You want water, you big baby?”

 

A small glare was directed toward his sister as he threw them back and swallowed them without a single issue. The older sticking out his tongue for good measure while Veronica rolled her eyes and closed the bottle, putting it in his hand.

 

“Two everyday for a week and one everyday for a week.” She commanded, receiving a nod, before she took up the cloth he had been using. “Now let's get this properly treated.”

* * *

 

Lance was beyond bored.

 

_The moment the sniper Jumped into their usual spot in the forest park Veronica turned on him and shoved her finger in his face. A determined look on her face that screamed if he disobeyed he’d be in deep shit and he’d regret it for the rest of the month._

 

_“Do. Not. Help. Jumpers.” His sister punctuated, eyes narrowed. “Bed rest. You got me?”_

 

_Lance didn’t think he could nod quicker._

 

_“Good. Go home.” She ordered, before she turned and left him there._

 

What did she expect him to do? Lay in his bed all day?

 

A deep, rumbling, purr filled the air and Lance shot up from his spot on the bed. Blue eyes darting to his bedroom doorway and a smile taking over his face.

 

“Blue, you’re back!”

* * *

 

Matt was bored.

 

It was a rare occurrence in his life, but occasionally he had nothing to do. It only happened when there was nothing that needed his attention, mission or tech wise, and all his usual Jump spots were peaceful. Which was one hell of a rare occurrence. Did all the Paladins take a day off or something?...speaking of days off.

 

Matt looked down at the lit up night city below him and pouted down at it.

 

He hadn’t seen Sharpshooter the past three days.

 

Granted it wasn’t like Matt was looking for him or anything. It was just the Chameleon had an uncanny ability to run into him since the night they met and he hadn’t seen him for a few days. However it could be a good thing instead of something bad. Maybe Sharpshooter was finally taking time to rest and relax so his injuries could heal. Something Matt hadn’t seen him do since he ran into him last week. And based off reports from other Jumpers the sniper seemed to never take a day off. Radios across the world were full of chatter about the Jumper in dozen of languages and his sister could barely keep track of them all on a nightly basis. Sharpshooter literally dedicated his nights to their kind and never missed a day and it clearly showed in the past three. Concerned chatter had filled Sharpshooter’s personal radio lines about his absence and Matt had started to worry.

 

Was he alright? Was Sharpshooter really resting? Or had he gone on a mission and got captured by Paladins? Killed? Was that why today was so quiet? Did the Paladins take out the sniper or finally have him in their grasp? Or he really could be resting. Camped out on a beach chair and relaxing or touring around the world. Hell, no Jumper but Matt would know he was in their area because the sniper always hid his face. His existence was hidden from Paladins and Jumpers alike and with no face to go off of he was safe to act like a normal human being, but it didn’t get rid of the worry. Three days seemed like such a long time to disappear off the face of the Jumper world.

 

Clunk!

 

“C-Cold!” Matt screeched the moment the freezing temperature contacted with his skin. The Jumper bolting to his feet and nearly falling off the roof to escape the sudden attack. Hazel eyes falling on his new company. “Sh-Sharpshooter?”

 

“Yo.” The plastic bag in his hand dropped to the flat rooftop as the sniper settled down onto the floor cross legged. A pair of white shorts, a blue tank top, and grey faded hoodie covered his form as he yanked a popsicle out of the bag and handed it to him. “Hungry?”

 

All Matt could do was blink at the other. The Jumper’s sudden appearance shocking him to his core while the sniper shrugged and dug into the bag for a popsicle of his own. The tear of its paper the only thing that tore Chameleon from his trace as the male across from him put the popsicle in his mouth and waved the other toward his direction.

 

Just where the hell did Sharpshooter come from? Not to mention it was freezing here and he was dressed in shorts and offering him a popsicle.

 

“You do realize its twenty degrees here, right?” Matt carefully asked with a raised eyebrow. His only response being a roll of those blue eyes and the treat being thrown at him. “Hey-!”

 

Matt barely caught the cold package before it flew off the edge of the roof. His fingers curling around it and a wince leaving him at the temperature that only made the chill in the air worse.

 

“A popsicle is still a popsicle.” Sharpshooter spoke the moment he removed the treat from his own mouth and watched him cradle the package in his gloved palms. “It beats ice cream.”

 

“I’d gladly fight you on that.” Matt retorted instantly. A serious look on his face that had the sniper’s mouth twitching.

 

“Popsicles are easier to carry around and eat on the go.”

 

“They melt all over your hands.”

 

“Ice creams turns into gross goop when it melts and when it’s in a cone it gets all over your hands too.”

 

“Popsicles have lewd references.”

 

“And ice cream doesn’t?” The challenge had Matt sucking in a breath and a brown eyebrow raised. The Chameleon realizing the fellow Jumper wasn’t wearing a hood for a change and found himself focusing on that instead. “Matt?”

 

“Uh, Popsicles come in gross flavors?”

 

“Lies. I call blasphemy on that statement. I win by default.” Sharpshooter instantly spoke in a matter of fact tone. A frown on his face as he went back to his treat and looked through his bag. “Be-fifes, if fou donf’t wafnt fhat I hafe ofher sfuff.”

 

A snort left the Chameleon at the muffled speech leaving the male and blue eyes narrowed at him. Hands instantly raised to feign innocence as Matt wondered closer and sat across from the legendary Jumper.

 

“I’ll take something that isn’t ice cold if you have it.” Matt carefully tried as he handed the frozen treat back. Sharpshooter taking it without a word while he rummaged through his treasure trove of snacks and pulled out a bag of chips for him. “Thanks.”

 

A nod left the male across from him while the bag of chips was opened and the sniper leaned back on the palms of his hands to look up at the sky. Matt following his gaze to the stars for a few moments, before hazel eyes made it back to the other Jumper and he took in his appearance. The relaxed posture, the comfy clothes, the sandals on his feet, the mess his chocolate brown hair was, and the sense of calm that waved off him.

 

Seems like Sharpshooter did take those three days off and it had done him wonders.

 

“How are your injuries?” Matt carefully, quietly, asked. Blue eyes slowly moved to meet his and the Jumper sat up properly to enjoy this cold treat. “I haven’t seen you the past few days.”

 

“They’re better.” The sniper shortly spoke, before he tensed and seemed to realize how bad his response had sounded. It taking a few moments for his muscles to relax and the male across from him to gather himself. “The swelling went down a lot and it doesn’t hurt much.”

 

“Good.” Came the Chameleon’s relieved response as he pulled a chip out of his bag and shoved it into his mouth.

 

“Your pills helped a lot.” The tone had Matt pausing in crushing the greasy disc and pulled hazel orbs to blue. An unreadable look on the sniper’s face. “Like, way too well. Where did you get them?”

 

Crap. He was so busted. Matt had hoped he could pass them off to the other Jumper and get him back to full health without questions, but he Jumped himself into a corner. Granted there was a risk this could happen, and it had been calculated to be small, but it had been his plan all along when he saw the sniper last. After that net had captured the Jumper legend Matt knew he’d be in terrible shape and he had bribed his sister to give him the pills from their medical stash so he could help Sharpshooter recover. After all, it was his fault as well the Jumper had been caught in the first place. If he had been closer to the sniper he could’ve seen the danger and he could’ve protected him better from the get go. Not to mention he could’ve found a way to shut off the net before he dealt with the Paladin. Those extra precious seconds could’ve saved Sharpshooter from earning more scars. Matt was responsible for his injuries and he was responsible to give him an honest answer.

 

“I got them from my sister.” Matt replied as blue eyes widened. “We have a stash of medical supplies and medications we’ve gathered and we had a few extra bottles I thought no one would miss. I told her what I needed them for, run of the mill net burns, and she let me take them and didn’t ask questions.”

 

The silence wasn’t unexpected. Nor was the weary look in those blue eyes, but the way they looked him over had Matt confused. Had he said something wrong? Did he cross a line he shouldn’t have? Did he make a slip up and lose Sharpshooter’s trust? Why was he looking at him like that? Of course just as the thoughts crossed his mind the male across from him slowly relaxed and looked down at the popsicle in his hand.

 

“Alright, was just curious.” The reply only baffled him more and the sniper shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. “With how fancy they were I was afraid you stole them and I’d have angry people after me if they could track them to me somehow, but if you’ve had them for awhile then I guess I’m in the clear.”

 

Alright, now Matt was just downright confused. Sharpshooter wasn’t mad at him? And he wasn’t going to question him having a sister or their stash? Or pull his defensive walls higher than they were? Taking a few days off could calm a person, but this was ridiculous.

 

“Yeah, they’re safe.” Matt carefully clarified. Hazel eyes watched the Jumper bite into his popsicle and chew on the still solid treat. A hum reached his ears and Matt raised an eyebrow at the reaction.

 

Alright. If Sharpshooter was this calm, then maybe-

 

“How was your vacation? You go anywhere unique that’s worth visiting?”

 

His questions received an immediate response. From how quick the Jumper’s muscles tensed, eyes narrowed, and fingers curled around the popsicle stick Matt knew he literally jumped on top of a landmine and blew himself sky high. Wherever Sharpshooter had been was the place he called home and based off his snack choices and clothing it was somewhere warm. Matt had just literally and unintentionally asked where the sniper lived and the female lion was raising it’s hunches and curling her lip to snarl at him. He had to backtrack stat and cover his ass before he ended up hunted down by the beast.

 

“Because it’s been so quiet lately and I’d like to find a nice place to relax for a few hours before the Paladins start crawling through the woodwork again. I don’t travel around much and I was wondering if you knew any good locations I could visit.” Matt quickly and expertly covered. A mental sigh echoing in his head when the male across from him slowly relaxed.  

 

“This time of year anywhere near the equator isn’t scorching hot if you’re looking for warmer weather, but tornadoes will start cropping up soon.” Sharpshooter carefully answered, eyes falling to his cold treat. “As for colder weather I can’t tell you much. I don’t visit them around this time of year because it’s horribly cold. This city isn’t horrible though.”

 

A nod left Chameleon when the popsicle made its way back to the sniper’s lips and he dug into his chip bag. Sharpshooter’s slip up filed away for later.

 

“I’ll have to tour around the equator later then since I haven’t seen any Paladins all day.” A furrowed brow was directed towards him.

 

“None?” Matt shook his head and the sniper looked towards his lap. “How many places have you checked?”

 

“Two hundred and thirty-seven.” The way those blue eyes widened had him smiling. “I go through a daily routine everyday to certain locations depending on the day to keep up with Paladin activity. I haven’t seen a single one at all today.”

 

“That’s weird. There’s usually at least a dozen or so attacks on a slow day.” Sharpshooter mumbled, gaze no longer focused on the present and off in his own world. “On a normal day it’s about three dozen and a busy there close to hundred. They’ve rarely gone this quiet.”

 

“They got me baffled, that’s for sure.” A incoherent nod reached him and the sniper slowly focused back on him. Moments passed before an emotion flashed across the Jumper’s face he hadn’t seen before and Matt looked at him in concern. “Sharpshooter?”

 

Blue eyes bolted away from him and muscles tensed. That same wary and hesitant look from when he thanked Matt coming back, before a deep breath filled the air. Those eyes back on him and the popsicle moved aside.

 

“Hey, is something-”

 

“Since its so quiet and it’ll probably be slow tomorrow are you…” The hesitation wasn’t surprising, but Matt still had to hold himself back from leaning forward and urging the other on. “A-Are...are you busy tomorrow?”

 

Huh?

 

“L-Like with checking your daily Jump sights and whatever else you do.” The sniper quickly spoke. The mess of words hard to tell apart and mashed together. “Cause I don’t want to take you away from any work you usually do, but if it’s not too much trouble and you’re not swamped with work or patroling or whatever you do-”

 

“I’ll be free.” His response had Sharpshooter snapping his mouth shut and looking toward his lap. “Do you need me for a teamup or something?”

 

The silence after was agonizing. The sniper’s head tilted downwards and out of sight, while his face was covered. His popsicle nearly touching the ground and every muscle in his body tense. That was till nervous blue eyes moved up to meet his gaze.

 

“Both.”


	8. Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sharpshooter had asked for his help, this was the last thing Matt expected. I mean, don't get him wrong, he's really grateful to have gained enough of the Legendary Jumper's trust to have him ask for Matt's assistance but...why are they here? Out of every location and activity on the planet Sharpshooter picks this place? I just doesn't make much sense to Matt, but- oh...well that explains a lot. 
> 
> This was a bad idea, terrible. He shouldn't be here. He should've stayed at home. He shouldn't have asked for Matt's help. Oh god, Lance is a idiot. A huge, big, f- ugh! Why can't he calm down? This should be easy! It's just one little volleyball game! It'll last what? An hour? Two? He can make it. He just has to-...oh god, Matt's holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, wow guys. We passed 500 hits on the fic! *covers her face, blushing* 
> 
> I didn't think this would catch a lot of people's eyes since it's just a Latte/Mance fic, and the pairing isn't as popular as other ships, but I'm really grateful for the response it's gotten so far. I'll do my best to keep bringing out good content as a thank you to you all.
> 
> And as a special bonus for hitting 500+ hits I'm going to go crank out the next chapter for all of you. We're finally gunna get into the good stuff.

When Sharpshooter has said he needed his help with a disguise and an extra set of eyes this was the last thing Matt expected they'd be doing.

 

“A volleyball game?” His question had the sniper tensing beside him from their spot a good couple yards from the ticket line.

 

Loud chatter echoed from inside the gymnasium and every passing person only made the male beside him curl into himself more. Blue eyes jumping from person to person, a weary and scared look in them, while his fingers toyed with the zipper on a jacket Matt let him borrow. A simple blue and white ball cap on the others head the only other touch the Chameleon had added to the snipers outfit to help him blend in. A simple disguise tactic, but it wasn't helping the Jumper beside him.

 

“I promised I'd be here.” Sharpshooter quietly spoke. His words almost impossible to make out with how quiet he was and how loud everyone else was. “I've missed all the others and this is the last one before the state championship. If they win I want to be here so-”

 

The rest faded. Brown eyebrows furrowing and a frown on the males face. Whatever he was going to say next lost to the noise around them. Not that Matt minded. Those few simple sentences gave him all the information he needed. 

 

This wasn't just a normal volleyball game. Someone Sharpshooter protected with everything he had was here and he wanted to be here for when they won. 

 

“Alright. Then let's get our tickets.” Matt gently prompted, before he male beside him was scrambling for his pockets. 

 

“A-Actually, I...uh…” two tickets were pulled out of the worn jeans the sniper wore, wrinkled and worn, before he gave him a failed smile. “I got some ahead of time.”

 

So Sharpshooter’s precious person was on the home team. There was no other way he could get them early, and if anything it was convenient.

 

On the other hand however, the Jumper was shaking like a leaf. He had been since they got here. Sharpshooter had been looking at their surroundings the moment they stepped into the school building and he hadn't stopped since. Blue orbs looking over every nook and cranny, every room and hallway, every crowd and per-

 

Oh. That was it.

 

“Then let's go get some seats before they all fill up. We gotta get a good view.” Matt encouraged, gesturing the sniper to follow him. However the moment he tensed Chameleon knew for certain what was wrong.

 

Sharpshooter was waiting for a Paladin to come out of nowhere and attack them. For one of the parents or sports viewers to turn on them and kill them. An idea that'd make sense to any of their kind, but the sniper was way too tense and way too cautious. Which meant Matt’s earlier assumptions was wrong. Sharpshooter didn’t travel around the world when he got bored and joined into the crowd undetected. He stayed at home in his little safe haven and hid. The sniper rarely went out in public and this proved it. 

 

“Well-”

 

“Felix!” The excited voice had Matt pausing and looking toward the owner. A young girl in a volleyball team uniform jogging over to them with a smile on her face. Her skin tone and eye color matching Sharpshooter’s to a T, as well as the chocolate brown hair that was pulled into pigtails that passed her shoulders. No doubt obvious signs that she was related to the sniper till she attacked the Jumper into a hug and sealed the deal. “You really made it!”

 

They were related. Most likely siblings. No wonder Sharpshooter was so nervous and defensive over this whole situation. His life wasn’t the only one in danger. 

 

“I promised I would.” Sharpshooter nervously spoke as he hugged her. His shoulders a little less tense and his posture a little straighter. “I just needed a little help.”

 

Slowly the girls eyes moved toward the Chameleon and Matt gave her a small smile and wave. Her gaze instantly defensive as she looked him over and seemed to be assessing if he was a danger or not. Clearly showing they lived together and she knew the risks of a Jumper’s lifestyle. To be wary and cautious, but to also withhold information. She had called Sharpshooter Felix, but Matt was ninety-eight percent sure that wasn’t the sniper’s actual name. 

 

“Is this Matt?” She asked the next moment, blue eyes shifting to the sniper. When Sharpshooter gave a small nod the girl let go of the Jumper to hold a hand out toward Matt. “He probably thanked you already, if he knows what’s good for him, but thank you for helping him.”

 

A nod left Matt as he reached out and shook her hand. 

 

“You’re welcome. To be honest it was the least I could do.” Chameleon replied with a smile. “I should’ve been paying more attention to our surroundings that night. Then maybe it wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“You’ll both know for next time.” She spoke, gaze serious and the sniper beside her frowned at the comment. “What matters is that Felix is alive.”

 

“Who said we’re ever teaming up?” Sharpshooter demanded defensively, instantly getting a disapproving look from the girl. “Ronica-”

 

“Roni, coach needs you!” Another girl voice called.

 

Ronica turned to the call and to what Matt could only guess was her teammate based off their matching uniforms.

 

“I’ll be right there!” She called back, before turning back to the sniper and jabbing him in the chest. “You’ll team up with him if I say so, and you wouldn’t be opposed to the idea since he’s already here with you. Now get your tickets punched and get in the gym. I saved seats for you two.”

  
Without another word Ronica turned and headed toward her teammate. Both girls disappearing into the gym and Sharpshooter deflating beside him, but calmer than before. 

 

“Just because he’s here doesn’t mean I approve.” Came the muttered comment as the Jumper next to him headed for the entrance and Matt followed. “I just…”

 

“She just cares about you.” Matt gently spoke, blue eyes darting to him and narrowing as the sniper handed over their tickets. “I know you can handle yourself, though.”

 

“Well of course I can.” Sharpshooter muttered, taking back their stamped tickets and heading into the gym. His feet only making it a few steps before he halted at the amount of people and Matt smiled at the other Jumper’s back. “Shit.”

 

In all honesty there weren’t a lot of people in Matt’s opinion. Only a quarter of the bleachers on both sides of the gym were full, but based on all the people outside in line and the people they saw in the parking lot earlier there were a lot more filing in. Enough to fill the entire gym. 

 

“Felix!” Ronica’s voice broke through all the noise and jolted the sniper. The girl standing by her team’s bench and waving toward them. “Over here!”

 

Her teammates around her seemed to question her excitement, but in front of him Sharpshooter relaxed a little. Blue eyes on her and a small smile on his face as he moved through the crowds with a little confidence that was hard to miss and Matt followed. The Jumper getting a few yards from the bench, before Ronica jogged over and grabbed his hand to pull him toward her team. 

 

“I saved some seats right behind the bench so you get the best view.” She spoke, smile plastered on her face. “Not many people usually sit down here anyway. We make a little too much noise.”

 

A nod left the sniper as he listened to her. Smile on his face and gaze softer than Matt had ever seen it. A proud aura radiated off him and his nervousness pushed to the backburner. 

 

“Who’s this Ronica?” One of the girls on the team asked when they got close enough. Matt kept himself a few feet behind them to give them some space. 

 

“This is Felix, my brother.”

 

The moment Ronica threw her arms around the sniper with a smile the Jumper tensed. Wide blue eyes looking down at his sister and then to Matt, who just gave him a small smile and shook his head. A silent:

 

_ I’ll keep it a secret. Promise. _

* * *

 

This had turned into a living nightmare.

 

The space around him felt cramped, the noise level was through the roof, and the heat was unbearable.

 

BAM!

 

Overexcited cheers filled the crowds. The noise near deafening in his ears and making his heart jump out of his chest. Veronica scored a point for her team via a spike, but Lance couldn’t find a shred of joy and excitement for her underneath all the fear. He felt like he was going to throw up. 

 

“Sharpshooter.” The voice was quiet, grounding, and close. Something that had the Jumper flinching back in alarm to find Chameleon watching him with worry beside him. “Hey, are you feeling alright?”

 

No. This was torture. He wanted to-

 

“Do you want to go get some fresh air?” Matt gently asked. A hand hovered over his arm but not touching it. “We can come back near the end.”

 

“N-No.”

 

Lance couldn’t leave. He finally managed to make it to one of Veronica’s games and if he left the gym she’d be devastated to see their seats empty. Everytime she scored she looked towards him to give him a huge, proud, smile and he couldn’t disappoint her. His little sister was the team’s ace player. Veronica was the brute force behind a good chunk of their plays and Lance couldn’t ruin that. Couldn’t dull the huge fire burning through her and giving her the power to play harder than she probably ever did. Just to show Lance how great she was and how happy she was to see him here at her game. He  **had** to stay.

 

“I-I-” The hand hovering over hs arm clasped onto his shoulder. “Matt-”

 

“Just breathe, Sharpshooter. You wanted me as backup, remember?” Chameleon gently reminded him, that smile on his face Lance could never hate no matter how hard he tried. “I promised to keep an eye on the crowd and I have. Focus on Ronica.”

 

A finger pointed toward the court and the sniper followed it. His sister watching them from the far side of the gym and concern written all over her face. Her posture lax and her attention off the match. 

 

Oh god. She realized he wasn’t alright. 

 

“I-I’m trying.” Lance forced out as he waved at Veronica to tell him he was alright and she reluctantly turned back to the game to block the ball coming at them. “I-I just-”

 

The hand on his shoulder moved and fingers intertwined with the sniper’s. The intimate touch making him jerk and Matt held tighter to him in response. 

 

“Matt-”

 

“No one is going to hurt either of you, Paladin or otherwise.” Slowly blue eyes drifted up to find a determined and protective expression on the Chameleon’s face. “I promised and I meant it. If a Paladin finds out about us I’ll intercept them. Even if it means losing the ability to use this disguise.”

 

Heavy cheers exploded around them and Sharpshooter couldn’t help but stare up at the Jumper beside him. From the short black hair Matt had informed him was a wig, green contacts, and casual shirt and jeans the outfit was simple. Lance knew better, though. 

 

There was a certain way Matt carried himself that was different from their usual encounters. Whether it was how he walked, talked, or carried himself the sniper could see the drastic differences. See the persona the disguise held and how much it was worth to the Chameleon. It wasn’t just a costume. It was an elaborate mask Matt put his heart and soul into and losing it for someone like Lance was a waste. The same could go for his kindness.

 

Since the first night they met Matt had been nothing but selfless to him. If anything the disguise artist could’ve left him to be chased after those Paladins that night. He didn’t have to go out of his way to pull Lance to safety and disguise the both of them to keep him safe. He certainly didn’t have to stay with him and untangle him from the net when the Paladin caught him either. Let alone fight to save him. And the pain medication, and their talk on that roof last night, and… 

 

Slowly blue eyes looked down at their intertwined fingers. At Matt’s ungloved hand resting against his sweaty one and at how tight the male next to him grasped his flesh. 

 

Matt didn’t have to be here with him. Chameleon could have easily told him he was on his own today and left him to suffer. Lance could’ve made it to the game, but never got inside of the gymnasium and Veronica could’ve come home upset he didn’t make it. However he did. Matt had done everything Lance thought a Jumper would never do for him out of the goodness of their heart, instead of two weeks free of Paladins. Matt was worth so much more than Lance gave him credit for and simple thank you’s weren’t enough anymore.

 

“Sharpshooter?”

 

Blue eyes inched toward those hazel orbs he knew hid behind green contacts. A concerned expression on the Chameleon’s face, despite the gentle tone in his voice. 

 

This man was almost too kind to him. 

 

A heavy breath left Lance as he looked back out towards the court. To the scoreboard across the gym and the ten points Veronica’s team needed to win the game. 

 

“A-Alright.” Lance quietly replied back. The hand in the Chameleon’s tightening back in response. “I’ll leave it to you.”

* * *

 

This Jumper continued to amaze him.

 

“Roger, Sharpshooter.” Matt replied, his current green eyes moving back to the crowd.

 

The tension that left the male next to him was heaven to the disguise artist. The loosened grip on his hand, those blue eyes focused on Ronica’s game, and the trust he placed in the older. Matt would probably never get the sniper to trust him this easily again, but it was worth it in this moment. Sharpshooter’s trust was something he’d never take for granted. 

 

Bam! 

 

Excited cheers filled the crowd and the sniper tensed next to him. His blue eyes wide and focused on his sister who was responsible for the spike that slammed into the opponent's side of the court. Ronica let out a holler and high-fived her teammates before her gaze shifted to her brother. A huge smile on her face and a proud air about her. She was practically a spitting image of the Jumper. 

 

“You should congratulate her.” Matt spoke up amongst the cheers.  Those blue eyes on him and the disguise artist’s focus on their surroundings as promised. “You’d probably make her day.”

 

Slowly the sniper beside him relaxed and looked back out on the court. At his sister who was still smiling at him and turned to focus back on the game and get back into her position. 

 

“G-go, Ronica!” 

 

Sharpshooter’s sudden outburst surprised even Matt. His blundered start completely forgotten when Ronica suddenly halted and turned toward them. Her blue eyes wide and her mouth hung open, till her features softened and she grinned. The girl’s cheeks dusted a light pink and her clenched fist shooting up in the air, before she moved back into position. Matt chancing a small glance toward the Jumper beside him and a smile of his own crossing his lips. 

 

The sniper’s smile should be illegal. It was unfair how adorable he looked with it covering his face, let alone the nervous blush that coated his chee-

 

The disguise artist’s train of thought came to a screeching halt. His eyes widening and his fingers twitching in the sniper’s grasp. H-he just called one of the most legendary Jumpers amongst their kind adorable.

 

Bam!

 

“Go, Ronica!” Sharpshooter shouted beside him. 

 

The male bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and his smile slowly growing bigger with each point his sisters teams scored. The tension in his shoulders nearly gone and at complete ease beside Matt. Clear joy and pride on his features. 

 

He called Sharpshooter adorable. 

 

Bam!

 

The opposing teams crowd cheered and the sniper beside him huffed. A small pout on his lips and- Matt yanked his gaze away from the sniper’s form beside him and focused back toward the crowds. 

 

This was the real Sharpshooter, not a jumper hidden behind masks and lies. This was the real deal. The male who loved his sister and protected her with his life and was so damn proud of her. The one that would do anything for her and would give his own life if it meant her safety. Who would ask Matt for help so he could go to one of her games, his first game he had ever been to, and was hollering and cheering next to him. This was the real Sharpshooter. 

 

A kind hearted, free spirited, and cheery Jumper who stomped away his feelings and trust to protect his kind. This male was so selfless it wasn’t funny. 

 

Bam!

 

“Whooho!” The sniper’s cheer was the loudest yet and a glance toward the score board told him the game was almost over. Romica’s team only need two points to win. “That’s my sister!”

 

The girl across the court blushed heavily and covered her face. Her teammates nudging her to worsen the flush across his cheeks and congratulate her scored point. The girl practically on fire and her pace far from faltering. 

 

“They’re so close.” Sharpshooter spoke in excitement, his fingers tightening around Matt’s and the smile on his face morphing to a grin. “Only a few more points.”

 

Hazel covered eyes shifted down to their intertwined fingers. To Sharpshooter’s digits nearly strangling his own and the contrast between their skin. The rough texture of the sniper’s hands to his smooth skin. The callouses brushing against the inside of his fingers and the strength behind his grip. Eyes focused on one of the hands that held so much power in them he couldn’t even begin to comprehend it. 

 

BAM!

 

“They did it!” Sharpshooter’s scream had Matt jumping in alarm. Gaze instantly on the sniper who turned to him in excitement and shining blue eyes met his gaze. “They won!”

 

The moment the sniper let go of Matt’s hand he expected him to rush onto the court and hug his sister. To snatch her up in his arms and swing them around in the middle of the court in victory. For the male next to him to embarrass his sister and congratulate her on her teams win. To wish them luck in the state championships, but no. The moment their fingers parted the Jumper next to him threw his arms around Matt and squeezed him close. A huge smile on his face and pure joy in his eyes. 

 

Sharpshooter was-

 

The moment ended all too soon for Matt’s liking. The instant the sniper’s warmth seeped into him it was gone. The legend turning and heading toward the court just in time to get an armful of his sister. Ronica yelling and jumping up and down in her brother’s arms, till the sniper lifted her up and swung them around. People around them steering clear and smiling at how happy the pair looked. At how happy and proud Sharpshooter looked for his little sister’s victory.

 

Disappointment started to creep up on the disguise artist. The emotion slowly slithering up his body and wrapping around his neck, carefully suffocating him. H-he should be happy for them, but… 

 

A flash of grey moved out of the corner of the Jumper’s eye. Temporary green eyes instantly snapped to the movement and to the silver case in the individual’s hand. Dread filling Matt’s veins as his gaze shifted up towards the owner and felt his blood run cold. 

 

“Hey, Matt-” Sharpshooter moved to speak to him, his sister still in his arms.

 

Chameleon moved the instant the Paladin’s eyes met his. The disguise artist moving through the crowd and missing Sharpshooter’s worried protest after his direction. That gaze never moving from his form while the Jumper moved toward them. The amount of people making it hard for either of them to make a move.

 

“Fancy meeting a knight at a middle school volleyball game.” Matt spoke with confidence the moment he was within hearing range. A smirk on his face the moment that gaze narrowed toward him. “Looks like my hobby is ruined. Tell me, did the round table enjoy their day off?”

 

The click of the briefcase snapped open the moment Matt was within a few feet of them was deafening in the crowd. 

 

“You’re finished, Chameleon.” Came the sneer, before Matt Jumped right in their face and they flinched back in alarm. People around them looking around for the disturbance in wind current in confusion. All while hazel eyes narrowed behind green contacts. “Wha-”

 

“That better be a promise.”

 

Snap!

* * *

 

“Lance?” Veronica’s voice in his ear has the sniper curling his arms tighter around her and meeting her blue eyes. Worry took over her features and her fingers tightened on his shoulders. “Pala-?”

 

“Your team wants to go out for a victory dinner, right?” Lance interrupted, a calm tone to his voice despite how fast his heart was pounding. “Let’s go find out where they’re going.”

 

“But, L-”

 

“My baby sister won her team a ticket to the state championship and I can’t let you miss the victory dinner.” Veronica slowly relaxed in his arms. 

 

A nod left her before Lance set her down on her feet. His sister taking his arm and leading him to her teammates without another word on the topic. All while Lance let out a heavy breath and bit his lower lip. The jumper fighting every instinct that told him turning to make sure the threat was still there was a good idea. That putting Matt’s actions down the drain to protect him was a good idea, just to make sure the Paladin was gone. 

 

He fought it, though. They reached Veronica’s teammates and the sniper went through introductions. A smile and grin flashed to every girl and a funny hello thrown at each one of them. All while the crowd slowly thinned and the Jumper’s worry grew. Introductions given to parents and fake backstories given, till they gathered to head for dinner and Lance turned. 

 

Nothing but an empty gym was behind him.


	9. The God of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt always found a way to regret his life choices. Whether it was during the moment or after he always regretted them, as stupid as they usually were, but as he leads a Paladin away from the legendary Sharpshooter he signs up for a lot more than he bargained for. They all do.
> 
> Lance is officially grounded. For two weeks. While he wants to be back up on his feet and fighting there are rare times like these he has to lay down his sniper rifle and recover. However, can he handle the backlash that he gets when he gets back into the field and the repercussions that follow?
> 
> The Paladins are newly armed and deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clears throat* As promised, here's the special chapter for you all. The cranked up, explosive, ending to the first 'arc' and the start to a new arc. For the fic reaching 500+ hits.
> 
> *covers face* to be warned. I tried so hard not to swear all this chapter, but the action is cranked all the way up. So get ready for the new explosive chapter.

Alright. So beyond the fact Matt hated being bored, he easily regretted his life choices. It didn’t matter how big or small they were. Bad or good at the moment he made them. Nor the fact he made them to protect someone he may or may not have feelings for… I mean, he just figured he might have feelings for a certain Sharpshooter not even a hour ago and a good fifty of that was running from a crazed Paladin. It was just that he made them and they always came to bite him in the-

 

“Crap!”

 

The sound of the usual electrical net launching exploded behind the Jumper. The disguise artist instantly ducked behind a building and ran for his life from the Paladin _still_ on his tail.

 

“You’re not getting away from me, Chameleon!” The Jumper practically screamed behind him, already around the corner, and net ready again. “This isn’t the only toy I got.”

 

“Aw, come on!” Matt yelled in exasperation. Hands thrown up in the air and scowl on his face. “Just- ah!”

 

The wall next to him exploded. The net embedded in it and emitting a horrible scraping sound with the electricity surging through it. The noise a lot louder than normal. Concrete cracking in a spiderweb pattern and the wall shaking.

 

Well sh-

 

Bam!

* * *

 

“Just five min-”

 

“Lance.”

 

A pout was the only response the sniper could give. With Veronica standing menacingly in the doorway and glaring at him with that look Mama used to give them he couldn’t say much against it. Not when just one look made him feel guilty and rip his chest open at the same time. His sister was starting to look like their mother with every passing day, and while he was glad she was going to be an incredible woman one day, it hurt to watch her act like their mother. Veronica could barely remember her, but for Lance it was a blistering wound that was opened almost everyday. He could never say no to Mama’s glares.

 

“He’s probably worried about me, you know.” Lance gave in. The Jumper flopping back on his bed and a pout directed to the wall. “He saved me from not one Paladin, but two. He probably got away and went back to look for me and make sure I was alright.”

 

A sigh reached him from across the room. Footsteps sounded against the wood floor with soft patters. His sister’s favorite dress appearing in his vision before she knelt down beside the bed and gave him a small smile. A small finger reached out and bopped him in the nose.

 

“I’m sure Matt knows you’re safe, Lance.” Veronica spoke. His sister resting her head beside his on the mattress. “He wouldn’t have went up to that Paladin and distracted him if he knew it wouldn’t have kept you safe. I’m sure he knows you’re smart enough to take help when you need it.”

 

A frown morphed onto the Jumper’s face. Veronica holding back a giggle and her smile growing.

 

“I am smart.” Lance argued while his sister glanced away from him.

 

“From what I remember you never made it to middle school.” She spoke offhandedly. A smirk on her face as Lance’s frown grew. “So I’m the smarter one.”

 

“I could come up with a dozen points that make me smarter than you and you know it.” Sharpshooter deadpanned. Veronica breaking out into laughter in front of him. “You can laugh, but we wouldn’t be living here and you wouldn’t be in school if I wasn’t smart enough to do all this.”

 

Slowly silence fell over the room. Veronica’s laughter cut out and blue eyes grew wide. Her mouth snapping shut and a guilty look taking over the Jumper’s face.

 

“crap...I’m sorry, Veronica. I just-” Her hand reached out and took his. A sad look on her face as she squeezed his fingers. “Veronica-”

 

“I know, Lance.”  Veronica softly spoke. Blue eyes lifted to meet his. “You got the both of us someplace safe after the Paladins attacked everyone and they came searching for you. You could’ve taken me to auntie’s, but the Paladins could’ve come and found me so you kept me with you. You Jumped us all the way down here without resting once and nearly killed yourself getting us here. If Blue’s Mama hadn’t found us we wouldn’t be here and if you hadn’t taken all those jobs in town you couldn’t have been able to buy all the materials to make this house. And you spent so long making this place so it’d be safe. And you went around to all the schools you could to find me a good place to learn without them learning who we were. You’re not stupid, Lance. I’m sorry I said that.”

 

A sniffle echoed as the Jumper wiped at his face. Veronica’s smile growing till Lance gently guided her to her feet and pulled her toward the bed.

 

“Lance, I can’t. Your burns-”

 

“I wanna hug my little sister. Come here.” Lance argued, pout on his face. “Veronica.”

 

A small huff reached him before she climbed in next to him and laid beside him. The blanket moved aside, and the ugly and blistering burns coming into view, before it was thrown around them. His sister’s gaze still on where his stomach and injuries would be under the blanket, till Lance messed up her hair and got a yelp. A punch throw at his shoulder and laughter filled the air as they lightly shoved at one another. The moment lasting for awhile as their laughter softened and Veronica watched him.

 

“You really are awesome, Lance.” She quietly spoke, smile across her face. “Not with just the Jumper powers, cause they’re cool on their own, but with everything else. We were just kids back then and you made all this happen. I don’t think anyone else could’ve done it.”

 

“We’re still kids, you know.” Lance pointed out. “I don’t turn eighteen till July and that’s a ways off.”

 

A hum was his response.

 

“You’re still amazing, Lance. So thank you for doing so much.” A gasp left Veronica the moment that the Jumper threw his arms around her and hugged her. “Lance! Your burns!”

 

“You’re an amazing sister.” Came the reply, silencing Veronica as she tried to turn her head and look at him. “For putting up with me and dealing with all this. I go out and do stupid stuff every night and there might come a day I won’t come home and… you keep me in line and look after me when I should be doing the looking after. You make me breakfast and lunch and you...you’re just here. You’re here and that means the world to me, Veronica.”

 

Slowly arms circled around him. Tears soaking his shoulder and arms tightening around him. His little sister curling up against him and crying into his chest.

 

“You too. I’m glad you’re here, Lance.”

 

The silence after was peaceful. Veronica soft sniffling against him while Lance played with her hair. The ties holding up the strands undone and woven through with fingers. The soft locks parted and pulled into sections, before Lance was slowly braiding his sister’s hair. The girl gradually quieting and bathing in the attention the Jumper was giving her, till Lance tied the end of the braid and wrapped one of her ribbons around it. The moment it was in place his sister looked up at him.

 

“And as much as you seem to hate it. I’m glad you have Matt, too.” Veronica softly spoke. A small smile on her face. “I never liked you being out there at night alone trying to protect Jumpers all by yourself. Even if you kept running into one another by accident I’m glad he was there.”

 

“Ugh, moment ruined.” Lance whined, huffing and getting a giggle from his sister. “To be honest I still don’t trust him completely, but it is nice to see him once in awhile.”

 

“Oh? Does my stingy older brother actually tolerate someone?” His sister teased, smirk on her face when Lance lightly blushed. “That’s a first. How’d he manage that?”

 

The moment the Jumper went to open his mouth and prove his point the moment of his first meeting with Chameleon flashed across his vision. Of Matt right there in front of him, determined look on his face, before he leaned in and kissed the Sharpshooter. Just the thought of it catching his cheeks a flame and receiving a raised eyebrow from Veronica.

 

“Lance-”

 

“H-He’s just different from the other Jumpers. He isn’t out there for an easy target to deceive and hand over to the Paladins for a free week of vacation. He actually cares and he’s done all that stuff for me when he didn’t have to.” Sharpshooter quickly explained, face turning redder the longer he talked. “He even saved me from that Paladin and I knew if I could make it to your volleyball game without having a mental breakdown he was the person I needed with me. I don’t trust him completely, but I can at least try to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

 

A huge smile slowly took over Veronica’s face. The girl reaching up and messing up her brother’s hair as Lance sputtered and let out an unmanly yelp. The Jumper trying to scramble away from her and only creating giggles in the process.

 

“Sounds like you trust him to me!” Veronica giggled, pouncing on her brother and ruining his decently kept hair. “You wouldn’t have brought him to my game and let him hold your hand otherwise.”

 

A deathly silence took over. The smirk on the girl’s face only making the red blush on the Jumper’s cheeks worse, till he buried his face into a pillow.

  
  
“He did not hold my hand.”

 

“Liar. I turned around when you hollered and he was holding your hand. Right out in the open, no hand holding in pockets! It was legit and I saw it! No take backs!”

 

A whine left Lance as she shook him. His face so flushed he was on the verge of being worried he might pass out from the heat in his cheeks. All while Veronica teased him from above him.

 

“You looked so serious when he talked to you too. And when we won you turned and hugged him!” A squeal left her as she hopped up and down on the bed. Lance groaning and resisting the urge to curl up into a ball. “Matt looked so shocked and you were all excited. You looked so happy it was almost like you l-”

 

“No!” In an instant Lance was sitting up. The Jumper ignoring the pain from his injuries and sitting up on the bed. Only to startle his sister and get a wide eyed stare. “I trust him. I don’t like or love him, or whatever nonsense you were going to come up with. He may be a Jumper and he may have saved me and tried to help me, but liking or loving another Jumper is impossible.”

 

“Lance-” Veronica tried to speak, a worried look on her face as her brother straightened himself out and frowned down at the mattress.

 

“Being a Jumper and trying to live a normal life is complicated enough as it is. The Paladins are getting smarter and it’ll be no time at all before they come at us with something we can’t fight against and liking someone, regular human or Jumper, will be out of the question. Not like it’s possible now either. I’m the legendary Sharpshooter. What’s to say that every person that comes up to me and tries to get on my good side has good intentions or not? What if they just want me to cozy up to them so they hand me over to Paladins or off me themselves. I can’t go around letting my feelings get mixed up in my job.”

 

“But you deserve to be happy, don’t you?”

 

Lance froze. The dark, evil, painful, feeling he hated crawling up towards his chest and ripping apart his insides. The invisible tendrils gouging into him bringing him to the point he wanted to throw up. Past memories begging and clawing at his walls to tear him to shreds as the Jumper shook his head and Veronica looked at him sadly.

 

“La-”

 

“If I’m happy I let my guard down and people I care about get hurt. I can’t let you get hurt.” Lance spoke, a final tone to his voice that had the girl next to him sucking in her bottom lip and nodding. “Matt’s a nice Jumper and he cares enough not to push me or get personal, but that’s all he is. A Jumper I run into. I’m grateful for his help, really, but keeping the both of us safe is more important.”

 

A small nod left Veronica as she leaned over and hugged him. Lance wrapping an arm around her and letting the girl lean against him, till she retreated from his grasp and hopped off the bed.

 

“Either way. You’re stuck here till you’re healed.” She spoke indefinitely. The command making Lance turn toward her in shock and horror.

 

“But, my channel-”

 

“Will be disconnected temporarily after I send out the usual pre recorded message.” Veronica cut in. That ‘Mama’ look coming back and making the Jumper bite his lower lip. “If you’re so determined to still go solo and not trust anyone to watch your back you need to be in top shape. That means healing first, fighting later.”

 

“But the other Jumpers-”

 

“Can fend for themselves for a week or two. If they survived this long before you came swooping in for the rescue they can last a week or two without you. You’ve been fighting to protect them since you could hold that sniper rifle straight without dropping it. They can show that same determination by not dying till you get back.” Veronica spoke, literally putting her foot down as Lance gave a small nod and she smiled at him. “Good. Now come help me with my homework. You may have the street and survival smarts, but I think the both of us could use a little academic help.”

 

“Is that a stupid insult I hear?” Lance huffed as he got up and let the girl take his hand.

 

“No, that’s me offering to make us both smarter. I need help reviewing anyway.”

 

“Little minx.”

 

A giggle left Veronica as she pulled him toward the doorway to his bedroom. The smile on her face easing his conscious a little as he gazed back at the guitar case by his bed and bit back a sigh.

 

It’d only be for a week or two. Everyone could live without the legendary Sharpshooter that long. Just till he was back to one hundred percent.

* * *

 “Pidge, next location!”

 

This was beyond a mess.

 

_Champ-_

 

Snap!

 

“Pidge! Location!” Matt yelled. Head snapping back to look at the net hurtling toward him.

 

_Florida 584!_

 

Matt Jumped. His snap near deafening as he appeared in a busy intersection and cars horns blared. The male rolling out of the way just as a high pitched squeal reached his ears and the net flew out of his Jump Scar. It’s hooks gouging into the hood of the truck and electricity whirling as Matt cursed. The Jumper activating his staff and breaking the connector to its power source, just before he teleported into the car and grabbed the driver. A protest reaching him one moment and a gasp the next. Chameleon Jumped the pair of them onto the street and the car blew up.

 

“Holy-!”

 

Matt tightened his grip on the man beside him and Jumped them behind a stopped semi. Pieces of the car flying everywhere and fire and smoke filling the air, before Matt reappeared in the middle of the intersection alone and leaned down to pick up the broken net.

 

click!

 

Hazel eyes snapped up to the remnants of his Jump Scar above him and widened.

 

“Pidge, I need a new location!”

 

Snap!

 

Matt Jumped. Screams filled the air as the Chameleon appeared beside a crosswalk post and ducked and rolled. The net flying out of his first Jump Scar, into the second, and wrapping around the pole in seconds before sparks flared. Traffic lights, crosswalks signals, and surrounding lights flaring and sparking before they all exploded.

 

“Get out of here!” Matt yelled, before the people around him grew some brains and evacuated. Their screams and yells mixing in with the falling glass shards as the disguise artist tapped a button on his pin once more. “Pidge-!”

 

 _Champion is cornered! Give me a few quiznaking, ticks, Matt!_ Came the yell.

 

A curse left the Jumper as he slowly got to his feet and stepped away from the Jump Scar a few feet from him. The male brushing glass off his clothes and eyeing both Scars while he waited.

 

Whiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr-

 

“PIDGE!”

 

_Just Jump five blocks from your location!_

 

Snap!

 

His first Jump Scar exploded. The thin, dissipating, line it had been now a wide open portal and crackling dangerously. Several Paladins stepping out of it and eyes on him in seconds as Matt cursed and readied his staff.

 

“PIDGE!”

 

_Matt, could you just-_

 

Snap! Snap!

 

The disguise artist ducked and rolled. The first net blasting into the space he was just standing and sending concrete everywhere. Electricity branching out, hungry to wrap its claws around him, before he Jumped and slammed into a building. The Jumper scrambling to his feet and sprinting the moment the second net flew out of his Jump Scar and impacted with the alleyway wall across from him. A third flying out at a different angle, right on his heels, as he turned a corner and it blasted the bricks behind him. Dust flying everywhere and the Jumper holding back a gasp.

 

“PIDGE!”

 

_Matt-!_

 

“EVAC! NOW!”

 

_Crap! Princess, Chameleon needs an evac now!_

_I’ll be in position in twelve ticks!_

 

Snap!

 

“I have three!” Matt yelled as he Jumped.

 

His form appearing on top of a rooftop and skidding across loose gravel before the net blasted out of the portal. Its claws slamming into the rocks in front of him and sending bits of dust, rock, and concrete everywhere. The roof shaking below him, groaning in pain, as Matt shakily got to his feet and his heels hit the edge of the building.

 

“Princess!?”

 

_NOW!_

 

Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!

 

Matt Jumped.

 

His back slamming onto clean concrete and bright lights blinding his vision, before he was kicked aside. Princess above him and her hands in his Jump Scar, before the portal shook and exploded into dust. Blue and purple eyes instantly on him the next moment and looking for injury.

 

“Matt-”

 

“Is Sharpshooter’s channel still dead?” He demanded.

 

The tension in her shoulders disappeared in seconds as she sighed.

 

“Ye-”

 

“Princess, Samurai needs an evac!” Pidge’s voice echoed through the room.

 

The woman instantly sprinted to the Jumper’s usual spot as Matt shakily pulled himself to his feet and let out a broken breath. The disguise artist activating his staff and letting it shrink as he attached it to his hip and clenched his bandaged hands.

 

Good. At least one Jumper was still safe.

* * *

 

“Veronica-”

 

“Five minutes, Lance.”

 

A huff left the Sharpshooter. His foot tapping against the floor impatiently as his sister assessed him. Blue eyes taking in every inch of him, prodding and poking at skin, while she walked around him. The moments agonizing, till his shirt and jacket where thrown at him. A grin making its way onto the Jumper’s face as he quickly pulled on his clothes.

 

“Just take it easy tonight.” Veronica spoke, tone stern while Lance yanked on his usual Sharpshooter attire. “A couple save locations and then straight home. You may be mostly recovered, but you can’t be overdoing it or I’ll have you right back in that bed.”

 

“I’ll be safe, Veronica.” Lance spoke in reassurance. A smile on his face while he zipped up his hoodie and ruffled her hair. The Jumper taking his guitar case from her and relaxing at the heavyweight in his hands. “I’ll go through three locations and come straight home. Shut the channel off and we can have breakfast together tomorrow.”

 

A huge grin spread across his sister’s face, arms thrown around him and a tight hug squeezed out of him.

 

“That sounds amazing. Just be careful, Lance.”

 

“I promise I will.” He spoke, before he stepped away from her and jogged to the front door.

 

The front door thrown open, before he dashed to the end of the balcony and hopped over the ledge toward the ground yards below him. A holler filling the air as he Jumped and his sneakered feet hit rooftop tiles. The male swinging his case onto the roof and throwing his hood over his head, as he opened his guitar case and yanked out his headset. The technology set on his head, turned on, and his sniper rifle shouldered, before he clicked it’s container closed and attached it to his back.

 

“This is Sharpshooter.” Lance declared with a grin the moment he turned the headset on. His channel sparking to life and the glorious static he missed reaching his ears. “Sorry for the radio silence everyone. Had to take some sick leave time-”

 

_Where have you been?!_

 

The screech had the Jumper jolting in alarm. His weapon nearly slipping from his fingers and his ears screaming in agony.

 

“Wha-”

 

 _You’ve been gone for two weeks!_ Another Jumper suddenly yelled, panic in his voice that had Lance straightening himself up and looking around him in worry. _Do you have any idea what’s happened since you’ve been gone?_

 

“No. I got hurt and-”

 

_They killed my friends!_

 

_My sister died because of the Paladins! Where were you?_

 

_My group is dead because you weren’t there!_

 

_My fiance was killed by the Paladins!_

 

_Where were you?_

 

_Yeah! Where were you?!_

 

The yells and blame screeched in his ears. Lance fighting back a wince and placing a hand over his aching head as he strangled the neck of his rifle. Blue eyes looking around him, on high alert, till a familiar voice sliced through all the angry yells.

 

_Sharpshooter, shut off the channel and run!_

 

Matt.

 

“Chame-”

 

 _Shut off your channel and run! It’s not safe!_ Matt yelled. The other Jumpers from before silent. _Shut down the channel and Jump to as many locations as you can!_

 

“What are you talking about? I just-”

 

Snap!

 

_“UMP!_

 

On instinct Lance Jumped. The sniper landing on another rooftop and his feet slipping down a few feet to a stop, just as a net flew out of nowhere and fell down the side of the roof. The electricity flaring off it far louder and powerful than Lance had ever seen. The sound itself was near explosive.

 

“Oh sh-”

 

 _Jump, now!_ Matt yelled. The sniper jolted and set a hand on his headset. _Don’t stop for a second. Keep running and Jumping. You stop and they’ll kill you!_

 

“How-”

 

Snap!

 

_Run!_

 

Lance let his feet lose purchase and slipped off the roof. Sniper rifle pressed to his chest as he hurtled toward the ground and another net slammed into the roof where he just was. Blue eyes wide, before a Paladin slid to the edge of the roof, net raised and ready to fire.

 

“Shi-”

 

Lance Jumped. His Jump Scar swallowing him whole and sand exploding everywhere in his vision. The male rolling over onto his feet and sprinting across the sand under his shoes. Another net hurtling out of his portal and impacting with the beach in a massive explosion. The sound echoing and the grains flying everywhere as the sniper held his weapon above his head and tried to keep the debris out of his face. A crackling sound erupting behind him as he skidded to a stop and blue eyes fell on his Jump Scar. The thin little line the net was attached through wavering before it suddenly shook and flew open. The diameter a few yards wide, instead of a few feet, and sparking full of energy.

 

“Chameleon, what the hell is going on?” Lance demanded, before a Paladin came sprinting out of the portal. “Holy-”

 

 _Keep moving!_ Matt yelled as the sniper ran for it. _Don’t stop no matter what!_

 

“I am! Now what’s going on?” Lance demanded. Rifle strap thrown over his shoulder and the Jumper bolting it across the sand and Jumping out of the path of the nets flying at him. Sand flying behind him and his heart hammering in his chest. “How did they open my Jump Scar so easily?! I thought those things were heavy and hard to carry around!”

 

 _They got new tech._ Matt spoke grimly, tone strained as Lance Jumped. The sniper’s feet colliding with concrete and the male gunning it down the city sidewalk he appeared on. _It’s more compact and powerful than-_

 

Snap!

 

Lance had seconds to look behind him and hit the ground, before a net flew over his head and impacted with the sidewalk. A heavy gasp leaving his lips and concrete exploding everywhere. Screams leaving the few people on the street with him and cars speeding out of the area, while Lance scrambled to his feet.

 

 _Sharpshooter?_ Blue eyes caught sight of the Paladin from the beach sprinting towards him already and another net in hand. The other already flying back over his head and back to it’s holder to reload. _Are you-?_

 

Sharpshooter sprinted toward the first alleyway he could find and Jumped up the fire escape to the rooftops. Each teleportation quick, precise, and precarious for inexperienced parkour artists, as his sneakers screeched against the roof and he Jumped again. Snow and ice cracking and crunching below his feet, sliding across the thinly frozen lake under foot, and groaning at his weight. The Jumper twisting around and pulling his rifle into position just as his Jump Scar exploded. The portal widening by yards and several Paladins coming out of it like a pack of rabid wolves, nets ready.

 

_Sharpshooter-?_

 

“Boom.”

 

The instant he pulled the trigger all hell broke loose. Several nets hurtled towards him, his bullet ripped through the air towards its target and he Jumped. His teleportation breaking the thin safety net on the ice below them and it shattering like glass. Lance’s bullet hitting his mark and killing the Paladin in the middle in an instant, and the nets hit the spot he had just been. The ice exploding and water flying through the air, steam rising with the heat of the electricity, and Lance reappeared in the air. Barrel of his rifle on his next target and the trigger pulled.

 

Another net flew past his head and the male Jumped by instinct and into the steam for cover, as he lined up his next shot and readied to fire.

 

Snap!

 

The sound was way too close for comfort. The crackle of electricity screaming in his ears as Lance let himself drop and Jumped as a net flew just over his head. Heat singing the top of his hood and a soft burning smell melting the air as he reappeared in the middle of a forest. His heart slamming into his chest and his breaths sharp as he ran for it. His Jump Scar already crackling full of power.

 

“Come on! That one was in the air!” Lance screamed in annoyance, Jumping.

 

_Sharp-_

 

“I’m still alive!” Lance snapped as car horns blared and he rolled over a car hood and toward the trunk. The male Jumping before he hit the concrete. Wind whipping at his face and the Grand Canyon spread out below him. “How many of those Jump Scar portal openers they have?!”

 

_As many as they need to kill the two of us._

 

The response had Lance Jumping in the middle of the mountains and coming to a halt. The night air cold and biting at him through his hoodie as he set a hand on his headset.

 

“What did you just say?” Lance shakily spoke. Blue eyes moving back to look at his Jump Scar, fingers trembling.

 

 _They’re after all of us. All the Legendary and Mythical Jumpers.”_  Matt reiterated. Lance squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a heavy breath. _Samurai, Champion, You, me, and the rest of the Jumpers everyone believes are myths because we’ve survived for so long and we fight back. They’re using everything they can to catch any of us whether its their new tech or putting regular people in danger. I had a team of Paladins attack me in broad daylight a week ago in Florida on a busy street intersection. They blew up a car and nearly took down a building. So keep moving, because they’re not going to stop till they know they can’t follow you anymore._

 

“How many of those Jump Scar openers does one Paladin carry?” Lance asked, shouldering his rifle and starting into a sprint up the rock path.

 

_Wha-?_

 

“How many?” Silence. “Chameleon-?”

 

 _If I had to guess, fifty to sixty, but it doesn’t matter. The moment a Jump Scar is opened at a new location every Paladin in the area is going to go gunning after you. They’ve got some system active that alerts Paladins in the surrounding area. So keep running and get someplace safe._ Matt ordered, just as the Jump Scar behind the sniper crackled and the male stopped and let out a heavy breath. _Sharpshooter, don’t-_

 

“Let’s see how many of them will really come after me.” Lance spoke, before he Jumped.

 

Heavy rain pelting down on him and thunder exploding in the sky as the sound of the raging ocean roared below him. Matt’s yells meer whispers in his ears as his portal crackled to life and several Paladin’s fell out of it in panic.

 

“You’re messing with the wrong Jumper, Paladins!” Lance screamed over the storm, blue eyes narrowed as a huge wave surged tens of feet into the air and loomed over them. “I’m not just the legendary Sharpshooter!”

 

Lance Jumped. The wave crashing down and swallowing them all as the Jumper reappeared in the middle of a crowded city center and sea water exploded everywhere. Tons of gallons of the oceans essence eating up concrete and street paths, drowning the area and spreading out for miles wide. Knocking people off their feet and making cars skid across the street. Paladins that had been hiding in the crowd getting swept off and knocked to the ground as the Jumper glared at his downed enemies struggling to get to their feet. A single drop of water on his skin.

 

“You’re messing with a god of the ocean.”

* * *

 “THAT IDIOT!”

 

The headset that had been on Matt’s head hurtled across the room and slammed into the wall. The technology exploding into pieces and everyone around him flinching back and staring at him in shock and surprise.

 

“Matt-” A metal hand reached out for him and Chameleon Jumped. “Matt!”

 

The next moment Keith was in front of him. A sword raised and against his neck, purple eyes narrowed in warning as Matt growled and glared at the teen.

 

“Keith. Move.”

 

“He’s dead. Leave him.” The mythical Samurai spoke, tone dead serious as footsteps came from behind the disguise artist.

 

“Keith, put down your sword!” Came the order. One the teen in front of him reluctantly followed. “And Matt, you can’t go out there. Paladins are everywhere and they will-”

 

“No!” In an instant the disguise artist rounded and jabbed a hand in the scared face of the male behind him. His comrades staring at him in pure shock as dark eyes widened at his sudden outburst. “What the Paladins are about to do is kill one of the most powerful Jumpers that’s ever existed! A Jumper who is just like us! Who fights with everything he has to protect our kind and has never asked for a thing in return! Who can fight solo against dozens of normal equipped Paladins as quickly as breathing and just took out twelve fully equipped Jumpers without a single hiccup! How many Paladins can you take out right now, Shiro? Two? If we lose him we’re screwed!”

 

“More like you’ll be.” Keith bit out.

 

Screams and yells filled the room. Matt instantly on the Samurai and Jumping them into the wall. The force and speed smashing the wall and knocking the air out of the teen as rage filled hazel eyes bored into purple and several hands tried to pry him off the flickering teen in front of him.

 

“Says the hot shot that can’t even Jump properly!” Matt growled out, throwing the male against the wall and letting Shiro pull him away from Keith. “You’ve taken out what? One Paladin since they got their new tech? And-”

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Shiro yelled, yanking Matt out of Keith’s space and shoving him to the floor. “It’s too dangerous to go out there! We’ve all nearly been killed three times in the past two weeks and I’m not risking anyone else going out there to save another Jumper. Even if he is as powerful as you say he is. He made his decision and we’re staying here. That’s final!”

 

Silence filled the room. The scarred male above him heavily breathing and Keith shakily removing himself from the wall as Matt glared at the floor. His entire body shaking in anger till a crackle echoed in the air and all heads turned toward the girl sitting in front of the radio monitor. The cord that had been in the system hanging limp in her hand and the radio transmission echoing in the air.

 

 _Th-That’s fifty._ Sharpshooter’s breath was heavy, short, and broken. The sound of water echoing and a weak chuckle reaching them all. _Who’s next?_

 

_Snap!_

 

_Fu-_

 

In an instant Matt was up on his feet. Hazel eyes glued to the speakers and Shiro turning to listen. The sound of the Paladin’s new net exploding against what sounded like concrete and a shot was fired. Sharpshooter never shut his audio feed off.

 

_Fifty-one.”_

 

The sound of the Sniper Jumping sounded a couple times. Each time his breath quickened and the strain it left on him was apparent. Each fired shot increasing his count and by the time it reached sixty between bullets and a mass amount of water Keith was standing beside the Chameleon. Both Jumpers who had been opposed to helping Sharpshooter now shocked to a stupor as Matt left their sides to move towards the speakers.

 

_S-sixty-four!_

 

“Where is he?” Matt quietly demanded as rushing water filled the air and a broken gasp reached the disguise artist’s ears.

 

“Matt, you can’t-” Keith started, before the girl in front of the monitor put her fingers to the keyboard and a location popped up on the map.

 

He was two countries over from that rooftop they ate popsicles and chips off of two weeks ago. The Legendary Sharpshooter had just fought through twenty countries in fifteen minutes and took out over sixty Paladins.

 

“Give me the headse-”

 

_Arrruugggghh!_

 

Sharpshooter’s scream was sickening to hear a second time. The first time had been bad. To watch the net clasp around the sniper’s stomach and electrocute him to the point Jumping was near impossible. To see and hear the uncomfortable pain he was in, but this...this was pure, blood curdling, agony.

 

“JUMP!” Matt screamed as he slammed the button down on the radio system and yanked the microphone towards him. “Right to the rooftop from two weeks ago! NOW!”

 

“Matt-!” Shiro tried to start, before the disguise artist threw the microphone at the Jumper and glared at him.

  
  
“Get the medical room set up, now! I want it ready when I get back! If it isn’t and he dies its on all of you!” Matt yelled before Jumping.

 

His feet colliding with the rooftop he needed and the cold air exploding against his skin. His staff unclasped from his waist and extending to its full height as he swung it out to click it into place and his clip on the front of his scarf lit up.

 

_He Jumped a few locations first and the net is still attached!_

 

“Tell him to Jump now.”

 

_Roger!_

 

The next instant electricity exploded everywhere. The Jump scar exploding open to a full functioning portal with just the energy alone and Matt took off into a sprint. Sharpshooter’s screaming deafening as the male clawed at the net clasped around his left leg and the second that was wrapped around his left arm. Tears coating his face and his clothes burnt clean through as Matt swung his staff around and skidded to a stop as he slammed the bottom of the weapon down.

 

The connector to the net around the Sniper’s leg smashing to pieces as the Sniper put his bare hand on the second net and it suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye as if it never existed. The sight halting Matt in his next staff swing and staring at the anomaly in awe, before a cry in pain left the male and Matt collapsed his staff. The Chameleon instantly falling to his knees beside the Legend and getting his arms under him, while the Jumper whimpered in pain and tried to move away from him.

 

“Shhh, it’s just me. It’s Matt.” The disguise artist quickly spoke as he grabbed the Jumper’s gear and swung it over his shoulder as the portal wavered and shrunk to a scar.

 

“M-ma-att?”

 

Oh god. He sounded so broken.

 

“Yeah. It’s me.” He spoke as the portal wavered again and started sparking. A curse leaving the disguise artist as he quickly got to his feet and the Sniper groaned in pain. “Crap. We’re gunna have to move. I can’t Jump right into base from here.”

 

“m-ma-att...I ca-” The Jumper tried to start. Fingers weekly grabbing at his bleeding arm and shaking against him. A dead net still wrapped around his wounded leg. “D-don’t J-jump.”

 

“I’m going to have to.” He shakily spoke as he did just that. The scream of pain he got in return making his heart lurch as the Sniper curled up against him and sobbed. The grip on his arm near deafening and each shake vibrating through Matt. “Just a couple and then I can get you someplace safe.”

 

“P-Plea-”

 

Matt squeezed his eyes shut and Jumped. The scream that echoed in his ears tightening his grip on the male in his arms as his clip glowed.

 

_“They’re ready, Chameleon. Princess is awaiting you’re evac!”_

 

Thank god.

 

“One more.”

 

“No-”

 

Matt Jumped. The scream that ripped through the air startling the woman beside him as Matt moved out of the way and Princess shoved her hands into his Jump Scar. The thin portal exploding to dust as a curse echoed behind Matt and the Sniper whimpered in his arms. The woman turning to him and her eyes growing wide as blood dripped to the floor.

 

“Oh god…”

 

“Once more-”

 

“P-Please! N-no…” Sharpshooter sobbed. The fingers on his wounded arm strangling his combat outfit and a heavy sob reaching his ears. “P-ple-ease…”

 

“I’m getting you medical help.” Matt softly spoke as he looked down at the shaking Jumper and readied them to Jump. “You’re safe now. No one can hurt you now.”

 

A heavy sob was his only response. Matt Jumping right into the medical wing and a bloody scream ripping through the air as the net around the sharpshooter’s leg jiggled and pulled on the ligament. Keith and Shiro staring at them in shock and horror as the older man beside the mythical pair ordered the other Jumpers in the room for supplies and Matt rushed over to the bed.

 

The male setting the Sharpshooter on the table as carefully as he could, before he yanked the guitar case and sniper rifle off his shoulder and dropped them to the floor. The male on the table crying out in pain and trying to curl up into a ball as Shiro and Keith moved to restrain him. The moment their hands touched the sniper the moment he freaked out and tried to move away.

 

“Hey, hey. It’s alright.” Matt quickly spoke. The male taking the Jumper’s hand in his own and holding back a wince when those thin, strong, fingers strangled his flesh in agony. “You’re alright. We’re just gunna get you patched up, Sharpshooter. You can’t stay like this or they’ll be permanent damage.”

 

“M-Matt.” A heavy sob filled the air and the Jumpers came rushing back with medical supplies. Keith and Shiro staring at the pair of them in surprise, while the older Jumper shoved them aside and started pulling out the supplies he needed.

 

“Matt, I need you to keep him calm while we work.” The older Jumper spoke while the disguise artist nodded and crouched down to catch the hurt sniper’s gaze. The man on the other side of the table setting up an I.V.

 

“You hear him, Sharpshooter?” Matt quietly asked, squeezing the male’s hand and getting a small nod. “Then just focus on me. I’m not going to go anywhere. I’m gunna stay here the entire time till it’s over.”

 

A whimper of pain reached him. The Jumper on the other side of the table hooking up the I.V. into the Sniper and a flinch leaving the smaller.

 

“Easy. I’m right here, Sharpshooter. Just take deep breaths. You’ll be patched up in no time.”

 

A whimper left the sniper. Fingers tightening around his and gently pulling on his hand. The gesture urging Matt closer as more tears filled the Jumper’s eyes and those blue orbs locked with his hazel.

 

“L-Lance…”

 

Hazel eyes widened. A sharp breath leaving the Chameleon as blue eyes fluttered shut.

 

“L-Lance M-mc…”


	10. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He screwed up. Lance knew he did. The moment the first few Paladins went down it felt like a normal evening patrol with a higher difficulty level than before. He just had to move a bit faster, maneuver a bit more, and be a bit more cautious. The last thing he expected was the net wrapping around his leg, and then his arm, electrocuting him to the point he couldn't hear his own screams. And as always Matt comes to his rescue, like he had been, and Lance owes his so much he'll never pay it back...or at least he hopes he can.
> 
> When Matt first met Sharpshooter he could see the fire in his eyes, the power that waved off him, the pride he carried on his shoulders and in his hands every time he wielded his weapon. He saw the powerful and incredible Jumper that was whispered about through rumors and eventually legend. Now that Legend is laying unconscious on a table and holding onto Matt like a lifeline line, but Chameleon can't tell who's hand is saving whose life. Lance's or his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, guys, the response for last chapter blew me away. I got so many wonderful comments to read and they've brightened my week up so much you have no idea. I'm so grateful for them and as promised here's the next chapter before the weekend even gets close to arriving. It's a bit of ground laying work for the next chapter, but it's got feels. So be ready for them. 
> 
> Special shout outs to the commenters, because you guys are amazing: omeletshizu, $heepu, Otaku4Realz, and Mikomo! This chapter is for you guys <3

Lance was the biggest idiot in the world and Veronica was going to kill him when she learned of the stupid stunt he pulled. 

 

He honestly thought he could pull it off. The moment he took down the first few Paladins it felt like just another night on his patrols. The difficulty level was just a little higher, he had to maneuver a little more, and be a bit more cautious. Use a few new tricks he had hidden up his sleeve, but then the exhaustion hit him. His movements got a little slower, Jumping alone or with gallons of water became straining, and he fought even though he knew it was a bad idea. All because at that point he had to. His audio was still on and he hadn’t gotten a moment to shut it off. 

 

At one point he realized he couldn’t shut it off with how bad the battle got and how long it had been left open. Every Jumper and possibly Paladin, if they had hacked into his radio channel, could hear him and he had to keep recording the damage he was doing. Keep showing everyone he was back and better than ever, stronger than people gave him credit for, and it’d take more than just a few new toys to take him down. His ruse upon himself had lasted longer than he thought it would. With the heavy weight of exhaustion from Jumping and moving constantly he thought he would have collapsed sooner. From Jumping behind buildings to reload his weapon in a flash to Jumping water from the ocean he pushed himself to the brink of his limits and over, till a net caught him. 

 

Lance thought he had had more than enough room before he Jumped out of range and to a new location, but he was wrong.

 

Thicker, heavier, and deadlier netting wrapped around his left leg and barbs hidden under the links dug into his leg in an instant. Electricity exploding through him and wrenching a horrible scream from him before he even hit the ground. The Sharpshooter fighting to hold onto his weapon and attempt to rip the  _ thing _ off his leg. Matt screaming at him through his headset and only a few words reached him. 

 

The rooftop.

 

Lance wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Of all the places the Chameleon could’ve picked he picked the only place in the entire world Lance had let down most of his wall in. Let Matt see a part of him he’d show no one else but Veronica, and he wanted to stain it with Lance’s stupid blood and these horrible traps. 

 

He’d take that back. He wanted to cry. 

 

Especially when he somehow managed to gather himself to sit up and Jump with the net still around his leg. Both the net and himself making it through the portal, before he was suddenly yanked back and the barbs ripped into his skin. The sniper biting back his cries in pain and trying to listen to the new voice yelling at him, trying to get him to listen and Jump where he needed to go. Lance kept soldiering on through. Continuously Jumping several more times and stretching the net around his leg to the point he was afraid it’s tear off the ligament from the knee down. The female voice in his ear commanding him to jump to the rooftop just as another snap of a net sounded. 

 

Lance quickly pulling himself to his feet and readying to jump just as the second net wrapped around his left arm. The sniper forcing the Jump against his better judgement and the tear of his jacket echoing in his ears as the barbs gouged into his skin and he hit the rooftop. Electricity blasting through his system to the point he couldn’t hear himself screaming anymore and he fought to bring about a coherent thought. Tear filled blue eyes shifting to the net wrapped around his bloody arm and his sniper rifle on the ground a few feet from him, before Matt appeared in his vision. 

 

Chameleon’s staff raised to strike and the Jumper’s heart lurching as he reached for the net around his arm. The net around his leg shutting off the moment his own fingers touched the one on his arm and the heat burned his palm. The only, miniscule, thought reaching his brain the urge to get rid of the horrible torture device before a snap reached his ears and it was suddenly gone. The fact he made it disappear never once crossing his mind, before hands where on him and a broken whimper left him in a panic. Matt’s voice softly speaking to him from beyond the exhausted haze and heavy ringing pitch running through his body, while relief flooded him. If Matt was here, he’d be a bit safer...or so he thought. 

 

Matt Jumped the both of them, worsening Lance’s injuries, and ignoring his pain till he was set down and new voices reached him. Panic flooding his system at the potential new enemies till Matt’s gloved hands grasped his own and never once let go. Constant reassurances reaching him and those fingers gently brushing against his shaking hand, totally ignoring the fact Lance was strangling his flesh, and focusing solely on him. Letting him know everything was alright and he was safe, that he brought Lance someplace no Paladins could find or hurt him and he was going to get patched up. Get the net off his leg and properly treated. Even as an I.V. slipped into his arm Matt was there and the sniper vaguely remembered that talk he had with Veronica two weeks ago.

 

About his happiness and that Matt was a great person. How Veronica was happy Matt kept Lance safe and despite her fangirling over her brother possibly having a crush she was happy he had been happy. Happy to see her older brother smile and laugh with someone else besides her for the first time in years. See him lean on and trust someone with his life and leave that trust with them and never doubt it. Never doubting Matt or his intentions. 

 

Lance knew how great of a person, a Jumper, Matt was. He had seen it, experienced it, and shared it with the man. Always seeming to take more than he gave and while he told himself he had to to protect himself he always regretted it. It was natural not to trust his own kind given his background and the Jumper species’ natural reactions, but at this point Lance had taken it too far. Matt had warned him it was dangerous to fight the Paladins and he hadn’t listened. He took it upon himself to prove a point and look where it got him. With Matt risking his own life to save Lance’s useless one and bringing him someplace safe to get treated. He owed this man too much to pay back at this point. He’d never repay it. No matter how many thank yous and team ups he attempted if he made it through this it’d never make up for the fact he was laying on a hospital surgery table and Chameleon was holding his hand through it all. He’d never repay this much kindness. 

 

“...Sharpshooter…”

 

Right. Matt still didn’t know his name. After all this time Lance still hadn’t told him what his real name was, letting the man call him by the one Jumpers called him through his legend. And not once had Matt ever asked what his real name was. Not when they first met, or the multiple times they ran into each other after. Nor when Veronica let it slip Lance was her brother. Instead of taking advantage of the information the disguise artist had smiled and shook his head. A silent gesture to tell him he’s never tell a soul. Even after all this he hadn’t told him and… if by some horrible fate he didn’t live through this he’d never know. H-He owed Matt at least that much.

 

“L-Lance…” From the way hazel eyes widened he knew Matt heard him, however soft he was, and the man realized what he was doing. “L-Lance M-mc…”

 

The rest faded. Along with his consciousness.

* * *

The silence in the room was deafening. Matt’s hazel eyes focused on the unconscious Jumper laying on the table and everyone else in the room frozen. No one daring to move in case the disguise artist blew up as a shaking hand reached out toward the sniper. Tears slowly gathering in Chameleon’s eyes as his fingertips brushed against chocolate colored bangs and received no response.

 

“L-Lance…? Y-Your name is…” The rest faded as the water gathered in his eyes slid down his cheeks. His shoulders slumping and teeth sinking into his lower lip as he strangled the hand still in his own. The Jumper holding back a sob as he shook and resisted the urge to slam his fist into the table. “S-Save him.”

 

“P-Pard-”

 

“Save him, Coran!” Matt yelled toward the floor. A sob breaking past his lips as the mustached man across from him scrambled for his tools and the Jumpers by his side quickly moved into action. The clink of tools and soft orders reaching him as he banged his head against the leg of the table. “P-Please…s-save him.”

 

Slowly footsteps beyond the Jumpers on the other side of the table moved toward him. Both too awkward of an attempt to be quiet, before someone knelt down beside him and a cold hand rested against his back. The chill breaking through the several layers of clothing on his form and sending the freezing feeling down his spine as the stiff fingers swept across his back. 

 

“Matt.” Shiro’s voice softly spoke. His metal prosthetic creating soft circles into his back. “Come on and sit up. Everything is going to be alright. How about we get you up and move-”

 

“I’m not moving anywhere.” His response snapped the man’s mouth beside him shut. Dark eyes wide and a weary look on his face as tear filled hazel orbs glared at the older. Practically daring him to try and move him and see what would happen. To put the man beside him on the table in front of disguise artist instead of Sharpshooter. “I promised I wouldn’t leave him and I won’t. I can’t-”

 

“Your hands are bleeding again.” Keith cut in, bluntly, as Matt looked down at the only hand currently in his lap and noticed the blood seeping through the sleeve of his combat attire and the bandages on his hand. “The nets’ electricity reopened them. Let me get something for them.”

 

Without another word Keith’s boots disappeared out of sight and Matt bit his lower lip. The Chameleon feeling the man’s gaze beside him boring into him as the disguise artist slowly shut his eyes. Fingers tightening around Sharp-

 

Lance. 

 

Lance’s fingers. 

 

“Go ahead. Tell me I’m stupid.” Matt quietly bit out, fighting back tears. “Tell me I could’ve gotten killed going out after him and he’s gunna die on this table. That everything I did will go to waste. Tell me-”

 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Shiro asked. His words instantly halting the disguise artists’ and bringing hazel eyes toward dark orbs. 

 

“Wh-”

 

“You like him. Don’t you?” Came the repeated question. 

 

“How do you-?”

 

“We practically grew up together, Matt. You’ve been with Keith and me for years now. Don’t go asking me how I know.” The man spoke. His fake hand moving to rest on his shoulder. “You always listen to orders and you’re one of the two smartest people I know. You wouldn’t go rushing in after any Jumper if they didn’t mean something to you. Whether you like or love him, it was enough to make you risk your life for him. Enough to argue with us for the first time and disobey direct orders to bring him back here. You wouldn’t do it unless you knew you’d regret it. And…based off what we just saw, Sharpshooter must be the same. For someone rumored to be so closed off I didn’t expect any of his behavior at all. I don’t think someone like him would show himself as vulnerable as he did unless he knew he was safe with someone he trusted.”

 

A shaky nod left Matt. The man fighting back more tears as he took a heavy breath and attempted to stop his hands from shaking. 

 

“H-He sucks at letting people in, but he’s seemed to make a lot of exceptions for me.” Chameleon quietly revealed. Keith’s footsteps coming back around the table and the Jumper sitting down on the floor between them to take the disguise artist’s unoccupied hand. “I can-”

 

“Just keep holding his hand.” Keith interrupted. The teen yanking off the disguise artist’s glove and pulling his shirt sleeve up to reveal the blood spotted bandages. “I don’t need to hear you complain the entire time.”

 

“I wasn’t-”

 

“And that’s a lie, you know. You’re the only one that moron makes exceptions for.” Slowly Matt snapped his mouth shut. A soft smile on Shiro’s face while Keith worked on removing the bandages covering his arm. “I don’t know how in the world he managed to believe you were a good influence, but it's seemed to make a big impact on both of you. He’d be dead right now if he didn’t trust you.”

 

“Well look at you.” Shiro chuckled, ruffling the teen’s hair and receiving a glare in return. “I didn’t know you could console someone, Keith.”

 

“I’ve gotten plenty of practice with him Jumping in on my training sessions everytime he needed to gush over the idiot doing something that made him happy.” Came the deadpanned explanation, coloring the disguise artists’ blotchy cheeks in an instant. “He thanked him and he came popping in like a high school girl with a huge, fat, cru-”

 

“I did not!” Matt defended, face red and covered in tears, as Shiro held back a laugh. “I was happy he was opening up a little!”

 

“Then he asked you for help and you came to me asking what you should use to disguise him like I was some kind of girlfriend that knows anything about fash-”

 

“I just wanted your opinion, because my disguises are way too over the top! You say so yourself! He wanted to blend in, not stick out!”

 

“And then-”

 

“Alright, I get it!”

 

Shiro broke out into laughter beside them. Both Keith and Matt looking to the man in confusion as the older wiped at his eyes and smiled at the pair. Keith holding Matt’s unwrapped arm and Matt staring at him with a flustered look on his face. 

 

“Shiro-”

 

“You definitely like him.” The Champion spoke. A smile on his face as Matt’s face flushed darker. “I’ve  _ never _ seen you act like that and I wish I had. He means a hell of a lot to you if you’d do that much.”

 

A huff left the disguise artist. The fingers in his hand twitching and yanking his hazel orbs up toward the table, till dread filled him and he bit his lower lip. Keith working on disinfecting his arm. 

 

“It won’t be worth it if he doesn’t make it. None of this will.” Slowly Keith halted in his treatment and Shiro looked at him with worry. “I-If this is what it costs to find out half of his real name I don’t want to know the rest of it.”

 

“Matt-”

 

“He could die, Shiro.” Matt cut in, voice wavering. “You saw all the blood. H-He’s gunna lose so much more and who knows how much he lost before I got there. He Jumped more than once and the nets have barbs in them and his arm was a mes- Oh god, is he ever going to be able to hold his rifle aga-”

 

Hands instantly clasped around his shoulders. Panicked hazel orbs meeting darker eyes as Shiro gave him a stern look and strangled his skin. 

 

“You need to breathe, Matt.” Came the man’s soft voice. Chameleon shakily going through with the order and fighting back tears. “You and me both know Coran is going to do his best to patch him up and keep him alive. Whether he can hold his weapon again after this will be up to Sharpshooter. If this damages his arm he’s going to have to fight to wield his rifle again and if not he might have to fight with darker demons than a ruined arm. You just have to put some faith in him.  _ When _ he makes it through this there's only one person he’s going to trust out of all of us and he can’t be a mess. Put all your trust in him like he did with you.”

 

Shakily Matt nodded. Keith tapping down the fresh gauze to his hand and setting his treated arm down. Hand out for the other injured appendage as Shiro got to his feet. 

 

“But for now let's get you off the floor and into a chair. We can’t have you sitting on the floor when he wakes up and we need that other arm treated.” The Champion spoke. His fake hand outstretched toward the disguise artist. “Sharpshooter can’t see his savior a mess like this.”

 

A small smile took over Matt’s face. The Jumper placing his hand in his friends and letting him pull Matt to his feet. Keith grumbling below him as he gathered supplies and the Chameleon looked towards Lance. At his unconscious and peaceful face and his still bloodied arm and leg. Huge, deep, cuts ribbioned into his flesh and stitches after stitches punctured through his skin.

 

“Matt.” Keith’s hand rested on his bicep. Hazel eyes snapping to the hot head and finding a small, rare, smile on his face. “He’ll be alright.”

 

“Y-yeah…he’ll be alright.”

* * *

Quiet…it was so quiet.

 

Peaceful. Tranquil. Silent…when was the last time it had been this quiet?

 

When was the last time he heard nothing? No crashing waves on the beach, no rustling leaves, the wind, the call of birds, animals, pawsteps on wood or against the earth? Veronic calling his name or speaking to Blue while she did homework? When was the last time he heard pure silence?

 

It almost felt…wrong.

 

Blue eyes snapped awake. White light blinding his vision and making him wince as a pressure against his hand registered. A soft voice barely brushing against his ears and registering in his brain. 

 

“L-La...e...Lan-e...Lance?”

 

Slowly the sniper’s vision cleared. The bright lights softening and a soft warmth slowly creeping up his skin. A blur of colors in front of him sluggishly coming together and forming the only person he last remembered before everything was a haze. 

 

Matt. 

 

“Lance? Can you hear me?” Came the soft question. The Jumper’s hand holding the legend’s and a small smile on his face. 

 

Slowly Lance nodded. A few muscles that tightened in his sleep pulling and making him wince. Worry flashing across the disguise artist’s face for a moment, before he seemed to gather himself and hold Lance’s hand tighter. That soft smile back in place. 

 

“Good to have you back.”

 

Back? When-

 

_ Snap! _

 

A sharp intake of breath left the sniper as his right hand shot out of the blanket over him and touched his arm. His numb fingers bashing against his covered skin and pain exploding across his body as Matt moved. The disguise artist’s free hand grabbing Lance’s own and yanking it away from his left arm and tightly holding onto the flesh. The both of them shaking. 

 

“Easy, Lance.” Matt slowly spoke. His gaze full of emotions the sniper couldn’t place. “Don’t move too fast or too suddenly.”

 

“W-Wh-y?” The horrible crack in his voice had him wincing and Matt looking at him with sympathy.  That look morphing into pure agony. Those fingers around his right hand strangling his skin and shaking. “M-Matt? How-”

 

“It’s really bad.” Was the only answer he got first. Pain drowning those hazel eyes that always seemed to be smiling at him. The free hand in his letting go to reach for the blanket over him. “If either of us had been a couple minutes late getting you here…”

 

The blanket was carefully pulled off him. The threads sticking and small pricks of pain jabbing the sniper’s skin till his arm was revealed. Blue eyes blown wide as he flinched back in alarm and his left leg flared in pain. Matt’s free hand instantly on his ankle and holding him in place. Lance’s left hand still in Matt’s right. 

 

“O-Oh god.”

 

His arm was covered in stitches. So many he couldn’t even begin to count them. The black lines crossing over one another and caked in a thin layer of blood. Obviously recently treated and barely any skin left untouched by the threads. H-His arm was literally being held together right now and-

 

“O-Oh g-god-” Lance choked out once more, voice wavering and watery. Matt’s grip on his hand tightening. “M-My leg?”

 

“W-We can’t move you.” Matt quietly spoke. His shaking worsening. “We managed to get you to the bed but the movement nearly split everything right open again. If you even tried Jumping it’d be suicide.”

 

A hiccup filled the air. Blue eyes slowly closing shut and Matt’s hand in his tightened around his flesh. Fingers brushing against the sniper’s hair before they were threading through the locks and a soft hush reached his ears. Tears leaking out from behind his shut eyes and his entire body shaking alongside the disguise artist’s hand.

 

“Lance, it’s alright. Everything is going to-”

 

“I-I’m s-so sorry.” Came the weak hiccup. Matt’s hand twitching against the sniper’s. “I-I’m so stupid.”

 

“Lance, what are you-?”

  
  


“I th-thought I could do it. I thought I could fight them all, b-but all I did was make everything worse.” Lance shakily spoke. “I put so m-many people in danger and I didn’t listen to you at all. I got c-caught and made you-”

 

“Stop right there.” Slowly blue eyes opened to find hazel eyes narrowed and a serious look on Matt’s face. An expression that screamed insult and disbelief directed towards him. “Don’t you even finish that sentence.”

 

“M-Ma-”

 

“Do you have any idea what you did, Lance?” Matt asked, tone full of disbelief as the sniper shook his head in confusion. “You took down seventy Paladins in the span of a half hour, without a single moment to rest.”

 

Silence.

 

“Wh-wh-”

 

“You took down seventy, newly tech equipped, Paladins in thirty minutes.” Matt repeated. Tone serious as Lance stared at him in shock. “The most anyone has taken down at once in the past two weeks was Champion and he’s only managed two.”

 

“But that can’t be possi-”

 

“You made it possible.” Matt interrupted, squeezing the sniper’s hand in his and taking his other free hand. “With these hands and your rifle you took down way more Paladins than we could try to in a month. Double, triple, if not quadruple the amount we’d be lucky to take down and you managed it in thirty minutes. All with nothing but these hands, your Jumper powers, and your rifle. No extra tech, no special combat clothes, no help. You. You did all that, Lance. So don’t even start blaming yourself for something that just put hope in every Jumper across the world, again. And don’t apologize for making me come to your rescue. I’d save you billions of times over if I had to. No matter the cost.”

 

A soft dusting of red spread across the sniper’s cheeks. His eyes slowly sliding to the mattress and the fingers of his injured arm twitching. 

 

“I don’t think I did enough to give anyone hope. I just-”

 

“Beat seventy Paladins live on your radio channel in front of every Jumper across the world.” Matt finished. That soft smile returning to the disguise artist’s face and getting flush across the sniper’s cheeks to darken. “You showed every Jumper out there it’s possible to fight the Paladins and their new tech and survive.”

 

“Only because you saved me.”

 

A chuckle filled the air. Matt softly laughing as he let go of Lance’s right hand to ruffle the sniper’s hair. 

 

“Oi-”

 

“Still proud as ever. I’m glad.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance demanded with a small frown, cheeks flushed, as Matt shook his head. 

 

“It just means I’m glad you’ve still got fight left in you.” Came the response as the disguise artist’s hand moved from the sniper’s hair to hover over the injured Jumpers stitched arm. “When they were patching you up I was afraid you’d never be able to pick up your rifle again or bare holding it again. Not after what happened.”

 

A huff filled the air. Hazel eyes locking with irritated blue and Lance frowned. 

 

“Like hell I’d let some Paladins stop me from protecting other Jumpers.” Lance spoke seriously, eyes narrowed. “The moment I picked up that sniper rifle I made a promise to use it to protect my sister, other Jumpers, and lastly myself. I’d never put it down even if it’d be the death of me. It means too much.”

 

Silence filled the air between them. Matt staring at him in surprise and disbelief. His expression making Lance’s soften, till realization hit him and he jolted. 

  
“Veronica!” Instantly Matt was out of the chair beside the bed and holding him down before the sniper could get up. “Where is she?!”

 

“Where ever you left her.” Matt quickly replied as Sharpshooter locked eyes with the disguise artists’ worried gaze. “The moment they finished patching you up I wanted to go get her, but I had no way of contacting her besides your channel and it’s compromised. The Paladins took it over and started using it to send out death threats to every Jumper around the world. Without your channel I had no way to talk to her and find a place to pick her up at. So I had no other choice but to stay here with you.”

  
“S-So you don’t know if she’s safe?” A shake of the head was his only response. Lance biting his lower lip and lightly shaking as Matt slowly let go of him to sit back down in his chair. “I-Is it safe to send a normal call out?”

 

“Why would you want to send a nor-”

 

“Matt.” The serious tone in Lance’s voice had Chameleon snapping his mouth shut in an instant. “Can you get a call out?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Get me a phone.”

* * *

“Do you know how bad of an idea this is, Matt?”

 

Oh, he knew. It was a terrible idea that was going to get him in trouble with Shiro later, but if it eased Lance’s mind it’d be worth it.

 

“He needs to know his sister is alright.” Matt replied as he walked through the halls with his own sister beside him. A bunch of tech in their arms and a frown and narrowed eyes melting holes into the side of his head. 

 

“You haven’t told him he’s been unconscious for four days, have you?” Came the deadpanned, disappointed, question that had Matt wincing. “He’s going to kill you when he finds out. His sister probably thinks he’s dead.”

 

“That’s why we’re going to let him contact her. So she knows he’s safe.”

 

“And so she can rat you out and tell him she hasn’t heard from him in four days and go hysterical? Good plan.” A heavy sigh left the disguise artist as he frowned. “How are we even sure the place he wants to call is safe? If the Paladins can compromise his radio channel they could compromise all his other contacts.”

 

“That’s why you’re here, Pidge. If anyone can secure a safe line you can.” Matt replied as they stopped in front of the sniper’s closed medical room door and the Jumper looked to his sister. “Besides, Sharpshooter is probably the most cautious Jumper I’ve ever met. It took me weeks to learn his first name and that he had a sister. I have no idea where his sister is now or where they live. If he says he needs to make a call to get in touch with her they probably have a plan in place for him to contact her for emergencies like this so she can be picked up. He’s not as stupid as people believe.”

 

A heavy sigh left the girl next to him. An annoyed look on her face despite the small twitch in her lips. 

 

“Fine, but you’re taking the heat for this. You’re already on Shiro’s bad side.”

 

“Deal.”

 

A fist bump was exchanged between them, before Matt grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. Blue eyes instantly on him and narrowing at the disguise artist’s sister behind him. A weary look in his gaze and his muscles tense. That feral, female lion, look directed at them and his hunches raising. Fangs ready to make an appearance. 

 

“I brought my sister, PIdge, to help secure a safe line you can call Ronica from.” Matt spoke the moment those blue eyes snapped to him and silently demanded an answer. “She’s the tech master around here. So if there’s a safe way to get a call out she’ll know how.”

 

The effect was instant. Away went the feral, cautious, glare and a soft and neutral expression melted over the sniper’s face. No doubt for the fact Chameleon mentioned PIdge was his sister. Since Lance had Veronica it only seemed natural that was his melting point around Matt. They both had younger sisters and Sharpshooter could relate to protecting them with their lives easier than anything else. 

 

“Th-thank you.” Lance quietly spoke as Matt closed the door. Those two words struggling to leave the sniper’s mouth, but the fact he spoke them was enough.

 

“Don’t thank me till I get it working.” Pidge spoke as she moved toward the sniper. The girl grabbing a cart on the way and dumping her tech on it. “The difficulty is going to depend on where you’re trying to call.”

 

“And she’ll be there to receive it, right?” Matt asked. The disguise artist moving to his sister’s side and setting the tech in his arms alongside what Pidge set down.

 

“If she followed the plan someone else will be there to pick up and she’ll already be there.” Lance replied, blue gaze focused on the bed and cautious. 

 

“And you’ll know it’s the right person?” Pidge asked as she started moving everything around and setting it up. A hum leaving the sniper. “What country are we calling?”

 

The silence wasn’t unexpected. From the tense shoulders and weary, narrowed, look Lance looked as uncomfortable as he normally looked when Matt accidently pried into something he shouldn’t. And while Matt’s first instinctual idea was that the sniper would keep his mouth shut and keep the location a secret, his second outweighed the first. This was Lance’s sister they were talking about. She was the most important thing to him in his life and he’d do anything to make sure she was safe.

 

“Brazil.”

 

“Excuse me?” Pidge’s surprise wasn’t unexpected considering Matt was taken a little aback as well, but when blue eyes looked at them the disguise artist made the connection. 

 

That night on the rooftop Lance had been wearing thin, and warm weathered clothes. Around this time of year the lower continents were warmer and Brazil was pretty hot around this time. If the sniper lived anywhere close his attire made sense.

 

“Brazil.” Lance repeated, a small frown on his face. “The person I need to contact lives there. Is that a problem?”

 

“Yeah, make it harder why don’t you.” Pidge grumbled as she hooked up a few more pieces of equipment and her fingers flew across the keyboard. “I have next to no connections or setups in South America to speak of. We rarely Jump around there because it’s difficult to navigate between Paladins and the landscaping.”

 

“Not if you know where to hide.” Lance shot back, his frown slowly deepening. “They haven’t found us and we’ve been living in South America for years.”

 

“Where? In a tree?”

 

“Pidge.” Matt carefully warned. His hazel eyes focused on the sniper’s darkening blue orbs and the tension appearing in his shoulders. “Can you make it happen or not?”

 

“Yeah, but it won’t last long.” Came the girl’s answer as she picked up the cell phone sitting on the cart next to her laptop and tossed it onto the bed. The cellular device bouncing to a stop in front of Sharpshooter and the cord attaching it to the computer stopping it before it could hit the male. “The moment you start the call you’ll have three minutes.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

“What? You got some complex code you need to go through or something?”

 

The glare that was directed toward his gremlin of a sister didn’t seem to phase her in the slightest, but based off the way Lance tapped away at the phone with little care in the world it was obvious it made him feel better. A little more of the sniper’s hidden personality was starting to come through and it was a little entertaining to watch. Not to mention with the new piece of information dangling in front of him Matt was practically on cloud nine. 

 

Lance lived in South America. 

 

It was probably the second biggest clue he’d learned about the male since he met him and the sniper probably didn’t even notice he let it slip. Pidge made it that way on purpose. Of course the last thing he expected was what came out of the sniper’s mouth next when the call connected. 

 

Pure, thickly accented, and deadly Spanish. 

 

The kind of Spanish that sounded quick, precise, and rolled every syllable to the point it was torture. Torture that had Matt’s face coloring in seconds and Pidge looking at him as if he was a disgrace to the Jumper and Human race. As if his reaction was nothing but pure sin and his own sister was embarrassed to even know he existed. By the third sentence though, Matt could care less. Between Lance’s caramel skin, dark chocolate hair, blue eyes, and slight sass under his walls the Spanish heightened the legend to heights Matt could barely hand-

 

Oh god. Shiro was right. He liked Lance. Like, like liked him. Close to love, but still miles from the checkpoint and lost in a field with no map to his destination kind of like. And the Spanish just punted him further away from the checkpoint. How was he supposed to handle this? Lance could speak Spanish. Fluent, hot and heavy, Spanish! What couldn’t the Jumper legend do?

 

“Veronica?...” A rush of Spanish followed that Matt couldn’t even try and comprehend. His tone full of worry and caution that only lasted seconds before the sniper flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. Spanish being screeched out of the phone from the other end that had Pidge wincing beside him and Matt biting his lower lip. “WHAT?!”

 

The moment those blue eyes locked on him Matt knew he was screwed. 

 

“I’ve been asleep for four days?!”

 

“Told you.” Came Pidge’s mutter. 


	11. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt was screwed. When he offered...well, was more like ordered, to get Veronica he thought it was going to be simple. Jump to a location and pick up the sniper's sister. One and done. Not...this. Not like he should complain anyway. If Lance is happy then he is. Even if Veronica is more than upset and pissed about Lance's injuries and his actions. His friends are weary and cautious of Lance being in their base, and the Legend might have a power none of them can even begin to comprehend. Oh, and did he mention he has to explain to everyone how he met Lance in the first place?...Something tells him this isn't going to go well.
> 
> Veronica knew. Way before Lance even mentioned Matt she knew her brother met someone he'd never forget. Someone who turned his world upside down and made him think harder than before. Challenged his cemented way of life and slowly broke down his walls. She just didn't think she'd ever get to meet them, talk to them, trust in them to look after Lance, and learn they loved her brother. Yeah she knew. Veronica knew Matt loved Lance. And this proved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *covers face* You guys are incredible. You know that? The amount of kudos, views, and comments I've gotten within the last two chapters are unbelievable and they've brightened up my past week while writing this chapter. I'm so glad I started writing this fic so you all could enjoy it and I could show my love for my favorite movie at the same time. 
> 
> Which, if you haven't gone and watched yet at this point, is now a crime. *points to the readers, playfully* I mean it. From here on out I'm going to be referencing characters and terms from the movie, if you didn't already notice it from last chapter, and it'll get confusing if you don't know what's going on or don't know about the people I'm talking about. So find and watch the movie. Jumper (2008) and join me in Jumper hell, lol.
> 
> The wonderful Heliolis_Phoenix also brought up a great point that I should explain some terms and such to make it easier for everyone and I will. However I've got to set up a bit to bring it about in the story and to save the hassle of explaining it this very moment I started a Jumper AU Dictionary at the bottom of the chapter. At the end of the chapter you'll have terms with definitions for any Jumper related slogan I'll be using, as well as slogan I'll be making up along the way of my own (that'll pertain to Jumpers and their abilities). So be sure to check that out if you guys have questions about terms I use.
> 
> And as a final note...I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so long! *face pillows* I was going to post this Monday, but I wanted more than two perspective changes and almost 5k words turned into almost 8k. So I apologize with how long of a chapter this is. There was a hell of a lot to cover...and I'm sorry I don't use actual Spanish like some other Voltron fanfiction writers do. I fell bad I don't, but I was lucky to pass Spanish when I was in high school and I didn't want to risk google translating anything I wanted to have said and screw it up. So enjoy the Spanish I skip over and you don't have to read! *throws confetti* We both win! 
> 
> And of course, as always, enjoy the chapter everyone!

Matt had been royally screwed. 

 

The moment he heard Lance speak Spanish he knew he had been done for. In all his life he hadn’t really thought the language was attractive in any shape or form, but the moment it came out of Lance’s mouth…let’s just say he was done for. A language he never batted an eye at was suddenly incredible and within a span of two minutes it went from incredible to freaking scary. The moment those ice blue eyes locked with his hazel every muscle in his body screamed at him to Jump and save himself, but the hand that clasped around his elbow stopped him. Pidge glancing at him with a small smirk till Lance let him have it...and then they both regretted it. 

 

Away went the attractive language and in its place was a half-screamed and mashed rant of what Matt could only guess was the sniper’s mother language. He spoke it fast enough to be believable to be, and based off how he didn’t stumble once it was obvious he spoke it often. Often enough to give him a tongue lashing and a half and probably call him every curse word in the book. If his punctuated words and heightened tone was enough to go by. Before the legend started talking to his sister in a rushed manner and ended the call. The device thrown at Matt’s head and the Jumper ducking as it flew over his head and smashed into the wall with a loud  _ crack!  _ The cord that had been attached to it laying a few feet from it on the floor. 

 

“Map. Now.”

 

Both siblings had scrambled for a map before the horrifying Spanish could start again. Blue eyes locked on the screen Pidge turned towards him, till he pointed to a small town and gave Matt detailed instructions. Directions that were so precise he had to grab a pen and paper to write them all down and at this point he was glad he had, because if he thought Lance was careful before this this had brought it to an entirely different level.  

 

“Excuse me, I’m here to pick up an order.”

 

After having to Jump two towns over from his current location, hitch a ride with a truck driver that apparently knew Lance, and then walk the rest of the way to the spot he was standing on the last thing he expected was the response he got. The blank look he received from the man behind the meat market counter screamed he had no idea what Matt had said to him. The bustling of people outside echoing in the shop and the disguise artist awkwardly cleared his throat. Hazel eyes shifting to the pad in his hand and scanning it over. 

 

“For...Blue?” An eyebrow raised on the man’s face before a rush of Spanish left his lips that sent him into a stupor in an instant. “Uh, I don’t-”

 

A hand reached out and waved for the paper in Matt’s fingers. The disguise artist handed it over without hesitating and the man read over the mess of Spanish Lance had written all over the bottom before Matt left. 

 

“Veronica…!” The man suddenly bellowed. Spanish following, before the sniper’s sister burst out of the back of the shop.

 

The swinging door smashed into the wall, and the shop owner’s complaint fell on deaf ears, as the shaken girl looked around the room. Her pigtails the disguise artist had seen her wear before a mess and one nearly undone, her clothes a little wrinkled and smudged with dirt, and a ratty backpack on her back. Worry stained in her features and small tears in her eyes that nearly spilled over when her gaze fell on the Jumper.

 

“Matt!” In an instant the legend’s sister was in front of him and flinging her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Her form shaking against his for a few moments before she moved back a little and looked up at him. “How badly hurt is he? Will he be alright? Can I see him?”

 

In an instant all the tension from the stress of getting to the shop and being subjected to Lance’s horrible Spanish tirade faded. The trembling girl in front of him reminding him of his own sister and all the times he came back hurt to the point he was bedridden. Of Pidge sitting at his bedside and yelling at him for being stupid but never once letting go of his hand. Or all the tech she threw at him after to try and help protect himself better even though it made it harder for him to fight. Veronica was just as terrified as Pidge had been and when the worried words left her mouth Matt didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

 

“Of course you can see your brother. I’d never think of keeping the two of you apart.” Matt replied as Veronica looked up at him. “Just keep in mind Lance isn’t in the best condition, but he’ll heal as long as he stays in bed.”

 

Veronica flinched slightly in his arms. Her shaking increasing for a moment before she seemed to gather herself and nodded. The girls arms wrapped around him the next moment and her face buried into his shoulder. 

 

“Th-then please take me to him, Ma-” Her sudden halt had him looking down at her in worry till blue eyes snapped up to him. “Wait, you just said Lance. Did he-?”

 

“He gave me his first name, yes.” Matt replied, holding back a small laugh when Veronica seemed to perk up at the information. “I didn’t catch his last name, but his first name is enough.”

 

“I could-” Matt quickly shook his head to stop the girl’s next reply and she gave him a small smile. The arms around him turning into a hug. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright, hang on tight.” Matt spoke as he tapped the button on his pin and it flashed green. “Pidge, we’re landing in five ticks.”

 

_ “Princess is ready to disable you’re entry point.” _

 

“Roger.”

 

Without another confirmation Matt tightened his arms around Veronica and Jumped.

* * *

As the younger sister to a Jumper his own kind believed to be a legend Veronica was used to everything that came with the life they endured. The caution that was used in potentially dangerous situations, the moving around they did when they were kids, her brother’s paranoia, and the constant injuries and accidents Lance got into. Her brother’s pride always on the line and his heart always on his shoulder and in every shot fired. A kind of attitude that brought him home hurt mentally more than physically and pulled his walls up higher to a point it hurt to watch him struggle. To continue to do the right thing and protect his kind despite the torture it seemed to be with each passing day. Until Lance met Matt.

 

She wasn’t stupid. That one night, way before Lance ever mentioned the mythical Jumper, she had seen the sudden change in her brother. The moment the sniper came home a little shaken, face a little pink, and quieter than usual. No over exaggerated retellings of his successful save spots. No bragging about how great he had been, how he had shown the Paladins just how strong he was, or how he had pulled off a shot he didn’t think he could make. Instead Lance had been quiet. A small nod directed to Veronica to tell her he had been safe and nothing bad happened, before he took her to school that morning and remained quiet the rest of the day. Focus and confusion painted across his face. 

 

At the time Veronica believed something bad had happened that night. That Lance had another close call, closer than usual, and was evaluating the events to be safe next time. So he could come home safer than before. However those looks kept returning once in a great while. Whether they were mixed with annoyance or exasperation they appeared till Lance came home hurt. The way her brother spoke about the mysterious Jumper who saved him wasn’t filled with caution or malice like the others, and while she had been worried about her own brothers wellbeing at the time, the fact was filed away till later. When Lance mentioned Matt on the floor of their tiny bathroom for the first time. All because of one fact:

 

Her brother, the legendary closed off Sharpshooter, knew another Jumper by their name. Not just any name. Their actual, real, name. 

 

Matt.

 

It was such a simple name Veronica almost thought her brother had been joking or the Jumper gave Lance a fake name. The Jumpers’ species was filled with people from around the world from different cultures and countries that it surprised her the most someone with such a plain name had Lance calling them by their actual name. That was until she actually learned who Matt was. The mythical Chameleon. 

 

A Jumper spoken through rumors and whispers, according to Lance, that could pull off any disguise and disappear into crowds to never be heard from again. An ever elusive snake amongst the myths the Paladins never came close to catching. His changes between costumes and personalities were said to be so flawless one could never tell when the myth switched between his neverending personas. One moment he could be seen escaping from Paladins and the moment you blinked he was gone, lost in the crowds and invisible despite being in the open. And the fact such a Jumper had met Lance had astonished her. 

 

Not to mention a Jumper rumored to never exist had earned a small portion of the sniper’s trust. A feat no one in history had managed to do and the moment she met him she knew why. 

 

Matt had an ever adapting personality. No matter the time or place the mythical Jumper rolled with the situation and used everything around him to his advantage. Whether it was the clothing he wore, the personality he chose, the people around him, the situation, the information he learned or the place he was in. He used everything to blend in and in turn used it to ease her brother. All because Matt wasn’t just adaptable, but smart and cunning. In the moments she met the mythical man and been in the same space as him Veronica could see the wisdom hidden under the surface of the friendly smile he gave her. The knowing look that had been in his fake colored eyes and the firmness of his handshake. 

 

Matt had known what Veronica was to Lance and never said a word. Never hinted toward the fact she was the sniper’s sister or tried to use it against Lance. Instead he had did as her brother had asked of the myth. Arrived to the game and helped Lance through what he believed was torture. A constant presence at her brother’s side that reassured her brother’s unease and went as far as to hold his hand, gaze focused on the crowd to protect the two of them. And protect them he did. Matt had gone as far as leading the Paladin away to protect them. A move that could’ve gotten him killed, but he did it for Lance. 

 

And Matt kept doing things for Lance he never had to do. Never once asking for anything in return. Not when he saved her brother, or gave him those pills, or came to the game with him. Hell, he was currently squeezing the life out of her till they Jumped and the moment they reached their destination Veronica knew what had really happened between the pair. Or at least what had grown between them. 

 

However they had met had shaken up Lance, shocked him to the point he had no way to respond to it, but with each meeting Matt’s cunning, smart, and adaptable personality slowly chipped away at her brother’s walls and pushed away his uncertainty. Matt quickly learned how to speak to Lance in a way that didn’t push boundaries, while slowly getting him to open up, and over time Lance did just that. Whether he fought the process wasn’t much of a question, but once in awhile she knew her brother gave in a little. Tried to repay the kindness that was finally being given back to him and with each successful exchange Lance felt more confident in what was between them. In turn giving Matt a little bit more of his trust and opening up to let the mythical Jumper in. The night Matt saved Lance from the Paladin with the net had been a big turning point and in this very moment Veronica knew whatever had happened to her brother four days ago had been even bigger. Lance had never given his name to anyone since he was ten. Whatever Matt did had saved his life and based off how tight Matt had hugged her she would be glad Lance was still alive. 

 

“Thanks you, Princess.” Came Matt’s voice, snapping Veronica from her thoughts as she loosened her grip on the man and kept her face hidden. 

 

“Of course, but what is this all about?” A heavily accented female tone came back. “Who is-”

 

“Someone Sharpshooter would risk anything for.” The Chameleon cut off, arms tightening around Veronica and the girl leaning closer to him. “He asked I make sure she was safe.”

 

“Surely you could-”

 

“I’m taking her to him so he’ll relax and rest. I’ll look after the both of them myself.” Matt finished, before he gently nudged Veronica in the direction they needed to go and she followed him. The girl catching a glimpse of white hair and dark skin on the other person in the room, before they were in the hall and the door closed behind them. All the tension in Matt’s shoulder’s disappearing. “Sorry about that, Ronica. I knew the moment Lance sent me to get you I couldn’t avoid her finding out, but I was hoping she wouldn’t try and give me a hard time. A few of the others aren’t all too happy I brought your brother here.”

 

“It’s alright. It’s normal for Jumpers to be weary of outsiders.” She quietly spoke back while the disguise artist led her through the halls, a hand still on her shoulder. “You probably broke some rules to save Lance, didn’t you?”

 

“A lot more than you’d believe.” The Jumper’s tone came out in a slight laugh, full of cheer, but the tension was apparent. Whatever Matt had done to save her brother was something he would be in a ton of trouble for later, but based on the fact he had come to get her meant the male didn’t care. Matt cared that much about her brother that he’d throw caution to the wind for him. “I’ve got a lot of apologizing to do later, but as long as it keeps Lance calm and he rests I’ll be able to sleep at night.”

 

No. It was more than that. Matt didn’t just care about Lance. He didn’t see the sniper as a lone Jumper in need of a friend, or someone to lend a hand once in awhile. He might’ve seen him as such in the beginning, but now was different. He saw Lance as something more. Someone who was worth approaching, worth getting to know, worth taking their time with, and worth so much more than people gave them credit for. Matt could see how strong her brother was. How weak he could be, how fragile. How he’d never back down from a fight no matter what happened to his own body and how he’d break down when everything fell apart. He saw Lance for who he was, not for who Jumpers thought he was, and he cherished it. He treated Lance the way he wanted to really be treated. Was there to support and protect him the instant he needed it and would go further than anyone had ever gone for her brother. He didn’t just care for her brother. Matt loved him. Matt loved Lance. And whatever had happened to him shook Matt to his core to the point he’d risk everything for her brother. Just to make sure he’d survive. 

 

“Alright, here we are.” Matt quietly spoke with a heavy breath as they stopped in front of a closed door. Hazel eyes shifting to Veronica’s blue and his hand slowly letting go of her shoulder. A nervous look on his face that told her instantly he had already gotten one angry Spanish tirade today and wasn’t looking forward to another. “Before you go in, just keep in mind that he’s in really bad shape and he can’t get out of bed. We had trouble moving him when we patched him up and any movement he makes is going to hurt...and we did everything we could to make the damage minimal.”

 

As many questions and demands Veronica had, she kept them in. No amount of words or inquiries could ready her for whatever was on the other side of the door and they both knew that. So when she grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open she got what she had expected to find. 

 

A clean white room, that resembled a hospital’s, and a row of cabinets and counter space on the far wall to store supplies. A few chairs and a cart full of equipment and a computer. Someone already seated in one of the chairs and the only white bed in the room occupied. The clean white sheets pulled all the way up and her brother laying underneath them. His eyes instantly locked on hers when she stepped inside. 

 

“Ver-” Lance tried to start. His body twitching under the blankets and the person by the bed bolting out of their chair and holding him down. “Oi!”

 

“We told you to stay still!” Came the snapped response as Veronica bolted from the doorway and to her brother’s bedside in an instant. “What part of those stitches are holding you together do you not understand?”

 

“I can’t even sit up and greet my own sister?” Lance snapped back as he shifted and the blanket over him moved. 

 

“We told you moving could split everything-!”

 

“O-Oh god…” 

 

Silence fell over the room as Veronica shakily whimpered out those two words. All eyes slowly shifting towards her and her blue orbs focused on the portion of Lance’s arm she could see. On all the little black lines stitched into his caramel skin and the dried blood under every stitch. So many she couldn’t even begin to count as she reached for the blanket and Lance stopped her. A hand around her wrist and a pained look on his face. 

 

“Veron-”

 

“Let go of me, Lance.” She instantly snapped. Her voice strained and full of tension. 

 

In all her life she had never seen her brother let go of her so fast, but when she lifted the blanket up and off the sniper that was the last thing on her mind. 

 

“O-Oh g-god-” Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks the moment her legs gave way. Matt instantly beside her and keeping her upright. “Y-Your…”

 

“I warned you it was bad.” Matt quietly spoke. 

 

Bad. Bad? There were stitches all over her brother’s leg and arm! How was this just bad?! H- Oh god, there were huge burns under every stitch too…H-How was Lance still alive? How did he survive something like this? Why hadn’t anyone told her about this sooner? What if Lance had really died? Would Matt have been able to find her to tell her? What if-

 

“Veronica?” Slowly she turned her watery blue eyes up towards the disguise artist beside her. A soft, worried, look on the male’s face and his grip on her tightening. “How about you sit down, alright?”

 

“Roni, come here.” Lance quietly added. His good arm reaching out for her and his voice shaking. A pained look on his face that was either because he was really in pain or he could feel hers. “Please.”

 

A heavy hiccup filled the air as Veronica collapsed onto the bed with Lance. A protest on the tip of Matt’s tongue that fell on deaf ears the moment Lance pulled her close and crushed her close to him with one arm. The girl curling around her brother and burying her face into his shoulder as she bit back sobs and shook. Lance’s fingers dug into her shoulder and his nose buried into her hair. 

 

“I’m going to be alright, Roni. I promise.” Lance spoke, voice small. “I’ll stay in bed and heal. I promise.”

 

“H-How?” Was her only response. Her brother slowly tensing beside her as the bed dipped behind her. “Was it the Paladins?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“They got new tech.” Matt softly elaborated as someone sat in the chair beside the bed. “About two weeks ago they started to attack as many Jumper as they could with newly upgraded nets, upgraded Jump Scar portal openers, and a few new toys…N-None of us were prepared for the sudden raids. They’d come out of nowhere and in huge groups, using their numbers against us, and they haven't cared who gets in their way. They’ve put civilians in danger just to get to us. 

 

So when Sharpshooter’s channel came back on I tried to get him to get to safety, but he got caught in a net. A-An upgraded net with a higher electricity output and barbs hidden under every link. It might’ve been a minute or two before I got to him, b-but if I had taken longer…”

 

Lance would be dead. Her brother would have burned, electrocuted, or bled to death. A Jumper had a higher tolerance against electricity, but they could only handle up to a certain voltage. The previous nets had been designed to disable, not kill. 

 

“It was mostly my fault.” Lance quietly spoke, voice strained as Matt moved. 

 

“Sharp-”

 

“I didn’t escape when Matt told me to. I fought them when I should’ve ran.” Slowly Veronica turned her watery blue eyes to her brother and Lance bit down on his lower lip. “I know it was stupid, b-but they killed so many Jumpers and I was upset and I couldn’t let them hurt anyone else. I pushed myself over the limit an- YEOWCH!”

 

“Veronica!”

 

“You’re a stupid, IDIOT!” Veronica yelled, bolting upright and punching her brother right in his bad shoulder. 

 

Matt grabbing her arm and yanking her back from the sniper. Lance cradling his arm in pain and the person behind the girl suddenly on their feet. Hands shooting past her to grab her brother’s ankle and keep him still. Lance curling up against the bed and sucking in a pained breath of air as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears streaming down the girl’s face as she heavily hiccuped and slumped against the disguise artist beside her. 

 

“Y-you’re a stupid idiot. Why can’t you just save yourself for once?”

 

The silence that fell over the room was strained and full of tension. Lance slowly trying to pull himself together and the sniper’s unspoken words heavy in the air. 

 

Lance couldn’t save himself. 

 

Whether it was when they were kids or the events of the past few weeks Lance could never do the simplest thing. Save himself. It seemed to be a foreign concept to her brother. To push aside others needs to protect himself and be selfish. It was impossible. Lance was too kind, too prideful, and too selfless. He saw others lives as more important than his own and it probably started when they were kids, when the Paladins attacked them. Lance had seen everyone in their family lay down their lives to protect them and her brother took it to heart. In turn sacrificing his own body and life to protect others in an effort to help Jumpers live for another day. It was so ingrained into his body he did it on instinct and Veronica hated it. She just wanted her brother to think about himself for once. Not her or others. Just himself, because Lance’s life was worth something more than he weighted it on the scale. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Lance spoke in a small voice, eyes open again and his gaze focused on the mattress. Body curled up and shoulders tense. His good hand on his stitched arm and pain laced across his features. “I’m sorry, Roni.”

 

No he wasn’t. He’d do it again. Veronica knew he would. It wouldn’t be this week, or the next, or probably this month with how bad his injuries were, but he’d do it again. He’d be in the midst of a battle and try and sacrifice himself to protect another Jumper. The real question would be if he’d finally succeed in giving his own life up for another or not, and Veronica didn’t want to know the answer. She wanted her brother alive for as long as they could hide, till she grew up and Lance couldn’t run anymore. She wanted every precious second and minute with her brother, but if he kept ending up like this it wouldn’t be much longer. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Matt slowly let go of her hand and Veronica laid back down beside her brother once more. Lance’s gaze cautious as the girl curled up beside him and wrapped her arms around him. “But I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Roni.” Lance quietly spoke. His good arm wrapping around her once more and holding her close. “And I really am sorry.”

 

They both knew he wasn’t.

* * *

They both had finally fallen asleep.

 

“Pidge, could y-”

 

“Go apologize to everyone.” His gremlin of a sister interrupted. Hands grabbing her laptop and setting it on her thighs to work on. “I’ll let you know if either of them wakes up.”

 

A nod left the Chameleon as hazel eyes fell on the two people in the only bed in the room. Veronica curled up against her brother, limbs careful no to rest on his injuries, as Matt reached out and pulled the white blankets over them. Lance shifting slightly in his sleep, before he settled down and held his sister closer. The elder Jumper watching them for a few moments, before he turned and headed for the door. The tension in his shoulders returning and a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

 

“And Matt.” Slowly the disguise artist came to a stop in front of the entrance to the room and looked back at the girl in the chair by the bed. “Next time you go off to save your boyfriend, bring the proper equipment to protect the both of you.”

 

In an instant a red flush dusted the disguise artist’s cheeks. A protest on the tip of Matt’s tongue till Pidge turned towards him with a knowing grin on her face. The look only worsening the red across his cheeks, before he turned and yanked the door open. The male careful to close it softly behind him, before he rubbed his hands over his face and grumbled in distaste. 

 

Leave it to Pidge to realize everything that was going on in the span of a few hours. 

 

“Focus, Matt.” He quietly spoke to himself. The male slowly pulling himself together and squaring his shoulders. “You have to go apologize to everyone…and Keith. Keith needs a huge apology. God I’m an idiot.”

 

A heavy groan left the disguise artist, before he headed down the hall. The male slowly going through everything that had happened in the past few hours and picking through every minute of it. Chameleon taking every blunder and screw up and finding a better solution, a better choice for a better outcome, and filing it away for later. Every harshly spoken word ripped and shredded apart till he could recognize his own faults in each situation and preparing proper apologies. The male readying himself for the harsh evaluation he’d get back in return, and any choice words Keith might throw back at him, as he stopped in front of the double doors at the end of the hall. Hazel eyes resting on the metal automatic doors and nodding to himself. 

 

“Here goes nothing.”

 

With a few steps forward the doors slid open. A huge computer and communication bridge on the other side and the five people that’d make or break him waiting inside. All of them huddled around the table in the center, the surface lit up with an electronic display of Earth’s map, and all five sets of eyes shifting to him the moment the click echoed behind him. The door closed and sealing whatever his fate may be. 

 

“Sorry for the wait, guys.” Matt quietly spoke as he moved toward the table. Shiro closest to him on the left and Keith right by his side. A hard to read expression on their faces, along with Princess’s from across the table, while the other two Jumpers in the room looked at him in worry near the back. “Sharpshooter woke up and I had to run an errand to make sure he’d rest.”

 

“We’re aware.” Yeowch. Alright, Keith was pissed at him.

 

“Uh, yeah, um, and-”

 

“Matt.” Shiro carefully spoke, hazel eyes locking with calm dark orbs and getting his friend’s ‘older brother’ look. “Can you tell us what exactly is going on and what happened?”

 

Oh god that was one huge ass can of worms he did not want to get into. Where the hell did he even start? When Lance and him first met? When he started running into the sniper more? When he started bugging Keith about Lance? When Lance first got hurt? Where was a good place to start that didn’t being with:

 

Uh yeah. So I kind of ran into that Legendary Jumper Sharpshooter one night being chased by Paladins and thought it was a great idea to disguise us by kissing him to near death? How many disappointed Shiro points was he going to get with that one? Five? Ten? Twenty-three? Hell, the moment he mentioned it Keith was sure to blow a gasket. Princess was going to look disappointed beyond belief and-

 

“Matt.” The disguise artist jolted back to reality and at a narrowed eyed Shiro. A slightly concerned look in his eyes as the others, minus a still pissy Keith, looked at him in slight worry. “Just start from the beginning.”

 

Oh god, please no. 

 

“Where did you meet him and when?”

 

Well, here went nothing. 

 

“I, uh, ran into him roughly a month ago.” Matt carefully started. A few nods going around the table. “I went out on my rounds and heard distant gunfire and fighting. I didn’t think much of it till I heard this loud holler and decided to check it out…”

 

_ Matt could still remember the sound that rang through the air. Clear and crisp as a bell. The holler echoing across the city and people walking down the sidewalks stopping to look up toward the sky in confusion. The disguise artist’s eyebrow raising in question, before he paused in the middle of the sidewalk and looked up at the sky in realization.  _

 

_ Previous conversations over the radiowaves about a certain, Legendary, and illusive Jumper and his signature call coming to mind before he was heading down the sidewalk toward the noise. His legs pushing him into a close jog till he reached the streets filled with bars and slowed. A figure in the distance sprinting through the crowds, their hood up and guitar case on their back, before Matt took a chance and turned the corner. Chameleon jogging into the first alleyway he could find and silently crossing his fingers as he listened for footsteps.  _

 

_ The echoing slaps against the concrete coming towards him music to his ears as the Jumper reached out and grabbed the arm that came into view and yanked the moment he could. A protest reaching his ears, the slim figure surprisingly stronger than they looked, before a fist came at him. Matt easily blocking the attack and catching the Jumper’s casual attire, before he was yanking the hoodie and guitar case of the male in front of him. A glare instantly shot toward him when the case was thrown into the darkness and thin lips opening to snap at Matt when the jacket covering the Jumper’s form followed. Matt finally getting a chance to get a good look at the Legend in front of him.   _

 

_ From his slim, tall, build. Caramel skin tone, short chocolate brown hair, and deep blue eyes. To his wrinkled and dirt covered clothes Matt didn’t think he had ever seen another Jumper quite like the Legend. Not someone who looked thin and weak, but could pack a punch and muscle under those slim arms. Not a Jumper who looked harmless, but in an instant those deep blue eyes turned a tsunami blue and teeth were bared towards him. Muscles suddenly tense, features tightened, and caution and danger flashed towards him. This was a Jumper who knew how to fight and fought to protect any and everyone he could. This was a Jumper that would take him down if he had to and Matt wouldn’t hesitate to kneel to avoid losing his head. This really was Sharpshooter.  _

 

_ Yet the moment the Paladin’s voices sounded down the street and had no choice but to act. To try and save the Legend in front of him. And considering they were near the bar streets then- _

  
  
  


“I disguised the both of us and we waited it out till the Paladins were gone.”

 

The last bit may have come out a bit rushed, but by the focused looks on everyone's faces it seemed they hadn’t noticed. Which was good. The less they knew the better. Matt practically kissing the Legend to death was something that needed to be kept between the two of them. Especially since Matt might’ve enjoyed it a bit- NOPE! Not going there!

 

“He, uh, managed to realize who I was and the moment he went to gather his things I knew he really was the Legend that was going around in the rumors.” Matt continued, hoping his face wasn’t red or flushed pink. “He was carrying this old guitar case that had his sniper rifle in it and a huge stock of tranquilizer bullets. There weren’t a lot of real bullets, but his equipment checked out.”

 

“So you really met the Legendary Sharpshooter?” The bulky man next to Coran asked. Matt giving him a nod in return. “And you saved him twice?”

 

“Four.” Eyes widened around the table and Matt bit his lower lip. “The night I first met him was the first. The second time I ran into him fighting some Paladins and during his escape he got caught in an old net. He got some bad burns, but I stopped the Paladin from killing him. The third time he invited me somewhere with him and a Paladin caught sight of me. So I led them away. And the forth…”

 

Lance’s scream of agony echoed in his mind and Matt squeezed his eyes shut. Hands clenching as the bloodied, sobbing, Legend appeared in the back of his mind. The strong sniper reduced to a crying, shaking, mess in his arms and holding onto Matt like a lifeline.

 

“W-Was when I brought him here.”

 

“So you’ve ran into him more than a few times?” Shiro asked. Matt nodding in response and his friend pulling in a heavy breath. “Matt-”

 

“I know it was stupid, Shiro.” Matt interrupted the impending lecture. Hazel eyes meeting dark orbs. “I shouldn’t have gotten so involved with him in the beginning, but I couldn’t help it. Everyone believes Sharpshooter is nothing but a rumor and I managed to actually met him. I got to see his face and each time I ran into him I wanted to get to know him more. I wanted to know the person behind the Legend and the more I learned the deeper I got sucked in.”

 

And the deeper he fell. 

 

The deeper he fell  **for** him. All because the Legend was nothing like his rumors when you got to know him. He wasn’t a closed off, silent, and deadly Jumper. Lance was strong, proud, and a great brother to Veronica. Protective of his sister and those he protected, selfless, and when everything went wrong he fell apart easily. He was the strong female lion Matt first envisioned him as and when everything went to crap he still tried to hold onto that strength with everything he had. 

 

Even if it hurt to keep trying, even if it ripped him apart on the inside, or threw his walls up higher, Lance gave everything he had and Matt admired that about him. Any Jumper would’ve given up way before the point Lance pushed himself, but he soldiered on and it made Matt want to be better and stronger than he himself was. He wanted to be just as strong as Sharpshooter so one day he could stand beside him in battle and watch his back proudly. Have Lance lean on him and trust him with everything he had. Even if love never entered the equation, he wanted Lance to look at him like an equal.  

 

He wanted to be able to stand beside the Legend and show everyone just how amazing Lance was. 

 

“But I don’t regret it.” Matt quietly added, gaze falling to the table. “I know I was really harsh and rude a few days ago when he got caught, and I’m really sorry about it, but I don’t regret what I did. If I hadn’t done anything he would’ve died and Jumpers around the world would’ve lost a symbol of hope that day. You guys heard how many Paladins he took down before he got caught, and no one has even come close to a fraction of that number since they got their new tech. I know it was selfish and stupid and I could’ve-”

 

A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. Hazel eyes lifting to meet Shiro’s dark orbs and finding the others looking at him with sympathy. Looks that understood where he was coming from and the hidden words behind everything he said. They knew he did it because he cared about Lance, because he would’ve sacrificed himself to save the sniper, and that he really had done it so Lance’s hard work that day didn’t get written off as a bad thing. With the Jumper dying and his legend along with it.  They could see his resolve, understand it, and support it, but-

 

“I know it was stupid and I shouldn’t have.” Matt finished. Hazel eyes locking with Keith’s violet orbs that bolted from his gaze the moment they met. “And I said a lot of things I shouldn’t have. I regret all of them.”

 

Slowly his friend’s gaze shifted back to meet his eyes. A weary, cautious, look on the Jumper’s face and his body a little tense. 

 

“I was upset and frustrated and I shouldn’t have lashed out at you, Keith. I crossed a huge line and I regret it. I’m really sorry.” The Chameleon finished. 

 

Shiro’s hand on his shoulder let go and everyone looked to the Samurai. The teen’s eyes jumping from each person in the room, before his gaze fell to the table and he curled into himself a little. Matt a little regretful he put his anti-social friend on the spot, before the male slowly relaxed and violet eyes met hazel.  

 

“I forgive you.” Came the quiet mumble. His friend’s cheeks flushing in embarrassment as he crossed his arms over his chest by habit. “I’d probably do the same thing if it was Shiro or you caught in one of those nets. So I get it.”

 

Slowly the tension in the room eased. The heaviness in the air lifted and everyone more relaxed than before. That was till Shiro opened his mouth:

 

“Now that we’ve got everything laid out of the table, and we know what we’re dealing with, we need to figure out what we’re going to do with the mess the Paladin’s and Sharpshooter made.” 

 

“Mess?” Matt asked in confusion.

 

Grimaces made their way around the table as Princess tapped the table and articles and videos came to life. Almost all of them tagged with the mass amounts of water Lance had Jumped across the world and a few about the fighting and Paladins that were taken down. Speculations and theories littered the huge screen from people across the world and instantly had Matt glued to them. Hazel eyes scanning every bit of information and feeling his heart sink with each bad theory that came about. 

 

Oh god. This was-

 

“The Paladin’s upgraded tech was manageable in the beginning through social media because they only attacked a few of us at a time and damage wasn’t a huge issue. It was easy to cover up on both sides and it was written off because it was so spread apart, but Sharpshooter’s fight with the Paladin’s has caught everyone's attention.” Princess spoke up, worry in her tone. “The damage has a pattern and was massive between the Paladins he killed, the water he moved, and the damage the fighting did. It’s something neither side could cover up easily and it's on every headline across the world. A lot of bystanders were hurt with the water and there was a lot of property damage. Not to mention everyone seems to know it was just a freak accident.”

 

“So they’re questioning our existence?”

 

“Not yet.” Shiro spoke up, arms crossed over his chest. “Right now they’re trying to figure out how it even happened. We’re lucky there weren’t any cameras around the areas the fighting went on, but someone could’ve had a phone with them and recorded something we haven’t found yet. The biggest problem we have is trying to quash all this social media hype and figure out how this even happened.”

 

“What do you mean?” Matt asked in confusion. Dark eyes met his hazel orbs and dark eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“How did a Jumper Sharpshooter’s size manage to move that much water?” Shiro questioned. Matt’s gaze falling to the table and his features scrunching up. “I know that it’s been done before, moving that much water at once, but it was done decades ago. Back when Roland was the leader of the Paladins and David Rice fought him, but the amount of water he moved didn’t come close to what Sharpshooter managed. Granted David Jumped an entire apartment along with it, but what Sharpshooter moved is practically astronomical. And when you brought him in he wasn’t even damp. Which means Sharpshooter managed to move tons of gallons of sea water without getting wet. How is that even possible?”

 

“I-I don’t know…”

 

In all honesty, Matt didn’t. At the time he had been worried about Lance, but thinking back on it Lance hadn’t been wet at all when he picked him up and brought him back to base. Granted the electricity could’ve dried it, and conducted better, but Lance would’ve died if he was soaked with water. Which in turn only brought up suspicion and the fact the net that had been around Lance’s arm had suddenly disappeared when he touched it. It made sense why Shiro and the others were hesitant about the sniper being around. None of them liked unknown elements. Especially ones Matt himself didn’t even understand. 

 

Shiro was right. The fact Lance had moved so much water at once, so many times, was not only incredible but concerning. How much energy did it take to do something like that? How did Lance even make that possible? Did he know he was doing it? What were his limits? And did he really understand the power he had? What it could do and the dangers? Something like this unchecked could go wrong extremely quickly if Lance didn’t know what he was doing.

 

“What if it’s his specialty?” The question had everyone’s eyes on the bulky man standing next to Coran. Their sudden gazes making him hunch into himself and rub the back of his head. “It’s happened before in our history. Certain Jumpers have a specialty that makes them a bit different from others. Back in David’s day Griffin could Jump anything that moved and David himself managed to move parts of buildings. What if Sharpshooter has a specialty as well?”

 

Silence passed through the room. Matt’s eyes widening as he lifted his head up and the male in the back fidgeted where he stood. A hand gestured to Shiro. 

 

“I-I mean, Shiro has a specialty as well. So why wouldn’t Sharpshooter have one since he can move that much water?”

 

“If he did what would it even be?” Keith challenged. A look of disbelief on his face, paired with a frown. “Moving water? That doesn’t seem all that special.”

 

“Even if moving water doesn’t sound special the amount of it he moved caused a mass amount of damage.” Princess spoke up, concern in her tone. “If this is his specialty it’s incredibly powerful and it’s concerning. If the Paladins find out he can do something like this they’ll be searching for him to kill him.”

 

“Not to mention the amount of damage that’ll take place when they have another showdown will be massive if Sharpshooter uses it without caution. A power like this is dange-”

 

“No…”

 

Silence passed over the room as all eyes fell on Matt. The disguise artist rapidly tapping on articles and eyes glued to the table as he sorted and pulled up photos. The people around him watching him in confusion and curiosity till every image was pulled up and a news station’s damage coverage played alongside it. Chameleon’s fingers spread wide against the table and his shoulders hunched over, till he shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“Matt, is something wrong?” Shiro asked in worry. Princess moving to his side to try and figure out what he was looking at and what he was seeing they weren’t.

 

“Did we miss something?” She asked. 

 

“It’s not water.” Matt finally spoke, his finger tapping the damage coverage and a person being interviewed speaking with subtitles. 

 

_ When the water hit I was walking down the sidewalk and a car came towards me. I had no time to run and I thought I was going to die, but all of a sudden I heard this loud popping sound and it was gone- _

 

“Oh my god-”

 

“You don’t think…?”

 

A finger tapped a set of photos. The images enlarging to show the foreign car the person being interview for the news station spoke of. The vehicle embedded into a buildings back alley, crumpled beyond belief, and its foreign plates in view…in California. 

 

“I think Sharpshooter can move anything he wants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)


	12. A Danger to us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Matt loves and trusts his comrades, the Jumpers he's lived with and fought beside for years, Chameleon knows they're in the wrong this time. While Lance's possible specialty can be dangerous and deadly, Matt knows the sniper would never hurt another Jumper even if it killed him. So trying to kick him out his pointless. Especially since doing so could kill him, but Matt knows how to make any crappy situation better. Watching said 'dangerous' Jumper and playing stupid and mindless games...let's start with twenty questions. That is if Lance lets them play the game.
> 
> Being hurt sucks. Lance hates being stuck in bed, unable to move or do anything he wants. He can't even sit up without Veronica going postal on him and taking apart his rifle can only get him so far. That is till Matt suggests a usually harmless game Lance wants no part of. Any information about his background is information that can be used against him, but...how can he say no when Matt looks so upset? M-Maybe...Maybe he can put a little more trust into this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cripe, I can't keep up with you guys. In just a few days we hit 1k hits for the fic and last night we went over 100 kudos. I had to shorten the chapter a little so I could post something to celebrate, lol, but don't worry. What I cut will fit fine into the next chapter. It's nothing that we won't miss at the moment. I'm just so happy and excited we passed 100 kudos and 1k hits one right after the other. 
> 
> Your comments are amazing as always too. Forever brightening my week as I slowly work on new chapters. 
> 
> Right now we're in a bit of a set up and background story mode for the characters. I don't know how many chapters it'll last. Might be this chapter and the next. Might bleed into a third chapter, but you guys wanted backgrounds on everyone so I wanted to deliver a little. This chapter was mostly set up, but we're gunna get some more information on Matt and his background next chapter. So look forward to it and enjoy this chapter with Lance opening up a little more to Matt and Veronica being her brother's support system!

“Lance, stay!”

 

“But I just want to-”

 

“Stay!”

 

Veronica’s orders had Matt holding back a chuckle. The Chameleon currently sitting in Lance’s medical room and watching the pair from behind his sister’s spare computer. Lance stuck in bed, bored beyond belief, and sharing his frustrations with the pair of them by doing what he’s good at. Causing trouble.

 

“I can’t lay here all day, Veronica.” Lance whined. A pout on his face and eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve been asleep for four days and I was in bed all yesterday. I’ve wasted five days of my life doing nothing and I bet my face has broken out. I need maintenance and me time and-”

 

“What you need is to behave.” The girl spoke in warning. Finger pointed in her brother’s face and a glare so menacing taking over her features Matt had to avert his eyes from it. “You’re being held together with medical thread. That’s it, Lance. If you move and one of those stitches come open, ONE, your life will become a living nightmare. Understand me?”

 

To be honest Matt had never seen Lance scared before, but the wide-eyed and frightened gaze was definitely a terrifying first. Especially when the sniper backed down and slowly pouted in defeat. The entire interaction surprising to see, till Matt rested his chin in his palm and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You take care of your skin?” Matt asked in curiosity. 

 

His question caused the male to jump in alarm, probably forgetting Matt was there, and curling into himself in embarrassment. His entire posture screaming how uncomfortable he was about the disguise artist knowing about the piece of information. That was till Veronica turned to him and gave Chameleon an exasperated look.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” The girl spoke in annoyance. Lance’s eyes widening in alarm. 

 

“Veroni-”

 

“The moment he notices he has a pimple he hides in his room and has this entire routine he has to go through to try and get rid of it. If we have to go out for anything he wears a face mask.” The sniper’s sister spoke with a frown. Lance burying his face into his pillow in embarrassment and Matt watching them in amusement. “Not to mention he has to wear this gross looking face mask every night before he goes to bed and he looks creepy with it on.”

 

A weak groan left the sniper trying to suffocate himself into his pillow. His caramel ears tinted pink. 

 

“Veeeeerrrooonica!” Came Lance’s muffled whine. 

 

An amused smile fell over Matt’s face. The fact Lance was embarrassed about the disguise artist knowing the sniper liked to pamper himself only making the situation cuter and the Jumper in quest- oh, god. He was doing it again. Friend zone, Matt. Friend zone yourself for crying out loud. He almost died five days ago. 

 

“Well, I’ve never really done anything like that before but it sounds relaxing.” Matt carefully spoke, hazel eyes focused on the pouting Jumper and watching for the usual signs. Defensive signs that never came about as blue eyes bolted to meet his and a look of disbelief was thrown at him. “Wh-”

 

“Are you kidding me? You’ve never moisturized or cleansed your skin?” Lance demanded. His voice practically screaming blasphemy as Matt shook his head. “But you’re skin looks so clean and clear!”

 

“Does it?” A look of confusion feel over the Chameleon’s face as he poked at his cheek and the sniper winced at the action. Almost as if Matt touching his own skin was off limits and he’d break out for even poking himself. “Well, I haven’t and I get filthy all the time helping my sister with her tech projects. I’ve gotten covered in dirt and oil before and I’ve been alright.”

 

“I hate you.” Lance muttered, eyes narrowed and a look of betrayal on his face. “I touch my skin and I risk breaking out. Hell, I stop my routine and I risk breaking out! Roni, does my face look bad? I’m not hideous am I?”

 

How in the hell could this boy ever look hideous? He looked like a walking- NOPE! Stop that thought right there before you even start it!

 

“You look fine, Lance. Quit being a drama queen.” Veronica huffed. Her fist bopping her brother on the head. “I know you’re bored and you want something to do, but you need to heal a lot more before you can even sit up.”

 

The pout wasn’t unexpected, but the look of loss and sadness on the sniper’s face was. 

 

“Lance-?”

 

“Can I get a book or check my rifle then? I’m dying over here.” Sharpshooter interrupted. His voice annoyed, but his expression nowhere close to matching. 

 

“You can’t clean your rifle one handed, Lan-”

 

“Watch me.”

 

A heavy sigh left the girl as she rolled her eyes and got up from the seat she had been sitting in. Sharpshooter’s sister retrieving the guitar case tucked away and hidden in the corner of the room, inside the lower cabinets, and bringing it to Lance’s bedside. Matt watching the girl open the case and pull out the weapon, safety on, and give it to her brother in annoyance. The disguise artist’s hazel eyes glued to the rifle that saved so many lives Matt couldn’t even begin to count as his teammate’s argument from yesterday came back to the front of his thoughts.

 

_ “How can that even be possible?” Keith demanded instantly, eyebrows furrowed. “You heard Hunk. Back in David’s day Griffin could only Jump things that moved and David had to strain himself to move what parts of buildings he could. A car is thousands of pounds!” _

 

_ “And water can be extremely heavy in mass amounts.” Princess added, concern imbedded into her features.  _

 

_ “They were both moving, though.” Shiro interrupted. Silence falling over the room as his prosthetic reached out and tapped the video. “The car was moving because of the water when it was Jumped and the sea water was in the ocean, which is in constant motion. Both were in motion. If Sharpshooter has a speciality it’d be a lot like Griffin’s ability to Jump moving vehicles.” _

 

_ “But it’s a lot more precise.” Princess added. “We don’t know where in the ocean he pulled the water from, but if it was in a calm stretch of sea then the amount of focus he needed to move it had to be a lot with how little it moved. If he pulled it from a storm it wouldn’t take as much because it was already in a mass amount of motion. Either way the amount of focus he needs to move it based of its weight is massive enough as it is. Whether it was moving or not isn’t the issue.” _

 

_ “Are we sure it even has to be moving?” Hunk asked. Everyone’s frustration growing with the comment. “Maybe it doesn’t even have to move. Maybe he just-” _

 

_ The net. Sharpshooter had just- _

 

_ “He just has to touch it.” Matt spoke in awe. His head instantly up and his body buzzing with adrenaline. “When he got caught in the nets I broke the first one and before i could take care of the second it disappeared. He put his hand right on the net before it disappeared. His specialty lets him Jump whatever he touches.” _

 

_ The silence that fell over the room took moments to sink in. Chameleon’s smile slowly fading as he took in the concerned looks on his comrade’s faces and stood up from leaning over the table.  _

 

_ “What’s-” _

 

_ “He shouldn’t be here.” Shiro cut in. Eyebrows furrowed and concern in his eyes.  _

 

_ “Wait a second, Shiro. Sharpshooter is-” _

 

_ “Dangerous.” Princess added, eyes narrowed. “A specialty like this is dangerous Matt. He shouldn’t be here.” _

 

_ Slowly the disguise artist’s earlier frustration came back. His eyebrows narrowing as he glared at the two leaders in front of him and pulled in a slow breath. Everyone watching him with caution and Keith’s hand already on his weapon.  _

 

_ “Why?” Matt demanded, voice low and tone dangerous. “Because his specialty is powerful? Because he might not be able to control it? Sharpshooter just gave every Jumper around the world a spark of hope for the first time in weeks and you want to throw him out of the safest place on the planet from Paladins? Would it be different if his specialty was like Griffin’s? If he could move just cars would that make you feel safer? Whatever he can or can’t move doesn’t matter. He probably the most wanted and most looked up to Jumper on the planet right now and you want to send him off to his death. Screw you.” _

 

_ “Matt-!” _

 

_ “There’s no reason to make him leave over finding out what his specialty is.” Chameleon defended. “No one made you leave us when we found out you had a specialty, Shiro, and yours can be just as dangerous as Sharpshooter’s. Hell, we don’t even know if this is his actual ability. I doubt Sharpshooter even knows he has a specialty. Plus he can’t even leave right now. If we move him we risk opening all his stitches and killing him. He can’t leave. Specialty or not.” _

 

_ “Then what do you suggest we do? Let him stay and deal with whatever damage he causes the moment he loses control?” Keith argued, frown on his face and arms crossed over his chest. “Not to mention the idea he could try and skip out on us, leave a Jump Scar behind, and leave us wide open for an attack. We’d be stupid-” _

 

_ “Sharpshooter wouldn’t do that.” Matt snapped back, hackles raised. “He risks his life to dangerous limits to protect other Jumpers and he never thinks about himself in the process. He wouldn’t do something that could risk any of us.” _

 

_ “How can you be sure, though, Matt?” Shiro asked with caution. “You’ve only been around him a few times. We don’t know-” _

 

_ “You saw me carry him into this base crying and holding onto me like a lifeline, Shiro. He held onto my hand as if I was the one keeping him alive and he gave me his name after weeks of knowing him and calling him by nothing but Sharpshooter. You know about him from his rumors, but I know about him from actually getting to know him and I  _ **_know_ ** _ he wouldn’t do something to put another Jumper in danger. He wouldn’t leave.” _

 

_ “I still don’t-” _

 

_ “I’ll keep an eye on him.” Matt continued. “I get you guys don’t like the idea of his specialty being what it is, but we can’t ignore the fact he’s hurt to the point he could die if we move him. He needs to stay long enough to heal to the point he can be moved and if I have to stay with him to make you guys feel safer I will, but we can’t force him out.” _

 

_ Silence passed over everyone. Gazes were exchanged, before Shiro and Princess nodded in confirmation. Keith far from happy with the frown on his face and eyebrows furrowed, and Coran and Hunk sighing in relief.  _

 

_ “Just till he can be moved safely.” Shiro confirmed. _

 

But how long was it going to take?

 

“Lance, one hand.” Veronica scolded, her fingers reaching out to hold her brother’s injured left hand down and scowl at him. “If you want to take this thing apart that’s the compromise.”

 

“Then hold it down for me. I can’t unlatch it if it moves on me.”

 

“I’m not helping you take apart your gun.”

 

“It’s a sniper rifle.”

 

“It’s the same thing.”

 

“Just hold it down, please? It’s not like you’re doing anything either.”

 

“For the love of…”

 

It could take a week or few before Lance was well enough to be moved. Most of the slashes gouged into his flesh by the barbs had been deep. Not deep enough to reach bone thank god, but close to it, and injuries like that wouldn’t heal quickly. They’d be painful as all living hell and itch to the point of madness, while leaving Lance bedridden till they closed up enough to not be so alarming. The sniper was going to be bored for quite some time before he was even allowed to sit up. Add on the fact the others didn’t like him being around and this whole situation was a recipe for disaster. Matt just hoped they could keep Lance occupied enough to keep him from boredom and make sure he was comfortable. 

 

“And done!” Lance exclaimed proudly. 

 

Hazel eyes moved toward the sniper and his sister to find the Jumper’s prized weapon in pieces on the mattress. Everything that made up one of the single most important weapons in their current history in small components and currently being handed back to Veronica to put back in its case. 

 

“When I can start using my other hand again I’ll properly clean it, but right now taking it apart is the most important thing right now.”

 

“Nerd.” Veronica muttered as she shoved all the pieces back in the case and snapped it closed.

 

“I’m not a nerd. I’m a proper weapon owner is all.” Lance snapped back, pout on his face. “If I leave it together the damage could be worse as to it being in pieces. Plus I got it covered in salt water.”

 

In response Veronica rolled her eyes, but Matt could see the small smile on her face. The small bit of pride in her eyes as she carried the guitar case back to its hiding place and put it away. 

 

“Now I have nothing to do.” A chuckle left Matt at the pout that took over the sniper’s face. The disguise artist snapping the laptop closed and setting it on the cart beside him. 

 

“Let’s do something about that then.”

 

“I’m stuck in bed. What the hell are we going to do?” Lance challenged. 

 

“You ever play twenty questions?”

* * *

 

“No.”

 

The instant the harsh tone left Lance’s mouth the sniper instantly regretted it. Granted the prospect of playing the game scared the crap out of him, because he liked to keep his background a secret, but when Matt’s smile fell Lance felt horrible. He liked to see a smile on Chameleon’s face. It suited his features, even with the scar running vertically down his left cheek, and it seemed so natural. As if Matt was used to the life they had to live, thrived in it, and rolled with everything thrown at him to the point he found it amusing and fun. Something Lance couldn’t do for the life of him. Truth be told he hated living the life he did. Hated he dragged Veronica into it, and wished he could live a normal life. One where his sister didn’t have to hide with him and could invite friends over for sleepovers and movie nights. Could go to their birthday parties and their sleepover and movie nights. Instead of being stuck at home with Lance. He hated it, but he had to live with it and he had to keep it secret. Anything given could be used against him. 

 

“Lance-” Veronica started, frown on her face. 

 

“No.” A sigh left his sister as she sat on the edge of the bed beside his injured leg and put her chin in her palm. 

 

“I’m sorry about him, Matt. He doesn’t like anyone poking around in our past.” She spoke. The comment getting a disapproving frown from the sniper, that was promptly ignored. “You’re the first person who has ever gotten this close to him.”

 

“Veronica!”

 

“He has a right to know.” His sister huffed. Blue eyes moving to lock with his and a proud look on her face. “He’s saved you twice and you’ve ran into one another more times than any other Jumper. He should at least be given some credit.”

 

“It’s alright.” Matt spoke up. Smile back on his face and Lance’s heart thundering in his chest. “I kinda figured it’d be a hit and miss game to play. It was the first thing that came to mind.”

 

“We could still play.” Veronica spoke, a small smirk on her face that had Lance narrowing his eyes at her. “Just keep the past stuff out of it. Do simple stuff like favorite colors.”

 

“Veronica-”

 

“Come on, Lance. No once can use the fact blue is your favorite color against you. Paladins can’t use that to kill you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Have fun being bored then.” Came the sing-songy tone, before she hopped off the bed and walked to the bag she brought with her. The girl opening it and pulling out one of her school books. “I have homework to do.”

 

Without another word she took the chair and walked it over to the cart Matt put his laptop on. The girl sitting down and setting her text book down to start her work. A huff escaping the sniper’s lips as he glanced off to the side and frowned. A bit of irritation crawling under his skin at his sister’s teasing and taunts, till he moved his arm and a jab of pain raced up his nerves. His left eye squeezing shut, before his gaze fell to the multitude of stitches and his stomach dropped. His gaze taking in every little line. 

 

He was an idiot. 

 

Matt saved his life and here he was pulling up defensive walls over a stupid game of twenty questions. He owed this man so much for literally keeping him alive this entire time and he couldn’t even amuse him by playing the stupid game? He had ran into Matt so many times, let him save him, protect him, come to one of Veronica’s games, and carry him to safety. No one except Veronica touched him, unless Lance let an occasional Jumper pat him on the shoulder, and he never let another Jumper get this close. At this point Matt wasn’t like the other Jumpers.

 

He was something more. Even though Lance hated to admit it to himself. Matt was special. The sniper didn’t know how special, or what kind, but Chameleon stood higher up than the other Jumpers he encountered. He cared and he never pushed Lance. He put himself in danger to protect and save the sniper and he seemed to do it without hesitation. Someone like that couldn’t use his past against him, right? He could try putting a little bit more trust in the disguise artist, right?

 

“We can play.” His voice came out quiet and soft, but the twin looks of surprise he got from the two across the room screamed blasphemy. “Just simple stuff to start out with though.”

 

“Of course.” Matt’s voice was full of awe, before his smile widened to a grin and Lance had to avert his eyes to avoid his cheeks coloring. The chair legs scraping against the floor and Matt appearing beside the bed as he settled down next to him and crossed his legs indian style in the chair. “Do you want to go first, since Veronica already gave away your favorite color?”

 

“Uh, sure. What’s your favorite color then?” Lance muttered out, gaze moving to look at the disguise artist in front of him.

 

“Orange.” Came the smiled response. Gloved fingers tugging on the outer layer of his combat outfit. “Did you ever have a family pet? Ours was a dog.”

 

“We never had a dog or cat, but I know we had a few fish at one point.” Lance spoke. His free hand picking at the mattress cover sheet.

 

“We kind of have a pet now, too.” Veronica mused outloud, head buried in her book now in her lap. Her work on the cart in front of her and her back turned to the sniper. His glare going unnoticed. “She comes and goes though and we can’t really tame her, but I think she counts.”

 

“Veroni-”

 

“I didn’t say what she was or her name, Lance, cool it.” His sister huffed, back still turned to him. “It’s your turn to ask a question.”

 

A heavy breath left the sniper as he leaned his head back to get comfortable and stared at the ceiling. The Jumper able to feel Chameleon’s eyes on him and waiting. Curiousness waving off him, but no questions arose.

 

“Favorite food?” Lance settled on. Blue eyes shifting to meet hazel. “Mine are garlic knots.”

 

“I’ve never had those, but I love any kind of italian food you can think of. I don’t really have a favorite.” 

 

“You’ve never had garlic knots?” Lance spoke in shock and got a chuckle and no for the disguise artist. “That settles it. When I can Jump I’m getting you garlic knots.”

 

A laugh left Matt, hand covering his mouth, and that smile was directed toward him. The one that made his stomach do flips and his heart to race. Veronica’s accusations about Lance possible liking the man bubbling up to the surface, before he beat it down horrendously and moved his gaze away from the other. 

 

“I’ll look forward to it.” Came the reply. “Is a question about siblings out of the safe zone?”

 

Instantly Lance stiffened. The dark, bubbling, clawing feeling winding up his body, and threatening to rip out his heart and lungs, taking root. Veronica turning toward them and a worried look on her face as Matt looked between them in concern. Lance’s brain dragging the deepest, darkest memories of his family, and the Paladin that killed them, from the trenches of his mind. Of their burned and destroyed house, of their elder sister who ordered them to run, of their mother who stood up to protect them, and of Luis and Marco who stayed behind to distract the other Paladin. Their father and-

 

“Lance!” Veronica’s voice snapped him into reality. His sister next to him by the bed, standing in front of Matt, and her palms against his cheeks. “Breathe, Lance.”

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he left out the breath held in his lungs. His gaze locked with his sister’s as he slowly took one breath after another. Matt’s worried and concerned gaze peeking out over Veronica’s shoulder and making the sniper look down at the mattress in shame. The fingers against his cheeks shifting to comb through his hair and rub against his scalp. 

 

God, he was pathetic.

 

Especially when Veronica sat on the bed beside him and shifted to wrap an arm around him in a comforting hug. Tears threatening to fill his eyes because Lance knew he was better than this, knew this shouldn’t affect him as much as it was, and he knew he looked pathetic and weak. 

 

“Five.” When the shaky, and quiet, muttered response that left his lips Veronica looked down at him in surprise. 

 

“Lan-”

 

“Two brothers and three sisters.” He shaking voice continued. Despite the worried looks that grew on their faces. 

 

The moment of silence after stung, but Matt’s features slowly turned soft and a small smile graced his lips. 

 

“Thank you, Lance.” The man quietly spoke. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that question.”

 

The sniper managed a small nod. Veronica’s fingers still making passes through his short hair.

 

“As for me I just have Pidge for a sibling.” Matt continued. A nod directed toward the legend to let him know it was his turn. “Go ahead and ask a more personal question if you want. It’d be fair. You don’t have to answer it on your side if you don’t want to.”

 

As much as Lance wanted to, it didn’t seem fair. Sure Matt had asked a question that riled him up, but that was Lance’s fault he wasn’t better than this. Granted he rarely talked about their family and the way they died, or his siblings at all, but he should’ve had more control than this. They had been gone for so long it shouldn’t hurt so much to say anything about them. Still, Matt deserved answers. 

 

“H-How about…when you realized you were a Jumper?” Lance quietly asked back. Blue eyes slowly shifting up to meet soft hazel orbs and that small smile. “Like your first Jump.”

 

A blank look took over the disguise artist’s face. Almost as if he was surprised he asked such an easy question, but Matt quickly recovered and gave him a smile.

 

“I first Jumped when I was seven.” Came the reply. The male leaning back in his chair and tapping a finger against his chin. “I was in the woods behind our house bug hunting and I saw this beetle up in a tree I had been looking everywhere for. I couldn’t reach it with my net though and I got super frustrated. I remember glaring at it with disdain till I heard this huge snap and suddenly I was falling through the air and I ended up in the tree itself. Took me ages to figure out how to Jump and get back down.”

 

A small snort filled the air. Veronica turning towards him in amusement as Lance covered his mouth and tried to stop himself from laughing. 

 

“Y-You Jumped yourself into a tree for a bug?” Lance shakily asked with a small smirk. In return Matt smiled and nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I Jumped myself into a tree.” Matt chuckled back. “In my defense I was looking for it for weeks, but I couldn’t climb down the tree cause it was so tall. I had to figure out how to Jump to get back down.”

 

“At least you weren’t already in a tree.” Veronica spoke in amusement and Lance huffed. 

 

“You don’t mean-”

 

“I was six when I first Jumped. Climbed a tall tree in our backyard and my grip slipped three quarters of the way up.” Lance muttered, cheeks coloring with shame. The sniper missing the look of horror on the disguise artist’s face. “I Jumped before I made it halfway down and ended up in our shed on some play mats. Everyone was more freaked I fell and didn’t realize I Jumped. A week later I Jumped again and we all realized what I could do.”

 

“Y-You fell?” Lance looked up to meet the myth’s eyes and noticed the shock and fear in them. “From a tree?”

 

“Yeah…” The silence after was a little awkward from Lance’s point of view, but slowly the muscles in Matt’s shoulders relaxed and- 

 

Was Matt actually freaked out Lance fell from a tree the first time he Jumped? Was he freaked and worried Lance almost died before he even grasped his powers? That Lance could’ve died when he was six and they would’ve never met?

 

“It wasn’t a big tree.” Lance carefully tried to reassure the male, before Veronica huffed and gave him a frown. 

 

“That tree was at least twenty-five feet, Lance. It was probably closer to thirty.” His sister spoke, disappointed tone in her voice, till Lance gave her a small glare and she looked between them. “Oh…”

 

Nice going Veronica. Now Matt looked like he was going to have a heart attack. 

 

“M-Might be why I don’t mind fighting mid-air battles.” Lance spoke. The sniper trying to pull the disguise artist a little off topic. “I kinda like free falling and feeling the wind. Probably has something to do with my first Jump. I’m not really afraid of falling.”

 

“Which is why he’s such a stupid idiot.” Veronica added, fist bopping the male on the head. “He’s careless and takes too many risks. I’m glad you always show up to save him, Matt.” 

 

“It’s no problem. Really.” Came the more relaxed tone. Smile returning to the male’s face. “So…your family wasn’t freaked you were a Jumper?”

 

The question was asked cautiously. A worried look shining in Matt’s eyes. As if he knew the question was pushing Lance’s boundaries, but he wanted to try. He wanted to know.

 

“Yeah…th-they…my older brothers thought it was the coolest thing in the world.” The sniper quietly spoke. A small smile making its way onto his face. “After we figured out what it was I could do they helped me practice till I could Jump as easily as breathing. At our weekend get togethers we’d play soccer and everyone would fight over me to be on their team because they’d let me Jump in games to practice and whatever team I was on always won. It was always a bunch of fun, but it was great practice. I never really have to think when I Jump because of it. I just do it on instinct.”

 

Across from him Matt was watching him in surprise and wonder. The sniper’s cheeks coloring and his blue gaze falling to the mattress.   

 

“Wow. They were really alright with you and your powers?” At that Veronica and him looked at the disguise artist in slight confusion. 

 

“Yeah. Mama and Papa were worried about Lance all the time, but everyone thought he was cool and special.” His sister spoke up. “Were your parents not okay with you being a Jumper?”

 

“They never found out.” Matt spoke, a confused frown on his face. “I left before they could find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)


	13. Chameleon's Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is as confusing as he is interesting and Matt still can't fully understand the sniper. Sharpshooter had a family who supported and loved him for his powers, while Matt ran away from his before they could find out? It doesn't make much sense in Matt's eyes, but its obvious both siblings are well loved. A total polar opposite to Matt's life and upon Lance's request he'll give the sniper the low down on his past. All he has to do is ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. As promised I'm here with backstory for Matt! *beams* 
> 
> This chapter took a lot longer for me to write than I thought it would and I'm sorry about that. Backstories take forever for me to write and I haven't covered everything I want to yet. They'll probably be another chapter, maybe two, that'll be peppered with Matt's backstory since him and Lance are still playing 20 questions. So look forward to that and enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> You guys also get to see a little Keith and Shiro and learn a little bit about Keith...kinda. Matt half lies about it. lol.

The twin looks of bewilderment directed towards him confused Matt a little. Hell, the fact Lance’s family had approved of his Jumper powers so easily confused Matt even more. He had never heard of a Jumper who had a family who supported them and their powers. Almost every Jumper he came across was a run away and the sniper was the first to look at him and tell him his family had loved him despite his powers. They had supported him, helped him cultivate his ability, and loved him for it. If anything Lance seemed like even more of a rarity and legend than his rumors let off. He had had a loving family who loved and protected him till the end, till the Paladins came in, and because of it he thrived. If it hadn’t been for them Sharpshooter wouldn’t have his legend.

 

Yet the pair of them looked at him like he was the oddity amongst the Jumpers. Like they never heard of a family not loving their child for being different. These two must’ve had a huge, loving, family before the Paladins came in. It must’ve been years since it happened, too. Based on Lance’s earlier reaction about his siblings. Lance and Veronica had been well loved.

 

“You left before they found out you were a Jumper?” Veronica asked, her eyebrows furrowed. “Why would you leave?”

 

That was one small can of worms that opened an even bigger can of scorpions to Matt’s past. Of course it wasn’t like he wasn’t against sharing his history, it wasn’t all that terrible, but it wasn’t pretty. Not like what Lance and Veronica probably lived through at least. Nonetheless he didn’t have a problem sharing it. Maybe it’d get Lance to open up a little more in the process. 

 

“If you ask I’ll answer.” Matt lightly teased, a small smile on his face. “It’s your turn to ask a question after all, Lance.”

 

Almost instantly Veronica turned to her brother and stared at him, daring at him to ask. Which in turn had Lance jolting back at how fast her head whipped around and his blue eyes to bolt away from her gaze. 

 

“Y-Yeah, sure. If you’re alright with sharing it.” The sniper spoke, those ocean blue eyes moving back to meet his hazel. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.”

 

“I can share it.” Matt returned as he shifted in his seat and stretched. “It’s not pretty, forewarning, but it’s not horrible.”

 

Twin nods were given and the disguise artist leaned back in his seat. 

 

“So I first Jumped when I was seven. Ended up in the tree and took me two hours to figure out how to get down.” Matt started. The two siblings focused on him. “At first I was freaked out because I didn’t know what was going on or how I even got in the tree, but when I made it back down I realized I could teleport. I was excited and I ran home to tell my parents, but I stopped myself when I got in the house. 

 

You see, my parents are scientists. Really smart, highly skilled, and looked up to in their fields. They’ve both gotten dozen of awards and have published books. I’ve got a whole shelf for them on my bookcase, but their work involved a lot of experiments and dissections. I came home to the two of them talking about one of their experiments and all I could think about was how dangerous it was to tell them. 

 

I just teleported twice and if I told them about what I could do they could turn their interests towards me. Someone teleporting isn’t normal and I was afraid they’d experiment on me, so I kept it to myself.”

 

Matt could still remember that moment too. 

 

Of his seven year old self running into the house with excitement and skidding to a stop to the entryway of the dining room and finding his parents talking to each other. Their current experiment’s data spread out in front of them and leaning over it as they talked through it. Each huge word and long sentence only making his excitement fade and his fingers to tighten around the plastic cage for his bugs. The beetle he Jumped into the tree for inside and his stomach swirling in fear. The idea of the two of them treating him like the beetle settling into his mind and without a word he headed for his room and locked himself inside. The beetle let free through his window and the empty cage shoved into his closet, never to be picked up again. 

 

“Were your parents mean?” Veronica asked, a worried look on her face. 

 

“No, my parents were really nice. They loved Pidge and me, but it just seemed like sometimes their research ended up being more important than anything else.” Matt lightly laughed, yet the other two didn’t seem convinced. “They wanted us to excel, too, so we ended up with a lot of tutors to keep our grades up and cram schools. I kept my powers to myself and practiced out in the woods when I could so I could get a grip on Jumping. I kept it up till i was twelve and had a grip on my abilities. Then I packed a bag, all the allowance money I saved up since I first Jumped, and ran away from home-”

 

“Wait, you ran away from home?” Lance interrupted. Shock written all over his face and hurt shining in his eyes. “Why would you do that? I get you were freaked your parents might think you were experiment material, but they cared about you and you left your sister behind, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah…well…” Regret swirled in his stomach, but the disguise artist shoved it down and quashed it. “I know it was a stupid decision when I made it, but I did it for more than the reason of protecting myself. Even when I was that young I knew my powers were both a good and bad thing. I knew being a Jumper was cool and I was different, but because I was different it was dangerous. Having such a rare and powerful ability no one else has can be seen as bad and people could come after me for it. I knew that much. So I left so I could protect my sister too. I didn’t want to slip and have her find out what I could do. It’d make her my accomplice, even if I didn’t know about the Paladins back then, and I didn’t want her to get hurt because I was different.”

 

“So you just left in the middle of the night?” Matt nodded and played with his fingers. “Where did you go?”

 

“I walked through town all the way to the gas station on the edge of town by foot to try and catch a early morning bus to anywhere…”

 

_ By the time the light of the gas station came into view Matt was already tired. His feet sore beyond belief, blisters formed on his ankles and bleeding, and the slight chill in the air had settled into his bones thanks to the wind. The coat around him doing nothing for his jeaned legs and short hair. His backpack already weighing him down. Yet that light on the horizon had his hopes rising and rethinking his plan to just turn back and go home. His feet slowly taking him forward into a run over the small hill and bringing the gas station into view. It’s lights dimmed and the building closed for the night. Not even a single car in sight and the bus stop sitting on the street corner.  _

 

_ “Finally.” Matt sighed in relief as he headed for the bus stop.  _

 

_ His feet clapping against the sidewalk and the tension in his shoulders fading. That was till he noticed something move inside the small structure that stood over the bus stop and he suddenly froze. A shadowed shape moving inside and quite large as the boy harshly swallowed. Hazel eyes glancing behind him to see if anyone was present, before his gaze fell on the stop and he gathered his courage. Matt slowly moving toward the bus stop and keeping his steps quiet. The closer he got bringing the sound of voices to his ears.  _

 

_ “K- ho- ill.” Matt slowly raised an eyebrow, till a yelp filled the air. The young Jumper jolting in alarm and halting his steps a few feet from the wall of the bus stop. “Keith, I need you to hold still. I know it hurts, but we need to treat this.” _

 

_ “Just make it stop bleeding, Shiro.” The voices had Matt suddenly standing straighter. Their tones soft and young, around his age, and pushing him to make the couple dozen steps it took to walk around the bus stop and into the opening. “Ouch! Watch what you’re- Shiro, move!” _

 

_ Before Matt could even react, or catch a glimpse of who was inside the structure, a loud snap echoed in the air and Matt was shoved to the cement. His backpack breaking his fall, and helping him avoid a head injury, before a pressure settled on his stomach and something sharp pressed against his neck. A startled noise reaching the air further from Matt, before hazel eyes settled on the person on top of him.  _

 

_ A boy who looked a few years younger than Matt. His dark, onyx, hair wild and tangled. The strands settling against his shoulders and rare purple eyes glaring daggers into him. His clothes filthy and ripped in places, his skin a map of bruises and cuts, and a knife against Matt’s throat. A look in his eyes that screamed danger and had Matt flinching back till footsteps echoed inside the bus stop.  _

 

_ “Keith, get off of him!” _

 

_ “He saw us. He’s practically dead.” The boy on top of him, Keith, snapped back. His eyebrows furrowed and gaze narrowing. “It’d be a mercy kil-” _

 

_ “I said get off.” A pair of arms slid under the boy and yanked him up off Matt. A noise of displeasure leaving Keith and the boy trying to kick the person behind him. “No kid would be out at this time of night without a reason.” _

 

_ “If the Paladins know we were here and he was a witness he’s dead!” _

 

_ “Just sit down and behave.”  _

 

_ Matt slowly sat up as the second person set the struggling boy onto the bench and ordered him to stay with a simple hand motion. Purple eyes glaring daggers into the other, before he turned to Matt and gave him a small smile.  _

 

_ The boy taller than Matt, and a little older looking, with dark hair like Keith and a patch of white strands hanging in his face in the front. His eyes dark, his clothes a mess like Keith’s, and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. A small smile making its way onto what Matt had to guess was the teenager’s face, as a hand reached out towards him. A hand that was prosthetic and metal, attached to a metal arm that stopped at his elbow. A sight that had Matt flinching and the teen to wince, yanking his hand back with a hurt look on his face and offering his other hand.  _

 

_ “Sorry about him. We’ve had a rough week.” The teen spoke, voice calm and kind. The smile back on his face. “My name is Shirogane, Shiro for short, and the boy behind me is Keith. What’s your name?” _

 

_ “Shiro.” The boy hissed behind him, eyes narrowed and lip curled. “You shouldn’t-” _

 

_ “Keith.” Keith fell silent, gaze shifting away and arms wrapping around his middle. Shiro never looked away from Matt. “Are you hurt?” _

 

_ A small shake of the head left Matt. The boy reaching out his hand to let Shiro help him up. Hazel eyes focused on Keith who looked like an irritated cat doused in water.  _

 

_ “I’m alright.” Matt quietly replied. _

 

_ “What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” Shiro asked in confusion. “Shouldn’t you be at home?” _

 

_ As much as Matt wanted to ask them the same thing, he knew it wasn’t wise. Not only would Keith probably snap at him again, but he knew for a fact that it’d put the both of them on the defensive. They were both hurt, their clothes dirty, and Keith looked to be in bad shape. Not to mention there was a snapping noise earlier that sounded a lot like when Matt teleported during his practices. Keith might’ve teleported when he attacked him, just like Matt could, and based off how hostile Keith was he was weary of people who knew about his ability. Had someone hurt him because he could teleport? Or was someone after him? And Shiro was with him, so could he teleport too? Or was he with Keith just to protect him?  _

 

_ C-Could Matt trust them with the fact he was running away from home because he could teleport too? Or would Keith actually try to kill him because he might see Matt as a threat? Did people that could teleport trust other people who could do that same thing? Or would they make him go away and find another bus stop? M-Maybe he should just go home. This was a bad idea and- _

 

_ “Hey, are you alright?” Shiro gently asked, hand hovering over Matt’s shoulder and a worried look on his face. Hazel eyes focusing on Shiro’s dark orbs and Keith’s eyes narrowing further at him.  _

_   
_ _ “Y-Yeah...I just…” Keith hunched over in his seat on the bench. Hand strangling his knife and Matt harshly swallowed. Well, here went nothing. “I ran away from home.” _

 

_ Shiro blinked at him in slight surprise.  _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ Yeah, why? Matt probably looked like a typical well off kid from a good family. All bundled up in his coat that didn’t do much for his cold legs and his short hair. His nice backpack and shoes that dug blisters into his ankles. He looked way better than they did and they looked like they had been through hell.  _

 

_ “I… I left to protect everyone.” Behind Shiro, Keith sat up straighter and the teenager in front of him looked even more confused than before. “B-because I can teleport.” _

 

_ The effect was instant. Both their eyebrows raised and Keith looked like he had been slapped in the face. Shiro shocked, but a calm and a sympathetic look in his eyes. The hand that had been hovering over Matt’s shoulder resting on his coat and squeezing the fabric.  _

 

_ “You’ve teleported before?” He carefully asked. Matt nodded in confirmation.  _

 

_ “No wonder you didn’t flip out.” Keith mumbled, gaze falling to the ground as he curled into himself. Confirming that the boy had teleported when he attacked Matt.  _

 

_ “Can you show us?” Shiro asked, removing his hand from Matt’s shoulder. “Just so we can see it.” _

 

_ A small nod left the boy as he focused on the inside of the bus stop and a snap echoed through the air. Matt suddenly inside the bus stop with Keith and the smaller boy jolting in alarm. Knife raised by instinct and Shiro whipping his head around to make sure his friend was alright. A sheepish look on Matt’s face.  _

 

_ “Sorry.”  _

 

_ Slowly Shiro relaxed and shook his head with a smile. Keith lowering his weapon and putting it away with a guilty look on his face.  _

 

_ “It’s alright. We didn’t think we’d meet another Jumper out here.” _

 

_ “Jumper?” A chuckle left Shiro as he held a hand out.  _

 

_ “Yes, Jumper. Seems like you have a lot to learn. Want to stay with us?” _

 

_ Slowly a giddy feeling creeped up into Matt’s chest. A smile taking over his face as he nodded and took the offered hand.  _

 

_ It seemed like he found two people who could teleport like him. _

 

“And that’s how I first met Samurai and Champion.” Matt spoke, a fond smile on his face as Lance’s jaw dropped open. “It was a chance encounter, but we-”

 

“You know Champion and Samurai?!” Lance practically screeched, making both Matt and Veronica wince at his volume. “The mythical Champion and Samurai?!”

 

“Would there be any other Champion and Samurai in the world of Jumpers?” Veronica spoke in annoyance, removing her hands from her ears. 

 

“Yeah, I know them.” Matt carefully spoke while Lance stared at him with his mouth hanging open. “We’ve known each other for years now.”

 

“I can’t believe you know them. They’re both the strongest mythical Jumpers alive right now! Champion’s the best of the best and Samurai is the only Jumper who uses a sword to fight and he’s damn good at it from what I hear. I can’t believe you know them.”

 

“I practically live with them.” If Lance hadn’t looked shocked before he did now and Matt was worried he might die of astonishment. “We grew up together as well, after we all met for the first time.”

 

“You guys seriously stayed together since you met?” Veronica asked, eyebrow raised. “Weren’t they cautious of you because they didn’t know you?”

 

“They didn’t really get a chance to.” Confused looks were directed towards him and Matt gave them a sheepish smile. “You see just after we all met, and I took Champions hand, we were attacked…” 

 

_ “Now let’s get that injury looked at, Keith.” Shiro spoke as he let go of Matt’s hand and moved to the boy on the bench to tend to him. Both hands lifting the dark, roughed up, cloth and revealing a deep cut in his side. An injury that had Matt flinching. “I told you to quit moving. It looks worse now.” _

 

_ “I thought he was an enemy-” Purple eyes bolted to him and Matt held his breath. “What is your name?” _

 

_ “Matt Holt.” He quietly replied, before the boy relaxed.  _

 

_ “I thought Matt was an enemy. Not another Jumper.” Keith finished while Shiro prodded at the injury. “Quit poking at it and do something about it. It hurts.” _

 

_ “We don’t have anything for it and-” _

 

_ “I have a first-aid kit.” Matt spoke up as two pairs of eyes fell on him and he sheepishly smiled, pointing to the backpack on his back. “I took it with me before I left.” _

 

_ “Can I use it?” Shiro asked politely.  _

 

_ A nod left Matt as he pulled the bag off his shoulders and set it on the bench. The boy pulling it open and yanking out the plastic box, before he handed it over and the teenager took it from him. Keith’s eyes on the box the entire time while Shiro opened it and sighed in relief.  _

 

_ “It has everything we need. Just be sure to stay still, Keith.”  _

 

_ A scoff left the boy, purple gaze shifting out into the distance while Shiro pulled out the supplies he needed. The teenager swiftly working on disinfecting and sewing the wound closed with a practiced ease that had Matt a little worried.  _

 

_ “Where are you two from?” Matt carefully asked. Not surprised in the slightest when Keith turned his purple eyes to him to give him a glare and Shiro tensed.  _

 

_ “Not from here.” Keith replied, gaze back out in the distance.  _

 

_ “It’s better you don’t know.” Shiro spoke a little nicer as he tied his stitch closed and placed some gauze on Keith’s wound. “It wasn’t a nice-” _

 

_ Keith’s hand suddenly slapped over Shiro’s mouth. Amethyst orbs narrowed out into the distance and a look of concentration on his face. Matt opening his mouth to ask what was wrong till he heard it. _

 

_ Snap! _

 

_ “Move!”  _

 

_ Before Shiro or Matt could react Keith was on his feet and shoving the both of them to either side of the bus stop. Matt slamming into the wall and Shiro stumbling back, before a huge metal net came out of nowhere and wrapped around the boy between them. Keith smashing into the back of the bus stop and letting out a yelp, before the net suddenly buzzed and a scream left Keith. His body flickering and Matt staring at him in horror.  _

 

_ “Paladin.” Shiro spoke as he quickly got to his feet and his metal arm started to slowly glow a faint mix of blue and purple. Keith clawing at the net wrapped around him and struggling against the restraints.  _

 

_ “P-Paladin?” Matt shakily repeated, before the teenager sliced at the metal piece connecting the net to its source and his fingers cut clean through it. Fingers instantly grabbing at the dead net and ripping it to shreds to free Keith. “What’s a Paladin?” _

 

_ Snap! _

 

_ Shiro yanked Keith to his chest, before he was beside Matt and wrapping an arm around him. No warning given as they suddenly teleported and they were out in a field, further out of town. Shiro letting go of Matt to check on the boy against his other side.  _

 

_ “Take deep breaths, Keith.” Shiro quietly spoke. _

 

_ A groan left the boy still rapidly flickering against Shiro’s chest. His fingers fisted in the teenager’s shirt and his forehead pressed against his shoulder. Keith barely visible. _

 

_ “You need to focus on my voice. Stay here with us.” _

 

_ “H-He- om-ng.” The boy spoke, his voice choppy and weak. Matt staring at the two of them in confusion and shock at the anomaly happening before him.  _

 

_ “You need to focus on this location, Keith. Don’t let him get close.” Shiro spoke as Matt watched the boy against the teenager’s chest slowly come into focus better. “That’s it. You’re almost there. Just a little more.” _

 

_ It almost looked like Keith snapped back into place. One moment he was flickering and the next he was completely solid and slumped against Shiro’s chest, panting for breath. The teenager squeezing the boy tightly and letting out a held breath.  _

 

_ “Good job. This won’t last long though.” _

 

_ “I can’t do that again.” Keith panted, eyes squeezed shut. His body hunching forward and Shiro messing up his hair. “I barely made the Jump.” _

 

_ Matt was confused. So very confused and it seemed his face showed it, because the moment Shiro glanced toward him he gave him a sympathetic look.  _

 

_ “We won’t Jump as a group again. So take it easy.” Shiro spoke to the boy, eyes still on Matt. “The Paladin will be after us once he figures out where we are, though. We need to get moving.” _

 

_ A groan left Keith in response and Matt gave a unconfident nod. A small smile making its way onto Shiro’s face.  _

 

_ “I know this is all sudden and confusing, Matt, but I’ll explain while we move.” The teenager continued as he slid an arm under Keith’s legs and stood up with the boy in his arms. Keith never complaining once and relaxing against Shiro’s chest. “Do you know of a place around here we could hide?” _

 

_ “There's a stretch of woods not far from here.” Matt quietly replied, finger pointing in the direction they needed to go and Shiro nodding, before he headed in that direction. Matt right beside him. “So…” _

 

_ “I don’t know if you got a glimpse of who attacked us, but they were a Paladin. An adult who is part of an organization that believes people like us shouldn’t have the powers we do and kill us because we have them.” Shiro started to explain, gaze focused ahead of them and Matt harshly swallowing. “They have a bunch of different gadgets and tools they use to try and catch us so they can finish us off. What they just used on Keith was a net that emits electricity and disrupts the energy we create to Jump so we can’t teleport. It keeps us from escaping, but Keith-” _

 

_ “Sh-shiro…no.” Keith bit out, glare on the boy’s face as Matt quickly looked away and tightened his grip on his backpack straps. “He doesn’t-” _

 

_ “He’s a Jumper just like us, Keith. He deserves to know since the Paladin attacked the two of us while he was with us.” Shiro interrupted, stern look on his face that had Keith glancing away in frustration. The teenager giving Matt a small smile and getting a smaller one in return. “Keith-” _

 

“Samurai is a quinque Jumper.” Matt spoke quickly, holding the twin pairs of blue eyes staring at him in wonder. “His abilities work a little different from others and he’s a bit more sensitive to a nets electricity than us. If he gets caught in one his powers short circuit and he can’t Jump for a longer period than a normal Jumper.”

 

“Seriously? Doesn’t that make it more dangerous for him to fight Paladins?” Lance asked, concern on his face that had Matt softly smiling. 

 

“Yeah, it does, but Samurai doesn’t care about that. He’s a bit of a hot head and even if his powers short circuit he’s learned to work with what he’s got and hold out till he can Jump again. He’s fairly resourceful and quick on his feet.” Matt replied. Lance’s look of wonder returning to his eyes. “His highest recorded record puts him at thirty Paladin take downs after his powers short circuited, before he was able to Jump again and retreat for the location. He knows how to handle himself.”

 

“I still can’t believe you know them.” Lance spoke in awe, while Veronica leaned forward. 

_   
_ “So what happened next? Did the Paladin come after you guys?”

 

“Yes he did…”

 

_ By the time the three of them reached the forest Matt’s feet were killing him. The blisters on his feet rubbed raw and soaking the back of his socks in blood, while Keith was passed out in Shiro’s arms. The boy having fallen asleep at some point in their journey, and Shiro still on high alert. The night chill worse than before and the darkness around them letting them know it was well around midnight. _

 

_ “We should look for a good place to hide and wait out till we’re sure the Paladin won’t keep looking for us.” The teenager spoke as he glanced down at Keith asleep in his arms and then to Matt. “By then Keith should be able to Jump with us to a safer location.” _

 

_ A nod left Matt as he continued to walk beside the teenager and play with the zipper to his coat. Hazel eyes shifting to the outerwear and to the teenager and boy in nothing but filthy clothes, and back to his own. The leaves and twigs under their feet bring forth echoing sounds amongst the trees and scaring off any animals nearby. _

 

_ “It wouldn’t be the safest, but we could hide up in the trees.” Matt spoke. Shiro’s gaze settling on him. “There’s still some leaves up in them and they haven’t all fallen yet, so they’d provide some cover. We just have to find a tree with big enough branches or sturdy enough ones. To hold our weights.” _

 

_ “That could wor-” _

 

_ Snap! _

 

_ “Scatter!” Shiro yelled, Matt instantly ducked behind a tree and Keith jolted awake in the teenager’s arms. Shiro pulling the boy tightly against his chest and ducking and rolling out of the way of a net that nearly snagged the both of them. The metal contraption wrapping around a tree trunk behind them and the bark snapping with the electricity. “Run!” _

 

_ Matt almost had. His muscles were tight, ready to push him forward into a run and leave them behind to save himself, but he held himself back. Watched as Keith rolled out of Shiro’s arms and sprang to his feet, knife in hand, and ready to defend himself. The teenager’s metal arm slowly glowing that blue and purple color again as he got to his feet and stood by Keith. The pair of them ready for a fight and Matt couldn’t find the courage to leave them behind. Not when they both looked ready to give everything they had to either live or die during this fight. Not when Shiro ordered him to run to protect himself and the pair were going to make sure he’d live another day. They just met him and they were trying to protect him from a Paladin he hadn’t known existed a half hour ago, nor the fact people like him were called Jumpers, and that they were hunted by Paladins. If anything he expected the pair to leave him to fend for himself, not protect him, and he couldn’t let that kindness go to waste.  _

 

_ So Matt focused and listened for the sound of footsteps that echoed amongst the trees. Leaves crackling and twigs snapping with each footfall till they got close enough to them and he Jumped into a nearby tree. The branches groaning and swaying with his weight, raining twigs and leaves down toward the ground. The foliage creating a distraction and blind spots for the Paladin after them, as well as cover for Keith and Shiro, before he heard twin snaps. A gasp echoing just below Matt as hazel eyes glanced downwards and caught sight of both Shiro and Keith fighting with the Paladin below him.  _

 

_ The Paladin male and around the age of his own father, but sporting dark brunette hair instead of his dad’s greying orangish brown, and decked out in a trench coat and blocking both attacks with a metal stick of some sort in his hands. Shiro’s glowing hand wrapped around the metal stick, but not cutting through it like he had the net, and Keith’s knife stuck in one of its grooves. They were both stuck and-  _

 

_ Matt’s body moved before he really realized what he was doing. The moment the Paladin reached into his coat and a glint of metal flashed the boy slid out of the tree and let gravity guide him toward the Paladin below him. The Jumper landing right on the man’s shoulders, knocking the air out of him and disrupting his balance. His weapon slipping in his grip and Keith’s knife free from it’s hold. Shiro letting go of the stick to suddenly Jump behind them, grab Matt, and get the two of them to safety. Just before Keith dodged a swing from the man and Jumped behind him to drive his knife though the back of his neck, killing him instantly with the snapping of bone and flesh.  _

 

_ “Keith!” Shiro yelled the moment he set Matt down and turned to watch the man collapse onto the forest floor. The boy pulling the blade out of the now dead body and wiping it on the man’s clothes like it was natural. “I told you to quit killing them!” _

 

_ “They’ll report back and just bring more if I don’t.” The boy muttered as he put his knife away, purple eyes never meeting the teenager’s. Matt staring at the dead body in shock and Shiro walking toward Keith with a stance that reminded Matt of his dad when he was mad at him. “If we take him out-” _

 

_ “If we take out every Paladin we come across not only are even more going to come after us regardless, but we endanger the people of this town.” A finger pointed to Matt and the boy jolted, wide eyes looking toward them. “Matt’s family lives in this town. Did you forget that? He ran away to protect them and you just killed a Paladin on the outskirts of town. Which means even more are going to come here and the first thing they’re going to notice is that Matt ran away and his family is going to be the first they interrogate.” _

 

_ “What?!” Instantly Matt was scrambling to his feet. Shiro giving him a sympathetic look as Keith looked down toward the ground with a guilty look on his face. “But I just ran away. Why would they think-” _

 

_ “Most Jumpers are kids or teenagers who run away from home.” Keith muttered, gaze still focused on the ground. “They’ll suspect your family because you left.” _

 

_ “Then shouldn’t I go back?” Matt spoke in panic. “If they’ll hurt them because I left then if I stay-” _

 

_ “They’ll find out you’re a Jumper one way or another.” Shiro calmly spoke. The teenager walking toward Matt and gently setting his hands on the boy’s shoulders when Matt sucked in a shaky breath and nearly lost his balance. “I’m really sorry we put you in this situation, Matt. It’s our fault-” _

 

_ “No, it’s mine since I left home.” Matt quietly spoke, gaze falling to the ground. “I ran into you guys because I left home and even if I stayed you still might’ve killed the Paladin and then another Paladin would’ve found me and killed me in front of my family. It’s not your fault you protected me.” _

 

_ A heavy silence filled the air. Both Shiro and Keith looking at him in surprise, before the teenager pulled him against his chest and ruffled his hair.  _

 

_ “Glad to have you with us, Matt. We’ll be sure to keep you safe.” _

 

“After that we stuck together and we tried not to get seperated.” Matt spoke, a small smile on his face. “Champion and Samurai grew up with me like brothers.”

 

“That’s so cool.” Lance grinned with excitement. “You fought and grew up beside two myths.”

 

“I’m a myth too, yah know?” Matt laughed. Lance returning with a chuckle of his own, while Veronica softly smiled. 

 

“And you guys fought a lot of Paladins along the way, didn’t you?” The girl asked, a weak smile on face. 

 

“We had no choice, but to.” Chameleon returned, fingers tightening together. “Sure Samurai got ahead of himself a few times and killed a few that didn’t need to be, but there were plenty of times we had no other choice. In situations where it was kill or be killed we had to do the killing to save ourselves or eachother. There unfortunately wasn’t an inbetween for us with the supplies we had. Not like Lance at least.”   
  


“Me?” A confused look fell over the sniper’s face and Matt smiled. 

 

“Yeah. None of us ever acquired a gun, or was able to ever shot one, so we couldn’t use tranquilizers like you do.” Chameleon explained. The look of confusion on Lance’s face growing. “Don’t you use tranquilizers so you don’t kill the Paladins?”

 

A weird look flashed across the sniper’s face. Almost as if he didn’t completely understand what Matt asked. Veronica even glanced towards her brother, but she didn’t look the least bit surprised with Matt’s question. Instead she raised an eyebrow at the Legend and Lance gave them a weak smile. 

 

“I was just taught that way.” Came the quiet response, a strained look on the Jumper’s face. “I don’t exactly like killing Paladins, because they’re human like us, but it doesn't mean I don’t hold a grudge against them. I was just taught to treat them like any other human and show them mercy. I only kill when I either have to or I need to prove a point.”

 

That was no where close to the awnser Matt thought he would get from the sniper. When he first heard of Sharpshooter, and his rumors and legend, the male had imagined a Jumper who fought to protect the weak and spared the Paladins because it was the kinder thing to do. Because Sharpshooter was the kind of person that didn’t like to kill and didn’t want the blood of others to stain his hands. He imagined Lance to be in the same mindset as David Rice, who spared Roland’s life on multiple occasions because he just wanted to live a normal life and didn’t want to be involved in the war between Paladins and Jumpers. He imagined Lance’s response would’ve been how he didn’t kill Paladins because he saw no reason to unless they tried to kill another, or that killing was immoral, but to hear the other tell him he was taught-

 

Lance was taught by someone.

 

Slowly hazel eyes widened and his fingers dug into the back of his clasped hands. 

 

Lance was taught by someone else. Someone else taught the Legend to wield his sniper rifle. Taught him how to craft his own bullets, taught him how to aim, to shoot, and to clean his own weapon. To take it apart and take care with each piece that made the whole of an iconic weapon in Jumper history. Someone had taught Lance to spare the lives of Paladins and the importance of their lives…which meant Lance had killed before.  

 

“So you’ve-” Matt sunk his teeth into his lower lip before he could finish the question. HIs hazel eyes darting from the siblings on the bed and strangling his fingers together. 

 

Now wasn’t the time to ask. 

 

“Had a teacher? That’s cool.” The strained look on Lance’s face slowly softened, a little smile morphing onto his face and those blue eyes almost glowing again. 

 

“Yeah…it was cool.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)


	14. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is beyond jealous. Matt got to grow up beside two of his idols. The mythical Champion and Samurai. Two of the strongest Jumpers in their current time and they are practically brothers. The Sniper can't be more envious, but there's a lot more to Chameleon than he thought. His past wasn't like Lance's and growing up wasn't kind to the disguise artist. He knows that much now.
> 
> He's getting there. Bit by agonizing bit he's chipping at Lance's walls, Matt knows that much. With each little bit he tells the Sniper, with every agonizing detail he retells, he's getting through to the Legend. Not as fast as he wants, and not as quickly as they need, but he can tell with every sympathetic and excited expression Lance cares. Cares about Matt's wellbeing and health, the experiences he went through, and what he's become. Maybe all he'll need now is a little push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We past the 1.5k hit range! *throws confetti* Really happy about that since the story is slowing down a bit to make room for Matt's backstory, which I managed to squish into the last chapter and this one. Or at least all the important stuff I wanted to cover and needed to be given out. I'll probably drop little things here and there through out chapters, or if you guys have any questions about Matt you want answered I'll cover them, but we've got the important parts out now. So we'll start progressing a little now and expand Lance's world a little while he recovers. ;)
> 
> And speaking of expanding stuff. When I was writing this chapter I realized I never made codenames for Pidge, Hunk, and Coran. And while I could try and come up with codenames for them, I thought it'd be more fun if I opened up the option of you guys making codenames for them. So if you guys have any ideas feel free to leave some suggestions in a comment. 
> 
> And as always, comments fuel me! And enjoy the chapter!

Matt grew up with Champion and Samurai. Two of the strongest and most looked up to mythical Jumpers in their time. If Lance wasn’t in pain from the multitude of slashes in his leg and arm he’d be fan boying and shaking Matt to know more. He had looked up to both myths for so long and pushed himself to be as strong as them for so long and Matt had grown up with them. Chameleon saw them as his own brothers and the myths most likely saw Matt as their own brother as well and Lance…Lance was soooooo jealous! Matt spent years battling beside and hanging out with two Jumpers Lance wished he could meet just once. The envy was strong in the Sharpshooter, until Matt mentioned he thought Lance having a teacher was cool.

  


From there the sniper’s mood plummeted and he swallowed down the heavy feeling in his throat. Regret and guilt settling in his belly. A short, clipped, quiet response left Lance and his gaze fell to the sheets. The fingers on his left hand twitching without his consent, desperate to wrap around his rifle and ease his pain, and shooting agony through his veins. A small wince left him and Veronica set a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

  


Yes. He had a teacher. Had. Everyone he cared about died one day or another and his teacher wasn’t exempt from that concept. He tried so hard to protect Veronica with everything he had, but he failed to protect the one man who showed him a new way to fight. A new way to directed his anger and hate, and show him he could both help, heal, and destroy all in one blow. Showed him a new way to Jump, a new way to move his body, and a new way to make a name for himself. A new way to stand tall and make his name mean something…and he failed to protect the man. His death didn’t hurt as much as his family, but it hurt nonetheless and it was his fault his teacher wasn’t alive right now. 

  


“I never really had a professional teacher.” Matt mused, snapping Lance from his thoughts and bring blue eyes to pondering hazel. “We learned to fight in the midst of fighting Paladins, so we never got any real guidance in fighting techniques. If anything we spared each other to practice and picked a weapon that felt right in our hands. Samurai was usually really good at helping us fix our stances and techniques, but none of us were really great at it. We’re not perfect now either, but Samurai is still the better one of us. It’s pretty cool you had someone to teach you how to use your sniper rifle.” 

  


Teeth sunk into the sniper’s lower lip, gaze locked back onto the mattress.Throat tight and almost slipping free information that would bring an onslaught of questions from the myth.

  


The sniper rifle he carried wasn’t his.

  


“Yeah…” Matt seemed to pick up on his change of mood and looked at him with worry. “What’s was it like growing up with Samurai and Champion?”

  


Lance need a distraction. A big one. 

  


“Chaotic.” Matt spoke with a chuckle, worry still in his eyes but the Chameleon letting it go. “Like I said, Samurai is a hot head. So Champion and me had to get used to holding him back from a lot of fights and keeping him in line till he learned a little self control. It was a lot of hard work in the beginning and a huge hassle, but it paid off a little. Samurai is still a hot head now, but he’s learned to asses the situation and try and hold back his urge to jump into battle. 

  


Champion acts like our older brother, and almost a father figure, but he’s not perfect. He had some issues growing up as well and it took a lot of time for Samurai and me to help him through everything and he’s a lot better than he was then, but he still slips up once in awhile. He’s still just as strong as ever though with his specialty.”

  


“Specialty?” 

  


That was a word Lance hadn’t ever heard of before. Not used with Jumpers at least. His teacher never mentioned them before and if he hadn’t been taught it then it was something recently new. And based off the surprised look on Matt’s face it seemed not knowing what it was was a bad thing. 

  


“You…don’t know what a specialty is?” Chameleon carefully asked. Eyebrow slowly raised and a frown on his features when Lance shook his head. “But you…”

  


“I what?” A multitude of expressions flashed through the disguise artist’s gaze, before he settled with a deeper frown and a confused gaze. “Matt?”

  


Chameleon cleared his throat and sat a little straighter. 

  


“A specialty is a unique quirk or ability few other Jumpers can replicate. A Jumper’s specialty utilizes the energy they create to Jump and redistributes or manipulates it to a certain task.” Matt explained, instantly confusing the Sniper and getting a sympathetic smile in return. “Think of Griffin back in David Rice’s day. He was able to distribute some of the energy he used to Jump to moving vehicles, that already created energy, and Jump both him and the car he was in. He didn’t have to use a lot of energy since the car had its own, but he had to know how much he needed and where he needed the energy to travel to Jump it. We call that a specialty these days. A Jumper that has a special ability few others can replicate.”

  


“And Champion has one?” Matt nodded and Lance stared at him in awe. “What can he do? Move buildings like David? Or cars like Griffin? Or does he have something cooler?”

  


A weak smile slowly morphed onto the disguise artist’s face and Lance’s smile faded. 

  


“You can’t tell me, can you?” Matt gave him a shake of the head. “Oh…” 

  


“I mean I could, but then Champion would be pissed at me and my friends aren’t very happy right now anyway.” Matt spoke apologetically.

  


The response was like a slap in the face. Lance was in Matt’s hideout and Champion, Samurai, and the Chameleon’s other friends lived here. Friends that didn’t like the fact Lance was trespassing on their base and was an unknown factor. Jumpers were known not to like outsiders and Lance was the biggest outsider on the table right now. Pile on Veronica being here and there was no question why they didn’t like Lance here. The Sniper was surprised no one had come in to kick him out yet, but then again…he couldn’t even leave. Matt had said so himself. And Lance was the reason the disguise artist’s friends were mad at him. 

  


“I’m sorry.” Lance quietly spoke. “It’s my fault they’re mad at you, right? Me being here and all?”

  


A strained look appeared on the Chameleon’s face for a few moments, before the Jumper seemed to gather himself and give a small nod. 

  


“They’re not all too happy, but I told them that you were staying till you could be moved. Whether they like it or not you deserve a safe place to rest and recover till you’re safe to Jump.” Matt replied, giving him a small smile. “And don’t go worrying about it either. I’m fine with them being a little restless and angry with me till you’re back on your feet. It’s not the first time we’ve had someone new in our base and they really should be used to this by now. They’re just riled up with the Paladin’s new weapons if anything. We’re having a tough time combating them.”

  


An unsure nod left the Sniper, guilt swirling in his stomach, while Veronica softly frowned. 

  


“Are you sure? We don’t want to make anyone upset.” His sister spoke, worry in her tone as Matt gave them a smile. 

  


“It really is fine.” He reiterated. “Champion gave me the okay for you guys to stay till Lance is able to Jump without causing himself injury. When the time comes I’ll Jump you guys out of here and you can safely go home.”

  


“If you say so.” Veronica weakly spoke. 

  


“It’s fine.” Matt assured them, before shifting in his chair. “Now where were we? We’re still playing twenty questions, you know.” 

  


“It’s your turn I think.” Lance replied, worry still swirling in his stomach. 

  


“Really? Alright. Since Pidge had you slip where you live, are you guys really safe there?”

  


The question had Lance’s heart stopping for a few moments. His defensive walls slamming down and panic flooding his system, till Veronica gently took his injured hand and squeezed his fingers. Twin blue orbs meeting and a gentle smile directed towards him. Lance had let it slip. Crap. No one knew what continent they lived on for years, and he had let it slip, as well as what country they lived close to, just so he knew his sister was safe. 

  


“We’re safe.” Lance croaked out, gaze never meeting the disguise artists. “Even if a Paladin found out where we live they couldn’t get there easily. We’ve got our own defenses.”

  


“You sure? With the Paladins new toys it’ll be harder to hide and if you live somewhere rural-”

  


“No one would even believe where we live.” Veronica cut in, a soft smile on her face. “It’s not a practical place to settle in, but we’ve managed and we have a very capable guard keeping us safe. If anyone got close no one would even try fighting against her.”

  


If Matt had looked confused at any point in their game he looked even more confused now. Not that Lance blamed him. He had mentioned they had a pet of sorts, but she wasn’t really their pet and she really did guard them. If anyone stepped in her territory but them they’d be ripped to shreds. That was the way she ran her territory and it kept their area in peak condition. Hence why they were safe, but Lance wasn’t going to put her in possible danger by giving away who she was.

  


“She’s a clever girl, too.” Lance added, proud smile on his face. “On my down time I’ll play tag with her and she always catches me, even when I Jump. If any Paladin’s trespass she’d take care of them.”

  


The nod Matt gave them looked equal parts confused as it did look concerned. 

  


“Can I ask a question instead of Lance?” Veronica spoke up, gaining a frown from her brother and a look of surprise from Matt.

  


“If Lance is alright with it.” When that a pleading look was directed towards him, that always weakened his defences, and Lance had no choice but to groan and bury his face into a pillow in defeat. Matt laughing at his response. “Alright, go ahead.”

  


“You said you grew up with Samurai and Champion, but your sister is here too. When did you find her?” Veronica asked. Lance looking toward her in surprise and turning to gaze at the disguise artist in curiosity. 

  


Only to see a pained expression on Matt’s face. The male unconsciously rubbing a thumb over the scar on his face and slowly meeting their gazes. 

  


“I didn’t find Pidge. She found me.”

* * *

_ If anything Matt was stupider in his younger years as a Jumper. He was smarter than Keith and Shiro when it came to academic smarts, considering neither of them had much of an education compared to him, but when it came to being a Jumper Matt was horrible at it. He could barely keep up in fights, was usually the decoy in most situations, and Shiro always ordered him to run for it and find a safe place to hide. Matt listened half the time and the half time he didn’t there was a seventy percent chance he screwed everything up. Keith was constantly on his case about learning to actually fight with a weapon, but nothing he held in his hands felt right and he turned out useless. His instincts were even worse. _

  


_ He could never tell when was a good time to help. A good time to run, a good time to duck and miss a swing, and when he had to quit playing decoy. If anything he was a total klutz of a Jumper and he was surprised Shiro and Keith put up with him for so long. All he was good for was hiding and running and those were useless in combat. All his skills were used off the battlefield. _

  


_ Haggling for lower food prices in markets, disguising him and his friends, sewing and repairing their worn clothes, and being the only one of them that could actually cook. If anything he felt like the stupid caretaker of the group. Always repairing everyone’s clothes and making sure they were fed, because god forbid Shiro and Keith could manage making their own food. They almost burnt down one of their hideouts once. And the pair of them couldn’t work their way around a sly merchant for crap. Shiro was too kind, and Keith let his temper get the best of him. And neither of them even knew the first thing about sewing anything. Keith stared at a needle like he could use it like a weapon and Shiro’s stitches were way too far apart and crocked. So Matt took on all the housey stuff and the pair of them stuck to the battlefield. The one place Matt didn’t seem to belong in for years, till it happened.  _

  


_ It had been a simple run of the mill outing for food and supplies. The three of them navigating one of their favorite markets and Matt working his magic to stretch out their spending money on what they needed. Keith and Shiro were a few stalls down admiring some leather harnesses and belts for Keith’s sword he picked up a year ago and Matt was haggling with a new merchant in the district. One moment his friends were perfectly fine and the next the stall exploded with the sound of electricity. Shiro’s scream for Keith stopping Matt’s heart as he whipped his head around and saw the Paladin. Saw the youngest Jumper in their group writhing on the ground in pain and agony, net wrapped around him, Shiro fighting with the Paladin in hand to hand combat, and everyone else running for safety. The merchant he had been talking to already gone and Matt fighting himself on what he should do. _

  


_ To run or to fight. _

  


_ Just yesterday he had flubbed yet another attempt to save his friends. Made their escape harder than ever, and nearly got them all caught. He had earned himself so many bad Shiro points with that stunt, as well as a huge lecture from both Shiro and Keith for his actions. His friends were adamant on him keeping back till everything was safe, but in this situation he knew they’d need his help. In a normal Jumper vs Paladins fight he would’ve hung back and let Shiro and Keith take care of it, but like this…with Keith caught in a net? He couldn’t leave them behind and hide. Keith couldn’t get out of the net himself and Shiro was locked in combat, unable to help the youngest, and no one else would come to his aid. If Matt didn’t help, Shiro was going to get pushed into a corner and Keith wouldn’t be able to help him. The pair needed each other to fight and without one the other couldn’t keep up. They had only been together for five years and none of them could take on a Paladin alone.  _

  


_ Yet Matt wasn’t surprised in the slightest when he moved to help and Shiro gave him the usual signal to run. To leave them behind and let the two capable fighters take on the task of disposing of the Paladin. Even if Keith was stuck in a Paladin’s net, unable to free himself or Jump properly after he got out. He was instantly deemed worthless and it grated on Matt’s nerves. How was Shiro going to beat this Paladin without Keith to help him? _

  


_ “Sir, you should evacuate the area.” A voice suddenly spoke, surprising the Jumper. Hazel eyes fell on the male next to him. His outfit familiar to the other Palad- Crap. “Sir, can you understand me? You need to evacuate.” _

  


_ Why was he-? Right, not many people in this market spoke English. It had made it next to impossible to trade in the beginning but Matt had caught onto the language that was spoken here and learned to communicate with everyone. So…without hesitation Matt opened his mouth and started speaking. The Jumper listing off a laundry list of words that came to his mind, threading them together to sound like he was actually making sentences for non-native speakers, and the man in front of him gave him a confused look.  _

  


_ “Evacuate.” The man spoke, finger pointed down the road. Matt followed his motion, before he continued to follow the charade and tilted his head in confusion. “E-VAC-U-ATE. Flee. Run. Leave. Do you understand anything I’m telling you? You need to get out of here.”  _

  


_ Matt swallowed back a laugh and just continued to stare up at the man in confusion.  _

  


_ “Fine. Stay here and die for all I care. Stupid kid.” Came the muttered response, distain in the man’s tone, as he walked past Matt.  _

  


_ A flash of silver caught the Jumper’s gaze. Hazel eyes instantly locked onto what flashed in the light and his lips pulled into a smirk. Fingers reached out and the next moment everything went to hell, for the Paladins at least.  _

  


_ The moment Matt’s fingers wrapped around the metal object in the Paladins’ trench coat pocket the man flinched and turned towards him. The heavy stick yanked out into the open and the button pressed before anyone could react. The net inside exploding out of the weapon and capturing the Paladin inside, before Matt was dropping it like it burned him and looking panicked. The other Paladin yelling obscurities at the younger Jumper and Shiro staring at him as if he’d gone insane. _

  


_ “What the hell? What are you doing, you idiot?” The other Paladin yelled, forgetting Shiro and rushing to his partners side to release him from the net. Seething eyes locked onto Matt as the young Jumper threw out a few words the man couldn’t understand. “Oh great, A native speaker. Just what we need. Look. Get the fuck out of here, kid. This place isn’t for you.” _

  


_ Matt tilted his head in confusion and threw out another few words. Shiro finally getting the picture and scrambling to Keith’s side to free their friend from the confines of the net he was still being held captive in.  _

  


_ “I said-”  _

  


_ It happened in a flash. One second Matt was shifting his gaze from the Paladins to his friends, and the next a flash of silver reached his gaze and blinded the left side of his face. Pain racing through his nerves and a yelp leaving him as he scrambled back and clutched the left side of his face. His feet slipping and the Jumper landing on his rear in the dust and dirt. The Paladin glaring at him and a knife in hand, blood coating the blade. His blood. _

  


_ “Get the fuck out of here, kid!” The man yelled, anger in his tone till Shiro opened his mouth.  _

  


_ “Matt!” The angered expression on the man’s face morphed into a pleased smirk and an ice cold chill ran through the younger’s veins. Keith now free from the net.  _

  


_ “So they do know you, little Jumper. Bilingual, are we?”  _

  


_ Matt scrambled to get to his feet. Panic running through his veins, before a hand grabbed his left ankle and yanked. Matt’s balance instantly lost, fingers scrambling for purchase on the ground, before searing pain exploded through his knee. Shiro yelled for him, Keith screamed his name despite his condition, and the Paladin’s knife sunk into the younger Jumper’s knee. The searing pain turning into something Matt couldn’t even describe as he screamed in pain and agony. His other foot kicking the man in the face and Shiro’s arms sliding under his arms. The snap of their Jump making his ears ring and jolt the knife in his flesh. Fingers instantly strangling his friends arm as he bit back a scream in pain and Keith’s slightly flickering form appeared beside them. _

  


_ “Oh god, Matt.” _

  


_ “We need to get out of here. Can you manage a Jump, Keith?” Shiro asked, panic in his gaze but their friend trying to stay strong.  _

  


_ The pained and strained look on Keith’s face said it all. He couldn’t. _

  


_ “Not by myself, but…”  _

  


_ If Keith had to Jump with someone else he could handle one other person. Anymore and he wouldn’t make the Jump. He’d be left behind and Matt couldn’t Jump in this condition. Not in the pain he was in. Shiro had to make a choice and-  _

  


_ “Then-”  _

  


_ “Take Keith and leave.” Matt cut in. His friends instantly staring at him in shock and fear.  _

  


_ “Matt-” Shiro tried to start. _

  


_ “I have a knife through my knee, Shiro. Even if you manage the Jump with me I’ll be useless. I can’t fight and help you like Keith can against a Paladin. That is if this injury even heals right. I could be stuck with a weak knee or a limp all my life. Take Keith and go.” The pained look on Shiro’s face was an expression Matt never wanted to see again as long as he lived. It looked like he ripped out his friend’s heart and grinned while doing it. Keith looked no better, but…there was no other choice. It was Keith or him that got left behind. “Don’t go coming back for me either.” _

  


_ “Matt, you can’t be-” Keith started, before Matt gave him a glare and the youngest Jumper feel silent. The Paladin that Matt caught in the net free and his partner helping him to his feet.  _

  


_ “I know you two promised to look after me and keep me safe when we first grouped together, but you didn’t promise me your lives.” Hazel eyes met hurt violet and Matt gave him a small smile. “You’ve done enough anyway. Someone that can’t fight isn’t worth much.” _

  


_ “I never said-!” _

  


_ “You little brats are dead!” One of the Paladins yelled. The trio instantly turning to find the male who Matt hadn’t been caught in the net pissed and a net launcher in his hand.  _

  


_ “You guys need to get out of here.” Matt ordered, using Shiro to shakily and sloppily get to his feet. His friend’s hands on him to assistant him before he could fall. _

  


_ “We’re not leaving you.” Keith hissed.  _

  


_ “I’m not giving you a choice.”  _

  


_ “Matt-” Matt set a hand over Shiro’s on his shoulder and squeezed his fingers in reassurance. For who he couldn’t remember, but his friend’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’m coming back.” _

  


_ “No you’re not.” The teen limped away from the pair a few feet. His left leg screaming in pain and agony with every step, till he came to a stop and heard the snap of Shiro Jumping behind him. The Paladin in front of him beyond pissed and weapon at the ready. “I surrender. Do what you want with my life.” _

  


“Whoa, whoa, WHOA! You did what?!”  Lance demanded, Matt jolting in his chair and staring at the shocked look on the Sniper’s face in confusion. “You just gave up?!”

  


“I had a knife in my knee and I was lucky I was standing. There was no way I was going to be able to focus enough to Jump like that.” Matt replied. Veronica blinking at him in surprise. “But it didn’t end there.”

  


Lance looked at him like he didn’t believe the disguise artist, but Matt just gave him a small smile and continued. 

  


_ The Paladin stared at him for a few moments. Angry eyes seeming to check for false information, before his stance slackened and his gaze fell to the Jumper’s injured knee.  _

  


_ “You can’t Jump like that, can you, brat?” Matt slowly shook his head. Hazel eyes following the man’s gaze and looked down at the ligament. Blood already soaked into his jeans and starting to spread across his shoe. A small drop reaching the dirt covered ground and coating the sandy brown in a deep crimson that swallowed up whatever it touched and spread. “Makes my job easier.” _

  


_ The sound of a knife unsheathing from it’s sheath reached the Jumper’s ears. His heart instantly thundering his ears and panic deafening his senses. His mind racing for a way out of this impossible situation as the Paladin started walking toward him.  _

  


_ “Wanted to kill the one I caught in the net, but you’ll do.” _

  


_ At least Keith was safe and wouldn’t die by the hands of this Paladin. _

  


_ “They’ll be one less brat in this world after today.” _

  


_ He didn’t want to die, but his life wasn’t worth one of his first friends as a Jumper. _

  


_ “Pray to whatever god you believe in kid.” _

  


_ The Paladin was only a few feet from him. The glint of the knife flashing out of the Jumper’s gaze, before a snap was heard and a voice yelled out through the deserted street. _

  


_ “Matt!” The tone had Matt’s eyes widening. His head lifting and head turning for its’ source. Hazel eyes darting across the rooftops, the Paladin paused in front of him, till his gaze fell on two figures on a nearby roof. “Catch!” _

  


_ Something long and heavy was thrown from the roof at him. The Paladin finally catching up with the program just as Matt reached out and a metal pole, just a little taller than him, landed in his hands. The weight comfortable in his hands and the cool, smooth, steel almost fitting perfectly against his fingers. His gaze shifting up toward his possible savior and eyes widening.  _

  


_ “Kati-” _

  


_ “Fight!” The smaller figure on the roof yelled as Matt jolted and swung his new weapon up to block a swing the Paladin threw at him with his knife. “Fight, Matt!” _

  


_ “Just roll over and die, kid.” The Paladin sneared. _

  


_ The next moment the male’s leg swung out and slammed into the knife in his knee. A pained yelp slipped from the teen’s lips, his leg giving out with the strike, before he swung his staff and knocked the male off balance. Matt swinging the pole around to make a second strike, before a snap echoed through the air and another teen slammed into the Paladin. The male hitting the ground hard, before small arms wrapped around Matt and a face buried into his shoulder.  _

  


_ “Thank god.” Came the whisper, before hazel eyes behind a pair of big round glasses met his own hazel. A small smile directed towards him.  _

  


_ “Katie?” A small nod left his sister, who looked like a guy, before she turned toward the teen that had slammed into the Paladin.  _

  


_ “Hunk, let’s get out of here.” _

  


_ “Right!” _

  


_ The bulkier Jumper jogged over and in an instant Matt was swept off the ground and into his arms. A yelp of surprise left him and his sister snatched the pole from his fingers. Her arm lopping with Hunk’s and the two Paladin’s getting to their feet.  _

  


_ “See you losers later!” His sister teased, before they Jumped. _

  


“Pidge and her new friend took me to their own little hideout to check my knee and try and help me heal.” Matt spoke as he leaned over and grabbed the bottom of his left pant leg. Chameleon pulling the material and yanking it up his leg and over his knee. “They managed to remove the knife and stitch the wound closed, but a week later Paladins found us and the place we were hiding in collapsed.”

  


The moment the fabric revealed his leg Veronica covered her mouth with a gasp and Lance looked at him in shock. A weak and sick look on his face. The metal that took over his leg from the knee down gleaming in the light and attached to the flesh of his thigh in a stark contrast. 

  


“Pidge and her friend escaped, but the roof collapsed on top of me. The Paladins thought I was dead and left after Pidge and the other Jumper disappeared.” Matt let go of the fabric and stretched out his metal leg. “I tried to move the debris on top of me, but the moment I pulled on the wood planks above my legs whatever was holding them up slipped and everything came crashing down on top of my lower half. I managed to pull my right leg close enough to me to avoid damage, but my left leg was crushed and pinned from the knee down. I couldn’t pull myself out because several boards had broken and punctured my leg. So I was stuck till Pidge came back to look for me. Her and her friend spent almost an hour removing everything they could to get me out. By that time I lost it.”

  


Matt knocked on the metal ligament. A loud ring echoed with the contact and the disguise artist gave them a strained smile. 

  


“We decided to amputate it above the knee since my knife wound wasn’t looking good either. It was borderlining infection and I couldn’t stand on it before I got my leg pinned. If we amputated it below the knee I’d probably have issues walking the rest of my life. So we did it above.” Matt’s smile fell with the strained and pained looks on the siblings faces. “On the bright side I can walk fine thanks to Pidge’s amazing mechanical skills, she’s the one that made it, and it’s useful in battle. The only downside is cold weather screws with me and I get bad pains every once in awhile, but it’s better than having no leg.”

  


A deafening silence filled the room. Matt’s gaze falling toward the metal attached to his thigh and forcing down the thump in his throat. The fingers against the bottom of his pants fisting into the fabric in worry and panic, till small fingers rested against the back of his hand. Hazel eyes instantly lifted to meet Veronica’s caring blue orbs and a small smile on her face. Lance giving him an even larger smile, full of acceptance and trust, as the girl’s fingers intertwined with his. 

  


They didn’t care that his leg wasn’t real. That it was a bunch of bolts, wires, and metal pieces perfectly welded together to make something that wasn’t there anymore. That he was  _ handicapped _ in society’s eyes and he wasn’t all flesh and blood. They had been worried about how he could’ve possibly died, not about his fake leg. They had felt his pain for his lost leg and didn’t see him as anything less for its loss. They cared about him and his health. What he had become and how strong he grew because of his loss. They didn’t see him as a liability or less of a person that they knew him as. They still saw him as a whole person, not as a portion of what he was.

  


“Did you make it back to Samurai and Champion?” Veronica asked as Matt nodded in return. 

  


“After Pidge and her friend successfully amputated my leg and attached the prosthetic we waited till I was healed to go look for them. It took months before I was able to walk on my own, but when I could stand on my own two feet we went to look for them and they thankfully hadn’t switched hideouts.” A smile made its way back onto Chameleons face and he squeezed Veronica’s fingers. “Champion and Samurai were beyond shocked I was still alive when I arrived, since I was gone so long they thought I died when they left me behind, and ever since we’ve been together as one big group.”

  


“So you’ve been with all of them since. Wow.” Veronica spoke in awe. “And you all fight the Paladins?”

  


“Its mostly Champion, Samurai and me, but Pidge and her friend join in when we’re in a bind.” Matt replied. “Pidge and her friend are usually taking apart the Paladin’s weapons and trying to find out how they work and good ways to counter them. Samurai always ends up being their guinea pig, but the gadgets and gear they make keep us safe.”

  


The disguise artist reached up to tug on the armor over his chest and the black, skin tight, suit under everything he was wearing. 

  


“Pidge developed a material that repels electricity up to the previous weapons voltage and it helped us till the Paladin’s switched weapons. She’s working on making a different material to combat the new weapons, but it’s going to take awhile.”

  


“Now that’s cool.” Lance spoke up, before Veronica nudged him. 

  


“Maybe you should ask Matt’s sister nicely to make you something too. We don’t need you getting hurt again by another net.” The girl teased, instantly getting a pout from the sniper and a laugh from Chameleon.

  


“I could see if she’ll make you something when she finalizes the new material.” 

  


Instantly Lance’s cheeks dusted a soft pink and blue orbs bolted away from his gaze. 

  


“I’ll be fine. I just have to be more careful next time.”

  


Ouch. Total shut down. Seems like it was going to take a bit more to completely gain the Sniper’s trust. 

  


“Lance.” Veronica spoke in a warning fill tone, gaze narrowed. “You could’ve died.”

  


“Any of us can die at any time.” The response had silence falling over the room and the Legend continued to look away from them. “No matter what we do the Paladins won’t leave us alone. One way or another they’ll find a way to combat whatever we do and eventually they’ll one up us. I might’ve won today, or at least got away with my life, but the next time I go out there I might not make it back.”

  


“Then we just get stronger.” Slowly blue eyes shifted to meet his. Matt giving the Sniper a small smile. “We get stronger and lean on one another, because one person can’t take on the world. However, together we can make a force stronger than they can even begin to imagine combating. Why do you think all of us stuck together? No Paladin can take on all of us at once.”

  


Lance stared at him with a surprised expression. A weary look in his eyes, but most of his defenses wavering, till a knock echoed through the room. The door opening and Pidge poking her head in the room, dirt and grease smudged across her face, and her gaze falling on them with a raised eyebrow. 

  


“Something up, Pidge?” Matt asked, a small smile on his face as his sister opened the door a little more and wiped her filthy hands on a stained apron covering her. 

  


“Champion needs you on the bridge. Said it was important.” She replied, a small smirk appearing on her face when Lance perked up. “Wants you to report in as soon as you can.”

  


Another mission. 

  


“Alright. I’ll be there shortly.” The disguise artist spoke as he leaned over and pulled his pant leg back over his metal leg. His sister’s eyebrows raising in surprise and a knowing look shifting from Matt and Lance. “How’s your project going?”

  


“Still not there yet. Samurai keeps short circuiting.”

  


A nod left Chameleon while he pulled himself onto his feet and rolled his left leg around to test it, before he started walking towards his sister. 

  


“You’ll get it.” A hand reached out and ruffled her hair, a frown directed towards him, and Matt turned back to look at the siblings watching them. “I’ll be back later, Lance, Ronica. We can finish our game then.”

  


“Alright, be safe.” Veronica spoke, a smile working its way onto her face and a knowing look in her eyes.

  


“Bye, Matt.”

  


The disguise artist gave them a small wave, before he closed the door and let out a heavy sigh.

  


Back to the daily grind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)


	15. A new Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're falling apart. Matt doesn't have to be a genius to see it. See how Shiro is beyond stressed, Princess is juggling the online scandal, and Keith is irritated beyond compare. They're all panicked, trying to fight against time and create tech to combat the Paladins. All except for Matt. The only person to see he's the level-headed person in their group right now. That can see where they need to go, what they need to do, and he knows they won't agree to it. They all don't trust Sharpshooter, so they can't see how strong he is and how vital he is to this mess. So he'll drop a hint and hope one of them takes the bait. 
> 
> Lance is beyond the line of boredom. He's been here for a week, stuck in bed, with Veronica by his side. Matt showing up once in awhile, but his visits getting further and further apart. He knows what going on. He knows Matt and his friends are trying to combat the Paladins and it's making him antsy. Lance wants in on the action too. Wants to pick up his rifle once more and feel the recoil of his weapon, hear the sound of his target dropping to the ground, and feel his pride well up in his chest. But it'll be awhile before that happens. So-who's this guy? And why does he want to talk to Lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took waaaaaay too long and I'm sorry about that. There's so much set up to do and I'm hating being away from the action for so long. Not to mention, with Lance stuck in bed I've limited my options but I can't time skip right away and fix that issue. So I've kinda backed myself into a small corner, but it won't be long now...I think. Just a little bit more and Lance should be back up on his feet. So bear with me a little longer. Things will pick up soon. 
> 
> *clears throat* On another note, I mentioned last chapter I haven't come up with Codenames for Pidge and Hunk yet. So if you guys want to make one for them go for it and leave your idea for their codename in a comment. If I pick yours I'll be sure to credit you of course, but the option is there if any of you have a cool codename for either of them.
> 
> *waves* Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone. Lance gets to meet a new Voltron Jumper this chapter. So get a little hyped. Their interactions are kinda funny near the end.

_ “Chameleon, get ready to cover me.” _

 

Fingers tightened around the black metal staff. A deep breath echoed through the air and shoulders slowly slumped. 

 

“Roger.”

 

A distorted snap echoed a good couple yards away before footsteps flew towards him. An electric static like noise followed the foot falls, before a heavy echoing pop sounded and Samurai bolted past him. Their eyes met for only seconds as the Paladins after the myth piled through the open Jump scar and Matt tightened his grip on his staff. Their footsteps getting a few feet from him, before his grip tightened and twisted on his staff. Orange glowing lines appeared across its surface in seconds as he stepped out of his hiding place and swung. His unexpecting enemies sent right off their feet the moment his hit connected and the glowing lines on his staff sending a quick jolt of electricity through both parties. The jolt doing barely anything to the disguise artist, while it rendered his opponents immobile.

 

_ “Extracting you now, Chameleon.” _

 

Matt twirled his staff as it closed. The weapon returned to its spot on his right thigh before a snap echoed next to him and Keith appeared next to him. His fellow comrade linking their arms together, fingers intertwining, before they teleported once more. The pair reappearing on a rooftop in a busy city, night already fallen and the lights twinkling like stars. Shiro already waiting for them.

 

“How’d it go?” Champion asked the moment Keith let go of Matt’s hand and stretched beside the disguise artist. 

 

“It worked.” Keith replied bluntly, while Matt held back a snort when Champion frowned at the short response.

 

“I was able to surprise them and knock them out with the new upgrade on my staff.” Matt started to explain in further detail. Keith turning to keep an eye on his flickering Jump Scar. “The jolt was a little more powerful than I thought it would be, but it did it’s job.”

 

“Did it disrupt your powers?” Shiro asked.

 

“A little.” The eldest male of the group frowned and Matt flexed his fingers. “It wasn’t to the point my energy was unmanageable, but by the time Keith started the Jump I had a decent amount of control. I was able to use a little energy to assist the Jump.”

 

“Enough to stabilize it at least.” Keith added, his back still turned to them and focused on the fading scar. “My focus wobbled a little. If you hadn’t assisted you wouldn’t have made the Jump.”

 

“Your welcome, Keith.” Matt joked, ruffling his teammates hair and getting narrowed eyes directed towards him and a small frown. “Overall it was a success, better than Pidge calculated it would be.”

 

“It’s still dangerous.” Shiro spoke, frown deepening. “If Keith used a weapon like that he’d be rendered immobile and a weapon like that isn’t compatible with my arm. It’d lock up my joints. It may work a little for you, but the rest of us don’t have new weapons to fight the Paladins yet. We…”

 

Matt slowly tuned out the male and let out a quiet sigh. Hazel eyes focused on his long time friend, his furrowed brows and deep frown, and held back his look of pity. Shiro was trying too hard, they all were. Granted the Paladins were an issue and their new tech was dangerous, but his comrades were acting as if the world was ending. As if they lost all reason and were stuck in a panic. It was an understandable action considering they had been so well off before, fending off their enemies and making names for themselves, but right now he felt like the only level headed person in the group. Like he was the only person seeing all the good Pidge’s new weapon could do and Shiro was seeing every flaw and mistake, while Keith just didn’t seem to care. The youngest of their little group far too irritated with the situation to do anything but become frustrated and hyper focused. Keith was antsy and Shiro was overthinking everything. Princess too focused on the social media hype Lance stirred up to see what was going on. Their group was starting to wobble and shake on it’s supports. They were going to fall apart if something wasn’t done. They had been away from the fight for too long.

 

“Then I’ll use it.” Matt spoke up, successfully ending his friend’s speech and getting a look of surprise. “If Keith and you can’t use it then I will. Pidge may have used my staff as the prototype, but if it works for me then I’ll use it and I’ll help Pidge come up with better suited weapons for you two. Something with enough electricity to do enough damage, but not disrupt Keith’s Jumps and something to power up your specialty. Or maybe just a better weapon for Keith that doesn’t even use electricity.

 

You two might not be able to even use a weapon like this, but it’s not the end of everything. Pidge will come up with something, Shiro. Whether it’s a new weapon or better suited gear she’s never failed to make something that protected us. Just give her time. I know the Paladins are doing a lot of damage to our kind, but if we go in half baked we go in dead. So just take a breath and take it a step at a time. We’ll find a counter for their new tech.”

 

Slowly the look of surprise darkened and Matt stood his ground. Their leader almost looking offended, even angry with Matt’s response, but Keith finally sighed and relaxed beside him. Samurai turning away from his faded Jump Scar and looking at the both of them. 

 

“Matt does have a point, you know.” Keith muttered, violet eyes instantly on the ground so Shiro’s darkened gaze didn’t met him. “The Paladins might be stronger now and we might not be well equipped yet to handle them, but we’re scrambling around like mice in a maze. If we’re not careful we’ll hit a dead end and the Paladins will either catch or kill one of us and then we’ll all go down after them. So if the weapon works for Matt he should keep it and I’ll help Pidge make something that better suits me.”

 

The youngest’s speech seemed to calm their leader down a little, but Shiro still looks stressed. Almost wound up too tight and ready to snap, but Matt kept his mouth shut. They both put in their two cents and anymore pushing would only anger their friend. Shiro was stressed enough lately and it was better to let him sort everything out.

 

“It still isn’t good enough.” The response was quiet, but they all heard it. 

 

“It never will be.” Keith replied back, fingers tightening into fists. “Never.”

 

A heavy sigh left the older male in front of them. His frustrated and angered look slowly softening, before he finally stood down and rubbed a hand over his face. All the stress instantly weighing down his shoulders and Champion squeezed his eyes shut to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

 

“I just wish we saw this coming. We got too comfortable.”

 

“Even if we did see it we wouldn’t have been able to combat it in time.” Matt spoke. “Pidge and Hunk may be great at making us new tech, but they’re not einsteins. We couldn’t have made new weapons and armor in a day or two, or even a week to combat this. This kind of tech upgrade is something that literally puts us at a disadvantage and Sharpshooter is a good example of that. He may have been amazing in that battle, even with the damage he did, but that net did more damage to him than I think any of us could handle.”

 

“Matt-” Shiro started, Keith frowning, but Matt sent him a glare.

 

“I know you don’t want anything to do with him, but you guys can’t keep ignoring him.” Matt interrupted, tone serious and taking the pair of them by slight surprise. “The amount of Paladins he took down was more than we can even begin to hope for right now and his stamina outmatched ours. Even though he put us all at risk and did a lot of damage there’s something we could learn from him. If you just ga-”

 

“What he did was put thousands of innocent people in danger.” Shiro cut in, eyes narrowed. “He’s created anomalies neither party can cover up, put tons of gallons of seawater were it doesn’t belong, and nearly created a social media uprising. He’s put us all in danger and-”

 

“He killed over sixty Paladins and nearly died doing it.” Matt threw back. “We all know Sharpshooter rarely takes lives, but he took more than what’s ever been recorded for him. Sixty-four. He took down sixty-four Paladins and ended their lives. We’ve only ever recorded him taking out twenty. Sharpshooter killed three times that the day he was hurt and you keep treating him like he’s the enemy. Would someone like him do that without reason?”

 

Shiro’s irritated look wavered and Matt bit his lower lip. His lies settling into his belly and Chameleon kept them there, because he knew Lance probably killed more than twenty people before the day he was hurt. Their game had taught him a lot about the sniper, a lot more than he thought possible, but it also left a lot more questions than he liked. Lance had killed before. Probably way more than they had on their records, but he had a reason for not killing as many as he could. His teacher taught the sniper that way, whoever the man was, and because of him they had the Legend amongst their kind. A Jumper who was stronger than the lot of them were now and Shiro and Keith needed to see that. They needed to see how great Lance was instead of his flaws. It’d be easier for them all. 

 

“I know he did a lot of damage during that fight and people almost died, but he didn’t do it without a reason.”

 

“What reason?” Keith’s question had the disguise artist holding back an intake of breath and unclenching his fist. “With everything he did, what reason made him do all that damage?”

 

Lance was going to kill him for this but:

 

“I didn’t escape when Matt told me to. I fought them when I should’ve ran.” Confused looks appeared on his friend’s face and Matt willed down the regret and pain. “I know it was stupid, but they killed so many Jumpers and I was upset and I couldn’t let them hurt anyone else. I pushed myself over my limit.”

 

A look was exchanged between the two Jumpers he considered brothers and Matt looked up to meet their gazes. 

 

“That’s what Sharpshooter told his little sister when I brought her to him and they reunited with one another since he woke up.” Shiro’s hackles instantly raised and Keith looked at him with a hurt expression, almost betrayed. “He wasn’t thinking about himself when he was fighting the Paladins that day. He was thinking about all the Jumpers he swore to himself he’d protect and all the Jumpers who spoke to him on his channel and died while he was resting from a net injury he got a few weeks before. He fought for them. The Jumpers who died and the Jumpers he wanted to protect. He didn’t think about himself for a second and with the way his sister reacted to his response Sharpshooter doesn’t seem to think about himself and his well being very often. All he had on his mind was the urge to take down as many Paladins as he could in hopes it’d protect Jumpers around the world, even if it came with the cost of his own life. If he hadn’t been caught by that net when he did he would’ve kept fighting till the Paladins cornered and killed him, even if it meant draining himself dry and short circuiting.”

 

Silence fell over the lot of them. Shiro’s defensive expression softening and Keith’s look of betrayal disappearing. The pair slowly staring at him in surprise and Keith’s arms making their way across his chest like they normally did when he was uncomfortable.

 

“That’s ridiculous. Why would he go that far? Any sane Jumper would escape before they would be killed.” Samurai spoke, eyebrows furrowed as Matt softly smiled. “Why would go so far to-”

 

“Because Sharpshooter cares about Jumpers.” Matt quietly spoke, violet eyes meeting his hazel. “Because he didn’t get the chance to run away from home before the Paladins came like us and he’s seen what happens to those he loves. And it’s because of that that he holds onto his duty and his oath to himself so tightly, because he has a sister he protects with his life and there is no length he wouldn’t go to keep her safe. Even if it means his own life.”

 

“He’s still reckless.” Shiro spoke, a small frown on his face. 

 

“Weren’t we all when we started out? Or when we get serious and lose sight of our goals?” Champion winced and Matt gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m in no way saying Sharpshooter is perfect, but he’s sacrificed a lot to get to where he is. Probably as much as us, but whether or not that’s true he at least deserves our respect. What he did the day he got hurt could’ve ended up in his death, yet he still pushed himself to protect us all and he did something we can’t match up to right now. The least we can do is treat him like a normal person instead of an enemy. I’m not asking for him to join us, just to treat him normally till he can leave.”

 

Matt gave them a small wave and stepped back. A finger tapping a button on his pin and a small smile on his face. 

 

“Pidge, I’m coming in. Is Princess ready?”

 

_ “Roger. You’re free to land.” _

 

Chameleon let go of the button and his brothers meet his gaze. 

 

“Besides, you’d be surprised if you get the chance to talk to him. He might be a bit defensive, but he’s a free spirited Jumper and he surprises me everyday. Plus, he’s a lot stronger than his Legend tells.”

* * *

Rough. Smooth. Rough. Rough. Rough. Smooth. Rough. Rough. Rough. Rough. Rough. Rough. Rough. Smooth. Rough. Rou-

 

“Lance,” a hand grabbed his and yanked his fingers away from his arm. Blue eyes shifted up to meet his sister’s irritated gaze and watched as it narrowed. “I told you to quit touching your arm. Let it heal and quit messing with the stitches.”

 

“I’m just-”

 

“Bored. I know.” Veronica sighed as she let go of the Jumper’s wrist and looked back down at her homework and textbook in her lap. The girl seated in the chair next to his bed and her hair pulled back into a single ponytail. “I don’t exactly want to do homework either, but there's nothing else to do and that’s all I brought with me when I left.”

 

Slowly his gaze shifted to the textbook in his sister’s lap. To it’s worn grocery bag cover Lance had fashioned for it and the stack of papers set on top of it. Wrinkles littered across their surfaces and the pencil in the cerace of the book bitten and it’s eraser almost gone. The pencil itself one fourth of what it used to be. Just how long had Veronica been doing homework to pass the time?

 

More than a day, that was for sure. They had been here for a week now so Lance could recover and while his wounds were looking better they were still deep. According to the few women that came in, claiming they were nurses and checked his arm and leg, he was healing nicely, but the gashes where still too deep for him to move around freely or loosen the stitches a little. Which in turn kept him bedridden, forbidden to move unless he had to and bored out of his mind. Of course that didn’t mean he couldn’t entertain himself, but there was only so much he could do when Matt or Pidge weren’t here with them and Veronica could only handle his antics for so long.

 

Not to mention Lance still hadn’t heard a single thing about Matt’s other Jumper friends. None of them had come in to demand he leave or blame him for the mess he made fighting the Paladins. Let alone order him to hand over his weapon or integrate him over how he beat so many Paladins in one go. Nor had any of them came to deliver their food, that job left for the nurses or Matt when he visited him. Visits that were getting further apart with each meeting and while Lance was worried with the fewer and fewer visits he could understand. Matt and his friends were still fighting the Paladins and trying to make new gear and tech to combat them, so of course they were busy. No one had time to check in on him all the time when the people responsible for killing their kind couldn’t be combated. Lance was the only one who could really fight them and he got hurt doing so. Not like they’d even want to team up with him or ask for his help, ever. He couldn’t-

 

“Stop that.” Fingers flicked against his forehead and Lance winced. Blue eyes shifted up to see an irritated look on Veronica’s face and she sat back in her chair. “Whatever you’re blaming yourself for or putting yourself down for, stop it.”

 

“I wasn’t-”

 

“Liar.” Lance huffed and Veronica played with one of her worksheets. “I really wish you’d see how great of a person you are sometimes. You always put yourself on a lower pedestal than you need to when you deserve to stand tall and proud next to so many amazing people.”

 

In return Lance gave her a confused frown and his sister sighed. 

 

“Roni, I never-”

 

“What I’m trying to say is-”

 

A knock echoed through the room, interrupting Veronica and catching the pairs attention. Two sets of blue eyes settled on the door and seconds ticked by. Lance’s eyes slowly narrowing with each passing second, before he reached out with his right hand and yanked his sister out of her chair. The girl understanding his intentions and slapping her textbook closed to scurry around the bed and stand behind her brother. 

 

Whoever was behind the door wasn’t Matt. He usually announced his presence just after he knocked. 

 

“Is it alright if I come in?” The tone was definitely different. Strong, steady, but a little unsure and awkward. A bit deeper as well. Whoever it was definitely wasn’t Matt, but they sounded like they weren’t used to this. “If that’s alright?”

 

They still seemed unsure and if Lance’s defenses weren’t on max he would’ve chuckled, but Veronica was behind him and injuries or not he had to make sure she’d be safe. 

 

“Depends on what you want.” Lance called back. Sharpshooter keeping his tone steady and calm, despite the fact he was on the defensive, and let whoever it was know he wasn’t one to mess with.

 

“To talk.” This time the response was clipped, blunt, and a little edgy. A complete one eighty from the previous choice of words and almost throwing Lance for a loop. If the tone wasn’t the same he probably would’ve thought it was two different people. “I mean…if you want to…”

 

Yep, this definitely wasn’t Matt. Whoever it was wasn’t used to talking to other people either, because this screamed awkward under the tension in the air.

 

“Lance.” Veronica whispered behind him.

 

“Who are you?” The Sharpshooter asked next and a heavy thump echoed through the room. A curse sounding behind the wood and Lance blinking at the sudden fumble. “Uh…”

 

Did they just run into the door?

 

“Sorry, I-…” A heavy sigh sounded and a few moments passed. Almost as if they took a moment to collect themselves. “Others gave me the name of Samurai.”

 

In the span of five seconds Lance went from being on the defensive to fighting a heart attack. 

 

Samurai. 

 

The mythical Samurai was outside his doo-

 

No! Keep yourself together Lance, you need to keep Veronica safe. Whoever it is could be lying and-

 

“Matt said we should come talk to you, since we don’t know much about you.” The mystery person started again. “I’m was going to bring my brother, but he couldn’t make it. So it’s just me. So…c-can I come in?”

 

“Lance.” His sister’s hand rested on his shoulder. 

 

She wanted Lance to allow him in, but…how could he be sure the mythical Samurai was really behind that door? Sure Matt had told them about how he met Samurai and Champion, and that they were practically brothers to one another, but how could he be one hundred percent sure? Matt had never told him what either of the mythical Jumpers looked like and he was in unfamiliar territory.  I mean, sure he was technically in someone elses territory and he was trespassing but it was still unfamiliar to him and- ugh, he was talking himself in circles-

 

“Lance.” Veronica spoke again, hand now gently on his injured shoulder. “It’ll be alright.”

 

But could he trust alright?

 

“Fine.” Sharpshooter muttered, before he sighed. “You can come in.”

 

The door practically flew open. Almost as if the person behind it had been waiting for his confirmation, and a teen around Lance’s age stepped just inside the room. His height a few inches shorter than the Sharpshooters and his frame almost as thin, but well built muscles flexed with each movement under his pale flesh. Skin tight black jeans covered his legs, red, black, and white boots on his feet and…was that a fanny pack? No, there was a leather pouch on his belt- yeah, that was practically a Fanny pack. A skin tight black t-shirt and…oh god this kid was wearing a red, yellow, and white crop jacket as well. Fingerless gloves covered his hands and rare amethyst eyes met him. His hair a charcoal black and- he had a mullet. This guy had a mullet. Lance was officially done. 

 

There was no way this was Samurai. The mythical Jumper who took down scores of Paladins with his unique sword for a weapon and lightning fast Jumps couldn’t have a mullet. Lance’s brain couldn’t allow it. 

 

Meanwhile the newcomer looked over Lance as well. Those purple eyes seemed to scan every inch of him, gaze lingering on his injuries longer, before they fell on Veronica behind him and Lance moved on instinct. The sniper sitting up in an instant and putting himself between the new individual and his sister, just as Veronica gasped and the other Jumper lurched towards him. 

 

“Don’t-!”

 

“Wait!” Veronica yelled.

 

Pain bolted through his nerves and shredded at his left arm and leg. Lance sucking in a harsh breath while the agony melted into his skin like red hot steel. Teeth biting into his lower lip and tears welling up in his eyes as an extremely quick snap echoed and arms grabbed his right side. 

 

“You idiot, you’re supposed to stay still!” The newcomer spoke in panic as he helped keep Lance sitting upright. Purple eyes instantly looking over his stitched arm and leg to check for any pulled stitches. “Are you trying to kill yourself?”

 

“L- Sharpshooter, lay back down.” Veronica fumbled. Her hands rested on his back and the sniper squeezed his eyes shut.

 

He would, but the pain was excruciating. He was in so much pain he was numb and frozen in place. 

 

“Damn it. Just…just take a few moments.” The Jumper in front of him spoke. Amethyst eyes filled with panic and worry. “Let some of the pain die down. You didn’t rip anything open, but all your muscles are tight now.”

 

“He should lay back down, though.” Veronica argued in worry.

 

“If he moves like this all the tension in his muscles could aid the possibility that his stitches could rip open.” Came the returned argument. The leather fingerless gloves against his right shoulder squeezed his flesh and Lance slowly opened his eyes to find amethyst eyes watching him. “Just take it easy for a little bit, Sharpshooter. Let your muscles relax.”

 

There was no way he was going to be able to relax. Not with the pain pulsing through his system and the fact the teen was now in his personal space and way too close to Veronica for comfort. All his danger alarms were blaring at full blast.

 

“Sharpshooter.” His sister’s arms slowly wrapped around his middle and her forehead rested against the back of his neck. Fingers tightened into the fabric of his shirt and a shiver ran down the Sniper’s spine. The tremors slowly eased some of the tension in his body. “Just relax. I’m alright.” 

 

A look of surprise fell over the new Jumper and a slightly hurt look appeared on his face. 

 

“I wasn’t-” A strained look appeared on the newcomers face and he looked away from him. “I didn’t come in here to hurt anyone. Just to talk. Sorry if I made you feel that way.”

 

And now Lance felt like an asshole. He hadn’t even said anything and the other Jumper looked like a kicked puppy. As if Lance had drop kicked him and stomped on him while laughing. But even if he felt bad he couldn’t completely let up. Too many people had played the hurt and innocent card on him in the field and he had gotten hurt and almost caught for it. Not every Jumper was trustworthy. If Lance couldn’t throw them, he didn’t trust them. Matt was the acception right now.

 

“We’ll see.” Lance replied, purple eyes bolted to him in shock and slight anger while Veronica reeled back and smacked him in the back of the head. “Yeow-”

 

“You can be so insensitive sometimes!” His sister yelled while Lance whipped his head towards her and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“I’m trying to protect you!”

 

“He’s not going to hurt either of us!”

 

“How can you be so sure?!”

 

“Because he said-”

 

“Just because a Jumper says they won’t hurt you doesn’t mean they won’t turn on you in a moments notice, rat you out to Paladin, or leave you behind in a net! How do you think I got these scars?!”

 

A deadly silence filled the room. Veronica’s eyes wide and their newcomer frozen in place. Both their gazes falling to his covered chest and back, that his sister knew was littered in scars from not only his recent net encounter, but a previous one. His caramel skin marred with lighter, almost bordering on a tan white toned, slashes of skin and contrasting his skin tone drastically. He almost looked like a zebra if he didn’t wear a shirt and if it weren’t for the cause of them it’d be laughable. 

 

“Sh-Sharpsho-” Lance slowly looked away from her and fisted his right hand into the sheet covering the mattress. 

 

“I’m sorry I yelled, but you can understand right?” The sniper quietly spoke, his voice barely audible. “I know it’s a little overkill, but I can’t lose you.”

 

Gently his sister’s fingers rested against his shoulders. The girl slowly slumped against him and held him close. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” 

 

Lance held back a chuckle and nodded, because he was an idiot. Both their arguments were valid, but Lance was always at fault. He knew he was wound too tight and always on high alert, defenses way too high to climb and stubborn to the point of madness. This Jumper had come here peacefully and respectfully and Lance had been a complete jerk. He had a reason to be defensive, and he was in the wrong for his attitude, but he couldn’t protect her like this in his condition and the newcomer was too close. They both knew that, but Lance was still wrong.

 

“I’ll just-” The new Jumper started, voice quiet, before Lance shook his head. 

 

“You can stay, just don’t give me a reason to rip these stitches.” Lance quietly spoke while purple eyes stared at him in surprise. The Sniper never once meeting that gaze as the other nodded and looked him over. “Can you help me sit up properly?”

 

The moment a panicked expression was directed towards him the legend met his gaze, because he knew it was stupid and moving would hurt, but he couldn’t lay back down. He couldn’t protect Veronica like that.

 

“If you think you can manage.” Lance nodded and those gloved covered hands carefully moved to assist him. 

 

Pain blasting through every nerve with each movement, till Lance was sitting up, left leg straight, left arm resting on his thigh, and his right leg bent and relaxed. The Sniper’s muscles slowly uncoiling the moment the new Jumper moved away from him and took Veronica’s previous seat beside the bed. His sister sat beside him on the mattress on his right side and reached out to hold his hand. 

 

“So, Matt said you should talk to me?” A nod left the Jumper and Lance frowned. “Why?”

 

A troubled expression instantly took over the other’s face. Almost as if he was trying to weight the best choice of words to use.

 

“Because…Because the lot of us don’t really like you being here or trust you, but Matt keeps being persistent and I can’t understand why. He’s never been so dead set on keeping someone safe, let alone someone outside our group, and he’s never broken rules or disobeyed orders till you came around. Not to mention I’ve never seen him act the way he does till you came into the picture.” The teen spoke, a heavy frown on his face. “I mean it’s not a bad thing, I glad he’s happy and he has someone to fight for, but I don’t get it and I want to know why. He said you’d surprise us if we talked to you and I want to see why Matt wants to protect you so badly. So I just want to talk...Can we?”

 

Lance’s immediate answer wanted to be no. He didn’t want to talk to the new threat and he didn’t want someone else to know too much about him. Matt may be the exception, but it had taken a long while for him to open up to Matt and there was no way he’d suddenly be able to trust this Jumper. He may have said he was Samurai, but Lance couldn’t trust that and he couldn’t trust valuable information to someone he didn’t know…but Veronica was going to chew him out if he didn’t try. She was happy he learned to trust Matt and she wanted him to be happy, or at least try to be. In her book he had to open up to people and let them in to try and be happier.

 

“I guess.” Lance quietly mumbled, gaze locked on his bent leg. “It’ll depend what you want to talk about, though.”

 

A hum reached him, accompanied with what Lance had to guess was a nod with how the sound distorted, and a creak sounded with the others movement in his seat. 

 

“I wanted to talk about your fight with the Paladins over a week ago.” Almost instantly blue eyes bolted up to meet purple and that serious gaze focused on him. “You took down over sixty Paladins in thirty minutes and we can’t even manage five in a week. Not to mention we’re having trouble finding the right tech to combat their new weapons and we can’t stay on the sidelines for much longer. We have to go back out there and fight them, but we can’t go unprepared.”

 

“So why do you want to talk to me about it?” Lance frowned heavily, eyes narrowed. “I’m not-”

 

“I just want to know how you fought them.” The new Jumper spoke. “You don’t have to give details on anything if you don’t want to, but anything will help. Champion and myself can keep them at bay if we fight together like we used to, but the moment one of their tech hits me I can’t Jump and I’m useless and dead weight. If there’s a trick or…”

 

Slowly the Sniper zoned out and the teen in front of him kept talking. The Jumper in front of him sat tall, full of confidence, with a blazing fire in his eyes. His dark hair a bit of a mess and his clothes a little ruffled, light singe marks on his t-shirt and jeans. The fingers on his left hand twitching in a manner that screamed the Jumper in front of him had no control of it whatsoever and he had been hit with a Paladin’s net. A kind of effect that didn’t last too long after an initial capture and retreat…any other Jumper would’ve recovered already from a net hit.

 

Which meant either this newcomer had just been hit with a net in the past half hour or- Matt’s sister created tech for them didn’t she? He said she did, so who tested it? Certainly Matt wouldn’t let his own sister try it so… 

 

Slowly the Sniper’s eyes widened and the fingers on the male’s hand tightened into a fist to try and ease the jolting sensation of his fingers. 

 

Samurai was the only one capable of testing out any new tech. If Matt was correct during their game of twenty questions and Samurai did take longer to gain his ability to Jump after a net attack or electrical surge he was the prefect test subject. A Jumper who had a harder time Jumping after an attack was the perfect person to make tech for. If it could protect Samurai then it could protect other Jumpers.

 

“Hello?” Blue eyes bolted to purple and the teen looked a little confused. “Have you been-”

 

This really was Samurai. This mullet wearing, no fashion sense, awkward Jumper was one of the myths he looked up to growing up as a Jumper. His idol was a nerd…and he needed Lance’s help?

 

“You…want me to help you counter them?” The Sniper carefully asked as the male across from him nodded. 

 

“Anything would be useful.”

 

He actually needed Lance’s help. One of his idols needed his help. 

 

Slowly the Sniper cleared his throat and gave a small nod. 

 

“Sure. I’ll do what I can.”

* * *

Keith didn’t get it. No matter how he looked at the injured Jumper in front of him he just couldn’t get it. Couldn’t understand why the nerdy, timid, and finiky kid Matt used to be wanted to protect a Jumper like Sharpshooter. Why his unrelated brother wanted to risk life and limb for some Spanish looking kid who was more reckless than Samurai. The crazy ass kid who took on sixty-four Paladins and nearly died while doing it. Who tried to protect his sister when Keith wasn’t even going to put her in any danger and almost ripped open every stitch on his person. A Jumper who was healing, but was still covered in little black lines and looked like a horrible Frankenstein project gone wrong.

 

How could Matt risk his life and pursue this Jumper so easily and stubbornly? Keith just couldn’t get it.

 

Not when the Sniper threw down his walls and locked Keith out, narrowed stormy blue eyes glued to him in warning. Not when he talked to Keith as if he was the enemy, instead of the other way around, and risked his health to stay sitting instead of laying down. Not when he talked to Keith as if Samurai was the threat and the Legend wouldn’t hesitate to put him down if necessary, despite his injuries…as if he could. The myth would have him on the floor in seconds if he tried, but it still irked him. How could someone so closed off and beyond cautious catch Chameleon’s attention so easily?

 

Yet when Keith asked for help, while he swallowed down his own pride, the last thing he expected was for the Sniper to agree to help him. He had expected an instant no, clear denial, and an ice cold glare. Not a small nod and eyes full of a calm blue to meet his purple. He expected resistance, like he had received since he came into the room, not a calm agreement. Something had shifted and it wasn’t by any of the actions of the Sniper’s sister next to him. She had been silent since they got situated. Hand in her brother’s to keep him calm and put him at ease. 

 

“Really?” Keith carefully spoke, slight surprise in his tone, as the Sniper softly frowned. 

 

“Yeah.” Came the quiet reply, before Sharpshooter shrugged his shoulders with little effort put into it. “I mean, you guys are having trouble fighting them and apparently I’m good at it. So why not? I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I’ll try to help as much as I can. At least that way I can help protect other Jumpers since I’m stuck here.”

 

The fingers on the Legend’s left hand seemed to twitch involuntarily, as if they ached to wrap around something, and the Sniper ignored it. His right hand seemed to do the same in turn, but all the teen did was hold his sister’s hand tighter to hide it. Almost as if he ached to pick up his rifle.

 

At least Matt was right in that regard. Sharpshooter wanted to keep other Jumper’s safe, even if he didn’t know them. 

 

“Alright.” Keith returned, wetting his lips and readying himself for any backlash he could get. “Then what can you tell me? Did you fight any differently than you normally did? Use a different weapon? Tactic? Maybe a new environment? Or a plan you already had in place…?”

 

The Sniper’s eyes seemed to widen with each question that filled the air. His body slowly tightening and his muscles straining with stress. Which in turn had Keith sinking his teeth into his lower lip to keep himself from continuing. He pushed too far too fast.

 

Sharpshooter looked like he wanted to either bolt or pounce on him in defense. His muscles taunt and eyes wide, a predatory look in his gaze, and his left hand twitching in search for his weapon.

 

This was a Jumper who lived to fight without realizing he did and would take him out without hesitating.

 

“If you can.” Keith quietly added.

 

The little bit Samurai added to the end only seemed to light a fire under the Sniper’s rear. His predatory gaze heightening to a frightening deathly glare and the teen seemed to sit taller. The look startling Samurai while the Sniper seemed to huff. 

 

“It’s not like I didn’t do all too much more than I normally do.” Sharpshooter spoke, tone solid and a little defensive. “It just moved faster and was way more careful.”

 

In return Keith blinked at the awnser and the Sniper raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“That…That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.” Sharpshooter confirmed.

 

“You didn’t-”

 

“I’m used to fighting them.” The Jumper on the bed interrupted, ignoring the look his sister gave him. “Since I picked up my rifle I spent every night out on the streets to protect other Jumpers. I made my channel so others could call for help and I could keep them safe easier and I started carrying that guitar case with me because I went through tranquilizer bullets like water every night in the beginning. My aim was horrible, but I got used to it.”

 

All Keith could do at that point was stare at the other. Irritation settling in his belly because Matt had been right. Sharpshooter surprised him. He had tried his best not to be caught by surprise, but for someone that was said to be goofy and a complete ladies man the last thing he expected was a Jumper who put his heart and soul into his goal. To protect other Jumpers, no matter the cost, and Keith hadn’t expected this response at all. 

 

Sharpshooter had been fighting since he could wield his weapon, even if he hadn’t been good at it, and he had built his legend from the ground up. Just like Matt, Shiro and him. This Jumper wasn’t one to mess with. Not if he could take down Paladins with their new tech in hand. If any of them tried to take on the Sniper they’d be dead before they even knew what happened.

 

Sharpshooter was worth more than his legend. If more Jumpers and Paladins knew of his existence he’d be standing beside them as a myth or even a title higher than theirs. The Sniper was that powerful with his rifle and specialty in hand. 

 

“You got used to it?” Keith repeated, biting back his surprise and getting a nod in return. 

 

“I’ve been fighting them every night for years, with little breaks in between. At some point it kind of becomes equivalent to just another day at the office.” At that point all the Samurai could do was blink at the Sniper and Sharpshooter glanced away from him. “Not to mention I got around a lot with my channel live like it was. I’ve been all over the world from little towns to huge cities. Backallies, plazas, parks, museums, gardens, zoos, beaches, forests, deserts, the list goes on to be honest. Add on the fact I don’t have to think much when I Jump and I can go just about anywhere I want that I have an advantage in or can get a moment to rest in. Combine all that and you have how I fought them.”

 

Holy crap… 

 

Just…holy crap…how…how even…? How could they even begin to stand on the same level as that?

 

Sure Shiro, Matt and him had the most combat experience in the group as the teams Vanguards, especially since they had been together since they were younger and fought together, but this was different. Sharpshooter was on a level only Shiro could possibly compete on. As their leader Champion trained and fought Paladins with almost an obsession, but not on the Sniper’s level. His friend knew moderation existed and that he needed rest. Sharpshooter seemed to never take a break from the way he talked and with how many Paladins he took out it was no wonder his stamina was through the roof. He fought everyday like his life depended on it and it showed in his skills and none of them could compete with that. This was years upon years of fighting and experience stacked ontop of each other with no rest. 

 

The Sniper was on his own level.

 

“So you combined terrain you had an advantage in, a fast speed, and your sniping skills to beat them?” A nod left Sharpshooter and Keith softly frowned. It still didn’t all add up. What about the water? “What about your specialty?”

 

The confused look that spread across the Sniper’s face said it all. He didn’t know. The Legend didn’t know all the water he moved was part of his specialty and Matt never told him. Sharpshooter didn’t know he had a specialty. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Came the hurt response. “I don’t have a specialty.”

 

Oh god, Matt and Shiro were going to kill him for this.

 

“How do you think you moved all that water?” Keith threw back, as the other Jumper frowned. 

 

“Uh, it touched me and I moved it with me.”

 

The reply had Samurai’s next response coming to a grinding halt. Purple eyes widening as he tightened his hands into fists and let out a small breath. 

 

Matt had been right.

 

“Uh, hello?” A hand waved in his direction and Keith looked towards him to meet the other’s gaze. “Why did you go quiet? Moving water isn’t that special and-”

 

Sharpshooter could move whatever he came in contact with and he had no idea he was doing it.

 

“You redistributed your Jumping energy into the seawater, that already had some movement, and Jumped it with you.” Keith interrupted. Blue eyes slowly widening as the Samurai spoke. “You moved way too much sea water at one time to be considered a normal Jump and there’s a car from France in California right now. You stopped it from hitting someone, didn’t you?”

 

The silence was deafening, as well as those wide, cold, blue eyes staring at him in disbelief. The Sniper’s sister looking at her brother in worry and the Legend completely still. 

 

“The only other person who moved anywhere close to that much water at once was David Rice, and he moved part of an apartment building with him. If you replaced the building with water he wouldn’t even come close to what you moved. You almost flooded streets.”

 

Slowly blue eyes moved toward the stitches dug into the Sniper’s leg and arm. Those orbs tracing each line and stitch, till his fingers on his left hand twitched. Sharpshooter slowly lifting his left hand into the air in front of him and staring at the back of his hand. 

 

“Sharpshooter?” The teen’s sister shook at him in worry, fingers dug into his shoulder, and her gaze following the Sniper’s.

 

“All I did was touch it.” His tone was full of disbelief, as if he didn’t believe Keith in the slightest. 

 

“That’s it?” A nod was his response. The fingers on the Sniper’s hand slowly flexing and muscles straining slightly against the stitches in his arm. “You didn’t focus on anything in particular?”

 

Sharpshooter shook his head and carefully rested his arm back on his thigh. Gaze still on his fingers. 

 

“I touched and Jumped the net on my arm, too. It hurt, but I was scared it’d damage my arm so I couldn’t wield my rifle. So-”

 

“You wanted it off?” A nod. “Anything else? What about the car?”

 

“It was going to hit a little girl. She didn’t even look like she was three.”

 

He wanted to protect someone.

 

“Are you sure you didn't have a goal when you moved all that water?” A heavy frown scrunched across the Sniper’s face and he narrowed his eyes down at his left hand. “Did you feel anything in particular-?”

 

“I was angry.” Keith snapped his mouth shut and Sharpshooter met his gaze. “I was so upset and angry at the Paladins for killing so many Jumpers. For putting civilians in danger and hunting us with such crude weapons. I wanted to keep everyone safe, but I was so angry.”

 

He had felt anger and remorse for the lives lost.

 

Sharpshooters specialty was emotion based. He didn’t know he had it, let alone knew how to wield it, so his emotions dictated it’s activation. This Jumper was beyond a completely different level. He was untouchable. Matt had been right.

 

“Sounds like it’s emotion based to me.” Keith spoke up as he carefully stood and blue eyes moved up to watch him stand. “Which is better for you in the meantime. If you tried calling on it without your emotions guiding you it’d make it more difficult to wield and you’d throw your abilities out of whack. Better to wait till we can get the Paladins under control before trying to train to control it.”

 

“But-”

 

“Because we’ll need your help if we’re gunna get a leg up on the Paladins.” Almost instantly the Sniper’s mouth slapped shut and stormy blue eyes glared at him. “If anyone is going to make a dent in their forces you’ll probably do it, but we’ll do our best to do our part. Just don’t go slacking on us, Sharpshooter.”

 

Without another word Keith turned and headed towards the door. A bit of rustling and a protest from the Sniper’s sister reaching him, before the bed creaked. Samurai coming to a halt as he turned and his eyes widened. 

 

“Sharp-!”

 

“As if you’ll be able to even come close to my level, Samurai.” Sharpshooter spoke, blue eyes dangerously narrowed and the Sniper standing on his own two feet. Stitches slightly strained, but none of them ripped or pulled, and no pain on the Jumper’s face. A look of determination and pride in the Legend’s eyes. “If your fighting abilities reflect your fashion sense I’d say you need a lot more practice, Mullet boy.”

 

D-Did…Did Sharpshooter just say his hairstyle looked like a mullet?! 

 

“I don’t have a mullet.”

 

“Looks like a mullet to me.” A sing song voice replied, smirk on the other Jumper’s face. 

 

Oh, it was so on.

 

“Then you better not relax, Frankenstein. I might just catch up to you.”

 

A rush of sputtering sounded as Keith turned and pulled the door open. The Sniper’s sister yelling at her brother and yanking him toward the bed before he could come after the Samurai.

 

“Oh it’s on, Mullet!”

 

The door slammed behind Keith, silencing the Sniper’s yells, before he headed down the hall and his fingers clenched into fists. 

  
It  **was** on, and it was do or die. It was a race to get back onto the battlefield, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)


	16. Worth Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time. Lance's wounds are healing, stitches disappearing one by one, and it'll be no time at all before Lance is Jumping out of the base and home. As glad as Matt is for the Sniper, he's also a little sad about it. Having Lance nearby and getting to know him better has been a dream come true, but all dreams have to come to an end. Matt'll just have to make this a dream to remember. All he needs is Pidge, Hunk, and Keith's help...if they'll help him that it. 
> 
> It's finally getting closer. The day Lance and Veronica can go home. To be honest Lance can't be happier. As nice as it is to talk to Matt once in awhile and not have to fight Paladins he needs to get home. Needs a nice shower and face routine and a good day or two to relax in his own space. Something Lance doesn't doubt Veronica wants as well...But when Matt and some of his teammates come in with a box Chameleon surprises him once again, making him regret his choice to leave...but there are other ways to give Matt his thanks for something he'll use to the day he really does die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little shorter than normal and I apologize for that. Wanted to get this out this week before I head out for a family vacation next week. Not to mention the ending the chapter fit nicely to end this small little arch...don't worry. No one got hurt this time.
> 
> Beside that, if you guys wanna give Pidge and Hunk their codenames then go for it! Leave your codename ideas in the comments and if I pick yours I'll be sure to credit you. ;) 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the chapter!

“Almost done.”

 

Small twinges of pain laced up Lance’s nerves as the nurse in front of him carefully removed the stitches in his hand. Another nurse worked on the ones on his leg while his sister quietly watched from across the room. A good chunk of the black lines on his leg and arm now gone, small holes in his skin left in their wake, and slim scars marred his flesh. Their tones lighter than the ones on his torso, considering they had healed quicker, and his other injuries healing nicely. 

 

According to the head nurse he’d be well enough to leave by the end of the week. He’d still have stitches in his worse wounds, but he’d be allowed to Jump and leave without causing injury to himself. Since he talked to Samurai it had been three days and in four he’d be out of here. 

 

They could finally go home.

 

“There, finished.” The woman in front of him spoke the moment the last stitch came free from his skin and she gently applied some alcohol to the little holes in skin. “You’re free to stretch and put a little weight on your leg and arm, but don’t overdo it. We had you stay still to keep the stitches from ripping out, but you’re muscles will be weaker because of it. So be cautious to start and gauge how much pressure you can put on them.”

 

Her gaze snapped to him the next moment and Lance almost reeled back in defense. The nurse’s gaze full of warning. 

 

“And don’t go overdoing it because you need to prove a point or can’t stay still and behave. We get enough of that with Samurai, so don’t make me strap you to the bed.” The Sniper quickly nodded and the woman stood up to place her supplies on the cart beside her. The other nurse finished and taking the cart from her. “Good. Then try and take it slow. Do some exercises and strengthen your muscles a little at a time. If you feel like you can make it to the bathroom by yourself do try, but if you know you can’t don’t hesitate to call us. We’d rather help you then you just hurt yourself more.”

 

Another nod left the Legend and she gave him a smile.    
  


“Then I’ll leave you be. We’ll come check on you tonight to clean your wounds.”

 

“Thank you.” Lance quietly replied back as she gave him a nod and headed for the open door. 

 

Matt already stood outside the door, his battle outfit a little ruffled and hair askew, as the nurse walked towards him and gave him a greeting. Chameleon returning it with a smile and nod of the head, before he slipped into the room and closed the door behind the woman. His fingers rested against the wood a little longer than they usually did, before the disguise artist started walking towards the bed and took up his usual seat. 

 

“Hey.” Lance spoke the moment Matt sat down and stretched out his mechanical leg. The silence from the man a little unnerving. “Is everything alright?…Matt?”

 

The Jumper next to him jolted as if he had been asleep and hazel eyes meet his blue. A bit of a haze in those orbs, before he seemed to come to himself and weakly laughed. 

 

“Sorry, Lance. It’s been a rough day.” Came the lame reply. Veronica already making her way across the room with her backpack and sitting on the Sniper’s bed next to him. Lance sitting up and his left leg stretched out and relaxed. “I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

 

A small frown slowly made its way onto the Legend’s face as he looked over the disguise artist from head to toe. From his messy hair, slight bags under his eyes, ruffled clothes, slight singe marks on his clothes, and bandaged hands Matt looked like a mess. As if he hadn’t slept for days and threw on whatever clothes he felt like, or had been fighting nonstop without a single moments rest and he was seconds from collapse. He looks offal to be honest, but Lance didn’t have the heart to say it outloud. 

 

“Did something happen?” He settled on instead, those hazel eyes instantly on his bandaged hands. 

 

A few moments of silence followed. Matt staring down at his hands as his features scrunched together. A frustrated and strained look on his face before he rubbed a hand over his face. A heavy sigh left his lips and all the tension in his shoulders suddenly dropped and faded. 

 

“Kind of.” Those two words were heavy. Exhaustion and pain weighted them down. Almost as if an anvil was tied to them and dropped to the bottom of the ocean. “Champion, Samurai, and myself were fighting Paladins earlier.”

 

The disguise artist fingers on his left hand dug into his pants, nails scrapped against the metal of his leg. 

 

“Are either of them-”

 

“Almost.” Silence passed between them and Chameleon pulled his hand away from his face. “They almost caught Samurai.”

 

Slowly Lance’s eyes widened. His muscles slowly tightening because that wasn’t what he expected. He was going to ask if any of them got hurt, but if Samurai almost got captured then-

 

“I could’ve stopped the stupid net too.” Matt growled softly in frustration, his eyebrows slowly furrowed together. “I was almost there. If I was just a few seconds faster-”

 

The creak of the bed sounded and a soft patter hit the floor of the room. Lance readying himself for the pain as he stood and took the few steps toward the disguise artists side. The moment his foot appeared in Chameleon’s gaze the moment those hazel eyes bolted up towards him and Matt scrambled to stand. Lance instantly shoving in back in his chair and getting a startled look in response. 

 

“Lance, your stitch-!” Matt started in alarm, till the Sniper tightened his grip on him.

 

“Was he hurt?”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Was Samurai hurt?” Lance demanded, before the male slowly shook his head and the teen moved away from him to stand. “Then why are you blaming yourself?”

 

The look of utter confusion on the male’s face almost had him chuckling. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Samurai wasn’t hurt and the three of you made it back, so there’s no reason to blame yourself for anything.” Lance spoke as he moved back to sit back on the edge of the bed. “The three of you were smart enough to coordinate and make sure you all got back safely. Not to mention you all knew about the barbs in the nets, so Samurai knew not to struggle against it. I have no idea why you’re freaking out when you all combated it fine. The Chameleon I know wouldn’t be phased by this.”

 

“Kettle.” Veronica coughed as Lance frowned and sent her a small glare. 

 

A small snort sounded in front of him as Lance turned to snap at the male across from him and Chameleon suddenly burst into laughter. The sound taking the Sniper by surprise, before he softly smiled and relaxed. Each laugh destroying a little doubt and tension in the disguise artist, till those hazel eyes met his blue and Matt gave him one of his dazzling smiles. 

 

“Thanks Lance. I needed that.” In response the Legend nodded and Matt rubbed his left knee. “I think Champion’s stress finally got to me. I was holding up better than everyone else, but I think the battle shook me up. Samurai-”

 

“Is alright.” Lance spoke gently, while the male across from him nodded and slumped back in his seat. 

 

“Yeah. He’s fine. A little on the crispy side, but he’s already in Pidge’s workshop testing new fabric to repel electricity.” Matt spoke with a small smile. “He can’t ever sit still.”

 

“I know the feeling.” Lance chuckled as he flexed his fingers and his muscles screamed in agony with the movement. His hand only clenching so far before he started shaking and the Sniper had no choice but to let go of the tension. Hazel eyes glued to his arm. 

 

“They took out some of the stitches.”

 

“A good chunk of them, yeah.” Lance grinned as he flashed his arm and stretched his leg out to show the other. Veronica just shaking her head and rolling her eyes at him. “I’ve still got plenty left, but the nurse said I can leave at the end of the week when they take some more out. I’ll still have some scabs and stuff, and a good handful of stitched wounds, but she said I’d be safe to Jump and leave.”

 

Slowly a small frown appeared on the male’s face and Lance tried to keep his smile going. That frown slowly morphing into a sad look. 

 

“You know, so I can finally get a decent shower, my own change of clothes, do my skin care routine, and relax in my own space.” Everything he mentioned only seems to make the disguise artist’s sad look deepen, even if the male wasn’t outright showing it on his face. No, his lips and muscles didn’t give it away, his eyes did. “Plus we have to make sure our place is even safe. If Paladins are cracking down I wanna make sure we’re still safe and our protector isn’t hurt.”

 

“Right, she’s gotta be worried about us.” Veronica chimed in from further down the bed. “Neither of us are usually gone this long. If one of us isn’t there the other usually is or we aren’t gone long. She’s gotta be in a panic searching for us.”

 

“I’m sure she’s alright, Roni.” The Sniper spoke in a strained tone, gaze never leaving Matt’s. “She’s a strong girl and she knows I can handle myself. She’ll be beyond happy to see us, though.”

 

A jab against his arm had him letting out a yelp, before Matt was suddenly out of his chair and blue eyes bolted to his sister now right beside him. A heavy frown on her face and her index finger pointed a few inches from his sore and tender arm. 

 

“Yeah, you can handle yourself.” She deadpanned as she sat back and Matt was instantly beside him. 

 

“Are you alright, Lance? Are any of the scabs broken? How bad is the pain?” The disguise artist questioned. The man right in front of him and practically leaning over him slightly to check his injuries. A heavy flush quickly spread over the Sniper’s face as the male in front of him looked over him in worry and raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw the Sniper’s pink cheeks. “Are you alri-?”

 

“I’m fine. A little sore, but fine.” Came the rush of words while Veronica snorted. Blue eyes instantly on her and a glare directed at her as she innocently smiled. “I’m fine.”

 

Matt watched him a few moments, before he slowly backed up and sat back down in his seat to stretch his leg out once more. The male no longer hiding the fact the ligament on his left side was fake and relaxing in front of the Sniper as his blue eyes settled on it. A flash of silver gleaming under the edge of the male’s sweatpants and twinkling in the light.

 

He still couldn’t believe it. When Matt had rolled up the fabric covering his leg and flashed the metal prosthetic he almost let his mouth drop open in shock and stare. Because during all the times he ran into Matt the disguise artist never once hinted or showed he had a  _ fake _ leg. He had acted so normally, never once showing any discomfort or pain, and always played the part of a normal human being. So when the metal and bolts was revealed he had all the right to be surprised, but when it passed…it didn’t matter anymore. The surprise was gone, Matt’s leg was still there, and nothing had really changed. Sure the prosthetic was attached to the Jumper, but it didn’t make Matt any more different of a person than he was before. Matt was still Matt, still Chameleon, still a myth and the metal leg attached to him didn’t change that. It was just something new, something else he got to learn about from the disguise artist, and amazingly and regrettably brought them closer together. 

 

“So, you really going to go home at the end of the week?” Matt spoke up, concern on his face when Lance met his gaze and nodded. “Are you sure it’s safe? No Paladins will find the two of you?”

 

“Not unless they have a way to track us by just breathing, no.” Lance replied, a weak smile on his face when Matt gave him a hurt look. “We’ve lived there since a little bit after our family was killed and no one has even ventured close to our home. Our guardian makes sure of it, and even if a Paladin did get close enough they wouldn’t live long between her and me. We’ll be safe. Just like we’re safe here.”

 

A nod left the disguise artist in front of him. That sad look still in his eyes that had the Sniper’s heart clenching painfully. 

 

“Come on, don’t go giving me that look.” Lance huffed, hazel eyes instantly on him and Chameleon’s mouth opened to protest. “I’m not going away forever and the stupid Paladins and there new toys won’t keep me on house arrest. I’ll take my time to heal up properly and then be back out on the battlefield at full strength again. Otherwise I’ll end up right back here again and Veronica will actually kill me.”

 

A hum of approval left his sister next to him, a little nod added into the mix, and Lance rolled his eyes. 

 

“So we’ll see each other again when we run into one another again.”

 

It was then Matt opened his mouth to speak. Nothing but silence filling the room before the disguise artist drew his lips together and gave a small nod. That smile Lance had been waiting for and dreading spreading across the disguise artist’s face. 

 

“Yeah. We’ll run into one another again.”

* * *

A soft conversation filled the shop room till the door slid open and Matt came jogging in.

 

“Hey, Pidge, hows the project going? Is it almost done?” Three sets of eyes were instantly on him. Two frustrated looks and one tired one as the disguise artist cleared his throat. “Guess not.”

 

“No, it keeps frying me.” Keith grumbled. The Jumper’s legs bouncing and his hands shoved between his thighs to keep them from shaking. Bags under his eyes and exhaustion painted across his features. “I can’t go for another test, either. Not till my body calms down.”

 

“And I haven’t made a single bit of progress.” Pidge spoke in frustration, her hazel eyes boring holes into the fabric in her hands. “I thought I had it this time, but the second I turned on the net Keith was out like a light. It helped the electricity instead of repeling it.”

 

A frown spread across Matt’s face while he walked toward them and Hunk typed away at his sister’s computer.

 

“Maybe we need a different material?” Hunk suggested, offhandedly, gaze locked on the screen.

 

“The last one wasn’t durable enough. It didn’t last more than a few minutes.”

 

“Maybe the one before?”

 

“It sent sparks everywhere and nearly set Rover on fire.” The little hovering robot on the table beeped to show it’s displeasure and Pidge patted the top of it. “I’m starting to think we’ll never get it done.”

 

“We kinda need it though.” Hunk spoke quietly, while Pidge groaned and Matt sat on the table in front of them. 

 

“Can I see?” A skeptical look from his sister landed on him and the disguise artist just raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Why do you want to see? You haven’t been involved much with this.”

 

“I just wanna-”

 

“This about Sharpshooter?” Silence filled the room before Pidge groaned and shook her head. “Matt-”

 

“I just thought it’d be safer if he had a suit like mine to protect him is all.” Matt quickly defended while Hunk and Keith watched them. “He’s already been caught in nets twice since we met and-”

 

“Shiro will kill you if we give him any of our tech, you know that right?” Pidge spoke reasonably, frown on her face. “He’s already pissed off that you brought him here and he can’t leave, but now you wanna gear him up with our stuff so he can get caught and Paladins can make new tech to combat us? Not a good plan, Matt.”

 

“He-”

 

“It’s not a bad plan.”

 

Both their gazes fell on Keith who looked between them with a calm look on his face.

 

“What?” Pidge spoke in surprise, while Samurai shrugged. 

 

“It’s not a bad idea.” Keith repeated. “The kid took out sixty-four Paladins before he got caught in a net. Imagine what he could do if we gave him a electricity repelling suit like Matt’s. Sharpshooter would be unstoppable and he’d give us all the break we need.”

 

“After he’s healed.” Matt added in, while Keith nodded. 

  
  
“Yeah.”

 

Between them Pidge and Hunk stared at them in shock. His sister’s mouth dropped open and a look of blasphmy on her face. 

 

“You converted him?” She questioned. Her hazel eyes on Chameleon and Matt gave her a innocent smile. “Shiro is gunna be so mad that you-”

 

“Matt didn’t do much to be honest.” Keith spoke up as he looked to his lap to avoid the little gremlin’s gaze. “Matt said we should just go talk to him if we didn’t trust him and I did. To my own disliking Sharpshooter surprised me.”

 

“I told you he would.” Spoke with a proud grin, narrowed eyes from the Samurai settled on him.    
  


“Besides that, I agree with Matt on this topic. The kid may be nuts for taking on the Paladins with their new tech alone, but with the way he fights and acts it’d be stupid of us not to give him a suit. Shiro won’t like it, but I think we’d all like the idea of having less Paladins on our backs everytime we go out somewhere. If giving Sharpshooter a suit reduces the amount of Paladins we fight, destroys some of their tech, gives us time to coordinate a plan, or make tech to combat their weapons then we have no reason to argue over this.”

 

Silence fell over the room. Pidge’s lips spread thin and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Fingers tightened into the failed fabric in her lap, till Hunk glanced at the computer screen in front of him and softly frowned. 

 

“Pidge…” 

 

“I know.” The little gremlin sighed, before she threw the fabric towards Chameleon and Matt carefully caught it. “Shiro is going to lecture us to oblivion when he finds out, but Keith and you have a point. Sharpshooter would be better off with a suit with his reckless fighting style.”

 

Her hazel eyes met his and a grin fell across her face. 

 

“So suit up. You’re on the team.”

* * *

“Both of you have everything?” Matt asked from the door.

 

The click of the Sniper’s guitar case echoed through the room, before the heavy object was swung onto his back and it’s strap settled onto Lance’s shoulder. The weight resting comfortably in its place and putting the Legend at ease. Veronica right beside him and her backpack on her shoulders, ready to leave.

 

“Yeah.” Lance spoke with a light smile. 

 

Almost all of his stitches out of his person, and only the important ones remaining, while thin scabs and scars covered his left arm and leg. His leg strong enough to walk on for a decent amount of time, and his arm regaining it strength with lighting speed, while his recovery rate seemed to increase by the day.

 

“Thank you for bringing Lance here.” Veronica spoke up, a thankful smile on her face. “And for fighting for us to stay. I don’t think Lance would’ve recovered as well if it wasn’t for you.”

 

“Yeah, seriously, you saved my life.” Lance nervously input, a light blush taking over his cheeks when Veronica gave him a knowing look. “I probably would’ve died if you hadn’t came to help.”

 

“You’re welcom-” The door suddenly flew open before Matt could finish. His sister, Keith, and someone he didn’t know filing in and a medium sized box in Pidge’s hands. “Guys-”

 

“God, you two are gunna make me puke.” Pidge deadpanned, before she walked towards Lance and held out the box for him. “Here, Sharpshooter.”

 

A confused and weary look instantly took over the Sniper’s face. Hesitant blue eyes on the innocently wrapped blue container and the white bow on top. 

 

“It’s not gunna bite you.” Keith spoke up as he walked to Pidge’s side and tapped the box with a knuckle. “Just take it and open it.”

 

“What Keith means to say is that we made you something we hope will help you in your fights.” The newcomer spoke up shyly, a small smile on the bigger man’s face. “Matt and Keith convinced Pidge and me you’d need it when you end up fighting the Paladins again.”

 

A deep frown spread across the Sniper’s lips before he hesitantly reached out and tenderly took the box from Pidge’s hands. Blue eyes locked onto the equally blue paper wrapped around it wearily while he tested it’s weight. The lightness of it easing most of his worry, before he was carefully yanking the bow and paper off. Veronica right beside him and taking them from him, while the other’s watched him in varying degrees of excitement and inticipation. Their expressions doing nothing for the Sniper’s cautious nature, till he stared down at the closed box in his hands and took a mental breath. Fingers pulled the box open and… 

 

His mouth almost dropped open.

 

Inside the innocent box in his hands was a…they made him a suit. Matt, Keith, Pidge, and the newcomer made him a suit just like Matt’s.

 

Slowly Lance knelt down so he could set the box on his bent knees and pulled out the fabric from it’s confinements. The material a little heavier than he thought it would be under his fingers and a little courser than it looked. The light bumps in the fabric almost soothing against his skin while he pulled it into his lap and traced the blue accents in the black material. 

 

They made him a suit…just like-

 

“It’ll keep you safe from the new tech the Paladins are using.” Matt carefully spoke as he knelt down in front of him and gave him a smile. “It’ll block out the electricity from the nets new voltage limit, catch the barbs and hold against tearing for a limited amount of time, and we made it a little breathable so you don’t overheat in it.”

 

Oh go-

 

“All of our past attempts to make the fabric failed, but when Matt joined in we ended up coming up with the perfect material.” Pidge spoke up from behind her brother. “We wove together several different threads to make a new type of fabric. One that repels electricity, one that can withstand a good amount of pressure, one that allows some stretch for breathability, and another to absorb the shock from the electricity. It sounded impossible at first, but  when we got the right consistency down and Keith tested it out he couldn’t even feel it.”

 

“There’s a slight vibration, but unless someone were to cut the fabric theres no way to get electricuted.” Keith added, before Lance’s fingers tightened into the fabric in his hands. 

 

Th-They…They all made him a suit…One just like Matt’s that could protect him from another net attack. So he didn’t have to worry Veronica anymore or be found nearly dying by Matt again. So Lance could fight as hard and dangerously as he wanted without a single bit of worry. He could finally let loose and not have to worry about getting hurt all too easy…He could finally properly protect everyone.

 

“Th-thank you.” Lance shakily spoke as he brushed his thumbs against the fabric in his hands and looked up towards all of them. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to wear it everytime I go out.”

 

“You better.” Veronica spoke beside him with a smile, before she looked to the others and gave a small bow. “Thank you guys so much for making one for Sharpshooter.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Matt spoke, while the others nodded. “It was the least we could do after all you did.”

 

Slowly Matt held his hand out towards Lance and the Sniper rested his hand in Chameleon’s. The disguise artist helping the Legend to his feet and the suit put back in it’s box.

 

“It’s about time we head to the Jump site before Princess and Champion get restless.” Pidge spoke up as nods filled the room and everyone started to file out. Lance staying a little behind to walk beside Chameleon and gripping the box in his hands like a lifeline. 

 

Matt had convinced everyone to make him a suit just like the disguise artists’. 

 

Lance knew the male had mentioned it before, but the Sniper didn’t think Matt would actually go through with it. To talk to his friends and teammates and try and convince them that making the closed off and solo Sniper a suit from their tech was a good idea. It sounded almost impossible, but one way or another Matt seemed to make the impossible actually possible and made every bad situation better. Since the moment they met Lance hadn’t been the least bit convinced that this man could bring any good into his life, but Matt proved time and time again that despite all the bad the right person could bring a little good into his life. And that little good made making it through the day bareable, made waking up and protecting others worth so much more than it had been recently. Because if there was anyone besides Veronica worth protecting it was Matt. Just so he wouldn’t lose that smile.

 

“McClain.” His voice came out soft, but the moment he spoke Matt halted beside him. The Sniper stopping to turn towards the disguise artist and finding wide eyes staring at him in disbelief. The other still walking ahead of him and unaware they stopped. “Lance McClain.”

 

And Matt was worth placing his trust in. Worth placing his life in the Myth’s hands, because Matt was worth it and so much more.

 

“My real name is Lance McClain.”

 

And Lance would Jump into a sea of Paladins for him if it meant keeping Matt alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read the chapter right, Lance trusts Matt now and Matt knows Lance's full name! *throws confetti* Surprise! Told you it wouldn't be a bad ending for this little arch. ;) Don't forget to leave codename ideas for Pidge and Hunk if you got'm.
> 
> ______________________________________
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)


	17. A Living Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're healing, each one of them, in their own way. Some slower than others, some faster, but amongst the chaos Matt can feel it. Can feel the light of hope on the horizon growing with each passing day. A light that has been growing since he met one certain Jumper and with new tech in hand Matt knows Sharpshooter will rise to new heights. He just has to wait, to hope, and put all his faith in the one man he'd give anything for. And the moment Sharpshooter steps onto the battlefield nothing will be the same. He's sure of it.
> 
> Lance is going insane. Between the itch under his skin, his healing wounds, and the new suit burning into his back every time he turns his back to it it's only a matter of time before he has enough and takes up his rightful place. To stand back on the battlefield, Sniper Rifle in hand, and show everyone just who he is. Lance McClain, the Legendary Sniper Rifle wielding Jumper known as Sharpshooter. The protector of Jumpers around the world and a force not to fuck with. He just has to wait. Wait for the right moment to strike, to make his stand, and leave his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti* And I'm back! Vacation was amazing and Destin, Florida was beautiful, but it's time to get back to posting for this fic again. Forewarning the chapter is about half the size it usually is, but it's mostly set up for the battle I'm planning ahead and the new arch?....I think it's a new arch....I haven't decided yet, but do enjoy the chapter! *waves*

_ “My real name is Lance McClain.” _

 

“McClain…”

 

A breathless sigh filled the noisy room. The clanking of machine parts and the trading of blows echoed as grunts and snaps paired with them. The crunch of metal followed and a metal arm flew over Matt’s head and landed by his feet.

 

“Lance McClain.”

 

A startled gasp filled the air before Keith fell right on top of his stomach. Matt instantly winced at the impact before the sound of clanking footsteps barreled towards them. Chameleon easily rolled out from under Keith, grabbed his staff from his hip, and pulled himself up to his feet as he activated his staff and swung it as it opened. His weapon sparking in a dazzling display of electricity and smashing right into the training robot that had been fighting Keith, ripping it right in half. The metal doll flailed its arms in a last ditch effort to still land a blow on him with its weapons, before it’s system cut out and fell to the floor. Bits and pieces of the machine clinked to the floor while the power surge in Chameleon’s weapon died and the staff collapsed. The compact weapon replaced on his hip before he turned to find Keith frowning at him with narrowed eyes.

 

Samurai covered in forming bruises and cuts, his sword a few yards from him, and his clothes and hair a mess. A tired and exasperated look on his face as he heavily sighed and shakily sat up. His limbs trembling, fingers twitching and form slightly flickering in the process. He pushed himself too far again.

 

“I almost had him.” Keith grumbled in distatin as he pulled himself up to his feet and stumbled slightly.

 

“I believe you.” A glare flashed towards him while his brother walked over to pick up his sword and replace it in its sheath. “You’re going to be exhausted by the time Pidge calls you to go test out your new weapon.”

 

“Yeah, well I had to test something.” Keith spoke with exhaustion as he lowered himself to the floor and crossed his legs, resting his arms on his knees. “I failed though.”

 

A frown appeared on Matt’s face as he looked toward the training dummy and noticed all the dents in it. All blows from Keith’s sword, but not from it’s blade. He had been using the blunt side of the weapon the entire time.

 

“What were you trying to do?” The disguise artist asked as he moved to the fallen bots side and knelt down to closer inspect it. Each dent in fact the right size and depth to the other Jumper’s blade.

 

A grumble reached him, low and deep to the point the actual words never reached Matt. Whatever his brother wanted to say was something he was embarrassed about and it’d be hell to get it from him. But when he glanced and frowned toward the teen he found Keith’s eyes on him and gaze full of embarrassment.

 

“Come again?” Matt tentatively spoke, eyebrow raised as Keith looked away from him with a small pout. 

 

“You’ll laugh.” Came the predictable response and Matt in turn rested his chin in his palm and waited patiently. Seconds going by, before a heavy sigh left Keith and those purple eyes turned and met his gaze. “Alright, I was…I was trying to copy-...Well not exactly copy, but try and fight like Sharpshooter.”

 

Matt blinked. His silence seemed to instantly make the other uncomfortable due to the fact he shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his shaking fingers over his pants. 

 

Huh?

 

“I know it sounds weird coming from me, but neither of us can deny how well Sharpshooter fights.” Keith started up again, his tone slightly defensive. “So I went out early this morning and tried to hunt down some Jumpers Sharpshooter saved at some point. Managed to run into a group by pure luck and asked how he fought. I got my answer, and I tried to replicate it but…”

 

Amethyst eyes fell on the fallen bot by Matt and a heavy frown fell over his brother’s face. 

 

“You can see how that went.” Came the displeased tone as his jumping right leg finally started to calm down a little, his body flickering once in awhile. “I’m missing something, I know it. There has to be a way someone as tall and skinny as Sharpshooter fights with his lack of muscles and strength. A rifle can be heavy, but the way they explained how he fights doesn’t match up.”

 

A small smile fell over Matt’s face as Keith continued to mutter out loud to himself, no longer speaking to the disguise artist directly and sending a surge of pride through Chameleon.

 

Even when Lance wasn’t here he made a difference in the people he met and protected. Just watching Keith talk to himself, trying to figure out a puzzle in a battle style he hoped he could adopt to fight Paladins, meant that despite Lance’s obvious doubts in himself he was making a difference. If a Jumper like Keith was able to see how strong Lance was and copy him it meant Sharpshooter was on par with them at the very least. Because the fact Keith was strategizing over him meant he saw him as an equal, or even stronger and more skilled than him. Yet, Keith was still going about it the wrong way in his ideas.

 

“You could’ve asked me.” The moment he spoke purple eyes landed on him in surprise and Matt shrugged. “I have ran into him a handful of times and he was battling most of the time. I got a front row seat once or twice.”

 

In an instant Keith immediately sat up straighter, his interest peaked. 

 

“You have?” When Matt nodded the teen tried to hide his excitement by forcibly slouching. “Can you tell me anything useful?”

 

“Yeah.” Matt spoke simply as he finally sat down properly on the ground and stretched out his legs, his left leg sparking with pain and ignored with it’s stiffness. “I can only go by what I watched, but I think Sharpshooter predicts his next target and their next movement.”

 

Silence fell over them. Keith’s gaze on him as if he thought Matt had gone insane and utter confusion on his face. 

 

“He predicts their movements?” Another nod left the disguise artist and Keith heavily frowned, an irritated look on his brother’s face. “Alright, now what’s his real strategy?”

 

“That’s it…at least I think it is.” Matt spoke, shrugging his shoulders again and getting a disapproving frown from the other Jumper. “I’ve only seen him battle twice but the way he moved, attacks, and Jumps is extremely precise. Each movement seems to be beyond practiced and almost instinctual, but if you pay close attention Sharpshooters' focus never stays on one spot very long. He’s constantly looking around and when he shoots he has enough confidence he’ll hit his target. Every Jump seemed to put him in the prefect position to hit his target and he rarely missed if at all. He seems to know how they move or he’s just that good at reading people…at least from what I can guess.”

 

“That doesn’t help at all.” Keith heavily sighed, eyes full of irritation as he frowned at the disguise artist. “You’re basically saying that he can predict how Paladin’s move and you can’t do that with people. Not in a battle. Instinct takes over action and logic the moment someone gets within killing range and at that point it’s impossible to pinpoint and predict. No one can fight like that.”

 

Another shrug left Chameleon and Keith looked away from him, shoulders sagging.

 

“It’s not like I can just ask or anything.” Matt spoke apologetically. “I don’t doubt the moment I’d ask Sharpshooter would shut me out. Slowly getting to know him is one thing, but asking about another Jumper’s battle style is a bit-” 

 

“Impossible.” Keith finished before he flopped back onto the ground and sighed, eyes narrowed to the ceiling in disdain. “This is getting beyond ridiculous. How can the Paladins get so much better with a few new toys with higher specs? It seems impossible and the fact Sharpshooter can fight them so easily is irritating…sixty-four Paladins. All of us combined couldn’t come close to that.”

 

“He has fought them everyday of his life since he fell into their sights.” Matt pointed out. Another heavy sigh leaving his brother. “The three of us patrol, but we don’t have a radio system like Sharpshooter has set up for security reasons. So we can’t pin point and protect Jumpers like he does. We end up missing a lot of battle opportunities.”

 

“But it keeps us safe.” Keith returned, brows furrowed. “And with how the tides are changing Jumpers are selling out their own kind. Any kind of chance to help them now is wasted. We’d be handing ourselves over to the Paladins.”

 

“Sharpshooter doesn’t care about that.” The eye roll from Keith wasn’t surprising in the least.

 

“He’s also an crazy ass spanish looking kid who doesn’t care about his own wellbeing. He never once stopped fighting the Paladins till the net caught him. He was already to the point of exhaustion by then.” Samurai added, purple eyes landing on him. “That paired with the fact he has a specialty is scary, Matt. Someone who can fight so well against Paladins, doesn’t care about themselves, will bring them to the point of exhaustion, and has the ability to move anything he wants is a recipe for disaster.”

 

“That’s why we gave him a suit.” Keith rolled his eyes and looked back at the ceiling. “Besides, what you see as a disaster is something I see as a miracle for this turn of events.”

 

His brother looked to him in confusion and Matt gave him a smile. 

 

“A miracle?” The older nodded and got up to his feet, brushing his clothes clean. 

 

“Just wait till he gets back onto the battlefield. He’ll be turning heads without any effort at all.”

* * *

Aaaccchhoooo!

 

Lance blinked stupidly down at the floor while Veronica peeked her head into the living room. 

 

“Bless you.”

 

“Thanks.” Came his bland response as Veronica disappeared once more. The Sniper wiping at his face with a frown and with a soft sigh, before he moved back to his project in front of him. 

 

Cleaning and assembling his rifle. 

 

“This is gonna take forever.” Lance grumbled with narrowed eyes focused on the grime that coated the pieces of his rifle. “I knew I should’ve cleaned it even if they would’ve argued.”

 

A flex of the fingers on his left hand moved a little involuntary, almost like a twitch, and the Legend glared down at his limb in discomfort. A slight itching sensation still covered his skin, but the scabs were healing wonderfully and the new stitches the nurses put in his worse wounds were slowly deteriorating as he healed. The scars on his arm and leg still a stark contrast on his skin and creating a haunting zebra pattern across his flesh. The pale cream skin bright against his caramel tone. 

 

He had only been home for a week and he was healing faster than he expected, but his body still held the horrors of the Paladin’s new toys like hands prints held timeless in cement. They’d never disappear and be a haunting reminder. Not to mention the damage on his muscles was killer. Everything ached with each task he performed and he had no doubt if they lived somewhere colder he’d be in hell right now. He’d be ready next time though.

 

Slowly blue eyes fell on the box that sat innocently on their side table beside the couch and started the process of cleaning his rifle. The motions all auto pilot for his body while he let his mind wonder to the box a few feet from him and the events of the past month.

 

From running into Matt that first night, to their shared goodbye before Lance returned home a lot had happened. A lot more than he could’ve ever believed since he met the myth and Chameleon wormed his way into Lance’s life. And at this point Lance couldn’t see Matt as a hindrance anymore. Not after all he had done and said with each meeting and conversation. Every action and smile that slowly turned his chaotically manageable way of life into something more bearable. Something he no longer saw with disdain and welcomed more easily with a soft, warm smile, because Matt seemed to slowly bring warmth back to something that he started to hate. The bright flame that burned and shined to protect Jumpers rekindled once more and bigger than ever. 

 

The clink of the parts to his rifle slowly penetrated the air as each clean piece was set aside on the coffee table on a clean paper towel.

 

All because he finally had something worth protecting. Don’t get him wrong, Veronica was always someone he would protect with his life and he wouldn’t hesitate in the slightest to do so, but with Matt it was different. With Matt he had more of an initiative to keep him safe, because Chameleon was a Jumper like him. A bigger target in the Paladin’s eyes and always in harm's way. Here Veronica was safe, but Lance knew the disguise artist didn’t stay in his hideout a lot. Chameleon thrived out in crowds, amongst people, and in the sights of Paladins. A prospect that sent shivers down the Sniper’s spine and had him clenching his fingers around the metal in his palm. 

 

Matt was a Jumper, just like him, and a myth unlike Lance. While Lance was a Legend amongst Jumpers and Paladins had a price on his head, Matt’s bounty had to be through the roof. A Jumper like him who could disappear amongst crowds and appear out of nowhere for an attack was dangerous and a threat to the Paladins. And it would only take one slip up for Matt to meet his end and no matter how hard Lance tried to smash his emotions to smithereens it was impossible. His worry and fear always took hold when he thought about the possibility and it irritated him a little. He might’ve thought of Matt as someone he could trust, but what his body and mind told him was something he didn’t wanted to linger on. A uncharted territory that scared him and he wasn’t ready for...would never be ready for. Because the emotions that lingered in his mind could get him killed.

 

On the battlefield he had to erase everything that could hold him back. Shoot with the intent to kill, even if the bullet wouldn’t do just that, and keep his head clear. The lingering feelings swelling up inside of him could shatter his focus, make him lose his composure, and destroy everything he had built up till now. Every book he slaved over, every battle he fought, every game of tag he played with Blue, and every cautious action and plan he put in place would disappear in an instant. Along with the instincts and practiced moves he learned fighting the Paladins. If he gave into this feeling everything would disappear and he’d be back at square one, scrambling for a foothold to grab hold of and pull himself up the steep cliff toward safety and survival. He had climbed it once and it nearly got him killed before he reached the summit.

 

He couldn’t risk climbing it again.

 

…Yet…A glance toward the box seated innocently on the side table a few feet from him had his heart painfully squeezing. All because Lance knew he couldn’t completely shut out these feelings. Not without discarding Matt along with them and he couldn’t afford that. Not after everything that happened and how much he owed the man. He’d never repay it, but the least he could do was keep him safe. 

 

“Lance.” The Sniper looked away from the box to meet his sister’s gaze from her spot in the doorway. Another textbook in hand and a soft smile on her face. “Can you help me a little? I got a bit lost.”

 

A smile mirrored his sister’s across Sharpshooter’s face, while he nodded and motioned her over.

 

“Sure. Just give me five minutes to figure out what you’re learning.”

 

A big grin plastered itself across Veronica’s face as she bolted over to slide next to him on the couch and dumped her stuff on the table next to his dismantled rifle. Lance’s supplies set aside while his sister pulled her book into her lap and opened it across her thighs. 

 

“So in history…”

 

Slowly his sister’s voice filled the air and Lance set the piece of his rifle in his hand on the table. His stripped skin stark against its surface, before his gaze focused on the girl next to him and the presence of the box behind him burned against the skin of his back. 

 

Soon. 

 

Soon he’d be back out on the battlefield and he’d make a come back that’d make heads turn. A come back that’d never be forgotten.

* * *

This had been a bad idea.

 

“Fall back!”

 

A big, horrible, painful idea.

 

_ “Retreat to location 57!” _

 

_ “I’ve got too many on my tail. One of you come get me!” _

 

Snap!

 

Matt Jumped, his form slipped through the portal he created and appeared in an alleyway before he bolted around the corner. The net behind him blasted against the bricks behind him and sent dust and chunks of mortar everywhere. His staff in hand and his Jump Scar exploding to life behind him. 

 

“Let me lose mine and I’ll be right on your location.” Matt spoke as he held down on one of the buttons on his pin, attached to his scarf, and twirled his staff to close it. His pursuers gaining. “Can you hold off that long, Samurai?”

 

A crash echoed back. Matt instantly making a sharp turn into another alleyway and avoiding a few nets behind him before he slipped into another alleyway. The disguise artist Jumping onto the roof of the building next to his right. 

 

_ “M-Maybe…” _ Came the exhausted answer. 

 

Matt instantly ran toward the edge of the roof where the alleyway he had just been in laid below. The Paladins that had been behind him turning into the alleyway he had just run down and activating one of their Jump Scar rippers. The portal behind him sparking and exploding to life while the men below him walked into the Scar. Chameleon’s face widened to a smirk as he turned back to the portal behind him as the men stepped out and the disguise artist waved. 

 

“Maybe next time, boys.” Came the cheerful, taunted, response, before the male let gravity take him and fell backwards.

 

Several of the Paladins lunged forward after him as Matt fell back and toward the Jump Scar below him. One of the Paladins making it to the edge of the roof as the disguise artist twisted mid-air and just barely missed the active Jump Scar. His body instantly brimming with energy as he suddenly Jumped right next to his previous Scar, reappearing in a town square and holding back a happy giggle. 

 

“I’m here, Samurai. Location.” Matt spoke as he hopped to his feet. Staff retrieved from his hip and twirled to it’s full length. 

 

_ “I’ll be on you in thirty! Be ready to catch me!”  _

 

Matt jolted as he scrambled to close his staff and attached it to his hip. The click of his weapon attaching to his holster sounded just as a snap of a Jump Scar appeared above him and Matt’s gaze bolted to it. Keith already falling towards him as the disguise artist quickly maneuvered and braced himself for impact. His brother landing right in him arms and his full weight bringing the myth to his knees as they both winced. Samurai slightly flickering in his hold and his fingers dug into his shoulder.

 

“They’re right behind me!” He instantly yelled, voice distorted with his flickering.

 

“I didn’t think you meant literally catching you!” Matt snapped back, before he held the teen close and Jumped the both of them. The pair appearing on the platform for a highway billboard. “Champion, how are you doing? Pidge, call in a evac on location 57!”

 

A worrying silence fell over them then. Nothing but the silent night air around them and the occasional chirp of crickets. Slowly purple and hazel eyes met. Keith manuvering in the disguise artist’s hold to tap the button on Matt’s pin. 

 

“Champion? Pidge?” Silence followed and the pair gave each other worrying looks. 

 

“Mayb-”

 

_ “I’m cornered.” _ With just those two words the both of them froze. _ “Get home. Both of you.” _

 

“What are you talking abou-!” Keith started, till he was set down by Chameleon and his brother looked to him. “Ma-”

 

Silence fell over them. Purple eyes slowly widdened in disbelief as the disguise artist reached out and placed his scarf around the teen’s neck in front of him. The male taking a step back to pull his staff from it’s place on his hip and give the other Jumper in front of him a smile. 

 

“Matt-”

 

“Get home, Keith.” He spoke. His brother instantly opened his mouth to protest and Matt shook his head. “Don’t. You only got enough power to Jump once more. Get home. I’ll be right behind you.”

 

“Liar.”

 

A small chuckle filled the air and a snap echoed. Matt reappeared on the top of a huge sky scrapper and let his smile drop. 

 

“And a damn good one.” A sigh left the male as he tightly gripped his staff and took a quick survey of the city below him. Hazel eyes instantly locked onto his intended target and a huge grin spread on his face. “Bingo. Time to make some noise.”

* * *

In hindsight, it had been an incredibly stupid idea. The choice to step out into the fray, completely ill-equipped and in low numbers wasn’t a choice he would’ve normally made. Not if he had been thinking straight, but given the events of the past couple weeks nothing was how it normally was and in relation neither was his choice. Too many things had piled up at once.

 

First the Paladins took to the streets with new weapons. Then Matt’s hands had been injured right after. The Legendary Sharpshooter disappeared from his channel. Paladins were taking down Jumpers around the world and none of them could do anything about it. It took all three of them to take one down and by the time they barely got a grip on the situation Sharpshooter took to the field and took their world by storm. Kicking up a tidal wave of power and problems in his wake and nearly dying on their doorstep in Matt’s arms. Then Matt practically dumped the Legend in their medical sector and demanded the Sniper stayed till he was better. Between the Legend’s recovery, the mess he kicked up, and Pidge trying her damndest to make them new tech everything was beyond a mess. He hadn’t been able to grasp anything concrete and the moment Matt took to the field with his new weapon and said it worked there was hope. Hope he took all too lightly as Takashi Shirogane stood pressed against a brick wall and not even a few yards from a group of Paladins. Four in total. All armed. 

 

“End of the line, Champion.” One of the men sneered, the metal net rod in his hand raised and finger hovered over the activation button. “Any last words?”

 

There wasn’t. Not anymore. He had given what  _ last words _ he had left to his brothers, because if only one of them had to go down Shiro was going to make sure only one person was lost today. Not several, and he couldn’t bare to watch Keith or Matt die in front of him at the mercy of the Paladins. He’d give his other arm to keep the both of them safe and keep it lost. Neither of them deserved any more pain after what they’d been through. 

 

“Nothing huh? Didn’t think the great Champion would be a silent type.” Came the snicker from a man next to the Paladin threatening him. “Takes all the fun out of this.”

 

“Whatever. He won’t be the last one we gank tonight, anyway.” Another spoke off handedly, tone full of boredom. “Heard squad 67 caught sight of Chameleon and Samurai together. Won’t be long till they catch the both of them, too.”

 

“Man, how sweet would it be to down three myths in one night?” Came the chuckle as Shiro’s hands clenched into fists.

 

It wouldn’t happen. Matt would make sure the both of them made it back alright. He was the only one who could get Keith to obey orders completely and the disguise artist rarely broke orders. They were safe. Shiro knew it.

 

“Both of you shut the fuck up.” The man up front ordered, finger resting against the button of his weapon. “Let’s deal with the myth in front of us. Then we can worry about the other two.”

 

One after another each raised their weapon. Energy buzzed erratically under Shiro’s skin with the adrenaline and it taking him everything to hold it back. The man knowing it’d do him no good to Jump and try to escape, despite his body’s protests, and it’d be better just to take everything as is. It wouldn’t be as painful if he didn’t struggle. It wouldn’t hurt as much if he stayed put. If he did fight it and try and run it’d only bring the enviable further away and give him hope. He couldn’t handle anymore hope right now.

 

“Fire!”

 

At least Keith and Matt were safe.

 

“Waaaaaahhhoooooooo!” 

 

The cry echoed through the air like a haunting bell. The sound crisp and clear in the cold air and freezing them all to the bone. Eyes instantly focused above them as a lone figure flew through the air and a weapon aimed right toward their group. 

 

“DUCK!”

  
The reaction was instant. Shiro moved before he realized it. The tone of the voice registering to his body before his mind as gun shots filled the air. The impact of bullets breaking through flesh and bone cracked in the air and blood splattered to the cement. A single Paladin crumpled to the ground and thudded to the concrete. The man that had first drew and aimed his weapon at Shiro was left in a heap on the ground. Eyes nothing but glass and mouth agape as blood pooled below him. The sounds of feet landing on a nearby roof top sounded and a deadly silence filled the air. 

 

The only thing to break it minutes later was a sharp and amuzed whistle. 

 

“Wow, think that’s the first time I’m shocked Paladins into silence.” 

 

Slowly Shiro lifted his head from his ducked position against the concrete. Dark eyes slowly settled on the tall figure that stood on the roof top and his gaze instantly glued to the weapon in his hands, not the shorts, hoodie, and full body suit he adorned with sneakers that seen better days. No, his eyes settled on the gun in his hands. The sniper rifle that seemed to fit so easily in his palms and was lifted and rested against his shoulder as if it weighted nothing. A grin spread across the figure’s shadowed face as Matt moved to stand just behind him on the roof top. 

 

“Sorry I’m late, Paladorks!” Came the playful and taunting call as Shiro slowly got to his feet and Matt gave him a proud smile. “Who’s ready to fight a living Legend?”

 

Sharpshooter was back, and if Shiro had to guess by Matt’s expression, he was better than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)


	18. Sharpshooter's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been too long. Too long since Lance stepped out into the open, fresh, air. It sent his spirits higher, gave him the courage and power to do what he's good at. Disabling Paladins and protecting Jumpers. It's only his luck that's exactly what he's doing today. It's time to take off into the battlefield and his fingers are itching to grab hold of his rifle. It's time to make a return.
> 
> To be honest Matt's never been so overwhelmed in his life before. Not with Shiro almost dying, the disguise artist breaking down in front of Lance, and Paladins pursing the pair, but despite it all Lance still manages to make him calm. Still manages to find a way to lift Matt's spirit and make him forget all the bad, once again reminding him the Sniper has the ability to change the world around him and Matt has missed this. Missed Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this chapter out right after the new season to give you guys a little something extra to enjoy, which was incredible. Season 6 is by far my favorite season so far, but there will be no spoilers here. If you haven't watched it yet go watch it. It was amazing.
> 
> On another note, the entire time I wrote this Chapter I was jamming out to Nathan Sharp’s new song, Smoke and Guns, from his new album Paid in Exposure. It fits all to well with Matt and Lance in this fic, both present and in the future with I get to it. Had my inner fan girl squealing when the song first played while writing the chapter. Not to mention Nathan’s songs are so good. If you haven't heard any of his music yet go check him out on youtube! Just search Natewantstobattle.
> 
> Besides that, enjoy the chapter as Lance takes to the battlefield and turns heads!

_ It felt incredible. _

 

_ A pleasant hum filled Lance’s chest with the feel of the air that caressed his skin. The wind gently slid against his cheeks and fingers as he spread the appendages wide, while he opened his eyes slowly to the city below him, was like heaven. The millions of little lights like stars in the night sky from his spot amongst the clouds. Nothing but silence around him and the feel of gravity and the wind at his side. His flesh chilled to the bone and his clothes clung to his limbs.  _

 

_ It felt like forever since he had been in the sky. Been out in the open and amongst fresh air, and in this moment he had never felt more free. Never felt such joy and happiness till this very moment, overcome by confidence and strength. Even when the rooftop of skyscrapers started to come too close for comfort. The Sniper easily twisted in time to dodge them and slip in between the gigantic structures. Noise slipped in and out till he turned and a rooftop came too close for comfort. Adrenaline instantly took hold before the Legend Jumped and twisted in time to plant his feet onto the roof properly. Gravity keeping him centered and keeping his impact minimal thanks to his Jump, as a heavy breath fell past the Sniper’s lips.  _

 

_ A smile slowly spread across his cheeks as he stood. Blue eyes looked up toward the sky, sweat starting to collect on his skin from the heightened senses and strain put on his body, while a light chuckle filled the air. His guitar case strapped around his front and resting against his back, roughed up hoodie downed, and shorts covered the full body suit underneath. The stripes of blue just peeking out from under his clothes, almost like claws ready to strike in the shadows, and an old pair of tennis shoes covered his feet. His hood down currently and his entire body tingling with pride.  _

 

_ He was bac- _

 

_ “Lance!” _

 

_ The Sniper heard the myths’ voice before he heard the Jumper’s unique teleportation snap. Blue eyes instantly glued to hazel. Panic and worry swam in those orbs, threatening to spill over and break the disguise artist’s composure, as the man he owed so much walked to him and stood tall.  _

 

_ “Ma-” _

 

_ “I need your help…Please, help, Lance.” _

 

“Sorry I’m late, Paladorks!” A grin spread across Lance’s face as he stood on a rooftop, Matt just behind him, and Paladins and Champion in the alleyway below. “Who’s ready to fight a living Legend?” 

 

Hell broke out faster than the Sniper ever saw it in all the years he fought. Paladins raised their weapons with lightning speed, buttons pressed and nets firing as Lance instantly turned and grabbed Matt as he Jumped. A startled gasp filled his ears with the impact before the pair of them collided with the cement of a nearby rooftop and the Sniper was back up on his feet and running for the edge of the roof, weapon raised and ready. 

 

“Get Champion, Chameleon!” Lance ordered, before he threw himself off the building and Jumped.

 

The sound of the air caressing him filling his senses as he raised his scope up close to his eyes and pulled the trigger. Bullet flying through the air and colliding with it’s target, before all weapons aimed towards him and fired. Nets coming too close for comfort with the Sniper’s twist in mid air, electricity crackling and arching out for his flesh, as the Legend aimed once more. A net reaching out for him, magnified in his scope, as his breath hitched and a sharp snap echoed through the air. His feet skidding against loose rocks, hands instantly slamming down onto the unsteady ground for purchase as he skid across a nearby buildings rooftop. 

 

Rocks scraped into his skin, stained in crimson, and electricity crackled through the air. His Jump Scar exploding to life, net flying through it, as the Sniper’s foot slammed into the edge of the roof and sent him backwards. His body jolted back from the force, his breath stolen from him, and was instantly sent over the edge. The net’s teeth bearing down on him, meer centimeters from his limbs, as he leg and arm throbbed in pain. The Sniper’s gaze locked on the weapon, blue eyes full of fire, as he let go and let gravity take him. 

 

His body instantly plummeting toward the ground, the net flying over his head and uselessly dangling off the edge of the building, while the Sniper twisted in mid air. Eyes focused on the ground yards below him, rifle pulled into position, before he rested his fingers against the trigger and Jumped. Lance slipping through the portal and back onto the battlefield, Matt right at Champion’s side and Paladins closing in, as the trigger was pulled. Bullet ripping through the air, slamming into its target shoulder, and sending them to their knees. 

 

“You missed me, Paladorks!”

 

_ “H-help you?” Lance spoke in confusion, his adrenaline rush still rampaging his body and adding to the confusion. “What do you mean help? Did something ha-” _

 

_ “The Paladins have Champion cornered.” The statement, spoken with both strength, truth, and fear, had Lance halting into his next question and staring at the myth in front of him in shock. “They’re going to kill him, Lance.” _

 

“God dam- Gah!” The shot fired, impacting with the Paladin’s bicep, and the weapon in their hand clattered to the ground uselessly. “G-Get him!”

 

Lance landed right next to the Paladin in action. Rifle swinging and slamming into his face, nose snapping and blood gushing out everywhere, before the Legend ducked at the incoming net and sent the man next to him off his feet. The heavy thud of the body hitting the ground muffling his Jump as he reappeared in the air and swung his weapon into position. 

 

“Chameleon!”

 

Matt instantly flinched from beside Champion, before he threw the big man’s arm around his shoulders and gave the Sniper a nod. 

 

“Stay alive, Sharpshooter!”

 

The moment Matt Jumped, Lance closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. The snapping of nets echoed in the air and hurtled towards him as the Sniper slowly reopened his eyes and pressed his finger against the trigger. 

 

_ “W-Wait, what?! How did they manage to corner Champion?” Lance demanded as Matt’s gaze fell to the floor and Lance felt his eyebrows furrow. “Champion’s the strongest Jumper I’ve ever heard of. How could they manage to-” _

 

_ “I don’t know, Lance, but they have him cornered!” Matt interrupted, panic leaking into his voice and shining hazel eyes lifted to meet the Sniper’s gaze. “And we don’t have much time before they kill him! So are you going to help me save my brother or not, Sharpshooter?” _

 

“You messed with the wrong Jumper, Paladins.”

 

The words faded into the air, swallowed up by the sound of electricity and the sound of Matt’s Jump to safety. The only thing to shatter it was the sickening crack of the bullet erupting from his rifle and slamming into the middle of the net hurtled at him. The metal and gunpowder impacting with the center of the net and the metal crumpling under the explosion of gunpowder and force of the metal casing. Arms and connectors crumpling with the force, electricity exploding and sparking outwards as shouts from the Paladins filled the air and Lance fell through the explosion.  

 

Heat scratched at his clothes, singeing the material with blacked blemishes of death, while his suit remained intact and his feet planted onto cement. Smoke and debris clattered to the ground as startled gasps filled the Sniper’s ears and he whipped his rifle up towards his target. Finger pressed into the trigger as one Paladin made to aim at him and sent him hurtling backwards. Dots of blood flying through the air from the short range, while another opponent came from behind him.

 

The myth instantly ducking down and sliding around the attack, rifle moved into position, as the Legend kneeled to the ground and fired. Bullet slamming into his target’s back, before he was up on his feet and hopping into mid air, Jumping into the sky. Rifle already into position and his last target’s eyes staring up at him in shock and horror, fear in his gaze, before the Sniper pulled the trigger and his last opponent stumbled backwards into the wall behind him. Lance easily landing back onto the ground without injury, rifle at the ready but down, as he met the Paladins gazes and stood tall.

 

“H-How? Y-You’re supposed to be-”

 

“Dead?” Lance spoke flatly and unamused, eyebrow raised even though he knew they couldn’t see it because of his hood. “Sorry, but Legends don’t die. We just get stronger every time we come back.”

 

Heavy thuds filled the air as the Paladins collapsed to the cement, tranquilizers finally taking effect, as the Sniper left out a held breath and pulled his rifle up to rest against his shoulder. 

 

 _“I’ll help.”_ _Lance instantly spoke, panic and confusion instantly gone from his voice as Matt blinked at him in surprise. “I’ll always help. All you have to do is ask.”_

 

“And you messed with the wrong Legend.”

 

Without another word Lance turned and Jumped. 

 

His feet moving off the alleyway concrete and onto a rooftop overlooking a city he knew all too well. The night air slamming into him and chilling the Sniper to the bone as he let out a heavy breath and his Scar snapped closed behind him. Blue eyes barely taking in the entire lit up city, before a unique snap echoed and arms wrapped around him. A surprised gasp slipped from the Sniper’s lips as his weapon clattered to the floor and a nose buried into the back of his neck. Fingers dug into his singed hoodie, trembling, and hair brushed against his exposed skin. 

 

“Thank you.” The words were so soft he barely heard them, but their owner’s tone gave away just who it was and what they said. A small smile slowly spread across the teen’s lips as he looked up towards the sky and reached up to rest a hand over the trembling ones clasped against his chest. “Thank you so much, Lance.”

 

“The mythical Chameleon I know wouldn’t be crying right now.” Lance quietly spoke as the fingers dug into his clothes tightened and the male behind him stepped closer to press up against him. The material of his suit starting to seep up the tears falling from the myth’s eyes and press into the Legend’s shoulder. 

 

“I could’ve lost my brother today if it wasn’t for you.” A nod left the Sniper when the disguise artist didn’t say any more for a moment. “I could’ve lost a lot tonight if not for you.”

 

“Now you’re exaggerating.” A chuckle left the Sniper as he pried the male’s fingers from his hoodie and slowly turned around. Matt’s gaze hesitantly meeting his, full of tears and painful emotions, as his hair framed his face in an utter mess. As if this wasn’t the first time today he buried his face into someone’s chest or shoulder, let alone was in a fight. “You fought them today.”

 

The statement sounded more like a question, but the disguise artist nodded. His hands slowly tightened around Lance’s in the Snipers hold. 

 

“Champion wanted to test my new weapon in combat again, partnered with Samurai and his fighting styles.” Matt spoke, eyes slowly downcast. “We took down a few Paladins, but Champion had us Jumping to several locations in the fight and we attracted too much attention too quickly. Before we knew it they were on top of us and he orders us to scatter. Samurai’s powers were on the fritz by the time I ditched my pursuers and when I got the two of us to safety Champion ordered us to go home. S-Said he was cornered and we couldn’t-”

 

Lance pulled the myth against his chest when the tears started to make their appearance once more. A silent curse his only reply as the disguise artists fingers dug into his shirt once more and shook. The movements themselves enough to tell Lance that this wasn’t a common occurrence for the other Jumper. That tears and trembling fingers were never the norm and lost composure and shaking words rarely fell from Matt’s lips. That the near loss of his brother spurred on these emotions and Lance could understand completely. 

 

In any situation Lance would fall into a full blown panic if Veronica came close to death by a Paladins’ hand and this situation was no different. He knew deep down that this was the Paladins fault for making the myth lose his composure. To turn the disguise artists smiles and open gazes into trembling lips and agonizing looks. To make Matt feel something he shouldn’t ever be feeling and make him fall apart in the Snipers arms. It was the Paladins fault for this and while Matt was upset now Lance knew it wouldn’t be long before Matt was back up on his feet again. Back to happy grins, teasing jokes, and butting into Lance’s life at every turn. The way it had always been between them. 

 

“You got a new weapon?” Lance quietly asked. The Legend deciding bringing up Champions safety now would only bring on more negative emotions and bring about more tears. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” 

 

Slowly Matt let go of him and wiped at his face to erase his tears. His eyes red rimmed and cheeks lightly tinted pink while the myth reached for the collapsed staff attached to his thigh and pulled it free. A press of a large button in the center had a click echoing in the air before the metal suddenly unlatched from the inside and Matt twirled the staff into its true height. Gravity and the swing letting the metal pieces fall from their locks and click into a secondary set, before Matt hit a second button and orange lights lit up across the weapon. The tint the same as his other staff, before a small whir of power started up and a crackle of electricity sounded. The arches of power slowly appearing one after the other till the entire weapon sparked and crackled with electrical power. The sight making the Snipers eyes widen while Matt held the weapon in both hands and horizontally for the Legend to see. No twinge or disruption of powers were hinted off the disguise artist. 

 

“Pidge made you a electrical weapon? Doesn’t it disrupt your powers?” Lance instantly asked in concern as he looked the other over. Waiting for a flicker or motion of pain from the other while Matt shook his head. 

 

“At first it made Jumping a little hard, sapped me of a little energy and made it hard to focus, but I got used to it as I practiced with it.” A small, strained, smile pulled onto the myths face as he tightened his grip on the staff. “I’ve developed a bit of immunity against electricity according to Pidge. It’s not by a high voltage, but I can take on this much power and be able to Jump fine. So I can wield this without an issue now. If…according to Pidge if I ever got hit with a net now it’d feel like the old ones. So there’s that too.”

 

Lance blinked at the other in surprise. Blue eyes wide and mouth seconds from dropping open. His gaze glued to the sparking weapon between them, before Matt pressed the same button from before and the energy suddenly cut out. 

 

“You’re…you’re immune to their new nets?” Lance asked while the other shrugged. 

 

“According to Pidge, but it’s speculation. We haven’t gotten hold of a new net to test it’s electricity output, let alone tested my electricity limits, so it’s all guess work.” Matt replied. His wrist twisted as his fingers pressed the center button. The motions slid the weapon back into it’s inner locks and closed it, before it was returned to it’s proper place on Chameleon’s thigh. “To be honest I’d rather not find out if I can survive a Paladin’s net.”

 

A small nod left the Sniper as he slowly surveyed the disguise artist. His tears long gone, trembling fingers halted, and the pink fading from his cheeks. Yet, he still looked plenty upset. Nothing Lance couldn’t fix in a flash.

 

“Hey, how about we-”

 

Snap!

 

In an instant Lance lunged forward and pushed the myth to the rooftop floor. The crackle of electricity flew over their heads, net slamming into the concrete and sending dust and cement everywhere. Finger dug into the Legend’s biceps, before he was suddenly pulled and the pair tumbled across the ground. Matt right above them the next moment and another net exploding in the spot they had just been laying in. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Lance snapped, startling the man above him. “How hard is it to get fifteen minutes to myself and ask someone out for garlic knots?!”

 

Snap!

 

“Screw this!” The Sniper growled, before he pushed the disguise artist off him and sat up. Matt’s mouth opened to protest and a hand reached out for him, till Lance held up his own to stop him and stood. “Let’s see how right Samurai is.”

 

“L-Sharpshooter, we have to-” The whirl of the electricity from the net echoed in the air, the sparks hurtling towards them at a breakneck speed as Matt got to his feet. “Sharp-!”

 

The moment Matt reached out for him, fingers inches from his arm, Lance pulled his hand up and the net closed the distance between them. His fingers just barely making contact with the tech as a yell for him echoed in his ears and suddenly it stopped. The electricity cut out, the horrible hum, and Matt fell silent. The net gone and nothing but a single burn on the Sniper’s finger tip to tell the net had ever been there. 

 

“Holy crap.” Matt spoke in awe, before the Sniper turned to the disguise artist and grabbed him by the arm. “Sharp-”

 

“Come on, we’re getting out of here.”

 

Before Matt could protest the Sniper scooped up his rifle and Jumped the pair of them.

* * *

_ “Chameleon!” _

 

_ Matt remembers yelling something towards Lance before he Jumped Shiro and himself back home. His sudden exploding teleportation jolted everyone in the room, their gazes wide and Shiro stumbling with the movement, before the disguise artist lifted his head and pulled them away from the Jump Scar.  _

 

_ “Princess!” His yell had the white haired woman quickly moving forward to shove her hands into his Jump Scar.  _

 

_ The rip in space disintegrated to dust while Matt carefully let go of his brother and Shiro stood tall beside him. A strained look on Champion’s face, the exact emotion hard to gauge, before Keith threw his arms around the two of them and dug his fingers into their backs.  _

 

_ “The both of you are idiots!” Came his scolding tone, nails like talons, and a shiver running down Matt’s spine with the movement. The next moment Samurai moved back and glared at the both of them. “What were you two thinking?! We’re supposed to survive together! You shouldn’t have ordered us to leave, Shiro, and you shouldn’t have gone after him to save him without me, Matt!” _

 

_ “I didn’t save him.” Matt spoke without hesitation. _

 

_ A deafening silence followed. All eyes on him in confusion.  _

 

_ “Wha- How- You came back with Shiro-” _

 

_ “I didn’t teleport to Shiro’s location when I Jumped. I took a gamble and Jumped somewhere else.” Matt spoke as his younger brother let go of him and frowned.  _

 

_ “Then-” _

 

_ “You went to find Sharpshooter.” Shiro spoke from beside him. A nod left the disguise artist, Matt unable to turn and meet his older brother’s gaze. “How were you so sure he’d come help?” _

 

_ Dear god- not this again. _

 

_ “You saw him fight them, right?” Matt questioned as he took the chance and looked up at the man next to him. Dark eyes locked with hazel before his brother nodded slowly. “He only fights like that when Jumpers are danger. Sure he fought a little tamer before the Paladins got their new tech, but now he seems to have no reason to hold back. It’s literally do or die and he knows how much you and everyone here means to me. When I asked if he could fight to protect us he didn’t hesitate. Sharpshooter said he’d always help. All I had to do was ask.” _

 

_ A moment of silence passed between them. The others in the room too timid to disrupt the Jumpers staring each other down, waiting for the other to crack and an argument to start. _

 

_ “He used real bullets.” Came Shiro’s next words, moments later. Words that had Matt’s face morphing into a small smile and nodding.  _

 

_ “Yeah. It’s extremely rare to see him use them, but he did use a few.” Matt replied. “He seems to only use them when they’ll count.” _

 

_ “And that was to save me.” Another nod left the disguise artist, before arms suddenly wrapped around Chameleon and the male jolted at his brother’s hug. “Tell him thank you for me the next chance you get.” _

 

_ A shaky nod left Matt. His fingers shaking as he fought the urge to reach up and wrap his arms around Shiro. His chest swelling up with relief and sadness. _

 

_ They almost lost Shiro tonight. If Matt hadn’t acted, if he had followed orders, if he hadn’t found Lance with that gamble, his older brother would be dead. Left cold and lifeless in that alleyway, sliced to bits, and forgotten for them to find and be ambushed for. They would’ve lost more than one of their leaders. They would’ve lost one of their family and Matt couldn’t handle a blow like that. He knew that much. Just like the idea that Lance could lose Veronica. Sharpshooter would fall apart and in turn the same could be said about Matt if he ever lost Shiro, Keith, or Pidge. They were his closest family and- _

 

_ Matt stepped the back the moment the heavy weight in his chest became too much. The pressure behind his eyes daring the tears to form, daring a hiccup to fall past his lips or force him to start trembling. Instead he harshly swallowed and gave Shiro a weak smile. Keith pushing past him to attack the man into a hug and the others slowly followed.  _

 

_ “I-I’m going to go find Sharpshooter.” Matt spoke. Shiro’s dark eyes instantly locked with the disguise artist’s as Matt gave him a small wave of his hand. “I need to make sure he’s alright and thank him, plus I want to make sure he’s completely healed.” _

 

_ A nod left the male in a group hug.  _

 

_ “Be careful, Matt.” _

 

After that Matt remembered Jumping to the rooftop Lance and him shared popsicles and chips on, the rooftop Lance could’ve died on, and found the Sniper standing there. Back turned to him and rifle at his side, till the heavy weight in his chest became painful and Matt’s feet moved before he realized what he was doing. Face instantly buried into the Sniper’s neck, arms around his waist, fingers dug into the burnt material of his hoodie, and heavy sobs escaping the disguise artist’s lips. The clatter of Lance’s rifle and distorted words the only thing he could hear, till a hand clasped over his and Matt let go. Let the tears flow and the pain and sadness to run his course. Noise slowly came back as the Sniper spoke again and their soft, emotional, banter back and forth pursued till the snap of a net broke the moment and Matt found himself on the floor of the rooftop. 

 

Lance towering over him and straddling his waist, hood still up but face visible due to their distance, fire in the Sniper’s eyes. A look Matt missed too much, and almost lost himself in, before he heard another net exploding in the distance and he swung them around. The pair of them tumbling across the rooftop till Matt ended up over the Sniper and Lance exploded. Anger and irritation stained into every words as Matt’s eyes widdened and found himself pushed back before he realized Lance moved to get up.

  
  


Lance wanted to-

 

The moment the Sniper stood in the net’s path, guarding Matt, the disguise artist broke into a panic. A bleeding, sobbing, and nearly broken Sharpshooter in his arms flashing past his eyes as he moved toward the other and was stopped. That fire in Lance’s eyes deadly, till the net got too close for comfort and Matt moved on instinct. His fingers meer inches from the other just as the net touched the Sniper and was gone the next. The crackle of electricity cut short and the panic leaving a hallow feeling in Chameleon’s chest, the shock and awe settling in it’s place, before his arm was grabbed and Lance Jumped the both of them. 

 

The pair reappearing on a rooftop a few blocks over before Lance let go of his hand to dismantle and put away his rifle. 

 

“You afraid of heights?” Came the Snipers question the moment the guitar case snapped closed and the male stood to sling it over his shoulder. Blue eyes on him and Matt blinking at him in shock. 

 

Lance Jumped a new net to god knows where. He withstood that sudden jolt of electriticty, used his specialty and Jumped th-

 

“Matt? Hello?” A hand waved in his face and Chameleon jolted back to the present. A concerned look on Lance’s face. “Earth to Chameleon. You in there? We’re on a time crunch here. Paladins could blow open my Jump Scar any minute now.”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Matt dumbly spoke, before Lance’s eyebrow rose. “I mean, yes! I can handle heights. I don’t like falling, but I can handle heights.”

 

A wince left the Sniper, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. His hood shifted with the movement but seemed to stay in place.

 

“Well, from my experience, we’re gunna have to do the falling bit.” Lance winced again when Matt’s eyes widened and the male wet his lips. “We could run around Jumping to different cities, but I lose Paladins easiest when I Jump over the ocean. No one wants to mess with huge bodies of water and it’s not like they’ve got rescue teams ready to save their people. I don’t exactly pick my Jumps specifically, so our best bet would be-”

 

Lance wanted to Jump over the ocean. The Sniper wanted to loose their pursuers on the one terrain the Paladins couldn’t follow them on. In the air, above the ocean, and tens of thousands of miles away from shore or even-

 

“Matt, time crunch. Remember?” Lance reminded, blue eyes now focused on the Scar behind them while Matt winced. “Are you-”

 

“Can you promise not to drop me?” Chameleon demanded in a rush, his cheeks heating up when Lance blinked at him. “I wasn’t kidding about the falling bit.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them. Lance seeming to study him, gaze full of confusion and disbelief, before he seemed to come to some kind of realization and held a hand out for the disguise artist. 

 

“Yeah, I won’t drop you. Wouldn’t dream of it.” At the confession Matt bit his lower lip and took the other’s hand. Lance yanking him against the Sniper’s chest and arms wrapping around his waist and back, while Matt fisted a hand into the male’s hoodie and dug his fingers into his shoulder. “Whatever you do don’t let go.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Matt painfully laughed, before Lance suddenly tilted backwards and the disguise artist panicked. “Lance-!”

 

The snap of their Jump echoed around him. The noise so calm, soft, and mellow Matt didn’t realize they Jumped till the wind whipped at his cheeks and sunlight blinded him. Chameleon squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden change of light intensity, till the fingers around his waist tightened and a laugh reached his ears. 

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad! I picked a nice spot!” Lance’s voice called, barely reaching him over the wind silencing everything around him. “I’ve got you, Matt!” 

 

Slowly the disguise artist opened his eyes and was met with Lance’s blue gaze. A big smile on his face, almost bordering a grin, before the Sniper nodded to Chameleon’s right and he carefully followed the gesture. 

 

“Whoa…”

 

Stretched out into the distance sparkling green water reached out to lap at a stark white beach. Buildings and hotels just meer pin pricks against the horizon while the smell of sea air filled the disguise artist’s nose and his fingers tightened into Lance’s hoodie. Dark shapes peeked in and out of the waves, and boats tens of miles away with people fishing in them. While the bottom of the ocean could be seen in the distance amongst the sea water, the water crystal clear. 

 

“Incredible…”

 

“Told you!” A grin spread across the Sniper’s gaze, features in plain view thanks to the sun light and the fact Lance was laying back with Matt against his chest. The pair of them practically lying back on the wind. “Beautiful, ain’t it?”

 

Against the air assaulting his flesh Matt could feel his cheeks heat up. A steady blush taking over his face as he took in the male below him. At the carefree, open, and joyous look on Lance’s face. A look he thought he’d never get to witness. Let alone the fact he was so close to the other and the Sniper was letting him. Matt was pressed up against the Sniper, held close, and they were only a handful of inches apart. The warm sea air brushing their hair out of their face and the sun light illuminating everything around them.

 

“Yeah!” Matt yelled back. Flush darkening as he smiled back at the other and Lance broke out into a grin. “Where are w-?”

 

The crackle of Lance’s Jump Scar miles above them exploded. Matt instantly flinched while Lance pulled him close and wrapped his legs around the disguise artist’s, eyes narrowed. 

 

“Whatever happens, don’t let go!” Lance ordered. In response Matt tightened his grip on the Sniper’s shoulder and moved his hand in the male’s hoodie to wrap around him and fist into his back. “It’s going to get bumpy!”

 

The next thing Matt knew they suddenly jerked and Jumped midair. The sudden, sharp, stop to their descent slammed Matt’s face into Lance’s chest before they reappeared once more. The howling of the wind screeching in his ears and a sudden explosion came from above them. 

 

“Shit!”

 

“Lan-!”

 

One of the Sniper’s hands wove into his hair and pressed Matt against his chest. Grip tight and unforgiving as they suddenly veered and falling metal flew past them. Smoke and fire in its wake as Matt’s eyes widened. 

 

W-was that part of a car?

 

“Crazy ass-!” The pair of them Jumped again. The jolt and screech of wind a little more forgiving than before. “Paladins!”

 

“Lance-!”

 

“Not now!” Came the snapped response, before the Sniper turned them once more and Matt tried to move his head. The male’s grip on his unmoveable and keeping him in place. The explosion of the Sniper’s Jump Scar echoing above them. “You’ve got to be-! We’re taking a new approach! Hold your breath!”

 

“What-?”

 

“Hold your breath!” Lance practically screamed over the wind, before Matt followed the command and they Jumped. 

 

The pair of them in the air one moment and suddenly surrounded by water the next. The abrupt change startling the disguise artist as a current yanked them away from their Jump scar and tossed them around like rag dolls. The only thing keeping him grounded being Lance against them, before gravity suddenly took hold and they flew over a waterfall. A startled gasp leaving Chameleon’s lips while Lance twisted around midair and braced himself for their impact. The calm water below them racing towards them, till Lance Jumped them yards above the surface of the water and sand exploded everywhere.

 

A startle cry left the Sniper in front of them, before they collapsed back onto the sandy beach they ended up on and Lance’s grip on him went slack. Matt instantly pushing himself up to find Sharpshooter heavily breathing and coughing slightly. Exhaustion written all over his features, their clothes soaked, and the Sniper’s guitar case still in one piece despite the hell they just went though. 

 

“Lance, you’re Jump Scar-”

 

“I-It’ll close.” Came the coughed response while the Sniper reached a sand covered hand up to run through his hair and push the strands out of his face. “Managing to glide from one Jump Scar to another midair isn’t horribly hard, if you know what you’re doing, but trying to survive a waterfall’s current is something else entirely. They won’t be able to follow us.”

 

It was then the Scar snapped closed with a surprising pop. The noise unexpected and startling the disguise artist as he looked back at the spot it had just been.  

 

“Not to mention my scars close quicker when I’m tired.” Came the chuckled response, grin on the Sniper’s face, as Matt let out a relieved sigh and flopped back down against the other’s chest. “So much for enjoying the view.”

 

A small smile spread across the disguise artist’s face when the green water and stark white beaches flashed past his vision again. 

 

“It was really beautiful.” Matt quietly spoke. Lance shifted below him and his hand flopped into the sand again. “I’ve never seen green ocean water before. I almost forgot we were falling through the air.”

 

A chuckle rumbled through the Sniper’s chest. Light laughter followed as Matt frowned and sat up slightly to narrow his eyes at the other. 

 

“What are you laughing abou-?” A finger pointed to his left had Chameleon’s question halting, before he followed it and his eyes widened. “Are you kidding me?”

 

Quickly Matt scrambled off the Sniper and nearly tripped amongst the dense white sand. Hazel gaze glued on the green water stretching out as far as he could see, while sounds echoed behind him and Lance moved to stop beside him. 

 

“How- Aren’t the Paladins going to find us? This is were you first Jumped, isn’t it?” Matt asked as he turned to the other to find Lance looking out at the water.

 

“It’s the same state, but not the same location.” Came the shrugged reply. “We’re still  in Flordia’s panhandle, just a different city from where I first Jumped us.”

 

“But won’t their tech-”

 

“They won’t find us. The Jumps were too close together.” A confused look spread across the disguise artist’s face and Lance turned to give him an amused smile. “Let’s go get some clean clothes and I’ll explain.”

* * *

The bustle of the port echoed through the air. Stalls open and people flocked to them, almost a little crowded, while laughter and conversation filled the area. Lance calmly walked beside him, guitar case on his back and their wet clothes in a plastic shopping bag from the store they bought their new outfits from. 

 

The Sniper dressed in black shorts, a baby blue tank top, and his worn down tennis shoes. A pair of sunglasses on top of his head, even though Matt thought they’d be better used over his eyes. All the while Matt wore an orange tank top, sunglasses, and an unwilling pair of jean shorts. His metal leg catching the sunlight and every unwanted gaze on the port. Each glance and stare drilled holes into the metal where flesh should be and made his thigh itch uncomfortably.

 

“One big basket of garlic knots, please.” Lance spoke, his voice instantly snapped the disguise artist from his trance to find them at one of the more empty stalls. “For here.”

 

“Of course. That’ll be a few moments.” The cashier spoke while they took Lance’s money and the employee behind them started fulfilling the order. 

 

The Sniper’s change was handed back to him and the male nodded to the picnic tables behind them, umbrellas over them. 

 

“Wanted to go grab us a table?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Matt quietly spoke as he moved away from the other Jumper and set out to find one of the more secluded tables. 

 

The task fairly difficult with the amount of people present, but not impossible when Matt found a picnic table placed in between two stalls and completely empty. Chameleon easily claimed it for their own as he sat down and pulled his sunglasses off. Fingers threaded through his hair and a disgusted noise left him when he could feel the sweat dampening his hair. 

 

It was too hot here and he wasn’t used to it. 

 

“Here we are! Garlic knots!” Lance happily exclaimed as he walked over and put the basket in the center of the table with a flourish and huge smile. “I promised I’d drag you out to try some. The circumstances aren’t what I wanted, but I’ll take what I can get.”

 

Lance sat himself across from Chameleon and grinned, gaze eager. Matt’s lips tugged into a small smile, a chuckle nearly bubbling up into his throat, as he reached out and plucked one from the basket. Blue eyes glued to him till the disguise artist popped it into his mouth and chewed.

 

“Well?”

 

“I-It’s really good.” Matt spoke in surprise, his mouth still full of the food, while Lance hollered in success and quickly stood up. “Lan-”

 

“Let me go get us some water. Give me a minute.” The Sniper spoke in excitement as he jogged off and pointed back at him. “Don’t eat them all!”

 

A chuckle left Chameleon till Lance disappeared from sight and a heavy sigh filled the air. The weight of everything crashing down on him as he rubbed a hand over his face and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

There was too much happening too fast. Usually he could keep up, could adapt and evolve to deal with the situation, but between Shiro almost dying and the Paladins suddenly attacking them not long after the disguise artist’s breakdown he was a little shaken. Yet amongst it all Lance still managed to keep him calm.

 

A light sigh left Matt as he wrapped his arms around himself, because he could still feel it. As cliche as it was, he could still feel Lance’s arms around him. The embrace tight and warm, full of strength and pulsing with pride. The Sniper had been completely serious the entire time they fell from the sky. From the moment they first appeared in the air, the Paladins tried to pursue them, and Lance got them to safety.

 

Matt had got to see Lance up close as he fought. Not with his rifle unfortunately, but the mid air battle they fought was just as close to a real fight he could share with the Legend. From each calculated, hand picked, Jump to every strategy the disguise artist got a front row seat and in a way it sent shivers down his spine. The entire thing had moved so fast, almost a blur, and Chameleon had trouble keeping up with everything that happened. How Lance could manage it was a miracle, but it was more than obvious how good the Sniper was and there no debating it anymore. 

 

Lance wasn’t a Legend, let alone a myth, he was something more. Something more powerful and deadly. 

 

Just the thought had another shiver running down his spine and Matt’s forehead thunked against the table. 

 

He was losing it. No, he already lost it. Everything holding him together crumbled and his feelings for the Sniper were bubbling up to the surface again. The emotions pushing at the crust and seconds from blowing apart the last of his defenses. All in all he shouldn’t be feeling this right now. Not with the two of them apparently out of danger and in the middle of a port, garlic knots on the table and Lance-

 

Oh god, they were practically on a date.

 

Chameleon sat up with a start and stared at the harmless basket of garlic knots. The bustle of people still echoed around him and the sun still beating down on his despite the umbrella over him. 

 

They were on a- No, nope! Lance said he was going to have him try garlic knots because the disguise artist never had any. He never mentioned they’d hang out or go sight seeing or- But Lance did make sure to Jump them back on the beach Matt though was beautiful and-

 

Slap!

 

A heavy sigh left the male and he removed his hands from his cheeks and frowned down at the innocent basket. 

 

He really needed to get himself under control. Shiro was going to be so disappointed in hi- Shit! Shiro had to be freaking-!

 

A suddenly ice cold pressure pressed into his neck and Matt let out a yelp. The myth scrambled back and a hand rested on his back as laughter filled the air and Lance came into view. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Lance laughed while Matt slowly sat up properly and took the freezing cold water bottle from the Sniper. “You looked a little dazed and- you’re cheeks are real red. You alright?”

 

Re- Oh, he slapped his face.

 

“Yeah. Nothing to worry about.” Matt quickly spoke as he pressed the bottle against his skin and Lance moved around the table to sit across from him. 

 

The Sniper snatched a few garlic knots from the table as he went and popped them in his mouth as he sat. A noise of approval left his lips while his eyes fell shut and the Jumper’s own bottle was forgotten. 

 

“God I missed these.” Lance spoke pleasantly, before he opened his eyes and snatched another. 

 

Yeah, this wasn’t a date. Lance wouldn’t even think of him that way. He just wanted to take Matt out to try the garlic knots. Why he did it now was beyond him, but sooner was better than later. Not to mention the fact the two of them were out in public and the Sniper was being so open meant a lot. Lance might not see him as Matt did for the Legend, but the trust he placed in the disguise artist was clear as day. He couldn’t normally see Lance going out by himself to get garlic knots and sitting in a table in broad daylight. The Sniper couldn’t handle crowds, but since Matt was here-

 

“You gunna eat anymore?” Lance asked as the myth snapped out of his trance and found the Sniper’s eyebrow raised. A finger pointed to the basket and a good half of them gone. “Cause if you don’t claim some now they’ll be gone in a few minutes.”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Matt replied. Fingers instantly reached out and snatched a few, one popped into his mouth while Lance watched him. Blue eyes focused on his every move.

 

“Was Champion alright?” Lance carefully asked. The garlic knot in the disguise artist’s hand halted in front of his mouth and the Sniper across from him gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry I-”

 

“He’s alright.” Matt replied, a heavy sigh left him and he set the knot back in his other hand. “Was a bit shaken, but after we talked a bit he told me to thank you for him.”

 

Across from him Lance stared at him in shock and Matt gave him a small smile. 

 

“I think he finally realized how hard you fought and that he was wrong about you, even if it was a little bit.”

 

The way the huge grin spread across Lance’s face had Matt’s heart skipping a few beats. The myth smashing down the emotions nearly flooding his senses with vigor and keeping his features trained with all his willpower.

 

“Well that’s good right?” Lance spoke as he snatched a garlic knot from the basket and played with it between his fingers. “Means that he doesn’t completely hate me.”

 

“He doesn’t hate you.” Matt replied, blue eyes moved to look at him. “Everyone didn’t trust you much, but they didn’t hate you. A few came around, but Champion never hated you. After what you did no one should have a reason not to trust you, though. Champion isn’t just one of the strongest Jumpers out there. He’s out leader and part of our family. I don’t know what any of us would’ve done if the Paladins really got him.”

 

Across from him a small smile appreared on the Sniper’s face. The garlic knot set back in the basket and a palm rested against Lance’s chin. 

 

“I’m glad you found me then.” Lance spoke, voice quiter than normal that had Matt looking at him in confusion. Those blue eyes slowly looked away from him and to the basket between them. “It’s been my mission to protect as many Jumpers as I could the moment I picked up my rifle and it’s never changed. I’d give anything to keep Jumpers safe, whether they try and use me or not, and I’m glad it does more good than harm.”

 

“Why would it-?”

 

“I never really get to talk to the Jumpers I save.” Came the shrugged interuption. “I don’t know if they really wanted me help or I butted in sometimes. Or maybe they think I’m obnoxious or a show off, trying to make myself a target to have the spot light. I-It’s not like that though.”

 

Finger dug into the wooden table and Matt watched Lance with worry. 

 

“I-I was just taught like that, like I mentioned before, and it’s a habit. I see a Jumper in trouble and I have to help. I don’t care how much I get hurt, or how much other Jumpers hurt me for their own personal gain. I just want to protect them so I can live up to the man that taught me how to aim and shoot to protect others.” Slowly the Sniper’s fingers slid off the table and into his lap. Blue eyes glued to the table and teeth sunk into Chameleon’s lower lip. “So it’s really nice to hear someone talk about how much good I’ve done. How I saved someone who mattered to a lot of people and I made a differen-”

 

“You always make a difference.” Matt interupted, tone serious while blue eyes slowly looked up to meet his gaze. “You’ve never not made a difference, Lance. From the moment I met you I’ve seen you change the world around you. From meeting me, fighting those Paladins before you were hurt, meeting Keith, and Pidge you’ve done so much good. You’ve shown me no situation is hopeless, that there are increible people out there and no one isn’t worth saving. You’ve brought hope back to Jumpers around the world from fighting those Paladins, taking down sixty-four of them, and proving nothing impossible. You’ve challenged Keith to better himself to the point he tried to copy you so he could protect us better and keep us safe. You’re sacrifices to keep us safe gave Pidge and Hunk the motivation to finish making that suit so you’d be safe and perfect it. And now you’ve changed Champions opinion of you. There’s nothing you don’t do that doesn’t matter. You change the world around you, Lance.”

 

Silence passed between them. The Sniper’s blue eyes widdened, mouth hung open, and a shocked look on his face.

 

“I-I’m not-” Matt slowly smiled and leaned forward to rest his chin in his palm. 

 

“You’re incredible Lance. From what I saw mid air, you’re not a Legend.” A worried look appeared on the Sniper’s face and Matt’s smile widdened. “And you’re not a myth. You’re a god.”

 

“A-A god?”

 

A nod left Matt before a heavy blush filled the Sniper’s cheeks. Tears filled Lance’s eyes as he quickly looked to the table and his shoulder’s hunched together.

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“Then what would you call yourself?” Matt asked, a visible flinch vibrated through the Sniper in response. “You’re far too talented to be called just a Legend and you fight Paladins with more ease than any of us myths. You’ve taken out more Paladins in the past month than we could ever hope to achieve right now and you saved Champion. If that doesn’t put you above us then I don’t know what does. Not to mention you did say you were a god of the sea on your old channel.”

 

In an instant the flush on the Sniper’s cheeks darkened and Lance stumbled over his words. 

 

“Th-I-was- Th-that was a heat of the moment thing. I was just mad and upset. I wasn’t-”

 

“It fits you though.” Matt spoke as Lance fell quiet and blinked at him. “Sharpshooter, god of the sea. I couldn’t think of a better title.”

 

If possible Lance’s flush darkened even further and those blue eyed moved away from him. 

 

“I-It does sound nice, but I don’t need a fancy title.” The Sniper spoke quietly. “All I want to do is protect Jumpers and I don’t need a fancy title. I just roll with Legend because so many Jumpers call me that. I don’t need anything more.”

 

Yeah, this was the Lance he knew. The selfless, proud, and cautious Jumper he met that very first night they shared that kiss. And no matter what was thrown at him the Sniper pulled through it just as strong as he came into it. Sure he doubted himself, they all did when things got hopeless, but Matt had never met anyone stronger than the male in front of him. And when it came down to it Lance didn’t care about titles or rewards of any sorts. He prided himself on the Jumpers he saved, the lives he protected, the world he changed around him. Pretty words flew past him and were forgotten like the wind and a rifle was his sword and shield. Even after everything that happened the fact Lance could still talk proudly and normally with him shocked Matt to his core. There wasn’t a single Jumper like him in the entire world and it just reminded how much he loved the Sniper.

 

“You’re right. The Legendary Sharpshooter fits you just fine.” Matt quietly spoke with a smile. “And I’m glad you’re back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)


	19. Suns' Rays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Matt thinks he's learned everything about Lance he can the Sniper drops something new on him. Something that surprises him to the core and steals his breath away, constantly reminding Chameleon why he fell in love with the Legend. Why that moment he first saved the Sniper, pressed up against that alleyway wall and lips pressed against one another, was a moment he never regretted. Yet here he is, on a beach with Lance and reliving the feeling all over again. Tangled up amongst the sand and inches from one another. Yeah, he doesn't regret a single action.
> 
> It's remarkable, the amount of trust Matt places in him. Despite all Lance had done to push him away, keep him at a distance, the Sniper keeps feeling Chameleon guide him forward. Keeps trying to resist the pull and only find himself dragged forward lovingly, till he's standing just on the cliff and seconds from falling over the edge and losing himself to this feeling he can't acknowledge. The feeling he can't accept or he's done for, yet he knows he's already lost. That moment Matt grabbed his arm and saved him he had already been insnared. And now is no different. However it's his time to help Matt and he's not passing this chance up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops the chapter in everyone's laps and waves* Giving the Chapter to everyone early this week...and I regret nothing! *runs for the hills* Nothing!

“Oh, yeah. I said I’d explain the new Paladin tech didn’t I?” Lance spoke offhandedly hours later.

 

The pair now miles from the port and on a stroll down the closest white sand beach. No one in sight, considering this part of the beach was a little remote and hard to get to, and the water lapping at their feet. Their sandals dumped into the bag Lance still carried and Matt walking on the side of the Sniper away from the water. Very little water touching his  _ fake _ leg.

 

“You did.” Matt replied, his hands dug into his pockets. “Not exactly a conversation for a crowded port though. So it’s no big deal. I had a bunch of fun.”

 

The big smile on the Sniper’s face only made Matt’s spirits rise higher, because he was speaking the truth. Despite the fact Lance couldn’t talk about what they were really in the port for Matt still had a lot of fun. Between the basket of garlic knots between them, the chilled water in their hands, and the bustling port around them the both of them talked for hours. Nothing but the cooling food between them and one relaxing conversation moving to another. The air around the two of them light, jokes easily exchanged, and smiles shared. Each laugh from the Sniper only making it harder for Chameleon to keep himself under wraps, till they heard a boat dock in the port and looked around for a clock. The device letting them know how long they had spent there and urged them somewhere else. Nonetheless, Matt wouldn’t have traded those few hours for anything in the world. 

 

“Well I guess I should explain now then.” Lance spoke with a grin, before he suddenly came to a stop and knelt down amongst the wet sand. A hand gestured the disguise artist down and Matt reluctantly crouched down beside the other. “So it was a bit difficult to notice right away, since I was in the middle of a huge ass battle for my life last time I fought a crap ton of Paladins, but when I was resting at home and helping Roni with homework I noticed it.”

 

Slowly the Sniper dug his finger into the sand and started drawing a crude map of the world’s continents in the wet grains. The water lapping at the edges while Lance poked a few dots in a few locations on his map. 

  
“So off the top of my head these were my major Jump spots I hit during the fight.” Lance spoke as he poked a few smaller holes around two of the larger dots and pointed to them. “But when I went back through the entire fight in my head I noticed I hit a lot of spots in these two sights and the Paladin’s attacks suddenly slowed a bit. I didn’t have a dozen of them on my tail anymore from every direction, but maybe a handful of them and the most of them were always behind me. Which meant-”

 

“They were using your Jump Scars.” Matt softly interrupted and received a nod. 

 

“I didn’t notice it at the time because I was tried at that point, and Jumping short distances was less straining, but when I looked back on it I realized that they couldn’t detect me. Not till I hit a different city.” A caramel toned finger pointed to the big dot not far from the previous and Matt noticed all the little dots around the pair of big dots. “When I hit the new city I had over a dozen on my tail. It was really disorienting to suddenly be overrun, but the more I Jumped in short distances the less that followed. When I mentioned it to Roni over one of her history maps she said that the Paladin’s tech might be the cause.

 

If they designed a machine that could detect a new Jump Scar’s energy signature to the area it’s placed in then it’d be no problem for them to track down the Jumper and deal with them, but if that same signature kept Jumping around the same area-”

 

“They’d never be able to locate them.” Matt gasped as blue eyes feel on him and hazel lifted to meet the Sniper’s gaze as he received a nod. “So that’s why they haven’t found us here. We’re- wait…we’re in a different city, wouldn’t they-?”

 

“The machines work a bit different around here.” Lance replied. A finger created Florida's panhandle and the Sniper divided the strip of land into a few sections. “Since the land isn’t as vast as a state the Paladins separated the panhandle into large sections.”

 

Two dots were poked into a section and Lance gave him a grin. 

 

“We Jumped on one side of this section when we first got here, and I stayed in that area, but when we escaped from the waterfall in a different location I made sure to Jump in this section’s radius. And since my Jumps weren’t that far apart in time their machine didn’t register it was me on the second location Jump.”

 

Matt blinked down at the map, dumbfounded, and the Sniper watched him. 

 

L-Lance…Lance just solved one of their biggest problems with the Paladins. Granted their new nets were a nuisance, and could easily kill one of them if they weren’t careful, but this was something else entirely. Lance just unlocked a new battle tactic against the Paladins, granted that the theory was correct and worked every time, but if Shiro, Keith, and him could put it to good use they’d finally have an advantage in battle. The three of them could finally strike back, finally start making a difference, and finally rise back up to their title’s heights. They could finally act like myths.

 

“Y-You...how did you come up with this?” Matt asked as he looked to the Jumper next to him and Lance gave him a smile. Blue eyes shifted to the map below him. 

 

“Like I said, I mentioned it to Roni when we were in the middle of working on her history homework. She ran out of the room to go get some tracing paper and helped me plot everywhere I Jumped. Then we went through the entire battle together and she noticed that the amount of Paladins after me plummeted in the areas I Jumped a lot in. Roni put two and two together and came up with this theory…and based off the fact we’ve spent five hours here in Destin and haven’t been attacked once proves it. They couldn’t locate my Jump Scar here to locate us because of all the other Scars I left behind.”

 

Lance was a genius. This…This was going to keep everyone safe. Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Princess. His friends and family weren’t going to be hunted down and killed as easily with information like this. They could make a difference and they could do it safely.

 

“M-Matt!” A chuckle left the disguise artist when the Sniper jolted and blushed with Chameleon’s hug. Sharpshooter unsure what to do, hands up and expression unsure for a few moments, before he seemed to reach a decision and wrapped his arms around Chameleon. “You’ve been acting real weird today. You sure you’re alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure I’m alright.” Matt spoke, before he let the other go and sat back. “Just really proud of you. This theory is going to keep everyone I know safe and Roni and you came up with it all on your own before we could. Pidge is going to have a field day with this.”

 

The blush across the Sniper’s face darkened considerably and a rush of stuttered words fell past his lips. Hand instantly clasped around the strap to his guitar case and a chuckle left the disguise artist’s lips. 

 

“Hey now, where’s that confident Sniper I met that first time we ran into one another? Did he take a vacation?”

 

A hard shove had Matt falling into the sand with a laugh and was suddenly tackled by Sharpshooter. Fingers at Chameleon’s sides and tickling him over his tank top, before laughter filled the air and Matt struggled against the other. Lance’s long limbs making it impossible to escape, nor push the other away, and the huge grin on the Sniper’s face was the icing on the cake. The pair of them covered in sea water in a matter of minutes and their bag of clothes forgotten on the sand. The grains making their way into each other’s hair and clothes, till they were tumbling across the sand. The both of them too proud to use their Jumper abilities in their mock fight, till they tired out almost twenty minutes later. 

 

Their panted breaths filled the warm sea air as Lance hovered above him, straddling his waist, and leaned over the disguise artist. Their faces inches apart, hot air filling the space between their sucked in gasps, and Lance’s hands on either side of Matt’s head. Chameleon limp against the sand, chest heaving, while their gazes laid locked with one another. Blue on hazel and their hair stuck to their sweaty and sand covered skin. The Sniper’s guitar case a good couple yards from them, a few feet from their bag of clothes, and their current clothes soaked in sea water. The both of them both half submerged in the ocean. 

 

Lance had won…yet neither of them had made a move since.

 

Not since Matt gave in with a weak tap in the sand and the pair of them ended like this. With Lance above him, hovered inches from his body, and a storm ragging in those blue eyes. Almost as if the Sniper was fighting with himself over his next move. Chameleon instantly knowing not to see too far into this and make his own assumption, but he still hoped it was what he secretly wished for. For Lance to lean down and- 

 

Oh god… 

 

Lance had leaned forward slightly, shortening the distance between them by an inch and his fingers dug deeper into the sand. The Sniper’s thigh brushing against the disguise artists’ and their breaths slowly calming. Those blue eyes nearly boring into him like a raging storm and Matt practically holding in his own breath at this point, because if he moved then Lance would-

 

“Hey! You two kids shouldn’t be here!”

 

In an instant Lance scrambled back in a panic and let out a yelp as he fell back into the ocean. Matt letting out his held breath and throwing an arm over his face with a soft groan, while footsteps headed down towards them amongst the sand. Chameleon taking a few moments to count down from ten, before he sat himself up and found Lance peeling bits of seaweed off himself like it was wet grass and part of the norm. Something the disguise artist decided to ignore for now as he turned to their disturbance and saw a normal civilian walking towards them.

 

“It’s not safe to be out here by yourselves. Sharks frequent this particular area.” “The man spoke from a few yards away while Lance got to his feet and walked out of the water to stand beside Matt. 

 

“We know, and we’ve been keeping an eye out.” Lance spoke out, a finger jabbing to the disguise artist below him. “And we’re not kids. I’m eighteen and my friend here is twenty one. Get your eyes checked.”

 

A frown fell over Matt’s face at the Sniper’s suddenly rude attitude while the disguise artist carefully pulled himself up onto his feet and his leg locked up. The sand no doubt inside of the metal, bolts, and wires, blocking up the joints and stalling his movement as he stumbled forward and inwardly cursed. A hand instantly on his chest and keeping him up, Lance’s caramel and white skin a stark contrast against his chest, while the footsteps of the man behind Matt came to a stop. 

 

“Hey, I was just trying to give you two a warning. A kid got attacked last week and by the looks of it your friend-”

 

“It’s nothing. Just a little sand in-” Matt tried to start, before the fingers against his chest tightened into Chameleon’s shirt and the disguise artist fell silent instantly. 

 

“We just came out here for a walk and he tripped. Not too hard to do when he just got his leg replaced a few weeks ago.” Lance spoke, tone hard as Matt let out a quiet and shaky breath. 

 

There was a Paladin behind him and Lance was trying to keep him safe, because while the Sniper’s true identity was safe due to all the hoddies he wore…Matt’s wasn’t. Paladins knew what his face looked like and knew about the scar across his cheek, but not about his  _ fake  _ leg. All his disguises kept his leg hidden, thanks to a special cover Pidge had made for it that made his leg look and feel like real flesh, and no one but his friends and family knew about the metal and bolts that replaced what he lost. So if a Paladin managed to find out Matt had a prosthetic replacing his leg and got away from them, he was screwed. Every Paladin he’d run into would go for his leg to cripple him and do whatever it’d take to send him to his knees and helpless, and by how tight Lance was holding onto him the Sniper wasn’t going to let that happen. He’d die before letting Matt suffer.

 

“Oh, is that so? Were you the one attacked by that shark two months ago?” The man asked his steps a little closer, while the disguise artist carefully leaned against the Sniper next to him and cradled his leg to try and assess the damage. The lie clear as day. 

 

Sharks wouldn't have been in this area two months ago. It would’ve been too cold and they wouldn’t have migrated to this area yet. This definitely was a Paladin away from home. This, Matt could use to his advantage.

 

“No. I was in a car accident with a few friends and was in the back seat. Got hit from the opposite side I was on, but the car got pinned to the guard rail and my leg was crushed with the impact. My hands didn’t get away from the damage either.” Matt easily lied as he pressed his fingers into a indent near his knee and the metal plating fell back a bit to let him look inside. 

 

Grains of sand nearly fell out of the inner casing just by the platting’s release. The little grains in every nook and cranny and sopping wet, compacted and heavy to the point it put a strain on his entire leg. His thigh itching and aching uncomfortably at the joint were flesh met metal. His subtle reactions never going unnoticed by the Sniper above him, as he carefully wrapped an arm around Matt’s front and let his scarred arm be seen alongside his leg. 

 

“I was driving a lil drunk the night we crashed. Alex offered to drive instead of me, but I insisted since I just got my official drivers license and we were out that night to celebrate. Took a turn bad and veered off into the other lane. I tried to right myself, but lost control when a car hit the passenger side and slammed us into the guard rail. The entire door encased my left side cause I was leaning so close to it.” Lance continued his lie as he shrugged and moved as if he looked down at the disguise artist. “And since it was my fault and Alex just got out of the hospital last week and was okayed by his rehab specialist to walk around on his new leg I thought we’d take a walk on the beach. Try and act normal for a little while and pretend all this didn’t happen, strengthen his leg up a little too, backfired didn’t it?”

 

“You’re ideas are horrible, Felix.” Matt weakly laughed as he pressed the plating closed and carefully put weight on his left leg. Shots of pain rocketed up his nerves and teeth sunk into his lower lip to hold back the whimper locked in his throat. 

 

“Not all my ideas are horrible. A few of them are good.” Lance complained, before he huffed and looked to the man. “Anyway, it’s not like we’re completely stupid and can’t look out for a few sharks. Not to mention it’s not like I’m gonna be a moron and make Alex go out in the water. We’re just going for a walk, man. So you can cool it.”

 

A few moments of silence fell over them. Only the sound of the waves lapping at the beach echoed around him, before the man shifted. 

 

“Guess you’re right. Sorry to freak you kids out so badly.” He spoke, Lance’s fingers still fisted tight into Chameleon’s tank top as the sound of the man turning around and leaving them reached him. “Be sure to take it easy and help your friend off the beach, then. Prosthetics don’t mix well with water and sand!”

 

Slowly, almost agonizingly, his footsteps started to fade while Lance maneuvered to make it look like he was hovering over him to make sure he was alright. The pair of them stark still, till Lance’s muscles suddenly relaxed and Matt slipped for his grip and into the sand. A startled gasp left the Sniper as he scrambled after him and Matt pressed his fingers into the metal plating again. 

 

“Matt, are you alright? Your leg-” Clumps of wet sand spilled out from the inner casing and the Sniper fell silent. Blue eyes wide and full of regret while Chameleon ignored the other in favor of shoving his hand as far as he could inside his leg to carefully pull clumps of sand out. “Oh god. Why didn’t you say anything? You’ve got to be in pain. If you said something I wouldn’t have brought us-”

 

Fingers clasped around the Sniper’s shaking hand and blue eyes met hazel. Matt trying his best to keep his features controlled despite the pain. 

 

“Lance, if I had a problem with going to the beach with you I would’ve said something outright and mentioned my leg.” Matt calmly spoke, gaze locked with the other while the Sniper shoulders sagged a little. “So don’t start blaming yourself because we rolled around in the sand and had fun and this stupid thing isn’t airtight. I doubt when Pidge built it she thought I’d go playing in sand and dunking myself in the ocean. I’ll just mention it next time I see her.”

 

A small nod left the Legend, before Lance’s gaze fell to Matt’s leg and the wet sand he pulled out of it. 

 

“D-Does it hurt a lot?”

 

“Enough.” Was the disguise artist’s simple answer as he moved back to his previous task and started scooping out the wet grains from his leg. “The extra weight is putting a strain on my whole leg.”

 

“Can I do anything to help?” Lance instantly asked, worry in his tone as he hovered his fingers close but kept them out of Matt’s way. “I’m the one that rolled us across the beach. It’s mostly my fault.”

 

“It’s not your-” Matt cut himself off as he stared at the other’s long fingers. Lance watching him in confusion, before Chameleon frowned and glanced down at the gleaming metal below him. 

 

“Matt?”

 

In all his life not many people touched his leg. Pidge and Shiro of course, because Pidge was his mechanic and Shiro knew how prosthetics bore down on their wearers, but others usually shied away from touching it. Whether they wanted to give him space and wait for Matt to say something or were just too afraid to offend him he never knew, but Matt never outwardly asked anyone to touch the prosthetic attached to him. Too afraid the moment they did it’d finally hit them his leg was fake and find him disgusting, or less of what he was or-

 

“Matt? Hey, you alright?” Lance spoke louder, concern in his tone as the disguise artist met his gaze. “Does it hurt that bad? Do you want me to see if I can try and find Champion or-?”

 

“C-Can you help me?” Matt quietly asked as the other snapped his mouth shut. Eyes suddenly wide with surprise. “With…with my…”

 

Slowly Lance’s expression softened. His scarred left hand resting against Chameleon’s right and a small smile on the Sniper’s face. Nothing but trust and reassurance on the Jumper’s face. 

 

“With my…” God why was this so difficult? All he had to do was- “C-Can you help me get the sand out?”

 

A moment of silence fell over them. Lance blinking at him in surprise, while Matt was seconds from literally burying his head into the sand. It wasn’t what he wanted to ask exactly, but it was close enough to solve his dilemma.

 

“Yeah. I can help.” The Sniper spoke as he carefully pointed to his leg, but didn’t touch it. “Is it alright if I touch your leg? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, since it’s still attached and all, and I don’t wanna mess up something important. Well, I might still do that by accident, but…”

 

Dear god, could this Jumper yank on his heart strings anymore? Could Lance ever stop proving to him that he was so selfless and caring it made Matt’s chest ache? That he cared about how people felt and made sure to never push boundaries too far. That he never cared what people looked like or their backgrounds and saw them for who they were. Saw them whole when they weren’t, strong when they couldn’t find the strength, powerful when they seemed to lose all hope, and valuable when they saw themselves as nothing. How much longer was Lance going to keep showing him kindness and care despite the disguise artist’s hidden insecurities and treat him like a whole human being? 

 

Matt had to be repulsive in some way, incomplete in others, broken along every seem, and falling apart in the rest. Yet Lance always knew just when and how to say the right thing to pick up every piece of him again and make him whole…and this was one of those times. How did such a Jumper like this exist and be able to kill and spare lives the next instant?

 

“Y-Yes…You can touch it.” Matt quietly spoke, interrupting the Sniper’s rant and getting a relieved look. “And you don’t have to worry much about the wiring. Pidge has most of it insulated and locked down to keep from unhinging or snapping when it gets lightly yanked. As long as you’re careful and go slow you’ll be able to tell where everything is.”

 

A determined nod left the Sniper as he scooted a little closer to Chameleon’s side and wiggled his fingers nervously. 

 

“Well, here goes nothing.”

* * *

Lance was beyond nervous. In all the years he fought Paladins and survived amongst their terror filled world never once did he need a delicate touch. Not when dismantling his rifle and putting it back together needed precision and quick movements in the midst of battle, while pulling the trigger needed patience and force, and his style needed speed and precision. However now wasn’t the time for any of those. Not when Matt sat beside him, in pain, and was asking Lance to stick his fingers in the myths’ prosthetic and carefully remove the sand inside. And as much as Lance wanted to help and relieve Matt from the pain he was afraid of hurting him more. Yet…he couldn’t leave Matt like this. Not when the Jumper couldn’t even stand with the pain.

 

So when he pulled all his courage together and reached out for the other’s leg he smashed down all his worry and hesitancy. Fingers carefully reached inside and easily slipped into the metal casing, wires brushed against his palm, and sand stuck to his fingers. All while Matt slowly tensed next to him, fingers dug deep into the sand below them, but no pain on his face. Sand carefully and tediously removed clump by clump till Lance struggled to reached further in to get the heavier masses of sand and glared down at his arm. 

 

“I…I think that’s all I can get.” Lance carefully spoke as he slowly pulled his hand back out and frowned down at the sand still stuck inside. “I didn’t get much, but- Matt!”

 

Beside him the disguise artist pushed himself up to stand and stumbled. The Sniper reaching out just in time to catch him as Chameleon tilted off balance and found pain stretched across the myth’s face. His fingers instantly dug into Lance’s flesh and sparked pain through his nerves. 

 

“Matt you need to sit back down, you’re still in pain.” Lance spoke in worry as the male continued to struggle to stand up. Fingers strangling the Sniper’s shoulder, his entire body shaking, and pain seared into his expression. “Matt-”

 

“L-Let me just go home. I’ll have Pidge fix it.” 

 

“You can’t stand, let alone concentrate enough to Jump right now.” The Sniper reasoned. “At least sit back down for now.”

 

Yet Matt didn’t make an attempt to move and it had alarms ringing in the Legend’s head. All because he had never seen Matt like this. Never seen him so stubborn and closed off, face hard set with pain, and shaking from the strain to keep himself up. He always saw Matt ready for a fight, ready to help, and always cheerful. Not upset, locked down, and in such pain. I mean, his leg had to be in terrible pain from the prosthetic and all, but Lance had a feeling that wasn't what was wrong. Not with the stubborn look in the myth’s eyes. It almost looked like-

 

Lance’s mind came to a screeching halt.

 

Matt had acted like this before. Back when the Sniper was hurt and they played twenty questions there had been a moment Matt lost his usual smile and closed himself off. When-

 

Slowly the Legend’s blue eyes fell to the metal gleaming below them and his chest pulsed painfully.

 

It was Matt’s leg. Matt had closed himself off before when he talked about his lost leg and the prosthetic that replaced it. He had looked unsure when he showed it to them and they had stared at it, the myth almost afraid, and now was no different. Matt was shaking against him in pain and fear. Fear in the event that Lance thought of him differently, even though the Sniper had made it clear before the metal and bolts didn’t change the myth, and it was making Matt shut down and lock Lance out. He was afraid Lance would hate him or think him less of what he was because the Sniper had literally put his hand in his leg, which should never be possible in normal circumstances, and he was freaking out. Freaking out over something that didn’t matter, because Lance still saw him no differently and still saw him as an amazing Jumper…but Matt didn’t know that and he didn’t believe it.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Came the defeated sigh that filled the air.

 

Beside him Matt flinched slightly before he looked at him in confusion. All the while Lance just gave him a smile and rested a hand against the metal limb between them. A sudden jerk jolted below his finger tips, a protest leaving Matt’s lips, while caramel fingers glided against the smooth plating. The pads moved over each rivet and seem in it’s surface, over the jointed metal that created Chameleon’s knee and to the open plate to the male’s lower leg. Fingers lingered on the open platting and Matt’s grip on him neared bone crushing. He was terrified. 

 

“Lance-”

 

“You’re such a idiot to think I see you any differently over this.” The Sniper’s fingers slid down the open panel till he reached the myths’ foot and rested his palm against the warm metal there. “Didn’t Roni and me make it clear we still see you as Matt, the mythical Chameleon, and disguise artist Jumper?”

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

“Then what makes now so different?” Lance calmly asked. The disguise artists’ finger dug further into his shoulder. “Matt?”

 

“Because seeing it and touching it is two different things.” The response was a rush of words, almost hard to distinguish between, but by some miracle Lance was able to understand him. “And-ouch!”

 

A sigh left the Sniper as he lowered his hand and tapped his knuckles against the metal foot below his hand.

 

“You’re an idiot to think that I would call you a freak for sticking my hand in your leg. Prosthetic or not it’s a part of you and it doesn't make you any different from anyone else. Hell, you’re talking to a walking Zebra. So if you want to think anyone is a freak then point fingers at me. People would have a field day if I walked around without my shirt on.”

 

“I didn’t-” The legend pressed a finger against the myths’ lips and gave him a smile. 

 

“I know. Roni and you love to tell me I’m perfectly fine and I deserve more all the time, but I’m trying to make a point here.” The Sniper calmly spoke, before he pointed to the other’s prosthetic. “Just trying to get it through your thick skull that your leg is no different from my scars. You weren’t the only one getting stares in that port. Had my fair share of people gawking and pointing at me when I went to go get us water. They might see it as fascinating, disgusting, or a pity, but everyone doesn’t see what they stand for.”

 

Lance tapped his knuckles against Chameleon’s foot again and hazel eyes met blue. 

 

“It’s proof you survived.” Slowly those worried and fear filled eyes widened in surprise. “It shows that despite the Paladin’s after our heads, and the new nets they made to kill us, the pair of us stood our ground and survived. That we had people that cared about us and wanted to protect and give us a second chance. That…That they gave us another chance to stand back up on our feet and continue our fight for survival instead of leaving us to die. Th-that they ch-cherish us enough to…”

 

The rest faded off from the Sniper’s throat and his lips pressed together. That feeling he was trying to avoid bubbling up to the surface unwillingly, constricting around his chest and it’s barbs puncturing his lungs and heart. To the point he almost couldn’t-

 

A hand wrapped around his. The Sniper slowly looked up over to find Chameleon’s fingers wrapped around his hand on the disguise artist’s foot. Matt finally seated beside him in the sand and his face as strained as the Sniper’s.

 

“Keep us with them.” Matt quietly finished for him. His version a softer wording than what crossed the Legend’s mind, but Lance decided to keep that to himself. Especially when Matt’s trembling fingers moved from his caramel skin and yanked his pant leg up to reveal where is prosthetic met his flesh. 

 

“Matt-”

 

“J-Just let me do this…” The words were strained, pain filled, almost scared, but the Sniper sealed his mouth shut.

 

Watched as those shaking fingers pulled at what looked like a harness, that attached the other’s leg to the rest of him, till a snap was heard. A wince spread across Chameleon’s face, a little bit of pain under the fear, before those fingers continued. One snap after another filled the air until the last latch came undone and the metal leg fell into the sand. Fingers instantly over what was left of his leg and covering it with this pant leg. 

 

“C-Can you turn it over and shake out the sand like that?” Came the unsure question from the Jumper next to him. 

 

In return Lance gave a nod and small smile. 

 

“Yeah, I can. Give me a minute.”

 

Without another word Lance reached out and carefully lifted the metal prosthetic out of the sand. The leg heavier than he thought it’d be, as he turned it over with care and shook it. Little clumps instantly fell out with the movement, before everything came out with a  _ whoosh _ . Wet, heavy, sand fell to the sand in one huge clump and sent loose grains everywhere with the impact. Little bits and pieces fell out after, before the Sniper double checked to make sure he got out all he could and held it out for the disguise artist. 

  
“That should be almost all of it.” Lance spoke with a small smile. 

 

Hesitance instantly stretched across Chameleon’s face. Fingers tightened into his leg and eyes shifted toward his covered stump, before he seemed to gather himself and slowly let go of his covered thigh. Trembling fingers reached out to take the prostetic from the Sniper and hazel eyes carefully studied the inside of the casing. Moments passed by before the older closed the open platting and leaned himself back a little to place his leg close to his thigh-

 

“Um…Lance, c-can you…” The rest trailed off, voice quiet, as those hazel eyes bolted away from the Sniper’s and teeth sunk into his lower lip. 

 

“Sure.”

 

Without hesitation Lance turned around so his back was to Chameleon. The sudden soft sigh from behind him had the Sniper softly smiling and gazing out towards the beach while the Jumper behind him reattached his leg. Each clink and snap the only sound between the pair of them.

 

For Lance, this was a first. When it came to the two of them the Sniper was usually the one to throw walls up and shut the other out. Always on the defensive, always slow to trust and cautious to a fault, but today had been different. Today he got to make a huge difference. Today he saved Champion, was Matt’s shoulder to cry on, was the one to give Matt information about the Paladins, shared garlic knots with the disguise artist, and got to see a new side of Matt. Saw a closed off, scared, and cautious Chameleon and despite it all he still managed to help him. Still managed to calm the other down and show him that nothing made him any different than before. He finally seemed to make a difference in Matt’s life like Chameleon had been doing to the Sniper’s all these weeks. It had him feeling giddy and-

 

“Lance?” Matt’s voice called from behind him. Sharpshooter instantly jolted and turned to the other in a rush. “You alright? You went quiet for a bit there.”  

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Your leg alright?” Lance asked as he turned around and Matt gave him a small nod. 

 

“Yeah. I should be able to stand on it and walk now.”

 

“Good.” The Sniper replied happily as he stood up and reached his hand out for the other Jumper. “Then let’s get you safely home. It’s been too long since I Jumped so they’ll detect us instantly. Better if we move somewhere different and Jump around this section till we know we’ve lost them.”

 

“Sure.” 

 

Matt’s hand landed in the Sniper’s own before the Legend pulled the myth to his feet. Lance waiting for a few moments to make sure Chameleon was steady on his feet, and wasn’t in pain, to walk back towards his guitar case and the bag he left in the sand. The disguise artist right behind him, each step slow and cautious, till Lance had gathered up his things and turned back to the other with a smile. 

 

“Now, let’s get you home.”

* * *

“That should be enough Jump Scars.” Lance spoke with relief the moment he let Matt’s arm go and steadied him. The Sniper’s gaze already locked on the portal behind them. “Jumped about everywhere in this section without tripping another machine, so we should be in the clear. It’ll take them too long to make it here and…”

 

Lance’s voice started to fade out while Matt stared at the Legend. Stared at the Jumper  **still** worried over Chameleon’s wellbeing despite the fact the pain had ebbed away to a dull throb and he could walk on his own. Despite the fact Shiro was alright and- oh who was he kidding? He had broken down. The moment he realized he had no choice but to have Lance help him with his prosthetic Matt had lost it. All composure, all trust he built between them, shattered in an instant because he was scared over nothing. Scared over Lance possibly hating him, despite the fact the Legend made it clear nothing was wrong with the myth before, and of course his opinion wouldn’t change now of all times. Yet he still fell apart in front of Lance and the Sniper rose up to hold him up. Took Matt’s love for him even higher and even went through the trouble of finding a safe place for the myth to Jump safely home from.

 

If Matt didn’t have a brain he’d still believe this had all been one big date, with multiple incidents in between, that led to the Sniper escorting him home and meeting his  _ parents. _ Yet he knew better than that, scolded his brain even for coming up with such an idea, and knew Lance would never see all this like that. It still gave him hope though. Lance and him had a great time time, despite the Paladins, and Matt wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

“Thanks…for all of this.” Slowly the Legend in front of him turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. “I really appreciate it, Lance.”

 

“Your welcome, Matt.” Lance happily spoke, before he seemed to pause and glance away nervously. “And tell Champion ‘your welcome’ for the whole…you know.”

 

“I will.” A nod left the Sniper and Matt took a deep breath. “Be safe, Matt.”

 

Chameleon moved before his brain registered it. Arms wrapped around the Legend and said Jumper held tight against him before Matt knew what he was doing. All the while Lance tensed for a moment and blinked at him in surprise. The shock slowly dissipated in moments, before those mismatched arms wrapped around the myth and held him close. 

 

“You be safe, too, Lance.”

 

“I will.” A nudge against the myth’s shoulder had Matt moving back and getting a big smile from the male in front of him. “Now get back home and brag about me being your knight in shining armor.”

 

A laugh filled the air as Matt shook his head and took a few steps back. Leg still stiff, but allowing the movement, as the disguise artist gave his own smile back to the Legend. 

 

“I will. It’ll be the best story ever.” He was stalling now, but the light flush against the Sniper’s cheeks was worth it. “Bye Lance.”

 

“Until next time.”

 

Matt nodded before he Jumped. His snap echoed for a moment before he appeared in the control room and Princess moved past him to close his Jump Scar. Matt’s heart thundering in his chest and his cheeks hot, mind still on that smile, till hands grabbed his face and yanked his head up. Hazel eyes met purple eyes before sound returned. 

 

“Earth to Matt! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you have any idea how long you’ve been gone? Shiro was five seconds from mounting a rescue mission.” Keith spoke all at once, Princess a few feet behind the pair of them, and her face full of concern. 

 

“I’m fine.” Matt finally spoke. Keith’s shoulder instantly sagged in relief and his brother’s hands moved from Chameleon’s face to his shoulders. “I’m sorry I never contacted anyone. I kind of left my pin with you.”

 

A moment of silence passed between them as the realization smacked Samurai in the face and the teen in front of him sighed. 

 

“Right. I forgot about that.” Slowly the Jumper’s hands removed themselves from Matt’s person and his brother took a step back. “You’re alright though, right? You’ve been gone for at least seven hours.”

 

The flush reappeared on Chameleon’s cheeks the moment Lance flashed past his eyes. The pair of them in the air, at the port, on the beach-

 

“Ugh, forget I said anything.” Keith suddenly spoke, frown on his face and eyebrow twitching. “If you were with Sharpshooter this entire time spare me the details.”

 

A chuckle left Matt at his brother’s mock disgust and Keith awkwardly reached out to ruffle Chameleon’s hair. 

 

“At least we can be sure you were safe the entire time.” Matt nodded in confirmation, before the door to the room slid open and Shiro came running in. “Oh g-”

 

“Where have you been?” Came the commanding order, instantly shooting shivers down the disguise artist’s spine as the man walked towards them. “Do you know how long you’ve been-”

 

“He was with Sharpshooter.” Keith cut in, frown still on his face, while their elder brother stopped and fell silent. “You know, like he told us he’d do before he left. He’s been with him the entire time. It was me who forgot I still had his pin.”

 

A heavy sigh left Shiro before he walked over and pulled Matt into a hug.

 

“Right. At least you’re alright. Had us scared for awhile there, Matt.”

 

“Sorry.” Chameleon spoke as he hugged the man back and let go when he moved back. “I didn’t think about it till after we avoided some Paladins and Sharpshooter got us somewhere safe. By then I just got distracted.”

 

“By Sharpshooter.” Keith added, which earned him a shove and had Samurai smirking. “It’s true.”

 

“Partially.” Matt replied back, before he looked to Shiro and the man rose an eyebrow. “Sharpshooter told me to tell you ‘you’re welcome’ and he let me into some really important information that could change everything.”

 

Shiro’s expression changed extremely quickly. From surprised to serious his brother went from feeling appreciated that Lance gave him a reply to being the Leader they saw him grow up to be. Champion had made a full appearance in seconds and Matt wasn’t surprised when Princess walked to his side to pull on a look that labeled her their second leader from the get go. 

 

“What kind of information?”

 

“The Paladin tech kind.”

 

Matt hadn’t ever seen his brother move so quickly. Shiro instantly turned and headed for the door, prosthetic gesturing him to follow as the door slid open. 

 

“Call the team. We’re meeting in the command center.”

 

A smile spread across Chameleon’s face as he followed after his brother. Keith at his side and a gentle nudge pushed into his side as they moved. Princess right behind them and the air around them full of fire and excitement. 

 

They were about to take the world by storm and it was going to be ground breaking. All thanks to Lance.

* * *

The warm air in Destin was silent, traffic packed, and air still. The only movement the cars crossing intersections and the male that stepped out of the alleyway between two businesses. A hoodie covered his tank top, zipped up to the hood, and his arms covered. His shorts allowed the scars on his left leg to be visible and a guitar case strapped to his back. The container littered with metallic drawings and a few stickers of varying shape and size.

 

Slowly the camera zoomed in. The individual’s appearance and face slowly coming into focus, before the caramel skinned male reached up and pulled his hood up over his face. His features gone in an instant, shrouded in darkness, as he turned from view and headed down the sidewalk. His form slow in it’s trek till he disappeared behind a large tree. The individual never appearing, before the video cut out and the male holding the phone tapped at the device and leaned back into the seat of his truck. Fingers tapped at the device in his palm while the woman next to him watched his movements. 

 

“Well?”

 

The video played on the screen of his phone. A tap against its surface halted the stream and the figure out in the open on the sidewalk. Two fingers pressed against the screen and moved outwards, zooming in on the individual and the pixels that made his face. Moments passed, before a sigh filled the car and the screen was moved to be revealed to the woman next to him. Her eyes widened in moments and the male dropped the phone in her hands as he started the car. 

 

“Call the Commander. Tell him we found him.” The hum of the engine rumbled under him while the woman fumbled for her own phone and they pulled out onto a back road to avoid traffic. “He’s going to want to capture him himself before the other Commanders find out.”

 

“Roger.”

 

Between them the phone lay innocently on the woman’s thigh. Lance visible from the chest up and features in clear view of the Florida sunlight. An open file folder not far out of sight with a younger Lance’s photo attached inside, amongst a large family. It's edges burnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)


	20. Blood Stained Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Matt's relief everyone accepts Lance's new information without a single problem. Even Shiro approves of the new details about the Paladin's tech, but it just raises more problems. More questions that need answered and more tech, research, and weapons that need to be done. It seems endless. When one problem is solved ten more arise and-
> 
> N-No, he's not taking his leg off in front of the others. He's walking. He's a big boy, h-he can take care of himself. H-He can-
> 
> Th-There's that horrible noise again. The crunching, the snapping, the whipping of wind, the darkness encroaching, the p-pain, and the-......H-he doesn't like this dream. He doesn't want it to be real. He doesn't-
> 
> ...why is it real?
> 
> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS DETAILED, SENSITIVE, CONTENT THAT MAY TRIGGER SOME. PLEASE READ THE WARNING BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….Langst (Lance angst?" is a thing...Ever read Mattngst? (Mattangst? Matngst?) No? ….Well, *clears throat and pulls microphone close to, serious voice* Buckle up.
> 
> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DETAILED DESCRIPTIONS AND SCENES THAT COULD BE SENSITIVE TO SOME. DETAILED DESCRIPTION ON BLOOD, BROKEN BONES, CONFINED SPACES, PUNCTURED LIMBS AND REFERENCES TO AMPUTATED LIMBS COULD PROVIDE POSSIBLE TRIGGERS AND IS THE REASON FOR THE WARNING. IF YOU’D LIKE TO AVOID SUCH CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE SKIP OVER THE SECOND AND THIRD ITALICIZED FLASH BACKS. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS.

“Whoa! Wait, back up!” Pidge practically yelled as she scrambled around the command center table to stand beside him. His sister pressed against him. “They made machines that can detect our Jump energy?”

 

A light chuckle left Matt as he watched that look he adored fall over his sister’s face. The one that screamed excitement and challenge when a new program, virus, or bit of tech passed her gaze. Those brown eyes focused on the map on the table and Florida's panhandle Chameleon had pulled up. The sections Lance pointed out visible, as well as a world map off to the side with all the Legend’s Jumps pinned to it. Chameleon’s photographic memory finally paid off.

 

“According to Sharpshooter and his sister, yes.” He replied. The myth reached out and swiped his fingers across the surface of the table. The maps on the screen moved till the world map was front and center, and the previous one was off in the corner, while he pointed to the Legend’s Jump points. “Sharpshooter’s sister helped him plot his Jumps during that huge fight he had with the Paladins awhile ago and she noticed a pattern when he retold it. In areas he made a Jump or two Paladins swarmed him like bees, but in places he made multiple Jumps in their numbers slowly diminished and he lost pursuers. At first I was confused as to why he’d suddenly lose so many in a place he Jumped frequently, but then I realized-”

 

“The machines detect new Jumper energy in the area.” Pidge finished, eyes wide while Matt nodded. The others stared at the table in shock. “So when a Jumper goes to a new location Paladins descend on that location and if they move multiple times they leave a one way ticket for Paladins to follow while others in that area attack the Jumper.”

 

“Which gives them an upperhand.” Keith spoke up, frown on his face. “With a Jumper already in combat with Paladins, when the others in pursuit get to the battlefield they can easily corner the Jumper and take care of them before they knew what happened. The Jump Scars leave a Jumper at a disadvantage since the Paladins have those new Jump Scar Rippers and end up making them a hindrance to us.”

 

“If that’s true then wouldn’t Jumping around in a single location put us at an advantage?” Princess questioned as she pointed to a cluster of Lance’s Jump points. “If I remember correctly this was one of the locations Sharpshooter took down a great number of Paladins. If we use this to our advantage we could combat the Paladins.”

 

“Even so our Jump Scars leave us vulnerable.” Shiro finally spoke up. A troubled look on the man’s face. “Thanks to the Paladins upgrade on their older model of the Jump Scar Ripper they’re more compact and readily at a Paladin’s disposal. A single Paladin carries a multitude of them and with a Jump Scar ripped open with one of them it takes nothing for other Paladins to use an open Scar to continue the pursuit.”

 

Grey eyes moved up to meet Matt’s hazel and Chameleon stood tall. 

 

“Sharpshooter’s information is incredible and is invaluable, but it just poses more problems. While we can easily just Jump in one location to avoid their new machine and fight to our hearts content, our Jump Scars still pose a huge problem. If Paladins can figure out the correct chain of Scars then they can easily follow us as easily as those machines could. It leaves us just as vaul-”

 

“Why don’t we just close our Jump Scars?” Hunk spoke up, before all eyes fell on him in surprise and the man suddenly hunched into himself nervously. “I mean...Princess can close our Jump Scars thanks to her specialty, but we could technically do the same thing. Well, not the same way, but similar to the Paladins...kind of. It’s just a theory, but-”

 

“If we created a device that could use our own energy to disrupt the Scar as we leave it we could force the Scar closed.” Pidge spoke up in awe, eyes sparkling. “That way we could shut off the Paladins’ pursuit after us.”

 

“I don’t think that’s wise, Pidge.” Matt spoke up, frown on his face as the girl turned to him with a hurt look on her face. “Our abilities bend the laws of time and space and it’s a miracle we don’t disrupt something when we Jump or those of us who can use their specialties. The amount of Jumps and energy we use should create a tear or rip in space, but we’ve been lucky not to do that yet. If we mess with the Scars we could accidentally do something we can’t undo.”

 

“Matt makes a point.” Shiro added, troubled look on his face darkened. “While it’d be convenient to close our Scars it's too risky to start tampering with them. We don’t know much about how exactly our powers work and how Jump Scars function. If we mess with something without understanding how it works we could create a disaster without meaning to. We need to think about our defense first.”

 

“This could be our biggest defense yet!” Pidge argued, tone on the defensive. “If we can find a way to close our Jump Scars-”

 

“We need more information first, Pidge.” Matt carefully spoke as his sister glared at him in treason. “It’s a great idea, but we need to know how our powers and Scars function on a scientific level before we start tampering with them. If we take a wrong step we could create something we can’t fix.”

 

Pidge glared at him for a few moments, before his sister turned away from him and muttered a ‘fine’. The girl moved back around the table to stand by Hunk and glared at the table. The air around them silent for a few moments, before Keith let out a sigh. 

 

“Maybe we could Jump as pairs.” Samurai spoke up. “If we coordinate just right we could confuse the Paladins in pursuit. If Matt and myself Jumped to one location together we could then Jump separately and make the Paladins split their forces. From there Shiro could Jump with whoever has more Paladins and thin their numbers even more. Then we could fight our separate battles and aid whoever needs help.”

 

“Split and conquer.” Matt laughed, getting a smile from his brother. “It could work for a little bit, till we come up with a better plan.”

 

A nod left Shiro before he looked to all of them. 

 

“Then we’ll use that tactic till we come up with a more concrete one. For now we need our new battle suits finished and weapons finalized, Pidge, Hunk.” A huff left Chameleon’s sister, while the big man nodded. “And Matt, see if you can find out if Sharpshooter and his sister have learned anything else about the Paladins’ tech. If we can find and retrieve one it’d give us an advantage.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Then you’re all dismissed.”

 

In an instant they all moved and scattered to go about their tasks. Pidge moving past him in a hurry and smashed into his side, glare still on her features, as Chameleon winced and his left leg shifted. The inner workings suddenly locked up before he could register it and his knee buckled. The myth just barely caught himself on the table while his lower half crumpled and Keith jolted from his spot beside Shiro. 

 

“Matt!” His brother sprinted around the table to his side and the disguise artist lowered himself to the floor with a wave of his hand toward the other Jumper.

 

“I’m fine. My leg just locked up.” He quickly reassured the other while Pidge suddenly halted and turned to him to look at him in worry and regret. “Sharpshooter and me ended up on a beach and we fell in the sand and surf. I got most of it out, but-”

 

“Let me see.” Came his sister’s order as she rushed over and knelt beside him. Her fingers already yanking his pant leg up and pressing the plate open. A gentle touch unlatched the bottom half of the plate and she pulled off the front plate to his prosthetic. “Shit, Matt. Could you have screwed up the entire infrastructure anymore? This is gunna take hours!”

 

“Pidge.” Came Shiro’s voice of warning, while the girl sighed and set the plate in her hands down. 

 

A flashlight was produced before she looked into his leg and frowned. 

 

“I’m gunna have to confiscate this.” She spoke, frown heavy on her features. “You won’t be able to walk much longer like this. Hell, I’m surprised you’re still able to walk, but I’m going to have to disassemble and fix everything from the ground up. You can use your spare for now, but I’m forbidding combat. You’re spare isn’t made for battle and it’s a little smaller than this one, so you’re going to be in some pain till I can fix this one.”

 

“Great.” Matt muttered, before his sister reached for the clasps to his harness and he flinched back. “What are you doing?”

 

“Taking it off.”

 

“I can walk back to the workshop-”

 

“No you can’t. Did you not hear me? I’m surprised you’re walking right now. We need to get it off.”

 

“Not here.” 

 

“Matt-!”

 

“No!”

 

Silence fell over the room. Pidge’s eyes wide, Keith staring at him in surprise, and a look of understanding locked on him from Shiro. All while Matt shook in his seat on the floor, fingers dug into his left thigh and covering the clasps to his prosthetic.

 

“Matt-” Pidge’s voice was softer, but he still flinched back and yanked his leg closer to himself. 

 

“I’ll take it off in the shop.” Came Chameleon’s weak retort, before he grabbed the edge of the table and Keith was right there to help him.

 

“A-Alright…”

 

“Let me help.” Shiro spoke up as he moved to Matt’s other side and wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady, Keith on the other side. “We’ll have to clean it too.”

 

“N-”

 

“Matt.” His older brother’s fingers dug into his side and the disguise artist sealed his mouth shut. “It’ll just be you and me. I promise.”

 

“F-Fine.”

 

Slowly the two of them pulled Chameleon to his feet and toward the door. Each step murder on his leg, while Pidge moved ahead of them to the shop to ready his spare leg. 

 

“So Sharpshooter and you were on a beach.” Keith spoke, a teasing curiosity in his voice. “How’d he manage that?”

 

Matt could instantly smell the distraction, as well as Shiro’s slight jolt beside him, but the disguise artist couldn’t find it in him to care. As much as it hurt to walk on his leg he hated taking it off, let alone cleaning what was left of it, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

“Yeah. We were eating garlic knots in a port before that.” Matt mumbled as he focused on taking one step after the other and talking to his brother. 

 

“So he took you out on a date.” Keith’s tone sound unimpressed, frown no doubt on his face if Matt looked up, and a sigh filled the air. “I’m surprised you didn’t come back bouncing up and down like a schoolgirl who got her first kiss from her crush.”

 

“What kind of movies do you watch?” Shiro asked from Matt’s other side, tone confused. 

 

“Whatever Pidge makes me watch when she needs a break...I don’t think they’re movies either. They’re animated, but they’re more like tv episodes.”

 

“Anime.” Matt put in, while Keith shifted on his right.

 

“Is that what I’ve been watching? Crap. No wonder all the stories are the same and everything is sexualized.”

 

“What the hell are you watching?” Shiro demanded.

 

“Ask Pidge. I can’t pronounce any of the fucking titles.”

 

“Let me guess, they’ve got subtitles too?” Matt asked, leg locking up and the three of them stopped so he could shift his leg and try and realign whatever moved. 

 

“Yeah. Almost everyone has subtitles and I’m reading the stupid words instead of watching what’s going on!”

 

“Maybe you should go to a movie store and pick something out there.” Shiro suggested, concern in his voice as the pair on either side of him continued their conversation and they started walking again. 

  
Their distraction a success for the meantime, while Chameleon focused on his leg. Each step beyond painful. The disguise artist fighting the urge to just rip his prosthetic off and let one of his brothers carry him...yet he couldn’t. Couldn’t find the strength and confidence to unlatch his prosthetic from it’s harness and lay eyes on what was left of his leg. On the scarred skin he knew was there and what wasn’t present. Couldn’t handle being cared for and treated like he couldn’t function without the metal and bolts attached to him and couldn’t risk letting the others see his leg. Couldn’t let anyone besides Shiro see what a mess he was behind his fake leg, because only Shiro understood. Only Shiro understood how he felt, how scared he was to-

 

“Matt!”

 

Gravity shifted and Chameleon stumbled forward with a gasp. His older brother right there to catch him and wrap his arms around him. Grip tight around him and keeping him grounded, fingers wove into his hair. 

 

“Shhh, it’s alright. We’ll take care of it like we always do. Just you and me.” Shiro quietly spoke as he rested his arm behind Chameleon’s thighs and stood up. Matt’s legs easily hanging on either side of the other Jumper’s waist while he buried his face into his brother’s chest and avoided Keith’s gaze. “Just focus on me, Matt.”

 

He couldn’t let Pidge see his leg. Ever since she cut it off she always felt horrible for it. Always treated him carefully, like he was glass, always tiptoeing around him when it came to his prosthetic, always-

 

“Matt, you need to focus on me.” Shiro spoke beside his ear, his older brother’s voice faint. “Matt-”

 

_ “Paladins!” _

 

“MA-!”

 

_ Pidge’s scream echoed in their hideout. Hunk up on his feet, from the shuffled sound in the room next door, while Matt heaved himself up and winced with the movement. Pain laced up his nerves from the stab wound in his knee and the gauze soaked again. _

 

_ “Matt-” Hunk’s call for him was cut off when a crash exploded. “Matt!” _

 

_ The roof suddenly collapsed in the hallway. Wood and plaster crumbled like tissue paper and blocked Pidge’s friend from getting to him. His calls for him still clear while the soon to be disguise artist forced himself off the bed and stumbled. His leg giving way in an instant as he let out a curse and hit the floor. Pain blasted through his knee with the impact and footsteps echoed in the hall. _

 

_ “Matt!” Pidge yelled in worry and fear.  _

 

_ “I’m fine!” He yelled the moment he gathered himself and pushed away the pain. “The both of you get out of here! I’ll Jump to our last site!” _

 

_ “Y-You better!” Came his sister’s order, before the pair of them ran for it and a snap was heard.  _

 

“Ma- c-n -u h-a- m-?!”

 

_ The moment their Jump Scars were created all hell broke loose. Especially when an explosion sent the entire frame of the building into a collapse. The floor under the Jumper suddenly caving in under him as Matt scrambled for the bed frame with a gasp. The wood under him disappeared in seconds, before he tumbled down towards the ground floor. Fingers just barely brushed against the frame of the bed, before a groan reached his ears and the furniture followed him in his decent. A hitch of breath the only thing he heard before he hit the floor and his body rolled with the rough impact. A crash sounded just behind him when the bed impacted and a crack followed. The wood split in two before it tilted and slammed against the floor on it’s side. _

 

“M-t-!”

 

_ A pained groan left Matt as he curled up in a ball and all sound returned. The crumbling and breaking of boards registered, before he looked up and his hazel eyes went wide at the chunk of the roof that hurtled down towards him. Fingers instantly scrambled at the broken boards and hard floor beneath him. Blood beaded out from the broken skin on his hand and he heaved himself forward a few inches. The action hopeless as he quickly looked back up at the roof falling towards him and yanked his right leg against his chest. Hands reached for his left leg to assist the damaged limb, before the air swirled around him. His hazel gaze moved up and a gasp left his lips before he threw his arms over his face and slammed his eyes shut. The next thing he heard was the sounds that haunted his nightmares. _

 

_ Boards impacted with the floor and snapped sickeningly. Plaster cracked and shattered around him, chunks hit his face and torso, before everything darkened behind his lids. A crash echoed just as pain exploded across his leg. His hazel eyes suddenly opened and a scream tore past his lips while fire spread through his leg. Finger dug into his hair and the last snaps and cracks of plaster and wood echoed around him as his hearing faded. The pain so blinding his consciousness wavered and blackened around the edges. _

 

_ “P-Pid-ge!” His voice was so faint and weak he barely heard it. The world around slowly darkening as his body slumped heavy against the debris under him and his eyes fluttered shut. “Pi…”  _

 

_ In that moment, he believed he had finally died. _

* * *

“Shiro…” Beside him Champion was quiet while Keith walked beside him. Matt currently pressed against the eldest and shaking to the point Samurai was worried his brother was having a seizure. “Is he-”

 

“He’ll be fine.” Came the quiet, sad, reply that had the Jumpers mouth sealed shut. “This happens a lot.”

 

The confession wasn’t comforting in the slightest, considering Shiro had just been yelling at the silent male in his arms, as purple orbs settled back on Matt. Chameleon’s eyes shut tight, face buried into Shiro’s chest, and form trembling horribly. His brother beyond the point of a panic attack. He was reliving the building collapse that took the Jumper’s leg from him, Keith knew it.

 

“Is there anything we can do?” Came his dumb question as Shiro held the man against him tighter and received a shake of the head. “Nothing?”

 

“No.”

 

He knew the question was stupid to ask, way before he opened his mouth, but he had still hoped. In all the years they lived together since Matt’s incident he had never seen his brother like this. Not after Shiro helped Chameleon with his leg and Pidge upgraded his prosthetic. The pair always sure to shoo everyone but them out of the room and lock the door behind them. No one but the three of them allowed to be present and Keith was starting to understand why. Not because of Matt’s unresponsive form in Shiro’s arms, but because of the disguise artist’s broken and scared words back in the command center. 

 

Matt didn’t want to show this side of him. Didn’t want them to see his leg, and was scared because of it. His older brother was keeping himself locked up away from everyone to hide his pain and try and deal with it himself...which wasn’t working in the slightest. It was doing a shit job of helping him and Keith didn’t like seeing him like this. 

 

“Keith-”

 

“I’m staying.” Samurai interrupted strongly the moment the shops’ door came into view up ahead of them in the hall. “If you want me out you’ll have to drag me out.”

 

The thin pull of Shiro’s lips did nothing to deter him while he moved ahead and activated the doors’ motion sensor. The door slid open with his presence as he stepped inside and Pidge jolted when she looked up from Matt’s spare and opened her mouth. 

 

“You ca-”

 

“Make me.” Came the growl, the girl instantly flinched at his tone, while Shiro walked up from behind him and bumped the back of his head in warning. 

 

“But Matt-” She tried to start again, as Shiro walked past him to the clean table the girl had cleared off for them.

 

“Needs his family, right now.” Keith finished, before he moved past her surprised form and to the Champion trying to pry Matt off him. “Let me hold him.”

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“You’re going to have to hold him down, right? I’ll let him strangle the crap out of me.” Keith continued to interrupt as he pulled himself up onto the table and held his arms out. “You need to focus on taking care of his leg.”

 

A hesitant look flashed across his eldest brother’s face, before he pried Matt’s fingers off his clothing and carefully transferred him to Keith. Samurai reached out to accept his other brother into his arms and shift him till he was curled up against the myths chest and clung to him. Shiro’s fingers still lingered in worry while Keith laid back on the table and on his side with Matt buried against his front. His form still trembling horribly and still unresponsive while Pidge worked behind him. 

 

An occasional clink or clunk sounded, before Shiro moved around the table and rested a hand on Matt’s shoulder. Grey eyes locked with purple.

 

“Just…Just so you know, it’s never pretty when he gets like this.” Shiro’s voice was so quiet Keith barely heard him. “It’s hard to watch, but just know he doesn’t like acting like this. He’s just-”

 

“Locked in his memories.” Keith finished, while the male above him nodded slowly. “I’ll be fine, Shiro.”

 

“Tell him that after this is over.”

 

The wording confused the blade wielding Jumper, but before he could try and make sense of it Pidge appeared in their vision with a metal cart. Matt’s spare prosthetic on it, as well as some supplies to clean the scarring, and a worried look on her face.  

 

“I’ll be outside.” She quietly mumbled, voice strained, before the girl bottled from the room and the door slid and locked behind her. 

 

Both brother’s gazes locked with one another, before Shiro sighed and yanked the plastic gloves off the cart. 

 

“You can’t back out now, Keith.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare.”

* * *

_ He woke up slowly. So slow it felt like he was submerged in water and lost in silence. No sound or feeling reached him. Just a deep inky blackness lingered on his senses as his eyes slowly opened. _

 

_ The darkness still present even when he opened his eyes. The first thought on his mind being: _

 

_ I guess I finally died…  _

 

_ Till a clatter exploded in his ear drums. A flinch instantly jolted through the teen at the loud noise and he quickly looked around him. The blackness stuck to every angle, till he noticed a pinprick of light above his head. The ray of light so small it had him craning his head back and shifting to look back at it, till pain exploded through his frame. The fire he remembered before he blacked out hot like magma in his veins as Matt sunk his teeth into his lower lip to hold back his oncoming scream in pain. Tears beaded up in his eyes in response, while his fingers scrambled for the source and slid down his side. Fingertips slammed into a broken board that leaned against his hip and moved upwards above him.  _

 

_ “You think they’re all dead?” _

 

_ The sudden loud voice had the Jumper startled in an instant. Hazel eyes darted around the darkness for the owner and came up empty. Fingers continued their journey toward the source of pain. A sudden footstep sounded a good few yards away, boards and plaster clattering with the movement, before Matt slapped his free hand over his mouth and held his breath.  _

 

_ “If we’re lucky, yeah.” Another voice called, clearly further away and uninterested. “Not many Jumpers can escape a collapsing building, even if they make the Jump in time. Debris still make it through the scar...Now get back here. You shouldn’t be in the damn building. Stupid thing could finish falling apart any minute.” _

 

_ “I gotta find some proof we at least got one.” The closer voice complained as plaster crunched under their feet. “The commanders’ stingy right hand man is gonna wring us if we don’t find some kind of proof it worked.” _

 

_ “Even if it did work, blowing up a buildings main support structure isn’t going to work everytime. Let alone escape the media’s attention. We’ll be lucky if they think the building collapsed in on itself.” _

 

_ “Kill joy.” Came the muttered response, before a noise of excitement echoed and footsteps came too close for comfort. “Bingo! Blood splatters everywhere. You’ve gotta come see this! I think part of the roof smashed one!” _

 

_ A soft squish echoed in the space Matt was lost in just as the words left the Paladin. Warm, thick, liquid coated his fingers and the Jumper’s heart came to a screeching halt.  _

 

_ “There’s a shit ton, too. Damn, poor bastard. Must’ve hurt like a bitch.” _

 

_ “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” The other Paladin complained from a distance as the rustle of fabric was heard and a soft click followed. “Now get out of there. I’m not explaining your idiotic death to the Commander.”  _

 

_ “I heard you. Chill, man.” Footsteps clattered while Matt slowly pulled his hand back up towards his face. “At least be happy that we got one for sure. There could be a few others under there.” _

 

_ “Just keep moving. I want to get out of here as fast as we can. This place reeks.” _

 

_ Another response was muttered as their footsteps faded. The Jumpers fingers slowly shifted to the minimal light available to him and illuminated what little of his fingers he could. _

 

_ Red. _

 

_ Deep, dark, crimson. _

 

_ Matt’s heart picked up again, racing beyond his comprehension, pounding in his ears, and his hand slowly trembled. Pain started to creep back into his system while he sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes finally adjusted to the dark space and focused where his leg should be. Broken boards and chunks of the ceiling in his view, jagged and sharp, stained in red and nearly black.  _

 

_ Another sharp breath left him. The teen hauled himself up as far as he could go before his head bumped whatever part of the ceiling was above him. The movement blasting pain through his veins and tears slid down his face. Fingers brushed against each board and chunk of plaster, in search for real flesh, till his forehead pressed against a thick beam and his arm reached over another board that crossed with it. Fingertips finally pressed against fles- _

 

_ A painful gasp fell from Matt’s lips. The sound echoed in the space, no doubt outward into the air beyond, while he pressed his face against the board in front of him and sobbed. Pain beyond anything he ever felt burned under his fingers and jagged, sharp, edges dug into his fingers. The substance harder than wood and plaster, sending pain further up his nerves, and rendering his form useless. His body sagged against the beam in front of him. _

 

_ His leg. H-He found his leg…oh god…  _

 

_ The smell of copper filled his nose, powerful and overtaking everything around him.  _

 

_ H-His leg…  _

 

_ The ground beneath him wet, sticky, and thick as he hand squished against the once dust covered floor.  _

 

_ H-His leg was…  _

 

_ Black puddles had formed beneath him, their source beyond his sight and behind the wood, plaster, and beams that kept his leg out of view.  _

 

_ H-His leg was- _

 

_ A heavy sob left the Jumper. Fingernails dug into the beam in front of him and his body curled up into a ball. The pain sparked up his nerves with the movement, but the teen couldn’t find it in him to pay it any mind. Not when his leg was…  _

 

_ Something above him shifted. A scraping sound filled the air and hazel eyes looked up above him. Towards the bent and broken wood and plaster above him that had been the ceiling that covered their heads yesterday. Dust brushed against his cheeks and tacky fingers reached up to wipe it from his skin. Blood smeared across his skin with the contact and the bits of plaster stuck to his fingertips. Till part of the ceiling gave with with a sickening- _

 

**_Crack!_ **

 

_ With a rush of air the plaster and wood to his right slammed into the floor. The crunch and snapping scraping against his ears like nails on a chalkboard till he was enveloped in complete darkness. The board that had laid against his side gave way and landed in his lap, heavy and jagged, while shaking fingers padded at the beam in front of him. The darkness taking hold of his senses as he shook. _

 

_ He was trapped. He was trapped and his leg...his leg… _

* * *

The moment Shiro reached for Matt’s prosthetic the disguise artist put up a fight. When fingertips grabbed hold of the first clasp, and it unlatched, a jolt vibrated through the male. Fingers dug into Keith’s shirt as a warning before the metal leg jolted and slammed into Champions’ thigh. A grunt of pain filled the air and a hand instantly locked the leg down to the table around the ankle. Jolts and twitches wracked the fake limb while Matt shifted in distress in Keith’s arms and the teen moved to wrap his arms tightly around his brother. Chameleons’ face buried into his neck and a shaking sob filled the air.

 

“Matt-?” His brothers leg wrenched from Shiro’s grip and slammed into a leg. A hiss escaped his lips while the elder man above him cursed and grabbed hold of Matt’s ankle to yank his leg back. “Shit.”

 

Another clank sounded as another clasp unlatched and hit the metal table. His brothers prosthetic shifted in Shiro’s grip as he grabbed hold of another and Champion leaned his entire left arm against their brothers leg. A heavy sob echoed through the air as another clank sounded and echoed in the air. 

 

“Halfway there.”

 

Keith didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried over the information. Especially when another clasp clanked against the table and Matt curled against him with a whimper and sob. The leg in Shiro's hold jolted and slammed into Samurai’s knee as he sucked in a pained breath and held his brother tighter. Another clank slammed against the table and the jolt that echoed through the male against him was weaker. The feel of Shiro’s hand brushed against his thigh, before the last clank was heard and the feel of Matt’s prosthetic against his own leg was gone. A heavy metal thud sounded near the cart and a heavy sigh left Shiro’s lips. 

 

“That was the easy part.”

* * *

_ Th-There was no way out. _

 

_ Fingers dug into the huge chunk of plaster to his right and his shaking increased. The blackness around him haunting at this point as tears streamed down his face. Matt’s other arm still draped over the beam and board that blocked him from seeing his leg before, his forehead pressed against the beam and a sob escaped his lips.  _

 

_ There was no way out. His leg was…He was going to die here like this. Till the last drop of blood left his body and he laid slumped against the boards and beams that had held the roof up. Lost forever in the darkness without Pidge and Hunk knowing what exactly happened to him. H-He was going to die like this, slowly, and alone. _

 

_ “F-Fuck…” His voice was shaky, scratchy, and soft as he screwed his eyes shut. “Fuck…” _

 

_ He should’ve had Hunk Jump into the room and grab him before he bolted with Pidge. The bigger man would’ve remembered the layout of the room and- _

 

_ A distant groan had his nerves on edge as he whipped his head toward the noise and dug his fingers into the beam in front of him. Seconds ticked by, maybe minutes, before his muscles slowly relaxed and he bumped his head against the beam. The movement sent pain jolting through his leg, weaker than before, and a gently numbness registered in the back of his mind.  _

 

_ He was going to lose all feeling in his leg before he died. All the muscles and nerves were going to die, an infection would set in and in the midst of the fever his luck would turn even shittier when he’d finally die in this small space. Just big enough for him to reach his arms out but unable to sit up properly. This was going to be his coffin. _

 

_ Just the realization had the tears welling up again. A sob escaping his throat, till a clatter sounded in the distance and a voice barely registered.  _

 

_ “Matt?!” The yell loud, desperate, as the Jumper lifted his head and looked towards the sound. Fingers reached out and collided with cracked plaster in the dark. “Matt?!” _

 

_ Pidge. Th-That was his sister’s voice. _

 

_ “pidge...P-idge!” His voice cracked, throat dry, but footsteps scrambled in his direction. “Pi-dge!” _

 

_ “Matt?! Matt? Hunk, help me find him!” Came her desperate voice, boards and plaster clattered towards him. “Hunk!” _

 

_ “Right!” Heavier steps moved towards him and slowled. “Just be careful, Pidge! Everything could collapse at any moment! Don’t move anything till we figure out where he is and it’s safe.” _

 

_ “Then help me!” Came the snapped response, footsteps closer. “Matt?! Where are you?” _

 

_ “R-ight here!” Fingers scrapped at the broken plaster and his other hand reached out to weakly claw at the broken ceiling. “Pidge!” _

 

_ Her footsteps were so close, almost on the other side of him.  _

 

_ “Pidge-!” _

 

_ “He’s right here!” She called, before a clattered was heard. No doubt because she knelt down to get closer to him. “I’m right here, Matt. Just hold on. Hunk, help me figure out how to get him out!” _

 

_ The heftier man’s steps stopped just beyond where Pidge was and silence fell over the air.  _

 

_ “Extremely carefully.” He finally spoke, voice full of worry and concern. “Half the roof is on top of him, Pidge. He has to be stuck in some small space that’s held up with some support beams and if we move the wrong thing it’ll collapse on him.” _

 

_ “Then we make enough room so he can see us.” She spoke confidently as she stood on the other side of the boards and plaster. “Then you can see the other side and Jump to us, Matt.” _

 

_ It was flawless, but…  _

 

_ “My leg is pinned.” Silence fell through the air. “I-I’m so-” _

 

_ “We’ll get you out.” Hunk spoke up as his footsteps echoed and grew softer. The bigger man no doubt studying whatever Matt was stuck under. “Pidge will never forgive me if we leave you here.” _

 

_ A huff left his sister, before she followed after him and their footsteps stopped on his left side. Their voices soft as they talked to one another, no doubt trying to figure out a safe way to get him out, before a snap was heard.  _

 

_ “Hunk is going to go…steal…something to hold all this crap for when he moves it.” Pidge hesitantly spoke, words halted the moment she even mentioned taking something from someone without asking or paying for it. “It’ll keep this side stable longer, but the moment we try and move you it might collapse. So……” _

 

_ If they couldn’t pull him out the moment they tried, he’d die.  _

 

_ “It’s fine, Katie.” The way her breath hitched had his chest constricting, but he held down the emotion. Only because the numbness, fear and pain won over and he needed to  _ **_try_ ** _ and be strong for her…try…  _

 

_ “You’ll be fine when you’re out.” She spoke strongly, before a snap was heard with Hunk’s return. “Countdown and I’ll put it in place.” _

 

_ “Right.” The crumble and claster of plaster and debris shifting echoed in his ears, before a very soft sigh reached him. “Three, two, o-NE!” _

 

_ The heave was cut off when loud cracks and snaps exploded into the air. Light suddenly flooded his eyes and Matt slammed his eyes shut in response, hands over his lids, while a heavy slam sounded and a gasp reached his ears.  _

 

_ “oh...god...M-Matt…” Pidge’s voice sounded broken as the clatter of boards reached him and arms wrapped around him. “H-Hunk…” _

 

_ “Shit…” _

 

_ Slowly hazel eyes opened to find his sister clung to him and shaking. Fingers dug into his clothes, tears in her eyes, and face buried into his shoulder. All the blood and debris under him visible, while the thick liquid caked and dried at his skin and clothes. Hunk just outside the hole they made to attempt to free him as the older turned towards the boards and beams that had blocked his few and froze.  _

 

_ Dark, almost black, crimson clung to the broken and splintered wood. Each piece chipped and stuck into the floor in different angles, his leg in the middle of it. A-At least...what was left of it.  _

 

_ “o-oh g-god…” Matt’s voice broke, voice heavy with tears as Pidge yanked his head down to bury into her shoulder and hide the damage from him. _

 

_ Yet is did nothing. Not when he let out a heavy sob and screwed his eyes shut. The image of his leg still visible beneath his lids. Mangled, broken in several places, and practically in shreds as broken boards and the beam laid imbedded into the lower half of his leg. His own bones broken, jagged, and sticking out of his flesh in several places, dried blood caked to practically everything and still slowly seeping out of him like molasses.  _

 

_ “W-We’ll get you out.” Pidge shakily spoke as she held to him tighter and fought back tears. Her head slowly shift back to look at her friend and Hunk shifted. “We’ll find a way to get you out. We won’t leave you here.” _

 

_ “I-I’m dead anyway.” Pidge’s hand slapped into the back of his head, her fingers dug into his back shaking.  _

 

_ “No you’re not. Not when I just found you again!” She snapped, before his sister turned to her friend. “We can’t move any of the boards or the entire frame keeping us safe will collapse. So we can’t cut the boards either. The movement could do the same. His knee is infected and-” _

 

_ “Pidge, you can’t be serious.” Hunk interrupted in shock and disbelief as Matt lifted his head and saw the teen’s eyebrows furrowed. “If he moves once we’re screwed, too. And he’s already lost-” _

 

_ “We have no choice, Hunk! Even if we manage to get him out we still have to do it and I’d rather do it now with the adrenaline still in his system. The moment he’s safe and we try we lose him!” _

 

_ “P-Pidge?” Hazel eyes moved to meet his and his sister gave him a pained look. “What are you talking about?” _

 

_ “The only thing we can do.” She quietly spoke, before she turned back to the Jumper behind her. “I need a frying pan, blow torch, and an axe. A really fucking sharp, axe.” _

 

_ “Pidge, I really don’t like this id-” _

 

_ “We have no other choice, Hunk.” A deep frown fell over the teen’s face, before he disappeared with a snap and Pidge turned back to Matt to wrap her arms tightly around him. Fingers dug into his back and hair slowly trembling as she buried her face into his hair. “We’ll get you out, Matt. I promise. I’m not going to lose you again. Not after all the crap I went through to find you.” _

 

_ “Pidge-?” Hunk’s snap echoed as he reappeared with all the items his sister requested. The man still displeased while he moved forward and crotched down to set the items down, a clean blanket amongst them. “Wh-What’s all that for?” _

 

_ Without a word Pidge yanked the blanket from Hunk’s grip and stuffed it under Matt’s left thigh. The movement blasting pain through his nerves, while Hunk held tight to a pan in his hands. The blowtorch- _

 

_ “Y-You’re going to amputate my leg?” Matt’s voice wobbled, fear in his tone as his sister looked at him in regret. “Th-there has to be another way. M-Maybe we can somehow move the boards or save my leg…” _

 

_ The sad look on her face only got worse. Tears beaded in her eyes as she yanked a pen out of her hair and leaned forward to scribble a line into his soaked pants. The caked outline halfway up this thigh. Enough room to avoid the infection, his injured knee, and take the rest of his mangled leg. It would leave him with clear skin and veins, strong muscles, and save him another amputation later but…  _

 

_ “P-Pidge, you can’t-” _

 

_ “What else am I supposed to do Matt?! Sit here and watch you die?!” She finally snapped, tears rolled down her face and angry hazel eyes met his. “I can’t do that, not after I just found you after all these years! And you have friends that care about you right? What is going through their heads right now? Don’t you want to see them again? Don’t you want to get back up and fight the Paladins for doing this to you? Don’t you want to fucking live, Matt?!” _

 

_ Silence passed over them. Both sibling’s gazes locked, till his sister got to her feet and snatched the axe from Hunk’s lap. Fingers strangled the handle and she glared down at the line dug into his pant leg.  _

 

_ “I haven’t been able to help you at all since you realized you were a Jumper and this is the one thing I can do to help you.” She shakily spoke as Hunk scrambled to his feet to try and stop her as she lifted the axe over her head. Tears heavy on her cheeks. “So please…d-don’t make me watch you d-die.” _

 

_ “Pidge, wait!” Hunk yelled just as she swung the axe down with everything she had.  _

 

_ Panic instantly sparked through Matt, just as his body reacted and his hand launched out. A harsh slap echoed in the air as the neck of the axe slammed into his palm and stopped inches from his leg. All three of them stark still as the pair above him stared at him in shock and Matt sunk his teeth into his lower lip. Fingers shaking.  _

 

_ H-He didn’t want to lose his leg. He didn’t want to bleed out, or have his leg cauterized with a blowtorch and frying pan, b-but he knew he had no choice. There was no way he was getting out of here with his leg. Not the way it was. He’d never walk again, let alone live long the way it was, but…there was no way he was letting his sister do it. There was no way he was letting her take his leg off herself. She’d always regret it. She made the decision, but she didn’t have to go through with it.  _

 

_ “N-Not you…I’m not letting you do this.” Matt spoke, throat dry but tone serious as he met her gaze and she flinched back.  _

 

_ “But Matt-!” _

 

_ “Hunk.” The man beside his sister looked at him nervously, his face a little pale, but nodded while Pidge looked at them in betrayal. “Th-Thank you.”    _

 

_ “But-!” Hunk’s hand landed on her shoulder and shook his head. His fingers outreached for the axe as he handed her the cooking pan. “fine…” _

 

_ Both tools were exchanged before Hunk yanked his belt off and made a quick tourniquet. The teen helping Pidge get the blowtorch working and letting out a heavy breath as he stood. Pidge knelt down and heating the pan till the point it was tinged a soft red and the other Jumper hefted the axe over his shoulder. _

 

_ “I-I’m sorry Matt.” He shakily spoke. _

 

_ “I-It’s fi-” _

 

_ The axe slammed down. _

* * *

“Hold him down!” An elbow slammed into Keith’s face. “Keith-!”

 

“I’m trying!” Samurai snapped as he flipped the pair of them over and held Matt’s wrist’s down. In response his brother’s right knee jerked up and slammed into his stomach, breath knocked out of him. “F-Fuck!”

 

Beside him Shiro grunted and grabbed hold of Matt’s knee, before he shoved it down on the table and held it there. A soaked rag in his other hand that smelled strongly of alcohol. 

 

They were trying desperately to clean Chameleon’s amputated leg and failing.

 

A heavy breath left Samurai as he carefully held down his brother’s wrists with one hand and put his other hand next to Shiro’s. Champion taking his hand back just as Matt jerked and Keith growled in annoyance. His left leg instantly slid underneath the older’s knee and locked around his leg, successfully holding it in place. His free back beside his other and his body shaking with the strain of holding the other down. 

 

“Can’t we just wake him up!” Keith snapped as he pressed his knee lightly against the male’s left thigh and Shiro worked under him. 

 

“I don’t want him panicking.” Came the calm answer while his eldest brother worked. The rag tossed aside and another grabbed and soaked. “When he gets like this it’s bad. I’m surprised he hasn’t-”

 

A scream shattered the air. Matt suddenly struggling against Keith with strength Samurai didn’t even think Chameleon had, while Shiro let out a heavy curse. It taking everything Keith had to hold the other down. 

 

“I’m almost done!” Shiro yelled over Matt’s screams as the second rag was tossed aside and the male below him jerked. 

 

A knee slammed into Keith’s ribs and the air knocked out of him. Teeth gritted, tears in his eyes, before he slammed his brother down and pressed his forehead against Chameleon’s chest. Soft gasps escaped his lips till air returned to his lungs and Shiro grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“I’m do-” 

 

Matt jerked under him, a horrid scream in his ears, before the Jumper was suddenly awake. Fear beyond anything Keith had ever seen in Chameleon’s eyes and tears filled in those orbs. His trembling still present as they locked eyes. 

 

“...Matt-?”

 

He was thrown. Another knee in his stomach, strong fingers gripped into his shoulder and side, before all the Jumpers weight smashed into him and Keith slammed into the floor. A grunt escaped his lips, hands shoved under him to heave himself up, just as Shiro tried to speak and Matt scrambled for the edge of the bed. His brother there one second and gone the next, a sickening  **SNAP** the only thing they heard before silence took over the room. 

 

“...done that…” A heavy sigh left Shiro as he sat on the edge of the table and ran a hand over his face. Slowly Keith stood up and stared at the Jump Scar that proved Matt had just been there. 

 

“Shou-”

 

“No. Leave him be.” Shiro stood and grabbed the used supplies off the cart. “He needs time alone.”

* * *

_ Pain beyond anything imaginable, the smell of burnt flesh, his screams, Pidge’s voice yelling for him, Hunk’s pale face. Everything stained red. His body heavy, warm hands under him, lifting him up, pulling him close, before a Jump- _

 

**_SNAP!_ **

 

Instead of the feel of dust covered earth and the reek of blood the soft feel of cotton and flowers filled his senses. Eye instantly focused on the present and body still shaking. Fingers fisted into the fabric of sheets on his bed and his room around him. Tears soaked his face and his body-

 

Fingers scrambled for his leg. The feel of smooth flesh glided against his fingertips, before rough and moist flesh met his senses. The usually dry skin smoother than normal and his nerves duller like usual…it was real.

 

A heavy sob filled the air. Face buried into the sheets and body curled against the mattress. Fingertips dug into the rough flesh, nails dug into the scarred skin and the touch still barely registering. 

 

It was real. It was all real. It wasn’t a dream. W-……Why couldn’t it be a dream? Why couldn’t it be fake? Why did he have to lose it? Why…Why did it hurt so much?

 

………….Why was it real?   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *glances off to the side* So as much as I wanted to continue the story along through the arch, I realized now was the perfect time to integrate the incident that took Matt’s leg. It’s not a chapter I’m happy to post, but I’ve had these scenes ready in my head since I revealed Matt’s prosthetic leg. I just couldn’t find the right time to insert them till now. *clears throat and looks towards* So I’m sorry for the feels and graphic depiction. I promise you fluff and cuddles for next chapter. Just be patient with me till I get get it written. *bows*  
> ____________________________________
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)


	21. Contact Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is beyond his comfort zone. So far out of his social limit he's beyond lost on what he should really be doing, but Shiro's orders are orders he has to follow through, and if it's for Matt he can't walk away. Even if he wants to bolt to the other side of the base and forget about having to do this. HIs brother needs him, even it Keith isn't the one helping him...Shiro is going to kill him when he finds out what he's done. 
> 
> Lance is beyond annoyed. All he had been doing is going through his normal rounds around the world to help Jumpers, but the last thing he expected was to find Matt. A Matt in disguise and some unknown, annoyingly handsome, guy all over him. A guy that proves to be more trouble than he's worth for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the hugs and small fluff content is here. Matt's still a little upset, but Keith and Lance are here to cheer him up in their own ways. Even if Keith might get in trouble and Lance gets a bit jelly. 
> 
> The rest of the fluff and cuddles will be in the next chapter because Keith's scene took so many words for this chippie and I didn't want to hand you guys a 10k word chapter. Until then please be patient with me please. I might not get the next chapter out immediately at the end of this week. I'm struggling a little with chapters lately and I really need to just get to the good stuff, but I'm stuck with setting up for the big end of the arch. So please be patient. *bows*

Keith was way out of his comfort zone.

 

Fingers tightened around the large rectangular box in his arms. Purple eyes looked both ways down the hall, before they settled on the door in front of him. The clean steel reflected his distorted face in its surface. The only personalization on it the jagged and messy name carved into the metal:

 

Matt Holt

 

He had to do it. No matter how much Keith wanted to turn around and bolt down the hall, back to Pidge’s shop to hand her the box and make her come down here...he couldn’t. As much as he wanted to abandon this mission, avoid Shiro’s disappointed gazes, and push aside his pride...he had no other choice. If he didn’t do it it’d make everything awkward and nothing would be the same again. He had to do it. 

 

Slowly, a deep breath left him. Fingers tightened further around the box and Keith reached a hand out. Knuckles turned toward the sleek surface and-

 

**Knock! Knock!**

 

The sound echoed through the hall. The door vibrated under his knuckles and Keith winced at the loud noise. 

 

“M-Matt.” Samurai hesitantly called out, before silence met him. “Matt?”

 

A frown pulled across the myth’s face as he knocked again and got nothing. Worry and fear bubbled to the surface before he hesitantly reached for the pad next to the door and tapped the buttons to input his code. A computer generated beep came back as the lock unlatched and the door slid open.

 

“Matt?” Silence continued to echo out towards him. 

 

A heavy breath left Keith as he carefully stepped into the room. All the lights on and the place neater than Samurai remembered it the last time he had been here. The desk Chameleon used to cut and sew his disguises tidy and all his supplies put away. All his fabrics put into their rightful spots in the huge shelf system built into the wall, behind and around the furniture, while all his patterns where neatly put away in a stack on his desk. The entire set up took up the right wall, while the rest of the space was barren. A door on the opposite wall that Keith knew led to a bathroom, another long paneled door that led to a closet, and a long bed shoved into the corner. Matt laid upon it and his back turned to Samurai, silent. 

 

“Matt?” Keith carefully called as he slowly inched into the room. The door behind him slid closed with a soft click. “Matt?”

 

The continued silence was almost annoying, grating on Samurai’s nerves, teeth clenched into his lower lip while he continued his trek. Sneakers slapped against the tiled floor, no care for the amount of noise he made anymore, till he stopped just by the bed. Purple eyes gazed down at the Jumper and leaned forward to get a better look-

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Keith deadpanned, frown on his face, before he dropped the box in his hands on the edge of the bed. A wince flinched through the male in front of him and a dark eyebrow twitched at the fully awake Matt on the bed, plainly ignoring him. “Here I am trying to be nice and considerate, cause you freaked the fuck out earlier, and you can’t even let me know you’re awake? God, be more of a jerk Matt.”

 

The creak of the mattress echoed in the room as Keith flopped on the edge of the bed and leaned against his brother. Matt never once shifting or making a sound to let Samurai know Chameleon heard him, till the sword wielding Jumper rested his elbows on his brother’s shoulder and hip in his relaxed pose and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling above them. 

 

“You’re alright though...right?” Keith’s voice came out softer, more concerned, and purple eyes stayed focused on the clean white surface above them.

 

All because he knew this wasn’t easy. Knew for people like Shiro and Matt a lost limb wasn’t something you came to terms with easily and Samurai had lived through it when Shiro first lost his arm. He was there when it happened, was forced to watch as he lost it, and had tried to be there to help their elder brother through the aftermath before they met Matt. In the end he hadn’t been able to do much, being as young and inexperienced was he was, and while Shiro seemed alright Keith knew even he slipped once in awhile. Knew in the private space of his own room Shiro lost himself to his demons, and while Keith wanted to be of some use he knew his chance had slipped through his fingers. Now though...now was different.

 

Keith was older, a little wiser, a hell of a lot smarter and knew what he was dealing with. Lived with and knew Matt better than Chameleon’s own sister, sadly, and understood to a degree the trauma and torture Matt was dragged through back in Pidge’s shop. Even if he hadn’t been there the day Matt lost his leg, Keith knew how he was feeling. So while he wanted to help, he knew there was only so much he could do. Even when Shiro had shoved Matt’s prosthetic leg into his arms and ordered him to see how their brother was doing, Keith knew he’d only get so far and it all depended on Matt. It was up to Matt to let him in or shut him out. 

 

“I...i’ve been better…” The response was quiet, strained, and hesitant. In a tone Keith rarely heard from his brother, but not in the least surprising. “H-how’s Pidge and...Shiro and...y-you?”

 

It was a harmless question. One anyone would’ve asked given what happened back at the command center and shop, but Keith knew better. Knew to look for the doubt, the reading self-blame, and the shame hidden under the concern. Matt was waiting for a reason to blame himself, waiting to wallow in his own self-hatred, and kick himself into the dirt. Ready to take on the blame, the harmful words, and the hatred that could come his way and bolt the moment he could. To bad for him Keith already saw it and had been waiting for it. 

 

“Pidge is in her shop, glad to be working on your leg so she can get it back to you the moment she can. Shiro is with Hunk and Allura testing out the new equipment and bouncing battle strategies off one another. And me…” A heavy sigh left Samurai and he put all his weight on his brother and Matt let him. His back shifting to take on the burden and never once moving or showing any displeasure. “I’m here to make sure you’re alright, because you bolted out of the shop so fast I was afraid you didn’t even make the Jump. The noise you left behind made it sound like your spine snapped in half and I was worried. Brought you a gift too.”

 

The knuckles on Keith’s left hand reached out to tap the rectangular box he brought with him.

 

“Thought you’d want to at least be able to walk around and find a nice place to relax till Pidge got your leg fixed, instead of staying holed up in here the entire time. Though...Pidge said it might be a bit tight and uncomfortable. Don’t know what she meant about that, but-”

 

“It’s my previous upgrade.” Matt quietly muttered. Voice a bit louder than before, but still quiet. “Never wrecked it, so she kept it as a spare. It’s not made to fit the dimensions of my leg now. It’s too-”

 

“Small.” A broken hum reached him, the vibration a distorted purr. “Do you even want it then? It doesn’t really fit, does it?”

 

“It does, just tight. Like a smaller shoe size that doesn’t quite fit your feet, or socks.” Matt’s right leg shifted, the first bit of movement since Keith came in, before Chameleon settled again. “It’s uncomfortable, but if I don’t wear it too long I won’t be bothered by it. I’ll put it on later.”

 

“When I’m not here.” Silence filled the room, uncomfortable and strained, before Keith sighed and heaved himself up off his brother. A heavy frown on his face while he rubbed the back of his neck. “I get it. Shiro did the same thing before we met you. I remember how uncomfortable he got around me when I offered to help or demanded to let me help him.”

 

“I didn-” 

 

Samurai bopped Chameleon lightly on the head and finally, finally, hazel eyes shifted to look at him in broken confusion. Pain, fear, sadness, concern, worry, and hesitation in his gaze. All ball up into a huge wad of agony that had Keith’s heart clenching in his chest. While this was his brother, this wasn’t the Matt he was used to seeing and it hurt physically to see the myth like this. 

 

“Don’t go trying to blame yourself or apologize for it, idiot.” Keith huffed, small frown on his face as he stared the other down. “It’s a natural reaction. I just finished telling you that, didn’t I? So don’t go trying to fix something that isn’t broken. You’re-”

 

“I am broken…” The louder, broken, sad tone had Keith’s next words at a halt in this throat. Those hazel eyes weighted down with so many emotions Samurai didn’t even know where to start, before those heartbroken orbs darted away from him and Matt curled up into a ball beside him. “I am b-broken…I’ve been broken and I c-can’t-...I can’t put myself back together. I’ll never be able to. I-I…I’m not even whole. I’ll never be- I-!......I’ll always be broken and nobody can fix me. Not even if Pidge made me a realistic leg.”

 

This wasn’t right. It felt so wrong. To see Matt, a stranger who became his unrelated blood brother, so broken and fragile. To see his smiles, laughs, stupid jokes and worries disappear in an instant and leave behind a shattered and crumbled remainder of what the myth was. To erase all the good Matt was and leave nothing but his battered self behind. This felt-...This was beyond wrong. This didn’t even fill into a category in Keith’s chart it was out of the norm, and he didn’t like it in the slightest. 

 

This wasn’t the unknown kid he met that first night with Shiro at his side. The kid that fell out a tree to try and protect them from a Paladin. Who tried his best to fit onto the battlefield and instead used his talents to help them behind the scenes. The kid who spoke another language to try and protect him and Shiro and earned a scar on his face and a fucked up knee for trying to stand up and save them. Who was saved by his sister and reunited with Shiro and Keith once more to create a team that protected one another from Paladins. That met Allura and Coran and-

 

This didn’t look like Matt, didn’t act like Matt, but Keith knew it  **was** Matt. As much as his brain wanted to deny it, he knew it deep down, but still…this was his older brother...and his older brother needed him. 

 

“You wouldn’t go saying that in front of Sharpshooter, would you?” Keith spoke up, gaze stuck to the wall as Matt flinched beside him. “The moron would probably throw a god damn fit, since the two of you are so close now, and berade the hell out of you for even saying this shit. Yet you’re spewing this crap at me.”

 

A heavy sigh left Samurai as he got up off the bed and flipped the latches on the rectangular case. The olders’ prosthetic seated inside a cushioned foam and spotless as Keith yanked it out of its home and dumped it in front of the disguise artist’s face. The object’s harsh landing causing his brother to jolt back with the sudden weight bounced in front of him and hazel eyes darted to look at him incredulously. Keith’s arms crossed over his chest in the meanwhile. 

 

“Look. I get you’re not feeling the greatest and your mind decided to fuck with you, but when the hell did I ever say you weren’t good enough to fight beside Shiro and me? When did I tell you outright you weren’t cut out to fight Paladins or stand on two feet, or walk beside us, or make a name for yourself?” Keith demanded, brows furrowed while his brother’s expression slowly weakened. “I never did. I never once said a thing about your leg and I’ve never once seen you as a hindrance for it. Or even before you lost your leg! Hell, that day you told us to leave you behind I went right the hell back an hour later to see if you were there! I got the hugest lecture from Shiro for it, but I went back because it was my fault you got hurt and we left you behind!

 

Then you came back with this badass looking leg and a new weapon and Jumpers were calling you Chameleon a year later. You made something out of all the shit you went through and it showed, Matt. You became stronger from what you lost and I get that it’s the worst shit in the world to relive it through your memories right in front of Shiro and me, but when has something like this stopped you? The brother I know and grew up with wouldn’t be in this room and-”

 

“What do you know?” Matt interrupted, finger dug into the sheets and eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“I-”

 

“You haven’t lost a leg. You weren’t trapped under a collapsed roof, your leg pinned to the floor in shreds, and alone in the darkness for what felt like hours with the only thought going through your head being: this is how I’m going to die. A-Alone in the dark, slowly bleeding out and soon to be delirious with an infection while Paladins talked about you like you were already dead and practically celebrated it. Y-You didn’t…” Tears welled up in Matt’s eyes and teeth sunk into his lower lip as he squeezed his eyes shut and the beads rolled down his cheeks. “Y-You didn’t hear your sister call out for you through the darkness and have her and her best friend try and save you, only to find you bleeding out and in the worst condition possible. Your sibling didn’t have to make the choice to c-cut off your leg an-and...and-”

 

A hiccup filled the air, echoed through the room, while Keith watched Matt curl up again and bury his face into his knees. Heart clenched beyond recognition and pain pulsing through every nerve. 

 

“A-and watch as her best friend cut off my leg a-an-and h-have to…t-to c-carteriz-”

 

Keith moved before his mind could catch up. Knees planted into the mattress, arms outstretched, till he wrapped his brother up in a hug and Matt flinched in his hold. A heavy sob in Samurai’s ear while fingers pressed into his chest but never put enough force behind them to shove him away. Instead they dug into the fabric of his clothes and Chameleon buried his face into the sword wielding Jumper’s shoulder and cried. 

 

“I know, Matt. I wasn’t there.” Keith quietly spoke as he tightened his hold on the elder and laid his cheek against the disguise artist’s head. “I wasn’t there so I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t there to protect you or come save you or even be there to hold your hand when you needed it, but I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing my brother fall apart and shut himself away from all of us. I know I can’t fix what happened, and I know it’s hard to live like this, but I just want you to see what you’ve made out of it. How strong you’ve become and how well you overcame it. I know I’m crap at wording things, but I can’t handle seeing you like this. I know you can’t help it and all, but I just want to help anyway I can. Even if I’m not the one you need to help you.”

 

Slowly Matt quieted, fingers tightened into his shirt, and hazel lifted to look up at him in confusion. The last of Keith’s explanation no doubt catching the disguise artist’s attention, while Keith slowly let go of the Jumper in front of him and reached into his own pocket. Fingers yanked out a small rectangular and bowed clip, before Samurai reached out and pinned the grey and orange device to his brother’s clothes. All the while, hazel eyes widened, fingers grazed against the pin’s surface, and those orbs looked up at him in disbelief. 

 

“Keit-”

 

“Go see him.” Keith interrupted, as he got up off the bed and reached out to place Chameleon’s prosthetic in the disguise artist’s lap. “As much as Shiro dislikes it and I get a little annoyed by it, he’s the only person that makes you smile even when shit gets bad and I’m not stupid enough to not see how happy he makes you. So go find him and talk to him, cause he’ll get through to you faster than I will. I’ll be purple by the time I get anywhere.”

 

Fingers ruffled the orange hair under his palm. A faint protest echoed in retort, till Keith let go and headed for the door without another word. His footsteps echoed with each step, before the door slid open and clicked closed behind him. The silent and empty hall there to greet him. All the while fingers dug into ebony locks and brushed the strands from his face, a heavy sigh left his lips and purple eyes glared at the wall across from him. 

 

“Shiro’s going to kill me for this.”

* * *

With the click of his bedroom door Matt was left staring after Keith. His fingers still rested on the pin attached to the front of his shirt and clasped around the prosthetic in his lap. Dried tears on his face and his chest tight till his gaze fell to the device attached to his clothes.

 

“Lance, huh?” A weak, broken, smile pulled on his features. “Shiro is gunna kill the both of us for this.”

 

Slowly Matt pulled the prosthetic leg in his lap in front of his covered stump and untied the pant leg below it to reveal his harness. Chameleon clasped the leg in place and secured it, a slight discomfort present due to the tight fit, before he yanked his shirt off and pulled the pin off it. Feet on the tiled floor and clacks echoing through the room, before the door to the closet slid open and revealed all the clothes inside of the large space. Fingers reached for the first bit of fabric in his reach and the rustle of clothes filled the air. 

 

He was going to owe Keith for this later. Not only for his temporary escape, but for whatever happened back in Pidge’s shop. The memory of his sudden wakefulness so blurry he couldn’t make a single thing out, except the moment he Jumped and landed on his bed, but deep down he knew he physically hurt his brothers. This wasn’t the first time it all happened, and everytime Shiro walked away with bruises. So there was no doubt Keith got hurt because of him and he’d deserve more than an apology. Especially since he was going to be covering for Matt so he could find some peace in the chaos of his thoughts.

 

The final button slipped through fabric before Chameleon tapped a button hidden on the wall and the panel closed. Feet took him to the bathroom and the light turned on the moment he passed the entryway, as the male stopped in front of the mirror and yanked a makeup box close to him. The top flipped open and the first container of coverup grasped as the top clicked open. 

 

He was going to have to talk to Pidge as well and apologize for yelling at her in the command center. Have a real conversation with her for a change, instead of avoiding her like he usually did. Try and be the older brother he needed to be, instead of hiding and keeping himself away from her. To try and keep from reminding her of what happened in the broken building, of the choice she had to make for him, and the consequences it caused. He had to try and be the supportive and strong brother just like Lance was for Veronica. He had to quit hiding and face everything that caused the rift between them. 

 

The clink of the last brush tapped against the counter and fingers reached up and wove through his hair. Strands pulled back and little bunches pulled together, fingers slowly intercrossing and small tugs pulled on his skull. 

 

He’d have to talk to Shiro too. Apologize for the trouble he caused and the trouble he was about to cause. Apologize for all the trouble he had been causing, all the orders he disobeyed, all the times he made Shiro worry, and whatever he’d do in the future. He had to try and listen better and think straighter once more. Try and step back into his titles’ shoes once more. Be the Chameleon that every Jumper around the world knew. 

 

The snap of a band filled the bathroom and fingers yanked one of the first pair of glasses from the stand on the counter he spotted. The frames easily slipped onto his face and rested against his ears and nose, before fingers snatched the first set of contacts in his arsenal. The little concave discs put in his eyes in a flash, before their container was shoved into his pocket and green orbs flashed back at him in the mirror as he clipped his communicator pin to his sleeve.

 

He had to quit hiding for everything. 

 

A heavy sigh filled the room, fingers pressed heavily against the counter, before his eyes closed and a snap filled his ears. Feet planted on concrete and the sound of people in a distant plaza filled his ears. Green eyes opened for a moment, before he Jumped again. One teleportation after another never once registered, till his tennis shoes slapped against a familiar alleyway street. 

 

The darkness around him all too familiar. All too nostalgic, as Matt walked toward the end of the back alley and brushed his fingers against the bricks and mortar. The texture rough against his fingertips as he moved forward and dragged his hand against the surface. The rough bricks scrapped against his flesh till the wall disappeared beside him and Chameleon walked down the sidewalk. Hands shoved into his capri pant pockets and gaze focused on the cement below him. 

 

No real destination in mind, even though he had a reason to be away from home, while he walked down random streets. The chances he’d actually run into Lance here scrambling in his mind as numbers crunched and jumbled up his head. Other destinations and their chances followed after, one after another piled on in his head, quickly to be discarded, till fingers suddenly slid against his side and a palm rested on his hip. 

 

“Hey, you alright there?” A voice suddenly asked, Matt’s thoughts shattered, as green eyes looked up to the owner. A young man around his age looked back at him in slight worry, handsome for his age, and concern in his eyes. “There you are. You’ve been spaced out for awhile. Didn’t want you to get hit by a car.”

 

A finger pointed toward the road in front of them and the crosswalk Matt stood in front of. His feet just on the edge of the sidewalk as cars raced past them. In response Matt blinked stupidly and quietly cleared his throat, eyes quickly bolted away from the man next to him. 

 

“Uh, thanks.” Chameleon quietly spoke, which earned him a small smile. “I was lost in thought.”

 

“No problem. As long as you’re alright.” The man happily replied, fingers and hand slowly removed from Matt’s hip now the Jumper was safe. “Sorry for suddenly being up in your space.”

 

“It’s alright.” 

 

“Was there someplace special you were heading towards?” The man asked next as he looked around them. “I know this part of town pretty well. If you’re lost…”

 

The rest faded out. A snort locked in Matt’s throat while the male next to him continued to ramble. 

 

This guy sounded just like him. All kind, sweet, and flirtatiously toned and actioned. A smile always on his face and his body language open. Did he really look like this to everyone else? Was this the personality he built as his default? Why had he chosen this one? Was it the real one? Or had he replaced the old him at some point without realizing it? Which personality of his was the real him?

 

“Hello?” A hand waved in his face and Matt let out a light sigh as the crosswalk light changed and the Jumper moved across the street. “Hey, wait up! Are you-?”

 

Footsteps echoed behind him in a hurry while Matt briskly walked ahead. 

 

“I know where I’m going.” Chameleon spoke loudly so the other could hear. 

 

“Are you sure? Oi, wait u-!” The man continued to call, before fingers wrapped around the flesh of his elbow and the Jumper jolted and reeled his elbow back. 

 

Matt’s form turned and stepped back to pull away from the contact, before a jolt of power erupted between them. The force full of sparks and pressure, a gasp leaving the man that had been behind him, before fingers jolted away from him. The man now backed away from him and staring at his own hand in fear. 

 

“Wh-What was that?” Came the expected and fearful question while Matt shook out his arm. The last of the energy dispersing. 

 

This man was a Jumper and based off his reaction, and actions before the power surge, he didn’t know what something like this meant.

 

“A trick of the light and a bit of static on my clothes.” Matt easily lied. 

 

A confused frown fell over the air between them. People walked past them in their silence, before the sidewalk cleared out and the man flexed his fingers. 

 

“That didn’t feel like a bit of static.” Came the troubled response, till his fingers unfurled and those dark eyes locked with Chameleon’s green. “That was a Jumper contact surge.”

 

The tone was dark, dangerous, and Matt had seconds to react before a  **SNAP** echoed in a nearby alleyway. His actioned timed, as he let out a noise of confusion and turned toward the source. The Paladin net already hurtling towards him as he let out a yelp and ducked toward the ground. The weapon easily flew over his head and slammed into the wall to his right. 

 

“Wh-What the hell was that?!” Matt shakily forced out, eyes wide and full of fake fear as the man in front of him chuckled and gave him a pity filled smirk. 

 

“Aw, a noob huh? Ain’t that just fucking pathetic.” Came the dark chuckle from the man, before he stepped back and made a hand motion as the net ripped out of the wall and flew over Matt’s head. “That was a Paladin net, used to kill Jumpers, which is what you are. Or did you not know you could teleport? Oh wait, you just did recently. Otherwise there couldn’t be a surge between us. Liar.”

 

Amaetur. Coward. Lap dog…Pathetic. 

 

“Actually, you’re wrong.” Matt sighed as he slowly stood up and their eyes locked. A confused look on the man’s face. “A Jumper contact surge is an extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper has contacted with a Paladin net and the excess energy explodes with skin on skin contact with another Jumper. It’s like a static discharge, but between Jumpers.”

 

Slowly those eyes widened in shock and fear while Matt cracked his neck and raised an unamused eyebrow. 

 

“Did someone get caught and forced to act as bait for the Paladins?”

 

In an instant the fear and shock exploded into rage as fingers reached out for him and the glint of metal flashed in an alleyway across the street. 

 

“You’re dead, you piece of-!”

 

“Traitor trash!”

 

The explosion in the air had Matt flinching. The sound a lot louder than Matt could remember it, before a little blood splattered behind the man’s shoulder. A tranquilizer dart in his flesh as he stumbled back and palmed at the weapon in his flesh. 

 

“Wh-Wha-?”

 

Lance was he-

 

**SNAAP!**

 

“Chameleon, duck!”

 

In the next few seconds all Matt could manage was the slight turn of his head towards the noise, before the sound of electricity exploded in his ears and pain burned through every nerve in his body.

 

“CHA-”

* * *

This was stupid.

 

Lance was being stupid.

 

“Just leave him the fuck alone. He’s fine.” Lance grumbled, eyes narrowed from his perch on a building a good block away and eyes focused on the pair on the sidewalk.

 

Matt and the annoying handsome guy following him across the street. 

 

It had been pure coincidence that he caught Matt’s form out of the corner of his eye. At first he had to do a double take, but after a few moments he had been able to tell it was the disguise artist. His appearance different from the norm, but when he caught sight of the myth’s light brown hair he realized who it was. That light orangish tint in the strands that was unique to Matt flashed once in awhile thanks to the street lights. Some of the locks pulled back to form a braid on either side of his head that was tied up behind his head in a small ponytail. His eyes changed from hazel to green, his scar on his cheek covered, and a pair of plain denim capris and a blue, white, and teal striped t-shirt covering his form. His communicator pin clipped to his sleeve, tennis shoes on his feet, and…Matt’s prosthetic looked different. Something that had startled him for a moment, till he noticed the hand around Matt’s waist and he frowned. 

 

Lance had been on his normal nightly rounds for Jumpers to help, till he noticed the pair and ended up on a rooftop glaring at the pair a few minutes later. Matt hadn’t noticed the guy right away in the beginning, but now the jerk was really fucking persis-

 

His thoughts came to a sudden halt as he blinked stupidly and face palmed himself. 

 

He sounded jealous. Bad Lance. You can’t afford these feelings. Just- Oh hell, no! Why was this guy still following-?

 

“Ugh, come on. Leave so I can go talk to-” The explosion and spark filled bolt of energy that erupted from Matt and the man had Lance’s mouth snapped shut. Eyes wide, before he was yanked his guitar case off his back and unlatched it’s locks. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

 

Fingers quickly and expertly locked and pieced his rifle together. The first tranquilizer bullets he could reach in his grasp, before the net exploded. Lance’s heart instantly in his throat as blue eyes bolted up and watched as Matt just barely ducked and avoided the weapon. The breath stole from his lungs while the unknown male waved towards the Paladin in an alleyway across the street and the net was retracted. Matt on his feet and words-

 

Lance didn’t think his fingers had ever moved this fast. The bullets in his rifle, and a few more shoved between his teeth, before he slammed his guitar case closed and threw it over his back. Sharpshooter instantly Jumped onto the roof right by the pair and at the edge of the roof as the man lunged for Matt. 

 

“You’re dead, you piece of-!”

 

“Traitor trash!” Lance yelled, before his finger slammed onto the trigger. 

 

The action never so powerful and fulfilling, so full of purpose, till now. The moment the tranquilizer pierced the Jumper’s shoulder Lance had never felt so relieved. 

 

Matt was-

 

Blue eyes snapped open wide. 

 

The Pala-

 

His scope snapped toward where the Paladin was hiding just as the flash reached his gaze. 

 

No

 

“Chameleon, duck!”

 

His voice came out in a scream, his rifle pulled from its normal position as he moved to ready a Jump to protect Matt and act as a shield. 

 

“CHAMELEON!”

 

The net sailed through the air, Lance in mid-Jump, before he heard the scream. The claws of the electrical cage already dug into Chameleon the second Sharpshooter’s feet planted onto the cement of the road. Lance’s heart in his throat as he whipped around, rifle yanked up into position, before he slammed down on the trigger. 

 

The shot exploded in his ear. Way louder than he remembered it ever being, before the connector to the net shattered into fragments. The electricity cut off, the energy source dead, just as Lance whipped around towards the alleyway and caught sight of the escaping Paladin. 

 

“Not on my fucking watch.”

 

The shot exploded and sailed through the air. The real bullet impacted with its target. Feet instantly gave way and arms went limp. Head lulled and the loud thump as the body crumpled onto the ground for once nowhere close to satisfying. Anger still surged through the Sniper, finger itching to abuse the trigger and put forth his frustration, before he pulled himself together and quickly turned toward where Matt was behind him. 

 

“Cha-Matt!”

 

Lance’s rifle clattered to the ground as the Legend fell to his knees next to the downed myth. Hands instantly reached out and pulled the disguise artist into his arms. Matt’s body limp in his arms, net tangled around him, clothes slightly burnt, and unconscious. 

 

H-He was alright, right? Matt was alive. He had to be. A net couldn’t kill him. The myth said he had an immunity. He had to have survived. Even if the net had been on full blas- Dear god, get a hold of yourself Lance!

 

“Sh-shit…” Teeth sunk into the Sniper’s lower lip as he pulled the man closer and yanked his rifle onto his shoulder. “Please. Please be alive.”

 

Lance quickly pulled himself to his feet. The traitor unconscious a few feet from them, the Paladin dead, and thankfully no one present on this street. A miracle considering the city they were in, as Lance let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“I’m going to regret this, but…”

 

He had to make sure Matt was alright and he couldn’t do that here. Not in the open and vulnerable. He had to make sure Chameleon wasn’t hurt. That he wasn't dead. Tha-

 

He could trust Matt. Matt trusted him. He had to trust Matt. 

 

“Roni is going to be too happy about this after you’re alright.” Lance weakly chuckled, before he Jumped. 

 

The ground instantly gone as gravity took hold and air whipped around them. Matt clutched close to his chest, still unconscious, as they fell through the air. The pair so far over the sea no Paladin’s device could detect them, nor could any boat see them, before Lance Jumped again and his feet collided with hardwood floors. 

 

The sudden impact almost explosive as Lance pulled in a shaky breath and blue eyes bolted towards the doorway into the hallway. 

 

“Roni, get the bolt cutters now!” Lance yelled as a harsh clatter echoed and the Sniper quickly moved to the couch. Matt gently placed on the furniture and the Legend trying his best to keep himself together. “Y-You’re gunna be fine, Matt. Please be fine-”

 

“You better not be stuck in another goddamn, ne- oh god.” Veronica’s shaky voice had Lance turning towards her, hand clasped around Matt’s. His sister almost frozen in the doorway, in her pajamas, and the bolt cutters dangling from her fingers. Eyes wide with fear and worry. “H-He’s not dead is he? Please tell me-”

 

“Veronica, bolt cutters.” 

 

The girl nodded firmly as she rushed over and handed him the tool. Lance quickly on his feet and letting go of the myth’s hand as he slipped the metal scissors between the net’s arms and squeezed the handles together. The echoed clanking snap grating on his nerves as Roni was instantly at his side and helping him pull and peel the net from Matt’s unconscious form. Each bit of webbing slowly coming undone, till the entire net slipped free on one side and Lance threw aside the bolt cutters. Fingers instantly around the net and carefully pulling it out from under the myth, before he pressed his fingers against the male’s neck and-

 

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

 

He was alive. 

 

“Th-Thank god.” Lance shakily spoke, relief flooding his senses as the worry and fear ebbed away from his system. It’s after effects leaving his entire body sore and tingly, as he sunk to his knees and let out a shaky breath. “He’s alive.”

 

Beside him Veronica’s shoulders relaxed and a shaky exhale filled the air. 

 

“Thank god.” She agreed, before those blue eyes looked to him. 

 

“How-?”

  
  


“A traitor found him out.” The words were painful to speak, but Veronica just softly nodded and didn’t ask anything else. The girl able to see he was already at his limit. “I-...I’m sorry I brought him here. I just-”

 

A loud slap echoed as she smacked the back of his head while she got to her feet. 

 

“Don’t apologize, Lance. If you didn’t bring him here I would’ve rung your neck.” She scolded as his sister moved around him and picked up the bolt cutters. Her fingers strangled the tool. 

 

“But I wasn’t thinking and-”

 

“Then quit thinking and stick with your gut. I like it’s decisions better.” She interrupted, before his hair was ruffled and he fell quiet. “Just watch your Jump Scar till it closes and wait till he wakes up. Based off his clothes I doubt he was expecting an attack on him and there has to be a reason why. Relax and talk to him. I’ll get Blue to patrol the area for a bit.”

 

All Lance could do was manage a nod before she left the room to give him a moment of peace and time to think. Blue eyes still focused on the unconscious myth on his couch. The burnt fabric that hung limp from the disguise artist’s thankfully unmarred and clean flesh. The smudged makeup on the male’s cheek, the start of his scar just visible underneath, and the pained look on his face. His hair a mess, the braids partially undone and strands stuck out every which way.

 

Lance hadn’t been fast enough. He let his emotions take over and rule over his decisions. It was his fault Matt even got caught in that net and hurt in the first place. The Sniper could’ve easily Jumped in front of him in time to take the net, instead of the myth, and let his new suit take the damage…but he had hesitated. 

 

Fingers tightened against the fabric of the couch and eyebrows furrowed. 

 

The moment that spark of excess power exploded Lance had panicked. His usually smooth and swift movements shattered and fear stuck in his throat. Then the net went for the Matt the first time and Lance had lost all reason, any kind of plan gone from his mind while he moved on an instinctual autopilot and made one mistake after another. The only thought in his mind to save the myth no matter the cost, but there were holes in his movements. Gaps in his plans and he forgot the real threat. The Paladin. He forgot about the fucking Paladin. 

 

Finger dug into chocolate brown locks and blue eyes glared down at the threading in the couch’s worn fabric. 

 

Lance was falling…no. He already fell off the cliff. Had fallen off.  _ When _ was the real question. The why wasn’t even a difficult answer. 

 

Blue orbs moved back to the unconscious form in front of him and to the myth’s sleeping features. 

 

Matt

 

Matt was always the answer. Always the problem, always the solution, always the question. There was never a moment Matt wasn’t the reason behind everything. The one that fixed everything, that chipped away at Lance’s walls, that picked the Sniper back up everytime he fell, that was there to stand beside him. Matt was always there when Lance needed him, but Lance…

 

couldn’t be there in time when Matt needed him most… 

 

This was both their faults. Matt’s for pushing the Sniper off the cliff, Lance’s for being unable to save the man when he needed him the most. It was a miracle Matt put up with him this far…and a miracle Lance was fal- No! 

 

Eyes squeezed shut and Lance messed up his hair till his skull hurt. His arms limp the next moment and blue orbs downcasted to the couch once more. 

 

He couldn’t afford this. Even if he had already fallen at some point, he could still grab onto a foothold. Try and pull himself back up the cliff. Try and keep his emotions in check, keep his mission in check, his priorities straight, his…it was too late.

 

That moment he Jumped the pair of them over Destin’s ocean Lance had already fallen over the ledge. Already subconsciously threw away everything he built up, everything he held onto so tightly, everything he held dear. All for the myth in front of him, because at some point Matt had not only blew apart every wall Lance had in place, but started to worm his way into the Sniper’s he-

 

A groan snapped the teen from his thoughts. Blue eyes instantly focused on the Jumper on the couch while Matt shifted in front of him. Pain across his face, his fingers dug into the couch, before those fake green eyes slowly opened and stared up at the Legend’s ceiling. Those orbs blinking for a few moments, before the male looked around. His gaze a little unfocused, till he locked gazes with the Sniper and they stared at each other. 

 

“L-Lance?” Chameleon’s voice was a little weak, cracked, but the Sniper nodded and quickly got up to retrieve a water bottle from the cooler across the room. “Wh-Where are we?”

 

“That’s a secret…for now.” Lance answered back, the Legend back beside the Myth and the bottle held out for him. “If you really want to know I’ll tell you, but drink this first and go slow. That net knocked you out faster than I can blink.”

 

A nod left the disguise artist. Fingers reached out and snatched the bottle from Lance’s hand. The seal cracked as the Myth slowly sat up and put the neck of the bottle to his lips. Small sips left the container’s volume, before Matt swallowed and Chameleon blinked down at his burnt clothes. The fabric in tatters and the material singed and burnt through in patches. 

 

“Well crap, I actually liked this shirt.” Came the first real words from Matt, the words huffed, before he sighed and capped the bottle. “Should’ve expected the stupid net, too. It’s a miracle I’m not hurt...am I?”

 

The moment those green eyes snapped to Lance the Sniper harshly swallowed and looked away. 

 

“I can only guess so. I couldn’t see anything at first glance.” He quickly spoke while Matt pressed his fingers against his flesh and prodded at himself. “I didn’t want to undress you without your permission or anything.”

 

The moment Chameleon’s fingers reached the burnt sections of his capris the Myth hissed and yanked his fingers back. 

 

“Wh-” Fingers pulled back the burnt denim on his knee and revealed the melted metal underneath. “Holy shit. Are you okay? Is your prosthetic alright?”

 

The moment Matt went to move his leg Lance could see it. The tensed flesh under the denim, muscles of the myth’s thigh straining against the prosthetic, and the look of concentration on Matt’s face. That concentration slowly morphed into frustration, before the leg jerked slightly and stalled. The disguise artist’s brows instantly furrowed and a glare on his features in seconds as his fingers dug into the couch. 

 

“Ma-”

 

Before Lance could even blink Chameleon ripped his prosthetic right out of its harness and threw it across the room in frustration. The sound of torn fabric and forcedably unlatched clasps ripped though the air. His teeth clenched together, form shaking, and tears in his eyes. The huge thud that sounded through the room had Lance flinching. A dent no doubt in the wall, or a hole, while Matt dug his fingers into his hair and pulled his only leg close to himself. His forehead pressed against his only knee, before he fell completely silent and Lance looked at him in worry. 

 

Something had happened. Something that completely shattered Matt.

 

A small frown pulled onto Lance’s face while footsteps sounded in the hall. His sister just inside the room before Lance waved back at her, never once turning around, and she quickly left. A sigh locked in the Sniper’s throat as he watched the male in front of him. 

 

Matt had fallen apart. That was the only explanation for this. The only reason Matt would be out so soon after he got home. The reason he was disguised, with no weapon, and had a different prosthetic on. The reason he had been all alone, had tried to get away from the other Jumper, had been so distracted. Something had happened that had Matt’s thoughts clouded and his mind a mess. Something had rattled him to the core so badly he shattered and… 

 

Blue eyes shifted to look at the burnt and discarded prosthetic. 

 

It had to do with Matt’s missing leg. There was no other reason. No other thing that would rattle Matt in any circumstance. It had to be his leg and he was fighting his inner demons alone. 

 

Without a word Lance stood up from his seat next to the couch. The Sniper’s hands reached out and wrapped around the Myth the next moment. A jerk instantly jolting through the disguise artist, arm up to shove him away, before Lance seated himself behind Chameleon and successfully shoved him further across the couch. Matt suddenly jerked up to yell at him till Lance buried his face into the male’s neck and Chameleon froze. 

 

“Lan-”

 

“Just shut up and relax, Matt.” The Sniper easily interrupted, voice calm as the other fell silent and looked away from him. “I won’t pry unless you say anything, but I’ve already gotten an idea of what wrong and you’re freaking out over something I’ve told you I don’t have a problem with. So either talk to me to clear your head or try and relax. Roni has school tomorrow and she needs to sleep.”

 

A small nod reached him, before Matt relaxed and leaned back against him. Lance easily accepting the disguise artist’s weight against him, while his arm wrapped around the male’s waist and Lance rested his cheek against the Myth’s head. 

 

“I…I’m sorry.” Matt quietly spoke as he curled up against the Sniper and closed his eyes. 

 

“Don’t be.” Lance replied while his fingers tightened around the male. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

 

A hum filled the air, before silence took hold. Minutes passing by till soft snores reached the Legend and an amused smile fell over Lance’s face. 

 

“Good night, Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.) 
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	22. Shared Tears and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith kicked him out of the base this wasn't what Matt had in mind when it came to finding Sharpshooter. Not getting sold out to a Paladin and caught by a net, falling asleep against Lance in the Sniper's home, and...Meeting...Blue...Oh he is so not going to get used to this. He thought Blue was just a codename or some code to get Veronica. Not...this...oh god, please tell him this thing won't eat him. Please tell him Lance won't have him-and now she's in his lap. Oh dear god...he's dead meat. May he rest in peace.
> 
> This wasn't what Lance expected when he brought Matt to his home, but when has anything revolving around the Chameleon been what he expected? Every twist and turn has been disorienting, displeasing, and unwelcome, but along the way Lance learned to roll with it, embrace it, and now he expects it. Expects the unknown and it's time he started dishing it back, giving back to Matt like that disguise artist does for him, and slowly changing his little by little. However long it takes, he'll make it happen, but first Matt had to meet Blue and learn where the Sniper lives...and now there's nothing more he can give the myth, except for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* I'm so sorry I haven't posted in over two weeks you guys! I didn't mean to, but two weeks ago my Instagram account deleted itself and I've been scrambling around trying to get my art onto a new account and post to it regularly again. I was working on the chapter to and from work of course, but I was real upset my account deleted itself and Instagram had no way to fix it, besides it's automated solutions that did nothing, so I lost a little motivation. 
> 
> All your wonderful comments were amazing as always though and helped me finish this chapter! I have so many to reply to, current readers and new, and I can't wait to get to them after work. I will reply to them all, I promise! Even if I have to do it during my breaks. 
> 
> As for the chapter itself, I promised cuddles and fluff right? Welp, here it is! Tons of cuddles, a little bit of heartfelt backstory sharing, little bit of tears, but the fluff to sate you guys till I get the next chapter written! Which will be filled with so much conversation I'm not looking forward to writing it, and a fun game of tag with Matt, Keith, and Lance, before we get to... *glances off to the side* Other...stuff... *beams and waves her hand* Don't worry about it. Enjoy the fluff.

He woke up slowly.

 

His senses groggy, body heavy, and fatigue clung to his mind. His eyes sore and everything blurry as he blinked slowly. Moments passed. The colors carefully formed together and his vision cleared. The feel of his contacts still in his eyes making him groan, till a warmth around him shifted and Matt stilled. His changed green eyes frozen on the faded couch in his sight and his senses on high alert. The arm around his waist tightened slightly and-

 

“Matt? You awake?” Lance’s voice reached him, a tired undertone, as fingers brushed against his hip and Matt’s face colored. 

 

L-Lance was holding him. Lance was-

 

The crackle of electricity sparked in his mind, his thoughts suddenly halted, before his gaze dropped to his lap and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Green eyes locked onto the limp fabric of his left capri pant leg, and the shredded fabric just underneath, before he buried his face into the back of Lance’s couch. 

 

He should’ve stayed asleep. 

 

“Matt…” Lance’s voice slowly faded out, worry in his tone, before the arm around him tightened and a cheek rested against the back of Chameleon’s neck. “You want to talk about it?”

 

What was there to talk about? That Matt was weak? A coward? Pathetic? Broken? Not even whole? It was a horrible conversation waiting to happen and it’d end up with Matt on the defensive and saying things he didn’t want to. One way or another hurting the male behind him and destroying everything he had with Lance…so, no. There was nothing to talk about. Not anything that could fix him and make their…friendship? 

 

Whatever they had, grow further.    

 

It could destroy it and Matt didn’t want that. Not when this was his problem and it was something he had to fix himself. Even if it meant shoving everything down as far as he could and throwing a mask overtop of it. He was good at that, right? That was his job. The ever elusive Chameleon. He could just throw a disgu-

 

“Hey, come on.” Lance’s voice was soft, gentle, as the hand against the disguise artist’s hip rubbed against his flesh and burnt clothes. “At least look at me, Matt.”

 

He didn’t want to. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t have his mask on. Lance would see right through him. He didn’t want the Sniper to see how pathetic he really was. He had to be strong. He had to be-

 

A soft, deep, growl filled the room. A noise that had Matt stiffened in seconds and Lance shifting against him. A sigh the next thing to hit the air, while the Sniper lifted his head. 

 

“Cool it, Blue. Matt’s safe.” The Legend spoke, a light scolding tone in his voice, as Matt’s thoughts screeched to a halt. 

 

Blue?

 

As in the ‘Blue’ that Lance had him use as a code to get Veronica when he was hurt? That Blue? Blue was a name for someone- no, something? An animal? Blue was-

 

“Jeeze, you’d think you’d at least be nice since he’s right next to me, girl.” Lance huffed, before the arm around the myth tightened and the Sniper’s voice was directed towards him. “You want to meet Blue, Matt? I don’t think she’ll be leaving anytime soon.”

 

Slowly changed green eyes moved and looked back at the Sniper, his head turned so he couldn’t see what was by the door, and blue eyes instantly locked with him. A small smile on the Legend’s face and his eyes full of understanding and patience. 

 

“She won’t hurt you. I won’t let her.” Lance continued, voice still softer than normal. 

 

L-Lance wanted him to meet whatever was growling at him? Was the Sniper trying to get him- no…Blue was important to Lance and to Veronica. Blue was a name he heard before. That was important and if he had to guess Blue was their guardian. A guardian that thought Matt was a threat and Lance was offering to not only introduce him, but ease the guardian’s worry and give Matt approval from said guardian to be in Lance’s- 

 

Eyes widened and Lance gave him a confused look. 

 

He was in Lance’s base-no, home. He was in Lance’s home. Lance had not only saved him, but brought him to the Sniper’s home…he made it over the last hurdle. He was in Lance’s home.

 

Quickly the myth turned his head and looked back down into his lap. 

  
“Sure.” Matt quietly spoke as Lance’s arm tightened around him and the Sniper shifted behind him. A mismatched arm reached out in the corner of Matt’s gaze. 

 

“Come here, Blue.” Blue spoke normally, fingers slowly curled inwards to beckon  _ Blue _ towards them. “You wanna meet him? He’s safe.”

 

The deep growl started again. Heavy thuds slammed into the floor and a light drag echoed through the room. The noise slowly moved forward, agonizingly slow, almost as if  _ Blue _ was stalking them, till the couch dipped on the edge and- Shit!

 

Lance’s arm instantly moved to wrap around him completely and hold him still. A jolt blasted through the myth in fear as a huge black panther suddenly got up in his face and growled at him. Bright, light, blue eyes bore into him, huge teeth bared, and gigantic paws moved to cage him in against Lance. The huge Panther suddenly stood on the couch, on the defensive, and Matt was seconds from Jumping to safety…that was if Lance let him go. Shit he was screwe-

 

“Bad girl.” Lance scolded, the Sniper reached out past the myth to bop the huge gigantic predator in the forehead with his knuckles. The ginormous predator actually flinched back in response and suddenly silenced to lower her ears and lower her head. “What did I say about scaring people I say are safe? Matt’s safe, Blue. See?”

 

The next moment the Sniper wrapped his arms around the myth and buried his head into Chameleon’s neck. A heavy flush instantly claiming his cheeks, while those electric blue eyes watched them and her huge tail flicked behind her. Moments passed, before the huge feline moved forward and brushed her forehead against his. Matt instantly stark still, and practically white, till the huge predator flopped into his lap and made herself comfortable.

 

Holy shi-

 

“Rub your fingers between her ears.” Lance spoke beside his ear, startling the myth, as the Sniper’s fingers grabbed his hand and guided him towards the huge animal’s head. 

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“Just trust me.” Lance softly spoke, before he placed Matt’s fingers between Blue’s ears, on the top of her head, and tightened his arms around him. “She’s waiting for you.”

 

He was going to get eaten for this. 

 

Slowly Matt rubbed his finger tips between Blue’s ears. A deep, loud, grumbled purr instantly echoed through the room as he flinched. Lance’s hand back over his, and keeping his hand in place, as he urged the disguise artist to continue and Matt did. Worry still clung to every nerve, his muscles tense, while the huge predator purred in his lap. Her big tail swayed back and forth against the arm of the couch, till Veronica walked into the room and stared at them in surprise. The girl dressed in a simple yellow dress, hair up in a ponytail, and a backpack on her shoulder.

 

“Wow, how’d you manage that?” She spoke in awe as she moved further into the room and Blue jerked up at her voice. The huge feline instantly off the couch and at the girl’s side as she smiled and rubbed the panther’s head. “Her girl. Did you get to meet Matt, Blue? Isn’t he nice?”

 

Matt was beyond confused. Frightened beyond compare, but confused to the core.

 

Blue was a panther. The hugest fucking panther Matt had ever seen and they were treating her like a pe- no, Lance said she wasn’t a pet. A friend? They acted like she was their friend. 

 

A deep purr left the huge feline while Lance chuckled and Matt looked back to see a smile on the Sniper’s face. 

 

“She got defensive, but I should’ve expected that. She’s always protective of me.” Lance spoke with a small laugh. “Aren’t you girl?”

 

Blue eyes focused on Lance and her tail swayed in bliss. A deep purr and a- was that a yip? Left the huge predator and Veronica gave him an amused smile. No doubt because he must’ve looked frightened. 

 

“She won’t hurt you now, Matt.” Veronica spoke, most likely able to see his fears, as Lance turned and looked at him in worry. “You’re safe in her book, thanks to Lance introducing you to her. As long as she knows you’re with Lance she won’t harm you.”

 

“Yeah. Blue won’t hurt you unless she wants to upset me, and she doesn’t like to see me upset.” Lance carefully spoke, gaze full of worry. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

 

“You just introduced him to a panther, Lance. He has a reason to be afraid.” Veronica sighed as she stopped giving Blue attention and the big cat looked up at her in confusion. 

 

“Blue got territorial, though. I had no other choice.” Lance defended, while he got up from the couch and headed towards what Matt realized was their kitchen and stove. “I had to introduce them or she would’ve lost it when you walked in.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and walked towards the couch. The girl flopping behind the disguise artist and setting her backpack onto the floor, before Blue padded over and rested her head in the girl’s lap. Her fingers instantly between the huge cat’s ears and the rubbled purr echoed again. 

 

Meanwhile Lance was on the other side of the room in the corner. Several hand built cupboards behind him on the wall, hand built counters, a small breakfast counter, and a makeshift stove around him. The small gas campfire stove lit and eggs produced from a mini fridge that was plugged into the only outlet in the room. A pan put onto the little metal rack and a bowl pulled out of the cupboard, before eggs were cracked and-

 

“Sorry about him.” Veronica suddenly spoke. Matt instantly at attention and green eyes focused on the girl next to her…and the huge cat. He was gunna have to get used to that. “Lance tends to forget having a panther around isn’t normal. Blue’s practically family to us, but everyone else sees her as a predator.” 

 

Slowly Matt nodded, muscles still tense, as he looked at the huge feline in the girl’s lap and the content look on Blue’s face. 

 

“H-How long have you two known her?” Matt quietly asked, cautious, while Veronica smiled at him. 

 

“Almost eight years.” Came the reply as Blue suddenly moved and placed her paws on either side of Veronica to bump their head together. The girl instantly laughing and nuzzling their heads together. “We met her a few months after Lance’s tenth birthday, after…you know.”

 

Matt gave her a nod and his fingers dug into his right pant leg and green eyes focused on the huge cat. The new information slowly sinking in. 

 

They met Blue eight years ago, when Lance as ten, which meant…Lance was eighteen. Or was he younger? Seventeen? Oh god, let him please be eighteen. Paladins might not care about the age of consent, but Matt didn’t want to- Ugh, bad mind. Focus! Lance doesn’t even like you like that!

 

“Breakfast!” Lance called out, before the Legend was suddenly in front of them and handing them each a plate. Blue at the door to the room and most likely taking up some sort of guard post by the way she sat at attention. “Eat up so you’re not late for school.”

 

“I’ll only be late because of you.” The girl next to him huffed, plate already in hand, and Lance waved the plate in Chameleon’s face. 

 

“I couldn-”

 

“Ah! No arguing.” Lance scolded, before he placed the ceramic plate in his lap and smiled. “What kind of host would I be to my first guest if I didn’t feed you?”

 

Veronica scoffed, an amused look on her face the moment Matt’s face colored, and Lance rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh shut it and eat, Roni.” The Sniper frowned, before he walked back to the little kitchen and grabbed his own plate. Several bottles of water under the other arm. “And here’s our drinks.” 

 

“Thanks.” Veronica muttered as she snatched one of the bottles. 

 

All while Matt carefully maneuvered around so there was space on the couch. Lance right at his side the next moment and their drinks set on the coffee table in front of them. Which seemed to also be handmade…everything did. Well, except for the couch and mini fridge, but the kitchen, coffee table, side tables, the two loveseats, and even the door to the room were done by hand. All the nails and staples visible, even from under the coats of paint, and their seams apparent. The floor hand done, but stained and finished, and the walls painted a sky blue. Cushions on the chairs that had seen better days, their stitches crude and falling apart, while no windows were present. The single, bright, light above them illuminating the small room and the outlet for the fridge the only electricity in the room. The entire set up strange and unexpected, but in a way it was comfortable. The hard work apparent. 

 

“Foods gunna get cold.” Lance chuckled, the Sniper nudging him, before Matt snapped to attention and blinked stupidly. 

 

“Right.” 

 

Chameleon picked up the fork from the plate and stabbed the first bit of scrambled eggs in his reach. All while Veronica got up from her seat and set her plate on the counter. 

 

“Ready when you are, Lance.” She spoke, while the Sniper grumbled next to Matt and started shoveling his face full of food. 

 

“I hear yah. Give me a minute.” Came the grumbled response, the Legend’s mouth full, while the Sniper’s sister walked over to pick up her backpack. “Make sure you get your lunch.”

 

“I will, worrywart.” The girl teased as Lance got up from the couch and pulled the mini fridge open on the way to the kitchen counter. 

 

Veronica snatching her lunch box and the small tote shoved into her backpack, before the appliance was closed. 

 

“Blue, keep Matt safe.” Lance spoke. 

 

In response the huge predator yipped and Matt quickly swallowed the food in his mouth. Veronica suddenly lifted into her brother’s arms.

 

“I shouldn’t-”

 

“Stay.” Lance ordered, a finger pointed at Chameleon, before the younger was gone. A Jump Scar left behind. 

 

“Stay here…” A frown morphed onto Matt’s face while he sighed and stabbed at his breakfast. “I shouldn’t have-”

 

A yelp suddenly echoed through the air. Matt nearly Jumping right off the couch as Blue suddenly appeared out of nowhere and got up in his face. The huge predator caging him against the back of the couch, nose nearly touching his, and her gaze boring into his own. No noise left the huge cat, but the gaze drilling holes into his skull was daunting enough. Especially when she gave him a weary look and moved to start sniffing him. Agonizing moments passed when each intake of air, whiskers brushed against his skin and caught against his burnt clothes, till the huge predator reached his left leg. 

 

The sudden halt in Blue’s exploration rose red flags in Matt’s mind, brain scrambling for an escape plan, before the cat’s ears flattened. Her nose pressed deeper into the fabric of his pant leg, and Matt jolting back in reflex, till a low yip left her and she suddenly backed up. Blue eyes focused on him and her ears still down, till those once dangerous eyes fell back on his missing leg and-

 

Was she-?

 

Before the thought could be finished Blue reached out with her muzzle and licked at the fabric covering his missing leg. The gesturing startling the Jumper to the core, till the huge panther suddenly snatched the plate from his lap and put it on the table. Blue on the couch and settled into his lap before he could even register it. 

 

“Whoa! Hey-!” Silence followed after as he blinked down at the huge predator and her huge body rested in his lap. No purrs, flicks of ears or her tail, let alone a yip left her. She just quietly sat in his lap. “...so you pity me, too…” 

 

His voice was quiet, strained, and full of pain. Vines and tendrils of agony started to twist up in his belly, infecting his body and spreading, as Blue glanced up towards him. A small yip directed towards him, before she reached up and butted her head with his. The thud that echoed through his skull the thing that broke the damn as a heavy sob filled the air. His vision suddenly blurry and tears gathering in his eyes to slide down his cheeks. The huge panther letting out a concerned trilled noise, before she sat up to bury her muzzle into his neck.

 

Her heat and soft fur warm against him, and surprisingly comforting, as Matt wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. The tears freely flowing and sobs slowly filling the room. 

 

This was pathetic. He was pathetic. Here he was, in Lance’s home of all places and cuddling with a deadly predator. With a huge cat that actually pitied him, god knows where, and left in nothing but a broken heep. 

 

A broken, unwhole, worthless heap. 

 

“...i should’ve stayed home…” Matt practically whispered, words sobbed out, while Blue licked at his neck. The huge, wet, sandpaper tongue dragging against his flesh as he sobbed and tightened his arms around the huge cat. “...just quit it...please…i can-”

 

Blue suddenly disappeared from his arms. The huge cat off his lap, and the couch, before real human arms wrapped around him. Caramel and stripped skin held him tightly, familiar chocolate brown hair in his gaze, before Matt stiffened and fingers dug into his back. 

 

“Don’t stop on my account.” Lance quietly spoke. The Sniper’s cheek rested against Chameleon’s neck and the sound of a Jump Scar echoed through the room. Blue’s pawsteps nears it. “I’m a great shoulder to cry on.”

 

The tears welled up in his eyes again. The agony flared, but the fat droplets never fell. Shame under his skin and festering. 

 

“I can-”

 

“Yes you can.” Lance gently interupted while fingers rubbed his back. “I’m no different from Blue.”

 

That was such a lie. Lance was completely different. Lance was full of energy under his walls, always smiles behind his masks, sensitive behind his power and pride. He was the female lio-

 

…oh god… 

 

Slowly changed green eyes looked up toward the panther across the room, stationed by the slowly closing Jump Scar, and to the Sniper actually sitting in his lap and holding him close. 

 

A panther. Lance was just like Blue. A strong, protective, powerful female panther. All those quick moves, the high walls, the cautious nature, the powerful and precise attacks…the two of them were mirrored. They were-

 

“Matt?” Slowly green eyes focused and found the Sniper in front of him, hands on either side of his face, and seated back on Matt’s thighs. A concerned look on his features. “You okay? You spaced-”

 

“You’re just like Blue.”

 

“Huh?!” Lance’s voice rose, an incredulous tone in that one word, as his face scrunched up. “What are you-?”

 

“You act just like Blue. The way you move and fight and act and-”

 

The hands on his face slapped his cheeks. A heavy frown on his face as those blue eyes narrowed at him. 

 

“Matt. Now is not the time for this.” Sharpshooter spoke, tone serious as thumbs wiped at the tears on Chameleon’s face. “I’m glad you made some great discovery, but me coming back to you crying and practically strangling Blue is way more important than your epiphany.”

 

The agony came rushing back, the tears threatening to return, as his changed green eyes dropped to his lap. The hands on his face cradled his skin and a forehead brushed against his. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“What’s there to talk about?” Matt forced out, tears gathered into his eyes and ready to fall. “It’s nothing you don’t know. I’m nothing but a broken-”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Lance spoke in a threatening tone, eyes narrowed further and concern reflected in them. “Don’t you dare.”

 

“Bu-”

 

The hands on his face slapped his cheeks again, before those fingertips dug into his skin and Lance’s face morphed into something between sadness and pain. 

 

“How can you sit here and tell me you’re broken?” Lance quietly spoke, voice strained. “After all you’ve done for me and all you’ve almost sacrificed. How can you sit here and tell me that there’s nothing to talk about? Especially when I came back to find you crying and falling apart. I’m not stupid Matt.”

 

Slowly changed green eyes shifted to the disguise artist’s lap and Lance let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“You’ve helped me everytime I needed it. Even when I couldn’t let go of my pride to accept it, and you’ve done more for me than I can ever repay.” The Sniper’s forehead against his nudged against Matt’s and urged him to look upwards. Into the pain-filled blue orbs. “You saved me from death, Matt. That night I fought all those Paladins, with their upgraded weapons, I could’ve died in some back alley or backwater town. Instead you risked everything to to save me and get me help. You could’ve lost your friends and family. Hell, even your life, but you still did it and I can’t ever repay that.”

 

“Th-”

 

“So let me try.” Changed green eyes lifted and their gazes locked. Confusion written across Chameleon’s face. 

 

“Lanc-”

 

“It’s just the two of us here.” The Sniper spoke, head nodded back to the empty room and Blue no longer present. “No one to listen in and judge you, because you know I won’t, and you can take all the time you want. Roni doesn’t get out of school for a good eight hours. So, I’m all yours.”

 

Fingers threaded through his tangled hair and through Matt’s ruined braids. The hair tie falling free and hitting the back of the couch, while the strands in Lance’s hands unwove and fell free to frame Chameleon’s cheeks. 

 

“You tell me your story and I’ll tell you mine.”

* * *

When Lance had made the offer he had expected Matt’s immediate refusal. For the disguise artist to get on the defensive and yell at him. Especially when Matt tensed and his brows furrowed. Anger and fear clearly in his gaze, till it all disappeared the next moment. Those changed green eyes instantly in his lap as fingers reached into his ruined capri pant pocket and yanked out a contact case. The green discs pulled out of the disguise artist’s eyes and their container set on the side table, before arms reached out and wrapped around Lance. The Sniper pulled close and nearly smashed against the Jumper.

 

“A-Alright…” 

 

And then Matt talked. Slowly, shaky, and full of tears and heart wrenching sobs, but the words made it out of his mouth. Each syllable understandable, and every sentence only shredding at the Sniper’s chest, while Matt cried into his hoodie. The same clothes he wore last night to save the myth, while one of the strongest Jumpers he knew broke down in front of him. 

 

Ever horrifying detail retold till Matt’s last words tapered off and Lance was left staring down at what was left of the disguise artist’s leg. His own tears already stained across his cheeks and his fingers dug into Matt’s shoulder’s. All the things he could’ve said set aflame and torched to the ground in seconds. 

 

There were no words he could say.

 

Nothing that could make Chameleon feel better. 

 

So Lance opened his mouth and quietly told his own story. Of the fresh cut grass, laughter of his siblings, and loving family. Of there acceptance, praise, and pride of his abilities till the Paladins came. Till tears and sobs of his own joined Matt’s and he recalled the rubble and burnt boards he found left behind of everything he knew. Nothing left behind for him to hold onto, to remind him of what he had had, except for his own sister. The one thing in the entire world Lance would give anything for to protect. 

 

“A-and I Jumped us all the way down here.” Lance shakily spoke, trying his best to keep his voice steady enough to understand. The pair of them wrapped around each other against the back of the couch. “I didn’t t-take a single break. I c-couldn’t stop. I didn’t want th-them to find us. I p-pushed myself to the point of collapse right h-here. I had Jumped for th-thirty-six hours straight and I j-just crumpled to the ground. I was so s-scared they’d find us, b-but I couldn’t stop it. Th-then I woke up and…”

 

Lance could still remember it as clear as day. His tired little body slowly coming two, full of aches and pains, but shockingly warm for where he had fallen. Veronica beside him and… 

 

“I met Blue and her Mama wh-when I woke up.” Lance quietly spoke while the huge panther herself padded back in to seat herself on the couch beside them and curl up comfortably. “She was curled up b-between Veronica and me and B-Blue’s Mama was behind me, trying to keep me warm. It was raining so hard, but I w-was surprisingly drier than I expected. R-Roni said Blue found us and had a fit over me, before her M-Mama showed up and tried to help. After I woke up they treated me like I was part of the litter.”

 

A soft purr left Blue in response, her head nudged against them, and then silence followed. The pair of them quiet and tired from the tears and sobs they shared. Matt warm against him, his arms around Lance’s waist strong, and the soft breaths against his neck comforting. The feeling almost lulling him to sleep, before Matt tightened his arms around the Sniper and pulled him even closer. 

 

“D-Do you miss them? Your family?”

 

“Everyday.” Lance quietly spoke. The tears threatening to come back with a vengeance, while Lance cuddled up against the myth. “Do you really hate it? Your leg?”

 

“No. It’s the memories.” Came Matt’s quiet reply. “And the reminder it’s not there.”

 

“You’re still an amazingly strong Jumper. Leg or no leg.” Lance softly whispered as he tightened his grip around the disguise artist and squeezed him tight. “And I’ve never seen you any differently since the moment I found out. You’re still Chameleon. The Mythical Jumper who has saved me so many times I can never repay him.”

 

“You still have your family.” Matt quietly spoke back, while fingers slid across his back to settle where his heart was below the fabric, flesh, and bones. “They’re right here. Always with you.”

 

Tears filled the Sniper’s eyes once more, nearly falling from his eyes, and Matt ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. All while Lance gave the myth a watery smile and those fingers slid down to cup his cheeks. 

 

“L-look at us. We’re such a mess.” Lance lightly laughed, a smile finally spreading across the older’s face. 

 

“Yeah, we are.”

 

A few moments passed. Minutes ticked by. Matt’s hands still on the Sniper’s face, Lance’s arms still around the disguise artist, and the pair pressed against each other. Their foreheads still together. All while Blue laid curled up beside them. 

 

“Can you walk?” Lance’s next words shattered the comfortable silence, hesitant, and Matt glanced down at his left thigh. “I want to show you something.”

 

“Possibly, but it’ll be difficult.”

 

A nod left the Sniper as he wiped at his face and got up off the disguise artist’s lap. His stripped hand held out for the elder while Matt wiped at his own face and reached out. Their fingers intertwining and the Legend using all his strength to pull Matt onto his right leg. An arm instantly around the Sniper’s shoulder and a hesitant look on Matt’s face. 

 

“We’ll take it slow.” Lance reassured the other, a small smile on his face. “The view won’t disappear on us.”

 

When Matt gave him a small nod moments later Lance slowly guided the myth forward. The first few attempts to move forward more than difficult on both of them. The entire situation and support system different for the two of them, before something seemed to click for Matt. The myth easily moving forward with him, his weight against Lance comfortable,and the trust placed on him exhilarating. 

 

The living room quickly left behind them as they maneuvered into the hallway and down the stretch of his house toward the front door. Matt’s gaze slipping towards the open doors of both Veronica’s and Lance’s room respectively, till they reached the front door and the Sniper came to a stop. Chameleon’s eyes on him in an instant, confusion in his gaze, while the Legend smiled and nodded toward the door. 

 

“Go ahead.”

 

The way Matt looked at him was as all too similar to a deer in headlights. Those wide hazel eyes, his stilled form, the halt in breath, and the slight tremor in his frame. The entire situation seemingly washing over the Jumper beside him as a shaky hand reached out and grabbed the door handle. Fingers still around the knob and hand shaking. 

 

This was the last thing he could give Matt.

 

For everything he had done for Lance, this was the last piece of him he could hand over without giving up himself. And Matt more than deserved it. 

 

Slowly Chameleon turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

 

There was no more Lance could give.

* * *

When Lance had told him he could open the door, Matt felt his heart still.

 

DId Lance know what he was doing? Know what he was about to reveal to him? Did he really want to do this?

 

Yet that small smile persisted. The Sniper’s grip on him still strong. No hesitation or trembling present, and Matt had given in. Reached out and with all his willpower, somehow, got the door open. 

 

The light that suddenly blinded him had Matt instantly slamming his eyes shut and waiting for his eyes to adjust below his lids. Seconds passing before he slowly opened his eyes and Lance carefully guided him forward. Out onto what looked like a balcony and-

 

...holy shit…

 

Tall, lush, green trees spread out as far as Matt could see. Their trunks a deep, rich, brown and the canopy above them thick with leaves and foliage. The ground yards upon yards beneath them covered in bushes, exotic flowers, and tall grass laid below and… 

 

...holy shit… 

 

Blue shoved passed them to leap onto the closest branch by the balcony and climbed the huge tree they were in. Its arms shielding the home built around it’s frame, and supported by its structure. The outside of the hideout painted in the same dark tones of the tree’s trunk and worn from the weather and sun. The distanced cry of an animal echoed around them, while Blue let out a growl of her own out into the forest above them. 

 

...holy shit…

 

“Told you I was safe.” Lance spoke beside him, smile on his face, and his gaze focused on the view in front of them. “It’d be suicide to trespass here.”

 

“...you actually…” Lance turned to him and beamed, amused by Matt’s shock and nodded. 

 

“Welcome to the Amazon Rainforest. My one and only home.”

 

The Amazon Rainforest. Lance lived in the Amazon Rainforest…with a panther and his sister. And he had lived here for years. Ever since the Paladins attacked him and his family and he Jumped all the way down here with Veronica. J-Just-

 

“How?”

 

Beside him Lance’s face scrunched up and he frowned slightly. 

 

“Blood, sweat, a hell ton of water, and every delivery job I could pick up in the nearest town.” Lance spoke. “That’s how I met Lucas, the butcher I sent you to so you could pick up Roni. I did a hell ton of jobs for him and he found me out after a few years. I expected him to turn me in or something since he saw me teleport, but he kept it secret and said if I needed anything he’d help. I asked if he could teach me to build things and keep Roni safe if there ever came a time she’d need it. He promised he would. Blue kept us safe while I built the house and we haven’t moved since.”

 

“Where did you live before you built this?” Matt asked as he leaned against the railing and Lance let go of him so the disguise artist could stand on his own. 

 

“With Blue and her family.” Came the simple reply. Lance’s gaze shifted back out into the forest. “They lived by this rock formation that had a little cave of shorts in it. Blue’s Mama led us there after we met and no matter where we went she’d guide us back. We stayed there till I built this place and even after that she checked up on us. After awhile, when Blue was bigger, she took up the job of keeping us safe.”

 

“And Blue’s mother?”

 

“Passed on peacefully a few years ago.” Blue eyes shifted back to him and a small smile fell on him. “She was really old, a lot older than she should’ve lived, but all of us were there for her in the end. After, her litter broke off into their own territories and Blue took up this area as her own.”

 

“I’m sorry.” A shake of the head left the Sniper and his mismatched arms wrapped around his front. 

 

“She lived a long, happy life. Far longer than she should’ve lived, and I’m glad she was there when I collapsed in this forest. My life would’ve been so much more different than it is now without her and Blue. I’d probably be dead already.” A shrug left the Legend and Lance leaned against the railing. “With how small and weak I was back then I wouldn’t have lasted long, let alone been able to protect Roni, but I’m alright with how my life turned out. It could be a lot worse, but it could’ve been better.”

 

“Ditto.” Matt chuckled. Lance’s smile widening in response. “I wish I could’ve Jumped out of that building before it collapsed, but I was in so much pain I couldn’t. I wish I hadn’t lost my leg, but I could’ve lost my life instead.”

 

“Sounds like both our lives are shit.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

A small smile was exchanged between the two of them. The sound of the forest life around them, Blue laying out on a big branch above them, and the sun fluttering through the leaves warm.

 

_ Bzzzts!  _

 

The pair of them suddenly jolted.

 

_ Chameleon, come in. I repeat, Chameleon, come in. _

 

Oh crap.

 

Slowly their eyes fell on the pin on the disguise artist’s sleeve. The second orange button now a deep green and the color from the myths face drained in an instant. 

 

Shit. That was Pidge’s voice. He was so dead.

 

“Can I?” Lance asked, a curious look on his face, as a finger pointed toward the device. 

 

Welp, he couldn’t get in anymore trouble then he was about to be in. 

 

“Yeah.” With ease Matt removed the device from his clothes and held it out for the other. The green, lit up, button gestured to. “Just tap it to open the communication channel on our end.”

 

“Sweet.” Without any bit of hesitation the Sniper hit the button and grinned down at the pin in his hand. “Sorry, Siri, Chameleon is out for the moment. Can I take a message?”

 

Oh dear god.

 

Matt’s palm instantly came in contact with his forehead, a chuckle locked in his throat, and his cheeks strained to hold back his own smile. All while his sister grumbled darkly. 

 

“Sharpshooter.” Came the displease tone, obviously annoyed along the edges, and Matt’s sister no doubt frowning at her computer setup. “I should’ve known, and for your information my codename isn’t Siri. Call me that again and I’ll look up where you two are.”

 

In an instant Lance stiffened, narrowed blue eyes glared at the device, while Matt plucked it from the Sniper’s fingers. 

 

“And-”

 

“I’m right here, Pidge. We’re isolated.” Matt cut in, amused smile on his face while Lance pouted beside him. “How’d you find out?”

 

“Well for one I went to leave the shop and your pin was gone. No doubt because of Keith, and two I went and found your room empty.” Pidge spoke, her tone on the edge of scolding him. “And are you insane, Matt? You’re wearing a spare! If Paladins found you and-”

 

“Too late.” Lance spoke up, successfully halting Pidge’s rant as the younger moved to stand beside him. “Luckily I was nearby and took care of the Paladin or-”

 

“Are you quiznaking insane!?” Pidge screeched. The pair instantly flinching and Blue yipping above them. “...what was that noise?”

 

“Lance’s guardian.” Matt tried to pass off, before he heard a growl. “I’m safe, I swear.”

 

“You destroyed your extra prosthetic, didn’t you?” Silence fell over the air and Lance gave him a fearful look. “I swear to quiznaking-”

 

“What’s a quiznak?” Lance suddenly asked, before everything fell silent again. 

 

“Get home. Now.” Pidge ordered, before the line shut off. 

 

The green button faded to orange as Matt sighed and let his muscles relax. Lance’s shoulders doing the same beside him, while Blue huffed above them.

 

“I always seem to get you into trouble, don’t I?” The Legend lightly joked with a smile, while Matt reattached the pin to his shirt.

 

“At least you make things interesting and keep me on my toes.” In response Lance’s face flushed a little and Matt smiled. “Besides, Keith was the one that practically booted me out of my room to come find you.”

 

“Wait, you  **were** trying to find me?” Lance asked in surprise. A nod given in return. “Why me?”

 

“Keith said you’d cheer me up faster than he could.” Came the response, a smile on his face, while the flush darkened on those caramel cheeks. “And you did. I feel a lot better. Thank you, Lance.”

 

“N-No problem.” The Sniper stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head. “You helped me, too. I…I’ve never told anyone about what happened to my family and it really helped being able to talk about it. Th-thanks for listening.”

 

“Same here. I haven’t been able to tell anyone about what happened back then either.” Matt quietly spoke. “I hate remembering, but I feel like I got rid of this huge weight.”

 

A weak smile fell over Lance’s face, before he suddenly got an armful of the Sniper. Lance’s arms wrapped around him, face buried into the disguise artist’s shoulder, and grip tight. 

 

“L-Lance?” In an instant the myth’s face colored and Matt hesitantly let go of the railing to hug the other back. Lance taking all his weight with no problem. 

 

“I’m serious, Matt. Thank you.” The Sniper quietly spoke, fingers dug into the myth’s back. “You’ve changed my life so much since we first met and I can’t ever repay you for that, but I don’t regret running into you that night. Even if the me back then didn’t trust you and was afraid to let anyone get too close.”

 

Slowly the Legend leaned back and let Matt place his hands on the Sniper’s shoulders. 

 

“And if you ever need me for anything, stupid or not. All you have to do is call me. I’ll be right there.”

 

“But how do I even contact you?” Matt asked in confusion while a smile slowly spread across the Legend’s face. “Your channel is-”

 

“I have my resources and I’ll have a new channel up tomorrow night.” Lance happily spoke, grin on his face. “You can have Pidge listen too, if you want. That way you guys can ring me if you’re in a tight bind.”

 

The next moment a fond smile fell across Matt’s face as he moved and wrapped his arms around the Sniper’s waist. 

 

“Thanks, Lance.” Arms wrapped around Matt in turn and squeezed. “I hope you don’t mind if I ring you just to hang out, too.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

Slowly they moved back and gave each other a smile. 

 

_ Bzzzzts! I wasn’t kidding Matt! Home! NOW! _

 

A yelp left the both of them. Lance scrambling to hold tight to the disguise artist before he fell, and Matt seconds from losing his balance and hitting the balcony floor. 

 

“Dear god, Pidge!” Matt yelled the moment he was steady and Lance’s forehead was pressed into his shoulder. 

 

_ Well if you quit making out with your boyfriend- _

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

 

“I’m not his boyfriend!”

 

They both screeched, faces flushed, while Pidge hummed back.

 

_ Liars. Now get home or I’m turning the GPS on. _

 

The line cut out and the pair of them sighed. 

 

“Guess I should head back before she gets me grounded.” Matt frowned as Lance moved back and met his gaze. “I’m already in trouble with Champion and she’s probably covering for me alongside Keith.”

 

A nod left Lance while those blue eyes glanced back into his home. 

 

“Do you want me to go grab your prosthetic? Maybe she can salvage it?” A shake of the head was the disguise artist’s instant reply. 

 

“It’s fried beyond compare. The most she could do is scrap it and that’s not even worth it. Toss it somewhere next time you go out.”

 

“Alright.” 

 

A quick hug was exchanged before Lance carefully let go of the myth and Matt steadied himself back on the balcony railing. 

 

“Be safe.” Lance spoke with a smile, while Matt nodded. 

 

“You too.” The Sniper beamed and glanced up towards Blue on the branch above them. “And Lance…”

 

The moment those blue eyes met his Matt gave the Sniper the fondest smile he could. Those caramel cheeks, that were dusted in a light pink, deepened into a harsh red in seconds. 

 

“Thank you for everything.” 

 

“Y-You’re w-welcome, Matt…”

 

Then he Jumped, that embarrassed smile and flushed cheeks burned into his mind. That was till he reached his destination and the railing was gone. His balance instantly off kilter and a yelp leaving the myth as he fell back onto the floor. Pidge over him the next moment and a heavy frown on her face, eyes narrowed. 

 

“Welcome back, dead man.”

 

“A-And I’m so glad to be back?” Matt hesitantly spoke, before his prosthetic was dropped onto him and a grunt left the myth. “O-Or not.” 

 

“Be lucky I decided to cover for you or Shiro would be chewing you out right now.” Was his sisters reply while she turned and headed back to her worktable.

 

The door to the shop opening at the same time and Keith walking in as if nothing was wrong. 

 

“Oh, you made it back. How was- Whoa!” In an instant Keith ducked the moment the door clicked closed behind him. Some kind of complex tech colliding with the metal behind Samurai and making a huge clanging sound. “The fu-quiznak, Pidge!?”

 

“Are you trying to get him in trouble?” The little gremlin seethed, hand gestured to Matt while the disguise artist sat up and checked over his repaired prosthetic. “What if Shiro walked into his room and found Matt gone? Do you know how bad of a break down he would’ve had? And do you see the state he’s in? Matt got attacked by a Paladin and Sharpshooter had to save-”

 

“Technically another Jumper played the flirtatious card on me, which I ignored, and activated a Jumper contact surge between us before the Paladin attacked.” Matt clarified as both pairs of eyes fell on him and the front panel to the metal leg in his hand came unlatched. “I played the stupid card, took him by surprise, then dropped a bomb on him and Sharpshooter showed up just as the Jumper lunged for me. Unlucky the Paladin already activated the net and Sharpshooter couldn’t get to me in tim- Oh! You made it watertight. Thanks Pidge!”

 

The moment Chameleon turned to the girl behind him he froze and a shiver ran down his spine. A death glare directed towards him and her fingers tightened around the tool in her hand to the point her fingers were white. 

 

“Uh…Pidge?”

 

“And where was your staff?” Came the dark question, while Keith slowly stood up, hands raised. 

  
“I didn’t bring it to him.” In response her left eyes twitched and she let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“You two have fifteen seconds to get out of my shop or-”

 

Instantly the both of them scrambled towards one another. Keith’s arms under the disguise’s artist’s armpits and his brother practically dragging him out of the room while Matt held tight to his repaired prosthetic. The disguise artist trying his best to help his brother move him, till they were out of the hall and the door clicked closed behind them. Silence soon following, and no blow up exploding from inside the shop, before they both sighed and Matt leaned back against Keith. 

 

“One crisis averted.” Above him, Keith nodded and glanced down at Matt. 

 

“Yeah. Now we just gotta get you cleaned up before Shiro finds out.”

 

“You’re gunna have to carry me. Can’t reattach my leg with my pants like this.”

 

Purple eyes studied his burnt and ruined clothes, most likely assessing for any damage to Matt’s person, before his gaze fell on Matt’s prosthetic and the disguise artist followed that look. 

 

“Yeah. Let’s-”

 

“D-Do you want to help me put it back on?” Silence sliced through the air. Keith’s eyes wide as Matt harshly swallowed and slowly met his brother’s shocked gaze. Samurai’s fingers strangling Chameleon’s arms. “My leg, that is.” 

 

Slowly those fingers under his arms tightened. Those purple eyes impossibly wide, till Samurai’s muscles relaxed and eyelids feel closed. 

 

“I really should kick you out of the base more often.” A small smile spread across his brother’s face as those amethyst eyes opened once more and beamed at him. Happiness shone in them. “Sure. I’d really like to help you reattach your leg.”

 

“Then lead the way, oh great Samurai. I’m pretty useless like this.” Matt joked. 

 

All while Keith held back a smile and maneuvered them so the disguise artist could get a piggyback ride from his brother. One offer Matt didn’t turn down as they started down the hall and Matt relaxed against the younger. 

 

“You do have to answer two questions for me though.” Keith spoke, while Chameleon leaned back a bit to look at the other. “Do you love him? Sharpshooter?”

 

In an instant Matt’s cheeks flushed. Hazel eyes bolted away from the other’s gaze and Keith silent. His brother patiently waiting for a reply while Matt gave a small nod. 

 

“Yes, I do.” Came the quiet reply, fingers tightened around his prosthetic. “I have been for a long while, but I’ve been trying to ignore it. We have bigger problems right now, and I doubt Sharpshooter feels the same.”

 

A nod left his brother. The fingers around the disguise artist’s thighs tightened. 

  
“Then I guess my second question is pointless then.”

 

“Really? What was it?” Matt asked, before Keith looked back at him and gave him a smug look. 

 

“I was gunna ask if you kissed him yet.” Instantly Matt’s face turned beet red and Chameleon shoved his brother. 

 

“Keith!” Laughter filled the hall from the younger’s lips and Matt messed up his brother’s hair. Samurai slightly swaying with the attack, but never once losing his grip on Chameleon. “What kind of question is that?!”

 

“Come on, have you seen the way your face gets all dreamy when you talk about him? I’m surprised you haven’t staked a claim on him or forced a kiss on him already.” Keith laughed, while Matt’s face colored darker. The memory of Lance and himself in that alleyway, the first night that met, reappearing in his mind, while Keith chuckled. “And as much as we were against it in the beginning, though, I’m glad you found him.”

 

Slowly purple eyes looked back at him and Matt fell still. A happy, content, and rare proud look on his brother’s face. A fond smile graced across Samurai’s lips. 

 

“Despite all the chaos you two create, I’ve never seen you happier and I have no doubt you make Sharpshooter happy too. So, if you ever get the chance, be sure you tell him how you really feel Matt. In our kind of world anything can happen and I want you to enjoy it while you can. You two were practically made for one another.” Slowly Keith looked back ahead of him and Matt blinked down at him. “That and I’d love to see the look on Shiro’s face when you tell him you’re going out with Sharpshooter. I bet he’ll shit kittens.”

 

“You ass!”

 

Laughter filled the halls once more and Matt couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips. 

 

He really should tell Sharpshooter. Maybe not in their next encounter, considering they just shared a pretty heavy and sensitive moment together, but it was a little overdue. Especially after the makeout session they shared with one another. 

 

“I’ll tell him. I promise.”

 

And maybe Shiro would shit kittens when he found out, but it’d be worth the laugh.

 

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	23. Owed Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't want to do it...but it has to be done. While his emotions are still rubbed raw, while he still comfortable to talk about sensitive topics, he had so talk to Shiro and Pidge. Two important people in his life that more than deserve apologies for him. That deserve more than Matt getting into trouble, bring trouble to them, and making life harder for them. They deserve explanations and the same kind of heart to heart talk like Matt had with Lance, but it's going to be hard. Far more difficult than he ever thought possible, because when was the last time he sat down and really talked to either of them?...god this is such a bad idea, but it needs to be done and he'll do it. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hey everyone, I'm back within a reasonable time frame to post another chapter! *throws confetti everywhere* I'm slowly getting back into a routine with my art and my writing so chapters should be released at a pretty regular rate now. 
> 
> Not to mention all your comments about my Instagram account were so nice and sweet I want to thank all of you for them. They lifted my spirits so much and I'm glad some of you found me again. I felt so bad when my account disappeared and I couldn't find a way to look up your usernames to follow and find you, but everything is back the way it should be. As for those of you that do want to follow me on Instagram, I post all my artwork on it, since I did go to a private art college and got an illustration degree, and all social media platforms but Instagram frustrate me, you are free to follow me if you'd like. 
> 
> My username is: akanethorn
> 
> And as an added surprise I decided to make a private account tonight on Instagram for my fanfiction username here on AO3. It's brand new, so not much is on it, but I plan to post my original sketches and drawings for fanfictions and OC's on the private account. So my preliminary sketches for this fic, and my versions of the characters, will be posted on there soon. As well as other drawings like my OC Riyluxmn from my other Voltron fanfictions series: The Castle of Lion's Dreauxee. I'll also post screenshot/hints/and possible scene snippets for future chapters up on it as I work on the chapters. That way you guys can get a glimpse at what I'm working on and get an update on my progress on the chapter and if it'll be late that week. That way I have a way to give you guys updates and you guys will be free to comment away on posts and fangirl/fanboy along side me over whatever I'm writing, lol. I might also do a live Instagram stream once in awhile if you guys want, where you can watch me work on a chapter and we can chat *shrugs* It's a possibility if you guys want it. But all the ranting aside...
> 
> My private AO3 Instagram account is: scarlett_sama_ao3
> 
> *claps hands* and now that all of that information has been given, onto what matter most. The Chapter! We got a little bit more feels and a few tears, but Matt gets to have some real important and meaningful conversations with Shiro and Pidge respectively. These scenes were long overdue, but I'm happy to finally write them. Enjoy the chapter, everyone and thank you so much for your support! You're all amazing! <3

It had taken a while for Keith and Matt to get back to the disguise artist’s room, and even longer to get the destroyed pants and harness off Chameleon. The struggle beyond real, till both were removed and the pair of them managed to put Matt’s spare harness and his repaired prosthetic on. Matt a little sensitive having his brother so close to his stump of a leg, and ashamed of the scars across his flesh, but the moment it was attached and Keith’s eyes sparkled Matt knew he made the right decision. As afraid he was of his brother’s reaction and the fact Chameleon could lose control of himself in an instant, in the end he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. To have someone, besides himself, put on his leg was a lot more comforting than he thought it would be and when Keith left to give him privacy Matt couldn’t help the smile that fell across his face. 

 

He had finally done it. He had someone else see his leg with his permission, besides Shiro and Pidge. It was beyond exhilarating, but the feeling faded when Matt finished redressing and cleaning himself up. 

 

His hair back up in the side braids to ponytail in the back, contacts put away in the bathroom, and his usual outfit back on in case of an emergency, before he stepped out into the empty hall and banged his head back against the door. 

 

He needed to talk to Shiro. 

 

He didn’t want to, let alone talk to Pidge after, but it needed to be done. As rubbed raw his emotions already were from talking to Lance, he was at his most comfortable now and there was no better time. Later, or even tomorrow, he’d be back to normal. A little less stressed, but still defensive and mask back on. Fake smiles back on and laughs forced for his job and title. He wouldn’t be comfortable enough to talk to either of them. Feel safe to rub his emotions raw again, so soon after his talk with the Sniper, and he’d shut himself out. Do more stupid stuff and get them even angier at him. He had to do it now...as much as he didn’t want to. 

 

“Here we go.” Came Matt’s sigh as he shoved himself off the door and slowly walked down the hall. 

 

His stump a little uncomfortable with the change between prosthetics, even if he had literally threw the other one into a wall, and a little sore against his usual one. Each step a little wobbly and pain filled, before Matt reached the double doors he needed and rubbed the back of his head in distress. 

 

“Ten minutes, Matt. Just ten- No, he’ll take thirty. He’ll give me a lecture and…” Chameleon sighed and hazel eyes fell on the metal in front of him. The sensor above the door glared holes into him. “Thirty minutes. Go in, talk, dash over to Pidge and be her brother, then go hide...it sounds way easier than it’s gunna be…”

 

With a shake of the head Matt forced himself forward. The door instantly open for him, and the inside of the commander center revealed, while Shiro stood up straight the moment Matt entered and gave him a small smile. 

 

“Hey, Matt. You sleep well?” 

 

Oh right, his older brother thought he had hid in his room and slept the night away sulking and slowly killing himself mentally. Not hidden away in Lance’s home, curled up against the Sniper on his couch, and having a heart to heart with the Legend and his guardian panther...dear god that sounded like a horrible high dream gone wrong. He was not looking forward to talking to Shiro now. Maybe he should abort...no. Bad Matt. You have to do this. Now or never.

 

“Yeah. I slept alright.” Matt replied, weak smile on his face, as he walked toward the holographic table and stood in front of it. Shiro on his left and several maps lit up on the table. Notes covered across the surface in sloppy, hard to read, handwriting...he was strategizing again. “How long have you been in here?”

 

A moment passed. Too many seconds that gave away the answer, while Matt inwardly sighed, and Shiro gave him a small smile. Those dark eyes back on the table. 

 

“Only a few hours.” Liar. “I’ve almost on a break through here.”

 

Bull shit. 

 

A hum left the disguise artist in response as he leaned forward against the table and dragged one of the chairs over to sit down. His elder brother’s finger against the table the next moment and more sloppy letters written on its surface. 

 

“Well do you have a few minutes? I wanna talk.” Matt quietly spoke, while Shiro slowly stilled and those dark eyes fell on him. Concern directed towards Chameleon and the feeling justified...he never talked about anything serious...except for Lance. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

 

“Take all the time you want.” Came his elder brother’s reply. A chair dragged over and the man right next to him, the pressure slowly falling on the disguise artist’s shoulders. “The strategy can wait. Is something wrong, Matt?”

 

A shake of the head left Chameleon and fingers messed up the hair not in braids. Nails dragged against his skull and a worried look slowly taking over his brother’s face. 

 

“I…I just wanna apologize for all the shit and trouble I stirred up with Sharpshooter.” Matt slowly spoke, eyebrows furrowed, while Shiro leaned back in his seat and clasped his hands in his lap. A gesture between open and defensive. “I know I shouldn’t have gotten so close to him after I met him, but I couldn’t really help it. At first I was fascinated by him, considering we’ve only heard about him in passing from other Jumpers, but over time I got to know him and it changed. He wasn’t just the Legend heard in rumors, but this living, breathing, incredibly strong Jumper with walls I wanted to break down so I could get to know him. And with each wall I did break down I had this urge to keep moving forward, because everytime I did he surprised me.”

 

A weak laugh left the male and his hands covered his face, elbows against his thighs. 

 

“It was so stupid, I knew it in the back of my head, but I just couldn’t stop. Everytime I ran into him each surprise and bit of trust he gave me felt incredible and by the third time we met he managed to completely shock me.” Fingers dragged back through his hair and against his skull, bangs pulled away from his face. “He asked for my help. My help! One of the most closed off Jumpers on the planet, and the most unknown, asked me for help and I had to accept. I shouldn’t have, but I did because it showed how much he trusted me and I just couldn’t stop. Between that, that time he got caught in the net, and when he fought the Paladins…I…I fell Shiro.”

 

“Matt-”

 

“He’s put so much trust in me, and when that new net caught him I couldn’t leave him to die. Not after he showed me so much and started slowly letting me in. If I had I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself and-”

 

“Matt-”

 

“And then he told me his first name and I started looking after him here and we talked and I learned more about him. I was getting so close to him. Closer than anyone ever got to him, and then…he gave me his last name.”

 

Silence filled the room for a moment. 

 

“I know his real name, Shiro. His first and last name.” A weak laugh left the disguise artist and fingers dug into his skull. “Then when we were attacked and you asked us to retreat I was in a panic. I didn’t want to make the choice to leave you behind, not when I already made you guys make that choice for me, and I couldn’t let Keith go through that again. So I made him come back here and I did the only thing I could do. The only thing I could think of. I went to find Sharpshooter and he didn’t hesitate to help. He said he’d always help, no matter what, and after I brought you back and went to see him again…”

 

“Matt…” The man’s prosthetic rested against Matt’s shoulder and the tears stained across his face registered. A weak laugh echoed through the air while fingers wiped at his face. 

 

“I was such a mess Shiro. Everything had happened so fast and I could barely keep up, which is funny. I mean, I’m usually the one to come up with something on the spot right? No matter the situation?” Fingers tightened around his shoulder. “But I just fell apart. Right in front of him and you know what he did? He Jumped us over Florida's panhandle and took me out for garlic knots, just like he promised he would because I’ve never tried them. He told me about the Paladins tech and we walked along the beach and played in the sand and surf and…”

 

His heart was hammering in his chest. Fingers shaking, mind racing, and fresh tears welled up in his eyes. Fear encroaching and an ice cold dread settled into his bones.

 

He had to say it. He couldn’t say it. If he didn’t do it now he’d never do it, but then what would Shiro think? He couldn’t let his brother hate him. Keith was one thing. He understood how Matt felt. He saw how Matt reacted, but Shiro was another issue all together. He didn’t like all of this. He was more lenient, but he didn’t completely approve and… 

 

“Matt?”

 

He had to do it. It was now or never. He’d never get a chance before it was too late and-

 

“Matt?” The creak of his brother’s chair sounded and the man knelt down in front of him. Concern in those dark eyes and fingers tightened into his shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright. Just take it slow. What is it?”

 

He had to.

 

“I…” Tears threatened to fall and his heart thudded so loud in his chest he was afraid it’d stop. The sound echoed in his eardrums, fear sunk so far into his bones his skin felt ice cold, while his hands shook so hard he had to clasp them in his lap and shove them between his legs. “I…I…l-love him.”

 

Silence sliced through the air. Shiro’s eyes wide, shock across his face, while Matt sunk his teeth into his lower lip and his gaze fell to his lap. The tears already fallen and stained across his cheeks while the disguise artist’s voice wobbled.   

 

“I-I l-love him, Shiro. I have s-since we met, but I didn’t r-realize it till later. T-Till it was too late and I c-couldn’t stop it and I c-can’t-...I can’t stop. I know y-you don’t like him and you s-see him as a threat, but I l-love him and I can’t-”

 

His brother’s fingers slid off his shoulders. Matt’s words falling short while Shiro frowned down at his own lap, brows knitted together, a mixture of emotions across his face, and his prosthetic fingers clenched around his knee. Fingers shook with the strain of his grip and Matt already knew how his brother felt before he could open his mouth.

 

Shiro’s first priority was always the safety of everyone here, then they’re mental state, and then their happiness. Everyone’s lives came first and if anything interfered with that he dealt with it. Even if Shiro had new found respect for Lance, and appreciated the fact the Sniper protected them, Lance’s recklessness and attention he gained from the Paladins was a threat…and Shiro still didn’t approve of him. He saw Lance for the Legend he was, the rumors whispered into his ear, and not what he saw and what Matt had told him. He saw Lance as a liability and Matt’s feelings didn’t ma-

 

“I get it.” The words came out forced, wobbly, and full of tears as Matt roughly got out of the chair and it’s legs scrapped against the floor. Shiro’s dark eyes instantly on him and mouth open to protest, eyebrows furrowed and a defensive one liner ready. “You still don’t trust him. You still see him as a threat, even after he saved your life!”

 

“Matt-”

 

“Well he saved mine!” Matt yelled, his brother’s words cut off as wide eyes stared at him. “K-Keith came to see me last night and tried to cheer me up, but I was so upset and I was a mess. S-So he gave me my pin and spare prosthetic and told me to go find Sharpshooter, because at least he understands how I feel, and did you know I went to some random town and got attacked? I didn’t have my staff and I was defenseless and I didn’t see the net coming at me and Sharpshooter came at just the right time to save me. He couldn’t stop the net, but he killed the Paladin and-”

 

“Are you hurt-?”

 

“And he save my life!” Matt continued, eyebrows furrowed as his brother reeled back like the disguise artist burnt him. “He took me someplace safe and made sure I was alright and…and I told him about what happened to my leg.”

 

The hand outreached towards him dropped as Shiro stared at him in a shocked stupor, mouth hung open and eyes wide. 

 

“After all these years I finally told someone about what happened and I told him, because I trust him and I love him and I knew deep down he’d understand.” Matt forced out, hands shaking as he shoved them into his pockets. “And you know what he did? He told me about his past. About the Paladins that took his family and how he got to where he is now. He trusted me enough to tell me everything and he saved me and you have the nerve to stand here and try to tell me he’s still a threat? Fuck you.”

 

“Matt-”

 

“Fuck you! I was so scared to tell you and this is what I get? Do you know he even said he’d give me access to the new channel he’s gunna make? So I can contact him whenever I need it? Does that sound like someone who could put me in danger? That’s someone who cares about me, Shiro. So fuck you.”

 

Without another word Matt turned on his heels and started for the door. Fingers clenched into fists in his pockets, his entire body trembling, and tears stained across his cheeks. The disguise artist only getting so far, before Shiro Jumper right in front of him and Matt reeled back. A look of disbelief on the younger’s face and an angry look in his eyes, while his brother threw his hands up. 

 

“Did you just Jump in front of-!”

 

“I know!” Shiro yelled, his voice risen, and both of them fell silent. An angry look on Chameleon’s face and a confused and frustrated look on Champion’s. “I know…you hate when we do that. Just-...just give me a minute, Matt…please? You just dropped several bombs on me and I’m trying to keep up…just-just give me a minute.”

 

A moment of silence followed, their gazes locked, before   Matt backed down and forced his body to relax. A small nod his only indication while his brother let out a sigh of his own and rubbed his flesh hand across his face. Tension and exhaustion across the man’s face. 

 

An entire minute passed. A whole sixty seconds counted out in Matt’s head, before his brother squared his shoulders and opened his mouth. 

 

“You…You really love him?” Shiro asked the next moment, voice quiet, a bit of disbelief in his tone, and Matt gave a small nod. The disguise artist’s fingers whipped at the mess of tears on his face. “Jeeze, when I said you must really like him I didn’t think it’d turn out like this.”

 

The metal fingers of his brother’s prosthetic ran through his mismatched hair and Champion paced a little further away from him. A frustrated look of concentration on his face.  

 

“I mean, you did go through a lot to save him when he got attacked, and you didn’t hesitate to agree with me when I said that, but…” Slowly dark eyes fell on him and Matt met his gaze. “I know I was really defensive about the situation with Sharpshooter, I always am when it comes to unknown elements, but you know why right?”

 

Another nod left Matt, no real words past his lips yet. A reaction that seemed to disturb the other Jumper as those eyebrows furrowed. A moment of silence between them, before Shiro ran his fingers through his hair again. 

 

“But if I’m going to bring you to the point you’re going to blow up on me I’m doing something wrong, huh?” Matt was silent, eyes wide, while his brother looked away from him. “You’re right- no, you’ve been right all along. Sharpshooter has done a lot since you’ve met him that’s impacted all of us. All the Jumpers he’s saved, the sacrifices he makes, the Paladins he fought, the injuries he sustained in that fight, and the fact he’s the only person that’s gotten you to talk about the accident.”

 

Slowly those dark eyes fell on him again and Matt’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip. A hurt look on his brother’s face that had his chest aching. 

 

“If he’s done anything that’s worth personally thanking him for it’d be that. Especially since, after all these years, you haven’t let a single one of us in whenever it comes to your leg and he’s managed to be the first.”

 

“Shiro-” A shake of the head left his brother and Matt fell silent. 

 

“I’m not mad about it. I’m shocked beyond belief, but I’m not mad. It just means he’s managed to do something we haven’t, listen.” Those dark eyebrows furrowed further and Matt gave the man a worried look. “Ever since we first got here and the Paladin’s new tech made an appearance we became so focused on the problem we quit communicating. We quit being a team and with Sharpshooter in the mix nothing we did seemed to help bridge that gap. If anything Sharpshooter helped mend this mess a little, even if he created a scandal in the process. Pidge’s new suits are enough of an example.”

 

A nod left Matt and his brother gave him a more relaxed look. 

 

“Even though he isn’t a part of this team, and everyone barely knows him, the two of you managed to inspire Pidge, Hunk, and Keith to finish the new suits and I know you guys gave him one.” A wince left Chameleon and Shiro gave him a small smile. “You thought I wouldn’t notice? I know your style and design work, Matt.”

 

“I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t.” The myth muttered. “But he needed it, too.”

 

“And I can understand that.” A surprised look took over Matt’s face and Shiro nodded. “I’m not that heartless, Matt. Those injuries he sustained would’ve killed him, but if sacrificing a bit of Pidge’s tech to keep him safer keeps him fighting I won’t argue over it.”

 

“Then why-?” A finger was waved and Matt fell silent.

 

“And I know the way I have been acting frustrates you, but you have to see it from my view. We almost lost you once Matt, we don’t want to lose you again.”

 

“Shiro…” 

 

“I know I’ve been overreacting, but the last thing I want is to see you leave and never come back or to leave you behind again and you die for real, Matt. Keith isn’t the only one that was effected back then.” Before Matt knew it he had his arms around his brother. Shiro’s own wrapped around him and holding him tightly against him. “I was so terrified back then, Matt. I believed I left you there to die and when we went back we couldn’t find you. I was so afraid the Paladins had taken you instead of killed you. We spent weeks looking for you, starting fights with Paladins and breaking in smaller bases in hopes of finding you. And then you just showed up one day, out of the blue, with a prosthetic leg, your sister, and a new Jumper. You have no idea how relieved I was to see you alive and I promised myself I’d never let that happen again. I wouldn’t lose you again.”

 

“You won’t.” Matt quietly spoke, face buried into his brothers shoulder. “I’m way stronger than I was back then, smarter, more protected with Pidge’s tech and now I have Sharpshooter. You may not trust him, but believe me when I say I know he’d do anything to keep me safe. Everything he’s done for us is enough proof of that.”

 

A nod left Shiro as he held Chameleon tighter, fingers pressed into the disguise artists back. 

 

“I know. I just can’t help but worry and I always will. Keith and you are the most important people in my life and I don’t want to see either of you taken or killed because of the Paladins.” Matt nodded, before his brother backed up a bit and the younger looked up at him. “But…if you’re really serious about Sharpshooter then…I’ll try my best not to get so defensive. I can’t promise I won’t interfere and try and protect you, but I’ll try and be more open about it and give in a little. Just…be patient with me, please.” 

 

With a wobbly smile Matt gave his brother a nod. The two pulled back into a hug, before they parted and Matt wiped at his face. That small smile still on his face while Shiro gave the disguise artist one of his own.  

 

“Thanks, Shiro.” A nod left the man, before the door slid open and Princess strutted in with an exasperated look on her face and her tablet under her arm. “Prin-?”

 

“It’s finally done!” She interrupted. 

 

The woman walked right past them to slam her tablet onto the table and the computer underneath read her memory card. Shiro’s notes and maps shoved to the side, and put in a temporary folder, before all the news feed, blogs, news articles, and social media posts around Lance appeared on the table screen. 

 

“I cleared all suspicion over the accident.” She spoke with irritation, stress across her face, and her blue eyes glancing toward them with an annoyed look…till she saw Matt. “Matt, what’s wrong? You’re-”

 

“We had a sensitive talk.” Shiro interrupted, his tone soft, while Princess fell silent and nodded. “Seems Matt has a crush on a certain Legend.”

 

In seconds her eyes widened in surprise. 

 

“R-Really? You like Sharpshooter?” She asked in awe, before she pointed to Shiro. “But you said-”

 

“We had a talk about it and I’ll try and be more supportive.” A fond smile fell over the woman’s face as she walked over to wrap Matt in a hug. 

 

“Allu-”

 

“Well I’m glad you found someone you can cherish, Matt. It’s such a rare occurrence in our world.” With a nod the disguise artist wrapped his arms around her, before she moved back and gave him a stern look. “But know if it comes to it you-”

 

“Need to think logically and not with my heart, yes, I know.” A stern nod left her. 

 

“Love can be a gift, but it’s a double-edged sword. Be sure you wield it properly.” 

 

A small chuckle left Chameleon as he nodded and the woman sent him a smile of her own. Till she moved back and towards the table. 

 

“Now to important matters, I quieted down this mess your little crush created.”

 

“Princess!” Came Matt’s whine, while Shiro smirked beside him, messed up the disguise artist’s hair, and moved to stand beside the woman. “Shiro!”

 

“If you think we’re not going to tease you, you have another thing coming.” Shiro replied, before his attention fell on the files on the table. “So how did you avert the rumors?”

 

A small grumble left Chameleon as he walked over to the table to join them and glanced at the files. Each comment, paragraph, sentence, and word analyzed while Princess tried to explain her process to Shiro. 

 

“You threw the blame on the Paladins.” Matt spoke in awe. Fingers tapped against the screen and media posts. “You threw their organization under the bus so they’d be investigated.”

 

Beside him Shiro leaned over to read the files. 

 

“And with the investigation they won’t be able to move as freely as before.” Shiro added as he stood up. “Not without attracting attention and suspicion. You gave such detailed description on the Paladins that no one will be able to miss them in a crowd. All eyes will be on them.”

 

A nod left the woman from her leaned seat against the table. 

 

“The only way they’ll be able to openly attack is at night or in the instance they change their dress code and the cases they carry their weapons in.” She replied, frown on her face. “They’ve stuck to trench coats, suits, and metal briefcases so long it’s an icon for them and such a suggestion to the public will be damaging to them. They’ll be forced to change or surrender and in the time they retaliate against this attack we will have time to plan and finish our tech to combat them.”

 

“And create an alliance with Sharpshooter.” Matt spoke up, as two sets of eyes fell on him. “I know you said you’d open up a little to accepting him, Shiro, and I don’t want to push you, but I think there’s no better time to ally with him. He doesn’t have to be in the team, but more like a hired hand. Someone we can call on and fight beside in our attacks.”

 

“Is that wise, though?” Princess questioned, frown deepened on her face. “He’s the largest target on the Paladin’s radar. If he allied with us we’d have a harder time moving.”

 

“It would be difficult, but you haven’t seen him fight Allura.” Shiro spoke, dark eyes on her while Matt softly smiled. “I only got a glimpse, but he’s a far better fighter than Keith, Matt, or myself. Having someone like him on our side would be beneficial as a test run. A few attacks as practice, to see how well he coordinates with us, and maybe we can form a permanent alliance.”

 

“He’ll be able to.” Matt spoke up, smile on his face. “Sharpshooter can adapt really well in combat. Just be aware he Jumps a lot more than a normal Jumper does and he might not show his face right away.”

 

A nod left his brother and his gaze fell to the table. 

 

“Then we’ll reach out to him when you receive access to his new channel, Matt. In the meanwhile we need to get Pidge and Hunk’s tech completed so we’re battle ready.”

 

“I’ll go let her know then.” Matt offered, hand raised. “I was going to go talk to her next.”

 

A nod left Champion and Matt quietly excused himself out of the room. The metal doors clicked behind him, and a soft sigh left in the air, before he turned and came face to face with Keith. A startled gasp instantly out of the disguise artist’s lips while the teen crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Did you talk to Shiro?” Came the cautious and curious question from his younger brother’s lips, as Matt slowly relaxed and glanced off the the side. 

 

“Yeah. I told him about Sharpshooter.”

 

“And?” The eager tone in Samurai’s voice was hard to ignore and had an amused smile on Chameleon’s face. “What’d he say?”

 

“Well, he looked like he wanted to shit a kitten when I told him, but he promised to be a little easier on Sharpshooter and accept the idea I love him.” The happy smile that fell over Keith’s face had Matt mimicking him. “And we’re going to try fighting beside him as a test run for a possible alliance.”

 

“Wait, seriously?” Keith asked in disbelief, while Matt nodded. “So he’s gunna fight with us...do you think he’ll accept?”

 

“Are you kidding me? Shiro and you are his idols.” Matt spoke as he moved around the teen and patted his shoulder. The disguise artist heading down the hall. “He’ll probably be the one to shit kittens when I tell him Samurai and Champion want to ally with him.”

 

Behind him Keith was stark still. Shock on his face, till Matt was halfway down the hall and his brother whipped around to point to himself. 

 

“Wait,  **I’m** his idol?!”

 

Oh yeah, this was going to be beyond fun.

* * *

By the time Matt made it all the way down to Pidge’s shop all the confidence and joy he gained from his talk with Shiro, and the prospect of allying with Lance, had dissipated. The worry and fear set in again while he stared at the door to Pidge’s shop and glared at it. Hand over his face and a sigh past his lips.

 

He really was a mess today if he couldn’t handle talking to his own sister. Lance and Shiro had been one thing, but Pidge- no…it was probably harder.

 

He had ran away from home, left her behind, joined Shiro and Keith, and then ran into her by pure luck the moment he was about to die. Was saved by her and Hunk, was too injured to really talk to her, the Paladins collapsed the building they were in, he almost died again and she was forced to make the decision to amputate Matt’s leg. Then they were forced to properly do surgery on his leg to make sure it’d heal right. Pidge made him his first prosthetic and they met up with Shiro and Keith. From there it had been such a rollercoaster they never got a chance to talk.

 

Pidge was too busy with the tech she designed with her companion and Matt was too busy on the front lines and getting to know Lance. They never had a chance to talk and it was no surprise their relationship was as strained and awkward as it was. They never had time to talk, let alone discuss what mattered. God he was a horrible-

 

The door suddenly slid open and Pidge herself leaned against the door frame, eyebrow raised. 

 

“You gunna invite yourself in or drill a hole into the door with your eyes?” She questioned, an unamused look on her face, while Matt jolted and harshly swallowed. 

 

“Sorry…” 

 

Without a word he followed her inside and into the busy shop. Hunk off in the corner, fiddling with some frame for a sword for Keith, while a machine by the huge computer setup wove together more fabric for their suits. A new metal prosthetic on the table for Shiro that Pidge sat herself in front of and started working on again.

 

This was a horrible idea. How could even start a conversation with his sister?

 

“If you’re here for the fabric it’s gunna be a couple more hours before Shiro and Keith’s fabric is ready.” She spoke, attention focused back on the prosthetic in front of her and tools in hand. “Then a few more for our suits. Your fabric is by the computer. It should be the right length if you gave me the correct dimensions. If not let me know and I can…”

 

Is this what their relationship had fallen into? Nothing but business, no casual talk, and a strained aura around them? Had their separation and Matt’s stupidity ruined his relationship with his sister this much? Could he even fix this?

 

“Actually, I’m not here for that.” Matt quietly spoke, gaze on the smudged table when Pidge halted in her tinkering. “I…I actually just…I just wanted to talk.”

 

Silence fell over the pair. His sister’s eyes on him, while Matt stared at the table. Hunk quiet further down into the shop. 

 

“Can we?” He quietly continued, while the tools in his sister’s hand clanked on the table and the hair tie in her hair pulled out.  

 

“Hunk.” A soft clatter noise sounded as the larger man gathered up his notes and blueprints, before he hurried out of the room and the door clicked behind him. His sister cleaning her fingers on a stray scrap of fabric. “What do you want to talk about? Based off your tone it’s something important.”

 

Dear god…where did he even start? I’m sorry for leaving you behind when I ran away from home? I’m sorry I never told you I was a Jumper when we were kids? I’m sorry I’m an idiot and I almost keep getting myself killed? I’m sorry you had to make the choice to cut my leg off and build me a new prosthetic every couple years? I’m sorry you ran away from home after me and ruined your life and-

 

“Matt!” The yell had the disguise artist jolting in alarm and hazel eyes locked. A confused, and slightly concerned, look on the girl’s face. “You alright? You spaced out.”

 

No, he wasn’t alright. Lance had been right. He had been such an asshole to his sister, leaving her behind like he did when they were younger. It was justified, but he was still an asshole. Pidge shouldn’t be here. She shouldn’t have had to make the choice to become apart of this world. She wasn’t even… 

 

“I just…I want…to apologize.” A confused look crossed across her features and Matt sighed, fingers back through his hair and the braids still thankfully intact. “For…god…Pidge, for everything. For running away from home, near leaving a note for you, never telling you what I could do, never coming to see you or check up on you, for making you come after me, f-for…for having to be the one to save me from a Paladin and take care of me and…having to make the choice to take my leg and…for everything. You shouldn’t have had to make the choice to come after me-”

  
“Matt, it’s fi-”

 

“It’s not fine!” The disguise artist snapped, stress pressed into his features while worried hazel eyes watched him. “Even if it could’ve gotten me killed I should’ve stayed home and told you what I was. Instead of leaving and making you make the choice to come after me. You left everything behind, Pidge. Our parents, your home, your future, and for what? For your stupid brother who made horrible decisions and-”

 

“I left home because no one believed me when I said you were still alive.” Pidge snapped back, eyebrows furrowed and disbelief in her gaze. “I left home because just after you disappeared some man came by the house and asked if someone had ran away in this town and when mom and dad said you did they told them they found a body out in the woods and they believed it was yours. It was so mangled no one could tell who it had been, but I knew it wasn’t you. You’re smarter than some dumbass kid that was killed in the woods who had no idea what they were doing. You’d find a way to survive and you knew those woods like the back of your hand.”

 

Silence fell over them as Pidge set down the dirty rag in her hands and pulled her long hair back into a ponytail again. 

 

“Even after the funeral they had for you I didn’t believe that man for a minute and I kept looking for any indication you were still alive. I did for years, Matt, until I ran into Hunk one day in the woods and say him Jump.” The snap of the hair tie sounded and her hazel eyes locked with Matt’s. “He nearly had a panic attack because I saw him, but I interrogate him too fast for him to run off and he told me what he was and what he could do. When I knew I…I knew that’s why you left. 

 

Hunk’s situation was no different from yours. He found out he could teleport and left home to protect his family. When he told me I knew your stupid ass came up with the same idea and left. You wouldn’t have taken our family picture with you if it hadn’t been planned.”

 

Slowly Matt’s eyes widened and the girl gave him a small smile. 

 

“Yeah, I went through your room. Overturned nearly everything to find clues and I noticed what was gone. Our family picture you had on the nightstand, your favorite comic book, our first-aid kit you had in your closet, and that stupid anklet I made you when I was four that mom helped me make for your birthday. You always wore it on your right ankle.”

 

“I still do.” Matt quietly spoke, throat tight, while his sister lightly smiled. “Pidge…”

 

“And you never made me come after you, you idiot. I made the choice to interrogate the hell out of Hunk and then ask if he ever met you, and when he said he hadn’t he offered to help me find you. We made the decision together to look for you and we saved you because there was no way in hell I was going to watch you die when I just found you.” Her fingers fisted into the fabric of her jeans and Matt looked at her in worry. “And when the building collapsed I really thought I lost you. I was terrified. Not even a week since I found you and a damn building collapsed on top of you. The fact you were alive was a miracle and when I saw the state you were in all I cared about was making sure you lived. I never wanted to take your leg, but we had no choice.”

 

By now her eyes were filled with tears, Matt fighting his own, as he moved forward to wrap her in a hug and she moved to squeeze the life out of him. 

 

“I just wanted to be able to see my brother again, no matter what it took, and live with you again.” She spoke wobbily, tears slowly soaking his clothes. “And when we took your leg and got someplace safe and fixed it all up I felt horrible. To see you just staring at where it used to be…”

 

Now Matt was crying. Teeth sunk into his lower lip as he buried his face into her shoulder and held back the shivers that wanted to rack through him. The memory so close to the surface he almost lost himself in it.

 

Of that dirt covered hideout and the crate he had sat on. One leg hung over the edge and his gaze locked on his left thigh and the bandages wrapped around the new stump. The crate visible where his leg should be and the sight haunting him more than he expected. He has sat there for hours, both Hunk and Pidge trying to talk to him, but in the end nothing happened. He hadn’t registered their words, hadn’t even seen them in front of him, just the space left behind from what he lost and… 

 

“Y-You had to. I would’ve died.”

 

“There had to have been another way. I shouldn’t have had to do it. I could’ve saved-” Fingers tightened around his shoulders and Matt shook his head.

 

“My leg was infected Pidge. You knew that, as did I, and you had no choice. If you hadn’t I would’ve died.” Matt quietly spoke as his sister shook against him. 

 

“I-I wish I found you sooner. I could’ve stopped it all from happening.”

 

“You saved my life twice Pidge. I call that a huge win. Yeah, things could’ve gone differently in a perfect world, but we’re dealt the cards given to us. I…I just wish you didn’t have to make the decision to leave everything behind for this. You’re not even-”

 

“Who would keep your ass safe without me here.” Pidge argued as she leaned back and whipped at her face. A small smirk across her lips that Matt mirrored. “You’d be dead without my tech.”

 

“Well, I happen to have this awesomely smart and badass sister that makes cool gear and-”

 

A shove had Matt laughing and smile spread across her face. 

 

“Hey, don’t go sucking up now. You’re already in trouble.” She teased, while Matt smiled back. 

 

“Yeah, but I do have an amazingly smart sister that I’m proud of.” Slowly her smile faltered and she blinked at him in surprise. “You really are, Pidge. Even with all the books I read in my downtime I can’t hold a candle to you. You’re incredible and I’m so proud of you, but I wish I hadn’t dragged you into this world.”

 

“Well you’re not getting rid of me.” She quietly spoke as she frowned at him. “With all this crap between the Paladins new tech and Sharpshooter and your crush on him I’m not leaving. Who is gunna keep you all safe with their new gear out and coordinate your Jumps? You’d all be dead without me.”

 

In an instant a deep red flush spread across Chameleon’s cheeks and the man looked away with a huff, his sister blinking at him in surprise. 

 

“What is with everyone today? I tell two people I love him and everyone has to tease me abou-”

 

“Whoa, wait up! You  **love** him?!” Pidge screeched, before Matt groaned and covered his face. 

 

Crap. He done fucked up.

 

“As in love,  **love** him? Have you confessed? Kissed him yet? Oh god, have you told Shiro-?” Came the incoming rant of questions, while Matt held up a hand and her words cut off. His cheeks a deep red. 

 

“Keith, Shiro, and Allura know. Keith didn’t have an issue, Allura was happy, and Shiro promised to back off a little and let me be happy.” Slowly their hazel eyes met and her fond smile towards him threw him for a loop. “Pidge-”

 

“You two are so gay for each other.” She spoke fondly, in a loving voice, as she hugged him and Matt groaned. “Please tell me you confessed to him. Or you’re at least going to tell him soon. Please.”

 

“I will. Just not immediately.” Matt grumbled. “You’re not the only one I’ve had an emotional conversation with today.”

 

Her concerned gaze fell on him and Matt gave his sister a reassuring look. 

 

“It’s nothing horrible, Pidge. I’ve just had one too many personal conversations for the past few hours and need to relax a little.” Matt quietly spoke, a weak smile on his face. “Sharpshooter and myself had a really personal conversation and since I managed to get through it I thought I’d try to talk to Shiro and you as well. Clear up things and fix everything, before shit hits the fan again and I get in trouble for the billionth time.”

 

“Which you will, but your boyfriend will come and save you.” Pidge teased, while Matt covered his face and groaned. “Well he’s gunna be. There’s no reason for him to decline.”

 

“It was a miracle I got this far with him, Pidge. I’m not pushing him till he makes a move.” Came the myth’s reply while the girl in front of him smirked. 

 

His sister reaching for the fabric by her huge computer set up and snatching it to place it in the disguise artist’s hands. 

 

“Well, until one of you man up you can work on your suit.” She spoke with a smile, fingers patted against the fabric now in Matt’s hands. “You can’t go out and fight beside him if you’re not protected. Even I won’t allow that.”

 

“Oh, right! Shiro said he wants to ally with Sharpshooter.” Matt exclaimed suddenly, while Pidge blinked at him in surprise. “So he wants the prototype weapons done as soon as possible and the fabric for the suits so I can make them and-”

 

“Wait, we’re gunna team up with your crush?” His sister asked, surprise in her tone while Matt nodded. “How the in holy quiznak did you manage that? Shiro was so against anything even remotely related to Sharpshooter.”

 

A weak laugh left the myth while he hid his face in the fabric in his hands and Pidge rose an eyebrow. 

 

“You didn’t-”

 

“I kinda of tried to apologize for all the trouble I caused with Sharpshooter and instead told Shiro I love him.” Matt quietly spoke, before hazel eyes lifted to meet his sister’s gaze. “I kind of blew up on him after when he gave me  _ the look _ and he finally gave in. Then Princess came in telling us about how she fixed the scandal and I suggested it. Shiro agreed. So I have to go talk to Sharpshooter tomorrow and give him the offer.”

 

In front of him Pidge blinked at him in shock. Her awe not surprising in the least, considering any kind of team up with Lance had seemed impossible for so long. After all the trouble he caused, Matt caused with him, and how heavy Shiro disapproved it was indeed a shock, but everything that revolved around Matt and Lance always took a turn for the surprising one way or another.

 

“Wow, just wow.” Came the reply, while his sister’s fingers yanked some stray papers further down the table towards her and snatched a pencil. “If that’s the case he’s going to need a communication device that links to our network, but will be able to connect to any new channels he makes, and it has to be in a design he’s comfortable with. Not to mention he’s going to need a new case for his rifle and bullets to throw the Paladins for a loop and maybe an official outfit like Keith and you. Oh! Maybe…”

 

Matt couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. His sister still rattling off one idea after the other, pencil destroying the paper in front of her, and ideas created one after the other. One sketch after the other filled the sheet, then overlaped one another, before she was snatching another paper and drawing on it. Dimensions, blueprints, and formulas written in seconds, while Matt felt the pride well up in him again.    
  


His sister was such a genius.

 

“He wears a headset, like those simple ones gamers use, and he has a guitar case he modified for a rifle case.” Matt supplied, while hazel eye locked with his and blinked at him. 

 

“Really? That’s all? Nothing flashy?”

 

“He does try and stay under the radar, Pidge.” Chameleon reminded, while she tapped the pencil eraser against her lip. “Plus the guitar case looks a bit personal. The drawings look like there his sister’s. The stickers too.”

 

“True, but I can definitely make him a new headset.” She replied, pencil back on the paper. “What’s his favorite color?”

 

“Blue.”

 

“I’ll have it done when I finish the modifications I’m making on Shiro’s new arm.” She spoke confidently, gaze on the prosthetic in front of her. “Give me…seven hours- no, six. I’ll be done in six hours and have a prototype ready for him to use on the first teamup.”

 

“Alright Pidge.” Matt spoke as he got up, before her closed fist reached up towards him and blinked down at it. It taking him a few moments, before he gave her a fond smile and bumped their knuckles together. “I’ll be back in six.”

 

“Take seven.” Came her instant reply, papers pushed and aside and tools picked up again. “Go hide in the library for an hour, on me.”

 

God, he missed his sister.

 

“I will. Thanks, Pidge.”

 

A wave was directed towards him as Matt headed for the door to the shop and sneaked outside. The door clicked behind him, before he headed down the hall and to the safe haven of his own room. 

 

New fabric in hand.

* * *

He spent three hours sewing together his new suit. Another two using the extra fabric he asked for to create new clothes to fit overtop of said suit, and the remaining two hours in the library as Pidge ordered. Lance’s headset retrieved a little later, and the rest of the night spent alone his room. Curled up in bed and a book in hand, till he fell asleep and dreamt of those rolling green waves and white sand.

 

Now…Now Matt stood on that rooftop Lance and him seemed to frequent. Hazel eyes focused out into the city beyond, new outfit on, and staff against his thigh. A small bag in his hand and his hair a mess from the wind. The silence a little unnerving, before a Jump echoed behind him and footsteps moved towards him. 

 

An arm wrapped around his shoulders, fingers tightened around his shoulder, and that comforting heat he was used to seeped into his clothes, before Lance leaned against him with a smile. 

 

“Hey, we gotta quit meeting up on this rooftop.” A small snort left the disguise artist at the flirtatious grin on the teen’s face and gave him a smile. “Jokes aside, though, I’m actually glad you decided to stand out here in the cold to see if I’d show up around here.”

 

Beside him Lance riffled through the pocket of another old looking hoodie and yanked out a crumpled sheet of paper. The folder sheet handed to him and Matt taking it with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“I promised you access to my channel, and there it is.” Came the proud grin, while Matt blinked at the paper in surprise and quickly opened it to skim across the instructions. “I set it up when Roni came home and started her homework. Your sister shouldn’t have any trouble getting you guys connected to it, cause that password at the bottom is just for you guys.”

 

“Wow, thanks.” Matt spoke in awe, before he carefully folded and stowed the paper away someplace safe. “I got something for you too.” 

 

A look of surprise fell over Lance’s face, before Matt handed him the bag in his hand. The Sniper taking it without a word, before he pulled it open and yanked out the headset Pidge built. 

 

The device the same as the one Lance already wore. Simple, sleek, easy to use, and lightweight. The tech a dark ebony and accented with blue and several dark lights circled around the right ear cuff surface. Each one for a member of Matt’s friends and family. 

 

“Is this…?” Lance spoke in awe, the bag dropped as he flipped the headset over in his hands and inspected every button and dimmed light across its surface. 

 

“A Pidge tech original, yeah.” Matt replied, a bit of nervousness settling in as he watched the Sniper’s expression. “After I went home and talked to Shiro and her, Shiro came to the decision it’s about time we made a comeback and retaliate against the Paladins.”

 

Slowly those blue eyes moved from the headset and settled on Matt. A confused and concerned look on the Sniper’s face as Matt reached out and tapped one of the buttons on the headset. 

 

“Go ahead, Champion.”

 

_ Thank you, Chameleon. _ Lance’s eyes widened towards the disguise artist, shock and awe in his gaze, before those blue eyes were glued to the headset. The speaker feature on.  _ I apologize for not coming to meet you directly, Sharpshooter, but I figured you’d feel more comfortable if we talked like this.  _

 

“I-It’s alright.” Lance quietly replied back, breathless, while Matt carefully watched him. Chameleon waiting for the moment Lance’s mood went sour. “Why…?”

 

 _Considering the past few weeks, and the events that occured during them, Matt, myself, and another member of our team talked._ _And after a bit of discussion we came to a collective decision._ A moment of silence followed. Shiro most likely waiting to see if Matt would interfere in case Lance didn’t seem comfortable, but at most the Sniper looked concerned. _Sharpshooter, would you honor us in fighting beside us in our next outing? We’d like you to work beside us and see if we can team up more frequently in the fut-_ ** _clack!_**

 

The headset hit the rooftop cement. A hand over the Sniper’s face, shock written across his features and in his eyes, while wide blue eyes looked to Matt in shock. That gazing pleading, hoping, for this to be real while Chameleon gave the teen a nod and smile. Small tears gathered in those eyes, before that gaze fell back to the headset just as Shiro’s voice echoed.

 

_ Sharp-? _

 

“I-I’m here!” Lance quickly spoke, the Sniper instantly crouched down to pick up the tech and cradle it in his hands. The teen up and on his feet faster than Matt had ever seen. “I-I’m here. I just…holy cow, are you serious? You guys want me to fight with you? Are you sure? I attract a lot of Paladins and I fight differently and…I can’t kill the Paladins. Not unless I have to.”

 

A look of worry took over the Legends face, fingers tightened around the headset, and eyebrows furrowed. 

 

_ We’re aware of your fighting style, Sharpshooter. Chameleon has briefly spoken about it and we have no problem with how you battle in combat. Just be aware some of us might not show them the mercy you do. _

 

“Alright.” Lance’s voice was a little hesitant, but most of the worry was gone. 

 

_ And we  _ **_are_ ** _ sure we want you to fight beside us, Sharpshooter. The number of Paladins you attract should not be a problem with the four of us fighting together. _ Shiro’s voice continued, Lance’s expression softening.  _ We would just like the chance to fight alongside you and strike back against the Paladins while we can. Will you join us? _

 

Silence followed. One that was unexpected, especially when Lance looked up to stare at him. An expression Matt couldn’t recognize on the teen’s face, fingers almost strangling the tech, before those blue eyes fell to the headset in his hands. 

 

“I’ll team up with you guys.” Lance replied, his voice softer than Matt expected. “I’d like to see what happens too.”

 

_ Thank you, Sharpshooter. I’ll contact you later and fill you in on the details. _

 

“Of course.” The line cut off, Matt reaching out to turn off the function, before Lance’s arms were around him. “I’m really going to be fighting beside them, aren’t I? Champion and Samurai?”

 

Lance’s voice wobbled, excitement and worry in his tone, while Matt nodded. 

 

“Yeah. You’re going to be fighting beside all three of us. Pidge will be our coordination backup.”

 

Slowly Lance let go of him and stared down at the headset still in his hands. A shaking hand reached up to yank the old one off his head and hesitantly place Pidge’s in its place. Fingers lingered on the device, before a dazzling smile fell on the myth and Matt sucked in a breath. 

 

“I can’t wait then. You guys get to see how I really fight. Right up close.” Came the excited tone, while the Sniper stashed his old headset in his guitar cse and Matt softly smiled at the excited Legend. “And I get to see you guys fight up close too. This is gunna be epic!”

 

“Yeah it will be.” Matt replied with a soft laugh, before Lance paused and stared off towards the floor. “Sharpshooter?”

 

“Are you guys gunna be able to keep up with me?” Lance asked, worry in his tone, while Matt gave him a weird look. 

 

“We should be able to. Why wouldn’t we? You don’t move that fast-”

 

“No, I mean my Jumping. Will you guys be able to tell where I’ll end up?” A confused look fell over Chameleon’s face and Lance gave him a weak smile. “I’m gunna take that as a no. That might make it a bit difficult.”

 

“What do you mean?” Chameleon asked, while the Sniper’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“What the best way to explain it…battling together shouldn’t be hard. You guys are strong and amazing, but I don’t fight normally.”

 

“You predict movement and Jump with your target in your scope.” Matt spoke, while surprised blue eyes met his hazel. “Hey, I do pay attention.”

  
“Y-Yeah…but it’s different in combat. On the outside it's easy to understand and you can somewhat keep up, but in the middle of a fight your attention is on moving objects and opponents. With how fast and often I Jump I can easily be mistaken as an enemy by accident.” Lance explained, while Matt frowned. “I always pay attention to everything around me, but it’s not normal for you guys and it might cause an issue.”

 

“Well all it is is a practice run.” Matt carefully spoke, while Lance frowned at him. “Wha-?”

 

“You managed to convince your brother to have us team up and you tell me it’s a practice run? This is huge! If this is a success…” A hand rubbed over the Sniper’s face and his frown deepened. “How trustworthy is Samurai?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Can he keep secrets?” Lance elaborated, blue eyes on the myth while Matt nodded. 

 

“Like his life depends on it.”

 

“Then meet me at my place tomorrow.” Came the commanded order, while the Sniper took a few steps back, gaze out on the city. “I don’t think Champion will have an issue, but you two are gunna need some practice.”

 

“Practice for what?”

 

A huge grin spread across the Legends face and Lance yanked his rifle out of its case. The weapon rested against his shoulder. 

 

“To fight beside me, of course, silly. Can’t have you two going in half baked.” Lance laughed, before he tapped a button on his new headset and his shoulders relaxed. “The way I fight is unique and I want to make sure you guys are ready for it. So what better than teach you myself? I got a great training partner and the more you know the better.”

 

Slowly Matt’s eyes widened and a wave was directed towards him. 

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

The next thing Matt knew Lance fell forwards off the roof and the Myth ran over to the edge. A Jump scar a few yards down and a heavy sigh filling the air, while Matt lifted his gaze to the stars and couldn’t stop the smile that fell over his face. 

 

Lance was going to train him.

* * *

“Do we engage sir? Chameleon is alone.” A voice spoke, crosshairs locked on the myth on the rooftop a few blocks away. Gaze up towards the sky and a red blinking light off in the corner of the scope.

 

_ No. Disengage. We have enough information.  _ A deep voice spoke, while the Paladin slowly lowered his rifle and relaxed.  _ We got what we came for. Killing Chameleon will set our plans back. Leave him for now. _

 

“Yes sir.”

 

_ Get back to base. _

 

“Roger, Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	24. Sharpshooter's Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day. The day Keith and him train with Lance and if Matt has to be honest he's nervous. As incredible as it's going to be to learn from the Sniper, just how hard is this training going to be? Lance is an incredibly strong Jumper, clearly stronger than them, so his training has to be the same right? As excited as he is for this he's worried he might not be able to ke-...oh god. This is going to be a nightmare.
> 
> This is ridiculous. Why is Keith even here? It's beyond clear this training is for Matt. Just so Sharpshooter can keep his 'boyfriend' safe and make sure he won't get hurt. So why did he bother to invite Keith and why did Matt insist on bringing hi- holy crap! Sharpshooter lives in a rainforest! Are you kiddi-...shit, this training just got twenty times harder. How the fuck is he supposed to win against...that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hey everyone, welcome to the training chapter! Where Matt and Keith get their asses kicked by their trainer/trainers *rubs the back of her head* Yeah it was only going to be one, but after I got a comment from Tabikat on the last chapter I added a second trainer. So now we got two and I get to introduce a new minor character. I hope you like him. *glances off to the side* And I was going to stop after the training, but I added a extra scene to the end of the chapter, so sorry for the extra word content...I'm not even entirely sure if I should be releasing the scene either. 
> 
> *rubs the back of her head* Cause I kind of drop a small Keith info bomb and I'm not too sure if I should be dropping it right now. It's kind of big and raises more questions than it gives answers and I won't be touching on the subject again for long while. However since it's the end of the week I want to get the chapter out and rewriting the scene will take too long. *shrugs, unsure* So enjoy the Keith info drop I guess?
> 
> And as I mentioned last chapter I created an Instagram account for my AO3 account here, where I'll be posting sketches of characters from my stories, OC's, and teasers for chapters to come. I may also do livestream's where I'll answer questions, chat with you guys, and maybe work on chapters live. So follow me if you want:
> 
> scarlett_sama_ao3
> 
> And of course I have my official art account as well: akanethorn
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter! *bows*

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

A heavy sigh left Lance. Blue eyes shifted from the forest in front of him and toward his sister in the doorway to their little home. The Sniper leaned against the railing of their balcony and Blue off on the ground below them.

 

Seconds passed by, before the Legend looked back out to the forest.

 

“They want to team up with me, Roni. Three of the strongest myths in the world want me to fight by their side.” Fingers tightly gripped the railing and the girl moved to stand beside him. “I want this to work.”

 

“What if it doesn’t?” She quietly asked, arms rested on the wood in front of her. “What if it just puts all of you in more danger?”

 

“Then I know I’ll always be better off fighting alone.” Came his reply, eyebrows furrowed. “But I want this to work, Roni. That way you don’t have to worry as much.”

 

“I’ll always worry.”

 

“I know.”

 

A moment of silence passed, before her arm linked with his and she leaned against him.

 

“You want to keep him safe too, don’t you?” A weak smile fell over Lance at her blue eyes boring holes into him and gave a small nod. “You love him, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah.” Veronica’s eyes widened, no doubt because he hadn’t denied it for once, and she stared up at him. All while Lance looked back out into the forest and glared out into the trees and foliage. “I love him and I can’t stop it now, but I can do what I can to make it easier. Keep him safe and hide my feelings. That way we’re both safe.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

The sighed answer had him looking down at her in confusion while she let go of him to disappear back into their home. The door closed behind her and the Sniper staring at the wood in confusion.

 

…Why was he an idiot?

* * *

Alright, let me get this straight.” Keith spoke with a frown. “We’re leaving at the butt crack of dawn, without Shiro knowing, to go to some unknown location, so we can train with Sharpshooter, because your boyfriend is worried we won’t be able to keep up with him?”

 

“Pretty much.” A heavy sigh left Matt’s brother as he rubbed a hand over his exhausted expression and glared at him. “Sharpshooter stressed that we might not be able to keep up with him because he moves so differently than us. Not to mention we could mistake him as an enemy. So-”

 

“He wants to keep you safe or keep you from killing him.” Keith deadpanned, while Matt frowned and narrowed his eyes at the younger. “Tell me that’s not what he’s doing. He wouldn’t have asked you to train with him otherwise.”

 

“He invited the both of us.” Matt returned, hand clasped around the teen’s wrist, while he snatched their communication devices and his staff. “So the both of us are going.”

 

“I still think this is a terrible idea.” Keith continued as the disguise artist dragged him around. “Shiro is gunna kill us for this.”

 

“Good thing I apologized then.”

 

“Wow. Just…wow.”

 

In response Matt rolled his eyes and Jumped them right in Pidge’s empty shop. The pair of them reappearing in the Sniper’s living room, said Legend already waiting for them on the couch, and startling his brother.

 

“Warn me when you Jump!” Keith hissed, eyes narrowed, before he noticed their change of environment and Lance. “Uh…”  

 

“You guys made it.” Came Lance’s words of relief, Keith’s blunder ignored, while the Sniper stood. “You two ready for the most intense training you’ll ever have?”

 

A nod left Matt as his hazel eyes moved over the Legend. HIs attire changed and out of the norm with jeans that had seen better days, his usual beat up tennis shoes, a long sleeve black shirt and blue t-shirt over top of it.

 

“How intense?” Keith questioned beside the disguise artist, hand already out of Matt’s grip and frown on his face. His brother clearly skeptical, while Lance gave him a sly smile.

 

“Well, Mullet, considering the both of you can’t predict where I’ll Jump next and coordinate to match my attacks or back me up…” Those blue eyes flashed like a raging storm and Keith fell still beside the older myth. “My partner and me are going to be your worst nightmare.”

 

Silence followed, Keith’s gaze locked with the Sniper’s, before Veronica poked her head into the room and looked to each of them.

 

“They’re here, Sharpshooter.” She spoke up, before Lance turned to her with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Roni. We’ll be right there.” He replied, before the girl dashed away and Lance turned and gestured them to follow. “Come on, then. He’ll get impatient.”

 

“He?” Matt questioned as he followed after the Legend and Keith walked behind them.

 

“Yep, he. Blue is our protector, and while we do play tag together, **he** doesn’t hold back on me like she does.” Lance half clarified, before he stopped in front of the door and turned to the both of them. His gaze locked on Keith. “Alright, before we walk out this door I need you two to promise me two things. One, you won’t tell anyone where I live. No matter the circumstances or how Paladins may torture you for the information. And two, no matter who you meet beyond this door you will not physically harm, injure, or provoke them.”

 

Almost instantly Keith’s features scrunched up in confusion. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed, while Matt gave his brother a soft smile and nodded at the Sniper. The disguise artist already having an idea on what they were about to face, while Keith took a few moments to think. His brother staring down the Legend, waiting for him to cave and tell him what exactly he might be getting into, before he eventually gave up and nodded.

 

“Sure, I’ll follow those rules.” “Samurai mumbled, before Lance beamed and grabbed the door handle.

 

“Great. Then let's go meet them.” He spoke, before he pulled the door open and walked outside.

 

The three of them stepped out of the small home and onto the balcony. Keith instantly taken aback, purple eyes wide and looking around them in shock, while Lance casually walked to the balcony railing and sat up on it. Matt following the Sniper’s movements, before he looked around them in confusion and up towards the trees.

 

“Where’s Blue?” Matt asked, while Keith looked at him in confusion.

 

“Blue? Isn’t that a color?”

 

“She’s waiting for us.” Lance happily explained, before he leaned back and fell off the railing.

 

The brothers instantly reaching out for him, although Matt should’ve known better at this point, before they reached the railing to watch Lance twist and Jump midair. The Sniper reappearing below them, amongst the grass and native flowers, while Keith heavily sighed.

 

“Come on, you two! Don’t want to keep them waiting!” Lance called, a mismatched skinned hand waved to them.

 

“Does he do that a lot?” Keith asked, frown on his face, while Matt nodded. “How do you not have a heart attack everytime?”

 

“I always do.” Matt spoke with relief as he stood up straighter and threw a wave back at the Sniper. “Even if he’s at home in the air.”

 

Without another word Matt Jumped and reappeared beside the Legend, Keith soon to follow, while Lance grinned and moved out ahead of them.

 

“Alright, then let's head to the training spot.” Lance ordered, before he started heading off into the forest and waved after them to follow. “Try to stay right behind me and don’t do anything that might provoke the wildlife.”

 

“Easier said than done.” Keith grumbled, while Matt chuckled and followed after the Legend. “Where are we even going exactly?”

 

“Some place more appropriate to train. We could do it here, but there’s too many flowers, plants, and animals that could be dangerous around here for a proper session.” Lance started to explain as he moved along a path that seemed to be stamped into the ground with how often it was walked. “Blue keeps her territory clean of intruders and hostile animals, but she leaves the area as it is and she rarely tampers with it. Where we’re going is a bit more clear and easier to practice in.”

 

“Alright, hold up, who is Blue?” Keith questioned, annoyed tone in his voice, while the Sniper climbed over a huge tree root and helped Matt over it. Samurai stopping in front of the obstacle, but not taking the Legend’s hand. “What exactly are you walking us into?”

 

A sigh left the Sniper, before he dropped his hand and frowned.

 

“If I told you, you’d either leave or not believe me.” Came the frowned response. “So I’m gunna take both of you there and show you.”

 

“You’re going to participate too?” Matt spoke in surprise, while Lance nodded.

 

“Yeah. This is usually when I meet him to train anyway. He’s gunna try and beat the crap out of me, but I think I’ve got him this time.” The grin that fell over the teen’s face seemed to be all Lance needed, before Keith grabbed his hand.

 

Samurai helped over the tree root, before Lance took over the lead and they started moving again.

 

“So you haven’t even beat him yet?” Came Keith’s predicted question, while Lance’s features scrunched up.

 

“Not really. I’ve come close, but just when I think I’ve got him he one ups me or takes me by surprise. In all honesty I’ve probably beaten him a handful of times, but I get distracted by winning that he takes advantage of it and takes the win from me. He’s just a sore loser.”

 

A chuckle left Matt at the explanation, before Lance slowly came to a stop. A small hill in front of them, the space above them lighter and more open, before those blue eyes meet theirs.

 

“Alright, remember your promises.” Nod left both of them, before Lance seemed to take a deep breath and gestured them forwards. “Then let's go meet them.”

* * *

When Matt had told him Sharpshooter had invited them to train with the Legend Keith couldn’t believe his ears. A Jumper so closed off, so unknown, and unidentified such as him offered to train them? It seemed impossible. Then his rational thinking kicked in and the answer seemed clear as day.

 

Sharpshooter wanted to keep Matt safe.

 

It was so simple and predictable he should’ve seen it a mile away when Shiro confirmed they’d be teaming up with the Legend, but he had been side blinded by the fact Sharpshooter considered Keith to be one of his idols. Yet, now that he stood beside Matt he could see that fact was true.

 

Even though the Sniper looked nervous, that smile hadn’t disappeared from his face for long since they moved out into the rainforest. His hands always in motion, never still, and words seemed to slip past his lips like running water when they asked him something. Sharpshooter was beyond excited the both of them were here to train with him, and it clearly showed. Especially when he gestured above them and what was beyond the hill.

 

Well, here went nothing.

 

Matt moved first. His older brother moving past the Sniper without a single bit of hesitation, before Keith reluctantly followed. His muscles tense with the unknown ahead of them, while the Sniper moved ahead of them again and jogged up the hill.

 

“We’re here!” The Legend called, before a blur of black caught Keith’s attention out of the corner of his left eye. “Shit!”

 

Everything happened so fast from there. In the time it took for Matt and Keith to crouch into their defensive stances, no weapon for Keith to draw, and Matt never once grabbing his, Sharpshooter was gone in an instant. The Legend’s Jump instant and quick, the blur right in the scars space and gone the next, while Sniper appeared in an nearby tree.

 

“Nice to see you, too boy! Ready for a game of tag?” Sharpshooter called, voice teasing, before the blur launched itself at the lower branch the Sniper was on. The Legend instantly tense and eyes wide. “Holy-”

 

The Sniper was gone in an instant. The blur on the branch one second and gone the next, barely any time to figure out what it was, before Sharpshooter reappeared in the clearing and the blur was suddenly there and lunging for him.

 

“Sharp-!” Keith moved to help, voice raised, before Matt pressed his hand against Samurai’s chest and the teen glanced up at his brother in confusion. “Matt-?”

 

“Holy crap.” Came the breathless answer, instantly confusing the teen, before he noticed it. Those hazel eyes that bolted from one spot in front of them to another. “How is that even possible?”

 

Matt could keep up with them with his eyes.

 

“Whoa!”

 

In seconds Keith’s gaze was back out into the clearing. On Sharpshooter now up in another tree, the blur nearly on top of him, before the Sniper fell back and Jumped. The male there one moment and in the air the next, while the huge black shape hit the branch and vaulted off it. The blur just inches from the Legend, before he was gone again and it continued.

 

What Keith had to guess was the Sniper’s own training lasting for ages. Each Jump and timed movement barely registering in Samurai’s gaze, while the shape that sprinted and bolted after the Legend never once appeared clear in his gaze. Said shape always getting too close for comfort, sometimes almost on top of the Sniper, but in the end the male always disappeared before they could catch him. That was till near the end of the fight.

 

It happened slowly, steadily, and Keith almost didn’t notice it. Sharpshooter hid his fatigue so well. The only indication he had been given was Matt’s displeased frown, eyebrows furrowed, as he got up from his seat on the grass and dusted himself off.

 

“They’re almost done.”

 

A confused look instantly took of the teen’s face while he slowly stood up himself and focused out onto the battle. On the Sniper still Jumping as if it was second nature to him, each one perfectly timed, fast, quick and- Wait, wasn’t he Jumping a little too fast?

 

“Does he usually Jump that often?” Came the younger myth’s question, just as the blur skidded against the clearing floor.

 

Dirt and foliage kicked up with the movement. A tail just barely visible, before the shape lunged out for the branch Sharpshooter had Jumped himself into and the Legend was gone. The blur awkwardly moving in midair to counter, before the Sniper was suddenly above them. All the male’s weight slammed down onto the form below him, knees dug into the shape and hands pressed down onto their body, before gravity took over. The both of them colliding with the ground in seconds, chunks of earth and grass thrown everywhere, as the Legend pressed all their weight onto them and they both settled. The Sniper’s opponent vis-

 

“Holy shit…” Keith spoke in shock, throat tight, and voice strained, while Matt relaxed beside him.

 

“I thought so.” His brother sighed, features scrunched up. “Crap, that’s gunna be difficult.”

 

Pressed against the earth and upturned grass, Sharpshooter leaned over them and arms straining, was the hugest panther Keith had ever seen. The predator bigger than the Sniper pressed down on top of them, and full of muscle and power. It’s own legs pressed against the earth, claws dug into the ground, while a low growl left it’s muzzle. Yellow eyes snapped back on the Legend on top of it, tail lashed out against the earth, while the missing fur on it’s pelt became apparent.

 

Chunks of it just gone and deep, ugly, scars ripped into its hide. Claw marks ripped into its shoulders, against it’s legs, and a huge, single, slash against it’s left hip. Bits of fur here and there, that seemed to have attempted to grow back present, but each scar was clean of fur. Each healed wound a trophy of battles won.

 

“Call it, Blue!” Sharpshooter yelled, voice tight, while a shape moved across the clearing.

 

Another huge panther stepped out of the trees and grass. This one slimmer, but still powerful, while blue eyes bored into them and Keith swallowed in a heavy breath of air. That air taken out of his lungs when the predator lifted their head and let out a cry into the air. The yowl echoed across the air, and shivers sent down the myths spine, before the panther beneath Sharpshooter slackened.

 

“He won.” Matt suddenly spoke, his voice causing the teen to jolt in alarm, while the Sniper slowly moved back and Jumped the next moment. “Maybe.”

 

Silence filled the air after. Sharpshooter across the other end of the clearing, gaze glued to the huge panther getting to their feet, and the other predator sat beside a tree across the way. The slimmer predator slowly settled amongst the grass, while the bigger one huffed in what Keith guessed was distaste. Yellow eyes focused on the Sniper, and their tail lashed out behind them, while Sharpshooter stood at the ready. Muscles tense, gaze narrowed, while each pawstep was measured. Seconds ticked by, before the huge predator turned their head away and moved towards the other predator. The huge creature flopped beside the other and nudged against, before the smaller batted at the larger and a growl filled the air.

 

“Finally.” A happy smile fell over the Legend’s face, before he knelt down and held his arms out to either side of him. “Great battle, Red!”

 

Before either of them could blink the huge panther was suddenly gone beside the smaller and tackling the Sniper against the ground. A laugh echoed into the air, while fingers threaded through the huge predators fur and _Red_ nuzzled his face against the Legend’s neck.

 

“Red, huh?” Matt chuckled beside him, while Keith just stared at them in disbelief. “Why is he called Red?”

 

How about a better question. Why was Sharpshooter practicing with a Panther? And why was it nearly settled on top of the Sniper and nuzzling him like they were playmates? Why the bloody hell were there panthers here with the Legend anyway? Weren’t these creatures predators? Why weren’t they dead yet?!

 

“Because he’s the tough boy of the litter. Always the first one into a fight, temper at the ready, and the one to win no matter what.” Sharpshooter chuckled, while a paw bumped against his head. “Oi! You are! Look at all these battle scars!”

 

Mismatched fingers ran across the predators pelt and a huff left the beast. His head bumped against the Sniper’s arm, while a weak smile fell over the Legend’s face.

 

“Yeah, we match huh?” A tongue ran across the fabric that covered the male’s arm, before Red moved off the Jumper and settled beside him so mismatched fingers could use the animal to lift himself up. “At least your not sore about finally losing.”

 

Red’s tail lashed out and slammed into the Sniper’s side. A wince apparent on the Legend’s face, while he huffed.

 

“Alright, maybe you are.”

 

A chuckle left Matt, before those yellow eyes were on them and Red’s eyes narrowed. Ears flat against his head and tail lashing out behind him, before the other panther moved past him to walk towards the-holy shit!

 

“Matt-” Keith started, before his brother moved away from him and toward the animal. “Ma-!”

 

“Hey, Blue. How’s the rainforest’s most beautiful girl today?” His brother spoke, tone fond and friendly, before the female Panther reached the disguise artist and- “Whoa there! Someone is friendly.”

  
Laughter filled the air while Keith’s eyes widened. The smaller panther on her hind legs and her paws on his brother’s shoulders, hugging him as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Matt’s fingers instantly in her pelt and dragged through her fur. A deep purr slowly settled in the air, while Sharpshooter got up to stand beside them.

 

“Now that’s a rare sight. She rarely hugs me.” The Sniper pouted, while Keith’s jaw dropped open. “I have to ask for one.”

 

How even…?

 

“Maybe she just finds me attractive.” Matt joked. His brother slowly lowering to his knees so the huge predator could stop her hug and settle in his lap.

 

“Doubt it.” Sharpshooter huffed, frown on his face, as he knelt down to rub the top of her head. “It just means she trusts you alot. Oi, Red, quit glaring and come say hi.”

 

A deep grumble left the creature, before he slowly padded over and bumped his head against Blue’s. Keith still stark still and in shock of the current events.

 

“Samurai, you come say hi to.” The Sniper spoke, blue eyes on him and Matt looking back at him with a smile. Both animals calm and nestled by his older brother. “If you introduce yourself they won’t be as protective.”

 

This was crazy, insane, asinine! Panthers…Sharpshooter lived with Panthers. Trained with them and they practically considered him one of their own. Just what was this Jumper? How did he even manage this? How hadn’t either of the predators killed the Sniper yet? Just…how?

 

“Come on.” Matt called, hand held out for him, and smile on his face. “It's beyond frightening at first, but Blue’s super sweet and as long as she approves I guess Red does.”

 

A nod was Sharpshooters’s answer to the disguise artist’s comment, while Keith watched the four of them. His brother sitting on the ground, Blue’s head rested in his lap, Red sitting beside her and calm, while the Sniper sat on the other side of Matt. His mismatched fingers carded through the female panther’s fur and his brother’s hand held out for him. They seemed relaxed enough but…oh he was so dead after this.

 

Slowly Keith reached his hand out and placed it in Matt’s. His brother’s gently pulling him forward towards the small group, before he was pulled down to sit alongside them all and his hand was placed on-

 

“Ma-”

 

“Just rub between her ears.” Matt gently spoke, his hands on top of Samurai’s. The sword wielding Jumper’s fingers rested on Blue’s hand. “She won’t bite as long as you treat her gently.”

 

A moment of hesitation took over the silence, before Keith gently rubbed his fingers against the animal’s head. Her eyes slowly closed, ears twitched, and a purr filled the air. Blue’s tail swayed behind her, while Red seemed to finally cool off and relax on the other side of his brother.

 

“Easy as pie.” Sharpshooter spoke with a grin, while he flopped down beside them on the grass. “So what do you think Red?”

 

Yellow eyes studied the two brothers, tail flicked once in awhile, before a huff filled the air and the Sniper chuckled.

 

“What’s that mean?” Matt asked, while Keith rose an eyebrow.

 

“It means he’s not impressed.” Came the Legend’s chuckled answer, smile on his face. “You guys were pretty slow on the reaction when he first engaged me to train. He probably doesn’t think you’ll be able to last a few minutes.”

 

Irritation filled Samurai’s belly and a frown fell over his face.

 

“We can keep up.” Keith grumbled, eyes narrowed, while Red huffed and looked away from them. “Oi!”

 

“He won’t change his mind till you can prove it to him.” Sharpshooter spoke, amused look on his face.

 

“And how do we do that?” Matt asked, while a mismatched finger pointed to Blue still purring under Samurai’s fingers. “Battle Blue? But you said she doesn’t train with you often.”

 

“Because she doesn’t want to hurt me.” Came the clarification. “We have a really close bond and she doesn’t like to upset or hurt me, but she won’t have that problem with you two. Not to mention Red is faster than her, so she’ll be a good trainer to start with. She usually starts slow and works you up to Red’s speed.”

 

“What exactly are we even doing?” Keith asked, frown on his face, while Sharpshooter just blinked at him.

 

“You’re Jumping. What else would you be doing?” The simple answer took him by surprise and a sigh left the Legend. “What exactly this training does is prepare you to Jump quickly, efficiently, and with a purpose. In battle you’re fighting Paladins and the goal is to not only take them down, by your own means, but avoid their nets and gear. Blue and Red’s training does the same thing.

 

We play a game of tag and Blue and Red are it. They’re goal is to tag you and if they do you lose, but if you manage to tap them or hold them down you win. It’s exactly same in battle. You’re avoiding a Paladin’s net and trying to take them down. If you can understand this and get a grip on this training you’ll understand how I think when I Jump and be able to possibly predict where I’ll Jump to in battle.”

 

Purple and hazel eyes widened, while Matt let out a breath of awe.

 

“How did you come up with this?”

 

“I Jumped a short distance when I was younger and Red and Blue thought it was a game. So they darted after me and it turned into tag.” Sharpshooter laughed, smile on his face. “After a handful of years it turned into great training when they were bigger. It was harder to hold them down and they got quicker. Made it more difficult for me to avoid them and get the drop on them. I had to beat Blue first before Red trained with me again.”

 

“That’s both incredible and scary.” Matt spoke, as his gaze fell to the panther in his lap. “How do you not worry about them hurting you?”

 

“Claws aren’t allowed and Blue and Red know how much force they can use against me so they don’t hurt me.” The Sniper clarified. “We’ve been playmates so long they know how not to hurt me and they’ll know the same rules apply with you guys. The only thing you guys have to overcome is the fact a big panther is playing tag with you.”

 

“Yeah, easier said than done.” Keith grumbled, while the Legend got to his feet and Blue and Red’s gazes where on him in an instant.

 

“Well, what better than to give it a try. We’re losing daylight.” Sharpshooter spoke up, hands dusting himself off, before he made a bizarre gesture with his hands. “Alright, Blue. Let’s play Tag with Matt and Samurai.”

 

In an instant she was out of Matt’s lap. Her sleek form right beside the Sniper and blue eyes glued to them, while both brothers slowly got to their feet and Red excused himself to the treeline. The Sniper Jumping right to Red’s side, as the both of them looked to him in confusion.

 

“Aren’t you participating too?” Keith asked, while a low rumbled growl filled the air and purple eyes bolted too Blue crouched down a few yards from them. A predatory look in her eyes.

 

“Nope! You guys get to train now. Good luck!”

 

“Wait she’s battling both of us?” Matt asked, before she suddenly launched at them and the both of them flinched. “Shit!”

 

Matt’s hand clasped around Keith’s wrist, before they appeared on the other side of the clearing. Samuari’s heart thundering in his chest and his entire body buzzing with energy, while Blue turned and bolted for them again. Her blue eyes locked on them, powerful muscles and paws dug into the earth with each stride, and her speed slowly picking up with each movement. Earth and dirt thrown aside in her wake as both brothers harshly swallowed and readied themselves.

 

The game was on.

* * *

Tag always seemed like such a simple game. One person was it and the rest weren’t. Whoever the tagged person tapped became it and the never ending game could fill hours, bringing joy and excitement to all that played with a bit of a challenge with it. Now though…

 

“Ugh!”

 

Dirt and grass flew out everywhere. Pain blasted through Matt’s frame, while Keith called out for him, the huge weight on him boring down. A deep growl echoed through the air and electric blue eyes bored into him when hazel eyes locked with them.

 

They couldn’t even beat a Panther in a game of tag. The slowest one of the pair.

 

Fingers reached out for the huge cat, before she was gone and he grasped out for empty air. Heavy breaths leaving the disguise artist’s lips while Keith struggled against the huge cat. Each Jump short and quick, as per the usual, while Matt struggled to sit up. Arms struggled to pull himself, his entire body exhausted, before a yelp filled the air and his brother hit the ground. Blue on top of him, a deep growl in her throat, while Keith fell limp and glared at her.

 

“Blue wins!” Lance called out, footsteps sounding towards him, before the Sniper appeared in his vision. A weak and apologetic smile on his face. “Hey, you alright?”

 

“I just got my ass kicked by a hundred pound panther.” An amused smile fell over the Sniper’s face as he was gently helped up. Blue right at Keith’s side and gently nudging him up.

 

“She’s only eighty pounds, but she’s deadly ain't she?” Came the soft reply, while Matt winced and nodded. “And she tends to leave bruises.”

 

“I can feel that.” Matt lightly laughed, while Lance rubbed his back. “How do you even manage to train with these two?”

 

“Practice and way more bruises than you’re gunna get.” Lance spoke while Chameleon slowly stood and dusted himself off. Keith back on his feet and and a deep frown on his face. “That wasn’t bad for the fifth try.”

 

“We’re still getting our asses kicked.” His younger brother vented, clearly frustrated, and looked at the Legend. “Is there some kind of trick to this we’re supposed to know or figure out?”

 

A moment of silence filled the air while the teen beside Matt frowned and stared down at the grass in thought. Blue seated between them all and patiently waiting.

 

“Not really.” The heavy frown that took over Keith’s face had the Sniper wincing. “Hey, you two are the first people I’ve trained and I never had a huge epiphany or anything when I train with them. I just practiced and got better is all. Jumping is already second nature to me, so I picked everything up quickly.”

 

A frustrated huff left Matt’s brother as he messed up his already tousled hair and cracked his neck.

 

“Can she at least go easier on us? I’m not gunna last much longer like this.”

 

“Wimp.” Purple eyes were instantly on Lance, wide in shock, while the teen frowned at Samurai and Matt held back a chuckle. “You’re also building your stamina, in case you didn’t noticed how fast you’re getting tired, so of course it’s taking a toll.

 

You’re problem is that you put too much energy into your Jumps and it tires you out faster, which is why you drain yourself quicker and get slower. If you just distributed your energy in the right place, and quick enough, you wouldn’t have that problem and you’d save energy in the process. At this point Matt’s gunna tag Blue before you even catch up to him.”

 

The look of shock on his brother’s face said it all, but the anger and rage built up faster than Matt had ever seen it.

 

“I can’t help how much energy I put out.” Came the growl, both Blue and Red focused on Samurai and ears down. “I have no control of it.”

 

“You do. You’re just not trying.”

 

“I-!”

 

“You can.” Matt interrupted, his brother suddenly quiet and purple eyes on him in betrayal. “You just need to focus.”

 

The irritation that spread over his brother’s face had Matt regretting his words, but they were true. Keith’s distorted Jumping wasn’t his fault, and neither was the energy he burned through, but if he did focus he could do it. He was just too hot tempered to really put forth the effort to do it.

 

“In any case. It’s time we start round six.” Lance spoke up, as he headed back towards Red and waved a hand back towards them. “Can’t let you guys get too relaxed or the training backfires. Blue, Tag!”

 

They had seconds before a tail slammed into Matt’s metal leg and Blue’s head slammed into Keith’s. Both myths on the ground in seconds and an annoyed huff echoed into the air as Blue turned her back to them.

 

“And Blue wins!” Came Lance’s unimpressed voice, before the Sniper flopped on the grass beside the scarred panther and both brothers got to their feet. “Starting round seven in ten seconds.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Came Keith’s growl, irritation radiating off him, while Matt frowned and forced himself to relax. “How the fuck is this supposed to be possible.”

 

“Tag!”

 

Huge paws dug into the earth and turned. Dirt and grass gave way under the weight bared down on it, a tail brushed against the ground, and a streak of black bolted towards them. The energy buzzing inside the disguise artist at a vibrated hum, just as paws lurched out for hi-

 

Snap!

 

Feet landed on bark and wood, hands against the branch and trunk, while Keith was slammed into the ground by the huge panther. A cry of frustration filled the air, before electric Blue eyes fell on him and Matt forced his muscles to stay lax.

 

“Samurai is out!” Lance called, while Matt’s brother sat up in frustration and glared at the huge cat. “Get him, Blue!”

 

She moved so fast Matt nearly missed her movement. The moment her paws dug into the earth beneath her feet and launched herself at him at a breakneck speed. Seconds ticked by, before her form registered a few yards from him and Matt Jumped just as she launched herself at him. A Jump Scar left behind while he reappeared in the air and his heart hammered in his chest. Blue already on the branch he had been on, her gaze locked on him, and Lance watching them with interest.

 

Just how exactly could she tell where he was?

 

Blue launched herself off the tree branch and at him. The wood snapped beneath her weight, while Matt sucked in a heavy breath and let himself drop. His heart thundering through is body, his muscles wanting to tighten and ready him for the fall, before he quickly twisted and Jumped. His feet against the ground the next, his body skidding across the earth a few feet, while Blue landed on the spot his Jump Scar resided and ran for him. Her movements slowing slightly, each pawstep visible, while the space between them shortened. Paws reached out, the pair of them inches apart, before-

 

Snap!

 

He was in the air the next, a foot above her, before gravity took hold and he landed on top of her. Blue’s back feet buckled with his weight, while he pressed his palms in front of her shoulders and her entire form collapsed beneath them. Dirt flew around them at their impact, and sprayed Matt in the face, while a gasp echoed behind him. The powerful muscles beneath is palms instantly strained against his hold as Matt forced all his weight on her and held his breat-

 

A loud yowl filled the air. A jolt exploding from Matt, before his head whipped back behind him to find Red on his feet and his head slowly lowering. Yellow eyes on him while Lance stood beside the scarred panther with wide eyes and his mouth hung open.

 

“You did it.” At the voice Matt turned to find Keith a few yards from them, amethyst eyes wide, and shock written all over his face. “You tagged her. How-”

 

A growl filled the air before the thud of footsteps sounded behind Chameleon. His muscles instantly tense, heart thundering in his ears, before he forced the Jump and reappeared in a nearby tree. The disguise only getting seconds, before he noticed the black blurr gunning for him and his eyes widened.

 

That was-

 

The myth let his body fall backwards. The branch he had been on bent with the weight suddenly on it, before he saw the larger panther focused on him. Patches of skin visible as Matt harshly swallowed.

 

Red.

 

“Get him, Matt!” Lance called, voice loud and excited, as hazel eyes shifted towards the Sniper and saw the huge smile on the teen’s face. “Tag him!”

 

The snap of the branch echoed in his ears just as Matt Jumped. Chameleon up in the air of the clearing next, Red already on the ground, while those yellowed eyes bore into him. Tail lashed out behind him as his muscles slowly tightened and-

 

“Shit!”

 

He had seconds to react and Jump out of the way. The way Red launched at him way faster than Blue had, and the dirt he kicked up bigger, as Matt reappeared in another tree and forced his body to relax. Heavy breaths escaping his lips, as Red landed back on the ground and slowed to a stop. Eyes on him and-

 

“You’re taking it easy on me.” Matt quietly spoke, eyes narrowed, while Red watched him. “Come at me!”

 

“Matt-” Lance tried to start, while Chameleon slowly stood and glared at the huge cat.

 

The back of his brain screamed at him to stop, even though his instincts kept his mouth running, while Red’s eyes slowly narrowed.

 

“Blue gave it her all and you’re going to go easy on me? The Paladins won’t give me any mercy, so why are you Red? Come at me!” Matt yelled, while Keith stared up at him like he had gone crazy and the huge panther growled. “Tag me!”

 

In an instant Red launched himself forward and his form nearly became a blur in Matt’s eyes. Dirt kicked up with every push into the earth, their little clearing nothing but loose dirt and destroyed grass, before the huge predator kicked off into the air and Matt Jumped. The male back on the ground, feet sunk into the dirt, before the smell reached his noise and his mind came to a crashing halt.

 

That was it.

 

A thud sounded as Red’s paws hit the ground and he gunned for the disguise artist. Matt already gone and across the other end of the clearing, before he hit the ground and rolled across the dirt. Yellow eyes on him and the huge predator lunged at him again as Chameleon teleported out of the way and into the air. Clumps of dirt fell off the male and towards the ground, while Red looked around in confusion and Matt grinned.

 

Bingo.

 

Snap!

 

Chameleon appeared above the Panther, body ready to slam him down onto the ground, before Red suddenly turned on him. Yellow eyes glared into him and muscles tight as the huge predator suddenly collided with him and they landed in the upturned grass. A harsh gasp escaping Matt’s lips, Red’s paws pressed into his chest, while a deep growl filled his ears and Blue yowled off in the distance.

 

“Red wins.” Lance spoke, slight disappointment in his voice, but the moment the Sniper appeared in Matt’s vision he couldn’t miss the huge grin on the teen’s face. “Let him breathe, Red.”

 

Slowly the huge cat moved off him. Yellow eyes still glared at him, before he huffed and headed towards Blue direction. Lance’s mismatched hand held out for him while Keith jogged over when the disguise artist was pulled to his feet.

 

“That was incredible! How did you do that?” His brother demanded, purple eyes focused on the pair of predators resting on the outside ring of the roughed up training circle.

 

“The real question is if your brain is still intact.” Lance laughed, knuckled knocked against Chameleon’s head as Matt smiled. “You’re brave to challenge Red like that. Points for disguising your scent, but he’s smarter than that. I’ve tried it before.”

 

“Well he wasn’t giving me a challenge like he did with you earlier and he was going easy on me. The Paladins won’t.” Matt returned, before he looked toward his brother waiting for his answer. “I quit readying myself to dodge.”

 

“Huh?!” The twin noises had him wincing, before he chuckled and the two teens gave him a confused look.

 

“I noticed everytime I Jumped my muscles tensed and I got anxious. So when I forced myself to relax I noticed my energy flowed easier to where I needed it and I saved energy in the Jumping process.” Hazel eyes fell on the Sniper next to him and Lance blinked at him in confusion. “To be honest I should’ve noticed it sooner. You’re always so relaxed and at home when you’re Jumping in the air. Not to mention you Jumped so often over the years it became second nature and it was more soothing than a need to survive. You’re muscles are always relaxed when you Jump and move. It gives you more range of motion and saves on energy.”

 

The huge smile that feel over Lance’s face had his cheeks coloring. Keith’s gaze locked on him in surprise, while the Sniper’s knuckles bumped against Chameleon’s shoulder and Lance stepped back from them.

 

“And that’s the secret.”

 

“Wait, you said there wasn’t a secret!” Keith seethed, eyes narrowed, while the Legend grinned.

 

“If I told you from the get go it wouldn’t be training. Training suggests you learn and improve by doing it.” The Sniper teased, while Keith glared at him. “Besides, you’re not done yet. Blue, Tag!”

 

A yelp suddenly echoed through the air as Blue collided with Keith and the pair hit the ground. A groan leaving his brother’s lips, while purple eyes glared up at the Legend.

 

“A-Asshole.”

 

“Ten seconds till the ninth round.” A groan was the Sniper’s answer, while Blue jogged to the other end of the clearing and Keith got to his feet. Matt and Lance vacating to the edge of the ring and relaxing into the grass. “Tag!”

 

Blue bolted for his brother and Lance relaxed beside him.

 

“That really was awesome.” The teen spoke up as hazel eyes fell on him. The Sniper’s attention focused on the training session. “I really didn’t think either of you would be able to challenge Red like that, but you’ve surprised me again. At this point I shouldn’t be surprised.”

 

The fond smile on the Legend’s face had Matt’s cheeks coloring and looking out towards the battle.

 

“I can’t wait to fight beside all of you. After this you’ll be able to keep up with me. Maybe even fight right beside me if you’re fast enough.” The teasing tone had hazel eyes shifting to meet blue and the sly smirk on the Legend’s face. “Think you can keep up with me, Chameleon?”

 

“You know it, Sharpshooter.” Matt replied back, his own smirk across his lips, while Lance’s smirk faltered and his cheeks colored. “Can you-”

 

“Ugh!”

 

Both of their gazes bolted to the training area to find Keith on the ground again, Blue on top of him, and Matt sighed.

 

“This might take awhile.”

 

“Blue wins! Next round ten seconds!” Lance called, before a soft laugh left the teen. “That’s alright. You forget who they train with. Blue has the stamina.”

 

A smile fell over the disguise artist’s face as Lance called the next match and Red moved to settled beside him. The huge cat’s head rested in his lap and relaxed beside him. His trust clear as day as Matt ran his fingers across his pelt and lifted his gaze to watch Keith’s fight.

 

Their team up was going to be epic.

* * *

“Foods here!” Lance called the moment Matt and himself walked through the front door. The pair of them making their way back towards the living room, bags in tow and lifted when they reached their destination. “Who’s ready for Chinese take out?”

 

“Really?!” Veronica’s excitement had a smile pulled onto his face in an instant, while Samurai groaned from his seat on the couch. Purple eyes glared towards him and Blue huffing in amusement beside him.

 

“Yeah, really.” Matt chuckled as he moved past the Sniper to set his bags down. “Lance may have invited us for training, but I wasn’t going to let him pay for lunch.”

 

“More like you Jumped us the moment I said it was safe and ordered the food before I could protest.” Sharpshooter grumbled as he moved to set his own bags on the coffee table. Veronica already up and snatching their silverware from one of the kitchen drawers. “I said I’d pay for it.”

 

“You already trained us. Paying for the food was the least I could do.” Matt spoke as he pulled the take out boxes out of the bag and started placing them on the table. “Samurai covered the tip anyway.”

 

“What?!” In an instant Samurai was sitting up on the couch, hands in his pockets, before purple eyes glared at his brother. “You didn’t…”

 

A sly grin fell over Matt’s face and he yanked the younger myth’s wallet out of his back pocket and tossed it to the male.

 

“Relax, it was only five bucks.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Love you, too, brother.” A huff was the sword wielding Jumper’s answer while Roni came back over with their silverware. Eyes wide at all the food. “Roni gets first pick by the way.”

 

“Really?” His sister spoke in excitement, huge smile on her face, while Matt nodded and she dashed off to grab them plates. “Thanks Matt!”

 

Slowly a smile fell over Lance’s face as he watched them. His sister back at the table, plates in hand, while Matt opened the takeout boxes and Roni started putting food on her plate. Samurai up and snatching a plate after her, the younger myth patient as she picked out what she wanted, before he dug into the food himself and Matt followed. Blue lifting herself up from her spot on the couch beside Samurai and walking to Roni’s side as his sister smiled and offered the big cat a piece of chicken. A plate suddenly held out to him as Lance blinked and Matt gave him a smile.

 

“You better grab some food before Samurai puts it all away.” A protest left the younger myth’s lips, before Matt gave him a concerned look. “Sharpshooter?”

 

The wet drops that slid against his cheeks registered as he whipped at them with his fingers and gave him a shaky smile. The other’s gazes on him with worry as Lance shook his head.

 

“Sorry, I just.” His throat locked up, more tears filled his eyes, and his gaze fell on the four of them huddled around the coffee table and the food. “I-...”

 

A hand rested on his arm, Matt’s fond smile making his widen, as he whipped at his face again.

 

“I can’t remember the last time I ever had a meal with this many people.” Slowly the three of them quieted and Blue got to her feet to nudge her head against his leg. “It’s really nice and It felt so nostalgic I just…I’m sorry.”

 

“Its alright.” Matt quietly spoke, fingers briefly tightened around his arm.

 

“That’s what happens when you make friends.” Samurai spoke up, purple eyes focused on him and ignoring his brother’s slightly disapproving frown. “You all get together and hang out, right?”

 

Slowly a big smile stretched over Lance’s face. More tears welled up in his eyes as he slowly nodded and let Matt guide him toward the table to sit down on the floor beside him. A plate set in front of him, while Matt piled some food onto his plate and messed up the back of his hair. The Sniper leaned into the touch and cheek rested against the older myth’s shoulder, while he whipped at his face once more and snatched the fork Roni held out for him when it was within reach. A few moments of silence fallen over the room, before Blue decided to abandon Roni’s side to hop back onto the couch beside Samurai and bump her head against his arm. A yelp leaving the younger myth.

 

“Oi! You already beat the crap out of me. You’re not getting my food too, Blue.” The male scolded, the female panthers ears flattened, while Lance lightly laughed.

 

“She’s such a sucker for human food. She’ll do whatever she can for some.” Lance spoke, while the sword wielding Jumper held his plate away from the big cat and narrowed his eyes at her. “Not to mention you _let_ her beat the crap out of you. So she thinks she’s entitled to it.”

 

“I didn’t let her do crap.” The male huffed in distaste. “I can’t keep up with her.”

 

“I told you to relax and not lose your temper.” Matt chided beside him, mouth full of noodles, while Veronica happily ate beside him. “You let your emotions get the best of you. I’m surprised Red didn’t step in when you got really heated.”

 

“Red’s a hothead himself, so he should understand…or at least tell if he’d really hurt Blue.” Lance added, while he stabbed at his food and shoved some in his mouth. “You do need to learn to relax and distribute your energy in the right places though, Samurai.”

 

“I can’t.” Came the strained words, frustration on the male’s face. “You guys make it sound easy, but it’s not for me. I can’t Jump the same way you do.”

 

The way he spoke had Lance watching Samurai in interest. The frustration on his face, the honest tone behind his voice, the way his fingers strangled the fork in his hand but he never threw it or rose his voice. The same way he acted during training. When Blue got the best of him and he had gotten frustrated and kicked at the grass and ranted in anger, but never had raised his voice and made a move to really get violent. It was like he wasn’t mad at the situation, but more with himself. Was Samurai really all that different from them? He was a Jumper just like them.

 

“What do you mean not like us? Matt mentioned your powers are a bit different, but you shouldn’t have trouble Jumping like u-” The glare that was directed had Lance quiet in an instant. Those purple eyes a molten amethyst and directed toward both the older myth and Legend. Matt harshly swallowing beside him. “Uh-”

 

“How much did he tell you?” The dark, serious, tone had Blue’s ears flattened and her eyes glued to the man beside her in warning.

 

“I didn’t say much at all. Just said you were different.” Matt carefully spoke beside him, hand raised, while the younger myth’s heckles slowly lowered. “In all honesty, you should tell him. We are going to be teaming up and it’s best he knows about your condition before he has witnesses it in the middle of a fight.”

 

Silence filled the air. Those purple eyes still bored into them, Veronica quiet as she ate and watched them, clearly out of the conversation, while Blue waited for a bomb to drop and get in the middle of whatever argument that could occur. That was till a heavy sigh filled the air and Samurai set his plate down.

 

The clink that sounded had them all relaxing while gloved hands hesitantly grabbed the bottom of the younger myth’s black t-shirt and yanked it up. Scars on top of scars littered across his flesh as he dropped the fabric beside him on the couch and gently ran his fingers against a cluster of them across his left shoulder. His features tight while Lance slowly set his fork down and swallowed the food in his mouth.

 

Holy shit.

 

There were so many he couldn’t even begin to count. So many it was beyond concerning.

 

“I’m different because the fu-moronic Paladins can’t just kill some of us and leave us to die like they should.” Samurai spoke, voice tight as he glared down at his lap. “To them it's easier to kill us if they know more about us and they screwed up.”

 

The plate that had been in Lance’s hand, just an inch from the table, clunked against its surface and Roni slowly set hers in her lap.

 

“They experimented on you?” His sister quietly asked, voice shaken, while those purple eyes narrowed further and fingers dug into his jeans.

 

“That’s putting it lightly.” Came the tight reply. “For the sake of keeping this short and simple, lets just say they went too far and screwed up the way my powers work. I can’t Jump as often as you or for long periods of time. Not unless I want to go through my body’s version of short circuiting.”

 

He almost asked. Lance had opened his mouth slightly, words on the tip of his tongue, but the words never came out. Not with the way the Jumper’s entire body was tensed, fingers dug into his pant leg, hands shaking, and the pain in those purple eyes. It would be beyond cruel to ask such a thing. Yet the male seemed to sense it and looked up toward him.

 

“I don’t get exhausted out of nowhere and can’t summon energy to Jump like you guys. I slowly drain myself to the last drop and on the last Jump I get stuck between Jumps.” Slowly Lance’s eyes widened and Matt frowned beside him. “And no, I don’t disappear out of nowhere. I flicker between locations and my body can’t pick one spot to stay in. It takes all my concentration and any energy I can scrounge up to pull myself towards one end of the teleportation at that point.

 

If I start flickering at any point you know I’m close to my limit. I can Jump with a partner, but only one and only a few times till I recharge. You try and pull me through a Jump with more than just two and I get _lost_ in the Jump and I don’t make it. I’m pretty much useless at that point.”

 

Th-There was nothing he could say to that.

 

Lance’s fingers clenched into fists and eyebrows furrowed at the realization because there was really nothing he could say to that. No _I’m sorry_ ’s or any kind of condolences could make the Jumper feel any better. This was his life and his powers that had been screwed up and there was no way to fix it. Just liked the scarred over gouges in his pale flesh the damage to his abilities were deep and repairing the damage done seemed almost impossible. Yet there was faulty to his words.

 

“You’re not useless.” Lance quietly spoke as blue eyes met purple and the Sniper frowned. “You’re an extremely powerful Jumper, known as a myth among us, and your abilities don’t define you. You wouldn’t be called a myth if you hadn’t earned the title and it shows how hard you worked to earn it. You’ve probably trained harder than Matt and your other teammates and it shows. Sure you can’t keep up with Blue, and you drain faster than us, but that doesn’t mean it has to hold you back. Maybe all you need is a different approach than the rest of us, just like how you Jump with others when your low on juice. But that doesn’t mean your useless, Samurai. I wouldn’t look up to you if that was the case.”

 

The way those purple eyes widened at him, full of surprise, had a bit of pride well up in the Legend’s chest. Especially when the male’s shocked expressed slowly morphed into a small, appreciative, smile and he received a nod. Fingers rested against the scars against his flesh and hands lax against his knee.

 

“Thanks, Sharpshooter. That…thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Samurai.”

 

“Keith.” Silence filled the air as Lance’s eyes widened and he received an amused smile from the younger myth. “My real name is Keith.”

 

“Seriously? Keith? I’m sorry dude.” Lance spoke, before Matt burst into laughter beside him and elbowed him. An irritated look on Keith’s face and Veronica sighing in dismay at the other end of the table. “What? Keith is like the worst name ever. Sorry dude.”

 

“I swear, you and Matt-”

 

“Lance.” Samurai’s lips snapped shut as Sharpshooter gave the younger myth a smile and grinned. “My name’s Lance. Nice to meet you Keith.”

 

That small smile returned, muscles relaxed, while fingers snatched the black t-shirt beside him and the other was held out for the Legend.

 

“Nice to meet you, too, Lance.”

 

Slowly Lance sat up on his knees and reached across the coffee table. Their hands clasped against one another and a handshake shared between them. All while Matt and Veronica watched them with pride.

 

Matt and Keith…His world was slowly getting a bit bigger.

 

“Keith is still the worst name eve-Ah!” Laughter filled the air as Keith yanked him forward by their clasped hands and the Sniper’s elbow ended up in his food. A heavy frown on his face while Keith smirked and let go of his hand. “Oh it’s on!”

 

“Lance-!” Veronica tried to warn, before rice exploded across Samurai’s face and the male blinked at him in shock.

 

“Oh god.” Matt groaned, face covered, while Keith’s eye twitched.

 

“Oh it’s on Sharpshooter!”

 

“Bring it Samurai!”

 

“NO FOOD FIGHTS IN THE HOUSE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	25. We Strike like the Ragging Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time. Tonight was the night of the team up. The most nerve wracking night of Lance's career as Sharpshooter and he was ready. Ready to show off, to prove himself, and most of all make this work. Too bad Champion doesn't seem all that impressed with him and Keith looks like he stepped out of a Hooters restaurant...just with a electricity repelling suit underneath it all...yeah, don't wanna touch that with a ten foot pole. Matt looks excited though and- Shit where did all the Paladins come from and- oh, this is not going to be good. Not in the slightest. 
> 
> The excitement was real. Matt was brimming with it. A smile pulled onto his face the moment Lance appeared and they took off into battle. Chameleon finally able to fight beside the Sniper, Jump in time with him and- wh-where the hell did all these Paladins come from and why were they-? LANCE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* So, I debated on releasing this chapter so soon after season 7's release or not. Why? *glances off to the side* Cause I didn't want to drop more feels on top of the feels that season 7 was gunna smash us with. Why am I posting it anyway? *shrugs* Cause after I posted about posting this chapter or not on my insta out of my two followers on Instagram I got one tell me to post it anyway and no reply from the other and here we are. Do i regret writing this chapter? *frowns, eye twitching* Hell QUIZNACKING no! I've waited 24 chapters for this shit! Let's go! *slams chapter down* This shit is going down now! 
> 
> *blinks* Oh, and if anyone wants to chat about season 7 and/or this chapter I'll be streaming on my AO3 Instagram account this Sunday to talk through the feels. The exact time will be posted sometime tomorrow in my Instagram story. *waves and winces* Enjoy the chapter?...maybe. *dashes off*
> 
> AO3 Insta Account: scarlett_sama_ao3

“I’m heading out, Roni!” 

 

The sound of clattered pencils and a book sounded as Lance rose an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“W-Wait!” Came his sister’s rushed plead, before footsteps came down the hall and she appeared in the doorway. Her hair a little ruffled with how quickly she had rushed over and a wrapped package in her arms. “I-My team and me got you a gift.”

 

“Huh?” The confusion in his voice didn’t go unnoticed while his sister gave him a small smile and walked over to hand him the gift. “Why would you girls…”

 

“Elly was talking about how her older sister got a new job that was super cool and I jumped in and said you just got this really cool collaboration with some really important people you’ve looked up to for years.” A shy and nervous look fell over her face as her fingers tightened around the gift. “Then all the girls congratulated you and said we should all put a little money in to get you something since you were so nice to all of them at the dinner we went to after we won that game. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn’t listen. So I helped them pick something out.”

 

The package was pushed against his chest and Lance carefully took it from his sister. The gift wrapped haphazardly and held together with a vast amount of tape. The wrapping paper a deep blue and covered in cartoon sea creatures. 

 

“They said I should give it to you when you go off on the first day of your  _ collaboration _ so…” A fond smile fell over Lance’s face as he pulled Veronica into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. “Do your best fighting beside the myths Lance and I hope you come back without getting hurt.”

 

“I’ll do my best, Roni.” Lance quietly spoke, before he moved back to tear open the wrapping paper. “Wow…”

 

The moment the wrapping paper fell away a deep blue, zip up, hoodie was revealed. The hood lined with a deep black fabric and the same black accented the entire garment. The cuffs, bottom of the hoodie, and the shoulders a deep black and shoulder pads were stiched into the fabric underneath as shaking fingers pulled it out of the paper and Roni smiled at him. Fingers glided against the soft material, till the pads grazed against a different texture on the back and Lance flipped it over. Blue eyes wide at the large, dark, black lion head printed on the back and boring into his gaze. 

 

“Roni…”

 

“They wanted to get you something stupid like collonge or a hat, but I told them you’d rather want a really cool hoodie since you wear them so often.” She spoke, gaze locked on the hoodie with him. “Elly pulled up a website where they make a bunch of cool designs on the back and she had me pick one. I figured you might like this one. Although I couldn’t find a panther and you don’t like lions as mu-”

 

“I love it, Roni, but…” Finger tightened around the fabric and his eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t want to get it ruined.”

 

“Then don’t get caught.” A sly smile on her face had him lightly chuckling as he set his guitar case down and yanked his current hoodie off. “You love it that much then don’t let the Paladins ruin it.”

 

“That’s great motivation.” Lance joked as he pulled the hoodie on and found it fit him perfectly. The hood just big enough to let him wear his headset and cover his face at the same time. “It’s perfect, Roni. You’ll have to thank them for-”

 

“You can thank them tomorrow when you take me to school.” Veronica interrupted, smile on her face while Lance nodded and pulled his guitar case onto his shoulder. “Please be safe.”

 

“I will.” Lance moved forward to give her one last hug, before he stepped back and gave her a wave. “Good night, Roni.”

 

The next moment he Jumped and reappeared in the air. The ocean stretched out below him as fingers wrapped around the front of the new hoodie and a nostalgic smile fell over his face. Nose buried into the fabric while he free fell through the sky and happily hollered. 

 

“Watch out Paladins! The Blue Lion is taking to the stage again!”

* * *

“Everyone has everything, right?”

 

A groan echoed to Matt’s right as Keith frowned at their older brother. Their hair tousled by the wind around them. 

 

“Yes, for the twelfth time, we have everything.” Keith grumbled while Shiro paced across the rooftop. “We had everything when we got here. We just need Sharpshooter to show up and there’s still time before the-”

 

A flash of color appeared in the corner of Matt’s gaze, before Lance suddenly dropped in the middle of all of them. A yelp left Keith when the Sniper literally dropped right next to him, while Shiro was instantly in a defensive position and Matt pushed off the wall he leaned against. The Legend’s signature guitar case on his back, covered in drawings and stickers, undersuit downed, usual scuffed tennis shoes on, shorts and a new hoodie on over his new headset. Hazel eyes instantly taking in every detail, while the teen slowly stood and gave them a wave. 

 

“Yo, sorry for the sudden drop in. I kind of got lost and Jumped around town. Lost them in the sky.” A mismatched finger pointed to the sky and Keith and Shiro looked up incredulously. “And nice yelp Samurai. I scare you that badly?”

 

The teasing tone in the Legend’s voice had his brother glowering at him, till Lance’s finger dropped slightly and pointed to what his younger brother had on. 

 

“What the hell are you wearing? You trying to work at Hooters or something?”

 

Keith’s face was red in an instant. Purple eyes glowered at the Sniper as he wrapped his arms around the crop top jacket across his torso and huffed. A black, sleek, protective undersuit under the garment and short shorts, in the same red, yellow, and white, design as Keith’s jacket on his bottom half. His usual red, white, and black boots on and a bullet proof vest overtop of the suit and under the jacket. 

 

“Who cares what I wear? The Paladins won’t!” Keith defended, while Lance hummed and Samurai jabbed at the Sniper’s hoodie. “I should be asking you the same thing. What’s with the new jacket? Trying to get some attention?”

 

“Oh, this?” Mismatched fingers yanked at the hoodie and the Legend turned around to flash the back. A large, black, lion on the surface of the fabric. “Roni and her friends bought it for me for today’s mission. Wanted to congratulate me on my new _collaboration_ with some really important people. My sister picked out the design on the back.”

 

“It’s really nice, Sharpshooter.” Matt spoke, fond smile on his face at Veronica’s gesture, while Shiro slowly relaxed. “But won’t it get ruined?”

 

“All the more reason to keep it intact.” Came the playful tone as a grin appeared across the teen’s face, eyes still hidden. “As long as they don’t snag me I won’t ruin it.”

 

“It’s gunna get torched.” Keith deadpanned, while Matt yanked the shoulder bag he had strapped across his chest off and unzipped it to yank out a hoodie from it’s confines. “You’ll do something stupid and the Paladins will ruin-”

 

“Then we cover it up.” Matt spoke up. Hazel eyes lifted to find his brother and Lance glaring at one another as Chameleon held up the hoodie in his hands and blue eyes shifted to him. “I asked for extra fabric and made you this. Throw it on over Roni’s gift.”

 

Lance fingers wrapped around the fabric when Matt tossed it to him and the Sniper ran his hands across the garment. The teen instantly set down his guitar case to yank it on. It’s blue, white, and black design accented the Sniper’s form just as Matt envisioned it the moment it was zipped up over the teen’s form. Lance checking himself over, before he smiled. 

 

“This is epic, Chameleon! Where did you get this?”

 

“He made it.” Keith spoke up, frown on his face as Lance froze and looked towards him. “He’s not called Chameleon without a reason. He makes his own disguis-”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we haven’t met yet.” Shiro spoke up, his authoritative tone on, while Lance turned to his older brother. Champion’s hand held out towards the Legend. “Not to mention it’s not entirely safe to be standing out here too long.”

 

“True.” Lance agreed as he clasped his hand with Shiro’s and his brother nodded. “I’m Sharpshooter, but I think that’s a little obvious.”

 

A mismatched finger pointed to the guitar case still rested on the ground and Shiro’s lightly chuckled. 

 

“It is, but it’s a pleasure to meet you Sharpshooter. I’m Champion.” The way the Sniper fell still had Matt lightly smirking and Keith looking at him in confusion. “It’ll be an honor to fight beside you tonight.”

 

“S-Same.” Lance stuttered, before he let go of his older brother’s hand and leaned down to grab his guitar case in a rush. “S-So where we going for the team up?”

 

It was more than obvious that Lance was having an idol moment. His shaky words, slightly clumsy movements, and heightened tone said it all and Matt couldn’t hold the light chuckle that left his throat. A noise that had Shiro frowning at him, while he pointed to Lance’s headset. 

 

“Well, let’s check in with Gremlin and see where our first Jump site is.”

 

“Who?” The incredulous tone had a grin slowly taking over Matt’s face as the Legend tapped the button he needed and Matt pressed the back of his hand against his mouth. “Who the hell calls themselves Gremlin?”

 

_ Well some of us don’t like to be call Siri, Sharpshooter. _ Pidge’s voice spoke, the speaker feature on, while Lance stilled and whipped around towards Matt. Mismatched finger pointed to his headset while Matt held back a laugh.  _ My codename is Gremlin. _

  
“Seriously?” Matt nodded in confirmation, while Keith smirked and Shiro cleared his throat. Lance at attention. 

 

“What’s the read out, Gremlin?”

 

_ Princess found a group of Paladins at location 685. Four in total. All armed, and in pursuit of a small group of Jumpers. Their condition is unknown. Easy targets.  _

 

“Roger. Let’s roll out.” A confused look feel over what little of Lance’s face Matt could see as he moved to stand beside the Sniper and wrap his arms around the teen’s shoulders. 

 

“I’ll pair Jump us.” Matt spoke as he tapped the speaker function off on the Legend’s headset and switched it so only Lance could hear Pidge. His own pin already on. “And try and listen to Gremlin if she gives an order. She’s got eyes in the sky for us.”

 

“Eyes in the sky?”

 

“Just trust me.”

 

“Drop down in location in five. Five…” Shiro spoke, Keith at his side and hands linked. Lance’s head turned towards Matt and his eyes visible with how close they were. A fond smile on his face. “Four…”

 

“I’ll always trust you.” A gagged noise left Pidge, and Lance rolled his eyes. “If you don’t want to hear it don’t listen.”

 

“Two…One!”

 

Matt pulled the Sniper closer and Jumped. Lance’s fingers dug into his battle suit and a smile on his face. The fingers of his other hand a nervous twitch as they dropped down on a rooftop and Lance slipped out from under him to yank his guitar case off his back and remove his sniper rifle from its confines. Shiro and Keith on a nearby rooftop. 

 

It only seconds before Lance stood tall beside him, weapon in hand, and guitar case in its rightful place. Matt’s staff already in his hands and Keith’s sword drawn. 

 

_ Let’s give’m hell guys. _

 

_ Roger! _

 

Roger!

 

Roger!

 

Shit was about to go down.

* * *

Pidge and Allura had found them a simple test run battle. A small group of Paladins, all armed, and a small group of Jumpers to save. All in all it fit the entire parties goals.

 

Sharpshooter lived to protect Jumpers and Shiro had no doubt in his mind that was going to be the first initiative he’d take. Keith loved to get right into the battle, weapon ready, and do damage. Matt acted as defense and the shield for the pair of them. Staff ready to deflect nets and keep them safe and Shiro gave orders and did his own damage as well. It had been a simple, easy idea on how the battle would go, but nothing was simple anymore. Not since Sharpshooter came into the picture. So the instance the Legend had his weapon in hand and Jumped, Matt and Keith right behind him, he hadn’t expected what he witnessed. Not in the slightest. 

 

Sharpshooter reappeared in the air, rifle raised and aimed, while Matt teleported right behind the Jumpers and held his staff at the ready. Keith right up in the Paladin’s attack range, while gunshots filled the sky. Sharpshooter there one second and gone the next, before he reappeared in the sky again, rifle aimed, and targeted the Paladins he missed from his previous spot. Their targets so unaware what was going on they didn’t see the tranquilizers targeted at them, till the bullet’s impacted and they dropped like flies in seconds. The three of them perfectly timed and the silent attack so perfectly executed Shiro was left staring at the scene from on the rooftop and blinking at them in disbelief. 

 

_ Oi! You’re supposed to leave some for me idiot! _ Keith complained as Sharpshooter landed on the closest rooftop and rubbed his palm against the back of his hood.  _ It’s a team practice drill! _

 

_ Sorry! I got excited and in the zone and you guys distracted them really well. I had a good shot of them too.  _ The Sniper nervously spoke, a hand waved to calm his younger brother down.  _ Not to mention they were a small group.  _

 

The Legend disappeared to reappear beside Matt and the other Jumpers that were huddled around the disguise artist. 

 

_ You guys alright? No one hurt? _

 

_ Holy crap, it’s Sharpshooter!  _ One of the saved Jumper’s spoke as they moved closer, but didn’t invade the male’s space.  _ Did you get our distress signal? _

 

_ Yes. Picked it up on your channel. _ Pidge spoke up, perfectly timed, while the Sniper rubbed the back of his hood. 

 

_ Hell yeah. Sorry if we were a bit late, but you guys are alright, right? No one got hurt? _

 

_ We’re fine thanks to you guys. _

 

_ Can you make it home alright? _

 

_ Sharpshooter, we don’t go escorting people home.  _ Keith input from further down the alleyway, too far away for the saved Jumpers to hear. 

 

_ Oh, we’ll be fine. We live near here, but thanks for asking man. _

 

_ Yes, thank you.  _ One of the women spoke up, before the Sniper nodded and the small group of Jumpers headed off. 

 

_ Then be safe!  _ The Legend called out, before he turned toward Matt and Keith. _ And I wasn’t going to escort them home, Samurai. Just make sure wherever they went no Paladins would target them. I usually hang around their Jump point and disable Paladins that come near it. _

 

_ Sounds like a waste of time. _

 

_ It saves lives. _ A huff left Keith at the Sniper’s answer, while Shiro quietly watched the Legend. Beyond baffled. 

 

How could he move that fast? Move so perfectly timed and hit his mark without missing? It seemed impossible in midair. There was the issue of gravity and the wind and…there were too many factors and it didn’t make sense, but Sharpshooter executed it as easily as he could breathe and it threw Shiro for a loop. 

 

_ Just save some for me next time.  _ Keith complained, while the Sniper shrugged. 

 

_ Sure. _ The male turned towards Matt and made a hard to see motion with his hands.  _ You think I need to go Red speed or Blue? _

 

Laughter filled the air as Keith threw the closest bit of heavy trash towards the Legend and the Sniper easily Jumped out of the way. Tongue stuck out while Matt laughed at them. 

 

_ Asshole. _

 

The fact Keith was arguing with the Sniper was new too. As far as he knew Keith had never really had time to talk with Sharpshooter like Matt did, but…he was missing something.  

 

_ I’d say Blue speed. Then maybe Keith can try and keep up with you.   _ Matt jabbed back, before their younger brother Jumped and messed up Matt’s hair.  _ Oi! Have merc-! _

 

_ Paladins incoming! Two o’clock! _ Pidge’s voice called out, as the four of them feel silent and Sharpshooter was instantly on a nearby rooftop and looking out in the direction Gremlin pointed out. Rifle clenched in his fingers and body crouched down as if he was ready to spring.  _ I’m seeing five, maybe six, but there could be more incoming. _

 

_ You check in any other direction, Gremlin? _ The Legend asked, Shiro’s mouth open to ask the same thing, while dark eyes watched the male.  _ Say, seven o’clock? _

 

_ Why seven? _

 

_ Trust me. They love to attack from behind. Usually from five to eight o’clock.  _ Slowly, almost as if the Sniper was trying to keep quiet and be unnoticed, Sharpshooter stood.  _ What do you think Champion? How you want us to attack? _

 

The sudden question threw Shiro for a loop. Especially since the three of them had moved and took down the previous Paladins without a single order. That hooded face slowly turned toward him and awaited an answer as if Shiro was supposed to be giving one in this situation. The previous attack already forgotten…Yet there had to be a reason Sharpshooter was lowering his guard and letting him give an order.

 

“Gremlin. Any update on five to eight o’clock?” Shiro asked, gaze locked with the Sniper’s hidden face beneath both hoods on his head. 

 

_ One secon-Got it! I’ve got eight…shit. Maybe ten. _

 

A soft curse filled the line and Sharpshooter’s attention fell behind them. 

 

_ How far, Gremlin? _

 

_ Two miles out. On foot and I can’t tell if they’re armed. _

 

_ So expect the worst.  _ The Sniper grumbled just as Matt Jumped to his side and the Legend turned back to Champion.  _ What’s your call, Champion? _

 

He had to quit over thinking this. True Sharpshooter’s quick and precise moves where startling, and it was true he was stronger than them, and more agile, and…but he was still human. Just like them. A Jumper, just like them and he fought for a similar reason like them. The fact Matt and Keith moved with him was a coincidence and they had bigger problems now. They had to successfully coordinate and take down the incoming Paladins. 

 

“Sharpshooter, I want you to act as long range support. If you can get a shot, do it but stay back so you can intercept the Paladins behind us. Samurai, you and me will engage the Paladins on our two o’clock. Chameleon, the usual.”

 

_ Roger.  _

 

_ Roger. _

 

A few seconds past. Sharpshooter still watching him, his features still covered, before he slowly seemed to uncoil and lower his head in…was that disappointment?

 

_ Roger, Champion. _ The tone was a little strained, but the Legend lowered to his right knee and crouched down to look through his scope. Matt a little confused beside him, hazel eyes shifted between the Sniper and Shiro, before he stepped back and Jumped.  _ If you hear a shot don’t Jump for five seconds. _

 

_ Why? _ Came Keith’s demand as Matt reappeared by Champion and held his staff close. Keith there with them the next moment. “The Paladins could snatch us-”

 

_ It’s that or you accidentally get shot.  _ The Legend cut off, tone a little tense. 

 

“We’ll follow your suggestion, Sharpshooter.” Shiro spoke, before he gave his brother’s a nod and Matt’s eyebrows furrowed. “Let’s move out.”

 

The three of them Jumped at once. Right in the middle off the alleyway and a few yards from the Paladin’s in pursuit at their two o’clock. The six predicted enemies skidded to a halt, hands reached for the inside of their trench coats, while Keith bolted forward and swung his sword. Matt right there beside him, and surprising Shiro, while the man himself moved forward and clenched his prosthetic fingers. The metal vibrated with the motion and glowed a purplish blue as he swung for the closest man.

 

A net launched somewhere in the back of the group. The sound of a shot fired the next and metal exploded against gunpowder. The net broken into pieces, from a well aimed shoot in the center, and ashes and smoke billowed behind the Paladins. The blast enough to disorient them as Keith’s sword hit it’s intended target and Matt’s staff slammed into another Paladin’s head. Shiro’s fist smashed into the man in front of him, and another in his gut, before he swung his glowing arm up and executed a perfect uppercut. The first Paladin down while Matt was already taking down his second and Keith was just behind him. Another shot fired as a net launcher clattered to the cement and the woman let out a yelp in pain. Her bleeding arm clenched and a glare on her face the moment Keith got in her space. Blade ready as Matt engaged his third Paladin and ducked below a forth. Shiro about to step in as another shot went off and the man crumbled to the ground. Matt’s staff slammed into the other Paladin’s temple and Keith’s opponent disposed off as Shiro turned to where they left Sharpshooter and found the male already focused behind them. 

 

“Thanks Sharpshooter.” Matt spoke as he dusted himself off and Keith proudly smirked. 

  
“Yeah and did you see how I-”

 

The crackle of electricity filled the air as Sharpshooter suddenly let off a shoot and disappeared. A low curse echoed into the line as Keith moved to stand beside Shiro and tightly grip his sword. The Sniper reappeared on a rooftop a couple over and form tense. 

 

“Sharpshooter-” Matt started, before another net went off and the male was suddenly gone and in the air the next. “Shit! We gotta back him up. Come on, Samurai, Champion!”

 

_ I got i-Whoa! Almost got me! Try again!  _ A few shots went off, the teen still in midair, as Matt Jumped and Keith quickly followed him. Another net set off.  _ Seriously? Can you even aim? Oh, hey Chameleon! _

 

Shiro Jumped closer to the action, fists ready, till he reached his destination and fell still. Dark orbs suddenly locked on the location Sharpshooter had been in the air and his eyes slowly widened at the sight. Of Sharpshooter still in midair and Matt in front of him, staff raised, and a net wrapped around his weapon to keep the male behind him safe. The Legend’s arm wrapped around his brother’s waist from behind, leg up to support his weight against him, almost like he was sitting on the male’s lap, and his rifle rested over Matt’s shoulder. 

 

_ Thanks for the save. Looks like you  _ **_can_ ** _ keep up with me. _ The Sniper joked, before he fired and took out three Paladins one after the other. Keith in the midst of the fighting, Jumping a little more than usual between targets, and Matt and Sharpshooter slowly untangled midair. His brother still practically sitting in the Legend’s lap. 

 

_ Ready?  _ Confusion pulled on Shiro’s face as Matt seemed to nod and was suddenly yanked back by his scarf and suit. Boots on Sharpshooter’s thigh and a shaky breath filled his brother’s line.  _ Don’t worry about falling. You know where to Jump, Chameleon. _

 

A nod seemed to leave the disguise artist, before he actually jumped off the Legend’s thigh and twirled his staff and dislodge the net off it. The contraption dropped to the ground in the middle of the fighting, startling most of the Paladins and getting their attention, before his brother dropped right on top of one of them and Sharpshooter Jumped. The Sniper over them the next moment, upside down from the momentum of Matt launching off him, and trigger pulled while Keith took down another Paladin and Matt crippled a fifth. Two more quickly followed after the last, till Matt Jumped mid battle and reappeared behind the eighth opponent. The woman too slow to react to his brother’s swing, before she slammed into the cement and Matt twirled his staff to smash his staff into the incoming Paladin behind him. Keith, Matt, and Sharpshooter suddenly moving all at once on the last opponent.

 

Keith dove forward, sword ready to attack, while Matt moved from behind their opponent and Sharpshooter suddenly changed clips midair. Both his brother’s attacks aimed just as the Sniper lined up his shot and their attacks hit at once. Keith’s slash upwards had the Paladin stumbling backwards while Matt’s swing had their opponent swept off their feet. The gun shot that rang through the air the only signal given before the tranquilizer bullet hit and the Paladin hit the ground. Silence the only thing that followed while both Keith and Matt lowered their weapons. Sharpshooter’s attention on his rifle while he still free fell through the air as Matt collapsed his staff and Jumped. His brother suddenly right under the Sniper to catch him and startle the male. Laughter the only noise to fill the line. 

 

_ Boo. _ Matt joked, as he Jumped back onto the ground beside Keith and the Legend smacked his brother.  _ Hey- _

  
_ Warn me when you’re going to do that next time! I could’ve smashed your face in with my rifle! _ Sharpshooter snapped, while Keith gagged.  _ Oh shut it, Mullet. You’re just jealous he can keep up with me. _

 

_ As if. _

 

_ I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus we both know you knew it was me. _ Matt spoke as he set the male down and the Sniper knelt down to open his guitar case. _ Hey, where’s Champion? _

 

Shiro Jumped the moment he was mentioned. The eldest myth reappeared a bit away from them as he held a hand up and gave a small wave. 

 

“Sorry got a bit distracted with how well you guys took them down.” He lightly laughed, while Keith seemed to beam without showing it on his face and Matt fondly smiled. The Sniper’s nose buried in his case and rifle rested against his shoulder. The familiar clank and clink of bullets registered in the air and Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed. “You did really well, all of you.”

 

Hums and a thank you left his brother’s while Sharpshooter gave him a wave but didn’t make any noise to reply. The movement and response weird, but given the male’s secretive nature it wasn’t unpredicted. His movements in battle, fighting style, and the fact Matt could actually fight beside him was different though. Shiro had only gotten a mere glimpse of what the Legend could do before, but this was something else. Champion had purposely kept the male back, gave him a position he wasn’t used to, and Sharpshooter hadn’t complained once. He had looked like he wanted to, but his lips had been sealed shut and he still performed as his rumors told. The Sniper was an amazing shot and he hadn’t missed a single target. 

 

The moment he actually got into the action however, with multiple enemies, he shined. His true battle style up for display and the multiple Jumps, twists, and shots apparent. Sharpshooter was a Jumper that looked as if he was showing off in his dramatic moves and Jumps, but each one was planned and it was a bit concerning to see him Jump and reappear one second to the next. No one knew where he’d end up, but the moment Matt was right there in front of the Sniper and acting as his shield the red flag had been raised. All because of one fact:

 

Matt knew where the Sniper would end up. 

 

There was no other reason to explain what he just witnessed. No one would be able to know where Sharpshooter would appear next, a Jump was unpredictable, but somehow his brother knew where and when to be and he had deflected a net for the Legend. Something that had him frowning in confusion, because how could something like that be possible? Sure Matt and the Legend had met a few times and hung out once, but his brother never mentioned fighting beside the Sniper and now it was as if they had fought together for months. There was no other way he could match Sharpshooter’s Jump otherwise…and then their last attack. It had been flawless. 

 

All three of them had moved at once, with perfectly timed attacks, and taken down the Paladin as if they were a level one training robot. It had all seemed impossible, looked impossible, but he had just witnessed it hadn’t he? He just witness Sharpshooter and his brothers fight side by side without a single hiccup and no one had gotten hurt. It had actually been a success. 

 

“Any more Paladins, Gremlin?” Sharpshooter asked as he stood up slightly to strap a clip holder to his thigh and attach it to his shorts and the belt around his waist. Another soon snatched out to be attached on the other thigh and Matt raised an eyebrow in surprise. “We just made a bunch of noise.”

 

_ I’m not detecting any at the moment. I’ll let you know when that changes. Do we need a new target? _

 

“In a few minutes. We should recharge first.” Shiro spoke up, a nod of thanks from Keith given, while Matt pointed to the Legend’s new gear. 

 

“When did you get all that stuff? I’ve never seen you use it before.” His brother asked, while a nervous smile fell over the Sniper’s face. 

 

“I haven’t had a need to use it before, so I never wore them, but since I might need to switch clips mid battle I thought I’d dig them out.” Said clips of bullets were pulled out of the Sniper’s case and carefully attached. “Don’t want to end up slowing you guys down because I need to Jump for cover and change bullets the drawn out way.”

 

A hum left Chameleon, before he leaned forward and brushed his fingers against an engraved symbol in one of the clip cases. 

 

“What’s this supposed to be?” The moment of silence was apparent, before a shrug left the male and he leaned down to snap his guitar case closed and shoulder both it and his rifle. 

 

“Don’t know. I bought them second hand and it was already on it.” Sharpshooter spoke, while his hooded face turned to Shiro. “That aside, we fighting anymore Paladins or that it for tonight?”

 

He was trying to avoid the topic. Sharpshooter was hiding something. 

 

“Grem-”

 

_ Shit! You’ve got a huge group of Paladins incoming!  _ Pidge yelled. The four of them instantly tense and Sharpshooter looking around them, hands nearly white around his weapon.  _ Ten… no fift-twen…I can’t count them all. There’s so many. You guys need to get out of there, now! _

 

“And you just noticed now?!” Keith asked with a frown, Sharpshooter gone and on the rooftop above them to try and find their pursuers. 

 

_ They aren’t dressed like normal Paladins, smartass. I didn’t know what they were till I saw the net launcher! Now get out of the-  _

 

Snap! Snap! Sna-!

 

_ Sharpshooter, get out of there!  _

 

In seconds everything went to hell.

* * *

Lance had been beyond nervous. The kind of nervous that had your hands shaking and stomach turned every which way and heart racing to the point your mind was blank. He had felt like that since he left the house and Jumped on the outskirts of the town he was going to meet Matt and his brothers for their joint team up. And he had felt that way when he reached their meeting spot, his stupid ass making a horrible first impression by falling right out of the sky and startling Samurai. The yelp that had left the male had the Sniper wincing, before he attempted to introduce himself and play it cool. He had tried and failed the moment Champion introduced himself.  

 

His idol had reached out to shake his hand, metal prosthetic in plain view, and Lance had found the courage to reach out and shake that hand without a second of hesitation. The fanboying screamed in his head, cheeks pink below his hooded face, and his lips twitching in the need to pull into a grin. A grin that was beaten and smashed down so he didn’t look like an idiot. After the introductions and location had been set however, Lance had been ready to show them what he could really do and he got that chance right from the get go. 

 

The second they dropped down on the Paladins and he seemed to get the go ahead the Legend moved the way he always did. Took down and battled the way he always had, and while Samurai had lightly complained, Lance thought he had done alright…till Champion ordered him into the back on the next assault. 

 

It almost seemed like an insult. Sharpshooter had done his best on the first attack, and thought he made a good impression, but the hard set frown on the male’s face said it all. Champion wasn’t really impressed with him and it stung, but Lance held it back. He wanted to be a team player. He wanted this to work. So he shut his mouth and did what he was told. Played ‘back-up’ support and still dealt the damage he could, till the pack of Paladins came from behind him. 

 

To be honest he knew it’d end up that way. Champion might’ve given him the back so he could keep tabs on the incoming enemies, but they came in faster than he anticipated. However Lance knew this song and dance and he could match their steps. He did too, but Matt suddenly Jumping in front of him and deflecting a net had been a huge treat. To have Chameleon’s back against his chest, grin on his face, and hazel eyes shining back at him had his heart skipping a few beats and the Sniper had to hold back the urge to bite his lower lip. Because…was it wrong he found that hot? The fact someone had been able to keep up with him, Jump in time with him, and save him from an incoming net hot? Or was that weird?…maybe it was weird, but Lance had enjoyed it.    

 

Then they took out the Paladins and Matt had caught him and…alright, so he had a thing for Matt being able to time his Jumps and catching him midair…god these new feelings were bad, but finally touching the ground and seeing Champion on a nearby rooftop had felt worse. The male hadn’t helped them with the third batch of Paladins and now Lance felt wrong. Like he misstepped and hit a landmine and suddenly Matt’s eldest brother didn’t like him. The hard set frown was still present, and now his eyes were narrowed, arms crossed and- maybe Lance had been overthinking it. Maybe Champion didn’t hate him. Maybe he was surprised by Lance’s participa- oh who was he kidding?! Champion obviously didn’t like him. He wouldn’t have shoved the Sniper in the back of the formation otherwise!

 

Of course that hadn’t been the end of it. Nope! Why would it be? Whenever things involved him everything went wrong and whenever things involved Matt he got a surprise. And since the both of them were together… 

 

_ Sharpshooter get out of there! _ Pidge’s yell the moment the sound of nets launched had him wincing. The volume in his ear way louder than he expected it to be, till a flash of silver caught his eyes and-  _ JUMP! _

 

Lance Jumped on instinct. The moment the net got too close, his body reacted on auto pilot and he teleported a few yards back. His feet caught against the edge of the building as the net flew out of the Jump Scar and wrapped around his arm. A hiss leaving the Sniper’s lips at the tight grip, while the others yelled for him and the teen twirled his rifle around and slammed down on the trigger. The shot rang in his ears, the aim a lot closer to his person than he was used to, and the connector exploded. Dust and shards of metal flew everywhere while Lance hopped back and off the building, Jumping back beside the three brothers and a hand over his ear.

 

“Sh-p-ot-r?” Matt was suddenly in front of him, worried look on his face as he cradled the Sniper’s arm and checked for damage while he pulled the net off. “A- ou- urt?”

 

“What?!” Lance yelled, all three of the myth’s winced and the Sniper gave them an apologetic wave. 

 

_ Jump with Chameleon, Sharpshooter.  _ Pidge’s voice in his ear registered a bit better, but was still a bit softer than it was before. Matt’s hand in his and yanked to the disguise artist’s side.  _ Drop down on location 321 and lose them. Return to base with Sharpshooter. _

 

Matt Jumped the pair of them. His staff in hand and Lance’s fingers strangled his own weapon as they fell through the air and landed on the same rooftop Champion and Samurai were already on. Ears still bombarded with a shrill ringing sensation, while Matt tugged on his hand and they suddenly Jumped again. Their feet on concrete and a busy city street around them while they briskly jogged after Champion and Samurai ahead of them. Lance’s gaze instantly behind them, waiting for the Paladin’s to strike, till they teleported again and into a back alley. A fourth Jump taking them into a busy mall and the fifth dropped them in secluded downtown area. Tall industrial buildings around them as they slowly came to a stop a few blocks down and Keith leaned over and panted. Lance’s hearing now slowly coming back bit by bit.

 

“Think we’re far enough?” Matt spoke next to him, his gaze now locked behind them like Lance’s, while Champion frowned. 

 

“We should be.” The man replied, while Keith slowly stood and shook his hands a little. A little vibration visible over his form. “Let’s get out of here before…”

 

It was so subtle Lance almost missed it. So soft he barely heard it, but it was there. The sound of footsteps. So soft and silent he almost glanced over it under the height of Champion’s voice, and Matt’s grip still on his arm, but those steps were moving towards them and Lance didn’t hesitate. Not when they reached the corner and the Sniper grabbed Matt’s shoulder and shoved him behind the Legend. His rifle raised as a gasp passed over his ear and Champion and Samurai turned to look in his direction. A figure turned the corner, object in their hand, and the moment it was lifted and aimed at them Lance fired. The sound of the shot muffled due to his shit temporary hearing, while the Paladin crumpled to the ground and blood slowly spilled on the cement. 

 

Silence the only thing to follow as Sharpshooter slowly lowered his weapon and glared into the darkness.

 

“Shit, thanks Sharpshooter.” Keith spoke, his voice a lot louder and clearer than last. “I didn’t even hear hi-”

 

“I almost didn’t.” Lance cut in, voice tense, as the male fell silent and Matt bumped against his shoulder to stand beside him. 

 

“What does that mean?” Chameleon asked, while Lance slowly relaxed his shoulders and listened for a moment. 

 

Nothing. It was dead quiet.

 

“Paladins aren’t ever that silent. People make noise when they walk no matter what surface they’re on. I almost didn’t hear him.”

 

“No one’s hearing is that good.” Keith argued, while Lance pulled his guitar case off his back and yanked it open and pull the top half of the inner case up and reveal the second rifle stored inside. “What are you-?”

 

“Are we done for tonight, Champion?” Lance asked next as he pulled the second weapon out and put his first in the hidden compartment. 

 

“Yes, Gremlin ordered us back.” Champion spoke while Lance slapped his case shut and shouldered it. New rifle in his hand as he stood. “All of us.”

 

Slowly hooded blue eyes met the eldest myths’ dark orbs. A stern and commanding look on Champion’s face, while Lance glared at him under his hood. 

 

“If we’re done then I’ll take my leave.” The moment he moved to turn Matt linked their arms and halted him before he could get very far. “Cham-”

 

“You’re not taking on all those Paladins.” Matt cut in, eyebrows furrowed while Lance sighed. 

 

“I’m not going after the huge group that was after us. I want to check the dead one.” The clarification had all three brother’s relaxing while Lance slipped out of Matt’s hold and started towards the down Paladin. “I learned my lesson the first time, thank you.”

 

No comment was spoke on his jab to his previous Paladin encounter. Not till he reached the man’s dead body and crouched down beside it, the end of his rifle brushed open his trench coat and poked at the pockets.

 

“We still shouldn’t stay here long. Gremlin ordered us back.” Champion spoke up. Lance reached out with mismatched fingers to yank out another net launcher and the object tossed behind him and caught in Matt’s fingers. “That large group could be on us in any minute. Gremlin, how’s the status on those Paladins?”

 

Silence.

 

“Gremlin?”

 

Mismatched fingers dug into another pocket. A plastic box bumped against his fingertips and Lance slowly pulled it out of the man’s pocket. 

 

“Gremlin? Gremlin, come in.”

 

The black box peaked out, a digital screen on it, and a few wires attached to the device.

 

“Gremlin, code 950721. Can you read me?”

 

“Pidge?” Now Matt was talking into the line. Codenames out the window and worry in his tone. “Sharpshooter, let’s get out of here. Something is messing with the communi…”

 

The black box rested against his fingers. A time on the digital face and counting-

 

Blue eyes went wide as Lance scrambled back and turned as he Jumped. Arms around Matt the next instant, while Champion grabbed Keith the moment he noticed and the pair was gone the next. The whir of power the only thing to warn them of the incoming explosion as Lance Jumped the both of them and the bomb went off. 

 

“Lan-!”

 

Matt’s voice was drown out with the explosion. The sound only lasted seconds, but by the time Lance had them collapsed on the sand it seemed like minutes. Heavy breathing filled the salty air, while the noise echoed through the scar. Dust and smoke the only other things to billow out of the tear in space, while Lance shakily sat up and looked down at the male below him. 

 

“You alright?” A small nod left the disguise artist, before hands suddenly caressed his cheeks and Matt’s forehead collided with his. “Ch-”

 

“You just scared the shit out of me.” The breathless words had Lance fondly smiling and his right cheek leaned into Matt’s palm. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

 

“I-”

 

SNAP!

 

Both their eyes widened, before Lance Jumped them. Gravity the next thing to take hold as they fell through the air and Matt held onto him for dear life. The ocean miles below him and the teen’s rifle sandwiched between them as a net flew out after them and dangled several feet beyond the Jump Scar.

 

“I thought you killed the only Paladin!” Matt yelled over the wind while Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lower lip. 

 

He had. There were no other footsteps. No other Paladin with the one he took down. He didn’t even have any kind of indication he had a partner with him. Not to me-

 

His Jump Scar suddenly exploded open. Both of them flinched as several Paladins suddenly fell out of it. Net launchers in hand and aimed, while Matt suddenly jolted in his arms and Lance’s eyes narrowed. 

 

“Sharpshooter!”

 

Those were the Paladins they had tried to get away from. The ones Pidge couldn’t recognize and now he could see why. They were all dressed in combat attire like they were. Dark greys and blacks, skin tight, bullet proof vests over vital organs, and utility belts and backpacks on. They were ready for a fight and they weren’t messing around. 

 

“Ready to see if you can really fight beside me.” Hazel eyes bolted to him, wide with shock and slight fear, while Lance yanked his rifle out from between them and aimed. “It’s now or never, Matt. Either get somewhere safe or let me hand-”

 

“I’m not letting you fight alone.” Chameleon cut in, serious look on his face as Lance blinked at him in surprise. “You’ve had to fight alone long enough and now that I can keep up I won’t let you. I’ve got your back, Lance.”

 

Slowly a smirk spread across the Sniper’s lips and a nod was directed towards the myth as he aimed his rifle and lined his first shot up. 

 

“Then let’s make them regret coming after us.”

* * *

This was really happening.

 

That was the only thought going through Matt’s head as he clicked a button on both their communication devices and yanked his staff from his thigh. Chameleon easily maneuvered against the teen below him to face their incoming threat, while Lance’s arm swung around his chest and held his rifle still. The Paladins above them. 

 

“Shot to kill, Sharpshooter.” Matt spoke. The teen below him jolted when his voice came across the line and the Sniper’s cheek rested against his neck. “It doesn’t look like they’re the usual run of the mill Paladins.”

 

_ I wasn’t going to go easy. Just be ready for the noise. _ A nod left Matt as the sound of launched nets echoed above them and the metal death trap hurtled towards them.  _ Boom, bitches. _

 

The first gun shot had a wince pulled across Matt’s face. The noise a hella lot louder than he anticipated it and more soon to follow. The first shot hit dead center in the closet net and exploded into pieces. Lance’s rifle shifted against Matt’s shoulder and another soon to follow. Smoke and electricity crackled in the air, before a different gunshot sounded and Matt’s eyes widened. 

 

“They’ve got guns!” Matt yelled, before Lance cursed and Jumped them. The pair of them a couple miles over and the Sniper expertly veering them out of the way as the bullet flew through the Scar and past them. Rifle trained on the Scar and shots followed. “Sharpshooter-”

 

_ Get ready to keep up with me. _ Lance interrupted, arm tightened around the disguise artist’s chest and fingers dug into his clothes.  _ It’s gunna get chaotic and frantic from here, but say calm and stay close to me. You’re going to see how I really fight and I have no doubt they’re going to be able to keep up. _

 

It was finally time.

 

“Alright.” The Sniper’s nose buried into his neck, a light flush instantly spread across the myths cheeks, before the Scar above them burst open and Lance’s grip grabbed onto his wrist and he fell back. “Sharp-”

 

“BRING IT PALADINS!” Came Lance’s scream over the wind, tone and expression serious, before he Jumped them.

 

The jerk that jolted through Matt’s frame had a wince pulled across his features. The pair hurtled through the air, lit up city below them, before Lance yanked him forward and threw him towards the ground. The Sniper’s rifle trained on the scar and several shots fired, before he disappeared and Matt maneuvered midair to watch the rift in space. Lance instantly behind him and arm around his waist, before the Scar burst open and a dead Paladin fell through. 

 

Snap!

 

A net flew out of the scar, it’s reach further than the others, while Matt cursed and twirled his staff. It’s metal claws and barbs feet away, before the edge of his weapon caught one of the arms and swung. The other claws locked around his weapon and twisted up it’s neck, while Lance let go of him and Matt slammed down the button. 

 

Electricity crackled on both sides. The net’s output higher, but the staff’s repelling it slightly while gun shots went off behind him. The neck of the net snapped and the few Paladins that had fell through the Scar hit with the live bullets. Blood spotted in the sky, all the hits no where near fatal, before Matt swung his staff to dislodge the net and Jumped back to collide with Lance’s chest. 

 

_ They’re keeping back. Trying to gauge our movements. _ The teen spoke, rifle trained on them, and Matt let out a shaky breath. 

 

“Then what do we do? Wait or attack?”

 

A few moments passed, Lance’s fingers strangled against his weapon. 

 

_ Wa- _

 

SNAP!

 

The noise was too close for comfort. Hazel eyes darted in the direction of the net launched, but it’s arms already encroached on them. Barbs glinted, neither of them quick enough to move in time and avoid its claws through a Jump Scar, as it suddenly wrapped around them and Lance yelped. 

 

“Sharp-!”

 

Snap! Snap! Snap!

 

Nets came at them from above, the pair of them pressed impossibly close together, barbs dug into their clothes, and neither of their weapons available. More nets hurtled towards them and nowhere to escape. 

 

_ Shit.  _ Electricity crackled around them. The new material of their suits keeping it at bay, but the time limit unknown.  _ So you hate falling...how are you alright with being upside down? _

 

Slowly Matt’s eyes widened and he whipped his head back at the other Jumper. A weak smile on the teen’s face thanks to whatever expression Chameleon was sporting. 

 

_ I’m gunna take that as a no. Just hold onto me- _

 

“Sharpshooter, n-”

 

The world was suddenly upside down. A gunshot sounded and the neck of the net shattered. The arms and barbs around them suddenly gone, and Lance’s arm back across his chest as they Jumped and their feet skidded across a rooftop below them. Several dark shapes in the corner of Matt’s gaze and staff swung. A bullet ricocheted off the ebony metal and created sparks. Lance already aimed at the Paladins the next building over and one crumpled toward the ground before Matt could blink. Fingers still dug into his suit as he was swung around suddenly and a heavy pressure slammed into his chest. A gasp leaving his lips, and a wince across his face, while another gunshot went off. 

 

_ Sorry! But I noticed you were wearing a bulletproof vest under all that and- _

 

“Warn me next time!” Chameleon snapped, hazel eyes glared toward the teen behind him, before he suddenly grabbed his mismatched arm and yanked him forward. A gasp echoed on the line, before Lance collided with his chest and Matt swung his staff. A net wrapped around one end while another smashed into the roof a few feet from them and electricity crackled above them. 

 

_ Hold your position. _ Came the order. Lance gone the next and the disguise artist’s staff lit up with electricity. His weapon swung out and the neck of the net yanked on. The one above him suddenly wrapped around the other end of the metal, lit up, stick and slammed into the ground as both Paladins connected to them let out twin yelps and gunshots filled the air. Both of their opponents down just as three more landed on the same rooftop as Chameleon and their nets aimed at him.  _ Hold. _

 

“Surrender, Chameleon!” One Paladin yelled while Matt let out a slow breath and relaxed. 

 

_ Hold. _

 

The three of them moved closer. A fourth slipped out of the shadows behind him and a fifth landed a few feet from him. 

 

_ Let’m have it. _

 

His feet slid forward, staff swung in a huge arch, while the men and women around him moved to react. The nets still connected to his weapon swung out, their controllers swung out yards above them, before one bashed into a Paladin’s skull and all hell broke loose. 

 

Two of them were on him in an instant. A third’s net launched, and the fourth noticed where Lance was. All their reactions too late as Matt swung his staff and let go of the still active net on one side. The weapon slid right off and hit the man in the chest. A horrid scream echoed around him, while Matt ducked under the net and wrapped its neck around his staff. The other end slammed into the second incoming Paladin and a gunshot took out the forth. A tug on the neck of the net brought the only alive one closer before the myth swung and slammed his staff against their neck. The horrid crack the only sound he heard while the man crumpled to the ground and Matt slammed the end of his staff against the roof. Every net clanked to the bottom and slid right off as Lance landed next to him and frowned.

 

_ Alright. I’m not liking this at all. _ The Sniper spoke. His voice and the line echoed due to the proximity. “Usually they’re a bit more of a challenge than this and I have to try harder. Why-?”

 

A small whirr filled the air. The noise suddenly multiplied as Matt’s eyes widened and arms wrapped around him. 

 

“Chameleon!”

 

Lance slammed into his chest and the explosion rocked the rooftop. The smoke, fire, and ash filled the air. Debris and shrapnel richoteched just as they Jumped and collided with concrete. Matt suddenly lifted and a gasp left his lips as Sharpshooter dashed forward and turned the closest corner. The explosions’ aftermath spilled out of the Jump Scar and both their breaths heavy the moment Lance collapsed against the wall and slid them down to the ground. The Sniper’s face buried into Matt’s neck while the myth wrapped his arms around the teen’s neck and pulled him close. 

 

“Shit. What’s with all the explosions tonight?” Matt panted while Lance’s fingers tightened around his waist and hazel eyes looked down at the mop of brown hair against his shoulder. “Sharpshooter?”

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it.” Came the mumble. Slowly the Legend leaned back and rested back against the wall of whatever building the Sniper had teleported them into. “I’ve never seen Paladins blow up before. Not to mentioned it was all timed perfectly to when we took them out.”

 

“So they’re set to explode if we kill them? Why would people even agree to do something like that? Don’t they care about they’re liv-?”

 

“As long as we’re dead I don’t think they do.” The response had Matt silent. Gaze slowly trekked across the Legend’s dirt smudged and cut cheeks. Those blue eyes focused on their laps and his rifle on the floor next to them. “We should be alright for a few minutes, though. If any Paladins were close it’ll take them a bit to get to that roof and realize we’re not dead.”

 

A heavy sigh of relief filled the air. Matt’s fingers rested against the teen’s filthy face and those blue eyes locked with his hazel. 

 

“Good, because you’ve scared the shit out of me enough tonight.” A light chuckle left the Sniper and their foreheads touched. A sucked in breath echoed between them and those blue eyes widened slightly. “You could’ve gotten hurt from those explosions and you’ve tried to cover me twice tonight. What happen to that promise you gave to Roni about your new hoodie? She’d be so upset if you went home with it in tatters.”

 

“I promised I’d keep it intact.” The huff and pout had a smile across Matt’s face, before mismatched fingers rested against the myth’s hand and intertwined with the appendages. “But I made myself a promise I can’t break either.”

 

A look on confusion slowly spread across Matt’s face and the teen leaned forward to yank his guitar case off his back and properly rest against the wall. 

 

“What kind of promis-emph!”

 

Matt’s heart stopped. Eyes impossibly wide and those fingers on his hand moved to the myth’s face. His skin softly caressed while the other hand brushed against the back of his neck and wove into his hair. The lips against his own shifted and the Sniper’s head tilted as they perfectly fit together. Tears gathered in little droplets in Matt’s eyes, before he had his hands in the Legend’s hair and was kissing back. His heartbeat picked back up while soft breaths filled the little space between them and their kisses turned into soft nips and licks at the other’s lips. The taste of the ocean and a sweet sugar on his tongue. 

 

Their make out session only lasted a few moments, but the moment Lance pulled away it took everything Matt had not to lean forward and take the teen’s mouth back for himself. A heavy weight suddenly in his lap as he gave those sad blue eyes a look of confusion and looked down to find Lance’s rifle case in his own lap. 

 

“What are you-?”

 

“Keeping the both of you safe.” The words were whispered. Filled with sadness and regret, before he heard it. 

 

tap…tap……tap……Tap...Tap..tap..Tap.tap.

 

“Lan-”

 

“I love you, Chameleon.” The fingers rested on his face tightened, those brown eyebrows knitted, as all the dots connect and Matt let out a gasp as pulled his hands away from the guitar case in his lap and reached for the teen. 

 

“LAN-”

 

Everything around him disappeared. The jolt that wracked his frame never registered, before he was back in the base’s command center and reaching out for air. 

 

“-CE-...!” Hazel eyes widened, fingers outreached towards nothing, while the tears that had been in the corner of his eyes fell. Nothing but the wall yards in front of him as footsteps raced towards him and his hands dropped to slam against the guitar case in his lap. “...n-no…”

 

“Matt! Thank god you’re okay!” Shiro was suddenly next to him, Keith at his side, while his eldest brother tightly gripped his shoulder and sighed. “When we couldn’t reach you we thought the worst and…Matt? Matt, what’s wrong?”

 

no…        

 

“Where’s Sharpshooter?” Keith demanded, tone serious, as his younger brother’s hands grabbed his face and suddenly purple eyes glared at him. “Matt, where is he? Why do you have his case?”

 

All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head. Fingers strangled against the case while his brother’s forehead bumped against his. 

 

“Shit.” Fingers suddenly let go of him and Keith’s boots squeaked against the floor. “Pidge, find Sharpshooter’s location now!”

 

“Matt…?” Shiro’s hand on his shoulder tightened his grip and slowly hazel eyes opened to meet those ash orbs. “How are you even-?”

 

“S-Specialty Jump…” A sad look fell over his brother’s face as Matt shakily stood, the guitar case strangled in his grip as his brother, Pidge, and Hunk scrambled in front of the computers and yelled at one another. “Th-There were more coming. They kept blowing up and I didn’t know where he-”

 

“We’ll connect back to his headset and find him.” Shiro spoke as he moved to stand beside him and the disguise artist’s fingers rested against his lower lip. “I’m just confused on why he gave you his rifle case.”

 

_ “Keeping both of you safe.” _

 

Slowly hazel eyes widened and the case slammed into the ground. All eyes on him as he wrenched the lid open and yanked the top half of the inner case open. Lance’s rifle he used at the beginning of the night inside and it’s wear and use apparent across the weapon’s surface, but it’s maintenance making it shine as tears plopped down onto its surface.

 

“H-He gave me his rifle…”

* * *

Slowly Lance pulled himself up, new rifle snagged and a wince pulled across his features, while the steps got even closer. Blood dripped to the floor with the movement, a smear against the wall, as it beaded and slid down his back. Shrapnel and ripped pieces of skin hung off flesh. Both the jacket Matt gave him and Roni’s hoodie in tatters across his back. Blue eyes locked into the darkness as a figure stepped around the corner and the metal of the net launcher gleamed in the light.

 

“You can quit dicking around now. Chameleon’s gone.” Lance spit out, while a soft chuckle filled the air and the blade snapped out of the bottom of the launcher.

 

“Finally. Was wondering how much longer you were going to keep him around and keep him safe.” A hand reached up to touch a headset in the man’s ear. “He’s finally alone, Commander.”

 

Slowly those eyes lifted up to lock with the Sniper’s. A huge grin spread across the man’s face and Lance relaxed. 

 

“Bring it Paladorks.”

 

The net flew at him in seconds. Lance already gone and in the air as he twisted and stretched his leg out. Rifle rested against his knee for support as the net flew out after him and he pulled the trigger. Metal and fire flew past him. The wind howled against his ear drums, while the sound of a gunshot echoed and Lance’s eyes widened. Pain ripped through his right shoulder. 

 

His cry of pain echoed in the air. The grip on his rifle loosened and the teen scrambled for it with his left hand. Features scrunched up as more gun shots followed and Lance Jumped. Rifle in his hands once more and gone the next as he landed on a nearby rooftop and strangled his rifled with his left hand. Blood now trailed down his right arm and a numbing pain seared through his nerves. 

 

“Shit.” Blue eyes scanned the area around him and the soft glints in the horizon became apparent. The little refractions of light so small anyone could’ve missed them, but all it had was a soft sigh pulling past his lips. “I have no choice anymore, do I teacher?”

 

A droplet of water hit his cheek. The sky above him closed in with rain clouds and a soft drizzle against his skin that had him laughing as he smiled up at the sky. 

 

“Well said.” Fingers tightened around his rifle. The fingers of his right hand clenched as he rested his weapon against his left shoulder and took a deep breath. The sound of nets on the horizon. “We strike like the raging sea,”

 

Without hesitation Lance raced for the edge of the roof and leaped off of it. A net exploded into the spot he just occupied and another smashed into the roof’s ledge inches from his head. 

 

“But we are as silent as a still ocean.” With a simple twist he pulled his scope into position and slammed down onto the trigger. Bullet ripped through the air and a Paladin down as a shot met his. “I reach out to meet you,”

 

The weapon in his hands was twisted, the casing of the weapon deflected the bullet and Lance twirled upside down to brace himself for impact.

 

“Like the waves touch the shore.” He teleported, feet slammed down on the Sniper miles away. A cry of pain echoed below him as he pulled the trigger and blood splattered out like crimson tears. “You are my kin.”

 

A net suddenly came out of nowhere and wrapped around his right arm. Electricity crackled against the protective fabric and the Sniper twisted around to aim at the wide eyed Paladin. 

 

“Born from the waves and surf.” The Paladins slammed into the floor, a bullet severed through the neck of the net, and the teen Jumped as a short range gun shot nearly clipped him. “Together we are a crashing wa-gaaah!”

 

A net wrapped around him from behind. Electricity exploded through his frame and seared into his back as he let out a blood curdling scream. Fingers instantly pressed against the nets surface and it gone the next moment as a bullet slammed into his left thigh and Sharpshooter Jumped with a gasp of pain. 

 

“T-Together we are a crashing wave, a raging storm, and an indestructible tsunami!” The clip in his rifle disengaged. Another grabbed and slammed into the bottom of the weapon as Lance aimed and fired down on the buildings rooftop. Cries of pain and screamed orders filled his ears from below, while explosions peppered after. “S-Stand beside me brother,”

 

The Sniper Jumped and free fell mid air above a quiet town. Heavy breaths echoed through the air and his features scrunched tight, before a snap echoed below him and blue eyes widened. Body twisted around and rifle aimed as its arms reached out around him like claws and he fired. The blast too close for comfort as smoke filled his gaze and he Jumped a few feet over. The Paladins in the area even greater than the last. 

 

“F-Fight beside me b-brother,” Lance aimed for the first net that flashed towards him. Another wrapped around his leg and the third nearly caught him by the surprise. Both nets quickly disposed of and smoke and ash coated the sky. “D-Die b-beside me brother, and I sh-shall lay my life down for you!”

 

Gunshots filled the air. Their glint apparent in the air, while Lance twisted and shot towards the ground. The projectiles missed him by yards, his rifle aimed as he laid down fire over the closest rooftop and Jumped. Feet skidded across that same roofs surface and the Paladins on it dead. The others on surrounding buildings locked on him. 

 

“L-like you me!” His left leg shook terribly, but the Sniper pushed himself forward and bolted for the nearest building. Weapon raised as he let off a few shots and his clip disengaged. The teen Jumped the next second and reappeared in the air. Fingers wrapped around a new clip and a bullet clipped his cheek. “T-Together we slay our e-enemies with a d-drowning wave,”

 

The clip slammed into the bottom of his rifle. Tigger pulled the next and he slammed into a Paladin just as he took out the other eight in succession. A net flew over his head and his scope locked onto the next target. 

 

“A-And t-together we wa-GAAAH!” A net exploded from behind him and wrapped around his back. His skin and nerves screamed in agony, even after he slammed his fingers down on the net and it disappeared. His energy non-existant for the moment as he turned his rifle behind him and shot. The cry of the Paladin cut off in an instant as blood splattered across the cement and blue eyes glared at the Paladins the next roof over. “A-And t-together we w-walk a path n-none shall follow!’

 

“Even as we walk to the end of the Earth.” The response to his words had Lance suddenly still. The tone deep, gravely, and all too familiar. Even as clapping started behind him. “I have to commend you, Sharpshooter. Not only have you been impossible to find after all these years, but you’re a tough one to catch and match in a fight.”

 

Slowly Lance turned. Blue eyes locked on the Paladin behind him and his rifle clattered to the ground. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as the large man in front of him smirked. 

 

“We wasted so many resources finding your weakness or even a hint on how to cripple you, but I’d say we finally succeeded.” Footsteps sounded and he came toward the Legend. His shaking legs scrambled back as his left leg gave out and he hit the ground with a yelp. Blue eyes still impossibly wide and his entire form shaking. Those lips turned into a cruel smile and a menacing grin directed towards him.“So tell me. How’s your little sister Veronica, Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	26. The Last Nalquod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th-There has to be something he can do. Anything. Anything to find Lance. To get his location and his condition and launch a rescue mission and- No, he has to stay calm. Lance would be calm in this kind of situation, Shiro too. He has to keep a clear head and start from the beginning. Veronica, Lance's location, suit up, drop down on the Jump location, and save-...no...
> 
> It was him...Th-the man that killed his family. The Paladin that destroyed everything and- no. No, he has to keep his composure. He has to be strong. He has to rise up and hold himself together. For his brothers, his teacher, and the- He'll keep all their secrets. No matter what happens he's the last Jumper and brother that stands between the Paladins and what they want most and if they want it they'll have to work for it. Besides, they won't get shit out of him till he's dead. He'll stand by his brothers' creed, till he walks to the end of the Earth to join them. Bring it Paladorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkwardly clears throat* So...last chapter was well...received? A lot of you nearly 'died' or did 'die' and the feels are apparently very real. I know they're real, I wrote it, but...*glances off to the side and lightly laughs* If you thought chapter was bad...*looks towards* 
> 
> Oh, hunnies, get ready to get wrecked. 
> 
> You thought last chapter was bad, you're wrong. Keep those seat belts buckled in. The ride is still going and it's about to get worse. A lot worse. You thought Lance's family dying was bad? Matt loosing his leg was bad? Keith's disability with his powers? Lance shielding Matt last chapter till he kissed him and specialty Jumped him to safety? Shit is about to get real in this next two chapters and you better be ready for it. I've waited months for this. *drops chapter in front of* I regret nothing *briskly leaves before the chaos starts*
> 
> WARNING! THERE IS VIOLENCE AND A SHIT TON OF BLOOD! BE PREPARED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> AO3 Instagram Account: scarlett-sama-ao3

Silence still sat heavy in the air. Hazel eyes locked onto the weapon rested innocently inside the blue velvet casing and gleamed in the light. Its black metal shone and well kept and only a few scratches and little dents visible. No one moved. No one spoke. Not till Matt roughly bit his lower lip and slammed the case closed. Fingers strangled around the lid while he pulled in a shaking breath and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“Keith, get Veronica.” His voice shaky, but spoken with purpose and his younger brother stood taller and nodded. “Don’t tell her about Sharpshooter yet. I’ll tell her.”

 

His brother’s Jump had him slowly standing up and his tears wiped away. 

 

“Who is Veronica?” Shiro asked, his voice softer than normal and Matt moved towards Hunk and his sister in front of the computers. 

 

“Sharpshooters’ little sister.” Came his quiet reply. Feet stopped in front of the huge computer setup and a shaky breath let out. “No matter what happens he’d want her safe. Pidge, can you get anything?”

 

His sister’s fingers were instantly back over the keyboard and locked on the many screens. 

 

“I’ve been trying but it’s like something is interfering with the signal.” She spoke in frustration. “I can’t pick up his headset.”

 

“Hunk.”

 

“I can’t pick up the last spot everyone was together in either. It’s like you guys didn’t exist.” The bulkier man spoke, eyebrows furrowed as Keith reusing his Jump Scar sounded and Matt took a deep breath. 

 

“Matt? Matt, what’s going on?” Veronica asked from behind him as footsteps moved towards him and the disguise artist turned towards the younger girl. Lance’s sister in a comfortable pair of sweatpants, her volleyball team’s name on the sides, and a tank top on with her team mascot printed on the front. Her hair up in a ponytail and a worried look on her face. “Keith came out of nowhere and asked I come with him and he said it was important and La- Sharpshooter wasn’t with him-”

 

Matt moved forward and leaned down to gather her up in a hug. Her figure suddenly still against him as she looked down at him in confusion and she caught sight of Lance’s guitar case on the floor a few feet away. A startled gasp filled the air the next moment and she tightly gripped at his shoulders. 

 

“Oh g-god. P-Please tell me he’s not-” She pleaded, tears slowly formed into her eyes and Matt slowly leaned back to look at her. “M-Matt, p-please-”

 

“Last I saw him he was alive.” He carefully spoke, voice wobbly as those tears fell down her face. “Th-there were more Paladins coming and he put his rifle in my lap b-before he used his specialty to get me here. I-I tried to stop him, Roni. I reached out to grab hold of him so we’d both be Jumped, b-but he was faster and-...I-I’m so sorry Roni. I-I’ll do everything to find him. Wh-Whatever it takes. I p-prom-”

 

Fingers rested against his lower lip. Matt instantly silent as her fingertips brushed against his skin and leaned down to wrap him in a tight hug. Her face buried into his shoulder as she shook and he hugged her just as tightly back. Shiro and Keith just behind her and sad looks on their faces. Frustration in Keith’s eyes and regret in Shiro’s. Pidge’s typing frantic behind Matt and Hunk whispered to his sister. 

 

“H-He told you. D-Didn’t he?” She shakily spoke, while Matt held her tighter against him. “Th-That he loves you?”

 

Both his brothers suddenly stood taller and fell still. Eyes wide while Matt forced his tears back and buried his nose into her hair. 

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“Th-that moron.” She quietly spoke, before she suddenly moved back and away from him. “I’m g-going to beat the sh-shit out of him when we get him back!”

 

Everyone suddenly jumped at her sudden outburst. The girl already by Lance’s guitar case and the lid pulled open. Fingers yanked the lid to the bottom half open and she shoved the rifle aside to riffle through the bottom. 

 

“But we can’t find hi-”

 

“I’ll find him.” She spoke, tone dangerous as she yanked something out of the case and headed towards Pidge and Hunk. “You have a USB drive port?”

 

Confused nods left both teens by the computers and Matt slowly stood as Hunk got out of his chair to let Veronica sit. The girl took the offered seat with grace as she jammed a USB drive into where Hunk pointed and her fingers rested against the keyboard. 

 

“Roni-”

 

“Give me ten minutes to find him.” She spoke, her back to him as a window came up and she riffled through some files. 

 

“How are you going to find him?” Pidge demanded, frown on her face as Matt and his brothers moved closer. “There is something interfering with his headset’s signal and-”

 

“I’m not going to track him via his headset.” She quietly spoke, before all the tension in her shoulders dropped and she turned back to look at Chameleon. “There-...We…whatever you see next, don’t be upset with the two of us…please. There’s…there’s so much more none of you know about Sharpshooter. So much I can’t tell you about, because- because I’m not allowed to. I’m not even supposed to know, but Sharpshooter…he had to tell someone. I’m not supposed to know how to do this.”

 

“Do what?” Shiro asked as a program started on the computer and Matt looked up to examine the weird blue symbol intermessed with a blue circle.  

 

“Find him.” Veronica spoke quietly as the program opened and a complex map appeared. A network of lines and boxes overlayed on top of one another. So dense the map of the continents could barely be seen as she slowly looked back up to the screen. “I…I promised I’d never use this to find him. No matter the costs, but I have to. He has no right to finally come to terms with everything and confess he loves you and just FUCKING die! I won’t allow it!”

 

“Roni-” Matt tried to start, voice gentle, before she slammed her fingers on the keyboard and they danced across its surface. Tears in her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed into a glare at the screen. “Veronica-” 

 

“I always wanted him to live as long as possible. He’s the only f-family I have left.” She cut in, voice wobbled, but her fingers never stopped as one by one the layers on the map scanned themselves and deleted themselves. “But when he told me everything I knew I had the ability to always know where he was if something happened, but…but I swore I’d never use it. This program…its a huge risk, but I don’t care. I’m not letting my moron of a brother just get away with this. I’m going to find him and then you all are going to go get him or I swear to god-!”

 

“We’ll bring him back.” Shiro cut in, tone serious and eyebrows furrowed. “We were supposed to be a team out there, but the Paladins changed that. Sharpshooter’s well being was our responsibility and we failed. We  **will** bring him back.”

 

“You better or I’ll kill you.” The seriousness in her voice startled his older brother and Matt gave her a small smile. “I have four panthers who would not hesitate to tear all of you apart if they find out you got their litter mate killed.”

 

Silence filled the room, everyone’s eyes wide, before Shiro shakily opened his mouth.

 

“E-Excuse me, b-but did you just say-?”

 

“Panthers.” Matt spoke, a small smile on his face as ash eyes moved to look at him. “They believe Sharpshooter is their litter mate and I’ve met two of them. Red wouldn’t hesitate to tear you to pieces and I bet Blue would make you suffer before she killed you.”

 

A shiver ran over Keith’s frame and his brother nodded. 

 

“Agreed.”

 

“J-Just where did you two go?!” Pidge incredulously demanded, while Keith pulled his jacket collar further up to hide his face. 

 

“I’d rather not revisit that memory.”

 

“I’m not allowed to tell.” Matt added, while he focused back on Veronica and her fingers that flew against the keyboard. His team and family trying to interrogate Keith who just turned his back on them and hid in his crop top jacket. “Will you really be able to find him?”

 

After a few moments a nod left Veronica. 

 

“I’ll know his exact location and I’ll have his vitals.” Hazel eyes widened while her eyebrows knitted together. New tears in her eyes. “This…This program is complex and I’ve only seen it once. Sharpshooter briefly mentioned what it could do and how to operate it and I hate how I barely know how to use it. I should be able to breeze through this but-”

 

Matt gently rested a hand on her shoulder and the tension in her muscles slowly lowered. 

 

“It’s not your fault, Roni.” He quietly spoke, while he turned his gaze back to the screen and saw a good chunk of the layers were gone. “If he barely told you anything then that means this is something the Paladins can’t get ahold of.”

 

A nod left her, while Pidge moved back over and leaned over the other side of Veronica’s chair. 

 

“Just what exactly is this?” His sister asked, frown on her face and confusion in her gaze. “It's all so chaotic and-”

 

“I can’t tell you.” Veronica cut in, tone harsh and Pidge winced. “It’s beyond top secret and you even looking at it is bad enough. Sharpshooter is going to wring me out if he survives this and finds out I used this.”

 

“But how would he kno-”      

 

“He’ll know.” She spoke, tone quiet. “The moment I find him he’ll know and he’ll be upset. He shouldn’t have to revisit those memories while in the midst of Paladins, but I have no choice.”   
  


“Memories?”

 

“All of you who are going to get him need to be ready.” Veronica spoke. Matt’s question ignored while his brothers nodded. “You’ll need to Jump to his location the moment I find him in the case he’s being interrogated.”

 

“Why would they interrogate him?” Keith asked, confusion in his voice as Roni’s fingers suddenly stopped and all eyes fell on her in worry and confusion. 

 

“...because he holds the only key to beating the Paladins.” Slowly her blue eyes turned and looked toward them. “He’s your last chance of survival.”

* * *

It was him.

 

Thud. Thud. Thud. THud. THud.

 

I-It was him. 

 

THud. THud. THUd.

 

_ “Lance take Veronica home. Now!” _

 

THUd. THud. THUd. THud.

 

_ “What are you doing in my house? Who are you?” _

 

_ “I’m here for the Jumper.” _

 

THud. THUd. THud. THUd. THUD. THUD!

 

_ “Take her and go Lance. Go.” _

 

“Y-You’re…” Blue eyes stared at the Paladin in horror and fear. 

 

That menacing smile widened. The monocle from back then was gone. An eyepatch in its place and a horrible scar ran from the top of the Paladins forehead to the middle of his cheek, right through where his right eye had been under the eyepatch. His dark hair was slicked back, a little wilder than back then and a little longer. Stubble apparent on his chin and the sides of his face. His skin indented with healed scars and a metal prosthetic replaced his once flesh left arm. 

 

“Now you remember.” The man’s tone was pleased and it had Lance’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. The urge to hurl strong. “It took far too long to find you, Lance McClain, but we’ll be sure to make your death as painless as possible.” 

 

H-He needed to focus. As much as it hurt, as angry as he was, as scared as he was, he had to stay strong. This was the Paladin that had taken everything from him. Destroyed everything he loved and cherished, pushed him out into this world with his sister and forced him to live the way he did, but he had no power over him. He was stronger than this man gave him credit for. He was taught by the best and his brothers still counted on him. He couldn’t let them down. He couldn’t let his death be for nothing. He couldn’t die for nothing. Not when he knew Roni would mourn for him and fall apart because of his death. Not when he knew what they were after was safe with Matt. He had to make something out of it. His brothers were beside him and it was his turn to walk to the end of the Earth to join them. Now that his mission was done.

 

“Something tells me that’s a bunch of bullshit.” Lance spoke, tone a little shaky, but he tried to keep himself together as the other Paladins in the area started to slowly to gather on the rooftop. “You don’t just finish my brother’s creed and promise me a painless death, Paladin.”

 

It started with a light chuckle. Then a laugh, before the man in front of him started to laugh hysterically and a few Paladins around him chuckled.

 

“What a spunky little thing you are. No wonder you avoided us for so long and you’re one of them.” With a snap of the man’s fingers a net suddenly wrapped around the Sniper and a wince pulled on the teen’s face as the pain that laced up his back. “You’re right somewhat. As long as we get what we want your death will be painless-”

 

“We strike the raging sea, but we’re as silent as the still ocean.” Lance spoke up, tone proud and serious, while blue eyes glared into the Paladin’s slowly narrowed gold.

 

Silence fell over the rooftop. No one moved. None of the Paladins around him made a sound. Their harsh staring contest was the only sparks that filled the space between them. 

 

“Is that how you’ll play this out?” The Paladins asked, while Lance sat up tall and kept his mouth shut. Silence stretched out for minutes. “Then you’ll be treated like your brothers, little Nalquod.”

 

With a flex of the man’s prosthetic arm the fingers turned into sharp claws and a crackle of electricity sparked up the metal. The fabric underneath suddenly shredded to pieces with the energy and the spark of power visible underneath the glass markings in the metal.

 

“Level one.” The net around him sparked in warning, before it crackled and electricity shot through him. A wince left the teen, but he kept still. Blue eyes glared into the Paladin’s cold gaze. “Where is your rifle?”

 

“You’re looking at it one-eyed Willie. Your eyesight that ba-UGH!” The electricity around him suddenly bolted up to the max. A cry of pain past his lips as Lance hunched over and gasped for breath. The metal starting to seer into the skin of his back and slowly burn through the fabric of Matt’s jacket. The power suddenly back to the soft crackle an instant later. “G-Go to hell.”

 

“I’ll ask again. Where is your rifle?”

 

“You’re looking at i-UUGRRAAH!”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“Y-You-UUUUHGGGGHGHGH!”

 

Footsteps moved towards him. 

 

“Where is the rifle?”

 

“Y-AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!”

 

The electricity suddenly cut out before a metal hand suddenly wrapped around his throat and the Sniper was yanked off the ground. A gasp of pain echoed into the air, while Lance flailed against the hold and winced at the tight grip around his windpipe. The Paladin right in his face as that single gold eye glared at him in disdain. 

 

“I’ll say it again. Where is the Blue Lion?” Blue eyes glared back and the grip around his throat tightened in warning. 

 

“H-How are you even sure I have it?” Lance demanded, while that gold eye narrowed at him. “I’m just the innocent little kid from Cuba whose family you destroyed-”

 

“We know the previous owner of the rifle handed it down to you, McClain. You’re the only Jumper alive to mimic their fighting style and use a rifle like the Nalquod.” The Paladin cut in, while the Jumper snapped his mouth shut and ground his teeth together. “Your bullet casings match those of it’s previous owner and you uphold the Nalquod’s traditions and creed. Never kill a soul without purpose. Never show your face. Stand beside your brethren and fight to protect the weak at the cost of your own life. You Jump as frequently and have immense stamina like them. Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

Dead silence fell over the air. Blue eyes glared into a single gold, before the electricity in the man’s arm sparked and the fingers in his neck tightened. The power suddenly shot through the prosthetic and into his skin as a horrid scream echoed through the air and Lance fought against the net around him. Legs kicked out in panic as they slammed into the man’s chest and he didn’t budge. The agony lasted for minutes, before it cut short and a whimper left the Sniper. Tears in the corner of his eyes as he heavily panted and his muscles went slack. His energy nonexistent, not even trying to resupply him, while those fingers loosened slightly around his throat. 

 

“Where is the Blue Lion, McClain?” The Paladin demanded, his tone deeper and darker than before while Lance pulled in a broken breath and glared heavily at the man. “Where is i-”

 

“I will walk to the end of the Earth to join my brothers before I tell you shit.” Lance bit out, tone dangerous and deadly, while a few Paladins around them jolted and stared at him in slight shock and fear. “And I shall lay my life down for the Blue Lion and her secrets before I utter a word into this filthy ai-Aaaauuuggghh!”

 

The net turned back on at full blast. The Paladin’s grip on his neck gone as he slammed into the cement and the teen curled up into a ball. Fingers uselessly pawed at the metal webbing and Matt’s jacket around him in tatters. Roni’s hoodie rapidly being eaten through while his back burned in agony. His entire body ravaged by the sparks of energy, before it was cut off and he slumped against the rooftop. Blue eyes instantly glared into the Paladin above him. 

 

“Then you will meet the same fate as your brothers.” Came the dark promise as Lance slowly pushed himself up awkwardly off the ground and sat up. “At least those that survived the attack and continued the battle after the Blue Lion’s owner perished. They spoke nothing as well and you will join them as they will.”

 

“At least they will be waiting for me and you’ll never get your hands on the Blue Lion.” Lance promised back, before a metal fist slammed into his face and his jaw cracked. A cry of pain filled the air and the teen’s head hung low after the blow. Blood dripped to the ground and a shaky breath left his lips. “I hope you have fun, Paladin. For we strike like the rag-”

 

A fist connected with his face again. Black dots sparked against his vision and Lance forced his head up to glare at the man in front of him. 

 

“R-Raging sea, but we’re as si-” The net around him sparked with energy. Put on full blast as he screamed in pain and kept himself sitting up. Eyes squeezed shut till the energy dispersed and claws sliced through the air. “S-Silent as the st-till ocean. I rea-”

 

The metal claws hooked around his right shoulder and ripped at his body. The layers of fabric over his form sliced through like butter and sharp blades sliced open his flesh.

 

“R-reach out to meet you. L-like the w-waves touch the shore. You-”

 

“Where is the Blue Lion?” The Paladin yelled, anger in his tone as claws sliced at him again and ripped down his chest. 

 

The sharp metal ripped through the net with ease, before another one replaced the ruined one and blue eyes glared up at the Paladin. 

 

“A-Are my kin. B-Born from the w-waves and su-Auugh!” The Paladin’s fist slammed into his ribs. Pain blasted through his body and a gasp for breath left the teen. Tears in his eyes as his chest burned and he harshly coughed for air. Blood spit up next moment before he gasped for air and his hair was roughly grabbed. “S-surf.  T-Together w-we make a c-crashin-”

 

A fist slammed into his face. The net turned on the next moment and his throat burned with the energy. The teen holding back his voice as he harshly coughed and blood spilled from his lips. His body heavily shaken the moment the net shut off and he shakily pulled his gaze back up towards the Paladin. 

 

“C-Crashing wave, a r-raging storm, and a-an i-indestruc-” Claws caught his cheek and grazed against his flesh. Thin lines sliced into his skin. “i-Indestruct-table t-tsunami. S-Stand beside me b-broth-”

 

“Where is the Blue Lion?!” The Paladin’s fist slammed into his chest once more and Lance hit the cement. 

 

Sharp, painful, breaths filled the air as he slumped against the cement and kept his gaze on the enraged man. His face red with anger. His arm sparked dangerously and the Paladins around him weary. 

 

“Where is it?!” Came the demand as he moved forward toward him and Lance shakily smiled. 

 

“B-brother. F-Fight b-beside me brother. D-die beside me b-brother. A-And I sh-shal-” The collar of his undersuit was grabbed and a fist slammed into his cheek. “S-shall l-lay my l-life d-down f-for y-”

 

Another fist slammed into his face. His vision blasted with black dots, before it cleared and a shaky breath fell past his lips. 

 

“Y-You. L-Like you me. T-Togeth-” Another fist to the face. “T-Togeth-ther we s-slay o-” Another hit. “O-our e-enemi-” 

 

Slam!

 

His vision nearly turned black. His chest screamed his agony. His muscles deadweight and his entire body useless as he hung from the Paladin’s grip. The only thing his own his consciousness…then he felt it. 

 

It was like a jolt of electricity that cracked through his chest. Small, harmless, but noticeable and it had tears gathered in his eyes. 

 

Veronica…why? She promised. She swore over their families lives never to-

 

Another fist slammed into his face and his vision blackened for a few seconds. 

 

It didn’t matter. She was safe with Matt, that was obvious now, but it wouldn’t matter for long. 

 

“E-ene-emies w-with a d-drow-wning w-wave.” A fist slammed into his right shoulder. The bone underneath snapped like a twig and he was dropped to the ground like discarded trash. 

 

“Where is the Blue Lion, Nalquod?”

 

Safe and his brothers were waiting.

 

“A-And t-together w-we walk a p-path none f-follow.” A pity filled look took over the Paladin’s face, disgust in his eyes, as he stepped back and waved to a Paladin off to the side. “E-Even as w-we walk to th-the end of the E-”

 

The crackle of electricity echoed and a small smile fell over the Sniper’s face as he gaze up at the dark thunder clouds over head. 

 

“E-Earth.”

 

Electricity exploded.

* * *

“Take this too.”

 

Another weapon dropped into Keith’s arms and Matt quietly watched at Veronica’s side. His brothers armed to the teeth. Every weapon Pidge had in her arsenal that they could use on their person and a few strapped and attached to Chameleon’s form. Not that it was going to be his job to fight. 

 

He wanted to fight. He wanted to slash and stab and smash and kill every Paladin in his sights the moment they found Lance’s location. He wanted to. He wanted to pay them back for everything. Everything that they made the Sniper suffer through. Everything they put him through tonight. Everything they were putting him through now. He wanted to slaughter them all, but he couldn’t. 

 

Lance’s health had to come first. Lance’s life was top priority and he’d kill whoever stood in his way before he let the teen die at the hands of the Paladins. He’d give his own life to make it happen. Just like he did when he saved the Jumper the first night they met. That night Lance fought all those Paladins and nearly died, and now. He’d give everything and sacrifice anything. Just to keep Lance alive and see his smile again. Hear that rare laugh and feel those lips against his just one more time. 

 

He’d give the world.

 

“Here.” Pidge’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as his gaze fell on the gun in her hand. A black, sleek, Smith and Wesson handgun that none of them had ever used before, but was locked in their weapon’s safe. “I know none of us can shoot it well, but if Sharpshooter has been captured and they took his rifle then-”

 

“Thanks Pidge.” His voice was quiet, small, while fingers curled around the weapon and he shoved it into his belt without anymore prompting. “Is my new staff ready?”

 

A worried look fell over her face, weary, but she nodded and yanked the collapsed weapon out of the shoulder bag and set it in his hand. The object heavier than his normal one, but its purpose clear. 

 

“Don’t use it if you don’t have to.” She quietly pleaded, while Shiro and Keith looked towards them in worry. “I know it was just a prototype idea, but you didn’t like it bef-”

 

“If he’s hurt in anyway I’ll make Keith’s kill count look like child’s play.” The quiet threat had tears in her eyes, while his brother stiffened, but no one spoke up. Not even Hunk who looked frightened and worried. “He’s been through enough.”

 

A nod left his sister, before a beep left the computer and Veronica’s fingers stopped. Matt instantly turned to the girl whose fingers were in her lap and gaze focused on the screen. 

 

“Vero-”

 

“He’s alive.” Her voice was quiet, while Matt turned his head towards the screen. “F-For now.”

 

All the layers on the map had vanished. A single, light, blue dot in its place and a small window off to the side. Several medical readings down it’s vertical length and the Sniper’s heartrate visibly in a bold, heightened, white line. One that would beat normally for only a second, before it spiked horribly and went sporadic for moments on end. 

 

“Wh-”

 

“They’re torturing him.” Hunk shakily spoke, while Veronica’s fingers dug into her sweatpants and Matt glared at the screen. “He’s-”

 

“Pidge, drop location.” Came Matt’s command as his sister reached forward for her computer in a rush and pulled up her own complex map. “Shiro, Keith-”

 

“Right behind you.” Shiro spoke up, while Keith nodded. “Hunk, warn the medical sector they’re going to be getting an injured patient in. A scared one.”

 

A firm nod left the bulky man, before he Jumped and Pidge slammed her finger into the enter button. 

 

“Drop location 785!” She yelled, as Matt moved forward to grab his brothers outstretched and clasped hands. 

 

“Be ready for an army.” Veronica spoke up, halting their awaiting Jump as they turned their heads to her curled up form in the chair. Her knees to her chest and her face buried into her knees. “Be ready for more Paladins than you’ve ever faced. They wouldn’t take a chance with Sharpshooter.”

 

Slowly the three of them looked towards one another, before both Keith and Shiro nodded. A heavy breath past Matt’s lips as he gave his own nod in return and their energy swirled together. Communications on between their single line and Pidge’s worried gaze locked on them. 

 

“Drop in five. Communications dark.” Shiro spoke, while Matt closed his eyes and pulled in a shaky breath. “Five…Four...”

 

He had to be alive. He had to survive. 

 

“Two…”

 

He couldn’t let him die.

 

“...One!”

 

He’d make the Paladins pay after Lance was safe.  

 

They were gone from the command center in an instant. The three of them in the sky the next and a horrid scream echoed around them. A noise that chilled them to the bone as they all flinched and free fell through the air. Hazel eyes rapidly surveyed the area, till he saw it. The crackle of electricity and light in the dark horizon. His eyebrows instantly knitted together, while Keith and Shiro grabbed either of his shoulders. 

 

_ Drop in fiv- _

 

“Two.” Matt bit out, hands over his brothers while they readied their prefered weapons. “We’re going to make a scene. Shiro, do it.”

 

_ Matt, I can’t-! _

 

“Don’t make me say it again.” Silence filled the line between them and Matt pulled in a shaky breath as he Jumped them several blocks over. “No-!”

 

The words cut off. Eyes blown wide at the impossible amount of Jumpers gathered on the rooftop. Their numbers so large they covered the entire rooftop and a small circle was left for the two figures in it. One large and bulky, while the other was curled up in a ball and screaming in agony. A net wrapped around-

 

_ Get Sharpshooter! _ Shiro ordered as Matt jolted back and let himself drop. Anger bubbled into his chest as his brothers fell behind him.  _ You have twenty seconds before I drop down! _

 

He didn’t even need ten. Not when he plummeted towards the ground and Jumped before he got too close. Hand on his belt as he appeared next to the downed Sniper and yanked the gun from his hip. The safety pulled and trigger smashed in as the nets’ neck snapped, before he threw the gun into the air and all the Paladins moved for him. Arms around the Legend and the teen in his arms, before he was gone. His Jump a sickened crack, before he reappeared in the medical sector of the base and a whimper reached his ears. 

 

“Lan-o-oh god…” He nearly dropped him. The moment he actually got a look at the teen he felt the tears fill his eyes. “L-Lance…”

 

Sharpshooter hung limp in his hold. Both the jacket Matt gifted him and Veronica’s hoodie a mess of burnt tatters across his chest. Bits and pieces of his undersuit singed and burnt through, a net wrapped tightly around him and blood soaked into Matt’s left arm. Huge bruises around the Sniper’s neck, burns in the center of each mark, and ugly bruises across his face. Thin scratches against his cheek and huge slashes, like claws, dug into his right shoulder and down his left side. His eyes barely opened and gaze barely there. 

 

“Lance-”

 

“M-Ma-at-t?” Lance’s voice was so soft, so broken, and cracked heavily. The blood stained across his lips and chin now apparent, while footsteps rushed towards them. “I-Is-”

 

“Matt, get him to the surgery room now!” One of the nurses yelled as the male jolted and looked to the women sprinting towards him. “He’s losing too much blood!”

 

He moved in an instant. Lance’s voice too quiet to hear above the women speaking to one another and asking him questions as he moved into the emergency surgery room and found Coran inside with their best caretakers. The man’s eyes on them in an instant, before those blue eyes widened in shock while Matt reluctantly rested the Sniper on the table. 

 

“M-Ma-tt!” Lance pleaded, voice higher and panicked, while the male leaned forward and took the younger’s hand in his. Burns across his fingers and blood caked across his fingertips. “P-Plea-s- Th-The B-blue L-Lion-”

 

“Blue Lion?” Matt repeated, confusion in his tone while Coran’s eyebrows furrowed and a troubled look fell across his face. “What’s the-?”

 

“Matt, go help your brothers.” The man ordered, as hazel eyes bolted up towards the older Jumper and he opened his mouth to protest. “They need your help if they’re facing the Paladins it takes to hold a Nalquod. I’ll make sure Sharpshooter survives.”

 

“Nalqu-?”

 

“Matt!” The disguise artist jolted and those dark blue eyes glared into him. “Go help your brothers now or they’ll add to the death count.”

 

Hazel eyes locked with the hurt Sniper’s gaze, fingers weakly strangled against the myth’s fingers, before he roughly bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut. The tears in his eyes rolled down his cheeks and he pulled his hand out of the teen’s. A whimper echoed into his ears and Chameleon turned and ran from the room as fast as he could. The nurses and Coran instantly huddled around Lance and orders echoed behind him. 

 

He had to stay alive. Lance had to survive.

* * *

Shit. There was so many of them. Way more than Keith had ever seen in his life…and they were about to fight all those Paladins.

 

_ Landing in twelve! _ Shiro yelled a few feet from him as his older brother’s form flickered with a purple aura and Keith stretched his arms out to slow his descent.  _ Take out as many as you can after I impact! _

  
“Roger!” Keith yelled the moment Matt disappeared with Sharpshooter in tow. All the Paladins slowly converging on his Jump Scar. 

 

_ Get ready for the shock wave! _

 

Keith pulled his arms in front of him and pulled his legs to his chest. Sword held protectively in front of him, before Shiro was completely enveloped with that purple aura and his brother slammed into the rooftop. The entire area around him suddenly distorted as everything seemed to suddenly push down and collapse. The cement of the rooftop crackled like thin glass, it’s supports shattered and every Paladin in the area sent to their knees as the distortion flickered and disappeared. Matt’s Jump Scar flickered with the force put on it.

 

_ Now! _

  
Keith Jumped, his form reappeared in the center of a huge group of Paladins as he swung his blade and took his opponents off guard. All of them still disoriented and disabled thanks to Champions Specialty as he sent the dead bodies to the floor and slid forward to deliver another blow. Another ten slain and joined with their comrades, before they started to slowly regain their movement and the teen cursed.

 

He was still too slow. 

 

“Champion!”

 

_ I need five more seconds. _

 

Keith Jumped and reappeared in the area his older brother was in. Sword swung and the closests Paladins cut down, before the Paladins around them started to get up onto their feet and Shiro shakily pulled himself up. His breath heavy. 

 

_ How many did you take out? _   
  


“Thirty-seven.” A curse echoed back to him as the mass amount of Paladins started to slowly rise around them. Net launchers in hand and the huge man in front of them pissed. “Who’s the big ugly one?”

 

_ You…You don’t remember? _ Purple eyes looked back to frown at his brother in confusion. An equally confused look echoed back to him, before they heard it. The sound of multiple nets launched into a noise that was at a magnitude they never thought they’d hear.  _ Scatter!  _

 

Keith Jumped the second the word left Shiro’s lips. The teen in the air the next and letting himself plummet through the air as nets shot out and flew through their Jump Scars. A multitude of them emerging from the tear in space in every direction, while Keith landed on the rooftop and beheaded the closest distracted Paladin in his range. Shiro just a few yards from him and in hand to hand combat with a huge group of them, while the others around Samurai became aware of his situation. 

 

Shit. There was still too many of th-

 

Matt’s Scar flickered for a second before his older brother ran through it and the tear snapped shut behind him. His new staff in his hand and such heavy anger on his face Keith was actually scared of his brother. The new staff a little taller than Chameleon and the orange lines on it larger and more frequent than the last. Blades on either side of it and sharpened to a barbed edge. 

 

“Ch-Champion, Chameleon’s back!” Keith spoke as he Jumped back away from the Paladins around him and Shiro looked toward their brother. 

 

_ Shit. Chameleon, wa-! _

 

Matt was suddenly gone. His Jump so quick Keith hadn’t seen it, before cries and screams of pain echoed in the midst of the huge mass of Paladins. Blood splattered into the air while electricity sparked into the sky. Dead bodies slammed into the cement faster than Keith could blink, while the Paladins around him fell still and stared at the scene in horror. The huge group suddenly cut down in a mere few minutes, little to no resistance shown, till the last Paladin fell and Matt slowly stood from his crouched position. 

 

Blood stained his clothes, so deep and saturated it was nearly black, his face smeared with it and his staff coated in it. Electricity sparked off the weapon from each thick line on it, Matt’s gloves keeping his hands safe, and the energy off it alarming. It was so thick and heavy Chameleon shouldn’t be able to Jump, but the electric rappelling gloves were doing their job. The look on his brother’s face however… 

 

“Pray to whatever god you believe in, because I’m about to make the myths’ kill count look like child’s play.” Came the dark, heavy, and loud declaration as the others Paladins around them readied their weapons and the huge one frowned. “You messed with the wrong Jumper, Paladins.”

 

“Get him!” The huge Paladin ordered, before Shiro was suddenly behind him and Jumped the pair of them to a different rooftop within sight. 

 

“Ch-Champi-”

 

“We’ll help him if it gets out of hand.” Shiro spoke, worry heavy in his eyes and a deep frown on his face. “But right now we can’t stop him. Not without getting in striking range and there are too many Paladins to get out of here safely. Its like they sent in every Paladins they could to capture Sharpshooter.”

 

“But doesn’t that mean Matt’s in huge trouble?” Keith demanded, a glare directed at the male while his older brother heavily frowned at the carnage below them. 

 

“For now, no. There may be a lot of Paladins, but they haven’t had to fight Matt when he’s pissed and it's a new element to them. They won’t know how to handle it at first…I don’t even know how to handle him like this.”

 

Slowly purple eyes turned to the rooftop a little ways below them. At the enraged look on his brother’s face, all common sense gone, and his instincts in control of the battle. Of each swing, each Jump, each dodged attack, and each heavy blow. The bodies that littered the rooftop and the electricity that poured out of his staff and arched out to anyone that got too close. Matt’s clothes keeping him safe from the energy. 

 

Shiro was right. They had never seen Matt like this. Matt was never this angry. A smile on his face and a light joke at the ready to ease the tension. A dirty one in case they needed to break the ice and get rid of an awkward situation. Their brother was always kind, always merciful, never one to take a life, and always there to aid and take care of them. He was their shield, their seamstress, their friend and their brother. The Matt now held no resemblance to the brother they knew. He was gone. Replaced by a man beyond pissed the one Jumper he loved was probably slowly dying on a operation table and clinging to life. Matt was on a warpath and it hurt to watch him take one life after another. Coated in blood and it not even registering for him. Their brother wasn’t here right now. Something darker and far deadlier had replaced him…and it could get him killed.

 

“I’m not watching this.” Keith bit out, a growl in his tone as he tightly gripped his sword. “I’m going down to help.”

 

“Keith, don’t!” Shiro ordered, his prosthetic around the teen’s arm and a glare sent to his brother. “You’re walking into-”

 

“I’m walking into a war zone to snap our stupid brother out of his senses before he gets himself killed!” Keith snapped, ash eyes wide. “If Sharpshooter survives and finds Matt went on a warpath to avenge him I don’t want to be the one to explain we stood by and didn’t do shit to help him!” 

 

Without another word Keith ripped his arm out of his brother’s grip and Jumped. Samurai above the roof the next and feet slammed down into the nearest Jumper, blade down for a swift kill. Screams of pain echoed a few yards away from him as Keith turned in time to see a net hurl toward his brother and twist around his staff. Both weapons output energy the same as the net was harshly tugged and severed the moment the Paladin stumbled close enough. The man instantly beheaded and a wince left Keith. 

 

“Chameleon, report in!” Keith ordered as he quickly dodged a net that flew at him and the sword wielder bolted for the Paladin and slammed the flat steel of his blade against their head. The woman knocked unconscious, before he twisted and dodged another. “Chameleon!”

 

His brother Jumped out of range and into another mass or Paladins. The younger myth in a pack of four and a growl past his lips. Irritation taking hold as he Jumped out of the way of the Paladins and appeared above the older myth. Legs instantly seated on the myth’s shoulders and his thighs around his neck, the hilt of his blade bashed into the disguise artist’s head. 

 

_ Fu-?! _

 

“I said report the fuck in!” Keith yelled, beyond pissed off as the male below him stumbled slightly and then looked up to glare at him. “Don’t you fucking glare at me! Are you fucking insane?! What will Sharpshooter think when he finds out what you just did?”

 

_ Wha-? _

 

Without a word Keith grabbed his brother’s head and forced him to look out past the group of Paladins watching them in confusion and caution, most likely because Keith was trying to stop Matt and Matt was a huge rage monster right now, and towards the herds of bodies on the ground. At all the corpses piled on top of one another, either electrocuted, beheaded, or bleed to death. Smears and puddles of crimson across the cement rooftop and the few Paladins left weary. Even the larger one had hung back and was watching them with caution…even if Keith did look ridiculous with his thighs around his brother’s neck and his hands on the top of his head, sword still barely gripped in his hand. 

 

_ D-Did I do all that? _ The broken tone of his brother’s voice had an ache slowly settled into Keith’s chest.  _ I-I couldn’t have- _

 

A gasp echoed as the staff in his hands clattered to the ground and into the blood pooled beneath them. Hazel eyes focused on his coated hands and a sad look took over Keith’s face. 

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Keith quietly suggested, purple eyes slowly moved up to the Paladins and glare on his face as they stayed back. Afraid Samurai might sick Chameleon back on them while the teen flipped backwards and to the ground. A backflip done and the younger myth back on his feet, while Matt hesitantly reached down and took his staff back into his hands. Keith right as his side while he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and glared at the men and women in front of them. “We’ll call it here. Come after us and we’ll be sure to finish what we started.”

 

No reply was given. No words were spoken, but their silence was enough. Even the man in the back, who looked beyond pissed they were going to leave without any kind of repercussion, didn’t say a word. The carnage around them was enough of a reason to hang back and let them leave. Lest they join their fellow Paladins on the cement and drowned in blood. 

 

“Champion, 234.”

 

_ Roger! _

 

The three of them Jumped. No net launched. No words were yelled. No threats given. They teleported away without a problem. Left alone and free to live another day. Any other day it wouldn’t been seen as a win, but tonight they lost too much to consider this anywhere close to even a consolation prize.

* * *

Matt! Where was Matt? H-He was just he-

 

“Sharp- ple-se st-y s-ll!” A voice called, their tone foreign and hard to hear. His hearing and vision locked into a bubble. Everything a mess of colors and words heavy and wobbly as if underwater. His entire body in agony. “Yo- co-d-n t- -e!”

 

Where had Matt gone? He had just been here. He had felt his arms around him, smelled his scent in the air, felt his heat against him, and then his hand against his fingers, but now…he was gone. Where was he? Where were the Paladins? Where was he? Where-?!

 

“S-r!”

 

A pressure rested against his chest. The pain rekindled, till he felt it. That electric feeling in his chest that harmlessly arched out his entire body. The feeling soft and warm. An akward comfort in his fit of fear, while a mess of orange and blue appeared in his vision. 

 

“W- str-e l-e th- ra-g s-, b- w-e a- s-nt a- th- s-l -oc-n.”

 

Everything was so choppy, so broken, but he knew those words anywhere. Knew that first sentence as if it were a prayer and a hymn. It was ingrained into him. A song for comfort, a creed of his brothers, and a battle declaration for the helpless. Nothing in the world sounded the same and nothing calmed him faster. 

 

“B-Bro-oth-ther?” A pressure rested against his forehead. A cold chill sent through his flesh and the pressure against his chest gently rubbed the spot. 

 

“S-ep l-e o-e. Sl-ep.”

 

Slep?...sleep. He could do that. He completed his mission afterall. He was safe. The Paladins couldn’t touch him anymore. Not with one of his brothers here. H-he could…he could finally rest. Rest after all these years.

 

“S-eep.”

 

Now that the Blue Lion was safe.

* * *

“Matt!”

 

Yells and words of concern called after him. His footsteps thudded against the tiled floor, his staff clattered against the ground, and he slammed into the nearest wall. Crimson smeared against the paint as he scrambled forward and nearly slipped. His boots squeaked in protest, wet as a sponge and the rancid smell of iron in his lungs. Doors flew past him, his breaths a weak hitch and a heavy itch across his skin. 

 

He slammed into another corner. Hands scrapped against the wall and tears filled his eyes. His heartbeat a rapid thunderous chorus in his ears. Caked iron flaked off his fingers. His shoulder slammed into the familiar metal door and slid open, feet screambled forwards and left streaks of red in their wake. Another door slid open. Fingers shakily reached for the crystal knob and water cascaded down. 

 

His figure smashed into the wall and droplets poured over him. Pink slowly covered the floor in a tsunami and the sound of torn fabric sounded. The heavy, wet, clothes slapped against the floor and water billowed out around them in a heavy red. A soft sob echoed and nails scrapped against flesh. The thick red paste came off his skin in clumps and plopped onto the floor. His hair coated in it, his face smeared with it, and his body covered in it. So thick, so heavy, the smell over turned his stomach and a whimper filled the steam filled room. The heat against his skin useless to ease the nausea and regret as he slammed his forehead against the wall and footsteps sounded just outside. 

 

“Matt?”

 

He curled up tighter. Arms wrapped around himself to try and cover the filth and carnage that seared into his flesh. Still the footsteps came closer, squeaked against the smeared and wet floor, before they stopped and a hand rested on his shoulder. A flinch instantly echoed against his form. 

 

“Hey, it’s just me.” Keith’s voice was soft, grip light, touch barely there. “Just me…come here.”

 

He moved before his brain could catch up. His flithy, wet, arms wrapped around his brother and his equally crimson stained skin and clothes. Arms wrapped around him in turn and held him tightly, despite the water that started to soak the teen. 

 

“I’m right here.” HIs voice was still quiet, still soft, while finger slowly threaded through his caked hair. “Just breathe, Matt.”

 

It hurt to breathe. It hurt to see and think and feel and…it hurt- H-He hurt so many-

 

A heavy sob echoed. The fingers around him tightened and a hiccup filled the air. A nose buried into his hair and soft hushes reached his ears. Soft rubbed patterns danced against his filthy back.

 

“Just breathe, Matt.” Fingers dug further into his hair and the disguise artist buried his face into his brother’s shoulder. “We’ll get you cleaned up. Just breathe for me.”

 

He didn’t feel clean. Would probably never feel clean. The crimson on his skin…it wasn’t just on it. It was seared into him. Dug under his flesh and seared into his muscles and bones. I-It-...It’d never go away. H-He-

 

“Shhh. We’ll get you cleaned up, Matt, I promise.”

 

H-He-

 

“We’ll make it look like it never happened.”

 

But it did happen.

 

“Just breathe for me, Matt.”

 

H-He killed all those people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone goes to ask in the comments: Yes, the big move Shiro used against the Paladins was his Specialty.   
> _____________________  
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	27. The Mythical Lions and Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His head feels like a mess. His skin doesn't feel like his own. His mind keeps playing tricks on him, flashing back to that rooftop. To Lance nearly unconscious in his arms. To the dead bodies piled in his wake. The blood...everywhere. His skin feels uncomfortable, stained and seared with his sins. He doesn't feel like himself, but he is. He carried a bleeding and slowly dying Sharpshooter into the base. He stepped out of that Jump Scar with a rage he couldn't quell and he was the one that killed all those Paladins. Their blood, their deaths- However he has to push that aside. Lance is awake and making sure the Legend is alright takes top prioti-what? What's a Nalq-
> 
> He's alive. By some miracle he's alive and for his luck it's beyond a miracle. However, that's not the end of his problems. No, the other myths wants answers and he can't give them. He promised. he made a oath, a pact, gave his life for the creed and- Coran? H-He's Coran? Th-Then his mission is complete...he's free and-n-no...he can't take on that responsibility. He can't betray his brothers, he can't-he has no choice. All he can do is pray the myths can understand and keep up, because this is their history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hey everyone. I'm back with probably the most anticipated chapter of the fic so far. Not only will you guys see if Lance is alright or not, but you'll finally get the bomb drops of information that'll define this fic from here onwards. It's information heavy, full of twists and turns, and surprises, but it'll be worth it. *bows* I hope you enjoy it. Welcome to the end of Season One.
> 
> IMPORTANT! And with the posting of this chapter I'm going to be taking a two week break/hiatus. *nervous* Because as much as I love writing this fic and giving you guys amazing content I don't want to burn myself out. I tend to do to many things at once and make myself sick of writing a fic, so I'll be taking the two week break to not only try and give myself a little downtime, but to plan the next 'season' of this fic. I had nothing else planned after this chapter and I want to make notes and outlines so I build the next part of the fic and make it just as good as the first season has been. So I won't be posting a new chapter till the week of the 10th of September and I apologize for taking such a long break. I'll be sure to come back with amazing content for you all *bows* 
> 
> AO3 Instagram Account: scarlett_sama_ao3

Silence hung heavy in the air. The only thing to reach his ears the sound of the towel rubbed against his head. Said fabric dumped onto the floor with no care, before a brush ran through the strands and straightened his locks. Fingers ran through his hair, while little clusters were gathered together and gently pulled to be weaved. His gaze locked onto his pale hands. Not even a speck of dirt under his nails. Completely clean, but-

 

“Eyes up here, Matt.” The fingers in his hair yanked his head up and hazel meet amethyst. “Focus on me.”

 

“Ke-”

 

“Ah! No. Eyes on me.” 

 

Silence took over as Keith went back to what he was doing and Matt’s shoulders slumped. The strands of hair slowly pulled and woven between one another, before the snap of a hairband sounded and his brother leaned back on his heels. Purple eyes looked over him while his hands fell onto Matt’s shoulders. 

 

“There, all clean.” He didn’t feel clean. “Now let's go see the others.”

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“They’re worried about you.” His brother quietly spoke, eyebrows slightly furrowed and his fingers tightened a little into the disguise artist’s shoulders. “Sharpshooter might be in the clear too.”

 

Lance… 

 

His vision flashed. All those dead Paladins appeared in his gaze and his staff and hands were soaked in blood. The other Paladins weary, scared…of him. Th-They had been scared of him. All those dead peop-

 

“Oi! Eyes here!” Keith snapped, palms slapped against the male’s cheeks and narrowed purple eyes glared at him. “Don’t think about it.”

 

“B-But-” 

 

“You killed a whole bunch of Paladins, Matt.” His brother spoke, while Chameleon flinched. “A shit ton more than Shiro and I could ever take down and just as many as Sharpshooter could have, but you did it for a good reason, right? You did it because they hurt him really bad, didn’t they? You did it because he could’ve died?”

 

H-He had, but…but it was still wrong. He still killed people. Even if they had been the ones to hurt the Sniper, to put him on the brink of death and completely limp in Matt’s arms, they hadn’t completely deserved it. Th-they must’ve had families. Wives, husbands, children, boyfriends and girlfriends. People that cared about them and he took them from them. He killed all those people and ruined the lives of the people that surrounded them. He-

 

“Eyes on me!” Came the demand, his cheeks slapped again and Matt flinched. His brother’s expression slowly softened and Keith sighed. Their foreheads bumped together. “Shit…you know I’m bad at the whole conversation thing and I really don’t wanna have to try and give you a pep talk but…oh screw it.”

 

Matt’s face was suddenly let go as his brother plopped down onto the floor in front of him and crossed his legs.

 

“It’s not your fault Matt.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Ah!” The disguise artist’s mouth snapped shut and Keith sighed, fingers threaded through his ebony hair. “Look, I get you’re feeling horrible for killing all those Paladins. Anyone who hadn’t killed someone before would. Hell, Shiro had a panic attack the first time he did…but it wasn’t like you did it on purpose. And I know that doesn’t make you feel better, but you were upset and angry. Your emotions took control and you didn’t know what you were doing. I’m not saying you didn’t kill them, but it wasn’t your fault that you killed them. They hurt Sharpshooter first, and nearly killed him, and if anything that sounds like the rules he goes by. He’s never killed a Paladin without purpose before, right?”

 

A small shake of the head left Chameleon and Keith relaxed a little in front of him. 

 

“And you did the same because they nearly killed Sharpshooter.” Keith carefully reasoned. “You were acting on the same principle and Sharpshooter has done the same before. You even said that he was upset and angry that the Paladins killed all those Jumpers with their new nets a while back and was using live bullets. Sharpshooter took out over sixty Jumpers back then. Ended their lives, because they already ended the lives of dozens upon dozens of Jumpers already. He was even using live bullets near the end of our team up, because they were aiming to kill us. What you did wasn’t completely wrong, Matt. I know it sounds wrong in a way, but you were paying them back for the damage they’ve done to all of us. It doesn’t sound pretty, but…I get the same way.”

  
FIngers tightened around the teen’s combat suit and Matt watched him in worry. 

 

“Whenever I face a Paladin I remember what they did to me and to my powers. The fact I can’t Jump properly. The fact I get tired and get stuck between Jumps and put a burden on all of you. It’s their fault I’m this way and it makes me upset. I always strike to kill because I don’t want another Jumper to end up like me, but…” Hands reached out to grab Matt’s shoulders and amethyst eyes met hazel. “That doesn’t mean you have to kill anymore after this. That doesn’t mean you have to end another person’s life without a damn good reason. You can keep being our brother and our shield in battle. You can still use your old staff and we can have Pidge torch the other one. We won’t ask you to kill again, ever. You can keep being you, Matt. I know Sharpshooter would be happy with that.”

 

A soft, laughed, sob echoed to the air and suddenly Keith’s arms were wrapped around him. His grip tight and warm, while Matt wrapped his arms around his brother and buried his face into the younger’s shoulder.  

 

“I-I can’t b-believe I killed them all.”

 

“And no one blames you.” Keith quietly spoke, his grip tightened around the disguise artist. “I don’t even think the Paladins blame you. They know they deserved it. They just didn’t think we could dish out the damage to do it and they let us leave too. It’s not your fault, Matt.”

 

“H-How can I face him, a-afte-”

 

“Idiot.” A fist gently bopped the top of his head and a sigh left his brother. “Knowing Sharpshooter he’s going to be scared beyond belief when he wakes up and he’ll want to see a familiar face. He’ll need you and even if he finds out I don’t doubt the moron will freet over you and ask if you got hurt. He won’t care about the Paladins. He loves you, remember?”

 

A nod left Matt, fresh tears in his eyes, while Keith held him close and started to play with his hair. The motion soothing and brought a gentle calm to his fear. The emotion slowly washed away till he pulled back to wipe at his face and Keith gently smiled at him. 

 

“So, you wanna go calm down Shiro before he busts in he-”

 

“Matt! Are you okay?!” The door slid open in a rush. Their eldest brother in the doorway one second and into the room the next, while Keith sighed and turned to frown at the man who was blinking at them in confusion. “Uh…”

 

“You have the worst fucking timing.” Keith deadpanned, before Matt lightly laughed. Both his brother’s gazes on him and soft smiles on their faces. Keith’s fingers ruffled his hair and Shiro moved forward to pull him into a hug. “Come on, Matt. Let’s go see if your boyfriend is alright.”

 

“H-He’s not my boyfriend.”

  
“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

Lance hadn’t been alright. The moment he had walked into the intensive care room they put him in Matt knew to expect the worst. He had got it.

  
Veronica was by the Sniper’s bedside, hunched over and her brother’s hand in her fingers. Soft sobs echoed through the room and the others had stood back, unsure how to comfort the girl or how to interact with her. Matt had just walked forward, a little hesitant, but the moment he crouched down beside her she attacked him into a hug. Her nose buried into his shoulder and her cries increased in volume. Fingers dug into his back and her hair a mess. Her hair tie gone and the strands a mess of friz. He had wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, before he looked up towards the teen on the bed. His teeth instantly sunk into his lower lip. 

 

Lance…h-he was covered in dark, ugly, bruises. His face a mess of purples and blacks, the skin swollen, and gauze wrapped around his neck. Dots of blood scattered across the fabric while his chest looked no better. The huge slashes in his flesh now bandaged over and dried blood caked into the gauze. His right shoulder black and blue, the skin misshaped around his collarbone, and the gauze wrapped around towards his back. The skin back there no doubt burnt beyond belief and the Sniper out cold. A mask over his face and the machines around him monitored his vitals and regulated his breathing. Overall, they were lucky he was breathing at all. Especially when he glanced towards the oldest Jumper in the room and Coran hesitantly handed Matt the teen’s medical chart he had drawn up. 

 

A broken and dislocated shoulder and collar bone. Cracked ribs. Second degree burns across his back and torso and a punctured lung. Overall it didn’t sound as horrible as it could’ve been if the Sniper had been completely human, but in the end it was a fatal blow. Especially with the electricity in the mix. Any longer in that net and Lance would’ve died from the electric exposure itself. The fact he was here at all was a miracle and the moment he reached the last word on the clipboard he shoved it back towards the older man and curled around Veronica. Tears in his eyes and his body heavily shaken, while he buried his face into her neck and held her close. His sobs slowly intermingled with hers while the others quietly watched. Keith the only one to move forward and join them as his brother knelt down and wrapped the pair of them in a hug. His own distress in his gaze. 

 

“He’ll heal. Coran said he’ll make it.” He quietly spoke, but it had fallen on deaf ears in the moment. 

 

The fact one of the most iconic Jumpers among them had fallen was a big enough blow, but to Veronica and Matt Lance was a hella lot more. Lance was a brother, a caretaker, a guardian, a Legend, a friend, and now his love. There was no heavier blow to deal the two of them and it showed in the two weeks after. 

 

Veronica rarely left Lance’s bedside. The girl’s retorts always valid and on point the moment they tried to take her to school or pull her away for personal maintenance. If the Paladins could find Lance, they could easily find Veronica. So Pidge had pulled some strings and forged a doctor's note, conveniently placed in Roni’s school system, that gave the girl a month leave from her attendance in the institution. When they told her she needed a break to rest and get a shower, she protested by somehow finding a sleeping bag in the base and had pulled it into Lance’s room. Scissors had been taken to her hair and the knots amongst the bottom had been cut. Her hair now short and in a wavy bob cut, thanks to Allura’s intervention half way through, and everytime a meal came around she teared up and Hunk brought her food to her. 

 

The others had been silent. No talk revolved around the Paladins or Lance. The lot of them too afraid to speak and set either Matt or Veronica off, and Matt had kept to himself. He had asked Pidge to help him get some hands on some fabric he needed, and asked she make more of the electric repelling cloth to remake both his and Lance’s clothes, but after he had shut himself away in his room and kept his needle and thread close. Keith had popped in once in awhile to talk to him, mostly to go over the nightmares Matt kept having every other night, and try and put some normalcy back into their lives. 

 

It was only today, two weeks later, that something normal came about and Matt wasn’t surprised. He expected this to happen sooner, but at least they had given him time to try and recover from the blow. 

 

“We can’t stay back much longer. The fighting between the Paladins and Jumpers is getting worse.” Shiro had spoken up, the moment they all gathered in the command center, and Pidge leaned forward to tap the table. Red marks slowly filled the map and Matt watched without a word. “Pidge and Allura put their ears out and the death toll on the Jumpers side is increasing. Paladins haven’t…”

 

His brother’s voice was slowly tuned out. Whatever speech he was about to give now on mute while he looked over the map. On each little red dot, held close and clustered to the point they looked like pools of blo-

 

“We can’t go out there without Sharpshooter.” Keith cut in. His brother’s voice loud and right next to the disguise artist, Matt’s attention instantly gained as he pulled in a shaky breath and turned to the pair now glaring at one another. “The three of us can barely take down a few Paladins by ourselves, but Sharpshooter was a huge help when we teamed up. Without him-”

 

“But we don’t have him.” Shiro spoke up, voice firm, while Matt flinched and the man realized what he said. “Matt, I-”

 

“We only managed to win those battles that day because of Sharpshooter.” Keith interrupted, gaze narrowed heavily and deadly. “Hell, Matt and me were only able to keep up and move the way we did because Sharpshooter trained us! If we go out there now we’re dead, Shiro and-”

 

“Whoa, wait. He trained the both of you? When?” Came the incredulous demand, while Matt swallowed back the lump in his throat and pushed down the nausea. 

 

“Does that really matter right now?” The snapped response had Champion flinched back and Keith bristled. “We only beat those Paladins because of Sharpshooter. We only kept up because he trained us. We only got this far because Sharpshooter has been in the background taking care of Paladins and without him we’re sitting ducks! There’s no debating if we should be out there or not! We should be sitting here till the one Jumper that’s risked everything for all of us wakes up and is back on his-!”

 

The door to the command center suddenly slid open. The noise crackled against the air and everyone was suddenly silent. Veronica right behind it and tears in her eyes as Matt stood up straighter and the girl ran towards him. 

 

“Roni-” Her form collided with his. Arms wrapped around his waist and a broken smile on her face as she squeezed the life out of him. “What’s-”

 

“H-He’s awake.” He instantly fell still. Hazel eyes wide as she stepped back and looked up at him with relief. “H-He’s awake, Matt! H-He opened his eyes and a-asked for you and Coran said he needed to check over him, but said to come get y-”

 

“Let’s go.” Matt spoke, tone serious, while Veronica nodded and the male turned back to look at his shocked and relieved teammates. “We’re not going anywhere till he’s alright and I’m not going anywhere till I know he’s okay. End of discussion.” 

 

He didn’t stay to see if he got a reply. Not when Veronica sprinted out of the room and he quickly followed after her. Their footsteps slapped against the tiled floor, till they slid into the intensive care room and Coran lifted his head up. The man leaned over the teen in bed, laid against the upwards tilted mattress, and blue eyes on them the moment Matt hit the doorframe.

 

“Matt-”

 

“Is he alright?” Matt demanded, while the Sniper’s head slowly turned towards him and a weak smile reached him. “Lance…”

 

“H-Hey, M-Matt.” Sharpshooter’s voice was weak, cracked, and dry, but the sound had a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Tears in his eyes. “R-Roni?”

 

Veronica dashed towards her brother and climbed up onto the bed to gently wrap her arms around his neck. Tears already streamed down her face again and Coran already backed up and a small smile on his face. 

 

“Y-Your h-hair…” It almost sounded like it was a loss in the Sniper’s eyes, but he still shakily reached up and played with the short strands. His fingers shaking terribly and his arm weak from his time unconscious. “Wh-where…”

 

“Princess cut it for me.” She quietly spoke, before she sat back and smiled at her brother. “But forget about me, you idiot. Y-You’ve been asleep for two weeks and-”

 

“Shh, I’ll b-be a-alright, R-Roni.” Matt could see when her fingers twitched dangerously, ready to smack her brother, but instead she pulled him into another hug and Coran left the room for a moment. “M-Matt?”   
  


“RIght here, Sharpshooter.” Chameleon quietly spoke, his voice sad and fond, as he moved closer and knelt on the opposite side of the bed. Blue eyes on him as he gently took the teen’s hand in his own and squeezed. “Nice to see you in the world of the living.”

 

“J-Jerk.” The light, short, laugh had a small smile on Matt’s face.

 

“How do you feel?” The myth cautiously asked next, worry in his tone, while the Sniper’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“T-Tired. w-weak. S-sore.” A nod was Chameleon’s response while Coran came back in with a cup of water and straw. “Th-Thanks.”

 

“Of course, my boy.” The older Jumper spoke, while Matt took the cup from him and let Lance take a few sips. A soft sigh echoed through the air next and the teen weakly smiled. 

 

“That feels so much better.” Lance spoke, voice clearer, but still quiet and tired. 

 

Matt leaned back to set the glass on the side table while Keith slowly peeked his head into the room and the Sniper caught sight of him. 

 

“Hey, Mullet. I see your hair is still horribly bad as always.” The joke had a shake of the head and chuckle pulled out of his brother, as Samurai moved towards them. 

 

“Nice to see you awake, too, Frankenstein.” A soft huff left the Sniper’s lips as Matt smiled and took a comfortable seat on the edge of the bed. Veronica on the other side. “You gave Matt the scare of his life.”

 

“Kei-”

 

“Don’t go denying it now. You’ve made enough disguises to fit into an entire other closet in the past two weeks.” His brother argued back, while Lance looked at him in worry. 

 

“I’m sor-”

 

“It’s not your fault. I was just worried is all.” Matt quietly spoke as he avoided the teen’s gaze and the fingers in his hand tightened around his skin. “I sew when I get anxious.”

 

“And upset, and paranoid, and angry, and-”

 

“Keep going and I’ll kick your ass in the training room.” Matt frowned, while he got a pleased smirk and Keith dragged a chair over. “Besides, I’m just glad to see you awake.” 

 

“Same.” Veronica quietly spoke, before a harsh slap echoed and every male’s eyes widened in the room. “And that is for specialty Jumping Matt after you confessed to him! Are you fucking insane, Lance!? Do you even know how…!”

 

Spanish quickly took over the girl’s words. Veronica beyond pissed, the Sniper now huddled into the mattress and eyes wide in distress and fear, while the girl threw a tirade and a half. Her volume so loud it attracted the others and they were cautiously huddled in the doorway and out in the hall. All their eyes wide and Matt had half a mind to scuttle away before he somehow got dragged into it. He had been through Lance’s spanish tirade before and Veronica was even scarier than him. Hands down. 

 

“And if you ever do that again, so help me I will make your life a living nightmare when we get you back!” She finished in english, tone seething, while the teen nodded and she sat back on her feet. Blue eyes glared at her brother and Keith hidden away in his jacket’s collar, purple eyes away from the three of them. Coran behind his clipboard. “Now what on god’s green earth possessed you to think that was a perfectly reasonable option? Huh?!”

 

“I…I had to keep Matt and the rifle safe.” Came the quiet words, caution in his tone, while the girl’s eyes narrowed at him. “There were Paladins after me Roni. Me. Not Matt, me. They wanted my rifle and-”

 

“So you decided kissing him and confessing to him, before dumping your problems into his lap was the best option?” The flinch on the Sniper’s face said it all. “Yeah, horrible decision Lance. You’re lucky Matt had the sense to make Keith come get me, but he was still so upset after what you fucking did to him. Of all the stupid decisions-”

 

“I had to keep it safe, you know that.” Lance interrupted, tone suddenly serious while Matt watched them in confusion and slight surprise. “If the Paladins got a hold of it-”

 

“It’s a rifle, Lance! I don’t care how special it is! It doesn’t out weight your life for Matt and me-”

 

“My brothers died to keep that rifle safe an-”

 

“I AM YOUR SISTER! YOU-!” The Spanish started again, this time yelled at a volume that had all of them flinching, while Coran stood quietly in the corner and watched. The man completely unaffected on the turn of events. 

 

“I made a promise-!”

 

“You made me a promise too!”

 

“But my brothers-!”

 

“I’m your family!”

 

“And the Blue Lion-!”

 

There it was again. 

 

“What’s the Blue Lion?” 

 

Silence shattered the air. Both Veronica and Lance completely still. The Sniper leaned forward slightly, his arms barely keeping him up, and his sister in his face. The both of them completely silent while they slowly backed away from one another and Lance avoided all the eyes on him. 

 

“I…I’m not allowed to talk about it.” The response was quiet. Distress across the teen’s face and Veronica glared down at her lap. “I made a pact not to.”

 

“Lanc-”

 

“NO.” Roni’s mouth snapped shut. Her expression beyond rage, while Lance’s fingers slipped out of Matt’s hand. “I…I’m sorry, but I can’t. I promised.”

 

There was the wall again. Slammed down right in his face and his toes broken. Lance had completely shut him out in a few words. He was back to how he was and-

 

“So that’s why you just booted me to the curb and dumped your rifle in my lap.” Matt bit out, while blue eyes bolted to him and bruised lips opened. “Some secret bullshit you can’t tell me because it’s not my problem after we all just risked our lives to come save you and-”

  
“I didn’t ask you to save me.” Lance cut in, while enraged hazel eyes met blue and the Sniper flinched back. 

 

“Not save you? You kissed me and told me you loved me and I’m not supposed to save you?!”

 

“I was ready to die!”

 

“Over what?! Over whatever the Blue Lion is?! I killed people Lance!” Sharpshooter’s eyes widened in shock and horror. Tears filled Chameleon’s eyes and Keith watched him in worry. The others beyond concerned. “I k-killed dozens of them, b-because you just Jumped me and I had no idea what was going on and I couldn’t lose you, you idiot! I pulled you out of those Paladins and brought you here and you were barely alive! What was I supposed to do?! Especially after you finally confessed to me first and I’ve been waiting weeks to tell you!”

 

“M-Matt…”

 

“So you don’t get to tell me it’s not information I need to know when I’ve killed people for you.”

 

Silence filled the air. Those shocked and horror filled eyes now full of regret and sadness. Tears in the teen’s eyes as he tightly gripped the blankets in his lap and bit his lower lip. 

 

“Y-you…you actually killed Paladins?”

 

“Eighty-two of them.” Keith spoke, his voice quiet, while the Sniper’s eyes widened. “He was pissed and barely in control of himself. You’re training kept him from getting himself killed.”

 

“...I-I’m sorry…” Regret. Lance regretted showing him how to fight. 

 

“He saved your life. Don’t apologize.” Samurai spoke, while the teen didn’t reply to his brother. 

 

“I still can’t tell yo-”

 

“We strike like the raging sea,” Coran’s voice had everyone suddenly silent. Looks of confusion on everyone’s faces except for Lance and Veronica. The Sniper’s eyes wide with disbelief. 

 

“But we’re as silent as the still ocean.” The teen replied, voice wobbly. 

 

“I reach out to meet you,”

 

“Like the waves touch the shore.”

 

“You are my kin.”      

 

“Born from the waves and surf.”

 

“Together we make a crashing wave,”

 

“A raging storm, and an indestructible tsunami.” Lance’s voice started to wobble, heavy tears in his eyes. 

 

“Stand beside me brother,”

 

“F-Fight beside me brother,”

 

“Die beside me brother,”

 

“A-And I shall lay my life down for you,” By now everyone had stepped into the room. The lot of them curious while Matt watched them in surprise and disbelief. 

 

“Like you me.”

 

“Together we slay our enemies with a drowning wave,”

 

“A-And together we walk a path none f-follow.”

 

“Even as we walk to the end of the Earth.” Whatever they were reciting was finished together. The last line spoken in unison while tears rolled down the Sniper’s face. Veronica shocked beyond belief and everyone else quiet.

 

“B-Brother?” Lance’s voice sounded lost. As if he was a lost child who had found their mother or had asked a stranger if they were their parent, but all Coran did in response was shake his head. 

 

“I’m sorry, my boy, but I’m not one of your brothers.”

 

“Th-Then how do you-?”

 

“Coran, what the hell is going on?” Shiro asked, before Lance stilled. 

 

“C-Coran?” There was the disbelief again, a little relief in his tone. “Y-You’re Coran?”

 

A nod left the eldest Jumper and Veronica slowly relaxed beside the Sniper. 

 

“I-Is the Blue Lion safe?” A nod left the man, before the teen suddenly slumped against the bed. Relief beyond anything Matt had ever seen on his face while shaking fingers covered the Sniper’s face as he softly sobbed. “Th-then I completed my mission. I-I’m done. I can rest.”

 

Roni enveloped him into a hug and everyone else stayed silent. Confused beyond belief while Coran watched the teen sadly. Pity and sorrow in his eyes as Matt watched everything in complete and utter confusion. Lost beyond compare.

 

“Hold up, what’s going on?” Shiro spoke, his confusion apparent, while Lance pulled his weak fingers from his face and softly smiled. 

 

“I’m done with my mission. I don’t have to fight anymore.” Was the Sniper’s reply, while everyone stared at him in shock. 

 

“Whoa, what?!” Pidge yelled, while Keith glared at the teen. “But you’ve been fighting Paladins for ages! You’re the only one that can beat them! What are we supposed to do without you out there?!”

 

“And you only trained Matt and me. How are we supposed to combat the Paladins anymore if they can beat you?” His younger brother demanded, while Matt watched the scene unfold. Coran still quiet and his emotions across his face set in stone. “If those Paladins come after us we’re scr-”

 

“They only beat me because I was at a disadvantage.” Lance quietly spoke, small smile still on his face. “They managed to pull together the numbers and injure me before they pulled their final attack. If all of you attacked them you could-”

 

“Do shit!” Keith cut in, tone angry as he stood up. “We can barely beat them on a normal night! We only won back then because you trained us and you were there! We were following your lead!”

 

“You already have a leader and-”

 

“We need you!”

 

“I don’t have to fight anymore!”

 

“But you’re a Jumper, too!”

 

“I didn’t ask for this!” Lance yelled, voice raised as Keith reeled back and the teen glared at Matt’s younger brother. “I didn’t ask the Paladins to kill my brothers and my teacher and force the stupid Blue Lion into my hands and make me protect it with my life! I didn’t ask for this! I wanted to live a normal life and protect my sister! Not get caught up in this war!”

 

Another shattered silence filled the air. The tears back across Lance’s face and Matt frowned towards the mattress. 

 

“So you didn’t mean it then.” Blue eyes were instantly on him. Hurt and bruised lips open to protest. “You didn’t want to and you didn’t want me around-”

 

“Matt-”

 

“That’s taking it too far.” Veronica cut in, voice dangerous, while Matt glared back. “Lance really does love you and-”

 

“Then why can't we know?” Matt demanded, irritation settled into his belly and anger in his eyes. “If this Blue Lion is so important and we have it why can’t we know what it is or how dangerous it is to have it or-”

 

“It’s your rifle, isn’t it?” Keith cut in, tone full of disbelief, while the Sniper winced and his fingers dug into the blankets. “You’re rifle is the Blue Lion and-”

 

“Shut up or I’ll make you.” Lance threatened, while Keith growled and Coran moved forward. 

 

“Make me, Fraken-!”

 

“That’s enough!” The eldest Jumper yelled, disappointment in his tone while Lance suddenly backed down and glared down at his bandaged hands. “Everything all of you are spewing is uncalled for. Especially you, Sharpshooter. As the last remaining Nalquod I’m disappoint-”

 

“Coran-!”

 

“That’s enough, Lance!” The man ordered, while a jolt wracked the Sniper and his eyes widened. A hurt look on Coran’s face. “Yes, I know your name. I also know you want to stand beside your brother’s creed and keep their purpose alive, but there comes a point that it’s enough. You’ve done far more than you should’ve had to, little Nalquod. You had to fight when you shouldn’t have and you’ve had to protect the Blue Lion for far longer than you should’ve. At least till you were ready to properly wield it.”

 

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Lance demanded, slight fear mixed in with his confusion. “Teacher ordered me to take it to safety! Not to-”

 

“You were the next in line, Lance.” Coran spoke up, while the teens shoulder’s sagged. “The night you graduated Bl-”

 

“Hold up. What the hell is going on? Coran, what are you talking about?” Allura spoke up, confusion on her face while Lance’s fingers dug into his hair and yanked on the strands. “What is a Nalquod and what is the Blue Lion?”

 

Silence took hold of the room. Their eldest Jumper’s gaze on Lance as everyone turned to the teen who had his head in his hands and his fingers slowly ripping his hair out of his skull. 

 

“Lance?” Matt gently spoke, while the teen flinched and seemed to curl up into himself. “What-”

 

“I-I can’t. I promised.” He sounded so conflicted. So hurt, so betrayed, so…broken. “I-I promised, b-but they’re all…I can-”

 

“As the last remaining Nalquod of the organization its secrets are at your disposal.” Coran gently spoke. The man next to the bed as he leaned past Veronica to gently rest a hand on the teen’s shaking fingers tangled in his hair. “You have authority to do with it as you wish, little Nalquod.”

 

“B-But teacher told me to find you.”

 

“Because I was his old friend and I knew about the organization. He knew I’d keep the Blue Lion safe till you were ready to use it.”

 

“I-I can’t do this…”

 

“Yes you can. You have people that will support you.” With his words blue eyes lifted to look at the eldest Jumper. The teen’s gaze glanced to Veronica, to Keith, and then to Matt. A swirl of emotions so chaotic in his eyes Chameleon couldn’t help but reach out and take the Sniper’s shaking hand in his. He looked so lost. “Your brothers may not be here, but they are, little Nalquod. They’re capable Jumpers. They just need the right push like you did with Matt and Keith. You’re not alone anymore.”

 

Lance’s bottom lip wobbled. Heavy tears filled his eyes and Matt moved forward to wrap the Sniper into a hug. The teen’s face buried into Matt’s shoulder, while soft sobs reached his ears and fingers dug into Matt’s t-shirt. All while a deep pain slowly settled into Matt’s chest. Because why he didn’t know what exactly was going on, he knew it had to deal with Lance’s teacher. The man who taught Lance everything he knew and died and now he had _brothers_ that were dead too and…it was honestly a mess, but it was important. Important enough to send the Sniper through an emotional rollercoaster ride and a half and bring him to tears. It was huge and so heavy Lance had somehow managed to carry it for so long Matt never knew it weighed so heavily on the teen’s shoulders. Affected him this much…and it had to deal with his rifle. 

 

“C-Can you get her?” Lance shakily asked, while Coran let out a relieved hum and walked over to the other side of the room where they had rested the teen’s rifle case the past two weeks. The sound of locks unlatched while Lance slowly pulled away from him and Matt let him. The Sniper leaned back as he shakily wiped at his face and reached out when Coran turned and walked over. Lance’s real rifle in his hands, till he reached them and placed it in the Legend’s lap. Lance’s fingers brushed against it’s ebony frame and tears wiped from his face while Veronica placed her hand over his. 

 

“Are you sure about this, Lance?” She quietly spoke, concern in her voice, while her brother nodded. 

 

“This way we’re both safer.” Was his quiet response, before he reached out and peeled the tape off the side of the weapon. “A-And if I’m the last Nalquod th-then…then I can finally tell you my last secret, Matt.” 

 

Chameleon sat straighter, blue eyes briefly met his, before the tape was pulled off and tossed aside. An etched symbol embedded into the rifle’s metal frame and a bright blue metallic substance coated inside of it to make it visible in a… 

 

“Is that a cat?” Matt quietly asked, while the others slowly came forward to look and Coran stepped back. Lance’s fingers grazed against it and a sad smile fell over his face. 

 

“No. It’s a lion. A Blue Lion.”

* * *

He was scared. Beyond frightened. He had taken on his brother’s creed and held onto it so tightly all these years and now…now he was about to break it. About to toss aside his brothers’ trust and pride to give away their secrets and a history few knew. About to drop something onto all these Jumpers shoulders that would either make or break them and…h-he was about to betray his teacher’s trust he put into him before he died.

 

“A lion?” Matt asked from beside him, confusion on his face as he leaned forward and looked at the etched design in Lance’s rifle. “It doesn’t really look like a lion.”

 

It never really did. Not when Lance first saw it, but he had been promised it was a lion. The design was very blocky, set in symmetrical shapes and the image of a lions’ head embedded into his weapon. 

 

“It’s a female lion.” Lance quietly elaborated. Fingers still dragged across the design. “The person who etched it in was an artist and took a more artistic approach to it.”

 

A quiet ‘oh’ echoed through the room and Keith frowned beside him. 

 

“Alright, so you’ve got a lion etched into it. How does it make it special? Why would Paladins want this?” Samurai asked while Lance pulled in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. 

 

He could do this. He could do this. They needed to know. His brothers would forgive him. His teacher could forgive him. They had to know. He could do this. 

 

“Because…it’s a weapon that a myth before all of you wielded.” Lance replied, eyes slowly opened to the shocked expressions around him. 

 

“There were myths before us?” Champion asked, while Lance frowned slightly. 

 

“Yeah, you don’t kno-?”

 

“They’ll need the whole history, little Nalquod.” Coran spoke up, while everyone looked between the two of them. “They only hold the titles in name only.”

 

“Then you don’t have the other Lions…” A shake of the head was his response, while Lance sunk back into the mattress. “Crap.”

 

“There are more Lions? Are they all rifles?” Matt asked, before Lance shook his head. 

 

“No, but before I get into that I’ll have to start from the beginning.” He spoke, fingers dug into the engraved cat in his weapon, while he looked up at all the Jumpers around him. “Back to the end of David Rice’s and Roland’s time.”

 

“What do they have to do with this?” Pidge asked, finger pointed to his rifle.

 

“It’s what came after that matters.” A small nod was his response while the others fell silent. Veronica’s hand wrapped tightly around his arm and her head against his shoulder. “Near the end of David Rice’s and Roland’s time, after years of fighting and avoiding one another, they came to an agreement. A law of sorts that regulated the Paladin’s activities in the organization and pulled the pressure off Jumpers. Paladins were to become a police force. There to help Jumpers come into their powers and understand them, while also help rehabilitate the Jumpers who had been fighting for so long. It was a law that would let us live in peace and give us a chance to live normal lives, while we would be checked up on once in awhile to make sure we were okay and we used our abilities for good purposes. Any who didn’t obey those rules would be punished and put into a jail of sorts and the law was set to be implemented a few months after the decision was made. A few weeks later both of them were murdered and the law never came to pass.”

 

A gasp echoed and the woman beside Champion covered her mouth. A frown on Keith and Champion’s face while Pidge and the bulky man next to her looked worried and upset. Matt quiet beside him. 

 

“The fighting between us continued for over another five years, before a new force came into play.” Lance continued. Coran now seated at the end of the bed and a sad look on his face. “A group of five individuals gathered together and suddenly took our world by storm. One night the fighting was at its worst and the next every Paladin and Jumper had been taken down. Tranquilized and knocked unconscious. Paladins handcuffed to Paladins. Jumpers suddenly gone and who knows where. Paladins and Jumpers were at a loss. None of them aware of what was happening or who was the cause. Rumors spread amongst the masses that they caught sight of five individuals in the midsts of breaking up a fight between Paladins and Jumpers and the next they were gone. As if they never existed. Overtime they were referred to as Myths. Beings that appeared to disrupt the fighting and disappeared without a trace. To everyone they were rumors and legends. To me, they were real. One of them was my teacher. The Blue Myth.”

 

“Blue Myth? Like the Blue Lion?” The bulky man beside Pidge asked and Lance nodded. 

 

“You see, during the five years after Roland and David’s death these five individuals came together and created a police force of their own. It was a tough journey at first, hence why it took so long, but in the end they gathered together a group of people that spread across all our factions. The Red, Blue and Yellow myths were Jumpers. The Green a human woman, and the Black myth was a Paladin.” Eyes widened around him and Lance held back a nostalgic smile. “In that five year time period the Red myth pulled these people together to create this team and proposed they create a police force to end the fighting between the Paladins and Jumpers and bring about peace. Everyone agreed and they learned to fight beside one another. Found a way to combat the Paladins and Jumpers, without hurting anyone, and create a fighting style that suited them all. As a reward the Red and Green Myths worked together to create five weapons, each for their own teammates.” 

 

The Sniper’s knuckles knocked against his weapon and all eyes fell on it. 

 

“Together they created five unique and impossibly hard to recreate weapons that suited each myth and the fighting style they created.” A fond smile fell over the teen’s face and the pads of his fingers dagged against the Lion’s face. “My teacher suggested they create a symbol to unite them and the Green Myth created the Lion symbol, because there was pride in their goal to bring peace and end the fighting and each of them were proud of their heritage and the bonds they created with one another. So each symbol was created to match their owner. Black, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. Each lion is embedded with the color in each unique weapon and they were gifted to their myth. These weapons were the Myths’ partners in battle and pushed their dream further. In only a few years they managed to eradicate almost all the fighting, but in the end…they failed.”

 

Fingers tightened around the rifle in his lap and Matt’s hand reached out to rest against his bandaged one.  

 

“During one of the Myths outings a team of Jumpers broke into the Black Myth’s home and tried to kill his wife.” Everyone’s expressions fell into shock and sadness. “They tried, and nearly succeeded, but they failed when the Black Myth caught them in the act and disposed of them himself. The Red Myth had tried to stop him, but what had been done was done and the Black Myth’s wife was admitted to the hospital. She fought for her life for weeks and won in the end, but the Black myth couldn’t forgive the Jumpers who had tried to kill her. His anger slowly turned into rage and in turn he turned against all Jumpers. His teammates tried to stop him, tried to talk sense into him, but they failed when he killed the Green Myth.”

 

“He killed the human? But he was angry at the Jumpe-”

 

“She stepped in the way of a net aimed at the Red Myth.” Lance elaborated and Keith fell silent, eyebrows furrowed. “For her sacrifice the remaining Myths tried to stop their teammate, but in the end they lost the battle. The Red Myth fell and Yellow and Blue scattered, their weapons with them. Years past since, the Black Myth still after the Jumpers and his teammates, and an organization came back out of the shadows to take up the Myths’ previous goal.”

 

“The Nalquod?” Matt quietly asked, unsure, and Lance nodded. “They existed before the Myths?”

 

“Yes. My teacher, the Blue Myth and owner of the Blue Lion, was the leader of the organization and their purpose was the same as the Myths before they even existed.” The teen spoke, fingers dug into the engraving under his fingers. “He only agreed to the Red Myths’ proposition because he was already implementing it and he hoped the Black Myth would help create peace between the Jumpers and Paladins. He was wrong in the end, but he still fought beside them till he couldn’t. After Yellow and Blue scattered, my teacher returned to the Nalquod and the organization took up its arms once more. They returned to protecting Jumpers and Paladins alike and trying to keep peace in the shadows and a few years later I met them.”

 

“So they saved you?” The woman beside Champion asked, and Sharpshooter nodded. 

 

“I had went out to grab some groceries and got spotted by some Paladins and they pursued me. The Nalquod came to my rescue and I followed after them through their Jump Scar to thank them. That’s when I met my teacher, the Blue Myth, Blaytz.”

 

“Blaytz?” The woman’s tone was confused. Almost as if she knew the name, but no recognition was on her face. Still, Lance nodded. 

 

“Blaytz, and while he had his face covered and identity hidden, as well as my brothers, I kept searching for them after. So often and so much Blaytz himself tried to stop me and I asked him to train me.” The Sniper spoke, fingers gently glidded against the surface of his weapon. “He refused at first, and I protested, but after another week of successfully finding him every night and bugging the hell out of him he finally agreed to train me. On one condition.”

 

Slowly blue eyes lifted from his weapon to the man seated on the edge of his bed and he let out a deep breath. 

 

“That I follow the Nalquod’s rules and creed.”

 

“You mean that thing you and Coran were speaking earlier?” Pidge asked, while the teen nodded. 

 

“Yeah. The creed speaks of never divulging information about the Nalquod to anyone. To protect everyone you can, even at the cost of your own life, and to protect and stand beside your brothers. Even if you die in the process. For dying to protect not only others, but the secrets of the Nalquod is an honor.” Lance spoke, with pride, and tightly gripped the weapon in his lap. “I agreed to the terms. I had no other choice if I wanted to learn from them and I had seen them in battle. They were incredible. They striked as one, as one huge force, unstoppable and unbreakable, and I wanted to be apart of it...and to protect Roni. So I took up the Nalquod’s creed and secretly trained with them. Not even Roni knew.

 

For three full years they put me through hell. One training exercise after another. One hurdle to jump through before another was in its place. It was a never ending climb. I’d go home exhausted and barely able to Jump properly. Others I managed to get through by the skin of my teeth. They constantly tested my strength, agility, marksmanship, swordsmanship, and my Jumping stamina. It went on for what felt like forever and at times I almost gave up, but I couldn’t. The Jumpers around me treated me like one of them, one of their own brothers, and I couldn’t let them down. Not after I found out they were counting on me and they were looking forward to fighting beside me. I trained harder than ever after. I pushed myself above my limits and even when Blaytz told me to take it slow I pushed forward. I gave it everything I had and at the end of those three years I did it. I managed to graduate.”

 

His fingers tightened around the weapon in his lap before he yanked it towards him and rested it against his left shoulder, arms wrapped around its neck and held tight. 

 

“You graduated?” Keith spoke, complete confusion in his voice while Lance sadly smiled. 

 

“Yeah, I graduated. It’s a right you have to earn and it's incredibly hard to do. It took me three years, but I managed to do it.” His throat tightened, a dark feeling settled into his belly, as he shoved his emotions aside and focused on the Jumpers around him. “Everyone threw me a party the night of my graduation. One of the hugest we had, and at the end of it I was going to be given my own weapon to use in battle alongside my brothers. It was going to be a weapon I excelled at and was going to be made specifically for me so I could wield it without a single problem. I expected it to be a rifle or gun since my scores were higher in that category, but…I never got it. In the middle of the party the armory blew up and Paladins stormed Blaytz’s base. Everything was thrown into chaos and my brothers took to arms around me, while I was weaponless. 

 

Blaytz got me to safety and gave me the Blue Lion and a backpack. Ordered me to flee with it and find Coran. He said he’d keep the Blue Lion, Roni, and myself safe till the Blue Lion could be given to its next owner. Th-That’s when the Black Myth stormed in and Blaytz made me Jump. I left him behind to fight that man w-without a weapon a-and…and a-all my brothers are dead. E-Everyone is.”

 

Shaken fingers wiped at his face and Matt held his hand tighter. Roni pressed into his side while everyone else looked at him sadly. 

 

“I-I took the B-Blue Lion to my own b-base and kept her safe as long as I could, but I couldn’t ignore the c-cries for help from the J-Jumpers around the world. I h-had to do something, a-anything. S-So I covered the Blue L-Lion on Blaytz’s rifle and t-took up my brothers’ creed. I put the J-Jumpers’ lives in front of my own and c-continued the Nalquod’s mission…I h-hoped one of my b-brothers’ would be alive but…”

 

“They’re all gone, Lance. I’m sorry.” Coran spoke solemnly, tone full of weight, while the man leaned forward and gently pulled the weapon from the teen’s grip. The Blue Lion held in the eldest’s Jumpers hands and held between them. “I searched for them all myself, but I couldn’t find a single one of them. However, I can promise you one thing. The night of your graduation party, Blaytz was going to announce you the successor for the Blue Lion.”

 

His heart stopped. Blue eyes wide as he stared at the man across from him in disbelief. Roni jolted off him as if she was burned and Matt’s hand around his tightened. 

 

“Lance has been through enough!” His sister argued, while Coran gave her a sad look. “How can you even be sure-?”

 

“Blaytz, the Red Myth Alfor, and myself were great friends.” Coran interrupted, tone calm and gentle. “Even after the Black Myth, Zarkon, created the mess he did Blaytz and myself kept in contact. He spoke often about you, Lance. Always praises on how hard you worked, how much you improved, how far you’d go, and your abilities to shoot a rifle. A few weeks before your graduation he told me about how strong you had become and how well you could fight. He was debating on making you the successor of the Blue Lion. He talked for a few hours about you, before he came to the decision to do just that. Make you the successor. He told me if anything happened it would be my job to relay the information to you and keep the Blue Lion and you safe till the other Lions could be assembled and a new team made. To stop Zarkon and put everything back into place. Just like David and Roland wanted…the Blue Lion was always yours to wield, Lance.”

 

I-It…It had to be a lie. Wh-...Why would Blaytz give him the Blue Lion? Th-......He wasn’t ready for it. S-Sure he could wield it. Sure he could shot it, but he couldn’t fight like Blaytz had. He had had brothers who used rifles better than him. Who could shot faster and better and on point and…there had been people who deserved it more than him, but Blaytz had chosen him? Why? He wasn’t worthy enough. He didn’t deserve i-

 

“Lance.” Matt’s fingers around his bandaged hand tightened and blue eyes met worried hazel. The tears on his face apparent while shaking fingers reached up and wiped them away. “Hey, you okay?”

 

“N-No…I don’t d-deserve her.” He quietly spoke. A sad frown fell over Coran’s face as he laid the rifle down between them and everyone watched the two of them in worry. “Teach- Blaytz was w-wrong. I don’t deserve the Blue Lio-”

 

“Bullshit!” Keith bit out, heavy frown on his face and eyebrows furrowed as he got up from his seat and Champion reached out to stop him. “Why would one of the Myths that came before us choose wrong? Even if you weren’t as good as you are now back then he must’ve seen something in you that made you worth making a successor! You’ve had the Blue Lion all this time and you’re better than us, idiot! We’re seen as the best of the best amongst the Jumpers and you outrank us by miles! You’re not even a myth and you fight like one! Hell, Blaytz, the Blue Myth, gave you his weapon! Named you successor! How are you not worthy of it?! You spent years with that rifle and you created your own fighting style to wield it properly! You’ve protected more Jumpers than we’ve killed Paladins and you’ve gone through hell on earth to keep us all safe! How do you not deserve to call yourself a Nalquod and the owner of the Blue Lion?! You more than deserve her!”

 

“Keith.” Champion forced Samurai back into his seat and Lance roughly bit his lower lip. Eyes glued to the weapon on the mattress and tears in his eyes. “That’s enough. We can’t force him to use the Blue Lion. It’s his choice as its successor.”      

 

“Keith does have a point.” Pidge muttered, despite the look she got from Champion. “No Jumper right now could come close to fighting like you, Sharpshoo-”

 

“J-Just call me Lance.” The sobbed response had worried looks directed towards him as he weakly pulled his knees to his chest and Roni wrapped her arms around him. “P-Please. I-I can-...Th-they called me that. M-My brothers. I-It was their n-nickname for me. P-Please just c-call me Lance.”

 

“Lance…” The girls voice was soft and hesitant, but she continued nonetheless. “No Jumper right now could wield the Blue Lion like you. Hell, I doubt any of them would have the brains to shoot it for the right reason, but there had to have been a good reason your teacher chose you.”

 

Matt’s free hand gently touched the bits of skin across the Sniper’s back that wasn’t bandaged and dried with blood. Fingers gentle against his flesh while the pads drew little patterns and shapes against him. 

 

“That aside, there are five Lions and you have the Blue one. Where are the others?” Matt quietly asked beside him, clearly pushing the conversation away from the current topic, and the teen shook his head. 

 

“I-I don’t know. B-Blaytz never told me wh-where the other three were.”

 

“Three?” Champion’s voice spoke up, while Pidge huffed. 

 

“Zarkon is the Black Myth. It's obvious he still has his Lion.” The girl spoke. “And Zarkon killed the Red Myth so the Paladins might have the Red Lion, unless Yellow took it. Zarkon also killed the Green Myth, so the Paladins could have that too…shit we’re screwed.”

 

“Yellow had Green’s weapon.” Lance quietly spoke, face buried into his knees. “Blaytz said he remembered Grygan snatched Trigel’s weapon just after she died. He kept it safe after he and Blaytz retreated. Whatever happened to it after is a mystery. However, I know Grygan died.”

 

“How come?” Keith asked as Lance slowly sat up and wiped at his face. 

 

“Because in my second year with the Nalquod Blaytz was suddenly really upset for a few weeks and when I asked what was wrong he told me a very old friend had died.” He clarified, while Coran nodded. “I didn’t make the connection till Blaytz sat me down a week before my graduation and gave me a history lesson about all this. Grygan was killed by the Paladins and the Nalquod that went to check in with him saw no trace of either Lion. All they found was his body.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” The woman beside Champions spoke and all Lance could do was shake his head. “The Myths…th-the red one, Alfor, he was my father. I can’t begin to-”

 

Blue eyes instantly locked onto the blue and pink freckled orbs watching him. At the Jumper’s long white hair and her darker skin. A bit of pink makeup drawn under her eyes, in pink triangle like shapes, and the gold and aqua choker around her neck. 

 

“Y-You’re his daughter. Aren’t you?” A nod left her and his finger dug into the blankets around him. “I-I’m so sorr-”

 

“It’s not your fault, Lance. Zarkon is the one who created this wrong.” Came her quiet reply, gaze slowly locked onto the rifle in front of him. “What matters is that one of the Lions is home safe, as well as it’s wielder. Whether you choose to take it back up is your decision, but no matter what you chose neither Coran or I will blame you. You’ve truly been through enough. You deserve rest.”

 

“I-I…Th-Thank you.” A small nod left her, before she gestured to the others and headed for the door. The woman now standing taller than before and with purpose.

 

“Everyone to the Command Center. Now that I know what is going on I can answer any questions. Lance needs to rest.”

 

Slowly they all filed out. Their gazes met his one after another. Some sad, some understanding, and one with pity, while Coran, Roni, and Matt stayed behind. His rifle lifted off the mattress by the older man and slowly walked across the room to return it to its home. 

 

“I apologize, Lance, for pushing you so hard.” The man spoke as he slowly turned to him the moment the latches on his case had been snapped shut. “I shouldn’t have put you through that so soon after you woke up, but-”

 

“It needed to be said.” He quietly replied. A nod received. “Whether they can rise up and stand toe to toe with the Paladins is another matter. If they could beat me then…I just hope my brothers can forgive me.”

 

“They will, little Nalquod. They would understand given the situation and you hold authority over the information. You had all rights to give it away.”

 

“I…I feel like I shouldn’t have. Like I opened Pandora’s box.”

 

“It was already open, my boy. You just pulled the box completely open and gave everyone a little hope.”

 

Nothing more was said between them. No nod or response given. Coran just quietly walked out and left him alone with his sister and Matt.  

 

“M-Matt I-”

 

“It’s alright, Lance, I understand.” Chameleon’s words were quiet, strained, and unsure, but the hand around his was firm and strong. “You…You made a promise and you had to break it for us. It meant a lot to you and I shouldn’t have yelled at you for it…I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“No, it’s yours.” Veronica spoke as she leaned back and frowned. “Being the stupid one and specialty Jumping Matt here. You wouldn’t be in this mess if you just-...at least you finally told someone though. Not just me, but everyone. All the Myths. You don’t have to hide anymore, Lance.”

 

“Y-Yeah." Tears filled his eyes and he weakly smiled at the pair of them. 

 

He didn’t have to hide anymore. He didn’t have to lie anymore. He didn’t have to be mysterious and keep information back or bite his tongue or…he could finally talk to Matt normally. Not skit around a conversation or withhold information. He had nothing left to hide. No secrets. He was finally free. His mission was over. He was free. 

 

“Hey, you’re gunna get dehydrated.” Matt’s light laugh had him focused on the disguise artist in an instant and at the short distance between them. A finger brushed against his sore face and a tear wiped from his skin. “You talked a lot too. You should dri-”

 

Despite the hell he had gone through and his weakened body he moved as quick as he usually did. Bandaged hands against the Myth’s cheeks and his head yanked forward. Veronica convertly turned away from them as Lance claimed the disguise artist’s lips for his own and kept him still. Those hazel eyes wide in surprise and shock, before fingers wove into Lance’s hair and lips meshed against his. The tears back full force as Matt pulled away with a fond smile and caressed the back of his head. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so sor-” Lips brushed against his. A chaste kiss pressed against his mouth and the Sniper almost leaned forward to chase after Matt’s lips. A soft hush brushed against his skin. 

 

“It’s alright, Lance.” The soft tone had the tears falling from his eyes while the male’s forehead brushed against his. “You did what you thought was right, even thought it was somewhat stupid, and you did it to protect the Blue Lion and me. You had a reason.”

 

A nod left him. Fingers brushed against his cheeks and the next thing he knew his head hit the pillows behind him and Matt gave him a soft smile. 

 

“But right now you need to rest. You’re still recovering and you need sleep to help you heal. I’ll wake you up when Hunk makes dinner.” A nod left Lance while Veronica gave him a quick hug and dashed out of the room to give them some privacy. A soft ‘sweet dreams’ whispered in his ear before she was gone. “I’ll stay here while you get some rest, too. Just in case the other try to come in and ask more questions.”

 

“You should sleep too.” A strained smile pulled on the male’s face and blue eyes looked over the tired expression on the disguise artist’s face and the bags under his eyes. “Put the bed down and lay next to m-”

 

“You should be resting, Lance. I don-”

 

“I’m asking you to sleep with me and you’re turning me down? Perish the thought.” Laughter filled the room as Matt’s forehead brushed against his left shoulder and Lance softly smiled. “Seriously, Matt. Take a nap with me. Between the two of us we can knock your teammates out if they try to bother us.”

 

“Alright, you win.” Matt’s tone was playful and light. A clear difference from a few minutes ago as the controller for the bed was snatched and the back of the mattress lowered. Chameleon instantly beside him and laid beside him. Head against one of the pillows and his hair splayed out against it. Fond hazel eyes on him. “Get some rest, Lance.” 

 

“You…t...oo……”

 

His eyelids fluttered shut before he knew it and sleep overtook him. Fingers gently threaded through his hair and a soothing warmth beside him. 

 

He was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, I will be taking a two week break/Hiatus and will return with a chapter the week of the 10th of September with Season 2 of Jumping into the Sea.  
> _____________________  
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	28. Choices to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mythical Lions. Five Myths that came before them. A history they never knew.
> 
> All in all it seems like an impossibility. The idea of specialty weapons made to fight Jumpers and Paladins alike. Yet they were wielded by individuals that crossed all their factions. One Paladin, One Human, Three Jumpers. Together they fought to protect the people of their time and together they succeeded, till the Paladin turned their back on them and one by one they fell...till only the Blue Myth remained. At his side an organization of elite Jumpers that sacrificed their lives for their fellow Jumpers and the future wielder of the Blue Lion. A Legendary Sniper Rifle crafted for the Blue Myth. 
> 
> Now that successor is amongst them and their past is revealed. And now...it's up to the current myths to make a decision. Will they take on the challenge to locate the Lions and take on their predecessors mission? To stop the Paladins from killing Jumpers, to bring about peace in their world, and set everything right? Or will they follow the Legendary Sharpshooters' choice in leaving behind the Blue Lion in favor of freedom? Only time will tell. 
> 
> Welcome to Season 2 of Jumping into the Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes in a deep breath, clasped hands over mouth* we hit 5k hits. *throws confetti* We hit 5K HITS! *jumps up and down excitedly* 5k! OMG you guys are amazing! I'm lost for words and I'm beyond happy and excited and ahhhhh! *covers herself with a blanket and sinks onto the couch and takes in a deep breath, before she pulls the blanket off herself*
> 
> On a serious note, Welcome to Season 2 of Jumping into the Sea! *tosses more confetti* As you guys know I took a two week break so I could figure out where the fic would go from Chapter 27 onwards. *rubs the back of her head and awkwardly smiles* And I kinda failed at the break. I outlined 20 future chapters for the fic in the first week and figured out the end game for the season. Not to mention *glances off to the side* I technically wasn't supposed to have this chapter done till Friday this week, but since we hit 5K hits and I was nearly done *nervously smiles* Early Chapter drop! *beams* Enjoy the first chapter of Season 2!

The moment the Command Center doors closed behind everyone, and they slowly settled around the table in the center of the room, all was quiet. The information they had been given weighted heavy in the air and on their shoulders. The distraught, upset, Legend’s emotions clung to them like barbs and electrical nets. Everyone’s gazes locked onto the table, before Allura stood tall amongst them and pulled in a deep breath.

 

“Does…does anyone have any questions?” She quietly asked, voice strained, and Keith glared down at the table screen below them. “While I may not have all the information Shar- _Lance_ does, I can at least cover what I-”

 

“Why was he hiding all this from us?” Keith suddenly bit out, frustration in his voice, as he looked up at the pity filled expression on the woman’s face. “Why did he have to keep everything a secret and bare all this himself? It-”

 

“He’s a Nalquod.” Allura quietly spoke, a sad tone in her voice. “It may not make much sense to us, but he made a promise to his brothers when he took on the Nalquod’s creed and he couldn’t break it. He-”

 

“But they’re all dead. What did it matter if he kept it?” Keith demanded, confusion in his voice, while Shiro’s hand rested on the teen’s shoulder. “They’re not here to stop him.”

 

“I think it’s more of a matter of pride.” His eldest brother spoke, his eyebrows furrowed. “He made a promise and he wanted to honor them even if they had died.”

 

“They **did** die to protect the Blue Lion.” Pidge quietly spoke. “And Lance had it when he escaped. Maybe he felt guilty they all died to protect him.”

 

“And he had to carry all that all this time.” Hunk put in, tears gathered in the corner of this eyes. “He had to keep quiet about everything. Even when he met Matt and they got close. It had to be horrible for him. To always dodge around questions and conversations and try not to say anything. He-”

 

“He should’ve told us. We could’ve helped him.” Keith spoke, frustrated. “Then the Paladins wouldn’t have gotten hold of him and-”

 

“He was trying to protect us, Keith. Us and Matt. He knew what he was getting int-”

 

“It doesn’t make it right! We should’ve been there to help hi-”

 

“He wouldn’t have accepted it.” Allura put in, her own eyebrows furrowed in distress. “ _Lance_ seems to hold tightly to the Nalquod’s creed. He would’ve put your lives over his own and did everything he could to protect all of you no matter how much he got hurt. You would’ve slowed him down and you all would’ve been captured.”

 

An eerie silence filled the air. Samurai’s teeth ground together and his fingers clenched so tightly into a fist his nails bit into his palms. Beads of blood pooled out from his flesh and purple eyes glared down at the electronic table in front of him.

 

“And now he doesn’t want to wield the Blue Lion.” Hunk quietly spoke, as all eye slid to the bulkier man. “I mean, I get why he doesn’t want to, but aren’t we in trouble now? He was doing so much to the Paladins’ numbers we could operate without a problem and now he won’t fight. What are we going to do?”

 

“The Lions.” Pidge spoke up, voice strong and all their gazes shifted to her. “Lance said Grygan had both the Green and Yellow Lions when they escaped Zarkon and the Nalquod couldn’t find them. That means Grygan hid them so not even the Paladins could find them and they’re still out there. If we find them-”

 

“Where would we even begin to look?” Hunk spoke in worry. “And why would we even go looking for them? If the Paladins find out we have them they could focus more on us and-”

 

“We’re already a focus for the Paladins. We’re myths, remember?” Keith bit out. “Lance just had more of their attention because he was doing more damage than us. Now that he’s hurt he’ll be off the field for a while and they’ll focus on us. And even with the Lions what kind of damage could we do? We don’t know how to wield them, let alone what they look like, and we can’t fight the Paladins like this. If they can beat Lance how can we even fight them?”

 

“I don’t know.” Shiro spoke from beside him, a heavy breath past his lips, as those ash orbs looked over all of them. “But we can’t just give up. We need to find a way to combat them the next time we go out or we’ll be taken down. We just-”

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, Shiro, but I think we should go with Pidge’s suggestion.” Allura spoke up as a deathly silence filled the room. All eyes on her in disbelief and surprise. “As futile as it seems to go looking for the Lions, they are what we sorely need. The Paladins aren’t after them without reason and we can’t let them fall into the wrong hands. They could’ve gotten their hands on the Blue Lion if _Lance_ hadn’t used his quick thinking to keep it safe two weeks ago and it would’ve been a huge loss on our side. However, if we had the Lions on our side we could return that damage back at the Paladins. Even if the ones wielding them are new, they can deal damage.”

 

“But where do we start?” Shiro asked, hesitation in his tone, while Keith sunk his teeth into his lower lip. “We don’t know where the Green Myth left his Lion, let alone the Yellow Lion, and we have no way to tell what the weapon looks like. We have no solid ground to start on to try searching-”

 

“This is stupid.” Keith bit out as he moved back from the table and Shiro’s hand still on his shoulder.

 

“Keith-”

 

“We shouldn’t need some specifically made weapons for Myths that came before us to beat the Paladins.” Samurai bit out. “They weren’t made for us and we aren’t the Myths that came before us. They didn’t fight in conditions like this and look what happened after all they did. They just made it worse for all of us. We’re hidding in a god damn b-”

 

“They fought nobly and with a strong purpose.” Allura cut in, voice strong and proud, while blue and pink flecked eyes glared at him. “They gave it their all and for a time the fighting stopped. They brought about that peace and-”

 

“And look what happened! A Paladin turned around and stabbed them all in the back!” Keith bit back, eyes narrowed. “We shouldn’t have to piggy back off people who didn’t do a damn to make our situation better! They’re all dead anyway!”

 

Without another word Keith shoved past the others, anger bubbled up in his veins, and stomped out of the Command Center. Dried blood caked to his palms and his jaw a soft ache while the door slid closed behind him. The teen down the hall without pause, even when the door opened a ways behind him and Shiro called after him, and his mind a mess of thoughts and images.

 

Those screams of pain amongst the sparks of electricity. The masses of Paladins ontop of that roof. The multitude of nets and weapons that came his way. His brother amongst the fight, too far gone to hear them and a trail of blood in his wake. The screams and cries for mercy as they were taken down one after the other. Electricity to combat their nets, a blade to deal damage back. The empty gaze that glazed over Matt’s gaze. That deathly, empty, glare that he recieved and the look of pure panic and realization moments later. The heartbreak and disbelief. The tears in his eyes. His shook form, the intensity increased when that staff was picked up. The heartbroken and lost look that seeped into Matt’s face the moment he found him in his bathroom. The most of his clothes a wet pile on the floor, nothing but a pair of soaked boxers on his form, and the blood that caked to his body. Smeared and bled across his cheeks, hair, and fingers. The tears in his eyes, the fear in that gaze, and the trembles that wracked his form.

 

It was the Paladins’ fault.

 

His fingers twitched. A hand reached up and scratched at the back of his neck.

 

That weak voice, the tired look in those eyes, the trembled fingers and broken smiles. The dulled caramel skin, marked and marred with purples, yellows, and greens. Flesh lightly swollen and blood stained bandages wrapped and clung to his thin body. The misshaped form and flesh of his right shoulder. The scarred lines across his left arm, hand, and fingers. That determined, weak, quiet plead filled tone. The tears always present in his eyes. The tremble of his form. The strength that slowly left him. Those fingers, dug and pressed into that symbol, into his rifle, and curled around it protectively. The way he held to it tightly. The way he spoke quietly, hesitantly, but with pride. No matter how much he didn’t want to speak. No matter how much he wanted to keep quiet and Matt quietly sat beside him.

 

It was the Paladins’ fault.

 

Nails dug harder, dragged further.

 

His brothers eyebrows scrunched together. Pain across his face. Gaze always across the Legend’s form beside him and taking in every bit of damage. Every scar, every scrape, bruise, slash, and bit of bandage. His hand always in the Sniper’s, always held tight to those scared fingers. Huddled close to the other Jumper, nearly pressed against him, a distant look on his eyes- His brother shouldn’t have to look like that. Lance shouldn’t have been hurt like that. Lance shouldn’t have had his life in danger. He shouldn’t have-

 

Pain sparked through his nerves. His feet skid to a stop, right in front of the training room door, and fingers pulled back from his neck. Blood was soaked across his finger tips, clung to his nails, and burrowed under them.

 

It was the Paladins’ fault…

 

He Jumped, right in the middle of the hall, and the growl that reached his ears didn’t phase him in the slightest. Not when he turned to the panther that stood tall and proud, her ears back and fangs bared, and claws out. No. Keith knelt down, hands out in the open, and looked into those blue eyes with a determination that had her slowly relax and stare at him. Lance’s living room around them.

 

“Train me…Please, Blue.”

 

Slowly she relaxed and padded towards him. Her forehead bumped against his and a concerned chirp echoed towards him.

 

“Lance is safe. I promise.” Keith quietly replied back as fingers brushed against the top of her head and rubbed between her ears. Her head bumped against his chest and pressed against him. “He’s with Matt. He’ll keep him safe till he can come home.”

 

Another yipped chirp reached him, before she stepped away from him and the panther turned her back on him. Paws thudded against the wood floor and her tail lashed out beside her till she reached the door. Her form invisible against the dark little home and glowing blue eyes watched him patiently, as if waiting.

 

“Thank you, Blue.” Slowly Keith got to his feet and walked towards her.

 

Without another motion or noise she moved out into the hall and Keith pulled in a deep breath.

 

He was going to pay them all back. For every drop of blood Matt spilled. For every tear that feel from Lance’s eyes, and for every burn, scratch, scar and broken bone. He’d pay them back. Every one of them and show them what kind of pain they dealt upon them. He’d show them even a disabled Jumper could fight back and he’d make them pay.

 

Every single one of them.

* * *

A heavy sigh echoed into the air as Shiro walked back into the Command Center. Everyone quietly waiting inside, and every gaze locked on him, as the doors closed behind him and the man moved towards the table.

 

“Where were we?” Shiro asked, the weight evident in his voice, while Allura gave him a worried look and looked to the world map on the electronic table.

 

As much as we wanted to go after Keith right now, this was more important. The teen was the closest thing he had to a family, along with Matt, and he hated seeing him upset. However an angry Keith tended to lash back and it was better to leave him alone for now. At least till they decided what they were doing so Shiro could ease him into it. A forced Keith tended to punch back, hard. If Shiro didn’t ease him into whatever they decided on he’d rush off and do something stupid. Matt and Lance kind of stupid.

 

“We should go after the Lions.” Allura reiterated, voice careful as she looked down at the world map below them and rested her fingers against its surface. “Even if we don’t know what they look like or where they are we can’t ignore them. They’re powerful weapons in the hands of Jumpers who know how to wield them and after what happened with Lance its apparent they are searching for them. Whether they want to destroy them or use them for their own means we can’t let either happen. They’re our only chance to strike back and each was made to fight against Paladins and Jumpers alike. They’re our only hope to get a leg up in this battle.”

 

It seemed impossible. Five mythical weapons that were held by the five Myths that came before them. A team of Jumpers, a Paladin, and a human that fought side by side like brother in arms. A team that stopped the fighting between the Paladins and Jumpers, till all hell broke loose. It seemed impossible, but with the way Lance had spoke it was hard to ignore. The amount of emotional weight in every word he spoke. The tears that occasionally filled his eyes. The way he had looked at Coran when they spoke the Nalquod’s creed together…there had been so much they hadn’t known. So much they had kept away from them and hidden and they hadn’t realized the person who knew it all had been in their presence the entire time.

 

Shiro had believed Lance to be an over excited and reckless Jumper, but he turned out to be the opposite. A proud, strong, and nearly unbreakable Jumper. A Jumper that outstood them in information and strength and stood more a chance against the Paladins then they did. A true wolf in sheeps clothing. And a Jumper who had given up now that he had a way out.

 

“Where would we start?” Shiro asked, feet stopped beside the dark-skinned woman and ash colored eyes focused on the electronic surface. “We know next to nothing about the Lions and their previous wielders. While we do know Grygan, the Green Myth, held both the Green and Yellow Lions we have no idea where he would have hidden them. We have nowhere to start.”

 

“Lance.” Pidge spoke up, her voice quiet. “He knew about all this stuff and his teacher was one of the Myths himself. If anyone would have a clue Lance would.”

 

“ _Lance_ needs to rest.” Came Princess’s instant argument. “He just woke up and we pushed him to answer all our questions about the Nalquod and the Lions and their Myths. He needs to recover before we start asking more of him. He’s been through enough.”

 

“Then how will we know where they are?” Shiro asked, while the woman pulled in a heavy breath. “We have nothing to go off of to even try and look for them.”

 

“We’ll figure something out.” She quietly spoke, eyebrows furrowed. “At least till _Lance_ has recovered enough to answer our questions. For now we’ll need to find locations that the Paladins couldn’t get to and try there first.”

 

“That could literally be anywhere!” Pidge spoke up, an incredulous tone in her voice, while Shiro frowned. “I couldn’t even calibrate a computer to do that. It’d light up the entire map and-”

 

“We have no other leads to go off of, Pidge.” Shiro cut in, voice tight, and the girl frowned at him. “Until we can get more out of Lance we’ll have to do what research we can on our end. See what you can do about a program to try and locate those kind of sites. Meanwhile we’ll all do our own research on the Lions and see what we come up with. They might not have been created a long while ago, but they’re important weapons in our history. Something might be out there about them.”

 

Hesitant nods left them all as they scattered. Ash colored eyes still focused on the table in front of him and a heavy frown on his face as he grazed over every bit of the map he could.

 

Five mythical Lions, five Myths that came before them, and only one predecessor that held the key to their history and their possible locations...and he had given up on all of them. If this was only the start of their uphill battle they were already doomed to fall.

* * *

Warm.

 

He was warm.

 

A soft pressure rested against his cheek. The touch glided across his flesh, over hidden freckles and marred mixes of yellow, green, and purple. A soft tingle left in its wake and the feeling calming.

 

Soft.

  
He felt soft and warm.

 

The touch moved to glide over his nose. Up the bridge and rested between his eyes. A soft circular motion rubbed against the skin there, before he was poked on the tip of his nose.

 

“I know your awake, Lance.” A small smile pulled on his lips as he opened his eyes. Hazel instantly locked with blue. “Good evening, starlight.”

 

“It that late?” A nod was his answer and the teen followed the finger that pointed to the screens behind them on the wall. A small clock in the bottom right corner that read twenty after eight. “Damn, our nap turned into five hour rest.”

 

“It was a nap for me. You need the rest, remember.” A hum was all the Sniper could manage while he shifted and looked back at the male next to him. At the Myth curled up beside him on his side and his hair a tousled mess. His braids somehow still intact on either side of his head. “How are you feeling, by the way?”

 

“Less tired, but still sore.” Came the soft mumble.

 

A flash of concern appeared in those hazel orbs and fingers tightened around the Sniper’s hand that rested between them. Around his scarred fingers and underneath the soft blankets overtop of them.

 

“How…how are you feeling?” That concern slowly turned into confusion. An eyebrow slowly quirked up and the fingers around his loosened.

 

“What do you mean?” A heavy breath filled the air between them and scarred caramel fingers held tightly to the pale hand in his grasp. “Lance?”

 

“You killed Paladins. A lot of them.” The wince and flinch didn’t go unnoticed, but Matt didn’t move or pull away from him. He stayed right there, right beside him, and held his ground. “You don’t walk away from that without scars, Matt. I know. How are you doing?”

 

The silence that came after wasn’t unexpected. He saw it coming. If it didn’t happen he’d be concerned.

 

“I…” Chameleon wet his lips and looked at their clasped hands. “I’m doing better…kind of. I have nightmares and flashbacks, but I never feel like myself when I do. It’s like I’m someone else or I don’t fit right in my skin. Its uncomfortable. I had a panic attack last week Keith had to snap me out of and…I’m trying to get better.”

 

A hum filled the air between them. Bandaged caramel fingers reached out to play with the ends of the male’s hair. His arm and hand a mess of trembles that the Myth aided with his free hand wrapped around the Sniper’s wrist. Lance’s thumb rubbed against the scar across the older’s cheek.

 

“It never gets better. You just learn to live with it.” His response was quiet, strained, and the look he received wasn’t one of relief. It hurt to see, but he couldn’t lie. He had done enough of it till now and Matt didn’t deserve a coverup on this. It’d make things worse down the road. “My brothers taught me that. No death is forgotten. Its left scarred into our souls and we carry it with us till we reach the end of the earth. We fight in their place, whether they wanted it or not, and we make their sacrifice worth something in the end.”

 

“Sounds morbid.” Came the soft reply, hazel eyes focused on the mattress and Lance hummed.

 

“I thought so too, but one of my brothers, Lodestar, put it in a better perspective for me.” The moment the name left his lips those hazel orbs shifted to look at him in slight surprise. “With a life we take, we live their life in their place. Sure we don’t suddenly slide into the role that person had and into their lifestyle, but we live in their place. We take on their burdens, their dreams, their goals, and their hopes. Sure we never knew what they were, but we take their will to live with us and keeping walking forward for them. We take everything they had to the end of the earth and we push forwards. Their strength becomes our strength. Their weakness, our own weakness. Their fears, our own. The pain and agony we feel for their lost life is that fear and pain they experienced by our hand. The strength and weakness we take on are their life intermingled with our own. Their fears become our hesitation. They never truly disappear. They’re always with us, always standing besides us. Whether they’re there to push us forwards or try and drag us backwards they’re there and we learn to live with them beside us. For better or for worse.”

 

A moment of silence followed. Hazel locked with blue, fingers intertwined, and the blankets tangled around them. A few machines beeped around them, before those fingers tightened around his and those hazel eyes looked to the sheets. A small, strained, smile slowly pulled on the male’s face.

 

“Th-...as morbid as that sounded it makes some sense.” Came Matt’s soft voice. “They’re not completely gone. Not if they can haunt me in and out of my dreams. It's just up to me whether I can live with what I’ve done or linger on it.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

A heavy sigh filled the air before Matt shifted. The male suddenly closer, nearly pressed against him, and arms wrapped around the Sniper. Hands slid around his hips and clasped around his lower back, fingers dug into the sweatpants on his form, and face dove under the Sniper’s cheek and buried into his left shoulder. Matt pressed down by the teen’s weight, who was laying on his left side, and the Myth curled up and nearly pressed against him. The sudden movement and touch sending his cheeks aflame while his hands hung loosely out in the open and twitched nervously. The Sniper unsure where to put his hands and the hands so close to his rear putting him on edge.

 

“M-Matt?”

 

“Thanks for that. I needed it.” The reply was strained. The fingers dug deeper into the fabric clung to him, and Lance watched him in worry. Hands slowly shifted to wrap around the male’s lower back. “Keith’s been trying his best to help me, but…he’s used to killing Paladins. It never phases him and I just couldn’t-”

 

“It’ll be alright.” Lance quietly hushed, palms slowly slid against the Myth’s back. “Just take one day at a time, Matt. It’s not a fast process.”

 

“So you’ve dealt with this before?”

 

“After my brothers were gone, yeah.” The silence between them was painful, but Lance tightened his arms around the older and pulled in a shaky breath. “I was never allowed in real combat when I trained with them. They wanted the basics ingrained into me so I couldn’t get hurt. When I first picked up the Blue Lion and engaged a Paladin it was my first fight. My training didn’t fail me. I fought as if I was training with my brothers, but each pull of the trigger was real. I killed three Paladins that night…I couldn’t- I was terrified when I looked down at the death I caused. The lives I ended. I couldn’t look Roni in the eyes for weeks. I suffered from nightmares and panic attacks. Blue thought I was dying and she wouldn’t leave my side. Then I remembered what Lodestar said, what Deadbolt, Reaper, and Gridlock always touched on. They weren’t really dead. They were beside me, whether they wanted to be or not, and I needed to make their sacrifices worth something. So I decided that as long as I held the Blue Lion we were going to protect every Jumper we could. We would continue what the Nalquod left behind and sacrifice everything we could to keep everyone safe. No matter the cost.”

 

Fingers dug into his lower back. Prickles of nervous energy shot up the Sniper’s spine.

 

“And you haven’t had nightmares since?”

 

“Hell no. I still have nightmares sometimes. Not as often as I used to, but I hate sleeping alone. Without Blue or someone present the nightmares are worse and last longer. If someone is there I rarely have a nightmare.”

 

“Guess I should stay here permanently then.” Came the lightly joked reply, and Lance smiled. “Can’t have you suffering from nightmares and freaking everyone out.”

 

“Only if you want to. Not going to force you. You probably have more important things to do.” A shake of the head was his response and Matt moved a little closer. The pair of them nearly touching.

 

“I’d rather stay. I didn’t have any bad dreams with you here and I’d like to keep them at bay.”

 

“Aw, don’t wanna stay just for the wonderful company?” A laugh filled the air and Matt leaned back to look at him. Their foreheads brushed against one another and their noses brushed. “I’m wounded.”

 

“Of course I’m here for the company. It’s the best part.” The reply was whispered, barely heard, as their lips brushed and the arms around him tightened. A shiver ran up his spine in turn. “You couldn’t make me leave if you tried.”

 

“Good…”

 

Slowly their lips softly pressed together. The fingers dug into his lower back slowly untangled, slid up his hips in feathered touches, and across his ribs. A small tingle left in their wake, their mouths locked, messed together, before those fingers slid up his throat. A hum passed his lips while fingertips gilded against his cheek bones and palms rested on his face. A soft breath shared between them the moment they parted and gazes locked. The room silent.

 

A blink was all it took before those lips gently pressed against his once more. Lance leaned in for another when they retreated and the Myth’s mouth lightly pressed against his cheek, across the cluster of marred colors on his face. On the greens, yellows and purples, a small tingle left with the touch, before they moved lower against his jaw. Those fingers slid back to his neck, those lips right behind them, and the Sniper’s hands tightened into the sweatshirt the older was wearing. A soft gasp echoed into the air and the touches stopped. The male in front of him halted and hazel eyes on him in worry. Concern laced across his face and fingers still.

 

Those lips opened to speak, voice rumbled into the disguise artist’s throat to form words, while Lance leaned in and pressed a kiss to the man’s lips. A jolt surged beneath the touch, hesitant and weary, before those hands slid back up to cup his cheeks and press back against his mou-

 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

 

Lance flinched, body on autopilot with the energy to shift and look behind him, before a hand clasped around his right bicep and kept him in place. Matt’s gaze calm and reassuring as the Myth slowly sat up and Lance harshly swallowed. Knuckles already pressed against his mouth and his cheeks darkly flushed, fingers shaking.

 

“What’s up?” Matt called out, before the automatic door slid open behind Lance and the Jumper relaxed beside him. “Hey, Hunk.”

 

“Hey Matt, Lance, I brought dinner.” A familiar voice spoke, footsteps on the move towards them, while Matt reached over the Legend and snagged the typical mobile hospital table. “Hope you don’t mind some soup, Lance.”

 

“It’s fine.” The Sniper finally spoke, weary, as he carefully pushed himself up and winced when his thigh erupted with pain. The nerves from the gunshot wound agitated and the stitches stretched uncomfortably. “Food is food.”

 

A chuckle was his response from the new individual, while Matt hovered close to him, but didn’t interfere. Not till the teen managed to sit himself up properly, despite his weakened arms, and relaxed back against the already tilted up bed. The new person, male, beside the bed and a smile on his face.

 

“Lance, this is Hunk.” Matt introduced, once he seemed to deem the Sniper alright, and Lance gave the bulky man a nod. “He’s usually helping Pidge in her shop on new equipment, but there are rare cases he’ll come help us out in the field.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Lance spoke while the new Jumper set the tray down to accept the Legend’s handshake. “I’m guessing Hunk is your codename?”

 

“Nah, it’s a nickname.” Hunk spoke, smile on his face while he moved to pick the tray back up and set their bowls of soup on the surface. Cups of water, napkins, and silverware quickly followed. “I used it back before I met Pidge in case someone asked my name. It kind of stuck when she joined up with me to find Matt.”

 

“More like she forced you to help.” Chameleon spoke beside him, while a chuckle passed between the two.

 

Meanwhile blue eyes focused on the male in front of him. On his huge, bulky form and muscles disguised under those broad shoulders and yellow t-shirt. An army green vest over top of his torso, khaki colored capris, white hiking boots on his feet and his dark hair held back with an orange headband. Brown eyes focused on hi-

 

Lance quickly looked away, gaze on the soup on the table. Simple chicken noodle soup steamed in front of him, the smell inviting and full of herbs and spices. Bits of chicken and spiral noodles suspended in the broth and them sparingly in his bowl compared to Matt’s.

 

“I thought you’d want to try more liquids than anything solid.” Hunk spoke, a nervous smile on his face. “With how long you’ve been asleep you might not be able to digest solid food very well right now, but if you want to risk it I put a little in yours. It’s fresh out of the pot, too. I just finished it.”

 

“Thanks.” The Sniper’s reply was quiet, almost hesitant, but weak fingers still reached out confidently and scooped up a spoon to dunk it into the broth. The silverware pulled out of the liquid and gently blown on, while Matt snatched up his own bowl and leaned back against the inclined mattress. Hazel eyes on him as Lance took a sip a- “Holy shit…”

 

Scarred finger pressed against his mouth while the liquid slid down his throat. A worried look on Hunk’s face while Matt hid his mouth with the rim of his bowl.

 

It tastes so good. Tasted way better than it smelled. It…it tasted beyond good. It was heavenly, which was stupid for something as simple as soup, but it was the best thing he had eaten in years. Better than anything he ever made and anything from a chain restaurant Roni and him went to on rare occasions. It tasted so amazing a-

 

A finger trailed along his jaw and blue eyes glanced over to find Matt’s eyes on him. His fingers trailed across his flesh till their gazes met and the man pulled his hand back. His own bowl in his lap and most of its contents gone.

 

“You okay? You spaced out.” There wasn’t much of a curious tone to his voice, but concern flashed shortly in his gaze.

 

“Y-Yeah.” A small smile fell over his face and he harshly swallowed and mentally smacked himself, because they weren’t the only ones in the room. “This is amazing, Hunk. Thank you.”

 

The concern on the man’s face evaporated as he smiled brilliantly and beamed.

 

“Good, I’m glad you like it.” The man’s happiness even seeped into his voice. “If you ever have any requests let me know. I usually cook a request for everyone during the week.”

 

A strained nod left the Sniper.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Hunk.”

 

A hum left the man, before he quickly waved and excused himself out. Bandaged fingers played with the end of the spoon handle and Matt’s head flopped against his left shoulder.

 

“You alright?”

 

When was he ever alright? One way or another something went wrong and turned his life upside down. Almost always for the worst, but Matt had been the exception. Now…everything was wrong. The Paladins had captured him for a little bit, tried to get the Blue Lions’ location out of him, Matt and the others saved him, he’d been asleep for two weeks and his body damaged beyond belief, and…now they all knew everything. About the Lions, their Myths that came before them, the fall of his brothers, his teacher, and that he’d be lying to them the entire time and holding tight to the Blue Lion since Matt and him met. That he had wielded it for a few years against the Paladins and no one knew the rifle he held to tightly had been a relic of their past as Jumpers.

 

The silent, well known, and mysterious Legendary Sharpshooter had the Mythical Blue Lion in his hands since he first Jumped into battle and declared to the world of Jumpers that he was there to protect them.

 

It had seemed like a somewhat good idea to tell the others about his past, especially since Coran had encouraged him, but now he wasn’t so sure. What he had unleashed on all of them was something that not even he had been able to handle and he had been trained to accept the weight. He might as well have dumped an anvil on their shoulders and left them behind to handle the weight.

 

Understanding his past was one thing, but the Lions? That was something else entirely.

 

“I feel like I messed up.” Lance quietly mumbled and hazel eyes watched him in worry.

 

“What do you mean?” The question was quiet, cautious, as pale fingers intertwined with his scarred left hand.

 

“The Lions, the Myths that came before you, the Jumper’s past…I feel like I shouldn’t have said anything about it.” The Sniper quietly spoke. The spoon in his bandaged fingers set down in the bowl. “My past is one thing, but all of that? It’s too much for you guys to handle- I…I’m not saying you can’t, but all of it at once is too much. The fact I even told you about it makes me feel like I’m forcing you guys to go out and search for the Lions to keep them safe. If I could have it my way I hope they’re lost forever, but-”

 

A kiss pressed into his bruised cheek and blue eyes met hazel orbs. A small smile on Matt’s face while his fingers tightened around the Legend’s hand.

 

“Just breathe, Lance.” Came the hushed interruption while the teen pulled in a shaky breath. “I know you didn’t want to talk about all of it, but it’s good we know about it. Sure it’s going to take us a bit to understand it all and get a grasp on it, but you’d be surprised what we can do when we have a goal to reach for. Nothing is more powerful than a united mission and despite how we act we’re a good team. We’ll keep each other up on our feet and focused while you recover. We’ll find the other three Lions and bring them to safety. Just keep resting and recovering. We’ll do the work while you heal and when we have the Lions assembled you can decide if you want to wield your rifle again.”

 

“Your stupid if you think I’ll let you guys search for the Lions by yourselves.” Lance spoke, eyebrows knitted while Matt frowned.

 

“Lanc-”

 

“You guys are completely in the dark and you guys have no idea where to start. You don’t know what the Lions look like, where they could possibly be, or if they’re in Paladin hands or not. And if you manage to find one there’s no way I’m gunna sit here and-”

 

“Your still injured, Lance. Your back is covered in burns and blisters and your shoulder-”

 

“I’m a Nalquod, Matt. Did you forget?” The light flinch had Lance’s glare softened in an instant and blue eyes glued to their clasped hands. “Sorry…I just- I can’t let you guys go searching by yourselves without someone with the experience and knowledge of the Lions and how the Jumpers after them fight. Not to mention, I’m a Nalquod. It’s my duty to keep Jumpers safe and if you guys go after the Lions I can’t let you go without me. The future Myths have to be protected at all costs.”

 

“What about you?” Teeth sunk into Lance’s lower lip and the male’s other hand brushed against his discolored cheek. “Blaytz left the Blue Lion for you. Are you going to wield it again?”

 

How could he? He had wielded it to continue the Nalquod’s mission, because he didn’t have his own specialized weapon to wield, and he had no other choice. It pained him to pick it up every night to protect other Jumpers. To know it wasn’t really his and Blaytz should be wielding it, not him. To pull the trigger and watch each body fall to the ground, whether they lived or not, ripped apart his insides. He saw more blood than any of these Jumpers would see in their lives. He watched every one of his victims die with his own eyes, locked in his scope, and the souls that followed behind him was nothing short of an army. They all weighed him down, pulled at his legs and ankles and tried to drag him backwards with a determination that brought down the hammer of fate on his head. Their weakness outweighed the strengths he gained and he’d never shake them. The nightmares that plagued him were nothing close to what Matt would ever experience and to know the weapon had been meant to be his…he couldn’t handle it. Not now.

 

He had always pushed forwards, back turned to the lives he ended that trailed in his wake, but now he didn’t have to keep moving forward. With the only mission he had complete he could finally breathe and the feeling choked up his lungs. The idea of the Blue Lion in his hands made his fingers burn with a pain that rivaled molten lava and the idea of facing the Paladins once more with that rifle had his mind locked up.

 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t end more lives. Not for a history he never lived. A history he wasn’t responsible for, but had been dumped onto his shoulders without his permission. He had already lost his brothers. Why would Blaytz put the lives of four other Lion wielders on his shoulders? Why did he have to be the last Nalquod on the face of the Earth? Why did the title of Leader fall on his shoulders? Why couldn’t he go back home and pretend to live a normal life? H-He just wanted to watch Roni grow up and have the life she wanted, b-but now she couldn’t even have that. Th-That Paladin had known her name, along with Lance’s, and he had been responsible for his family's death. If he could go this far to get to Lance, Roni wasn’t safe ei-

 

“Lance.” Matt’s voice had his blue eyes focused on the concerned look on the Myths’ face. The fingers in his loosened as those hands caressed his cheeks and wiped the tears from his skin. “Hey, it’s alright. Don’t cry, Sharpshooter.”

 

 _“Nice shot, Sharpshooter! Try to hit the target next time!” Echoed laughter filled his head and_ the tears increased.

 

A hiccup filled the air and the bowl in Matt’s hands was quickly transferred to the table hovered over the bed. Said table shoved aside while Matt carefully wrapped his hands around the teen’s thighs and gently pulled him into the older’s lap. Arms wrapped around his lower waist protectively and kisses pressed into his left shoulder while Lance buried his face into the Myths’ shoulder. Soft hushes brushed against his ear and the teen shook his head.

 

“I-I can’t…I-”

 

“Shhh, it’s alright.” A hand wove into his hair and a kiss pressed against his jaw. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We won’t make you. It’s your decision.”

 

He couldn't. He couldn’t pick her back up again. Not after all the blood he spilled. After all the lives he ended. After all he sacrificed to keep her safe till now. His body was enough evidence of that and she was safe now. There was no reason for him to pick her up again, not now. H-He promised Roni he’d stay safe. He couldn’t do that if he picked up the Blue Lion again. He could actually die if he tried to pull that trigger again.

 

“You don’t need the Blue Lion to be a Legend, anyway.” Matt softly spoke, cheek pressed against the back of the teen’s head. “And you don’t need to protect us to satisfy your brothers. As long as you're alive I’m happy.”

 

He’d protect them anyway. It was his duty. Even if he couldn't handle wielding the Blue Lion again, he could handle protecting the Myths. Their lives were worth more then his. They were the ones his brothers would protect if they were alive. They were the ones Blaytz would’ve sacrificed his life for to keep safe. They were the future and they **needed** to be kept alive. As long as he breathed he’d do what he could to help them, despite his condition, and Matt.

 

Fingers tightened into the Myths’ sweater and eyes squeezed shut as a shaky breath left his lips.

 

He’d do whatever it took to keep him safe. Do whatever it took to let this moment last. To hold onto Chameleon’s love and return it in full. Love was a rarity in their world and he was honored to have it, but he knew it was a double-edged blade and he’d be impaled by it. So while he still breathed in air, while he could stand and fight, he’d give everything he could have for this man. Till he reached the end of the Earth to meet his brothers.

 

“I need a computer.” Slowly he pulled away from the man and sat back on his jeaned thighs. Worry in those hazel eyes. “If I can’t walk or fight I’ll wield a different weapon to help.”

 

“Lance-”

 

“Please.” The word was whispered, spoken like a plead and Matt’s hands slid down his arms and held tightly to his fingers. “I’m the only one that can help you guys start the search for the Lions. I can’t wield the Blue Lion, but I can wield the little knowledge I have in your favor. All I need is a computer with internet and satellite capabilities.”

 

“No weapons?”

 

“No.”

 

“No fighting?”

 

“Not till I can stand on my own and flatten you on your ass.” A strained smile reached him and Matt leaned forward to press their lips together.

 

“Alright. I’ll get you one of Pidge’s spare laptops, but you need to eat first.” Came the reply, while Lance nodded. “Good. Food first, computer after.”

 

“And you’re sleeping here tonight.” Laughter filled the air and Lance smiled at the pink that dusted the Myths’ face.

 

“Deal, McClain. I’m yours.”

 

The flushed erupted across Lance’s cheeks then. Dusted under the marred colors across his flesh and darkened to a crimson red. Fingers reached out to cup the male’s face and cut his laughter short as a kiss pressed into the disguise artist’s mouth.

 

“I’m yours.”

 

Till the Paladins rip me away from you.

* * *

This was beyond irritating.

 

Beeps filled the air and an eyebrow twitched at a rate that could be considered concerning.

 

There was no way to make this easier.

 

Hunk’s frantic steps echoed around the room. From one computer to another, and Shiro’s concerned and agitated gaze bore holes into the back of her head.

 

The stupid quiznaking program couldn’t handle it.

 

“Pi-”

 

“There’s no way I can make this work!” The girl finally blew up, palms slammed on the desk surface as she stood up and her hair slipped into her face past her goggles on the top of her head. “The Lions could be literally anywhere! There are too many places a Jumper can get to on this planet normal humans can’t and I can’t get through a single town without the program shutting itself down!”

 

Shiro fell silent, ash eyes wide, while the girl angrily sashed buttons on the keyboard and the program shut off. All the horrid beeps gone and Hunk finally relaxed and slumped against one of the tables. The soup he made for dinner still out and long since forgotten. Most likely cold at this point.

 

“Could w-”

 

“The only thing we’re doing is talking to Lance, because there is no way I’m altering the program **again** to find the stupid Lions!” Pidge argued while the door to the Command Center opened and Veronica flinched in the doorway at the loud tone of Gremlin’s voice. All eyes on her and the clothes she had borrowed from Pidge.

 

The navy t-shirt a little tight around her, the image on it long since faded into cracked fragments, and the shorts that had reached Pidge’s knees reached just above her’s. Her now short hair pulled back slightly with a hairband that Matt had offered her a few days ago.

 

“Veronica? Is something wrong?” Hunk asked first, no doubt because the rest of them hadn’t talked to her much the past two weeks, and the man headed for her when she wrapped her arms around herself with a frown. “Do you want to go see Lance? I just gave him dinner a bit ago an-”

 

“I want to go to school.”

 

The silence that filled the air was like a kitchen knife slammed into a cutting board. All eyes on her and everyone stuck in place. Her eyebrows slowly furrowed,  before Shiro frowned.

 

“I’m sorry, Veronica, but that isn’t possible. If the Paladins could find your brothe-”

 

“They found him because he was in the field and he was with you guys. He was trying to protect you.” Came the snapped response, and their Leader flinched as if had been slapped. “He got injured because he loves Matt and he saw Matt’s life worth more than his own. The Paladins got him because he wasn’t in top form. He was caught because he was vulnerable and he couldn’t get away without consequences. I-”

 

“You go to a school with no protection from inside forces already in place and no background knowledge on personnel and their backgrounds.” Pidge cut in, frown on her face while blue eyes glared at her. The look so close to her brother it was a little terrifying. “There could be Paladins in your school and you would’ve never known it. They might not have even know your brother was a Jumper either, but since he’s been captured by the Paladins once they know his face. They’ll know who you are in turn and-”

 

“And I need to go back. I can’t let them beat me.” The slightly confused and disapproving looks didn’t seem to phase her in the slightest as she moved into the room and the door clicked closed behind her. “If I stay away much longer they’ll know I’m Lance’s sister. I’ll out myself before anything can be done about the Paladins and I can’t leave my team behind. We won a spot in the championships and I can’t abandon them. They’re counting on me an-”

 

“And Sharpshooter would be upset if you went and got hurt.” Shiro spoke up, a worried look on his face while Veronica bit her lower lip. “I understand you want to be strong like your brother and not let the Paladins beat you, but your safety is something Lance treasures. And I can understand you cannot let your team down, but-”

 

“But I have to.” Came the strained response. “Lance and his brothers tried so hard to get me into school for Lance.”

 

Silence took over them and her fingers tightened into the fabric of the borrowed shirt on her form.

 

“What?” Hunk hesitantly spoke, while Pidge frowned and turned her attention back onto the computer. Fingers flew across the keyboard. “Ho-”

 

“Lance never answered me when I asked how he got me into school, but he promised I’d be safe and I could learn whatever I wanted to.” She quietly spoke. Meanwhile windows flew across Gremlin’s screen. “I tried to ask him after the Nalquod fell, but…he couldn’t answer me. He always looked so upset and…and I couldn’t get myself to ask again, but they had to have helped him. They-”

 

“They did.” All eyes fell on Pidge who frowned at the computer screen and the information on it. “I have no idea how, but they did.”

 

Slowly they all migrated over to her. Veronica pressed against Gremlin’s right, Hunk on her left, and Shiro over her head. The girls’ school information on the screen and on her profile. Something that made her flinch.

 

“H-How?” She shakily spoke. Finger outstretched to the screen, but halted halfway, and hazel eyes looked to the information.

 

“I’m guessing it’s all correct?” A nod was all the girl got, before she tapped a few buttons. “Well it's hidden.”

 

“Huh?” Came the grouped confusion, while Pidge tapped a button and another profile identical to the last popped up. All the information completely different.

 

“Now I’m confused.” Hunk frowned.

 

“It was hidden under an encryption, firewall, and password safe lock. All in that order. Something I guess the Nalquod did, because it was pretty complex.”

 

“You got through it in only a few minutes.” Veronica pointed out, while Pidge shrugged.

 

“I’ve seen this kind of thing before. The only issue was if I got the password wrong it would’ve deleted the real information.

 

“What was it?”

 

“Blue Lion.” Silence filled the air and Gremlin looked to the girl next to her. At the pain reflected in her eyes and her fingers nearly dug into her skin under the t-shirt sleeves. Her hair a slight mess and lip between her teeth. “Why do you want to go back to school so badly? I get it’s sort of special and you want to finish your championships, or whatever, but why do you need to go back?”

 

“Because my friends are there.” Hazel eyes widened as the pain and worry evaporated into determination. “Paladins kill people we care for to get to us. They can come for me, but they can’t hurt my friends. The girls on my volleyball team have been with me since I started there and if I have to leave I want to leave the right way. At the end of the semester when winter break starts. Until then I need to finish what I started. I have a championship to win and a report card to crush. The Paladins can’t stop me from doing that and if they think they can they can try it.”

 

It sounded so stupid. For the sister of one of the most iconic Jumpers amongst them to want to put herself at risk to finish school of all things and protect her friends. Especially when there were more important things to do, but…she wasn’t apart of their world. Veronica didn’t have to fight Paladins or outwit their forces. Her troubles were what was on next weeks test, exams, and her teams championship games. Her battles were far different from theirs, but…this could be the last chance she could get to live them.

 

The moment Lance was able to actually talk to his sister Pidge had no doubt he’d forbid her from going to school. He wouldn’t be able to stop her till he was on his feet, but till he said no she wanted to brave it and follow her desires. However she was stuck here with no way to do just that and she had to come to them. They were her only chance to let her finish one last semester with her friends before Lance pulled her out of school to protect her.

 

“I don’t think thi-”

 

“Alright.” All eyes locked onto Pidge as she looked to the screen and tapped at her keyboard.

 

“Pidge-” Shiro tried to protest, Leader voice on the verge of taking over, while a bing echoed into the air. “What did you just do?”

 

“Enrolled myself into Veronica’s school.”

 

“HUH?!” Their voice blasted into her eardrums and hazel eyes glared at them.

 

“Watch it!” She snapped.

 

“Pidge, are you nuts! What if there are Paladins?!” Hunk spoke in fear, while she frowned. “They might recognize you from when we searched for your brother and you can’t fight-”

 

“Hunk’s right. There’s no way Matt is going to approve of this.” Shiro added, while the girl yanked a desk drawer open and ruffled inside. “If a Paladins spots you and recognizes you then the pair of you will be found out. We might not be able to-”

 

SNIP!

 

Mouths dropped open while stands of brunette hair fluttered to the ground and turned an orange tone in the light. The lot of them fallen into another pile while another snip echoed and joined to follow the oth-

 

“Pidge, are you nuts?!” Came Hunk’s panicked voice, hands reached out to stop her, while Veronica stared at her in shock. “You worked so hard to grow your hair ou-”

 

The last snip echoed and the scissors clacked against the tabletop. All eyes on her while she ran her fingers through the strands that now hung just past her ears and curled out at the ends.

 

“It’s just hair and it grows back.” She spoke while she got to her feet and they all backed up to give her space. “Not to mention it’s a pain to deal with everyday. I keep getting it stuck in the prototypes and I’m tired of all my hair ties snapping when I go to use them. Besides, who else is going to go with Veronica to make sure she stays safe?”

 

Several stupefied looks were exchanged between them and the mechanic hummed in approval.

 

“Exactly. None of you look around her age and you couldn’t handle a day in a class full of brats.” She continued, while she looked to the shocked girl next to her and yanked a pair of fake glasses out of the drawer to set on her nose. “Beside, who said I was going as a girl?”

 

……….

 

“HUH?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	29. Undercover Gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid, Pidge knows it. The moment Matt or Lance finds out the both of them are going to chew her and Veronica out. They're going to get the grounding of a lifetime and she'll lose her comput- oh quiznak this, Veronica deserves this. She deserved to get the chance to finish this semester of school. To hang out with her friends and play in the championships and......what now?! They're what now?! Oh she so takes this back! Why the quiznak did she agree to-.....quiznaking shit.
> 
> Matt is content. Content and happy to the point he's probably never felt this way before. Ever sat down beside someone he really, really, cares for and just shared a moment together. Chatted and ate and cuddled and just...just bathed in their presence. Just existed in the same space and...god he loves this. He wishes this could never end. That the Paladins weren't an issue and they could just sit here and relax beside one another and....but they can't. As much as he wants to they have a huge fight to win and-PIdge did WHAT NOW?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the slightly late chapter post! My sleep schedule has been off for awhile and I had things to do today. On the bright side I'm ahead on the new chapter?....
> 
> anyway, here's a shoutout that is well deserved!
> 
> The wonderful meghan8awesome accepted a request fic from me about a week or two ago and it has been posted and...*claps hands together* it is beautiful. If you seriously haven't read it go do it. After this chapter drop everything your doing and go read it. It's titled Three Years and A Day and I fucking adore it. Its such a cute and angsty Latte and I enjoyed every word of it. *shoos away* 
> 
> So get going and read this chapter and then meghan's fic! Go!
> 
> and.... 
> 
> Cue Undercover Pidge!

“Pidge, you ready? You might want to hurry up in case Matt-” Hunk tried to start.

 

“I’m almost ready, give me a tick.” Came the snapped response, while Veronica watched the closed door with the cook. 

 

The girl across the hall and her back leaned against the surface, her backpack at her feet, and a new set of clothes on. A blue tank top with a yellow and white striped polo over top of it. A pair of dark denim washed jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes on her feet. Her hair brushed and in waves, while a single blue and yellow butterfly clip held her bangs out of her face. Her entire outfit a present from Matt who had made them a week ago in his sewing tirade. 

 

“Alright, let's get the quiznak out of here.” Pidge spoke while the door opened and Hunk and Veronica stared at her in surprise.

 

Away were her grease stained tank top and overalls she always wore. Her goggles discarded and her work boots. In their place a green, white, black, and orange long sleeve sweater with a raised collar. Black boys shorts, a multitude of pockets hidden away in them, and a pair of orange, black, and white tennis shoes. Her hair cut neatter, courtesy of Princess, and the ends curled out into clustered points. The fake glasses she had worn before on her nose and an orange, white, and black backpack over her shoulders.

 

“You guys don’t have to keep staring. It’s just a disguise. Matt uses them all the time.” Pidge spoke up, slight frown on her face, and Hunk stuttered for a reply. 

 

“Y-Bu-wh- But you look like a guy!”

 

“That’s the point.” Came the deadpanned response, frown still in place, and Veronica blinked at her outfit choice in surprise. “If they know I’m a girl they’ll notice me faster.”

 

“It looks really nice, Pidge. No one will be able to tell if they don’t know you.” Veronica spoke up with a smile, a nod returned in response. 

 

“The idea exactly.”

 

“So what is everyone going to call you?” Hunk asked in concern. “I mean, we all call you Pidge and-”

 

“I’ll just go by Pidge.” The shrugged response had the bulky man’s face paled a little and Veronica raised an eyebrow. “You guys didn’t start calling me Pidge very much till after we found Matt and by that point there were no Paladins to hear you call me it. So no one will be the wiser.”

 

“True, but…”

 

“It’ll work.” Veronica pipped up as she lifted her backpack off the floor and slipped it onto her shoulders. “What’s going to be your last name?”

 

“Gunderson.” A disgusted look crossed Hunk’s face and the Legend’s sister gave him an amused smile. “It was the first thing I could come up with.”

 

“As long as it’s not your real name it’ll be fine. My classmates aren’t very smart.”

 

“Doubt the teachers are either. I made your doctor’s note very believable.” Pidge added, before she looked down both ends of the hall and pulled in a deep breath. “You guys ready to go?” 

 

Nods left them all and Hunk held his hand out for them.

 

“I’ll take you guys there and pretend to be Pidge’s adopted brother taking you guys to school.”

 

“Good idea.” Veronica spoke as she placed her hand in his and Pidge put her hand over top of the Sniper’s sisters. “And so you guys know, I go by Roni in school.”

 

Several more nods were exchanged before they suddenly Jumped. The three of them in a back alley in the town her school was located in and Pidge instantly pushed past them to head out into the open. Hunk right behind her and Veronica in pace close to him, while the tech wizard moved quickly through the streets and back alleys. The younger girl already lost after a few twists and turns, till Pidge stepped around a street corner and the familiar neighborhood came into view. A breath of relief released into the air while their paces slowed and Hunk relaxed beside her. 

 

“A few blocks and we’ll be there.” Pidge spoke up, gaze focused ahead, and Hunk nodded. “You have practice today, Roni?”

 

“Most likely.” She replied, fingers tightened around her backpack straps. “We have a week before the championship games so I don’t doubt the coach booked us for practice all week. And since I’ll be back she’ll want to drill me on any new plays she came up with. So I might have to stay longer for a day or two.”

 

“Alright. Hunk, you mind coming back after school hours to watch the practices?”

 

“Sure, I don’t mind. I can bring snacks!” The male spoke in excitement, brown eyes on Veronica in an instant. “Do any of the girls have allergies or foods they don’t like? Anything they love?”

 

“Hunk, be serious here.” Pidge scolded, while Veronica lightly giggled. 

 

“Angela has a peanut allergy and we all love sweets, but we should have something healthy. Becca hates broccoli and Nikki would rather do drills than eat celery.”

 

“Veronica, we can’t-”

 

“I’ll make some really nice sports snacks then.” Hunk spoke happily. Pidge finally turned towards them and a frown on her face. 

 

“Can the two of you be serious here? We’re trying to keep Roni safe. Not play school.” Came the tech wizards’ words while Veronica smiled. 

 

“We technically are playing school. You are at least.” Roni spoke as she moved to walk beside the Myth. “I do this everyday, but you have to act the part. Hunk coming over to my practices with snacks will have the girls on the team loving him and the coach will approve of the effort. They’ll welcome him without a fuss and he won’t be questioned for it. They’ll ignore you too since you’ll be my classmate.”

 

A huff was the only response she got, along with a frown, and Veronica took it as a win. The girl next to her always seemed agitated when she spoke, but it was obvious she was holding up a front. Whatever it was Roni didn’t know yet, but she seemed to appreciate intelligence when she experienced it and she approved of the idea. She wasn’t happy with the possible downsides, but she saw the good in it. The good that outweighed the bad. Hence there was no reason to complain about it. 

 

“And who are you going to be?” Pidge asked, hazel eyes back on the path in front of them and the silhouette of the school a block away. “You can’t suddenly know me.”

 

“Yeah I can, bestfriend.” Came the chirped reply, wide hazel eyes on her in an instant, and Veronica smiled. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you and I’m so glad you’re going to the same school as me again. I was so upset we moved when I was young and I couldn’t see you till now.”

 

“Kill me.”

 

Laughter filled the air and Pidge ignored them. The trio in front of the school in no time and the stream of students tickling in. 

 

“I’ll see you guys after school for Roni’s practice.” Hunk spoke while the pair of them nodded and the male excused himself. “Be safe you two.”

 

“We will. Stay on the coms.” A nod and wave was the bulky man’s response, while Pidge sighed and ignored the curious stares thrown her way from the students. “Where’s your main office?”

 

“This way.”

 

Without another word the pair of them moved towards the front entrance of the school and past the double doors. The instant chaos obvious around them as students dashed around after each other and the chatter reached annoying heights. A deep frown already on Pidge’s face, left eyebrow in a nonstop twitch, till Veronica pulled the girl into the main office and closed the door. The silence the only thing that had the Myth relaxed while the woman behind the desk raised an eyebrow at them. 

 

“Can I help you?” She asked, a bored tone to her voice, while the disguised girl walked over and riffled through her bag to produce a vanilla folder. 

 

“I’m starting school here today and my parents gave me the last of the paperwork.” Pidge spoke, the folder set on the high ledge, and the woman at attention. 

 

“Alright. Let me get the last of your information in the system,” The folder was opened and the papers read. “Pidge Gunderson.  Do you need anything Roni?”

 

“Nope, just here to escort Pidge to her class.” Veronica spoke with a smile, which was ignored in favor of the computer. 

 

“Good, then you can take on that task.”

 

The eyeroll of the disguised girl next to her didn’t go unnoticed, however the device in her ear caught the Legends sister’s attention. She hadn’t seen it till now, but the skin colored communicator hooked around her ear and blinked a soft yellow light in the back. Pidge’s hair covering most of it to keep it hidden, while the rest was just the right color to blend in with the Myths’ skin tone. At first glance no one would see it. Not till you stood right next to her and stared at her for long enough. Of course Pidge noticed her gaze and yanked more of her hair over to hide it from her stare. Hazel eyes bolted to the woman behind the counter and laughter from outside echoed into the office. 

 

“And your completely registered, Mr. Gunderson. Here’s your schedule.” The woman behind the desk spoke, as papers were handed back to the disguised girl and taken. “You’ll be in Roni’s class and if you need help finding anything I’m sure she’ll help you.”

 

A muttered thanks left Pidge as they exited the office and Veronica peered over the Myth’s shoulder. The papers folded before she could get a look and shoved into one of her many pockets.

 

“We’ve got the same classes.” Came her response.

 

“You hack the system?” A hum was the only reply she got while Veronica took the lead and guided the Myth through the halls and up a flight of steps. “My teacher is Mr. Downes and he teaches math and he’s our homeroom teacher.”

 

“I know.” A small smirk fell over the disguised girls’ face and hazel eyes gleamed. “I did my research last night. I know your teachers names and all the students in your class.”

 

In response all Veronica could do was blink at her. The danger evident and her position as one of the Myth’s clear. 

 

Pidge was the smallest and youngest of the Myths’ group, that much was certain, but Veronica hadn’t know what her place was amongst them. Not till Matt, Keith, and Shiro had Jumped back to get Lance. The moment they had left Pidge was right there to try and survey the area. Several drones around the area and tabs kept on each of their members. The mass of Paladins had been blurry on the screen, because unfortunately her drones weren’t equipped with night vision, but the battle had been somewhat visible for them and the mass amount of Paladins had been alarming. 

 

However Pidge had stayed quiet. Gaze focused on the screen and her fingers flew across the keyboard. A gridded map off to the side and red dots blinked on it. Each slam of her pinky finger on the keyboard the death sentence to those sources as cameras in the nearby area, and even the Paladin’s tech, was taken down for a moment of time. The second Matt and his brothers returned the second everything activated again and Pidge had seemed relaxed. Meanwhile Veronica had watched her in interest and surprise, till she had come for help last night and stayed in the shop a little longer after and looked around. 

 

At first glance the area had been a mess. Broken parts, whole pieces of metal, cables, cans of grease, and tools and parts Veronica couldn’t even distinguish littered the many tables in the room. Projects sat in the middle of each surface. A prosthetic arm on one, a sword on another, a staff, a prosthetic leg, small trinkets and half finished headsets. One look around showed a mess, but a real investigation showed the hard work and brilliant engineering behind the Myths’ equipment they used in battle and the creator that made them. That evidence stained and smudged into Pidge’s clothes. However, that girl wasn’t really here now. 

 

A glance over to the disguised girl was like night and day compared to last night. Away was the long brown and orange tinted hair that had reached the middle of her back and the goggles on her head. A pair of fake round glasses in their place and short curled and pointed out hair. Her stained tank top, overalls, and steel toed boots gone and a typical guys outfit replaced it. One that screamed a shy computer nerd that didn’t interact with anyone unless necessary. A disguise that would fit well in this situation, but hid away Pidge’s real potential. 

 

She was one of the hidden Myths’ in the group. Their combat engineer and brilliant hacker. The true backbone to their group and she was sacrificing her time to help Veronica. All in all Roni felt honored and couldn’t help the smile the pulled on her lips. All three of them could’ve turned her down last night when she spoke her request, but Pidge had been the one to stand up and defend her. Pidge had been the one to offer up her safety to help Veronica go back to school and be safe while she did it. The Myth was like two sides of a coin. One written in a foreign language and one you couldn’t read it's worth, but knew deep down every cent of it was worth its face value and maybe more. 

 

There was a lot more to Pidge than could be seen on the surface and today was going to be the start of the journey to learn what it was. All Veronica could hope for was that Pidge could handle her classmates and her school. A genius hacker a little older than her could probably only handle bratty kids for so long before she blew up. 

 

“This one.” Veronica spoke up as they stopped in front one of the open rooms and Pidge shuffled inside first. 

 

Most of the class already present and their homeroom teacher behind the desk and his gaze turned up the moment they entered. Dark eyes focused on Pidge. The others either ignoring them or their gazes focused on the newcomer.

 

“Mr. Downes, this is Pidge Gunderson. He just moved here recently and enrolled.” Veronica spoke up as she grabbed the disguised girl’s arm and dragged her towards the desk. “We used to go to the same school when we were kids.”

 

“I got an email saying you’d be joining today.” Came the grumbled, frowned, reply while the man leaned over to rummage in his desk and drop a textbook and syllabus in front of the Myth. “That’s what you’ll need for the class. We just started a new chapter, so if you notice you’re behind on what we’re learning from your previous school let me know. I’ll pull together a quick review for you.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Downes.” Pidge muttered, hands reached out and book in her arms and clutched to her chest before Veronica could blink. “Where will I sit?”

 

“Behind Roni.” A hum was the only response the man got, before the disguised girl played with the edge of the book. 

 

“You mind if I use a computer to take notes?”

 

A moment of silence took over. Hazel eyes locked with the teacher’s dark orbs, before a shake of the head was received. 

 

“Just don’t go playing games and I won’t complain.”

 

“Of course, sir. Thank you.” Without another word she turned and headed towards the seats. Veronica right behind her a smile on her face. “Ignore me if I mutter.”

 

“Well, you gotta stay in touch with Hunk so he doesn’t freak out.” Veronica returned with a smile, a surprised look thrown back at her that had a soft giggle escape past the volleyball player’s lips.

 

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Tak tak tak Tak TAk tak tak Tak Ta-

 

A soft groan filled the air. Hazel eyes slowly opened and fingers pressed against eyelids. The mattress still warm beside him and the blankets pulled snuggly around him. 

 

“Morning, Matt.” Fingers brushed through his hair and hazel eyes fluttered open once more to meet the Sniper’s gaze and small smile. “Sleep well?”

 

A hum was all the disguise artist could manage, sleep still clung to him desperately. In response that smile widened and the teen’s fingertips brushed against the scar on the male’s cheek. 

 

“Any nightmares?” A grunt was the only answer he could give, while the smile turned into an amused look and those eyebrows relaxed. “Good.”

 

“Y-You?” Came the tired, cracked, question. The sleep clung to him evident in his tone. 

 

“I slept more than I usually do thanks to you.” Was the soft reply. “Thank you.”

 

A smile slowly spread across the Myths’ lips while fingers snagged the Sniper’s hand and placed a kiss against the scarred flesh. A flush instantly across those yellow and green tinged cheeks, while blue eyes bolted to the hospital table hovered over the bed and the comp-

 

Hazel eyes were instantly locked onto the laptop in front of the Sniper. On the weirdly designed format of the window, grids across it, little windows pulled up, and the mass amount of code that covered it. Everything such a jumbled mess and almost lost to the disguise artist, till the characters caught his eyes and became visible. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

In an instant Lance flinched beside him and his bandaged hand slapped the laptop closed. Fingers a mess of twitches and trembles, while that smile turned into a thinly pulled frown. Eyebrows furrowed and a heavy breath released into the air. 

 

“Lanc-”

 

“I can’t tell you. I-...I’m sorry. I want to, but…”

 

It was a Nalquod thing.

 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Blue eyes instantly bolted to him, disbelief in them while Matt pressed his lips against the striped knuckles still held captive in his fingers. “You’re the Leader of the Nalquod. You can keep a few secrets from me, Lance. Leaders have to make sacrifices and you’ve made enough. I won’t get mad if you can’t tell me something Nalquod related.”

 

The Legend’s bottom lip trembled then. His eyes glassy with tears, before he took a deep breath and nodded. The fingers in Chameleon’s hand tightened around his flesh and a small smile pulled onto the teen’s cheeks. 

 

“Thanks, Matt.” Came the sincere gratitude while the Myth slowly sat up beside him. “I’ll tell you about it when I get it finished. I’ll show everyone. I just…I want to make sure I’ve got it right and working properly before I share it, but it’ll make a huge difference when it’s finished. I promise.”

 

“I know it will. You always surprise us.” The huge smile that spread across the teen’s face was breathtaking. The first bit of truly happy emotion to leave the Sniper since we woke up. Matt would never get tired of it. “How about break-”

 

“Breakfast!” Hunk called as the automatic door slid open and Matt lightly chuckled. 

 

“Perfect timing, Hunk. Was just about to suggest some food.”

 

“Good, because it’s fresh.” The cook spoke happily while Lance pulled the computer off the table and slid it onto his lap. The tray in the bulky man’s hands set on the surface a few moments after. “I made you some more soup, Lance, just so we don’t rush your stomach, but I went with a slightly thicker broth and used a different combination of herbs.”

 

“Hey, if it’s anything like last night I’m not complaining.” The Sniper spoke as he pulled the lid off the soup and waved the steam off it. 

 

“And for Matt, his favorite breakfast.”

 

“You spoil me, big guy. Truly.” Chameleon replied happily, fingers already around the plate and butter knife in hand. A glass of water and a mug set on the table, along with Lance’s spoon.

 

“Full people are happy people and I like seeing you guys happy.” Was the larger man’s reply as he beamed and held the tray close to his chest. “If you guys need anything or have a request for dinner tonight let me know.”

 

“Will do.” 

 

A hum left Lance in turn, before the Jumper swiftly left the room and the Sniper dug into his meal. 

 

“God, why is everything he makes heavenly?” Lance groaned, a frown on his face, while Matt laughed. “It’s so unfair.”

 

“True, but I’ll never turn down Hunk’s breakfasts for anything.” Matt replied, amused tone to his voice, while blue eyes shifted to his plate. An eyebrow quirked in confusion.

 

“Biscuits?” A light laugh left the disguise artist as he slathereed some of the butter and jelly onto the cut crusted roll and bit into it. 

 

“Yep. I used to eat them all the time when I was a kid.” Matt spoke, mouth full of the bread and a pleased smile on his face. Meanwhile the Sniper leaned over to peek into his mug. “Crusted baked rolls, with jam and butter, cookies, and a Latté.”

 

Blue eyes slid to him in confusion and Matt gave him an amused look. 

 

“It’s pretty much coffee with milk.” A hum let the Sniper beside him and he leaned back to watch the male bite into his roll again. 

 

“That doesn’t seem like a typical American breakfast.” 

 

A moment of silence passed. Hazel eyes blinked at the teen beside him, while Lance seemed to shrink into himself and that gaze slid away from him. That was till the disguise artist laughed and the Nalquod blinked at him. 

 

“I’m Italian. I only ever saw America after I learned to Jump properly and left home with Keith and Shiro.” He spoke, while Lance stared at him in surprise. 

 

“Italian?” A hum left the Myth as he snatched his mug and took a sip of his coffee. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

 

A shrug left the disguise artist while the mug was set down. 

 

“If it makes you feel better I haven’t guess your nationality either. I wanted to guess Mexican, because of your really well spoken Spanish, but I know I’m wrong.” Matt replied with disinterest, the flinch apparent through the teen beside him. “So I’m not surprised I look American.”

 

A tight hum was his response while Matt dug into his breakfast. The two rolls devoured in no time, and half the mug, till he shoved the cookie in his mouth and Lance flopped against his shoulder. 

 

“Cuban.”

 

Silence filled the air. Hazel eyes slowly turned to meet the anxious and worried blue gaze, and the cookie flopped into his lap. 

 

“I was born in Cuba. Spanish was my first language. English is my second. So if Veronica and me slip into Spa-mph!” The rest was cut off when Matt grabbed the Sniper’s cheeks and pressed his lips against the teen’s. Those blue eyes wide in surprise, before Lance relaxed at the touch and a soft hum filled the air. Bandaged fingers brushed through the disguise artist’s hair till they parted. “What was that for?”

 

“For sharing yourself with me.” Those bruised cheeks flushed a heavy red and a stutter escaped the Sniper’s lips. 

 

“W-ho-I-y-...Why would you kiss me for that?” Lance managed after a few moments, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and curiosity. 

 

“Because it took me weeks to learn your first name in the beginning and you told me where you were born in not even four minutes.” Those blue eyes bolted away in embarrassment and Matt smiled. Cookie snatched from his lap and waved in front of the Sniper’s face. “For me that’s a lot, Lance. It means you trust me and I cherish that. It’s not often-”

 

“That we get a chance to fall in love in our world.” Lance finished, scarred fingers curled around the treat and fiddled with. “I know, and while my Nalquod training tells me I’m stupid I want this. I want to enjoy it till I can’t.”

 

“Same.” 

 

A soft smile fell over the Sniper’s face and the teen curled up beside him. Matt’s arm slid around the Legend’s lower waist and his mug picked up again. The crunch of the cookie echoed into the air, before the rest was waved in his face and the male smiled. The cup pulled away from his lips to bite into the cookie held out for him and happily chew on it.

 

Lance at ease at his side as the Myth yanked the table a little forward and grabbed the remainder of his breakfast treat to let the younger eat. The clink of cups and silverware echoed into the room and a calm silence the only thing that clung to them comfortable. Something Matt enjoyed all to much. 

 

“I’ll take the dishes to Hunk.” Matt spoke, the moment they finished their breakfast, and placed a kiss on the Sniper’s temple. “I’ll catch Coran to come change your bandages while I’m about, as well. I’m come back for lunch unless Shiro drags me off somewhere.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you later, Matt.” Lance replied, smile on his face while the disguise art lifted all the dishes up and headed for the door. “Be safe if you go outside, please.”

 

Steps halted at the door. Hazel eyes shifted back to the teen seated up in the hospital bed and fingers clenched around his laptop. His knuckles almost white as Matt softly smiled and gave a nod. 

 

“I will. I promise.”

 

The moment those shoulders relaxed the Myth stepped out into the hall and the door closed behind him. A giddy smile slowly took over his face. The male bounced up and down as he spun around and held back a holler in happiness.

 

“He loves me. God he loves me.” Came the hushed excitement, before the male dashed down the hall and balanced the dishes in his hands. “He loves me. He loves me, Hunk!”

* * *

She hated this.

 

The mass amount of chatter smashed against her ear drums. Eyebrows furrowed and lips set in a thin frown. The whispers around her a chorus of snakes and the stares an unneeded nuisance. 

 

She shouldn’t have said anything.

 

“I’m so glad Hunk made us lunches.” Veronica spoke beside her. Her new pink lunchbox out and the contents pulled out of it. “You gunna eat Pidge?”

 

She would. God she would. If the god damn teachers would let her use her headphones. Block out all the noise of the idiots around her and have a decent meal. Now she remembered why she didn’t live a normal life like Matt had wanted for her. She would’ve murdered herself if she went to school like Veronica. How the quiznak did she deal with this every weekday?

 

A grunt left the disguised girl as Pidge yanked the stupid Voltron lunchbox open and sighed in relief when she saw her favorite lunch inside. One small mercy in this shit hole. 

 

“Pasta?” Came Roni’s curious voice, while the Myth pulled the container open and snatched the fork still in her lunch box. “Isn’t it cold, though?”

  
  


“As long as it’s pasta I’m fine.” Pidge finally spoke, the first bite shoved into her mouth and pleased hum past her lips. “Oh yeah. Doesn’t matter if it’s cold.”

 

Blue eyes blinked at her in surprise and the older girl stabbed a few noodles and plopped them onto the lid of the girls sandwich Tupperware. 

 

“Taste it and see.”

 

Without much more prompting Veronica picked up the food with her fingers and shoved it into her mouth. A few chews all it took before those eyes widened and fingers pressed against her lips. That gaze slid to Pidge in seconds, while the older smirked. 

 

“See. Hunk’s the god of food. Hot or cold it’s damn good.”

 

“No kidding. Oh my god.” Veronica spoke in awe, the rest of the food chewed and swallowed with a small smile. “And he makes that for you everyday?”

 

“He alternates with a few dishes I like every week so he gets me to eat. I tend to forget meals when I’m working on a project.”

 

“Wow, that’s-”

 

“Roni! You’re back!” An excited voice spoke, before a lunch box hit the table across the from the girl and Pidge flinched. “We’ve missed you these past two weeks! The coach was starting to worry!”

 

And the frown was back. Hazel eyes shifted to the teenage girl on the other end of the table, generic flower lunch box in front of her, and her outfit screaming sports junkie. From the sports logoed polo, shorts, headband, and socks. Her shoes the only thing generic and a store mass produced nightmare. Long hair up in a tight bun. 

 

“I’m sorry. After the last game Felix and myself went out to celebrate on our own and we got caught in the rain.” Veronica spoke apologetically, completely believable. “I didn’t mean to get as sick as I did, Angela.”

 

“At least you’re back, though.” Another girl spoke as she sat down and smiled, typical school lunch tray in front of her, and across from Pidge. “I thought the coach was going to have a heart attack Monday last week when you still weren’t here.”

 

“Sounds like her. Sorry if she threw my position on you, Becca.”

 

“Oh, you know I can handle it Roni. It was just funny to see her flip.”

 

Laughter filled the air and Pidge raised an eyebrow. Hazel eyes shifted between the two girls, before her attention fell back on her food and the table fell silent. 

 

“So, this the rumored boyfriend we’ve been hearing about?”

 

Pidge choked. Palm smacked against her chest, while Veronica’s mouth hung open. 

 

“B-Boyfriend? Who came up with that?” The Legend’s sister demanded, disbelief in her tone, while Pidge snatched the water bottle out of her lunch box. “Pidge is my best friend and we went to the same school when I was younger. Where did people come up with that idea?”

 

“Well you two have been seen around each other all morning.”

 

“Pidge doesn’t know where any of his classes are.”

 

“And he’s always seated next to you.”

 

“Because the teachers want me to help him keep up.”

 

“And you guys were sitting next to each other when we came into the cafe-”

 

“He’s my childhood friend. I haven’t seen him in years! I want to catch up with hi- Pidge, are you okay?” A hand tapped against the disguised girl’s back and the teen managed a nod, before she cleared her throat. 

 

“F-Fine. Swallowed wrong.” The Myth managed, before furrowed hazel eyes fell on the girls. “And for your information. Roni and I are just friends. I moved here recently and she’s showing me around.”

 

A few moments of silence followed. The girls’ gazes on them, before they looked to each other and smirked. Pidge’s hands up in the air the next moment and Veronica slumped next to her. 

 

“Girls-” Started the whine, before the girls laughed. 

 

“Sorry, Roni, but we’re gunna believe the rumors. You’re rarely seen around boys and then suddenly Pidge shows up and you’re joined at the hip.” Becca spoke, amused look on her face while the Legend’s sister groaned. “Something is fishy there.”

 

“The only thing fishy around here are those disaster sticks you call food.” Pidge pointed out, pasta shoved into her mouth while Becca looked at her lunch. “You’re gunna regret those later. Not great sports fuel.”

 

“It’s Monday. Monday is my free day.” Came the complaint, while the disguised girl rolled her eyes. “I eat healthy the rest of the week!”

 

“Not smart considering you guys have your championship games this weekend. I’d be eating healthy now so your in top shape later.”

 

A moment of silence fell over the table. Both girls looking to one another again, while both Veronica and Pidge groaned. 

 

“Gir-”

 

“You two are so dating! Why would you tell him about our games otherwise?!” Angela demanded, voice louder than needed and gazes around them slowly zeroed in on them. “You invited him to the games right?”

 

“I’m right here.” Pidge muttered, fork stabbed into her pasta and hazel eyes glared at the people around them who quickly turned away. 

 

“You did, right?” Becca pushed, smile on her face, while Veronica groaned next to the older girl. “I’d be cute, Roni! Have your boyfriend there to cheer y-”

 

“I’m not her boyfriend!”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

  
They both yelled, the entire cafeteria suddenly quiet and the teacher across the room slowly crossing their arms in disapprovement. Both their cheeks flushed as they slowly slumped into their seats and the girls smiled at them. 

 

“You’re both terrible.” Roni whispered as the noise started to slowly start back up and Pidge stabbed at her lunch. 

 

“Oh come on, Roni. You two are cute together.” At that the Myth gagged and Roni held back a chuckle. “See! You two are adorable.”

 

Slap!   
  


All three girls turned to look at the older as she face palmed herself and shoved her food back into her lunch box. 

 

“Pidge-”

 

“I’m gunna go to the bathroom.”

 

Without another word the Myth shoved her lunch box into her backpack and dashed out of the room. All the kids’ eyes on her while she escaped out into the hall and glared down at the floor. 

 

This was stupid. 

 

Her footsteps slapped against the tiled floor, fingers strangled around her backpack straps. 

 

She shouldn’t have said yes. 

 

A squeak echoed in the hall as the Myth turned the corner. 

 

She should’ve just stayed home and worked on finding the Lions with the others. 

 

Fingers reached out for the bathroom door and the teen halted. The guys bathroom sign a molten image under her fingertips as her hand fell to her side and eyebrows furrowed. A frown on Pidge’s face as she glared at the door and bit her lower li-

 

“Pidge…” 

 

The Myth turned to find Veronica standing a few feet from her. Her hair a bit ruffled and a worried look across her face. The girl’s lunch in her grip and her backpack on her back. 

 

“I’m really sorry about my teammates.” Came the quiet apology, fingers tightened around her tote. “I tried to make them see reason, but they won’t listen and…”

 

The rest faded out. The girl still trying to apologize while Pidge watched her. The worry on her features, the concern in her voice, her slightly furrowed brows, the white fingertips held tight to her lunch. 

 

Veronica actually cared. She wasn’t here to coax Pidge back to the lunch room and continue to be ridiculed. She wasn’t here to bribe the Myth to stay and keep her from going home. She wasn’t here to throw out fake concern and get on Pidge’s good side. She- She was actually worried. Actually concerned, and she wanted to make sure the Myth was alright. 

 

“Now I know why I never listened to my brother and went to school.” Pidge sighed. The girl in front of her suddenly silent and eye wide in concern and worry. “People around our age are annoying and can’t keep their mouths shut. Fighting against Paladins with my tech gives me more of a challenge that your math teacher.”

 

“Pidge-”

 

“But at least I don’t have Shiro hovered over me asking when the program is gunna get finished, though.” Came the relieved concern, while Veronica softly smiled. “He’d be strangled on the floor right now.”

 

“How about we go up to the library?” Roni suggested. “They have private study rooms we can rent out for lunch period and there’s a more private bathroom. Angela and Becca won’t miss me.”

 

“Deal.”

* * *

A heavy sigh filled the air while Matt stepped into the kitchen. Neck and back sore, fingers ebbed with pain, as he dragged himself to the island in front of the cook and collapsed in a seat. Hunk hunched over a pot and stirring the contents with a critical eye.

 

“You sewing again, Matt?” The bulky teen asked, gaze never once left the food, while the older hummed. “I’ll get you a ice pack.”

 

“Thanks, Hunk.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Came the reply while the Jumper abandoned the pot to pull the freezer open and toss him a small frozen disk. The object caught and held between his hands while the cook went back to his food. “Hey, you know if Lance has any allergies?”

 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Matt spoke, eyes focused on his sore fingers, while Hunk huffed. “It’s rare I learn anything new from him, Hunk. He used to be so closed off around me, but he trusts me a lot more now. I just…I don’t want to push him right now though. After everything he told us-”

 

A hand clasped over his shoulder and brown eyes met hazel. 

 

“Hey, it’s alright. Just breathe.” Hunk gently spoke, while Matt slumped against the back of his seat. “I understand, Matt. I was there when he told us everything and I saw how he acted. Just do what you think is right with him. I just don’t want to kill him by accident.”

 

A light chuckle left Chameleon and Hunk smiled. 

 

“I’ll be sure to ask him then. You making him soup again?”

 

“Of course. Don’t want to rush his stomach.” Came the matter-of-fact tone, finger waved at the older. “I added some thin noodles in with it, but he should focus on the broth more than anyt-”

 

“I’ll make sure he eats what he can, Hunk.” Matt reassured the younger, amused smile on his face. “He really loves your food. Said it was unfair how good it was.”

 

At the compliment the teen beamed and lightly blushed. 

 

“I’m glad then. He’ll recover faster with a fuller stomach.” A shared laugh echoed between them while Matt glanced around the fully stocked and equipped kitchen. 

 

“I should go see Pidge after my lunch with Lance and see what she can do about making a new headset for L-” A crash sounded and Hunk scrambled for the floor. A eyebrow instantly quirked as Matt leaned over the island to watch the teen suddenly stand up and hold the ladle close to his chest. “You okay there, Hunk?”

 

“Y-Yep! Perfectly fine!” Came the squeaked reply. A frown slowly spread across Chameleon’s lips and nervous smile sent his way. “Fingers slipped.”

 

A hum left the male, as he leaned back and set the ice pack in his fingers on the island counter. 

 

“Alright, then. I’ll just go see Pidge real quick and come back for lun-”

 

“You can’t!” The rushed reply had hazel eyes narrowed and the teen gulped in front of him. “I-I mea-”

 

“Where is my sister?” Matt demanded, tone dangerous, while the Jumper in front of him paled and his back hit the counter behind him. 

 

“W-Well-”

 

“Hunk-!”

 

“Veronica came to us last night and asked if we’d take her to school, but Shiro said no and I said it was a bad idea with what happened to Lance, but Veronica wouldn’t listen and she was so adamant and the Pidge cut all her hair off and said she’d go and she bribed me this morning and-”

 

“WHAT?!” The Myth in front of him flinched and the ladle in his hands clattered to the floor with a horrid clang. “You let Pidge do what now?!”

 

“I-I tried to talk sense into her, but she wouldn’t listen and then she threatened me and-”

 

“Where is she?”

 

“She said not to-”

 

“Hunk, Where. Is. She?” A deathly silence filled the air as the door to the kitchen slid open and Shiro walked in. The man suddenly halted halfway into the room and Hunk huddled against the counter. “Move and I’ll tell Lance your specialty.”

 

Slowly the door slid closed and clicked behind the male. Hazel eyes slowly slid to the eldest Myth amongst them and his weary expression. Hands already up in surrender and Matt’s eyes dangerously narrowed. 

 

“Ma-”

 

“You let Pidge and Veronica go to school and you didn't try and stop them?” A harsh swallow left his older brother and the man took in a deep breath. “After everything that happened with La-”

  
“Pidge knows what she’s doing, Matt. She said-”

 

“I don’t care what she said!” Chameleon blew up. Both men instantly flinched and a dangerous tone to the disguise artist’s voice. “The point is you let them go outside by themselves, without one of us with them, and Pi-…If either of them end up attacked by Paladins-”

 

“There’s no way that would ha-”

 

“You can’t be sure of that! You’ve seen Lance, haven’t you?!” Shiro’s mouth snapped shut and Chameleon rubbed a hand over his face, a heavy sigh past his lips. 

 

“M-Matt-” Hunk tried to start.

 

“Does she have a com?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“Weapon?”

 

“N-No.”

 

“How long are they going to be there?”

 

“V-Veronica has volleyball practice after school because her championship games are this weekend and I promised to brings snacks.” Hunk hesitantly spoke while hazel eyes widened.

 

“They’re this weekend?” His confused tone had both Myths’ gazes on him in caution as the cooked nodded. “Has it really been that long?”

 

Fingers tapped at the edge of the island and a screen appeared on its’ surface. A calendar pulled up and hazel eyes grazed across it before a frown fell over the disguise artist’s face. 

 

“Does Lance know?”

 

“No.” Shiro spoke immediately, before the screen disappeared and Matt glared down at the surface. “Matt, I-”

 

“You’re in huge ass trouble, Shiro.” Matt cut off. “As my older brother I thought you’d try and stop my sister from doing something like this.” 

 

“I tried to-”

 

“And to protect Veronica. She’s Lance’s world and you-”

 

“I know I should’ve fought harder-”

 

“Damn right you should’ve!” Matt yelled, eyebrows furrowed. “If Veronica gets hurt that’s on me, Shiro! Not you, me! Lance trusts me and if his sisters’ life is put in danger…ugh and he was finally warming up to me! He loves me god damn it!”

 

Fingers messed up his hair and Shiro’s weary look suddenly fell.

 

“We shared a cute adorable breakfast and he was curled right up against me and he told me where he was born and-” A finger pointed to the eldest Myth and hazel eyes glared at him. “And if you ruin it I swear to-”

 

“Seriously? That’s what you’re worried about?” Came his elder brothers’ deadpanned reply.

 

“Yes! I spent weeks with him before I learned his name! Weeks! If Veronica gets hurt and he knows I didn’t do anything to stop it I’m in the dog house! Dog house, Shiro!”

 

“I think that only applies if your married.” Hunk politely added, while Matt frowned. 

 

“That’s not the issue here, Hunk. The issue is you let my sister and Lance’s sister go outside without proper protection. There could be Paladins in Veronica’s school and if they can find and hurt Lance like they did then Veronica isn’t saf-”

 

“She just wants to compete in the championships and finish the semester.” Shiro spoke up, slight frown on his face. “Not the entire year, Matt. Just the rest of the semester. That’s only a month and a few weeks and-”

 

“That's a month and a few weeks too long.” Matt interrupted, while both Myths’ looked at him in disapprovement. “Look, I understand why she wants to do it, but I don’t think it's’ safe. Not with what happened to Lance not even two weeks ago. The championships I could keep under wraps, but the rest of the semester-“

 

“She just wants to finish the school year with her friends, Matt.” 

 

“And I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

 

“You know that’s not possible.”

 

“Watch me.”

* * *

“Ouch! Watch it, Coran!”

 

“I would if you quit moving, Lance. Honestly, how did your brothers treat your injuries? You move more than a-”

 

“Please don’t reference another one of your fairytale creatures.” Lance groans, face in his palms while another sting of pain jolted across his back. “Fuck, Coran!”

 

“Well if you had been more careful-”

 

“I had over a hundred Paladins on my ass and you wanted me to be careful? I was already shot in the leg and shoulder!”

 

A heavy sigh filled the room. Both Jumper’s gazes locked, before the older looked back at the Sniper’s back. 

 

“You really have been through too much, little Nalquod.” A deathly silence filled the room and blue eyes turned to look at his lap. “You shouldn’t have had to fight by yourself all these years…if only your brothers were here. Then you would’ve-”

 

“They’re dead, Coran.” Lance quietly spoke, fingers tightened into his sweatpants. “As much as I wish things had gone differently or wished even one of them were alive it’s a lost wish. Blaytz was killed by Zarkon. Lodestar, Gridlock, Reaper, Deadbolt…they’re gone Coran. All my older brothers who taught me how to fight died for the Blue Lion and me. They must’ve thought they were protecting Blaytz, but…b-but they died for me instead. They died for noth-”

 

“They died to protect the future, little Nalquod.” Coran spoke firmly, fingers rested on his shoulders and lightly squeezed. “They fought with everything they had to give us a chance to continue the fight and have a chance to win. They knew what they were doing in that fight. They knew the odds had been stacked against them, but they didn’t flee. Their silence all these years is proof of that. They walked to the end of the Earth to build a bridge for us to cross to the future.”

 

A sniffle filled the air. His right shoulder let go of in favor of his hair to to be ruffled. A soft sob to echo across the room while the man wrapped his other arm around his front in a light hug. Scarred fingers wiped at his eyes and his vision blurry. 

 

“I know it hurts, little Nalquod.” Coran quietly spoke. “They were your brothers in ties and you cherished them.”

 

“Th-They just weren’t my teachers. Th-th-”

 

“They treated you like family.” Was the finished words and Lance nodded. “And they would be proud of you, Lance. With all you’ve accomplished these past years you’re nothing short of a head officer amongst your brothers. If the Nalquod still stood you’d have your own team.”

 

“I c-can’t handle w-atching more people d-die. I-I’ve-”

 

“You did what you had to, little Nalquod. It was their life or yours.”

 

A moment of silence filled the air as Coran ruffled his hair and slowly let go of him. The medical tools picked back up and the treatment on his back continued. 

 

“I just wish you hadn’t have had to do it alone.”

 

“I h-had no other ch-choice, Coran. You k-know that.”

 

A hum filled the air. Mixed with the pain that jolted up his back.

 

“Are you going to ask if I’m ever picking up the Blue Lion again, too?” Lance asked, tone bitter, while alcohol was dabbed into an open wound. 

 

“No.” Blue eyes shifted back and the man softly smiled as he dabbed at an open wound. “It’s your choice whether you wield that rifle again and I won’t push you, little Nalquod. You’ve wielded it to keep it safe and in turn you stained your hands in blood for it. I can’t ask you to pick it up once more and end more lives to end what the Myths created. This is something you need to decide for yourself, but…”

 

The Jumper stopped what he was doing and their gazes met. 

 

“Do not try and pick it back up to protect the Myths in their search for the Lions.” Came the warning, while Lance flinched. “Do not use the Lion as a reason to save lives when you’re not serious in dedicating yourself to it. The Myths before you would be insulted.”

 

“I understand.” Was all the Sniper could mumble, before the man returned to his task and Lance looked down at his lap. “I’ll need new gear, though. Deadbolt never got the chance to give me my weapon.”

 

“I’ll find something for you, little Nalquod. I may not be your brother, but I know enough to make a few choices for you to decide from.”

 

“Add a few handguns. I can’t limit myself to a sniper rifle.”

 

“Are you proficient?”

 

“There’s a reason they called me Sharpshooter.” The clink of tools hit the metal table and gauze was slowly wrapped around his back and torso. “Just get me some extra casings.”

 

“I’ll do what I can, Lance.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing, little Nalquod. I’ll do what I can to help.”

 

The last of the gauze was tapped down and the Sniper rolled his shoulders. A zap of pain laced through his right shoulder and fingers rested against it. 

 

“I want to get back up on my feet.”

 

“La-”

 

“I won’t fight. Not till I can combat Red again.” Lance quickly reassured. “I just can’t stay in this bed while the Myths are looking for the Lions. I’m going nuts stuck in place.”

 

“Alright. After lunch we can start.”

 

“Thank you, Coran. Really.”

 

“Of course, little Nalquod.” The cart was rolled around the bed till the man stood in front of him. “Until then I’ll get you a wheelchair so you can move about if you need it. Just don’t work yourself too hard, Lance.”

 

A nod was all the Sniper could give, before the man walked to the door and slipped out into the hall. 

 

“Oh, good afternoon Matt!” Blue eyes bolted up to see Chameleon beside Coran and a tray in his hands. “Did Hunk just finish lunch?”

 

“Yep. He just put the finishing touches on yours.” The male spoke as he slipped into the room and the door slid closed behind him. A smile on his face as hazel eyes met blue. “Hey Sharpshooter. How’s your project coming?”

 

A smile slowly pulled on the teen’s face. His posture straighter as he yanked the hospital table close and beamed. 

 

“I should be done in a few days.” Lance happily spoke while Matt sat beside him on the bed and set the tray on the table. The mattress bounced beneath them with the weight. “How’s your morning been?”

 

“Well Shiro…” Matt started, hands in constant motion as he talked, and Lance softly smiled. 

 

Gaze locked on the Myth beside him and the happy expression on his face. The new clothes on his form, his prosthetic out in the open, his hair up, eyes bright… 

 

He wanted to protect this man. 

 

Even if he didn’t pick up the Blue Lion again, he wanted to keep this wonderful Jumper alive. Keep that smile on his face. The brightness in his eyes, the energy in his being. Whatever it took. Even if he had to start from the beginning. Right at the start and at the bottom of the cliff. 

 

Just to make that climb and stand beside the man next to him confidently. 

 

“And then he…!”

 

The Paladins would regret making Matt cry over him.

* * *

Oh yeah. She hated this.

 

The squeak of sneakers filled the air. The smell of sweat in the air. The smack of a ball echoed and Pidge frowned at her computer screen. 

 

It still wouldn’t work.

 

“Look out!”

 

A heavier sigh filled the air as the Myth glanced up for a second and held up her right hand. Fingers extended outwards while her other hand typed at her keyboard. Eyes back on the screen just as the volleyball tapped her fingers and the girl brought her hand back. The equipment followed through its arch and her guidance, before Pidge pushed her arm forward and sent the ball back towards Roni and her team. Veronica right there to receive the ball and put it back in play while the boys across the gym watched. Both hands back on the keyboard and glasses glazed over with the computer screen’s light. 

 

It still wouldn’t do what she wanted it to. 

 

The coach called out a few orders to Roni and her teammates and the girls suddenly switched formations. The ball still up in the air, shouts sent to their comrades, while a frown fell over Pidge’s face. 

 

Why wouldn’t it respond to the code? She put it in right. Maybe-

 

“What you doing, nerd?” A voice spoke, way too close for comfort.  The Myth instantly tense and fingers clenched into fists, before hazel eyes lifted to find a few of the basketball guys around her. One in particular up in front and a proud smirk on his face. “Watching your girlfriend practice? Doesn’t the require watching?”

 

Dear god she hated kids around her age. Why couldn’t she deal with them like she could Palad-...that could work. 

 

“Roni doesn’t need me to watch and we aren’t dating.” Pidge spoke, computer closed to keep it protected from the athletes’ possible future intentions. 

 

“Seems like she’d like you to.” A thumb jabbed back towards the court and to the girl watching her with worry. Eyebrows furrowed, legs stuck to the ground and attention away from her practice. “Not to mention you returned that ball back like it was nothing. Sure she’d like you to jump in.”

 

“Roni has a championship to practice for. I’d get in the way. Not to mention she’s on the girls’ volleyball team.” Fingers guestered to her attire and an unamused look fell over her face. “I’m obviously a gu-”

 

The basketball in the guys hands was tossed to her and the Myth caught it was ease. 

 

“Then how about you play with us? We could use an extra. One of the guys is sic-”

 

“And get sweaty and gross? I’ll pass.” The disguised girl tossed the ball back and the boy frowned. “Besides, you missed more shots that you made. Make your stance widder and watch how much pressure you put on the ball. Then gauge how much force you need for a toss. Then focus on the angle you throw the ball at. Then maybe you’ll make a shot, once you’ve got the basics down.”

 

Silence filled the air. The boys’ mouth suddenly hung open and the boys chuckled behind him. A harsh, embarrassed, flush over those cheeks as he stuttered. 

 

“Oh yeah? How are you so sure I can even make baskets like that?! Prove it!”

 

A heavy sigh filled the air and the disguised girl set her computer to the side and stood. Ball snagged and glasses pushed up her nose. 

 

Paladins were so much easier to deal with.

 

The ball slammed against the floor with a boom. The boys around her flinched, before the Myth took a step forward and the girls suddenly stilled. Roni’s wide eyes on her in surprise, before the teen slipped past them and to the other side of the court. Ball slammed against the floor, the guys already practicing ready for her, while hazel eyes shifted to the basket on the other side of the field and smirk fell over her face. The disguised girl suddenly up in the air and ball launched, just as her guards reached her area and all was silent. The basketball silent as it arched in the air and slammed against the floor just as Pidge landed. The net swished in the aftermath, while the disguised girl turned on her heels and walked back to her previous seat. All eyes on her, before she plopped down in her seat and picked up her computer without a word. The boys in front of her wide eyed, mouths hung open, and speechless. 

 

“Get on my level, quiznaker.”

 

“Boys, back to practice!” The coach yelled, the trio startled, while Pidge opened her laptop once more and set her fingers on the keyboard. “If the nerd can make a perfect shot you’re running laps!” 

 

A few groans sounded as the boys started back up and Roni’s team stared at the myth in shock. Every one of them vibrating with the urge to tackle her with questions, but the moment the coach ordered them to start back up again they obliged without an argument. Footsteps immediately moved towards her after and the woman herself seated herself beside the teen. 

 

“Impressive shot.” Came the compliment. A hum the myths’ response. “You ever been on a team?”

 

“And get covered in sweat? Hell no.” A hum came back. 

 

“You mind watching the girls and give a few pointers then?” The question was a side blind and Pidge lifted her head to stare at the woman in surprise. “You obviously like to look at everything from a mathematical and scientific perspective. You’ll be far more critical.”

 

“I’m just a ki-”

 

“A kid that just scored a three point shot from the other side of the court.” The myths lips sealed shut and the woman watched the girls with a smile. “Just humor me, Pidge.”

 

A muttered fine filled the air and the teen closed her computer. Hazel eyes focused on each individual player and their movements. Each wasted move, each wasted bit of energy, each extra bit of stress put on muscle and the unneeded exhaustion pressed down on each girl. 

 

“Becca needs to balance out her stance. She puts too much pressure on her right leg. Angela hesitates every time she goes to make a spike and it gives the opponent the chance to read her movements. She needs more confidence in her shots. Elly hesitates when the ball is in the air and second guesses where the ball will land. She needs to take a few seconds to watch it and then take action. The other two move too much and end up almost stumbling their teammates. Meanwhile Roni needs more force behind her attacks. She doesn’t put as much energy into her spikes as she should. She should be aiming to slam the ball into the ground, not squeeze past defenses.”

 

A hand clapped the teen on the back. A proud smile on the woman’s face.    
  


“Thank you, Pidge.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“I’ll make sure they win. Just make sure to take Roni out for dinner after.”

 

A frown instantly took over the girl's face. Left eyebrow a serious twitch while the woman got up to continue her orders to the girls. A disgusted and heavy sigh filled the air while the Myth yanked her computer back open.

 

She took it back. She hated the stupid, quiznaking, rumo-

 

“Pidge!” The joyous tone had the disguised girl suddenly stiff as hazel eyes slowly lifted from her computer. “There’s my wonderful baby brother!”

 

She had milliseconds to react, before arms were thrown around her. Grip tight as a python and words dripped with poison and whispered into her ear as a promised threat. Hunk a few yards behind, a tote of food in his arms, and an apologetic look on his face. 

 

“You better have a good reason for being out here, Katie, or you’re going to be in more trouble than you can handle.”

 

Quiznaking shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	30. Cue Program Launch: Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is never a dull moment in his life, that's for sure. His family, Lance, and the   
> Paladins make sure of it, but the last person he expected to cause trouble now was Pidge. She's usually the levelheaded one of the group, but she's taken to the stage and now she's fighting beside Veronica...and while Matt doesn't approve...who can he say no to that?
> 
> It's done. Five days work. Over thirty-five hours put into it. Twenty-five mistakes later and one deleted sequence later and he's finished it. The one program that will turn the tides and start to make a change for the Myths in their search for the Lions. Lance can only hope they'll like it though. He can't fight stuck in a bed. Not with a gun or rifle, but he can fight with a computer. With the information his brother gave him. He can only hope he's made Gridlock proud. 
> 
> He doesn't get it. That's the one thing that keeps going through Shiro's head as he watches Lance. Whether stuck in that bed, talking about the Nalquod, or presenting his gift to them Shiro can't wrap his head around it. Why won't the Legend pick up the Blue Lion again? Why is he sacrificing his greatest strength? And why won't he open up to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hey everyone! Back with another chapter...later than normal again. I swear I'm gunna post these on time one weekend. I just had to wake up early this morning to get the supplies to start my season 7 Matt Holt cosplay...and then I played Poke'mon Go...a lot of Poke'mon Go. I will get a damn good Mewtwo, I will!!!! 
> 
> *Clears throat* Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and look out for the new addition to the notes at the end of the chapter. I will now be listing Jump Specialties as they're revealed in the chapter. *bows* Enjoy everyone.

They knew they were in trouble. 

 

The way both girls stiffened from their spots in the gym. Veronica’s spike fumbled and Pidge stark still in his arms. Not even a breath left her while Matt slowly let go of her to set his hands on her shoulders. Pleasant smile on his face that painted a fake innocence on his face, while the coach glanced toward them with a quirked brow. Hunk slowly on his way towards them and an apologetic look no doubt on his face. 

 

Yeah, they both knew they were in trouble. 

 

“I can ex-” 

 

“So how was your first day of school, Pidge? Were the kids nice?” Matt continued, fingers slowly tightened into her shoulders till she winced slightly and he backed off to stand up straight. “Did Felix’s sister show you around?”

 

By now a few of the girls on the court watched them in interest. The coach’s eyes still on them, till one of the girls gasped and the ball flew past her. 

 

“You’re the guy that was with Felix at our last game!” She spoke in excitement, before the others suddenly abandoned the practice and crowded him. 

 

“We never caught your name last time.”

 

“Yeah, you disappeared so fast when we won!”

 

“Felix and you were so cute holding hands.”

 

“Yes! Are you two dating?”

 

“That would be so cute!”

 

“How do you know Roni?”

 

“Did Pidge and you just move here?”

 

The questions continued at Matt lightly chuckled. Brilliant smile on his face while Pidge frowned in her seat and Veronica hung slightly back. A worried and guilty look on her face. 

 

“Sorry I left so suddenly last time, girls. It was a family emergency.” Chameleon spoke apologetically, hands rubbed against the back of his head. “I would’ve stayed for the dinner, but it couldn’t be held off. I’m so sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself. I’m Alex, and yes, I’m Felix’s boyfriend.” 

 

Happy squeals and noises of awcknowledgement filled the air. The disguise artist practically at home in the attention and situation, before the coach wandered over. 

 

“Speaking of Roni’s brother. Is there a way to contact him? She’ll be staying a little later after practice for the rest of the week.” The woman spoke, the Myths’ attention instantly on her and a critical eyes flashed over her. 

 

“That’s actually why I’m here. Felix got into an accident over the weekend and he’s recovering right now.” Matt expertly replied, hand held out to her, while the girls looked at him in worry. “I came by to watch the practices and make sure Roni gets home safe.”

 

“Is Felix alright?” One of the girls asked, worry in her tone, and Matt gave her a smile. 

 

“He’ll be alright enough by this weekend, I promise.” Came the reassured reply, and the volleyball players relaxed a little. “He wouldn’t miss your games for the world.”

 

“We should get him flowers.”

 

“Or a gift!”

 

“Well thank you for your time, Alex.” The coach spoke up, the woman’s hand in his and a firm handshake exchanged. Her gaze slowly shifted to Hunk behind him. “And this is…?”

 

“Oh! My name is Hunk, Ma’am.” The cook spoke as he stepped forward and shook her hand, before he held up the tote in his arms. “I’m Felix’s childhood friend and I thought I’d bring up some snacks for Roni and the girls to cheer everyone up and get them pumped for the championships.”

 

A surprised look fell over her face while the teen quickly set the tote down on the bleachers and pulled out a two tiered serving tray filled with healthy snacks. The sight of the food had all eyes on the Myth and the teen lifted the lid off the tray and held it out for them with ease. 

 

“You’re free to dig in, girls.” Hunk happily spoke, before hands reached out and snatched the treats from the tray. “Roni let me know what everyone liked and didn’t like and your allergies, so they’re all safe to eat. I made enough for everyone to have four. So be sure to share.”

 

The treats were bit into, before they all brightened and compliments were thrown out. The coach surprised when she was offered one as well and Hunk went out of his way to make sure Roni got her share. The practice picked up again after their snack break and the empty tray put away back in its tote. Matt now seated beside his quiet, disguised, sister and Hunk on the other side. Tote in the cooks lap and fingers tightly dug into it. Roni a little stiff out on the court and her blue eyes shifted to them once in awhile. The coach on the other side of the practice and orders shouted out to the players. 

 

“Pidge-”

 

“I know…”

 

“If you know then why the quiznack are the two of you out here?” Came the demand, while fingers tightened around her computer. “You know how dan-”

 

“Because Roni has her championship games this weekend and I know you guys wouldn’t turn her down if she asked to be taken to them, but she can’t go and do her best if she hasn’t practiced with her teammates.” Came his sister’s reply, before her eyebrows furrowed. “Not to mention Roni deserves to enjoy what time she has with her friends while she can, and I’ll make sure she does. She deserves to give them a proper goodbye, and end the semester, before the Paladins destroy everything.”

 

It had been silently snook in, but Matt had noticed and couldn’t help the wince that left him. Pidge’s eyes still focused on her lap and the silence between them deafening while Matt bit his lip. 

 

She was still mad at him for leaving her behind, all those years ago, and not telling her a thing. And now she was faced with the same thing, but from the outside, and through Veronica. The Sniper’s sister had a limited amount of time with her friends, before the Paladins got desperate or found out her location, and she wanted to enjoy every moment she could with them. All the while Pidge could see her younger self reflected through the Legend’s sister and wanted to help. To make sure Veronica and her friends didn’t experience the same thing she had with Matt and she wanted to support it, despite the risks. 

 

“What are you going to do if a Paladin shows up and tries to kill or capture her in the middle of a class?” Matt asked, gaze focused out towards the practice while Pidge let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“Hunk and me have a system set up. It’s scanning all the teacher’s backgrounds and if one did show themselves he has the entire building memorized. He can show up and help protect her.”

 

A hand rubbed over his forehead, palm careful not to smudge the makeup on his cheek, and green eyes furrowed towards the floor. 

 

“You should be armed, Pidge.”

 

“I’m in a school.” Came the hissed response, while Chameleon shifted to look at his sister and the incredulous look on her face. “If someone found out-”

 

“Then you’d get questioned and the weapon would be confiscated. I’d pick it up after school, but at least you’d be safe if something happened.” Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked to the computer in her lap. “Look, I really don’t like this Pidge. Not because Felix is going to be upset if Roni gets hurt and he might ever trust me again after, especially if he knows I knew and I didn’t do anything, but I hate not having someone else here with you to keep Roni and you safe. I get you’re not a little kid anymore and you can take care of yourself, but I still worry for the both of you. This is the worst place to try and play undercover in. Any of the teachers could be a Paladin and they could be using the kids to lure you guys around wherever they want. Someone Roni trusts could put her in danger and you might not be there to help her. Hell, even you-”

 

“But we have to try, Alex.” Hazel eyes met his disguised hazel and his sister sat a little taller. “She deserves this much from us. The Nalquod worked hard to get her into this school for Felix and she wants to make the most of what they left behind for her and him.”

 

Silence fell over the air between them. The squeak of tennis shoes and the thud of the volleyball smashed against the floor. The guys basketball practice wound down and the group clustered near the locker rooms. 

 

The Nalquod got Roni into school.

 

Disguised hazel eyes lifted to watch Veronica move into position and slam the ball into the floor. Right past her opponent's defenses and a clean cleave that echoed into the air. 

 

“Good shot, Roni! That’s the power you need behind your spikes!” The coach called, pleased, while Lance’s sister smiled in excitement and accepted the enthusiastic high-fives from her teammates. Her blue eyes bright and full of life, just like her brother, before a heavy sigh left Matt and he rubbed his fingers into his closed eye sockets.

 

“How long do you think you can make Felix believe that nothing is going on, before I need to try and ease him into this?” A thankful smile fell over Pidge’s face, before she hugged him. 

 

“As long as no one says anything at the championships then we’ll be alright. Roni said she’d talk to her teammates and coach about it. Play it off as she doesn’t want to worry him. After that, it depends on how active he gets into finding the Lions.”

 

A hum left the disguise artist just as the coach called the end of practice and Veronica held back. Waves give to her teammates and the girl’s attention on her coach when the woman walked to her side. 

 

“Then let's hope he doesn’t find out soon.”

* * *

Fingers tapped away at the keyboard. Blue eyes focused on the text hidden away amongst layers of lines and windows, while an ache settled into his back. His attention so focused into his task he didn’t notice when the bed dipped, or Matt settled beside him, till a cheek rested against his shoulder and Lance jumped. His gaze instantly shifted to the male next to him and the Myths’ hazel eyes blinked up at him in surprise.

 

“Sorry to scare you.” Matt spoke, a sheepish smile on his face. “I was trying to be stealthy and careful not to spook you.”

 

“It's fine.” Came the exhaled reply, before the Nalquod relaxed back against the tilted mattress and focused back on the computer screen. “I was just a little too focused on this.”

 

A moment of silence. 

 

“You getting any closer to finishing whatever it is?” Matt carefully asked. A nod was the male’s response. 

 

“Yeah, I’m a lot closer. I forgot how to do this and had to re familiarize myself with it. I hate how complicated this is.” Fingers tapped a few keys and Matt watched his hands. Gaze purposefully away from the screen to give him some space. 

 

“They taught you how to code in the Nalquod?” The surprise was there, but Matt’s interest almost dwarfed it.

 

“Kind of.” Came the hum. “I was taught the basics in the beginning, but I hated being stuck at a computer and I got antsy. Gridlock gave up trying to teach me and they pulled me into the combat aspect of training. I still took time to try and learn what I could, when I had the attention span, but it wasn’t very often I sat down with him to learn.”

 

“Was he one of your brothers?” Blue eyes shifted from the screen to the male next to him, who hadn’t turned to look at him yet. “Gridlock? That sounds like a cool name.”

 

A heavy breath filled the air. All the heightened nerves through the Sniper slowly tingled as they loosened and tried to calm him down. His walls shaken, ready to slam down, but he forced them to stay up. He could do this. 

 

“Yeah. He was a Senior Commander with the others.” Lance quietly spoke, gaze back on the computer and sad look on his face. “All the Commanders had their own team, but originally they were a team of their own and they knew one another really well. They were our Elite, besides the older members who could no longer fight on the front lines, and Gridlock did what Pidge does, but on a way larger scale. He…he was incredible.”

 

Fingers gilded against the keyboard gently and blue eyes watched the screen. 

 

“He was so good he could’ve had this done in ten minutes. It’s taken me way longer than that and-”

 

Fingers threaded and wrapped around the Sniper’s. Blue eyes focused on the pale hands grasped around his scarred fingers and to the soft smile on Matt’s face. 

 

“You’re doing fine, Lance. Whatever it is your working on will turn out fine and it’ll help us, despite what you think. You always find a way to surprise me.” A soft smile spread across the Cuban’s face and Lance relaxed back against the tilted mattress. “Can...can you tell me more about Gridlock? He sounds cool.”

 

A soft hum left the Sniper and he quietly closed the computer on the table. The teen relaxed back while Matt sat up to nestle in beside him and wait. Blue eyes focused on the ceiling and a deep breath filled the air. 

 

“I didn’t hang around him much, not like the other Senior Commanders, but he definitely deserved his position. Everytime his team or anyone else went out he backed them all up behind his army of computers and keyboards. The man was a god and he multitasked beyond anything I could ever compare to. 

 

Up to twenty teams could be out that night and he would be able to keep up with everyone of them. To where they were, where the distress signal came from, where the teammates were, the battle progress, what technology needed to be shut on or off, where the Paladins were hiding…he was incredible. He switched team lines so smoothly and never skipped a beat, fingers always on the move, and destroyed Paladins from behind computer monitors. He was the hidden pillars that held up the Nalquod. To have lost him…he was on the same level as Blaytz and he rarely was in combat, but he could fight. Lodestar and Reaper made sure of it…all five of them are a huge loss…”

 

The brush of Matt’s hair brushed against his cheek while the male curled into his neck. Hand tightly intertwined with the Legend and a soft silence between them. 

 

“He sounds incredible. So do the others.” Matt quietly spoke. “They taught you too, though.”

 

Slowly blue eyes slowly turned and focused on the Myth beside him. To the content and proud look on his face as hazel eyes lifted to meet his gaze. 

 

“All of them taught you and look where you ended up-”

 

“Stuck in a hospital be-” A smack tingled against the back of his hand and lips snapped shut. 

 

“You’ve changed the world, Lance.” The words were soft, almost whispered like a prayer, and Matt leaned against his left shoulder. “It may not look like it from your prospective, but you’ve given a lot of us hope. When things looked grim, when any of us thought of giving up, you appeared. Every Jumper around the world who has been saved by you could stand behind that statement. You’ve given every inch of yourself for us and the blood you’ve shed is on our hands, not yours.”

 

Fingers caressed his scarred skin and traced up his arm in light touches. 

 

“These scars are ours to bare, but you wear them for us and we owe you more than we could ever give to you. It may not look that way to you, but you’ve done so much for us. For every Jumper around the world, and you’ve carried more than any of us could ever bare. I wish you could see that.

 

You’re an incredible Jumper. A strong person. The last of your kind and you deserve every title you’ve been given. Legend. Sharpshooter. Nalquod…I wish you could see how incredible you are.”

 

Hazy blue eyes moved away from the hazel eyes focused on his scarred flesh and teeth sunk into his lower lip. A heavy sigh the only thing that could leave his lips while Matt’s fingers wrapped tightly around his flesh. 

 

“I feel in love with the look in your eyes the first time we met. Did you know that?” Blue eyes snapped back to the hazel now focused up at him, eyebrows raised in surprise as Matt smiled fondly. “The moment I grabbed you and I got a look at your face I swear you snatched the breath right out of my lungs. The look on your face screamed something primal I couldn’t touch and your eyes…god, Lance. It was like I was staring right into a raging storm of power and emotions from a seasoned warrior. If you would’ve ordered me to kneel I would’ve, just so you wouldn’t end me right there. I knew the moment I looked at you I was looking at the rumored Legend I caught in passed whispers. That first kiss was more me acting on emotions that trying to keep us safe.”

 

Slowly the heat started to creep across his cheeks. Blue eyes slowly shifted away nervously and fingers dug into the sheets. 

 

“Y-Yeah right.” Came the disbelief and Matt smiled. “You were just-”

 

“Enamored by the way you looked at me.” Lips suddenly snapped shut and Matt smiled. “I’m serious, Lance. If you asked me to back off I would’ve that night. You tasted just the way I thought you would, though.”

 

A harsh swallow echoed in the air while fingers slowly slid up his arm. Over hidden muscles and up towards his bicep. Fingertips brushed against the inside of his elbow and over the more defined tendrils of tendons that made up the upper half of his arm. A brush of lips against his exposed shoulder. 

 

“M-Matt…”

 

“It seemed impossible, but you tasted like gunpowder, sea water and power. I couldn’t get enou-gmmph!”

 

Lips engulfed the Myths’ mouth and fingers let go of the Legend’s arm to grab ahold of his face. Matt’s weight suddenly shoved against him and the teen smashed against the back of the mattress. Thighs brushed against the Sniper’s, before the disguise artist was seated in his lap and caramel fingers reached out and grabbed the male by the hips. The pair of them pressed together and mouths slotted together, till tongues met and soft gasps filled the air. 

 

Fingers threaded through Lance’s hair and Matt pulled closer, while a soft groan filled the air. It’s origin unknown, as the bed creaked and Matt leaned forward. The pair of them nearly chest to chest, before Matt reluctantly pulled away from him and let out a shuddering breath. Cheeks dusted a heavy pink, little splotches of freckles hidden under that flush like hidden stars, and a giddy smile on his face. 

 

“I’ve been waiting to do that since you first woke up.” The statement was quiet, breathless, and it had Lance’s teeth sunk into his lower lip. Blue eyes focused in on those blown hazel orbs and the happiness in them. “God...since you first kissed me yourself. Shit, Lance. I-”

 

The Sniper swallowed down the rest of Chameleon’s words. A shiver apparent under his fingers, while Matt relaxed against him. Finger tangled into the Legend’s hair and soft breaths hitched into the air, before a knock echoed and they bolted away from one another. Matt’s face a dark crimson and fingers pressed heavily against his lips. A soft shiver apparent across his frame.

 

“Yeah?” Lance called out, thankful he could keep his tone even, and Matt leaned away from him. 

 

“I brought dinner, Lance.” Hunk called out.

 

In a flash Matt rolled away off the bed and was suddenly gone with a well timed Jump. A light chuckle the only thing to leave Lance as he pressed his hand to his mouth and looked to the door. 

 

“Come on in.” The door slid open and the bulky man stepped inside. Tray in his hands as always and smaller than normal. “You just bring mine?”

 

“Yeah. Matt promised Shiro to practice with him tonight and they’ll end up eating together.” The Myth spoke as he made his way across the room and set the tray down. “Why?”

 

“No reason. Was just wondering.” Came the shrugged response from the Nalquod, just as the lid was pulled off the tray and he was met with chicken noodle soup. “Wow, not just broth this time?”

 

“You’ve held everything down so you should be able to handle soft solids now.” Came the happy smile and Lance softly returned it. “Enjoy and call me when you’re done.”

 

“Will do. Thanks Hunk.”

 

A wave was given as the man headed out of the room and blue eye shifted to the Jump Scar beside the bed. The silence that echoed into the air what brought an amused smile to the Sniper’s face while his fingers pressed against his lips. A soft flush across his cheeks. 

 

He could almost get used to this.

* * *

Beeps and blared alarms filled the room. A frustrated noise followed soon after, before a keyboard flew across the room and Shiro quickly ducked out of the way. Allura clear across the room, and away from the firing radius, while Matt frowned from beside the teenager girl in front of the computer. Hazel glared dagger into the screen, before she put her head in the comfort of her crossed arms and groaned.

 

“I give up. There is no way in quiznaking hell this will ever work! There’s too many Jump points!” Came the frustrated tone, while Matt seated himself beside her and yanked the screen towards him. “Don’t bother using algorithm 285, it failed one minute in.”

 

“Seriously? That’s the most advanced one we have.” Chameleon frowned in confusion, while fingers tapped at the screen. “What about 253 with the overlaid 194?”

 

“Thirty seconds.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

“So there is nothing we can use to find the lions?” Allura asked, a frown on her face, while Hunk nodded from the other computer screen. 

 

“Pidge and myself went through every combination we could think of to make the program narrow down Jump points, but there is just too many. The program can’t handle it.”

 

“Then what do we do?” Keith asked, arms crossed over his chest and a displeased frown on his face. 

 

“Why do you care? You don’t believe Lance.” Pidge spoke as she sat up and stared at the screen. “Besides, at this rate we won’t even find the Lions before the Paladins find us.”

 

“I never said I didn’t believe him. I said-” Keith started in frustration.

 

“We should ask Lance.” Shiro spoke up from beside the busted keyboard. All eyes slowly shifted to him and a heavy frown on Keith’s face. “We’ve given him five days to rest and he has the answers we need. I’m sure he ca-”

 

_ Myths, please report to the Command Center. I repeat. Myths, please report to the Command Center. _

  
Coran’s voice over the speaker systems had their gazes focused on the ceiling, before confused looks passed over their faces and they quickly filed out. Shiro in the lead and Allura just behind him. Keith and Matt in the middle and Hunk and Pidge in the rear. The group of them slipped through the halls, before they reached the door and it slid open for them. 

 

The Command Center the same as they left it, except for Coran who stood at the table and leaned over Lance’s shoulder. The Legend seated in a wheelchair, a computer in his lap, and his head hunched over the screen. The eldest Jumper’s soft whispers too quiet to hear towards the Sniper, till the door opened and the man’s attention focused on them. 

 

“Welcome everyone. Please come in. Lance has something to share with all of us.” He spoke happily, smile on his face, while the Legend continued to type and stayed silent. 

 

The group of them slowly filed in while Shiro frowned. Gaze focused on the laptop in the teen’s hands and the furrowed, concentrated, brows on his bruised face. The six of them slowly settled into their usual spots, before Lance hit a final key and leaned back into his chair. 

 

“Finished?” Coran asked with excitement, while Lance nodded. 

 

“As finished as I can get it. We’ll see if it works.”

 

“If what works?” Pidge asked in confusion, while Matt smiled at the teen. 

 

“You finished it. The program you mentioned.” A nod was the answer to his brothers response, before the Nalquod lifted his head to look at them. Fingers tightened so hard against the computer his fingers were nearly white. 

 

“Yeah, I...I haven’t decided if I want to take up the Blue Lion again, but even without it I can still fight like I used to. However…” His gaze focused on his lap and a frown pulled on his face. “It’s going to take me a bit longer to be able to fight again. I can walk a bit, but until I can fight with all of you to search for the Lions I decided I’d find a different way to fight and…this was the only way I could think of helping.”

 

Slowly, hesitantly, the Legend lifted the computer from his lap and set it on the Command Center table. A button clicked on the computer, before the table scanned his computer and the surface exploded with a detailed map. The continents splashed across the screen and dozens of lines, boxes, and windows littered the map. Detailed information filled each window, numbers Shiro couldn’t understand intermingled with them, and three names that caught his attention in an instant. 

 

Alfor. Blaytz. Grygan.  

 

“Holy shit, this isn’t…?” Matt spoke in awe, before Pidge was suddenly scrambling around the table to get a look at the map from the correct angle. 

 

“What is this?! It looks so advanced and the algorithms that are being used, and the coding, and…” Gremlin’s gaze fell on the Sniper and Lance leaned back into his wheelchair. The look on his face near screamed how much he wanted to phase through his seat and disappear. “What is this?” 

 

“Without giving away too much, Blaytz made it to track Jump points of the Jumpers on the Myths’ team.” Came the quiet reply, gaze focused on his lap. “It was created in the event they got seperated and they needed to find a teammate or rescue them. Their history was stored and I created a program for it.”

 

Silence filled the room. All eyes on the Sniper while Shiro stared at the teen in shock. At the uncomfortable look on his face, the sadness in his eyes, the fingers dug so hard into his biceps the bandages across his fingers strained and his fingertips turned nearly whi-

 

Lance was uncomfortable. Whatever this program was had to be Nalquod related and with how strained he was last time they talked he didn’t like to talk about the Nalquod. Didn’t like to give away their secrets and the same applied now. There was a lot more to this program. A lot more behind its origin, and what he had done with it for them didn’t scratch the surface. There was more to this and Lance wasn’t going to tell them. 

 

“So every Jump point is in this program?” Pidge asked, body hunched over the table and a critical eyes focused on the map. “How many?”

 

“Roughly three years worth.” All eyes slid back over to the Sniper who still hadn’t looked up from his lap. “Blaytz had it ready for their first team up and he asked Alfor and Grygan if they’d participate in it. They agreed without hesitation. Every Jump point is in the program.”

 

“There’s got to be tens of thousands of Jump points in this.” Hunk spoke in concern. “How will we sift through them?”

 

“I’m not sure…but…I figured this might help a little. Any of their Jump locations could be where they hid the Red, Green, and Yellow Lions.” Lance spoke, eyes lifted to the table. “And while I have no idea where to start, I figured this might help narrow everything down a bit. Even just a little.”

 

“It will. Thank you,  _ Lance _ .” Allura spoke up, smile on her face and a relieved look in her eyes. “This will help immensely. Thank you for taking the time to do this for us.”

 

“It was nothing. It’s my job to help you guys.” Came the quiet reply. 

 

“Job?” Shiro pushed, frown on his face, while Lance winced and bit his lower lip. “What about-?”

 

“Even if I haven’t decided to pick up the Blue Lion yet, I am a Nalquod. I was trained and brought up to be one.” Slowly those blue eyes lifted and met Champions gaze. “And as a Nalquod I can’t sit back and do nothing while the future Myths go out in search for the Lions. It’d be a disgrace to my brothers who sacrificed their lives for our future to do so. So if you thought I was going to give you this program and happily sit off on the sidelines, your wrong. As soon as I can walk I’ll be training myself back up enough to stand beside you as a long range support system, till I can fight the way I used to and fight beside you again. My pride won’t let me sit around and do nothing.”

 

The look in those blue eyes was something Shiro had never seen before. The power, the emotion, the energy that surged like a tsunami reflected in those ocean blue orbs almost had Shiro on his knees by instinct. Whether in respect or for the fact he didn’t want this Jumper to take his head he didn’t know, but he was staring right at a warrior. A fighter who had seen more than they’d ever see in their lives and knew what it was like to survive against the Paladins. This was a Jumper who lived to fight and to make him do otherwise was an insult.

 

“What kind of weapon will you use if you won’t use the Blue Lion then?” Shiro asked, frown still on his face, while Lance relaxed slightly and frowned at his lap. “You’ve fought with the Blue Lion for years and you’re accustomed to it. How will you-”

 

“My highest scores were in firearms.” Lance cut in. A frustrated look on his face, yet the teen hadn’t directed the expression towards him. “Granted I wasn’t that good back then, but I know my way around a gun or rifle. I made all the bullets for the Blue Lion all these years, because her bullets are special and unique, and I know how to pull her apart and put her back together. It took me months to learn her inside and out. Give me any other weapon and I’ll have it apart in less than a minute. Give me a few hours and I’ll have it down to the letter on how to use it in my fighting style. However, a weapon I’m comfortable with is something else. I’ll have to modify whatever I pick to suit me and that’s another issue on top of itself, but I will be able to fight like I did with the Blue Lion.”

 

Those eyes were on him again, but the sadness and hurt in them had Shiro’s frown gone in an instant and a quirked brow in its place. 

 

“I’m not useless without the Blue Lion. I just never recieved my special weapon from my brother.” The quiet last bit had Shiro’s gaze ripped away from the teen and shame spread across his face. 

 

Here Lance was trying his best to help them. Giving away a part of the Nalquod’s secrets to accelerate their search time, getting himself out of bed to share everything with them even though he should be resting, offering them his help on the battlefield when they’d need it and…and Shiro was being a huge jerk about it. He pushed his frustrations onto the teen and had forgotten Lance was a Legend for a reason. A member, and now leader, of the Nalquod for a reason. To think he made Lance feel useless… 

 

Yet he still wouldn’t pick up the Blue Lion. That was the grating reality he didn’t like. 

 

The Mythical weapon had been in the Sniper’s hands for years. He learned the weapon inside and out, cared for it, created bullets for it, created a specific style to wield it, became a master at using it, and he wouldn’t use it. It was handed down to him and he was next in line, but…Lance was rejecting the rifle and it didn’t settle well with the older man. It was Lance’s responsibility to take up the weapon and he wouldn’t and it just…there had to be a good reason for it, but Shiro still didn’t like it. For a Jumper as skilled as Lance to throw away his greatest strength was a waste and an insult.  

  
  


“I wasn’t implyin-...” Silence fell over the air and Lance’s gaze fell back to his lap. Stripped caramel fingers tapped at the keyboard and the portion of the program Lance created transferred to their computer system. 

 

“They called me Sharpshooter for a reason. If you don’t believe me I’ll just have to prove it to you, that’s all.” Came the Sniper’s quiet response, before he pulled the computer off the table and set it in his lap. A soft click echoed as it closed and the teen grabbed the wheels of his chair to move himself back. “If anyone needs me I’ll be in the usual place.”

 

Silence filled the room while Lance wheeled past them all and left the Command Center. The slide and click of the door echoed through the room, before Pidge stood up straight and frowned down at the table. 

 

“Nice one.” A wince pulled across Champion’s face and the male avoided all the disappointed gazes thrown at him. “He went through all the trouble to help and y-”

 

“I know, I just think it’s a waste.” Shiro bit out in frustration and Matt leaned back against one of the Command panels. “The Blue Lion-”

 

“Lance has his reasons.” His younger brother cut in, eyebrows furrowed heavily and a frown on his face. “And given how long he’s wielded the Blue Lion I’d say they’re valid. He killed almost seventy Paladins the night he was first hurt badly. We’ve only recorded below a hundred kills on him. For all we know he’s killed hundreds.”

 

“Or thousands.” Keith added, frown on his face. “He fights too fluidly for hundreds. It’s well practiced.”

 

“ _ Lance _ has been through a lot to protect the Blue Lion. There must be some trauma connected to that weapon.” Allura spoke quietly, before her fingers brushed against the screen of the table and she smiled fondly at the display. “However I am proud he can look past that trauma and use his skills to fight in other ways. It must be hell for him to be confined on the ground.”

 

Confined. 

 

It was an ugly word, but it fit the Sniper. The first look he got of Lance fighting Paladins, in midair and rifle raised, he knew right away the Legend was in his element. The Nalquod lived to be in the air, a trigger under his fingers and cool metal curled in his hands, and thrived in the midst of a fight. To be injured and stuck in a bed, unable to properly walk or train, let alone try and help Jumpers, had to be hell for him. The program he made for them was probably the only thing that distracted him from those emotions long enough to keep him at ease…and Shiro had gone and ripped open those wounds before he could realize it. 

 

“I’ll-”

 

“I’d leave him for a bit.” Matt spoke, tone defensive, and Shiro snapped his mouth shut into a thin line. 

 

“Roni mentioned talking to him this morning. Let them have a moment alone.”

 

A nod was all Shiro could manage, before his brother moved to stand beside his sister. Hunk over the next moment and Keith stepped away to head towards the door. Something mumbled about training, while Allura gave him a small smile and moved to stand next to him. 

 

“I’m guessing Lance confuses you.” She spoke, amused look on her face when he frowned. “Imagine how he feels about you, Shiro. The older brother to the guy he nearly risked his life for, and loves, and said older brother hasn’t said one approving thing to him.”

 

Her hand patted the man’s shoulder, before she moved away to join the others at the table. A dark emotion slowly settled into the man’s belly as he frowned down at the floor and mentally berated himself. 

 

Now look what he’d done.

* * *

God Lance wished he could slam a door in this place.

 

Everything was automated. The stupid shit either read your face or figure upon an approach to a door and then activated and-

 

He just wanted to slam a door. 

 

It was childish, stupid, and immature, but it would’ve made him feel better. To hear the loud echo of the door smashed into the door frame and feel the tension leave him afterwards, but no. This stupid base didn’t have a real fucking door and he was irritated, almost pissed, and the moment he made it back to ‘his room’ he wheeled in to find Veronica seated on his bed and waiting. 

 

His sister in another one of Matt’s sewn creations and her hair free and framed around her face. Hands gently placed in her jeaned lap, a nervous look on her face, and Lance almost wheeled backwards and left. Not because he didn’t want to deal with his sister or whatever she wanted to talk about, but because he was pissed and he didn’t want to end up accidentally yelling at her. He loved her to death and she didn’t deserve his stress. 

 

“Hey Roni.” The door silently clicked closed behind him and he wheeled himself forwards toward the bed. His sister right there to take the laptop from his lap and set it on the table. “Something up?”

 

“What happened?” The sudden question wasn’t unexpected. He probably gave away his frustration on his face, but he hoped she’d leave it alone. “Did someone-?”

 

“Matt’s older brother pissed me off, that’s all.” Lance grumbled as he carefully stood and took the few steps to the bed to sit down. His sister right beside him and her cheek leaned against his shoulder. 

 

“He didn’t like the program?”

 

“He wants me to wield the Blue Lion.” A scoff filled the air and she sat up to frown at him. “He was so adamant about it, even when I explained I could still fight like that without it.”

 

“Ignore him. He hasn’t seen you go all out.” Came the response, a displeased look on Roni’s face. “Besides, a few modifications-”

 

“And I can kick ass just as well as when I use the Blue Lion. I explained that.”

 

“He’s just stuck in the idea that you own the Blue Lion and you have to use it. If I could have it my way you wouldn’t pick it up again.” She huffed, her body leaned against him again. “You may have to wield it someday, but I want you to not be tethered to it for as long as you can. You’ve done enough to protect her. You shouldn’t have to sacrifice everything to clean up the Myths’ mess because you’re a successor. They have no idea what it takes to protect a Lion.”

 

“They don’t, which pissed me off, but I just ca...I can’t ju-” A heavy sigh filled the air and scarred fingers ran over his face. 

 

“You shouldn’t have to explain anything, Lance. They’ll see how hard it is when they have a Lion in their possession.”

 

A soft hum left the Sniper, before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close. 

 

“My problems aside, what’s up? You said you wanted to talk to me. Something wrong?” 

 

“My championships are tomorrow.”

 

In an instant the Legend sat tall and turned to her in shock. Blue eyes wide, while she softly smiled at him. 

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. Can I go?”

 

“Fu- Hell yes!” Lance exclaimed, her smile slowly widened, while he hugged her close and ignored the jolt of pain it created across his chest. “You won that spot for your team in the championships and I won’t let you miss it! I’ll ask Matt later to help me disguise myself again and ask if he’ll go with me again and I’ll have to get the colors of your team and-”

 

“Hey now, don’t go overboard on me.”

 

“If you expect me not to go without a sign you’re so wrong.” Laughter filled the room and Lance held her close. A smile across her face while he softly smiled down at her and sadly looked down at his bandaged right hand and shoulder. 

 

He’d find a way. There was no way he was going to miss this for the world. 

 

“And I should get pom poms and make a che-”

 

“Stop! Just stop!”

 

“But Roni-”

 

“No, you trying to embarrass me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster: 
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so. 
> 
> Shiro: To be revealed in future chapters
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	31. Ready, Set, Match! Attack Lions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wouldn't miss this for the world. Even if Paladins managed to kill every Jumper on the planet, except for him, he'd still find a way to be here. Still find a way to work through his phobia of people and crowds and sit here and watch Veronica fight her own battle. Beside her teammates and sisters in 'arms' and take on her toughest battle. Watch her fight with everything she had, cheering her on the entire time, and see her come on top. To everyone on the outside it's just a Volleyball championship, but for his sister it's her world and he'll do everything he can to be here for her. Even if he's not well enough to be there. 
> 
> Now Matt remembers how bad Lance was the last time they went to Veronica's volleyball game...and now isn't much better. If anything, it's worse and Matt hopes Lance will make it through the day alright. Not only does he look uncomfortable, but the teen is physically in pain and there's nothing they can do for him. However Matt knows it'll be alright one way or another. He's here for him, no matter what happens and- Where di- Lance! Veron-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* I'm so sorry everyone! I know I didn't post last week and I can't apologize enough about that. *Sits up and covers face* I have a very good reason I didn't though. I...uh...kind of slipped and slid down half a flight of stairs. *uncovers face and winces* And...uh...grabbed the railing with my right hand to stop myself from sliding down the entire flight of stairs and screwed up my right arm...like really bad. I could barely use my right arm last week since Wednesday, the morning I slipped and slid, and I couldn't grab, lift, or pick up anything. Let alone type on my computer to work on this chapter. So I couldn't post last week and I'm really sorry. I did call off last Friday to get three days to rest though and I'm feeling better. I'm not 100%, more like a 85%, but I can post now. So expect chapters till I do something stupid again. 
> 
> As for this chapter itself...it's totally filler...kind of. *rubs the back of her head* I mean, there is plot progress, but...yeah it's pretty much filler. Remember that Veronica's team got a spot in the volleyball championship? Welp...here we are. Enjoy?....oh yeah, everyone has a disguise name. Here you go:
> 
> Disguise Names:   
> Lance - Felix  
> Matt - Alex  
> Shiro - Derrike  
> Keith - Zach  
> Allura - Irene  
> Coran - Coran (He's too cool for one)  
> Hunk - Hunk (He technically didn't need one either)  
> Pidge/Kaite - Pidge
> 
> And in the future, if something does happen to me and I don't post, go check my Instagram for Updates! I did put up a post about my fall on my personal AO3 Instagram the night before I would've posted. My username on Instagram is:
> 
> scarlett_sama_ao3

“Say that again?” The tone of Keith’s voice bordered incredulous, but Matt still beamed and shined under their confusion. 

  
“I said Lance needs our help with a little something. It’ll be fun for all of us, promise.”

 

The way all their faces fell instantly told him they didn’t believe him. They’d thank him later.

* * *

“How are you doing?”

 

“Is that a trick question?”

 

“I meant your legs, not your people problem.” A heavy sigh left the teen next to him and Lance held tighter to his arm. 

 

“I wish I could just Jump into the gym.” Lance grumbled in frustration beside him. “Everything hurts.”

 

“We’ll get you something for the pain when you get settled.” Matt assured, before he glanced back towards the group behind him. “You bring his stuff, Coran?”

 

“Right’o Alex!” The eldest Jumper spoke, smile on his face as he saluted, while the others walked close by behind them. “I’ve got everything Felix needs.”

 

“See.” A huff left the Sniper, while his gaze glanced behind them slightly. 

 

“Fine, but why did you invite everyone?”

 

“I can hear that.” Keith snapped a bit behind them, while Lance rolled his eyes and gave Matt a pointed look. 

 

“I figured the more the merrier.” The frown he got wasn’t comforting. “We don’t go out much as a group like we used to and the more people the better we are protected.”

 

Lance didn’t look the least convinced, not when he looked away from the disguise artist and shivered at the amount of people around them. The Nalquod beyond uncomfortable and his legs a little shaky with each step. Still, he knew Lance wouldn’t turn around and leave. This was probably one of the most important days of his life.

 

“Unless Zach decides to do something stupid.” 

 

“I can hear you!” Keith yelled, before Shiro smacked their younger brother in the back of the head and Samurai huffed. 

 

“We’ll keep him in line, Felix.” Shiro assured. 

 

The statement fell on deaf ears the moment they stepped out of the huge hallway and into the gym. Lance suddenly still beside him and blue eyes wide, while Matt softly sighed and gently rubbed the teen’s shoulder. 

 

Now he remembered how bad Lance was last time. 

 

“Roni signed us up for seats in the front since you’re hurt.” Matt quietly spoke as he nudged the teen forward and frowned when Lance didn’t budge. “There won’t be many people near us that way. Come on, Felix.”

 

“Is he frozen?” Pidge asked, his sister downed in her school disguise, while she poked the Legend’s cheek. 

 

“He’s just not that great with huge crowds.” Matt quickly replied, before he nudged the teen a little harder forward and Lance stumbled forward slightly. His bandaged, and disguised, gloved hand instantly tangled around his shirt in response. “One step at a time, Felix.”

 

“Here, I’ll walk in front.” Keith sighed. His brother pushed passed them and in front of them with a frown. “That way the Paladins will stab me first. Now let’s get moving Frankenstein.”

 

“Don’t need your help, mullet.” Came the grumbled response.

 

His younger brother rolled his eyes, before he headed for the stairs to take them to the lower level of the gym. Matt and Lance right behind them, while the others took up the rear. Lance still a bit stiff beside him, and eyes bolted into every inch of the huge space, while he clung tightly to Matt. The fact he was still on the move an improvement.

 

“Was he like this last time?” Allura asked from beside Shiro, a concerned look on her face and a brown wig over her white hair. Eyebrows the same color as her fake hair. “He seems a little-”

 

“He’ll be fine when one of her games start.” Matt assured her quietly, before they reached the bottom of the stairs and Keith already stood beside their reserved seats. “Looks like Roni saved us the right amount.”

 

A shaky hum was the only response they got, before they walked towards Keith and Matt helped the Legend into one of the center seats. Matt instantly seated beside him, Pidge on Lance’s otherside, Keith off the end, Shiro in the seat in the row above Keith, Allura beside him, Coran right behind Lance, and Hunk behind the disguise artist himself. The eight of them easily settled into their chairs and relaxed into them, except for Lance who sat on the edge of the seat and held tightly to Matt. 

 

“You sure he ain't broken?” Pidge frowned, while Matt narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

“He’ll be fine.” The rolled eyes in response obviously didn’t believe him, but Matt didn’t care. He cared more about Lance. 

 

Not that Matt could blame the Legend. The convention center they had Jumped, and then traveled by car to, was pretty large. Which in turn made the gym huge in comparison. The amount of bleachers, courts on the floor, and people were enough of an example of the difference in size. A size that had easily sent Lance into panic mode, but this time around Matt was a lot more confident. There weren’t two of them here this time. There were eight. 

 

Lance, dressed in a long sleeve shirt, hoodie, ball cap, jeans, tennis shoes, and gloves over his damaged hands. 

 

Pidge, dressed in her normal school disguise. 

 

Matt, in a new pair of jeans, polo, tank top, vest, and backwards ball cap similar to Lance’s. 

 

Keith, who Matt fought with to dress in all black and straighten his hair to flatten in front of his face. The frown of displeasure on his face more than apparent, but it fit the look Matt was looking for. 

 

Shiro, who had let Matt temporarily dye the white patch of hair in the front black, dressed in plaid button down shirt, tank top, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes. 

 

Allura who had let Matt have her wear a wig and change her eyebrow color to match the fake hair. Her white hair hidden away, a blouse, pencil skirt, tights, and nice high heels worn beautifully on her figure. 

 

Coran who had chosen his own clothes, and wore an interesting patterned t-shirt with aliens on them. A jacket over top of it, jeans, and tennis shoes.

 

And last but not least, Hunk. Who had opted to wear a simple t-shirt, a regular headband, a jean jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. 

 

Eight expertly disguised Jumpers who could easily take down a Paladin if they reared their head. Eight Jumpers who could easily protect Veronica and her teammates. Eight Jumpers who could lead civilians to safety, and Eight Jumpers who could easily handle their own in a fight. Not to mention, they had seven Jumpers to keep Lance calm and safe if he tipped too far over the edge. 

 

They were fine. They’d get through Veronica’s Championships together and help Lance have a great time.

 

“So how many teams are here?” Allura asked as she leaned forward and set her hands against the back of Pidge’s chair. Their Gremlin’s computer already out and fingers on the keyboard. 

 

“Uh-”

 

“Every team in the state who qualified.” Lance quietly replied, hands now shaken as Matt gave him a soft smile and gently took the teen’s hands into his own. “Sh-should be around twenty-four or so.”

 

“That’s a lot.” Princess spoke in surprise while she snatched the schedule out of Shiro’s hands and completely missed his frown of disapproval. “Does Roni’s team have to play against them all?”

 

“It’s an elimination tree.” Pidge spoke up as she leaned her head back and looked up at the woman. “Whoever loses is out of the competition. So you get one shot. Best two out of three unless both teams win one game and tie the third. Then they keep playing matches till a team wins.”

 

“How many matches can a team play?”

 

“Depends on how many times they tie.” A hum left Princess, before a voice called out towards their computer genius. 

 

“Pidge, there you are!” Matt’s sister instantly flinched as she sat up and frowned at Roni’s coach on her way towards them. “I almost didn’t match the image with Roni’s description of you. She said you’d help the team.”

 

“Excuse me?” The frown on the disguise girl’s face screamed displeasure as the woman stopped in front of their group. 

 

“Felix, it’s good to see you.” The woman spoke as she ignored Pidge in favor to shake Lance’s hand. The teen instantly smiles and his fear hidden away. 

 

“Coach, it's good to see you again. I hope Roni’s absence doesn’t hinder the team.” The Sniper spoke while the others blinked at him in surprise. “I’m sorry she was gone for so long. It was my fault she got as sick as she did.”

 

“It’ll be alright, Felix.” She calmly spoke, smile on her face. “I’m sure Roni will do perfectly fine. As for you, Pidge. Roni said you’re really smart and could help the girls get ready for the games, as well as help me with pla-”

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“She’d love to. Right, Pidge?” Shiro spoke up, while hazel eyes glared at him. “It’d be a good experience fo-”

 

“Derrike, one more word and I’ll-”

 

“Good. Let’s get going then.” The coach announced as she snatched Pidge by the arm and pulled her out of her seat. The Gremlin’s computer saved as she was dragged away against her will. “I’ll let the girls know you’re here!”

 

The moment they disappeared Lance’s cheek landed against the disguise artist’s shoulder and fingers gently wrapped around the teen’s shoulder. 

 

“Just breathe, Lance.”

 

“How long do we have to wait?”

 

“Probably fifteen minutes.” Coran spoke up, a second schedule in his hands. “Hold in there, little Nal- little Leader.”

 

“Nice save.” Keith deadpanned, frown on his face, while he looked at the Sniper. “How the hell can you take down scores of Paladins and have a phobia of people? It doesn-”

 

“Paladins have kids. They have kids and wives and husbands and families and Roni goes to school.” Lance interrupted as Keith snapped his mouth shut and stared at the teen in surprise. “There could be dozens of Paladins here and I wouldn’t know till they stab me in the ba-”

 

“And we’re going to keep everyone here safe.” Matt interrupted, hazel eyes narrowed at his brother who quickly looked away and muttered an apology under his breath. “We’ve got eight Jumpers here. We’ll be fine, Felix. Just breathe.”

 

“I feel sick.”

 

“Just focus on me.” Matt quietly spoke as he slid his fingers up to gently play with the hair on the back of the Sniper’s neck. “Roni’s game will start and you’ll impress her with the poster you made her. You’ll get yelled at later, but she’ll get flustered and the team will laugh at her and she’ll do her best with her older brother cheering her on. Just take one breath at a time.”

 

“Here, Matt.” Hunk quietly whispered as the male looked up to find a water bottle in the Myths’ fingers. 

 

“Thanks buddy.” A smile was the only response he got, before he offered the liquid to the Legend and Lance shakily opened it to take small sips. A soft sigh past Matt’s lips as he rested his chin on the teen’s head and ignored Allura and Shiro’s looks of concern. “How much longer?”

 

“Eight minutes.” Keith grumbled, while Lance leaned against the disguise artist and capped the bottle in his hands. “Was he like this last time?”

 

“I’m right here, you know.” Lance huffed weakly, while Matt rubbed his shoulder. “I wasn’t bad last time.”

 

The small frown that fell over the male’s face said it all and Keith’s frown deepened. 

 

“Well just lean back and re-”

 

“I can’t. I’ve got blisters all over my back.” Complete silence fell over the group while Coran watched the Legend sadly. “They’ll pop and I hurt enough as it is.”

 

“How in the- You got hit with a net. How did-?” Keith spoke up as he sat up and turned to the teen. 

 

“Second degree burns blister.” Lance muttered, blue gaze away from the other Myths while Matt continued to rub patterns into the Legend’s shoulder. “Coran made sure the bed was plenty soft so I could sit up and lean back on the mattress. I lean back now and I’ll pop a good dozen of them.”

 

“Oh Felix.” Allura spoke sadly, hand over her mouth, as the others watched him in worry. “Why didn’t you say anythi-”

 

“Getting the program finished first was more important and they’ll pop on their own when the skin underneath is ready.” Sharpshooter continued. “Besides, by the time I get to my feet and have my new arsenal ready I’ll be healed. Roni comes first anyway. There’s no way I’d miss this for the world.”

 

No protests or arguments came after. The others watched the Sniper a little longer, before they all relaxed back into their seats and Allura and Shiro talked about the schedule. Keith’s gaze on their surroundings while Coran and Hunk chatted about random things. The last of their wait over in no time at all before the announcer came out to start the championships. All the teams out for the crowds to see and Roni’s eyes on them in an instant. Her eyebrows raised in surprise at all of them present, yet the smile that adorned her face was worth it. 

  
Especially when Lance sat up beside him and returned it.

* * *

“Go Roni!” Lance called out in excitement, arms up in the air and poster held high, while the slam of her spike echoed through the gym. The teams next to their court instantly at attention while the other Myths cheered around them. “That’s my sister!”

 

The moment she landed a tongue was stuck out in his direction. Her gaze away from his poster, for the sole reason she blushed furiously the first time she saw it and missed a ball, and moved back into position. Matt beside him echoing his cheers and seated like he was, while the others were stood and called out their own cheers of encouragement. Keith silently sat off the end and quiet. 

 

The girl next to Roni intercepted the ball and set it up into a toss. Roni right there to send it flying into the floor, while Princess cheered above him.

 

“That’s our girls! Knock’m out!” The woman called in excitement, while Champion winced and gave the female a pat on the shoulder. “Don’t let them get the upper hand!”

 

“Nice shot, Roni!” Coran called out in excitement as he snatched the poster from the Sniper’s hands and gave him a wink. “Take a break, little Leader.”

 

“Thanks, Coran.” Lance spoke in relief as he lowered his arms and gently rubbed his shoulder. Gaze locked to the multi-colored paper in the eldest Jumper’s hands. 

 

On white poster board stock, and in blue and orange, was written: 

 

Go all the way, Roni! Do your best! 

 

Along with her jersey number. Sparkles, which he had no idea where they came from, scattered across the surface and her mascot settled into the lower right hand corner. All the Myths’ names signed across the bottom and Lance’s the biggest out of them all. The entire thing goddy as all hell, but he was proud of it. Especially when Coran let out a holler and waved it around in excitement when Roni’s team scored another point. 

 

“Go Roni!” The man called out happily, as Lance slowly lowered his gaze to find Matt’s gaze on him. 

 

“What?”

 

“Your shoulder alright?” A moment of silence filled the air before cheers echoed around them. The slam of the volleyball an explosive sound around them. “You’ve been rubbing it a lot.” 

 

“It's broken that’s all.” Hazel eyes widened and the Sniper gave him a small smile. “It’s on the mend, and Coran says I’ll be fine in a couple more weeks, but it’s sore is all.”

 

“Broke- How the hell did you even...Lance.” Matt’s voice lowered in a volume no one but them could hear and the Sniper took the man's hand in his own. “You really need to quit hiding your injuries.”

 

“They’re not hidden when Coran made a report on them and you all read it.” Came the shrugged response as he picked up his water bottle and played with the cap. “Besides, I can’t speed up my recovery and pain pills can only go so far. I don’t like using them unless I need them, either. And before you say anything, it’s not a Nalquod thing. It’s a me thing. Lodestar had to trick me into taking medications when I got hurt.”

 

“I still wish you’d say something. I never- I haven’t hurt you have I?” 

 

Blue eyes blinked at the disguise artist, before he suddenly blushed and shook his head. 

 

“No, you haven’t hurt me. Like I said, Coran made sure the bed was plenty soft and you’ve managed to avoid them everytime.”

 

“Good.”

 

Cheers echoed around them and Lance glanced toward the score board. Roni’s team a few points away from the win on their second game.

 

“How did you even fight like that?” Lance gaze turned back toward the male next to him and the confused look on his face. “A broke-”

 

“The Paladins did that. I was shot once in the shoulder, once in the thigh, and took the damage from the last explosion before they caught me.” Lance replied, while Matt’s brows furrowed. “The Paladin did the rest of it.”

 

“Still…”

 

“If I wasn’t shot in the thigh I would’ve taken out more of them.” Hazel eyes widened in surprise and Lance gave him a small smile. “It’s hard to make a good landing when you know the moment you impact you’re going to be in pain every time. I had to land and stay on the ground. I’m more at home in the air, but I couldn’t stay in the air forever because I need to use the ground sometimes to recalibrate my balance.”

 

“Recalibrate?”

 

Cheers echoed around them and Lance focused back out onto the game. Two points left. 

 

“Imagine staying on a boat for hours and you step back onto land. You’re used to the sway of the sea so the moment you step on solid ground everything feels weird. That’s your body recalibrating to the feeling of solid and stationary ground.” Cheers started again and faded. “The same goes for me. I stay in the air too long and the moment I try and land I could miss my footing and slip. I need to take short breaks to touch down and let my body get used to solid ground.”

 

Cheers exploded and Lance got to his feet to cheer. His poster right in his hands, a wink from Coran directed towards him, while Roni looked towards them and blushed horribly. Her teammates piled around her and cheers explosive as the girls walked towards them and suddenly a bouquet of flowers were outstretched towards him.

 

The bundle beautiful blues, greens, and whites as the group of them beamed and the coach stopped just behind them. Pidge settled in beside Keith again. 

 

“Thank you for coming today, Felix, and we hope you get better soon!” Came the chorused cheers.

 

A few seconds passed before the Sniper blushed horribly and took the flowers from them. Tears gathered into the corner of his eyes while he happily smiled and held their gift close to his chest. 

 

“Th-thanks girls. You’re all doing amazing.”

 

Happy smiles spread across their faces while their coach looked down at her clipboard. 

 

“We should have an hour before our next match. How about we go and get something to eat?” She asked as she looked up from her papers and Lance blinked in surprise. 

 

“Uh-”

 

“We’d love to!” Coran spoke up as he leaned over Lance and held out his hand. “Name’s Coran, Ma’am. I’m Irene’s Uncle.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Coran.” She spoke while she shook his hand and looked to the others. “I can guess the rest of you are friends of Felix?”

 

“Alex actually.” Shiro spoke up as he offered his own hand. “He invited us to the games since Felix and Roni invited him. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Derrike and the brody one is my brother Zach.”

 

Keith’s narrowed gaze was ignored by both adults as they shook hands and Hunk held up the large tote he brought with them so they could see it. 

 

“I actually brought food for everyone, coach.” The bulky teen spoke as the girls let out happy gasps and the woman stared at him in shock. “I figured you’d want them to eat something healthy and I whipped up some balanced sandwiches and snacks for everyone. I’ve got enough for the whole team and the rest of us here. We just need to find a place to sit down.”

 

“Hunk, buddy, you're incredible.” Matt lightly laughed beside Lance as he looked to the lot of them. “So, who’s hungry?”

* * *

“This one is for Elly, and one for Becca. Oh! Here’s yours Angela!”

 

“Thank you, Hunk!”

 

“And here’s yours Roni, Felix.”

 

“Thanks Hunk-Felix let go!”

 

A whine left the Sniper as he held tight to his sister. A proud smile on his face and a displeased look on the girls’ face. 

 

“But I’m so proud of my little sister! You’re doing so good!”

 

Light laughter filled the table, before Veronica shoved Lance off her and took her food from Hunk. A hurt huff the only thing to leave the male, while he took his own meal from the cook and pouted. 

 

“Honestly, Felix.” Roni sighed, mouth half full. 

 

“Hey, I can be proud of my little sister.” Came the huff, till Allura sat up straighter beside Shiro. 

 

“You are doing incredible, all of you girls.” The woman spoke in excitement, sandwich held tight in her fingers, while she gave them a smile. “This is the first time I’ve seen anyone play volleyball before, but it’s really nice to watch. You girls are a force to be reckoned with!”

 

Nervous thank you’s and flustered expressions fell over the player’s faces and the coach smiled. 

 

“Thank you, Irene.” The woman spoke. “We’ve done our best to practice how we can.”

 

“We’ll make it to the end, too!” One of the girls spoke up, a serious look on her face, as she puffed out her chest. “We’ve got to! We’ve worked so hard!”

 

A chuckle left Shiro then. A little Keith flashed in his head. The teen stood tall, a little shaky, but glared at Shiro with a serious look on his face. His skin smudged with dirt and cuts, but he puffed out his chest proudly. 

 

“Don’t forget to stay on pace, though.” He spoke as she blinked at him. “If you rush ahead you could leave the others behind or blunder. Be sure you keep an eye on your goal, but take your time. Patience yields focus.”

 

A groan left Keith from beside him. A small glare directed at him from his brother while Matt rolled his eyes with a smile. 

 

“Patience yields focus?”

 

“If you rush ahead you could make a mistake or lose sight of your goal.” Lance spoke up, fond smile on his face, as he looked to the girls. “If you’re patient and bide your time you can take people by surprise and achieve your goals easier. You may want to win, but be patient and stay strong together. A group of people in unison are a stronger force than a single individual.”

 

A chorus of understood hums and replies filled the air while Shiro blinked at the Sniper in surprise. For the sole reason that Lance understood what he said. It was such a scarce quote and few knew of it, but not only had Lance heard it before…he knew what it meant.

 

“Then lets wait to use our best plays when we need them.” Roni spoke up amongst the girls, grin on her face. “Only in a bind, when we have no other options.” 

 

“Right!”

  
“Then let’s finish lunch and go stretch girls.” The coach spoke up as the girls nodded. 

 

Their food quickly devoured and trash taken care of, before the girls went to stretch and Veronica gave Lance a quick hug. The girl dashed away the next moment, while Allura and Coran looked over the schedule. 

 

“How did you know?” Lance turned and blinked at him, eyebrow quirked up in confusion. “What I said. You trans-”

 

“My brothers.” A soft, nostalgic, smile was directed at the table. “It was Lodestar’s favorite line. ‘Patience yields focus, Felix. Wait till you can get a shot.’ Training was hell with him.”

 

“Lodestar?” Keith spoke up, confusion in his tone, while the others attention fell on the conversation. “Everyone had a codename?”

 

A weak hum left the Sniper and the Legend waved his hand. 

 

“Yeah…I’d go into detail, but…this ain’t the best place to and...it’s a difficult conversation.” Lance spoke weakly, a wobbly smile on his face. “Maybe when I feel better.”

 

“Of course.” Shiro spoke up, before Keith could argue, and Lance blinked at him in surprise. “We’d love to learn more, but we’ll wait till you’re comfortable, Felix.”

 

“Th...Thank you, Derrike.” A small smile spread across the Legend’s face and Shiro returned it as Allura nudged him. A look of approval on her face and Coran proud. “I’ll tell everyone when I can. I promise.”

 

“And we’ll listen.” Allura spoke up, while Shiro watched the male across from him cuddle beside Matt and his brother wrap his arm around the Sniper. 

 

Lodestar…one of Lance’s brothers in the Nalquod. Someone Lance trained with? Or maybe trained Lance? Either way, he had a name. A bit of information to hold onto. Something new about the Sniper to learn in the future. Something to keep his curiosity sated and hopefully help him understand Lance a little more. If he could learn anything about the Legend…maybe it’d help him understand Lance’s decision to turn his back on the Blue Lion. 

 

“Felix!” A voice called as Shiro glanced up to see one of the players walking towards him and a roll of some sort in her hands. “Can you help me, please? Coach is taping a few of the teams’ fingers and mine ache.”

 

“Tape?” Allura asked in confusion. “Wouldn’t that make it hard to pass the ball?”

 

“It’s to put a barrier between the player’s skin and the ball from the impact. It helps alleviate a little of the ache that’s caused from hitting the ball so much.” Pidge spoke up with ease, while Lance frowned in displeasure and looked down at his own gloved hands.

 

Why was he-? Oh...right…Lance had burnt his fingers badly when he was interrogated. He had grabbed the net and baked the skin on his right hand, his fingers the one thing that took the most of the damage, and the male had been using his left hand today for everything. 

 

“I can if you’d like.” Shiro spoke up as she turned to look at him in surprise. “I used to wrap Zach’s fingers and hands when he got into fights. I’m kind of an expert.”

 

An elbow landed in his side and Champion held back a wince. A look of relief on the girls’ face as she moved around the table to stand beside him. 

 

“Could you please, Derrike?” She politely asked, roll held out for him, and the Myth took it from her. 

 

“Of course. Hand please.” 

 

Her hand extended out for him and the male started to carefully tape the tips of her fingers on her right hand. The sore skin apparent, and a few calluses on her hands, before he finished the first and was lended the other. The task done in no time, before she held her hands out with a smile on her face and beamed. 

 

“Thank you so much, Derrike! It looks just like coach does it!” She beamed, while she took the roll from him and gave him a thankful nod. “I’ll be sure to do my best!”

 

“Your welcome. Just rememb-”

 

“Patience yields focus.” She proudly spoke, her smile full of teeth, before she dashed off towards the others and showed off his work. 

 

“Thanks.” Ash eyes shifted towards the Sniper and the relieved look on his face. His hands cradled in his lap. “I didn’t want to tell her I couldn’t.”

 

“It’s no problem, Felix. I’ll do what I can to help.” Several blinks of confusion were directed towards him as the girls looked towards them from further down the hallway. “We’re all in this fight together, even if we have different views and beliefs, but we’re stronger together than individually. When you’re back up to full power I’d be honored to fight beside you. Until then I’ll do what I can to hel-”

 

“Derrike, tape my fingers too!” A voice suddenly called as another one of the girls suddenly appeared beside him and another tugged on his shirt sleeve. 

 

“Please, Derrike!”

 

“Yes, Please!”

 

“Becca’s looked so good!”

 

“The coach is busy with Roni’s, please?!”

 

Before he knew it he was guided to his feet and pulled towards the area the team had set up camp to rest and stretch. The others left behind and Lance’s reply lost. The only thought on his mind being:

 

I hope I got through to him a little.

* * *

It was time.

 

BAM!

 

Cheers filled the air and Lance held tight to the poster against his chest. 

 

It was now or never.

 

The squeak of shoes filled the still crowd. Their collective held breath heard through the gym. The ball tossed up from the opponent’s side, everyone still on the court, while the server rushed up and leaped into the air. The hard slam of skin against the ball rang out, before Roni’s stance widened and she lowered her center of gravity.

 

“Lions, attack!” She yelled as the entire team moved at once. 

 

Becca dove forward and slammed her fists up to send the ball up in the air. Angela there to right the ball on the correct course while Roni and their other two players moved forward at once. Elly right under the ball and the toss ready to be set midair. Their opponents launched up in the air and ready to deflect the ball while time moved so slow. The players on the other side of the net already on their descent, Elly still on the ground, ball slowly on it’s way to the net, before their opponents touched the ground and the girl launched into the air. Hands up and fingers against the ball, as skin slammed against the surface of the volleyball and shot through the air. Right past their first row of defenses and smashed into the floor in a fast and destructive dump. 

 

Silence.

 

Everyone sat and stood still. The point marker the only one to move as he marked their last point and the announcer sat taller. 

 

“They’ve done it! Havenville’s Lions score the last point and win the Championships!”

 

The gym exploded into cheers and happy cries. Everyone up on their feet and Roni’s team on Elly and arms around her tightly. Tears in their eyes and… 

 

Lance’s lower lip wobbled. Tears in his eyes and the poster slightly wrinkled against his chest. The teen up on his feet before he knew it and the poster snatched from his grip before he even realized it. Roni’s gaze on him, tears in her eyes and a smile so big on her face it brought back memories. Her teammates slowly turned towards him, before they abandoned the court to rush towards him. His feet moved forwards to meet them as Veronica smashed into his chest first and he held tight to her. The other girls’ arms wrapped around him and happy tears and sniffles filled the air as they collapsed onto the gym floor together and Roni shakily smiled up at him. 

 

“W-We won.”

 

“Y-Yes you did. You guys w-won.” Lance spoke wobbly as he laughed and held her closer. “Y-You won. You girls did so g-good. I-I’m so proud! Y-You won! You won!”

 

Tear filled laughter disappeared into the air in their little group and Roni laid comfortably against him. The crowd still a fit of cheers and screams of congratulations. The Myths cheers the loudest and the coach’s eyes full of tears and a proud smile on her face. 

 

“You won.”

 

His happy tone seemed like a whisper as every sound seemed to slowly fade. The girls around him mute, the crowds a muted echo, and his heart a dull thump as a cracked slam exploded. Blue eyes slowly widened and head lifted while he quickly turned and reached his right hand out. The movement in fast forward while the girls backed away a little in confusion and pain bit into his hand. His concentration peaked and a drop of blood splashed onto the floor as the entire gym went silent and Lance let out a shaky exhale. 

 

“F-Feli-!”

 

“GUN!”

 

Chaos erupted, people up and out of the seats in an instant, while Lance yanked the girls closer to him and blocked out the screams around them. 

 

“Stay close to me! Don’t move!” Lance yelled over the noise, while they huddled around him and Roni stared at him in worry. “Cor-”

 

The click of a safety released sounded and Becca let out a scared gasp. Blue eyes still focused on the area the first shot came from and his shoulders slumped with disappointment. 

 

“Should’ve known.” Came the sigh while the Sniper looked towards the other Myths and found them stuck in their seats in fear the woman behind him would pull the trigger if they did. “Coach. Nice to know you have a wonderful hobby outside your extracurriculars.”

 

“Shut up, Sharpshooter.” Came the snapped tone, while Veronica gasped and clung to him tighter. “Veronica, let go of him and girls, back away from him.”

 

“C-Coach, wh-wha-?”

 

“You take her and I’ll make you regret it.” Lance bit out, arm held tighter around them all and blue eyes set in a death glare as his gaze adjusted and found the first shooter up in the rafters. “Now back off, Paladin.”

 

“P-Paladin?” Elly’s voice beside him was small, but she seemed the stronger one of the bunch…beside Veronica who looked ready to beat the crap out of her coach. “You mean like a knight?”

 

“Yes, we kill abominations like h-”

 

“They kill wonderful individuals with gifts that could help others.” Lance spoke up as he smiled down at her and she looked at him in confusion. 

 

“Y-You have a gif-”

 

“You have god's power and-”

 

“Dear god do you ever shut up about that?” Lance cut in, eyes rolled as he groaned and took in the slowly clearing gymnasium. The security guards not present yet. “God’s gift my ass. We’re a genetic mutation and you know it. You’re just jealous. Now back off or I’ll be forced to disarm you and your partner in front of the girls. I don’t want to show them my bad side.”

 

“Sharpshooter-” Veronica started, before she was suddenly yanked hard and her grip slipped away from Lance’s shirt. “Lance!”

 

“Veroni-!”

 

“Leave Roni alone!” Elly screamed, just as the gun moved and Lance let out a low growl. 

 

Left arm up in time to take the bullet, a light pain bit into his skin, and push Elly to the side and to the floor. The other girls scattered, just as Lance Jumped and landed on top of the woman. A grunt of pain echoed through the air as his thighs wrapped around her neck and she let go of Veronica. Matt, Coran, and Shiro already around the girls and Keith up in the rafters. The coach’s fingers strangled into his legs and gasps the only thing to leave her lips. 

 

“I warned you.” An elbow to her shoulder had the gun clattered to the floor, before it could be aimed at him, while Keith’s opponent slammed into the floor from a well timed Jump. The teen on top of the man and purple eyes narrowed into a deep glare. “Now surrender or I have to do something I don’t want to d-”

 

“F-Felix?” Becca’s voice had him silent. Blue eyes softened as he lifted his head up to look at the scared girls huddled around Veronica and his sister’s gaze locked with his. A sad, but understanding look in her eyes. “Wh-What are you doing? You’re going to kill her! Let her go. Sh-she-”

 

“She just tried to kill Felix and take Roni, Becca.” Elly cut in. Her gaze bolted from the woman and to the man under Keith’s knees and thighs.”A-And he-”

 

“It’ll be fine, girls. I promise. One more seco-ah!” The woman’s knees buckled under him and the teen Jumped as she hit the floor. The Sniper on his feet just beside her the next moment and knees dusted off. “There, unconscious. See, not dead.”

 

Silence fell over the air as the group of them stared at him in shock, no doubt dumbfounded he just teleported, while he sat down in front of them and softly smiled. 

 

“Sorry if this all scared you, but I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He carefully spoke while Veronica launched herself forward into his chest. “You alright, Veronica?”

 

“Y-Yes. You alright, Lance? The bullets-”

 

“Jumped.” He quickly assured her as he held his hand out for her and flashed his arm. Small entry wounds visible, but no bullet present and no real danger present. “Samurai, the other-”

 

A sharp cry of pain echoed and Lance rolled his eyes.

 

“Paladin knocked out. Thanks for being subtle.”

  
“Shut it Frankenstein.” Came the jab back, while the Sniper sighed and looked to the confused and scared girls. 

 

“Was anyone hurt?” Soft no’s left them and the Legend smiled at them. “Good. Who has questions?”

 

Every hand was raised and the teen slowly got to his feet. 

 

“Then I’ll answer the obvious ones. My name is-”

 

“Sharpshoot-” Matt tried to start, while the Sniper held his hand up to stop him. 

 

“Lance McClain and I’m a Jumper. I have the ability to teleport, or Jump as we call it, to any location around the world I’ve been to before and can remember. The two on the floor are Paladins and their goal is to kill us, because they feel like we shouldn’t have our powers and that they belong to god. While having them will corrupt us. I’m known as Sharpshooter to them and I fight to protect other Jumpers. I only harm when one of our own is and I’d do anything to protect Veronica. Any more complicated questions?”

 

Silence filled the air as they stared at him in shock, while the Myths watched him in disapproval. Champion’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Keith tense.

 

“Why tell us that?” Elly asked first. “What if they wake up and-”

 

“So you aren’t scared and you know what happened. We plan to put them somewhere the police will find them. Then we plan to get you some place safer. What you do with the information I gave you is up to you, but it won’t matter after we leave.”

 

“Wh-Why?” Becca demanded, while Veronica weakly smiled at them. “R-Roni-?”

 

“Because I won’t be in school Monday.” His sister quietly spoke.

 

“Wh-”

 

“Lance is my brother. The Paladins killed our family when I was six, because they got in the way to protect Lance from them, and they’ll use me against him at every turn they can.” She spoke, voice slowly growing stronger, while Coran stood by the entrance to the gym. “If I got back-”

 

“They’ll take you…” Elly finished, before she got up to hug the Sniper’s sister. “Oh, Roni. Why didn’t you say anything? We could’ve-”

 

“It was to protect all of you. I’d never forgive myself if any of you girls got hurt.” Veronica spoke, while the other girls got up to hug her. “Besides, the fact Lance got me into school was a miracle in itself. The fact I got to stay this long with all of you was a gift.”

 

“I wish you could stay.” Angela spoke shakily, tears in her eyes. “But the Paladins will be back and- Be safe, Veronica. Please.”

 

“I will. I promise.” Lance’s sister spoke with a smile as she hugged them all back tightly and beamed. “I’ve got the strongest Jumper as a big brother. He’ll keep me safe.”

 

Nod left the girls, before Champion stepped forward and offered his hands. 

 

“I’ll Jump you girls just behind the convention center so you can get to your families. Everyone grab hold and hold your breath.”

 

Tight hugs and goodbyes were exchanged between them and Veronica, before they all tackled Lance into a hug and he shakily smiled at them.

 

“Thank you for protecting us, Lance.” Elly spoke.

 

“And for spending time with us.”

 

“We’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you girls, too.” The Sniper replied back, before he nudged them towards Champion. “Now go back to your families.”

 

Without another word they gathered their belongings from the nearby bench and grabbed hold of the Myths’ arms. The man gone the next moment and Veronica lifted her duffle off the bench to walk to his side. 

  
“You alright, Roni?” Lance carefully asked as he rubbed her back and Keith got up to check the area of any signs left that they’d been there. 

 

“Yeah…I wish…no. I’m glad we won.” Her head bumped against his shoulder and he gave her a small smile. “I got to play one last time with them. I’m happy.”

 

“Then let's get going.” Pidge spoke up as she stood and Hunk gathered their things. Shiro in front of them the next moment. “I jammed their cameras when the gunshot went off, but the police will be here in any moment. We need to leave now.”

  
“Then the Paladins-”

 

“Leave them.” Lance cut in, before Shiro turned towards him and those ash eyes narrowed. “If we kill them the authorities will look for the killers and we’ll leave fingerprints on the weapons. Leave them be. They can suffer with the fact they couldn’t kill us and be thrown in jail for carrying firearms in public and using them. They’ll suffer on their own.”

 

A few moments passed. The pair’s gazes bored into one another, before Champion backed off an nodded. 

 

“Alright. We’ll leave them.” Keith went to argue, but the man shook his head. “Let's get out of here.”

 

Without another word they gathered together in one big group. Hands and arms linked with one another while Veronica looked around them. A sad, but proud, smile on her face while Lance pulled in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. The snap of the Jump the only noise that echoed around them. 

 

Now he remembered why he hated this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: To be revealed in future chapters
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	32. I can't be Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all the years Lance has been a Jumper there is one thing he's always missed. One things he could never grab hold of with both hands and hold onto tightly. Not after the Paladins stepped in and ruined his life, and Veronica has had it for years. Thrived and lived within it, happy and content, and Lance has always been envious of her. He'd do anything to make her happy, anything to see her smile, but he wishes... 
> 
> Wishes he could be normal. 
> 
> Wishes his family was still alive. Wishes he wasn't a Jumper. Wishes he hadn't learned to kill with a content smile on his face and wishes he didn't have to do this anymore. Didn't have to keep ruining his sisters life and...
> 
> He can't do this anymore. Not anymore. He wants to be normal. 
> 
> but...maybe he can. If only for an instant. A fleeting moment in his life. A breath of fresh air in the suffocating smoke of his life, and only one person can help him with that. The same person who has helped him every step of the way. 
> 
> Matt. 
> 
> He can be normal. For an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cautiously peeks over the couch and dumps chapter in front of* 
> 
> So a lot of you were sad over last chapter....sorry about that..uh...didn't think I'd emotionally scar so many of you. So...take a decently sweet chapter. *glances away* I mean...it's not really fluffy, but it's set up for fluff....*frowns and stands up, dusting self off* I mean, it's not like I didn't I felt bad I hurt so many of you and rearranged chapters around so you could have some fluff next week and sate you guys. Was gunna set up for something bigger and more important, before the fluff chapter..because you guys know how much I love writing filler *frowns heavier* Yeah, I'm getting sick of it. I need some damn action *waves hand* But I pushed aside the super important chapter, and I mean Plot important chapter, so I could move a fluff chapter up two chapters so you guys can have it next week. So your welcome. You'll get your cute, adorably sweet, and cavity inducing chapter next week with Matt in Lance, Instead of finding a Lion and moving ahead in the war against the Paladins to get a slight upper hand against them. *waves and heads off to get sleep* enjoy your set up.

He hated this life. 

 

Clatters filled the air. Shoes squeaked and soft gasps and grunts filled the air. 

 

He hated how quickly the Paladins could take something away from them. 

 

Air made an audible swish and a harsh clatter echoed. 

 

How quickly it ruined the only thing his sister had left that resembled a normal life. 

 

A cry of pain reached his ears and his feet slid forward. Weapon turned and a gasp breached the air. A heavy thud followed. 

 

He hated how useless it made him feel. 

 

“Get up.” Amethyst orbs glared daggers at him. A deep fire in that gaze that screamed revenge and pain while pale fingers curled around the weapon on the floor beside him. “Get u-”

 

The Jumper dove forward and swung. 

 

Damaged caramel fingers tightened around his weapon and smashed into this pale fingers. A yelp echoed and a clatter sounded. Foot swung out and opponent sent to the floor again. 

 

“Get up.”

 

“I’m tr-”

 

“Get up!”

 

A growl bubbled up and the teen was suddenly gone. Weapon left behind as the Sniper let out a heavy breath and swung his left elbow out. A cry of pain echoed the moment the Myth Jumped into his swing and stumbled back to cradle his nose. 

 

“Grab your wea-”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“You’re just sore I’m better than you.” Silence filled the air as Lance turned to Keith behind him. A pale hand cradled across his face while the Sniper waved the training sword in his hand towards the teen. An action that got a death glare. “Grab your weapon.”

 

“Fuck no. You said you were proficient in firearms! Not swords!” The complaint had blue eyes rolled as he stepped forward and smacked the wooden weapon with his foot. The stick flipped up and into his palm before he tossed it to the teen. 

 

“I was trained for three years by our best teachers. Of course I’m better than you.” The stick slapped into Keith’s hand and the teen took up his stance again. “You swing yours around like you’re in some movie and you’re trying to get by with a believable performance for the audience. Take a stance and hold the sword flat. I’ll show you what proper training does.”

 

Purple eyes narrowed and the teen lowered into his usual stance. Full of holes and easy to disarm, while he held the sword horizontally and flat between both palms. 

 

“Don’t move.” The Myth opened his mouth, probably to ask why, but Lance had already moved. 

 

Sword up and strike swung down as a sickening snap echoed through the air. Splinters of wood rained down to the ground while Keith stared at him in shock. Mouth dropped open in a stupor and purple eyes wide as he held the broken wooden stick in his shaken fingers. A clean break in the center and split right in half. 

 

“That’s what proper training will do.” The whole sword was tossed towards the Myth who dropped the broken one in favor of his fingers curled around the wooden stick. Lance’s leg out and Samurai slammed into the floor as his legs were taken out. “Also, you need to quit letting your guard dow-.”

 

“Bullshit! You’re just-!”

 

“Keith.” Purple eyes glared at Matt across the training room and the teen grumbled as he got up. “You asked Lance to practice with you-”

 

“He’s kicking my ass! Are you seeing this?! How is this a fair fig-”

 

“He was trained by the Nalquod. What did you expect?” Those eyes narrowed further while Lance leaned down to pick up the broken sword. “You could probably kill Paladins with just that, anyway, right?”

 

A hum left the Sniper as he tested their weight and Keith eyed him wearily. 

 

“Yeah, but it’d be a mess. I prefer cleaner methods.” Both halves were tossed towards Matt who caught them and tossed them into a trash can beside him. “Plus I hate close combat.”

 

“Yet you’re good at it.” Keith deadpanned, obviously displeased. “How do Jumpers like you even exist? It’s not fair.”

 

“You wanted a sparring partner.”

 

“Because Matt won’t spar with me.”

 

“Then don’t complain.” A huff left Samurai while Lance hooked his foot around the sword in the Myths’ hands and Keith flinched as the Sniper yanked it from his hands. The wood slapped back into his hands and twirled in his grip. “Did Pidge make these? They’re nowhere close to a decent practice sword.”

 

“Wood carving isn’t one of her strong suits.”

 

“Let me guess, you can do that too?” Keith asked, an annoyed tone to his voice while Lance shrugged and balanced the weapon on the tip of his fingers horizontally. 

 

“Kind of.” A groan left Samurai as he flopped back onto the floor and his shirt rode up. Bruises littered across his pale skin. “You forgot where I live, Mullet. I can’t exactly go to Ikea and have them deliver. I made everything.”

 

“What can’t you do?”

 

Silence filled the air. Blue eyes slowly widened as the sword clattered to the floor and Keith sat up at the noise. Both brother’s gazes on him in an instant, confusion and worry in them, while Lance shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned at the floor. 

 

Be normal.

 

The words almost left his lips. Almost slipped into the air and solidified the truth he didn’t want to become reality. 

 

He couldn’t be normal.

 

Last week’s events were enough evidence at that. Veronica lost everything because of him. School, her friends, her volleyball team, her normal life. All because Lance was a Jumper. His little sister suffered because of his genetics and that was only the tip of the iceberg. 

 

He hadn’t been in a school system since he was ten. He hadn’t been around kids his age since he was ten. Never had anything that resembled a family, after his died, till he was thirteen, and even then his brothers weren’t normal family material. He lived with a family of panthers. Grew up in the wild and built a home from scratch. Bruised and blistered his fingers till they were bloody to build them a place to live in. Hid away in that rainforest and survived till he met Blaytz and then…then he pretty much just got worse. 

 

He turned himself into a killing machine. That was the easiest way to put it. His brothers would argue, but it was the truth. With the flip of the right switch he could end dozens of lives and not feel any bit of sympathy for them. He could douse himself in the blood of human beings and still smile at Jumpers and tell them they were safe. Never once crack under the lives that piled on top of him and the dead the followed behind him in nothing less than an army of ghosts that haunted him in and out of reality. Yet he still had the ability to keep himself from killing and spare lives, despite his ability to shut away his emotions and ignore the wrongs he committed when the time came around. 

 

He wasn’t normal in the slightest. 

 

He was a broken, shattered, and empty human being that fought because that’s all he had to keep him sane. The only thing that brought him close enough to his brothers, the men and women who laid down their lives for a stupid rifle and his stupid life and… 

 

“Lance?” Matt’s concerned tone had the teen snapped back to reality as the Legend gave him a smile and the male narrowed his eyes. No doubt able to see behind his cracked mask. “Are y-”

 

“I’m good at everything, Mullet. You kidding me?” Came the playful tone as he tapped the wooden sword on the floor and yanked his hand out of his pocket to catch the weapon in his palm. The stick held out for the myth. “Want to go again? I won’t use a weapon this ti-”

 

“Lance, you should rest.”

 

He didn’t want to rest. 

 

“Just for a lit-”

 

“Your shoulder is-”

 

“-tle bit and then-”

 

“-broken and-”

 

“You’re hiding something.” Both Jumpers fell silent as Keith’s narrowed eyes glared at him. “Wha-?”

 

Lance Jumped. 

 

In hindsight it wasn’t the best idea. It gave away that he was obviously uncomfortable and he was indeed hiding something, but it was an instinct. The reaction he took when he needed to flee from a dangerous presence or situation. Yet the moment his feet touched solid ground he felt sick to his stomach. 

 

He needed fresh air. He needed to get out of here. He needed-

 

“Little Nalquod?” Coran’s voice had the teen’s gaze snapped up to the eldest Jumper among them and his concerned gaze. “You look pale. Was training with Keith to-”

 

“I need fresh air.” The words were choked out, throat tight and his stomach overturned, but the man still gave him a smile and nodded. 

 

“That can be arranged. Is there somewhere safe you want to go?”

 

He didn’t have to think. There weren’t any other options. There was only one place he’d feel at ease and safe. 

 

“Y-Yeah. I-”

 

“Then go. I’ll let the others know you stepped out for a bit.”

 

A shaky breath left the teen. A relieved smile on his face as he move forward to hug the man and Coran gently ruffled his hair. 

 

“Thank you, Coran.”

 

“Your welcome, Little Nalquod.”

 

The next moment he stepped back and Jumped. Fresh, earth coated, air instantly in his lungs and soft sunlight fluttered down onto his skin. Foliage and plants brushed against his clothed legs and a soft breeze against his flesh, before a yip filled the air and Lance couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. His cheeks strained with the pressure put on them and his heart in overdrive as blue eyes met and the Sniper held his arms out. 

 

“I’m home.”

 

The yip that echoed only had his smile widen further, the claws that dug into bark and wood had his legs shaking, before the thud reached his ears and the yip sounded again. Lance on his knees, arms still held out, till the weight collided with his chest and knocked him back a bit. Hands and fingers dug into ebony fur and tangled in the sleek coat, while her muzzle buried into his neck and she purred. The deep rumble rocked heavily against his chest, enough to send him into tears, while he nuzzled her back and let her envelop him in her warm fur and embrace. 

 

“I’m h-home, Blue. I’m home.” He choked out, before another weight pressed into his back and a wet nose brushed against his cheek. His fingers dug into the thicker and rougher pelt, as he laughed and bumped heads against the male mashed against him. “I-It’s so nice to see you too, R-Red. I m-missed you guys so much.”

 

Deep rumbles vibrated through his body and the teen relaxed between them. Rough licks against his face and heavy paws pressed against his chest and shoulders, before Blue bumped her head with the Sniper’s and backed off. A soft huff the only sound that left Red as the pair made the jump and climb up toward the little home nestled amongst the huge tree above them. 

 

Lance instantly on his feet and Jump made onto the balcony as he pushed the front door open and made a beeline for his bedroom. Clothes shoved aside with his foot and fingers curled around the top mattress of his bed, before it was heaved off the bottom one and onto the floor. The blankets disheveled on top of them, pillow squished between the two mattress’, while pawsteps sounded behind him and Blue yanked the cushion out from its trapped state. Red right behind her to bump the two mattresses together, before his littermate stepped onto the huge bed and took up her usual space. Lance right behind her, bounced in the center and pillow placed into his lap, while Red took up the space behind the Sniper and relaxed. 

 

The pillow dropped onto the mattress, before Lance laid back and relaxed against it, Blue instantly shifted closer and her fur pressed against him as she enveloped him. Her head placed on top of his and her paws around him, while Red curled up behind him with his back to Lance’s. A calm silence around him while the Legend let out a shaky breath and dug his fingers into the soft pelt of his littermate. 

 

“I missed you guys. So much.” A huff left Red at that, Blue’s muzzle nuzzled into his hair as she let out a soft yip. Her paw gently prodded at his arm. “I’ll heal, Blue. I-...I just needed you two. S-So much.”

 

A pur rumbled against him while Red shifted. A blanket dropped onto him the next moment and straightened over him haphazardly, before the panther flopped back onto the mattress and huffed at him. 

 

“Alright, big guy. You win.”

 

A purr left the warrior behind him as the Sniper’s eyes drifted shut and the darkness overtook him.

* * *

“It baffles me you guys get anything done in here.” Clatters and clanks echoed across the shop while Pidge glowered at the computer screen in front of her. Left eyebrow in a constant twitch while a crash exploded behind her. “And everything is stacked on top of each other! It’s a miracle any of you don’t get hurt in here!”

 

“Pidge usually has me get everything too high up, Veronica.” Hunk spoke from beside the Myths’ Gremlin, his attention directed to his own screen and fingers glued to the keyboard. “We kind of have a system.”

 

“More like a mess.” Another clatter sounded and Pidge rubbed the back of her head in agitation and her leg bounced up and down. “What even i-?”

 

“Will you quit touching my stuff?!”

 

Silence filled the shop. Hunk’s gaze snapped to the teen next to him, and the object in Veronica’s grip let go as she held up her hands in surrender. A huff the only thing to leave the Myth, before she mashed the keys on her keyboard and Hunk slowly turned back to his own work. A few minutes of silence followed, Veronica’s footsteps quiet across the shop floor, before a clatter echoed. 

 

“Veroni-”

 

“If you expect me to sit here and do nothing you’re wrong, Pidge. This place is worse than Lance’s room.” The girl snapped, frown on her face the moment the Myth turned to glowered at the Sniper’s sister. “I can’t believe you even know where everything is.”

 

“Organized chaos.” Was the only response she gave, while Veronica’s blue eyes rolled and she turned her back to the Myth to yank a plastic box crate down. “Ver-”

 

“I either clean up your shop or you let the only person, besides Lance, who knows how to work that program, correctly, help you.” Came the second interruption while the girl set the crate down and kneeled down beside it to carefully pull everything out and begin to make piles. “It’ll be another month before you get anywhere, anyway. So I guess I’ll have plenty of time to organ-”

 

“We don’t need your help and you need to quit touch-”

 

“Come on, Pidge.” Hunk quietly spoke, a pleading tone in his voice as Gremlin turned to him with a frown of disapproval. “Veronica’s right. We’ve gotten nowhere in the week we’ve had the program and we can’t let the Paladins find the Lions Grygan hid...I mean I don’t really wanna find them and all, cause then we’re huge targets, but-”

 

“Fine.” A clatter sounded before Veronica was suddenly next to her. A pleased smile on her face while the keyboard was snatched from under the Myths’ fingers. “Oi-!”

 

“Watch and learn, Gremlin.” The happy and cocky tone had the teen’s eye in a constant twitch once more while Veronica’s fingers rested against the keyboard. Hunk wheeled over to watch. “This is how you use Nalquod tech.”

 

The next instant Veronica’s fingers flew across the keyboard. A window from the side of the computer activated and code appeared at breakneck speed across its dimensions. Lines after lines filled up, before the enter button was smashed into and the map’s Jump points changed. A huge amount of them gone in a flash, before another window came up and-

 

“Whoa, whoa, wait! What did you just-?”

 

“I’ve got a time limit.” Veronica cut in. Code already input into the next window and enter button smashed. “I make one mistake and I have to start over.”

 

Another huge chunk of the Jump points narrowed down and only about a quarter of them remained.

 

“But how-?”

 

Another window appeared and Veronica’s fingers slammed into each key. Lines of code continued to be inputted and a nostalgic smile on her face. 

 

“He’s such a moron.” She quietly spoke, before she hit the enter button one last time and all but five locations disappeared on the map. “Leave it to him to leave the key to me.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Lance.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them, before Pidge narrowed her eyes at the teen. 

 

“Lance left a key? Why would he give us the program and not give u-?”

 

“It’s Lance.” Veronica spoke, as if that answered everything, and she looked at the screen in front of her with a concentrated look. 

 

“Bu-”

 

“Was he testing us?” Hunk asked suddenly, realization on his face, while the Sniper’s sister nodded. “So he knew the only way to get this far was to ask for your help?”

 

“Most likely.” Her fingers rested against her chin and she narrowed her gaze at the map. “He does these kinds of things on purpose a lot.”

 

“But why would he do something like that?” Pidge demanded, while Veronica glanced at her. “Why would he purposefully make it this hard and-”

 

“Two reasons.” Two fingers were shoved in Gremlin’s face and Pidge backed up with a wince. “Lance has trust issues.”

 

The girl took her fingers back and looked back at the screen. 

 

“That’s it?” A shake of the head was her response while Veronica concentrated back on the screen. 

 

“Jumpers have betrayed Lance more times than I can count. He’s come home bruised and beaten in attempts to escape Paladins who had Jumpers set him up and attempted to hand him over for their freedom. It’s why he  didn’t trust Matt for so long and it took them ages to get this far.” She explained, while the girl pointed at the Jump points and started making motions with her hands Pidge didn’t understand. “The second reason is that he wants to see if you’re worthy.”

 

“Worthy?” Hunk asked in confusion, before Veronica stood up straight and her fingers hit the keyboard. 

 

Another window pulled up and a few lines of code inputted. The enter button smashed, and the same process down a few more times, till Veronica hit the enter key one last time and leaned back. Two locations left on the map. 

 

“Whoa.” Hunk spoke in awe, while Veronica hummed. 

 

“Lance wants to see how far you’re willing to go to find the Lions...probably.”

 

“Probably?” Pidge spoke in disdain, while the girl shrugged. 

 

“You can’t blame him. He doesn’t want to pick up the Blue Lion again, and if I could have it my way he never would, but we don’t get what we want in this world.” Veronica replied, gaze turned to Pidge. “If anything my brother probably wants to see if you’re serious in your goal to find the Lions and help Jumpers around the world. To end this chaos. If that’s not it…he probably just wants to see if you’ll even figure out this huge puzzle at all.”

 

“Puzzle?” A nod left the girl as she turned back to the computer screen. “So he’s toying with us?”

 

“No. He’s giving you a challenge. If you can’t rely on me to help you solve the puzzle then you’ll fight an uphill battle to learn this program by yourself. That’s probably the goal of the puzzle. Nalquod tech is complicated on the surface, but it’s pretty straight forward if you know the basis on how it works and what you’re looking for.

 

However, it’s extremely difficult to learn if you have no idea what you’re looking for to begin with. This tech is…well I’d tell you, but then I’d get in trouble with Lance…anyway, it’s based on certain criteria already available in the program.”

 

“So the Jump point we need is already in the program and Lance knew?!” Pidge suddenly spoke as she got up and Veronica turned to look at her blankly. “Why would he do that if-?”

 

“Because he doesn’t trust you and you’ve given him no reason to.” Silence fell over the room and the girl looked back to the computer. A sad look on her face. “Just because you’re related to Matt means little to him. Just because the others know Matt means nothing to him. He lived three years with his brothers and trained and learned from them everyday. Over those grueling hours he gained respect and trust from each and everyone of them, and in turn they earned his trust. The day he was going to graduate he was as much of a Nalquod as they were, they all knew it, Lance deserved i-”

 

“But we’re not Nalquod. We’re Myt-”

 

“You’re Jumpers, just like them.” Pidge snapped her mouth shut and frowned at the girl beside her. “You don’t ask to team up with Lance or ask for his help and expect it. You’re either given his permission for his help or you earn it. Your brother went through the same thing. He just didn’t know it.”

 

Fingers flew across the keyboard and a small window popped up. The code flashed across in an instant, the enter button hit, and another window replaced it. The process repeated so many times Pidge couldn’t keep up, before Veronica slammed the enter button down and all the code windows closed in an instant. The entire program lit up a bright blue, till it started to slowly faded to a green and then to a yellow. The tone heightened to a disgusting brightness as the two Jump points turned to one and was replaced with the same symbol on the Blue Lion, but in yellow. All while Veronica leaned back and removed her fingers from the keyboard. 

 

“And you’ve earned your first Lance point.” The girl spoke cheekily, smile on her face as she gestured to the screen. “There’s the location of the Yellow Lion.”

 

Silence fell over the room. Pidge’s gaze glued to the screen and the Jump Point lit up on the map. Her emotions in every which way and impossible to completely sort through. 

 

Anger.

Frustration.

Agitation.

Disbelief.

Surprise. 

Shock.

Relief.

Happiness…and… 

Downright pissed. 

 

Lance was testing them? He went through all the damn effort to make a program and give it to them, just so he could see if they could figure it out, when he knew the Yellow Lion’s location this entire time? What had been the point of all this then? Why had he made them waste time hunkered over this stupid program when they could’ve gone after the lion right away from the get go? Why-

 

“Mad at Lance?” Hazel eyes shifted toward the girl in narrowed disdain and Veronica gave her a small smile in return. Her own gaze shifted to the computer screen. “Imagine living with him. Everything is a fight with him.”

 

Without another word Veronica turned on her heels and back to the crate she left on the floor. The objects picked back up and set inside, before it was replaced where it came from and she headed for the door. 

 

“Why would he do all this when he knew where the Lion was from the get go?” PIdge demanded as Veronica’s footsteps stopped and the Myth turned to the girl just in front of the door, her hands clasped behind her back. “Why wouldn’t he just tell us so we could go get it and keep it sa-”

 

“You can’t expect a team of people you’ve never worked with before to suddenly accept you because you hold all the information they need.” Veronica spoke. “To expect them to care about your life, care about the fact you’re protecting them in turn, let alone understand why you do the things you do without them getting to know you first.”

 

Slowly she turned back to them and smiled.

 

“Sure you haven’t spent much time with him over the limited time he’s been here, I mean he’s hurt and all, but he’s started to learn about you. That’s enough for him. Plus…he probably spent all that time he was creating ‘the program’ to search for the Yellow Lion on his own. He only gave you this program after he found it and the only Lion you would’ve been able to find would’ve been the Yellow Lion anyway. So…” A shrug left the girl as she gave them an apologetic smile. “As harsh as it sounds, you need see it from Lance’s perspective. He’s finally found someone to trust and care for, besides me, and he’s not only stuck in their home, but is in the same space as that special someone’s friends and family. A mass of new people he hasn’t decided if he can trust or not and-”

 

“Has no reason to.” Pidge finished, while Veronica nodded. “Still a dick move.”

 

“If you see it that way. In his eyes its survival.” Slowly she turned her back to them and the shop door opened for her, before she held a hand up. “Oh, and when you decide to tell everyone about the Yellow Lion’s location make sure to mention I helped.”

 

“But yo-”

 

“Helped. I helped.” 

 

Without another word Veronica slipped out of the shop and disappeared. The automatic door slid closed behind her while Pidge stared after her and then threw her hands up into the air. 

 

“Lance is so dead when I see him!”

 

“Pidge-”

 

“Dead, Hunk! Dead!”

* * *

He waited.

 

As much as he wanted to go after Lance, as much as he wanted to make sure he was alright, Matt knew Lance needed to be alone for a bit. The expression on his face had said it all. The way he had gone still, eyes wide, breath held, and a nervous twitch to his fingers said it all. 

 

Lance didn’t want to talk. He needed to be alone. 

 

So Matt had done just that. He had gathered up the training equipment and dodged Keith’s slightly worried questions. Told his brother Lance would be fine and that he’d talk to him in a bit. Instead he dropped by the kitchen to grab a snack and holed up in his room for a few hours. Put a needle and thread in hand and got to work on his mountains of fabric and patterns. 

 

When his fingers went numb and he couldn’t hold the needle anymore he grabbed some more snacks, some clothes, and some drinks to shove in a duffle. The Myth in the medical wing faster than Keith could Jump and in the doorway to Coran’s office. The man behind his desk and his critical gaze glued to a few files on his desk. Most likely Lance’s if his furrowed eyebrows had anything to say about it. 

 

“Coran.” Blue eyes lifted up towards him and the male gave him a smile. The file set down as one of the photos of Lance’s back peeked out from a few papers. “Have you seen Lance?”

 

Slowly the man’s gaze slid to the duffle over Matt’s shoulder and the disguise artist opened it to reveal the contents. A fond smile on the man’s face as he pointed to a small box on the corner of his desk, the classic first-aid cross on it, and looked back at his files. 

 

“Lance went out for a bit. Said he needed some fresh air.” A wink was directed towards him and the disguise artist gave him a thankful smile as he took the box and stashed it away in his bag. “Tell him to come back soon so I can make sure he heals alright.”

 

“I will. Thank you.” 

 

A hum left the man, before Matt yanked open the closet door and closed it behind him as he Jumped. The slight darkness gave into further darkness as a clatter sounded and heavy thuds sounded. A low, dangerous, growl echoed through the blackness while Matt lifted his hands into the air and relaxed when yellow eyes slowly appeared in the abyss. 

 

“It’s just me, Red.” A displeased huff sounded as a smack echoed and the light above him turned on. The living room illuminated in a dull light and the Panther in the doorway on his hunches. “Is Lance home?”

 

A few moments of silence filled the air. Yellow eyes bored into him with a critical glare, before the huge feline got up on all four paws and moved into the hall. Matt instantly behind him and stopped into the doorway of Lance’s room at the sight left for him. 

 

At the two twin mattresses laid side by side on the floor and Blue and Lance curled up on one of them. The large Panther literally curled around Lance, her head and paws caged around him protectively, and the Sniper buried into her fur. A blanket haphazardly thrown over him, barely covered his figure, and the mattress still slightly indented where Red no doubt had been before Matt came in and a spot the Panther took back up when he entered the room. However, further away from Lance than the indent suggested. Yellow eyes on him knowingly as Matt gave him a thankful smile and stepped into the room. 

 

“Thanks, Red.”

 

A huff sounded while the disguise artist pulled his shoes off and set his duffle on the floor by the mattresses. The Myth carefully stepped onto the makeshift bed and settled down behind Lance, while electric blue eyes slowly opened and eyed him. The disguise artist’s fingers gently rubbed against the female’s head and a soft purr rumbled into the air, before she settled back down and Matt wrapped his arms around the Sniper’s waist. Face gently buried into his ne-

 

Pain slammed into his stomach. A hitched gasp past his lips as he jolted back and grasped at his stomach while a heavy weight slammed into him. A knee in his hip before he could blink and a hand around his throat, before Lance was suddenly over him and heavy breaths filled the air. Matt on his back and hazed blue eyes bored into him as they slowly cleared. The disguise artist completely still while he harshly swallowed and waited. 

 

Fuck…was it bad he found this ho-

 

No, bad Matt. You scared him…but Lance had just flipped him like he weighed nothing and he had that look in his eyes again…fuck. Yeah, he was really turned o-

 

“M-Matt?” The hand around his throat suddenly retreated and the Sniper jolted back onto his knees. Their thighs brushed together an-

 

Bad Matt. 

 

“Sor-”

 

“You’re alright.” He quickly reassured while Red huffed beside them and settled back down. “Should’ve known better than to sneak up on a sleeping Nalquod.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Keith’s hit me in the stomach more times than I can count. Surprised I don’t have a resistance for that.” A huff sounded above him before Lance flopped onto his chest and the flush creeped across the Myths’ face. “Sorry to wake you.”

 

“It’s alright.” 

 

It really wasn’t, but Matt was glad the teen was half off him. If he moved a little to the right then-  

 

“You at least get a good nap? You know, before I interrupted.” A soft chuckle reached him and the Sniper flopped down beside him to curl up against him.

 

Blue settled back down and her gaze away from them. No doubt for some privacy.

 

“Yeah. Sorry…Sorry I just left like that. I-”

 

“It’s fine.” Slowly the Legend’s head tilted up to look at him and Matt softly smiled. 

 

“Bu-”

 

“It’s fine, Lance.” Slowly, carefully, the disguise artist wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close. “I kinda guessed Keith hit a nerve and left it at that. If you wanna talk about it I’ll listen, but you’re entitled to some secrets.”

 

“It’s not really something worthy to be a secret, but…it’s stupid.”

 

“What’s stupid is you thinking you do or think about anything stupid.” A small smack hit his arm and Matt chuckled. “I’m sure it’s not stupid, but you don’t have to tell me.”

 

A comfortable silence fell over them. One that almost had him believing Lance had fallen asleep again, till the teen shifted against him and buried his face into Matt’s chest. 

 

“I can’t be normal.”

 

It came out softly, pained, and hesitant. Fingers dug further into the Myths’ shirt and the teen curled up against him further. 

 

“You are normal.” Matt quietly spoke back, arms tightened around the teen, and a shake of the head rubbed against his chest. “In our world-”

 

“I can’t act like a normal person.” Lance interrupted suddenly, voice shaken, and Matt quickly shut his mouth. “I-...I haven’t been in a school since I was ten, Matt. I haven’t been around people my age since then and I can’t handle crowds and I kill adults on a nightly basis. I couldn’t go to Roni’s fucking parent teacher conference without having a panic attack and…It’s my fault she can’t go to school anymore.”

 

“It’s no-”

 

“It is!” Without warning the teen suddenly ripped himself out of the disguise artist’s arms and got up off the mattress. Red and Blue’s gazes on him in an instant as Lance started pacing across the mattress, onto the floor, and back across the small width of the room. “If I wasn’t a Jumper she’d still be in school and happy and she would’ve won that championship and celebrated with her friends without us getting shot at! And my family would still be alive and-”

 

“And I’d be dead.”

 

Silence suddenly took over the air as Lance suddenly stopped with his feet on the floor. The Sniper’s back to him, stark still, and hands slack. 

 

“No, y-”

 

“I’d be dead, Lance.” Slowly those blue eyes turned to look at him. The Legend slightly turned towards him and disbelief on his face in the darkness of the room. 

 

“Y-You’d be alive. Yo-”

 

“I would’ve met another Jumper who teamed up with us that night and all of us would’ve died, or it would’ve been the three of us and we all would’ve died.” Matt spoke as he slowly sat up and set his hands in his lap. Fingers against his  _ fake _ leg. “You saved us that night. If you hadn’t found the bomb on that Paladin he would’ve blown us sky-”

 

“But if you hadn’t met me the Paladins wouldn’t have gone that far!”

 

“How can you be sure?” Slowly those chocolate brown eyebrows furrowed and the Sniper dug his teeth into his lower lip. “Even if you were human, even if you hadn’t met us, I’m sure the Paladins still would’ve used that tactic on us at some point and we wouldn’t see it coming. 

 

Besides that, even if you weren’t a Jumper you still could’ve lost your family. Maybe not because they were murdered, but maybe in a car crash, a plane crash, some sort of disaster you wouldn’t predict. Maybe you’d still end up alone with Veronica and-”

 

“I-I’m still the one that ruined her life!” Came the snapped response, while Matt softly frowned. “If I hadn’t gone to that game she would still be in sch-”

 

“She’d be upset with you and you’d hate yourse-”

 

“I hate myself anyway!”

 

Silence filled the air. Blue and Red tense on either side of Matt, Blue the most uncomfortable with her constant fidgeting, while Red’s ears were folded back. Matt’s fingernails scrapped against his metal leg and nails chipped. 

 

“…I can’t handle this anymore…” The strained, wet, words had Matt’s gaze locked on the teen and his hunched shoulders. Arms wrapped around his front and nails dug into his shirt and into his sides. “I can’t keep piling up the dead behind me a-and…I can’t hold her again. My brothers died for nothing. Th-They died for me to get a stupid rifle to a guy I never met before and now you all want to gather the lions and…I-I…I can’t handle m-more l-lives on my sh-shoulders. I c-can’t.”

 

So that was why.

 

The mattress dipped as Matt slowly stood.

 

Why he locked up every time someone asked.

 

Feet shuffled back on wood floors while metal clanked with the patter of his toes.       

 

Why he downright refused to even look at the guitar case he held onto so tightly the night he met him.

 

A thud echoed and the disguise artist slapped his hands against the painted drywall. Blue locked with hazel.

 

“Then don’t.” Slowly those eyes widened, mouth slowly opened to protest, while Matt leaned down to bump their foreheads together. “Don’t fight anymore.”

 

That liquid fire ignited in an instant. Those beautiful blue eyes a sudden tsunami of threatening power that literally had Matt slowly lower to his knees in front of the younger and take those shaken, scarred, hands into his own. 

 

“Not that you can.” The fingers against his twitched and the Myth chanced a glance up at those stormy eyes. “You’re looking at me like that again, Lance.”

 

In a flash the Sniper’s left hand was suddenly gone and fingers wove into Matt’s hair. His head shoved down and a wince pulled across his features as his hands lost their grip on the Legend’s and his palms hit the floor. His entire body lit with tremors as he pulled in a heavy breath and the teen above him shook. 

 

“D-Damn it, Matt…” 

 

Blue and Red still sat on their spots on the mattresses. Both predators silent and quietly awaiting for Lance to snap. For the first hint the teen was in danger and fuck…Lance was the leader of their litter. Just how the hell did that-... shit that was hot. 

 

“…D-Damn it…”

 

Fingers slowly let go of the disguise artist’s hair and the teen’s head thumped against the wall. Blue and Red slowly relaxed behind him and Matt still on his hands and knees on the floor. The male patient to see if he could move or not. 

 

“I…I can’t do this…I just want to be normal…”

 

The words floated into the air like bubbles, but dug deep like knives. Their weight heavy and inflicting, the tone soft and fleeting, their owner tired and beaten. 

 

Lance just wanted an escape. 

 

Slowly Matt pulled his palms off the floor and looked up at the teen above him. The Legend’s gaze on the ceiling above them and his entire body slack, while the Myth reached out and took his scarred hand. This digits twitched dangerously, but their owner still. 

 

“Then go out on a date with me.”

 

Those liquid blue eyes jolted to him in an instant and those fingers strangled his hand. The teen completely tense in an instant and lips opens to protest. 

 

“The Pa-”

 

“You always forget who I am, don’t you?” Silence took over as Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and gaze narrowed. “It’s nice to meet you, Sharpshooter. My name is Chameleon.”

 

Lips pressed against the stripped flesh in his grasp and nails dug into his palm. 

 

“They’ll notice me. They know my fa-”

 

“They know mine too, but they’ve never caught me.” A heavy breath filled the air and Lance slowly slumped to the floor beside him. Gaze full of turmoil and cheeks dusted with a soft flush. “Just trust me. I’ll keep you safe this time. Let me give you a normal day.”

 

Slowly his figure relaxed. Muscles uncoiled. Gaze softened. Expression soft. Till those fingers gently caressed the Myths’ flesh and Lance smiled. A soft, comfortable, trust filled, smile. 

 

“Yeah…Yeah. I’ll go on a date with you, Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: To be revealed in future chapters
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	33. Our First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally happening. After seventeen years of his life, the death of almost everyone he knew, and the chance meeting with one Myth...
> 
> Lance McClain was going on a date. 
> 
> He couldn't be more nervous. Be more unsure. Be more worried than ever before. What if he did something stupid? Said something he shouldn't? Got too nervous and fled? Thought someone was a Palad- Oh god what if Paladins attacked them an-
> 
> Is he wearing a...oh god no. He's not...MATT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heavily sighs and dumps chapter in front of* Alright....so I tried. I gave it my heart and soul and even spent more time today to try and make a good date chapter for you guys. Piled on some fluff and tried to make it cute and quirky and just Matt and Lance. *holds hands up* Don't know if I managed to make a decent chapter for you guys, but I hope its enough cause I'm done with it. *flops onto the couch* After this though.... *serious look* I'm getting to the plot. No more filler. *smiles and waves* enjoy!

“Matt, this see-”

 

“Hush and be patient.” 

 

“But-”

 

“Trust me, Lance.”

 

In an instant they Jumped. Away went the messy, tree house, living room and a bustling city echoed around them. The pair of them in an alleyway, hands clasped, and a smile on Chameleon’s face. His fingers tugged as the male moved forward ahead of him. 

 

“Don’t look till I say so.”

 

“But-”

 

“No one will notice you. I promise.”

 

Teeth sunk into his lower lip while he followed the disguise artist. Matt’s brunette and orange tinted hair gone and a mocha brown in its place. The length of the strands just past his shoulders, long enough to pull into a low ponytail, and a pair of thin framed glasses on his face. Brown eyes focused ahead of them and a steel blue-grey sweater over his upper half. A brown knitted scarf around his neck, dark denim jeans, and black sneakers on his feet while they navigated through the unfamiliar streets around them and through the crowds. Lance’s gaze away from every shop window in sight and bit of glass in the vicinity, as promised.

 

It had seemed stupid. How he promised Matt he wouldn’t look at his reflection, till the disguise artist said so, but there seemed to be a pretty serious reason for it. If the huge, proud, smile that had taken over the male’s face had anything to say about it. Matt had taken long enough on Lance’s appearance to be proud of it.

 

He had been woken up a little after sunrise to Matt in the living room and a huge bag beside the couch. Breakfast present and a smile on the man’s face as he ushered Lance to eat and then started on his appearance. A demand for Lance to close his eyes the first thing asked of him, before the clack and clink of makeup jars and tubes echoed through the air. Brushes and pads brushed against his face, clothes helped put onto him, and a wig as well, before Matt had asked him not to look in a mirror and made him promise. The biggest smile on his face Lance had ever seen, before he agreed and here they were, but…there was something he felt like he was missing. The air felt a lot colder than it should this time of year.

 

Not to mention…he had no idea where they were.  

 

He couldn’t recognize the street signs and shops. The type of people and the language. It was all foreign and Matt seemed to thrive in it if the constant smile on his face and, occasional greeting that left his mouth to a friendly stranger, was any kind of clue. He was watching Matt in his element and shining. 

 

“One more block and you can look, promise.” The smile that was flashed back towards him had a smile on the Sniper’s face as well. His gloved fingers tightened around the male in front of him and a soft flush on his cheeks. 

 

The stares of the people around him unseen. The whispers and soft gasps. Pointed fingers and low wolf whistles never reached his ears. Not with his attention on the male in front of him. At the back of his head, the longer hair pulled back into that pony tail and the front cut and designed like his usual style…just a little longer and…he liked it. Like, really, really liked it. Maybe if he asked Matt the disguise artist would grow his hair out, because he was really digging the longer hair and wanted to-  

 

“We’re here.” Matt’s voice had him suddenly back in reality and focused toward the smile on the male’s face. His pride brighter than before. “You can look now.”

 

Nervous butterflies filled his stomach. Muscles tightened and teeth sunk into his lower lip as he turned toward the direction the male pointed. Blue eyes shifted towards the store window and………………

 

A horrible flushed filled his cheeks as Lance jolted in shock and his hand slipped out of the Jumper’s next to him. Fingers shaken as he stepped closer to the window and gently patted at himself. 

 

H-He…H-he was…… 

 

“See, no Paladins will notice you.”

 

Th-That wasn’t the point! H-He was-!... 

 

Fingers touched the glass in front of him and his nerves were instantly shot. Slight horror settled into his stomach. 

 

Away went his short, choppy, chocolate brown hair and in it’s place was a wig of the same color, but far longer. The strands settled onto the middle of his back and set into a straightened shine. His bangs settled just above his eyebrows and a light dusting of makeup across his face. A high collared, and skin tight, button up jacket across his torso and the shoulders pinched. The navy blue fabric vibrant and a startling white long sleeved, lace cuffed, shirt underneath bright against his skin. A large, handcrafted, navy blue bow was circled and tied around his throat in the center. An ivory colored adornment in the center and a navy blue lion head in the center of the intricate design. All the while the jacket clung to him like a second skin and tapered off at the waist. The back settled into a swallow tail in the back, the back pulled tight with ribbon and tied in a bow, while a multi-layered skirt fluffed out around his waist and settled just below his knees. The navy blue tones and white layered into a puffed out skirt that was adorned with lace and intricate designs. A pair of navy blue stockings pulled up to his knees and a pair of the same color flats on his feet-

 

W-Wait a minute….H-He was in a dres-

 

Fingers patted at the material and his face flushed darker. 

 

H-He was in a dress. A dress and a jacket and…M-Matt put him in a Lolita dress. He was wearing a Lolita dress and he was dressed as a g-gi….

 

He was dressed as a girl.

 

“M-Matt…” A soft hum left the man behind him as he stepped forward to his side and proudly smiled. “W-Why?”

 

“Why what?” The confused tone had blue eyes snapped back at the male beside him and the disguise artist flinched. “Hey, what’s wrong? Do you not li-”

 

“Why the fuck am I a girl?!” Came the panicked demand, while the Jumper next to him flinched and looked at him sadly. “Wh-What if the Paladins see me like this?! Wh-What if someone I know sees me like this or your brothers o-or...Wh-What if we’re attacked? How am I supposed to fight like this and…” 

 

“We can always go back and switch out the outfit.” The calm reassurance had him suddenly silenced. “Would that make you feel better?”

 

Guilt settled into his stomach as he looked down at himself. At the multitude of lace and delicate fabrics layered on top of each other. The buttons adorned with designs up and down the length of the warm coat covering him and the extremely detailed lion in the center of the bow around his neck. Fingers gently ran through the long strands of the wig on his head and blue eyes settled on the forlorn look on Matt’s face. 

 

H-Had Matt… 

 

“D-Did…Did you sew this?”

 

Silence passed between them. People on the streets cautiously walked around them, no doubt confused and weary by Lance’s yelling earlier, while Matt shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. 

 

“For me?” Another nod left the disguise artist in front of him and the Sniper dug his fingers into the warm fabric over his arms. 

 

“I figured you’d want to go out sometime to escape the chaos.” Matt mumbled, a hand pulled out of his pocket to rub his bicep. “I was going to make something simple, but everything I came up with was too bland and it wouldn’t cover all your scars. Not to mention the Paladin’s know you’re face, so…this is what I came up with. Lolita fashion can include gloves and no one would question you on it. In case you wanted to cover the scars on your fingers and-”

 

N-Now he felt like an asshole. 

 

Fingers brushed against the lace on the cuff of his sleeve and blue eyes looked down at the hand sewn outfit. At all the layers, care, and attention put into its design and each individual stitch carved into the material. 

 

Matt worked himself to death over this. He knew. Somehow he knew. He had to have started it after the net attack when he scared his arm and leg. Put all his free time into each stitch and layer of the outfit. Tailored it to fit Lance perfectly and compliment his figure. Picked colors to make him shine and stand out. He slaved over it for hours, days, maybe a few weeks, and Lance had just… 

 

Teeth sunk into his lower lip and he looked back at the window of the shop next to them. At the reflection that stared back at him with a hurt look plastered across his makeupped face. The person that stared back at him completely different than the one he woke up as this morning. 

 

Matt had made him look like someone completely different, b-but it was still him. Still his face, still his skin color, his hair color, his eye color. Matt turned him into a female version of himself, but didn’t take away who he was and… 

 

And he looked…looked pretty. He looked pretty. He felt pretty. Felt attractive and beautiful and…he looked normal. He looked like a normal girl. 

 

Matt had kept up his promise.

 

“Hey.” A hand clasped around his shoulder and Matt gave him a small smile when their eyes met. “We can just go back and you can change into the other outfit. It’s no bi-”

 

“No.” Hazel eyes blinked at him, the disguise artist’s mouth still open, and Lance pulled in a deep breath. “I’ll keep it on.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them. People passed by. A few womens’ gazes lingered on him in amazement and jealousy. A few men stared a little longer than necessary, but the way Matt stared at him in surprise and then smiled was worth it. The way that brilliant smile pulled across his cheeks and wrinkled his scar. Those hazel eyes full of pride as Lance held his hand out for the male and Matt didn’t hesitate to take it. Their fingers intertwined and the Myths’ thumb gently brushed against the back of the Legend’s hand. 

 

“Then shall we window shop?” Matt calmly suggested. A nod instantly received from the Sniper. “Then lead the way, Lance.”

 

Thud. Thud. Thud. 

 

A soft flush spread across the Sniper’s face as he held tight to the older’s hand and hesitantly wrapped his free arm around the disguise artists. Slowly pressed against the male. 

 

Thud. Thud. Thud. 

 

“L-Liz.” Hazel eyes blinked at him and Lance yanked him forward. “J-Just call me Liz. You went through the trouble to make this an-”

 

Lips pressed against his cheek and the Sniper jolted. Blue eye instantly locked on the male next to him and his sly grin as Lance stuttered. 

 

“M-Ma-!”

 

“Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe. Liz.” That grin had the Sniper’s cheeks flushed darker as he ducked into himself and tried to hide his flushed cheeks. “Lead the way. I’ll follow, Liz.”

 

Without a word the Legend headed forward. Matt right by his side and their fingers intertwined. People on the sidewalk passed by them without a word. Greetings and short conversations traded between Matt and the residents, all while Lance watched calmly and slowly felt the smile stretch across his face. The harsh flush across his cheeks lightened to a soft dusting and his grip on the disguise artist’s hand a soft grasp. 

 

Th-they…They were on a date.

 

A real date.

* * *

It was now or never.

 

Footsteps echoed through the hall while Pidge held tight to her computer. Brows furrowed and bangs held back with a headband. Her usual attire back on and a small frown on her face. 

 

They couldn’t afford to waste more time. 

 

The automatic door slid open and the teen stepped inside the command center. Their group huddled around the holographic table and Veronica amongst them while Pidge headed forward and-

 

“Where are Matt and Lance?”

 

A multitude of eyes shifted up to look at her while Veronica tapped at the table with a concentrated look on her face. Allura right beside her and nearly pressed against her. 

 

“Matt went to see the Little Nalquod last night.” Coran supplied, while Keith frowned. 

 

“I ran into him this morning with a huge bag in his hands and a smile on his face. He’s probably doing something disgusting with Lance.”

 

“Matt came by and asked if I could make breakfast for the two of them. They’re going on a date today.” Hunk finished, before everyone’s gaze locked on the bulky man and the teen flinched. “D-Did no one know about that? Shoot was that supposed to me a secr-”

 

“They’re going on a date?!” Allura asked in excitement, a huge, proud, smile on her face. “That’s so nice! It’s about time the two of them finally get to take some time to themselves and go somewhere.”

 

“Did Matt say where they were going, Hunk?” Shiro instantly asked, brows knitted, while Pidge frowned. “They shouldn’t be al-”

 

“Matt and Lance can handle themselves, Shiro.” Coran spoke, tone confident, as he gave their leader a small smile. “Lance has fought Paladins for quite some time and he’s been trained by the best. He can take on a Paladin with anything for a weapon. Matt will keep them well disgui-”

 

“How can we be sure, though?” Keith cut in, frown on his own face. “They’ve seen through Matt’s disguise be-”

 

A cleared throat had them all silenced and focused on Allura. A displeased frown on her face while she stood next to Veronica. A worried, scared, looking Veronica. 

 

“Matt and  _ Lance _ will be fine. If any of us can go out in public and survive long enough to get back here it would be the pair of them.” She spoke finally, the two brothers instantly silenced and gazes turned away in shame, while Pidge sighed and set her computer on the table.

 

Great. They had went on a date. 

 

The two people they need to kick off the Lion hunt weren’t present and Lance would no doubt have a panic attack if they went without him. And here she had wanted to get a head start on the search and corner Lance to-

 

“Did you need something, Pidge?” Her hazel eyes fell on Shiro who had a concern look on his face. “Any luck with finding any of the Lions?”

 

“Not yet.” She hesitantly spoke as she frowned and Veronica watched her. “I just needed a break. What are you guys doing?”

 

“Helping Veronica pick out textbooks to learn from.” Allura spoke happily. “We were just cross referencing several colleges to see what textbook would fit her area of study.”

 

“Colleges?”

 

“Apparently Veronica is as smart as you.” Keith grumbled, with a shrug.

 

“Lance just let me study what I wanted and would buy the book I needed.” The girl spoke, a small smile on her face as her focus landed back on the table. “There’s not much to do where we live and I really like to read. When I finished with homework I’d read whatever he bought me.”

 

“I thought you had Lance help you with your homework before, though.” Keith spoke with a frown while Pidge set her computer down on the table. “Did you not need his help?”

 

“I didn’t, but it always made Lance happy.” Veronica spoke as she looked at Samurai. “He couldn’t go to school like me, so I’d pretend I was struggling so he’d get to learn too. He’d spend a good fifteen minutes reading over everything so he could try and help and he’d get a good amount of them wrong, but it was something we could both do.”

 

“That’s sweet, Veronica.” Allura added, before she pointed towards the table. “I think this one will fit what you’re looking for.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Was Lance good at any subject you studied?” Hunk asked out of nowhere, while Allura leaned over the table to buy the textbook and the Sniper’s sister tapped her finger against her lips. 

 

“Math and Astronomy.” She replied easily, a smile on her face. “Lance caught on easily with Math and he made it look so simple. He was really good with distance measurements and equations. Not to mention he’s always out at night so he knows the night sky like the back of his hand. Science never caught his attention and he’s bad at History. He can write alright, but he’s not that great at Language Arts either. If he can’t find the word in English he writes it in Spanish. His notes are sporadic like that.”

 

“He sounds like a mess.” Keith huffed, while Shiro nudged him and Pidge quietly watched. “I have no idea how Matt got his attention.”

 

“That’s easy.” Everyone's gazes slowly drifted towards the Myths’ sister and the proud smile on her face. “Matt was the first one to really care about Lance and he never gave up on him.”

* * *

When Matt had mentioned window shopping…this had been the last place he had expected Lance to stop.

 

“This one is a little heavy. Maybe this one.”

 

The clatter of metal echoed and Matt leaned against the counter with a defeated smile on his face. The clerk behind the counter both confused and wary of the scene in front of him. 

 

Then again…he should’ve seen this coming. 

 

“Too long. It tips everything off balance.” 

 

Another clank sounded and the male behind the counter glanced at the disguise artist, and then the Legend that stood in the center of the shop, dressed in Matt’s hand sewn outfit, and a rifle rested in his hands. 

 

Leave it to Lance, the last of the Nalquod, to drag him into a gun store and proceed to test every weapon on hand on their first date. He’d be more amused if the Legend wasn’t wearing a dress and freaking out the clerk behind the counter. No girl around here would hold a rifle once in their life. Let alone look comfortable holding it. 

 

Then again, Lance was one of a kind. 

 

_ “Is she trained?” _ The Italian had Matt glanced at the man behind him over the counter and the Myth waved his hand back and forth. 

 

_ “I’ve taken her to the shooting range. She hits fifty-fifty, but she’s determined.” _ Matt easily replied back, while Lance paused in his inspection of another weapon and raised any eyebrow. “You’re fine, Liz. Take your time.”

 

The smile that pulled across the Sniper’s face had Matt lightly chuckling while the teen lifted the rifle easily against his left shoulder and aimed it as if he was out in the field. One eye closed, the other focused on where his scope would be, fingers curled around the black metal under his fingers and…why did he find that hot?

 

“How is it?” A hum left the teen as he slowly lowered it and tested the weight in both hands. A quick twirl done with the weapon, and the man behind the counter flinched instantly, while that small frown lightened a little. Eyebrows raised and blue eyes focused on the weapon. “A winner?”

 

“Does Pidge have any equipment that can alter metal?” The question had him blinking in surprise, but he nodded when blue eyes settled on him. That gaze back on the weapon as he eyed it critically and frowned. “It’s the right weight and length. I can wield it easily and the bullets aren’t hard to come by. The casings will be easy to alter too, bu-”

 

“You like it?” The question had the Sniper tensed and that gaze eyed him warily. 

 

“Yeeeesss.” The answer was drawn out, testing, and careful, while Matt smiled. “Ga-”

 

_ “We’ll be taking that one.” _

 

“Gabe, I can’t let you-”

 

“I can, because you’ll need it later.” The defeated huff that left the Sniper was cute as he held the rifle closer and looked down at it. “Do you like it?”

 

“…yeah…”

 

“Then it’s yours. You want anything else? Bullets? Another weapon?” Blue eyes lifted to narrow at him and the disguise artist reached into his pocket to yank out a wallet and slip a credit card out of its confines. Eyebrows instantly raised in surprise. 

 

“But ho-?”

 

“Princess. She has quite a large sum of money saved and invested. We all get an allowance, so to speak, and I haven’t spent all mine in the past few months. So I’ve got some stashed.”

 

“But I can’t-”

 

“I can’t give you a gift?” The frown that reached him had the Myth chuckling while Lance pouted and looked down at the rifle in his hands. “Please, Liz.”

 

A few moments passed. The teen’s face scrunched up in concentration, before he huffed and nodded in defeat. Fingers held tight to the weapon in his grasp. 

 

“What else do you need?”

 

“Ga-”

 

“Liz.” 

 

Narrowed eyes landed on him, before the teen walked forward and dumped the rifle in his hands. A grunt past his lips at the heavyweight, while Lance peeked into the counter and the man behind the counter eyed them wearily.

 

_ “She wants this one.” _ Matt spoke with a sigh as he placed the weapon on the counter and watched the Sniper critically eye each hand gun. “You want bullets for it?”

 

“Obviously.” The concentrated tone sounded snippy to an outsider, but Matt knew the teen was running battle scenarios in his head and how each weapon would fire and perform in his hands. “Can I try that one?”

 

A gloved finger pointed to one of the slimmer handguns in the case and Matt pointed to it with a strained smile. The man behind the counter wary as he opened the case and handed the weapon over to the Legend. Long fingers wrapped around it easily, even hidden behind gloves, and caressed the cold grey steel as the Nalquod hummed and tested the weight in his hand. 

 

“Can you shoot a handgun?…sorry, that was a stupid question.” A light chuckle left the teen next to him as he flipped the weapon around his pointed finger and smiled at him. “You could down a Paladin with just about anything.”

 

“Yes, yes I could, but firearms are my specialty in combat.” Those blue eyes focused back on the weapon in his hand and he smiled down at it in nostalgia. “The only thing I was really good at, sadly, but I learned to get better at other things. If my brothers were alive they would’ve made me a teacher for rifles specifically. However, I can use a handgun just as efficiently. I like this one. Does it have a partner?”

 

_ “Do you have a duplicate model of this one?”  _ The clerk behind the counter stared at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded as he opened the case to retrieve its partner and Lance beamed.  _ “We’ll take both, with the rifle, and a hundred bullets for each.” _

 

 _“O-Of course, sir._ _Is it safe to buy her all this?”_ Matt blinked at the man in amusement and smiled as he looked back to find Lance idly strolling around the shop and looking at the other firearms. _“Will little-”_

 

_ “She’ll be fine. She’ll be taught by the best.” _ That concerned look didn’t fade, but the male still rung up everything and accepted his card. Matt sure to get everything boxed, before he took his credit card back and accepted the box from the man. “Liz.”

 

Lance’s eyes were on him in an instant and focused on the large box in his arms. A happy smile on his face as he happily strolled over and accepted the box from him. Matt’s arm around the Legend’s waist and the pair headed for the door as Matt waved behind him. 

 

_ “Thank you for your patience, sir. Have a nice day.” _

 

_ “Y-You too.” _

 

The ding of the shop bell signaled their leave while they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Lance’s fingers tight around the box and a pleased smile on his face while they made their way down the street and away from the shop. The box in the Sniper’s arms one moment and gone the next, before his hand intertwined with the Myths’ around his waist and the other hesitantly rested around Matt’s own waist.  

 

“Thanks for that, Gabe.”

 

“It’s no problem at all, Liz.” Matt easily replied, arm tightened around the Sniper next to him, and Lance relaxed beside him as they walked. “I figured you’d want something else to use and I’ve seen Coran slaved over a few gun catalogs in the past week. Plus the most I use my allowance on is fabric and I haven’t done much sewing till recently. So it was worth it.”

 

A happy hum filled the air and Lance held tight to his arm. People on the street slowly gravitated towards them and all their eyes on them, while Matt let out a happy breath and looked down at the Sniper beside him. 

 

At the happy, content, and relaxed Lance at his side and in one of Matt’s creations. In an outfit Matt had spent days on and sat hunched over in the hopes it would fit the teen next to him. In the hopes it’d make him shine and make him feel comfortable out in public and he had more than accomplished that. 

 

Granted Lance had panicked over the initial reveal, Matt should’ve seen that coming, but the fact Lance was smiling and relaxed beside him was worth the initial freak out from the start. As long as Lance felt comfortable and felt safe that’s all that mattered. The fact the top half of the dress acted like a second skin was…another matter. He hadn’t expected it to fit so well, but it was a pleasant surprise and Lance appreciated the time he put into it. 

 

Next time he’d try and make something his gender, though. It was a little cold and the dress wasn’t the best idea in this type of weather. He might have to get a bit creative though. 

 

“You hungry at all? Want to get something to eat?” Blue eyes shifted up towards him and that smile widened. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that if we could.”

 

“Of course.” Without much more prompting Matt took them down a few streets and ushered Lance into the cafe he was looking for. All eyes on them, mostly because of Lance’s attire, while they made their way up to the counter of pasteries, breads, and cakes. The woman behind the glass wide eyed and slowly grazed over every detail of Lance’s outfit.  _ “I’ll take a special and a Latté.  _ What do you want, Liz?”

 

“Um, whatever that cake on the top shelf is and a plain coffee is fine.” 

 

_ “And the gorgeous girl next to me will take a black coffee and the special as well.” _

 

_ “Of course, sir. One moment.” _

 

The ring of the cash register sounded while the guy behind her made their coffee’s. Matt’s card exchanged between them, before their cakes were plated and handed over. Lance’s fingers around the plates while the Myth snatched their coffee’s and the pair of them found a nice little corner of the café to sit down and relax. A soft sigh the first thing to leave Lance’s mouth as they settled. 

 

“How are you feeling? Uncomfortable at all?” Blue eyes blinked at him while Matt handed over a napkin and gloved hands took the paper. “The dress.”

 

“Oh! I’m fine.” Lance quickly spoke, hand waved as he unfolded and placed the napkin in his lap to protect the fabric. “It’s really comfortable and warm. I didn’t even realize I was wearing a dress till I looked in the window. It felt like a second skin to be honest.”

 

“You sure?” That liquid blue locked with his hazel and a soft sigh left the Sniper’s lips. “We cou-”

 

Fingers rested against his hand and Matt quickly shut his mouth. 

 

“It’s fine. I’m comfortable and…I feel…I feel safe, strange enough. I feel really safe.” A warm smile stretched across the teen’s face and Lance’s fingers tightened around the Myths’. “Probably the safest I’ve ever felt outside in public and I’m in a dress of all things. I look like a girl and…I’m still me. So, thank you.”

 

A smile slowly stretched across Matt’s face as he turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers together. Lance’s hand lifted and a kiss pressed against the navy fabric. 

 

“I’m glad. As long as you feel safe. Next time I’ll make something more your gend-”

 

“I’m fine with the dress!” 

 

Blue and hazel blinked at each other. Lance the first to flinch back and his cheeks to color as he covered his face and the patrons in the café looked towards them in confusion. A soft flush on Matt’s cheeks as he pressed his fingers against his lips and let out a soft breath. 

 

“Are y-”

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

A few moments of silence fell over them. The eyes on them slowly drifted away, before Matt picked up his fork and stabbed into his cake. 

 

“What colors do you want for the next one?”

 

Blue eyes lifted to look at him in surprise and the disguise artist chewed on a bite of the fluffy masterpiece that had been on his fork. Hazel eyes focused on the flowers decorated across the top of the slice and the frosting on his utensil. 

 

“A…A sea blue and cream.” Hazel eyes shifted up to find the Sniper’s face aflame in a flush and the fingers on one of his gloves played with. “S-Something sea themed. I mean- palete? The thing that the colors match and go together and make a theme and-”

 

“Sure.” That gaze lifted to him in surprise and Matt smiled. “One sea themed Lolita dress. I can manage that fine. You want a similar design to that one or a different idea?”

 

“D-Different idea.” A hum left the male as he shoved another piece of cake in his mouth and Lance watched him. “Y-You’ll really make it?”

 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I? You’ll need a break again sometime and you’re comfortable like this. I don’t mind making another.” The Legend stared at him in surprise and Matt smiled. “Hell, I’d make a whole closet of them for you if you told me to. You deserve to be able to go outside and be comfortable.”

 

A smile slowly spread across the Sniper’s face. His fork slowly picked up and the cake punctured. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“That aside though. This is a date.” Blue eyes shifted up toward him in curiosity and Matt leaned his elbow against the table with a smirk. “So how about we finish that game of twenty questions?”

* * *

Matt never ceased to amaze him.

 

Just when Lance thought he learned all he could. Just when he thought there was nothing that could surprise him. Just when he thought Matt couldn’t do something that wouldn’t amaze him. He was proven wrong. 

 

“And the sweet treat for my darling lady.” The complement and said treat held out for him. 

 

A rolled taco looking pastry with a type of cream in the center and dipped in chocolate. An offering Lance took without further prompting while the male happily talked to the man who worked at the little side cart on the sidewalk and the fluent language rolled past his lips. Hand gestures made and happy smiles exchanged while Matt paid, till he waved goodbye and was instantly at Lance’s side. An arm around the Sniper’s waist and his own treat bit into. 

 

Where ever they were, Matt spent a lot of time here and it showed. 

 

“Go ahead and try it. It’s good. I promise.” Matt spoke up. Blue eyes blinked at the male, before he looked back down at his hands and suddenly remembered he had his own to eat. “They’re my favorite.”

 

Without a single bit of hesitation Lance bit down into the pastry and felt the shell softly crackle beneath his teeth. A soft, cool, creamy cheese exploded across his taste buds while chocolate melted into it and Lance was left with a mouthful of food and wide eyes as he stared down at the innocent little shell between his fingers. The food slowly chewed while Matt quietly watched him in slight concern and Lance pressed his gloved fingers against his lips. 

 

“Don’t like i-”

 

“Holy shit, what is this heavenly thing?”

 

Laughter exploded into the air as Matt let go of him and leaned over to keep himself from dropping his own treat. Fingers woven into his fake wig and Lance’s cheeks on fire as he pouted and frowned down at the innocent little sweet in his grasp. 

 

“I-I’m sorry! I-I just-”

 

“You’re a jerk, Gabe.”

 

“N-No, I do-on’t mean- oh god that’s f-funny. I-I’m sorry.” 

 

“I’d dump this on you if I wouldn’t be upset over it.” Lance lightly grumbled as he bit into the little shell again and softly hummed with content. “God, what is this thing? I need a box of these. Or a lifetime supply.”

 

“It’s a Cannoli.” Matt supplied with a faded chuckle while Lance’s eyes widened and he turned to look at the male next to him. “They’re a desert a-”

 

“Where are we?” Hazel eyes blinked at him while Lance looked around them. “A-Are we-?”

 

“Is that your fifteenth question?”

 

This man.

 

Blue eyes shifted back to narrow at the disguise artist. A sly smile on his face while Lance frowned and watched Matt munch on his own treat. 

 

“You won’t tell me unless I make you, won’t you?”

 

“Yep.” The popped ‘P’ had his eye in a light twitch, as Lance sighed and bit into the little treat. “Fine. It is.” 

 

“Italy.” Blue eyes widened and Matt shoved the last of the cannoli in his mouth and tossed the paper wrapping into the trash. “It’s a smaller, less touristy town, but it is-”

 

“We’re in your home country?” Hazel eyes glanced back at him and Matt nodded. “Then that means-”

 

“My parents moved years ago.” Slowly the giddy, nervous, feeling in the Sniper’s face dropped to his stomach and Matt shrugged his shoulders. “To be honest they probably moved after Pidge ran away to find me, but I did check our old house and asked our old neighbors. They left a few years ago without a single word. Moved overseas from what I managed to pick up, but-”

 

“I’m sorry.” A soft smile spread across Matt’s face as he shook his head. 

 

“It’s fine. It’s better they don’t recognize me to be honest. The less they know the safer they are.”

 

“Yeah, but…they’re your parents.” A moment of silence fell over them. A few pedestrians walked passed them, the treat in Lance’s hands forgotten, while a vendor called out in Italian. “I’d give anything to talk to them again.”

 

“I know, but that’s not what today it about. Remember?” Blue eyes lifted to met hazel and Matt’s fingers slowly wove their way between the treat in his hands to intertwine with the fingers of his right hand. “We’re supposed to have fun. You’re outside and no one has noticed you. It’s our first date after all.”

 

First date.

 

A light flush started to creep across his cheeks. The giddy feeling back as Lance softly smiled and nodded. 

 

Their first date. 

 

A first date with Matt. 

 

He was on a date. 

 

“Th-Then what do we do?” Lance nervously asked while Matt chuckled and a chocolate brown eyebrow raised in confusion. “What?”

 

“What do you want to do?” A few blinks followed, before Matt gestured around them. “We got the entire town to explore. What do you want to do? You already went shopping for new guns. What do you want to do?”

 

What did he want to do?

 

Blue eyes shifted to the treat in his hands and a soft smile fell over his face. 

 

What did he want to do?

 

There was too much to do. All work related. All Paladin related. All stress related and it didn’t help the now. Didn’t help with the current moment. He was on a date and he was supposed to be having fun. This was his free day and…he didn’t know what to do. What did you do on a date? H-He had never been on one till now.

 

“Liz?” Blue eyes bolted up from the treat to the man next to him and Lance quickly gave a short shrug. Shoulders nearly to his ears while those eyebrows furrowed. “Hey, are you al-”

 

“I don’t know. I-I…I haven’t been on a date before.”

 

A moment of silence passed over them. Hazel eyes slowly widened, before Matt nodded. 

 

“Well, we can’t let that stand then.” Came the declaration as he tugged on Lance’s arm and started forward, treat still tightly held onto. “What’s the point of your first date if I don’t do it correctly?”

 

“Correctly?” A hum was his answer as Matt looked back at him and gave him a dazzling smile. 

 

“Correct. Get ready to have the best date of your life.”

* * *

Laughter filled the night air. The soft crunch of leaves and dulled grass echoed through the trees. A twig snapped, but unheard, while foot falls took them amongst the small forest around them.

 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Laughter followed and the man beside him chuckled. 

 

“Impossible, but I managed it.” A grin was flashed towards him and Matt made a small gesture with his hand. “If anything I think I scarred the Paladin more than myself.” 

 

“You’re impossible.” A small shove had another chuckle shared between them, before they slowly calmed and the fingers interlaced with his tightened. “Your turn.”

 

Hazel eyes glanced towards them as they stepped out of the trees and hazel eyes met blue. Their footsteps at a halt and Matt turned towards him. 

 

“What’s your last question for me?” 

 

A soft breath left the disguise artist’s lips. Mouth slightly opened to speak, before those lips sealed shut with a small frown and those eyebrows furrowed. Lance’s gloved hand reached up and his pointer finger brushed against the crinkle in his brow. 

 

“You can ask anything. I’ll answer.”

 

Silence followed. Hazel eyes wide as Lance took his hand back and lowered down to his feet. The turmoil in those eyes something he hadn’t ever seen before, but it was welcome for once. Matt was really thinking. 

 

“Wh-…” Lips sealed shut and the man’s fingers tightened around the Sniper’s gloved hand. “What would you do if you could have your brothers back?”

 

Blue eyes slowly widened and a lump formed in the Sniper’s throat. 

 

“W-What?” Those eyebrows furrowed and Matt rubbed his palm over his forehead. “Why-?”

 

“I’ve just always wondered. If one of them survived, or even a small group of them, what would you do?” Matt spoke, voice strained, while the male slowly let go of his hand. “You-…You’re the Leader of the Nalquod now. If even one of them survived then you’d be responsible fo-”

 

“A-Are you asking if I’d disappear?” The silence that followed said it all. “Matt-”

 

“I know. It’s a really heavy question to ask after everything that’s happened, but it’s been on my mind and-”

 

“They’re all dead.” Those lips shut faster than Lance had ever seen them and it hurt to see the pain in those eyes for him. “Th-The program I used to create the one I gave you guys to search for the Lions…It…It’s was made to keep track and locate members of the Nalquod around the world. We…We all have a small chip embedded into our chest and the program pings on it to locate us and check our vitals…The…the moment I got ahold of that computer I sent out a ping for them. They’re all gone. Every single one of them.”

 

“Lance-”

 

“You’re stupid to think I’d disappear on you, anyway.” Slowly gloved fingers reached out to take the man's hand into his own and intertwine their fingers. “You’re the first good thing to happen to me in years, Matt. I’d never let go of it for the world. My brothers couldn’t take me from you even if they tried, if they were alive, and the Paladins would have to kill me to make me let go.”

  
“And they won’t ever get the chance to.” Blue orbs looked up from their intertwined fingers to look up at the fire in those hazel eyes. “I won’t let them. I don’t care what I have to do. I won-”

 

“You’re bloodied your hands enough for me, Matt.”

 

“And I’d do it again if I had to.” The serious look in those eyes had a shiver down the Sniper’s spine as he pulled in a heavy breath and tightened his grip on the male’s hand. “I won’t lose you. I won’t.”

 

“You silly man.” 

 

Gloved fingers brushed against the Myths’ scarred cheek before Lance pushed himself up onto his toes and pressed their lips together. His hand let go of and Matt’s hands tangled into the wig on his head. Lance’s head locked in place, before some of those fingers loosened and started to trail down his back. Over the hills and valleys hidden away under skin tight fabric and rested against his lower back. A warm palm rested there and a tongu-

 

“G-Mmph!”

 

The moment his lips parted the disguise artist shoved the wet appendage past his lips. The muscle instantly brushed against his teeth and pushed past them to meet the Sniper’s. A shiver down his spine while that tongue coaxed his to lift and rubbed against him. The pair intertwined and roughly rubbed together, before a snap echoed and Matt ripped away from him. A string of saliva connecting the two of them as it snapped and hazel eyes focused out into the trees. Lance’s breath heavy and uneven while he pressed a hand to his lips and fanned at his hot cheeks. 

 

“Just an animal.” Matt spoke, before the man looked down at him and smiled. “You alright there?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Those fingers slid up his back slightly and Lance moved forward on instinct. Their chests pressed together and the grip around him tightened. “I-I…I j-just didn’t expect that.”

 

A hum accompanied that soft smile and the pads of those fingers rubbed against his clothed flesh. 

  
“Do you want me to stop? I ca-” Fingers slowly moved and started to lift from hi-

 

Gloved hands wrapped around the male’s face as Lance captured the Myths’ lips. Hands pressed into his back and the pair smashed together while Lance grabbed fist fulls of Matt’s sweater. Lips melded together and opened simultaneously as their tongues met and soft groans filled the air. Hot breaths of air fanned across their cheeks and hitched breaths echoed into the trees, before they slowly parted and Lance slowly lowered to his feet. One of the hands against his back slowly slid up from the movement and rested between his shoulder blades. 

 

“D-Don’t stop. Ever.” 

 

A heavy breath echoed between them. The fingers against his back violently twitched, while Matt closed his eyes and brushed their foreheads together. 

 

“What the hell am I going to do with you.” The tone was soft, loving, and quiet till their eyes met. “And here I was just going to take us stargazing.”

 

A soft chuckle passed the Sniper’s lips as he smiled and leaned forward to rest his head against the male’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re the one that asked the difficult question.”

 

“You’re the one that answered.” Fingers slid up his back to gently rub the muscles and Lance let out a soft sigh of content. “Maybe I should get you back home instead. You look exhausted. Blue and Red are probably worried sick too.”

 

A hum left the Sniper then as those hands moved and suddenly he was off the ground. A hand rested against his back and another under his thighs as a snap echoed and the whistle of the wind reached his ears. A thud soon to follow while blue eyes opened and the thud of pawsteps sounded. Lance carefully set on his feet as Blue brushed against his legs and yipped. 

 

“I’m safe, girl. I promise.” Lance carefully reassured, while fingers gently pulled the wig off his head and messed with his hair. “I had Matt with me.”

 

A huff sounded then and Lance looked up to see Red in the doorway and practically glaring at Matt. A look that had Lance lightly chuckling. 

 

“You can cool it, big guy.”

 

“Yeah, dad. I behaved myself.” Came the males’ tease as Red lowly growled and Lance rolled his eyes as he stood up straight. “You want to help you out of that dress? It was a bit of a project to get on.”

 

“I think I got it. Thank you for today, though. I-It…I didn’t know how much I needed this, but it helped a lot.” 

 

A soft smile spread across the disguise artist’s cheeks and fingers gently tugged Lance’s hand up to his lips to press a kiss against. An action that had the Sniper’s cheeks colored and a low growl from Red. 

 

“It was my pleasure, Lance. If you ever want another escape let me know. I’ll try and get the second dress finished when I can.”

 

A soft hum echoed, a bount of silence followed, before the pair gravitated to one another. Lips met in a soft, chaste, kiss till they parted. 

 

“Good night, Lance.” 

 

“Good night, Matt.”

 

Slowly Matt let go of his hand. Their fingers slid against the other’s inner wrist, palm, and then fingers, before Matt stepped away and gave him a soft smile. The male gone the next with a snap. 

 

A deep breath followed. Fingers pressed against his lit up cheeks as Lance slowly lowered to the ground and covered his flushed face. A whine echoed into the air while Blue and Red looked at him in confusion. 

 

“I-I did it. I-I went on a date. I went on a date, Blue! And neither one of us died or got attacked or-! Ahhh, I went on a date!”

 

A soft, shaky, breath filled the air as Lance slowly calmed down and ignored the stares both his littermates had fixated on him. Confusion in their gazes while the Sniper looked to the coffee table and couldn’t help the smile that fell across his face. At the mountain settled on top of it. 

 

His new guns settled on the bottom, their case black and sturdy. A few hoodies draped over top of it. Several photobooth pictures hung off the side of the table. A bouquet of flowers on top of the clothing. A few plush animals from a little street carnival game they had came across and… 

 

His investigation paused at the box he didn’t quite remember Matt handing to him. Its surface a faded brown and a little orange bow draped across it. Gloved fingers reached out to snatch it while Lance settled back onto his legs and turned it over every which way. A soft clink from the inside the only clue he was given, before he settled the box the right side up and gently pulled at the bow. 

 

The fabric easily gave way under the bit of force. The little adornment undone and fallen into his lap while fingers gently pried it open and a soft snap echoed as it flipped open and revealed what was insi-

 

“No way…”

* * *

Matt was on cloud nine.

 

The moment he Jumped back into the base Matt felt weightless. A happy hum settled across his nerves and muscles and a smile plastered onto his face. Fingers dug deep into his pockets and a soft flush across his chee-

 

“Dear god you look disgusting.”

 

A yelp echoed into the air as Matt whirled around to see Keith and Shiro settled back into their own respectable chairs in the lounge. A tablet in Shiro’s hands, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, figure still and tense. While Keith literally was sprawled across the armchair from one arm rest to the other. Head leaned over the closest arm rest to Matt and legs dangled off the other end. A knife in his hand and a sharpening block in the other. A disgusted twitch settled across his face as he looked back at his blade. 

 

“Take it the date went well if you look that happy.”

 

“Yeah, it wen-”

 

“Please spare me the details. I might puke.” A chuckle left Matt in response while Shiro lightly cleared his throat. 

 

“D-Did it go well?” A small nod was his response to their older brother, while the man set his tablet down. “That’s good to hear. You two didn’t run into any trouble?”

 

“None. No one could tell who we were. Promise.” A relieved breath left his brothers lips as he smiled. 

 

“I’m glad. Do try and at least give us a heads up first, though, please. We nearl-”

 

“You nearly had a heart attack.” Keith corrected, while Shiro frowned. 

 

“You were concerned too if I remember correctly.”

 

“No, your old man eyes are decivi-”

 

“I’m not that old!” A finger pointed to the white forelock of hair in the man’s face and a frown fell over Shiro’s face. “It’s stre-”

 

A snap echoed as Matt turned to the noise and suddenly got an armful of Lance. The Sniper smashed into his front, his weight nearly the thing that knocked Matt over, while finger curled into the back of his sweater and Keith and Shiro fell silent. 

 

“Yes!” Blue eyes were suddenly locked with his hazel and the smile across the teen’s face was dazzling. The dress still on his figure, but the wig discarded, as Lance let go of him with one gloved hand and the key fob clenched in his fingers became visible. “Yes, I’ll stay here with you and sha-”

 

Blue eyes suddenly widened as the teen caught sight of his brothers. A horrified look on his face there one moment, before his cheeks turned a horrible red and Keith leaned over further with a frown on his face. 

 

“Are you wearing a-?”

 

The snap that echoed exploded through the air as Lance disappeared. The embarrassment apparently too much as Keith muttered a confused bit of words under his breath and Shiro leaned over slightly in concern. 

 

“What was that abou-”

 

A happy smile spread across Matt’s face as he turned back to his brothers and the pair blinked at him in confusion. 

 

“Lance just agreed to move into the base and share my room with me.”

 

………………….

 

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: To be revealed in future chapters
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	34. Desert Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's begun. 
> 
> The Yellow Lion has been located. 
> 
> The Myths are ready for the hunt and Lance...wants to keep the Lions buried. 
> 
> However, as the last Nalquod he has no choice but to give in. The Lions are their futures. The Myths want to retrieve them and he's out of options. He has to help and they will need his help. No one else will be able to find them. Not without the last key to the puzzle on their locations. A key Lance has had since the beginning. Now all he has to do it lead them to its location and learn about one of their members along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* sorry for the late post, guys. My vacation the first half of the week messed with my writing schedule, but I got the chapter finished! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, the Jumper Specialty Roster has been Updated! So be sure to take a look when you finish reading the chapter.

“Veronica.”

 

Blue eyes shifted up from the book in her hands and glanced up to find Champion in front of her. The muscled man in a black t-shirt and faded jeans. His flesh arm rested on his prosthetic one and curled tightly around it. An uncomfortable look on his face as he shifted back and forth on his feet. Shoulder almost knocked into the bookshelf.

 

“Can…Can I talk to you?” The unsure tone had the Sniper’s sisters eyebrow raised in confusion, yet she nodded and pointed to the arm chair across from her. “Thank you.”

 

Cautiously the man moved forward and sank into the chair. Hands nervously set in his lap and his entire posture uncomfortable.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Veronica carefully asked, page marked and her book closed.

 

“That…I wanted…wanted to talk about Lance.” Silence settled over them and the man shifted. “If we could.”  

 

Slowly the girl leaned forward and set the book on the coffee table between them. Ash colored orbs on her every move till she leaned back in her chair and placed her hands in her lap.

 

“What exactly to do want to talk about Lance then?” She asked, those eyebrows furrowed further, while teeth caught his bottom lip. “I can’t give away anything Nalquod related, but I can talk about other things.”

 

“I…I just…I want to…understand him better.” Blue eyes blinked at him in surprise and the Myth winced. “I mean, I haven’t been the most…open about Lance being associated with Matt and I wasn’t very…accepting of the two of them together in the beginning, but…Matt is serious about him and the fact they went on a date-…I just- I want to understand him better. So I can see where he comes from when he make decisions and how he acts. He isn’t exactly the most-”

 

“Easy person to read.” A nod left the man in front of her and Veronica smiled. “Imagine living with him all these years. He’s impossible to deal with when he’s got his mind set on something and the Nalquod ties him down so heavily you can’t budge him on a single decision he’s made. He’s a nightmare.”

 

A light chuckle, and quirk of his lips, left Champion and Veronica relaxed in her chair. The man across from her gradually doing the same.

 

“I’ll answer what I can, Champion. Just know I can’t give away everything.” A nod left the man and his prosthetic hand reached out towards her.

 

“Of course, and my name is Shiro.” Veronica reached out to shake his hand and the firm grip settled around her hand. “I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself to Lance or you before this.”

 

“It’s alright. We were all busy with the Paladins.” A hum left the man and the girl nodded. “So, what do you want to know?”

 

A frown fell across the man’s face as he rested his metal fingers against his chin. Eyebrows pinched and gaze focused on the table between them.

 

“Anything. Just- anything you can tell me.” Ash colored eyes fell on her and Veronica nodded. “I just want to understand.”

 

A deep breath left the girl as she smoothed the wrinkles out on her jeans and closed her eyes.   

 

“I barely remember it, but Lance didn’t come into his Jumper powers normally. He didn’t just teleport and find out he had a bad ass ability. He fell out of a thirty foot tree and Jumped half way down.” Blue orbs opened to see the horrified look in the man’s eyes. “Our brothers and mother were scared he died, but he survived. They never questioned it. Not till he Jumped right in the middle of a soccer game between our siblings. He looked so scared that we’d be mad at him, but everyone dog piled on top of him and told him how cool he was.

 

Our parents told him never to use the ability in public and to only use it at home. Our brothers helped Lance learn to control it and our older sister challenged him to try new things with his powers. I just thought I had the coolest brother in the world and always asked Lance to teleport me around the house. It became a game. We were masters at hide and seek.”

 

A soft smile had made its way onto Shiro’s face.

 

“So your entire family was alright with him being a Jumper?” A nod left her in response. “I’m a little envious.”

 

“So was Matt.” Veronica spoke with a small smile, before she left out a heavy sigh and Shiro looked at her in concern. “It didn’t last long, though. When Lance was ten we went out with our older brothers to the park to play. I accidently threw the frisbee into a tree and was upset I messed up. Our brothers said mama would probably buy us another, but Lance wouldn’t have it. He didn’t like I was upset. So he Jumped right into the tree and our brothers started freaking out. We didn’t understand why they were so freaked out at the time, but when Lance Jumped back down…there was a man watching.”

 

“A Paladin?”

 

“Yes. There had to have been a team of them, because when Lance Jumped the two of us home another broke down the front door and tried to go after Lance. Mama protected us and our older sister hid us in the attic. Ordered Lance to take me away and stay away. He tried to argue, but…he still Jumped us away. He Jumped us as far away as he could, for hours on end, he collapsed in exhaustion by the end of it.

 

Lance spent months taking any job he could. Tried to learn all he could, saved what money he could, so he could build us a place to live where no one would find us. He bruised and bloodied his fingers to build a safe place, and then he found the Nalquod. He became stronger, but the price he paid wasn’t worth the risk.”

 

“The end of the Nalquod.”

 

“Yeah…Lance…Lance didn’t trust very many people after that. Anyone could be a Paladin. Any Jumper could turn on him, just to say they helped take down the Legendary Sharpshooter. I didn’t know he held the Blue Lion till he finally cracked under the weight on his shoulders and gave into it. By the time he met Matt…I couldn’t see the old Lance anymore. My brother became something he never wanted to be. A Paladin slayer and a loner. J-Just to…Just to protect a stupid rifle.”    

 

“Has that always been on his mind? The urge to protect?”

 

“It never left him. He’s a Nalquod after all.” A strained smile fell over her face and Shiro looked at her in concern. “He’ll never break that habit either. Either you have to have the power to protect yourself or he will sacrifice anything he has to so you’re safe. With Matt, it’s worse.”

 

“So if we went after the Lions and the Paladins a-”

 

“He’d give his life to protect you and whatever Lions you had.” Ash colored eyes widened and Veronica weakly smiled. “He doesn’t wield the Blue Lion anymore. I know he won’t pick it up until he has no other choice, but that doesn’t take away what’s left of him.”

 

“He’s a Nalquod.”

 

“The Leader of the Nalquod.” She quietly added, while Shiro tensed. “The Lions are your future and his brothers would’ve protected them with their lives. He’ll do the same. Blue Lion or not.”

 

“And he’s not afraid to die? Even if it’s for us?”

 

“It’s not for you. It’s for the Lions and the future they’ll bring about.” Veronica corrected, a weak smile on her face. “Not to mention his brothers sacrificed their lives to protect him and the Blue Lion. He won’t hesitate to do the same as they did for him.”

 

“But they did that to protect him. He’s the next in li-”

 

“He doesn’t want to be.” A frown fell over the man’s face while Veronica’s finger curled into fists in her lap. “Would you want to after you learned the people you trusted and learned from for years sacrificed their lives for you over a silly relic? That a past and responsibility you never wanted was dropped onto your shoulders without permission? That the one man you looked up to died for nothing, because there is no hope-”

 

“There is hope.” Lit ash colored eyes bored into her and Veronica weakly smiled. “We’ll find the Lions and we’ll take the fight to the Pala-”

 

“And you’d lose Lance.” Silence fell over them as that fire wavered. “He stands by the Nalquod’s creed relentlessly. The moment you’d even utter a word about killing them because you can and or have the power he’d leave. The Nalquod swear an oath to protect and only protect. They only kill when what they protect has been hurt or killed and they themselves are in danger. That said. Don’t put him in unnecessary danger. He’ll catch on and leave.”

 

“He’s that strict?” A nod left the girl in response. “All because of the Nalquod?”

 

“They trained him for three years, Shiro. They engrained it into him.”

 

“So their rules are law.”

 

“Yes.” A heavy sigh filled the air while the man ran his flesh hand over his face. “However, he’s loyal if you give him a chance and he’s smart. Not as smart as his older brothers, but he has the battle experience and the will to put things right. If you guys are serious.”

 

“We are. Pidge and Hunk are working hard to find the Lions’ locations and Keith has been training since we decided we were going to look for them. Allura is doing her best to help us gather the materials and equipment we need as well.” Shiro spoke, tone serious and the fire in those eyes again. “We will find the Lions and we will do our best to fix things. It’ll be difficult in the beginning, but we’ll become a team.”

 

A soft hum left Veronica then. Her stomach twisted up as she gave the man a small smile.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Lance wouldn’t approve. Her brother didn’t want more people to look after. Anymore lives on his shoulders and anymore people to watch die. A team was the last thing he wanted, but she wouldn’t say a thing. If Shiro and the others could do it right, Lance would learn to trust all of them and he wouldn’t see them as a team, but as brothers in arms. Then maybe her brother could handle it all.

 

“I wish you luck.”

 

“Thank you Veronica and thank you for your time.” A nod left her while Shiro stood and gave a small wave as he left.  

 

Blue eyes quietly followed him till he out of sight and the door slid and clicked behind him. A soft silence fell over the air as Veronica leaned forward to retrieve her book and settled back in her chair.

 

“You’ll all need it.”

* * *

It happened quicker than Shiro expected.

 

The moment he left Veronica to herself, the information weighted heavy on his mind, Coran called everyone to the Command Center. Champion the last one to enter the room and the entire space full. His team huddled around the table, Keith off against a wall, Allura beside Pidge and Hunk, Matt beside La-

 

Lance was present.

 

The last Nalquod stood beside their eldest Jumper with Matt at his side. The pair a little tired looking, and the Sniper leaned against the disguise artist. An arm wrapped around the Legends’ waist an-

 

Focus Shiro.

 

“Something up, Coran?” Shiro asked as he reached the end of the table and Keith moved to stand beside him. A frown on his little brother’s face.

 

“Pidge found some information she wanted to share with all of us.” He calmly spoke, before he gestured to the girl and she set a flash drive against the table. “Take it away number seven.”

 

Fingers tapped against the table and its surface read the device. The program Lance created for them pulled up on the screen and it’s large map clean and clear of points. One, singular, dot on the grid and in the shape of a-

 

“You found the Yellow Lion.” Shiro spoke in awe as he studied the Lion Shaped point on the map lit up yellow.

 

“Veronica helped us find it.” Pidge spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest. “We were having a bit of trouble with the code of the program and she helped us weed through it all. We were able to locate the Jump Point then.”

 

“Are you sure it’s there?” Keith frowned, eyes narrowed. “That’s a pretty remote location. I don’t even know that area.”

 

A movement caught Shiro’s attention out of the corner of his eye. Ash orbs lifted slightly and landed on an uncomfortable Lance. The Sniper huddled in on himself, arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and frown on his face. Eyebrows furrowed and distress in his gaze. Matt’s grip around him tightened and concern on his brother’s fac-

 

Was Lance-

 

“It’s the right spot. It has to be.” Silence filled the room as everyone’s gazes lifted and fell on the Legend. His uncomfortable expression gone and his face blank of emotion. “It was a spot Blaytz talked about often when he mentioned Grygan. He may have been a Jumper, but he enjoyed rock climbing and exploring caves. He frequented that spot often and invited Blaytz more times than my teacher could count. Good job, Pidge.”

 

A hum left their tech expert, hazel eyes slightly narrowed, before those blue eyes lifted and looked at them.

 

“What are you guys going to do with the Jump Point?”

 

And there was the fork in the road. The point in their small, fragile, alliance that would make or break them. Whatever was said would define everything between the lot of them. Would either push the Sniper away or encourage him to stay, and it was up to him to say something as their combat leader.

 

“We should retrieve the Yellow Lion, before the Paladins can find it.” Those ocean blue eyes shifted to him and the Nalquod watched him. “It’ll be dangerous for them to have possession of it and they could use the Lion against Jumpers. At the least we need to bring it back to base so it’s safe with the Blue Lion. If the time comes one of us can wield it when we need it most or we have no other options to protect ourselves.”

 

A deathly silence filled the air. Everyone’s gazes shifted from the Nalquod to Champion, Matt tense beside Lance, Keith visibly displeased, while Allura patiently watched them. Hunk nervous beside a visibly displeased Pidge and Coran all smiles beside the new leader of the Nalquod.

 

“Get suited up then.” The command had ash orbs widened in surprise while Lance nodded. “You’ll need climbing gear for the rough terrain and light weight weaponry. While we could run into Paladins, heavy weight will slow us down on our search. Plenty of water and rations as well. Hats with visors too. We should go out in broad daylight so we look like touris-”

 

“Wait, you’re coming too?” Keith demanded, his brother on his hunches, while Lance frowned. “You said-”

 

“I’m the last remaining Nalquod and the Leader of the organization. I hold all of its secrets and information that will help the search. I’m an expert in firearms and long range weaponry, having been in the fight against Paladins for three years, and have spilled more blood than you ever will and you’re asking if I’m coming with you to make sure you don’t get yourselves killed?”

 

A deathly silence filled the air and Keith’s fingers scrapped against the table. A displeased furrow in his brows and teeth clenched together in frustration.

 

“I’m going to go get ready. I’ll be back in a half hour.”

 

Without another word the Sniper left the room. His footsteps echoed out into the hall and slowly faded off, while Shiro let out a heavy breath and looked to the lot of them.

 

Well, he hadn’t failed yet.

 

“Everyone get ready. Pidge, Matt, gather together our hiking equipment. Keith, grab any light weight weaponry we might need. Hunk, food and water will be on you. Don’t pick out too much. Coran, Allura, grab Veronica and the three of you monitor the coms and programs. We’ll need the Nalquod tech, in the case something happens, and Veronica knows how it works.” Nods rounded the table and everyone went off to follow through with their orders. An approved nod given to him from Matt, before the room cleared out and a soft sigh filled the air.

 

“Good work, Shiro.” Coran’s voice had ash colored eyes focused up at the older man and the smile on his face. “I wish you luck on your search for the Lion. Trust La-”

 

“I will. He’ll be the key to our successful search.” An approved nod left the man and Champion stared down at the Jump Point still blinking on the map. “We’ll be lost without his help.”

* * *

They found the Yellow Lion.

 

Clothes hit the floor while scarred fingers yanked the black and blue suit out of the closet. The zipper pulled and the protective fabric stepped into, while Lance grabbed the first hoodie in sight and yanked it on. Shorts followed shortly after, socks, and shoes, till the automatic closet door slid shut and he was left frowning at the wall.

 

He had no other choice, but to help now.

 

Blue eyes raked over the clean room. Matt’s desk tidy, his clothes in the disguise artist’s hamper, the sheets on the bed a mess and a second pillow rested on the mattress. A duplicate copy of their date pictures tacked to the wall beside the bed.

 

He had to fight again.

 

Lance Jumped. Feet rested on wood floors the next moment and Blue yipped out for him. The thud of pawsteps echoed, before she appeared in the door and Lance moved towards her. Fingers brushed against her head, a soft purr left in the touches wake, while the teen moved down the small hall and to his room. Steps pulled him to the little closet and the pile of clothes shoved aside till an old messenger bag came into view.

 

Its fabric worn, old, but proudly kept safe. The patches faded, the zippers lightly rusted, but still intact as the Sniper pulled it into his lap and let out a heavy breath. A wet nose brushed against his neck and Blue settled beside him while he pulled the beg open. Fingers fumbled around inside till they knocked against something heavy and pulled the object out.

 

A worn, thick, journal sat in his hands. The cover metallic, worn and beaten, but still functional. While the pages were slightly yellowed, but crisp and intact.

 

Fingers tightened around the journal, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders tense, even as he pressed the locked clasp around the thick tome. The sensor below his thumb whirred to live and his fingerprint scanned, before a denied beep filled his ears and a robotic voice filled the air.

 

_Access denied. Please state your name._

 

He didn’t want to do this.

 

“Sharpshooter.”

 

The Lions deserved to stay buried.

 

_Accessing files…Sharpshooter Verified. State your purpose._

 

He had done enough. He couldn’t drag the Myths into this war too.

 

“I seek the slumbering Lions’ protection. I can move no further forward.”

 

This wasn’t their fight to wage.

 

_………The Lions awaken to your call, Sharpshooter. May you seek their shelter._

 

A click sounded and the lock disengaged. The scanner below his thumb beeped and flashed green.

 

_You now hold the key. Use it wisely._

 

He didn’t want it, but…he had no choice. He had to keep them safe.

 

Slowly, painfully, long fingers pulled the journal open and the first page fluttered into place. The writing revealed familiar, nostalgic, and painful to read. His vision blurred before he could stop himself and knees pulled to his chest and he held tight to the tome in his fingers.

 

“I have no choice anymore. Do I?”

* * *

In thirty minutes exactly, Lance returned.

 

The Sniper strode into the Command Center like he owned the place. His usual combat attire on, a hat on top of his head, and a shoulder bag over one shoulder. No weapon of any sort visible on his person, and a downcast look on his face. The corner of his eyes a soft pink.

 

“You all ready?” A nod left Shiro as he stepped in front of the Sniper and held his prosthetic hand out. Blue eyes on his hand in confusion, while the Myth smiled. “Cham-?”

 

“Shiro. My name is Shiro.” Those eyes widened and the Legend hesitantly reached his hand out to firmly clasp his hand. “I never had the chance to introduce myself to you, Lance. I’m sorry about that.”

 

“It’s fine. We were busy.” Came the mumble, before they took their hands back and the Sniper’s fingers disappeared into the pockets of his hoodie.

 

“I also wanted to share some information with you, since we’ll be working together and may end up in a fight against the Paladins.” That gaze lifted up toward him once more. The uncomfortable look in his eyes visible, while Shiro set a hand on his own chest. “My specialty-”

 

“Shiro-” Keith tried to start, before Matt nudged their brother and the sword wielder fell silent. Lance’s eyes wide as saucers.

 

“My specialty was dubbed the name _Gravity Drop_ by Pidge. I have the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds, in a downward motion, and collapse space in on itself. Therefore, manipulating gravity.”

 

A moment of silence followed. Lance’s gaze locked on him in shock, before the Sniper looked to the floor and his brows pinched in concentration.

 

“So you Jump at a high enough velocity, downwards, and fold space down into a compacted form, which therefore translates to denser gravity on a point of impact.” Lance spoke quietly, while everyone’s jaws slowly dropped and those blue eyes focused up at him. “Right?”

 

“Uh…Y-yeah. How-?”

 

“Being able to break down how a specialty works should be easy if you know the basis on how our powers work. If you look at the ground work, then what you can do, you can easily pull it apart and see how it functions.” A small shrug left the Legend and his shoulders reached his ears. “Blaytz also made up specialties when we trained together and had me break them down till I got them right. A gravity type Jump specialty was one he quizzed me on.”

 

“What don’t you know?” Keith demanded behind Shiro, while the Sniper gave them a weak smile. “Honestly…”

 

“You’re just jealous I’m smarter than you, mullet.”

 

“Yeah right, Frankenstein.”

 

“Th-That aside. _Gravity Drop_ is my specialty. I thought it would be best you knew in the case I need to use it.”

 

“I’ll do my best so you don’t have to.” Eyebrows quirked up in surprise and the Sniper gave him a serious look. “Gravity Specialties are straining and energy exhausting. You have to Jump a vast amount of times to make it effective and each teleport is quick. It takes concentration and energy to pull off. It’s a trump card, but a double edged sword. I’d sooner use mine, then let you use yours.”

 

A moment of silence filled the air. Determined blue eyes locked with ash, before Shiro nodded and the Sniper relaxed.

 

“As long as we’re both aware on what we can do.”  

 

“Does anyone else have a specialty?” Lance asked, before Allura raised her hand. “Can I guess?”

 

A nod left the woman and the Sniper took a moment to think.

 

“You can manipulate the energy in a Jump Scar and burn through its energy at a quick enough rate to snap it shut in an instant. Essentially shutting the Scar closed in moments after you touch it.”

 

“Correct, _Lance._ ” The woman beamed as she smiled. “We’ve named my specialty _Scar Shatter_.”

 

“You come up with one for mine?”

 

“Contact Jumping.” Gremlin spoke up, frown on her face while Lance returned it.

 

“That sounds boring. Why don’t I get a cool name too?”

 

“Yours is the strongest you idiot.” Keith frowned, before he walked up beside Shiro and poked the Sniper’s shoulder. “Now are we leaving or-”

 

“Keith, patien-”

 

“I know!”

 

“I’m ready when you guys are.” Lance spoke up, a hand pulled out of his pocket and waved. The scarred finger wiggled. “I’ll drop us right in the center of the Jump Point’s location.”

 

“You’ve been there before?” Shiro asked in surprise, while the Sniper huddled into himself with a small shrug.

 

“By accident. I Jump all over the world to protect Jumped. I remember the location.”

 

Ash orbs looked back at the rest of the team, uncomfortable looks on most their faces, before he nodded.

 

“Then let's huddle up and get ready for the Jump.” He ordered, as they all reluctantly moved forward. Matt the only to hug the Sniper from behind and rest his chin on the Legend’s shoulder. “Hands in the center.”

 

Hands outstretched to clasp on top of Lance’s scarred one. A small tower created, till Hunk set his on last and Lance placed his second hand over the bigger teen’s.

 

“Drop down in five.” Lance spoke up, shoulders tense. “Five, four, three, two, o-”

 

A loud snap echoed. The force and pull uncomfortable, the power behind it immense, before the Command Center disappeared and sunlight blinded his gaze. Shiro’s other hand reached up to shield his eyes while Lance’s hands disappeared and Champion’s eyes adjusted to the light.

 

The massive canyons that surrounded them towered towards the sky. The sky a beautiful blue, soft dusted clouds in the heavens, and the desert earth under their feet while Lance let out a heavy breath across from him and looked around sadly.

 

“Let’s get looking.”

* * *

They separated into teams easily enough. Their communication line activated once they parted and a map with each pair, because thankfully they had an even amount of people. The only downside-

 

“Are you sure we should be looking for the Lions? Won’t the Paladins see us as a bigger target?”

 

He was paired with Hunk, not Matt, by Shiro’s order. His new boyfriend had been stuck with Keith, Pidge with Shiro, and Lance wasn’t all that happy about it. He’d rather work with someone he knew, but at this point he couldn’t complain. None of them knew where the Lion was.

 

“I’d rather it stay hidden.” Lance grumbled, blue eyes glared up at the cliff above him and fingers strangled into the footholds above him. The bigger man below him on the ground in a panicked mess. “The Lions should stay buried.”

 

With a grunt he pulled himself up. Muscles strained, legs on fire, and pushed himself further up the rock wall. Blue eyes glared at the ledge only a bit further away.

 

“God I hate rock climbing.” The distasteful tone gave him the energy to pull himself up the rest of the way and flop down onto the dust covered earth. A heavy sigh past his lips and eyes squeezed shut. “Made it.”

 

“Can you come down and Jump me up there then?” Hunk called from the bottom, while Lance opened his eyes and frowned. “You sai-”

 

“I know what I said. Give me a minute.” Came the grumble as the Sniper sighed and Jumped. Hunk there the next moment and the bulky man’s arms there to catch him on his descent, before Lance Jumped the pair of them onto the top of the small cliff. A soft gasp echoed above him and brown eyes looked down at him in surprise. “There.”

 

“How do you do that so easily?” The awe in the big man’s tone had Lance blinked up at him in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“You made that Jump feel so easy, Lance.” Hunk spoke, smile on his face, while he gently set the Sniper on his feet. A water bottle handed to him the next moment. “Earlier when you did it with all of us I could feel the strain, but you Jumped the pair of us like I was light as a feather. That’s incredible.”

 

A soft dusting filled the Legend’s cheeks as he shoved his hand into his pocket and shrugged. His other hand fiddled with the bottle in his hand.

 

“It’s nothing. Really. I can Jump a car just by touching it.” Came the mumble, while the cook stared at him in awe. “It's people I have some difficulty with. There’s too many moving parts in our bodies. It’s harder to focus.”

 

“You Contact Jumped Matt.” Another shrug left teen as he cracked the bottle and sipped at it. “How did you manage that?”

 

“Every ounce of concentration I had.” A soft look fell on him and the Sniper closed the bottle. “I was also scared they’d kill him, too. I wanted him to be safe.”

 

“You got hurt instead, though.” Another shrug. The look on the bulky man’s face fell as Lance moved past him to continue their search. “You’re still hurt and you’re helping us find the Lions.”

 

“My shoulder is just broken still. The rest of me is fine, promise. Beside, my brothers would do everything they could to help search for the Lions, keep you guys safe, and keep the Lions away from the Paladins. I’m just doing what they would do.”

 

“Do you want to though?” Footsteps halted and Hunk stopped behind him. “You’ve been upset since Pidge said she found the Yellow Lion and you’ve looked sad sin-”

 

“I have no other choice.”

 

“Do you?” Blue eyes turned and looked back at the Jumper behind him. A sad look on his face and his hands clasped close to his chest. An easy indicator he’d rarely been in battle. “You’re strong, Lance, but you don’t have to keep fighting if you don’t want to. Your brothers would understand. You’ve done eno-”

 

“The search for the Lions has begun. I have no choice anymore.”

 

“Bu-”

 

“Cause only I have the key.” Those eyes widened in shock and the Sniper looked away from him.

 

“You mean you-”

 

“Pidge found out right? That there was no way you two would find the Yellow Lion. Not unless Veronica helped you and the only way the Jump Point would be found is if she found it herself. Its location was hidden behind lines of code with specific one word codes only she would know. If not inputted in the correct order, and fast enough, the program would’ve locked out and-”

 

“You did it on purpose. So we wouldn’t find it?” A nod left the Sniper and Hunk looked at him sadly. “But the Paladins-”

 

“I’ve spilled enough blood for all of you. I’ve drown myself in it and you still want me to fight. Fight for something that I can’t handle. Of course I hid the Jump Point.” Scarred fingers yanked open the bag at his hip and pulled the heavy journal out. “But you asked Veronica for help and you found it.  So I have no other choice but to-”

 

A heavy weight hit his chest. Thick arms wrapped around him and fingers rested against the back of his head. Blue eyes wide as Hunk pulled the teen against his chest and hugged him tightly. His warmth seeped into the Sniper and the grip tight.

 

“Hu-”

 

“I’m sorry, Lance.” The sincere tone had him tensed. Blue eyes slowly lifted to look up at the Myth and the sad look on his face.

 

“Wha-”

 

“This entire time we were just following the ideal that we had to find the Lions and protect them and we never asked what you wanted. I’m sorry.” Blue eyes slowly widened at the small tears in the Jumper’s eyes. “You’ve gotten hurt time and time again and we pretty much forced you out here to help us look and protect us and…I’m sorry.”

 

S-Sorry? He felt sorry?

 

Blue eyes blinked at the man in confusion. Fingers loosened on their tight grip around the journal and hands hesitantly reached up to hug the man. The grip around him tightened and a heavy breath past the Sniper’s lips.

 

Someone…someone besides Matt cared. Actually cared about how he felt and how badly he could get hurt. H-he…

 

“Thank you, Hunk.” A nod left the man as he was hugged tighter in response. “I appreciate it.”

 

“Of course, Lance. What are friends for?” Caramel clothed arms pushed them back and blue eyes blinked at him.

 

“F-Friends?” The confusion was evident and Hunk gave him a smile.

 

“Yeah, friends. Why can’t we be?”

 

There were a million reasons why. All Nalquod related, but…did it really matter? He was the Leader now and- no, he had to uphold traditions and-

 

“Lance.” Blue eyes focused back on the male in front of him and Hunk smiled. “Let's be friends. You and me. I’ll keep you safe and you keep be safe. We’ll watch each other’s backs.”

 

Like brothers in arms.

 

“Y-Yeah.” A small nod left the Legend and Hunk beamed. The Sniper pulled into a huge hug and a small smile on Lance’s face. Fingers tightened around the journal as the male let go of him. “Let’s go find the Yellow Lion.”

 

A nod left the male and a finger pointed to the tome in his hand.

 

“Is that going to help us?” A nod left the Sniper as he held it up so the Myth could see it. “A book?”

 

“It’s Blaytz’s journal.” A sad look fell on him and Lance held tightly to it. “I used our past conversations to find the Yellow Lions location, and then created the program for you guys with it,  but this will be our guide to find it. Every important event and moment of Blaytz’s life was written in here and it's his guide for me to find the Lions. I just…”

 

Hands rested on his shoulders and blue eyes looked up to see a supportive smile on the Myths’ face.

 

“We’ll find it together, Lance. I’m right here. I’ve got your back.”

 

A nod left the Sniper. A small smile on his face as he hesitantly opened the journal and Hunk stood by his side.

 

“Then let's get started.”

 

“Right.”

 

Without another word Lance pressed his thumb against the scanner and the lock clicked open. Scarred fingers yanked the binding open, the first pages fluttered open, before the Sniper flipped through the pages and blue eyes scanned the content.

 

“I…I read a bit of it before I came back to start the search with you guys. So I have an idea where it is.” A nod left the man next to him, till Lance’s hand halted and fingers smoothed over the page. “Here we are. This was dated a year into the Myths’ team up: _Grygan invited me on a hike. Strange for a Jumper, but it was rather enjoyable. We walked along his favorite trail and he showed me his favorite sightseeing spots…_ There’s a map.”

 

Scarred fingers gently grazed the pen scrawled map on the opposite page and Hunk squinted at it.

 

“That’s in our area. Just a mile or two ahead.” The cook spoke, finger pointed ahead of them. “It’s not much of a trail anymore though.”

 

“It’s a start.” A nod left the Myth beside him and the pair started forward. Blue eyes focused on the pages and Hunk quiet at his side.

 

“Lance.” A hum left the teen and Hunk shifted a little beside him. “Why did you hide the Yellow Lion’s location? Besides not wanting to fight anymore?”

 

A frown fell over the Sniper’s face as he sighed. Blue orbs lifted to look at brown and the male gave him an apologetic look.

 

“Veronica said you wanted to test us or so-”

 

“I did.” Those eyes blinked at him and the teen focused back on the journal. “I was a little curious to see how far Pidge would get, but I knew she wouldn’t get to the end. The one word answers were tailored to Roni. That, and I was curious to see if you’d ask either of us for help.”

 

“Roni or you?” A nod left the Sniper in response. “Why?”

 

“We’re outsiders and while I’m known for all the fighting I’ve done I’m still a stranger. A stranger that was forced into your company and lied to all of you to keep my brothers’ secrets safe. I wanted to see if you’d trust either of us for help.”

 

“Of course we would, Lance.” Blue eyes lifted to the male next to him and Hunk gave him a small smile. “This is bigger than any one of us. The Lions seem like really strong weapons that protect Jumpers and fend off Paladins. We’re not out here just for us. We’re out here for every Jumper around the world…even if it makes us a bigger target. They won’t know we have the Yellow Lion, will they?”

 

A soft laugh left the Legend and Hunk beamed at him.

 

“You laughed!” The grin on the man’s face had a smile on Lance’s own.

 

“The Paladins shouldn’t know we have the Lions. Not unless we accidentally tip them off, Hunk.” A nod left the man and the Sniper looked off ahead of them. “And the Lions are only as strong as their wielder. They’re amazing weapons, and they were tailored to the previous Myths’ fighting styles, but their power comes from their wielders. If one can master, or understand, how to fight with their Lion they can fight efficiently with them.”

 

“So they’re not some special magical weapon?” A shake of the head left the teen and Hunk’s eyebrows furrowed. “Then how did you get that good with the Blue Lion? Just practice.”

 

“Yeah. I’ve been out every night for a year. Experience stacks up overtime and you try new things till a style slides into place. My current style became permanent after my first month out in the field.”

 

“That fast?”

 

A shrug left the Sniper while he looked back down at the map.

 

“I mean, I accidentally used my style when I was training with the Nalquod but that was because my teacher freaked me out for a moment during combat. I Jumped on instinct and shot and hit him with a paintball. I didn’t intend for it to be permanent, but here we are.”

 

“You guys trained with paintball guns?” A nod left the Sniper. “That’s cool! Was it fun?”

 

“Hell no.” A frown fell over Lance’s face and Hunk raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Paintballs hurt like ever living fuck and Lodestar was a demon in training. I hated getting stuck with him everyday. I went home with at least three dozen bruises everyday and I had bruises on top of bruises. I hate paintball guns.”

  
A moment of silence followed. Mostly because Hunk probably didn’t know what to do with his displeasure, before the Myth nodded.

 

“That sucks.”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“Lodestar was your brother, huh?” Blue eyes widened and shoulders tensed. Silence stretched out between them, before Lance slowly nodded. “Was he a good teacher?”

 

“Th-…The best. He was the best.” Fingers tightened around the journal and Hunk quietly watched him. “We was the master teacher in the Nalquod for firearms. He taught me all I know.”

 

“He sounds amazing.”

 

“He was.”

 

“Ah! There it is!” Hunk’s sudden exclamation had the Sniper tensed, till he followed the finger and saw the faded trail in front of him. “That’s the trail in Blaytz’s journal. It’s a bit worn, but we should still be able to follow it. What’s the next entry about it say?”

 

Scarred fingers flipped through the pages, before Lance halted and skimmed the page.

 

“ _On our usual hike today Grygan and myself discovered a well hidden cave. Disguised from all angles, but vast and incredible. It was like a maze, and we almost got lost, but it was worth the adventure…_ a cave hidden from all angles?”

 

“Maybe the mouth of the cave is real small and hard to find. Or some kind of rock formation keeps it hidden.” Hunk supplied, shoulder shrugged, while Lance lightly frowned at the pages.

 

“Probably a rock formation. Blaytz was pretty big for a man, and from what he told me, so was Grygan. If they explored the cave they had to fit through the entrance.”

 

“Or Jumped inside the cave.” A hum left the Sniper, before he shook his head. “No?”

 

“No, I checked through the Nalquod database. The only Jump point in this area is where we dropped down on. They Jumped into the cave. It had to be big enough to walk into.”

 

“So it’s along the walking path they always took, but it’s hard to find.” Hunk mumbled as he looked ahead of them and Lance flipped back to the sketched map. “Let’s start the hike then.”

 

Blue eyes bolted from the page and the man gave him an amused look.

  
“We probably won’t find it just from the map, Lance. Let’s walk the trail and see if we can find it.” A reluctant nod left the Sniper while he followed after the Myth. Eyes slowly drifted back to the drawing and Hunk focused around them. “You should look around, Lance. You won’t-”

 

“Blaytz codes everything. Whether it’s with a computer or this journal he hides everything in plain sight. I just have to find it.” A soft hum reached him while Hunk continued to look around them. Blue eyes focused on the page in front of him. On the neatly sketched path, the drawn cliffs, little rock formations, bits of trees and shrubs his teacher somehow saw as relevant for the map and… “Hey, Hunk.”

 

A soft hum reached him as the Myth stopped and looked back at him. Scarred hands curled around the journal while Lance stopped beside the male and pointed to a more sketched part of the map.

 

“Does this look weird to you at all?”

 

Brown eyes narrowed at the section the Sniper pointed to. At the detailed cliffs and rocks, desert cactuses present and-

 

“Doesn’t it look like a Lion?” Blue eyes blinked at the image, before the Sniper squinted at it and turned it upside down. “It’s a silhouette, Lance. Look.”

 

Slowly the man leaned forward and traced the hidden shape with his finger. Over the rough outline and pen marks, till blue eyes widened and a nod left the Sniper.

 

“Yeah. It’s a Lion. Hunk, you’re a genius.” A light, nervous, laugh left the Myth as he gave him a small smile and huddled into himself.

 

“I’m not as smart as Pidge, but thanks Lance.” A nod and smile left the Sniper, before he looked down at the map and traced the path. “Looks like it’s a ways ahead.”

 

“Then let's get moving, big guy.”

 

Without another word Lance closed, locked, and tucked away Blaytz’s journal. The Legend the first ahead on the path, while Hunk trailed behind him.

 

The Yellow Lion was close.

* * *

Or so he had thought.

 

“Shit.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed at the area below them. The desert path veered to their left, but the land below dotted with figures amongst the cacti and rock formations. The silver cases near each individual evident and the large machine in the midst of the glaringly obvious.

 

“Why are the Paladins here?” Hunk nervously spoke beside him, while Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and his gaze shifted to the area they needed to be. “I thought they didn’t know where this Lion is.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Zarkon found a way to try and find their locations, or this is just a stupid coincidence.” The Sniper replied, before he slowly backed up from the cliff edge and removed himself from sight. Hunk right behind him. “I’m gunna call Roni and do a Nalquod thing. Hang tight.”

 

The man next to him nodded, before Lance yanked his headset out of his bag and slipped it on over his ears. Scarred fingers pressed into one of the buttons on the cuff, before a ringtone echoed and a click followed.

 

“Sharpshooter reporting it. I need intel.”

 

 _“Sharpshooter recognized. What do you need?”_ Veronica replied back, while the Nalquod slowly relaxed at the familiar reply.

 

“Ping my location. I need numbers and a read on that big blip amongst them.”

 

 _“Roger. Initiating Ping.”_ The small shock that zipped through his chest had a wince on his face, and a concerned look from Hunk, before a hum reached him. _“I’ve got a read of twenty Paladins and a large energy signature from the blip. Do the others need to be called?”_

 

“No. It’s a Jump Reader.” Brown eyes focused on him in worry and confusion, while Veronica made a confused noise. “That machine that’s been somehow reading and finding our first Jump sites in areas, that’s it. Something like that wouldn’t be small and the power it’d release and need would be immense. It’d make sense why they’d have one around here, anyway.”

 

_“You’ve found the Lions’ location?”_

 

“Affirmative. Wait five minutes, before you alert the others of what’s going on. We need to make a move first on them, before we send in numbers.”

 

_“Roger. Five minute counter started now.”_

 

The connection cut off the next moment as Lance unzipped the front of his hoodie and Hunk looked at him in worry.

 

“So what’s the machine for?” The Myth hesitantly asked, before his gaze fell on the gear strapped to the Sniper’s chest and those brown eyes widened considerably. “S-So that’s where you hid your guns…wait, don’t you use a rifle?”

 

“I do. It’s my specialty in combat, but I can use other firearms.” Lance easily replied. Fingers moved through the motions of locking in ammunition and checking each weapon, before he yanked his shorts up a little and pulled the thigh holsters further down his legs into view to place the weapons in them. “As for the machine, it’s what’s been reading our Jump energy and locating us out in the field. I’m going to go down their and distract and disable the Jumpers, while you go get the Yellow Lion from the cave. Hopefully the others will be here soon after and then we can tak-”

 

“I can’t do that, Lance.” Blue eyes shifted up towards the male and his troubled look on his face.

 

“Wh-”

 

“I promised I’d keep you safe and watch your back. I can’t leave you behind to fight them all and go get the Lion myself. What if there’s a hidden trap I don’t know about? Or there’s a puzzle I can’t figure out? Or it’s hidden or-”

 

“I’ll be fine Hunk.” Lance carefully spoke, hand hesitantly reached out to touch the male’s shoulder. “I’ve taken on Paladins before and twenty is a small number for me. I can easily keep them at bay and let you go find the Lion, and you will be able to find it.

 

From what Blaytz told me, Grygan loved nature and going on hikes. He was a kind man, always looked out for the other Myths, and he was their protector. Their first line of defense and he could take a beating and walk away unscathed. He was an impenetrable wall. Just think like him and you’ll be able to find the Yellow Lion.”

 

A small nod left the male, while the teen let out a heavy breath and yanked his new handguns from their holsters.

 

“Then get ready to Jump on my command. Jump five feet backwards, then Jump for the cave. I’ll distract them.”

 

“Roger…and Lance.” Blue eyes shifted back up to the man and a soft smile reached him. “Be careful.”

 

“I will. Promise.” A nod left the male, while Lance pulled back the safeties on both weapons and let out a deep breath. “Then let's secure the Yellow Lion.”

 

A few moments of silence followed. Scarred fingers curled tightly around each weapon, before the Sniper closed his eyes and Jumped. A horrid beep echoed below his exit Jump Point, while blue eyes opened and the machine whirred below him. Panicked Paladins slowly gravitated up towards him. Weapons reached for and his guns aimed at his first target. A echoed holler blasted through the air.

 

“Bring it Paladorks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	35. The Yellow Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been done. 
> 
> Once again, another Lion rises to join it's sister and slowly change the hands of fate...But at what cost? 
> 
> Who pays the price for the for the Lions' awakened slumber?

Gun fire erupted in an instant. Shouts and calls echoed into the desert air. All while a heavy sigh left the Sniper.

 

Fire to disable.

 

“That’s Sharpshooter!”

 

“I thought he was dead!”

 

“Kill him, you idiots!”

 

Do not kill.

 

“Sharpshooter, engaging targets. Shooting to disable.”

 

 _“Roger, Sharpshooter. Program active.”_ Veronica echoed back in his ears. _“You are authorized to disable. May your shots be on point.”_

 

The first shot echoed into the air. A shout of pain, blood dotted the earth, and Lance was gone. The snaps of nets echoed behind him as his feet slammed into the ground and he slid back. Guns raised and targets locked. Two shots fired, the nets slammed down in front of him, earth, dust, and rocks exploded into the air, before the teen rolled and Jumped. The whipped wind around him fluttered through his hoodie and the dust and earth dispelled from his person, while a net shot towards him. His headphones filled with static for a moment as he Jumped.

 

 _“Sh-Sharpshooter! What’s that noise? Are Barricade and you alright?”_ Shiro demanded the moment the Sniper reappeared in the air and shot off another bullet each handgun. Four of his targets already on the ground and unconscious.

 

“Who the hell is Barricade?” Lance demanded, before he cursed and Jumped.

 

A net inches from his leg, the electricity charged, till he dropped down right on the Paladin’s shoulders and pulled the trigger. Blood scattered into the air, the tranquilizer dart embedded into their shoulder, while the Legend backflipped off them and kicked their body forward to take a net for him. Another shot fired and the link activated again.

 

 _“Barricade is Hunk, Lance.”_ Matt spoke up, Keith’s protests in the background ignored, while the Sniper blinked in surprise and Jumped back into the air. Shots quickly followed.

 

“Huh, cool. He never told me.”

 

 _“Besides that, are the two of you alright? I hear gun fire.”_ Shiro spoke in concern, while the Nalquod twisted midair to avoid a net and took down the Paladin wielding it. _“Don’t tell me you-”_

 

 _“Fourteen targets left, Sharpshooter.”_ Veronica chimed in, while the Sniper dropped to the ground and shot down two more. _“Twelve. Two minutes till I inform the rest of the team.”_

 

“We’re fine, Champion. You’re just hearing some unstable rocks.” The teen easily lied, before he cut the link off and quickly did a backflip. A net slammed into his previous spot and rocks shot everywhere, while a grumble left him. “Come on, Hunk. I don’t want to fight all of them.”

 

 _“I’m sorry!”_ The man spoke in his ear, soft and a little staticy. _“This maze is huge and I can’t climb up a wall to find a quicker way to the Lion. Isn’t there some kind of hint I can have?”_

 

“Seriously?! I’m in the middle of a fight here!”

 

Another pair of shots echoed, before the clips on his guns disengaged. Both weapons slammed down into new ones on his thighs, another net hurtled towards him, as Lance Jumped and skid across the ground. Fingertips grazed against the earth, thumbs held tight to his weapons, before he jumped up and twisted as a Paladins got within range. A knife slashed to close to comfort, a heavy swallow echoed into his ears, till he pulled the trigger and a yelp echoed. The man slammed into the ground and the Legend Jumped back into the air before he could blink.

 

_“Nine targets left, Sharpshooter. Barricade is out of com range.”_

 

“Great. Can you detect him?”

 

A net flew out of his blink spot. Arm held out and shot fired as the contraption exploded beside him midair. Smoke and electricity sparked through the air, before several snaps followed from all angles. The Nalquod instantly plummeted toward the ground, weapons held tight, till he threw his legs out and impacted with the ground. His knees buckled and a curse past his lips, guns out and shots fired, while he tumbled across the ground and slammed into a huge rock. A cry of pain past his lips as his shoulder and back screamed in pain.

 

_“Barricade undetectable. Five targets left, Sharpshooter. Time is up. Contacting the Myths.”_

 

“God damn it, Hunk. Where are you?”

* * *

He was lost.

 

He was horribly lost in a deep, dark, cave and Lance was out there fighting the Paladins all by himself. His wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. He had to find the Lion. He had to, but…where was it?

 

“Come on, Hunk. You can do this.” The teen spoke to himself, fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed in concentration, while he squinted out into the darkness. “Lance and the others are counting on you.”

 

His footsteps echoed through the dark space. The ceiling further up than he expected it, the halls of the space wide enough for two of him, while the rock felt cold to the touch. Small diviets and groves in the slate, while he trekked forward. A fork stumbled upon and a frown on the male’s face as he groaned and rubbed a palm over his face.

 

“Great. I can’t get in contact with Lance anymore and my com won’t work.” Brown eyes shifted to the three pathways and the Myth crossed his arms over his chest. “Come on, Hunk. There’s got to be a trick to this.”

 

_“From what Blaytz told me, Grygan loved nature and going on hikes. He was a kind man, always looked out for the other Myths, and he was their protector. Their first line of defense and he could take a beating and walk away unscathed. He was an impenetrable wall. Just think like him and you’ll be able to find the Yellow Lion.”_

 

Brown eyes widened. Gaze shifted between the three entryways, till his eyes fell on the middle path. On the thicker walls, tighter space, and dangerous rocks spiked down from the ceiling.

 

“The first line of defense and he was strong. He could take anything.” Hunk mumbled to himself, before he started moving forwards. Hands kept to himself and a eyes squinted into the dark. The soft chirp of bats above him. “This space is tighter than the last.”

 

Slowly, carefully, he trekked forwards. Through the small, rough, path ahead of him till a bit of light echoed ahead of him. A breath of relief past his lips as he moved forwards and came to a halt at the mouth of the small clearing.

 

Rocks and minerals lined the walls, lit up by a natural glow, while a small pool of water took over the floor. Clear, clean, and only about ankle deep, while a huge caving took up the far wall. Full of rough, gauged marks in the slate and a huge Lion in the center. Brown eyes instantly wide as Hunk smiled and moved forwards. The water splashed beneath his boots and fingers slid against the rock once he got close enough. A smile on his face and his gaze grazed over every detail, till a frown fell over his face. His head whipped around, brown eyes across every surface, before he slumped.   
  
He couldn’t see any kind of weapon around here. The Yellow Lion wasn’t here.

 

“Did I go the wrong way?” His voice echoed through the small cave, before he shook his head. “No. Grygan was their protector. The path would be hard to travel through. So…it has to be here.”

 

Brown eyes glazed over every inch of the space. Feet shuffled amongst the water, till his gaze fell back on the carving and the huge Lion in the center. On the tribal carvings around it, the large paws of the creature, the tail, mane, hear-

 

_“He was a king man and he looked after the myths…He was an impenetrable wall. Just think like him and you’ll be able to find the Yellow Lion.”_

 

“Kind.” Fingers reached out and brushed the carving of the heart in the center of the Lions chest. The indents around it obvious, before Hunk pressed down onto it and it gave way. “Kind and brave. The heart of a Lion.”

 

A rumble sounded as the Myth backed up. A smile on his face as the Lion itself slowly sunk back into the wall and slid out of view. A new path revealed and a huge smile on the teen’s face.

 

“And an impenetrable wall.”

 

Without hesitation he stepped into the hole and further into the darkness. The light from the clearing giving little leeway, as he stumbled and tripped through the darkness. Hands grazed against the wet, damp, rock around him, till a clang echoed through the space. A wince left him as his foot protested and brown eyes squinted down below him. Hands quickly moved to his backpack to retrieve his flashlight, before he clicked it on and brown eyes widened.

 

“Holy crap.”

* * *

Everything hurt and ached.

 

Shots fired, nets launched, and the voices in his ears echoed through his skull.

  
He skin wasn’t damaged, but everything was excruciating.

 

_“Three targets left, Sharpshooter. Myths are a few minutes out.”_

 

He had to take them down before then. Before the others got here. If the Paladins found out the Myths teamed up with him and were searching for the Lions it’d get bad.

 

 _“We’ll be on your location in a few minutes, Sharpshooter!”_ Shiro called into his ear, while the Legend twisted mid air and gun shots fired. _“Hang tight till then!”_

 

He didn’t bother to answer. If he did the Paladins would know.

 

“Status!”

 

_“One clip per weapon available. Three targets left. Time left, two minutes.”_

 

“Shit!”

 

His feet slammed into the ground, knees protested, as he aimed and fired. A net collided with his shot and another bullet wasted. The weapon exploded into electricity and smoke, while the Sniper ran for it and slid. Rocks and dust kicked up, the smoke filled his vision, before he lifted an arm up and slammed his other into the ground. The skid murder on his hand, but the moment he slid in front of the two Paladins side by side it was checkmate.

 

One shot after another was fired. The pair frozen in shock and astonishment, before they slammed into the ground and the teen did a quick backflip. A net exploded into the space he just occupied, till his back hit a rock and a yelp of pain left him. His nerves on fire, slight tears in his eyes, while the net in the Paladin’s hand lifted and the Legend held both guns up in retaliation. Both their gazes locked, fingers held over their trigger, the air still, till-

 

BANG!

 

Blue eyes widened in shock at the scene before him. At the huge, metal reinforced, carved and sculpted, shield that slammed into the Paladin from the side and knocked him right on his head. The man completely unconscious and out for the count, before Hunk suddenly appeared from behind it and rushed towards him in a panic.

 

“Lance! Are you alright?! You look horrible!”

 

Blue eyes focused on the weapon in the Myth’s hands. At the four foot tall, and two and a half foot wide, shield that  glittered silver and bronze in the light. A light dusting of rust on it’s frame, while a golden Lion protruded from the center. The frame of it silver, the surrounding parts bronze, and the center Lion gold, while the inside was silver as well. The straps a bit worn, but the leather well taken care of, till a large hand rested on his shoulder and the Legend pulled his eyes away from the thick shield and to the man in front of him.

 

“You fo-”

 

“Are you alright? You look hurt?” Hunk demanded, tone and expression serious, while Lance slowly relaxed and gave the man a shake of his head.

 

“I’m fine, Hunk. None of them hurt me.” Relief flood the Myths expression and Lance returned the smile that fell on him. “I just pushed myself a little too hard and hit some healing skin.”

 

Worry flooded the man’s gaze once more and Barricade looked him over. The huge shield attached to his right arm completely ignored.

 

“Where does it hurt? Are you bleeding at all? Should we call Coran and-”

 

“You found it.” Brown eyes bolted up to blink at him and a huge smile reached him from the cook. The shield held up in front of him so he could flash the relic at the Legend. “I told you could do it, Hunk. Great job.”

 

“You’re the one who had Blaytz’s journal and the map.” Hunk spoke sheepishly, hand rubbed against the back of his head.

 

“You solved Blaytz’s puzzle and found the cave, big guy.” A huge smile was flashed towards him and the Myth suddenly wrapped his arms around him. “Uh-”

 

“You distracted and disabled the Paladins so I could get it, Lance.”

 

“But you’re the one that went into the cave and figured out how to retrieve the Lion. You did all the work.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them as the man slowly let go of him. Hands placed on his shoulders and that smile still directed at him.

 

“We both did it, as a team.” Hunk finalized, while a small smile fell over Lance’s face as he nodded.

 

“Yeah. We did it as a team.”

 

_“Status, Shapshooter. Your targets are down.”_

 

Scarred fingers quickly pressed against his headset and Hunk quietly watched him.

 

“No inflicted injuries. Coast is clear and…” Blue eyes fell on the glittering shield between them and Hunk beamed. “Target has been acquired. Continue the Myths course.”

 

_“Roger.”_

  
“The others are still going to come here?” Hunk asked, while Lance nodded and carefully pushed himself away from the rock. The Myth right beside him and a worried look on his face.

 

“Yeah, because I can’t Jump that yet.”

 

“Jump wh-” Brown eyes widened the moment Lance pointed to the machine in the center of the unconscious Paladins. “Are you serious? That’s the thing that tracks us! What if they have a gps in it and they find our base? Or it self destructs if you don’t power it down right? Or-”

 

“That’s what Gremlin is for.” The cook blinked at him and Lance stopped just in front of it. Weapons put back in their holsters. “If anyone can deactivate this correctly it’ll be her.”

 

“Are you sure? Don’t you have some Nalquod tech that can help with this?” A shake of the head left the teen and Hunk frowned.

 

“We have our chips and our programs, but nothing I have could compete with the Paladins new technology. The Nalquod was ahead of its time, but not this far ahead.”

 

“That su-”

 

“Sharpshooter! Barricade!”

 

Both Jumpers turned just as the rest of the Myths appeared a few yards from them and sprinted towards them. Gremlin’s eyes wide and focused on the machine in front of them, Matt’s worried gaze focused on the Sniper, and the rest focused on the huge shield on Hunk’s arm.

 

“You took down all the Paladins?” Shiro asked the moment he was in range, gaze still locked on the shield.

 

“All tranquilized, before Barricade came back.” Lance easily reported, before he knocked a knuckle against the shield and all eyes fell on it.

 

“Is that…” Keith’s voice trailed off while Hunk beamed and Lance smiled.  

 

“The fifth created weapon, a relic of our past, and the wielded weapon of the previous Myth Grygan. Say hello to the Yellow Lion.” Lance introduced, while Hunk held the shield in front of him so everyone could see it. “It’ll need a bit of maintenance to get rid of the rust and repair the straps, but it’s still in peak condition. Not a scratch on her.”

 

“Incredible.” Champion spoke to Lance’s surprise, as the man leaned down slightly to examine the weapon. “I thought it would’ve been something to fight with, but this is extremely detailed.”

 

A frown fell over Lance’s face while Pidge gravitated over to the machine behind him.

 

“It is a weapon.” Ash eyes glanced up at him in confusion and Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “Grygan was an impenetrable wall. He was the shield of his fellow Myths, but he was also their first line of defense and the first into the fight. He wielded the Yellow Lion almost like a battering ram and he could take down dozens of Paladins with a well aimed throw. He-”

 

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa! He threw this?!” Hunk exclaimed, finger pointed the huge shield on his arm, and a worried look on his face. “This thing is huge and heavy! Didn’t he hurt someone with this?”

 

“It’s a weapon. While he rarely took lives, the Yellow Lion has seen its fair share of blood.” The fallen look on Hunk’s face had Lance’s gaze away from the Jumper. “Though, according to Blaytz, he rarely fought violently. He was their shield, not a warrior. He protected far more than he killed. It’s a Lion that suits you and-”

 

“You’re giving the Lion to Hunk?” Keith demanded, while Lance winced and Shiro frowned. “Even though you won’t take up the Blu-”

 

“Can anyone here lift the Lion, besides Hunk?” When no retort came, Lance nodded. “Then Hunk can wield it if he wants, but only if you want to.”

 

A nod left the male, an unsure look on his face and directed toward the shield, while the teen glanced back to find Pidge expecting the machine.

 

“That’s what’s been tracking our Jumps. Be careful not to push the wrong thing.”

 

Fingers stilled and Gremlin’s eyes whipped back to look at him in surprise.

 

“A-Are you serious? This is what’s been tracking our Jump points?” A nod left the Nalquod and a critical eyes fell on the metal. “Are you sure? This could just be-”

 

Scarred fingers tapped at a few buttons on his headset and the speaker function activated and staticed to life in the air.

 

“Veronica, statistics on the machine please.”

 

 _“Roger! Running diagnostic.”_ In an instant Shiro winced and looked away from him in guilt. Most likely because Lance found out right off the bat Veronica was manning the Nalquod program, without out Lance’s permission, and the Legend found out about it. _“Complete. The system is picking up a huge energy gain and output. It’s spiked everytime a Jump has been initiated, but only pings out when a new Jump signature is activated in the area. Five large pings have been recorded. No other information available.”_

 

“No way. Th-This is what’s been tracking us?” Matt spoke in awe, while Pidge yanked out her computer and hooked it up to the machine. “How the hell do they hide them?”

 

“They probably have smaller ones they use for cities, that they can easily hide.” Gremlin popped up, fingers glued to her keyboard, while Lance nodded. “With enough of them they can make a grid over a state or country, but since it’s a huge desert out here they needed a bigger one that could produce its own power.”

 

A finger pointed up to the solar panels on the top of it and Keith frowned.

 

“So this thing detected us before we got here?”

 

“Its range is the cliff up there.” Lance added as he pointed to the huge cliff a good dozen miles from them and Keith’s eyes widened. “We hid up there till Barricade went to go retrieve the Lion.”

 

“Where even was it?”

 

“A really deep and dark cave!” Hunk spoke up, arms held up as he started to make hand gestures. “I had to go through this huge maze and then there was a fork in the road and I went down the smaller path and into this clearing with water and this huge cave carving and-”

 

“How did you know it was in the cave?” Pidge demanded, while Lance turned to her and frowned. The girl hunched over his computer, but her displeasure evident.

 

“What you mean?” Shiro asked, confusion on his face, while the girl turned to look at the Sniper. “Gremlin?”

 

“We couldn’t find the Yellow Lions’ location without Veronica. She had to go through the coding and finish the process for us.” She spoke, eyes narrowed, while the others turned to look at Lance and Hunk watched him in worry. “She even told us you gave us the program and hid the right location in it to test us. No other Lion was in the program. Just the Yellow Lion. Which means you knew where the Yellow Lion was and didn’t want to tell us. You probably didn’t want to even let us find it.”

 

“The fuck!” Keith snapped, as he reached for the Sniper and Hunk slammed the Yellow Lion in between them. “Hu-!”

 

“Lance didn’t want to fight anymore!” The cook yelled, panic and worry in his tone, while the others frowned. “He didn’t want the Lions to be found again and he didn’t want to kill anymore Jumpers! He’s done enough for us and-”

 

“He lied to us, Hunk!” Keith snapped, while Pidge glared at him and turned back to her computer to mess with the Paladin’s machine. “How many more Lions does he know the location of? Is he going to lie to us again?!”

 

“I’m right here.” Lance mumbled, while a metallic echo rattled through the air. Most likely Keith’s fist contacted with the shield.

 

“Then face me, you coward!”

 

He Jumped. Right in front of the Yellow Lion and right in the sword wielder’s face. A fist instantly slammed into his cheek and shouts echoed, while fingers grabbed the front of his suit and he was bashed against the Yellow Lion behind him.

 

“Keith-!” Shiro started, hand reached out, while purple eyes glared daggers into him.

 

“Veronica…” The fist that was inches from his face halted. Everyone quiet, while blue eyes slowly gravitated to the earth below them. “Read it.”

 

_“Sharpsh-”_

 

“Read it. Please.”

 

A long silence followed, before a heavy breath left his sister and echoed into the air.

 

 _“Nalquod Member 06280. Code name: Sharpshooter.”_ Slowly eyes widened around him. Keith’s fingers on his collar twitched, while Pidge’s fingers halted. _“Time served: Four years. K-K…”_

 

Silence followed. Looks shared between the Myths, while Lance nodded.

 

“Go ahead, Roni.”

 

_“Bu-”_

 

“Go ahead.”

 

A heavy breath echoed.

 

_“K-Kill C-Cou-unt…: 3-3,832…”_

 

The fingers around his collar slipped free. Keith stumbled back a few steps, while the Legend shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the cold metal of the Yellow Lion behind him.

 

“Th-three thousand…y-you’ve…how is that even possible? Y-You’ve only-”

 

“Paladins have aimed to kill Jumpers these days. The more I try to save, the more I kill.” A shrug left the teen and his gaze stayed locked on the ground. “I’ve stained my hands in more blood than you’ll ever see in your lives. I walk with an army of the dead wrapped around my ankles and constantly pulling me backwards towards death. Every step I take drags me miles backwards. So far the hammer of fate slams down on my head…So no. I don’t want to find the Lions. I don’t want to bring them out of their safe havens and into battle again. I want them to stay buried and forgotten, but none of you gave me a choice. You wanted to find them. So I obliged…somewhat, and I’ll keep helping you find them, but I won’t kill again. Not unless I no longer have a choice.”

 

Knuckles tapped against the Lion behind him and a weak smile fell over his face.

 

“This is enough proof right? Blaytz left me the only and last key to the Lions and we found one. I’m not trying to stop you, but I don’t particularly want to help either. I just no longer have a choice in the matter.”

 

“Lan-” Shiro tried to start, before the teen shook his head and yanked his hood over his ball cap and face.

 

“Pidge, you deactivate it?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

Without another word the Legend walked towards the machine and rested his hands against it. Fingers splayed across the machinery and a deep breath echoed, before he closed his eyes and the energy exploded. A big snap echoed, before he let out a sigh and waved behind him. The huge machine gone and a small crater left in its wake.

 

“I’ll be back at the base if you need me.”

 

He didn’t stay to hear a reply. He Jumped the moment he could. Right between Veronica and Allura who jolted in surprise, before he leaned forward and tapped away at his sister's’ keyboard. Code exploded across the computer, before he hit the enter button and the entire program shut down and locked itself. The computer left on its home screen while he took a step back and his sister gave him a small smile. Allura guilty.

 

“Next time, ask me.”

 

He Jumped again. Into Matt’s room and his weapons tossed onto the floor, before he collapsed back onto the mattress and threw his arm over his face. A heavy sigh echoed into the air and the tension heavy on his shoulders.

 

“One step forwards and twelve steps back…Like always.”

* * *

“I can’t believe he lied to us like that!”

 

Angered steps slapped against the floor of the common room. The small click of nails snapped beneath teeth sounded, while the tak of the clock echoed through the room.

 

“He knew this entire time. The moment he gave us the program he knew and he just- Shiro are you even listening?!” Ash colored orbs lifted to stare into enraged amethyst eyes glaring at him. “Are you going to stand with this?! Not only will he not wield the Blue Lion, but now he hid the Yellow Lions’ location from us! Aren’t you a little pissed off?”

 

In all honesty, he wasn’t.

 

3,832

 

“Hello! Earth to Shiro!”

 

How did Lance even get up every night to protect Jumpers? How did he deal with the guilt and agony that came with the dead that piled behind him?

 

“Shiro!”

 

Why did Lance even tell them about Lions? Why did he tell them everything, when he himself didn’t want them to be found? Why even try and help them find the Lions if he didn’t want them to be unburied? Just…just what happened to Lance recently?

 

The Sharpshooter he first met was full of life, proud of what he did, strong, and a logical fighting force. The Sharpshooter he knew now wasn’t close to that. He was a shell of his former self. Broken and beaten and lost beyond compare. He almost-

 

“SHIRO!” A jolt exploded through the male as he slammed back into the chair by instinct and came face to face with an agitated Keith. “Now you paying attention? You zoned out on me.”

 

“Sorry, I was just…thinking.” A hum left the sword wielder as he backed up and started to pace. “So what was on your mind again?”

 

Footsteps stopped. Keith glared at the wall and shoulders tense.

 

“Why did he lie to us?”

 

That was the biggest question. The can of worms no one wanted to open, but if what Veronica said was right…he had an idea.

 

“Wouldn’t you?” Purple eyes turned to look at him and Shiro clasped his hands in his lap.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Lance doesn’t know a single one of us. Matt is the only one he’s spent a large amount of time and he trusts him. He has no reason to trust us.”

 

“We saved his ass from death plenty of times!”

 

“That was Matt and Coran, Keith.” Silence filled the air as the teen crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. “None of us have actually tried to talk to him and get to know him. Show him we mean no harm and that we’re on his side. We might’ve done small things, but nothing like Matt and Coran have. He has no reason to trust us.”

 

“But why does that mean he has to hide the Lions’ locations? It’s not like we’re not looking for the same thing.”

 

That was true. It wasn’t like they weren’t looking for the same thing, but it had to be deeper than that. Lance was an extremely smart individual and he had more battle experience stacked than any one of them. There had to be a reason why he hid the Lions’ location from them. It wasn’t like they were going to-

 

“Maybe…maybe he didn’t want the Lions to fall into the wrong hands.” Silence echoed between them as Keith’s eyes widened. “It would make sense. He doesn’t know us or trust us. Why would he just let us locate the Lions and obtain them easily?”

 

“It’d make sense to why he gave the Yellow Lion to Hunk, too.” Keith added, frown still on his face. “He seemed comfortable beside him and Hunk protected him. They must’ve talked while they were searching.”  

 

“They solved the final location together as well.” A nod reached him, while Shiro sighed. “It still doesn’t explain his behavior recently. Why he doesn’t want to fight anymore.”

 

“You’re guess is good as mine.”

 

The click and slide of the door sounded. Matt walked in the next moment, frown on his face and hands in his pockets. A kicked puppy look taken over his expression while he flopped into the first armchair in reach and Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Can’t find Lance.” The pouted tone had Shiro blinking at him in surprise.

 

“You can’t find him? Did he-?”

 

“He’s in the base somewhere. Coran said he hadn’t left. Just can’t find him.”

 

“He doesn’t want to be found.” A hum left the disguise artist and his head thumped against the back of his chair. “He did drop a huge bomb on all of us. It makes sense that he’d find a place to hide.”

 

“Yeah. I’m just used to him talking to me if he gets like this. Not disappearing.” Matt mumbled, clearly disappointed and worried, while Shiro softly smiled.

 

“He probably just needs a little time alone is all. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Another hum left his younger brother, before Keith flopped beside him and ended up shoving their brother against one of the arm rests.

 

“Yeah. You’ll end up in bed with him tonight, anyway.” Keith added, Matt’s face red in an instant, while Shiro frowned. “He can’t ignore you forever. He-”

 

A pillow was shoved into Keith’s face and Shiro sighed. Fingers rubbed against his temples while his brothers fought each other with throw pillows. A small smile on his face as Keith yelped and fell off the chair and onto the floor in an undignified heap.

 

“Cheater!”

 

“You fell off the chair, not me!”

 

At least there was some peace around here.

* * *

The small clink of metal echoed with each step. Fingers held tight around the tray in their grasp. The slide of the electric door echoed through the hall, before pattered footsteps softened on plush grey carpet. Stacks and stacks of book cases passed. A labyrinth of them in the vast room, till steps stopped in the furthest corner of the room. Behind several stacks and below the heating vent. An armchair stuffed in the corner, against the wall, and a small side table beside it. A couple boxes stacked for a makeshift footrest and Lance of all people asleep in it.

 

The Sniper curled up and on his left side. Head rested lazily against the back of the chair, body slumped on the arm rest, legs pulled up tight, and fingers curled around a metallic journal in his fingers. The pages worn, slightly yellowed, but well taken care of. While furrowed brows and red rimmed, closed, eyes were the first things Hunk noticed. Tear streaks stained to his face and a purple bruise on his cheek.

 

At least he had finally found him.

 

Slowly, carefully, the cook moved forward and set the tray on the side table. A very soft clink sounded against the table, before he stepped back and softly frowned at the still asleep Legend. No twitch or sound escaped him as Hunk carefully sat on the boxes in front of the chair and frowned at the teen curled up in the chair.

 

“Lance?” Silence followed. Soft breaths the only thing to leave the teen, before a heavy sigh left the cook and he hesitantly reached out. “Lance, wake up.”

 

Carefully, slowly, Hunk reached out and poked the Sniper’s knee. The effect instant as the Legend jolted awake and the journal in his hands snapped closed. The metal tome held up to defend himself, Hunk’s hand already back at his side, as they stared at one another for a few moments. Silence echoed, before the tension in Lance’s shoulders slowly let go and he lowered the journal back into his lap. Hoodie sleeves wiped against his face while he sat up a little more properly and looked away from him.

 

“H-Hey, Hunk.” The teen’s voice was soft, a little broken from sleep, while fingers opened the journal once more and flipped through it to check for damage to the pages.

 

“Hey.” He replied back, tone unsure, while brown eyes watched the pages flip. “Sorry to disturb you. You just disappeared so fast and Matt said he couldn’t find you. He looked a little upset about it.”

 

Those fingers halted. A distressed look instantly on the Sniper’s face, before he closed the journal and pulled it close to him.

 

“Sorry. I just…I needed a little time alone.” The response was quiet, almost unheard, while those scarred fingers tightened around the journal.

  
“That’s fine. We were just worried is all.” A soft hum reached him, while brown eyes gravitated back to the journal. “Were you reading it?”

 

The Legend’s shoulders tensed in an instant. Fingers practically white against the journal and a small nod directed towards him. The tome pulled away from the Sniper’s chest and looked down at sadly.

 

“Y-Yeah…I…I wanted to…to see what he left for me is all.” Tears welled up in those blue eyes and Lance yanked his knees closer to himself. “H-He did and I…I…I couldn’t finish it…”

 

A concerned look instantly took over the cooks face as Lance let go of the journal and scrubbed his sleeves over his eyes. Shoulders heavily shaken and scarred fingers pressed against his face.

 

“Lance…” Slowly, carefully, the Myth reached out and rested a large hand on the teen’s shoulder. A small flinch the only reaction he got, before he gently squeezed it and rubbed his thumb against the Sniper’s collar bone. “You don’t have to finish it. Just take your time. Blaytz will underst-”

 

“H-He wants me t-to b-bring back the Lions and M-Myths…” A deathly silence filled the air between them and Lance curled up tighter into himself. “I-I c-can’t do that! I-I can’t h-handle more l-lives on my shoulders a-and m-more P-Paladins after me! I’ve done e-enough, h-haven’t I?!”

 

Sleeves pulled away from his face and heartbroken blue eyes stared at him pleadingly.

 

“I-I did everything to protect the Blue Lion and look at me!” By now the sobs had given way upset yells and fingers yanked up his sleeves to flash the scars that lay embedded into his flesh. More tears welled up and now spilled over his eyes and down his cheeks.“I’ve had my own flesh ripped apart for her and he wants me to push myself back out there?! To fight more Paladins and leave a sea of blood behind me and face _him_ again?! I can’t do that! H-he almost killed me once! I’d be dead if it weren’t for Matt! H-He can’t expect me to go back out there and get myself killed, can he? I don’t want to die like this! I j-just…I…just w-wanted a normal l-life…W-Why can’t I have that? W-why can’t I…I…j-just hide…”

 

A heavy plop sounded as Lance laid back against the armchair. Arms wrapped around himself and sleeves still pulled up. His stripped arms apparent in the low lighting in the corner of the library, and his face stained with tears. His bottom lip wobbled and fingers let go of his arms to cover his face with a bit back sob.

 

“I…I can’t do this anymore…”

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt to see Lance like this. To see one of the strongest Jumpers that currently walked this Earth collapsed to a sobbing mess, but it was apparent now that they forgot one key detail about the Sniper.

 

Lance was just a kid like them.

 

He may have been trained by the Nalquod. May have been put through rigorous training, went home with more bruises than wins, more failures than bits of pride, but he wasn’t much older than them. He certainly looked Hunk’s age and no kid their age would have gone through what Lance did. Would have as many scars as he did. Killed as many people as he did. Lance had been selfless and strong for every Jumper around the world and he had paid for it. Mind, body, and soul.     

 

Lance had finally broken.

 

Without a word Hunk stood and wrapped the Sniper up in his arms, no flinch or jolt apparent, and held him tightly. Fingers rubbed across the expense of the Legend’s back and the teen instantly slumped against him as he softly sobbed. Long, scarred, fingers slowly dug into his jacket and face buried into his shoulder. One of the cooks’ hands placed on top of the teen’s head and his hair gently ruffled.

 

And it was their fault. They were the ones to push the Legend over the edge. Take a sledge hammer and smash the last of the Sniper’s resolve. They had pushed him too hard. Asked him to do too much. They broke him…and it was their job to fix him.

 

“You can have a normal life, Lance. Matt and you just went on a date didn’t you?” Hunk quietly spoke. A nod pressed against his chest. “That was plenty normal and you got to have a normal day with Matt. No Paladins, or fights, or responsibilities. And that doesn’t have to be the only time you go out and have fun. The two of us can go out somewhere. Matt will definitely help disguise us if we asked. And we can make the base normal. I’ve been wanting to make a greenhouse, but Pidge won’t help me. We could do that together and we can cook if you want. We can make a normal life out of this.”

 

Slowly, steadily, the Sniper sat back and looked at him. Tears soaked down his cheeks and lower lip wobbled, while hopeful blue eyes looked up at him.

 

“W-We can?”

 

God it hurt to hear that question leave the teen’s mouth. Just how much had the Paladins taken from him?

 

“Yeah, we can. Veronica and you have been living here too. And from what I heard you’re sharing a room with Matt.” A soft blush dusted those damp cheeks and the teen nodded. “You’re in a bigger base with more people and a lot more to do, Lance. We can make a normal routine out of this and go out and do things. The Paladins haven’t taken that from you.”

 

“B-but Roni-”

 

“We can take her with us too.” Hunk reassured. “We can go to an amusement park or zoo or aquarium or…well, anything and go have fun with the three of us. Or four, or however many of us you want to go with us. We could all go out and have fun. It doesn’t always have to be about Paladins, fighting, and Lions.”

 

“But…you guys still want to gather the Lions.” A soft frown fell over the Myths’ face as the teen’s downcast expression. “And the Blue Li-”

 

“You don’t have to do it alone, Lance.” Those eyes looked back up at him. “You might not trust all of us, but Matt and I will help you anyway we can. Coran too. We can help you locate the Lions and stand by you when we go out to look for them. You don’t have to take a single life if you don’t want to. Or pick up the Blue Lion. We don’t expect you to protect us with your life. We just want to keep the Lions safe from the Paladins. When we manage that you don’t have to do a single thing after. We don’t expect you to. At least Matt and I don’t. You’ve done plenty for us already.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them. Blue eyes stared up at him, still and calculating, before the teen leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug. Fingers held fast to his jacket and head rested on his shoulder.

 

“Th-Thank you, Hunk…I…I’d really like that.”

 

A soft smile fell over the cooks face as he hugged the teen back and nodded.

 

“You’re welcome, Lance.” A hum reached him, before the Myth jolted and Lance backed up to give him a weird look. “I almost forgot! Your dinner!”

 

Large fingers quickly pulled the tray on the side table closer and gave the teen a gentle smile.     

 

“When I heard you disappeared I figured you hadn’t eaten and I bugged Matt and asked what nationality you were. So…” Fingers yanked the lid off the tray and blue eyes widened at the hot food underneath. “I made this for you. S-Sorry if I overstepped a boundary or anything! Matt said you might not want me poking around and- L-Lance?”

 

There were tears in his eyes again. His lower lip bitten into and wobbled as fingers pressed against his mouth and a small smile took over his face.

 

“Y-You made this?” A nod left the cook and arms wrapped around him suddenly. “Th-Thank you, Hunk. I-I…I haven’t had this since…th-thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Wanna try some?”

 

A nod left the teen as he took the offered fork and food on the plate. Beans and rice scooped up without a single bit of hesitation and bit into with a soft smile on the Sniper’s face. The tears in his eyes rolled down his face and a soft sniffle echoed. Fingers pressed against his mouth.

 

“It alright?” A nod was the only response he got while the teen chewed and swallowed.

 

“I-It…It tastes just like how my mama used to make it.” The weight behind the reply had a weak smile on the cook's face, but the Legend in front of him still yanked the plate off the tray and dug into it while Hunk moved back to sit on the boxes and let the teen eat. “I…I haven’t had Ropa Vieja in years. This is amazing, Hunk. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad it tastes alright. I have-” Blue eyes bolted to him, mouth full, and those orbs widened.

 

“Tastes alright? Dude, this is fucking incredible!” Brown eyes blinked at the teen in front of him in surprise and the Sniper swallowed and pointed to the food. “Mama was the best cook ever and I’d only ever eat her food when I was a kid! I haven’t her food in ages and this tastes just like it! Not to mention everything else you make is amazing! You’re like, the god of cooking or something!”

 

Laughter filled the air. Blue eyes blinked at him in confusion, while Hunk waved a hand at the Sniper and smiled.

 

“S-Sorry, but I don’t think I can be a god of cooking Lance.” In response the teen frowned and pointed to his food. “That was pure luck, man. This is the first time I’ve attempted Cuban cuisine.”

 

The fork dropped onto the plate and the teen held his hands up in defeat. More laughter echoed into the air, before Lance joined him. Laughter slowly taken over the quiet library and a big smile on the Sniper’s face. Scarred fingers held tight to his plate and the journal forgotten in the armchair. Their sad moment forgotten.

 

As it should be.

 

“This is still incredible, Hunk.” Lance spoke, once they calmed down, and dug into the food again. “It had to have taken forever.”

 

“Not really. I cook all kinds of dishes for everyone everyday.” He spoke with a shrug, while Lance watched him. “Matt and Pidge prefer Italian food. Allura likes to try new things. Shiro is stuck to Japanese food for a few years, and Keith eats anything and everything spicy. So I get plenty of practice making one special meal a day for everyone.”

 

“You make everyone a meal of their preference everyday?” A nod left the cook and Lance stared at him. “Doesn’t that get time consuming? Or annoying?”

 

“Naw, I like to cook. It’s relaxing for me and I feel at home in the kitchen.” A hum left the Sniper, fork hung from his mouth and fingers toyed with it. “I could make you something everyday.”

 

The fork plopped end first into the food.

 

“S-Seriously?”

 

“Yeah.” A big smile fell over the teen’s face as he gave a small nod. “Cuban dishes?”

 

“If you want to. You don’t have to.”

 

“I don’t mind at all. Gives me something new to learn.”

 

“You’re the best Hunk.” Lance spoke with a smile, eyes slowly drifted to his food. “I’m glad to have you as a friend.”

 

Silence took over the air as Lance fished out his fork and Hunk stared at him in surprise. Brown eyes blinked at the teen in front of him while Lance licked the food off the handle of his utensil and dug back into his meal with a content smile on his face.

 

D-Did Lance just-?

 

…………They were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	36. The First Wielder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found Lance. Not in the state he would've liked, but in all honesty he doesn't expect anything less. Everything is a mess right now. Tension is high. The pressure is on and Matt didn't expect to find Lance happily asleep on his bed. No, not with the Paladin's numbers and the Lions just on the horizon of their future. Matt just wishes everyday didn't end up in drama and...n-no. No he'll kee- Lance, no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flops onto the couch* I know. I'm horribly late. *buries face into pillow* I blame Pokémon Let's Go Eevee and the Go Park feature. *waves hand* But it's done. So please enjoy while I try to will away a headache.

It had taken time. Far longer than he hoped for, but Lance did shown up again.

 

Four hours later Matt found him.

 

In their shared room, a worn journal in his hands, and curled up amongst the sheets and pillows. His version of pajamas on. A worn, dulled and raggy, t-shirt and slightly torn sweatpants. Lance’s hair a mess, his skin around his eyes slightly pink, and a sad look on his face. Till Matt had walked in and the Sniper heard his entry.

 

Those blue eyes instantly bolted up and gaze on him, shoulders tensed and eyes wide, till he recognized him and instantly relaxed. A small, strained, smile on the teen’s face that had Matt over by the bed before he even pulled in a breath. Lance sat up to meet him, arms held out, as they enveloped each other in their arms and Matt buried his noise in the Legend’s hair. Grip tight around the Nalquod and a heavy breath past his lips when Lance melted into him. The beaten book Lance had held so tightly forgotten on the bed.

 

“Hey.” Matt softly spoke, while Lance buried his face into the Myths’ shoulder.

 

“Hey.”

 

“How are you doing? You disappeared on me.”

 

A small flinch left the teen in his arms, but Lance stayed right there. He didn’t try and back away, didn’t try and escape, or try and talk his way out of it. He just slowly nodded and unburied his face to give him a weak smile.

 

“Sorry, I just- I needed a little time to myself. Toda-” Teeth sunk into his lower lip and Matt patiently waited. “Hell, everyday I’ve felt stressed and lately I haven’t felt alright. Everything feels wrong and uncomfortable and I just- I needed a little time to try and sort through some things...not that it helped.”

 

Slowly Lance lowered to his knees and Matt followed him. The Myth sat indian style on the floor and his arms slid down to hold the Sniper’s hands. Quiet and patient while Lance slowly pulled his feet out from under him and let them dangle off the end of the bed. Matt’s head rested against the teen’s left knee and a soft blush instantly dusted over the Nalquod’s cheeks.

 

“Blaytz made it far more complicated, but…Hunk found me and tried to help.” A small smile fell over the Sniper’s face and Matt mirrored it. “He made me some comfort food. Best food I’ve had in seven years.”

 

“He makes the best comfort food.” A pleased hum left the Sniper and those scarred fingers tightened around his pale hands. “You two get to talk more?”

 

“Yeah. Hunk suggested we go out sometime, maybe with Roni and the others, and just go somewhere. Like a zoo, or aquarium, or amusement park, or just…anywhere.” A strained tension filled the Nalquod’s face and Matt watched him in worry. “C-Cause- Cause I kinda…kinda fell apart in front of him. I-I didn’t mean to, but everything just hit me and once and Hunk asked if I was alright and I just- I-”   

 

“Hey.” Pale fingers let go of the Sniper’s stripped ones to cup the teen’s cheeks and give him a soft smile. “A lot has happened in the past few weeks, Lance. A lot more than should’ve. You have all the right to get stressed and need time alone. I was just a little worried I couldn’t find you is all.”

 

A small nod left the Nalquod and the teen held tight to his hands.

 

“You disappeared so suddenly after you left us in the desert and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Slowly the disguise artist sat up on his knees and placed a kiss on the Sniper’s forehead. A soft blush across those cheeks in an instant and that small smile back on his face. “Are you alright now?”

 

“W-Well I-” The teen had tried to start, till Matt’s knee gave out.

 

The sudden pain and tension in his muscles pulled a wince across his face as he lost his balance and fell backwards. The creak of his prosthetic apparent as Lance scrambled to grab hold of him and the Myth swiftly slammed his palms into the floor. A groan past his lips while Lance quickly slid off the bed and fell to his knees beside him, panic on his face.

 

“Matt, are you alright? What happened?” The concern was apparent, but Matt could barely focus on it. “How can I-?”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Carefully, slowly, the male sat himself up and grabbed his prosthetic leg. Fingers carefully pulled on the ligament, and worry on Lance’s face, while he steadily moved the metal into a favorable position. His teeth sunk into his lower lip and a heavy wince on his face, till he let out a sharp breath and dropped the prosthetic. Fingers scrapped against the floor, while Lance held tightly to his shoulders and rubbed his shoulder blades.

 

“What can I do?” Lance asked. The worry on his face evident, but Matt’s wellbeing more important. “Tell me, Matt.”

 

God, he wanted to but…h-he didn’t want Lance to see his leg.

 

They had talked about this before. Lance had told him over and over again that his prosthetic leg didn’t make him anything less of what he was, but he had never seen his flesh and blood leg. The stump the was left as a reminder of what he lost. The flesh that was burned an-

 

He couldn’t let him. He needs the prosthetic off his leg right now, but he couldn’t let Lan-

 

“Matt.” Palms slapped against his cheeks and stormy blue eyes glared at him. The sudden change in emotion making a jolt surge through the male, while those scarred fingers dug into his cheeks. “Tell me what to do. You’re in pain. Forget about whatever you’re worrying about. Give me an order.”

 

God. He loved this Jumper.

 

Loved how he could go from concerned to dead serious in a moment. How he could smile and laugh and then kill in the next. Be upset and distraught and then drop everything for him to make sure he was alright. Why did he keep second doubting himself over this? Why did he keep questioning what Lance would think? The Sniper kept reminding him every time he broke down and he still hadn’t completely learned.

 

“M-My prosthetic.” A nod left the teen. “I-I need it off.”

 

“Can I take it off?”

 

Dear god.

 

“Matt.” Hazel eyes locked with blue and his fingers tightened on his face. Still in their original spot. Still hadn’t moved. Just patiently waiting. “Can I take it off?”

 

“Y-ye…” Panic set in and he quick shut his eyes. A heavy breath past his lips while the fingers on his face gently rubbed his skin. “Y-fuck.”

 

“Can I take it off?”

 

Why couldn’t he just say yes? Why was it so damn hard?

 

“Y-Ye-e-”

 

“If you can say it I’ll tell you what I was upset about.” Hazel eyes shot open to stare at the Sniper in shock. A weak, worried, look on the teen’s face. “Say it and I’ll tell you, Matt. You can do it.”

 

It almost felt wrong. Wrong for the Sniper to use something like that to encourage him to move past this. Lance should be able to tell him what was wrong on his own. Not use it to help Matt get past his insecurities. He almost wanted to nod just so the Sniper didn’t have to tell him. So he couldn’t use this against the Sniper and make him uncomfortable, but deep down he knew that wasn’t the case.

 

Lance was going to tell him. It would probably take time and he’d be hesitant, but he’d tell Matt everything eventually. He knew that. Lance knew that. All this was for was to get Matt to grow a set and let Lance see a part of him few people had seen. To grow past his fears and open up more. To open up to the Sniper more and quit sleeping with his damn prosthetic on every night, but he couldn’t do it. Part of him wouldn’t let him. Part of him was still scared and-

 

“Please, Matt.”

 

How could he say no when Lance wanted to do this?

 

“Y-Ye-Ye-s-Ye-”

 

“You can do it.” The teen spoke softly, encouragingly, before the male let out a heavy breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Y-Ye-Yes.”

 

Clink!

 

A jolt ran through him and his eyes snapped open. Gaze bolted to his leg and his pant leg already pushed up. One of the clasps already undone and one of Lance’s hands rested on the metal prosthetic.

 

“L-Lan-”

 

“It’s alright, Matt.” The teen softly spoke. The fingers of his other hand slid down to gently grasp his shaking ones. “It’s just me.”

 

Clink!

 

A wince left him. His leg jolted, but Lance sat still. Eyes locked on him, quiet, and fingers rested against the next clasp.

 

Clink!

 

It almost felt like his heart had jumped to his throat. Fingers practically strangled around the Sniper’s, shoulders visibly shaking, teeth bit so hard into his lip it wouldn’t be long till it bled.

 

Clink!

 

THUNK!

 

The echo of his prosthetic hitting the floor had his hands moving before his brain could catch up. Scarred fingers instantly held fast to his and pressed against him to keep them at bay. His gaze locked on his leg and tears almost in his eyes.

“La-”

 

A soft hush left the Legend. The teen practically pressed against him the next moment and face buried into his neck. A shiver down his spine at the feeling and eyes closed as a heavy breath left him.

 

“You did great, Matt. So great.” Lance quietly spoke, kiss pressed against his flesh, and the Legend cuddled into him on the floor. The Myths’ metal leg forgotten and his flesh leg out in the open air, but the Sniper’s attention on him. “I’m so proud.”

 

He felt nauseous. Sick to his stomach. His head hurt. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he had the utmost urge to slam a pillow over his leg and curl his fingers around it to keep it hidden. It felt so wrong.

 

“The old looking book on your bed is Blaytz’s journal.”

 

All his thoughts slammed into a wall and turned to dust. Hazel eyes wide as his gaze bolted to the Sniper cuddled into his neck and the sad look on his face. Their fingers interlaced tightly and Lance rested on his left side.

 

“Y-Your teacher?” A nod left the teen, lips pursed and thin.

 

“I-It was in the bag he gave me when he told me to run. He told me if I ever needed to open it I needed to look for the sleeping Lions and need their help in my most desperate hour.” Slowly Matt pulled their fingers apart and yanked the Sniper into his lap. Lance easily curled up there and nuzzled into his neck. Matt’s arms wrapped around the Legend’s waist. “I didn’t know what it meant till I explained the Lions to you all and then you all wanted to search for them so badly. When I looked back at everything that happened, realized what could happen, I knew the book would have what we needed to find the Lions. I just…I didn’t want to open it.”

 

Those blue eyes shifted up towards the bed. To where the old tome sat innocently on the sheets, and the Legend relaxed against the disguise artist.

 

“I didn’t know what I’d find and I didn’t know if I could handle it.” The Sniper quietly continued. “So I skimmed for the Yellow Lions’ location when I was out with Hunk. He solved the final piece of the puzzle and went to go retrieve it. When I came back and was alone…I realized I had to read it.”

 

Fingers tightened into the male’s shirt and Matt held him tighter. Nose buried into the Sniper’s hair and a kiss placed on his head.

 

“I-If you guys want to find all the Lions, I had to read it. So I could find the locations of the Green and Red Lions. So they’d be safe from the Paladins, but…I-I skipped to the end and…I found an extra piece of paper in the back. Addressed to me.”

 

Lance suddenly moved to bury his face into Matt’s neck. Entire form tense and shoulders shaken while the disguise artist looked at him in worry and pulled the teen close.

 

“H-he wants me to gather the Lions again and find th-them Myths.” Came the quiet, broken, announcement, and Matt’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“Wh-What?”  

 

“I-I can’t handle that. I nearly died to protect the Blue Lion. H-How can he expect me to retrieve the others and f-find them Myths’?” Blue eyes looked up toward him. Stormy and full of conflict and pain, full of distraught and fear. “I can’t handle more lives on my shoulders! These are Myths’ Matt! Five people that can wield the Lions with near mastery skill and can hold their own! No one on the planet is qualified! I’m barely qualified!”

 

“Lan-”

 

“How can he expect me to train five new people and make sure they won’t use the Lions for bad deeds? How can I trust someone else with them?! If anything I want them to stay buried! They deserve it! They’ve seen enough blood and I’m tired of-”

 

“Lance!” A quick shake of the Sniper had him silenced and Matt looked down at him in worry. At the tears stained across his face and the fear in his eyes. Fingers held tight to his arms, covered at the moment but scarred, and slightly shaken. “We’re just trying to gather them to keep them safe. We’re not trying to wield them. Shiro-”

 

“How can I be sure?” Silence fell over them and Lance looked down at their laps. “How can I be sure that you’ll only keep them safe? What if something bad happens and you feel like there is no choice but to use them? What if you do and they fall into the Paladin’s hands? What will you do then? Will you put them into jep-”

 

“Probably.” Blue eyes bolted to him. Full of fear and dangerous energy. “They’re the Mythical Lions, Lance. They were wielded before us to protect Jumpers and Paladins alike. They were used to dull the fire of the war and create a sense of peace. If they’re needed again, why would we leave them as ornament pieces?”

 

“Because they’re powerful weapons and-!”

 

“In the right hands.” Blue eyes glared at him and Matt softly smiled. “You said so yourself. They’re only deadly in the right hands. No one can wield the Blue Lion like you. The Myths before us knew what they were doing too. Gyrgan sounded like an incredible shield for his team and Hunk seems to fit the same profile. It’s why you offered it to him before you could stop yourself.”

 

Slowly the Sniper looked away from him. Guilt on his face and eyebrows furrowed. Meanwhile Matt gently cupped the teen’s face and locked eyes with those chaotic blue eyes.

 

“You say you want to keep them hidden and safe, and that you don’t want to fight, but you keep contradicting yourself Lance.” Matt quietly spoke, fingers rubbed against those wet cheeks. “When we found the Yellow Lions’ location you didn’t try and hinder us. You thrived with Hunk and returned with the Lion. You took down those Paladins before we got there and you offered Hunk the Yellow Lion. You may want them hidden, but every time we go out there you fight with everything you have and never once complain about it in the moment. You live to fight, but you don’t want to. You wield the Blue Lion like it was made for you, but you won’t wield her. What do you want?”

 

Blue eyes instantly watered. Gaze shot away from him and that lower lip wobbled. Before the Sniper thumped against his shoulder and curled up against him.

 

“I want no more death and I want a normal life.” Came the quiet, heartbroken, response. All while Matt looped his arms around the teen’s waist.

 

“You can have that.”

 

“Not if I go back out there. Not if you do.”

 

Lance was afraid to lose him. Lance was afraid to lose himself. Afraid that either one of them could die.

 

“Then make me a Myth.” The Sniper shot up, blue eyes glared at him dangerously and Matt jolted back as if he was burnt.

 

“NO!” The anger was burnt deep into the Legend’s tone, eyes ablaze with a raging storm. “If you become a Myth you’re right in the fighting and you’ll have a permanent target on your back! The Paladins will hunt you as long as you live! If you think-!”

 

“You’re already a target.” Teeth sunk so hard into the teen’s lower lip it split. “You don’t want to wield the Blue Lion, but you’ve held onto it for so long the Paladins believe you’re its Myth. You’ll always have a target on your back, Lance.”

 

“N-No. P-Please, no.” The fingers that had weakly held onto his shoulders tightened. “I-I can handle it, but…Please. P-Please don’t make me watch you die. Please.”

 

It hurt. It always hurt to see Lance like this. To see him struggle and fight against what was inevitable. To try and make some kind of normal life out of the chaos they lived in. To try and hold onto everything and never let it go.

 

He was just a teenager. He was just a kid when he joined the Nalquod and he had been so much younger when the Paladins took everything from him. One way or another he never had a say in what he wanted in his life. Not like Matt had.

 

Matt had made the choice to leave his family behind. The Paladins had taken everything from Lance. Matt had chosen to stay with Shiro and Keith. Lance had no choice but to stay hidden in a rainforest and live with the panthers that considered him part of their litter. Matt decided to live with his unrelated blood brothers and survive through the hardships. Lance saw no other option than to force the Nalquod to train him so he could protect what he had left. Matt had the choices. Lance hadn’t and now he was trying to find something he had control of. Anything he could make a choice on and make it hold true. So far there had been nothing but failures.

 

“Alright.” Those fingers on his shoulders twitched. Those eyes widened a tad and eyebrows raised. “I won’t then.”

 

“R-Really?”

 

But Matt could change that.

  
“You said no.” The small shrug he gave didn’t seem to sway the teen. “So I won’t be a Myth. I won’t wield a Lion. I won’t put a huge target on my back, but I’ll still fight like I normally do.”

 

The hope in those eyes had a small smile on Matt’s face. A determined nod given to the teen in his lap, before he had an armful of his boyfriend. A happy sniffle buried into his shoulder and fingers held tight to his jacket.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to feel like I’m for-”

 

“You’re not forcing me to do anything, Lance.” Matt softly spoke, arms wound tightly around the teen. “It’s my choice and I’d rather you feel comfortable.”

 

“Thank you.” His tone was soft, thankful, and a soft smile fell across the Myths’ face as he buried his nose into the teens brown hair.

 

Lance still hadn’t touched on the subject of the Blue Lion. He probably never would if he didn’t have to and at this point Matt wouldn’t push him today. Today had been a mess even if they had succeeded in their quest.

 

The fact Lance had hidden the location of the Yellow Lion on purpose didn’t surprise him all that much. For a Jumper like him it was a no brainer, but for him to offer the Yellow Lion to Hunk had been a complete side blind. After all he had done to try and stay out of the huge fights, keep the Lions at bay, and openly state how much he wanted to keep them hidden it was the last thing Matt expected from his boyfriend. But there had to be a reason for it. Lance was great at hiding things. It was a particularly good talent of his, but Matt wasn’t all that sure he was comfortable with it. Not when the strongest weapons in their history were in the mix. Not when they were literally steps away from a full out war against the Paladins.

 

Now wasn’t the time for this though.

 

“Let’s get to bed.” Matt quietly spoke, fingers rubbed against the Sniper’s back as he received a nod and Lance leaned back to wipe his face.

 

A soft sniffle sounded, before Matt remembered his leg and paled. Blue eyes slowly drifted towards him and a small smile directed at him.

 

“You want me to help you up?”

 

He wanted his prosthetic back. He felt horribly naked. Horribly uncomfortable.

 

“Matt?” Hazel eyes blinked into focus and Lance gently squeezed his hands. “Your pants are long enough to cover it up. You want me to help you up?”

  
He was such a coward.

 

“C-Can you shift over?”

 

A brown eyebrow quirked in confusion, but the teen still moved aside for him. Shaken fingers reached out for his pant leg and the material yanked up. A small protest escaped from the Sniper, before the male cuffed the material over his thigh and hesitantly pulled his hands back and shoved them into his lap. Hazel eyes glued to the floor, away from his stump, while Lance was silent.

 

HIs blue eyes mostly likely taking in every inch of the flesh. Of the whole eight inches of his thigh he had left after the multitude of surgeries Pidge had had to put him through. On the horrible scars that laid seared into his flesh, never once fully healed. Huge gouges of flesh just gone, skin pulled tight and sealed together with expert precision and well placed stitches that had been removed ages ago. The now rough, abused, stump left over most likely dry and irritated because he left his prosthetic on too long and he hated touching it. Hated putting lotion on it and hated looking at it. And Lance-

 

“It looks like it hurts.” Hazel eyes bolted up to see worried blue eyes focused on his leg. Hands held tight to his chest, but fingers twitched as if he wanted to reach out and touch it. “Is it always that red?”

 

He rubbed the skin raw and irritated it. Great.

 

“N-No. Left my prosthetic on too long.” That worry heightened and those fingers nearly turned white with how tight he held them together.

 

“Do you have anything for it?”

 

“Lan-”

 

“You’re leg is raw and irritated and it could get infected, Matt.” Lance snapped, blue eyes locked with his, worry flooded his tone. “Do you have anything for it?”

 

He should’ve just left the stupid thing on and suffered.

 

“Bathroom medicine cabinet.” Lance shot to his feet and moved towards the door. “Bottom shelf. The green bottle.”

 

He didn’t want Lance to see him like this.

 

“Found it.” The Sniper reappeared moments later, bottle in hand as he tossed it on the bed and knelt down to wrap an arm his wai-

 

“Wh-What are you doing?” A sigh filled his ear as Lance literally yanked him up off the floor and moved towards the bed. “La-”

 

“Help me or you’re sleeping alone tonight.” Came the idle threat, before Matt wrapped an arm around the Sniper’s waist and grabbed onto mattress. “And up.”

 

With an intake of breath he pulled himself up onto the bed.

The muscles in his arm protested as he pushed them to their limit and he practically collapsed onto the bed. A wince pulled on his face while Lance carefully pulled away from him and snatched the bottle off the bed. Matt instantly sat up and hand reached out for the bottle, mouth open to-

 

“Tell me not to and I’ll leave.” The Sniper spoke as he popped the cap off and read the instructions on the label as he squeezed some onto his fingers. Blue eyes glanced up at him when the bottle snapped closed. “Just let me take care of you this time, Matt.”

 

He hesitantly gave up. Hands dropped to his lap and shoved between his thighs to keep himself behaved. Teeth sunk into his lower lip while the teen knelt down in front of him and gently rubbed the lotion between his fingers. Those cold pads gently grazed against his flesh, a wince pulled across his face, while those appendages gently soothed the ointment over his skin. Carefully dragged against the ache and the relief slowly pulled across his skin with each stroke of those fingers on his leg. Till hands pulled back and a small smile was flashed up towards him. His red skin now a soft pink and the pain slowly ebbing away.

 

“There, all done.”

 

What did he do to deserve such an amazing human being?

 

“Come here.” Without a word Lance stood up and Matt yanked him close, flopped back across the mattress and a soft giggle echoed into his ear. Relief flooded his senses as he held the teen close and Lance cuddled into his chest. “Thank you.”

 

It held so much weight. Held so much power, but it never felt like enough. Could never fully encompass what he felt and just how grateful he was to the Legend curled up against him across his bed.

 

“You’re welcome, Matt.”

 

It was almost like a dream. To have such an amazing person in his life. Someone who could look at him and his faults and see all the good and never the bad. Even when they themselves were slowly falling apart on the inside and barely held together.

 

“Let me go shut off the light.” A kiss pressed against his forehead before Lance disappeared and his feet pattered against the floor. The switch flipped and a snap echoed as the mattress dipped with the teen’s weight settled beside him once more. “Good night, Matt.”

 

And he’d do whatever he could to keep Lance together as well, because he more than deserved it.

* * *

Soft clatters and squeaks filled the air of the shop. The space mostly vacant and Lance huddled over one of the tables. Blaytz’s journal beside him, open, and the Yellow Lion in front of him. Several containers of chemicals around him and a small beaker in the center. A cloth dipped into it and carefully wiped against the surface of the weapon. Rust and grime slowly wiped away and the sparkling surface underneath steadily revealed. The clock on the wall most likely read around seven in the morning.

 

“He’s beautiful.”

 

Clatters filled the air as the Sniper jolted and his knee slammed into the top of the table. Fingers quickly shot out to keep all the containers up straight and blue eyes focused on the owner of the voice. Princess of all people standing just inside the room and a soft smile on her face.

 

“Sorry to frighten you, _Lance_. I came in here to find Pidge.” She spoke politely, while the teen slowly relaxed and looked down at the shield in front of him.

 

“She left an hour ago.”

 

The response was short and clipped, but the woman didn’t seem bothered at all. Not when she nodded and walked closer while Lance returned to his task. Her steps echoed, before she reached the space across the table from him and gently reseted her hands on the table on either side of the Lion.

 

“Have you been up since then cleaning him?” She asked, while Lance nodded. “All by yourself?”

 

A shrug left the teen as he scrubbed a particularly bad spot and glared at it.

 

“May I?” Scarred fingers halted in their task and blue eyes glanced up to see the woman’s hand reached out. A soft, reassuring, smile on her face while Lance softly frowned and picked up an extra rag and dipped it in the solution to hand to her. “Thank you.”

 

Silently he watched as she accepted the soping cloth from him and started to gently scrub a dirty section of the shield. Her fingers filthy in no time and a smile still on her face as she slowly started to clean the relic without a single complaint.

 

“My name is Allura, by the way.” Her blue eyes, speckled with pink, lifted to meet his gaze and he blinked at her. “It occured to me I never introduced myself. I apologize for that. I should’ve said something the moment I could.”

 

A nod left the Sniper as he looked back down at the shield between them and started on his task again.

 

“It’s alright. We’ve all been busy.” Lance mumbled, as the grime beneath his filthy fingers gave way and revealed the silver metal underneath. “And as the Red Myths’ daughter I’m sure you were doing your own research on the Lions.”

 

Her movements halted and Lance folded the rag in his hands to find a clean spot and dunk it in the solution again.

 

“I-”

 

“You don’t have to explain. I figured the moment you found out about the Lions, and their connection to your father, you would’ve made a move.” The rag plopped onto the metal surface and the Legend continued his ministrations on the shield. “You probably started the search first anyway, right?”

 

Her silence wasn’t surprising in the least. He knew it had been her. No one else would’ve been so gung ho after the weapons and his explanation except her. She probably barely remembered her father. Too young and too innocent to understand why he just never came home one night and she was left chasing after his long forgotten shadow. He couldn’t blame her for it. Lance had been a victim of it too. Always on the search for the answer to Blaytz’s status, but in the end he didn’t like the conclusion he came to. She wouldn’t like it either. He already told her Zarkon killed her father. She probably wanted revenge, but he wasn’t going to give it to her. It’s not what Blaytz would have wanted.

 

“Yes…Yes I did, but I didn’t intend to-”

 

“Force me to help and pull the relics of our past out of their safe havens?” Her lips pulled thin then and he chose to ignore her. “Force me to protect all of you without my permission. Force Shiro to ask Veronica to use the Nalquod program, without my permission, and secure a Lion against my will? Did you also know I had Blaytz’s journal too?”

 

“I…I just want to end this.”

 

“I highly doubt that.” Her hunches raised up then. Eyes full of energy and danger, but he met her. Sent ice cold eyes right back at her and she flinched under his gaze. “The Lions aren’t your play toys. I won’t let you force me to find them all and create a new team of Myths to avenge your father. Find them yourself and intact your own revenge if that’s what you want, Allura.”

 

“I ne-”

 

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Silence fell over them then. Her eyes narrowed at him while he looked back down at the shield and wiped the bottom half clean. The metal gleamed under his fingers and practically brand new. “These weapons were used to protect and disable. Not to kill and maim. I won’t let you use them for such purposes.”

 

“You’ve done the same.” A small smile fell over the Sniper’s face as he shrugged and tossed the filthy rag behind him to drop into a trash can.

 

“True, but I followed Blaytz’s creed if we want to get technical about it.” Lance easily replied, their gazes locked. Anger and amusement clashed. “Blatyz fought to disable and protect until he had no other choice. The moment Jumper blood was spilt he retaliated and killed only those who spilt it. I do that same.”

 

“And the other Myths?” Allura demanded, eyes narrowed, while Lance raised an eyebrow. “What were their creeds?”

 

So this was how she was going to play it.

 

“Gyrgan titled himself the impenetrable wall. He was the shield of the team. He never killed until Trigel was badly hurt.” Lance spoke, filthy fingers held up and counted. “Trigel never killed. She barely injured others either. She fought to disable and only disable.

 

Zarkon fought how he saw fit. If there were injured, he injured. If Jumpers were killed, he killed. He saw any action should be mirrored, almost like Blaytz.

 

And your father, Alfor. He never permanently injured and killed anyone in his life.”

 

Slowly her eyes widened. Shock written across her face and disbelief in her eyes.

 

“He fought like a true knight. Fairly and honorably. Always faced his opponents head on. Always fought to disable and never hurt anyone in his entire service, which is commendable given his Lions’ shape.”

 

“H-He never injured another?” Lance nodded and she softly frowned. Gaze locked on the lion between them and turmoil in her eyes. “But Zarkon-”

 

“Killed your father because he stood in his way to go after Gyran and Blaytz.” Lance cut in, while the woman looked at him. “The moment he killed Trigel he went for Gyrgan. Alfor stood in his way and ordered them to leave. Gyrgan took the Lions with him when him and Blaytz fled. He sacrificed his life to make sure the Lions were safety hid.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them, before she set the rag in her hands down.

 

“How do you know this to be true?” Came the demand, before the Sniper pointed to the worn journal next to him. “Is that-?”

 

“Blaytz’s journal. He left it for me.”

 

“The Blue Lions’ Myth left you a guide?” She spoke in awe, while Lance nodded. “Then why haven’t you-?”

 

“Because I won’t fall prey to your desires.” Narrowed eyes flashed at him once more and Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “If anything I don’t want to fight. Not ever if I could have it my way. I’ve given more blood and flesh over to my Lion than any of you will, but I probably won’t have that choice any longer and not because of you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There were Paladins in the Yellow Lions’ vicinity.” Those eyes widened and Lance frowned. “If Zarkon was able to find a general location for the Yellow Lion and send his lackeys after it to retrieve it, it won’t be long before they located the Green and Red Lions’ general locations. If they haven’t already retrieved them. So I don’t have much choice anymore.”

 

Slowly the Sniper stood, journal flipped closed and snatched, while the woman watched him.

 

“I can’t sit idle and pretend I’m not held captive in this fight. I’ve wielded the Blue Lion for too long and her brand is seared into my back. I have to locate and protect the Lions.”

 

“Then you’ll wield her again?” The hope in her voice was laughable.

 

“No.” A displeased look fell over her face and Lance gave her an amused smile. “I said I’d protect them. I can’t wield and protect her at the same time anymore. Not with my right shoulder shot.”

 

Her gaze fell on the mentioned shoulder and he gently rested a hand over it.

 

“I’m appedextraous, but I fight on instinct. If I need to use my right hand I will and I’ll break my mending collar bone again with the backlash of the shot. So I can’t hold her. It’s better I don’t anyway. She’s taken enough from me.”

 

“But _Lance_ -!”

 

“My decision is final.” Her mouth snapped shut and the Sniper glared at her. “I won’t let you use the Lions to avenge your father. I won’t them fall into the Paladins hands and I’ll protect them with my life. The Blue Lion will stay in her locked case and she’ll stay there. Or I will leave with both Lions and you’ll never see my again. Understand?”

 

“You can’t carry the Yellow Lion.”

  


Fingers reached out and touched the face of the metal. Eyebrow quirked, before she glared at him.

 

“On millisecond and its gone. I’ve already locked the energy output.”

 

A deathly silence fell over them. Dangerous glares shot between them, till the shop door suddenly slid open and they both looked over to see Hunk in the doorway.

 

“Hunk?”

 

“There you are Lance! I’ve been looking for you!” The cook spoke in relief as he moved towards them and Allura backed off. Those brown eyes on the shield. “Whoa! You made Yellow look so nice, Lance! How long did this take you to get half of it so sparkly?”

 

“About an hour.” A shrug left the Sniper and Allura backed away and headed for the door as quietly as she could. “What did you need Hunk?”

 

A nervous look instantly fell over the bulky man’s face as he lightly scratched at his face.

 

“Well, that’s the thing. I, uh, kinda wanted to ask for a favor, but I’m not sure you’ll want to do it.”

 

“Favor? What kind?” The shop to the door slid open as Allura stepped in front of it and Hunk’s face scrunched up nervously.

 

“C-Can you teach me how to wield the Yellow Lion?”

 

“What?”

 

“What?!”

 

Both the Sniper and the Princess spoke at the same time. Shock on both their faces while the cook flinched and played with his fingers.

 

“Y-Yeah. I, uh, thought about it a lot last night and I decided I want to wield her...him? The Yellow Lion. Because you’re always out there protecting all of us and I want to help anyway I can.” He spoke quietly, voice slowly growing strength as he continued. “Grygan was the Myths’ shield and their protector and I want to be too. I want to make sure everyone stays safe and you don’t get hurt anymore, Lance. You’ve done enough for all of us and we still have more Lions to find. I can’t let you go out there without someone to watch your back and shield you.”

 

Unbelievable.

 

These Jumpe-...these little Myths were something else.

 

A soft smile fell over the Sniper’s face as he picked up a rag and held it out to the cook.

 

And here he thought Matt was the only one who could surprise him.  

 

“I’ll be relentless.” Lance warned as those large fingers reached out for the cloth and halted at his words. “My teachers beat me black and blue to prepare me for the Blue Lion and I’ll do the same. Also, be aware that the moment you wield him in front of Paladins that you’ll have a brand seared into your back. A target that will never fade till you die.”

 

A worried look fell over the male’s face. Brown eyes looked at the rag, the Lion, and Lance in quick succession and a worried look on his face. Allura by the door and her mouth hung open, anticipation and worry on her face. All while Lance stood tall and quiet, patient.

 

Till fingers reached out and took the cloth from his hand. A smile on the coo- Myths’ face.

 

“I promised I’d watch your back. I won’t go back on that.”

 

A smile fell on the Sniper’s face as Allura quickly left the room. Hunk reached over to dunk the cloth into Lance’s homemade solution and start to clean his weapon.

 

They had a wielder for the Yellow Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	37. Nalquodian Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't find it. It's supposed to be in the journal. Lance knows it is. He just can't find it. Why can't he? Why did Blaytz hide it so well? Why- Oh god, does he really have to really talk to them about this? The best secrets are best hidden and- yeah, he has no choice now. Lets hope his brothers can forgive him for this and- oh! There it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* what's this? I posted on time for once! *hides behind a pillow* It's a shorter chapter than we're used to now, but I hope that's alright. We'll get back into some action next chapter. *waves* Enjoy!

He couldn’t find it. 

 

Pages flipped in quick succession. Frustration settled heavy in the air while the clack of keyboard keys echoed in the room. Blue eyes narrowed at the paper in front of him and his eyebrows furrowed. Scarred fingers seconds from strangling the stupid book, till the tak of the keys stopped. 

 

“Maybe you should take a break?” Pidge spoke up, tone annoyed, while the Sniper looked up to glare at her and she held her hands up in defense. “Just an idea. You don’t have to work so hard to find the other Lions. I can help.”

 

A small huff left the Legend as he looked down at the journal and glared at it. The pages flipped again and a groan filled the air. 

 

“Lance-”

 

“Even if you helped half of this would be lost to you.” The teen spoke as he stopped on a page and skimmed it. 

 

“What, you got your own language or something?” Pidge asked sarcastically, before the Sniper tensed and the girl blinked at him in surprise. “Seriously? The Nalquod has its own-?”

 

“Our documents are top secret.” Lance grumbled, frown on his face as he started to flip through the pages again and Pidge closed her computer to stare at the book in his hands. “Can’t have just anyone read them.”

 

“Does Veronica know how to read it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Matt?”

 

“No.”

 

“Anyone?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“So if you die no one can read it?” She asked as the teen stopped in his search and stared at the tome. “What if-?”

 

“I won’t die until the Lions are safe, at the least.” The Legend spoke, shoulders tense. “It’s my duty to keep them safe. I’ll accomplish that much first.”

 

“After that?”

 

“We’ll see.” 

 

Pages flipped again and Pidge fell silent. Her gaze locked on him and the book, till the rustle of fabric sounded and her steps moved towards him. Not close enough to see the book, but enough to bring her to the forefront of his mind. 

 

“Can I look at it?”

 

“Pidge-”

 

“Come on, Lance. It’s a language that’s never been recorded. I just want to look at it.”

 

“No.”

 

“Kill joy.” A hum left the Sniper as she walked back to her seat and flopped next to her computer. A pout on her face while the Legend skimmed another page. “Why is that book so special anyway? You’ve been looking at it for over an hour.”

 

“It’s not-”

 

The slide of the common room doors clicked and hissed. Hunk stepped in, a smile plastered on his face, and a tray in his hands. 

 

“Hey guys! I brought snacks.” The cook happily spoke as he moved forward and set the treats on the coffee table. Pidge right there to snag a few. “Thought you two would want a break.”

 

A hum left Sharpshooter as he flipped a few pages and Pidge happily stuffed her face. The new Yellow Myth blinked at him for a few moments, before a finger poked the top of his head. A flinch wracked through the Legend as he lifted his gaze to glare at the man and saw the treat in his other hand. 

 

“You’re evil.”

 

“No, just knowledgeable.” Hunk chuckled as he held the Cannoli out for him and Lance snatched it. “Matt told me you loved them.”

 

“More like I’d kill for them.” The teen muttered as he bit into the flaky pastry and hummed in content. A smile on the cook's face. “God, this is better than the one I had on my date with Matt. You’re amazing Hunk.”

 

“It’s just a Cannoli.”

 

“A godly Cannoli.”

 

“I forgot you went on a date with my brother.” Pidge grumbled, a disgusted look on her face as she fake gagged. “I’m surprised you didn’t get attacked by Paladins.”

 

“Matt has his ways.”

 

“You’re covered in scars though.” The tech master pointed out, before the Legend paled and placed a hand over his left arm. “Quiznak, Lance, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s fine.” The Legend cut in, fingers tightened around his arm. “Matt had a disguise for me. No one noticed.”

 

A guilty look fell over the girls face as she muttered out an apology and Hunk watched him in worry. 

 

“W-Well, Yellow is all clean now.” Hunk spoke up, small smile on his face as Lance looked over at him. “Not a speck of dirt or rust on him.”

 

“Thank you, Hunk. I’ll get in contact with my usual vendor and get the materials to replace the strap on him.” Lance replied back as he looked back down at the journal and shoved the last of his treat into his mouth. 

 

“Vendor? You mean dealer?” PIdge spoke with a frown, while Lance waved a hand. “Won’t they sell you out?”

 

“Considering I’m a valuable customer, and what I need isn’t available just anywhere, no they won’t.” The Sharpshooter spoke, page turned. “Besides, they know I have the funds for what I’ll need and they know who I am.”

 

“Whoa, wait! They know you’re a Nalquod?” Hunk spoke in concern as Lance nodded, gaze focused on the journal. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

 

“No. Not with them.” A frown fell over the teens face and he flipped the pages back to the beginning. “They’re in the same situation as me. So we have a mutual respect for one another. I continue my job and they’ll continue to provide what I need.”

 

A moment of silence filled the room, before Pidge sat up. 

 

“Wait, so they’re your tranquilizer supplier?” The shocked tone her voice wasn’t unexpected, especially when Lance nodded and her eyes bugged out. The common room door slid open. “Whoa, wait! You have a group of people who supply everything for you as long as you pay them and keep fighting? What are they going to do when you quit?”

 

“Quit supplying me.” 

 

“Suppliers?” Lance jolted at the new voice and blue eyes bolted to the open door. Shiro, Keith, and Matt in the doorway and a frown on Keith’s face as he moved forwards toward him. “You hiding something else from us again?”

 

A huff left the Sniper as he relaxed and pulled his knees up to rest the journal against them.

 

“Kind of easy to keep it hidden when you never asked if I had any.” A frustrated look fell over the teen’s face and Lance flipped through the journal again. “Besides, you know how much tranquilizer bullets would cost me if I actually went to a shop professional? My supplier knows about me and they suggested the deal we’re set on. I pay a fee upfront and as long as I continue to fight they’ll provide me what I need.”

 

“How’d you manage that? That sounds difficult.” Shiro asked in curiosity as he moved to sit on the couch across from him and Lance frowned at him. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Lance-” Pidge started, before he snapped the journal closed and she fell silent. 

 

“I saved them and…I got hurt.” Silence fell over the air and the Sniper ignored the phantom itch across his torso and back like a web under his skin. “They got me some place safe and found out who I was when they took care of my injuries. Promised not to tell anyone and said they’d help me secure what I needed if I helped fund them a little. That’s all.” 

 

An interested hum left the Myth across from him and Keith frowned at him as he flopped into an armchair next to the couch he was sitting on and his feet landed practically in Lance’s face. Rainforest dirt coated across the bottom of his shoes and small tufts of black fur. 

 

“Blue kick your ass again?” A foot kicked him in the head and the Sniper yelped. “The hell Keith!?” 

 

“She wouldn’t be kicking my ass if you actually helped!”

 

“You need to focus you stupid, idiot! You lack focus and energy flow!”

 

“I can’t do that!”

 

A sigh left the couch across from him, before Matt plopped down next to him and snatched the journal from his lap. A jolt wracked through the Sniper, eyes on it, while his boyfriend gently set it in his own lap and left it there. Safe from the tumble to the floor and away from Keith’s hands currently in his hair. 

 

“Wait, you said Blue and Red were panthers. Why are you fighting them?” Shiro’s question had a wince falling over Lance’s face as he sighed and easily shoved the Samurai off him. 

 

“Because he’s not fighting her. They’re playing tag.” His muttered response had wide, confused, eyes focused on him from Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk while Matt chuckled beside him and the Sniper frowned. “Please don’t make me explain.”

 

“T-Tag?”

 

Oh yeah, he needed to explain. That was not a comfortable tone. That was a freaked and concerned tone. Crap. 

 

“Alright, well, what’s the best way to explain this…I…I kinda ran into them when I was younger and they kind of took me into their litter.” The wide eyed stares hadn’t disappeared. “And…well, they kind of see me as their older brother and when I first Jumped in front of them they thought it was a game. So I kinda trained them to play tag with me. You know, in a challenging sort of way to train me and help me practice for combat.”

 

“You trained wild panthers to train you?” Pidge spoke dumbfoundedly, while Lance nodded. “How the quiznack?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I haven’t bothered to question it. They’re fast as hell.” Keith complained, frown on his face. “They know where you’ll end up when you Jump and it’s annoying.”

 

“Well they have played tag with me over the years. They’ve had me to practice with. So you’re essentially training with me when you’re playing tag with Blue.” A groan left the teen in the armchair and Hunk slowly settled into the other armchair. “Red is just better than me. I barely beat him last time. To be honest, I should probably start training with them again soon. I need to get back into shape again.”

 

“Why bother? You won’t wield the Blue Lion again.” Keith muttered, several dark looks flashed towards him while Lance frowned and sunk back into the couch. “What?! You’re all thinking it too!”

 

“Lance has to have a reason, Keith. So leave it alone.” Shiro spoke up, as blue eyes widened and lifted to stare at the Myth across from him. A small, apologetic, smile on his face. “We’re just trying to protect them anyway. Taking the Blue Lion out into combat would be too risky right now.”

 

“But shouldn’t I learn how to wield Yellow?” Hunk asked, a concerned look on his face. “We can’t just go out there without some kind of protection.”

 

“That’s what he’s for.” Keith grumbled, finger jabbed towards Lance as the Sniper heavily frowned. “What, you’re the one that said you’d protect u-”

 

“Keith.” Shiro’s harsh tone had the teen silenced in an instant. “That’s enough.”

 

A small huff left Samurai as he relaxed in his seat and Lance glared at the floor. Matt’s hand rested on his back and every nerve in his body on fire. 

 

“I’m sorry about that La-”

  
“What’s your problem with me?” Silence echoed as Keith shifted his foot to look at him and Shiro opened his mouth to speak. “You’ve been mad at me since I got captured and hurt. What do you want from me?”

 

“Lan-” Shiro tried to start, till Keith’s feet slid to the floor and the teen sat up. “Keith-”

 

“Why are you running away?” The question had scarred finger tightened into his pants and Matt shifted beside him. Blaytz’s journal in the corner of his vision in the disguise artist’s lap. Purple eyes most likely focused on him. “You’d go head first into danger without batting an eyelash and now you’re backing down and keeping back like a dog with its tail between its legs.”

 

“Now is different.” 

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Keit-”

 

Lance got to his feet and yanked his shirt over his head. Silence quickly sliced through the room as the fabric fell to the floor and the Sniper turned his back to them. Soft gasps echoed through the room while Keith sat up straighter and stared at him in shock. Matt’s hand reached out to intertwine with the Legend’s shaken fingers. 

 

“I can’t fight right now. Not seriously.” Lance muttered, eyebrows furrowed. “Not unless I want to exhaust myself and make my condition worse in the process. I can’t even hold a rifle right now. Not unless I want to shatter my collar bone. So no, I’m not exactly running, but I don’t exactly want to fight either, but the Lions need protection. So I am fighting, against my own desires, but I’m not murdering myself for them either.”

 

Scarred fingers reached down to swipe the shirt he dropped and slowly pull it back on. Fabric gently pulled over his badly bruised right collarbone and the scabs and bruises over his back. His caramel skin marred with dark crimson slashes and ugly greens and purples, till he smoothed the fabric over it and carefully sat back down. All eyes on him.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Shiro asked instantly, concern in his tone, while Lance frowned. “If you were still this badly hurt-”

 

“The Lions need to be found. The scene Hunk and I found in Yellow’s location was concerning enough.”

 

“The Paladins.” Pidge spoke, while Lance nodded. 

 

“Paladins shouldn’t be in a desert. Especially that one. The fact they were there, and had that machine, is a huge red flag. Zarkon was able to find a general area to search. If we hadn’t shown up the Yellow Lion could’ve been found by them.” The Sniper explained, while concerned looks fell over the Myths’ faces. “Which means we need to find the Green and Red Lions as soon as possible.”

 

“And you won’t let me help.” PIdge muttered, while Lance frowned and ignored the curious looks Hunk and Shiro gave him. 

 

“You can’t read Nalquodian.”

 

“You won’t let me learn.”

 

“Nalquodian?” Shiro asked in confusion, while Keith scoffed. 

 

“The Nalquod seriously had its own language?”

 

“Written language, but yes.” Sharpshooter spoke matter of factly, before he snatched the journal from his boyfriend’s lap and waved it for them to see. “And Blaytz’s journal is written in Nalquodian. So only I’m able to read it.”

 

“That’s Blaytz’s journal?” Shiro spoke in awe, while Keith scoffed.

 

“No wonder you knew where to look.”

 

“And you won’t let me help.” Pidge muttered, frown on her face as Lance set the journal in his lap. “I could have a decoder ready in under an hour and we could scan the pages an-”

 

“Blaytz’s journal isn’t just a book.” Lance cut in, as he tapped the small metal device in the front and everyone’s gazes fell on it. “It’s protected by our programs and it was left for me. Only I’m allowed access to it.”

 

“You let me look at it though.” Hunk spoke up.

 

“You looked at a map, Hunk. Not important information you’re not supposed to see.”

 

“Don’t see the difference.” Pidge muttered, while Lance sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

 

“There is a huge difference. This isn’t just a journal. It’s…” Blue eyes looked down at it and scarred fingers tightened around it. His eyebrows furrowed as he pulled the tome closer to himself. “This holds all our secrets. Everything Blaytz could only tell our Commanding Officers and the retired Jumpers. I’m not even supposed to know about half this stuff, but he made me the Blue Lions’ successor and I’m the Leader of the Nalquod now. I’m allowed access to it. You’re not even a Nalquod.”

 

“I’m a Myth.”

 

“In title.” A frown fell over the girls’ face and Lance gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Pidge, but I can’t. I know we have to find the Lions quickly, and that you want to help, but I can’t let just anyone look at this. I may be the Leader and be able to make my own decisions, but there are traditions I do want to uphold.” 

 

“Fine.” The huffed response had the Sniper relaxed while the others looked to one another. 

 

“Is there anything you can share with us?” Shiro suddenly asked, while the Legend tensed and the man gave him an apologetic smile. “If you’re comfortable with it that is. I’d like to learn a little if I could. Get an idea on how the Nalquod functions and works.”

 

Stormy blue eyes narrowed at the male across from him and Shiro patiently waited. The others quiet and on edge, Matt pressed against his side, and the journal in his lap practically strangled. Till the Sniper relaxed back into the couch and nodded. 

 

“Y-Yeah. I could talk a little about it.” 

 

Surprised looks were exchanged across the room and Keith actually sat properly in his seat. Pidge’s hands itching to grab her computer, but shoved in her lap to behave, while Lance played with the binding on Blaytz’s journal. 

 

“Was there anything in particular you wanted to know?”

 

“Anything you’re willing to tell us.” A small frown fell over the teen’s face and Champion winced slightly. “Alright, how about your code name. How’d you get it?”

 

Blue eyes stared at the male across from him, before his heart pulsed painfully and he weakly smiled. 

 

_ “Nice shot Sharpshooter! Maybe you’ll hit the target next time!” _

  
Echoed laughter filled his head, before he let out a heavy breath and looked up to see Shiro watching him in concern. The other’s a little hesitant to speak. 

 

“Well I didn’t get to chose it. That’s for sure.” Lance quietly started, strained smile on his face as he looked back down at the journal and played with it. “It’s tradition in the Nalquod for your fellow, future, brothers to give you your codename. It can be anything. Something cool, badass, normal, stupid, or just inappropriate. Your codename is decided depending on what your called the most and when you become an official Nalquod it becomes your permanent codename everyone calls you. Mine was Sharpshooter.”

 

“Why Sharpshooter though?” Hunk asked in curiosity, while a strained laugh left the Sniper. 

 

“I couldn’t hit a target to save my life.”

 

“Huh?” The noise echoed from all the people around him and the teen’s chuckles increased. 

 

“I couldn’t hit a target to save my life.” Lance repeated, while the others blinked at him in surprise. “I wasn’t fit enough in the beginning to hold one and the backlash from the shot always knocked me off balance. I could barely hold it correctly to begin with, and they’d always slip from my fingers when I fired it. I always hit the floor in practice.

 

After so many missed shots my brothers started calling me Sharpshooter. It bothered me so badly. That I was so horrible at it they made fun of me for it. I was so much better with a sword, and my teacher said I should focus on it instead, but I was stubborn. I wanted to prove my brothers wrong. So I pleaded with Lodestar to teach me properly.”

 

A moment of silence followed, before Hunk sat up straight. 

 

“You mentioned Lodestar before! You trained with him using paintball guns.” The official Myth spoke in excitement, while Lance nodded. 

 

“Lodestar was my firearms teacher. One of our best.” Lance answered. “He was one of our Commanding Officers and ran his own team. He was strict and demanding in practice sessions, relentless even, but outside of practice and training he was like an older brother to me. Kind and helpful.

 

When I asked if he’d train me he refused at first. I had to train on my own for weeks before he walked into me training and gave in, because my form was so sloppy and he couldn’t watch me struggle anymore. The first day of training he flattened me, literally. I ended up passed out on the floor with how ruthlessly he trained me, but I picked up fast after that. My shots at the floor started to actually hit the target and by the end of my second year with the Nalquod I never missed a shot. My brothers’ joke of a codename for me became something I could hold my head high for.”

 

“Two years? But you said you trained with them for three.” Keith spoke, while the Sniper nodded. “Why didn’t you graduate when you hit your second year?”

 

“Because I failed my test.”

 

“Test? Like an evaluation?” Pidge spoke up, while Lance gave a small shrug of his shoulders. 

 

“Kind of. In all honesty it was more of me trying to prove I deserved it.” He spoke, while he let go of the journal in his lap to gesture with his hands. “You see, I couldn’t just graduate when I wanted to. I had to get permission to graduate and get recommended by some of my brothers, four to be exact, and not many people knew me to be honest. I trained in a more remote location and there weren’t many people that came and went into the base. Especially the training section of the base. So I had to ask my teachers for their recommendations and I failed the first time around.”

 

“You failed?” Matt asked, while the Sniper nodded. “Was it really that hard of a test?”

 

“I had to fight all four of them.” Wide eyes zeroed in on him and the Sniper lightly laughed. “Separately, thank god, but I had to fight each of them back to back. Reaper kicked my ass the first time I tried and I ended up out of commission for a few weeks. He broke my leg.”

 

“Shit, what kind of teacher was he?” Keith asked, while Lance gave the teen a smirk. 

 

“My sword trainer.” Purple eyes glared at him and the Legend looked back to the others. “He trained me to wield a sword, but because I trained with Lodestar so long I was really rusty on my sword skills. My guns were useless against him and I lost. He smashed the hilt of his sword so hard into my leg he broke it and I had to forfeit. So I lost.”

 

“You passed though, eventually.” Shiro came in, while the teen nodded. “How’d you beat Lodestar?”

 

“I used my current technique.” Came the easy reply, shoulders shrugged. “I Jumped midair and surprised him with a tranquilizer in the back. All I had to do at that point was dodge long enough for him to pass out, but it was the first time I tried a technique like that and I couldn’t mimic it again during the last two fights. Lodestar nearly beat me at the end, but I managed to beat him by a hair. Got two tranquilizers into his knees and the test was over. I beat all four of them and they set my graduation at the end of my third year. Gave me a couple months to train a little more and get a sort of grasp on the technique I discovered. I didn’t though.”

 

“So you had to fight four of your brothers, but the only ones you could get to approve of you were your teachers?” A nod left the Sniper and Shiro looked at him in surprise. “Wow, that’s incredible. You managed to beat all four of them after two years of training. They had to have been so experienced if they were teachers.”

 

A nod left the Sniper and he curled up against Matt beside him. The disguise artist’s arm wrapped around him without a single prompting. 

 

“They were all very heavily experienced. They were also our oldest brothers in the field, beside Blaytz, and they were once in their own single team with one another before. So not only were they experienced, but they all knew how to pick apart their enemies and find their weakness.”

 

“Can you talk about them? A little?” Shiro asked, while the Sniper frowned. “If you want to. I don’t-”

 

“Lodestar, Reaper, Deadbolt, and Gridlock.” Champion’s mouth snapped shut and Sharpshooter closed his eyes. “Lodestar used to be the leader of their old team. He was the guiding light of our brothers. Ever strong, ever determined, and he shined on the battlefield. He led our brothers into battle, always in the front lines, and he wielded firearms as if he grew up with them always in his hands. 

 

Reaper was their second Vanguard, always right behind Lodestar. He wielded swords from across the globe and was always trying out a new one when he could get his hands on a new type. He specialized in Rapiers, but he was scary good with dual-swords. He ran the second best team in the organization and he always had a rivalry going with Lodestar. They competed on the battlefield way too many times to count.

 

Deadbolt was our forge master. She was a master weapon craftswoman and she create everyone’s first and only weapon they wielded in the Nalquod’s ranks. The weapon you were handed when you graduated, and the only one you’d ever need. She made them perfectly for each owner. The perfect size, shape, and weight to fit the wielder and she performed maintenance on every single one of them. In the original team she was a master trap user and she was a little devil on the battlefield. Always up to something and you never knew you’d been caught til it was too late. She was incredible for one of the few women fighters we had and her team was full of her future proteges for the forge.

 

Gridlock was our tech master and support coordinator. He hid behind an army of computers and dealt more damage to the Paladins than any single one of our brothers. He could break into Paladin bases with a few lines of code and be coordinating up to twenty teams a night without breaking a single sweat. He never missed a beat. Brain always on the move and active. He collected more data on the Paladins than any single Jumper in history and that information has been lost with his life. He was also a long range fighter in their old team. Gridlock used projectile throwing weapons like knives and throwing stars. All made to act like boomerangs. He was the weakest on the team, but his brain was the most valuable. He trained more than five teams and all of them were under his command, even though he never once stepped onto the battlefield once he received his status, and they all obeyed his orders.”

 

“They sound incredible.” Shiro spoke instantly, as Lance opened his eyes and saw the surprise and awe on the man’s face. “They all had different fighting styles and things they were good at, yet they still all became Commanding Officers. Not to mention they all were your teachers.”

 

“And they were hell to learn from.” Lance lightly joked, while Keith frowned. 

 

“No wonder you beat me. You trained with a sword maniac.”

 

“New flash, pot, you’re a sword maniac too.” Matt teased, while Keith huffed and Lance lightly laughed. “Not to mention your form sucks.”

 

“You didn’t even know what a proper sword form looked like! Not till Lance trained with me!”

 

“Guilty as charged, but you still suck.” 

 

Laughter filled the room and Lance slightly smiled. Muscles relaxed and cuddled into Matt’s side. 

 

“You do.” 

 

Keith’s shoe flew over their heads and hit the wall. Rainforest dirt smear across the surface and slapped onto the tile floor to scatter dirt, grass, and fur across the sleek rock. 

 

“You’re so cleaning that up.” Pidge spoke, frown on her face, while Keith groaned and Matt laughed. “Besides your teachers, did you ever get to train with Blaytz?”

 

Blue eyes drifted over to the girl and Lance nodded. 

 

“Yeah, but not much. We mostly talked if anything.” Sharpshooter replied. “When I practiced or was alone studying he’d stop by and we’d talk. Talk about the Jumpers’ history. The older Myths. The Lions. How the Nalquod was formed. He’d quiz me on what I was working on, or ask how to take a certain gun apart, or make up a specialty for me to break down. We barely sparred with one another. If Zarkon hadn’t attacked that probably would’ve changed though. If I was meant to wield the Blue Lion he probably would’ve let me go out into the field for a year or two and then pull me out to train me with the Lion. We didn’t get that chance, though.”

 

“And you had to learn yourself.” She muttered, while he nodded. “Was it hard?”

 

“Hell yes. The Blue Lion is way heavier than anything else I’ve wielded.” Several eyes looked towards him and the Sniper started gesturing with his hands again. “A normal rifle, with a scope and unloaded, weights around twenty-eight pounds roughly. The weight will change depending on the model and make of it, but it only changes a couple pounds in either direction. However, Blaytz’s Lion was made differently on his request. He was a much taller and larger man, and he was pretty fit, so he requested a heavier weapon. A normal rifle is roughly twenty-eight pounds, but the Blue Lion weighs thirty-five pounds.”

 

Silence fell over the room. Gazes wide and glued to him, before everyone spoke at once.

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

 

“Thirty-five pounds?!”

 

“How do you even lift it?! It’s gotta be beyond heavy!”

 

“How do you not break your arms?!”

 

Blue eyes blinked at all of them, shoulders tense, before he shrugged and the lot of them just stared. 

 

“I was trained well I guess.”

 

“I smell a huge ass lie.” Pidge frowned, before the Sniper sighed and dropped Blaytz’s journal in Matt’s lap as he stood. 

 

“How do you weigh Pidge?”

 

“Do you have any manners you-”

 

“Weight.” A glare was directed at him, before she gave in.

 

“Ninty-five pounds.”

 

“Stand up for me.” A quirked eyebrow followed as she stood and Lance walked towards her. “Stay still.”

 

“Wh-Ah! Lance!”

 

Without missing a single beat the teen swooped in and swept the girl off her feet. Easily lifted into his arms and held up with one arm. The girl’s rear rested on his left shoulder and bicep, his right arm at his side, and the fingers of his left hand wrapped around her legs. Everyone’s jaws dropped open and the muscles hidden under his scarred skin visible and apparent. 

 

“Holy crap.” Keith breathed, while Matt fell silent and just stared. Shiro and Hunk blinked at him stupidly. “I-Isn’t she even a little heavy?”

 

“Excuse me?!” Pidge snapped, while Lance shrugged with his other shoulder. 

 

“Is it bad that she isn’t?” The stares continued and Pidge turned to stare at him in shock. 

 

“Seriously?” A nod left the Sniper and she huh’d. “Impressive. Weight training?”

 

“If you count wrestling with Panthers as weight training. Blue is about a hundred pounds. Red is packed with muscle and he’s nearly a hundred fifty pounds.” He replied as he carefully lowered himself and let the girl off his shoulder. The muscles suddenly gone and well hidden as if they hadn’t existed. “After they nearly flattened me when I was twelve I thought I might want to try and push back. They weren’t too heavy back then, so I pretended they were dumbbells and they rolled with it. Now I can’t do that so much. I just carry heavy things around when I can.”

 

“You’re impossible.” Keith huffed out, frown on his face, while the Sniper returned to his seat and Matt was still silent beside him. “It’s unfair you exist, and that you won’t wield the Blue Lion.”

 

“After you lose your family, your home, your second family, your five teachers, and sacrifice your own flesh and blood to protect yourself and a rifle, then you can complain.” Lance easily replied, while he plucked the journal out of his boyfriend’s lap and let the computer scan his finger and unlock it. “Until then you can suffer in my greatness, Mullet.” 

 

A mutter offense fell silent on his ears while the journal unlocked and Lance pulled it open to a random page. Fingers held fast around the page he was about to turn and blue eyes wide at the text he found. Shocked orbs scanned over the writing, while the others continued to comment on his display. Till Lance suddenly slumped in shock and rested the journal in his lap. 

 

“Lance?” Blue eyes looked up to find Shiro’s gaze on him. Slight concern in his tone. “Everything alright?”

 

His nearly dry tongue wet his lips as he looked back down at the pages before him. At the small map, doodles, and the symbol scrawled in the center of the spread and hidden in the center binding. 

 

“Y-Yeah. I just…” Everyone’s attention fell on him. Even Matt who rested a hand on his shoulder and seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in. “I think I found the Green Lions’ location.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. (The device's original counterpart was a huge hulking machine that very few Paladins carried around (unless they knew they cornered their target) and was able to keep the Jump Scar open as long as the device ran and was placed under/near the Jump Scar. The only way to disable it was to destroy it or pull it through the Scar and to a different location, cutting off it's connection to the Scar like Griffin did in the movie.)
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair. [Which is why everyone stays covered up, in case you guys were wondering ;)]


	38. Failed Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Green Lion's location has been found, by accident no doubt, but they're one step closer. However, Lance isn't the least bit comfortable with this revelation. No, in fact he doesn't like this at all. Not the fact the Lion is where the map says it is, not with the fact he never knew, and not with the fact Blaytz never told him. However, it only seems to get worse. Because when anything involved Trigel and Grygan, things went haywire and this is no acception. It's just got a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands over face* Sorry for the late chapter guys. I have an excuse this time. The last scene was difficult to write and you'll see why. *waves hand* That aside, I'm gunna hit this nail right on the head now.
> 
> See the rating on the fic? See how it just went from M to E? Yes, you guessed it, I upped the rating for a special reason. *looks off* Which should be obvious, but I'll still keep it a surprise for all of you. *looks back at* Of course, that being said, please don't go commenting in the comments on how I made Matt 21 and Lance 17, and how it's super wrong, please. I don't condone underage sexual activity of any kind, nor do I encourage it, but you'll understand why when you read the chapter. So don't go bashing me for it until you understand why the rating has changed and what happens happens. However, if you're not comfortable reading it, I've marked the scene and you have all the right to skip it. *waves hand* So don't come crying to me on how you accidentally read it when I have a warning up, please. Let's act like grown ups here.
> 
> *lets out a sigh* Now that, that has been address. Please enjoy the chapter *bows*

“Lance, this is ridiculous. Just tell us where we’re going.” 

 

Pidge’s complaint fell on deaf ears as the Sniper moved about the shop and collected a few items. The whole group by the door and silently watching him as he moved about. The teen’s eyebrows furrowed tightly and frown on his face. An expression Matt wasn’t entirely comfortable with seeing on the younger’s face. 

 

“Can’t.” Was the single word answer they received as he yanked a spare backpack off a shelf and some climbing rope and pegs. “You guys will need long pants and long sleeves. Plenty of water and something to use as a fan.”

 

Pidge’s frown increased at the information and she glared at the teen. 

 

“So we’re going someplace hot, but you want us to be bundled up?”

 

“You want to die instead?” Several of them stiffened and Lance suddenly halted. An apologetic look on his face as he held tight to the backpack in his hands. “S-Sorry. I just- I know the area well. It’s hot, but long pants and long sleeves are a must. A lot of stuff is dangerous there. We’ll have guides, but a lot of the other plants and small animals are dangerous. So cover up and get plenty of water.” 

 

Without another word he turned his back on them and gathered together a few more items. Hunk instantly out of the room to change and get their water, while Pidge grumbled and followed him. Shiro and Keith still confused, eyes on the Sniper, while Matt silently watched him sadly. 

 

“You know where we’re going, don’t you?” Shiro asked quietly, as Matt turned to look at his brother and nodded. 

 

“I have a hunch. You’ll need the pants and long sleeves.”

 

“Him and his secrets.” Keith huffed, before he left them and Shiro watched the Legend. 

 

“Is he going to be alright?” Shiro asked, while Matt turned to watch the teen reach up to grab some bit of old tech Pidge had discarded and shove it into the backpack in his grip. “He’s been upset since he found those pages in Blaytz’s journal.”

 

“I’d expect him to.” Matt replied, frown slowly pulled on his face, while Lance zipped the bag closed. “I’d be upset if the Lion is where I think it is. We’ll be safe though.”

 

A nod left his brother. One last look sent to the quiet Sniper, before Shiro excused himself to get ready and the door slid closed behind him. Lance’s shoulders instantly slumped and an upset look on his face as he stared down at the bag. 

 

Silence echoed around them. 

 

“Why?” Lance’s voice cracked with the emotion in it. No tears in his eyes, but his tone was painful enough. “Why didn’t he tell me where the Green Lion was?”

 

Now Matt definitely knew where the Green Lion was. 

 

“Probably to protect it and you.” Those scarred fingers tightened on the backpack and Lance bit into his lower lip. “You would’ve stood guard over it instead of protecting Jumpers around the world. You wouldn’t be as strong as you are now.”

 

“He still didn’t tell me.”

 

“At least we know no Paladins will be there.” Blue eyes lifted up to look at him and Matt softly smiled. “The Green Lion is well protected. It has the best guardians.”

 

A small smile fell over the teen’s face, before he nodded and suddenly Jumped. Lance in front of him and arms around the disguise artist’s neck, while Matt held him tightly back and kissed his cheek.

 

“Let’s head to the Command Center. They’ll meet up there.” A hum left the teen and Matt Jumped them. 

 

Right into their usual meet up spot and Keith, Pidge, and Shiro already there. Hunk quickly shuffled in after them with a big backpack and the slosh of water apparent. The lot of them wearing the appropriate attire, long sleeves and pants, while Lance gave them a weak smile and pulled the backpack over his shoulders as he let go of Matt. 

 

“Before we go, there’s a few rules you have to follow.” Pidge instantly looked annoyed at the prospect, while Keith’s eyebrows rose comically and he stared at Matt and Lance in shock. Shiro and Hunk confused. “Our guides are special. They’re my family, but they’re not a normal type of family and they might freak you out when you first see them. Just know they won’t hurt you as long as you follow these rules, because while they’re protective of me, neither of them want to upset me.”

 

“Lance-” Keith tried to speak, before the Sniper held up a hand and silenced the teen. 

 

“Do not provoke them. They’re sensitive and they’re protective of me and the place we’re going to. It’s their home and territory and they don’t like outsiders they don’t know. Secondly, don’t try and  _ harm _ me. Anything that looks like inflicted damage could make them upset and they won’t hesitate to rip you apart. Lastly, be kind to them and they’ll be kind to you.”

 

“Who exactly are we meeting?” Pidge asked in complete confusion, while Lance held out his hand for all of them. 

  
“You’ll find out in a few minutes.”

 

Pidge’s frown increased, doubt in her gaze, but Keith didn’t hesitate to reach out and rest his hand over Lance’s. Matt right there to rest his hand below his boyfriend’s, their fingers intertwined, and the others blinked at them in confusion. A few moments passed, before Shiro moved forward to wrap his fingers around Lance’s wrist. Hunk right behind him to rest his hand on Lance’s arm and Pidge frowned at the lot of them. Seconds passed, before she gave in and rested her hand above Hunk’s. 

 

“Drop down in three.” Lance muttered, his fingers tightened around Matt’s, while the Myth wrapped his free arm around the teen’s waist. “Three…two…one…”

 

The snap of the Jump echoed. The power behind it unreal as they disappeared from the Command Center and a new world exploded around them. One the duo who first trained with Lance knew well. The lush, green, foliage that surrounded them all too familiar, the stomped down grass more than apparent, and the huge towering trees almost comforting. 

 

Keith and Matt almost as comfortable as Lance was in the space, while the others gapped at the area in awe. 

 

“And we’re here.”

 

They were in the Amazon Rainforest again. 

* * *

Lance was beyond uncomfortable. A feat he thought he’d never experience in his own home of all places, but then again newcomers in the rainforest always made him twitchy. Red and Blue weren’t going to be much happier either.

 

“Where are we?” Hunk asked in awe, while Lance removed his arm from their grasps and escaped Matt’s hold to walk to the edge of the training clearing. “Lance?”

 

“Stay where you are. I have to call them.” He ordered, before he turned his back to them and reached down to pluck a blade of grass. 

 

The foliage pressed between his fingers and mouth, before he pulled in a breath and blew. The noise that was created something like a high pitched melody. The tweets and twitters he created something unique to him and him only, before he heard the call back towards his direction. The twin yowls loud and thunderous. Birds and animals instantly fled from the sound radius, while the others flinched behind him and Shiro stood in front of Pidge. 

 

In response Lance sent out another set of twitters and tweets. Blue the one to yowl back, obviously further away, before a blur reached his sight and he let go of the blade to hold his arms out. Knee just barely touched the ground before Red tackled him with full strength and knocked him to the earth. Hand behind his head to cushion the blow, while the other threaded through the thick pelt and messed up his fur. A huge huff echoed in his ear as Red nuzzled into his neck and bumped their cheeks together. 

 

“Lanc-!” Shiro tried to start, before Matt stepped in front of his brother and held him back. Both scarred hands instantly all over the panther while he sat up and Red settled beside him. 

 

“Hey boy. Sorry I’ve been gone awhile again.”

 

“No. Way.” Pidge muttered behind him, while the sound of heavy steps sounded and Lance chuckled. 

 

“Here she comes.” He spoke happily, before Blue darted out of the trees and skidded right in front of him. Her slim form instantly on top of his lap and practically pressed against him as she licked his face and purred. Laughter echoed into the air as he rubbed his forehead against hers to calm her and smiled. “Hey Blue. Miss me, girl?”

 

A yip left her in response. A heavy purr followed while he glanced back to look at the others and the shocked looks on the unexpected trio’s faces. Matt happily smiling and Keith amused at the display of the huge predators all over their litter mate. 

 

“Blue, I brought Matt and Keith with me. Some friends too.” At the mention of Matt’s name she perked up. Ears at attention, before she caught sight of the Myth and suddenly abandoned Lance’s lap to bound over to the disguise artist. Matt on one knee and arms out to accept her as she collided with his chest and curled up against him. “Still jealous of you, by the way.”

 

“She just knows a handsome man when she sees one.” Matt joked, fingers rubbed through her fur and his littermate a mess of purrs. All while Red huffed beside him. “Don’t be jealous Red.”

 

Behind Chameleon, Champion and Gremlin were frozen still in shock and fear. Both their eyes wide, ready to defend themselves, while they watched their brother happily give Blue the attention she demanded and cuddle up with the huge animal. Hunk a mix of shock and admiration at how soft the creatures looked curled up with Lance and Matt. 

 

“Th-these two are Red and Blue?” Shiro finally spoke, caution in his tone, while Lance nodded and rubbed behind Red’s ears. His big bad littermate instantly settled beside him and a mess of deep rumbling purrs like a little kit. “Th-They’re panthers.”

 

“I’ve mentioned that before, Shiro.” Lance reminded him,  attention on the huge predator in front of him, while Hunk inched a little forward. “Any of you want to greet them?”

 

“They won’t bite, will they?” Hunk asked instantly, a little fear in his voice, but eager. 

 

“Not if you do it right. Matt can show you. Blue is easier to introduce to and if she’s okay with you Red backs off.” A huff left the scarred panther and Lance knocked his knuckles against the predators head. “Don’t argue Mr. Warrior. You see the state of your territory? It’s flat as a pancake.”

 

A huffed scoff left the panther, before he abandoned Lance’s side to pad over to Keith and bumped his head against the sword wielders knee. Samurai instantly knelt down to rub behind the huge cats’ ears and the first to receive a pur from Red, beside’s Lance. 

 

“Nice job, Keith.” Purple eyes looked up to meet his gaze as Lance stood. “You’re the first to make Red purr, besides me.”

 

The expression on the teen’s face didn’t change, but the shimmer in his gaze gave away his pride in the knowledge. Especially when he focused back on Red and gave him the attention he asked few for. All while Hunk hesitantly introduced himself to Blue and she happily accepted his introduction. Tail swayed behind her, before she noticed Shiro’s prosthetic and stilled. Her blue eyes focused on it, before she moved forward towards him and Shiro flinched. A weary look on his face, clearly uncomfortable, and still Pidge’s shield, till she bumped her forehead against his metal fingers and let out a little chirped yip. 

 

Champion suddenly still and relaxed. A look of awe on his face. All while Blue gently nuzzled her head against his fake fingers and licked them. Nose brushed against his wrist, before she stood up on her legs to rub her cheek against his fake arm. A huge paw rested on Shiro’s chest, and the man never jolted by the touch, while he quietly watched her nuzzle his fake arm. The little chirped yips continued, till Shiro softly smiled and used his other hand to rub between her ears. A wave of purrs activated and Lance’s littermate relaxed against the larger man’s chest as she became putty against his chest. 

 

“H-How did she know my arm was fake?” Shiro asked, voice broke in shock and awe, while Lance softly smiled as the man knelt down to sit on the ground and let Blue curl up in his large lap. “And she’s so…”

 

“Cuddly?” Lance finished, while Shiro nodded. “Imagine living with her. She’s like a third mother to me. Curls up in bed with me to keep me warm and follows me wherever I go. She’s always worried about me, too.”

 

“Incredible.”

 

“She did the same to me too.” Matt jumped in, a small smile on his face. “When I destroyed my prosthetic she checked out my leg. She must’ve felt bad because she climbed right up in my lap to comfort me.”

 

“She just hates to see me upset and the people I care about upset.” Lance spoke up as the lot of them focused on him. “Introductions aside, we got a bit of a ways to travel and we should start soon. We can’t be stuck in the dark here on the trek. It’s better if we get there before it gets dark.”

 

Nods left the group as they slowly stood. Red and Blue instantly as his sides, at attention and serious, while the others gathered themselves and Lance pulled in a deep breath. 

 

“Let’s go visit Green, Blue, Red.” 

 

Ears perked up instantly. Both predators looked up at him to double check, as he nodded and they started off ahead of him. Matt right beside him as they all moved to follow, and Blue slowly fell back to take up the rear of the group. 

 

“We’re really going to meet Green?” Matt asked the expected question, while Lance nodded. “I thought you said-”

 

“I double checked the map Blaytz left me. The Lion is in her territory.” Lance spoke, a frown on his face, while Matt mirrored it. “Well, it’s pretty much right where she calls home. She probably doesn’t even know, but she’s unknowingly protecting it.”

 

“So we’re gunna meet another one of your litter mates.” The tone seemed fond and Lance lightly flushed. “Do I have to impress her too?”

 

“Yep.” Hazel eyes blinked at him and Lance smirked. “If you thought Red was bad, just wait till you meet her. She’s a nasty little thing…well, she’s not little anymore.”

 

“There’s more than these two?” Keith spoke up, while Lance frowned and turned to glare at the other. “What?”

 

“Private conversation here, Mullet.”

 

“Please, you two are three feet from me.”

 

“Guys.” Shiro spoke up, while Keith huffed.  

 

A sigh left the Sniper as he turned back ahead of him and carefully climbed over a huge tree root. Hand held out to help Matt and the pair there to help the others. 

 

“Yes, there are more panthers in the litter besides Red and Blue.” Lance answered, the moment everyone got over, and Red took up the lead again. “The entire litter has four kits in it.”

 

“Are they as strong as Red and Blue?” Keith asked, still behind them, while Lance frowned. 

 

“No. Red and Blue are the only ones that train with me.” The disappointed noise behind him was easily ignored. “Besides, Green doesn’t fight and Yellow is too soft for it.”

 

“How can a panther be soft?” Pidge spoke incrediciously, while Lance rubbed his fingers into his temples and took a deep breath. 

 

This was going to the entire trip.

 

“And why are they all named after colors?”

 

He should’ve just Jumped all of them right at the location.

* * *

“Wait, you live with them?!”

 

Lance looked about ready to tranquilize the lot of the Myths, just to get them to shut up, and Matt didn’t blame him. 

 

Ever since they had left Red’s clearing they had been on the move. Never once stopped to rest, because Lance said it could be dangerous, even with Red and Blue there, and a bottle of water always in one of their hands. The trees around them almost the same as the ones they had seen when they got here, but with the huge predator in front of them Matt knew they weren’t lost. It just sucked they had been walking for almost four hours…and that Pidge and Hunk had been asking Lance questions the entire time.

 

“Yes and no.” The Sniper easily lied beside him. “When I stay in this area I stay with them. My home is elsewhere.”

 

No retort came from Keith. His brother thankfully smart enough to keep it secret if that was Lance’s intention, while they climbed over nice sized rocks and huge tree roots. Red never once slowed in their trek and Blue always there to help nudge Pidge up a steep slope and over a tree root. The light above them slowly getting dimmer the further they moved, till Lance let out a sigh of relief next to him and jogged ahead of Red. The huge panther suddenly sped up to match his pace.

 

“Green! Green, guess who is here to visit?” The joy in the Sniper’s voice had a smile on Matt’s face. The teen suddenly gone with a well placed Jump, obviously for them to use, as Matt stopped a foot to the right of it and looked over the ledge ahead of them. “Oh my god! You had the kits!”

 

Below the sudden two story drop, hidden amongst the tall trees and heavy foliage, was a soft grassy clearing. Old stone scattered and embedded into the ground and walls of the small alcove, and a shrine of sorts built into the ledge wall. Moss covered the stone and vibrant plants thrived in the space. Some of the ground scrubbed down to the dirt and the ones responsible had Matt’s smile widening. 

 

Laughter echoed up towards them, the lot of the Myths beside him by the ledge, and Lance currently flat on the ground and attacked by his tiny assailants. Said assailants three little panther kits, no bigger than an average house cat, and currently tumbling, wrestling, and nipping at Lance. A huge, larger than Red, panther off by the shrine and slowly getting to their paws. Muscle flexed and their strength apparent as the creature walked, till they stopped beside Lance and laid down to nuzzle his face. Lance’s scarred fingers instantly in their fur and the little kits tumbled off the teen to wrestle with each other on the ground. 

 

“Hey girl. How’s my new mother doing?” Lance spoke, his voice thankfully loud enough for them to hear, as the huge female panther rubbed her head against his and relaxed. “I missed you two, Green. Your kits are gorgeous.”

 

A small yip left the mother, before Red and Blue abandoned the Myths to head into the clearing. Green instantly at attention at the noise, but relaxed when she noticed who the newcomers where and Red and Blue padded up to introduce themselves. Small rubs of their cheeks exchanged, before Blue relaxed beside them and Red padded off the play with the kits. 

 

“Do we go down there?” Hunk quietly asked, tone cautious, while the others tensed. “The kits look only a few months old. She might get defensive.”

 

Hazel eyes shifted from the scene in front of him and to the Jump Scar next to him. A frown slowly settled onto his face, as he reached out for the distortion in space and Keith’s fingers snatched his wrist. 

 

“Are you insane? She might attack!” His brother instantly berated, his tone a whisper, as purple eyes glared at him. “She’s bigger than Red and she looks stronger! You’re gunna get yourself killed!”

 

“How else are we going to get the Green Lion?” Frowns spread through the group, furrowed eyebrows followed, while Matt took his arm back and reached for the scar. “I’m going first to see what happens.”

 

Before anyone could protest he reached out and plunged his hand into the vortex. The pull instant as his energy surged forward to power his teleportation and the clearing appeared around him. A heavy growl echoed behind him, before shuffling was heard and footsteps headed towards him quickly. 

 

“Matt!” The Sniper’s tone was fond, excited, and as the disguise artist moved to turn he got an armful of Lance. His boyfriend’s body pressed up against him, a heavy blush instantly across the male’s face, and the teen’s cheek rubbed against this face- oh. “There you are!”

 

The growling instantly halted. Hazel eyes glanced over to find Green on her feet and eyes on them. Muscles lax and focused on the pair of them intently.

 

So that’s what Lance was doing. 

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Matt replied back, arms wrapped around the teen and cheek rubbed against the Sniper’s. Green suddenly relaxed and slowly lowered to the ground to sit, before Lance pulled away from him and winked. A hand held up towards the others to tell them to stay, while the Sniper yanked him towards the panther. “Lance-”

 

“Come say hi.” A small nod was all he could give as he was pulled forwards and the pair knelt down in front of the mother panther. “This is Matt, Green. Say hi.” 

 

In response her ears twitched, literal green eyes focused on him, while Matt harshly swallowed. Seconds passed, before Matt gave her a nod and she lowered her head as well. Her personality definitely different from Red and Blue, till she suddenly got up and moved closer to them to lean forwards and rub her cheek against his. 

 

“She approves.”

 

Thank god. Matt swore his heart almost stopped. 

 

“I’m glad.” He quietly spoke, cheek rubbed back against the female panther, before she backed off to settled in beside Blue again and watch the little kits playing with Red. “Where’s Yellow?”

 

“Probably out hunting.” Lance replied as he slowly stood and Matt followed. “Yellow isn’t Green’s mate, but he looks after her beside her mate. The pair usually go out to hunt together in the case I ever visit. He tried to attack me once and Yellow had to step in, because Green couldn’t. Yellow set him straight and made it obvious I was family, not a threat, but Yellow doesn’t take that chance anymore. He’s the last one that would want to see me hurt.”

 

“He sounds more protective than Blue.” Matt spoke, while Lance watched the kits play with Red. All three of them currently on top of the proud warrior. 

 

“He just feels bad about what happened before.” Blue eyes met his confused and worried gaze, while the teen gave him a small smile and moved forward. “Green’s mate slashed my right leg up pretty badly, the first time we met. Yellow felt horrible, because he made the trip with me and I got hurt when he went ahead to greet Green. He’s a lot more careful when I’m involved now. That aside, though, that’s not why we’re here.”

 

A scarred finger pointed up ahead of them and Matt followed the teen’s instruction. Towards the huge, old, well kept shrine embedded into the wall of the ledge and the carvings etched into it under the moss. 

 

“That’s it?”

 

“It should be. Blaytz’s journal said this was the location.” The Legend spoke as he stopped in front of it and started to wipe the moss away on a rock on the outside edge of the height of the shrine. “I knew it’d be someplace heavy with fauna, just because Trigel loved nature, but I didn’t expect the Lion to be hidden in my home.”

 

A heavy sigh filled the air moments later. Scarred, caramel, fingers moved aside to reveal the Lion carved into the rock and blue eyes closed in frustration. 

 

“Yep. It’s here.”

 

“In the shrine I’m guessing.”

 

“Yeah, but Trigel wouldn’t make it that easy. She loved nature, but she was crafty. She often laid traps and pulled tricks on others.”

 

“So it might not be here?”

 

“No, it’s here. Just not in plain sight and not in the first place we’d expect. Grygan hid the Lion, not her. He wouldn’t go through the trouble to hide it somewhere else.”

 

A hum left the disguise artist as hazel eyes looked over the little inlaid alcove. The typical shape and depth the same as an old small shrine, while the stone table was carved with a huge Lion symbol. A huge cat etched on either side, backs turned to the Lion, and a carved Lion itself sat in the center of the carvings. The details worn and soft. 

 

“There are no compartments.” Matt muttered, while Lance knelt down and started to run his fingers against the stone. “What as Trigel like?” 

 

“Quiet, reserved, tricky, a nature lover, and an artist. Blaytz never talked much about her.” HIs boyfriend spoke, eyebrows furrowed and focused. “He talked more about Alfor and Grygan that he did her. Might be because they were Jumpers and she was a human, but he didn’t see her as lower than him. He just seemed to spend more time with them than her.”

 

“Well that won’t get us anywhere. You have Blaytz’s journal?” 

 

A nod left the Sniper as he yanked it out of his backpack and opened it with his fingerprint. The tome handed to him and Matt flipped it open to the marked page. Sketches, scattered words, scrawled maps, and little notes stuffed across the spread and a huge Lion symbol in the center and disappeared into the binding. 

 

“Damn, could he fit anymore on this paper?”

 

“He hated wasting paper. The rest of the journal is a mess.” Lance muttered, now on his hands and knees and peering upwards to get a new angle on the shrine. His rea-

 

Hazel eyes bolted to the pages and the male hid his flushed cheeks in the journal. 

 

Bad Matt. Focus. 

 

His attention slowly returned to the tome. Hazel eyes grazed over each word and sketch, till he paused and brushed his fingers on a small landscape. A flat plain, twin statue columns of some cat, and a shrine between them. 

 

Was that?

 

Hazel eyes turned to look behind them and scan the clearing. Gaze slowly settled on the mouth of the space to the broken and shattered rocks that marked the opening to Green’s home. 

 

“Lance.”

 

A hum reached him from behind. The teen obviously still on the ground. 

 

“Were those rocks always like that?”

 

Movement echoed behind him till the teen stood beside him and followed his pointed finger towards the twin pile of rocks at the entrance to the clearing. 

 

“No. They were twin statues, but when Green’s mate came after me he broke them.” Lance spoke as Matt moved towards them and the teen followed him. “I ducked behind both of them at one point and the heavy fucker smashed them.”

 

“What were they before?”

 

“Two panthers.” 

 

Matt’s steps came to a halt just past the piles of rock and he turned on his heel. Journal held up to match the sketch and Lance peered over his shoulder. 

 

“Well shit.”

 

“That’s what I thought. At least we’re in the right spot.”

 

“No, you’re missing the point.” Lance spoke up as Matt looked down at him and the teen reached past him to tap the drawing. Fingertip rested on the right statue and the small nook in the stone. “That’s important. I don’t remember that being there when I ducked behind it. Blaytz’s wouldn’t draw it wrong.”

 

Hazel eyes shifted towards the pile of rubble and handed the journal to the Sniper. 

 

“Then let’s get this moved since we can’t call Shiro and Keith down here.” A nod left the teen as Matt shoved the stone aside one by one. His muscles strained against the sunken rocks, till dust exploded and he coughed. Hand waved in his face while Lance knelt down beside him and reached out to run his fingers across the broken nook in the stone. “That it?”

 

A nod left the teen as he reached inside and something clanked. A small scrape of metal heard, till the teen withdrew his hand and a metal key laid in his palm. A heavy frown on the teen’s face. 

 

“A key?”

 

“Great, Grygan did make this tricky.”  Lance sighed in frustration as he got up and dusted off his pants. “Anything else in the journal?”

 

Hazel eyes bolted back to the pages and the com in his ear buzzed. 

 

_ “Are you two done yet?” _ Pidge whispered through the line, while Matt studied the drawings on the page. 

 

“No, little Gremlin. This actually takes time.” Lance spoke up, annoyed as he waved the key in the Myths’ direction. “Grygan hid the Lion.”

 

_ “Great.” _

 

“Anything?” Lance’s arm brushed against his as he peered at the journal and the disguise artist tapped at two drawings. 

 

One of the shrine itself and the other of something he couldn’t even make out. The shrine drawn exactly as they saw it, no alterations made to the drawing, and the other of some weird vault.

 

“Well shit.” Lance muttered, while hazel eyes turned to the teen and found frustration and loss on the Legend’s face. “Call off the search.”

 

“What? Why?” Matt asked instantly, slight worry in his tone as Lance took the journal from him. “We already have the key and-”

 

“This key is for a vault we can’t get to.” Lance cut in, frustration in his voice as he slapped the book closed and glared down at it. 

 

“A Nalquod vault?” A nod left the teen as he shoved the book into his backpack with the key and slung it over his shoulder angrily. “Then why can’t we go to the base and-”

 

“Because the base isn’t somewhere easily accessible one, and two…” Blue eyes lifted to meet his and the teen’s hurt gaze met his. “You can’t get in without another Nalquod. You need two members to gain entry.” 

 

Silence echoed between them and Lance roughly bit his lip. Frustration and pain across his features as Matt pulled him close and held him tightly. A soft curse muttered into the male’s chest and fingers buried into his long sleeve shirt. 

 

“And we were so close.”

  
“We’ll find a way, Lance.”

 

“The others won’t be happy.”

 

“It’s not your fault Grygan hid it someplace safe.” A scoff reached him and the teen slowly let go of him. A tired look on his face. “Let’s go say goodbye to Green and her kits an-”

 

A heavy, threatened, growl filled the air and Lance suddenly moved. Matt shoved behind him before he could react, the strength behind the movement killer to his brain, till he saw the gigantic panther in front of them. The predator a beast in size, paws nearly as huge as their heads and muscles upon muscles packed onto each limb. Just as much fur missing from the huge cats pelt as Reds, if not more, and fangs the size of knife blades flashed towards them. Those yellow eyes piercing. 

 

“La-” The growl heightened, those muscles twitched, and Lance growled right back. 

 

The noise pathetic in comparison to the huge predator’s, but the point was to intimidate and stake a claim. Matt knew that much.

 

_ “Matt, what’s going on?” _ Shiro whispered in his ear.  _ “Is that the fourth kit in the litter?” _

 

A paw stepped forward and Lance yanked the handgun off his thigh and aimed it at the huge cat in a flash. A heavy growl past the Sniper’s lips and a hiss followed. The noise spine chilling and damn threatening. Yet the huge beast didn’t react. He continued to growl and take another step forwards as Lance’s muscles tensed, ready to react.

 

This panther wasn’t Yellow.

 

“Back the fuck off or I’ll pop you full of holes you stupid fuck.” Lance bit out as Green slowly stood up behind them. “For fuck sake, where is Yellow? Green, put your man in his place.”

 

Well, that explained everything.

 

Especially when Green padded past them and the kits followed. The female panther’s paw smacked against the huge male’s head and the kits happily pawed at his legs. Nips and small claws in the huge predator’s legs, but ignored as another growl emanated the clearing. 

 

“Shit.” The disdain was evident. “Don’t move. Not unless he launches forwards.”

 

Matt would’ve nodded and said something, but those huge fangs had him silent. The male more comfortable with Lance handling the situation. He had the weapon that would kill after all. 

 

“Green, put him in his place.” Lance spoke again, while the mother huffed and suddenly slammed into the huge panther. His feet knocked off balance and slammed into the ground, a chuff echoed in the air, obviously annoyed and pissed, while Green growled at him and another panther slowly came into the clearing. A boar in its teeth that was dropped instantly when it saw them. “Thank god, Yellow. Almost late again.”

 

The fifth panther, almost the size of Green’s mate, dashed over towards them in a flash and skid in front of them to stand between them and the huge predator. A heavy growl past the cat’s lips and Lance slowly relaxed. 

 

“Now the whole litter is here.” Lance spoke, gun holstered, as he tapped the com on his ear. “Get ready to leave. We’re pulling out.”

 

_ “What about the Lion?”  _ Shiro asked, while Green’s mate slowly got up and glared at them. Yellow in front of them and insistent to protect them.  _ “Did you find it?” _

 

“I’ll explain later, when we get back, but I don’t want to stay much longer. We already pissed him off.”

 

No reply was given, but they didn’t need one. Especially when Lance reached back to grab his hand and rested the other hand on Yellow’s back. 

 

“Thank you, Yellow.” The huge cat turned his head and yipped at them, striking yellow eyes on them, as he rubbed his head against Lance’s arm and purred. “I missed you too, buddy. I’ll come visit another time. Make him carry the kill next time.”

 

A defeated huff left the panther before Lance chuckled and Jumped them. The pair of them back on the ledge, Matt’s hand let go of to snatch everyone’s hands, Matt’s fingers rested onto the Sniper’s shoulder, before they were Jumped again. Right back to Red’s clearing and a relieved breath past the teen’s lips. 

 

“Thank god.”

 

“What was that?” Keith demanded, anger in his tone, while Lance looked to them. “That other panther was massive and-”

 

“That was Green’s man and he’s an asshole. That’s what he is.” Lance interrupted, while the Jumper glared at the Sniper. 

 

“But that panther could’ve killed the both of you!” Samurai snapped, while Lance glared back. 

 

“You seriously think I’d let that happen?” Lance challenged, anger in his tone, while Keith reeled back slightly. “After all I’ve done to protect the Blue Lion and your brother you seriously think I’d let him get mauled by a big bad cat who has a bug up his ass because his mate just had kits a few months ago?”

 

Silence fell through the air, while Lance yanked his backpack off his back and pulled the key out, practically smashing it into his brother’s face. 

 

“And this is all we could find, Mullet. A key to a vault in a Nalquod base I can’t get into because you need two Nalquod members to enter the base and open the door.” The key was thrown back into the pack and zipped shut, while the others watched him in worry. “So yeah, Green’s man is an asshole, this whole trip was worthless, and we can’t get the Green Lion. Thank you for your damn concern. It’s not like that stupid ass hasn’t tried to rip a piece of me off before.”

 

“Lance.” Shiro tried to speak up, concerned voice soft, while the teen shouldered his backpack. “We just-”

 

“I’m going home. Don’t follow me.” The Legend cut it. “I’ll be back tomorrow to help find a way to get to the Green Lion or find the Red Lion.”

 

“Lan-”

 

His Jump was explosive. The snap and pop almost deafening, the scar left behind flickered and sparked with a disabled energy, while silence fell over them.

 

“The fuck was that for?” Keith frowned, before Matt frowned and Hunk looked to the sword wielder. 

 

“Really?” Purple eyes looked to the new owner of the Yellow Lion in confusion and Hunk gestured to Lance’s Jump Scar. “You totally chewed him out, Keith! He had it under control! He said himself that we were going to meet a panther that was part of the litter, which means she knew him and she did. She didn’t hurt Matt and when her mate came in Lance stood in front of Matt to protect him. He wasn’t going to let him get hurt!”

 

“Yeah, but that panther isn’t like Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow.” Samurai snapped back, eyes narrowed as he gestured to the Scar as well. “It was wild, Hunk! It’s first instinct was to tear the two of them apart! He’s not used to humans like Lance’s litter mates! He would’ve-”

 

“Lance would’ve killed him.” All eyes turned to look at Shiro in complete shock. Even Matt surprised at his older brother’s cut in addition to the conversation, while the man’s mouth thinned. “Lance was ready to pull the trigger if he had to. That’s why he told Green to step in. If she hadn’t he would’ve killed him to protect Matt and himself.”

 

A moment of silence fell over the air and Keith looked away from the lot of them. Hands shoved in his pockets. 

 

“And you need to quit being so hard on Lance, Keith.”

 

“What-?” The instant his younger brother’s tone raised Shiro glared at him and the teen fell silent. 

 

“I know it’s frustrating that Lance won’t wield the Blue Lion, and that he’s as secretive as he is, but he has his reasons Keith. He has traditions and expectations he wants to uphold and he’s done enough for all of us.” Slowly their brother’s shoulders slumped in defeat and Shiro softly smiled. “Not to mention I bet he misses talking to you.”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

“I thought you were his friend.” Purple eyes lifted to meet Matt’s gaze in surprise and the disguise artist started right back. “You offered to be his first friend, remember? And with your attitude lately you’re a pretty shitty friend.”

 

Keith’s expression slowly fell as he nodded. A moment of silence fallen over all of them, before Shiro sighed and looked to each of them. 

 

“Either way, we should get back. We don’t have our guides anymore.” Nods were cycled around and Matt waved a hand to gain their attention. 

 

“I’m going to go make sure he’s alright.” Matt spoke up, tone hesitant, while Shiro smiled and nodded. 

 

“That’s fine. Just keep your com on you in case something happens.” 

 

“Will do.”

 

Without another word his friends and family gathered up together and Jumped back to the base. A heavy sigh passed his lips as he rubbed his fingers through his hair and looked up towards the canopy above him. 

 

Everything was a mess again. __

* * *

WARNING! THERE IS SMUT IN THIS SCENE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, DO NOT READ IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 

* * *

 

A heavy thud filled the air. A cry of frustration followed, before a small thud echoed and the soft rustle of fabric followed. 

 

Lance leaned against the wall of his bedroom, curled up on the floor, knees to his chest, and hands over his face. His fingers curled into his short hair and tugged lightly on the strands in anger. 

 

Why hadn’t Blaytz said anything to him? They could’ve avoided this scenario.

 

Bubbling magma filled his belly and his fingers twitch involuntarily. The Sniper to his feet before he knew it, the backpack grabbed and the journal yanked out, before he angrily smashed his finger into the scanner and held it there. 

 

_ User recognized. Welcome Sharpshooter. What do you require? _

 

Now he just had to word this right. 

 

“The Green Lion is unattainable without her escorts. How do I retrieve her without them?” 

 

Silence followed. Irritation flared in his belly, before the scanner buzzed to life. 

 

_ The Green Lion is forever locked in her safe haven. She can not be reached without her- _

 

A heavy thud followed as the Sniper hurled the book and it smashed into the wall. The machinery still intact, not a single dent on it, but a nice hole in his wall. 

 

“Fuck. God damn it, Grygan, Blaytz.”

 

Now he was back to square one. Right back at start and with no information. The Green Lion was supposed to help them get a bit further. Get the others to trust him more, but he fucked up again. Grygan and Blaytz had hidden the Lion in one of the most secure bases they owned and he couldn’t even get to it. Not by Jumping, it’d be suicide to attempt, and not without one of his brothers to help open the door to the base. A-And they were all dead. Not a single one of the Nalquod existed, besides him, and without another member they’d never get the Green Lion. She’d be stuck in her vault forever. 

 

He didn’t even know where the Red Lion was, either. The Journal had given him nothing to go off of. Not a single scrap of paper, sketch, or note hinted to its’ location in Blaytz’s journal, Lance had checked. It was the Lion he was originally looking for, before he had to give in and search for the Green Lion’s whereabouts. To be honest they needed the Red Lion more, but without information he couldn’t start the search and Alfor’s Jump spots had been useless. Lance had first thought Blaytz’s project had fritzed on Alfor’s end, but the man had just Jumped that much during the time he was alive. There were way too many Jump points and no matter how he slimmed them down there were still too many Jump Spots and it had irked him to no end. 

 

The Green Lion was locked away, out of their grasps, and the Red Lion was probably never going to be found. Not to mention Keith probably hated him for Green’s stupid mate pulling the huge Alpha bullshit on them, and nearly attacking them, even thought Lance had it under control, and he knew it was going to bite him in the ass later. The damn shit never liked him since Green first tried to introduced them and it wasn’t Lance’s fault his litter mates saw him as their Alpha of the litter. And it wasn’t his fault Green’s mate had an Alpha issue. Tough shit for the stupid fuck though, he’d really kill him next time if Green didn’t interfere. He wasn’t dealing with the huge fluffball pushing his sister around and acting like a tough guy to prove himself. Fully wild or not, no one, human or animal, screwed with his litter mates and got away with it.

 

He still had to find something for tomorrow, though.

 

A heavy sigh left his lips as he walked over and rummaged through the closet. An old laptop, huge battery, and charging cable yanked out of the space and dragged towards his mattresses still left on the floor since last time. Fingers just barely yanked the computer open, before a knock echoed and the Sniper jumped. Hand on his gun and instantly aimed at the door, till he saw Matt in the doorway and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“Seriously, Matt? Give me a heart attack.”

 

A chuckle left the disguise artist, the entire gun pointed towards him thing not even affected him, as he lifted a take out bag and waved it. The smell instantly hit his nose and mouth watered, while Lance lowered the gun and smiled. 

 

“Really?” A playful smile was thrown at him as the male moved forward and held his hand out for him. 

 

“Yes, really. Now how about you put the work away and have dinner with me?” Matt spoke, take out bag just out of Lance’s reach, as he set the gun on the mattress and took the offered hand. “I got those noodles you liked so much last time.”

 

“You’re amazing.” 

 

A chuckle left the male in front of him as they took the extremely short walk to the living room and flipped the light on. The take out bag set on the table by Matt and opened, while Lance beelined for the kitchen and yanked open the cabinet. The clack of plates echoed as his boyfriend pulled out the food and Lance snatched their plates and some silverware to plate the food. Two water bottles grabbed on his way back and the containers open while Matt snatched his plate and water bottle from him. 

 

A soft, comfortable, silence fell over them as they served themselves and piled their plates high. Their drinks cracked open and the pair slowly settled onto the couch beside one another, as wooden chopsticks snapped and Lance shoved food into his mouth. A soft hum past his lips, shoulders relaxed, while Matt smiled beside him and quietly ate his own food. Minutes passed, the scrape of wood against ceramic echoed, till the last of the food was eaten and Matt snatched the plate from him to place on the table. A soft kiss pressed against his lips and easily returned, while fingers brushed over his cheek and lightly played with his hair. 

 

“Better?”

 

God, he loved this man.

 

“Yeah, a lot better.” Lance quietly replied, while that dazzling smile fell over the Myths’ face and another chaste kiss pressed against his lips. 

 

Only Matt knew how to handle him. Better than his siblings when he was a kid, better than his parents, his littermates, and even Roni. Matt somehow knew what he needed, no matter the circumstances, and even though he never wanted it the man always delivered. Always calmed him down, sorted out his feelings, and gave him a sense of calm. This man was a blessing and he had no idea. 

 

“I’m glad I haven’t lost my touch then.” The grin had a smile on Lance’s face, before he leaned forward and kissed him back. 

 

A soft hum filled the air. The pair slowly shifted to face one another, fingers tangled in that orange tinted brunette hair and lightly tugged. A soft groan easily left the disguise artist’s lips and those hands instantly on the Sniper’s waist. Grip tugged him closer, invited him in, while the teen took the chance and opened his mouth to press his tongue against the male’s mouth. Those lips instantly opened up to invite him in, just as the world suddenly tilted and Lance flopped back onto the length of the couch. Matt towered over him, their mouths still connected, till the male’s tongue delved into his mouth and fingers gripped his hips. A soft gasp echoed past the Sniper’s throat, fingers tightened into those soft locks, and his mouth devoured. Each pull and tug on this tongue electric to his nervasystem and his body aflame. Everything a tingle across his flesh, his skin a soft flush, heat settled in his stomach, before they suddenly parted. 

 

Heaved gasps instantly filled the space between them. No more than an inch of two, their gazes locked, and Matt’s cheeks no doubt as red as the Legend’s face. A small trail of saliva connected them, till it snapped and Lance pulled the male closer. Tongue slid out to lap at the disguise artist’s chin, before a harsh shiver wracked through his frame and a hitched gasp reached his ears. 

 

“Fu- Lance.” The groan was heavy, low in pitch, and Lance let out a strained breath at the noise as he looked up at the male above him and the pads of his fingers pressed into the back of his head. “Fu- You have no idea how bad I want to…”

 

The rest trailed off, lost to the shiver that wracked his frame and those hazel eyes that closed. Strain instantly pulled across his features, just before he moved to back off and Lance held him in place. Fingers held into his hair like a vice grip and a small wince pulled across the man’s face. 

 

“Lance-”

 

“Don’t back off. I’m right here.” He quietly spoke, a soft plead in his voice, while Matt’s eyebrows furrowed in distress. “Matt-”

 

“You’re not eighteen. You’re not- I can’t-”

 

Without a word Lance leaned forward and pressed them together. Matt jolted against him, his erection apparent, while he rubbed his cheek across the male’s and buried his face into his neck. 

 

“Do you know what this means to my litter mates?” A heavy shiver wracked the male’s face, before he received a shake of the head and Lance lowered himself back across the couch to look up at the male. “That means you’re my mate and none of them have made a complaint about it. They all trust you with me. Besides, you really think I care about the stupid age of consent? Do you remember what world we live in? Those kinds of rules don’t really apply.”

 

Conflict instantly settled onto the man’s face. Those eyebrows furrowed so heavily, such a deep frown on his face, his features scrunched and skin pinched painfully. Those fingers that had been on his hips now on either side of his head and the fabric of the couch strained with the stretch put on it. Nails scraped against each thread. The sound echoed in the short distance between them.

 

Matt couldn’t let logic go.

 

He wanted to follow the rules of society and respect Lance. Wanted to patiently wait and be a gentleman, but it was also killing him inside. Lance could tell that much. He had seen the signs. Had seen Matt struggle every time they got too close. Seen the hesitation everytime they curled up in bed together, everytime Lance had drifted to close, kissed him too long, brushed their bodies together. Matt wanted him. Just as heavily and just passionate as the first night they met. With the Sniper pressed against that brick wall and Matt caged him in, mouths slotted together and the air heavy and thick between them. Yet he wouldn’t let himself, because he didn’t want to upset Lance and because he wanted to follow a stupid law from a society they weren’t apart of anymore. One they had abandoned far too long ago to protect their lives, and one that Lance didn’t care about. 

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Lan-”

 

“Kiss me or leave.” Those fingers on either side of his head tightened further. That distressed look on his face increased and a curse echoed into the air. Those hazel eyes slammed closed. “I don’t care about some stupid la-”

 

“I do.” Matt bit out, voice tense and wobbly, while Lance frowned up at the man above him in concern. “God damn it, Lance. You have no idea how much I want to…but it feels wrong. You’re not eighteen and if…I just-”

 

“What if I died tomorrow?” Hazel eyes snapped open and focused on him in pain. Scarred fingers slid down from the man’s hair to cup his cheeks. “If I died tomorrow, by some freak twist of fate, would you regret tonight? Regret saying no and leaving me here?”

 

A painful silence followed. Those hazel eyes focused on him in shock and fear, the fingers on either side of his head slowly relaxed, while his expression suddenly fell and that gaze shifted away from him. 

 

“Y-you’re no-”

 

“I don’t give a shit if I’m not eighteen, Matt. How many kids my age or younger are going behind their parent’s backs and doing this without permission?” That gaze shifted back to him and Lance gently rubbed the man’s cheeks. “How many of them are making stupid mistakes, in a normal world, and some of them getting knocked up for it? How many of them are going to regret it, because they live a normal life, and their futures are ruined? Now look at us. Look at the world we live in. Does this really mess up our lives? Our futures? Will it ruin the future career I’ll never have or the normal life I can’t have?”

 

Worry and concern flashed in those hazel orbs, before Matt leaned forward to press their foreheads together and  rest his elbows on the arm of the couch. Finger’s tangled in Lance’s hair as a shaky breath left the male. 

 

“No.”

 

“Then why should we care? No police are going to knock down my door tonight because you’re older than me and I’m not eighteen. And this won’t ruin anything in my life, because our lives aren’t normal. And…I want this.” Those eyes widened and Lance shakily smiled. “I want this. Is that bad? That I want to enjoy this for as long as we have? Enjoy as much of it as possible, as much as you’ll give me? Is that wrong? Especially if I approve of it? Is it wrong I think like that? Especially when we curl up in bed together and I wake up to your messy hair and that tired look on your face, shirtless and groggy and think ‘fuck, this man is hot.’?”

 

A soft chuckle echoed between them, before a shake of the head rubbed against the Sniper’s forehead. 

 

“That’s not wrong.”

 

“Than quit being a downer and love me.” Lance quietly spoke, fingers dug slightly into the scar on the male’s cheek. “Love me the way you’ve wanted to the night you slammed me against that brick wall the night we first met.”

 

A hitch of breath echoed between them and Lance leaned up to lightly, barely, brushed their lips together. 

 

“Before that Paladin interrupted us.”

 

Hazel eyes stared at him, slowly blown, before Lance was yanked up off the couch and walked backwards. Scarred hands instantly in the male’s hair as Matt slammed him against the closest wall and captured his mouth. Tongue breached past the Sniper’s lips and palms slid down to his thigh and behind his legs. A soft grunt echoed between them before he was suddenly lifted off the ground and Matt pressed against him. Lance’s legs wrapped around the Myths’ hips and a soft gasp escaped his lips as they pressed against one another. A jolt of pleasure sparked up his spine and a shiver wracked through him. Rough, calloused, hands slid under his shirt and dragged against his stomach, while his tongue was harshly pulled and he moaned.

 

The sound slightly distorted and rough. Those lips on his slowly pulled away and a tongue wiped across the disguise artist’s lips, searching for his kiss again, before that mouth pressed against his neck and Matt ground against him. 

 

A harsh gasp exploded past Lance’s lips. Back instantly arched and eyes wide at the delicious friction, while light nips and licks pressed against his flesh. Against the faded bruises previous spot and teeth sunk into his flesh in a promise. A harsh thrust against him short circuiting his mind for a moment, till he felt those fingers on his stomach slide down and the button on his fly popped. Those pads delved under the fabric, and above his boxers, as the male parted the denim at the zipper and ground against him harder. The thin layer of fabric a useless barrier against the friction and the pleasure that jolted through him explosive. A high whine escaped his lips while his fingernails scraped against the Myths’ skull. 

 

“M-Mat-t!” His voice came out as a high pitched whine, desperate, and teeth scraped against his neck. “Matt, m-more-ah!”

 

A light bite sunk into his neck, a harsh suction pulled on the flesh, while their erections pressed against one another and heavily ground against one another. Stars sparked across the teen’s gaze and a soft groan past Matt’s lips as that mouth parted from his skin. 

 

“Fuck, Lance.” The soft groan had shivers streamed down his spine, the heat in his belly heavy and scorching, while  those blown hazel eyes watched him. “You’re gorgeous.”

 

If possible, his face flushed darker than it already was. Fingers yanked from the disguise artist’s hair to cover his face, while a chuckle sound in front of him and a cheek brushed against his fingers. 

 

“Don’t go hiding on me.” The brush continued till the man buried his face into Lance’s neck and a squeak left the Sniper. His face no doubt bright red, as he pulled his fingers away from his face and hazel eyes met his blue. “There you are.”

 

Fingers dug into his hips and their bodies were roughly ground together. A harsh gasp ripped through the Sniper’s throat and fingers clung onto the disguise artist’s shoulders as Matt set the pace of his movements there and that mouth attacked his neck again. Each nip and lick a spark of pleasure against his flesh, every thrust up against him a pleasurable torture, while those fingers latched onto his hips left behind a pleasurable ache. His back pressed hard against the wall, each movement slowly pushed him upwards, and hitched gasps and moans spilled past his lips, till the pressure built up in his belly became too much.

 

“M-Ma-Aa-aah!” The gasped moan broke past his lips as  his entire body feel still and his back arched out. 

 

Head thudded back against the wall and the fingers against his hips dug deeper into his skin. The heat snapped and pleasure exploded through his frame while Matt groaned against his neck. The disguise artist’s movements never once faltered, even when Lance’s orgasm ran its course and each thrust against him made him whimper, till teeth sunk deeper into the junction between his neck and shoulder. A sharp cry past the Sniper’s lips, just as a wet heat pressed back against the Legend’s wet boxers. 

 

A moment of silence followed. 

 

Filled only with heavy breaths and gasps for breath, while Matt slowly let his skin free. Dots of red speckled against those lips, while a heavy flush stained his cheeks. His scar nearly invisible amongst the blush, while those hazel eyes locked with Lance’s blue orbs. The fingers on his hips twitched, a nervous look on the Myths’ face, till Lance reached out and cupped the male’s face. 

 

“La-” The soft retort fell silent the moment Lance kissed him. The Sniper smushed up against the wall once more, Matt’s mouth pressed back against him in earnest, till they slowly parted and the teen pressed a finger against the male’s lower lip. “Lance…”

 

“Worth it, right?” Hazel eyes blinked at him, before a light chuckle filled the air and Matt smiled at him. “What?”

 

“You’re adorable.” A huff left the Sniper while the male slowly lowered him to his feet and the teen gently smacked the disguise artist’s shoulder. “We should probab-”

 

“Stay the night. We can sneak back into the base tomorrow.” Lance cut in, playful smirk on his face as he leaned over to pull his jeans fully off his legs and hazel eyes snapped to his rear. “I’m sure a decent shower and clean clothes can wait.”

 

Without another word the Sniper walked away as he slipped his shirt off and left it in the living room doorway. A moment of silence followed, till footsteps quickly followed him and the teen dropped his soiled underwear in the hallway. 

 

“Besides we both fit on the bed!” Lance called, before a Jump sounded and arms suddenly wound around his waist. A fit of laughter echoed as Matt manhandled him onto the mattress and the teen ran his fingers against the Myths’ cheeks. “There you are.”

 

“Here I am.” Matt replied back, tone deep and rumbled.

 

A kiss pressed against the Sniper’s lips as the mattress squeaked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them. 
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	39. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back at the start. The search for the Lions back at square one, and none of them are happy. 
> 
> The Green Lion is locked in her vault, unattainable in a Nalquod base that need two Nalquodians to gain entry to, and the Red Lion is unknown. Its location a mystery and its status not available.
> 
> And Lance isn't happy with their results. With each victorious step they take forward they get shoved miles back. However, one innocent book is going to change it all. One, lost, forgotten, tome that was discarded into a box and sealed away. And within those old, worn, pages is the key they need to turn everything around. The price? 
> 
> Possibly everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* For anyone who wants to give Kudos, but already has, throw hearts at me in the comments! I'll take your Kudo hearts!! <3
> 
> And who is ready for season 8? Anyone?...yeah, neither am I.

Soft, dim, light flitted in from behind the curtains. A nice warmth in the air and the distant sound of animal cries echoed. Bird’s twitters gentle and a sweet melody to wake up to as the teen let out a small breath. The heat at his back, and wrapped around his waist, something beyond comforting while he laid there silently. Blue eyes focused on the computer a few inches from the mattress, still hooked up to the battery and fully charged, till his gaze darted away from it and he turned over. The soft rustle of sheets and was like the sound of shattered glass in the still air, but the moment he settled and met the sight before him he smiled. 

 

Matt was still sound asleep beside him. Orange tinted brunette hair a mess across the pillow and in his face. Those hazel eyes closed softly, lips slightly parted, scar buried into the fabric below him, and shirtless. Not a single scar visible on his skin, not a single blemish or birthmark, and soft breaths echoed between them. All while Lance slowly reached out and brushed his fingertips against the Myths’ face. No twitch or hitch of breath sounded, and it made him a little proud. Matt wouldn’t wake up so easily, because he knew he was safe here…for now. 

 

Brown eyebrows furrowed as yesterday's events came up to the forefront of his mind. The journal still on the floor, in the corner of his room, and the dent still in his wall. The key in the borrowed backpack and lain in front of the closet and…their progress demolished. 

 

He had to start over again. 

 

The realization had him quietly, and carefully, sitting up and yanking his computer into his lap. Matt’s arms still loosely around his waist, and the disguise artist out, while Lance opened the laptop and booted it up. The noise soft as it let out a chime and the desktop came up. Scarred caramel fingers dragged across the trackpad and a program opened, before his fingers hit the keyboard and never stopped. The Nalquod logged in and information exploded across the screen in seconds, till everything after that blurred together. Blue eyes so focused on his task everything around him was drowned out, till arms wrapped around his middle and a kiss was placed on his cheek. 

 

A jolt instantly wracked through the Sniper, blue eyes bolted to the threat, before he sighed at the disguise artist behind him and the clothes on his form. A hot breakfast in his other hand and a smile on his face. Meanwhile Lance was still undressed, covered by only a blanket, and the laptop still running. 

 

“Morning.” Matt spoke, tone quiet, as he slowly slid the computer out from under his fingers and placed the plate in his hands. “Thought you might be hungry.”

 

“Thanks.” Lance spoke quietly, leaned forward to return the chaste kiss, before he turned to the food reluctantly and Matt went over to his closet to yank out some clothes. “How long have you been awake?”

 

“Long enough to Jump back to the base, get dressed, get breakfast from Hunk, and come back.” Was the reply he received, before the male came back over and set some clothes beside him. “So about an hour.”

 

“Hunk keep you that long?”

 

“He wanted to know if he should make you a regular breakfast or try and cheer you up with a Cuban dish.” The disguise artist elaborated, carefully seated next to him and a piece of toast picked up to feed the teen. “I told him just to make a normal breakfast. You’d probably feel worse.” 

 

“Good choice.” Teeth bit into the toast and Matt pulled it away to take a bite out of it himself. “You see the others?”

 

“Thankfully no. Shiro is probably training himself in the gym. Pidge is definitely still asleep, and Keith is no doubt training with Blue right now.” Came the listed off names, while Lance scraped the last of the food off his plate and accepted the offered bottle of water. “Allura looked anxious though.”

 

Blue eyes shifted towards the other and received shrugged shoulders. 

 

“She asked if you were alright and when you were going to be back at the base.”

 

Alright, that was weird. 

 

“I don’t know if I will.” A small frown fell over the male’s face and a scarred finger pointed to the abandoned computer. “I planned to spend all day in the Nalquod database in hopes of tricking the system to let us into the Green Lion’s vault. That or trying to find the Red Lion. I didn’t plan to come back till I had a lead.”

 

A shrug left the disguise artist as he took the plate back and dumped a shirt on the Sniper’s head. 

 

“I don’t know what she wants, but I would at least pop in and see what she needs.” Matt suggested while the Sniper yanked the shirt over his head and Matt turned away to give him some privacy while he dressed his lower half. “It might not be important, but she looked like she was worried about something. I’ll probably go see how Keith is doing and challenge Red. That or finish some garments that I’ve shoved to the back burner long enough.”

 

When the last of the Sniper’s clothing had been yanked on, Lance leaned over the disguise artist and kissed his forehead. Hazel eyes on him and arms reached out to wrap around the teen’s waist. 

 

“I’d just go see how Keith is doing. Red might not be up for training after what Green’s mate did.” Lance spoke, eyebrows furrowed while the male looked at him in concern. “Last time Red attacked the fuck for hurting me and he earned those scars on his hips from that fight. He won, but he didn’t get away without a price. He’s probably hurt again.”

 

A hum left the male and he slowly let go of him to stand up. 

 

“Do try and help Keith a little. I don’t want to hear him complain on how he still can’t get it.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” A chaste kiss to his lips, and a tight hug, were received, before the Myth was gone and Lance was left sighing at the Jump Scar left behind. 

 

“Guess I’m going to see Allura then.” Came the displeased tone, as he glared at the book in the corner and yanked it from its’ hole in the wall. “Let’s hope this goes quick.”

* * *

He still couldn’t do this.

 

Heavy paws thudded against the earth as a snap echoed and the branches of the tree groaned. The whish of air sounded, just as the blur came at him at top speed and Keith Jumped. The snap explosive, energy unstable, before he reappeared in the clearing and winced. Form flickered, energy a mess, and a soft curse past his lips as the creature vaulted off the tree and slammed into the ground. Paw steps rushed towards him and the panther skidded to a stop right in front of him to tap her nose on his hand and look up at him. A small yip barked at him. 

 

He lost again. 

 

He wanted to scream, yell, throw things, stab things, and destroy things. Vent out his anger and stress and…but it wasn’t going to help. He still wasn’t going to get closer to winning, but- ugh! Why was this so hard?!

 

In front of him Blue already had taken a seat. Her gaze looked up at him in concern, the flicker still apparent, while he tried to pull in full breaths and calm himself. Try and get a grasp on the unstable energy and reign it in to prevent a short circuit. Prevent his energ-

 

A snap echoed behind him. Blue’s ears instantly perked up and the female on her feet as she dashed past him and to their guest. Her paw steps fast, excited, before a chuckle sounded and a thud came after. 

 

“Hey gorgeous. Miss me?” Matt spoke from behind him, while Keith slowly turned to find his brother sat on the ground and the huge predator in his lap. His fingers gently rubbed across the top of her head and heavy purrs echoed into the air. “Giving Keith a run for his energy?”

 

“Very funny.” Samurai muttered out, voice distorted, before those hazel eyes bolted towards him in worry and the teen gave him a nod. “I’m fine. Just need to take a break. Didn’t realize I was out here so long practicing.” 

 

A hum left his brother as he continued to give Blue attention and pay attention to the teen. One of Lance’s oversized hoodies on his brother’s torso and fit to him perfectly…which explained way too much. He didn’t need that information. Spoken or not.

 

“Any progress?” A frown instantly took over Keith’s face just as his energy stabilized and the flickering halted. The teen finally able to move freely and walk towards the pair. “I’m gunna take that as a no.”

 

“Obviously not or Red would be training with me by now.” Came the grumbled response as he flopped across from his brother on the ground. “I still can’t get close to tagging her and I can’t keep up my Jumps for longer than an hour and a half. I’ve gotten nowhere. She’s tagging me out of pity now.”

 

A small yip was barked at him. Blue’s ears down and a huff past her muzzle as she stared at him in displeasure. 

 

“Come on, if you were serious you’d tackle me.” Keith threw back, while Matt hugged the predator and smiled at her growl. 

 

“She just knows if she actually moves you from your spot it’ll make it worse for you.” Matt mediated, hazel eyes on him, while Keith frowned and looked away from his brother. “You’re not very good at stabilizing your energy when you’re not at the point of origin you first Jumped to and destabilized in.”

 

“I need practice though.”

 

“You could tear yourself in half.” Matt spoke more seriously, expression hard set, while the muscles in the teen’s shoulders finally let go. “Look, I know this is-”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Frustrating, but-”

 

“No kidding. Stop.”

 

“You need to-”

 

“Matt-”

 

“Learn to control it.” Amethyst eyes turned to glare at this brother. Matt silently sat on the ground, Blue still in his lap, and those stupid hazel eyes focused on him. The anger and irritation slowly starting to build in his gut. “The more you force a Jump, and not learn to control the energy, could make your condition worse, Keith. We don’t know much about this, but it’s gotten worse, not better. You could Jump a lot longer than this before.”

 

“I know.” 

 

And it sucked. If anything he hated it. Hated how he couldn’t Jump as frequently as the others. Hated how he couldn’t keep up with Shiro and Matt. Hated how he had to stop and cool down and fight normally. Hated how it was his biggest disadvantage and every Paladin knew it. Hated how it made him the biggest target on the battlefield, besides Lance, and it irritated him to no end. 

 

He didn’t even know how his powers ended up like this. He just knew he woke up to find Shiro beside him and a huge fuzzy spaces in his memory. The only memories he had of that moment, beside his older brother, and the ones that came after. Anything that came before was lost. As was what happened to his abilities. 

 

“I…I just can’t control it.” 

 

A small nod left his brother as he reached his hands out for him. Keith hesitantly stepped forwards and fingers reached out to set in the male’s palms, until he was carefully dragged closer and his hands were let go. Matt’s fingers pressed into his stomach and held there.

 

“I know it’s frustrating, but you need to take some time and focus on the energy you use to Jump. Maybe find a nice quiet place in the base and focus, but you need to make the slowest Jump possible. Take your time to gather the energy and spread it throughout your body.” Slowly those fingers spread out and Keith frowned. “See where it all goes. Where the power is distributed, and make the Jump. See if it’s successful. Then try it with a little less energy, then a little less, till you reach a point you can’t Jump with the energy you send out.”

 

“Is that what you tried?” A nod left the male in front of him as Matt took his hands back and returned to Blue. “Is that what Lance does?”

 

“Yep. The both of us use the least amount of energy possible, so we can maximize our Jumps and their speed. If you can learn to focus and make a certain amount of energy a natural instinct to use, then you should be able to increase the time before your short circuit.”

 

Purple eyes stared down at his brother. Down at the male that was nothing more than their support system before. Nothing more than someone who fixed their clothes and cooked and protected them, and now…now Matt had grown. Became someone stronger than the night they first met him. Someone who could stand tall, hold his own against the newly equipped Paladins, lower his Jump energy, and had opened the heart of one of the strongest Jumpers on the planet. 

 

Lance. 

 

The hoodie on his brother’s form was enough of an indicator. He had spent the night with Lance, back in his treehouse, and in that small bedroom. Curled up on the small mattress and this morning they shared breakfast. He could smell Hunk’s cooking on his brother, and while it was a bit disgusting to imagine, he was happy for him. 

 

Happy Matt finally had someone who could stand beside him and love him more than Shiro and Keith could. Could show Matt new tips and tricks and help him grow, and on the flip side Matt did the same for Lance. 

 

His brother met the Legendary Sharpshooter. Slowly slipped past each towering wall and got to see a Jumper no one had ever seen before. Got to be the first one to make Lance smile, laugh, make jokes, and stand taller than ever before. He softened those impenetrable walls and introduced Lance to new Jumpers. Started a team up and Lance never doubted Matt for a second. Hell, Lance offered up his own body to protect Matt, nearly got himself killed for his brother, and no one but Matt was able to do that. The pair of them had changed each other so much and it showed. Matt telling him how to improve was evidence enough. Especially when Lance had been so hard set on not letting him know. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll try that.” Keith quietly spoke, while Matt nodded and patted Blue’s hip. The female carefully vacated his lap so his brother could stand. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Sew.” A shrug left his brother, a relaxed look on his face. “I have all those electric repelling suits I need to finish and I’m working on a surprise for Lance. It’s about time I caught up.”

 

“Good luck. I don’t envy you.” A shove had Keith laughing, before Matt smiled at him. 

 

“Good luck to you, too. You’ll need it with your horrible focus.”

  
Laughter filled the clearing as Samurai bolted for his brother and Matt jogged out of the way. A tongue stuck out at him, while Keith dashed after him. Blue quietly watching them in confusion and the huge cat soon joined them in the fun. Gasps and shouts of surprise followed and the already flat earth kicked up into the air. 

 

“Blue!”

 

“Blue!”

* * *

He definitely didn’t want to be here.

 

Yet. Here he was. 

 

“Yo, Coran.” Blue eyes lifted from the papers on the desk in front of him and Lance kept himself from frowning at his medical file open again. “You see Allura? Matt said she was looking for me.”

 

In an instant the man perked up and the Sniper kept himself from groaning. 

 

“In fact, yes, she informed me if you showed up here first, that she’d be in the library.” The smile that was received after did nothing for him as he sighed and nodded. 

 

“Alright, thanks.”

 

“Lance.” The teen halted his turn out the door and looked towards the man. “Do stop by, before you leave. I’d like to take another look at your back and shoulder.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Not until I tell you, you’re not.” The smile on the male’s face irked him, but the teen reluctantly nodded and bolted out the door. “I’ll see you later!”

 

He gave a hum in return. Most likely lost into the air, but his injuries were the least of his worries. If anything he didn’t want to deal with Allura. Not after their last  _ talk _ and he wasn’t looking forward to whatever she wanted from him now. He wasn’t going to give her the revenge she wanted for her father’s death and he wasn’t picking the Blue Lion up again, unless it was for a very damn good reason. Even then it’d be questionable if he’d even touch it. Lucky for him he knew no one was ever going to pick it up again, besides him. The case couldn’t be unlocked unless they had his fingerprint for the bottom half of the reinforced container the Lion resided in. 

 

The Blue Lion was staying locked in its own vault. 

 

Footsteps came to a halt in front of the double sliding doors to the library and Lance frowned at them. Eyebrows furrowed, fingers tightened on the straps of his borrowed backpack, and a soft sigh escaped his lips as he tried to relax. His body moved forward, before he could change his mind, and the system opened the entrance for him. 

 

The book shelves the first thing he saw. Still stacked and packed full, the lights dimmed, and the huge table in the center of the room Allur- Shit… 

 

“ _ Lance! _ ” In an instant Princess was on her feet. The woman at the head of the table, an old looking book in her arms, and a nervous look on her face. “Thank goodness, Matt relayed my summons for you.”

 

“Summons?” Her expression suddenly fell at his low, incredulous, tone and she bit her lower lip. “If this is some-”

 

“I’m sorry. I just…” Her gaze fell down to the book in her arms and she held tight to it. “I found something in my family's old things and I thought you might know what it is.”

 

An eyebrows quirked in confusion and she met his gaze. Fingers scrambled to flash the book in her hands towards him and his eyes widened. 

 

Well crap. 

 

It was heavy, thick, and old. A bronze, metal, cover on it. A small screen on the far left of it. A small disk on the far right and a heavy, electronic, lock on it…Just like Blaytz’s… 

 

“Put it on the table.” She didn’t argue with his order.

 

The journal set on the surface and the woman seated back in her seat as he moved around the surface and yanked the book towards himself when he got close enough. A few feet away from the woman as he lifted it off the table and pressed his finger against the scanner. 

 

_ Access Denied. Unauthorized User. _

 

The electronic voice had Allura’s jumped slightly in her seat, surprise on her face, while Lance frowned down at it. 

 

“Alright, that sucks.” The teen muttered, while the woman stared at the journal. “Whose is this?”

 

“I’m not sure. It was in a box of old books I was searching through.” She spoke. “I was trying to find some clue towards my father’s Lion and I found this book.”

 

“Have you tried opening it?” Pink speckled blue eyes blinked at him and Lance sighed, book waved in his hand. “Do you know what this is?”

 

“Unfortunately no.”

 

Lance shrugged off his borrowed backpack to yank out Blaytz’s journal and hold it up beside the mystery one. The pair the same, but one silver and one bronze. 

 

“They’re the same.” Allura spoke in awe, while Lance held back his quip. 

 

“This one is Blaytz’s Journal.” He waved the silver one and her eyes widened, before he set both on the table and frowned at them. “And ignoring the fact we don’t know who owns the other, the program protecting them is the same.”

 

“Program?”

 

“Nalquod thing.” A nod left the woman and Lance tapped his finger below the scanner. “And considering my fingerprint worked with Blaytz’s journal it should’ve worked with the other, but it denied it. So it’s running off a slightly different system or no one in the Nalquod is authorized to open it. So, that’s means that someone else should be able to open it.”

 

Blue eyes met hers and she blinked at him. A few seconds past, before she sat up and pointed to herself in surprise. Lance’s eyes rolled as he handed the book to her and she gingerly took it. 

 

“Put your finger on the scanner.”

 

“Which one?” 

 

Silence fell over the air and Lance frowned at the book in her hands. The question stupid, but worthy to ask. The book didn’t work like Blaytz’s. Her thumb might not work.

 

“Did you and anyone in your family have a secret handshake or something?” A frown fell on the woman’s face and she frowned at the book. 

 

“Not that I remember.” She mumbled, before she sat up a little straighter. “My father always pinky swore with me though. Always promised to come home as soon as he could and go out to the zoo with me.”

 

“Try your pinky then.” 

 

A nod left the Myth as she pressed her pinky into the scanner and it beeped to life. 

 

_ Access Granted. Enter Passcode. _

 

And another wal-

  
“Princess.” Allura spoke confidently, Lance blinked at her in surprise, as the beep sounded again. 

 

_ Welcome, Princess. _

 

A click sounded and they both stared at the journal. The woman’s fingers slowly curled around the cover and slowly pulled it open to the aged pages. Her fingertips gently rested against the handwriting, before she slammed the book on the table and got up. 

 

“Allu-”

 

“I-I can’t…”  There were tears in her eyes. Anger and pain in her expression, and every muscle tense. She was uncomfortable and when Lance turned to look at the book he understood why. 

 

_ Alfor _

 

The Red Myths’ name was written on the page in an old cursive script. Other bits of scrawl across the page, but the name was all that mattered. This was Alfor’s journal.

 

“Do you want to read any of it?” Lance asked, tone quiet, before she shook her head and looked away from the book. Her fingers clenched into fists and nails bit so hard into her skin the Legend was waiting for her skin to split open and bleed. “I’ll see what I can find.”

 

A nod left her. A muttered response followed, before she headed for the library doors as fast as she could. 

 

“Allura.” She halted a few inches from the door. The slide of the automatic door sounded as it activated and held open for her. “Thank you for calling me about this. I’ll do what I can to find the Red Lion’s location in his journal. I’ll bring the Lion home.”

 

A moment of silence fell over the air. A hand reached up to most likely cover her face, while her shoulders hunched. 

 

“T-Thank you… _ Lance. _ ” She quietly spoke, strained, seconds from a breakdown, while the teen nodded at her back. 

 

“Your welcome.”

 

Without another word she was gone. The door slid closed behind her and a heavy sigh echoed through the air. Blue eyes fallen on the journal and its aged pages. Scarred fingers reached out to pull it closer and the teen seated as he yanked his backpack off and set it on the floor. The first page turned and neat, clean, orderly, handwriting was revealed. A far cry from Blaytz’s chaotic mess of a journal. 

 

“Let’s see what we can find.”

* * *

The sound of the sewing machine echoed in the room. Fabrics strewn across the floor. Garments thrown into a pile. Spools of thread, needles, and pins scattered across the floor and table. Eyebrows pinched in concentration, fingers careful and slow, till a static echoed into the air and the machine came to a halt.

 

_ All Myths please come to the Command Center. _ Lance’s voice spoke through the PA system, while Matt quickly got to his feet and abandoned his project.  _ I repeat. All Myths please come to the Command Center. _

 

Matt was out the door before the announcement even finished. His stride paced at a fast jog, while doors and footsteps came from behind him. Chameleon to the Command Center before he even knew it, far faster than anyone, as he stepped inside. 

 

The Sniper at the head of the table, Veronica beside him, and Allura a foot or two away. Blue eyes lifted to meet his gaze and a small smile on the teen’s face. 

  
  


“Did you-?” A nod interrupted his question, while the disguise artist moved forward to stand beside the teen. 

 

The others slowly trickled in after and the entire table filled with people before they knew it. Even Coran present at the foot of the surface and his arms clasped behind his back. Lance the first one to make a noise as he hesitant cleared his throat and all eyes fell on him. 

 

“I’m sorry for the sudden call, but I found something.” He spoke, while Allura seemed to flinch. 

 

“About the Green Lion?” Shiro asked. 

 

“No, unfortunately not. I tried to work around the base’s systems to get the door open and it’s impossible. Gridlock made the program for the doors and vault. She’s unattainable for now.” A moment of silence filled the room. Frustration on a few faces, before Lance reached out for the table. “However, I do have some good news. I located the Red Lion.”

 

Every gaze in the room bolted to the Sniper, wide and full of surprise, while the teen tapped the table surface and the computer came to life. A second book next to Blaytz’s journal, innocently rested in front of him, and a dulled bronze. The same scanner design as the Sniper’s teacher’s on it and the clasp left unlocked. 

 

“What a relief.” Coran spoke happily, while Lance frowned. 

 

“If you say so.” Came the disheartened tone, while expressions fell and Allura’s attention finally fell on the table. “Unfortunately, while I’ve found the location of the Red Lion, he’s not easily attainable.”

 

Fingers reached out to tap files on the table screen and his secondhand held up the bronze book in front of him. 

 

“I got to do some research into the Red Myth’s history within the team and he spoke of a certain location a lot.” On the table a holographic building appeared and Matt frowned at it. “You see, while he was a Jumper, he was a very well known man. Very charismatic, very popular, and very well versed in histories. He traveled the world to record and find items from histories long passed and created a museum to house all those items, with an archive so large it nearly rivals Washington DC’s in America.”

 

As the holographic rotated the museum sign became visible and the towering Lions that stood guard over the stairs and entrance. 

 

“And near the back of the book I found a certain entry that spoke of a crypt, or tomb, that a slumbering Lion would lay if anything were to happen to him.”

 

“So the Red Lion is hidden in the museum?” Keith spoke up, while Lance nodded. “How is that hard? Allura-”

 

“I sold the museum a year ago.” The woman spoke up, expression tight and her expression turmoil. “A buyer came to me with a very good price for it and I could no longer continue the keep up on the building.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Which is were our problem starts.” Lance picked up, fingers tapped on the screen again and files appeared on the screen in front of each of them. “I did research into the building, and its new owner, and found the buyer was Sendak Eberle. A wealthy man who inherited his family fortune, has several degrees in varying fields, and is a Paladin.”

 

The face of the man on the table had Matt’s eyes widened. The man’s hair was slicked back, but slightly wild as it came out into points, an eyepatch over his right eye and huge scars down the right side of his face. A rough look to him, but a regal expression on his face. A metal and glass prosthetic replaced his lef- This was th-

 

“That’s the Paladins that interrogated you.” Keith spoke up, unknowingly finishing the disguise artist’s train of thought, while the others eyes widened and Lance nodded. 

 

“The Paladin that interrogated me, took place in the raid that killed my brothers, and killed my family.” 

 

A deathly silence filled the air. All eyes slowly focused on the Sniper and the hauntingly calm expression on his face. Veronica’s expression a mess and stuck between anger and sadness. Her lower lip caught in her teeth and tears in the corner of her eyes. All while Lance focused on the information in front of them. 

 

“And while he has been the owner of the building for over a year, the Red Lion is still locked in it’s tomb.” Lance continued, more information exploded across the screen and lines of code littered the background of the table. “The entrance to the crypt is hardwired into the Nalquod system and there have been no breaches into the space. An alarm hasn’t gone off and, other than some surface damage to the door, the Red Lion is still safe inside.”

 

“H-how can you be sure?” Shiro spoke up, voice a little wobbly, while Lance looked at him. “Could they have gotten around the system?”

 

“Possibly, if they could outplay Gridlock’s system lock, but they failed at that.” The Legend spoke, as he tapped a window and an access denied window popped up. “This was found about half a year after Sendak had the facility. Himself, or someone else, tried to break past Gridlock’s system and failed to pass his lock system. And because they didn’t have a Nalquod ID code they locked the system down completely. Not to mention, the door to the tomb is made of the same metal the Lions are. Nothing on earth can break through that door. Not unless they were able to gather the same materials from the same kind of meteor and use it as a batteri-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! The Lions are made of space metal?!” Hunk interrupted, hands waved in the air, while Lance raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yes…did I forget to mention that?”

 

“Yeah, yeah you did.” Keith spoke, deadpanned, before he looked at the screen. “So the door is made of the meteor metal and there’s no more of it to get it open. What’s stopping Zarkon from using his Lion to break it down?”

 

“Not a high enough density.” Lance replied with a shrug. “He may have the heaviest weapon of the Myths’ but it’d break against this door. To be honest, that might be what the surface damage is.”

  
Fingers tapped at the table screen and more information popped up, hidden in between lines of code, and Lance studied it. 

 

“The system says its a bit deeper than it should be, so I’m not surprised if Zarkon did try to break down the door. A few slashes at it would’ve made it apparent he’d break the Lion, before he got the door open.”

 

“So you think he’ll be waiting there for us?” Shiro spoke up, while the Sniper shook his head. “How can you be sure?”

 

“They never took me in.” Confused looks filled the room and the teen tensed a little. “It became apparent to me after I did all the research. Sendak wasn’t after me just to kill me. He was trying to capture and break me, so he could make me open the door.”

 

“Wait, what?!” Veronica’s screech had the Legend flinched and blue eyes on his panicked sister. “Lance, you can’t go back and-”

 

“We need to retrieve the Lio-”

 

“He already captured you once!”

 

“And it won’t happen again.”

 

Blue eyes glared at one another. A deathly silence filled the room and no one brave enough to speak up. 

 

“I’m not alone, Veronica.” Lance finally spoke, as her expression faltered and he looked to the lot of them. “All of you wanted to find the Lions and brings them home to safety. This isn’t the Yellow or Blue Lion. This is the Red Lion. The Lion Alfor, Zarkon’s friend, the man who started the Myths, created your titles, wielded and used to help Blaytz and Grygan flee. The one he held when he first created the Myths and one he never let go of as he avenged Trigal, till he fell. We can’t leave it in the tomb and we can’t let it stay with the Paladins. I can’t let it. He deserves to be with the other Lions.”

 

A moment of silence fell over the room. Allura moments from crying and the determined looks on everyone’s faces. 

 

“So who wants to help me retrieve it?”

 

“Can’t let you have all the fun.” Keith spoke up instantly, smirk on his face, while Hunk nodded. 

 

“And I promised you to protect your back.” The large man spoke, serious look on his face. 

 

“We promised to bring the Lions to safety. The Red Lion is no exception.” Shiro added, while Pidge huffed. 

 

“I’ll help, but you better let me look at some Nalquod tech.”

 

“We’re a team.” Matt spoke up, as blue eyes landed on him and he smiled. “You get one Myth, you get all of us.”

 

Slowly a smile fell over the Sniper’s face. Veronica far from happy, and Allura visibly shaken, but their unity evident. 

 

“The only issue we’ll have is any Paladins on the property and if Sendak will be there.” Shiro spoke up, concern in his voice, while Lance nodded. “And Sendak-”

 

“I’ll deal with Sendak if he shows up.” Lance cut in, still a haunted calm, while he reached for the hologram and swiped the roof off of it. “The Paladins can easily be knocked out and-”

 

“You’re going to kill him.” Keith cut in, frown on his face, while the Sniper looked at him. “But you sai-”

 

“He killed my family, my brothers, put all of you in danger, interrogated me, and nearly killed me in the process of a twist ploy to get the Red Lion’s tomb opened.” Lance cut in, while Samurai fell silent. “He’ll get what’s coming to him.”

 

“Can you handle it though?” Keith challenged, before blue eyes turned into a raging storm and the glare that was produced was something beyond Matt had ever seen.    
  
“Can I handle it? How many Paladins have I killed?”

 

“I didn’t ask-”

 

“How many?”

 

“Over three thousand.”

 

“Case and point.” Lance deadpanned, before he collapsed the museum onto the table screen and took a deep breath. “Now, I came up with a plan. However, it’s going to be tedious and it has to be perfectly executed or we fail instantly. So be sure to take notes or we all die.”

 

Nods left everyone around the table and Lance swiped his fingers across the table. Files upon files pulled up and routes appeared on the map. While vantage points, calculations, blind spots, cameras, lock pads, and stairs appeared. Plans and back up plans listed, possible scenarios and- Anything and everything they needed, and then some, before them while the Leader, and last, Nalquod stood tall and looked to each and everyone of them.

 

“Then let’s get the Red Lion back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	40. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's started. The Raid on Alfor's museum, where the Red Lion lays deep, deep, down underneath. In a crypt sealed and untouched, and they're about to break into it. But first, they have to make it to the bottom of the museum. 
> 
> And Lance has to face his demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands together* I've spent over ten hours on this chapter. It's over 10k words. I've emotionally wrecked myself writing it and I haven't watched the new season yet *Covers face with hands* I didn't want the next season to change how I wrote the chapter, but I'm not ready for it either. No one give me spoilers! I'm watching it tonight! No Spoilers!
> 
> *Clears throat* As for the chapter. Be WARNED there is blood again. And dead bodies. So...let the bodies hit the floor and enjoy.

The soft clink of tools sounded. The smell of antiseptic and floor cleaner heavy in the air, while the rest of the moments were basked in silence. Blue eyes focused on his bare arms, grazed over every scar and divit slashed into his arm, his hands, his fingers, till a hand reached out and rested over his. A heavy, shaken, sigh left him while those cream fingers held tightly to his. 

 

“You can do this, Lance.” 

 

A small huff of breath left him. The fingers retreated and the clinks started up again. Nips of pain sparked up his back. 

 

“It’s not like this will be the most important mission we ever do.” The Sniper muttered, tone heavy. “One wrong move and we could all die.”

 

“If you fought Zarkon you’d all die. There’s less of a risk he-”

 

“There’s still a risk, Coran.” A soft sigh left the man behind him. The last of the stitches pulled from his skin and a wet cloth pressed against his flesh. Pain sparked through his nerves. “If we miss on-”

 

“You won’t mess up.” The man spoke up, confidence in his voice, while fingers squeezed his left shoulder. “The Myths and you have battled together before. Your teamwork is there and they know how serious this is. They won’t fail you.”

 

“What if-”

 

“Then you work together to correct yourselves. Don’t go sacrificing yourself for their sakes.” Blue eyes turned to look a the man behind him and the sad look on his face. “I know the Nalquodian Code says to protect all Jumpers, but this is bigger than that Lance. This is the Red Lion and those boys need to learn to fend for themselves. You can’t keep sheltering them.”

 

“I’m no-”

 

“You kept them from the fight during the search for the Yellow Lion and only took Matt down to search for the Green Lion.” Silence followed and blue eyes darted to his lap. “The Myths can handle themselves Lance. They might not have the battle experience you do, but together they’re a strong force. You’ve given them clean cut instructions, let them play them out. They won’t disappoint.”

 

“I don’t want to disappoint them.”

 

The quiet whisper shattered the air. Fingers dug into the fabric of his shorts and eyebrows furrowed, till arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Eyes wide in surprise and body stiff. 

 

“There’s nothing you can do to truly disappoint them, little Nalquod. You’ve done so much for them already, sacrificed so much, that they could never hate you. You’ve sacrificed every piece of you for them.” Coran quietly spoke, while the Legend softly smiled. “Just do your best and do your part to the best of your ability. They’ll be there to back you up.”

 

Slowly, shakily, the Sniper reached up to hug the man back. 

 

“Thank you, Coran.”

 

“Of course, Lance.” Slowly they moved apart and a finger lightly tapped his right shoulder. “Just be sure to avoid damage here. You’re collarbone is still on the mend and it won’t be able to take much force. One more harsh blow and it’ll shatter it. So don’t use your rifle right handed and avoid attacks here. If you shatter it we’ll have to replace the entire bone and it won’t be pretty.”

 

“I’ll do my best.”

 

A knock sounded through the room. Both sets of eyes on the door, before Coran leaned over and tapped a button on the wall. The electronic door slid open and Matt in the doorway. A bundle of fabric in his arms. 

 

“Good timing, Matt. We just finished up.” Coran spoke happily, as he gathered his supplies and gave Lance a look of warning. “I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

 

The man was gone before either of them could speak. Matt quiet in the doorway, hazel eyes most likely on his back, and Lance’s gaze glued to the floor. 

 

“You can come in.”

 

His voice seemed to snap the man back to reality. The door slid closed and footsteps moved towards him. Matt’s signature boots on, battle attire downed, and the air quiet between the two of them as the Myth settled in front of him. The stress of the battle ahead apparent between them. 

 

“You’re wounds aren’t covered.” Matt’s voice was quiet and Lance didn’t blame him. He could barely find the courage to speak either. 

 

“Bandages will limit my movements.” A soft noise echoed between them, stained, unsure. “I asked Coran to. He said I could.”

 

“Your shoulder?”

 

“I’ll be shooting my rifle left handed tonight.”

 

Another bount of silence followed, air tense, till the disguise artist’s fingers tightened into the fabric in his grasp. 

 

“Wi...Will you be able to-”

 

“I’ll do what I can.” His choked tone had arms wrapped around him instantly. Whatever that had been in Matt’s grip smashed between their chests, and the male’s face buried into his neck. “I can’t promis-”

 

“I’ll be right there. If you ca-If he tries to kill you. I’m right there.”

 

Without a word the teen wrapped his arms around the man and held him tightly back. Nails dug into the bullet proof armor and nose buried into the scarf around his neck. Silence settled between them till Matt slowly backed away from him and held tightly to his hands. A weak smile on his face as he smiled. So many emotions on his face, so many expressions he couldn’t read, and his mouth pressed tight as if he wanted to speak. Say probably a millions things that would wreck the both of them in this moment, but instead the man relaxed and smiled at him. 

 

“Matthew Holt.” Blue eyes widened and Matt beamed at him. “I realized I never gave you my full name. It’s-”

 

Scarred fingers reached out and grabbed his cheeks. A soft gasp sounded before those lips were claimed and wide hazel eyes blinked at him. Fingers slowly cupped his caramel skin and mouth pressed back. A shiver ran down the teen’s spine, before they parted and Lance let out a shaky breath. What he wanted to say lost in the silence. 

 

_ I love you. _

* * *

_ Countdown to mission start active. Sharpshooter, ready mission start. _

 

The pressure was heavy in the air. The others in the small space with him on edge, and every muscle in his body tense. 

 

_ Mission start in ten seconds. _ Veronica’s voice in his ear was comforting though. To know his sister was safe, back at the base, and maning the Nalquod system was enough of a relief to his mind. She wasn’t Gridlock, but she could deal the damage they needed and he’d need her for this.  _ Gremlin, on standby? _

 

_ Gremlin on standby. _ Pidge beside her was another relief. Together they could destroy the Paladins without being there.  _ Barricade on standby and awaiting Jump drop location. Princess on standby.  _

 

_ Sound off. _

 

“Champion present.” Shiro spoke from beside him, voice calm. 

 

“Samurai present.”

 

“Chameleon present.”

 

“Sharpshooter present and awaiting mission start.”

 

A harsh silence filled the air. Fingers tightened around the fake leather and nails dug into the fabric. 

 

_ Mission start! _

 

A horrid screech filled the air. Tires on cement floored against the concrete and barreled toward the reinforced door. A hand slammed against the glass and eyes slammed closed as energy surged forth and filled the air. 

 

_ Jump ten feet to the right of initial drop zone! _

 

“Roger!”

 

The Jump Scar exploded through the air. The military Jeep weightless for only a few seconds, before they slammed into tiled floors and a huge crash echoed into the air. Screams and gasps muffled by the reinforced glass, as blue eyes opened and fingers grasped the steering wheel and jerked. The Jeep still in motion and suddenly veered into a harsh turn while it skidded across the floor. Gunshots pelted the hood of the car and everyone around him on the tips of their toes. 

 

Paladins out of their way of the vehicles course and shots still fired, till the passenger side of the Jeep skidded into the mouth of the main hallway and Lance laid on the horn. The horrid noise brought hands over the Paladin’s ears and weapons dropped. 

 

“Mission start!” Lance yelled over the noise, as the men around him vacated the vehicle via the passenger side and Lance wrench the key from the ignition. 

 

The bottom of his rifle slammed into the console and all the wires ripped clean from the inside, making the vehicle useless, just as a Paladin slid across the hood of the car. The man just barely touched the ground before the weapon in the Sniper’s hands twirled and was shot just as it reached its target. Bullet slammed into the man’s neck and the tranquilizer downed him in seconds, while the teen Jumped and landed on one of the intact display cases in the main room. Every Paladin in the space turned toward him as he shouldered his rifle and waved. 

 

“Knock, knock, Paladorks.”

* * *

The clatter of footsteps sounded. Paintings upon paintings hung on the walls, guards spaced a good five yards apart and-

 

Slam!

 

The first two Paladins were slammed to the floor, unconscious, before Keith could even blink. Both Shiro and Matt stood over each their own opponents and gone before he could keep up. Small, cut off, shouts followed further down the hall while the sword wielder took a shaky breath in and took the first turn on his right. Down an abandoned, baren, hallway and to the end of the space. Feet skidded to a halt as he tapped the com on his neck and reached into the utility pouch on his belt. 

 

“I’m at the terminal.”

 

_ Get us access.  _ Pidge spoke in his ear as he yanked out the tool kit the Gremlin gave him and pulled the screwdriver out.  _ You’ll need to pull off the main panel and get into the circuit board.  _

 

“Got it.” The faceplate came off and the teen held onto it between his gloved hands. 

 

_ Next you’ll need to get us access- _

 

_ Put the blue usb drive device into the port on the bottom right hand part of the panel.  _ Veronica cut in, tone serious and professional, while Pidge retorted. The device yanked from the tool kit and carefully slid in.  _ After that you’ll need to tap it once to activate it and then replace the faceplate. _

 

“Roger.” Quickly, carefully, he followed through with the instructions and zipped the toolkit closed. Plastic gloves yanked off his fingers and shoved into his supply pouch, along with the tool kit, before he zipped it shut and yanked his regular gloves back on. “Done.”

 

_ One moment as I access the system. _ A moment of silence filled the line. Soft, cut off, shouts still sounded further down the hall, and in the main room of the building, while Keith bounced on the balls of his feet.  _ I’m in. Champion and Chameleon are on their way to the second floor. Sharpshooter is almost done with his part. Regroup with Champion and Chameleon. _

 

“Roger!”

 

In an instant Keith was off. Grin on his face as he gripped the handle of his sword and skidded into the hallway. The teen Jumped and any evidence he was there nonexistent.

* * *

_ Samurai is on his way to regroup. Proceed to route. _

 

A relieved sigh left Shiro and Matt collectively. All the Paladins in the hallway unconscious and bound, as they slowly headed down the stairs and reached the door. 

 

_ I’ve disabled all locks, alarms, and video footage. They’re in the dark. Give them hell.  _

 

“Gladly.” Matt whispered beside him, while Shiro carefully reached for the handle of the door with his prosthetic and slowly grasped it. 

 

The fake metal painstakingly turned, till it softly clicked and he slowly pulled it open a crack. Matt pressed against his side and focused on the space between the door frame and door, and the Paladins inside. 

 

_ Footage acquired. Ten targets inside the immediate space. _ Pidge pipped up, while Shiro motioned out a four and Matt nodded his head.  _ Four- _

 

The pair of them Jumped. Shiro slammed down on three of the unexpected targets, foot in the backs of two, and the other’s head in his palm, as they collided with the floor and Matt swung his staff and knocked the last man into next week.

 

_ Are in the immediate space. Quiznack guys, listen to the full instructions! _

 

“Gremlin.” Matt whispered seriously, staff at the ready, while the girl quieted. 

 

_ Three on the right, seven on the left. _

 

Shiro gestured Matt to the left, himself to the right, and his brother nodded. The disguise artist instantly glued to the wall and a small, compact, mirror yanked from his pocket. Shiro quickly moved to the edge of the wall for his hallway and his sleeve yanked up. His face pressed against the wall while he stuck the prosthetic out. The reflection of the hallway flashed against the metal and the Jump made the moment the Paladin’s backs were turned completely. The first one downed before anyone could realize he was there. His arms swung and knocked out the second the moment the clatter of the first hitting the floor sounded and the third turned towards him. Shiro behind him and hand slammed into the pressure point in their neck as they crumpled. Arm held out to catch them and slowly set them on the floor. A soft sigh past his lips just as Matt came around the corner and nodded. 

 

_ Rooms 1-7 are clear. Rooms 8-12 need to be blackened. _

 

_ Roger _ . Keith’s voice echoed as he suddenly Jumped beside them and smiled. “Wanna take three rooms each.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Let’s make this quick. Lance needs this floor cleared.”

* * *

A heavy sigh sounded as the last Paladin crumpled to the ground and Lance lowered his handguns. The butt of them slid into the clip holders attached to his thighs and disengaged as he reloaded and left no trace he was here, beside the bullet casings.

 

“Gremlin, Roni, status.” Lance ordered as he hopped off the display case and Jumped. The teen in the hallway, behind the Jeep, and one gun put away. 

 

_ Samurai got access to the terminal. We’re live. Floor two is being cleared now.  _ Gremlin piped up, while the Sniper relaxed a little and moved a little faster down the hall.  _ Barricade is awaiting his drop. _

 

“Hold off on the drop.” He quietly ordered, as he reached the stairs and carefully walked down them. “Status on floor two?”

 

_ Cleared, Frankenstein. _ Samurai spoke up, while the teen rolled his eyes and pulled the door open to find all three of the Myth’s waiting for him. “Floor is cleared.”

  
“See anything important?”

 

“There was a weird black box.” Matt spoke up, confusion on his face, while Lance raised an eyebrow. “It was big and thick, but I tapped it and it’s partially hollow. I couldn’t find a way to open it.”

 

“Which room?”

 

_ Eight. _

 

Lance moved down the hall in an instant. The others behind him and stepped over the fallen Paladins. All of them tied up and unresponsive, but alive, as he moved to the room he designated as the eighth and stepped inside. 

 

The room stark white, clean, and full of cabinets and artifact cleaning supplies. A few Paladins on the floor, and documents thrown about, but the huge, long, black box on the center table was evident. It’s presence the only thing that had Lance moving forward and studying it. Over each edge and side, each inch of the sleek black surface, and for light scratches on it. 

 

“Shouldn’t we get moving before the next guard group comes up?” Keith insisted behind him, till the Sniper nudged the box slightly off the table and looked at the bottom half. Eyes wide in an instant as Lance grabbed the box and hauled it off the table. “Sharpshooter-”

 

“I’m taking this with me.”

 

“You can’t carry that.” Matt protested, right beside him to help, while the both of them gently set it on the floor. “You’re shoulder-”

 

“Roni, send Barricade in.”

 

_ Roger. _

 

“You’re going to make him carry a box?” Keith deadpanned, while Lance rolled his eyes and pointed to said box. 

 

“If this is what I think it is, then we ne-” The Sniper’s words slowly came to a halt as he caught sight of something else on the table. 

 

The box between him and Matt abandoned as he moved across the space and to the objects on the far side of the table. Shaken fingers reached out for them and the cold metal slid against his fingers as he picked them up.

 

“Sharpshooter?” Shiro’s voice was cautious, while the teen’s eyebrows furrowed and fingers tightened around the weapons. “We ha-”

 

“Roni, see if any new personnel have been put into the system recently.” Lance ordered, the box beside the weapon’s place snatched and the modified guns shoved inside with the clips already inside. “Anyone with dark skin, darker than mine, brown eyes, and dar-”

 

“We don’t have time for this.” Keith spoke up, just as Hunk dashed into the room and Matt held the box out towards him. “We’ve got to move.”

 

_ I’ll check the records, Sharpshooter. Proceed with the route. _ Veronica spoke up, while the Sniper sealed the box shut and Contact Jumped it. The five of them out the door and towards the stairs to the next level in a brisk jog.  _ I’ve got five Paladins in route towards the stairwell. _

 

“Which we would’ve taken down before they got there.” Keith bit out, while Lance yanked his other gun off his holster and pulled the safeties.

 

“You’ll thank me later if this pans out right.” Lance bit back, before he Jumped into the entrance of the stairwell and aimed. 

 

The door to the third level opened just as he landed on the ground and unloaded on the unexpecting Paladins. The five of them down before the others reached his side as-

 

_ Four Paladins in the entrance. _

 

Lance Jumped to the bottom of the stairwell and fired. Soft curses sounded above him while the teen shoved the men out of the way of the doorway.

 

“You’re crazy. You know that.” Keith grumbled out, displeased, while him and Shiro went about restraining the Paladins. “Your guns make noise. You’re gunna let them know we’re here!”

 

“We set the alarm off when I Jumped the Jeep into the main hall. The bottom two floors know we’re here already, just blind.” Lance spoke up as he moved into the hall and Matt followed. “The next two floors won’t know unless they’re told and Gremlin and Roni have control of the system.”

 

“So let’s clear them out as fast as we can.” Shiro added, while Lance nodded and moved towards the right side of the hall. Keith and Shiro to the left.

* * *

The clack of keys on keyboards filled the room. All the computer displays on, an immense amount of information on them, and several programs running. So much code flashed across the screen not many could keep up, but Veronica had been practicing. She made sure she was ready for this.

 

“Your brother is reckless.” Pidge muttered beside her, eyes glued to her own sets of screens, and Allura and Coran quietly at the holographic table behind them. “He might blow the plan.”

 

“Lance knows what he’s doing.” Veronica replied back. Files upon files exploded across her screen and the Nalquod system quickly overlaid to sort through it all. “He wouldn’t slow our progress without a good reason. Whatever he picked up with come in handy later and whoever I’m looking for is important.”

 

“He’s still nuts.” Pidge retorted, before she slammed down on a key and glared at her screen. “Rooms three through nine need to be blackened. One, two, and ten through twelve are clean.” 

 

_ Paladins total? _ Lance’s voice was calm and Veronica softly smiled at that. Her body relaxed as she shoved files aside and documents. Cleanly weeding through the immense amount of data in the system. 

 

“Twenty.”

 

_ Roger. Samurai, Champion, take three rooms each.  _

 

_ Roger.  _

 

_ Roger! _

 

“Any progress?” 

 

“Not yet. They’ve got a lot of documents.”

 

“Is it someone important?”

 

“If Lance has me looking into it, yes. They’re extremely importan-” The system suddenly flashed. Files and documents disappeared to show a folder and a sigh of relief on the girl’s face. “Found the folder. Gunna start a deeper search.”

 

“Need help.”

 

A chuckle left the Legend’s sister and Pidge turned to look at her in confusion. A smile flashed towards the Myth as she continued to tap away at the keyboard. 

 

“I haven’t had my nose in books since I got here for no reason, Pidge. I’ve been studying coding.” With a single tap of the enter button the system suddenly ran through its own search program and several files came up. Hazel eyes slowly widened at her as the girl turned back to the screen and studied the files. “Allura found me an amazing college, with a fantastic course, to learn from.”

 

“I’m glad it’s paying off as well.” The older Myth spoke up, gaze focused on the table and the holographic display of the museum lit up above it. All the Myths’ locations on it and tagged, as well as their enemies. “You’re doing fantastic, Veronica.”

 

_ Cleared. _

 

Pidge’s attention was instantly glued to her displays and fingers flew across the keyboards. 

 

_ Anyone find anything important? _

 

_ Some important looking documents.  _ Shiro’s voice spoke up on the open channel, while the sounds of distant papers sounded. 

 

_ Gremlin, Princess, I’m dropping off some things.  _ Lance warned, before the sound of a Jump sounded behind them. A small thud followed as whatever box the papers had been in hit the floor with the Sniper’s specialty.  _ No Jump Scar? _

 

The clack of heels sounded as Allura appeared beside them and tapped the button to the microphone seated between both girls. 

 

“No Sharpshooter. There was no Jump Scar left behind.” Princess replied, while a hum filled the channel. 

 

_ Good to know. Gremlin, floor three is cleared. Status on the fourth? _

 

“Guards from the fourth floor have not moved yet. They’re not aware of the situation.” The teen spoke, fingers flown across the keyboard. “System shows three in the main hall, four to the right, five to the left.”

 

_ Roger. _

 

“That’s a better way to direct them.” Hazel eyes glared in her direction and Veronica smiled. System overlaid the last handful of files and descriptions input to match Lance’s order. “Told you you’d get the hang of it.”

 

“Still don’t know why I’m helping. You’re doing fine on your own.”

 

“I’m human, Pidge. I can’t multitask on a god like level.” The frown that was directed at her had Veronica giggling while the teen beside her slumped into her seat a little, gaze focused on the screens. 

 

“This all seems too easy, though.” Came the grumbled response, while Veronica softly smiled. “They cleared the top floors way too fast. They-”

 

“Lance planned for this. He made sure it’d be easy for everyone.” Veronica calmly spoke, fingers slowed and the last data entered for the system to match it to the files. “The bottom two floors know, but Keith got us to the terminal right on schedule and we cut off their systems to use for our means. They can’t communicate unless they wanted to send people and they won’t. They’ll ready the attack on the last floors and use everything they got. Not spread out their defenses.”

 

“So the real challenge is floors five and six.”

 

“And six is where the entrance to the crypt lays.” Veronica added, while Pidge frowned and watched the Myths take down the Paladins via their stolen live camera footage. 

 

“I still don’t like this. It’s risky.”

 

“And Lance knows that more than anyone.”

 

He did, Roni knew. The moment she protested this idea, tried to get him to see reason, the stare she recieved was something she had never seen from him. She was used to seeing Lance either confident, angry, or upset, but instead he had stared at her with a calm acceptance she thought she’d never see. An expression that told her he knew the risks, ran every calculation for it, predicted each outcome, and whatever laid at the end of it…he was ready for. Whether he made it back home or not, whether he could take on the man that killed their family or not, he’d see this mission through to the end with the calm air he learned from his brothers. He’d be professional, serious, and relentless till the end and he’d make everyone proud. She could only pray he’d come home safely. Until then, she was his Gridlock.

 

Lance’s hidden army behind a group of computers and the voice of reason and intelligence in his ear. The one that would play a huge part in whether he’d live or die and she was proud to be behind the Nalquodian system. To be arming herself with the same code many of her brothers brother’s used and to use it as a weapon of her own choosing. She wouldn’t let him down. There was way too much at stake in this raid to fail him. 

 

“We’ll succeed. I promise, Pidge.” 

 

A ping from the system had her gaze focused on the screen and the singular file on it. Blue eyes slowly widened as the photo caught her eye and that old, worn, photo flashed past her gaze. The torn, wrinkled, cared for, picture that… 

 

The button clicked and Veronica pulled in a shaky breath. 

 

“Sharpshooter, I found him.”

* * *

The moment the last Paladins hit the ground, and Veronica’s voice reached his ears, Lance came to a halt and rested his fingers on his headset.

 

“Who is it?”

 

_ Fifth floor, code locked room three. I’ve found your specified Jumper. _

 

Everyone stiffened around him. All gazes on him while his heart rate picked up. Hands shaking and eyes watered as Lance pulled in a heavy breath and nodded. 

 

“U-Understood.” Slowly, shakily, he turned to the others and locked eyes with Matt. His boyfriend’s face full of concern while he shakily smiled. “We’re changing the plans a little going into floor five. I know we can’t afford it, but we need to secure him. If anything, he’s just as important as the Red Lion.”

 

“But the-” Keith started, before Shiro placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and the man frowned at the Sniper. 

 

“How important?”

 

“I’d drop everything to go get him, important.” Everyone stared at him in surprise and the teen shook his head. “But I can’t. We need me to open the door to the crypt when we clear all six floors. So I have to change the plans.”

 

Several moments passed, before Shiro nodded and Lance let out the held breath in his lungs. 

 

“Barricade, Chameleon, both of you head for room three once we engage. Drop the box in the hallway and I’ll come get it later.”

 

“Why both of us?” Hunk asked, while Lance tightened his fingers around his guns. 

 

“Because Chameleon has a slight immunity to electricity and if it’s who I think it is they have him shackled down and laced with electricity. You won’t be able to Jump both you and him out of there, Barricade. You’ll keep them both safe till the Jumper is freed and you’ll take him back to base. Chameleon will regroup and Barricade can return once Coran has him safely. Alright?”

 

Nods were received and Lance moved towards the staircase.

 

“Samurai, Champion, I’ll be counting on both of you.”

 

“Roger.”

 

“Fine, Frankenstein.”

 

“Roni, Gremlin, you get all that?”

 

_ Yes. Coran has left to get everyone ready for the new arrival. _ Veronica spoke up immediately. 

 

_ You’re going to have an army at the door, guys. _ Pidge followed. _ I’ve got over twenty Paladins in the entrance of the hallway. Even more in the halls. _

 

“Then we make an explosive entrance. Samurai, Champion, just like we discussed.”

 

Confirmations followed as they slowly moved down the stairs and the Sniper suddenly halted halfway down. The others a bit behind him as he switched clips and took a deep breath. Door handle shot off the next moment and the sound of armed net launchers sounded the next moment. 

 

“They’re ready for us.” Keith grumbled in displeasure, while Lance smirked. “You ready, Frankenstein?”

 

“I told you to quit calling me that, Mullet.”

 

The moment the door opened up just enough, they were gone. Both teens in the air and guns and sword raised. Shots sounded and shouts followed, cries of pain and the sound of vibrated metal, as the pair came down from the ceiling and landed in the midsts of the unexpected Paladins. All attention on them till Shiro dashed through the doorway and came at them from behind. A good quarter of the Paladins downed with just the Sniper’s tranquilizer bullets alone, while Keith took down the other quarter. Shiro swooped in from behind to take down half of the remainder, while Keith and Lance dashed in at the same moment and took out the rest. Heavy thuds followed as they all crumpled to the ground, and Lance let out a shaky breath, while the sound of rushed footsteps came at them. 

 

“Barricade, Chameleon, hold position.”

 

“Roger.”

 

_ All enemies in the hall are heading your way.  _

 

“Plan G.”

 

All at once they Jumped. The Paladins gathered into the entrance of the hallway, confused and taken aback, while Lance let out a high pitched whistle and they all turned. The Sniper down one of the hallways they just came from, Sniper Rifle aimed, and fingers waved as he rested his other on the trigger. 

 

“Wrong direction Paladorks.”

 

Samurai and Champion slammed into their forces from the other side. Paladins slammed into the floor, wall, and smashed with a fist or blunt edge of Keith’s sword, while Lance carefully picked them off from afar. The rest of their forces downed in seconds, till the last one fell and Lance slowly lowered his rifle. 

 

“Status.”

 

_ Halls cleared. No Paladins in any of the rooms. _

 

“Double Check.” A gun shut rang off as the Sniper shoved his hand gun back into its holster and a Paladin face planted behind him. “You missed one.”

 

A soft curse filled the line and the others silently waited. 

 

_ Five in room two, across from room three, they’re awaiting your approach.  _ Veronica spoke up, while Lance frowned. 

 

“Let’s see if they can handle my approach.”

 

_ Sharpsho-  _ Matt tried to speak up, as the Sniper released his clip in his rifle and slid in a new one. 

 

The heavy clink echoed into the hallway as the discarded clip hit the floor and bullets scattered. The door opened down the hall, just as the head of the rifle aimed towards his targets and gun fire echoed through the hall. Bullets sailed through the air, ripped through paint, plaster, and wood, while cries of pain followed. A body slammed into the floor and their arm hung out the doorway, blood slowly pooled across the tile, while the Sniper released a held breath and kept his finger rested on the trigger. 

 

“Status.”

 

_ D-Dead.  _ Pidge shakily spoke, while the teen slowly lowered his rifle and snatched his clip off the floor. Bullets gathered to shove back in.  _ Floor five is cleared. _

 

“Chameleon, Barricade, you can continue route.”

 

“You just killed them all.” Keith spoke behind him, as footsteps came up from behind him, slammed angrily against the tile. “You said not to ki-”

 

“You’ll understand when you know who’s behind that door.” Lance bit out, the steps halted behind him with the emotion in the teen’s voice, as the Sniper got to his feet and put the clip on his thigh. “Let’s head down to floor six.”

 

“You don’t want to stay and see if he-”

 

“If I see him I can’t finish this.” He cut in, eyebrows furrowed, as he moved past them and Hunk and Matt entered the hallway. His boyfriend’s eyebrows pinched, concern and disapproval in his gaze, before the male wrapped him in a tight hug and Lance slowly relaxed against him. “Be careful. I don’t know how high the voltage is.”

 

“We’ll get him out and I’ll come help as soon as I can.”

 

With the promise they parted, Matt rushed past him, Hunk just behind him, and the black box left beside him against the wall. Scarred fingers reached out to rest against the sleek metal and a heavy breath past his lips as he closed his eyes and scrapped his nails against the surface. 

 

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

The moment Lance Jumped with the black box, Keith and Shiro right behind him, Matt let out a shaky breath and nodded to Hunk beside him.

 

“Let’s get the Jumper.”

 

“Right.”

 

The pair of them turned their backs to the Jump Scar and carefully walked towards the designated room. Matt’s staff unclipped and unlatched to its full height as he neared the dead bodies. Steps slowed near the door and cautious, before he stuck his head in the way of the entryway and slowly relaxed. Hazel eyes focused on the lifeless, still, corpses on the floor, lain over one another, and the blood that pooled onto the tile. Each of them shot in the head or the heart. 

 

“It’s amazing he can hit them perfectly through the wall.” Hunk muttered behind him, a sad tone in his voice, while Matt nodded and turned to the locked door they were here for. 

 

“Sad, but amazing.” Fingers tapped his pin and the lights turned green and purple. “Can you girls get the door unlocked?”

 

_ Already on it. Give me a moment. It’s barricaded by an encryption.  _  Veronica spoke instantly, while Gremlin’s light shut off. A clear sign she was assigned to the others at the moment.  _ And, got it. _

 

In Front of them the keypad blinked green and a lock disengaged, but the automatic sliding door didn’t release.

 

“Roni?”

 

_ Be warned, I’m getting a huge amount of voltage in that room. Enough that it might be a bit hard on you, Chameleon.  _ The Sniper’s sister warned, while the door started to slowly open.  _ And the Jumper is out cold, but bound. I’m working on their locks. You’ll have a minute before the door closes and the room implodes once the locks release. _

 

“Alri-” 

 

The sound of the pure, raw, electricity thundered through the air. Its energy surged through the air and an involuntary shiver ran through the disguise artist. A wince left Hunk beside him as the bulky teen backed up a bit and shook his hands out to dispel it. The arches flashed behind the open doorway and the lights completely out on the inside. 

 

_ Disengaging locks now. _

 

A heavy click sounded as Matt moved forward and a shape moved out of the corner of his eye. A body hit the floor, before Matt tossed his staff behind him and Hunk snatched it. The disguise artist bolted into the room and to the downed figure as he slid and slapped his hand onto the floor. The pure electricity shot through him in an instant with the contact, while a wince pulled across his face and he slid his other arm under the Jumper. Their heavy weight hefted onto his shoulder as the male fluidly got to his feet and moved towards the door in a brisk pace. A soft beep in the air as he cursed and glared out into the hall. 

 

_ The countdown is- _

 

He forced a Jump. The energy in him protested, screamed in agony against the prospect, but he forced the teleportation with the barbs of electricity arched through him. His form flickered for a second, before his energy suddenly skyrocketed and the hallway came to life in front of him. The door to the room slammed closed behind him, the limited timer ran out, before a closed explosion rocked the floor and both Myths’ winced. Hunk’s gaze on the Jumper slung over Matt’s back. 

 

“Holy crap, he looks bad.”

 

In an instant Hunk reached out to take the man and Matt accepted his staff in return. The dark skinned and dark haired male settled into Hunk’s arms and hung limply in his hold. Long, jagged, cuts gouged into the flesh of his arms, chest, and back, while net marks marred every inch of his skin. Small holes dug into his body and bruises littered his form as Matt harshly swallowed and tapped his pin, fingers shaking from the extra energy. 

 

“We secured the Jumper. He looks really bad.”

 

_ Roger. Barricade touch down. Princess is ready for Scar Shatter. Report to Coran immediately after. _

 

Without a word Hunk was gone. The Jump Scar left behind exploded into nothingness seconds later, while Matt let out a shaky breath and collapsed his staff to shake out his hands. 

 

_ Chameleon, continue on course and be cautious. _

 

“Cautious?” Confusion laced his tone at the vague information and his sister’s light lit up on his pin. 

 

_ We’ve got no cameras on the sixth floor and no one is responding. We’re in the dark. _

* * *

The moment the three of them appeared in front of the door to their goal, Lance let out a shaken breath. Fingers held tightly to the box beside him and eyebrows furrowed.

 

“How are we going to do this?” Keith spoke up from behind him. “We’re down two Jumpers.”

 

“Delicately.” The Sniper spoke, while the electronic pad beside the double sliding doors activated and the elevator opened for them. “Check for traps, Gremlin.”

 

_ Checking now…………No harmful code was found. You’re clear. _

 

“Let’s finish this.” 

 

Without another word the Sniper gripped tightly to the box and Jumped into the elevator. Keith and Shiro stepped in after him, before the doors slid slowly closed and a soft bing sounded. The motor activated and the entire structure slowly moved down, while the Sniper knelt down and turned the black box around. 

 

“You have a new plan?” Keith asked, eyebrows furrowed at him in confusion, while the teen shook his head. “Then why was that box so important?”

 

“Because I’ll need it.”

 

“You’re keeping secrets again, Frankenstein.”

 

“You’ll see what it does when I use it.”

 

A huff sounded beside him, while the Sniper found what he was looking for and stood up. Palm flat against the top of the container and the line activated again. 

 

_ Guys, I’m p-c-k-n-g bzzzzzttttttttt………  _

 

Static filled up the line and Lance sighed in frustration. The others messed with their communicators, while the Sniper tapped at his and switched the lines to a private one. 

 

“Gremlin? Gremlin, can you hea-” Shiro spoke, flesh fingers tapped at his device. 

 

“They jammed our communications.” Lance cut in, while both pairs of eyes settled on him. “Switch to private channel 5.”

 

“We still sticking to plan I?”

 

“As well as we can.” Soft clicks sounded as the others entered the channel and the teen rolled his shoulders back. “That being said, if they’ve got the communications jammed, the cameras are going to be shot too. And there will be an army down there. Be prepared.”

 

Nods left the Myths beside him and the teen closed his eyes. The soft ping of the elevator sounded and the doors slid open while blue eyes opened. The chime echoed out into the massive room while the fifty or so Paladins that waited for them raised their net launchers at the door. A click sounded as the doors probably locked open and sealed the elevator on the floor. 

 

“Surrender, Sharpshooter, or we shoot to kill!” One Paladin yelled across the space, while the Sniper stood still in the center of the elevator and Keith and Shiro stood flat against either side of the space. 

 

“Considering I just cleared all six floors above us, a few nets don’t scare me.” The teen spoke up, as he tightly gripped the box and moved forwards till he stood just in the doorway. The box slid along with him and clanked as it moved beyond the doorway and stilled. “I think I broke a new record.”

 

“I’d follow the order, Lance.” Blue eyes widened, body instantly stiffened, as Sendak stepped forwards out of the mass of the Paladins and smirked. “I’d hate to see what happens to our little guest upstairs.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed and a deathly glare bore into the man. Teeth clenched and fingers scrapped against the box in a soft screech. 

 

“Is that so? You threatening to kill someone else I care about, Sendak?” The slight look of surprise was rewarding enough, the moment he spoke the man’s name, but he was far from done. “Too bad for you, though. He’s home safe.”

 

That one eye widened in shock and fear and the Sniper lowered his center of gravity a little. 

 

“Wha-?!”

 

“NOW!”

 

In an instant the Sniper swung his foot and knocked the box off balance. The huge, heavy, container toppled towards him as he slammed his fingers against it and Keith and Shiro Jumped out of the elevator. The box lit up around his hands for a moment, before he Jumped it and yanked a gun off his belt. Dozens of nets launched towards him, electricity screeched through the air like a banshee call, while the Sniper let out a bell like holler above the noise.

 

“We strike like the raging sea!” 

 

The black box appeared against the ceiling. Hovered midair for a moment, before gravity took hold. 

 

“But we’re as silent as the still ocean!”

 

Keith and Shiro appeared on either side of the Paladins’ forces. The men and women parted to avoid their attacks and their forces split into three. The nets nearly on the Sniper. 

 

“I reach out to meet you!” 

 

He Jumped. The sound explosive, full of power, and the box started falling towards the ground. 

 

“Like the waves touch the shore!” 

 

Lance reappeared in the air, above the center group, right above Sendak. In the prefect position to hide the box hurtling down towards the ground as he fired.

 

“You are my kin!”

 

Several bullets impacted with a few Paladins. Their comrades instantly shoved them aside, net launchers targeted at him, while soft glowing lines started to appear across the black box. 

 

“Born from the waves and surf!”

 

To the right of the room Keith was in close combat with several Paladins. Well timed, quick, Jumps made to avoid attacks and nets. The dull side of his blade smashed into each one. 

 

“Together we make a crashing wave!”

 

On Shiro’s side he nearly had his group taken down. The man a monster amongst the mass of men and women. Each hand softly vibrating and power packed punches and hits slammed his opponents into the ground and useless.

 

“A raging storm, and an indestructible tsunami!”

 

A net flew past his ear. Electricity sparked against his hoodie and a soft burn etched into the fabric. Hood fluttered and torn from the heat as it parted. His face revealed and his communicator visible. A clip disengaged midair. 

 

“Stand beside me brother, fight beside me brother, die beside me brother!”

 

The casing clattered against the floor and he Jumped. Feet slammed into the ground and a net exploded in front of him. Blue eyes bolted up to glared at the one eyed man and a back flip executed when five more flew at him. Scarred fingers slapped against concrete and the cement exploded into the air as he slid back. Dust and debris flow everywhere.

 

“And I shall lay my life down for you, like you me!”

 

The black box was halfway down the height of the room. The few Paladins in the room glued to it, while Sendak aimed his net launcher at him and the teen smirked. 

 

“Together we slay our enemies with a drowning wave!”

 

The net launched towards him as the teen Jumped. Feet planted on the metal and glass prosthetic, a tongue stuck out at the man, while a gloved hand wrenched out for him and he back flipped off the man’s arm. 

 

“And together we walk a path none shall follow!”

 

The box slammed into the floor, bottom side down, and the sound exploded through the air. Concrete shattered beneath it like glass and the look of trauma on Sendak’s face worth it as the glowing box flashed blue in a multitude of lines. 

 

“Don’t yo-!”

 

“Even as we walk to the end of the Earth.” Lance finished, pride in his voice, as the entire box flashed from blue to red. 

 

The lines disappeared to create a scythe across the face of the box behind him. Sendak’s face set in a harsh glare, but cautious. 

 

_ Code name required. _

 

The electronic voice echoed through the space. No one moved, no one spoke, and no one breathed as Lance slid a new clip into his gun and reached back to tap the top of the case.

 

“Sharpshooter.”

 

“Shoot him!” Sendak roared, as the box exploded into pieces.

 

Thin, razor, sharp vertical slivers of the box broke apart from it and flew through the air. A small, boomerang like, object flown toward the Sniper as he caught it with a finger and slid it around his neck like a choker. Nets flown at him while the razor sharp contraptions sliced through them and Paladins dove out of the way of their trajectory. Sendak rooted to his spot, yards from him, while the choker lit up and the slivers of metal slammed into the concrete. Each long rod surrounding them like a ring, ten yards in diameter, before a lock disengaged and spikes came forth, electricity surged forwards and sparked between each rod. A wall of electricity sprung forth, while the base of the box ignited and metal scrapped against metal. The sound of something heavy flown through the air, before the choker around his neck beeped and the Sniper held his left hand out to catch the object in his hand. The heavy weight weighed down against his fingers as he held it out and let out a heavy, held, breath.

 

_ Good luck, kid. _

 

Tears filled his eyes the moment the voice echoed from the device around his neck. Fingers tightened dangerously around the handle of the broad sword in his grasp and his gaze slid over the red, white, and black metal. 

 

_ Show them why we called you Sharpshooter. _

 

The voice from the choker disappeared. Blue eyes lifted to glare at the man yards from him and the Paladins locked in the space cautious. Shiro and Keith back in the elevator and safe from the box’s earlier blade dance. 

 

_ Sharpshooter, what are you doing? This wasn’t part of the plan!  _ Shiro spoke sternly into their private line, while the Sniper let out a shaky breath and changed his stance. Net launchers aimed at him and Sendak’s arm activated.  _ You said- _

 

“Plan’s changed. Stay back or risk losing limbs.”

 

Nets fired. The Sniper gone in a flash, Jump Scar left behind, and the choker around his throat lit up. The rods in the ground resinated, while the teen reappeared on the other side of the circle and his Jump Scar snapped shut. His opponents turned to him in a flash and wide eyes focused on him, beside’s Sendak who turned his head and glared at him. 

 

_ Sharp- _

 

A clatter sounded as the teen flipped the communicator off his head and let it hit the floor.

* * *

“You can’t contact them or see them?” Matt demanded as he ran down the hall.

 

_ No. I lost contact with them halfway down the elevator’s course. _ Pidge spoke, while Veronica hopped in. 

 

_ I also can’t access the video feed or audio either. All signals are dead and I can’t access any of our communication channels via the backdoor Pidge put into the communicator’s system. _

 

“How do we change that?” Chameleon demanded just as he skidded to a halt in front of the closed elevator doors. “There has to be a way to stop whatever is interfering with our communication issues and get us some eyes on that room.”

 

_ Give me a second. I’ll see if I can backdoor access your communicator and put in a Nalquod program. _ Veronica spoke as the male yanked his staff from his thigh and swung it to it’s full length. Hazel eyes focused on the hallway on either side of him.  _ If I can access it and get this program live into your communicator I can relay a signal and disrupt the device and shut it down. _

 

“You can do that with a pin?” The chuckle that reached him had a small smile on the man’s face. 

 

_ With a sound wave, yes. It’s an old program according to the system, but I can get it to work if I just ge-Got it! Sending now! _ A few moments passed before a weird chime came from the pin clasped to his scarf and the male tapped the metal.  _ And done! Now all you have to do is press both buttons simultaneously once you get down there and- _

 

_ Once you get down there. _ Pidge interrupted, while the Myth turned to the double doors as they slid open.  _ The elevator is locked on the sixth floor. You’re gunna have to get down there some other way, Chameleon. _

 

“Easy enough.” Without a single hesitation the male yanked a small, pen sized, capsule from his belt and slid it open to yank the glow stick out of it. The stick snapped and tossed over the edge as it glowed brightly in the small space. “And down I go.”

 

With a small jump in his heart rate, the disguise artist hopped over the ledge and free fell through the air. The light yards ahead of him, and falling faster, while he yanked a round object from one of the pouches on his belt and the light hit the roof of the elevator. A high pitched curse rattled through the air as the male Jumped feet before he hit the bottom. His teleportation shot him a few more feet into the air as he righted himself and his feet slammed into the roof of the elevator. A sigh of relief past his lips, as the door to the roof flew open and light filled the dark space. Shiro and Keith below him and worry on their faces. 

 

“Hey guys, why are y-”

 

“Get down here. Sharpshooter has lost it!”

* * *

“Based on your expression earlier, you know what this is Sendak.” A scarred finger gestured to the disassembled box around them and the Paladins glanced at their leader. “Tell me, how’d you end up with Reaper’s box?”

 

If looks could kill, he’d be dead. 

 

“No response? I didn’t think you’d have one for me.” Slowly he lowered his hand and the blade in it, nets still trained on him. “Next question, based on the modified, electronic based, guns I found earlier I can guess who the Jumper was upstairs. Why do you have him?”

 

Silence followed. The Paladins around the man on edge, while Sendak didn’t budge. 

 

“Same reason you’re here.” That deep voice was tight and the Sniper reveled in it. “For the Red Lion.”

 

“He can’t get the door open. You know that.”

 

“Spouting lies now, are we McClain?”

 

“That’s Sharpshooter to you.” 

 

Blue eyes glared into that single gold and the clawed fingers of that prosthetic clenched tightly. 

 

“If you go through with this, you’ll start a war-”

 

A chuckle filled the air as Lance lowered his guard a little and the Paladins stared at him in confusion. Laughter passed his lips as he pointed at the man and clutched his stomach. 

 

“I’ll start a war? Is that what you’re whole monologue is gunna be? Well-”

 

A gunshot exploded through the air. Blue eyes a raging storm as shouts sounded and nets launched at him. A bullet cut clean through the glass face of the man’s fake shoulder and shattered across the floor. Electricity arched out of it and that one eye wide. 

 

“You’ve been in this war the moment we were both born.”

 

In an instant he was gone. Nets slammed into the concrete. Dust and debris scattered through the ring while Paladins wildly aimed their weapons and the Sniper came down on top of them. Sendak reacted to his Jump and ready for him, as claws clanged against his sword and a few shots hit the Paladins around them. Blood flown through the air as cries of pain sounded and blue eyes bore into and singed the man below him. 

 

“While you pulled me into this war.” Metal scrapped against metal and sparks filled the air. The teen Jumped and flipped through the air as he landed on top of an unexpected Paladin and sent them face first into the ground. “You were the one that killed my family.”

 

A net flew at him from behind. Hand gun in his right hand turned and shot as the center exploded and another shot followed. A cut off cry resonated while the release of blades sounded and smoke filled the air. 

 

“You were the one that drove me from home, drove me to live off grid, drove me to join the Nalquod.” 

 

He Jumped the moment the Paladins got too close for comfort. Blades raised to slice through flesh and bone, before they collided and he appeared above them. Sword swung with his left hand and gun raised with his right as the blade and bullet split through skin and bone. Blood splattered into the air, splashed across his hoodie and cheek, before he landed on top of them and the force slammed the blades in their hands into each other’s stomachs. 

 

“You were the one that took place in the raid that killed my brothers.”

 

The last three Paladins came at him. Net’s launched and blades in their other hands, while Sendak moved for him and those claws reared up to strike. 

 

“And you killed Reaper.”

 

A moment of hesitation stalled the man’s movements as he faltered. 

 

“Cage configuration alter.” The collar around his neck flashed and blue eyes glared at the man feet from him. The Paladins far too close for comfort. “Mode, annihilate.”

“Retrea-!”

 

Sendak’s order fell on deaf ears. The electricity around them halted in sections of the ring as the spikes on a few of the rods disengaged and blood filled the air. Splattered onto his clothes, the suit covered his form, and across the floor. The dead weight crumpled to the floor as the smell of iron filled the air and blue eyes glared into gold. Blood pooled beneath the Legend’s feet. 

 

“McCl-”

 

“By the Nalquodian Creed of my brothers, as the second to last Nalquod alive, and Leader of the organization, Sendak Eberle, I will pass judgement on you.” The net launcher in the man’s hand aimed at him and the electricity in his prosthetic arched out in power while Lance raised his sword and aimed it at the man. “And I find you guilty. Mode, target. History Target, Sendak.”

 

Instantaneous the electricity halted as Lance Jumped. Rods shot out of the ground and the Sniper appeared above the man. Prosthetic already there to meet him, claws extended near his face, while the muzzle of his gun reach its target. Shots fired just as the net launched, shaft slammed into his fingers, and released. The electrical barbs flashed and sparked, before the man suddenly threw him away and lunged out of the way. One of the metal rods slammed into the ground where he had just stood and a knife thrown in the Snipers direction. 

 

“You’ll regret this, McClain! You-

 

“This is the one thing in my life I’ll never regret!” With a well placed twist in the air the teen dodged the knife and dropped to the ground as several more rods attacked the Paladin and shattered the concrete. “Because I won’t regret killing you!”

 

He Contact Jumped the sword in his hand. Feet slapped against the concrete as he bolted for the man and Jumped into the air. Gun raised, shots fired, just as the bladed weapon reappeared behind the man. Sendak’s prosthetic reared up to defect the bullets, glass shattered against the cement, while his flesh hand caught the blade and the Sniper landed on top of his shoulder. Fingers grasped the handle of the sword and claws lurched out for him. 

 

“You’ve killed thousands of innocent family members.” A well timed backflip wrenched the blade from the man’s flesh hand and sliced into his skin. Gun shot and bullet embedded into the man’s shoulder as metal fingers just barely grazed the teen’s ankle. “Orphaned hundreds of Jumpers.”

 

The metal blade bit into flesh as the tip sliced across the man’s back and a net launched at him. The Legend dropped and rolled out of the way as barbs smashed into the ground and cement shattered under the pressure and energy. Gun raised and metal prosthetic raised to deflect the shots. 

 

“Sent hundreds of them towards their death and sent two dozen of them into the Nalquod.” He reappeared behind the man. Metal fingers instantly wrapped around his ankle and the blade on the bottom of the net launcher inches from his calf. “You killed my family and made Roni suffer with me.”

 

A gunshot rang out as a cry of pain finally echoed through the room. Blood spilled onto the floor as metal swung through the air and crimson droplets rained down. A bullet wound in the man’s right shoulder, and a huge gaping wound drove through the metal prosthetic at the man’s shoulder. Wires hung out and electricity sparked erratically, while blood spilled from the slash. 

 

“You interrupted my graduation ceremony and took place in the raid that destroyed the Nalquod and slaughtered my brothers.” Metal fingers released him. Sword swung as the teens feet touched the ground and the crunching of metal rattled the space between them. A net launcher aimed at him. “You killed my teachers.”

 

A heavy thud echoed as Sendak’s prosthetic hit the ground and glass shattered. The electricity cut off and the net released in his direction. Sharpshooter dove and rolled out of the way, behind the man, as he fired another shot and impacted with the back of the Paladin’s left knee. 

 

“Gridlock.” 

 

Another shot impacted. This time in the back, while a knife flew at him and a blade came down. Both easily missed the moment the Legend Jumped and reappeared behind them man. Sendak’s reflexes faster with the adrenaline as he turned to meet the Jumper.

 

“Deadbolt.”

 

Blades collided, sparks flew through the air, and a bullet missed the man’s temple as he ducked and weaved out of the trajectory of his aim. Gun twirled on his finger to shoot downwards and impact with the man’s stomach. 

 

“Reaper. Who fought you one on one and lost, before you took his cage with you as a trophy.”

 

Lance twisted his arm around the Paladin’s and drove his sword downwards. Blade cut through flesh and bone, a cry of pain echoed into his ear, while the net launcher in the man’s hand twirled and the blade turned toward the teen’s back.  Gun turned and the launcher shot right out of Sendak’s hand and bullet sent through his palm. 

 

“And you helped Zarkon kill Blaytz.”

 

A foot slammed into the man’s chest and forced him to stumble backwards a yards with his injuries in tow. Both weapons clenched tightly in the Sniper’s hands as his clip disengaged and the teen slid the last one into his gun. Blood smeared and coated into his clothes and across his skin. Flecked into his hair and his eyes a raging storm. 

 

“You are guilty of the slaughter of thousands, the orphaned of hundreds, the downfall of the Nalquod, and the murder of my family. By Nalquodian law, you will be terminated.”

 

“You can try, McClain, but you won’t win.”

 

That single gold eye bore into him. Blood dripped onto the floor beneath him, and a gun ripped from the man’s waist and pointed at him. While a single eyebrow raised at the barrel pointed at him. 

 

“You always forget my codename, don’t you?” Lance questioned, while the man glared at him and the teen chuckled. “In case you forgot, it’s Sharpshooter.”

 

The teen lunged forwards, instantly Jumped, as Sendak whirled behind him and fired. Gold eye widened in shock just as metal ripped through flesh, organs, and bone. Crimson sailed through the air and splashed against the cement, while a click echoed and the barrel of the Sniper’s gun rested against the back of the man’s head. The sword stuck straight out of the man’s heart, handle rested against his back and sliced through his spine.

 

“And you created me.”

 

“McC-”

 

BANG!

 

The body against his sword slackened. Knees buckled, muscles useless, as the Paladin dropped to the ground and splashed into the puddle of blood gathered there. Mouth hung open, single eye dulled, and a bullet through his brain. 

 

While the silence that followed sent a tear down the Nalquod’s stained cheek.

 

“And now all of them can rest peacefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER! Please be respectful in the comments. I have no been able to watch the new season yet, and there may be others, so please keep spoilers out of the comments. I'd greatly appreciate it. *bows*  
> _____________  
> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	41. The Red Lions Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the death, despite the blood stained on his hands, soaked deep into his skin, the Red Lion is home safe. Back in the hands of its owners daughter, and their mission is complete. While Lance's own mission is complete. 
> 
> Sendak is dead. 
> 
> The man that took everything from him, destroyed everything he loved and cherish, drove him from society and into hiding. The one human being who was responsible for so much of his suffering is finally gone. He can't hurt Veronica or him every again. he can't threaten them, Veronica, Matt, any one he cares about. They're safe and he responsible for that security. However, the others seem to think differently. Even after all they've done. After all they've accomplished today and the person they saved...maybe he was wrong. Maybe he's the problem. Whichever it is, one thing is more important. 
> 
> Making sure he's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hey everyone! On time chapter today! *beams* 
> 
> I probably would've had this chapter done Wednesday, but the Latte discord came together to do a small one shot book project for everyone in the Latte tag. We decided to do a one shot book to celebrate the 200th fic to the Latte tag and we banded together to each make a one shot. I finished mine earlier in the week, and sacrificed a bit of JITS time, to get mine done and we got the book posted in time for the 200th slot. Some of the other writers still have their one shots in progress, but a few have been posted and if you guys want more Latte goodness go check it out! We titled it: A Latte Love Across Realities
> 
> *clears throat* that aside, enjoy the chapter! I might have a chapter next week on time, but I can't promise much. Since next week is Christmas and all. I'll do my best though, promise!

Silence filled the air. 

 

A soft, haunted, tone sat heavy on the floor while Matt leaned against the doorway to the elevator. Shiro and Keith behind him, frozen still, and Chameleon silent. Hazel eyes focused on the Sniper, stood alone in the space, and the carnage around him. The dead bodies piled up, blood splattered against the floor, the caked crimson that clung to his form and dripped off his sword. Head hung and Reaper’s cage still active around him. The serrated rods still feet above the ground and hovered there, surrounded the Sniper and Sendak at his feet. Finally dead…finally gone.

 

Yet none of them moved. The three of them still quiet in the elevator, comms silent, forms still, and breaths held. Till Lance finally lifted his head and stepped forwards. Right on Sendak’s body and over it, feet slowly moved toward the bottom stand of Reaper’s box, and the rods slammed down to destroy what was left of the slain Paladin behind him. Blood, flesh, bones, and organs smashed against the cement. Crunched, snapped, and ripped apart with the impact and the concrete shattered underneath. Blood pooled even further to fill in the cracks made and the sword in the Sniper’s hand slid into the casing in the box stand. Reaper’s box pieces lit up and ripped from the ground to return to its case. The collar around the teen’s neck pulled off and pulled into the center of the box as if pulled by a magnet, before the entire box pieced itself back together. Clicks and snaps echoed, while the teen turned on his heel and moved to retrieve his headset. 

 

The tech slid back onto his head. Readjusted to sit where it had been before, amongst the speckles of dried blood that caked to his short hair, and a click sounded through their private line. A moment of silence followed as Reaper’s box clicked shut and sealed itself. 

 

_ Let’s get what we came for.  _ Lance’s voice through the line shattered the silence. 

 

The emotion in his voice strained, but held back, as the Sniper turned on his heel and headed back towards Reaper’s box. Fingers slid against it and a huge pop sounded, with the Contact Jump the Legend created to Jump it, and a small crater left behind in its wake. 

 

It was then that Matt shoved himself off the doorway to the elevator and moved forward silently. Keith and Shiro moved after him, hesitant and cautious, while Matt Jumped and reappeared beside the Sniper. A hand reached out and his pale fingers intertwined with shaken, blood stained, caramel, before Lance stopped in front of the far wall of the room. The huge double doors that stood in front of them towered over their group and nearly touched the ceiling, while intricate markings sat engraved in the black and white metal. The teen’s other hand reached out to graze his fingers against the design and let out a heavy breath. Shiro and Keith finally caught up with them. 

 

“I seek the slumbering Lion, locked away in this forgotten crypt.” Lance spoke loudly. His sudden high pitch in volume startled the Myths behind them, but the weight in his voice still there. 

 

_ The Lion is unattainable without a key. Begone, intruder. _

 

The electronic voice that echoed through the space sounded like the same one Matt had heard on occasion from Blaytz’s journal. Male and flat. 

 

“Princess.”

 

A beep sounded across the air. 

 

_ Code name required.  _

 

“Sharpshooter.”

 

_ Code Identification Number. _

 

“06280.”

 

_ Why do you seek the aid of the Prideful Lion, Sharpshooter, Leader of the Nalquod? _

 

A moment of silence followed. Gazes slowly shifted to the teen beside the disguise artist, and Lance’s fingers tightened around his. 

 

“To return him home and protect the Pride of our Ancestors.”

 

A click sounded. A soft rumble echoed as the doors started to part. Small clouds of dust kicked up and billowed out across the floor while the elevator across from them finally slid shut and locked. The automated doors slid across their tracks for nearly two minutes, before a heavy clang sounded. 

 

_ May you seek the Lions’ aid and bathe in his Pride, Sharpshooter. _

 

Without a word Lance moved forwards. Matt right there beside him and Keith and Shiro quickly followed. Over the threshold and into the small, but massive, space inside. The smaller room dark and dusty, nearly barren, expect for the large metal coffin that stood in the center on a platform. The walls towered high above them, columns ran up them, and huge alcoves stretched toward the roof. A gigantic lion sat in each and nearly touched the ceiling.  The stone coffin made of the same meteor metal as the door, and colored a deep black as it’s platform base. The coffin itself a stark white and adorned in red intricate details.

 

“Lock and seal doors.”

 

The heavy clang and slide of the doors in the tracks sounded once more. A heavy bang echoed after and a lock slid in place.

 

“Lock down crypt and make Jumper accessible.”

 

_ Locking down crypt and making Jumper accessible. _

 

Silence followed after. A heavy, sad, feeling in the air as Lance moved forward and let go of Matt’s hand. The disguise artist hung back while the Sniper stepped up onto the platform and gently rested his fingers against the surface of the coffin. Eyebrows knitted in turmoil, eyes a mess of emotions, while fingertips slid against the metal and the teen came to a stop in the center. Palm slowly rested flat against the lid and body tense. 

 

“Connect to Nalquodian line 59.”

 

_ Connecting…Connection successful.  _

 

“Veronica.”

 

_ Lance!  _ Veronica’s voice echoed through the crypt and the teen relaxed a little. A little tension disappeared from his shoulders as he closed his eyes.  _ Are you alright? Our connections were severed and Chameleon didn’t send out the pulse I backdoored into his communicator.  _

 

Keith and Shiro’s gazes locked on him, but the disguise artist remained silent and still. Gaze focused on the Legend in front of the metal coffin. 

 

“I’m alright. No injuries. We’re in the crypt.” Lance spoke, before those eyes opened once more and pain laced through that gaze. “Can you put Princess on?”

 

_ One minute. _

 

Silence followed, before a click echoed. 

 

_ I’m here, Sharpshooter. What do you need? _

 

“The crypt is untouched.”

 

_ That’s good news. The Red Lion? _

 

“Locked in your father’s coffin.” A deadly silence filled the air. Keith and Shiro’s eyes wide, focused on the metal structure in front of them now, and Allura quiet. “I don’t want to open it without your permission. This is your father’s resting place, after all.”

 

_ H-How can you be sure he’s there? _ The woman’s shaken voice wasn’t unexpected. Matt knew she had to be shaking and tears filled her eyes. Her father had been everything to her.  _ Zarkon- _

 

“He created this place to seal the Red Lion if anything was to happen to him.” Lance spoke up, features tight, and fingers dragged against the metal. “If Zarkon dealt the finishing blow, Alfor Jumped here immediately. He wouldn’t hand over the Red Lion easily.”

 

Minutes of silence followed. Nothing but the dull lighted, cramped, room around them. No one moved, no one spoke, while Lance’s features slowly pinched further with each passing moment. 

 

_ Y-Y…Y-e-Yes. _

 

The single, shaken, emotion-filled word had Lance moved into action instantaneously. His other palm slid against the lid of the box and eyes closed as a loud, echoed, snap exploded through the air and the lid reappeared on the floor on the other side of the room. The teen reached inside and the clang of metal sounded, before a red and white object was pulled from the coffin. 

 

“Whoa.” Keith breathed behind him. 

 

A long sword sat in Lance’s hands. The sheath to the blade a deep crimson, stained in rust, and adorned with silver, almost white, details. The handle of the sword curved against the bottom of the blade, hidden under the sheath, and arched out to form a horizontal handle. The design weird to see on a sword, but the Lion that adorned the connection between the blade and sheath made it quite obvious.

 

This was the Red Lion.

 

“The Red Lion has been acquired.”

 

_ Roger. Drop down in one minute. _ Veronica ordered, while Lance moved across the room. 

 

The Sniper’s fingers rested back against the lid and a Contact Jump echoed through the room. The coffin sealed once more and the teen moved back towards them. 

 

“Completely lock down the crypt in one minute. No one has access to this space, except Princess.”

 

_ Resetting crypt parameters. Countdown for one minute.  _ The male voice in the crypt echoed, before the Sniper stopped in front of them and held out a hand. The Red Lion in the other. 

 

“Let’s get out of here or we’re stuck here.”

 

Nods left the lot of them as they grabbed the Legend’s arm. Power surged through them, before the Jump activated and they were suddenly in the Command Center. All eyes turned towards them, eyes wide at the Sniper’s appearance, a gasp sounded from Veronica, while the lot of them separated. Lance moved to stand in front of Allura and the Lion held out towards her. 

 

“I’ve brought him home.”

 

A moment of silence followed. The woman’s lower lip wobbled, before she collided with Lance and wrapped her arms around his neck. A soft sniffle echoed through the room. 

 

“Thank you,  _ Lance. _ ”

 

“Of course, Princess.”

 

Slowly she stepped away from him and let go. Pink speckled, blue eyes focused on the blade and turmoil in her eyes. 

 

“W-Will you being giving the Red Lion a Myth as well?” She quietly asked, while the Sniper looked at the weapon in his hands and lightly frowned. Fingers tightened around the hilt and sheath. 

 

“This isn’t a decision I’m allowed to make.” Lance quietly replied, before he held the weapon out to the woman. “Alfor was a Myth, he wielded the Red Lion, but he was your father. By those rules the Red Lion’s fate is yours.”

 

“Lance-” Shiro tried to speak up, before the Legend shook his head. “But you…” 

 

“I accomplished my own mission today and I was selfish. The Red Lio-”

 

“You killed Sendak!” Keith suddenly yelled, voice tense, while he moved out of Shiro’s range and shoved the Sniper. The Lion held tightly in the teen’s fingers and Matt’s hand rested on his staff. “You said not to kill anyone and you killed the man who killed your brothers and your fa-”

 

“Y-You killed him?” Veronica’s shaken, broken, voice had everyone silent. Every gaze but Lance’s focused on her tear filled eyes. “L-Lance y-you…you…”

 

“He can’t hurt you anymore, Roni. You’re safe.”

 

Heavy sobs filled the air before the Sniper’s sister rushed across the room and attacked her brother in a hug. Fist slammed into his side and the teen still as he took the blow. 

 

“You idiot! You could’ve died!” She practically screamed, blue eyes glared up at him, while the Sniper slowly lowered the Red Lion to his side and looked at the floor. “We’ve lost enough! You think Mom and Dad wanted you to do this?! You kille-!”

 

“I’ve killed three thousand Paladins before him, Roni. His life was the one that mattered most.” 

 

A slap echoed. The Red Lion clattered to the floor while the Sniper reached up to touch his red cheek. Veronica glared up at her brother and Matt finally moved forward. 

 

“That’s enough, Veronica.” Matt spoke up, as tear filled eyes snapped to him. “Lance-”

 

“Why didn’t you stop him!? I gave you that program and you didn’t-”

 

“Because I stood in that elevator and saw a Nalquodian Leader doing his duty.” Matt cut in, tone serious, while the girl fell silent. “By Nalquodian Law, as Leader of the Nalquod, he tried Sendak and passed judgement. He killed thousands of innocent people and hundreds of Jumpers, Veronica. It wasn’t just for your family.” 

 

Slowly her gaze turned back to her brother. To his blood stained clothes, a deep dark crimson, iron clung to his scent, and to his intact outfit. Not a single scratch on him. No bumps or bruises, and the turmoil on his features. The fear, pain, agony, loss, and sadness in his gaze. Not a single bit of happiness or victory present. 

 

“So because it's by a Nalquod law it’s fine?” Keith frowned, while Shiro smacked their brother upside the head and Matt glared at him. The sword wielder hunched into himself and instantly silent. 

 

“I pushed aside every bit of emotion I had to face him.” Lance quietly spoke, voice shaken, and hazel eyes glanced over to see tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. Eyebrows furrowed horribly and turmoil on his features. “Every bit of revenge and fear I had so I had a level head. Even when he mentioned the prisoner. You…you have no idea how much I wanted to toy with him and rip him apart piece by piece. Make him pay the most gruesome and painful death possible, but I can’t do that. I…I’m the leader of the Nalquod. The Creed has to stand strong and our rules have to stay final. I can’t- I wanted to do it my way so badly. I wanted to- Reaper’s box was the only way I could do it the right way. Without it I would’ve done it out of revenge and I’d be back here hurt again and we probably wouldn’t have a Lion.”

 

The sword picked up from the floor and shoved into Keith’s hands, his brother scrambled to grab hold of it, as Samurai smashed into the table and the Sniper glared down at him. 

 

“So be glad I’m not stuck in a stupid hospital bed again and we have a third Lion, you ungrateful brat! I could’ve died and so could’ve you! I killed more than Sendak in that room! I would’ve gladly taken his rotten corpse into the army of undead ghosts that haunt me, but I didn’t want them! I had to because you would’ve been dead if they weren’t in the cage!” A harsh shoved sent Keith to the floor and the Sniper’s bottom lip wobbled. “Besides, don’t you think I’ve sacrificed enough? Why can’t I find a Lion and we be happy about it? You guys…you guys just saved one of the most important people to me and you’re all…”

 

Tears rolled down the teen’s face before a sickened Jump snapped through the room. Lance suddenly gone and a heavy sigh past Matt’s lips. The others stared at the Jump Scar in surprise while Matt moved forward and yanked the Red Lion from Keith’s hands. The weapon held out and placed in Allura’s hands as she reluctantly took it and the disguise artist frowned at the floor. 

 

“Matt-”

 

“Shut up, Keith.” Black eyebrows pinched across his brother’s face and Chameleon glanced at Veronica a few feet from him. The girl focused on her brother’s Jump Scar and tears in her eyes. “I couldn’t stop him, Veronica. He was serious since the moment he deployed the cage. He didn’t do it just for the two of you.”

 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Her reply had a heavy sigh past the disguise artist’s lips as she moved past him and to the Command Center doors. 

 

The slide and click of the doors sent a deathly silence through the air. Allura’s gaze focused on the Red Lion in her grasp and Shiro and Hunk zeroed in on Lance’s Jump Scar. A sad look on Barricade’s face and a small frown on Champion’s. 

 

“Who did we save?” Hunk quietly asked, silence broken, while the others glanced at the bulky man and the sad look on his face. “Coran wouldn’t tell me who it was.”

 

“Whoever he is, he’s important to Lance.”

* * *

Water pounded onto tiled floors. Steam filled the air, and the heat set to a sweltering temperature. Iron muted in the air and a pink hue melted into the puddle below him. Crimson scrapped and scrubbed roughly, ripped and shredded off his flesh, while a soft sniffle disappeared into the air. A scarred hand rubbed against his eye as he leaned against the wall and sobbed.

 

_ God your aim sucks. You realize the target sits still, right? _

 

Nails scrapped against flesh, the sponge slipped from his grasp and slapped onto the tile. Wet, caked, blood cut from his skin and melted into the water. The caramel skin underneath irritated and red with the abuse. His body shaken and vision blurred. 

 

_ Come here, Lance. I need to try out this new face mask. _

 

A heaved, broken, sob ripped past his lips as his back collided with the shower wall and he slid to the floor. Knees pressed to his chest and nails dug into his knees. Clumped, wet, blood held fast to his legs and the water pounded so hard against the floor his sobs were erased. 

 

_ Come on Lance! We’re gunna be late for the soccer match! _

 

Fingers brushed against his shoulder. A jolt passed through the teen as he slammed against the shower wall and looked up into Matt’s eyes. A worried look in the man’s eyes, but a small, reassuring, smile stretched across his face. 

 

_ Happy tenth birthday, sweetie. Make a wish. _

 

His lower lip wobbled. A sniff past his lips, before Matt knelt down in front of him and wrapped his arms around the Sniper. Fingers wove into his soping, soggy, blood coated, hair and a cheek rested against the side of his head. 

 

_ Try and focus, Lance. Marco isn’t gunna get any closer if you glare at him. Envision where you want to teleport. _

 

He buried his face into the man’s bare shoulder. Nothing but a pair of swim trunks on Matt’s form, and the arms around him tightened protectively around him. 

 

_ Now we’re finally getting some progress. Do it fifty more times. _

 

“I’m right here, Lance.” Matt quietly spoke in his ear. The voices shattered in his mind and a heaved sob past his lips. The arms around him tightened further and a soft hush whispered in the small space between them. “You did nothing wrong. You were incredible out there.”

 

“M-Matt…” 

 

“You’re swordsmanship was mesmerizing too. You blew the breath right of my lungs.” 

 

A weak chuckle left the Sniper as he wiped at his eyes and Matt held him loosely in a hug. 

 

“Kiss ass.”

 

“Turn around and I will.” A small wink had a laugh from the Legend and Matt gently smiled at him. “There’s my Sniper.”

 

Fingers brushed against Lance’s cheeks and lips gently pressed against his. The teen leaned forward to return it, before a washcloth flopped on his head and he frowned at the man. A grin on the male’s face. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and in some warm clothes. You’ll catch a cold.”

 

“I want to visit a place after.”

 

A nod left the disguise artist, before Matt yanked the shampoo off their shared shower shelf and uncapped it. The solution worked into the Legend’s hair while he slowly closed his eyes. 

 

“Are they mad at me again? I have a proficiency in that apparently.”

 

Water spilled over his head. Suds rinsed out and more solution spread through his hair. The scent slightly different. 

 

“Upset, but not mad. They just don’t know how to handle it.” Matt replied back, fingertips gently massaged through the teen’s scalp, while the Sniper slowly relaxed. “You came back covered head to toe in blood and Keith and Shiro watched you murder those Paladins without even a hint of regret. They’re just shaken.”

 

Fingers cupped his face and blue eyes opened to narrowed hazel. Their gazes locked. 

 

“You did nothing wrong though, Lance. Nothing.”

 

“I-”

 

“You did what any Nalquodian Leader would’ve done when faced with a Paladin with such a kill record. You judged him and disposed of him.” That narrowed gaze slowly softened and Matt relaxed in front of him. A bit of uncertainty in his gaze. “I might not be a Nalquod, and I might not know about your creed and rules all that much, but I do know what you did had a significant purpose to it. You didn’t do it for fun or because you wanted to. You did it because it was expected and you pushed everything aside to do it the right way. That isn’t wrong in your part of our world. You’re in the right.”

 

A small nod left Lance. The Sniper’s eyes closed as he leaned his head and let the spray of water wash away the conditioner suds. Eyes opened once more to find Matt with the washcloth in hand and soap coated it. Gaze suddenly locked on the metal prosthetic that replaced his boyfriend’s left leg and fingers reached out to rest his hand against it. Matt suddenly still and body tense as he stared at him. 

 

“Lan-”

 

“If we’re gunna clean me up we should do the same to you.” Blue orbs lifted to lock with hazel and Matt’s features scrunched up. “You shouldn’t wear it in a shower, Matt.”

 

“Pidge made it waterproof.”

 

“You need to clean it.”

 

“Lan-”

 

“It’s just the two of us, Matt.” Teeth sunk into those rough, scabbed, lips, and the teen frowned at him. “I mean, I’m covered in Paladin blood right now. You’re never going to see me much worse than this when I’m naked.”

 

A blush instantly flashed over the disguise artist’s cheeks and he quickly looked away. An amused smile on the Sniper’s face and fingers brushed against the male’s scar on his face. 

 

“Don’t go getting nervous now. I’ve been like this since you walked in.” The light laugh in his voice had a frown on Matt’s face. 

 

“I was trying to ignore that part. You’re upset.”

 

“Was.” Hazel eyes shifted back towards him and a very small smile fell over the teen’s face. “You succeeded on your mission. I feel a bit better. Now let’s make sure you don’t irritate your leg later.”

 

Caramel fingers slid up and glided onto pale flesh. A harsh tremor exploded under his hand and a heavy breath echoed between them. The washcloth slapped onto the floor and the Sniper’s forehead pressed against the Myths’. Fingers slowly slid under the swim trunks and to the hidden junction between the man’s thigh and hip. A strap bumped along the way and fingertips brushed against a second. 

 

“You’ll ruin your harness too.”

 

“Lance…” Matt’s voice came out shaken, heavy, drawn out, and fingers clenched hard against the tiles on the floor. 

 

“Let’s both get cleaned up.”

 

A heavy clank sounded and Matt flinched. Leg jolted, hazel eyes wide, and the teen gently hushed him. Fingers slid across the man’s thigh and another clank sounded. Those eyes slammed shut and the Myths’ entire body shaken as a third clank echoed. 

 

“Matt, look at me.” When the man refused to budge Lance gently kissed him and brushed their noses together. “Look at me please.”

 

His pleadful tone had those hazel orbs cracked open slightly. Dread and fear in them, while the Sniper gently smiled. 

 

“You did amazing the first time. You can do it again.”

 

Clan-! Bang!

 

The prosthetic hit the tiled floor. A whimper past the disguise artist’s lips and Lance settled into the man’s lap to wrap his arms around the Myth and hold him close. 

 

“See. I knew you could do it.” 

 

A heavy shiver ran through the man. Hands shakily rested against the Sniper’s back and loosely held him. A nose buried into his neck and a broken breath echoed in his ear. 

 

“Sorry…”

 

“You did great, Matt.” A light bump on the head had a smile pressed against his neck while the man leaned away from him and grabbed the washcloth. Most of the suds washed away. “Now let’s get cleaned up.”

* * *

The slide and click of the closet door echoed. Hazel eyes focused on the teen sat on the bed and the t-shirt slowly yanked over his chest. Slight turmoil in his gaze and a small frown present. The shower already mostly forgotten and the sad aura settled back over the air.

 

The clank of his foot echoed through the air while the Myth yanked on his own shirt and stopped in front of the Sniper. Blue eyes turned up towards him and worry slowly settled on the disguised artist’s face. Those scarred fingers held tightly to his blemished skin and dug deep into his flesh. 

 

“Where did you want to go?” Matt quietly asked, before a wince crossed the teen’s face and Lance looked away from him. “D-”

 

“Co-……I’ll be bac-”

 

“Can I come?” A flinch ran through the teen and Chameleon knelt down in front of his boyfriend. Blue eyes instantly on him, worried wide eyes on his prosthetic, and a soft smile on the man’s face. “That’s what you wanted to ask me, right? Can I?’

 

“Your leg.”

 

“It’s fine. My boyfriend takes real good care of it for me, because I’m too afraid to.” Lance’s lower lip wobbled, a shaken smile on his face, before the teen wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. “I don’t want you to go alone, upset like this.”

 

A nod left the teen. Lance slowly slid off the bed to stand and Matt followed, before energy surged forth and they were suddenly Jumped. Matt’s bedroom around them gone and a neighborhood around them. The sky dark, stars littered the sky, and the distant sound of a dog barking echoed through the air. His boyfriend slowly let go of him and turned to the right of them, turmoil taken over his face in an instant, while Matt followed his gaze. 

 

Amongst the dull street lights a barren lot sat in front of them. Patches of dirt spread through the space, overgrown grass in most places, and an occasional piece of deteriorated wood present. Weeds and wildflowers sprouted amongst the soil and the chirp of crickets present……This was-

 

“Roni’s right. Mama and Papa are probably disappointed in me now.” Lance’s quiet, shaken, voice had hazel eyes on him in an instant. Tears present in those blue orbs and his bottom lip wobbled. “Th-they loved me, even with my powers, and they…they didn’t want this for me. I know that much. The fact I killed Sendak probab-”

 

“You did what you had to.” Blue eyes looked up at him and the older gave the teen a weak smile. “If you hadn’t taken him down he would’ve killed you or he could’ve killed Shiro or Keith. He could’ve gotten away and hurt even more people. Could’ve told Zarkon we went after the Red Lion and we might have more. You did what you had to so you could protect everyone and the Lions. I wouldn’t be disappointed in you for that.”

 

“I guess.” The quiet tone had the Myths’ eyebrows furrowed in worry. “I just…I just know they don’t approve on some level. I did everything I could to protect Roni, but along the way I’ve killed far too many people to get this far. Not all of them completely deserved it. Mama and Papa have to be mad at me for it.”

 

He was doing it again. Lance was beating himself up for something that wasn’t his fault, like he always did. When someone got mad at him, got upset and hit him where it hurt, Lance crumbled and questioned everything he did. Keith’s jab and protest in the Command Center had to have hurt, but Roni probably destroyed him. His own sister yelled at him so heatedly and berated him for killing a man that more than deserved his own death. Who put them through more pain than Lance could sometimes bare and destroyed their happy life. Lance did something amazing for their kind, killing a man that threatened them all, and here he was standing in front of his deteriorated home and questioning himself. The Nalquodian Leader beating himself up for doing something right and questioning whether his family would’ve approved and Matt couldn’t handle it anymore. Lance had been beaten up enough to get them this far.

 

“I’d be proud of you.” Blue eyes turned to lock with hazel and the man smiled. “You’ve grown up so much from the ten year old kid who lost their family to a skilled Paladin, Lance. You’ve proven everyone around you wrong so many times and you’ve become one of the strongest Jumpers on this planet. Yet you don’t use it to bully people. You use it to protect everyone and it doesn’t matter if they’re human or Jumpers. If you let your anger take control your kill count would be so much higher, yet it’s only three thousand, and you’ve sacrificed so much for all of us. If I were your parents I’d be worried about you, not angry. I’d want you to be safe and cautious.”

 

“Of course you do. You’re my boyfr- Oh my god! I can’t believe I forgot!” In an instant Lance’s sullen attitude was gone. A nervous look on his face as he nudged Matt a little forward and clung to his arm, the Cuban’s cheeks flushed. “Mama, Papa, Rachel, Luis, Marco, this is Matt. He’s the Mythical Chameleon and he has the same powers I do. He saved me one night from Paladins and…”

 

Scarred caramel finger tightened around his arm and the teen flushed a cute red. Blue eyes glanced at him, before he looked back out to the barren lot and smiled. 

 

“And we’re together, as boyfriends, even though the Paladins could kill us at any time. We’re making the most of this, so…I’m sorry I’ve turned out the way I have, but I hope you can accept him. I really care about him.”

 

A quiet silence followed. A smile on the Myths’ face as he gave a low bow. 

 

“I’ll do my best to protect him like he’s protected me.”

 

“M-Matt!” A light smack had a chuckle pulled from the disguise artist and hazel eyes met blue. “I can protect myself, thank you!”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try, Sharpshooter.”

 

“No codenames in public.” The teen hissed, a light slap against the disguise artist’s arm and a weak smile on the Sniper’s face as he looked back at the lot. 

 

“You had four siblings?” Matt quietly asked, moments later, and his boyfriend nodded. “Were the other three older?”

 

“Yeah.” Fingers tightened around his arm and Lance’s lower lip wobbled. “Rachel, Marco, and Luis. They were all older than me. Marco was the oldest, Luis followed, and Rachel was a couple years older than me. Marco and Luis witnessed my first Jump. Rachel always asked me to do stupid stuff for her, but she always challenged me. Marco and Luis helped me learn to use my abilities, but they were there in that park when I Jumped in front of that Paladin. I sent them both to their deaths in that instant.”

 

“You didn’t know.”

 

“It doesn’t change the fact that they’re dead.”

 

“You helped them find the chance to rest in peace today, though.” Blue eyes looked up at him in surprise and the Myth smiled. “I do have good hearing you know.”

 

A light snort echoed, before the teen leaned against him and the disguise artist slowly retrieved his arm to wrap it around the Nalquod’s waist. The Legend slowly relaxed and the two of them quietly standing on the sidewalk in front of the empty lot. 

 

“You’re right though.” Hazel eyes glanced down to see a calm relief on his boyfriend’s face. “I finally gave them a sense of peace. They don’t have to worry about Sendak finding Roni or me ever again. He can’t hurt either of us anymore.”

 

“Yeah.” The Sniper’s head rested against his chest as they stared out into the barren lot. A heavy breath left the teen beside him, before scarred fingers reached over to curl around the hand on the Legend’s waist. 

 

“Let’s head back. I have someone I need to talk to.” Lance spoke, gaze watched the lot a little longer, before he looked up at him and Matt nodded. 

 

“Of course.”

 

The pair of them Jumped. Right into Coran’s office and the bracelet on Lance’s wrist beeped. His Jump Scar snapped shut and Matt looked back at it in surprise while Coran gapped at the display in shock. A weak, sheepish, expression on the Sniper’s face as he flashed the accessory. 

 

“Gadget from Reaper’s Cage.” He quietly spoke, before he shoved his hand into his pocket and hid it. “Don’t tell Pidge. It’s not exactly a safe gadget and I’d rather not create a tear in time and space I can’t fix.”

 

Nods left both Jumpers, before the teen relaxed and looked at Coran. 

 

“That aside, how is he?” Lance asked, while Coran frowned and looked to the new file spread across his desk. “He’s no-”

 

“He’ll live and recover.” Coran interrupted, while his frown deepened. “However, he wouldn’t talk to me when he woke up. Even after I told him where he was and who I was. He kept quiet and didn’t even react when I told him you were here, either.” 

 

“I’d expect him to.” The Sniper spoke, as he held tightly to Matt’s hand and gently tugged on his arm. “I’ll go see him now.”

 

“Good luck.” 

 

Without another word they left the room. Their footsteps echoed through the hall and Lance ahead of him. His shoulders tense again, the sad aura back full force, and those fingers held tightly to his. Whoever they were going to meet already putting the teen on edge and despite it all Matt didn’t know what to do. 

 

Lance had been on edge since the moment Veronica confirmed whoever Lance believed the captive was was correct. That individual someone Lance treasured as much as his sister, clearly stated he’d risk the mission if he could to save them, and Matt was starting to see how important this person was. The hints to it were small, but Lance wasn’t just upset over Veronica and Keith’s anger toward him. He was emotionally offset over this individual and it was quite obvious they were a fighter. Those guns Lance had picked up in the museum, held tightly in his hands, where important to their identity and their importance. Lance had to look up to them to be genuinely worried about them and he was seconds away from finding out who exactly it was…but Matt had no idea how to cheer the Nalquod up before he stepped into that room. If anything Lance should be able to greet this person with a smile, not a worried and sad expression. 

 

Their footsteps suddenly came to a stop at the door. Lance’s gaze focused on the metal, eyebrows furrowed, while fingers held tight to Matt’s hand and the disguise watched him in worry.  A few moments passed, before Lance glanced at him and tugged him forward. The door activated and slid open for them, Lance the first inside, while a needle came flying out of nowhere at them. Matt moved forward to warn the younger, till scarred caramel fingers caught the projectile between his fingers. Lance’s expression suddenly relaxed as he heavily frowned and raised an eyebrow at the figure sitting up in the bed. 

 

“Seriously? That’s some hello.”  

 

Slowly Matt stepped into the room behind the Sniper to get a look at their new patient. A man sat on the bed. His dark skin darker than Lance’s, his body covered in stark white bandages, and his light brunette hair a mess across his head. Hung in his face and every which way, most likely because he just woke up, while brown eyes glared at them with a fire that rivaled the Leader of the Nalquod’s. Muscles well defined and well used as they flexed with his lowered arm. Those brown eyes slowly widened as the tension relaxed across his form and his mouth slowly opened. 

 

“Sh-Sharpshooter?”

 

The needle went flying across the room and into the wall behind the man. No flinch left either Lance or the male in the bed, while a relieved smile fell over the Legend’s face. Tears wet in his eyes, while the man returned it. 

 

“Lodestar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom *drops mic*   
> _______  
> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	42. Lodestar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H-He's alive. 
> 
> Lodestar is really...alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Everyone have a Happy New Year! I'll see you in 2019!~

Lance wanted to believe he was dreaming.

 

In fact, he wished he was.

 

Slowly the male in the bed relaxed completely and leaned back against the bed frame. Those brown eyes focused on him, and a little wearily shifted to Matt, but that critical gaze was something he missed. Eyes that scouted out countless Paladins and ordered his team to victory. Eyes that had seen more death than Lance had and eyes that he believed he’d never seen again. 

 

“You gunna stand there all day, brat, or you coming in?”

 

This really was his teacher. 

 

“You never invited me in, old man.” Lance snapped back, his free hand shoved in his pocket and Matt held tightly to the other. “Don’t need you popping me with a paintball bullet because I pissed you off.”

 

A smirk fell over the man’s face. 

 

“Cocky ass brat. You think I got a paintball gun in this situation?”

 

“You’ve surprised me before.” 

 

Gazes locked for a few moments, before they both laughed. Matt quiet beside him, but obviously confused, while Lodestar held out his arms for him and Lance moved forward. His scarred fingers slowly let go of Matt’s before he stepped into his teacher’s space and his arm was grabbed. The Sniper yanked forward and into a tight hug, arms slightly shaken, while Lodestar left out a heavy sigh. 

 

“You survived.” The man quietly spoke as Lance wrapped his arms around his teacher and squeezed just as hard back. “Look at you.”

 

“I didn’t grow that much, Lodestar.”

 

Arms let go of him and fingers ran across his back and over his shoulders. Hands stopped on his biceps and held tightly to his flesh as those brown eyes focused on the scars across his skin and fingers pressed into them. 

 

“You’ve grown leaps and bounds, brat.” His arm was suddenly twisted and Lance hissed. Matt jerked behind him, while the Legend held up a hand to keep him in his spot. “You got caught in a net.”

 

“A new electrical powered net, based off your guns.” Lance spoke, the teen trying his best not to show the pain, while the male frowned at him and eyed the divots in his flesh. “They added the barbs under the links and my clothes were inadequate to handle it.” 

 

A huff filled the air as his arm was let go and Lance slowly straightened it out. His teacher’s gaze shifted over his entire form, from his left arm down to his left leg, before the male met his gaze. 

 

“Must’ve really caught you off guard to deal that much damage.”

 

“More like they tired me out. They’ve go-”

 

“Smaller, more effective, machines that reopen Jump Scars. Yeah, I’ve witnessed those.” Lodestar spoke quietly. “How many did you off in that fight?”

 

“Sixty-seven if I remember correctly.” Matt suddenly spoke, while his teacher’s gaze snapped to the Myth and his gaze narrowed. The Sniper’s boyfriend still by the doorway and still as the Nalquod Commander looked him over. “I may be off by a few either way.”

 

“By yourself? No help?”

 

“Not like any other Jumper around the world could handle their tech at the time.” Lance spoke, frown on his face, while Lodestar nodded. A scarred finger pointed back at the Myth. “That’s Chameleon, one of the titled Myths, by the way. So you can quit glaring at him.”

 

“Just as a titl-”

 

“He’s saved my ass more times than you, so yeah. He’s a Myth.” Lance cut in, while brown eyes glared at him and the Sniper stepped back and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Got a problem with that?”

 

“He have a Lion?”

 

“No, and he’s not getting one.”

 

“Then-”

 

“You keep arguing with me and I’ll pop you with a tranquilizer.” Those eyes narrowed at him and Lance held his gaze. “And I don’t miss anymore.”

 

“And what gives you the authority-”

 

“Considering I was believed to be the last Nalquod alive, and I reported to Coran first, you’re looking at the new Leader of the Nalquod. So yes, I have the fucking authority.” Lance spoke, while his teacher tensed and eyes narrowed slightly. “And don’t go on about ranks and shit. I checked the database. You didn’t show up on it. So your chip is either damaged or you shut it off. So you forfeit by default.”

 

Silence dragged on. Deadly as it settled into the air and clung to each and every one of them, before the man relaxed and looked down at his lap. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good.” Scarred caramel fingers slid out of his pocket and beckoned Matt forward. The disguise artist cautiously moved toward them while Lance yanked a chair over for his boyfriend and offered it to him. Hazel eyes watched him for a moment before Matt sat down and Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way. I want a debriefing.”

 

Brown eyes glanced up at him and then to Matt. Gaze narrowed slightly and his body tense. 

 

“You want him to hear this?” Lodestar asked, gaze still on Chameleon, while Lance nodded. “You trust him that much?”

 

“He offered to take a Lion, but I declined the request, and he’s saved me on multiple occasions.” Lance replied, tone final. “He can sit here and listen to whatever he wants.”

 

“If you trust him so much then.”

 

“I do. Debrief.”

 

A heavy sigh left Lodestar as he leaned back against the bed frame. Neck and spine cracked while those eyes closed. 

 

“Where do you want me to start?”

 

“What happened during the raid?” Fingers instantly tightened in the sheets and the male tensed. “Are there any other survivors besides you?”

 

“I’m the only one.”

 

The painful tone had the Sniper’s fingers dug into his flesh. Eyebrows furrowed and gaze narrowed at the floor while Lodestar sat up. 

 

“What happened? How are you alive?”

 

A moment of silence fell over the air. Blue orbs moved up from the floor to find brown eyes focused on his wrist. Reaper’s bracelet sparkled in the light and turmoil in Lodestar’s eyes. 

 

“Reaper.” Brown orbs bolted away from him. 

 

“Details, Lodestar.”

 

“It was a slaughter, Sharpshooter. What more do you want?”

 

“Everything.” That gaze focused on him and Lance nodded. “I want to know everything, Lodestar. It might seem pointless, but I need the information. The fight isn’t over yet.”

 

“If anything it’s worse.” His teacher muttered, before he cleared his throat. “Fine. You know what happened before the raid started.”

 

“We were all headed toward the main stage on the base grounds to have my graduation ceremony.” Lance supplied. “Blaytz, Deadbolt, and Gridlock where with me and almost to the stage. Reaper and you were gathering the others. The Paladins blew up the front gates and killed our skilled guards in an instant with the blast.”

 

“Correct. Reaper and myself weren’t far from the gates, but we avoided injury. It was thanks to Reaper’s cage we avoided getting blasted with debris.” Lodestar spoke, eyebrows furrowed. “Then the Paladins came pouring in, blades and nets ready.”

 

“Deadbolt ran for the army to grab everyone’s weapons and Gridlock ran for the nearest computer to shut down the base and heighten our defenses. Blaytz dragged me toward the main building on the base grounds.” Lance input, shoulders tense.

 

“Our brothers moved to stand beside us in the fight, but the Paladins outnumbered us. They were ready for our numbers, and our attacks, they must’ve called in every Paladin around the globe to front the attack. Reaper and myself were able to hold our own, but our brothers struggled in the fight. We were losing more of our own than the Paladins were losing numbers. Reaper and myself were doing the most damage.”

 

“Blaytz took me to the vault and locked us inside. He gave me his journal, bag, and the Blue Lion.” Brown eyes focused on him and Lance held tight to his arms. “Gridlock had just locked down the base and Deadbolt came back to guard the door.”

 

“Then Zarkon showed up.” Matt tensed beside the Sniper and Lodestar glared down at his fingers tangled in the sheets. “He sliced down the second gate with the Black Lion and his Commanders joined the fray. The bastard didn’t even pay a single bit of attention to us unless we got in the way. We ordered our brothers to stay away from him, but his Commanders were just as deadly as him. Sendak proved to be the worst.”

 

A shiver ran down the teen’s spine and fingers brushed against his lower back. A silent, broken, breath past his lips as Matt’s palm rested against his lower back in support. 

 

“None of our brothers could match him and then he caught sight of us. Bastard was having fun slaughtering our brothers and he wanted a challenge. He could tell we were Commanders as well. He gunned for us and Reaper locked the two of them in his cage with some other Paladins. He took them all on.”

 

“Zarkon killed Deadbolt and broke down the vault door.” Lance spoke quietly, tensely, while he glared at the floor. “Blaytz told me to run, but I was afraid. Our Leader had to stand in front of me and take a hit for me before I gathered the courage to Jump away. By then I know Zarkon killed him, but he didn’t get the chance to go after me. My Jump Scar shattered behind me.”

 

“One of his dangerous trick gadgets.” A nod left Lance and Lodestar let out a broken sigh and wove his fingers through his bangs. “Well we were just as bad. Reaper was gravely wounded by Sendak, but he was still fighting with everything he had. While most of our brothers were dead and the few that were fighting were our veterans. They were holding their own, but they could only do so much. By the time you would’ve Jumped away they were dead and Reaper was on his last legs. Damn idiot Jumped right out of his cage and grabbed hold of me t-”

 

“He Jumped out of his cage?” Lance asked in shock, while Lodestar lifted his gaze to meet the Sniper’s and nod. “How is that possible? The cage-”

 

“Is designed to lock the owner and targets in unless you cage the mode.” His teacher finished, while guilt flashed over the man’s face. “I know. The asshole grabbed a hold of me and used his specialty on me. Jumped me off the field and disrupted my energy in the process. Dropped me in the middle of fucking nowhere and with my chip deactivated. Damn idiot powered it down with the Jump.”

 

“And his cage would’ve…”

 

“Came after its owner and killed him instantly.” Lodestar finished, while Lance harshly swallowed. “He sacrificed himself to get me off the battlefield and give the organization a chance to continue on.”

 

“He probably thought I was dead…” Lance quietly spoke, while Lodestar bit his lower lip. 

 

“I thought  _ you _ were dead, Sharpshooter. I didn’t hear a single bit of information about you where I ended up and my lines of communication were primitive. My natural flow of energy was screwed up and I had no currency on me. Just my guns and my filthy clothes. I couldn’t Jump for months.”

 

“Then how did Sendak find you?”

 

“Pure dumb luck.” The scuff came out disgusted and angry. “I managed to get a labor job in the country I was in and blended in as well enough as I could. Damn bastard waltzed into the town I was in and took one look at me and knew. I made him give chase for hours. Near the beginning I was able to finally Jump, but they had those smaller Jump Scar rippers and I couldn’t keep up forever. I was ganged up on and captured somewhere in Russia.”

 

“And then we found you.” Lance finished, while the man nodded. “Did they interrogate you?”

 

“We strike like the raging sea, but we’re as silent as the still ocean.” The reply was instant and Lance nodded, relieved.

 

“Good.”

 

“They’d have to put me on the brink of death to get anything out of me and I’d gladly end my own life then.” Lodestar growled out, while Matt stared at the man in surprise beside Lance and glance at him in shock. 

 

“Sendak got nothing out of me either.” Brown eyes bolted to him and Lance reached up to tap his collarbone and point behind him. “He used the Myths’ safety against me and nearly blew me sky high to slow me down, popped me full of bullets, and caught me in a net. He could’ve ripped me limb from limb and I wouldn’t have said a word.”

 

“You need to work on your evasion tactics, kid.”

 

“Hard to do that when they bring over a hundred Paladins to the damn party and spread out over three predicted locations.” His teacher stared at him in a surprised stupor and Lance frowned. “Though I don’t doubt the Sendak had more than that hundred set up. He most likely studied my Jump points from the first net incident and set down Paladins in those major locations. Either way, the Paladins have no information. I didn’t tell them a thing. I do know why he wanted me though. Why he wanted both of us.”

 

“Why?”

 

“The Red Lion.”

 

Brown eyes widened and the Nalquod sat up in bed. Fingers dug into the mattress and his hair fell into his face. 

 

“The Red Lion? The Paladins are collecting the Lions? But if that happens-!”

 

“They won’t.” Lance cut in, eyes narrowed and his teacher suddenly quiet as he glared at the man. “They’ll have to kill me before they even get a chance to lay a finger on the Lions.”

 

A moment of silence filled the room, before the man relaxed. 

 

“Then you have them? All-”

 

“Three-”

 

“La-Sharpshooter.” Matt cut in, fingers wrapped around his bicep, while the Sniper relaxed and glanced at him. “I don’t think-”

 

A pillow flew out of nowhere and Lance slammed his free hand against it. A harsh slap echoed through the room, while Lodestar glared at Matt with an enraged expression and Matt froze. 

 

“You told them your nam-?!”

 

“They’re the future Myths.” Lance cut Lodestar off, as the man glared at him. The man half out of the bed and pissed. “Hard to get anything done if they don’t trust me.”

 

“The first rule of the Nalquod i-”

 

“Your identity is everything. Your codename is your mask.” Lance continued to cut off, as he pushed the pillow into his teachers chest and glared at him. “I spent three year-”

 

“Apparently three years wasn’t enough, you stupid bra-”

 

“Says the man who told me his real name.” Brown eyes widened and Lance frowned at him. “So quick acting like a little child, A-”

 

A fist slammed into his face. Matt yelled for him as the Sniper collided with the wall and Lodestar’s fist slammed into the other side of his face. A foot knocked into Matt’s prosthetic and his boyfriend on the floor before Lance could blink, before he retaliated. A knee slammed into the man’s hip and a Jump popped through the air. The Sniper slammed down on top of the man’s shoulders and arms instantly around his thighs. Lodestar tilted forward in an attempt to send the Nalquodian Leader into the wall, till Lance slammed his elbow into the man’s left shoulder and crippled him. A yelp left him as his grip slackened and the teen wrapped his thighs and legs around the man’s throat. Lodestar’s right hand clawed at his ankles while scarred hands held the man’s head down and painfully pulled at his hair. 

 

“Question me again and I’ll give you a reason to really hit me.” Lance threatened while the man’s attempts to struggle against him slowed. “And if you attack Chameleon again I’ll kill you. That’s promise.”

 

A gasp for breath left the Nalquodian Commander, before fingers tapped his legs and the Sniper let out a heavy breath. Legs suddenly slackened and the Sniper backflipped off the man and vaulted off the bed to land on the other side of the room. A heaved gasp echoed through the air while Lodestar rubbed his throat and glared at him. The heat in those orbs gone, but his displeasure still present. Even while Lance moved around the room to help his boyfriend up and support him when his leg retorted against the movement. 

 

“You-”

 

“Shut the fuck up and get back in the bed. That’s an order.” Lance commanded, tone low and serious, while both men flinched at him and his teacher followed the order. 

 

The Sniper carefully helped Matt back into his chair and the teen knelt down in front of him to check his leg. Pale fingers instantly on his shoulders and shaking, while the teen carefully made sure it was still in place and covered it back up. Lodestars gaze bored into the back of his head. 

 

“You’re in a relationship with him? Of all the-”

 

“I said shut the fuck up.” Lance bit out, before he got up to turn toward the man, finger jabbed into his chest. “I believe I said it was an order, too. Are you pulling insubordination on me?”

 

Silence fell over the air, eyes still glared into him, while Lance leaned back and pulled his hand away. 

 

“I was happy you were alive, you stupid fuck.” Lance spoke, while brown eyes looked away from him. “I was even seconds away from blowing the mission to claim the Red Lion to come get you myself, and now I’m glad I didn’t. If this is how you’re going to act, because our brothers are dead, and Reaper saved you, and Sendak captured you and tortured you, then I’m glad I did something better with my time tonight. Like killing the Commanding Paladin that murdered Reaper.”

 

Wide brown eyes bolted to him and Lance crossed his arms over his chest. So many emotions flashed over his brothers’ gaze it was almost painful to watch, before the man suddenly slumped completely and covered his face with his hands. 

 

“Y-…you actually killed Sendak?”

 

The quiet, broken, tone had a heavy sigh past Lance’s lips. 

 

“Yes.” Lance replied, while the man shook slightly in front of him. The motion barely noticeable. “I found your weapons and Reaper’s cage in Sendak’s base. I took the cage down with me and used it to help take him down. Reaper left me the sword he made for me in it. Stabbed Sendak right through the back, severed his spine, and cut through his heart before I shot him in the back of the head. He’s gone for good.”

 

“…good…”

 

A moment of silence followed, before Lance relaxed and reached back to take Matt’s awaiting hand. Lodestar’s head still down and face covered. 

 

“I’ll take my leave now. Get some rest and stay in bed. That’s an order.” Lance spoke, as he helped Matt from his chair and headed for the door. “Disobey and-”

 

“I’ll take the punishment.” Blue eyes glanced back at the broken man on the bed and fingers tightened around Matt’s hand. A few seconds passed, before he turned toward the door and it slid open. “Good night, Lance.”

 

“Good night, Lodestar.” 

 

Moments later, the door slid closed behind them and clicked.

* * *

“Don’t hold back on me!”

 

Thuds slammed into the earth floor. Dirt and grass kicked up, the wind whipped through the air and leaves sent toward the canopy, while a snap echoed. Fingers stretched out, brushed gently against silk, before a weight slammed into his face. A snap echoed, before he slammed into the ground. Hands slapped down onto the dirt and muscles pulled him up as heavy footfalls pelted towards him. Shoes dug into the soft earth, before he moved forward and Jumped. Blue slammed into the ground where he just was, as he came down on top of her and drove his elbow between her shoulder blades. A soft yelp past her muzzle as her legs buckled and she hit the ground. A low growl left her, claws dug into the ground, while they glared at one another. Seconds passed, before a thunderous yowl echoed into the air and Keith’s arms gave way. The teen collapsed onto the ground beside the female panther and a tongue dragged against his cheek as he roughly laughed between heavy breaths. 

 

“I won.” He weakly laughed, while Blue settled beside him and nuzzled his face in worry. Every inch of his body sore, but the victory blazing through is veins. “I won!” 

 

Pale arms wrapped around the female panther and Blue curled up into his neck. A proud purr left her while Keith smiled and relaxed beside her on the ground. Pawsteps sounded towards them, till a paw gently pressed against his cheek and amethyst eyes looked up to find Red above him. A frown on his muzzle and eyes narrowed. A small huff blown in his face as Keith started to catch his breath. 

 

“Yeah, I lost.” Keith chuckled, the huge male panther settled beside them, while the teen relaxed. “But I finally won against Blue.”

 

A deep purr echoed in his ear, a tongue lapped at his neck lovingly, while Keith relaxed against the ground and let Blue give him attention. Her pride evident in her paws around him and her muzzle buried in his neck. Her purrs louder than anything he ever heard, while Red silently watched them and the area around them. The Myth taking the time to relax and recover from the harsh training he just went through. 

 

The sunrise now starting to light up the sky and the sunlight softly fluttered through the canopy. Bird calls echoed through the air and an occasional animal call followed, while purple eyes blinked sleepily. Blue suddenly relaxed beside him and her pelt warm. His eyes fluttered shut and blackness taken over in an instant. 

 

Something impacted with his face. A violent jolt wracked through the Myth as he bolted awake and Jumped on instinct. The teen just barely registered where he was, before he slammed back into a tree and groaned. Heavy paw steps moved towards him in a hurry and a wet nose brushed against his cheek. A small, chirped, purr sounded in his ear as his gaze focused and Blue watched him in worry. Red still back in the spot he was previously in and a paw raised. 

 

“I’m fine, Blue.” Keith tiredly spoke as he stood. Dirt brushed off his clothes, while she huffed at the male panther and Red returned the gesture. Purple eyes glanced up above them and the sun nearly in the center of the sky. “Thanks for waking me up, Red. The others are probably worried.”

 

A muzzle brushed against his fingers and Keith looked down. Red’s forehead brushed against his fingers, before Samurai knelt down and rubbed the male’s head. A deep, content, rumbled purr sounded, while he bumped against Keith’s chest and the teen smiled. 

 

“I’ll come and try training with your tomorrow, Red.” Keith quietly promised, as he stood and both panthers stepped back to give him room. “Don’t know how great I’ll be at it though.” 

 

A huff was his response, before Keith Jumped. His form reappeared in the Command Center and Allura right beside him in an instant. Hands in his temporary rip in space and slammed shut the instant she touched it. 

 

“You sure took your time.” She spoke, an amused smile on her face, while she plucked a broken twig from his hair and he snatched it from her with a frown. “Shiro will go ballistic when he finds out who you train with.”

 

“Yeah, well I increased my Jump endurance. So he can shove it.” Keith muttered, while his gaze fell on Veronica hunched over the holographic table and glaring at it. The teen leaned closer to the woman and Allura’s eyebrow quirked. “Lance still MIA?”

 

“He’s having breakfast with Matt and Hunk in the kitchen and then we’re having a meeting.” Allura spoke, a leaf plucked from his mess of a head and placed in his palm. “I’d suggest a shower or a quick look in a mirror before then.”

 

“You have a mirror?” A compact one landed in his palm and the woman moved back to the table to join Veronica. Metal container opened and the mirror flashed toward him as he winced as his appearance and started to pluck foliage from his hair. Some dirt wiped from his cheeks and neck as the door to the Command Center opened and Shiro walked in. “Morning.”

 

“Morning.” The light yawn that followed had a chuckle past Keith’s lips, the mirror handed back to Allura, and his gaze locked on the mug in his brother’s hand. “Everyone sleep alright?”

 

“Not as well as you it seems.” Allura spoke, finger pointed to the male’s head, as Shiro patted his fluff of white hair and froze. Fingers smashed down on the messy patch of hair and an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. “Sleep well?”

 

“Yeah. The mission wore me out.” The man replied as he walked over to the table and set his mug down. Fingers ran through the messy fluff and Allura reached over to help.

 

“Old man.” Keith muttered, a pointed glare shot at him, while the teen leaned against the table. “We didn’t even do much. Lance took care of the hardest part.”

 

“We took on nearly a fifty Jumpers throughout the facility.” Shiro corrected, while Keith frowned. “Granted they couldn’t use their nets in the hallway, but it’s been a long while since we’ve been able to properly fight them head on like that. I wasn’t exactly ready for it.”

 

“The both of you did fine.” Allura spoke as she moved away from his brother and smiled at them. “You guys and Matt made a clean path for Lance to catch up and you all did wonderfully together.”

 

“Till the end.”

 

“Keith-”

 

“Are we just going to ignore that he killed Sendak?” The teen interrupted, frown on his face while Shiro returned it in disapproval. “He specifically said not to kill a single person and then we run into Sendak and he throws that rule aside and not only killed him, but nearly ten other Paladins. How is that following the rules, Shiro?”

 

“You know he didn’t want to do it.” The man spoke, arms crossed over his chest, while Keith frowned deeper and Veronica stiffened. “He looked terrified Keith. He was shaking. The only reason he did fight Sendak was because we were there and Sendak knew why we were there. If he lived Zarkon would know we have the Lions and we’d be a bigger target right now.”

 

“It was probably why  _ Lance _ tried so hard to keep you all from the eyes of the Paladins while you retrieved the Lions.” Allura input, a sad frown on her face, while she crossed her arms over her chest. “He took on all the Paladins in the Yellow Lion’s vicinity as fast as he could so they didn’t see any of you. Probably because-”

 

“He wanted them to think only he was looking for them?” Keith interrupted, tone incredulous, while Veronica curled up against the table. “Why would he do that? Is he trying to-?”

 

“Keep us safe.” Shiro finished, while the teen clenched his fists and glared at the floor. “All he’s probably done so far was to keep us safe. Sendak was no different. He might’ve said he used the Nalquod’s rules, but it was probably a bit of a cover. He wanted to protect us.”

 

“Idiot…” Their gazes turned to the girl at the table, curled up around herself and fingers pressed against the surface. “Wh-Why can’t he just protect himself for once?!”

 

A crash sounded and they all flinched. One of the chairs by the computers across the room and tears rolled down her face. Allura ducked out of the way and glanced over the table cautiously. 

 

“Vero-” Shiro tried to speak, before the girl blew up. 

 

“He sacrifices so much! He takes all the abuse and backstabbing and painful words from ungrateful Jumpers and he keeps trying to help them! Even if it's just breaks him more and destroys his trust! Matt was the best thing to happen to him and then he met all of you!” A finger jabbed in their direction and the girl’s tear streaked cheeks became visible. Her bottom lip wobbled and eyes full of tears. “And he kept getting hurt for all of you! And the Lions and-...you never say a nice thing to him ever! He gives away so much, does all he can to protect you, and do any of you thank him?! After he’s gotten hurt countless times and has done his best to get the Lions, even though he doesn’t want them together, just so they’re safe and you’re happy?! H-He even killed Sendak! Th-the...the man that killed our family and he had to do it alone. And none of you could help him because you can’t win against him and L-Lance…”

 

A heaved sob filled the room. The girl’s palms pressed against her eyes. Shoulders shaken and tears ran down her arms. 

 

“L-Lance had to kill him. H-He h-had to…h-he looked so b-broken.” A heavy hiccup followed and she knelt down toward the ground shakily. “I j-just want my b-brother back.”  

 

A deathly silence fell over the room. The three of them afraid to speak or move, while the girl cried. Allura the first to move out of the lot of them as she knelt down in front of the Sniper’s sister and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. Veronica flinched under the contact, but no retaliation resulted in it. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Veronica.” She quietly spoke, fingers squeezed. “I didn- We didn’t think we were hurting  _ Lance _ so badly. He seemed fin-”

 

“L-Lance is good at lying.”

 

“Yep.” Keith instantly replied, while Shiro frowned at him and the teen just threw his hands up in the air. “Look, she’s right. Lance is good at lying. He’s a Nalquod, that’s his job, and anyone is bound to get defensive after someone stabs them in the back enough-”

 

“Keith-.”

 

“But he never talks to us, Shiro!” Keith cut in, ashen eyes glared at him. “Maybe we’d understand him and why he does crap and lies if he actually tried to talk to us and get to know us like he did with Matt. Matt knows everything about him and how to act around him and why he does crap and we look like idiots. He-”

 

“I-It’s not like you’ve done anything to earn his t-trust.” Veronica sniffled, fingers wiped at her face. “What have you done? Yell at him and-”

 

“You d-!”

 

“Keith.” Shiro’s serious voice had him halted, while the teen frowned and backed off. “Lance has all the reason to be cautious of us. It took ages for Matt to gain his trust and we’re no different. It takes time and most of us haven’t tried to actually spend time with him. It’s no surprise he’s so closed off and fighting with him doesn’t help.”

 

“And we never intended to upset either of you neither.” Allura input, attention still on Veronica. “We weren’t even aware on how hurt  _ Lance _ was at times, Veronica, but we’ll do better from here on out.”

 

“P-Promise?” A nod left the woman, a handkerchief pulled from her pocket and handed to the girl. 

  
“Promise.”

 

A sniffle filled the air as the fabric was taken and the girl wiped at her face, before she blew her nose. Allura’s fingers gently rubbed against her cheeks and through the girl’s hair to straighten it. 

 

“We’ll do our best, Veronica.  _ Lance  _ isn’t alone anymore.”

 

“Allura is right. He has all of us.” Shiro spoke, while Keith sighed at the gazes focused on him and held his hands up in defense. “And we’ll make sure he realizes that.”

 

A nod left the girl, her eyes a little pink and watery. Allura the one to help her stand and accept her handkerchief back before Veronica could protest. A smile on the woman’s face as she folded it and pocketed it away.

 

“And we’ll try not to upset him anymore.” Allura finished, gaze flicked to Keith as the teen huffed and raised a hand. “He deserves to feel like he can be safe here.”

 

“Th-Thank you.”

 

“It’s no problem, Veronica.” Allura replied, smile on her face, while Shiro retrieved the thrown chair and offered it to the girl. “We’re a team after all.”

 

The door slid open then. Matt and Lance the first ones in, hands held and Lance a little upset looking, while Hunk and Pidge followed after. Coran jogged in after them while the lot of them took up their usual spots at the table. Lance at the head of the table, obviously uncomfortable, as he let go of Matt’s hand and let out a tight breath. 

 

“Let’s start the meeting.”

* * *

A moment of silence filled the room. The Sniper tense, eyes focused on the table, before he breathed out and relaxed.

 

“Let's start with a mission debrief. Pidge, Veronica, status on the museum.”

 

“I watched the footage the whole hour after the mission success and it took forty minutes for all of the unconscious Paladins to wake up.” Matt’s sister piped up. Fingers tapped on the screen and saved footage appeared across it. “All of them were disoriented and the only ones who seemed to know anything at first were the Paladins on the top floor in the main room, where you guys Jumped the Jeep into. They went down to the lower floors to report what happened and at that time I was able to get the very bottom floor’s camera to work.”

 

Another window popped up and Veronica stiffened. Lance’s fingers dragged against the edge of the table and eyes closed to avoid the look on his sister’s face. Sendak’s dead body in the center of the room, hacked to pieces and dried blood everywhere, while Paladins started to get up around him. 

 

“Over eight percent of the Paladins on the bottom floor were left alive and were very aware of the situation and what happened. They were shocked over Sendak’s death however and-”

 

Lance tuned her out. His heart thundered in his ears, fingers held tight to the table, eyes squeezed shut tightly, till fingers brushed against his back. Blue orbs snapped open and heavy breath left him as Matt gently rubbed his back. 

 

“They however know all three of you were there.” Pidge’s voice came back, eyebrows furrowed, while Lance let out a heavy breath. “That includes Shiro, Keith, and Lance. Matt came in too late for them to catch sight of him, but they know Lance wasn’t alone and-”

 

“I’ve made you all a target.” Lance finished, as every gaze in the room snapped toward him and Matt’s hand on his back stilled. “I should’v-”

 

“We came on this mission, Frankenstein. We knew the risks.” Keith cut in, frown on his face, while Shiro frowned at the his brother and nodded. “We were targets on their radar anyway. We’re just a bit more noticeable now.”

 

“As noticeable as me.” Lance added, while he gripped tightly to the table. “The fact they know I’m still alive makes me the biggest target on the planet, but now that they know you were working with me-”

 

“We’ll be alright, Lance.” Shiro spoke, a small smile on his face while Keith nodded. “We might not be Nalquodian, but we’re Myths and we can protect ourselves. We’re strongest as a team.”

 

A hesitant nod left the teen, while he glanced at the table. 

 

“But I made us an even larger target.” Lance quietly spoke, as he nodded to Coran and the man reached out to set a flash drive on the table. “I met with the man you saved and I confirmed his identity.”

 

The table scanned the flash drive and information blew up over the footage on the surface. Files, medical records, and pictures littered the table and Lance reached forward to tap a locked folder and pressed his hand against the computer screen. His skin scanned, before the folder opened and a Nalquod profile replaced the locked file. 

 

“Meet Lodestar, one of the Nalquod’s Four Commanders, the strongest and highest ranked of them all, and practically the right hand man to Blaytz.” Lance spoke, as most everyone’s jaws dropped open and Veronica whipped her head up to stare at him in shock. “He specialized in fire arms and was my main teacher in the time I trained with my brothers, before my graduation ceremony. During his debrief he reported that Zarkon led an army of Paladins through one of our base’s gates and slaughtered every single one of our brothers in the fight. Lodestar and Reaper were the only two Nalquod’s strong enough to last the longest in that fight and in the end Reaper sacrificed himself to save Lodestar. Reaper used his specialty, which works similar to mine, to force Lodestar to Jump away from the fight and to safety. During the energy spike he deactivated Lodestar’s Nalquod chip and killed himself in the process. His cage came down on him and murdered him. Lodestar found himself in a country with little communications to speak of and hid there as long as he could, till Sendak found him shortly after the Paladins made their new Jump Scar ripper prototypes. He was captured, his weapons taken, imprisoned, and the Paladins used his weapons to create their new nets as a base. Then we found and brought him to safety. According to Coran his injuries aren’t severe but-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!” Hunk spoke up, hands waved, as Lance looked up to see the shocked and heartbroken looks on everyone’s faces. “We saved Lodestar?! One of the Nalquod Commanders and your teacher?!”

 

A nod left the Sniper, before Hunk moved around the table to suddenly hug him. Lance frozen as he stared at the teen in surprise and he was squished into the Myths’ chest.

 

“You didn’t tell us who you thought he was an- I’m so glad he’s okay.” Hunk quietly spoke, as he let go of Lance and his eyes watered. “You’re not the last Nalquod anymore.”

 

His chest tightened. Tears threatened to fill his eyes as the Legend nodded and let go of the bulky Myth. 

 

“I’m not, no.”

 

“Is he alright?” Hunk quietly asked, while Lance nodded. A finger pointed to the table as Coran reached over to pull up the injuries on his teacher’s body. “Oh god…”

 

Slashes gouged into flesh, burn marks, net marks, and holes littered the pictures, but overall it wasn’t as bad as it could be. He had been worse.

 

“How is he alive?” Shiro asked, while Lance wrapped his arms around himself. 

 

“In all actuality, I was worse.” Lance replied, as he avoided their gazes. “The net burns and wounds on my back, as well as the bullet wounds and broken collarbone, would’ve killed me in a little over an hour. Whether it was the Paladins or Sendak, they made sure they wouldn’t accidentally kill him in the process. He’ll be perfectly fine.”

 

“Are you?” The teen tensed under Hunk’s hands on his shoulders as he shakily nodded and the teen held tighter to him. “Lance?”

 

“I-I’ll be fine.” The Sniper forced out, before he was suddenly enveloped into a hug and he held back a sniffle. Eyes squeezed shut as he relaxed against the Myth and tried to keep himself from crying. “H-He’ll live, but the Paladins will find out he’s missing in no time. Which means they’ll target all of us an-”

 

“No Paladin is going to get to either of you.” Shiro cut in, tone serious, as Lance lifted his head and found narrowed eyes focused on him. “You both may be Nalquod, and be able to protect yourselves, but you’re part of this team and Lodestar is part of your family. No Paladins is going to come close to either of you. We won’t let them.”

 

A nod left each Myth around the table as teeth sunk into his lower lip and he shook his head. 

 

“I ca-” Matt’s fisted gently bopped his head and his boyfriend smiled at him. “Ma-”

 

“Let us protect you for once, Lance.” Chameleon spoke, smile on his face, while the Sniper wiped at his eyes. “You’ve done plenty for us. It’s time we return the favor.”

 

“Bu-”

 

“No buts, Frankenstein.” Keith added, smirk on his face as Lance shakily smiled. “Can’t have you ending up in another med bed again. You’re less annoying on the battlefield.”

 

“Your mullet is still god offal.” A finger was directed at him and Veronica came around to hug him from behind. “Roni?”

 

“I’m sorry I yelled…” Hunk slowly let go of him so he could turn to his sister and hug her back. “Y-You did your best a-and you didn’t come back hurt. And now Lodestar…you have one of your brother’s back. I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s alright. I was stupid, but he can’t threaten us anymore. We’re safe.” A nod left her, before she stepped away from him and Lance let out a shaky breath. Gaze focused on the table and the others turned towards him. 

 

“So what are we going to do next, Lance?” Shiro asked, as Lance glanced up to look at the man. “We have three of the five Lions and you said we can’t reach the Green Lion. So it’s safe from the Paladins. Are we going to hide the oth-”

 

“Actually…” Lance started, before he halted. Everyone looked to him in confusion. 

 

“Lance?” Veronica spoke in confusion, as the teen held a hand up and focused. 

 

A soft beep filled the air. Everyone looked around them as scarred caramel fingers hit the table and rapidly tapped at the keyboard that appeared. Code flashed across it so fast he could barely keep up as Matt touched his shoulder. 

 

“Lan-”

 

“Get down!” The Sniper ordered as he slammed his hand down on the activation button on the screen. 

 

Everyone ducked down in an instant, Matt’s arms around Veronica and Hunk curled around Pidge, while Shiro grabbed Allura and Keith and Coran dove under the table. A soft rumbled sounded, as Lance ducked and an explosion rocked the base. 

 

“What’s going on?!” Keith yelled over the noise, the floor shaken beneath them and computer screens crashed to the floor. Glass shattered and the table rattled above them.

 

“They’re here already!” Lance yelled back, palm pressed into his chest as he winced. 

 

“Who?!” Matt asked, while the Sniper’s eyes furrowed and everyone glanced toward him as the shaking stopped and the Sniper let out a shaken breath. 

 

“The Paladins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	43. Attack on the Myths' Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The base has been infiltrated. Paladins runs amok in the halls and there's so little time. 
> 
> The only solution: Create time. 
> 
> And who better to do it than the last two remaining Nalquod?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another on time post! Whoop! *tosses confetti* And a short chapter, unfortunately. While I wanted it to be longer I couldn't. Any more scenes and it'd be massive so...enjoy the shorter than normal chapter. And of course, a warning for you all:
> 
> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIVID DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD AND GORE! YOU ARE WARNED!
> 
> *bows* Enjoy!

“How in the hell do the Paladins know we’re here?” Keith demanded, while Lance’s eyebrows furrowed. “No one would suspect we’re here of all places!”

 

Blue eyes glared at the floor. Another explosion rocked the air as his chest seared in pain. Fingers dug into his shirt, one eye closed in agony, before a hand rested over his and hazel met blue.

 

“Th-That doesn’t matter.” Lance spoke, voice shaken, as all eyes fell on him and concern took over their faces. “Right now we need to defend and get out of here.”

 

“But this is our home!” Allura protested, her tone strained, while the Sniper winced and Hunk’s hand rested on his back.  _ “Lance?” _

 

“I know it’s your home. I-I’d be devastated if they infiltrated my rainforest.” He shakily spoke, as realization fell over the remaining Myths’ faces and the teen forced himself to his feet. Matt right there to help and Hunk’s palm still against his back while the others stood. “But there is no choice now. However they know we were here isn’t the problem right now. We have information and weapons here that needs to be protected. If any of it gets in their hands than we’re at a huge disadvantage.”

 

“What about Lodestar?” Roni asked, while Lance weakly chuckled and slapped his palm against his chest. 

 

“He’s on the move already. Called me to help.” He replied, while the others stared at him in surprise and the Sniper let out a shaky breath. “I’ll have to go help him fight. And before a single one of you argue, I need all of you to gather everything you can. Pidge I need to you gather all the data on your server and transfer it to the Nalquod server.”

 

A nod left the girl as she bolted for the computer and blue eyes fell on the rest of them. 

 

“Hunk, go get the Lions. They’ll be your top priority and the only thing you need to protect.” A nod left the bulky Myth and the teen let out a shaky breath at the pain. “Keith, gather all the weapons you can and you guys will need. Ammo, blades, anything.”

 

“Roger, Frankenstein.”

 

“Shiro, go to Pidge’s workshop and gather any tech she says we need. We can’t let our tech fall into the Paladins hands. When you’ve got everything torch it.” A nod left the man, while Pidge protested and the older walked over to talk to her. “Allura, gather anything you think we’ll need that is essential. Food, supplies, information.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Coran, medical supplies and our digital medical files. Torch everything else.” A nod left the man and blue eyes fell on the Myth next to him, his sister held close to him. “Matt, go grab the journals and protect them with your life. They’re the only thing that’s going to keep us safe from here on out.”

  
“Understood, Sharpshooter.” Chameleon spoke, before his eyebrows furrowed. “And you’re going to fight them like that?”

 

His gaze fell to the shorts and t-shirt on his form. A shrug left him as he smiled and rubbed his chest. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have Lodestar at my side.”

 

“What about me?” Veronica demanded, while Lance’s gaze fell on her and the teen let out a shaky breath. “What do I need to do?”

 

“Get ready to reset Lodestar’s chip.”

 

“What?” The confused tone was followed by confused gazes and the Sniper hissed as the pain increased. “Lanc-”

 

“Just trust me, Roni. I need Lodestar’s chip reset to its default Commander file. Get it ready for me.” A hesitant nod left her, before he relaxed and the people around him nodded in reassurance. “Then head out and gather everything. Meet back here and the lot of you leave a Jump Scar behind for Lodestar and myself. We’ll be right behind you.”

 

“Roger!”

 

Snaps were heard, Allura moved to destroy each one, before the Sniper Jumped himself. Gun fire immediately echoed through the halls, his Jump Scar disappeared behind him, as a whistle sounded and Lance turned. Matt there and his rifle and handguns thrown toward him, their shared bedroom door open and Chameleon inside packing, as the teen caught it and the belt of his clips. A hoodie tossed toward him as the Nalquod chuckled and pulled it on. 

 

“Be safe.”

 

“You too, Lance. Don’t die.” 

 

A nod left the teen before he bolted down the hall. Safety released on his his hand rifle and his hand guns shoved in the waist of his pants. Shoes slapped on the tiled floor and his hood yanked up as he skidded to a halt at the corner and slid the nose of his rifle around the corner to look through the scope.

 

Several Paladin’s backs to him, nets in their hands, blades in the other, before Lodestar came down on top of them. Shiro’s clothes on his form, a little baggy but enough, while a handgun and one of Keith’s swords were in his hands. A heavy sigh past the teen’s face as he pulled the trigger and both Paladins crumpled to the ground. His teacher landed on the ground and gun pointed in his direction, while the teen whistled a short tune and the man relaxed. Lance on his feet and around the corner to frown at the man. 

 

“Stealing things now, are we?” Lance asked, while the man frowned at him in return. 

 

“Protecting your base, brat.” Came the response, fingers messed up his hair when he got close enough. “What’s the plan?”

 

“Protect the Myths as they gather everything they need.” Lance ordered, a nod given to him. “They’re gathering their intel, weapons, and necessities. We need to keep the Paladins off them till then.”

 

“Good luck then. There’s dozens of them.” Lodestar spoke, as Lance’s eyebrows furrowed deeper. “Some caught sight of me and gave chase, but there’s way more than these guys. They’re sweeping and conquering.”

 

“Then we split and slaughter.” A raised eyebrow was directed at him and the teen put the safety for his rifle on and put it on his back. Hand guns grabbed and safety’s released. “The Paladins have infiltrated the base and put the Myths’ in danger. If blood is spilled it’ll be attacks that kill. No mercy.”

 

A chuckle left his teacher as he nodded and checked his gun. 

 

“Roger, Boss.” Came the reply, while he patted his shoulder. “Think I like this you better. Consider it done.”

 

A snap echoed as Lance let out a heavy breath and headed down the hall. Ran right past Lodestar’s Jump Scar and hopped over the Paladin’s dead bodies as he caught sight of some Paladins down the hall and shouts echoed.

 

“Shapshoote-AH!” 

 

Blood splattered across the floor as the teen appeared right in their range and fired. One bullet ripped clean through one Paladin’s shoulder while the other crunched through bone and splattered brains across the wall. The teen dove and rolled out of the way of three nets and skidded to a stop to send two more Paladin’s to the ground. The forth’s knees shattered and a head shot followed as Lance let out a heavy breath and bolted down the hall without missing a single step. 

 

Shouts echoed, further into the distance, before gun fire followed. His next turn away from the sounds of heavy fire and toward the workshop. The sound of heavy slams ahead of him while he checked his available ammo in his current clips and rolled his shoulders. A Jump made in an instant. The teen appeared above the men trying to get into Pidge’s shop and gunfire followed. Blood spotted through the air and cut off shouts fallen silent, while he landed and took off. His gun clips unlatched and left to clatter to the ground. The clips replaced and clicked into place just as Paladins turned the corner and nets hurtled towards him. 

 

Lance instantly leaned backward and slid across the floor, barbed teeth flown over his head and electricity sparked, while he pulled his guns in front of him to aim. Orders left the men and women, knives and more nets at the ready, just as Lance turned and let himself roll off course. Snaps echoed as tile shattered and he Jumped. The Nalquodian Leader up in the air, against the ceiling, and firearms aimed, before he pulled the trigger. Bodies crumpled to the floor like rag dolls, blood pooled across the ground like running water, and net launchers clattered to the floor like fallen coins. A moment of silence followed, before the sound of a door echoed and a gun aimed in the direction of the noise. 

 

“It’s just me, Sharpshooter.” Shiro’s voice called into the air, prosthetic hand stuck out the doorway to Pidge’s shop, before he peaked out of the opening and the teen lowered his weapons. “I’ve got your headset.”

 

“You have an extra?”

 

“Yeah. Give me a second.” The clatter of footsteps sounded, before he came back and tossed the tech toward him. Both caught and the Sniper’s pulled onto his head, while Shiro hefted a huge plastic tub of equipment into his arms. “Good luck and be safe.”

 

“Same. Get to safety.” Lance ordered, the other headset wrapped around his neck, while the Myth nodded and Jumped. His Scar shattered an instant after and the Sniper bolted down the hall. “Gremlin, Roni, respond.”

 

_ “We’re here, Sharpshooter.” _ Veronica spoke instantly, relief in her voice, while the Sniper suddenly Jumped and took some Paladins off guard.  _ “What do you need?” _

 

“Progress report, now.” Lance ordered, feet landed on the slick tile, while he let out a shaky breath and his clips hit the ground with loud clatters. 

 

_ “Coran and Barricade have completed their tasks. Champion has just returned from his- and Matt just got here.”  _ Veronica reported, while the Sniper slowed to a stop at a corner and peeked around it.  _ “Gremlin is almost done with the intel transfer.” _

 

“Where are Princess and Samurai?” Lance asked quietly, blue eyes narrowed at the Paladins trying to break into the weapon’s vault and new clips slid off his belt. A few moments of silence followed, before Veronica sighed.

 

_ “Princess is currently in the pantry, safe. No Paladins in sight. Samurai is in the weapons vault and literally around the corner from you, smart one. Surrounded by Paladins as you can clearly see.”  _ His sister spoke, most likely a frown on her face, while Lance rolled his eyes.  _ “Don’t you roll your eyes at me!” _

 

“How many are there?”

 

_ “I don’t give information to ungrateful Snipers who roll their eyes at their helpful sis-” _

 

“Fine.” Lance cut in, before he clicked his clips into his guns and Jumped. 

 

The Paladin’s attention on the sound as he appeared behind them and took down the first two. Nets launched over the Paladin’s shoulders as he cursed and Jumped. Fingers slapped against the floor as he let go of his handguns and reached behind him. His rifle ripped from his back as nets flew out of his Jump Scar and the nose of his gun was raised. Finger curled around the trigger, before he flipped the safety off and unleashed his clip. Gunshots filled the air, nets ripped clean through and exploded, while cries of pain echoed and the teen dashed forward. The strap to his rifle thrown over his shoulder as he leaned down and snagged his handguns off the floor. A net flown out of the smoke, barbs inches from his face, as he reached out and grazed his fingers against it. His flesh cut, blood pooled and slid down his skin, before a snap echoed and the net was gone. Electricity sparked around him and dissipated, before he ducked down and rolled across the floor. Hands raised to shot the Paladin above him and send him toppling backwards with the recoil. The second nearly on him, if not for the muzzle of his gun that was instantly aimed and fired. The Paladin slammed into the wall and slid to the floor in a crumpled heap.

 

_ “Lance?!” _ Veronica spoke in panic, as the Sniper rolled forward and jumped to his feet.  _ “Are you alright? I don’t have a visua-” _

 

“Maybe if someone told me how many were there you’d have a visual.” Lance sighed as he waved at the smoke and stepped over a dead Paladin.

 

_ “Oh thank god.” _ A light chuckle left the teen at her response. 

 

“Maybe you should be nice next t-MPH!” A hand clamped over his mouth from behind. 

 

_ “Lance?!” _

 

A cloth pressed against his face as he turned his guns over on his fingers and an elbow slammed into his. His grip slacked as one of the handgun clattered to the floor and a fist smashed into his face. The Sniper’s other gun clattered to the tile, before a blade pressed against his neck and the Nalquod stilled. His lungs starting to burn from the lack of oxygen.

 

“Checkmate, Sharpshooter.”

 

_ “M-Mr. Downes?” _ Veronica’s shocked voice had the Sniper’s eyes wide as he tried to glance back at the man and the fingers on his face tightened.  _ “B-But he-” _

 

“Be a good Jumper and breathe in for me or I slit your throat.” The man ordered. The blade pressed closer to his flesh and a bead of blood trailed down his chest. “Can’t have you causing trouble during transport.”

 

A shadow in the other hall caught the teen’s eye. Gaze bolted to it and studied it, before he noticed the small mirror peeked around the corner and relaxed. While the man behind him pressed the knife deeper. 

 

“Breathe, now.”

 

Lance gave him the finger with both hands. A deep growl filled the air, before a snap echoed and a cry of pain followed. Fingers curled around the blade at his throat and ripped from the Sniper’s flesh as Lance ducked down and rolled out of the way. Blue eyes glanced up to watch Lodestar send Keith’s sword through the man’s chest and shatter his spine and sternum. The blade split through the other side and a frown on the Nalquod Commander’s face. 

 

“How about you die, stupid fuck.” Lodestar sneered as he ripped the weapon from the man’s body and he crumpled to the ground. “Attacking the new boss like that. Moron.”

 

Footsteps echoed, before the tear of fabric sounded and Lodestar crouched down beside him. The ripped sliver of cloth shoved against his face to wipe at his skin, while the teen relaxed. 

 

“They don’t know I’m the Leader.” Lance spoke, voice strained, while Lodestar smacked him in the back of the head. 

 

“Don’t go wasting air, brat.” Lance rolled his eyes and the man raised an eyebrow. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

 

A quick shake of the head left him as the smoke cleared and Veronica sighed in relief in his ears. 

 

_ “You’re alright!”  _ The Sniper gave a small wave in the direction of the camera and the teen handed the man next to him a headset.  _ “Let me hook that one up to the system.” _

 

A moment passed, before Lodestar clapped him on the back and Lance took in a careful breath. The faint smell of chemicals still lingered on his skin, but deeply diminished, as he relaxed and replenished his air supply. A slight dizzy feeling settled in the back of his head, but nothing that could hinder him, while Lodestar put the headset on his head and tapped a few buttons. 

 

_ “And connected. Welcome to the line, Lodestar. I’m Veronica.” _ In an instant the man beside him stiffened and pointed to the headset with wide eyes. An amused smile on Lance’s face as he nodded and stood.  _ “Gremlin is here too, but-” _

 

_ “Eight percent complete.” _ Pidge cut in, tone serious, while Lance retrieved his weapons.

 

“Status on Samurai?”

 

_ “Here, Frankenstein.” _ Keith spoke, while Veronica protested in the background.  _ “Got out when the fighting started. Princess is here too.” _

 

“Then get ready to Jump out of the base.” Lance ordered, while Lodestar checked his gun and held up a single finger. “The moment Gremlin is clear to go with, get out. We’ll be right behind you. Roni, leave the program behind for me.”

 

_ “Roger. Signing off.” _ A click sounded through the line as they switched channels simultaneously and the man next to him nodded. 

 

“Then we’re heading back toward the room they’re in?”

 

“Yeah, but on foot. Want to give them a chance to get ahead of us.”

 

“You wanna separate them from us because I’m tagged.” Lodestar corrected, while Lance sighed and nodded. “You knew-”

 

“Since the attack started, yeah, I knew.” The Nalquod Leader cut in, blue eyes lifted up to meet frustrated brown. “The moment I walked into that room to talk to you your chip was activated thanks to our close proximity, but it also activated the tracker they implanted into the code of your file. I only knew you had a bug on you when the Paladins broke into the base, because there is no other way they’d be able to find us so easily and so soon after we retrieved you.”

 

“You went through all the trouble to stage an evac and retreated when you could’ve just-”

 

“You suggest I off you and I’ll make your life a living hell.” Lance warned, while the man fell silent. “You’re my brother, Lodestar. My only and last brother and to me you’re a part of my family as much as I am yours. Don’t go spitting out stupid shit.”

 

“You’re an idiot, brat.”

 

“And you’re a moron, but let’s agree to disagree.” The teen spoke, a shrug left him, while he headed down the hall. “Now let’s get going. We got a few minutes to get to the Command Center.”

 

“Roger, Boss.” 

 

Blue eyes rolled at the title as he headed down the hall and Lodestar moved to take point. 

 

“I may be the Leader, but-”

 

“You’re the sole Nalquodian who has access to every file and base across this planet, Sharpshooter.” Lodestar cut in, brown eyes flashed back at him, while the teen quieted. “You have no named successor and if you die our history and intel is lost. I’m taking point and I’m your personal bodyguard till we get out of this shit fest. Deal.”

 

A heavy sigh left the teen as he lifted his hands up in defeat, guns hung off his fingers, while the man nodded in approval and moved ahead of him.

 

“You want my other gun?” Lance asked, before the Commander stopped to look back at him and the teen waved the weapon. “You’re better dual handed.”

 

“You need it.”

 

“You have one bullet.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“Take the damn gun, Lodestar.” Brown eyes narrowed at him, before he reached out for it and snatched it from his grip. The other placed on his belt and a clip tossed to the man. “Now we can go.”

 

“If you di-”

 

“You’ll be stupid and Jump in front of me to take the bullet. Now just go.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Blue eyes rolled as the man moved forward and dashed ahead. A few seconds passed, before Lance took off after him and shouts and cries filled the air ahead. Lodestar at the end of the hall and dead Paladins already at his feet, while brown eyes glanced at him for a moment and turned the corner. 

 

Some things didn’t change.

* * *

Everything moved in slow motion around him. Each net hurtled towards him, each blade slashed in his direction, and every Paladin around him. Each order called out, each shout, each cry of pain, and each dead body that hit the floor. Brown eyes always glanced behind him and gaze focused on the teen behind him. Always yards in range, always kept in pace with him, and gun at the ready.

 

“Ge-URGH!”

 

Steel sliced through flesh and blood splattered through the air. Warm, wet, liquid splashed onto his clothes and face, while Lodestar ducked and weaved. One dead body slammed to the floor and another soon to follow, while gunfire sounded behind him. The other three Paladins downed and a frown on the man’s face as he glanced back at his new boss. A sly smirk on the brat’s face and fingers waved at him. 

 

God how he missed the little shit.

 

Without another word they bolted forward again. Down the hall and towards their destination point while heavy footsteps sounded further down the hall. 

 

The sly, kind, nimble, fast, jokester of their recruits. The only one to graduate with full marks on their second try and the previous record shattered.

 

“There they are! Get the-AHHH!”

 

Lodestar Jumped the instant he caught sight of the men and women. Blade and gun raised, ready to strike, as he appeared behind them and steel sliced through bone and flesh. A scream of pain followed as a net launched and latched onto another Paladin. Gunshots followed at the others crumpled to the ground in seconds. The one in the net fried while the blade was wrench from flesh and the last one crumpled to the ground. Lance jogged up to him and finger pointed ahead of them and to the sealed, metal, doors. 

 

And he had grown so much without them. As sad as it was, as painful as it was to think of it, Lance had grown leaps and bounds. Further than Lodestar believed he would get at his age and he was literally toe to toe with the Commander himself. He could feel it. His new boss was someone he didn’t want to piss off under any circumstances.

 

A nod left the Commander as he headed down the hall first and peeked around the corner. Lance hung back as Lodestar found the space clear and signaled behind him. The Nalquodian Leader rushed over to the panel and palm slapped against the screen, while the male stood in front of the Sniper and held his weapons at the ready. A beep soon to follow, before he was elbowed in the back and the man slowly stepped backwards into the room. Brown eyes focused on their surroundings, before the doors slammed shut and they relaxed. 

 

“Let’s get your profile reset and we can join the others.” Lance ordered behind him as the man turned to find the Command Center around them. A large holographic table in the center and a huge Jump Scar behind it, waiting for them. His boss walked to the surface computer and a flash drive pulled off it, as well as a small, flat, rounded device. “Weapons on the table.”

 

Hesitantly the male set the gun and sword on the surface. Blood smeared across it and dripped onto the screen, while Lance slid the flash drive into the device and turned it on. Steps moved toward him, before the object was pressed into his chest and buttons were pressed.

 

“How long will this take?”

 

“A couple minutes.” The last button was pushed and a loading bar flashed onto the screen of the device and started to load. “I have to read through the entire file and delete it. Then replace it.”

 

“We don’t have that kind of time.” Blue eyes glanced up at him, before they focused back on the object. “Bos-”

 

“We’ll have that time. Hold that.” 

 

Without a single complaint Lodestar held the device in place and Lance stepped over to the table computer. Finger tapped against the portion that wasn’t coated in blood and programs and maps flashed across the screen. One code after another input and brown eyes stared in surprise as several blimps appeared on the base map and activated. 

 

“You learned to code?” A shrug was all he got, before the entire base shook and an explosion rocked the ground. Brown eyes glanced back at the door, before they turned back to the Sniper and the smirk on his face. “You’ve rigged the base.”

 

“Gridlock and Deadbolt would be disappointed in me if I couldn’t use the skills they taught me.”  A smirk fell over the Commander’s face as a few more explosions rocked the base and Lance walked back over to him. Expression serious and eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve sealed the way off to the Command Center and blocked the exit. If any of them are left they’ll have to dig themselves out.”

 

This kid grew far stronger than he thought he ever would. He wasn’t just their best recruit, or their fastest graduate, but their strongest link. If the others could see him now…

 

A beep sounded and the device against his chest let out a small discharge of energy. A whine flashed across the Commander’s face while Lance tapped at the object’s screen and smiled in relief. 

 

“Let’s get out of here. We’ve got Myths to protect.”

 

Lance would be a Commander.

 

“Roger, Boss.” 

 

Fingers reached out to grab the gun and sword off the table, while Lance tapped at the table and hit the last bit of code. The base shook heavily around them, as they jogged over to the Jump Scar and stepped through it. The walls and floor behind them crumpled like paper under the massive energy that exploded and decimated what was left of the Myths’ base.

 

Their youngest Commander and their strongest.

* * *

The explosion that rocked behind them echoed through the air. Lodestar pushed him to the ground in seconds and hovered over him as debris flew from the Scar and snapped shut behind them with the energy and force. Footsteps rushed toward them as Lance relaxed and a sigh of relief left his lips.

 

“Should’ve added a few more seconds to the count.”

 

“No shit, brat.” Lodestar scolded as he got up and held a hand out for him. Hands clasped together and the Sniper pulled to his feet as the Commander’s eyes narrowed. “I’m guessing these are the Myths.”

 

Blue eyes shifted to find the others in front of them. Tubs of supplies stacked behind them and various looks of concern flashed between the two of them. 

 

“Yeah, they’re the Myths. Is everyone alright?” Nod were exchanged and Matt stepped forward to hand him Blaytz’s bag. Lodestar’s eyes wide and zeroed in on it while the Sniper accepted it and checked to make sure the journals were there. 

 

“What do we do now?” Keith asked, frown on his face, while Lance relaxed and yanked Blaytz’s journal from the bag. “We’re in the middle of nowhere, near no civilization, and we have no home now.”

 

Blue eyes glanced up to look at the large forest around of them and bolted back to the journal as he opened it. 

 

“Hell, how did they even know where we there?” Samurai continued to demand, while the others looked a little crestfallen. “No one would know we were in the basement of some dead rich guy’s estate! Especially one that’s been abandoned for-”

 

“I’m at fault for that.” Lodestar spoke up, while Lance frowned and glanced up to find furrowed brows slowly taken over everyone’s faces. “You see-”

 

“The minute I walked into the same room as Lodestar his chip activated and the bug implanted into his chip sent off a tracking ping.” Lance cut in, tone final, while everyone instantly fell back and frowned. “I had Roni locate his profile in the Nalquod database and download it into a flash drive so I could delete the tagged file, wipe it from the chip completely, and replace his profile.”

 

“So it’s his fault.” Keith scoffed, while Lodestar raised an amused eyebrow. “You brought the Paladins right to us.”

 

“I think you’re the ones that brought me right to your base and had the new boss walk into the same room as me, hotshot.” The Commander quipped back, while Keith glared at him. “Next time check to make sure the person you save doesn’t have bugs.”

 

“You could’ve told us.” The Myth snapped back, while Lance rubbed his temples. 

 

“Oh yeah. Let me just wake up from an electrical induced coma and let you know next time. Oh wait, that’s not possi-”

 

“Lodestar, Samurai, shut up for a few minutes so I can figure out where the hell we’re going so Paladins don’t find us!” Lance snapped, blue eyes narrowed at them, before hands raised in defense and he focused back on the book. “Honestly. I stage a perfect evac and you morons want to argue and get attention.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to get attention!”

 

“That’s absurd, Boss.”

 

“Shut it.” Silence filled the air as scarred fingers flipped through pages and blue eyes scanned the pages. Everyone awkwardly shifted to one another in the moments after. 

 

“You called Sharpshooter Boss.” Pidge pointed out, while Lance bit his lower lip to keep from groaning and tried to focus. 

 

“He’s the Leader of the Nalquod now. Henceforth my Boss.” Lodestar spoke plainly, before the teen halted in his search and tried to decipher Blaytz’s horrible handwriting. “Leader of the Nalquod is too long of a titl-”

 

“Coran, you have a phone right?” Lance cut in, blue eyes glanced up at the man, as the eldest Jumper nodded and yanked out his cellphone. “Call into a dealership and purchase two black vans from the closest location. Use the Nalquodian funds.”

 

“Roger, Little Nalquod.” Coran saluted, before he stepped a few feet away from the group to search for what Lance asked for. 

 

“Everyone else be ready to start moving. We’re going to find the way out of this forest and Coran and Lodestar are going to retrieve the vehicles.” Lance spoke, while the lot of them blinked at him and Hunk raised his hand. 

 

“But why are we going to need cars? Can’t we just Jump?” Barricade asked, while Lance bent the page he was on and snapped the journal closed.

 

“Since the Paladins infiltrated the base and I blew it up, no.” Shocked looks fell over the Myths’ faces and the Sniper shoved the tome back into his bag. “They’ll be looking for us via any Jump Scar that’s activated from here on out. So we’re gunna throw them off our scent the old fashion way.”

 

“Old fashion way?” Pidge questioned with a disgusted look on her face, while Lance nodded and smiled. 

 

“We’re going on a road trip!”

 

Groans instantly filled the air. A chuckle left the Sniper as fingers rested on his shoulder and blue eyes shifted up to glance at brown. A questioning eyebrow raised while the teen nodded and Lodestar relaxed beside him. The Commander moved to walk to Coran’s side and accept the wet wipes Allura handed him on the way. The others complained to one another as they moved to grab a tub of supplies each.

 

To the Myths this seemed like the end, but for the two remaining Nalquod…this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	44. Taking to the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Fall of the Myth's Base behind them, Lance must now take control of their group to find them a new location to take up residence. However, that's not a very easy task. No matter where in the world they've ended up, Paladins could be around every corner and Lance has never been happier to have Lodestar back. Two Nalquods can protect the Myths better than one can and his new Senior Commander is just right for the job...if he'd listen to orders. 
> 
> Lodestar hates him, Matt's sure of it. Since the moment they first met he could tell the man didn't like him, especially when Lance fawned over him, and he's not happy with their riding arrangements. No doubt Pidge and Keith's fault, and he's left to suffer in the front seat with the one man he doesn't want to me in the same space in. However, to his own surprise, Lodestar is...talking to him...is this man making fun on him? Or trying to hold an actual conversation? Maybe Lodestar doesn-Nope! He's so wrong! Lodestar does not like him whatsoever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter everyone, but I'm back to working on my art as well so I won't be posting on time as often as I do. I'll do what I can though. 
> 
> That aside, be prepared for many scenes and some road trip fun...for Jumpers......it's not the kind og roadtrip you guys think it is. *darts away*

“You’ve got a plan, don’t you?” Matt asked, while Lance nodded.

 

The crunch of leaves and twigs snapped beneath their feet. Lodestar and Coran in the front of their group, while the pair trailed behind them. Brown eyes glanced back at him once in awhile, while the others trailed in their wake. Tubs of supplies divided out between them and the Lions safe in Hunk’s grasp. 

 

“The best one I can come up with.” Lance spoke as his eyebrows furrowed. “Given the circumstances there’s only so many places left we can go to and the location we’re going to travel to is our last hope. No Paladin should be able to find it.”

 

“Unless they got smarter, Boss.” Lodestar spoke up, while Lance sighed. “Then we’re walking into a trap.”

 

“It’s worth the risk. There’s no where safer on this planet.”

 

“True.” His new Senior Commander glanced back ahead of them and shifted the tub in his hands. “Let’s just hope we don’t get found before we get there.”

 

“Now you’re thinking of the impossible.” Lance teased, while a chuckle left the man and Coran jogged ahead. 

 

“The edge of the forest is just ahead!” He announced, before he came to a stop a good quarter of a mile from it and turned back to them. “From the looks of it we’re in a park with vague trails. So it’s not often visited.”

 

“Then we’ll wait here while the both of you retrieve the cars.” Lance announced as he came to a stop and set the tub in his arms down. The others closely followed suit. “We’ll be safer hidden here in the trees. Find out where we are and get a map.”

 

“Roger, Boss.” Lodestar spoke, before he checked the Sniper’s handgun he still had and hid it away in the waistband of his pants behind his back. The black vest unzipped and lose to cover it. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

 

“Be safe.”

 

“We will.”

 

Without another word both men waved and headed off toward the tree line. Moments passed, before they disappeared from view and the Sniper let out a heavy breath. Blue eyes glanced back at the others to find sad looks on their faces. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Several sets of eyes glanced up to look at him and the Nalquodian Leader’s eyebrows furrowed. “I wanted to save Lodestar, but I pu-”

 

“None of us knew he was bugged, Lance.” Shiro spoke up, while the teen hesitantly nodded. “We were relieved that the mission to retrieve the Red Lion succeeded and we didn’t think to humor the idea they bugged your teacher. If anything it’s all our faults.”

 

“I should’ve thought to checked to make sure.” Pidge added, while she frowned. “We didn’t know Nalquod members had a chip, but it was a possibility I should’ve thought of.”

 

“We’ll make this new place we’re going to our home, anyway.” Allura spoke up, a weak smile on her face. “We may have lived in our base for a long time, but this isn’t the first time we’ve all been run from our homes. We’ll adjust.”

 

A relieved smile spread over the Sniper’s face as he nodded and sat down on the tub. 

 

“Then I’ll make sure we all get there safely.” Lance announced, fingers clenched together tightly. “With Lodestar here now the two of us can be split between both cars and-”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Lance.” Shiro spoke up, as blue eyes lifted to meet ash colored orbs. A small smile on the man’s face. “You finally got your teacher back and you haven’t had much time to talk to him. You should-”

 

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk when we get to our destination. Right now everyone’s safety is more important.” Lance spoke up, eyebrows furrowed, while concerned glances were exchanged. “We may be safe for the moment, but we’re no where close to being out of the clear yet. Paladins could be anywhere and we can’t trust anyone. I’d feel more comfortable if Lodestar and myself were split between the vehicles.”

 

“We can take care of ourselves, you know.” Keith bit out, Shiro’s disapproving gaze shot at his brother, while Lance nodded. 

 

“I know you can, but having a Nalquod in each car will put my mind at ease.” Lance reiterated, while Keith frowned. “You guys can pick who is in which car, if that’ll make you feel better, but I want to make sure we’re protected the best we can be. One mistake and everything could go downhill.”

 

“We’ll do that then.” Shiro input, before Keith could speak up, and gave the teen a nod. “We’ll decide on who will go in which car. Thank you for your concern, Lance.”

 

A sigh of relief left the Sniper, before he dug into Blaytz’s bag and yanked out the journal. Fingerprint scanned and the tome opened, while fingers thumbed through the pages. Matt plopped onto the tub beside him and leaned against him. The weight comforting and the pair quiet while the rest of the Myths lightly argued on who would go in which car.

 

“You sure you don’t want to be with Lodestar?” Matt quietly asked, while Lance nodded and reached over to intertwine his fingers with the Myths’. 

 

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Lance replied, gaze lifted to the disguise artist beside him. “If we can get to the location we won’t have to worry about being found and I’ll have all the time in the world to talk to him. However, we need to get there first and Lodestar and myself know how to take care of Paladins that appear out of nowhere fast and efficiently. We’ll avoid attention and pursers that way.”

 

“Alright.” Matt spoke, smile spread across his face, as the Sniper’s hand was tightly held to and lifted to place a kiss on his knuckles. A gagged noise left Pidge and Keith in unison. “Oh shut it, you animals. You’re jealous.”

 

“I think I need to bleach my eyes.” PIdge deadpanned, while Keith gagged again.

 

“I’m going to go hurl.”

 

“Babies.” Matt chuckled, while both Myths’ gagged and the lot of them laughed. 

 

A small smile on Lance’s face as he watched them make fun of each other and laugh. Shiro caved in once in awhile, while Allura laughed at them with a huge smile on her face. Veronica snuck over to sit on the other side of him and the siblings merely watched. Pidge dug into one of the tubs to collect some tech, while Matt got up to help and Keith watched them. Shiro and Allura off to the side and a conversation picked up, while Hunk walked over to set the Lions by Lance and open up the supplies tub to see what food they had available. 

 

“You’re going to go there, aren’t you?” Veronica quietly asked, once she seemed to deem it safe, and Lance nodded. “Are you sure that’s alright?”

 

“Blaytz wouldn-”

 

“I wasn’t asking about Blaytz, Lance.” The Sniper turned to his sister and Roni lightly frowned at him. “Are you sure you’re okay with going back there? You-”

 

“I’ll manage.” The teen quietly spoke, a weak smile on his face, while Roni watched him in worry. “After the attack on the base, no other place on Earth will be safe enough for us. That place is the only location they’ll never find us in.”

 

“Unless they have, like Lodestar said.” A nod left the Leader and he looked down at the journal in his hands. 

 

“We can only hope the Paladins never found it.” Fingers rested on his and the Sniper turned to the girl beside him. 

 

“Either way, I’m glad Lodestar is back and he’s safe.” Veronica spoke, as she leaned against him and Lance lightly smiled. “You were so broken up about your brothers for so long, before you told me about everything, and I’m glad at least one of them is alive.”

 

“So am I, and I’m glad it’s him.” Lance lightly laughed. “Even if he can be an ass sometimes. He is an amazing instructor. He’ll be what the Myths’ need.”

 

A light chuckled left Roni and she smiled at him. 

 

“You’re going to set Lodestar on them? Now who’s evil?”

 

Blue eyes turned to the Myths’ goofing off and setting up equipment. A smile slowly spread across the Legend’s face and muscles relaxed. 

 

“It may be evil, but they’ll need the instruction. They’ll be amazing Myths with his teaching. Just wait. They might surpass me.”

 

“That I doubt.” Veronica spoke, the teen’s arm smacked, as she got up and headed for the others. “There’s only one Sharpshooter.”

 

A prideful smile fell over the Sniper’s face as Roni turned her back to him. Blue eyes focused back on the journal and fingers flipped through the pages with a upbeat energy.

* * *

Two hours later, Coran and Lodestar came back with their vehicles. Pidge’s tech already set up and ready to use. Hunk’s small snack for them all already distributed, and given to Coran and Lodestar as well, while Lance had mapped out their location destinations whereabouts. A map instantly in his hand when Lodestar approached and a relieved look on the Senior Commander’s face.

 

“We’re in the U.S.” He spoke when Lance took the map and opened it up. “Three states from our take off location.”

 

“Small mercies.” Lance breathed out thankfully, while he looked at the spot already circled and folded the map to shorten his view and figure out their correct route. “We’ll have to take caution on how we proceed from here on out, though. Taking the main highway will get us their faster, but they could suspect it. However if we take all backroads-”

 

“They could catch on as well.” Lodestar added, while Lance nodded. The Myths gathering their gear and lifting the tubs into their arms. 

 

“They don’t know where we are, but we can’t be too lax about it.” 

 

“Roger. Did you figure out the riding situation?” 

 

A finger pointed back at the Myths and Lodestar raised an eyebrow.

 

“The two of us will be split between the two vehicles. You’ll drive one and Coran the other. I’ll be with Coran, while the Myths decided who will be in each car.” Lance spoke, while Lodestar frowned and gave a hesitant nod. “When we pack the vans make sure to grab a knife. A gun will draw attention if you fire.”

 

“Roger.” 

 

A wave of the teen’s hand had the Commander walked over to the other Myths to help and a shaken breath left Lance. Blue eyes fell to the journal in his hand and held tightly to. Eyebrows furrowed and muscles tense, before he forced himself to relax and shove the tome back into his bag. 

 

They’d be alright. They had to be.

* * *

_ Everyone settled and ready? _

 

Various agreements filled the line while Matt slumped in his seat slightly. Hazel eyes glanced out the window and the man trying his best not to frown. 

 

“Yep.”

 

_ Then roll out. Lodestar, you take point. _

 

“Roger, Boss.” 

 

The clack of the gear shift echoed through the car and Matt glared at the teen in the back seat from the side mirror. A small smirk on Keith’s face and Pidge’s sly smile beside him. Veronica innocently seated off the end.

 

_ Coran. _

 

_ On it, little Nalquod. _

 

“Little Nalquod?” Lodestar chuckled, while Lance sputtered on the line. “Maybe I should-”

 

_ You most certainly will not! _ Lance half screeched into the line, while Matt looked away from his fellow Myth’s victorious smiles and out the window. 

 

The park slowly left behind, Coran’s van a good handful of yards behind them, and the road splayed out before them. Houses passed once in awhile and the clack of Pidge’s keyboard the only sound in the car. Lodestar focused on the road, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shifter. Keith relaxed back in his seat and his pocket knife played with. A new text book in Veronica’s lap and a pen, items Matt made sure he grabbed for her.

 

Matt was going to kill his fellow teammates later. Leave it to them to not only separate him from Lance, just so they didn’t have to deal with their  _ lovey-dovey _ affection, but stick him with Lodestar of all things. The one man in the entire world who may hate him more than the Paladins. That much was certain the moment they met. Lodestar didn’t look happy to have company besides Lance. Of course it could’ve been because the man was protective of his fellow brother, but the glare and swing the man took at Lance was another matter. Identity had to be a very important matter in the Nalquod and it made Lance’s actions when they first met make more sense. However there wasn’t a need to get violent. Let alone drag Matt in the mix. 

 

He had just been sitting there, left out of their argument, and the man pulled him into it. Hit him right in the prosthetic and nearly knocked it out of place. And the moment Lance tried to help and Matt got a look at the Commander’s face…Lodestar had looked livid. Seconds from flattening him and showing him what the older could really do and Matt didn’t doubt for a second he could do just that, but Lance hadn’t been happy in the slightest. And the moment Lance got upset and angry Lodestar had backed off. Yet Matt knew the man still didn’t like him. Whether it was because Lance loved him or Matt loved Lance didn’t seem to matter. Lodestar hated him. 

 

“Is my tub in the trunk?” Matt muttered out, while Keith glanced back and gave a nod. “Can I have the big black bag?”

 

“You bring a project with you?” Keith asked in confusion as he shifted in his seat and unbuckled himself. Lodestar’s gaze on the rearview mirror and eyebrows furrowed as the tub snapped open. “Weren’t you just grabbing the journals for Lance?”

 

“I went around and grabbed things from everyone’s rooms.” Matt spoke as the bag was pulled out and handed to him. The disguise artist shifted to pull it as close to him as he could and transfer the big puffy bag to his lap. “I grabbed my makeup and disguise supplies too.”

 

“And the bag?” Pidge asked with a raised brow, while Matt looked away from them and pulled the draw strings open. The mass bundles of fabrics still intact and the supplies still in their smaller bags. “Is that a dress?”

 

A gagged noise left Keith and Matt’s lightly flushed. Fingers slammed the bag closed and Lodestar’s gaze on him while the male slumped in his seat slightly. 

 

“Yeah. Thought I’d try something different.”

 

“Gross.” Keith muttered, while Pidge raised an unamused eyebrow at him and Lodestar looked back out toward the road. Those brown eyes glanced at him every once in awhile. 

 

“It looks pretty.” Veronica spoke up, as the disguise artist looked back at her in surprise and the girl smiled. “Creams and blues?”

 

“A little pink, too.” Matt muttered, fingers tightened around the bag, while she smiled. “It’s just something I wanted to try.”

 

“Well it looks nice, Matt.” 

 

A small nod left him before everyone seemed to settle back down and the male hesitantly opened the bag. Fingers reached in to grab the bags filled with threads, needles, and supplies. The bag slipped from the fabric and fell to the floor, while the disguise artist picked through the layers and pieces of fabric to where he left off. Frills of skirt sifted through, before he paused and yanked out his needle and thread. The needle threaded and cut, tied at the end and evened out, before it was stuck between his teeth and the fabric pulled into place. Fingers pinched it together, while the needle was pulled from his mouth and slowly worked through the garment. A calm silence filled the air, before Lodestar shifted beside him for the first time since they left. 

 

“So, you sew.” Hazel eyes shifted up from the garment to find the male focused on the road, but his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Hobby?”

 

……w-was Lodestar actually trying to talk to him? Or make fun of him? 

 

“Shiro and me can’t do crap.” Keith spoke up, gaze focused on his knife and a sharpening block in his hand from out of nowhere. “Couldn’t even cook for ourselves till we ran into Matt. He picked up on what we couldn’t do. So he cooked and fixed our clothes. Haven’t seen him put down the needle since.”

 

A hum left the Commander and Matt harshly swallowed. Hazel eyes focused back on his task and great care taken to each stitch. The first of the many layers left of the under skirt sewn in, before Lodestar sighed beside him. 

 

“Would’ve been nice to have someone that could sew back then.” The man spoke, tone more to himself, while Matt paused and glanced toward the man focused on the road. 

 

“Rip your clothes a lot, Lodestar?” Veronica asked, head in her book, while the man nodded. 

 

“We all did. Came with the responsibility. Paladins don’t care about your wardrobe bill.”

 

“You spent your funds on clothes?” Keith chuckled in amusement, while Pidge looked up from her computer. 

 

“I suspected food and ammunition would be high up on that list.”

 

“Nah, clothes.” Lodestar spoke, fingers tight on the wheel, but no displeasure on his face. “We fought well enough not to waste supplies and we rationed appropriately.”

 

Hazel eyes watched the man in surprise. His project forgotten, while the Commander replied to the questions. No real, important, information given, but the conversation itself unexpected. 

 

Lodestar was actually trying to talk to them. 

 

“All our members were focused on the fight and trained for it. Not many cared to take on a hobby. If they did it was weapon purposes.” The man continued, while Matt sat back in his seat and listened. “We never knew when another Jumper attack would break out. Being ready was more important.”

 

“Will you go back to saving Jumpers like Lance has?” Veronica spoke, while Matt looked back at the sad look on her face and fingers tightened around her book. “You’re a Senior Commander afte-”

 

“I’ll do whatever your brother tells me to do.” Her blue eyes lifted to the man in the driver’s seat. Lodestar’s gaze on the rearview mirror. “I no longer have a team of my own, that much is fact. The boss and myself are the last of our kind and I’ll give everything I have to make sure he lives to the end of this. While he might not like the idea of me dying for real, I don’t care. As long as he makes it that’s all that matters.”

 

“Because he’s the Boss?” Pidge asked, while Veronica seemed to curl into himself.

 

“He’s got people that care about him too.” The words were spoken softer, but they all heard it. It was enough to send the vehicle into silence. All eyes on the man as he focused back on the road and leaned back in his seat. “Our people were brothers in arms. We rarely acted like family. Lance was my exception and the brat has been through enough. His life is worth more than mine.”

 

So…that was why. Why Lodestar had tried to talk to them. Had tried to make conversation with Matt. Had suddenly went from hostile to a protective bodyguard the moment Lance and him walked through that Jump Scar. The man had seen their concern for Lance. Had seen how much they cared about him, and maybe how much Lance cared about the disguise artist and maybe…maybe was trying to get to know him. Try and understand why Lance trusted them all. 

 

“Your life is worth just as much as Lance’s.” Veronica spoke up out of nowhere. “You’re the only person he could see as a true Brother since our family was murdered. You’re as much of our little family as he’s yours, Lodestar. Don’t weight your life as anything less. Lance would be destroyed with your actual death and I don’t want to see my brother like that again. So you’re going to protect him, but you’re going to live through this or so help me I will rain a hell so damning on you that you’ll wish you died during the fall of the Nalquod. Dead or not.”

 

A deadly silence filled the car. Both Pidge and Keith shifted away from the girl, pressed against each other and the door of the car, while Matt just lightly smirked at her. Lodestar silent for a few moments, but the disguise artist noticed the tenseness in his muscles. The white fingers on the steering wheel and the furrowed eyebrows. A bit of fear in those brown eyes that had met hers via the rear view mirror. 

 

“Roger, Veronica.” The response was tense, fearful, but serious. The girl relaxed in her seat and Lodestar’s muscles slowly uncoiled. “Any other requests?”

 

“Get some actual rest when you can. You look like crap.”

 

“Roger.”

 

A light chuckle almost left the disguise artist. Keith and Pidge stared at the little girl and the Senior Commander in surprise at their interaction. The power Veronica had over him almost laughable. 

 

Looks like Matt didn’t have to be worried about Lodestar hating him. If anything, the man had to fear Veronica ending him herself.

* * *

“We could take the backroads for an hour around this checkpoint and hit the highway again.”

 

“Shouldn’t we take the checkpoint though? There’s no way around it.”

  
“Paladins could be stationed at the checkpoint and Lodestar’s face has to be plastered in every one of their bases.”

 

“Then why have him take point?” 

 

Blue eyes turned to the man behind him, Hunk and Allura on either side of him, and a frown on the Sniper’s face. 

 

“Because he’s the Nalquod that’s driving and he can kill any Paladin that stops our train easily.” Lance pointed out, while Shiro frowned at him and rested his chin in his palm. 

 

“Then why take a backroad in the first place? They’ll expect it.”

 

“We can kill them easier at a backroad.” Lance explained as he turned back around and looked back at the map. “Less eyes on us and no police hopefully.”

 

“Hopefully?” Hunk spoke in panic, while Lance sighed. “What’s that mean? Are we fugitives now? Do we have bounties on our heads?!”

 

“We already had bounties on our heads, Hunk.” Shiro spoke calmly. “Matt, Keith, and myself do.”

 

“I’m their prime target. Lodestar too.” Lance added, before he tapped his headset. “Head off to back road 34890.”

 

_ Roger, Boss. _

 

Blue eyes glanced up to watch the black van a bit ahead of them turn off onto the desired road and Coran followed them. 

 

“You have coded numbers for places too?” Allura asked, while Lance nodded and shut his input audio off.

 

“You guys have the world gridded to sectors, but we have a more complex system than that. It’s a bit to remember, but it’s worth it in the end.” Lance spoke, as he traced the map with his fingers and tapped a location halfway point to their destination. “We’re going to take a rest here.”

 

“A rest? Wouldn’t it be safer to go straight to our destination?” Shiro asked, while Lance shook his head. “The Paladins might find us if we stop.”

 

“They have more of a chance to find us if we keep moving.” The Sniper spoke as he folded part of the map over. “We’ll have to get back on the highway and I don’t like to be in a sea of cars with no place to escape. Lodestar and myself can Jump the vans easily, but it gives us away and I want to avoid that. If we take a break we throw them off our trail. Besides, we all need rest too.”

 

Blue eyes glanced back at the lot of them and they blinked at him in surprise. 

 

“The Paladins just infiltrated the base and drove all of you from your home. Plus Lodestar is still recovering from his interrogation. We’re running on adrenaline and fear. We need to take a night to rest.”

 

“I agree with, Lance.” Coran spoke up from beside him. “Lodestar’s injuries may not be as severe as the little Nalquod’s injuries were, but he’s not in the best state. He needs to rest and I need to tend to his wounds. We can’t push him or it’ll be bad for his health.”

 

“If it’ll be better for everyone we can’t complain about it.” Shiro caved. “We’ll need to take shifts for watch.”

 

“Lodestar and myself will have you covered.” Lance spoke, while they looked at him in confusion and concern. “We’re both really light sleepers. Any noise and we’re alert and at attention.”

 

“But you sleep in Matt’s room.” Hunk spoke, while the Sniper blushed and nodded. 

 

“I’ve gotten used to sleeping beside him. If he moves it doesn’t bother me. He’d have to shake me to wake me up.”

 

“That’s cute.” Allura spoke, while the teen’s face turned red and he hid behind the map. A grumble past his lips. “Are you sure you guys want to handle that alone, though? We could-”

 

“It’s better if we do. You guys will be more rested that way and more alert. If Paladins get past our radar and we end up in a fight we need everyone ready.”

 

Nods left the Myths behind him and Lance let out a relieved sigh. Blue eyes glued to the map in his hands and some of the tension in his shoulders released. Fingers traced each road and highway with a critical gaze. Calculations and scenarios flown through his head, till the map was tugged on and the teen jumped in surprise. Blue eyes bolted to the fingers on the corner and shifted to find Allura lightly smiled at him. 

 

“How about you take a break, too,  _ Lance. _ You look stressed.” She suggested, while he lightly frowned and she pointed to the paper in his hands. “It’ll be awhile before we get to the next turn.”

 

Reluctantly he nodded at her. Fingers hesitantly let go of the paper and gravity forced it into his lap, while she leaned back in her seat and smiled at him. The book in her hands back in her face and the Sniper heavily sighed. 

 

He hated doing nothing. It drove him nuts. 

 

“What supplies did we-?”

 

“LaNcE.” Everyone spoke at once, while the teen flinched and held his hands up in the air in defeat. 

 

The Sniper slumped in his seat and his head thumped against the backing.

 

He missed Matt already.

* * *

_ We’re coming to the checkpoint. Be on your toes. _

 

A tension sat heavily in the air. Matt’s project put away, Veronica’s hood on her hoodie pulled up, Keith’s weapon ready, and the girl with the computer sat back in case the teen beside her lunged. Lodestar’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel as he glanced at the rearview mirror and to the teen in the front seat of the van beside Coran. His Leader’s scared fingers checked over his own gun and hidden from sight. Brown eyes shifted back down to the checkpoint in front of the highway and the brakes slowly pressed on.

 

The van slowed to a stop, while everyone held their breath and Lodestar tapped the window button. The glass slid down automatically and brown eyes shifted to the man who sat bundled up in a winter coat. No weapon visible, but the danger still there.

 

“Five dollars.” He spoke in a bored tone, while a bill was slid onto his lap and the Commander held it out. “Let me get-”

 

“I’ll pay for the car behind me, too.” Lodestar cut off as the man glanced down at the ten dollar bill and shrugged. 

 

“Alright. If you want.” The clang of the register echoed as the bill was tucked away and a receipt printed. The paper held out toward hi-

 

A yelp filled the air. Blood dotted the air and brown eyes glared at the man in front of him. A gun in the other hand and the Senior Commander’s lifted and fired before a reaction could be sought through.

 

_ Lode-! _

 

“Go!” The Commander ordered as he shot the gate panel and the arm swung up. Foot on the accelerator and arm pulled back in as Matt hit the button to put the window up. Wheels squealed on the concrete as gunfire started and the gun and knife were thrown to the floor. Both hands on the wheel, before energy surged forth and exploded into a Jump. The van a mile up the road, on the on ramp, and Lance’s car right behind him. The other people in the car on edge. 

 

_ Lodestar! I specifically said-! _

 

“It’d take too long to throw the damn knife!” The Commander yelled, as he veered onto the highway and slid between cars. Coran’s van Jumped right behind him and his boss fuming in his rear view mirror. “They would’ve shot us full of holes by then a-!”

 

_ I don’t want your excuses, Lodestar! I gave you one rule! ONE!  _  Lance yelled in his ear, as the screech of tires sounded a quarter of a mile behind them and his new Boss cursed.  _ And now we’ve got a highway chase! THIS IS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO AVOID! _

 

“How many more times can you Jump the van?” Lodestar asked, eyebrows furrowed and his ear sore, while Keith yanked a tub open and handed Matt a staff and a few knives. The Myth slammed the button down on the window and head stuck out as Lance cursed on the line. “Chame-”

 

“Hold the car steady!” The Myth ordered, as Lance shifted in the car behind them.

 

_ Matt-! _

 

A knife flew through the air. A horrible pop sounded as brown eyes bolted to the side mirror and the nightmarish sound of screeching tires filled the air. The car in pursuit of them, now only a few cars back, suddenly sent to a uncontrollable tail spin as their front tire was punctured and the knife in it slammed into the cement. The car jerked and slammed into one behind it in the next line over, the passenger side door crushed inward and the Paladins dead on impact, while a car twisted and slammed into the other side. Horns blared and the two remaining cars in pursuit stuck behind the pile up as Matt slipped back into the car and dropped the staff between the middle console and his seat. Knives dropped in the door cup holder and a heavy sigh past his lips as he tapped his input audio feed and rolled the window up. 

 

“Taken care of.” Chameleon spoke, tension gone from his form, while Keith blinked at him in surprise. 

 

“How in the hell…?” The Myth behind Matt spoke, while Lance sighed in relief. 

 

_ No one hurt? _

 

“We’re fine. No injuries.” Lodestar spoke as he leaned over to look over everyone and the Senior Commander glanced in the rear view mirror to find Lance glanced back into their back seat. “You?”

 

_ We’re fine. Good thinking, Matt. _

 

“My pleasure, Sharpshooter.” Chameleon spoke, before he yanked his project into his lap and shaking fingers held tight to the bag. “Any more checkpoints we have to go through?”

 

_ One, but not till tomorrow. _

 

A sigh of relief left the male beside him and he shut his audio feed off. Hand scrubbed over his face while Keith blinked at the Myth.

 

“When the hell did you learn to throw knives?” The Myth behind Matt asked, while the male yanked open his project and pulled it back into his lap. A strained look on his face while shaking fingers grabbed the needle and thread to continue his work on the dresses’ intricate skirt. 

 

“Lance taught me.”

 

The response had Keith groaned in the back seat and slumped against the cushioning.

 

“Another thing he’s good at. What can’t he do?” Came the complaint, while Lodestar smirked and shut off his input audio feed.

 

“Ask and I’ll tell you if he can.” Rare purple eyes bolted up to look at him from the rear view mirror and the Commander looked back out at the road. “That is if you think you can come up with something that he can’t do.”

 

In an instant a blazing fire filled that gaze and the teen smirked at him. 

 

“You’re so on, Lodestar.”

* * *

In the end, Keith couldn’t name something Lance couldn’t do and the agitated look on his brother’s face was worth it as they pulled into the trailer park. Their space for the night prepaid for via Coran’s phone and the Nalquodian funds, as the cars parked and everyone got out to start unpacking. Matt still hunched over his project and fingers taking care with each stitch, his tremors long gone, while the fabric slowly came together. The crunch of dead leaves sounded, before the car door beside him opened and Matt jolted in alarm. Hazel eyes bolted up to stare into blue and Lance stared at him with a smile, before he noticed what was in his hands.

 

“I-Is that-?” A curse left the male as he shoved it into the bag and Lance’s smile widened. A light chuckle left him as the disguise artist closed the bag shut and tried to feign innocence. 

 

“It’s a figment of your imagination.” Matt lied, while Lance shook his head and cupped his cheeks to give him a kiss. Keith and Pidge gagged off in the distance of their lot space, while the pair of them rolled their eyes. 

 

“Of everything you decided to save you saved the dress you’re making me.” Lance spoke fondly, while Matt smiled and let those scared fingers intertwine with his. “The others said you saved some of their things too, but a dress-”

 

“I can’t take you out on another date without a proper outfit.” Matt lightly teased, while Lance looked at him happily and sadly. “Besides, I managed to save a few personal items too. Even your dress from our last date.”

 

A blush spread across the Sniper’s cheeks and Lance covered his cheeks. Blue eyes glanced at the bag at Matt’s feet and a nod left the Myth. 

 

“I can’t believe you.”

 

Fingers reached out for the Nalquod Leaders hands, before Matt pulled the teen closer and Lance climbed up into the passenger side with him. The teen settled on his lap and leaned back against him while Keith and Pidge groaned in the background.

 

“Well you can believe it. Thought I won’t show you the one I’m working on.” A whine of complaint left the Sniper and Matt shook his head with a chuckle. A cleared throat sounded a bit from them as the pair glanced over to find Veronica standing in front of the abandoned driver’s seat and hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. “Veroni-”

 

“You two can act all lovey-dovey after we’re unpacked and fed for the night. Get up and help.” She ordered, while they sheepishly smiled at her and slowly untangled themselves. “Honestly.”

 

The crunch of leaves sounded as she walked away and Matt slipped out of the passenger seat after Lance. His boyfriend already around the back of the car and asking who needed help, while the male shut the car door. Hazel eyes lifted to meet brown and Lodestar’s gaze laser focused on him. Eyebrows furrowed and a protective look on his face, while Matt harshly swallowed and looked away from him. Hands shoved in his pockets as he moved around the car and jogged to Hunk’s side to help him figure out dinner.

* * *

 

Soft chatter filled the chilly night air. Laughter sounded once in awhile and hot food steamed up toward the sky. The smells warm and inviting, while the taste burst across your taste buds. Brown eyes blinked down at the innocent meal, made from what food the woman named Allura had gathered, and to the empty fork in his hand. 

 

“Taste good?” Brown orbs glanced up to find Shiro beside him as he sat down on the log and set his own meal in his lap. “Hunk has a knack for it, while I burn even water.”

 

A light, strained chuckle, left the man and Lodestar blinked at him in mild surprise. The friendly gesture unexpected, but the Senior Commander nodded and swallowed his food. 

 

“It’s very good. Better than anything I’ve eaten.” He spoke, while Shiro paused in taking a bite and stared at him. “No one really knew how to cook properly. Everything was basic and repetitive.”

 

A small smile fell on the man’s face beside him, before Shiro set his fork down. 

 

“You know, as strong as Lance and you are, I almost hate the Nalquod.” Champion spoke, while Lodestar narrowed his eyes and the man next to him shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, all of you did something amazing back then, but for all it’s done to the both of you I don’t see the worth in it. You both suffered more than you gained and from what you’ve said it didn’t sound all that inviting.”

 

A heavy sigh left the Commander as he looked out toward his Boss seated beside Matt. Gaze locked on the scars on his skin and divots in his flesh. A smile on the teen’s face and leaned against Chameleon as they talked and ate. 

 

“We all suffered before we joined the Nalquod.” Lodestar replied, tone low, while Shiro watched him. “One way or another the Paladins took more than they should be allowed to. Ruined everything we each had and within our frustration and revenge Blaytz came to our rescue to show us a better light. Show us we could use that rage and anger to help and heal instead of just mindlessly slaughter. He gave each of us a purpose, but we couldn’t live a perfect life. The Paladins would’ve found us easier if we did. Each choice comes with a sacrifice after all.”

 

A finger pointed to the Blue Lion’s case next to Hunk and Shiro followed his gesture. 

 

“Blaytz knew the risk of Lance’s graduation ceremony, but he went through with it anyway. He knew we could be targeted, knew it was dangerous, but he was proud of him and wanted to share Lance’s achievements with all of our members. In the end it dumped all his problems onto the Boss and ended the organization, killing all our members.”

 

“He couldn’t have known the Paladins would find you, though.” Shiro spoke, while Lodestar sighed and nodded. 

 

“He didn’t, but he knew it was a risk and we collectively we decided to go through with it. We wanted to give Lance the best graduation we could and we thought we had it handled. We obviously didn’t.”

 

“You survived.” Brown eyes turned to look into ash orbs sadly and the man beside him watched him in concern. “Lodes-”

 

“I may be alive, but I paid a price for it too. I watched all of them die.” 

 

Those eyes widened, before a scuffle sounded and Lance spoke up in embarrassment. 

 

“So what if I like wearing dresses as disguises?!” His boss snapped, as brown eyes bolted to the pair across the fire from him and Matt seemed to pale as their gazes met. “No one can tell who I am, Mullet! What’s wrong with that?!”

 

Eyebrows furrowed, fingers tightened around the paper plate, and his plastic fork snapped in half. Matt’s fingers wrapped around Lance’s wrist in an instant and the Sniper looked down at him in concern, before fingers rested on Lodestar’s shoulder and the Commander jolted. Brown eyes bolted to the man next to him and eyes narrowed dangerously while Shiro slowly let go of him and lightly smiled at him. 

 

“You alrig-”

 

“Excuse me-” Fingers grabbed his elbow before he could get up and brown eyes glared at the man next to him. A serious look on Shiro’s face in an instant and eyebrows furrowed. “Cham-”

 

“I understand that Lance is important to you, but Matt is the same for me. He’s family and if you touch him I’ll retaliate. Nalquod Commander or not.” A moment of silence fell over them, the others arguing in the background, as the man let go of him and turned to look at the pair across from them. Light whispers shared between the Leader and Myth. “Besides, you didn’t see Lance that night after they went on their first date together. If I had to speak honestly, with all the time I’ve known him, I’ve never seen Lance happier. So don’t be hard on the two of them. It’s hard to find something you love and cherish in this world of ours.”

 

Without another word Shiro got up and left him on the log. Champion moved to sit with Allura and Veronica, smile on his face as they welcome him, while Matt and Lance sat huddled next to each other and quietly talked. Scarred fingers intertwined with the disguise artists’ and concern on his Boss’ face while Matt tried to wave him off. Their foreheads bumped together due to Lance’s movement and a smile on the teen’s face as he spoke. A blush instantly across Matt’s face as he replied back and looked at the Nalquodian Leader. The two of them leaned forward and-

 

Brown eyes bolted down to his food and glared down at it. Gagged noises left Keith and Pidge, while Veronica lightly teased the pair alone on their own log. Laughter filled the air while Lodestar let out a heavy breath and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

A lot had changed in a year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	45. Shoots in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amongst the dark, camp ground, forest around them a calm silence settles. Everyone settled in for bed and their two guards on the edge of sleep. The danger hung lightly in the air and their toughest trial of their journey just around the corner. In the midst of high winds and rapid fire bullets, they'll come to their next trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laying across the couch with a heat pad on back* It's probably about time I call the end of season 2 at some point right? I mean, I think this season is getting near how long season 1 was...maybe...*stares ahead* Is it bad I haven't been paying attention to how long this season was and just quit planning? Just went with the flow and where my fingers took me?....probably is *shrugs* Either way, I guess I can call the end of season 2 soon. It's about time I did. *waves hand* Till then......try to enjoy the chapter.

Light conversation and noises echoed into the night air. The fire stomped out and their light source snuffed out while Coran opened the van door. Light illuminated the area and the lot of them glanced toward the man.

 

“Let’s get to sleep, everyone. We have a long road ahead of us.”

 

Small confirmations filled the air as everyone started to ask who wanted to sleep where. Lance’s fingers reached for Matt’s and their fingers intertwined on instinct the moment they met in the middle. The Sniper yanked the male forward and away from the group as everyone watched them. The pair moved to Coran’s car and the passenger door opened. Matt the first to climb in, before Lance followed and settled on the male’s lap. Arms instantly wrapped around him, when he settled, and the door slammed closed behind them. A small smile on Coran’s face while the others watched them for a few moments and started talking again. Lodestar stark still amongst them, gaze focused on them, before he suddenly turned and walked to his car. The driver’s door opened and slammed closed, while Lance sighed and leaned back against the disguise artist’s chest.

 

“He’s upset.” A nose buried into his hair with a sigh and Matt held onto him tighter. “I figured he’d act this way.”

 

“You mean hate me?” Matt spoke quietly, while Lance nodded. “That’s comforting. That normal?”

 

“Him being protective of me and acting like my older brother and practically my mother? Yeah, he acts like that all the time.”

 

“Good to know I’m not excluded then.” Came the mumble, while Lance lightly smiled. “He looked about ready to slaughter me when he figured out who the dress was for.”

 

“He can suck it up, because my boyfriend made it for me and I want the chance to go out on another date with him when we’re safe.” Lance quietly spoke, head nuzzled up under the man’s chin and relaxed there. “Plus, he has to get used to you being my boyfriend and how different I am now. I’m not the lost kid who needed a place to learn to grow stronger and become a killing machine anymore.”

 

“You’re the proud Legend who walks the Earth to protect us and bring us together.” Matt finished, while Lance flushed and frowned up at the man. Light laughter echoed, before they relaxed and a soft silence echoed around them. “We’ll make it to the take off point, right?”

 

“Or die trying.” Lance replied, fingers reached out to intertwine with the males. “We have to make it. It’s our last hope.”

 

A nod left the disguise artist before the door behind them opened and Hunk slid in. A small smile on his face while the other door opened and Shiro and Allura snuck in. Coran climbed into the driver’s seat and Veronica climbed into the passenger seat of Lodestar’s car. Pidge and Keith climbed into the back, before both lights went out and darkness filled the air. Soft shuffles heard in the car as everyone settled, while Lance closed his eyes and relaxed. Matt’s cheek rested against his head and soft breaths echoed in his ear, before he slowly drifted off and his dreams took hold.

 

CRACK!

 

Blue eyes bolted open. Matt’s steady breathing faltered under him and fingers tightened around him. Neither of them moved as a heavy breath left the Sniper and Matt nuzzled his ear sleepily. A beep sounded in his ear as his communicator activated and Lance settled.

 

“Lodestar.”

 

_I heard._

 

Their voices were quiet, barely heard even in the communicator, while Lance cracked an eye open slightly and found nothing out past Coran and their campsite.

 

“Visual?”

 

A moment of silence followed. The seconds ticked by with each heavy thud of his heart, before he heard it.

 

 _I can see five Paladins._ Matt’s fingers tightened around him and the Sniper shifted slightly to place his fingers against the gear shifter to the car and relax. _Orders, Boss?_

 

With practiced ease he shifted in Matt’s arms sleepily. His head turned to the door, but eyes remained closed, while he placed his other hand on the door and wrapped his fingers around the handle. Matt’s arms shifted in turn to tighten around him and hide his face.

 

“Jump the car onto 47951 in ten seconds and be ready for confrontation.”

 

_Roger._

 

Silence followed. The Sniper focused on the car, fingers tightened around his anchors, and energy surged forth as he spread it outward. Through the inner workings of the vehicle and over the outside, before he let out a heavy breath. The energy suddenly exploded once the countdown ended and the empty night highway around them. Lance and Matt up as the teen grabbed Coran’s shoulder and shook him heavily.

 

“Coran!” The yell had the man awake in seconds, hands on the wheel by instinct, while the others in the back stirred. “Drive! Lodestar-!”

 

_On it!_

 

The Sniper turned to find Lodestar’s car already on and moving, the other people in it awake, while Coran turned the key and slammed on the gas. Their tires squealed, waking up everyone in the car, before they were taking off after the Commander and the Jump Scar behind them exploded with energy.

 

“What’s going on?!” Hunk panicked behind them, head turned around them in worry, till he saw the Jump Scar and paled. “Oh no.”

 

“Oh yes.” Lance spoke, as Matt shifted so the teen could properly open the window and lean himself out of it. “They found us.”

 

“How?” Shiro demanded, while blue eyes narrowed at the Scar with calculative eyes and Pidge piped up on the line.

 

 _If I had to guess they sent out Paladins to every known stop location to search for us and kept going to they found a hit._ The girl replied to Shiro’s question, while the Scar exploded and several cars came out of it. Armed Paladins in them and guns visible as the teen stiffened and dove back into the car. _They also could’ve-_

 

“Lodestar, we’ve got Paladins packing heat!” Lance interrupted, a heavy curse filled the line, while Keith shifted in the back seat of the van in front of them. “Samurai, we need every gun and bit of ammunition we’ve got!”

 

_Got it!_

 

“They’ve got guns?!” Hunk practically screeched, while Allura paled in the back seat.

 

“Coran, get us beside Lodestar, now!”

 

“Guns?!”

 

“Yes, Hunk, guns!” Matt snapped, while the van sped up and lined up with Lodestar’s back seats. The teen leaned out the window and the Legend’s rifle the first thing handed to them. “I need my staff and knives, too.”

 

_Veronica-_

 

_On it!_

 

Blue eyes focused back on the cars behind them as they quickly retrieved their weapons and Lance stood up in the car. Pressed against the disguise artist as he slipped on his thigh holsters and attached his ammunition. Fingers held onto his hips to keep him steady while gun fire rocketed the air and Coran swerved. Their foreheads knocked together as they cursed and the man apologized. Rifle held tight in his scarred hands and blue eyes met hazel.

 

“Let’s tell them to fuck off.” Lance spoke, while Matt nodded and the teen wrapped his arms around the disguise artist. “Hit the brakes, Coran.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Brakes!”

 

The van jerked and Lodestar’s van suddenly left them behind. The cars behind them swerved out of the way to avoid a collision and Matt Jumped them. Chameleon’s fingers wrapped around luggage rack bars and the force hell on his fingers, before the Sniper suddenly turned and his knees slammed onto the roof. His rifle raised to land on the cars still in chase of Lodestar.

 

“Floor it!”

 

_Roger!_

 

The van lurched forward as they suddenly sped down the highway after Lodestar and the Paladins. The Sniper’s scope locked onto his first target, before he let out a heavy breath and relaxed.

 

BANG!

 

One of the cars in front of them suddenly swayed and hit a tail spin. The driver dead and the Paladins scrambled to gain control of the wheel, while the other two cars became aware of their presence and one hit their breaks.

 

_Boss-_

 

“Keep driving, that’s an order!” Lance yelled over the howling wind, before a click sounded and Matt tapped his shoulder.

 

_You’re strapped down, Sharpshooter._

 

“Let’s give them hell.”

 

The horrible sound of crunching metal shattered the air behind them. The car with the dead driver exploded into fire and metal shards, while the teen aimed and curled his fingers around the trigger.

 

BANG!

 

The car in his scope suddenly swerved the second he fired and the bullet ripped through glass. All its occupants still alive and those in the back suddenly appeared and weapons aimed at them.

 

_Little Nalq-_

 

“Evasive maneuvers!”

 

The van suddenly lurched to the side and the teen slipped his rifle over his shoulder. Hand guns drawn just as the second car appeared beside them and the teen rapidly fired. The driver’s window shattered and blood splattered against the glass shards and inner upholstery. The Paladins head slammed into the horn and the horrid noise blasted through the air as the car fell into a tailspin and those in the car continued to fire. A few knives sailed through the air to match Lance’s bullets as the remaining windows shattered and well timed blades impacted with the remaining Paladins in the car. The vehicle tail spinned into the k-rails and fire exploded into the air.

 

“Lodestar-?”

 

 _They’re still on my tail, Boss. Let me fight!_ Came the yelled response as blue eyes bolted over to the last car and found the front window to the car shattered and the Paladins firing out of it. Lodestar’s van lurching to avoid the bullets and a curse left the teen’s lips.

 

 _Fight? How are you going to fight? No one else can drive a car!_ Keith snapped, while Lance sighed and knocked on the top of the roof.

 

“Give me thirty seconds, Lodestar.”

 

_Twenty-five!_

 

A hard lurch had the teen cursed as the van avoided massive damage and the Sniper reached for his rifle. Matt’s fingers yanked the hand guns from his palms, while he pulled the long weapon from his back and his hand held guns slid into their holsters. Scope lined up and trigger pulled.

 

BANG!

 

The car after his Commander swerved to avoid the shot and gun shots came at them. Matt’s staff slammed in front of him and twisted to avoid the projectiles, the bullets clanged off them, before the teen unclasped himself from the roof and whistled. His Jump explosive through the air as he suddenly appeared in the driver’s seat of Lodestar’s van and Veronica and Pidge gasped. His rifle thrown in the back seat, and caught by Keith, as the teen jerked the seat into position and slammed down on the gas. Wheel grasped and thrown the car into a tailspin as everyone gasped and screamed in panic. Blue eyes bolted to the fight and his Commander on the roof of Coran’s car with Matt.

 

“Show’m why you’re the top Senior Commander, Lodestar!”

 

_With pleasure, Boss!_

 

The man’s gun was already drawn. The knife he received earlier in his other hand, as he stood tall on the roof of the van and fired his gun. His Commander gone the next moment and slammed into the roof of the Paladin’s car as he fired and blasted holes through the roof. Gun shots followed after the man, while Lance righted the van and sped ahead to avoid collateral fire. Eyes practically glued to the rear view mirror while Keith grabbed the driver’s seat with white fingers.

  
“Are you insane?! You trying to give us a-”

 

“We’re in the middle of a fight! Sit the fuck back down and buckle up!” Lance ordered, while the teen jolted back and sat back in his seat as if he was burnt. “Unless you want to be thrown from the car without warning you do not take off that seatbelt again!”

 

The click of the belt immediately echoed through the car, under the sound of gunshots, while Lodestar ducked and weaved from the bullets in his rearview mirror. The man dove into the car from the shattered front window as blood splattered across the car hood and across the windows. A gunshot fired as the teen cursed and swerved the car to avoid the bullet in his tire. The van jerked and swerved to send the car’s driver’s seat parallel with the Paladin’s vehicle, while the last Paladins perished and Lodestar whistled into the line.

 

Lance let go of the wheel and the seat slammed back into place, before he Jumped. Matt already in Coran’s passenger seat and Lance landed in his lap, while Lodestar’s van straightened out its course and steadied. Coran swerved to avoid the car and the Paladin’s vehicle sailed into the K-rails in an explosion of fire and smoke. Heavy breaths left the Sniper as he relaxed back against the disguise artist behind him and Matt wrapped his arms tightly around him.

 

“E-Everyone alright?”

 

Nods and confirmations left the people in the car, while Lodestar let out a steady breath in his ear.

 

_Everyone is alright here, too._

 

“G-Good.” Lance sighed as he relaxed and winced. Matt flinched in response and hazel looked down at him in worry. “Wh-What?”

 

Those hazel orbs widened as the male’s arms slowly let go of him and pain started to ebb at his body. Emanated from his right thigh and left hip. Blue eyes shifted downwards just as rushed conversation filled the air and the teen landed on Matt’s fingers. His bare hands coated in crimson and the adrenaline gone in an instant as he looked down to find blood already soaked into his clothes.

 

“L-a-c-e! Lance!” Blood covered fingers grabbed his cheeks and forced his head upwards. Panic in Matt’s voice and fear in his eyes while Coran barked orders to everyone in the back seat. Lodestar’s voice blasted in his ear but ignored for the emotions in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Stay with me. You’re going to be alright. Coran, what do I…?”

 

The rest faded into rushed and muddled words. Pain exploded through his nerves as pressure was put on his hip and he hissed in pain. Eyes squeezed shut with the agony, while pain bolted up his thigh and something dug into his flesh and tendons. A scream past his lips while fingers held tightly to his and he strangled them back. Pain ripped from his leg and a molten heat pooled from it, before something smashed into the hole in his leg and a massive pressure filled it. A harsh gasp left his lips while the pressure against his hip disappeared and his headset was ripped off his head. A scream tore past his lips the next moment, before everything fell to silence.

* * *

There was so much blood. Soaked into the Sniper’s clothes and smeared across the van’s center console and gear shifter. Coated and caked over Matt’s fingers and up his arms, smeared into Shiro’s flesh hand and soaked into the seat. The smell permeated through the air in the car and everyone quiet. The Xstat in Matt’s hand clattered to the car floor as he wrapped his arms tightly around the unconscious teen and let out a shaky breath. Tears in his eyes and the sound of the van’s tires on the highway the only thing to drown out his breath of air. Coran’s fingers held tight to the steering wheel and Lodestar extremely quiet on the line, while Shiro continued to hold tightly to Lance’s hand and look at the doctor and disguise artist in worry.

 

“Wha-?” Shiro shakily started, before Coran sat up straight in his seat.

 

“We need to get somewhere safe enough to perform surgery.” Coran spoke up into the line, while Lodestar’s breath hitched and Matt squeezed his eyes shut.

 

 _Surgery? What happened to Lance?_ The man’s tone was deadly and Coran stayed calm, all while Matt held tightly to the teen in his lap like a lifeline. Focused on the pulse under his nose buried into the Sniper’s neck. _Wh-_

 

“Lance was shot in the hip and thigh with the Paladin’s ammunition.” Coran cut in, tone serious, while Lodestar fell silent. “I had Matt take what he could out of the Little Nalquod’s body, before we filled the wounds with an Xstat and-”

 

 _So he’s got an hour at most._ Lodestar spoke with a deadly seriousness, while Coran hummed. _Where the fuck are we going to go, Coran? We can’t go to some hospital! They’ll have Paladins everywhere in search for us and we can’t stop! Plus he’ll need a blood transfusion and-_

 

“That’s why we need to figure out where to go. Lance doesn’t have long before he starts losing blood again.” Coran cut in, while Matt slowly opened his eyes and bit his lower lip. “We need somewhere safe enough to perform the surgery and do a blood transfusion at the same time with one of us as the donor. We…”

 

The rest faded out from the disguise artist’s hearing. Hazel eyes focused on Lance’s fingers lain over the edge of the seat and unmoving. The soft thumps of his pulse under his skin the only thing grounding him. The entire car chase fight replayed through his head over and over on repeat, trying to figure out where he messed up, when Lance got hurt, what bullet he missed, before fingers rested on his shoulder and he jolted. Shiro’s worried gaze on him as he stared back at his brother and metal fingers gently rubbed against his back. Tears no doubt coated across his face and Coran and Lodestar’s conversation filtered back into his head.

 

 _And where are we going to get type O negative blood, Coran?!_ Lodestar snapped into the line, while hazel eyes snapped to ash colored orbs and widened. _We can’t go to a blood bank and ju-_

 

“I-I’m O negative.” Silence filled the line and car. All eyes turned to the disguise artist as he stared back at Shiro and his brother tightly gripped his shoulder. “I-”

 

_Give me a minute to find us a location. Kid, find me a route._

 

 _The name is Pidge!_ His sister snapped, while Lodestar corrected himself and Coran reached over to set his hand on the disguise artist’s arm.

 

“He’ll be alright, Matt. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

A shaky nod left the Myth as the man focused on the road and Pidge argued with Lodestar on the line. Minutes passed, before the Commander’s van moved and Coran followed him.

 

_We’ve got a location. It’ll be a bit of a detour, but it’ll be easy to protect. Just not the cleanest._

 

“I’ve worked with worse.” Coran replied, before silence filled the air and Matt let out a shaken breath.

 

He could help Lance. He could keep him alive.

 

“What are the odds?” Allura spoke, as hazel eyes shifted to her and she gave him a small smile. “You’re both the same blood type.”

 

 _An extremely low percentage with the probable meeting outcomes with the amount of people in the world._ Pidge supplied, while Matt gave Allura a shaken smile back. _It’s a miracle we have a O negative in our group._

 

Keith gagged into the line and Matt lightly chuckled. Blood cakes fingers wiped at his face and Allura right there with her handkerchief to help clean him up.

 

“You’ll get it staine-”

 

“Shut it and let me clean you up a little.” Allura gently scolded, while Matt let it go and let her wipe at his face. “Can’t have him wake up and see your face smeared with blood too. _Lance_ will be afraid you got hurt too.”

 

A small nod left him as she reached a finger out and smudged the wet blood off his cheek he smeared there. A nod of approval given, before she pocketed the fabric and sat back in her seat.

 

“There, good as new.”

 

“As good as I can get.” Matt mumbled out, while Shiro’s fingers on his shoulder tightened in sympathy and he let out a shaky breath. Gaze focused back on the teen in his lap and teeth sunk into his lower lip. “I-”

 

 _You blame yourself and I’ll beat you, Matt._ Veronica cut in, while the disguise artist shut his mouth and sunk back into the seat. _We’re on a highway and you can’t predict bullet trajectories on a moving vehicle with changed wind currents. It’s a miracle you weren’t shot either. You’re not wearing your armor._

 

“It was my job to protect him.” He bit out, while Shiro rubbed his shoulder. “He expected me to kee-”

 

 _You’re both human. He knows that._ Veronica cut in, voice strained, while Matt held tight to the teen in his lap. _We’re not in control of this and he’s knows that. We don’t have the high ground and we’re at a disadvantage. Things will go wrong and we’re going to pay for it._

 

**_Or die trying. We have to make it. It’s our last hope._ **

 

Lance had known. Known that at some point one of them was going to get hurt and slow them down. That they wouldn’t walk away without injuries and that they might not even make it to their destination’s take off point. The Sniper hoped with everything they had that they’d succeed, but in all reality they could fail at any moment. Not all of them could make it. A few could survive, all of them could die, Lodestar and Lance would never make it and they’d be on their own. There were so many outcomes and Lance knew one changed variable would create a domino effect for the rest of their trip. The only true disaster was that it was Lance himself.

 

Lance was their guide in this roadtrip. He knew where they needed to go, what they needed to do when they got there, and how they were going to get there. Without him they were truly lost and even if Lodestar knew they were done for. Lance was the Leader of the Nalquod and as far as Matt knew he didn’t have a successor. Blaytz’s journal wouldn’t open for Lodestar if Lance died. They’d truely lose then and Matt…

 

Teeth sunk hrader into his lower lip and he squeezed his eyes shut. A heavy, shaken, long breath left him and he slowly relaxed against the seat.

 

 _Matt?_ Veronica’s concerned voice almost had the tears back in his eyes, but he forced the dark feeling down and focused on the sound of the car moving.

 

“I’ll survive.” He quietly replied back, silence filled the line, before the girl hummed back. “I’m going to go silent.”

 

_Mat-_

 

Fingers ripped the headset from his head and he shut it off. The device dropped to the floor with the Xstats rolled into the corner and his nose buried into Lance’s hair. The soft rise and fall of the teen’s chest all he focused on while Shiro finally removed his hand from the male’s shoulder. His brother sat back and the car silent while the drive continued.

 

Seconds stacked onto minutes, in what felt like forever, before the van came to a halt and Matt opened his eyes. An construction site around them and the vans parked inside an in progress building. Plastic tarps covered the unfinished outer walls and tacked down to let minimal air in. The spaces between them nearly nonexistent as car doors quickly opened and Coran got out. Everyone moved at once to yank open the truck to Coran’s van and tubs pushed and pulled aside to get to his medical supplies, while the passenger door opened and Shiro gave him a small smile. Hands reached out for the teen in his arms and Matt hesitantly let go of him. Lance lifted from his lap and into his brother’s arms just as Lodestar came barreling over, a pissed off look on his face, and Shiro slammed an elbow into the Commander’s chest.

 

“Touch him and I face plant you into the floor.” Shiro threatened, tone serious and deep, while the Nalquod glared back just as heatedly and Veronica slipped past them and gasped at Matt’s appearance. Her gaze no where close to her brother as she stepped forward to look at him in worry and hover her fingers over his bloodied skin.

 

“Y-You’re not-”

 

“I-I’m not hurt.” Matt finished for her, before she tackled him into a hug and relaxed in his arms. Fingers held tight to his clothes and form shaken. “L-Lance-”

 

“H-He’ll make it. He’s in the only hands I trust with his stupid stunts.” She lightly joked, while Matt chuckled in turn and the turned to watch Hunk throw down a clean tarp and the supplies that were set down as Coran ordered them. “And he has you.”

 

Blue eyes and hazel met, before she weakly smiled.

 

“Not because of your blood, bu-”

 

“I know, Roni.”

 

“Set him down gently, Shiro. Matt, I’ll need you too.” Coran ordered as the disguise artist nodded and he slowly got out of the car.

 

Veronica at his side, most likely to fend off Lodestar’s deathly gaze, and Shiro moved forward to rest Lance down on the clean space. Tools and supplies picked up as Matt sat where he was instructed, by Lance’s head and out of the way, while the doctor set up the needles and tube he’d need for the blood transfusion.

 

“I’ll work as quickly as I can, but it may take awhile depending on the damage.” Coran spoke to him, while he let the man disinfect his elbow and nodded. “Allura, Pidge-”

 

“We’re set.” Pidge spoke up, thumb raised, while Allura held tight to a clear screen tablet in her hands. “Don’t know how clear the x-ray will be though.”

 

“I’ll work with what I’ve got. Hunk-”

 

“Got the snacks!” Barricade spoke up, as he knelt down next to Matt and held up the little bags of lunchbox chips. “You’ll need them after. I’ll grab water too.”

 

A weak nod left the disguise artist, before a needle pricked against his skin and he winced. Hazel eyes bolted away from the tube and a heavy breath left him. A moment of silence filled the air as he glanced up slightly and noticed everyone’s gazes on him.   
  
“Wh-what?”

 

A few glances were exchanged, but no one said anything as Coran snatched the tablet from Allura and hovered it over Lance’s hip. Keith plopped down behind him, their backs pressed against one another, and his brother’s fingers reached out to hold his unoccupied one. His fingers shaken and small tremors wracked his form while Keith’s fingers tapped against the back of his hand. Small rhythms created, patterns, little things to distract him from the tension and blood and…he wasn’t alright.

 

Matt was freaking out. Inches from the cliff and to the point of breaking down and losing. Lance almost bleed out in his arms. Matt couldn’t protect him. The Sniper got hurt because he failed. Lance was only like this because he couldn’t protect him like he promised. If he had been stronger and more practiced his boyfriend wouldn’t be held together with little tablet sponges and Matt’s blood and…a-and all the blood. There had been so much blood. He was covered in it, Lance was covered in it, the car was stained with it and-all those dead bodi-

 

“MATT!”

 

Hazel eyes focused in an instant. Keith right in his face, worry on his features, and his cheeks harshly grasped by those pale fingers. The lack of air registered as he gasped for breath and the tears in his eyes fell. A small sob followed, before his brother sat down in his lap and pulled the disguise artist against his chest. Fingers held tight to the back of his neck and weaved into his hair as he shook. A soft hummed melody echoed into his ear while Keith swayed back and forth. No one in Matt’s line of sight and each soothing gesture and noise slowly calmed down his panic attack till he could breathe normally. Till he wasn’t gasping for air and his chest didn’t ache and the sobs didn’t rip at his throat.

 

“You’re alright. Lance is going to be alright.” Keith quietly spoke, fingers stroked through his hair, while his brother stopped swaying. “You’re not stuck back there. The Paladins aren’t going to take him this time either. It’s going to be alright, Matt.”

 

_We have to make it. It’s our last hope._

 

The fingers against his neck and the back of his head shifted to cover his ears. His brother’s attention behind him and worry spiked through Matt as he shifted to get a look and Keith looked back at him. A shake of the head all his brother could give, quick and stern, while a shaken breath left the male and fingers rubbed at his skull. Tried to soothe away the growing worry while Keith turned back to the others. His lips out of view and whatever was being said lost, before Keith suddenly shifted and his hand slipped a little.

 

“There’s either a hit major artery or there isn’t Coran! Which is it?” Lodestar demanded, while Matt stiffened and Keith whipped his head back toward him.  “He’s already got bone frag-”

 

The rest was cut off as Keith covered his ears back up and Matt shifted. Hands suddenly on his shoulders and held him down while Shiro appeared behind him and rubbed his skin. Tried to calm him with Keith’s motions, while tears filled his eyes and Keith bumped their foreheads together. Shiro’s fingers moved down and over his back to soothe out the tensed muscles and his panicked form. Minutes ticked by, panic and fear festered, before a dizziness settled in the back of his head and he blinked to try and get rid of it. The feeling only increased, before Keith turned back toward the others and his hand moved.

 

“Then we’ll stop the blood transfu-” Coran started, before Matt slapped his fingers over it and Shiro’s fingers tightened on his shoulders. “Ma-”

 

“H-He still needs it, right?” He demanded, while Keith looked back at him in worry and Coran hummed behind the Myths’ brother. “Then I’ll go longer.”

 

“Then we’re down two fighters.” Lodestar spoke up, while Matt squeezed his eyes shut in stress and panic. “Don’t do something stu-”

 

“I’d cut my damn body from the hips down for him if it meant he’d make it through this, so shut the fuck up and let me do this!” Matt snapped, fear and panic in his voice, before silence filled the air.

 

Keith stared at him in complete and utter surprise, before Coran sighed and the clink of medical tools sounded.

 

“Let him be. If Matt says he can go longer than let him. These boys hate being told no.”

 

No retort left the Senior Commander in response while Keith’s forehead bumped against his once more and the soft humming started again from his brother. His ears left uncovered and Shiro joined along too, while Coran asked for a tool on occasion. The dizziness to the point he was fighting to stay sitting up straight, before Coran sat up straight and appeared in Matt’s limited vision.

 

“Done! Shiro-”

 

The needle was pulled from his elbow and the wound quickly covered and taped down. His arm pulled up to cut off the blood flow and his older brother there to support him when he tilted unsteadily at the movement. Keith’s fingers brushed over his face and a worried look on his face as he leaned back against Shiro and left out a weak breath.

 

“You look like shit.” Keith spoke in concern, while Matt weakly smiled. “You should’ve stopped.”

 

“I-Is he o-okay?”

 

“He’ll pull through.” Coran answered, before Keith could speak, while Matt relaxed. “It was far from easy, but you saved Lance from a lot of future pain. If I stopped when we should’ve he’d still have bone fragments left in his hip.”

 

Slowly, hesitantly, Keith removed himself from Matt’s view and revealed the bloodied mess in front of him. All the little sponges Matt had used the plug up the wounds dried and nearly black, while small shards of bloodied bones laid in a pile on the tarp. Dried and fresh blood smeared onto every rag and bit of fabric that had been in Coran’s tub, and the fluid covered the man’s arms and doctor’s coat. His gloves already put aside and deep, black, stitches carved into Lance’s flesh. Jagged across his hip, over a surgical slice into the skin, and blood caked to it. The bullet wound in his leg stitched heavily as well and a chipped bullet in the mix of the carnage. Everything suddenly a mess of colors as his panic came up to the surface and Keith quickly grabbed his face.

 

“Stay with us, Matt. Don’t lose consciousness.” His brother ordered, while Hunk appeared beside him and held up the snacks from earlier and some water. “We need to get some food in you. Then you can rest.”

 

“L-La-”

 

“He’ll be fine, Matt. You saved him.” Shiro spoke behind him, before a harsh shiver ran through him and bile boiled in his stomach. “Mat-?”

 

“Si-Sick…”

 

“Shhh, it’ll be okay.” Fingers rubbed against his shoulder and his head cushioned against his older brother’s chest. “Just breathe, Matt.”

 

Concerned voices came from a distance while Coran and another set of hands moved to properly dress Lance. His vision still a blur of colors as Shiro and Keith quietly talked to him. What came after a blur, except for the silence and darkness that eventually came after.

* * *

The clatter of tubs and supplies sounded through the building. Food handed out and containers put away in the van while Lodestar watched. The trunk to his car opened and his back against the tubs while he watched the rise and fall of Lance’s chest. His once dangerously pale skin now full of color again and Matt the opposite next to him. The Myth nearly paler than Keith and his breathing shaky, while the teen himself sat over the two of them. A sword in one hand and knives attached to his thighs. More weapons most likely hidden under the ridiculously small outfit Keith had changed into, while Hunk handed out a snack for everyone. Coran’s medical supplies put away in the van and Pidge not on her computer for once. The girl settled next to Veronica and a hand on her back while she quietly talked to Lance’s sister. Brown eyes slowly shifted back to the pair asleep on the floor beside one another and…

 

_I’d cut my damn body from the hips down for him if it meant he’d make it through this, so shut the fuck up and let me do this!_

 

The titled Myth had balls.

 

“You can quit glaring at Matt.” Shiro’s voice had the Senior Commander’s eyebrows furrowed further as the man leaned against the car to the Nalquod’s right. “He’s done enough today-”

 

“The boss was shot twice, barely missed a major artery by a damn hair, and had bone fragments in his hip. He’s done plenty.”

 

Silence filled the air between them. Shiro looked away from him and to the two boys against the cement with Keith watching over them.

 

“Well he doesn’t need you beating him up for it. Matt’s already thrown himself into one panic attack and I don’t want to see him in another.” Shiro replied, voice full of weight, while Lodestar frowned. “Especially since he wouldn’t have those panic attacks if he hadn’t killed all those Paladins for Lance.”

 

Brown eyes immediately shifted to the man next to him and the titled Myth stood focused on the two.

 

“It was when the Paladins attacked us on a team up practice exercise and they decided to really target us. Keith and myself got away, by Lance’s orders, but Lance and Matt got stuck in a bigger fight.” The man started to explain, fingers tightened around his arms. “From what little Keith could get Matt to tell him, the both of them fought the Paladins together. However, in a ditch effort to protect Matt, Lance Contact Jumped my brother to protect him from the Paladins and they gave chase after him. Matt was a mess of emotions and he finally decided on getting Lance back no matter what. We followed behind him to back him up, and we succeeded in retrieving Lance, but whatever Matt witnessed when he brought Lance to Coran broke something. My brother Jumped back minutes later and slaughtered dozens upon dozens of Paladins without a single bit of hesitation. Bodies piled up so fast we didn’t know how to stop it and even the Paladins were shocked.

 

I’ve known Matt since we were kids and he’s never drawn the blood of another human being, let alone tried to kill other Paladins on purpose. He’s afraid of blood and needles and he wields a staff for a good reason, but that night he killed dozens of them and Keith was the only one to step in and stop him. Matt almost broke down right there in front of the Paladins and the moment we were back in the base he disappeared to try and clean himself up. Since that day my brother hasn’t been the same, but he’s never regretted it. He suffers from panic attacks and flashbacks and is afraid to wield sharp objects, but when it comes to protecting Lance he shoves it all aside and does what he can to keep him safe. Even if Lance doesn’t need that protection, he does it anyway. My brother would take a bullet for him if any of us let him.”

 

Soft whimpers suddenly broke the air. The pair of them focused on the two on the cement and Keith hovered over Matt. The titled Myth twitched and whimpered in his sleep as he curled into a ball. Soft, panicked, mumbled words left his lips as Keith tried to calm him and it only worsened. Coran around the car to and moving toward them to help, before Lance suddenly shifted.

 

The air incredibly still as they all stared and watched as the Nalquodian Leader slowly woke up and shifted slightly. Pain laced across his face, before he reached a hand out and intertwined his fingers with Matt’s. His boss exhausted beyond belief, the low energy levels practically written all over his facial features, but he still held tightly to the disguise artist’s hand. The touch alone what seemed to instantly calm the male as Matt slowly relaxed. Fingers tightened back in response and the male’s breathing evened out, before Coran was right beside Lance. Concern in his voice and Lodestar nearly got up to make sure his new Boss was alright, before the brat suddenly fell unconscious. Keith sighed in relief and slumped back in his seat on the cement, while Shiro frowned heavily beside him and let out a weighted sigh.

 

“And while you might not like it, and I disapproved of it in the beginning, Matt earned his place beside Lance. From what I’ve seen from you, and heard about Lance, I can only guess being a mystery to others and keeping your identity a secret is a Nalquod thing. Yet my brother managed to take the time to really try and understand Lance. He spent nights tagging along behind him while Lance saved Jumpers and Matt tried to save Lance himself on multiple occasions. My brother was patient and never overstepped a single boundary Lance had in place. He stayed where he was supposed to and just spent time with Lance, and overtime Lance decided to open up to Matt.

 

That night the Paladins interrogated Lance was the night your Boss told my brother he loved him.”

 

Brown eyes snapped to the titled Myth beside him in disbelief and Shiro’s gaze was stuck to the cement below them. Eyebrows furrowed and prosthetic fingers dug so hard into his biceps the skin underneath the fabric had to be white.

 

“I didn’t approve of their relationship in the beginning. In our world it can get you killed easier, but they’ve always proved they can get through things better together and I’ve left them be and I’ve never seen my brother happier. But they’ve both suffered for it too. Lance is scarred to a point it’s concerning and my brother suffers from PTSD and still puts his life on the line for Lance. Yet Matt is the only one who knows Lance better than the lot of us. Anytime Lance has made a decision my brother has stood beside him and never doubted those decisions. He’s rarely argued with them and he understands Lance on a level none of us can achieve. He knows the real Lance, and I’ll protect the both of them if you really want to mess with what they have.” Ash colored orbs lifted to glare at him and the Senior Commander suppressed a flinch at the dangerous fire in those eyes. “Unless you want to ruin the only happiness Lance actually has in this world.”

 

Silence filled the air between them. Their gazes locked and the others shuffled around in the space, before Lodestar looked away and to the pair on the floor. Shiro relaxed a little and brown eyes focused on their intertwined hands.

 

“The brat has always looked sad, ever since I met him.” Came the soft words, before the male shoved off the car and grabbed the guns behind him. Lance’s rifle slung over his shoulder. “A real smile looks nice on him.”

 

A smirk fell over Shiro’s face as Lodestar moved past the Myth and toward his lookout position. The van’s trunk clacked closed behind him and Shiro turned to the group. Their footsteps echoed through the space.

* * *

Soft chatter filled the air. Muddled and miles away, but the tones were familiar. Colors blurred together and the touch of skin against his flesh. A blur of black and white appeared in front of him as his cheeks were gently rubbed and a voice spoke to him. Noises and syllables slowly threaded together, before Shiro came into focus above him and Keith looked over their older brother’s shoulder.

 

“Matt, can you hear me?” Shiro quietly spoke, before he managed a small nod. A wince left him when his head spun and a sympathetic smile on the male’s face above him. “We need to get moving. The sun is going to rise and we need to leave before the construction team gets here.”

 

A small nod left the disguise artist and Keith knelt down beside Shiro.

 

“Which car do you want to be in?” Keith asked, while the male’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked beside him. Lance still unconscious, but his colors in his skin back, while fingers turned him back to his brothers. “Lance has to stay with Cora-”

 

“Coran.”

 

A sigh left both brothers and Shiro removed his fingers to rub his temples.

 

“I told you.” Keith grumbled, while Shiro nodded. “Love sick idiots.”

 

“I know, just…” Another sigh left his brother and Shiro shook his head at him. “Alright. I know better than to say no. Let’s get you moved.”

 

“I ca-”

 

“Move and I knock you out.” Keith deadpanned, while Matt raised his hands and his fingers shook. Hazel eyes focused on them in slight surprise and Shiro knelt down to lift him off the cement. “I told you. Should’ve stopped when Coran said to.”

 

“He-”

 

“Was dying. I get it.” His younger brother continued to taunt, as the disguise artist was lifted into Shiro’s arms and toward Coran’s car.

 

Everyone in Lodestar’s car watched them in worry while he was carried to the van and Allura gave him a small smile from the far back seat. Coran right there to help from the other side of the car as he was maneuvered into the back seat and laid down in the woman’s lap. Princess’s fingers threaded through his hair soothingly, while Coran and Shiro moved back toward where Lance was. Lodestar suddenly at the passenger side of the car and the seat shoved all the way down, before Shiro and Coran appeared with Lance. The Sniper carefully set down in the passenger seat and strapped down with care. The door closed and the trunk opened before Keith slid in amongst the tubs and the space closed. The rest of the doors closed by Shiro and Coran, while his brother gave him a small smile and walked off toward Lodestar’s van. The others followed and Coran slid into the driver’s seat.

 

The van turned on and slowly peeled away, before they were back on the road. A book in Allura’s free hand and her fingers still threaded through his hair as a comfortable silence filled the air. One that put him on edge and had him staring up at the ceiling in frustration. Till a finger tapped the space between his eyes.

 

“ _Lance_ will be fine. Coran said he’ll make a full recovery if he rests.” She spoke, while the eldest Jumper hummed in the driver’s seat.

 

“I managed to get all the bone fragments out in record time thanks to the instructions you followed and all the bullet pieces that were left behind because of it. It wouldn’t have been possible if you hadn’t stuck to it like a champ, Matt.” Coran spoke, while the disguise artist lightly smiled and Allura stroked his forehead. “You saved Lance a lot of pain and a second surgery later. He’ll recover just fine thanks to you.”

 

“Good.” His voice came out tired, before he noticed the communicator in Allura’s ear and she gave him a soft smile.

 

A finger pressed against her mouth while he relaxed and she returned to her book. Fingers back in his hair and lulled him to sleep.

 

THWACK!

 

“Keith!”

 

Matt was suddenly awake. Allura’s hand on his chest and a pissed off look on the woman’s face. Keith still in the back of the van, hidden amongst the tubs, and a bag of chips and a bottle on Matt’s chest.

 

“What do you expect me to do? Get up in a moving vehicle and hand it to you? People will know I’m back here.” His brother snapped, while the disguise artist wiped at his eyes and groaned at his stiff muscles. “Hunk said he needs to keep his energy up too.”

 

“I can hear him, Keith. But throwing things at your brothe-”

 

“I wasn’t throwing things!”

 

“I’m awake, so shut up.” Matt grumbled, as they both fell quiet and he carefully sat up. Princess right there to help him and the dizziness better than last time. “Thanks for the food.”

 

“No problem.” Keith mumbled, while Allura glared at the tubs and Matt leaned back against the seat. “Take it slow. Don’t wanna have to pull over and clean puke off the fl-”

 

“Keith!”

 

“I’m relaying informa-!”

 

“You’ll wake up Lance, shut up.” Matt ordered, before they silenced and the Myth scrubbed at his face. “Where are we?”

 

“The state we need to be in for our take off point, Florida.” Coran popped up, while Matt let out a sigh of relief. “Number seven’s new tech on the vans changed not only their color, but our license plates, so we were able to get through the last checkpoint easily and disappear before any Paladins could locate us. They drove right past us.”

 

“Good.” Matt spoke in relief, as he pulled the bag of cheese crackers open and bit into one. “How much longer?”

 

“Most likely a few more hours.” Coran spoke, while Allura cracked open his water and handed it to him. “Hunk was kind enough to refuel the cars for us with me, since the Paladins don’t know our faces. So we’ll get there with no problems.”

 

“What about when we get to the take off point?” Matt asked as Allura handed him his communicator and the male cautiously took it. The device slid on and Lodestar’s voice spoke in his ear.

 

_We’ll need to wake him up at that point. It gets real technical from there and he needs to prove he’s the new Boss of the organization. It’ll be beyond tricky when we get to the actual location itself later._

 

“But we’re almost there?” A hum left the Commander and Matt relaxed back in his seat. “What’s the chances that we run into more Paladins?”

 

 _I can’t predict that probable outcome._ Pidge spoke up while Matt sighed. _It’s too random._

 

So all they could hope was for the Paladins not to notice them and if they were found out they were royally screwed. Lance and himself were out of commission and no one could drive a car amongst them. Lance had been the only one and with him out of the picture they were done for if the Paladins found them. Shiro and Keith couldn’t handle long range combat and close range was too risky on top of moving vehicles. The most they could do is have Matt throw knives at their tires again, but with his weakened condition that was all on chance. If anything they just had to hope they made it there without a single problem.

 

Hazel eyes lifted to the teen in the passenger seat and fingers tightened around his bag of crackers.

 

And hope Lance would wake up when they needed him. They couldn’t risk sitting around and being found by the Paladins. It’d put them all at risk.

 

 _Either way we need to be on our toes._ Lodestar spoke as Matt jolted back to reality and shakily sighed. _The tech may work for now but we could be found out. Be ready for confornation at all times._

 

Confirmations filled the line and Matt opened his mouth to speak.

 

 _And you get some rest, Chameleon._ The order had Matt’s mouth snapped shut, and eyes widened in surprise, as he looked up to gaze at the back of the blue van in front of them. _You’re no good to us out of commision. Eat and get rest. We’ll need your knife throwing skills if things go bad._

 

“R-Roger.” Matt replied in surprise, before Allura reached over and shut his communicator off. A smile on her face as she pulled it off his head and pointed to his snack.

 

The male hesitantly opened the bag again and ate. Gaze on the back of the car and the surprise still in his system.

 

When the hell did Lodestar start calling him by his codename?

* * *

The vans came to a halt amongst the chilled air and bright sunlight. A boardwalk stretched out along the road and boats docked by the shore. Waves lapped at the little sand and calm out on the horizon while Lodestar let out a heavy sigh and tightened his fingers around the steering wheel. Eyes narrowed out into the ocean and a chill ran down his spine.

 

“We’re at the take off point.” He announced, as everyone in the car suddenly sat up and the people in the van behind them shifted. “As risky as it is, I have to get out. Everyone stay in the cars.”

 

“Are you sure there isn’t another way?” Shiro asked beside him, while Lodestar nodded and unbuckled himself. “Can’t we-?”

 

“Everything from here on out is strictly Nalquodian. The Boss and myself have to take care of it.” He spoke up, as he checked his gun and replaced it in its safe hiding place. “Everyone stay where you are. I’ll be back with a guest or two. Coran, wake up Lance.”

 

 _Roger, Lodestar. Be careful._ The man spoke, while the Nalquod opened the door and slammed it closed behind him. _We’ll have Lance awake when you get back._

 

A hum left the man as he headed down the road and shoved his hands in his pockets. Fingers curled around the pocket knife in his pocket and brown eyes surveyed the area around him. Footsteps clacked against the cement and onto the small strip of sand, before he hit wooden boards and focused on the small registration building ahead. The gate opened and two individuals inside, talking amongst one another, as the Senior Commander came to a stop in front of the small building and the tall man behind the counter raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“The sea meets the shore and calls for a carrier to send a message across its waves.” Lodestar replied, while the man’s eyes widened and he looked him over from head to toe. The man beside him confused beyond compare.

 

“And the shore lets the message drift across the swells, locked tight in a bottle of glass and sealed with a cork.” The response had the Commander relaxed slightly, before he pulled his hand out of his pocket and clasped hands with the man behind the counter. “As I live and breathe. There were survivors.”

 

“And they never found you, Remdax.” Lodestar spoke with relief, while the man smirked at him. “It’s good to know we’re not alone.”

 

“We?” A nod left the Commander and they let go of the others hand. “How many of you?”

 

“The brat and myself. We have guests as well.” A nod left the man in front of him, eyebrows furrowed. “The brat is hurt though and he’s the new Boss.”

 

Eyes widened in an instant and a heavy breath left the man, a nod followed.

 

“Then we’ll do everything the old fashioned way. Where is he?” A thumb jabbed back to where he had been and the man nodded. “Vakala get the boat ready. I’ll go with Lodestar to register the new Leader of the Nalquod.”

 

Almost instantly the man beside Remdax stared at him in utter shock and dashed out of the building for the largest boat at the docks. Remdax slipped out of the building, tablet in hand, and Lodestar fallen in step with him while they headed back towards the vans.

 

“That’s a lot of people.”

 

“Paladins attacked the titled Myths’ base. They’re our responsibility, as well as the three Lions in our care.” A heavy sigh sounded beside him and Remdax shook his head.

 

“You really know how to dig yourself a hole, Lodestar. Paladins are looking everywhere for the lot of you. The lines are full of chatter.” Remdax spoke, as he tapped at the tablet in his fingers. “They’re aware you have the Lions as well. Blue, Yellow, and Red. You’re the biggest targets on the board. Some planning you’ve done.”

 

“The Boss planned all this. Not me.” Lodestar spoke as they moved around the first van and moved to Coran’s car. The window rolled down and the Lance awake. “We’re at the take off point, Boss. Remdax is alive.”

 

“Th-thank the skies.” The weak voice had the Commander’s chest tight as the teen smiled up at him weakly. The teen’s seat sat up a little and pain over his entire frame and face. “H-Hey Re-Remdax. Miss me?”

 

“Sharpshooter, you look like death.” The man spoke, while the Leader shrugged slightly. “What did the Paladins do?”

 

“Sh-shot in the hip and thigh. It was bad.” Lance spoke, before he shakily reached a hand out for the tablet and the man held it out to him. “I’m glad you’re a-alright.”

 

“You and me both, kid.” Remdax chuckled, as the device was pulled into the Leader’s hands and fingers scrolled down the surface. “Its a standard contract. You own everything, everything is your responsibility, you have access to everything...if your fingerprint works.”

 

“I can open Blaytz’s journal. I have the authorization.” Lance replied, as he pressed his thumb against the screen and the tablet chimed. The device handed back. “See. All cleared.”

 

“Still a smug little thing you are, aren’t you, Boss?” Remdax chuckled, while Lance groaned and rolled his eyes. “Get used to the title, kid. You’re the new Leader of the Nalquod. It’s official, now.”

 

“I know. We ready for take off?”

 

“My apprentice, Vakala, is getting the boat ready right now. We’ll get you, your guests, and your equipment loaded while he works.” A nod left the teen and the man stepped back to head to the other van. “Everyone who can carry something, grab supplies and follow me.”

 

Without a complaint the other Myths got out of the vans, Matt forced to stay back with Lance, and the tubs were pulled from both cars. Lodestar hung back with the pair to watch their surroundings, and Matt sat forward to talk to Lance.

 

“Hey, how you doing?” Chameleon quietly asked, while Lodestar watched Remdax lead the others toward the boat.

 

“C-Could be better.” Lance replied back, a heavy sigh sounded and brown eyes glanced back to notice the pair holding hands. “Y-You don’t have to hang back-”

 

“He was your blood donor. It’s better he stays seated for right now.” Lodestar butted in, while he immediately felt eyes boring into the back of his head and ignored them.

 

“Y-You-!”

 

“Coran had to perform surgery, Lance, and I was the only one with the same blood type as you. What else was I supposed to do?” Matt spoke, while some of the group walked back to collect the last of the tubs and Shiro gave him a nod. “You had bone fragments and a dented bullet in your hip and you nearly hit a major artery in your thigh. We couldn’t just leave you like that. You-”

 

“Time to get moving brats.” Lodestar interrupted, as he turned to them and found his Boss frowning at the disguise artist and a worried look on Matt’s face. “You can argue on the boat.”

 

Nothing was said from either of them while Lodestar pulled the front door open and leaned down to lift his Leader into his arms. Lance’s arms instantly strangled into the man’s shoulders and a hiss of pain left his lips, while Matt got out of the car and let Allura walk beside him. The four of them moved toward the docks and the boat.

 

“R-Remind me to request padded leg armor.” Lance mumbled into his neck, while the Commander nodded and stopped by the boat to let Allura and Matt climb on first. “Th-they always go for my damn legs.”

 

“I’ll see if Pidge can make you some kind of padded, bullet proof, material.” Lodestar replied as he stepped onto the boat and moved passed everyone to the cargo area of the vessel. The small room in the middle of the deck opened and the teen laid down across the cushioned seating, while Matt sat down beside the teen. “I’ll come get you when we get to our final location. Try and get some rest.”

 

“A-alright.”

 

Without another word Lodestar walked back out onto the boat deck and closed the door behind him. Everyone seated and Remdax and Valkala starting the motor to take off into the waves. A deep rumble echoed, before they lurched forward and Hunk paled. Pidge sighed while the boat started to move and Allura patted Barricade’s back.

 

“I think I’m gunna be sick.” Hunk spoke in panic, while Lodestar walked across the boat deck with ease and grabbed the teen’s head to make him look out toward the water. “Lode-”

 

“Focus out into the distance and relax. You’ll keep yourself from getting sick.” He instructed, while the Myth weakly nodded and he moved out to stand against the railing in the back as they took off into the surf.

 

Remdax and Valkala on the top level of the vessel and manning the controls for their voyage. Veronica out on the front of the deck, Coran beside her, and a huge smile on the girl’s face. The eldest Jumper’s phone out and pictures taken of her as she beamed and the calm sea stretched out behind her. Shiro a bit from them and Coran called out for him as he turned to the pair and he laughed. Veronica dashed over to his side to take a picture with him, before she moved back to Coran’s side and closed her eyes at the sea air around them.

 

“Just like her brother.” Lodestar chuckled under his breath, before he noticed Allura’s questioning gaze and looked away. “The Boss acted the same way the first time, too.”

 

A smile fell over the woman’s face, before she turned back toward Hunk to soothe him. Footsteps followed soon after as Shiro stood beside him at the back of the boat and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Sorry to intrude. Coran wouldn’t stop taking pictures.” Champion apologized, before the Nalquod pointed in front of him and Shiro groaned. “Coran-”

 

“Say cheese!”

 

With an annoyed frown on his face, Shiro managed a small smile. Lodestar raised an unamused eyebrow, before he flashed a peace sign and the picture was captured. The man happily off to take more, while Shiro relaxed beside him.

 

“I have no idea how he can be so carefree at a time like this. We’re still not completely safe.”

 

“True, but Paladins wouldn’t think to check the water.” Lodestar spoke as ash colored eyes turned to look at him. “If anything, we’re safest out here. And if I’m wrong and they attack, they’re dead. No Paladins has ever sailed these waves and got back to shore. We’ve made sure of it.”

 

“We?”

 

“You’ll see when we get there.” The Senior Commander chuckled, before he leaned back and closed his eyes. Sea air blown across his face and through his hair. “For now, just enjoy it. It may be awhile before we’re back outside again.”

 

A hum left the man next to him and Lodestar relaxed under the warm sun and clear skies, because the statement was more than true.

 

It’d be awhile before they touched the shore again. The Paladins made sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	46. The Safest Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're almost there. Lance can feel it. In the sway of the boat. The familiar smell of the fake leather under him, and in the salty air around him. The sound of the ocean's call in his ears once again and his fellow Brother at his side. After all this time, after all the hardships, all the struggles, the battles, the injuries, and the losses they're almost there. Just a little further. Just a little closer, and the sea will welcome them back into her depths. Safe under her raging waves and dangerous swells to a place no Paladin can reach. The safest place on Earth, and their empty home. They just have to make it through the final stretch. Then they'll be home. After all this time. 
> 
> Welcome to the end of Season 2 of JITS!
> 
> I will start a weeks Hiatus starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *confetti flies everywhere* Welcome to the end of Season 2 of Jumping Into the Sea!
> 
> While I know this season might not have been as exciting as Season 1 was, we're almost to the end of the fic and the finale. When I started JITS I had a blurry idea on how I wanted to end the story and I've reached a final conclusion for it near the end of Season 2. Season 3 will start a bit slow, however the ending will hopefully be explosive for all of you.
> 
> The catch? I'll be taking next week off from posting to plan the ending of JITS. I won't need two weeks like last time, but I'll need some time to plan how I want to finish the fic and plan, what I hope will be, the best ending I can create for all of you. 
> 
> *bows* So please be patient with me for a week, everyone. 
> 
> Till then I hope you enjoy the ending of Season 2 of JITS and the Myths and last two Nalquod's new home.

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“We usually both are.”

 

Silence filled the air of the storage room of the boat. The sway of the vessel comforting and the smell of the sea air heavenly in the Sniper’s lungs. Remdax’s voice echoed above them under the waves noise and his apprentice replied back. The others talking and goofing off on the boat while Coran ran around with his phone taking pictures. The windows that surrounded the room giving them a clear view of the waves that reached out for miles and the city that slowly disappeared in the distance. Their van’s left behind by the docks.

 

“You could’ve killed yourself for me, Matt.” Lance quietly spoke to the ceiling, while the man next to him looked toward him. “If you had gone too long-”

 

“I wouldn’t have. Shiro would’ve stopped the transfusion the second he realized it was too much.” Matt replied back, gaze focused back out toward the window and the ocean. “Both Keith and Shiro were right by me the entire time. Keith wanted me to stop when I got dizzy, but your surgery wasn’t finished. I had to keep going so you could keep enough blood in your system while Coran worked. Coran let me. He would’ve told me no if it was too much for me. He’s the doctor.”

 

While that was true, Lance still didn’t like it. The fact Matt had the same blood type as him was surprising, but also scary. The idea of the male using every last drop of his blood to save him flashing through his head, before he shoved it down as far as he could and tried to keep himself in check. The fact they were both alright coming back to the forefront as he sighed and closed his eyes.

 

They were alive, all of them. That’s what mattered. No one, except Lance, was hurt and no one had died. That was the saving grace of this entire trip and they were on their way to their final destination. Lodestar the one to lead them the rest of the way and his Commander outside right now keeping an eye out on the waves. The man as serious as the Sniper in their journey and his training coming to the forefront. His skills and power more than useful and his attitude no surprise.

 

He expected Lodestar to be bristled over his relationship with Matt. Expected the man to be weary of the others and surprised and mortified by the teen’s behavior. Because back then, when he was in the Nalquod, everything was different. Back then he was there to grow stronger to protect Roni and keep them both safe. Back then he had no resemblance of a family and back then his brothers had welcomed him with open arms into their lives. He had been treated like one of their own and they had treated him like a fellow brother. So in turn he welcomed them in, learned their ways and their rules and obeyed, and he became just as much of a Nalquod as them. He held onto those beliefs and teachings ever since and he tried hard to follow them as he met Matt and the others, but slowly, one by one, those teachings gave way under the love and care of Matt and the others. His strict teachings wobbled slightly and to someone like Lodestar he had to look like a disgrace, but on another level he wasn’t completely lost. He still held tight to their teachings, still followed the rules, but he bended them slightly for the Myths. However, their core teachings, the one that held the Nalquod together, he let stand firm. They had to or everything would crumble. Yet he knew Lodestar was disappointed in him on some level. He may be stronger than he was when he was supposed to graduate, but that didn’t excuse him for twisting the Nalquodian rules.

 

“What happens when we get to the destination?” Matt suddenly asked, as blue eyes shifted up to look up at the man. “We can’t go far in this boat, even if we’ve got extra gas, and we’re in the middle of the ocean.”

 

“You’ll see.” Lance replied, hazel eyes on him, while the teen smiled. “I’ll need help standing, but it’ll be a great surprise.”

 

A frown instantly fell over the disguise artist’s face and Lance chuckled.

 

“I think we’ve ran into enough surprises the past forty-eight hours.” Matt deadpanned, while Lance nodded. “I’d rather not have anymore. We’re at a disadvantage out here.”

 

“Says you.” Hazel eyes shifted to look at him and the Sniper smirked. “No Paladin has sailed these waters and gotten away from the sea’s wrath. They’d be stupid to touch the ocean.”

 

A moment of silence filled the air, before those eyes widened in shock and awe. Lance lightly chuckled as he nodded and relaxed.

 

“We’re safe out here. I promise.”

 

“And if not?” Matt asked, before Lance smiled evilly.

 

“Lodestar will send them into the ocean’s depth with a drowning wave.”

* * *

“How much longer?” Pidge complained, a sick looking Hunk beside her, while Lodestar watched the waves. “We’ve been out here for an hour.”

 

“Remdax!” Lodestar called, before the man turned toward him and the Commander touched his wrist. Their guide turned back to his controls before he waved a finger back. “Another hour.”

 

“Are we going to have enough fuel to get there?” Allura asked in concern, while brown eyes shifted back to the ocean.

 

“We’ll be fine. Remdax’s ship can handle it.” Lodestar reassured them, while Shiro nodded off beside her. An exhausted look on the man’s face. “Champion, go rest with Lance and Chameleon.”

 

“I’m fin-”

 

“You stayed up to keep watch with me last night.” Lodestar cut in, while the man gave him a troubled look. “Go get some rest. If something happens Hot Head can get you.”

 

Keith instantly threw him the finger from his perch up with Remdax and Vakala. Knife in one hand and sharpening block in the other. Shiro hesitantly given in to the order as he got up and sent him a concerned look.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I can survive a few more hours.” Lodestar replied truthfully, while the man nodded and headed for the storage space. “I’ll wake you and Lance up when we arrive.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Without another word Shiro pulled open the door and stepped inside. A quick word spoken to the two inside, before the door clicked closed and the man disappeared from view. The tension in Lodestar’s shoulders relaxed and gaze focused out toward the sea. Keith focused on his knife, and it’s sharp blade, while Veronica and Coran looked at pictures on the eldest Jumper’s phone. Allura engrossed in her book and Hunk still seasick beside her. Gaze focused out into the waves, but no relief on his features.

 

“So, I’m a hot head huh?” The sudden voice had the Commander reacted at once. Knife against flesh and muscles tense as Keith frowned at him from his perch beside the Commander, on top of the railing, and ran his finger against the blade’s edge. “Your knife is dull.”

 

“Don’t sneak up on trained Nalquodians.” Lodestar bit out, as he dropped the blade into the teen’s hand and watched as he flipped it around between his fingers and grasped it to sharpen the blade. “You deserve the nickname, anyway. You let your mouth go off, before your brain makes a decision for you.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Case and point.” A huff left the Jumper next to him while the blade was dragged against the sharpening block. The steel scrapped against steel and small sparks gave way under the friction. “Knives your prefered weapon?”

 

“Swords.” A brown eyebrows raised, arms crossed over the Commander’s chest, and gaze watching each drag of the blade against the block. “Why?”

 

“You seem more comfortable with a knife.” Lodestar spoke, before he looked back out toward the sea and watched the waves. “Surprised you wield a sword instead.”

 

“I’m just as good with a sword.” Keith argued back, while Lodestar frowned at the tone of the younger’s voice. “No one else can-”

 

“I know of a man who could kill you in five seconds with a blade, before you even made a step forward.” The Commander interrupted, while Keith fell silent beside him and the blade halted. “He could kill scores of Paladins in minutes and each death was clean and quick. However, he’s dead. Nevertheless, you’re an ameture next to him.”

 

“You Nalquod are annoyingly strong. It pisses me off.” The Myth muttered out in disgust, while Lodestar chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

 

“We all sucked at what we’re good at now in the beginning. We just had to be taught properly and accordingly.” Purple eyes watched him in curiosity. Allura’s fingers halted in turning the page to her book. “We also learned to create our own style of fighting, unique to ourselves, and we perfected it. Each member had their own style of fighting and they thrived because of it. Lance and myself are no different.”

 

“So I taught myself wrong?” Keith frowned, while Lodestar turned to look at the annoyed and frustrated teen. “How the hell am I supposed to-?”

 

“If you weren’t annoying and a hot head I’d consider it.” In an instant Keith froze and stare at him in shock. Allura’s book nearly dropped through her fingers and Pidge’s head whipped toward them. “It’ll take time for me to recover and I doubt the Boss will have any real orders for me. Not to mention he’ll be out of commision as well. I’ll have nothing to do, but-”

 

“You’re willing to teach us?” Hunk suddenly blurted out, shock in his tone, while the girls next to him flinched and Lodestar looked toward the teen. “Can you teach me? Lance gave me the Yellow Lion and said he’d teach me, but then we went after the Red one and-”

 

“The Boss named you the Yellow Myth?” Lodestar cut in, while Hunk gave a nod. “Is anyone else named a Myth?”

 

“No. The Paladins attacked us not long after we got the Red Lion.” Keith spoke beside him, while Lodestar frowned. “Not to mention Lance hasn’t picked up the Blue Lion since he got tortured by Sendak.”

 

Silence fell over the boat. Brown eyes widened while the crash of waves echoed around them. Everyone frowned at Keith disapprovingly, before they noticed the Commander’s silence and looked to one another in concern. One gaze after another focused on him as fingers dug into his arms. Eyebrows slowly furrowed, before his muscles tensed and Keith slid a bit away from him on the railing.

 

“He hasn’t what-?!”

 

An explosive noise echoed into the air. All their heads turned as a boat barreled toward them in the distance. A bullet flew right past Lodestar’s cheek and into the waves, as he glared at the vessel and growled.

 

“Oh now I’m pissed off. Knife.” The weapon in Keith’s hand dropped into the Commander’s before Shiro opened the door to the storage area and opened his mouth. “All of you stay here! That’s an order!”

 

“Lode-!”

 

He Jumped and reappeared in the air. Knife twirled in his fingers, before he tightly gripped it and landed right on top of an unexpecting Paladin. Blade dove right into his neck, blood splattered and ozzed across his flesh, as a panicked gurgle filled the air and the man ripped the blade down his chest and out. The opponent slammed onto the floor of the deck and crimson pooled across the floor like a river as he Jumped and dodged a bullet. Palm slammed into the hand gun and it flipped into the air, before he twisted his knife in his hand and drove it upwards. Up through flesh and bone, between ribs, and right to the heart and out in an instant.

 

Feet slid and the Commander ducked as a net flew over his head and he reached up and grabbed the rope that was attached to the net. Electricity sparked through his body and the eyes of his opponent widened, while a smirk fell over the Nalquod’s face and he dove for the Paladin. Feet scrambled back to escape, till the blade slammed into the man’s stomach and drove upwards. Energy sparked over the man’s form as he Jumped and landed in the control room. The man that he saw behind the window pressed up against the wall and fear in his eyes while he held a gun up towards the Commander. One brown eyebrow raised, before the trigger was pulled. The Jump so fast the echoed pop never sounded, before the Paladin crumpled to the floor and Lodestar sighed.

 

The man knelt down to wipe the blade clean in his hands, before he glanced toward the controls and moved towards them. Fingers reached out for them, before the energy sparked off him reacted and fried the panels and buttons. The boat came to a slow stop and the waves drifted it across the ocean’s surface. Fingers curled tightly around the knife in his hand and muscles relaxed the moment he Jumped onto the deck of the ship. Blood pink across the deck from the ocean waves. The Myths on the deck of Remdax’s ship and their guide glanced in his direction to make sure he was alright. A wave all the Commander gave, before he Jumped. The man reappeared miles up in the air, the wind whipped at his hair and clothes, before he let out a light breath and Jumped in succession.

 

The sound of the wind howling in his ears, the constant teleportation creating an echoed gun shot sound through the air, and the speed increased to a breakneck acceleration. Energy built up around him and sparked, before the blade twirled in his fingers and he impacted. The steel sliced through the deck like a knife through butter, before electricity and energy exploded around him. Cracked and echoed through the air like thunder, while boards and steel split under his forced pressure. The boat crumpled under his power and the dead bodies around him fried, before water started to fill the damaged vessel. The sparks gone as soon as they came, while Lodestar sighed. Knife twirled in his fingers and the massive hole at his feet dropped right down to the rapidly approaching ocean, till he Jumped. Feet planted back on Remdax’s boat and the blade in his hand dropped in Keith’s hand. The lot of them on the ship dumbfounded and jaws dropped open.

 

“You’re right. The blade is dull.” Shaken pale fingers curled around the handle and looked down at the fractured steel. Cracks along the weapon and chips missing out of the knife. The handle worn and warm to the touch, years of wear on it in only seconds. “Might need a tougher material too.”

 

“Show off.” Lance called from the storage area, while Lodestar frowned heavily and glared toward the teen laying his head in Matt’s lap. A smirk on his Boss’s face and Matt’s eyes wide in awe. “You could’ve done that without the light show, Lodestar.”

 

“And not sink the ship? Now who’s gone soft?” He snapped back, while Lance chuckled.

 

“There’s our guiding star.”

 

“How did you do that?!” Hunk suddenly blurted, shock and awe in his voice, while Pidge snapped out of her trance and started mumbling to herself. “You literally grabbed a net and used electricity to pretty much blow up the ship!”

 

“And you Jumped at high speeds like my Gravity Drop.” Shiro added as Lodestar crossed his arms over his chest, frown on his face.

 

“It looked faster.” Allura input, while Pidge halted.

 

“Did you-” A frown fell over her face and eyes narrowed. Lodestar raised an eyebrow in return, before she pointed to him. “Did you just absorb the electricity and increase its power output by increasing your speed?”

 

Silence filled the air as everyone’s gaze shifted to him and Lance hummed.

 

“Nope, wrong.” The Sniper spoke, gazes shifted back to him, and Lodestar sighed. “It’s totally different than that.”

 

“Then what did you do?” Pidge asked, while the man frowned.

 

“That’s classified.”

 

Gazes shifted back to the new Leader of the Nalquod and the teen held his hands up.

 

“If Lodestar doesn’t want to say I won’t tell.”

 

“My only saving grace.”

 

“You’re welcome!”

 

“You guys and your secrets.” Pidge huffed, as she glared at the Commander and looked at the Boss. “You still owe me, Lance. I get to look at some Nalquod tech.”

 

“I know what I promised, Gremlin.” Lance sighed, while Shiro relaxed and gave the Commander a smile.

 

Brown eyes stared at the Myth in surprise, while Champion waved at him and disappeared into the storage room with Lance and Matt. A small conversation started between the three of them, Matt leaned over Lance and laughter sounded, while Shiro laid down. The door closed by Coran, who walked up to talk to Remdax and Vakala, while Keith sighed in dismay beside him.

 

“You broke it.” The teen spoke, slight hurt in his voice, while brown eyes shifted to the Myth who turned the blade over in his fingers. “Pidge can’t even repair this. How did you shatter it so easily? I’m surprised the blade didn’t snap in half.”

 

“Quality training and an vast understanding of my own style and abilities.” Purple eyes looked up toward him and the Commander leaned against the railing. “The blade just wasn’t strong enough to handle the power.”

 

“You Nalquod disgust me.” Keith grumbled, before he handed the weapon back. “I couldn’t even come close to matching Lance or you.”

 

“I’m sure you could-”

 

“I can’t. I’m disabled.” Brown eyes bolted to the teen next to him and to the angry and upset look on the Myths’ face. “I can’t Jump for long, before my power hits a limit and I short circuit. If I’m not careful I get stuck between Jumps. I can’t fight like Lance or you.”

  
“Someone do that to you?” A nod left the Myth as he played with the sharpening block in his fingers. “Paladins?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t remember it, but Shiro said they did.” Came the mumble, while brown eyes shifted to the closed storage door and eyebrows furrowed. “And it’s getting worse, not better. I managed to train with Blue for awhile and make my Jumps more efficient to save more energy, but it won’t last long. Matt says it’s worse.”

 

“How bad?”

 

“I can only Jump for an hour, at a constant rate, training with Blue.” Keith spoke quietly, while Lodestar glanced at the teen next to him. Fingers curled around the sharpening block and skin white with the strain. Dark eyebrows furrowed and purple eyes glared down at the deck. “And it took too long to beat her. I finally managed, but...it was by a hair. I was almost on empty again.”

 

“How long has it been like that?”

 

“Years, I can’t even…I don’t remember.” Confused frustration filled the Myths’ voice and his throat flexed. “I have this huge, black, hole in my memories. I don’t...I don’t know how long I’ve been like this.”

 

“Have you asked Champion how long you’ve been like this?” A shake of the head was the only response he got. “Why not?”

 

“I don’t want to know. If he tells me, and the memories come back...I don’t think I could handle it. There’s a reason I don’t remember and I don’t want to.”

 

“Or maybe that fear is holding you back.” Purple eyes bolted to him, full of a dulled fire and battered. “You ever consider that? The Paladins might have done something to you to ruin your abilities like this, but your fear and neglect to find out the truth could be what is affecting your powers as well. Fear can make us falter and hesitate and can affect everything we do. It can effect abilities as well.”

 

Slowly those amethyst orbs looked away from him and looked to the block in his fingers. The teen’s jaw set tight and fingers tightened further around the metal. Muscles slowly tensed while Keith curled into himself.

 

“What if my memories aren’t what caused it and I find something bad?”

 

Brown eyebrows relaxed as Lodestar reached out to mess up the Myths’ hair. No protest sounded and the teen relaxed a little beside him.

 

“Then you make yourself stronger than the person in your past.” Purple eyes shifted to him and the Commander looked out toward the waves. “The only way you can move forward is to better yourself, Keith. Make yourself stronger than the person you are now. Push yourself to the next level and grow so the previous version of you can be proud of what you’ve become. Show the Paladins that a disabled Jumper can become something incredible.”

 

“I can do that?” A hum left the man as he looked back at the teen and Keith gave him a small smile.

 

“Yeah, you can.” Beside him the teen relaxed and loosened his grip on the metal in his hands. “Talk to Shiro and find out what happened. See if that is the cause to what happened to your abilities.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“You’re also banned from Jumping till I say so.” Lodestar ordered, as Keith stiffened beside him and the Commander headed for the stairs of the boat to talk to Remdax. The teen scrambled and tripped over the railing to land on the deck and head after him. “Enjoy learning to walk everywhere.”

 

“Wait a second! Why do I need to stop Jumping? Lodestar? Lodestar! Don’t ignore me, you asshole!”

* * *

Slowly the boat came to a halt. The waves swayed them side to side while footsteps echoed on the steps. Lance sighed up at the ceiling while the two men in the room looked at him in confusion.

 

“We’re-”

 

A heavy knock on the door sounded and Lodestar opened the door to lean against the doorway.

 

“We’re here, Boss.”

 

“I really have to stand up, don’t I?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“At least carry me to the deck.”

 

“Alright.” Footsteps sounded as Lodestar appeared beside him and Matt let go of his hand. His Commander knelt down to slide his arms under him, before he was carefully lifted and he hissed in pain. “We’ll have to get you painkillers.”

 

“If they’re even still good.” Lance muttered out, while the man carried him out of the room and onto the deck.

 

Everyone confused and Shiro and Matt followed out after them. Miles upon miles of ocean spread out around him and the anchor already dropped. Remdax on the deck, his apprentice beside him, as Lodestar stopped in front of the man and nodded to their guide.

 

“You two are in luck. She’s still standing.” Remdax spoke, as he pointed to the buoy a few yards from them and Lance relaxed a little. “How do you two want to get out there?”

 

“Jump.” They spoke simultaneously, while the man chuckled and stepped out of their way.

 

“Good luck then.”

 

Blue eyes glanced back at the others. Varying looks of concern on him, before he gave them a smile and Lodestar tightened his fingers around him. The pair Jumped in a instance and Lance’s fingers out to grab hold of the metal buoy beside them to keep them steady. Barely any sway to the device, with each lap of the ocean’s touch, as his Commander slowly knelt down to put him on his feet.

 

Pain skyrocketed up his nerves and his balance nearly lost, while fingers grabbed his waist and held him steady. Heavy breaths left him as he leaned against the wet metal beside him and shook. Legs slowly pushed himself to stand and blue eyes glanced up to find Lodestar watching him in worry. Scarred fingers reached out to grab the handles protruded from the buoy and strangle it, as he shifted and took a careful step. Agony electrocuted up his nerves, and his other foot followed, till both feet were placed on the worn symbols in the sea weathered metal. Lodestar’s hand on his back for a few moments, till Lance nodded and the man carefully shifted to the other side of the buoy.

 

The huge metal device swayed slightly with each movement, till the man settled and the engravings started to softly glow. Pain sparked through the teen’s chest, a harsh breath left him, as he smashed his head against the metal in front of him and let out a shaky breath.

 

“We strike like the raging sea,

but we’re as silent as the still ocean.”

 

They spoke together, the glow beneath their feet brightened and the buoy halted in its sway.

 

“I reach out to meet you

Like the waves touch the shore.

You are my kin.

Born from the waves and surf.

Together we make a crashing wave,

A raging storm, and an indestructible tsunami.”

 

The glow activated a hum under their feet. The pain sparked through his chest once more, before the waves started to shift erratically below them.

 

“Stand beside me Brother,

Fight beside me Brother,

Die beside me Brother,

And I shall lay my life down for you,

Like you, me.

Together we slay our enemies with a drowning wave,

And together we walk a path none follow.

Even as we walk to the end of the Earth!”

 

Slowly, steadily, the waves under the buoy swelled and shook. The deep blue ocean lightened and a light source appeared below them, till the water parted and a glass dome appeared below them. A rush of water emptied into it and the outer casing slid as it opened. The buoy held in place as the dome rose out of the water and up around them. A hole in the ceiling to let their platform through, before it clicked into place and the water inside rushed out into the ocean. The glass outer casing opened halfway and a shaky breath left Lance as he relaxed and leaned up against the metal when everything clicked into place.

 

“Bring the boat up, Remdax!” Lodestar yelled out, as the man appeared beside the teen and gently lifted Lance into his arms. “Are you alright, Lance?”

 

“I could be so much better.” He quietly replied, pain in his tone, as he glanced down at the patches of red that stained his shorts. “I think I pulled a stitch.”

 

“I’ll get Coran to look at it when we get to the Med Bay.”

 

A nod left the Leader as Remdax moved the boat closer and the Myths stared at the big dome in shock. Vakala the first to grab the bridge and lock it onto the boat, the other side laid across to the entryway to the bubble, while Lance smiled at the others and Matt stared at him in awe.

 

“Well don’t stand there, get the supplies piled on in here. We only get five minutes till it auto descends.” He called out, before they all moved at once. Remdax at the edge of his boat and a proud smile on his face. “We’ll be sure to pay you properly when we get settled, Remdax.”

 

“Pay me back by taking proper care of the Paladins. Shit’s bad out there, Boss.” He replied back, while the teen nodded and the man turned to his apprentice. “Well don’t stand there, Vakala, go help!”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

The man’s apprentice rushed away to help the Myths with their supplies and the tubs were carried carefully across the bridge in a chain. The containers loaded in only a few minutes, before Shiro stepped into the platform last and the bridge was yanked back onto Remdax’s boat. The man and his student side by side, while both Nalquod smiled and a beep sounded. The outer casing of the dome starting to slide back into place around them and Lance and Lodestar waved at them.

 

“Good luck, Brothers.” Remdax spoke, while Lance smiled and gave the man a nod.

 

“Good luck, Remdax.”

 

With a clang and hiss the impenetrable glass slid into place and sealed closed. The water shifted erratically around them as the platform rumbled and started to descend. The buoy in the center rose slightly, and sealed up the top of the bubble when they got low enough, while the Myths looked around them in awe. Ocean water swirled up around them, and swallowed them whole, as they started to descend into the sea and Pidge pressed her face into the glass.

 

“What the hell is all this?” She asked, while Lance smirked and relaxed back in Lodestar’s firm hold. His Commander amused by her reaction and a light chuckle left him. “This technology is so advanced and you two activated it with a buoy of all things and-”

 

“It’s the safest place on Earth from Paladins.” Lance spoke, as everyone’s gazes shifted to him and he smiled. “The one stretch of ocean few Paladins dare to venture across, let alone touch, and our only safe haven.”

 

A scarred finger pointed out toward the water and everyone turned in his indicated direction. Footsteps sounded as they moved closer to the glass and gasps and noises of awe sounded.

 

“And our most well kept secret.”

 

Miles below them, barely seen from the murky depths of the ocean, where soft lights. Fish and ocean life moved about the beams and at home in the environment, as a glass and metal structure started to come into view. The domes and blocks hidden well amongst the rocks and seaweed. Barnacles and coral grown up around it, fish dove under and over tunnels, as a vast base spread out a few miles wide. Hidden perfectly on the stretch of ocean floor and not a single bit of damage on it as they descended toward the final platform and entrance. The heavy clang and vibration of their dome the final signal they landed and settled, before a melody sounded around them and Lance smiled.

 

_Identification, required._

 

A monotone voice echoed, while Lance opened his mouth.

 

“Sharpshooter, Leader of the Nalquod, and fellow brother.” He called out, while Lodestar smirked.

 

“Lodestar, Senior Commander, and fellow brother.”

 

A few moments of silence filled the air, before the other side of the dome, connected to a huge metal wall, clicked and a single door opened.

 

 _Welcome_ _home_. _Sharpshooter_. _Lodestar_.

 

Slowly, one by one, each Myth turned their heads toward them and Lance gave them a small smile. Fingers gestured to the open door.

 

“Welcome to the Nalquod’s, one and only, Aquatic Base. The safest place on Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	47. Lost Nalquod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've finally done it. They've succeeded. They've reached the safest place on earth, the last place the Paladins would ever look for them, and Lance can't be anymore relieved. Because here, in this aquatic base, they're finally free. Free from Paladins, Jump Scar reading tech, random attacks, and the pressure of being found. Here they can rest and recover and relax and it's their final safe haven. The only surprise?
> 
> They're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! I planned to post the chapter last week, but I miscalculated how long it'd take me to read the fic over from the beginning. Hence why this chapter is late. However, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Welcome to Season 3 of Jumping into the Sea!

“A-Aquatic Base?” Pidge repeated, while Lance nodded and Lodestar sighed and headed for the door. “But how-?”

 

“I’ll answer questions later, after we’ve all rested and the Boss’s wounds have been properly tended t-” Lodestar started.

 

The others followed close behind him, before several blurs flew out at them from the doorway and Hunk surged forward. Shouts from several people sounded, before the Yellow Lion slammed down in front of Lodestar and Lance. Knives and throwing stars clattered to the ground and clanged against the shield, while the others quickly moved behind the trio. Shiro, Keith, and Matt’s weapons out and ready for a fight, while everyone else stood behind them. His Commander’s fingers tightened around him and blue eyes widened at the weapons on the ground. 

 

“State your true identities or I will be forced to kill you.” A new voice spoke out, deadpanned and threatening, while Lance looked up at the man holding onto him and Lodestar’s surprised expression. “You have ten seconds or-”

 

“Code number 06280!” Lance called out, as silence filled the air and Lance dug his fingers into his Senior Commander’s shoulder. Gaze focused out toward the door. “I reach out to meet you-”

 

“Like the waves touch the shore.” The voice returned, while Lance smiled and relaxed. “You are my kin.”

 

“Born from the waves and surf.” Lance finished. 

 

Silence took over once more and thin fingers reached out of the doorway to wave at them. Another hand followed after to wave as well. 

 

“My weaponry is put away. I’m coming out.” The deadpanned voice spoke, now monotone and bored, before a man slowly stepped out into view. 

 

His body an average height and thin. Skin pale and dyed green hair, shoved under a bird-looking designed winter hat, and in disarray. Black eyes slowly widened at the sight of all of them and quickly locked onto the two Nalquod members. A wrinkled maroon hoodie on his form and black leggings on his legs. Bagging shorts settled around his hips and a multitude of pockets on them, while he stared at them in shock. 

 

“L-Lodestar? Sh-Sharpshooter?” Nods left both brothers, before he glanced behind them and Lance smiled. “And who are-?”

 

“The Myths.” Lance spoke up, while those black eyes blinked at him and nodded. “Can we come in?”

 

“It’s your base, too.” The man spoke, frown instantly on his face and eyebrow raised. “You are a registered Nalquod in the system and the both of you have access, granted the old server you’ve been using should’ve been terminated, but the system still recognizes it. I’ll be sure to officially delete it and reboot our systems. My newest server is unbeatable and even the Paladins will fear me when I’m done with them. No one can out code me, now. Not to mention their current programs are child's play and rudimentary. It did take the both of you long enough to get here, though.”

 

“And here I thought you were surprised to see us again.” Lodestar deadpanned, heading toward the door, while the man in the doorway crossed his arms over his chest. “Still cocky as ever too, Gridlock.”

 

“G-Gridlock? You said he was dead!” Hunk spoke up in surprise, the other Myths stared at the new man in shock, while Gridlock frowned harder. 

 

“Dead? Me? Now you’re being rude. As if I’d let Paladins catch me and interrogate me to gain information about my tech. I’m not Lodestar.” Gridlock spoke, the other Senior Commander instantly frowning at the tech expert. “I have my ways of being undetected and falling under the radar better than some Jumpers.”

 

“Of all the people to survive.” Lodestar grumbled, while Lance chuckled and they stopped in front of the man. “How long have you been down here, Gridlock?”

 

“Since we fell.”

 

Silence filled the air. 

 

“And you never bothered to contact either one of us?”

 

“I was sure you two could survive on your own. You’re not recruits.” The man replied, while he raised an unamused eyebrow and Lodestar’s eye twitched in annoyance. “You’re both capable members and you’re a Senior Command-”

 

“We both nearly died you moron!” Lodestar snapped. A sigh the only response the tech expert gave. “Don’t you sigh at me, you lazy piece of shit! You had all the resources to know we were both alive and yet you stayed here an-!”

 

“Now I remember why the both of you didn’t get along.” Lance mumbled, before he sighed and raised a hand in the air. Both of them fallen silent and blue eyes fallen on the tech expert. “Arguments and reasons aside, I’ve pulled a few stitches and everyone needs to get settled and sleep.”

 

Black eyes shifted to the Myths behind them and the frown deepened. Eyebrows furrowed, and lips pulled thin, before Lance sighed and that gaze fell on him. 

 

“Does it help if I order it?”

 

“Order it? In the systems you are nothing more than a recruit, Sharpshooter. You have no authorization to-”

 

“Check the system again, Gridlock.” Lodestar cut in, while those black eyes narrowed at them. A small device pulled from his pocket and a button pushed on either side. A lock released and a holographic tablet came to life as he pulled the two halves apart and the screen appeared in thin air. “Things have changed in the past year.”

 

Thin fingers tapped at the screen, before charcoal black eyes widened alarmingly and the tablet clattered to the floor and deactivated. A finger pointed at the teen in the Senior Commander’s arms and a brown eyebrow raised. 

 

“Y-You-...y-you’re…” 

 

“Our new Boss. Now get out of the fucking way, Gridlock.” Lodestar scuffed as he moved past the man and the tech expert scrambled for his holographic tablet. The screen came to life when he picked it up and the others moved past him carefully. “We need to get Sharpshooter to the Med Bay and get his stitches repaired.”

 

“Then the both of you are going to lead everyone else to the recruit barracks and make sure they settle in.” Lance continued, while Gridlock scrambled after the pair and fell in step with them. Fingers tapped at the screen in a frenzy. “I’d also like to know how the hell you survived and what happened, Gridlock. So report in later.”

 

“Roger, Boss.” The man spoke, at attention and tone flat. “Anything else you require?”

 

“A data pad so I can look through our current situation here.” A nod left the Commander and blue eyes settled on Lodestar. “Make sure you take any supplies the Myths deem necessary to the proper locations. Rations can be put in the kitchen, weapons in the armory if they allow it, personal effects are to be left alone.”

 

“Roger, Boss.”

 

The teen leaned back to look past the man’s arm and the Myths blinked at him. A smile on the teen’s face. 

 

“And you guys just relax and rest. We’re safe here, promise.” Lance assured, relieved looks on their faces. “We all need to catch up on our sleep and recover. We can worry about our situation at a later date. The Paladins can wait.”

 

Before any of them could reply he relaxed in his Commander’s hold and they turned a corner. A huge, massive, double sliding door activated and the Medical Bay was revealed. Coran past them in an instant, darted from one side of the huge space to the other, ducked into rooms, peered behind curtains, and fingers hovered over items left after so long. Lodestar, Lance, and Gridlock watched him in slight amusement, before cabinets were yanked open and the eldest Jumper looked back at them. 

 

“Well, what are you standing there for? Get Lance over here so I can treat him properly!” The man ordered, while Lodestar chuckled and moved forward to place the Leader on the table Coran pointed to. Another finger pointed at Gridlock who raised an eyebrow. “And you, Gridlock, show me how all this tech works.”

 

“Surely you’re not as much of a lower class homosapien as you appear to be to not understand basic technology that an average-”

 

“Gridlock.” Lance cut in, eyebrow raised, before the man sighed in defeat and moved forward to Coran’s side. Blue eyes moved to Lodestar and the Myths behind him. “I’ll leave getting everyone settled to you, Lodestar.”

 

“Roger, Boss.” 

 

A quick wave was the response he got, the man turned and lead the others out toward the exit, while Matt glanced behind him. Lodestar pushing him away, obviously trying to get Matt to properly sleep too, as Lance smiled and gave him a wave. The door slid closed behind them and Gridlock instantly off on a complicated explanation for the technology. Coran hesitantly trying to keep up and a groan past Lance’s lips. 

 

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

This place was incredible.

 

Amongst the couple miles of ocean floor it inhabited it had a Medical Bay and a miniature hospital, an extremely large kitchen, a training ground, a work out room, several living quarters, a large armory, and so many other rooms and hidden spaces Matt couldn’t even understand what they were used for. 

 

All hidden behind sliding doors, locked and most of them unavailable to them, while Lodestar led them down the halls and explained everything to them. Their tub of food set inside the kitchen, Hunk nearly drooling at all the huge room, and their weapons tub set in front of the armory. The door remained locked and unavailable to see, while Matt followed behind the Commander and the others strayed a bit further behind. Their gazes everywhere around them and Pidge’s eyes narrowed at every bit of tech she could get a look at, a calculative look in her gaze. 

 

“Unfortunately, you’ll only be allowed in the recruit’s living quarters for right now.” Lodestar explained as they turned the corner and double sliding doors opened for them. “It’s nothing personal, but the system is set to only let certain people into certain places. As guests in the system you’re allowed very few places. Until Lance can get a hold of the tablet requested from Gridlock, and change those parameters for each of you, I’d suggest staying here. I’ll bring some food over later for you, though.”

 

A nice sized lounge was settled in front of them as they entered the recruits’ quarters. A circular couch off by a nice sized television, several armchairs surrounded a heater based fireplace, and a few arm chairs tucked away in the corners of the room. A few bookcases against the walls and thick glass panes in the spaces left in the room to allow the ocean to be seen around them. An open doorway on the other side of the room gave way to a hallway and a multitude of closed doors visible beyond it, while the lot of them stepped inside and looked around in awe. Tubs set down on the rich blue carpet and Lodestar stood in the doorway to the quarters.

 

“As guests all of you have access to everything in this section of the base. You’re free to choose a room of your liking and make yourself at home. There is a small kitchen near the back and there are bathrooms attached to each suite.” Lodestar explained, while Hunk dashed back to find the kitchen and Keith started looking into each room. “If you’re in need of anything you can call me from the communication terminal in your room by the door. Until then, I’ll be in my meeting with the Boss and then I’ll bring your food.”

 

“Thank you, Lodestar.” Shiro spoke up, while the Commander nodded and disappeared into the hall. The doors slid closed behind him and Matt set down the tub in his hands. “Well, we should probably settle in a room each and get some rest. We haven’t had the chance to get much sleep since we’ve been on the road.” 

 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Allura agreed as she led Veronica down the hall and Pidge picked up her tub of tech. “Don’t stay up, Pidge.”

 

A twitch of her lips was all the response Gremlin gave. The tub hefted into her arms and his sister moved down the hall to locate a room. Several sounds of automatic sliding doors activated, while ash colored orbs settled on him and Matt frowned lightly on the look directed at him. 

 

“Same to you, Matt. You need rest.” Shiro spoke, hazel eyes glanced away from the man and to the room around them. “You gave Lance a lot of your blood and-”

 

“I can’t sleep without him.” 

 

A moment of silence fell over the room. A door down the hall opened and another followed, before Shiro sighed and moved to sit on the couch. Hazel orbs lifted up to watch his brother in slight surprise when prosthetic fingers patted the space next to him. Footsteps echoed through the room, loud despite the carpet under his feet, till he settled on the couch beside the man and slowly relaxed against the comfy furniture. 

 

“He’ll be alright, Matt.” 

 

“I know.” Hazel eyes turned to meet ash colored orbs and Chameleon gave his brother a soft smile. “He’s got Coran and Gridlock with him. He’s in good hands.”

 

A hum left the male next to him, before a sigh left Shiro and he rubbed his flesh hand over his face and leaned back against the couch. 

 

“So Gridlock is alive, has been here since the Nalquod fell, and the Nalquod has an aquatic base of all things. Can this sound anymore like a movie?” Champion spoke, while Matt chuckled and looked out toward the glass pane on the wall. The deep ocean beyond it and a few fish darted past the windows. “Everywhere we turn we’ve encountered trouble and it only gets progressively worse as we go. Every step we take the Paladins take miles. It seems-” 

 

“We’ll win.” Ash colored orbs turned toward him and Matt gave his brother a small smile. “You heard the explanation Lance gave about the past Commanders. Gridlock was their tech expert and a  _ god _ when it came to guiding Jumpers into battle. He hid behind an army of computers. Granted he’s not what I thought he’d look like, but he seems really knowledgeable. With Gridlock and Lodestar now in the picture I don’t doubt Lance has some kind of plan.”

 

“Maybe.” Shiro mumbled, eyebrows furrowed, while Matt watched him. “I just don’t think it’ll be as easy as we hope it’ll be. Paladins have been working hard over decades, maybe even centuries, to wipe us off the planet and lately they’re doing a better job than they’ve ever been. Their new tech is dangerous and deadly to us and we can barely get a leg up in the fight. Lance and Lodestar are the only ones truly capable of fighting them toe to toe and winning. I think-”

 

“That’s because they stole Lodestar’s tech.” Matt spoke, ash orbs on him in an instant, while the Myth nodded. “You saw Lodestar’s specialty in action, Shiro. He somehow absorbed the electricity from that net and used it to his advantage and maximized its power. Not to mention, when we were in Sendak’s base, the guns Lance picked up looked odd. They were wider and more complex than any gun I’ve ever seen. I think Lodestar used some kind of electrical force to battle the Paladins before the Nalquod fell, and when they captured him they used his guns to make their new nets. It’s the only explanation that makes sense.” 

 

A nod left his brother as he rubbed the bottom of his chin and focused on his lap. Matt quiet as he watched his brother think and kept the real truth to himself. 

 

The fact Matt already knew the Paladins had stolen Lodestar’s tech to use for their nets and equipment, that they had tried to interrogate the Commander and failed, and that any advancement that happened after would be the doing of Lodestar’s capture. All information he couldn’t willingly give away as true fact, in the case Lodestar didn’t approve and threatened him, but with what little information he could give his brother Matt hoped he could at least ease his worries a little. 

 

It was true they had no idea what was going to happen from here on out, and it was true they had no idea what was really going on. Just yesterday they had been in their own base, scrambling around to gather their most important and valuable belongings, and now they were in the Nalquod’s Aquatic Base, miles and miles underwater, and safe for the first time in ages. Truly and utterly safe. Lance wasn’t kidding when he said this place was the safest place on the planet. No Paladin would ever think to look under the water for a Jumper. To look so far down that Jumping to this location would mean instant death if you miscalculated your Jump and was created as a safe haven for their kind. Away from disguised Paladins and Jump Scar reading tech and isolated in a couple mile radius building that could sustain them and protect them from any kind of attack. Matt having no doubt in his mind Gridlock had this placed armed to the teeth in weaponry and coded traps for intruders and with Lodestar in the picture any Paladin would be slaughtered on sight. The man had no qualms on ending a Paladins life. However…there was no guarantee as to what would happen next. Shiro was right about that much. 

 

Without the Myths on the surface, or Lance on his feet, the Paladins would take their frustration and anger out on the other Jumpers above them. Double their efforts to slaughter their kind and deal a heavy blow to them without striking an actual blow on their own flesh and bone. Leave bodies piled up on their doorstep and reveil in their distress and anger. Every second down here was seconds wasted, but they had no choice. Lance was hurt badly, Lodestar too, and the pair needed to recover properly. The lot of them needed to rest and take time to properly train themselves. Be ready for the real fight to hopefully end the tension between the Paladins and Jumpers and bring peace...if it was actually even possible at this point.

 

“If that’s true then whatever tech they could make from here on out will be deadly in combat.” Shiro spoke, while Matt turned to look at his brother and lightly frowned. “They could make something to wipe us out in an instant or make our energy unstable or-”

 

“Or you follow your own advice and get some sleep.” Matt negotiated, ash eyes focused on him, as the younger smiled. “It wouldn’t do us much good worrying about it now, Shiro. We just got here and Lance and Lodestar are hurt. We all need to rest and wait to see what Lance and his Commanders have in mind. Then we can decide what to do as a team.”

 

A moment of silence fell over them. A large fish swam past the window, creating a soft shadow against the pane and carpet, before Shiro sighed and nodded. His brother slowly stood. 

 

“You’re right. Worrying won’t help right now. I’ll go get some sleep.” Shiro spoke, before he pointed a finger at him as he walked away. “Don’t forget to get some sleep yourself. Even if you have to sleep in the same room as Lance.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Footsteps faded while Shiro disappeared into the recruit quarters hall. A door slid open and closed in the distance, before Matt sighed and slumped back against the couch cushions. Hazel eyes shifted up to the ceiling and fingers rubbed over his face. 

 

“Now to wait.”

* * *

“And finished!” Coran happily exclaimed, an exhilarated grin on his face, as Lance frowned lightly at the man and accepted the sheets to cover himself up with. Gridlock off in the corner, seated in a chair, and his upper half bent over the tablet in his lap and fingers rapidly tapped at the screen. “Stitches are repaired and disinfected to code!”

 

“That’s great Coran.” Lance sighed, fingers snatched the bed remote from the side of the frame and tapped at to tilt the mattress up and support his back. “I don’t think that required an explanation about Kappas though.” 

 

“But they’re such fascinating creatures and-”

 

“Lodestar reporting in.” His Commander called in the distance, the double sliding doors echoed through the air, while Lance relaxed with relief. The man appeared in the doorway moments later and an extra tablet in his hands. One dumped into Gridlock’s lap. “You wanted to have a meeting, Boss.”

 

“I did.” Lance spoke with a weak smile, before Coran gathered up his supplies and hightailed it out of the room to give them privacy. A tap of a button on Gridlock’s screen shut and locked the doors to the space. “Thank god. I did not want another lecture.”

 

“I never understood his fascination with the unknown and mythical.” Gridlock deadpanned, obviously uninterested, while Lodestar grabbed a seat and settled down beside the bed. The other Commander stood to slide his chair closer and sit back down. “Those brain cells could used for more efficient tasks.”

 

“He’s a children’s book writer. Not a scientist, Gridlock.” Lodestar replied, while Lance dropped the bed controller in his lap and frowned. 

 

“He’s also a doctor.”

 

“Wasted brain cells.” Gridlock reiterated, the second collapsible tablet opened and taped on rapidly. “Because while he was ranting about useless creatures none of us will ever meet, I scrubbed and deleted our old server. Then replaced it with the new and improved one I created and housed all our data in.”

 

The tablet in the man’s hands was collapsed and tossed to Lance the next moment. Scared caramel fingers wrapped around it in an instant and the device was clicked and pulled open. A new interface across the screen and the layout more tidy and simplistic. 

 

“Which version is this? Trial eight hundred and three?” Lodestar frowned, brown eyes on Lance’s screen, while the teen tapped through menus and familiarized himself with the program. “When should we expect the point twelve version?”

 

“Roughly two weeks.” Gridlock spoke with no hesitation, while Lance sighed and looked up at the two men. Lodestar glaring at the other Commander and Gridlock completely unfazed. 

 

“The system stays the way it is till I say so.” Lance finalized, a frown instantly on the tech experts face and blue eyes back on the screen. “And the both of you will learn to play nice or I’ll put you through team building training.”

 

“You wou-” 

 

“Try me.” Silence fell over the room, before Lance closed the search program and activated his profile. A blank document pulled up and a recording program alongside it. “Now, onto the important information, and the elephant in the room.”

 

Brown and blue eyes moved up to lock with charcoal black. The tech expert blinked at them in confusion, while Lance hovered his fingers over the holographic screen. 

 

“How did you escape the raid on the Nalquod base? Give me a debrief, Gridlock.” Lance ordered, while the man sighed and closed his own tablet to set in his lap. 

 

“I simply did as the protocol demands, during the raid.” The man spoke, frown on his face, tone deadpanned. “I went to my computer set up in the base and put in the necessary defenses and tech protocol codes to protect from intruders. Extra barriers and walls were put in place where they were needed, traps and secure locations were secured, and the base’s data was instantly sent to this base’s database and stored. It roughly took me a few minutes to put everything in its proper place.”

 

Nods were given as the man explained and Lance typed away at the screen keyboard. Lodestar quiet beside the Leader’s side. 

 

“When my job was finished, as per the Leader’s orders, I escaped from the base using one of ou-”

 

“Blaytz told you to escape?” Lodestar demanded, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed, while Gridlock nodded. “Now that I find a load of-”

 

“Why would Blaytz order you to escape, Gridlock?” Lance cut in, dark eyes focused on him. “What were the parameters of his order he gave you?”

 

A moment of silence fell over the room. The hesitation no surprise, granted the man only found out the teen was their new leader not even a half hour ago, and some orders could not be repeated due to parameters. Yet Gridlock still relaxed and met his gaze. 

 

“Blaytz requested my presence before your graduation day and gave me my orders for the event. As we knew the celebration could be dangerous for our members, and that we could be targeted, he wanted to preserve our intel and keep our organization going.” Gridlock started, dark eyes looked to Lodestar for a moment, before he focused back on the teen in bed. “My orders were to lock down the base with everything we had in our location, scrub and send the information in the base’s database to this base’s server, and leave the location as quickly as I could. I was to preserve my own life and the life of our information, before retreating to this location and monitoring any survivors. When I felt the time was right I was to reach out to said survivors and gather up our forces to keep the organization alive.”

 

“And you didn’t contact me when I resurfaced in a backwater town and was stuck doing labor work?” Lodestar demanded, while Gridlock rose an eyebrow. “Or when we were making our way here and had Paladins after us?”

 

“The Paladins were in search for you after the raid on the base. If I reached out for you or went to retrieve you the base could be in potential danger. Same for the second inquiry. The both of you were already on your way to this location and there was no point in wasting resources, and possibly putting this location on the line, to get in contact with either of you. You’d make your way here one way or another.”

 

“Or die at the hands of the Paladins.”

 

“Please, you’re more capable than that.”

 

“Was that a compliment or an insult?”

 

“So Blaytz ordered you to secure the base, our data in said base, and have you retreat to this location. Was anyone else given similar orders to preserve our members?” Lance asked, their argument ignored, while Gridlock’s eyebrows furrowed. “You couldn’t have been the only one ordered to preserve the organization.”

 

A longer silence followed. Turmoil in the man’s eyes, and Lodestar impatient beside the teen, before he nodded. 

 

“Reaper.” The Commander beside Lance stiffened and Gridlock bit down on his lower lip. 

 

“Do you know what Reaper’s orders were?” 

 

A small moment of silence passed, before a man nodded. 

 

“Reaper was ordered to keep Lodestar alive at all costs.”

 

“Wh-What?” 

 

Lodestar’s choked response sent the room into a deathly silence. Lance’s eyes wide as he looked up from his tablet and locked eyes with the man across from him. Gridlock’s eyebrows furrowed heavily and his lower lip bitten into. Fingers tightened around his tablet to the point his skin was white and shoulders tense. Lodestar frozen beside him and a heartbroken and betrayed look on his face. 

 

“Reaper was ordered to keep Lodestar alive, no matter the sacrifice.” Gridlock quietly repeated, before those dark orbs lifted to meet the teen’s. “Blaytz wanted to ensure you were in capable hands, Boss. He decided the two of us would be the most useful to you and-”

 

“So he threw Reaper under the bus?!” Lodestar yelled. The man on his feet, before Lance could grab his arm, and chairs thrown to the floor. Gridlock shoved against the wall and Lodestar right in his face. “And you failed to even let me know?! I could’ve-!”

 

“You’d sacrifice your own life to keep Reaper alive and you’d leave the Boss without a proper battlefield Commander and teacher.” Gridlock retorted back, voice quiet, while Lance bit his lower lip. “You taught Sharpshooter what he knows now and that’s the reason he beat our recruit record. Blaytz knew this and he knew that the highest risks of the Boss’s graduation was the fall of the Nalquod. He was prepared to protect Sharpshooter no matter what and the both of us were to be his right and left hand men. Blaytz-”

 

The crunch of drywall shattered through the room as Lodestar’s fist slammed through the wall and it cracked and caved under his fist. Head hung and shoulders tense, while Gridlock watched the man in pity. 

 

“So he sacrificed Reaper, Deadbolt, and everyone else…” Lodestar bit out, while Lance looked down at the tablet in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. “Just so the three of us could survive.”

 

“So the Boss could succeed and he had the help he needed.” Gridlock finished, before his clothes were let go of and the man’s feet landed on the floor. The Commander remained against the wall. 

 

“So everything was already decided for me.” Lance quietly spoke, neither Commander moved, and the tablet slapped shut. “The Blue Lion, The Nalquod, my position- Did I have a choice in any of this?”

 

“Sharp-”

 

“What if I wanted to just finish my graduation and hide away in my rainforest and try and have a normal life?” The teen demanded, blue eyes lifted to find both Commander’s gazes on his sadly. “What if I wanted to give Roni the life she deserved and watched her finish school, graduate, go to college, get married- Did I ever have a choice?”

 

Silence fell over the air. Both men quiet, before they glanced at one another and Gridlock’s shoulders relaxed. 

 

“Blaytz believed you’d surpass all of us, Sharpshooter.” The tech Commander spoke carefully. “Your progress was faster than any of us, even the veterans, and your drive was something that rivaled Blaytz’s. Back then, if the Nalquod hadn’t fell, you would’ve been given the choice. Blaytz himself would have named you the next in line and you could’ve always declined. However, with him and everyone else dead, no. You didn’t have a choice. You’re the heir to the Nalquod and, like Coran most likely told you, the only choice Blaytz decided on. When we fell, there was no choice left.” 

 

“And now? Now that I’m Leader?”

 

“You have the authority to make one of us the Leader of the organization. However, neither of us are really qualified.”

 

“Why not?” Lance demanded, blue eyes lifted to glare at the man and Gridlock calm under his gaze. 

 

“Neither of us are proficient at wielding the Blue Lion.” The tablet in the teen’s fingers fell to his lap and blue eyes widened. “Not to mention we can’t use the Lion to her full potential. Lodestar’s specialty is ill suited for combat with her. The energy output, and gravitational pressure, his specialty outputs could wear her down and destroy her over time. As for me, I’m not well suited for that kind of long range combat and my talents are best suited behind computers. We’d both be ill suited to wield her and the Blue Lion is a symbol of the Nalquod since Blaytz first wielded her. You alone are the only one suited to lead the both of us into battle, if you so chose.”

 

“But I don’t have to…”

 

“No you do not, Boss.” 

 

A small nod left the teen. Fingers fisted into the sheets, while he took in a shaky breath. Lodestar the first to move forward and settled on the bed next to him. Fingers ruffled his hair and that hand rested against his shoulder to pull the younger against his side. 

 

“I’m sorry, Lance. If we had a say in Blaytz’s decision we would’ve said something. Then and now you’re too young for this, but you’re one hell of a fighter. Definitely Commander material.” The man spoke, while the teen weakly smiled and Gridlock moved forward to rest his hands on the railing to the bed frame. “You nearly surpass me.”

 

“And know we’ll do whatever we can to assist you in whatever you choose to do.” Gridlock added, head held high. “We didn’t have many choices to make in the fall of our brothers, nor what happened after, but whatever you decide to do we’ll be behind you. Whether you chose to disband us, stay in hiding, or take the fight to the Paladins. We’re right here with you.”

 

A shaky smile fell over the teen’s face. A nod left him as he set a hand on Lodestar’s and tightly gripped his hand. 

 

“So what are your orders, Boss?” The man at his side asked, while Lance left out a shaky breath and flipped the tablet open with one hand. Fingers tapped at the screen.

 

“Recover and rest.” Came the quiet reply. “We’re all worn out from the raid on Sendak’s base and the travel here. You and myself are injured, Lodestar. We need to heal and get back up to a fighting force. The Myths need to be integrated into our systems and Hunk, the Yellow Myth, needs training with his Lion. Pidge should be trained under you, Gridlock. She has a knack for inventions and tech and she’ll be valuable with your knowledge under her belt. Test her out and see if you approve. If not, search for another either on base or off base.” 

 

“Roger, Boss.”

 

“Whatever you say, Boss.”

 

A nod left the teen, before both men headed for the door and teeth sunk into the Leader’s lower lip. Blue eyes lifted to watch their backs head for the exit. 

 

“A-Adam.” Footsteps came to a halt. Lodestar the one to turn back toward him, while the other Commander stood beside the man. “Ravas.”

 

Gridlock turned back to him, eyebrow raised, before Lance gave them the best smile he could give and swallowed down the emotion that clung to him. 

 

“Despite the shit storm we’ve been left with, I’m glad the two of you are here. I wouldn’t want any other Brothers beside me.”

 

Mirrored smiles fell over the men’s faces. Both Commanders glanced at one another, before Lodestar chuckled and hovered his hand over the lock panel. 

 

“Glad to be stuck with you, Lance. Be ready for proper training when you’re back on your feet and healed.” Adam promised, while Lance nodded.

 

“Out of any recruit we’ve ever had, you’re the most talented and knowledgeable one by far. It’s an honor to work at your side, Lance. Get well soon.” Ravas added, before the door opened and the pair walked through the doorway. 

 

The slide and click of the door the only thing to echo through the room after. A shaky breath left the teen as he looked back down at the tablet in his lap and the photo displayed across its surface. The people lined up, row after row, stair after stair, and the smiles across their faces. The stage behind them, empty and waiting, and the high ranking officers up front and center. A small, slightly skinny, teen amongst them and a huge smile across his face. The tall, well muscled, man next to him knelt down slightly and an arm across the teen’s shoulders. Fingers reached out to graze against the surface and tears filled his eyes as his nail glided over the man's figure and his teeth sunk into his lower lip. 

 

“Just what did you want me to do?”

 

Silence met his inquiry and fingers ran through his hair in confusion and loss. 

 

“What were you thinking, Blaytz?”

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the hall. Bounced and rattled against the walls and glass. Metal clanked and a barefoot pattered, till the sound of an automatic door shattered the noise. Footsteps continued forward, weaved through the small hallway, and to the door required. The entryway opened up for him automatically and hazel eyes fell on the teen sitting up in bed. Laid back against the tilted mattress and a tablet lain across his lap as he tapped his fingers against it. Brown eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes focused as the male moved into the room. The door slid closed behind him and the mattress dipped as the man’s weight settled on it. No flinch left the younger.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Lance asked, gaze still focused on the screen, while Matt nodded and pulled his legs up onto the bed. “Make sure to take off your prosthetic.”

 

“Yes, mother.” Matt teased, kiss pressed against the teen’s cheek, before he hesitantly reached for his pant leg and yanked it up. The fabric yanked over the clasps and each one slowly undone. “You doing Nalquod stuff again? Shouldn’t you be resting too?”

 

“Yes, and I’m going through our assets and setting up parameters for all of you.” Came the reply. Matt’s fake leg unlatched and plopped against the mattress. “There’s a lot of rooms in the base I didn’t know exist and inventory I didn’t think would be here. Not to mention I have to go through visitor logs to see who used which rooms and if belongings are in there. Then I have to delete old parameters of passed members and input a specific code for all of you to use. There’s also-”

 

“So you’re taking inventory and scrubbing old permissions out. Shouldn’t that be Gridlock’s job?” Finger halted against the screen and Matt sighed. The man’s prosthetic set on the table next to the bed while he settled beside the younger, arm around the Leader’s waist. “I could see the inventory thing, because you need to see what’s available inside the base, but you should be resting Lance. You were shot twice and lost a lot of blood. We both need sleep.”

 

A moment of silence filled the room. Fingers hovered over the screen, teeth sunk into that lower lip, before the male leaned forward and buried his nose into the teen’s neck. A shiver wracked against him and those fingers twitched away from the tablet. A shaken sigh echoed into the air and a kiss placed on caramel skin. 

 

“Let Gridlock do the code scrubbing and lets go to bed. We’ve had a long forty-eight hours.”

 

“I-I can’t. I…” The rest faded off. Fingers hovered over the device, before they curled around the solid ends and the screen wavered. “There’s so much that needs to be done, Matt.”

 

“And we can do it tomorrow.” Blue eyes looked up at him in surprise and the man smiled in amusement. “What? You think I was going to sit here all day and watch you type away on that tablet, like when you made the program for the Yellow Lion? I’ve got one real working leg and one that works just as well as the real one. Together they can get me anywhere in this base and retrieve what you need.”

 

A light laugh left the teen next to him and Lance finally relaxed. A smile directed at him, while Matt returned it. 

 

“Whatever you’re stressed about can wait till tomorrow, Lance. I’ll gladly go to whatever room you tell me to and gather up items for you to inventory all day. I’ll even help catalog them if it helps.” Chameleon soothed, kiss placed on the teen’s forehead, while Lance softly smiled. “We can have a field day with it if you want, but it won’t be successful if we don’t sleep. So tell Gridlock to take care of the code scrubbing and shut off the light.”

 

A sigh left the teen next to him. Those blue eyes turned back to the screen in his lap and fingers tapped against it. A message rapidly filled the screen, numbers and letters Matt couldn’t understand, before it was sent and the younger flipped through a few menus. The tap of one button sent the room into darkness, save for the light from the tablet, and Lance leaned against him. Matt reached for the controlled for the bed and a button pushed to flatten the bed, before the tablet’s light disappeared and Lance leaned his head against the Myths’ chest. 

 

“You win. Better keep up that promise though.”

 

“I will. We’ll have everything inventoried in no time.”

 

A happy, content, hum filled the air and Lance relaxed against him. Silence filled the air. 

 

“Do...do you think we could win?” Hazel eyes turned toward the teen in the dark and Lance turned his head up toward him. “If we took the fight to the Paladins. Could we win?”

 

The hand rested against the teen’s waist moved to ruffle brown locks. A kiss place on the younger’s forehead. 

 

“With you leading us forward, yes. We’d end this war in one fell swoop, without killing a single person.”

 

A content noise left the Jumper next to him. Silence followed after and soft breathing echoed in the dark. A soft smile on Matt’s face as he relaxed back against the mattress and stared up toward the ceiling. 

 

“I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, well deserved, shout out to Meghan8Awesome for creating Gridlock's real name!
> 
>  
> 
> And for anyone confused as to who Gridlock is, from the original Voltron series, Gridlock is the Olkari Tech in season 8 who was with Zethrid and her crew.   
> ______________________  
> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	48. Scar Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day one in the Aquatic Nalquodian Base and everyone is already on the move. Exploring, learning, training, doing inventory, and performing maintenance on the huge networked building. Everyone in full motion and busy, except for Keith. 
> 
> Who has no idea how the stupid band on his watch works, how it's supposed to open doors for him, or what he's supposed to do. He doesn't read, study, and research like Pidge, Allura, Veronica and Matt. He can't cook like Hunk. Or do complicated computer stuff like Gridlock. He's not strong and powerful like Lodestar or Lance and he's not the Leader of a secret organization. He's just Keith. 
> 
> A stupid, hot shot, of a teenager who can barely Jump and barely fight his way through a battle against a Paladin. Not to mention he's slowly loosing his powers. So what good is he? Maybe he should just-
> 
> Maybe he should ask Shiro. Then maybe Lodestar will let him Jump again. 
> 
> If he can find out about his past then-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands together* The time has finally arrived. A long forgotten, for me at least, concept I touched upon chapter upon chapters ago.
> 
>  
> 
> .......Keith's Backstory. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

  
  


Soft humming filled the air, the sound of a knife sliding against metal accompanied alongside it, as Keith walked the halls of the base. Fish darted away from him behind the glass, others stopped and stared, while Amethyst eyes shifted to the device on his wrist. The inch wide black band strapped around his arm and lit with a red glow. A small screen on the face of it and dulled at the moment as he flipped his knife closed and played with it in his fingers. 

 

_ “Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but the Boss sent me to give you these. He set your parameters for the base and these will act as your keys for the time being. Gridlock is working on a better solution.” _

 

Purple eyes shifted away from the device as the next hallway came up and Matt dashed out of a sealed room. A large tub in his hands, stuffed full with items and objects Keith couldn’t make out, as he talked out loud to the hallway. A headset on his head and wrapped around his ears as he shrugged his shoulders and took off into a jog away from the teen. His brother’s metal leg in full view under the shorts he wore, and his slightly longer hair pulled back in a stubby ponytail while he swiftly left. A black eyebrow raised at the display and footsteps stopped in the middle of the hallway. Purple eyes shifted to the band on his wrist, before he moved forward and held his hand out toward the door. 

 

Silence followed. The entrance still sealed shut and an annoyed frown on his face as he glared down at the device on his arm. 

 

“Stupid thing.”

 

“Lance is the best!” Pidge’s voice practically yelled, the Gremlin suddenly bolted down the hallway behind Keith and purple eyes turned to watch the girl disappear around the corner. A happy look on her features and the biggest smile on her face. “Nalquod Archives here I come!”

 

“Wait for me, Pidge!” Allura called out, the woman jogged past him the next moment, as she tied back her hair and disappeared after the girl.

 

The teen stared after them for a moment, before he glared down at the device on his wrist and tapped at it. 

 

“How does this stupid thing work? And why do they get to look at the archiv-” Keith grumbled angrily, till the screen lit up and a voice echoed from it. 

 

_ Welcome Keith. Codename: Samurai. Identification Number: 10230 What do you require? _

 

The sudden female voice that filled the air had the teen jolting in alarm. Fingers held back from the device in surrender, while he stared as if it burnt him and twisted his wrist around. Purple orbs looking for the speakers, before an arm rested on his shoulder and Gridlock suddenly appeared beside him. 

 

“Well, don’t keep her waiting.” 

 

A yell filled the air. Keith scrambled back as the Commander raised an unamused eyebrow at him and frowned at his reaction. 

 

“Sometime today, Samurai. She needs to hear and recognize your voice.”

 

“She?” Keith spoke in confusion, before a beep sounded from his wrist and he looked down at the band. 

 

_ Voice recognized. _

 

“She, is my highly intelligent, and far more superior than the average human, AI.” Gridlock spoke as he stepped closer and pointed to the device on his wrist. “My companion and partner in my vast cyber net and code battles across the vast expanse of the data web.”

 

Silence filled the hall. Keith stared at the man in complete confusion, before Gridlock sighed in annoyance and rubbed a hand over his face. 

 

“She’s a computer program with a mind of her own.” The understanding look on the teen’s face had the man’s eyes rolled. “Her name is N-7.”

 

“N-7?”

 

_ Yes, Samurai? _

 

“It stands for Nightwing-Seventia.” Gridlock spoke, shoulders shrugged, and Keith stared at the man. His draw dropping, amazement well up in his chest, the name super badass.

 

“Really? That’s-”

 

“I’m kidding.” Silence filled the air. A frown on Gridlock’s face as he put his hands in his pockets and raised an amused eyebrow at him. “Her name is November-Seven.”

 

Keith’s expression fell. A frown and glare directed at the man as the band shut off and Gridlock chuckled at him. 

 

“Either way, N-7 will help you with whatever you need. Especially your permissions.” Charcoal eyes motioned to the door beside Keith, and his fail at getting it to open, as purple eyes narrowed at him further. “Ask her what they are and she’ll let you know where you’re allowed to go. She’s capable of showing a holographic map with that watch too, in case you get lost. And she’ll answer the questions she’s allowed to. And if you have any other questions, well.”

 

Fingers gestured to himself and Keith frowned at the man. Eyes narrowed at the Commander as he looked away from him and Gridlock watched him for a few moments. A shrug left the man as he moved passed Keith and further down the hall. 

 

“Ask her were the training deck and projectile range are. I bet you’ll have fun there, neanderthal.”

 

Before Keith could retort the man was gone. Disappeared in the same direction Pidge and Allura rushed off to, while Keith sighed in annoyance. Purple eyes shifted back to the band on his wrist and orbs narrowed at it, before he closed his eyes and counted back from ten. 

 

“N-7.”

 

_ Yes, Samurai? _

 

The moment he opened his eyes the device on his wrist was lit up. N-7’s name across his screen. 

 

“Where am I allowed to go?”

 

A moment of silence followed. 

 

_ You, Samurai, are allowed in the kitchens, general library, general armory, dining hall, training deck, projectile range, gun range, recruit’s sector, and Command Center. All other areas of the base are off limits to you. Is there a place you’d like to go? _

 

A frown fell over the teen’s face. Irritation welled up in him, before he counted back from ten. 

 

“Training Deck.”

 

_ Roger. Opening map and creating route now. _

 

Before Keith could say a word the device lit up and a holographic screen appeared above the watch face. An arrow pointing in the direction he needed to go as the teen hesitantly followed it and frowned down at the device. 

 

Lance let Pidge have access to the Nalquodian Archives and all he got was all the training halls? That’s it? I mean, he wasn’t big on reading. Not as badly as Allura, Pidge, Veronica, and Matt were, but it was a low blow. Yeah he liked to fight, and train, and exhaust himself learning a new move, but his list of places seemed to bland and restricting. What else was he supposed to do while he was here? Watch the damn fish?

 

Not to mention it seemed like everyone was busy already on day one in the base. Shiro, Hunk and Veronica already gone when he showed up for breakfast. Pidge and Allura now heading to the Archives. Gridlock no doubt checking the base tech and keeping it up to date, or making them new bands, and Lodestar no doubt doing something important for Lance. Whether it was checking the base for defensive measures, or whatever else he needed, and Matt was definitely busy. From the tub his brother was carrying, the comfy clothes, and the headset it was obvious Matt was doing something with Lance for the base. The new Leader stuck in the med bay and grounded to a bed. So it was obvious Matt was assisting him, and Keith?

 

A frown appeared on his face as he reached the door N-7 guided him to and his band shut off. Purple eyes glared at the innocent door labeled “Training Deck” and trying his hardest to keep his anger down. 

 

He had nothing to do. No important job or purpose. He was a stupid kid with no control over his temper and even worse control over his powers. Any day now he could lose his ability to Jump and he’d be useless. Not like they needed him. Lance could take on an army of Paladins before they even took down two.

 

The slide of the doors had him moving into a small hallway. One door open into a locker room and the other into the huge training deck this area was for. The space nothing but flat, smooth, hard concrete and four walls and a roof. Some equipment hidden away in sliding panels around the room, behind the walls, and a few holographic projectors on the ceiling. One of them active and Shiro in the middle of the room. His older brother wearing some sort of gloves on his hands and dodging and weaving in and out between what looked like holographic Paladins. Sweat soaked into a tank top on his upper half and a pair of sweatpants and sneakers on his feet. The most comfortable clothes he ever saw on the man as one after another the Paladins disappeared with each well placed swing. Keith leaned against the doorway, till a voice echoed through the speaker system. 

 

_ Level Three cleared, Champion. _ N-7’s voice echoed through the room. Shiro relaxed a little as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.  _ Continue to Level Four? _

 

“No.” The sound of the holographic system powering down echoed, as his brother turned in his direction to looked for the towel and bottle of water he left out. Ash and Amethyst met, before the man weakly smiled and leaned down to grab his things. “Looks like someone is finally awake.”

 

“More like you’re up too early, old man.” Keith lightly teased, a frown instantly given to him, while he chuckled. “How’s the system?”

 

“Tough.” Shiro replied with a sigh, the man stopped in front of him and the water nearly gone the instant he tilted it back to drink. “I lost pretty quickly on Level One in the first few seconds. I wasn’t expecting the holograms and system to be so quick. I had to start with the introductory level.”

 

“They have an introductory level?” A nod left the man and Keith frowned. “Just how monstrous were the Nalquod members?”

 

“I honestly think Gridlock changed it and recalibrated it to match the current Paladins.” Shiro spoke, frown on his face as he capped his empty bottle. “I checked the system via the panel on the wall before I tried starting. The program said it was updated last night.”

 

“The Nalquod are monsters.” A chuckle left his brother. The towel around his neck rubbed at his face and neck, while Keith huffed. “We haven’t even been here twenty-four hours and Gridlock made us wrist keys for the places were allowed to be here, put an AI in them, recalibrated the training deck system, and I just ran into him in the hall ten minutes ago. Does the guy sleep?”

 

“I’m sure he’s got a list of things he needs to do, Keith. The Nalquod has been without a Leader for quite some time now. It’s natural that there’s a lot of things to do in a base that’s been mostly abandoned till now.” Came the explanation, while the teen just raised an eyebrow at him. “I ran into Matt this morning and he said he’s helping Lance inventory everything in the base. He’s been running around since after he ate breakfast.”

 

“Well that explains a lot.” Keith mumbled, before purple eyes looked up at the man. “What are you going to do?”

 

A confused look fell on his brother’s face before he crossed his arms over his chest. Fingers rested against his chin as he seemed to think. 

 

“To be honest I’m not sure. I think I need to practice with the training system more.” Shiro replied. “I checked the records and Lance’s last high score was years ago and on level ten. Lodestar seems to have already tested the new system and he’s on level twelve. I have a long way to go.”

 

Amethyst eyes widened and his mouth nearly dropped open. 

 

Level twelve?! What were these people made of?! There was no way he’s was ever going to-

 

_ Talk to Shiro and find out what happened. _

 

Everything came to a halt. A frown instantly on his face as his fingers curled into a fist. Tension filled every muscle in his body and fear and dread settled in his belly. 

 

_ See if that is the cause to what happen to your abilities. _

 

H-He had to ask…even if he was afraid of the outcome. If finding out the truth scarred him. If it stopped him from being able to Jump all together, or healed whatever mental damage there could be. He always had that dark, empty, patch in his memories and part of him always wanted to know what was there. What happened before he woke up in Shiro’s arms, on the run from the Paladins on their tail, and his powers a mess. How he got hurt, the cut slashed into his side, the fear that nagged in the back of his mind every time he faced a Paladin. The anger he felt toward them has he hacked and slashed and hoped to break past their defenses. Something important was always missing and while he didn’t want to know, he had to. Lodestar restricted him from Jumping and maybe if he found out the problem the man would let him back into combat. Then he’d be useful for something again.

 

“I wonder how-”

 

“Shiro.” His brother’s voice halted the moment he spoke. Ash eyes focused on him and worry instantly over his brother’s face as Keith bit his lower lip. Hands shoved into his pockets to keep them from crossing over his chest. “Can…can we talk?”

 

“Of course.” The man spoke, almost instantly, but tone gentle. “Let me get a practice mat to sit on.”

 

A small, hesitant, nod left Keith while his brother moved to a panel on the wall and tapped it. The door slid open and a mat pulled out, and the section of wall slid back into place, as the cushioned square was dragged over and set down. Shiro knelt down to sit crossed-legged on it and Keith quietly followed suit. His legs and knees pulled close to his chest and arms wrapped around them. 

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

 

The dreadful silence followed. Amethyst eyes no where near the man, focused on the mat beneath them, while pale fingers dug into his jeans and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“Ke-”

 

“Do you know what happened to me?” The question sat heavy in the air. Shiro quiet across from him while the teen buried his face into his knees. “Lodestar- My powers are getting worse. My Jump power is decreasing and when I talked with Lodestar on the boat it sounded like I don’t have long before I can’t Jump at all and-…and he said that maybe my lost memories might be the problem. That I’m suppressing something I don’t want to remember, or I just can’t, and he said I should talk to you. B-But I don’t want to find out, but if my powers disapea-”

 

Hands firmly rested on his shoulders. Purple eyes opened and lifted to meet ash colored orbs in surprise. Shiro knelt in front of him, a heartbroken look on his face, before he leaned forward to wrap him in a hug. 

 

“Shi-”

 

“I knew you’d ask eventually. I just...I just never wanted to tell you if you weren’t ready and...I’d prefer not telling you at all.” HIs brother spoke with difficulty, his voice wobbled, and Keith held tight to him. “It’s...It’s not pretty.”

 

“Nothing we’ve lived through is pretty.”

 

A heavy sigh left the man. Shiro moved away to sit in front of him, their feet touching, before his brother nodded to himself. 

 

“A-Alright. I don’t know much about where you were born or grew up, but I remember when I first met you.” Shiro started, uncertainty in his voice, while the younger nodded. “I was about twelve years old when we met. I had been under the Paladin’s custody for about a year and they brought you in covered in ash and dirt. You smelled like smoke and fire and you were struggling against them. Clawing and scratching at them to let you go. You even bit one of them to their horror.”

 

A chuckle left Keith at that and Shiro tightly smiled.

 

“They put you with me in the same room. I wasn’t too sure why back then, but it was probably so you were with someone around your own age. You didn’t say anything though. I tried to talk to you, but you stayed quiet till I asked why you smiled like fire. You said-”

 

_ “They tried to burn us alive.” _

 

_ Dirt covered fingers held fast to the filthy shorts that hung close to his knees. A far younger Shiro across the room, seated on his own bed and comfortable, dark hair a mess on his head as if he just woke up. Ash colored eyes wide and stared at him in horror.  _

 

_ “B-Burn you alive?” _

 

“Keith?” A gasp left the teen as he snapped back to reality. Shiro’s hands on his shoulders again and worry across his face. “Are you okay? You spaced o-”

 

The pull grew stronger, reality wavered for a moment, Shiro’s voice lost as he continued to talk and then it cut out completely.

 

_ “Look at him honey!” A happy male voice spoke up, a vast backyard stretched out in front of him as he laughed happily. The man yards from him one moment and the next a snap echoed and he was beside him. Arms slid under his armpits to lift him up. “He just Jumped! He’s a Jumper! He made his first Jump!” _

 

_ “I did it Mommy!”  His gaze lifted toward the back of a house. The woman in the doorway shadowed, the sky dark and the stars above them, while she seemed to tense up a bit.  _

 

_ “And you did great, Keith.” The man spoke, his beard rubbed against his cheek as the little kid laughed and hugged him tightly. “And you’re so young. Four is a record, isn’t it honey?” _

 

_ A soft hum filled the air. Her voice soft and a little rough, before she disappeared from the doorway and the man holding him held him tightly and sighed.  _

 

_ “Daddy?” Brown eyes looked toward him and a fake smile was thrown at him.  _

 

_ “It’ll be fine, Keith.”  _

 

“Kei-!”

 

_ “You can’t try and lie-?” _

 

_ “You know that’s impossible. They’ll find out one way or another.” _

 

_ “But you alluded them.” _

 

_ “I had Kolivan, Travis, this is Keith! He’s just a kid and I’m not-! I can’t, Travis. The Paladins will find out.” _

 

_ Keith leaned against the wall beside the kitchen. His mother and father softly whispering to one another. His pajamas hung slightly off his shoulder and his dog plush held tightly in his fingers.  _

 

_ “But do you really have to leave? Keith’s just starting to gain control of his powers and he’s only five, honey. What if-?” _

 

_ “If I stay I put the both of you in danger and I’m not letting that happen. I have to leave while I still have the option and the mission from Kolivan is on the table.” _

 

_ “What if they find you out, Krolia? If they discovered a J-” _

 

_ “They can’t tell anyone if they’re dead.” _

 

_ A heavy sighed filled the air. Keith held tightly to his plush. The black and blue fur scrunched up in his fingers as he bit his lower lip. Tears filled his eyes.  _

 

_ “What do I tell Keith?” _

 

_ “Tell him I’m on a business trip.” _

 

“Keit-!”

 

_ A crash sounded. Keith looked up from the rubix cube in his hands and to his bedroom door. _

 

_ “Dad?” Silence followed. The little boy pulled himself to his feet and his dog plush grabbed as he moved toward the door. “Da-” _

 

_ “Keith!” _

 

_ His dad suddenly appeared in the doorway. Arms wrapped around him, his body covering his small form, before an explosion rocked the air. Smoke and heat filled the air as he gasped and hit the floor. The cracking and snapping of plaster and wood shook the air, before everything came crashing down. His scared yell lost to the noise and the horrible smell of fire, till silence followed.  _

 

_ His senses slowly came back to him. His name softly spoke, weak, as he opened his eyes and found his father beside him. Fingers against his cheek and a small smile on the man’s face.  _

 

_ “You’re awake. Thank goodness.” His voice sounded weak, more quiet than usual, and the sound of crunched steps sounded in the distance. His head whipped toward them and the flames that surrounded them. The shadows of people danced amongst them. “Keith. Keith, listen to me.” _

 

_ Purple eyes shifted back to the man. Fingers reached out to cup his face as his father slowly sat up. A wince on his features.  _

 

_ “Jump to school, Keith. Go find a small place to hide. Don’t let them find you.” _

 

_ “Who?” _

 

_ “The men in the grey coats. The Paladins.” Came the quiet reply, before the shadows turned toward them and shouts sounded in the distance. “Crap, they’re coming. You have to go Keith.” _

 

_ “But Dad-” _

 

_ “Go.” Came the order, fingers held tight to his shoulders, as Keith shakily nodded and he was pulled into a hug. “Hide in the smallest space you can fit and stay there. Till the sun rises and school starts. You’ll be safe.” _

 

_ “I will, Dad.”  _

 

_ Slowly he was let go. Fingers brushed against his cheeks, before a nod was given and suddenly he was gone. Knelt down on the tile in a hallway and scrambled to his feet as he raced down the hallway. _

 

“Keith!”

 

_ “Where the hell is the brat?”  _

 

_ Fingers held tight to the filthy shirt covering him. The boy scrunched up in a teacher’s locker in the school’s teachers break room, and a metal pen shoved into the lock mechanism from the inside. His breath soft and silent, taken in through his nose, and his fingers shaking. Purple eyes focused on his attempt to lock the locker. The footsteps dangerously close, just outside, and his heart rate skyrocketed.  _

 

_ “Squad two’s got nothing.” Another voice called, another set of footsteps sounded toward their direction and halted. “Any luck here?” _

 

_ “None. Just a bunch of crap. No sign of the brat.” _

 

_ “This is his school right?” _

 

_ “Yeah. You check the kitchen?” _

 

_ “No.” _

 

_ “Then let’s get moving. We don’t got all night!” _

 

_ The footsteps slowly faded. The boy slowly relaxed against the wall of the locker and purple eyes focused down on his hands.  _

 

_ He forgot Kosmo…  _

 

“KEi-!”

 

_ A slam woke him up. Purple eyes opened in an instant and the boy jolted up. Head nearly slammed into the other wall of the locker and a shaky breath left him. Lights on in the room and the muttering of one of the teachers sounded. One from a higher grade he didn’t know the name of, before the sound of the door closing echoed and he scrambled to his feet. Fingers yanked the pen from the lock and the door to the space opened carefully. Purple eyes scanned the space, until he deemed it safe and stepped out. A heavy breath left him as he closed the locker behind him and looked at the pen in his hand. _

 

_ A moment of silence followed. His mind whirred, before he tightened his fingers around it and Jumped. His form reappeared in a forest. The writing utensil shoved into his pocket and purple eyes scanned the area. The route mapped in his head, before his gaze focused on the tree tops and he Jumped. The rustle of leaves rained down to the ground, before he teleported again. Each one precise and careful, till he finally landed at his destination. Hidden behind branches and leaves and the remains of burnt boards and wallpaper came into view. Eyes slowly widened and tears filled his eyes as he knelt down on the branch and carefully sat. Fingers held tight to the trunk and a hiccup left him.  _

 

_ There was nothing left. The blackened, smoking, boards of his house all that remained and no sign of his dad. The grass itself burnt and no police or firefighters in the area. Already long gone and the space quiet.  _

 

_ H-His dad was- _

 

_ A crack sounded. His head whipped toward the noise before a net engulfed him. A shout of alarm left him as he struggled against it and the branch under him snapped. A gasp left him as he fell and he Jumped on instinct. Feet from the ground, before he crashed to the dirt and leaves. Fingers and legs struggled against the metal netting as footsteps came toward him and he bolted his head up toward the noise. Toward the man slowly walking toward him and the grey coat around- _

 

_ Paladin. _

 

_ Keith scrambled back, feet caught in the net and fingers dragged against the ground in a panic, till a foot slammed down on the end of the net and he halted in place. Purple eyes shifted up toward his attacker and the dark, slicked back hair. The big form towered over him and the glass circle in front of his right eye. A frown and furrowed brows glared down at him as Keith flinched and tried to keep calm.  _

 

_ “So you’re the brat.” The deep voice wasn’t what he was expecting, and had the boy flinching, but the evil sound to it had him glaring back. This man was bad, just like his dad said.  _

 

_ “And you killed my dad.” Keith bit out, eyes narrowed back, and the man chuckled. “Monster!” _

 

_ “Says the stain on god’s name!” The sudden outburst had him flinched back, a huge hand reached out toward him and the net grabbed. Keith’s dark hair tangled up in it and the boy yanked to his feet and hovered over the ground. “You’re nothing but a mistake in god’s creation and you’re a sin! Beings that disobeyed him and flaunt around his power! Only god is allowed in all places at once!” _

 

_ A cry of pain left the boy. Fingers scrambled for the fingers almost tearing the hair from his scalp and tears welled up in his eyes with the panic. His heartbeat erratic and fear settled into his belly, before he shoved his hand into his pocket.  _

 

_ “And once I ri-GAAAHH!” _

 

_ He was dropped in an instant. The tears in Keith’s eyes fell down his cheeks as he scrambled back and stared at the man in front of him. Those huge hands cradled toward his left shoulder and the metal pen barely sticking out of it. Blood slowly trailed down his coat and gold eyes flashed up at Keith in a glare.  _

 

_ “Now you’re dead, kid.” _

 

“KEITH!”

* * *

“Boss, I can assure you, the training deck is in order.” Lodestar spoke, a stack of files in his arms and a communicator in his ear. A pair of glasses on his face. The lenses computer screens and the left one lit up with a display of Lance sitting in the Med Bay frowning at him. “I was there just this morning. I inventoried everything in the vicinity and tested out Gridlock’s new Paladin Training Program. I sent you the inventory via your mailbox and I capped out on level twelve, before I lost. It’ll give you a run for your stamina.”

 

_ If you’re sure. _ Lance spoke with a sigh, leaning back against the upright mattress and the sound of a door echoed in the background.  _ That the items from room 089? _

 

_ Yeah. Want me to get 090? Or help you inventory? _ Matt asked, before he appeared at the teen’s side and gave Lodestar a wave.

 

_ Room 090 if you could. _

 

_ Of course. _ The small kiss they shared had Lodestar rolling his eyes and Lance crossing his arms over his chest. Matt disappeared the next moment and the door closed. 

 

_ Lode- _

 

“I’m being supportive.” The raised eyebrow had the man sighed and he rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead. “Alright, I’m trying to be supportive. However I still think it’s unwise. The Paladins-”

 

_ Aren’t anywhere in the vicinity of our waves and we’re safe. _ Lance cut in, his tablet lifted from his lap and tapped at.  _ Plus, if you knew what Matt’s done for me, you’d approve more. _

 

“As much as I’d love the details, to alleviate my justified caution and warnings, spare me.” A sigh left the teen and Lodestar thumbed through the files in his arms as he turned the corner and stepped into a different hall. “However, I’ll double check the training deck if it’ll put your mind at ease. It won’t take me long to reinventory. Last I saw, Champion went to go train. I’ll enlist him to help and get you a second list to compare, Boss.”

 

_ Shiro. His name is Shiro, Adam. _

 

“And until he corrects me I’ll call him by his codename.” Lance flopped back against the mattress in defeat and waved a hand at him in surrender at his stubbornness. “Do get a nap sometime today, though, Boss. You’re recovering and-”

 

_ Yes, Mother. I’ll put away my overdue homework and take a nap when Matt gets back.  _ Lance cut in, frown on his face, as he waved.  _ And tell Gridlock to sleep when he finishes recalibrating the sensors in the Aquatic Elevator. He’s been up long enough. _

 

“I doubt he’ll obey, but I’ll pass it along.”

 

A nod left the teen in his display, before the connection cut off and his communicator shut off. A sigh left the man as he stepped into the Training Sector and came to a halt. Fingers reached up to yank the headset off his head and eyebrows furrowed. A distant echo just barely reached his hearing. 

 

“N-7, who is in the Training Sector?”

 

_ Champion and Samurai are in the Training De- _

 

Feet slapped against the tiled floor in mere seconds. The files fluttered in his arms and nearly lost, as he dropped the headset around his neck and yanked his glasses off his head. 

 

“Open the Training Deck door!”

 

_ Roger. _

 

The sound of a distant door opening echoed, before panicked shouts and yells followed. Adam easily dove into the doorway, and weaved through the small hallway, to bolt into the Training Deck. 

 

Champion and Samurai the only one’s present and Keith limp against the mat Shiro looked to have pulled out. The man above the teen and shaking him in a panic. Fear in his gaze as Lodestar dumped everything in his arms onto the floor and grabbed the Myths shoulder. 

 

“Champi-”

 

“KEI-”

 

“CHAMPION!” Adam yelled at the top of his lungs, it taking every bit of strength he had to yank the man away from the teens unconscious form, and a fist instantly swung at him. 

 

The Commander ducked down out of the attack range, and his palms slammed up to impact with the metal prosthetic. The loud slap and clang echoed into the air, before Shiro jolted back in alarm and his eyes widened in a panic. Guilt flashed across his face and his mouth opened, as Lodestar held his hands up. 

 

“Lodestar, I’m-”

 

“Apologize later, Champion.” Adam cut in, tone careful, while the man in front of him shakily nodded. “What happened to Samurai?”

 

The panic came back and the Commander grabbed the man’s face before he could return to shaking the poor teen into a coma. 

 

“Champion, eyes here.” Ash colored orbs turned to him in fear and the Nalquod gave him a small nod. “Tell me what happened.”

 

“H-He...H-he wanted..I shouldn’t have said a-anything.” The heartbroken response had dread settled into the man’s stomach. A heavy sigh left him as he looked to the teen limp against the mat. “H-He can’t...the P-Paladins….wake him up, please. H-he won’t…”

 

So Keith asked.

 

“Well shaking him isn’t going to help. You’ll hurt him.” Lodestar spoke, while Shiro stiffened and the Commander let go of the Myth to retrieve the glasses out of his pocket. “When did he pass out?”

 

“R-Right after I started telling him about when we first met.” Shiro shakily spoke as the Nalquod slipped the frames on his face and they activated. “I barely spoke for a few minutes and Keith seemed out of it. I tried to snap him back, but he suddenly went still and collapsed. I couldn’t wake him up and-”

 

“N-7, analyze.”

 

_ Roger. _

 

A scanner slid down his view, before information exploded across the lenses. Brown eyes skimmed over it all, before he reached out and hovered his hand over the teen. The heat that reached out to meet his flesh, only an inch from the teen’s arm, enough of an indication as he slowly sat back. Shiro’s eyes on him in worry and the Commander’s glasses pulled off his face. 

 

“Lode-”

 

“Let’s wait.”

 

“Wha-?!” The man’s panicked and angered voice has brown eyes bolted to him and narrowed. A flinch erupted across the Myths’ form. “Lodest-”

 

“Keeping him still is going to be his only lifeline right now.” Adam spoke, before he looked back down at the unconscious teen. Keith completely limp, no twitch or noise left him, while the glasses in the man’s hand were set down beside him. “With just enough information you’ve kickstarted a tsunami of memories and Keith’s brain can’t keep up with the massive flood of knowledge. If we keep moving him, and his abilities activate from the stress, there’s a possibility he’ll get lost in an accidental Jump.”

 

Silence filled the air. Ash orbs wide in fear and horror, while Lodestar got up to gather up the strewn files on the floor and carry them back over. The Commander seated once again and the vanilla folders and papers stacked into a messy pile. 

 

“That being said, there’s no way we can aid him or stop the process. Keith needs to deal with the memories and wake up on his own.”

 

“D-Did you expect this?” Brown eyes lifted to stare into narrowed ash and the Commander sighed as he closed his eyes. 

 

“No. Not this violent of a reaction, but the tattoo on the back of his neck was enough of an indication.” The instant those muscles tensed the Commander held a hand up and looked at the pissed off Myth. Their gazes locked. “In my defense, I didn’t see the ink till he walked away and our conversation was finished. However, I thought it was best not to bring it to everyone’s attention. So refrain of smashing my face in. I’d rather not explain it to the Boss, unless it’s actually my fault. I’ll be responsible for his health after either way.”

 

Slowly, agonizingly, Shiro relaxed beside him. Eyebrows furrowed heavily and focused on his brother in front of them. Lodestar flipped through papers and the sheets slipped back into their rightful folders. 

 

“Will he actually get his ability to Jump back?” The sounds of papers halted and Adam shut his eyes. A heavy breath left him, before he set the folder in his hands down and turned to look at the man beside him. Hope and fear in the Myths’ gaze that met his. “Is it possible?”

 

“You want the truth?” A nod was the instant reply he got and Adam lifted the glasses off the mat beside him to set in front of Keith. “I have no idea if it’ll work. Our member who had the same condition lost his abilities before we could really find a solution to help him and he fell to a Paladin days after. We couldn’t save him or protect him. We lost him.”

 

“And you told Keit-!”

 

“I told him that his suppressed memories could be the lock and stress on his abilities. I never said it was a cur-”

 

A fist slammed into his face. Papers exploded across the floor and dark fingers brushed against his mouth. Copper spread across his tongue and his fingers wet as Adam sat up straight and smeared the crimson liquid across his chin and cheek. 

 

“You gave him a shred of hope and-”

 

“It’s better than letting him suffer, knowing he’ll lose his power and be useless.” Lodestar cut off. Blood slowly wiped from his face, his fingers smeared with it. “That’d be nothing but a cruel, pitying, band-aid to the problem. He’d hate you for it.”

 

Silence filled the air as the Commander swallowed the blood in his mouth and pulled his hair out of his face with his clean hand. 

 

“And by the way, you punch like a human.”

 

WHAM!

* * *

_ “Hold him down!” _

 

_ Screams filled the air. Nails clawed and feet kicked as he fought against the men and women around him. Clad in lab coats and the collar around his neck activated. Electricity bolted through him and his body jolted with the energy. His form flickered and his body limp in seconds. A Paladin off in the corner, eyes narrowed at him, and a remote in his hand.  _

 

_ “Get the experiment over with already. His yelling is fucking annoying.” _

 

_ “Yes, sir!” _

 

_ A needle slid into his arm. His mind slowly growing hazy and a whimper left him, before everything turned black.  _

 

_ Pain brought him crashing into reality. Hands and legs scrambled to back away, his back slammed into a wall, his gaze swimming, before the clatter of steel reached his ears and something hit his hand. Fingers reached out for it and the wooden handle of a knife fit into his palm. Purple eyes blinked down at it as footsteps moved close to him and he looked up to find a Paladin standing over him.  _

 

_ “Don’t die, lab rat.” _

 

_ The steps faded then. Shaky breaths echoed in the room. Pulls of air that weren’t his, as his vision cleared and Keith looked up. Into the eyes of another kid, around his age, and a knife in their hand as well. Fear in their gaze, hands shaking, and tears in their eyes. The room small enough for the two of them, and to move around, but nothing more. Bare and the only thing visible the mirror on one wall and the door the Paladin left through. No doubt locked.  _

 

_ “I-I-I’m s-s-orry.”  _

 

_ Before he could blink the boy in front of him sprinted toward him, knife raised over their head. Purple eyes widened in horror and his body moved out of the way on instinct. The blade clashing against the cement wall and Keith’s heart rate skyrocketed.  _

 

_ “P-Please, j-just let m-me…” _

 

_ The kid lunged again. Keith tumbled out of the way and his own knife still held tightly in his fingers. A shaky breath left him as the kid stood again and faced him.  _

 

_ H-he was trying to actually kill him. Another kid was trying to kill him. He hadn’t even done anything wrong! He was put here and- The Paladin. _

 

_ Purple eyes widened and his teeth sunk into his lower lip.  _

 

**_“Don’t die, lab rat.”_ **

 

_ They were purposefully making them fight and...neither of them were going to get out unless one of them was dead. A-And he didn’t want to die. _

 

**_“Hold the knife like this, Keith, and don’t forget your stance.”_ **

 

_ A shaky breath left him as he stood. The kid in front of him breathing heavy, scared, as Keith lowered himself into a stance. Knife held tight in his grip and everything pushed down, a temporary calm washed over him.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” _

 

_ The kid flinched, a hiccup left them, before they bolted for him. Keith waited, patient, before they got close enough and he shifted to the left. His attacker flew past him, back vulnerable, before he swung down. Blade sliced right through flesh and bone, neck snapped under the force, and the kid’s body crumpled in seconds. The weapon let go of with the motion and silence filled the room.  _

 

_ The realization slowly sunk in as he gasped and scrambled back. Fear and horror welled up in him as tears filled his eyes and the door opened. The Paladins strode in and his hair grabbed the moment he tried to moved away.  _

 

_ “Good job, lab rat. Time for another check up.” _

* * *

_ “Does it hurt?” _

 

_ Purple eyes slowly shifted up. Met with ash colored orbs and Shiro’s concerned expression. The teen in front of him and hands hovered inches from him and the bandages around Keith’s neck. No words left the younger’s lips and purple eyes looked down at his lap once more.  _

 

_ “Keith?” When he said nothing the older seemed to panic. “Th-They didn’t take your voice too, did the-?” _

 

_ “It hurts.” _

 

_ Shiro seemed to relax a little in an instant. A small nod left him before he moved to his own bed and yanked out a small box. Fingers riffled through it till he pulled out a small container of ointment.  _

 

_ “Let’s put this on it. It’ll feel better.” _

 

_ “They’ll get mad.” _

 

_ “We’ll wipe it off before they come back.” Came the gentle assurance, as the teen walked back over. A smile on his face. “They won’t be back till dinner, Keith.” _

 

_ Silence followed. The boy’s fingers tightened around his pants, before they let go of the fabric and he reached for his neck. Shaken fingers pulled at the clasp holding them together and slowly unwound. Flesh slowly revealed, till they stuck near the end and Shiro moved to help. The last of the gauze pulled away and fingers dipped into the ointment.  _

 

_ “It doesn’t look infected.” Shiro spoke quietly, fingers gently slid over the ink under his flesh and soothing the burn and ache. A hum was all he gave in return. “This will help the swelling though and the healing. It won’t hurt in no time at all.” _

 

_ “Do you have one too.” _

 

_ Silence filled the air. Shiro still, before he finished up and capped the container. The teen sat on the bed next to him and his right sleeve yanked up. Ink spread across his lower right arm, near his elbow, and stark against his skin. Purple eyes focused on it for a few moments, the numbers and few letters under the barcode, before the fabric was pulled back over it.  _

 

_ “Yeah.” _

 

_ “D-Do they make you kill too?” _

 

_ “......Y-yeah..” _

 

_ Nothing more was said. They quietly sat there, side by side, till the gauze had to be wrapped around his neck again and Shiro played with the hair on the back of his head.  _

 

_ “You could cover it up with your hair. If you let it grow out.” A nod was all Keith gave, before the Paladin walked in with dinner and dropped the trays on their small table. “It’ll be okay.” _

 

_ He seriously doubted it would. _

* * *

_ “Shiro!” Keith’s scream broke through the room they were in. The other two occupants flinched at his voice and the one in front of him lunged forward to take advantage of him. “Back off!” _

 

_ With a practiced swing his opponent was cut down. Fingers scrambled for their throat, fear in their eyes, as they collapsed to their knees and Keith sprinted for the teen on the other side of the room.  _

 

_ Shiro forced and held down onto the ground, blood pooling underneath him, and a knife dug into his arm. The blade sliced down, ripping through flesh and bone, as the older screamed and the blade was ripped out. Shiro’s opponent on his feet, ready to combat Keith, as rage filled him. Anger boiled and bleed into every muscle and fiber in his being, before his collar went off in alarm. His energy spiked and the teenager in front of him staring at him in shock and alarm. Till it happened.  _

 

_ The snap was explosive. The collar clattered to the floor, melted and in pieces, while the sound of a pained scream filled the air. Fingers pressed at his shoulders and face, blood pooled over his fingers, and shouts echoed. The door flew open, orders lost to his senses, before something wet and chemical smelling doused him. The boy reeled back and the sight of flames on his body shoved him into an instant panic as he scrambled back. The purple hues slowly faded and snuffed out of existence, his body shaking and purple eyes wide, till he was tackled to the ground.  _

 

_ A yell left him as he struggled, called for Shiro, another collar snapped around his neck, and he looked up. His battle partner surrounded by Paladins, blood covered the floor, and tears slowly filled his eyes.  _

 

_ “Shiro!” _

 

_ “We’ll have take his arm.” _

 

_ His heart stopped. The boy not even aware he was pulled to his feet, till he was pulled away and he fought them. Screamed and yelled and retaliated till he watched that blade come down. Slice and crunch through bone, and Shiro screamed in agony. Keith frozen still and dragged away before they could cauterize it. _

* * *

_ They were separated. Keith shoved and locked into an isolated room by himself. Four walls and a roof. A small, shitty, bed and a piss poor excuse for a bathroom. Nothing else to pass the time and he spent it sitting on the floor. Glaring at the door and attacking anyone who came in. _

 

_ Fighting the Paladins who came in to retrieve him, drew blood anytime anyone touched him, anytime they tried to experiment on him, and no one breathed long when they were placed in front of him.  _

 

_ He saw no hint of Shiro. No indication. Till a new Paladin came to his door.  _

 

_ No traditional grey coat. No weapons. Nothing that could hurt him.  _

 

_ “I’m Ulaz and I’ll be in charge of you from now on.” _

 

_ Keith was instantly on his feet. A growl left him in warning and even then the man didn’t move, till Keith saw it. The innocent necklace around the man’s neck and the Japanese on it.  _

 

_ That was Shiro’s.  _

 

_ Purple eyes bolted up to meet that calm gaze and all he got was a nod. The boy instantly relaxed and quiet as they stared at one another.  _

 

_ “We’re going for another match. Be prepared and don’t fight me.” _

 

_ Keith didn’t speak a word. Not when the man walked out and left the door open. Keith right there behind him, in step with him, and his collar beeped. The lock unlatched and nothing said between them. His energy surged forth and fire licked at his body, till Ulaz turned on him and slammed him into the wall. A gasp left him and a glare directed at the man, a syringe plunged into his neck.  _

 

_ “Tell Shiro to come find me when you remember.” _

 

_ Everything turned black. _

* * *

_ Keith. Keith!” _

 

_ Slowly he woke up. His head full of cotton, his vision blurry, as a teenager sat hunched over him. Concern on his rapidly focusing features and the word out of his mouth making his head hurt. A shitty excuse for a prosthetic in place of his right arm. Metal dented and deteriorated in places, rust settled in a few joints. _

 

_ “K-Keith?” A nod left the teenager above him, before the younger’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is a Keith?” _

 

_ Those dark eyebrows furrowed. The white patch of hair amongst the black strands fell into the older’s face as those lips pulled then.  _

 

_ “Th-that…” A sad, heartbroken, look reached him and the teenager pulled in a heavy breath. “Your name is Keith. You’re Keith.” _

 

_ Purple eyes blinked up at the older and he frowned.  _

 

_ “And who are you?” _

 

_ A moment of silence followed. That sad look still in place, turmoil in that gaze, before he received a weak smile.  _

 

_ “I’m Shiro and I’m you’re older brother.” _

* * *

The sound of rustled papers filled the air. Fingers flipped through each sheet, brown eyes skimmed over each page, and the glasses over his eyes on. Information constantly interchanged with each flip, till a folder was grabbed and a stack was shoved inside of it. The process started again and the folder set on the growing pile. Safely seated a good few feet from him and away from any potential danger.

 

Shiro quiet beside him. Fingers picked at the towel in his lap and worry on his face. His free hand played with the white section of his hair on the front of his head and eyebrows furrowed. Keith still where they left him and a huge blooming bruise on the Commander’s face. Black and blue across his left cheekbone and down to his jaw. 

 

A glance at the clock on his screen letting him know they had been here for twenty minutes, before he returned to his task. The last of his papers shoved into the remaining two folders and set on top of their brothers. A heavy sigh of relief left his lips, while finger yanked the glasses off his face and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

Now all he had to do is try not to knock the stack over again. 

 

“He hasn’t woken up yet.” Brown orbs opened and shifted over to look at the man beside him. Worry and anger settled onto the Myths’ face. “Shouldn’t he be awake by now?”

 

“I have no idea. I’m not Coran and Gridlock’s tech only goes so far.” Lodestar returned as he got a glare. “I’d let you put them on, but they wouldn’t work. My eyes are the passcode for them.”

 

A confused eyebrow was raised and the man chuckled to himself. Finger pointed to the frames in his hand. 

 

“You know those spy movies where they use a scanner to get into secret doors?” A nod left the Myth beside him and he gestured to the glasses. Ash orbs widened in surprise. “I got them by a fluke. Gridlock made them and didn’t like how they looked on him, so I got custody of them. My own personal computer.”

 

“It’s a computer?”

 

A nod left the Commander as he turned the glasses over and tapped the end of the glasses where they would rest against the back of his head, behind his ears. 

 

“There are two processing and hardware systems in these.” He explained, while Shiro looked at him in surprise and awe. “But they’re small so they can’t hold information on their own. So I can only wear them in the base. The system we run on lets me connect these glasses to it like a bluetooth device and I can access anything I want with them.”

 

“Bluetooth?” 

 

Brown eyes blinked at the confused ash orbs focused on him and the Commander chuckled. 

 

“Sorry. The system constantly communicates with the glasses and keeps a connection so I can access files.” With the explanation Shiro nodded in understanding and the Nalquod looked toward the teen in front of them. “And I don’t have many medical files I can access in the system. The most I can do is tap into his watch and check his vitals. Which are the same as before.”

 

A deep frown fell over the man’s face beside him and Adam gave the Myth a sympathetic smile. 

 

“Just give it a little longer, Champion. It’s only been twenty minutes. I’m sure Samurai wi-”

 

An explosion of power erupted. A quick snap echoed into the air as brown eyes bolted to the teen in front of them. Just as purple, translucent, flames erupted across his form. Shiro in an instant panic beside him, on his feet before he could say anything, before he managed to grab his wrist and keep him in place. 

 

“Wait!”

 

“But he’s on fire!”

 

“I won’t hurt him.”

 

“What?”

 

Slowly, steadily, those purple eyes opened and Keith looked up at them in a daze. 

 

“Sh-Shiro?”

* * *

His head hurt, full with cotton, almost as if someone stuffed him like a turkey. His vision swam in and out of focus and a gentle heat surrounding him. Shiro standing over him, shock and worry on his face, and Lodestar beside him. His mouth opened, and a muddled version of the man’s name forced out past his lips, before he groaned and cradled his head. Lodestar knelt down in front of him and a flicker of purple reached his gaze. Amethyst eyes shifted to it and a gasp of alarm left him the moment he saw the flames flickering off him.

 

“Easy, Samurai. The flames won’t burn you.” The Commander soothed, as the teen’s gaze bolted up to the man and Shiro slowly knelt down beside them. “Let them snuff out on their own.” 

 

A shaky nod left him. A heavy swallow all he could manage as a reply, while the Nalquod slipped a pair of glasses on his face. The lenses lit up in a soft light and information spread across them, backwards to the teen, and the man sighed in relief. 

 

“Good.”

 

“Is he okay?” Shiro asked instantly, worry dripping from his tone, while brown eyes turned to him. His brothe- Shiro instantly followed the motion. 

 

“How you feeling, hot shot?” Dark fingers tapped at his own head and Keith pulled in a shaky breath. 

 

“Like someone took a bat to my head.” He spoke, voice a bit broken, but solid. Shiro’s worry increased, but Lodestar calm and a nod given. “But...I remember. Everything.”

 

“Is it what you expected?” The Commander asked, hand reached out for him, and Keith took it. The man gently helped him sit up and the teen’s gaze focused on the flames wafting off his fingers. 

 

“No, but...yes. It’s weird.” Keith mumbled, before he waved his hand and pointed to the appendage. “What’s up with the fire?”

 

An amused smile fell over Lodestar’s face. The man studied him for a moment, before he pulled the glasses off his face. 

 

“You tell me.” A confused look was directed toward the man and Shiro mirrored him. “Remember what I said?”

 

His powers!

 

Realization slapped him in the face, eyes wide, as he focused and suddenly the flames increased in volume. A gasp left him as energy surged forth and Lodestar laughed. Shiro staring at him in concern and worry. 

 

“What the-?!”

 

“Easier right?” Purple eyes lifted to meet brown and the Commander gestured to the flames covering him and the teen in general. “No struggle to tap into it?”

 

A shake of the head left him, smile stretching across his face, before realization seemed to slap Shiro in the face and the man’s jaw dropped open. 

 

“His powers…”

 

“Aren’t suppressed.” Lodestar finished. Keith tapping at his chest and a heavy breath left him at the light feeling he was now noticing. “Seems like his lost memories were the key, after all. Whatever was in your past wasn’t something you wanted to remember, so you locked it away, but by doing so you forgot how to do this.”

 

Dark fingers gestured the flames covering him and a dark eyebrows raised in confusion. 

 

“What do the flames have to do with my ability to Jump?” Keith asked, while Lodestar smirked. 

 

“They have everything to do with your ability to Jump, Samurai.”

 

Seconds passed. The silence agonizing, before the teen gasped and suddenly got to his feet. The Commander watched him in amusement and Shiro as confused as ever.    
  


“You don’t mean-?” The nod left the man and Keith bit his lower lip. Gaze focused on the flames covering his fingers and happiness bubbled up in his chest. A light laugh left him as he curled his fingers tightly into a fist and smiled at the pair watching him. “I have a specialty? I had one! I’ve always had one! I just didn’t know! That’s why my powers-!”

 

“Weren’t working, yes.” Lodestar finished, brown eyes looked to the confused Myth next to him and fingers gestured to the ellated teen staring down at his hands in awe. “You might probably remember, Champion, since you have all your memories. But sometime in the past Samurai unlocked his specialty and it was closely related to his ability to Jump. With the memories repressed he wouldn’t remember how to use that ability and his body would slowly forget how to Jump properly, since his specialty and powers are so closely connected.”

 

“But what is it?” Shiro asked, while Keith halted and looked to the Commander. “Creating fire doesn’t have anything to do with Jumping.”

 

“Of course it does.” Both Myths stared at the man in confusion and Lodestar sighed. “Alright. So when we Jump we create a Jump Scar to bridge the gap of space to get to one place to another, right?”

 

Nods left both of them and the man started making gestures with his hands. 

 

“But when we bridge this gap we’re creating a reaction. The Jump Scar is the effect of that reaction and it’s a remnant of the energy we leave behind and-”

 

“You’ve lost me.” Keith dead panned, fire covered hand raised, and an annoyed look glared back at him. 

 

“Your specialty lets you ignite the energy and gas you leave behind in your Jump Scar.” Lodestar deadpanned, as purple eyes widened. “You Jump so fast it’s like striking a match near flammable gas. The friction of the fast Jump ignites the energy and gas in your Jump Scar that lingers on you because you pass through that gas and coat your skin with it.”

 

Fingers gestured to the flames on his hands and the teen looked down at them. 

 

“When you woke up you Jumped on pure instinct. And the snap was so quick it almost sounded like a pop. Your Jump ignited the gas and energy from the teleportation and, because you’re in the exact same spot you Jumped, you’re coated in the gas and energy. So the flames will keep burning till they run out of fuel.”

 

Silence fell over the room. Keith’s mouth dropped open and Shiro stared at him in shock. Lodestar looking between the two of them as if this was an everyday occurrence, before the teen pulled in a shaky breath. 

 

“So I can ignite myself on fire whenever I want?” The question instantly had Lodestar frowning. Hand rubbed over his face as he nodded. “I can set myself on fire!”

 

“And you can’t burn alive. We’re immune to the gas and energy in your Jump Sca-.”

 

“I have a specialty!”

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“Can I set other people on fire?”

 

“Keith-” Shiro started, while the Commander groaned in surrender. 

 

“I can set myself on fire, Shiro! I’m immune to it, so that means Paladins aren’t and-”

 

“Yes, you could set Paladins on fire. Humans will burn with the flames created from a Jump Scar. They’re not Jumpers. It’s still fire.” Lodestar replied, before brown eyes opened and met his gaze. “You can’t burn Jumpers with your flames, either. Again, we’re immune. And yes, you can keep the flames going if you Jump and refuel them. But! You’re still forbidden to Jump.”

 

A moment of silence followed. 

 

“What?”

 

“Did I stutter?”

 

“How the hell is that fair? You told me to ask Shiro about my past and I did!” Keith snapped, hands gestured to the man beside the Commander and Lodestar’s eyebrow raised. “I did what you told me to do! Aren’t I allowed to Jump now? I have my powers back!”

 

“Can you control it?”

 

“......no.”

 

“Can you stop the flames?”

 

“...no.”

 

“Can you beat Lance with a sword?”

 

“What kind of unfair question is th-?!”

 

“Can you beat Lance?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then you’re still grounded.” Lodestar, his tone final, while he stood and crossed his arms over his chest. “A Jumper who can’t control his abilities, has no idea what his new limits are, and can’t fight toe to toe with a Nalquod is not allowed on a battlefield at all. Especially one who wields a sword. Reaper would be apald you even think of holding one.”

 

“I’m not a Nalquod.”

 

“Yet you’re a Myth. A title, yes, but you still use it and you’re in no way, shape, or form worthy of it. You lack the abilities and skill to call yourself a Myth and until you can beat Lance with a sword you’re not allowed to Jump or battle a Paladins unless I approve.” The Commander ordered, while the younger glared at him and the flames snuffed out. “You go out and fight a Paladin as you are now and you’ll die in the first two minutes. I promise you that.”

 

“Lodestar-” Shiro started, the man on his feet, as the Nalquod raised a hand. 

 

“I’ve seen amazing Jumpers with amazing specialties get carried away in the power they have and die early deaths, because they overestimated their own abilities.” Brown eyes lifted to meet purple and the teen suddenly stilled at the turmoil in the man’s gaze. “There is no need to add to that death count. You have your full power back, Samurai, after so long, but don’t get caught up in it. You’re no stronger than you were before you woke up. You just have a new trick up your sleeve, and based off the tattoo on the back of your neck the Paladins already know what it is.”

 

Fingers instantly slapped against the ink hidden under his hair and the man in front of him gave him an apologetic look. 

 

“We’re not leaving the base for quite some time. The boss has made that loud and clear. Take the time to actually learn to hold a sword. Proper stances. Battle tactics. Train with your fellow Myths. Train with the system. Polish and improve your skills. Because those abilities are more valuable than the ability to Jump. They’ll save you better than a well timed Jump Scar. Believe me. Reaper saved more lives than I did.”

 

Without another word the man scooped up the files on the floor and turned and headed for the door. Keith watched his back, a frown on his face, till the Commander halted in the doorway and tilted his head back toward the younger.    
  


“Oh, and I was thinking of putting your specialty in the system under the name Scar Ignition. That alright?”

 

A smile spread across the teen’s face in an instant. A nod left him as Shiro lightly smiled at him and Keith couldn’t help the light chuckle that left him. 

 

“Hell yeah. Sounds badass.”

 

“Scar Ignition it is.”

 

A wave was the last thing Lodestar gave them before he disappeared. The smile still plastered to Keith’s face as he looked down at his fingers and pulled in a shaky breath. Purple eyes lifted to met ash orbs and a small smile given to him in return. 

 

“I have my powers back.”

 

Without a word Shiro stepped forward to envelope him in a hug. Fingers tangled up in the man’s tank top and his nose buried into the man’s sweaty shoulder. Relief and happiness flowed through him. 

 

He had his powers back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
> Keith: Scar Ignition- Keith has the ability to Jump at a fast enough rate to ignite the energy and gas that emits out of his Jump Scars. With the extremely fast Jump, and the friction it creates, he can set the energy and gas created in Jump Scars on fire. The flames can be refueled with a Jump and can not burn other Jumpers. But can burn everything else. They appear as a translucent purple color.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	49. Forgotten Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's memories are back, along with his powers, and with them back into play more important information is put in the table. 
> 
> Ulaz's message. 
> 
> One lost in the dark, and once forgotten, pit of the Myths' memories and with their return new possible allies are made know. But while everyone else is settling in nicely in the Nalquodian Base, others are struggling with the new residence and those who reside there. As well as struggle to deal with this new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *confetti explodes* New chapter time! Enjoy the information bomb near the end! Loose ends are getting tied up one by one and new discoveries are around the corner. Enjoy!

The approved beep and slide of the automatic doors where music to her ears. Bookcases upon bookcases stacked high with books, their pages and covers worn, and the smell of aged paper in the air. Hands twitched in excitement and hazel eyes wide as she stepped into the room. Finger tips grazed against the bindings on the shelves and the footsteps behind her ignored. Her gaze skimmed across each title, till she reached the end of the aisle and looked in front of her.

 

To the large holographic table in the center of the room. Chairs circled around it and the screen off. Steps moved forward and fingertips grazed against its surface. Her touch against the glass what caused the screen to come to life in a bright electric blue. Her palm laid flat against it in awe and her hand scanned before anything else was touched. The system opened and a menu appeared as a huge smile appeared across her face. Allura stopped beside her and eyes opened wide in awe.

 

“Lance is the best.” Pidge quietly spoke, before she set her hands against the table and tapped away at it. The archives around her sifted through till she found what she wanted. A chimed sounded as they suddenly looked around them and noticed a light on at the end of one of the bookcases. “What the?”

 

The chime sounded again. Prominent and demanding, and Pidge stepped away from the table. Steps taken her to the bookcase and another light lit up on the shelf. A confused eyebrow raised as she moved to the last light source and her eyes widened. Hand reached out to pull the book above the light off the shelf and the color disappeared from the bookcase. Her gaze focused on the cover and the book she had looked up in her hands.

 

“Holy crap, Lance is the best.” She spoke in excitement as she walked briskly to the end of the aisle and waved the book to the woman waiting in curiosity. “The system shows you were the book is in the room! This is amazing.”

 

A intereged look fell on the woman's face as she leaned forward to search the room herself and Pidge walked over to a chair at the table. The girl sat down and book opened, just as the section of the screen in front of her pulled up a notebook across the surface.

 

Hazel eyes blinked at the action in surprised, before a keyboard appeared below the fake pages and Pidge grinned.

 

“Oh, this is gunna be fun.” She chuckled as she leaned back in her chair and flipped the book to the first page. Gaze locked on the first few pages and instantly lost to their contents.

 

“Nalquodian history huh?”

 

A cry of alarm left the girl. Pidge sat up in an instant and the book nearly dropped from her fingers. Thin fingertips rested against the cover to keep it in place and hazel eyes lifted to meet charcoal black. A black eyebrow raised into the ridiculous dyed green hair hidden under the even more ridiculous hat.

 

“Keith and you have a thing with people talking to you, don’t you? I’m not trying to sneak up on people.” Gridlock spoke with a frown, while Pidge blinked up at him. “Enjoying the book?”

 

A jolt wracked through her as she snapped to attention and nodded. A thin finger pointed to her empty notebook still waiting for her.

 

“Photographic memory?”

 

“That’s Ma- Chameleon. He’s got the photographic memory.” Pidge spoke as she set the half read book in her lap down and noticed Allura seat across from her and engrossed in her own book. “I’m good at remembering things if I read them.”

 

A hum left the man next to her, leaned against the table, and she looked up at him in confusion when silence stretched out between them.

 

“Did you need something, Gridlock?” In an instant the man seemed to stand straighter and smirked.

 

“Yes. I was wondering if you’d ask or if I’d have to lay out a few more hints. I’d like to test a few of your abilities.”

 

Pidge blinked up at him, eyebrow quirked in confusion and annoyance.

 

“I’m not Keith or Shiro. So you’re looking for the wrong person for a sparring match.” She replied, gaze focused back on her book. “I’d ask them.”

 

A hum filed the air, before a tablet blocked her view and she moved back in surprise. A vast amount of code across it and eyes wide as she skimmed the contents. The book set down slowly and the device taken as she continued to skim through it and scroll through the code.

 

“This is a defensive protocol.” She muttered in awe, while Gridlock crossed his arms over his chest and watched. “And it’s so complex. All the defensive layers and traps and viruses embedded in it. Is that-?”

 

“A server lockdown and eraser virus, yes.” The man beside her spoke, while she looked up at him in surprise. Gridlock leaned forward to press and hold the screen, before the code was instantly gone and he smirked at her. “And now I want you to recreate it.”

 

Pidge’s jaw dropped at him and the man moved away from the table.

 

“What? How the hell am I supposed to-?!”

 

“You learn by reading. Find a way to recreate it, Gremlin.” Gridlock spoke, hand waved behind him, as he walked off. “That is if you think you can do it. It’s a fairly simplistic and rudimentary design. A beginner could do it.”

 

The next moment he was gone. The slide and click of the door echoed through the room as Pidge stared after him in shock. Hands held tightly to the device and her jaw dropped open as she stuttered out a protest. Anger simmered up in her.

 

“A beginner? I can so recreate this you two-bit hacker!” She bit out to no one in particular, till she huffed and looked back toward her book to find Allura staring at her with wide eyes. “A-Allura, sorr-”

 

“D...Did Gridlock just ask you to be his apprentice?”

 

Silence filled the room. The two girls stared at one another, before Pidge suddenly stood up and her chair clattered to the floor.

 

“WHAT?!”

* * *

“Why are the Myths so loud?” Came the deadpanned complaint into the hallway. A frown and narrowed gaze sent back to the door to the archives down the hall. “Recruits were more behaved than this.”

 

A sigh left the man as he moved further down the hallway. Hands shoved in his pockets and Gremlin’s obscure yelling ignored into a muffled sound in the back of his senses.

 

“N-7, what’s still on my list?”

 

_You still have to create a better solution for access keys, repair and recalibrate the aquatic elevator, recalibrate and increase the difficulty to the long range combat area, create personal profiles for the Myths, finish your current tech projects, and work on a new gun for Lodestar. Anything else I need to add?_

 

The AI spoke through the communicator hidden in his ear, under his hat, and the man nodded to himself.

 

“Check up on Gremlin in a few hours and create a harder simulation for her.”

 

_Roger. Adding now._

 

“You don’t ever sleep, do you?” Charcoal black eyes lifted to meet the brown of his fellow Commander. A bunch of files in the man’s arms and an eyebrow raised in question. His glasses on his face and active. “Piled in work again, Gridlock?”

 

“As much as you are.” The nod toward the documents in the man’s hands had Adam frowning at him as they moved down the hall together. “You locating and sorting all the written files and documents in the base?”

 

“Yes. You testing Gremlin and recalibrating the aquatic elevator?”

 

“One of two. My test has been delivered. The elevator is next.” Ravas spoke, before he looked to the man next to him. “Though, with the fact you’re here and talking pleasantly to me for the first time in never. I’m guessing the Boss has an order for me.”

 

A sigh left Lodestar. Fingers rubbed against the bridge of his nose.

 

“Yes. The Boss ordered you get some rest. He knows you’ve been up all night working on the wristbands and you need sleep.”

 

“As flattered as I am that our Leader is concerned, I’ve had plenty of full nights of sleep.” Gridlock returned. His tablet pulled from his pocket and unlatched and activated. “I’ve been in this base for a few years, with minimal trips to the outside, and I’ve had plenty of days I slept in. Sleeping is tiring in itself at this point. I have projects to work on now and I’m fine with the workload.”

 

“You mean you’re relieved to have more sleepless nights again with your tech.” Lodestar corrected.

 

“Overnight projects.”

 

“All nighters.”

 

“Groundbreaking work.  


“Overachiever.”

 

“Combat obsessor.”

 

“Tech Geek.”

 

“Neanderthal.”

 

“Computer Nerd.”

 

“Gun Enthusiast.”

 

“Suck up.”

 

“Power Hungry Dictator.”

 

“Gremlin.”

 

“I believe that title belongs to the shortest Myth.” Gridlock corrected, while Adam looked at him and frowned. “No retort to that?”

 

“Now I remember why I disliked you.”

 

“Only dislike? I’m surprised you don’t want to electrocute me to death and leave my burning corpse in a back alley.” The tech expert spoke offhandedly, while the man next to him sighed. “You’ve been sighing a lot. It’s the first sign of stress, Lodestar.”

 

“I have plenty of stress to deal with, Gridlock. It’s natural.”

 

“Reaper would want you to be happy.”

 

Silence filled the air between them. Adam halted somewhere behind him and the tech expert slowly came to a stop to turn to the man behind him. Brown eyes wide, his glasses deactivated, and the folders and papers in his arms crinkled.

 

“Don’t you-”

 

“He would. He didn’t save you just because of the orders. He-”

 

“Stop.”

 

“Would’ve done it without the order. He was never-”

 

“Stop.”

 

“Good at following rules, but you know that. Don’t you?”

 

Deadly brown eyes glared at him. Teeth obviously clenched by the tense muscles in his jaw and fingers white around the folders. His body ready to spring and deal damage.

 

“So-”

 

“Shut up or Lance will have to have Pidge replace you.” Adam bit out, tone dangerous, while Gridlock sighed and snapped his tablet closed. Black eyes focused on the man as he shoved it and his hands in his pockets. “Don’t talk about Reaper li-”

 

“You two fucked enough. You were pretty much a-”

 

Papers flew anywhere. An unamused eyebrow raised and as the documents fluttered into the air like snow and created cover. A whip of air sounded as Gridlock ducked and Lodestar’s fist swopped over his head. The click of a gun sounded before Ravas Jumped. The snap exploded and the discharge of electricity crackled through the air. The tech expert hit the floor and rolled out of the way just as the collapsed net shot out of his Scar and opened. Barbs and claws slammed into the floor and the cement cracked with the power behind it. Ravas bolted forward and dove down as he slid under the rain of papers and ripped a weapon out of his hidden thigh holster.

 

The click of a gun sounded again and Ravas’s Jump sounded after. Net exploded into the floor and power crackled just as a blade pressed against flesh and the man in front of him stilled. Heavy, angry, breaths echoed into the air while Ravas stared blankly into the man’s light brown hair on the back of his head. A throwing knife pressed into Adam’s neck and blood yet to be drawn.

 

“Item.” Gridlock finished, Adam’s fingers twitched around the prototype gun in his hand, and the tech expert frowned slightly. “Not like everyone else didn’t know. So you can calm down. It’s not like I care, Lodestar. Just pointing out the obvious facts Lance might bring up. You’re too high strung.”

 

With a simple movement the knife disappeared back into his hoodie sleeve and the Commander stepped away. Thin fingers reached down to gather the thrown papers into a pile and stack them in a neater pile. Their organization ruined.

 

“Plus Reaper would want you to move on. It’s not like he wanted you to know he purposefully gave his life for you anyway.” Gridlock continued, before he dropped the pile in front of the man and brown eyes glared daggers into him. “So enjoy yourself a little. Even if that means taking your frustrations out on the training equipment till you send yourself into unconsciousness. You’re quite fond of that, aren’t you? It’s been awhile.”

 

Fingers strangled the gun. Pointer finger twitched around the trigger and Gridlock stepped back and headed down the hall with a wave.

 

“Oh, and tell the Boss I’ll be fine. He doesn’t have to worry about me in the slightest. The vast territory of the sleepless lands are my safe haven and home land. I’ll complete my tasks in record time and impress him with my new found discoveries. My apprentice will even thrive under my instruction. Good day, Lodestar.”

 

Silence met him. A frown slowly made its way onto the Commanders face as he stepped into a new section of the base and the automatic doors closed behind him. Adam’s voice echoed into the back of his head, the memory faint but alive, as he smirked.

 

_“Snide ass, slimy, suck up.”_

 

“Power hungry, emotional, energy junkie.”

* * *

He still couldn’t believe it.

 

He had his powers back.

 

He could feel it again. All the power under his skin. The energy in constant movement in his veins. The light feeling now coursing through his body. The weight gone and relief finally settled in.

 

He had his powers back.

 

“Keith.” Purple eyes lifted to meet ash and Shiro gave him a worried smile. “Are you sure you’re okay? Your past was a little…it’s wasn’t the best.”

 

“I know.” His response was quiet. The pair standing two feet from one another and the teen’s fingers clenched. “The Paladins were assholes to the both of us.”

 

A nod left the man in front of him. Samurai reached back to graze his fingertips over the ink on the back of his neck and the barcode there. Purple eyes fallen on the prosthetic on the Myth in front of him and the crook of his elbow.

 

“You got rid of it though. You always wanted to.” Shiro tensed in front of him. Flesh hand placed over the spot on the metal the ink had been when he had his actual flesh and bone. Turmoil in those ash orbs. “I never knew what it was for.”

 

“I wanted to tell you, but…I thought it was better if you didn’t know. What they made us do…it wasn’t worth remembering. All those young Jumpers they made us fight to the death…I wish I didn’t remember it.” A small nod left the teen. Nail scraped against the ink, before he pulled his fingers away from it and harshly swallowed. “The experiments weren’t any better.”

 

“No they weren’t. I bit a lot of doctors.” A light chuckle left the both of them, before Keith sunk his teeth into his lower lip. “You lied though.”

 

Ash eyes looked at him in concern and the younger met his gaze.

 

“You’re not really my brother.”

 

A deadly silence filled the air. The older’s fingers slowly clenched, before a heavy breath left the man and Shiro nodded. A turmoil of emotions across his face, reflected in his eyes, that Keith couldn’t place a single one of them. Yet the shaken hands and tense shoulders said enough.

 

“N-No…we’re not brothers.” The truth shattered the air and Keith wrapped his arms around his chest.

 

“Does Matt know we’re not really related, too?” Those eyes widened painfully and nails dug into the sword wielder’s skin. “Was he in on i-?”

 

“I didn’t say that as some elaborate joke, Keith!” Shiro cut off, pain in his tone, while the younger stilled. “I was scared when you woke up and didn’t remember me. The Paladins were on our tail and when I found out you didn’t remember I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. I knew we’d survive better if we knew what was going on, but you couldn’t even remember your name. And without the knowledge of the Paladins or your powers we were sitting ducks.”

 

“So you told me we were brothers?”

 

“It was the only thing I could think of in the moment.” Came the guilty answer, those ash orbs looked away from him. “P-Plus…y-you…I’m sorry, Keith.”

 

Fingers reached out for the man in front of him, his heart painfully clenched, just as Shiro stepped back and purple eye widened.

 

“Shiro…I…I what?”    

 

“It’s not important.”

 

“It is if it’s related to me. Did I miss something in my memories?” He demanded, while the man harshly swallowed. “Is something else locked away? Will my powers start disappearing again if I don’t rememb-”

 

“You looked like my little brother.”

 

Silence filled the room. Purple eyes wide as the man in front of him crossed his arms over his chest protectively and seemed to look smaller than he really was.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“H…He died when I was a kid. We were out playing and he climbed to the top of the monkey bars and slipped.” Fingers fell to the teen’s side and dark eyebrows furrowed. “It was the first time I Jumped. I was so desperate to save him, and I managed to catch him, but his head cracked against the cement. I-It was instant.”

 

“Sh-Shiro…”

 

“Y-you looked just like him right then. Limp in my arms and unresponsive. The only difference was you woke up, and you didn’t remember who you were, and I just…it was wrong of me to do that to you. After everything that happened and the fact you were hurt. I just-”

 

Arms wrapped around the man’s waist. A jolt wracked though the body against him, while the teen buried his face into the older’s chest and shakily breathed in. Nails dug into the fabric of the innocent tank top and the material bunched and strained against his grip.

 

“Stop… it’s okay.” He shakily spoke, while hands hovered over him and the teen nodded. “It’s okay, Shiro.”

 

Arms tightly wrapped around him. Squeezed him closed and a nose buried into his hair. A shaken breath filled the air as the man shook slightly against them.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“I-I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, Shiro.”

 

“I shouldn’t have lied.”

 

“You’re still my brother.” Shiro instantly separated them. Ash orbs wide in shock and disbelief while the younger shakily smiled. “You practically raised me, Shiro. You know more about me than anyone and you’ve dealt with me all these years. You’re as much of my family as my-AooFF!”

 

He was instantly squeezed against the man’s chest. Cheek squished against his sweaty tank top and fingers held tightly to him.

 

“Y-You too.” The quiet, shaken, response had a smile on the teen’s face as he hugged the man back just as tightly. “I really do feel like you’re a part of my family.”

 

“Same.”

 

A comfortable silence followed. The pair slowly let go of one another and a shaky breath left the older. A weak smile on his face, slight tears in his eyes, before Shiro seemed to collect himself and held tightly to the towel around his neck.

 

“How about we get lunch?” His brother suggested, while Keith raised an eyebrow. “Hunk caught me before I left this morning and said he was going to make everyone lunch with the supplies he found in the main kitchen. You can tell everyone the good news.”

 

A smile instantly fell over the teen’s face. A nod given as Shiro excused himself to shower and change and Keith put away the mat. The door in the wall slid open and the cushioned square dragged inside. Samurai made to turn around, till a weapons rack caught his eye and he came to a halt. Rows upon rows of practice sword lined the display. Finely made and tucked away in the corner. Gaze locked on them and fingers twitched, before he quickly left the space and the wall slid closed behind him. Shiro waiting for him and the pair moved out into the hall side by side.

 

“I wonder how they’ll react.” Shiro chuckled, while Keith smiled and slid his hands into his pockets. “Pidge thought we’d never figure out to get your powers back.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t care how they’ll react. They’re back and that’s what matters.” The younger replied, as he smiled. “I can finally keep up on Jumps with you guys.”

 

“And you have a specialty, too.”

 

A bright smile fell over the teen’s face as he nodded. The door to the kitchens up ahead and slid open for them when they were in range. Keith walked in first and a disgusted noise instantly echoed into the room.

 

“Hunk, call Lodestar. Keith is an imposter.” Pidge gagged, while the older frowned instantly at her cheeky look. “When was the last time he smiled?”

 

“I’ve never seen him smile.” Veronica added, nose in a Nalquod book, and Allura chuckled beside her.

 

“Pidge, be nice.” Hunk lightly scolded, while Keith sighed and moved toward the island in the center of the room. The smell of cooking food heavy in the air.

 

“Yeah, well I have a right to smile.” Keith bit back as he dragged a chair out and sat down. “Especially since I got my powers back.”

 

Silence filled the room. Their mouths dropped open and Veronica’s book dropped into her lap. Pidge’s pointer finger directed at him and complete confusion and bafflement on her face.

 

“H-How?! I did every test I could think of and I couldn’t find a damn thing!” She demanded, while the teen smirked and pointed back to his brother. “Shiro?”

 

“We managed to unlock his past memories.” The man spoke as he stopped in front of the island and leaned his arms against it. “The instant they came back he got his abilities up to full power.”

 

“But how would you know? Lodestar forbid him to Jump.” Allura input, while Keith grinned.

 

“I Jumped by instinct and activated my specialty.”

 

Eyes widened around the table.

 

_WHAT?! You have a specialty too!_

 

Keith jolted at the new voice and looked down toward the island to see Lance and Matt in the Medbay on the screened surface. Both seated on the bed and their mouths dropped open. His other brother taking up most of the screen.

 

_What is it? Can you activate it without Jumping?_

 

“Maybe?” Keith replied, unsure, while Shiro shrugged and Jumped to the other side of him.

 

The Jump Scar beside him swirled with power and the gas visible as the teen reached his hand out and grazed his fingers against the translucent fog. His energy surged forward at his command and the sound of ignited flames echoed through the air. His fingertips caught fire and spread up his arm with the gas and energy that coated it. Pidge nearly slipped from her leaned position on the counter and Lance shoved Matt out of the way to lean forward and study him.

 

 _No way! You’ve got to be kidding me!_ The Nalquodian Leader spoke in pure shock and amazement, while the teen pulled his arm away from the Scar and held it out for everyone to see. A huge, proud, smirk on his face. _You literally created friction between the gas and energy coating you and ignited it! That’s Master level stuff Keith!_

 

“Master level?” Shiro spoke in confusion, while Pidge snapped to attention and tapped the island to pull up a notebook and rapidly tap at the keyboard. Lance nodded.

 

 _The Nalquod rank specialties in tiers or levels. They base them on the power, control, intricacies, and amount of concentration you’d need when you first learned how to do it or tried to teach someone else._ Sharpshooter explained, while he leaned back and Matt settled down beside him. _Keith has to strike the energy particles together at a fast enough rate to have them combust and ignite. Usually a fast enough Jump would suffice, but you just used your energy to do that. That’s an S ranked ability. Just like my Contact Jumping and Lodestar’s ability._

 

“Then what’s Shiro’s?” Pidge asked, while Keith happily smiled down at his arm and the flames snuffed out on their own.

 

 _An A rank._ Lance replied, no hesitation present. _The knowledge of knowing just how fast, far, and amount of times you have to Jump is particular to each person who uses it, but it’s not as difficult as an S rank ability. It can be replicated with a good enough teacher and enough practice._

 

“And mine?” Allura spoke up, while Lance rubbed his chin.

 

_Between an A and B rank. Scar Shatter is a little unique and I haven’t seen anyone use it before. So I’m not sure just how complicated it is, but having to burn through a Jump Scar’s energy is a little difficult. Each Jumper’s Scar is different because we all Jump differently. So when you put your hand in a Scar you have to analyze and burn through the energy before it pulls you through the portal. But it’s not entirely difficult if you know how the people around you Jump and the concept isn’t difficult._

 

“As amazing as this specialty stuff is, the food is getting cold.” Hunk input, a tray of food set in the center of the table and Matt suddenly Jumped into the room with them. A hand held up to stop them as fingers launched toward the food and halted. “And Keith is going to be the first one to get his share. In celebration for getting his powers back.”

 

Purple eyes stared at the other teen in surprise and Hunk nodded. The sword wielding Myth happily taking the offered plate and getting his share, before everyone dug in and Matt grabbed both his and Lance’s food. His other brother gone and appeared back on the camera display in the Med bay. Matt sat down beside the Leader and the pair dug in with them.

  
“So how difficult does a specialty have to be to qualify as a S rank?” Pidge asked, while Lance chewed and tapped his fork against his lips.

 

 _Extremely difficult. Like beyond anything you can imagine. It’s a kind of ability that is so complex that it seems impossible to even exist. Like my Contact Jumping._ The teen replied, as Hunk handed out drinks and Matt Jumped back into the room to retrieve theirs. _The ability to Jump anything that isn’t living seems practically impossible. Only for the sole fact that a lot of non-living things have no active energy present to use as an assist to Jump them. Something like running water or a car is easy, but a stationary car or box seems impossible. They have no energy till you put them in motion and a lot of things I Jump are stationary. It takes a hell ton of concentration and power to do it._

 

“But you and Keith make it look effortless.” Pidge retorted, while Shiro waved the plate under her and she picked up her fork. The food forgotten anyway.

 

 _That’s because we’re the originators._ Lance shrugged, while he accepted his drink from Chameleon. _Our bodies were ready and conditioned to use our type of abilities, without us knowing about it. When we first use them it’s natural. Like we were made to do it. That’s why Keith and myself make it look easy._

 

“I activated mine when I was around seven, maybe eight.” Keith spoke up, while Pidge’s eyes widened at him and Lance blinked. “You think that has anything to do with how easy it is for me now?”

 

 _I’d say no._ Came the immediate answer, while Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion. _You forget you lost your memories and in turn that was affecting your powers. Your memories and abilities were linked, which is why you were loosing Jump power. Seven year old you was just conditioned and ready to use that kind of high powered specialty. So when you got your memory back it was a muscle memory thing. Not to mention your older and you trained with Blue. Your body is more than conditioned for an easier application of the power._

 

“But what the hell kind of conditioning did you go through to set Jump Scar energy and gas on fire?” Pidge asked, while Keith frowned and Shiro sighed.

 

“Either way, you’re saying that with how complex Keith’s ability is there are very few Jumpers who could replicate it.” Shiro summed up, while Lance nodded. “Same for you and Lodestar?”

 

_Lodestar’s can be copied._

 

Several gazes turned toward the teen on the screen and Matt leaned back against the upright mattress beside the Leader.

 

“But you just said Lodestar’s specialty is an S Rank.” Allura piped up, as she frowned toward the teen. “S Ranks are too hard to copy.”

 

 _Yep, but Lodestar’s specialty sits on the border of S and A Rank._ The Nalquodian Leader spoke, his shoulders shrugged. _His specialty meets the control, intricacies, and concentration requirements, but the power behind it is unstable. If he doesn’t get the required circumstances to activate it his ability falls into an A rank or even a B if it flops, but when he hits the right circumstances he stands proudly in the S Rank. It all depends on circumstances._

 

“But it is possible to copy?” PIdge asked, while Lance frowned in concentration.

 

_It could be, but no one has ever asked him to teach them how to do it. Not to mention, he doesn’t make his specialty public. So very few people know what it actually is. Simply asking him to teach you wouldn’t persuade him to anyway, but regardless it if teachable. The ability is somewhat simplistic in its concept, but the application is complex and takes a lot of concentration. Almost more than myself or Keith._

 

“Wish we could know what it is.” Pidge grumbled, as she stabbed her food and tapped the screen to save the massive notes on her profile. “Not like I have time to research it anyway. Gridlock gave me a challenge.”

 

“Challenge?” Shiro questioned, while Lance seemed to relax and started eating. Keith tapping at the table in curiosity.

 

“Yeah. He barged into the archives Lance gave me access to and showed me this awesome server barricade.” She replied. The girl leaned over and grabbed Samurai's hand to slap it against the table and the system scanned it. His own menu appeared. “I got one good look over it, before he deleted it and told me to recreate it. So now I have to go search the general library for coding books and brush up on the basics again, because I have no doubt the Nalquod uses a different approach than normal.”

 

“You can read it after me.” Veronica popped up, as several heads turned toward the girl who held said book and was eatting as she read. The book three quarters of the way done and her eyes never left the page. “It’s actually not all that different, just simpler. It’s quite ingenious.”

 

“You can’t make coding simpler.”

 

A finger pointed to the book and Pidge frowned. Her food abandoned, to Shiro’s displeasure, as she moved to look over the girl’s shoulder and Keith finished his food. The plate set in the sink and the teen sat back down in his seat as everyone chatted. Shiro frowning lightly at Pidge’s forgotten food, till Keith rested his elbows against the table and rested his cheek on his palm.

 

“Ulaz said you needed to find him.” Keith quietly spoke, loud enough for his brother to hear, as ash eyes bolted to him and the plate nearly fell out of the older’s hand. “When I got my memories back.”

 

Purple eyes met ash and Shiro harshly swallowed his food.

 

“Who is Ulaz, Shiro?”

 

A moment of silence fell over the pair. Laughter echoed from Hunk, Allura, Matt, and Lance, while Pidge and Veronica quietly talked in the background. Those dark eyebrows furrowed as the plate in the male’s hand was set down and a heavy sigh filled the air between them.

 

“I think we need to have this conversation with Lance present.”

* * *

“That should be the last of the inventory.” Matt declared, while Lance relaxed back against the mattress in relief and tapped the print button on the top right corner of his screen. “I’m going to go grab some fresh clothes and a shower.”

 

“Alright. I’ll let Hunk know to leave our dinner out for us.” Lance replied as Matt leaned over and pecked his lips. “Remember to take off your prosthetic.”

 

“Yes mother.” Came the chuckled response, as the man moved toward the door and it slid open as he reached it. A surprised noise left him and Lance lifted his gaze toward him in confusion. “Shiro? Keith? Something up?”

 

“We just want to have a word with Lance.” Champion spoke, before he hesitated for a moment. Keith just behind the man and slightly uncomfortable looking. “Actually, you might want to hear this too, Matt.”

 

“Is something wrong?” Chameleon instantly asked, as he moved back and the pair walked in. The Nalquod’s boyfriend walked back over to sit beside him. “Keith’s powers-”

 

“My abilities are fine.” Samurai quickly assured as they took seats and Lance held tightly to the tablet in his hands. “I wanted to discuss something I remembered when I got my memories back.”

 

“And I wanted to explain something before Keith tells you what he needs to. The information will make it easier to understand.” “Shiro added, while Lance nodded.

 

“Is it something my Commanders might need to know?”

 

The pair in front of him looked to one another. Keith instantly uncomfortable, but a hesitant nod left him. Shiro sighed and looked to the Leader.

 

“Yeah. Gridlock and Lodestar might want to hear this.”

 

A nod left the teen as he pulled the tablet closer and tapped on his screen. A few menus tapped through, before video feed came to life of the two men in question and the pair looked to him in confusion. Both of them thankfully in their offices and their appearances night and day.

 

Gridlock in a dark, computer illuminated, room and a multitude of screens and devices around him. A piece of candy in his mouth and a horde of energy drinks littered his desk surface. The man’s hood thrown over his head, his hat gone, and an eyebrow raised in question.

 

While Lodestar’s office was neat and tidy. The general lights on and his desk more organized. Documents stacked and in files, his computer glasses on his face, and a cup of coffee on his desk.

 

The pair of them waiting for an explanation.

 

“Excuse the late night call, but Champion and Samurai have something to share and they believe it’d be beneficial the both of you were aware.” Lance spoke, as both men reached for something to take notes on and Gridlock downed an energy drink in the process. Blue eyes glanced up toward the pair seated in front of him and nodded when the men were ready. “Go ahead.”

 

A heavy sigh left Shiro, the tension in his shoulders released, before he nodded.

 

“When Keith and myself were kids, not long after we discovered our abilities, the Paladins came for us and took us.” The man started, as Lance and Matt stiffened. Gridlock and Lodestar’s expressions grim on the tablet screen. “It wasn’t too long after we came to our powers. A year or two. They took us to the same location and kept us together. Their researchers experimented on us and treated us like lab rats. Put us through various tests and tried to figure out how our abilities worked. They even went as far as putting us up against our own kind. Other younger Jumpers.

 

They were all out fights to the death. The only way out was one of the pitted opponents to kill the other, unless it was a tag battle. It was our only way to survive and when any one of us proved useful enough they marked and tagged us.”

 

Without a single word Keith turned around in his chair and pulled his hair back against his head. A tattooed barcode revealed against the back of his neck and several letters and numbers underneath it. The teen’s fingers shaken, and Lance barely managed to lift the tablet up so both Commanders could see, before the Myth let go of his hair and covered it up. Keith’s gaze focused on the floor.

 

“Neither of us were aware of what they were for or stood for, but after our tag battle together I figured out.” Shiro continued, his flesh hand rubbed against his prosthetic. “During the match I was badly wounded. The opposing Jumper wrestled me to the ground and shredded my arm to the point they had to amputate it. It was also the battle Keith activated his specialty to save me, but after they took Keith off somewhere I wasn’t allowed to go. They gave me a poor excuse of a prosthetic and left me in our old shared room. However, it was during the surgery, near the end, I heard talk about them disposing of me if I didn’t perform the way I used to. They had no use for a Jumper who couldn’t fight properly and would retaliate and fight back. A Jumper who couldn’t follow orders wasn’t worth much either.

 

They also mentioned getting rid of Keith, because of the power behind his specialty, and the fact he melted the collar they’d put around our necks. It kept our powers back and left us unable to tap into them, but Keith destroyed his and I was in a panic they’d really try and kill the two of us. Keith and myself were separated and there was no way we could protect each other and I tried to think of a plan to get us out. However, the doctor that attached my prosthetic gave me an out.”

 

“An out?” Lodestar spoke up, while Shiro nodded. “They bribed you?”

 

“No. Ulaz promised me our freedom.” Shiro replied, as Keith stiffened and turned to look at the man beside him in surprise. “From what little Ulaz could tell me in our few short sessions together, when he checked my prosthetic, he was a part of a secret group inside of the Paladins that fought on the Jumper’s side. They protected and kept us hidden, or helped us reach freedom and he wanted to give Keith and myself the chance to get out alive.”

 

“So he didn’t ask for anything?” A shake of the head left the man and Lodestar frowned. “How did he get the both of you out?”

 

“Ulaz planned an incident during one of my checkups to make it seem like I died.” Silence shattered the air as several eyes widened and the Myth pulled in a shaky breath. “It was extremely risky, but he purposely made it seem like he made a slip up and cut a vein he shouldn’t have. Made it seem like I had bleed out completely and clotted it just as I _died_ and made them believe I had passed. It thankfully worked and he stored me in a malfunctioning freezer to hide in while he got Keith out.

 

When the time came he retrieved me and ordered me to leave the base through a secret passage and that he’d bring Keith to me not too long after.”

 

“He came to get me and played it off as another match.” Keith picked up, an uncomfortable look on his face. “He had Shiro’s necklace around his neck and I decided to trust him a little. When he started guiding me down the hall my new collar unlocked and I tried to activate my specialty, but he shoved me against a wall and injected me with something. He told me to tell Shiro to find him again when I remembered him and I lost consciousness shortly after.”

 

“I patiently waited for Ulaz in the secret passage and when he showed back up Keith was unconscious and hurt.” Champion continued, gaze focused on his lap. “I asked what had happened, but he never answered and told me to leave as quickly as I could before anyone found out. So I did as he said. Got out of the base and went as far as I could away from it, before I tried waking Keith up and found out his memories were gone. From there we tried our best to survive and ran into Matt shortly after.”

 

Silence filled the room. Several eyes wide, while Lodestar frowned down at the pad of paper in front of him on his desk.

 

 _So the Paladins were trying to use young Jumpers as lab rats and pets._ The man spoke, a distant sound to his voice, while Lance looked down toward the man on the screen. Gridlock tapping away on his computer. _From the explanation, there is no doubt they planned to condition Jumpers to fight on their side at a young age._

 

 _I’m not surprised to be quite honest._ Gridlock added, fingers demolishing his keyboard. _The Paladins will go to any lengths to end our lives and those of our own kind. Using our own kind against us is a tactic I’m surprised they haven’t used yet. Though, with your escape the project was probably abandoned. They were aware you guys were missing, right?_

 

“Yes. They gave chase after us in twenty-four hours.” Shiro replied, while Lodestar stayed quiet. “Keith and myself were on the run for weeks before we ran into Matt. When he joined us we kept off the radar and tried our best to disappear.”

 

“That’d explain why they’d alway go after you two first.” Matt muttered, while the oldest Myth nodded and Lance sighed.

 

“Did Ulaz ever mention what secret group he was apart of?” The Nalquodian Leader asked, while Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed. “Or have any indication or symbol on his person that wasn’t that of a Paladin?”

 

A few moments of silence followed. Shiro deep in thought, fingers against his chin, before he sat up straighter and nodded. Lance tapped at his tablet and handed it over with a small drawing program active.

 

“Could you draw a rough image of it?”

 

“Sure.” Flesh fingers took the device from him and those same fingers shakily drew against the screen. Keith leaned over slightly to watch, before those purple eyes widened and Shiro leaned over to hand it back to him. “Here.”

 

Scarred caramel fingers took the tablet back and blue eyes landed on the drawing on the screen. His Commanders stiff still in their seats and Lance nodded down at it. The jagged, blade-like, purple, distorted sketch all he needed as he saved it to the system and relaxed back against the mattress.

 

“The Blade of Marmora.”

 

 _Boss._ Lodestar instantly spoke, tone serious and full of warning, while the teen gave him a small smile.

 

“Blade of Marmora?” Keith repeated in confusion, while the teen nodded and looked up toward the Myths in the room.

 

 _Boss, are you sure this is wise?_ Gridlock input, while the Leader held a hand up and both Commanders fell silent.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s about time we bridged the gap and pulled together our forces, anyway.” Lance spoke to the men, before he smiled at the Jumpers in front of him. “You mentioned the man’s name was Ulaz?”

 

A nod left Shiro in front of him. The others still confused around him.

 

“Then I’m glad the organization still lives.”

 

“Still lives?” Matt spoke in confusion, while Lance nodded and relaxed back against the mattress. “You’ve met them before?”

 

“Yes I have. Back when I was young and stupid and the Nalquod had just fallen.” The Leader spoke, fingers tightened around the tablet. “Matt, you remember those net scars on my chest? The ones I already had before I got caught in that net in front of you?”

 

“Yeah. You said it hadn’t been your first time caught in a net.” His boyfriend replied, before his eyes widened in realization. “You mean-”

 

“After I had killed all those Paladins on my first outing, and was traumatized by it, the next time I went out I made a mistake. In a battle against the Paladins I was protecting a group of Jumpers and lost track of where my opponents and charges were. The most of them had gotten away, but one of them were caught in a net and I was fighting my way over to save them. In the chaos one of the Paladins caught me in a net and I dropped the Blue Lion in the attack. They saw the symbol I had yet to cover and made it a spectacle to the others that they had found the Lion and its wielder.

 

However, in the midst of their gloating, one of their fellow Paladins attacked the group and slaughtered them all. After he killed his own he helped me out of the net and handed the Lion back to me. His name was Antok and he was a member of the Blade of Marmora. An organization within the Paladins made to protect and shield Jumpers from the Paladins wrath. The moment he saw the Blue Lion he had no choice but to protect me to preserve her guardian. He left me a line of communication to their organization, but made me promise to only use it when I was in dire need of it.”

 

Wide eyes were focused on him. His Commander’s mouths opened in shock and Lance gave them a weak smile.

 

“I promised him I’d contact the Blades when the time was appropriate or I was in dire need of them and he left me to flee.” Lance continued to explain. “I went to the other Jumper’s side to free them and they had heard the conversation we had. They were in awe that one of the Mythical Lions still lived and I wielded it and offered me a deal. If I continued to protect Jumpers around the world and wielded the Blue Lion in secret, he would supply me all the ammunition I needed for her. I agreed and he introduced himself as Ozar, the Leader of the Jumper Rebellion forces.

 

Back then they were a small force, but over the years they’ve grown in numbers and power and-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! You were saved by a Paladin, made an alliance with them, and made a deal with a Jumper Rebellion and didn’t tell any of us?!” Keith cut in, tone ridiculous, while Lance raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think that would’ve been helpful before they blew up our base?!”

 

 _Of all the things…No, it wouldn’t have been helpful._ Lodestar spoke, his tone exasperated, while Lance gave the man an apologetic smile. _The Blade of Marmora is a secret force inside of the Paladins. Requesting their alliance at an inappropriate time would put their lives in danger, not that they’re not already in danger on a daily basis. These Rebel forces are the same. They work independently from the Boss and if they were to align with him at an earlier time they would’ve been wiped out. Now is the best time._

 

 _Especially since we have two connections to the Blade and one to the Rebels._ Gridlock input, gaze off his computers and focused on the Leader. _Although, you really need to quit hiding important information like this Boss. As your tech master it’s imperative I’m aware of any connections you have to outside parties. Creating secure lines to these individuals should’ve been number one on my list._

 

“We weren’t in desperate need to contact them till now.” Lance replied, as he looked to the Myths in front of them and their dumbstruck expressions. “But with Ulaz’s request to find him, when Keith regained his memories, and our connections to the Blade, it’s about time we tapped into those resources and made an alliance.”

 

“You’re still hurt though.” Matt input, worry on his face, while the teen smiled. “Having a meeting with these two groups could be dangerous without you on your feet.”

 

“That’s what the Nalquod’s Commanders are for.” Lance spoke, as both men sat up straighter and the teen looked to the Myths around him. “And the Myths’ strongest combatants. Both parties are working toward our goal, but the strongest Jumpers on the planet are right here. All of us being there is enough show of force and me stuck in a wheelchair won’t mean a thing to them. They know how powerful I am.”

 

 _Ambitious thing as always, brat._ Lodestar sighed, as he dropped his pen on the table. _Then we’re getting in contact with The Blade of Marmora and the Jumper Rebellion Forces?_

 

“Correct.”

 

 _Then I’ll directly contact them, via the appropriate channels and lines they have available, and set up a joint meeting on a date you approve of, Boss._ Gridlock spoke up, fingers on the keyboard and gaze focused on his computer. _Send me the appropriate directions when you have a moment, as well as a date, and I’ll get messages sent out._

 

“Of course. Thank you both.” Nods left both men, before Lance shut the feed off and his Commanders disappeared on the screen. A sigh left him as blue eyes looked up at the Myths in front of him. “And thank you for letting us know. I planned to contact the Blade at some point, if we decided to take the battle to the Paladins, but if Ulaz told you to find him that’s a different story. It’ll be better if we make those alliances now.”

 

“Are you sure it’s safe though?” Matt asked, while the teen nodded. “The Paladins are still searching for all of us.”

 

“I’m aware. However, I’m not afraid of the danger. The Blade will keep us hidden to meet us.” He replied, before Shiro gave him a weak smile.

 

“I’m sorry if this put more work on the table for your Commanders and you, Lance.” The man spoke while the teen shook his head.

 

“It’s fine. As I said, I meant to contact them at some point. Now there is a reason to.” A nod was the man’s only response as Shiro and Keith got up to excuse themselves out. “Have a good night, Shiro, Mullet.”

 

“Night Lance.”

 

“Night Frankenstein.”

 

The slide and click of the door echoed through the room while Matt slumped against him on the bed.

 

“And here I thought we’d get a break from the Paladins for awhile.” Chameleon lightly complained, while Lance gave him a strained smile.

 

“So did I, but I’m not surprised at this point. They were bound to be the center of attention at some point.” The Leader spoke, before he kissed the male’s cheek and patted his thigh. “Go get that shower. I’ll tell Hunk about dinner.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Matt replied as he got up and headed for the door. “And I’ll take my prosthetic off, Mother.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The slide and click of the door had Lance slumped back against the mattress and a heavy sigh filled the air. Hands rubbed over his face while he relaxed.

 

“God damn it.”

* * *

Silence filled the room. The lights in the room flickered. Electricity sparked from the few broken bulbs on occasion and papers thrown everywhere. Shaken breaths taken while coffee spread across the carpet. Ceramic pieces littered the floor in sharp serrated pieces and the coarse fabric scorched in deep browns and blacks. The walls gouged in root like black patterns and fingers tightened into light brown hair. His form shaken, and water plopped onto the desks surface, as nails dug into the back of his right shoulder. Finger tips twisted in the fabric and the material twisted and his dark skin just visible beneath. Sparks of energy twitched off him, before his forehead thunked against the deck and a pained breath left him.

 

The black barcode just visible behind his shirt.

 

“F-Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
> Keith: Scar Ignition- Keith has the ability to Jump at a fast enough rate to ignite the energy and gas that emits out of his Jump Scars. With the extremely fast Jump, and the friction it creates, he can set the energy and gas created in Jump Scars on fire. The flames can be refueled with a Jump and can not burn other Jumpers. But can burn everything else. They appear as a translucent purple color.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	50. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is high. Ulaz's message hangs in the air and creates a static amongst the group. Enough to create risks and push others forward to improve themselves. While others struggle with their past. 
> 
> However, a meeting with the Blade and the Jumper Rebellion takes precedence. New allies come to the table to discuss possible future plans and new information comes to the forefront. New dangers are revealed and plans are made, but just how dangerous can they be? And just what is at risk at the end of them? And are they possible at all to complete?
> 
> No matter what, they have to be. The lives of every Jumper sits on their shoulders and it's their time to take the reigns.
> 
> And change history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *face plants into couch, waving* Hey everyone. I have arrived with the chapter....slightly late, but it's here. 
> 
> I've been busy with my personal art and the upcoming Latté week this month, that the Latté discord put together, so I didn't work on the chapter as much as I wanted to, but I still got it done! Whoop! 
> 
> As for a funny note, when I started season two of JITS I told myself I'd finish this fic at 50 chapters......*glances at the chapter number* Yeah....I failed at that didn't I? Say hello to chapter 50 and we still have more to go! Time to aim for 60!....65?....We'll see. 
> 
> *waves* Enjoy the chapter. And I am reading comments guys, promise! I just don't have time to reply to them. >_<

Pained, electronic, shouts of pain echoed through the air. Heavy breaths filled the space alongside them, and a ping resounded through the room with each pull of the trigger. The air cut through, limbs swung and limp with each well timed move. Heat practically steamed off his skin and sparks discharged with each increasingly faster movement. His opponents slowly encroaching into his space and his range of movements slowly choked. A blade swung down from behind and his back stung with the anticipation of the hit.

 

Electricity exploded.

 

The defined boom through the space what erased the holographic opponents from existence as his knees gave way. His legs slammed into the concrete and palms slapped onto the hard surface as he heaved a strained breath. His lungs screaming for oxygen, every nerve in his body a light and every inch of him shaken. Sweat coated his skin and his vision blurry as N-7’s voice echoed through the room. A weak cough a response to whatever she spoke, before the simulation powered down on it’s own. The band around his wrist beeped at an alarming rate and rushed footsteps moved toward him. His name a wobbled echo at the edge of his senses.

 

“LO-R!”

 

Large hands grabbed his shoulder and tried to turn him around. His body protested and a weak, pathetic, spark discharged in retaliation. The appendages on his person flinched back in alarm and making it obvious whoever it was wasn’t Lance or Ravas.

 

“L-st-?”

 

Brown eyes squeezed shut as he tried to steady his breathing. The tremors no where close to an end and the charge of energy fizzled out as soon as it appeared. The beeping from his band cut off as another set of footsteps sounded. Another voice echoed through the room, and whoever first touched him answered back, before the hair on the back of his neck was roughly grabbed and yanked to bare his neck. A wince left him, energy sparked in retaliation, before power electrocuted him. A hiss in pain left him, and the other person’s voice louder, before everything came into focus and Adam pulled in a gasping breath.

 

His vision suddenly clear and the voices reached his senses. The tremors gone and the exhaustion pulled on every inch of his body. Till a harsh slap slammed into the back of his head and Ravas scoffed beside him. Champion knelt down on the other side of the tech expert and eyes wide in concern, casual work out clothes on, and his fellow Commander’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

“Fucking moron. What were you thinking?” Gridlock growled, a tazer thrown onto the ground in front of the Jumper and disgust in the male’s voice.

 

“You told me to drive myself into-”

 

“I told you to relax. Not commit suicide, you fucking moron.” Gridlock bit back, anger in his tone, while Shiro stared at them in concern and horror. “Attempt that again and I tell the Boss.”

 

Another harsh slap impacted with the Commander’s head, before Ravas headed toward the exit and Jumped. His Jump Scar flickered for a few seconds, before it snapped shut and silence fell over the air. Fingers twitched against the concrete and the brand on his shoulder burned.

 

“Lodes-”

 

Adam got to his feet as Champion reached out for him. The prosthetic gleamed in the light and his muscles tense in an instant as he stumbled back a few steps and ash and brown eyes met. Concern and hidden fear locked, while N-7’s voice echoed above them.

 

_New Record, Lodestar. Level Eighteen._

 

Silence filled the room after. Both men frozen in their spots and gazes locked on one another.

 

“Lodest-”

 

A snap echoed. Adam gone and a destroyed room around him as he stumbled into the desk and tightly gripped the edge of it. His knees hit the burnt carpet, and fingers dug into his back shoulder, as his head thunked against the fake wood.

 

“Fuck…”

* * *

“Fucking moron.” Footsteps echoed down the hall. Fingers dug into dyed green hair and eyes narrowed toward the floor. “Knew this would happen. N-7.”

 

_Yes?_

 

“Put surveillance on Lodestar.”

 

 _Of course. Anything else?_   


“No.”

 

A beep was the only answer he got, before Ravas turned the corner toward his office and slowed to a stop. Charachol eyes locked with hazel and the girl in front of his door quiet as they stared at one another.

 

A few moments passed. Neither one of them spoke, before Gridlock moved forward and Gremlin stepped away from his door. The tablet handed out toward him the moment he held his hand out and the device set in his fingers. Thin appendages curled around it and dark eyes scanned the code as he came to a stop in front of the door and it slid open for him. Neither of them moved as the Commander scanned through the lines on the tablet, till he moved inside and motioned after him. Gremlin stepped into the chaotic room after him and hazel eyes instantly looked around his space.

 

To the huge computer setup covering the far side of the room, monitors mounted to the wall, set on the table, several keyboard strewn about, and a mouse or two hooked up to the mess. A few towers tucked away under the huge desk system, cords tied and tucked away, energy drink cans covering the remaining spaces of the surface and the rest of the room covered in shelves. Pushed against the wall and stood in rows on either side of the set up, boxes stacked high and full of wires, parts, and finished projects. His new projects thrown onto the couch in the center of the office and blankets and pillows hanging off the furniture. The only light from the computers that turned on when he entered the room and covered the walls in a blue glow.

 

“How long this take you?” Ravas asked, as he dropped down into his office chair and scrolled through the lines of code again. “Five hours?”

 

“Three.”

 

A dark eyebrow raised and a charachol black orb lifted up away from the screen to look at the girl still in the doorway.

 

“Three?” A nod was his response. “You didn’t show up at my office after the three hour mark.”

 

“Was finishing the series the book I used was apart of.” The girl replied, hands shoved into her pockets, while she shrugged. “Lost track of time. My work time should be on the program though.”

 

Dark eyes stared at the girl, before fingers reached over and tapped at his keyboard. The monitor next to him lit up with information, and his gaze moved to it, till he nodded and closed the file on the tablet.

 

“Two hours, forty minutes, and fifty-seven seconds.” He recited. The tablet closed and set amongst the empty cans. “Impressive for a beginner, using Nalquodian code. Any problems understanding the general structure of the building blocks?”

 

“A little at first, but when I compared it to the program La- Sharpshooter used back at our base it became a lot clearer. I was able to tinker with a program for a bit during that time and it became clearer when I reflected back on it.” Gremlin replied. “From there, and what I was able to read from the example you gave me, I recreated it from that.”

 

A hum left the man, before he yanked open a drawer on the side of his desk and rummaged inside. Objects clanked around, till he produced another collapsed tablet and tossed it to her. The girl caught it and eyes on him, waiting for an explanation.

 

“Then show me what you can do.” A finger pointed to the collapsed device in her hand. “Complete the code requirements on that tablet as quickly as you can and return it to the box there.”

 

A finger pointed toward the box that jutted out of the wall by his door. Hazel eyes glanced back it, before she turned to him and nodded.

 

“Then that’s all I’ll need, Gremlin.”

 

“Night, Gridlock.”

 

Without another word she left. The slide and click of the door echoed through the room, before thin fingers grabbed the tablet on his desk and opened it. Fingers scrolled through the code and a light chuckle left him as he reached for his keyboard.

 

“The Paladins are fucked now.”

* * *

**A few days later**

 

“I still don’t like this idea.”

 

“You don’t have to like it. Just don’t leave my side.” Hazel eyes met blue and Lance gave the male in front of him a smile. “Keep your weapons at the ready and use your staff to defend first. I’d rather identify an ally, before you slaughter them.”

 

“I don’t want to kill unless I have to.”

 

“I know.” Scarred caramel fingers reached out and Matt moved forward to lean over him. The Leader’s hands cupped the man’s cheeks and a chaste kiss pressed to his lips. Those gloved hands tightened around the arm rests on his wheelchair. “Be prepared to, though.”

 

“Roger, _Boss._ ” A disgusted look fell over the teen’s face and his boyfriend chuckled. “Let’s go join the others.”

 

“Sure. Wheel me around?”

 

“And ruin your sense of power?”

 

“I could kill you with this wheelchair and leave you still questioning how I did it in the after life.” A chuckle left the man as he moved around the chair and grabbed the handles in the back. A solid push putting it in motion and the door opened for them in seconds. The others waiting just outside and dressed in their combat gear. “Everyone ready?”

 

Nods went around the room. His Commanders decked out in their gear and their appearances bringing back memories.

 

From Gridlock in his skin tight under suit, baggy cargo shorts, bullet proof vest, and a leather jacket. His dyed green hair pulled back into a small bun on the back of his head and swept, and clipped, out of his face. Combat boots on his feet and his band on his wrist, a communicator in his ear, and weapons no doubt hidden in every available space on his person.

 

While Lodestar stood in a skin tight suit as well. A leather jacket pulled onto his shoulders and a pair of army green jeans on his lower half. A good half dozen pockets on them and combat boots on his feet. Gun holsters on his thighs, his belt filled with modified clips, and a pair of pilot goggles over his eyes. His hair left to lay as it may and a communicator in his ear as well.

 

Both men armed to the teeth and an air of seriousness around the pair of them he missed more than he realized.

 

“We’re ready to drop down for the thirty second window.” Ravas spoke up, a collapsed tablet pulled from one of his pockets and opened to check the information on it. “As I was informed, the Blade will be powering down the Jumper Scar Reader tech, for the time mentioned, so we can drop down onto the rendezvous point and arrive undetected. There we’ll have our meeting.”

 

“Location?” Lance questioned, before the tablet was handed to him and the teen took the device. Blue eyes skimmed over the message, and his brain translated it, as he nodded and handed it back. “I’ll drop us, myself.”

 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Adam asked, while Lance raised an eyebrow. “You’ll put strain on your injuries with a huge Jump like that.”

 

“I had Coran double check the stitches. I’ll be safe to Jump us there, but we’ll Jump in pairs back.” Nods left both men, before the teen looked to the Myths and smiled. “You guys ready?”

 

“As ready as we can be.” Shiro replied, while Keith nodded beside him. “What if this is a trap?”

 

“Find Gridlock or Lodestar and follow their orders.” Nods left both Jumpers and Lance leaned back in his wheelchair. “They’ll get you to a safe location to hide for a bit, before you’re authorized to come back here.”

 

“I’d ask what place on this planet is safe, beside this base, but you’re probably hiding something else.” Matt joked, while the younger chuckled and held a hand out for the others. His free hand curled around the arm rest of the wheelchair.

 

“Let’s drop down.” Nods went around the group, before everyone moved forward to wrap their hand around his arm. Matt held tight to the wheelchair and his other hand moved to rest on his shoulder. “Drop in three…two…one.”

 

The snap was huge. Explosive as they reappeared and gasps echoed around them. A few weapons raised, clicks for safeties released, and Matt’s staff already out and at the ready. Gridlock’s hand in his pocket, eyebrow raised, and one of Lodestar’s guns drawn. Sparks discharged off him, while Lance sighed at the trio and Shiro and Keith backed up against one another. Several people sood around them, guns raised at them, and dozens upon dozens were scattered across the inside of the warehouse. Tablets set up as stations and supplies scattered across them. Pallets of inventory tucked away against the walls and stacked to the ceiling. Racks set up further in and Lance the only one relaxed as he waved a hand at them all.

 

“Hey, everyone. We’re here.” He spoke happily, smile on his face, as their attackers suddenly lowered their guns and gave them looks of relief. “Sorry for the noise. One big Jump is easier than several.”

 

“Sharpshooter.”

 

“It’s Sharpshooter.”

 

“Are those his Commanders?”

 

“Oh my god, that’s Lodestar!”

 

“He’s alive?”

 

“Sharpshooter, welcome back!”

 

The chorus of voice that started up had the Leader chuckling to himself, as he grabbed the wheels of his chair and moved past his Commanders and the Myths’. A protest on Lodestar’s lips, before Lance was swarmed with people. The teen shaking every hand and returning greetings, while a few gravitated to Lodestar and the Myths behind him. Praises and admirations given, before a small group of people started to part the crowd. The people around them moved to make way and a tall man with a white beard, short buzzed white hair, and a ball cap moved forward to smile at him.

 

“Sharpshooter.”

 

“Ozar.” Lance returned, before the man knelt down to hug him and the Leader relaxed. “You’re still look to be in top shape.”

 

A chuckle left the man as he stepped back.

 

“You could be in better health as always, Sharpshooter.” Laughter erupted between them and the man glanced up to look at his group. “And you’ve gathered together the best as well. I expect nothing less from you, overachiever.”

 

“Says the man that wouldn’t stop till he could recreate the Blue Lion’s bullets.” A fond smile was directed at him. “You’re the reason I’ve been able to fight since the Nalquod fell.”

 

“And you’re the reason we’re all still here.” A nod left the teen, before Ozar gestured to the men behind him. The lot of them dressed in Paladin similar gear, their briefcases nowhere in sight, and a pin attached to their coats. “And our guests are here.”

 

“Of course. I get around.” The teen spoke, before he held out his hand and the man in the front of the small group moved forward to shake his hand. His figure tall and broad, a hard set look on his face, scar ran down his face, and a long white braid lain over his shoulder and rested against his chest. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Nalquodian Leader and heir to the Blue Lion. Codename, Sharpshooter.”

 

“Leader of The Blade of Marmora and Coordination Manager, Kolivan.” The man spoke, voice deep, as they shook hands and his Commanders moved forward to stand just beside his wheelchair on either side of him. “And these must be your Commanders.”

 

A nod left the teen as Lodestar extended his hand.

 

“Right hand to the Nalquodian Leader, Vanguard of the front lines, and the guiding star of the Nalquodian forces.” Adam spoke proudly, as they shared a handshake. “Codename, Lodestar.”

 

“Left hand to the Nalquodian Leader, destroyer of Paladin firewalls in beginner level programs, Viral implanter, and Tech Master of the cyber web.” Ravas spoke up next, as they shook hands. “Codename, Gridlock. I was the one who contacted both groups by our Leader’s order.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Kolivan returned, head inclined to the others behind them. “And you must be the Myths Gridlock mentioned in your message.”

 

Footsteps echoed behind them as the trio came forward. Shiro the first to extend his hand out.

 

“It’s a pleasure. I’m Champion. Leader of the Myths.” The man replied, as Kolivan shook his hand.

 

“Samurai.” Keith introduced, while Matt reached his hand out as well.

 

“The ever illusive Chameleon.” Matt introduced, grin on his face, as they shook hands.

 

“You’re quite popular in the Paladins, Chameleon.” Kolivan spoke, hand taken back, while the Myth raised an eyebrow. “You’ve shown up to protect Sharpshooter on multiple occasions, and thworted multiple attempts to kill the new Nalquodian Leader. There’s been increased whispers about you. You’ve learned to throw knives?”

 

“By Sharpshooter’s teaching, yes.” Matt replied, while Lance’s fingers tightened around the arm rests on his chair. “The more skills at my disposal is to our benefit. As long as Sharpshooter is alive we stand strong.”

 

A nod left the Paladin, before Ozar gestured them further into the warehouse.

 

“Now that the introductions have been done, let’s have our meeting. There is a lot to discuss.”

 

“Of course.” Lance replied, as he wheeled himself forward and Ozar followed beside him. His Commanders right behind him and the Myths’ followed. The Blade behind them and everyone else returned to their stations. “Your numbers grew again, Ozar. More refugees?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Came the sigh, while the teen nodded. “The Paladins are increasing their surveillance and catching more hidden Jumpers off guard. Those of us who were safely hidden are being weeded out and children who can’t fend for themselves are suffering. We’ve managed to save some, but we can’t keep up.”

 

“I apologize for the lack of support, Ozar. Since the attack on Sendak’s base we’ve been on the run from the Paladins. We’ve managed to get somewhere safe for now, but if the Paladins are getting smarter it won’t be long before they expand their ideals to find us.”

 

“It’s not your fault that you have a higher agenda than ours, Sharpshooter.” The man next to him spoke, before he moved forward to pull open the door for him. “Securing the Mythical Lions is the top priority for you. Zarkon can’t get his hands on them.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

A nod was given to the man as he wheeled himself in. A big conference table in the center of the room and chairs circled around it. A holographic tablet set in the center of it and an empty space at the head of the table that the Leader wheeled himself over to. Lodestar and Gridlock seated on either side of him, and the Myths taking the seats close to them, while the Blade took up the remainder. Ozar seated at the end of the table and a sigh left the man when they all settled. The door closed to the rest of the wear house and locked.

 

“So, what’s the plan?”

 

Silence filled the room. Several people rubbing hands over their faces and stressed looks on the others. Lance leaned back in his chair and fingers rested against his chin.

 

“What’s Honvera’s condition like now a days?” Lance questioned, eyes settled on Kolivan and the man deeply frowned. “That bad?”

 

“Honvera?” Keith spoke in confusion, while Gridlock pulled out his collapsed tablet and tapped at it.

 

“Honvera is Zarkon’s wife. She was attacked by a small group of Jumpers, back when the Myths and their Lions kept the peace, and started this mess.” Gridlock supplied, eyebrow raised at the teen who shrunk in his seat a bit and nodded. “And while she did recover from her injuries, she’s been left in a coma ever since that night. From what I know she’s kept in a private hospital and has been well taken care of the past few years.”

 

“Even then, so much can only be done.” Lodestar added, while Kolivan nodded.

 

“There is only so much that can be done and at this time she’s starting to decline.” The Blade Leader spoke, while Lance rubbed a hand over his face. “It won’t be long before-”

 

“She dies and what sanity Zarkon has crumbles.” Lance finished, while the man nodded. “Blaytz said she was his world. The sole reason he joined the Myths and took Alfor’s proposition, was because he loved her and she was a Jumper.”

 

“Seriously?” Matt spoke in surprise, while the teen nodded.

 

“Honerva was an extremely intelligent woman. The brightest and the most ambitious and she did what she could with her research to try and fix the rift and hate between the Paladins and Jumpers. Zarkon fell in love with her drive and those ambitions and strove to change the world for her. The Jumpers who attacked her seemed to dislike her ideals.”

 

“Her discoveries where going to help drive David and Roland’s peace treaty forward years in advance.” Kolivan added, a troubled look on his face. “Her research and ideas were going to bring peace between both Paladins and Jumpers and put a new world order into place. Just laws and crime systems. She was an incredible Jumper, but since her attack everything has gotten far worse. Zarkon’s turn on the Myths destroyed what chance we had at the time.”

 

“Our chances don’t look so good now either.” Lance frowned, while the Blade members turned to look at him in slight surprise. “We’ve managed to get to safety and have gathered four of the five lions, but only the Yellow Lion has a permanent wielder. I will wield the Blue Lion when the time comes, but I will not use her for anything else, and the Red and Green Lions have no Myths. Not to mention the Yellow Myth needs training.

 

Add on the fact there are not many Jumpers within the Rebellion that can fight, and the Nalquod only has two Commanders in its ranks, and our forces look bleak in comparison to the Paladin’s force. We wouldn’t stand a chance against Zarkon at this very moment.”

 

“Is there any hope we would stand a chance against him?” Ozar questioned, while the teen heavily frowned. “Honvera’s health will not last long. It’ll be a miracle if she lasts to the end of the year, from what the Blade has told me, and if that’s true our time is short. Is there anyway we could squeak out a win?”

 

“Gridlock.”

 

Finger halted on his tablet and the man frowned at the screen. Charachol eyes lifted to gaze at the people down the table.

 

“Full figures?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“The chance of success is point zero five percent.” Several eyes widened around the table, even the Blade surprised, while Lance frowned. “We have no wielders for the four Lions we have in our possession and the Black Lion is with Zarkon. The Black Lion is well crafted enough to destroy the other Lions if they came in contact with it’s blade. Not to mention, with only two Nalquodian Commanders, and the specialties at our disposal, the most we could hope for is a dent in their forces. Even if the Blade stepped out to help, and what little of the Rebellion joined in, our smaller forces would be slaughtered in five minutes. The three Nalquodian members on the board would possibly last thirty minutes, in the best conditions, and then we’d be cornered and perish. It’s too great a risk to attempt, unless your a neanderthal with no cerebral cortex.”

 

Scarred caramel fingers rubbed at his forehead, before he gestured to the man on his left.

 

“As much as we all of you want to take out Zarkon, before Honerva dies, it’s not possible. Not with the forces we have right now.” Lance spoke, while Kolivan leaned back in his seat. Narrowed eyes focused on him. “I trust Gridlock’s math.”

 

“Then what do you suggest we do, Sharpshooter?” Kolivan asked, while blue eyes lifted to meet the Blade’s. “Of anyone on this planet, I wouldn’t think you’d put together this meeting just to tell us an attack is useless. The previous Blue Myth wouldn’t have picked you as an heir with no reasoning behind it. You have some kind of plan correct?”

 

“Sort of.” The deadpan sent the room into silence. Lodestar silently groaned and a hand rubbed over his face. “It’s just as risky at attacking Zarkon with our full forces, but the outcome should give us a higher success rate. However, you’ll all have to agree to it.”

 

“Agree to it?” Ozar spoke in concern, while the teen nodded and rested his hands in his lap. “What risky scheme do you have up your sleeve now, Sharpshooter?”

 

“One that puts us all on a silver platter, and not even a single weapon is raised.”

 

“No.” Lodestar spoke instantly, tone defensive, while Lance frowned. “Zarkon is not someone you take lightly. Going in without a weapon is-”

 

“I never said I wasn’t going in without a weapon.” Lance replied, while his Commander frowned. “I said I wasn’t going to raise a weapon. Not unless the Nalquodian rule is broken.”

 

“No blood is shed till one of our own has shed blood.” Gridlock recited, while Lodestar frowned heavily. “No life is taken till a life of our own has fallen. No action is taken till the god of our sea calls out amongst the waves.”

 

“I know the rules, and I don’t approve of them in this situation.” Lodestar replied, eyebrows furrowed. “There is no heir to the Nalquod and no one is qualified to take the position. I’m not for putting our Leader into that kind of position.”

 

“Position?” Matt asked in confusion, while the teen sighed and leaned back in his chair.

 

“I want to talk to Zarkon face to face, on my terms.”

 

“No way! That’s way too dangerous!” Keith spoke up. The teen on his feet and the chair scraped back against the floor. Purple eyes narrowed at him and the Blade members surprised by his outburst. “You guys said so yourself. Zarkon is way too powerful, especially with the Black Lion, and you want to just walk up to him and have a damn conversation!? You and me both know that won’t be possible!”

 

“Not unless we use the situation against him.” Lance calmly spoke, as Keith fell silent and frowned. “There is a gathering in two weeks, almost a ball of sorts, and Zarkon and the Paladins will be hosting it. The attendees are company CEO’s and high ranking people of society around the world. It’s the biggest event of the year, just before Christmas, and we’re going to turn it into our opportunity to take the world by storm.”

 

“You ingenious higher being.” Gridlock chuckled beside him. Grin on the man’s face and a sneaky glint in his eyes that Lance smiled at. “You’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do, are you?”

 

“You bet.” Gridlock erupted into laughter beside him and the teen looked to the rest of the people at the table.

 

“Our chances just went up fifty percent- no, seventy. Our boss is incredible. Ingenious!”

 

“I still don’t like it.” Lodestar spoke, while the teen nodded to the two Leaders on the other side of the table.

 

“It’s not your call. It’s there’s.” Lance replied, while Kolivan and Ozar frowned. “As Nalquodian Leader I’ll pass the mission, but only if the both of you approve of it. It’ll be tedious and have to be carefully executed, but the results will come out with a higher percentage than taking him on head on from the get go. Plus, we have all the people we need for this mission to go through in success in our ranks. All we need is a yes or no.”

 

Silence filled the room. Kolivan and Ozar leaned back in their seats and contemplating looks on their faces. The Blade looking to their Leader in anticipation, while Lodestar glared at the table and Gridlock grinned at his screen. His tech master typing away at his tablet in record speed and the Myths confused and worried.

 

“Yes.” Kolivan finally spoke, dark eyes lifted to meet blue, and Lance gave him a nod. “If what you’re implying succeeds we could turn the tide and view on Paladins and Jumpers in a full one hundred and eighty degrees in one fell swoop. It’d be a massive blow and a historic mission. You have the Blade’s support, Sharpshooter.”

 

“Then the Rebellion will support you as well.” Ozar added, while the man gave him a nod. “We may not have much of a fighting force, but we’ll make sure you have the supplies and equipment you need to survive a battle against Zarkon if it comes to that. We’ll be your background support, Sharpshooter.”

 

“Then we’re in agreement. We’ll make our move during the ball and defeat Zarkon and take the world by storm.” Lance announced, while both Leaders nodded and stood. “I’ll be sure to contact both groups, via the appropriate channels, to give a detailed description of the missions layout, parameters, and actions we’ll have to check.”

 

“I don’t doubt it.” Ozar lightly chuckled, as they shook hands and Kolivan moved forward to share a handshake as well.

 

“I’ll make sure my best Paladins are at that ball, Sharpshooter.” Kolivan spoke with promise, while the teen nodded. “You’ll have the best fighters at your side. You have my word.”

 

“Thank you, Kolivan. And thank you, Ozar. I’ll be sure to get you a list of supplies as well.”

 

“Call it done, Sharpshooter.”

 

“Then this meeting is adjourned.”

* * *

“Are you fucking stupid?!”

 

Lance sat quietly in his bed back at the Nalqudian Aquatic base, in the Med Bay, and raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him. Matt seated beside him on the bed and Gridlock typing away at his tablet in the corner. Lodestar’s hand wrapped around the metal frame to his bed and leaned toward him, gaze glared at him and eyebrows furrowed heavily.

 

“No. I didn’t suffer any head trauma.” Lance spoke calmly, while Gridlock snorted and Lodestar’s grip tightened. “I’m trying to-”

 

“Get yourself killed!” Adam snapped, while the teen sighed and leaned back against the mattress. “Don’t you fucking sigh at me, Lance! This is Zarkon! The man that slaughtered all the Myths and destroyed the Nalquod! This isn’t Sendak!”

 

A flinch left the teen and blue eyes glared up at the man dangerously. His Commander a solid force in front of him and his gaze for once not affecting him.

 

“Yes, I went there. This is Zarkon. Even with the years that passed, the man is dangerous. I talked to Kolivan, while Keith and Shiro spent some time with Ulaz, and he made it clear that Zarkon hasn’t gotten any weaker than before.” Adam spoke seriously, while Lance frowned. “He always has his Commanders at his side, unless they’re out on their own mission, and the Black Lion is always close. This plan is too risky.”

 

“But it’s risky enough to protect the Jumpers.” Lance spoke quietly, while Gridlock looked up from his tablet and Lodestar frowned. “That’s what the Nalquod was made for. To protect and save our own kind. They’re our kin, born from the same waves a-”

 

“And surf. They share the same abilities as we do and it’s our duty to protect them. I know.” Adam ground out, before he rubbed a hand over his face. “But this isn't the way to do it, Lance. This kind of plan…it’s too dangerous and I don’t like it. One wrong move and we lose you.”

 

“You won’t.” The teen spoke confidently, while brown eyes met his. “I’ve fought Paladins nonstop for three years since the Nalquod fell. I survived several attacks on my life. My kill count has almost matched yours, and I’ll do everything in my power to protect the Jumpers around the world. I may have never wanted to be a part of this war, but it’s my duty to end it. As the Leader of the Nalquod that responsibility falls on my shoulders.”

 

Silence fell over the air. Adam’s eyebrows furrowed, till the teen stood up straighter and Gridlock tapped at his profile to recheck his kill count.

 

“I have to finished what David and Roland started.” The tablet clattered to the ground. All eyes on him and Lance sat his ground. “They were murdered before they could put the treaty and laws into place. Honerva’s research was going to give us an almost instant peace and she suffered. As the last heir to this responsibility it falls on me to finish what they started. I’ll finish this.”

 

“Lance.” Matt quietly spoke, while the teen turned and gave him a small smile. “You can’t be serious. Zarkon won’t listen to reason. Honerva’s health is declining and he won’t listen to a word you say. Jumpers put her in that hospital bed. He won’t care.”

 

“They’re not who I’ll be speaking to.” Hazel eyes widened and the younger nodded. “Zarkon might not be too far gone, but he’s committed too many crimes. He’ll pay for what he’s done, but we won’t be alone. I’ll make sure of it. We’ll change history in one single moment.”

 

“Then don’t expect to do it alone.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of going into that ballroom without my ever illusive Chameleon.”

 

“You’ll have all of us.” Adam finalized, while the teen nodded. “Create that plan carefully, Lance. No missteps or miscalculations. Don’t miss a single detail. I won’t let you fall to the Black Myth. My pride as your second in command won’t allow it.”

 

“I’ll make sure Lance’s plan is perfect.” Ravas promised, while Lodestar nodded. Lance reached forward to hold his hand out and the tech master’s eyebrow raised. “Really, Lance?”

 

“Humor me?”

 

A sigh left the man as he got up and set his hand over the teen’s. Lodestar lightly chuckled as he reached forward to follow suit and Matt settled his hand on top.

 

“Together we’ll walk this path none follow.” Lance spoke, while Gridlock and Lodestar smirked.

 

“Even as we walk to the end of the Earth.” They spoke, eyebrows raised when Matt joined in and the four of them lifted their hands and separated them.

 

“Let’s change history.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
> Keith: Scar Ignition- Keith has the ability to Jump at a fast enough rate to ignite the energy and gas that emits out of his Jump Scars. With the extremely fast Jump, and the friction it creates, he can set the energy and gas created in Jump Scars on fire. The flames can be refueled with a Jump and can not burn other Jumpers. But can burn everything else. They appear as a translucent purple color.
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


	51. Battery Shockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has begun. The countdown to the mission to face Zarkon. 
> 
> While the Myths discover Lance's plan and rise up to join the ranks, preparations are being made. The Blade is on the move and the Rebel Forces are in motion. Plans are being drawn up and training has begun, but not everyone is excited. There is too much at stake and the price for victory is steep. The only question they can ask themselves:
> 
> Can they pay that price?
> 
> And with a new Specialty holder in the works, everything hits the fan...Just how more does he have to lose before fate is satisfied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Sorry for the week late chapter everyone! *bows* I deeply apologize. I tried my hardest to get the chapter out, but I couldn't. I was extremely busy working on Illustrations I did for this year's Latté week that was taking place this week. I spent two weeks straight working on all seven and I cut into the chapter time. So I deeply apologize. 
> 
> However, I'm here with the chapter and I'll hopefully not be interrupted again!....we'll see. 
> 
> Either way, here is your new content and if you're interested to see what I've done for Latté week so far feel free to check out what I've done on Instagram! My username is --> akanethorn  
> I'm also have an abandoned tumblr I've been posting on all week --> akanethorn  
> ....I'm so original, aren't I? lol. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up!” Hunk spoke, face pale, while the others in the room lightly frowned. “We’re going to go to some ball in two weeks to take on Zarkon?! He was one of the Myths before us and he has the Black Lion! Isn’t that suicide?!”

 

A nod left Lance. A grim look on his face and his fingers clenched together in his lap. His Commanders on either side of him and the Myths in front of him. Allura and Pidge’s mouths dropped open, Hunk’s face pale, a sad look on Coran’s, and soft frowns on Shiro and Keith’s faces. 

 

“Yes. We- Some of us will be attending the ball that Zarkon and the Paladins will be hosting.” Lance clarified, while worried looks fell over everyone’s faces. “It’ll be an infiltration mission and I’ll be confronting him during the party.”

 

“Which I still believe is suicide, mind you.” Lodestar voiced his displeasure, despite the frown the teen gave his Commander. “Zarkon is not to be trifled with, even if he is much older now, the Leaders at the meeting we attended made that much clear. These years have not been kind on him and his view on Jumpers hasn’t changed. However, whatever you order is the order I will follow.”

 

“Then why bother at all?” Keith questioned, arms crossed over his chest, an uncomfortable look on his face. “I get Zarkon needs to be stopped, and that his wife is dying, but why do we need to do something so risky at a time like that? We’ll be right in the open and in front of a lot of people. Anything could go wrong and we’d be playing protectors instead of attackers. Why not wait till after the party and his wife’s death?”

 

“Because Zarkon will most likely have lost all reason by then and have no other goal than to slaughter every Jumper on the planet.” Lance spoke, while a few people stiffened. “He’s nothing without Honerva. She was everything to him and he believed so strongly in her goal to bring peace, but that belief was easily destroyed when she was attacked and put into a coma as the result. He’s sworn vengeance on all of us and her passing would break what’s left of his reasoning. That’s one reason we need to be there at that ball.”

 

“The other reason?” Pidge asked, a heavy frown on her face, while Lance sighed. “It’s suicide, Lance. Zarkon-”

 

“Because if we don’t do anything the death toll skyrockets.” Lance cut off, tone serious, while the others fell silent. “The Myths created a temporary peace and it was destroyed by Zarkon. His drive has increased the amount of Jumper deaths exponentially that any and every Jumper across the planet, young and old, can not hide from his Paladins. They’re being hunted like game and the Rebellion can not keep up with them. More and more Jumpers are falling to the Paladins and those with families are following the march of death. The bodies are piling and I can’t sit here and not do anything. David, Roland, and Honerva worked too hard and gave their lives to try and make peace possible. I won’t give up on their dream. I’ll make it a reality, for all of us.”

 

“But what if you can’t?” Keith challenged, while the Leader clenched his jaw. “I get that more of our kind is dying and we barely stand a chance, and that if we left the base we’d be killed, but what if it’s better if we jus-”

 

“We strike like a raging sea, but we’re as silent as the still ocean. I reach out to meet you, like the waves touch the shore. You are my kin. Born from the waves and surf. Together we make a crashing wave, a raging storm, and an indestructible tsunami. Stand beside me brother. Fight beside me brother, and I shall lay my life down for you. Like you me. Together we slay our enemies with a drowning wave, and together we walk a path none follow. Even as we walk to the end of the earth...do you know what the Nalquodian creed stands for?” Lance questioned, eyes dangerously narrowed, while he got a small shake of the head. “It means we stand together, we risk our lives, we give every drop of our blood and our very own breath to protect our own kind. We strike as one and do it to ensure we live and that no one dies. When blood is shed we shed blood. When a life is lost we kill the individual responsible and when the god of our seas sends a message across the waves we take action. 

 

I’ve lived and learned under this creed and I can’t sit here and do nothing anymore. There may have been a time that I didn’t want a part of this battle, that I wanted that normal life, but it isn’t possible anymore. Not with the number of people suffering, not with the sacrifices that have been made to get this far, and not with the fact we have one chance to fix it all in one fell swoop. I can’t ignore this chance. The Blade of Marmora, a group of Paladins doing everything they have to save us, and the Jumper Rebellion Forces are on our side. We have no better chance than now and you’ll have to drag me kicking and screaming into my grave to keep from making this mission succeed. There is too much at stake and the Nalquodian assets at my disposal will ensure we’ll win.” 

 

“The Nalquod has assets?” Pidge deadpanned, eyebrow raised, while the teen nodded. “You’re kidding me right? The Nalquod is just a bunch of Jumpers saving other Jumpers. Who would support that?”

 

“You’d be surprised.” The Leader spoke, while she crossed her arms over her chest. “Regardless, I have forty-eight hours to come up with a plan for this mission and I thought I would inform you all of the situation. You’re in no way required to take part in this mission, but you deserve to be made aware of it.”

 

“Will you be wielding the Blue Lion?” Allura asked, a concerned look on her face, while Lance hesitated and gave a nod. 

 

“I will not lift a weapon till one is turned on me and the situation calls for one, but I will have the Blue Lion at my side and I will use her if the time comes.” Came the clarification, while Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise. “I promised myself I wouldn’t wield her till the time was right, I’ve lost too much with her at my side, but this is Zarkon. The man that killed the previous Myths, brought the Nalquod to its knees, and has left a sea of bodies in his wake. This is the only instance I’d wield her to slaughter willingly and if I have to open that case again I’ll kill him no matter the costs. Not just for your father, the Myths, and the Nalquod, but for every Jumper past, present, and future. You have my word, Allura.”

 

A small nod left the woman. Her shoulders relaxed slightly, while the teen let out a soft sigh. 

 

“That’s all I wanted to tell you. You’re free to leave and continue to live here. This place is as much of a home for you as it is for us.” Lance declared, before he reached forward and set his hand on the table. Information exploded across the screen and several of the Myths stepped back in surprise as Matt stepped into the room with a tablet in hand. “Until the mission, I’ll be planning and preparing, so-”

 

“I’d like to take part in this mission.” 

 

Silence sliced through the air. Every gaze turned toward the man who spoke and Shiro’s gaze locked on the Leader’s with a strong resolve. His shoulders squared and an unshakeable expression on his face while he stood tall. 

 

“Shiro-” Keith spoke up, before Sharpshooter relaxed back into his wheelchair. 

 

“Are you sure?” Sharpshooter questioned, while Keith opened his mouth to protest and Shiro nodded. “This isn’t a simple battle or mission, Champion. This is a tactical move in an all out war against the single man that started this massive war between our two peoples. One misstep in this plan will result in death and I don’t want that to be a possibility. Any hesitation will get us killed and I will not let people into this fight if they’re not completely serious.”

 

“I am.” Silence filled the air between them, before the man let out a heavy breath. “I have to. For all the Jumpers who were kidnapped and used for the Paladins experiments and tests. For any of them that could still be the Paladin’s captives. I want to be a part of this and grant them their freedom. It’s the least I can do after what Ulaz did for us.”

 

Beside him Keith lowered his head and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. Eyebrows pinched, while Lance gave a nod in return. 

 

“If you’re sure.” Another nod was given. “Then you’ll be training with Lodestar, Champion. Your current skills are inadequate for this fight and you need to be conditioned to fight like a Nalquod. Lodestar will make sure that happens.”

 

“Thank you, Lance.” A hum left the teen, just as Matt stopped beside him and handed him a tablet. 

 

“Then-”

 

“I’ll join too.” Blue eyes lifted to meet purple and Keith glared at him. “If Shiro and Matt are going to be a part of this then I want in. Shiro isn’t the only one that was experimented on and it’s time they paid for that one way or another. They’ll regret having made us their toys.”

 

“Lodestar.”

 

“I’ll train, hot shot.” The Commander spoke, before Hunk shifted in his spot and raised a hand. Adam’s eyebrow raised. “You as well Barricade? You just made it apparent you wanted no part of this.”

 

“Yeah, I did, but…” A stressed look fell over his face. Pidge whispered to him in hushed, angry, words before the bulkier man shook his head at her. “I promised Lance I’d watch his back and be his shield!”

 

Lance and his Commanders blinked at him in surprise. A smile slowly made it onto Sharpshooter’s face as he shook his head. 

 

“You don’t have to do that, Hunk, really. I can-”

 

“You’re fighting Zarkon, Lance!” The Myth spoke up, while Pidge jolted beside him and Lance blinked at him in surprise. “The biggest bad in Paladin history, and I can’t let you do it without a proper shield! You said so yourself that Grygan was the team’s shield, and he did whatever he could to protect the Myths, and I can’t fail his legacy as the Yellow Myth! You gave me that shield and I can’t let it go to waste! I want to protect you!”

 

“The Black Lion could destroy her, though, Hunk.” Lance spoke, while the teen gulped and nodded. “Zarkon’s Black Lion was made thicker and heavier than most of the other Lions, because he was a fairly large man and he wanted something heavy to swing. With the right amount of force the Red, Green, and Blue Lions would shatter under the pressure. The Yellow Lion could withstand a few blows, but after that she’d shatter.”

 

“Then I have to make sure that doesn’t happen. Grygan was the impenetrable shield.” The teen spoke confidently, while Lance gave him a smile and nodded. “Thank you, Lance.”

 

“It’s no problem, buddy. Lodestar.”

 

“I’ll take the three of them under my instruction. The lot of them should be a good enough challenge.” Adam spoke to his right, while Keith glared at him and Hunk gulped. “I expect all three of you in the training deck in one hour and everyday at sunrise. You have a lot of work ahead of you and we have limited time. Understood?”

 

Confirmations left the trio and Pidge crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“You said we have the Green Lion. Where is it?”

 

“It’s in this base.” Silence filled the air, several eyes widened at him, while Lance raised an eyebrow. “What, you didn’t figure it out? I said that the Green Lion was in a Nalquodian vault I couldn’t get to. Back then we only had one Nalquod. Now we have three.”

 

A fingers pointed to the Commanders on either side of him and he smirked.  

 

“I did say that saving Lodestar wasn’t going to be a waste, after all. You’d thank me later.”

 

“I can’t believe you.” Keith deadpanned, eyes narrowed, while the Leader chuckled. “It’s one surprise after another with you. What secret are you going to drop on us next?”

 

“None for now. I like to keep my secrets close and classified, till the time is right.” Lance lightly chuckled, while Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

“Are Lodestar and Gridlock going to participate too?” Gremlin spoke up, while the teen waved his hand back and forth horizontally. “What’s that mean?”

 

“I’ll be in the field with the Boss.” Lodestar spoke up, while Gridlock sighed and raised his hand.

 

“And I’ll be behind my army of computers and destroying the Paladins from within, unless the Boss needs me in an emergency.” The tech expert clarified, while the girl frowned. “Why do you want to know, Gremlin?”

 

“Because I’m completely human and I can’t fight with all of you Jumpers.”

 

Silence shattered the room. Lance’s jaw dropped, while Lodestar’s eyes widened and Gridlock chuckled. 

 

“S-Seriously?! You’re human?!” Lance demanded, while she raised an eyebrow and nodded. “B-but you-”

 

“You seriously didn’t know?” Keith laughed, while the teen shook his head. “She’s never Jumped, Frankenstein. You even said so in the desert that there were five pings, not six. She’s always been with one of us when we went anywhere.”

 

“But she saved Matt!”

 

“With Hunk.” Pidge spoke, a mocking tone to her voice, while the Leader frowned at her. “Seriously, Lance?”

 

“I thought it was quite obvious.” Coran popped up, while the Leader slumped back in his seat. 

 

“Pidge is human? Seriously?”

 

“I like you even more, Gremlin.” Gridlock chuckled, before he nodded. “I’ll take her fully under my wing, Boss. She far succeeds any of my men that have been in my ranks and she’s nearly on par with me. The Paladins won’t know what hit them. No matter if I’m behind a keyboard or not.”    
  


“Fine.” Came the defeated reply, while the Myths chuckled. “I’d still like you to get some minor training with Lodestar at some point, Pidge. If you were to step onto the battlefield for any reason I want you prepared.”

 

A nod left her, while blue eyes shifted to the last two individuals in the room. 

 

“I’d also like it if you were to assist us, albeit minorly, Allura. Your Scar Shatter could be the only thing that keeps this base safe and secure and we’ll need your medical skills if anything were to happen, Coran.”

 

“Of course, Lance.” Allura agreed, while Coran grinned. 

 

“I’d be happy to help! I’ll just need a few more, skilled, hands to help during that time.” Coran spoke up, head nodded. “If a few of you come back hurt I can’t do everything. If you could get some Rebels to the base, so I can train them, it’d be most appreciated, Leader.”

 

“I can contact Ozar and ask for a half dozen Jumpers to assist, Coran. And thank you, Allura.” Nods left both Jumpers, before the teen sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Then until the ball do everything you can to prepare, please. I won’t have a plan for another forty-eight hours, but any kind of preparation will be helpful and...thank you. All of you.”

 

Nods left all the Myths, before he took the tablet from his boyfriend. 

 

“Then good luck.” 

 

Without another word they all left. The Myths filed out, soft jabs and jokes pointed a few of them. Keith and Shiro in a serious conversation, and Hunk seeming to psyche himself up for later. All while the Leader looked down at the screen in his hands and scrolled through the list. 

 

“And Ozar approved the order?”

 

“Yes. He sent confirmation a half hour ago.” Matt spoke beside Lodestar, while both Commanders backed off to lean over the table and talk to one another. “He’s starting production on the required supplies right now and all his customers are coming to their base from all over the world to assist them. They’ll have the order done a few days before the mission.” 

 

“Good. One thing that’s going right.”

 

“Do you still plan to go along with your decision?” A nod left the teen, while Matt softly frowned. “I still don’t approve of it, Lance. You shouldn’t go alone.”

 

“Agreed.” Lodestar spoke, while the teen sighed. 

 

“Well none of you are available and this is a Nalquodian Leader duty.” Lance replied, while the trio frowned at him. “Fine. Would you be happier if I contacted Kolivan and asked for escorts to all my meetings?”

 

“Yes.

 

“Yes, Lance.”

 

“Preferably, Boss.”

 

“Fine. I’ll contact Kolivan tonight and head off to the meetings tomorrow.”

 

“And have that plan finished tonight.” Gridlock requested, as he grabbed the flash drive off the table and pocketed it. “I’d like to go over it tomorrow, in between teaching Gremlin, before you send it off to the Rebels and Blade of Marmora.”

 

“I will.” A nod left the man, before he waved and headed for the door. “Then I’ll get started. I’ll leave the rest to you.”

 

“Of course, Boss.”

* * *

A yawn filled the halls. Arms stretched into the air and muscles pulled and joints popped. The soft clank sounded every once in awhile and the sparing echoed into the space. A smirk on the male’s face as he stepped into the entrance and peeked into the training deck. Hazel eyes wide in an instant as he caught sight of the four people sparring amongst the concrete.

 

“Come on, hot shot! Hit me!”

 

The clack of wooden swords sounded. Shiro bolted into the fight, fists ready, just as Lodestar ducked and countered Keith’s swing. Both easily knocked back and stumbled for their footing, just as Hunk Jumped and came down on the man. The Yellow Lion in his grasp and the heavy metal slammed into the concrete where the Commander had been. Lodestar now a few feet away from them all and wooden sword raised for their next attack. Hunk frowned at his failed attack and the huge shield back up and ready for his next assault. Keith and Shiro right at his side, while Lodestar readied himself for the next attack. Just before Hunk noticed him and suddenly stood up straighter. A huge smile on his face. 

 

“Hey, Matt!” All eyes shifted to him and the Chameleon gave an embarrassed wave. “You come to spar with us?”

 

“Not in this part of the training sector.” The man spoke, as he hesitantly stepped into the room and leaned against the wall just by the door. “I was heading to the long range area to practice my knife precision.”

 

“Damn. Was hoping you could give us a hand with this.” Keith grumbled, while Lodestar sighed and looked at the group. 

 

“The three of you need the training more than Chameleon.” The Commander spoke, tone serious, while the group frowned slightly. “He can keep up with the Boss and can fight beside him fluidly. Until the three of you can fight like a team I don’t want to hear you asking others for help.”

 

A grumble escaped his little brother’s mouth, Shiro elbowed him in disapproval, while Matt lightly chuckled and Lodestar got back into a defensive stance. 

 

“Now then, arm yourselves!”

 

The man’s Jump was full of power. Echoed and popped through the room, before he appeared behind them and Keith was instantly there. Sword raised and the attack parried, while Shiro’s delayed movement gave the man an opening. Electricity sparked off his body, and discharged into the air, as a paintball pistol was yanked from his belt and the trigger pulled. The shot explosive as it slammed into the man’s thigh and had him on his knees in seconds. Fingers cradling the injury and pain pulled across his face, while Hunk came from behind and swung the shield. Lodestar instantly ducked and feet swung as he sent the teen off balance. A huge thud and clang echoed through the air, just as Keith’s swing of his sword connected with the Nalquod’s block. Both Jumpers glared at one another, before Lodestar moved and in an instant they were in a sword fight. 

 

Keith’s stance more solid than the last time Matt saw him practice, his swings more precise and each attack a bit more calculated. A look of concentration on his brother’s face, before he backed up into Shiro and suddenly tumbled backwards. A yelp echoed into the air as Lodestar frowned and lowered his weapon at the exhausted Myths around him. Matt lightly chuckled, while Hunk groaned and flopped back onto the ground. 

 

“Damn it!” Keith cursed, while Shiro rubbed his thigh and the bruise no doubt under his sweatpants. Several scattered over Keith’s arms and Hunk’s shoulders. “Can’t we get a handicap?”

 

“Paladins don’t hand out handicaps.” Lodestar grumbled out, obviously displeased, while he set the hilt of the wooden sword on the floor and leaned against it. “And neither will Zarkon. He’ll attack to cut you down with one blow. Hesitation will get you killed, Champion, Barricade.”

 

Apologies left both Jumpers and Matt moved off the wall. 

 

“And you did better, Samurai, but you’re still full of holes. Pay attention to who is around you.”

 

“Fine, Sparky.” Keith grumbled, while Hunk sat up straighter and Matt moved for the door. 

 

“Oh yeah! I meant to mention this earlier, when I first saw you discharge energy, but it looked just like that the one time Matt did it.” Hunk exclaimed, just as Chameleon halted in the doorway and stared wide-eyed at the wall. Fingers gripped around the doorway, before he slowly turned to look back at the others just as Lodestar slowly turned to look at him. Hunk’s eyebrow raised in confusion. “You didn’t notice, Matt?”

 

The silence in the air was enough of the answer. Keith and Shiro’s eyes as wide as his, while Lodestar stared at him as if he was studying the Myth.

 

“You ran into the electric fielded room to grab Lodestar, but the timer ran out on the way back and you forced a Jump to get out of the room before it blew up.” Barricade explained, small hand gestures made, while Lodestar looked between the larger Jumper and Chameleon. “You shouldn’t have had the energy to make that Jump, because it would’ve disrupted it, but you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the noise was huge. It sounded like a gunshot and there was electricity sparked off the both of you! I almost didn’t want to get too close, but Lodestar was hurt an-”

 

“Why wasn’t I informed of this?” Lodestar demanded, tone serious, while Hunk gulped and shrunk into himself. Brown eyes turned and glared at him. “All this time, while you were trying to protect the Boss, you-”

 

“I...I thought it was a fluke.” Silence filled the air when Matt spoke. Confusion pulled across his face and his hands shoved into his jean pockets. “I knew I shouldn’t have been able to Jump at that moment in time, but I knew the room would blow up if I didn’t move fast enough. So I forced my body to make the Jump. One second I was in the room and the next all this energy ignited and I was out in the hall. I didn’t even notice the discharge. All that mattered was Hunk getting you back to the base and myself getting back to Lance and the others. I didn’t bother giving it another thought, and I didn’t need to force a Jump after, so I didn’t give it another thought. I just wanted to make the Jump.”

 

Silence filled the room. Brown eyes narrowed at him, and the others quiet, while Matt frowned. 

 

“Why, is that important?”

 

A groan left Keith. His brothers hands slapped over his face and the teen flopped back onto the floor, while Shiro sighed and Hunk raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Dude, you have a specialty.” Barricade spoke, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Matt stiffened as his fellow Myth gestured to the Commander. “And it looks like Lodestar’s.”

 

“There’s no way I have a specialty.” Matt tried to reason, while Lodestar angrily sighed and tossed his practice sword into Hunk’s hands. “I could see Shiro and Keith, because they have the combat experience, but I’m just a seams-”

 

Lodestar’s Jump was explosive. Only seconds given, before the man was next to him and an electrostatic fist flew at him. Matt ducked and dove for the floor. Palms slapped against the concrete and the man barrel rolled, before he Jumped and came down on the Commander. Staff already raised and electricity sparked off of it, as Lodestar twisted and grabbed his weapon. Fingers yanked on the metal, and the energy sparked off it having no effect on the man, as he attempted to throw the Myth off his weapon. Chameleon twisted, and hands moved to grip the staff better, as he swung his body around and slammed his feet into the Commander’s chest. The wind knocked out of the man and Lodestar flying a few feet while he collided with the floor and rolled a few times. Heaved gasps filled the air as Matt landed and suddenly stiffened. Hazel eyes wide as he stared at the downed man and held onto his electrified staff tighter. 

 

“Shit, Lodestar-!”

 

A Jump exploded. A wince left the Myth as he turned and swung his staff as the pop echoed behind him. A hand slapped around his staff and another flew at him. Electricity sparked off it, fingers reached for his face, as the younger flinched back and dropped his weight. Staff let go of and feet swung to knock the man off balance. Lodestar stumbled and the Myth’s staff swung to catch him, just as Matt swung his fist and slammed it into the man’s face. Fingers wrapped around his wrist and electricity exploded between them. A cry of pain left Chameleon as it surged through him and Keith and Shiro yelled for him.  

 

The energy coursed through him, unrelenting, before the pain suddenly stopped. The crackle of electricity still filling the air as hazel eyes opened and suddenly widened at the man still in front of him. Lodestar’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and the glove that covered his fingers. Wires and metal covering the material, energy sizzled from it, and a battery pack on the man’s belt attached to it. The battery activated and the power sparked off both of them. The Myth’s gaze looking over his person, and the electricity sparking off of him, before their gazes met and Lodestar finally stood down. Matt’s staff collapsed and handed back, just as those fingers let go of him and the man pulled the glove off his fingers. The battery shut off and brown eyes met hazel once more. 

 

“I’d congratulate you, but our specialty is a bit of a curse Chameleon.” Lodestar spoke, while Keith snapped his open mouth shut and the energy discharged off the pair dispersed. 

 

“Curse?” Matt questioned, cautiously, as he took his staff back. “Does it have a bad backlash or-?”

 

“Blaytz named it Electricity Conversion and Manipulation.” Lodestar cut off, tone serious, while Matt nodded and put his staff back on his belt. The others quiet as they listened. “We called it ECM for short, but it’s effects are both difficult, strenuous, and life threatening.”

 

“If it’s life threatening, why use it?” 

 

“Because we both have the extremely rare ability to turn electrical energy into our own, compatible with our Jump energy, and discharge it at our leisure from small bursts or magnitudes that could level buildings.”

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Keith breathed, while Shiro elbowed him and Lodestar frowned in disapproval.

 

“The only problem with an ability like that i-”

 

“If our bodies can’t handle the energy, contain it, or withstand the force we could die.” Matt finished, while the Commander nodded solemnly. “Is that why it hurt at first?”

 

“Because you weren’t used to that much energy at once, yes.” Lodestar spoke, finger pointed to the staff on his belt. “It’s also why you’re able to use that staff. It probably seemed like you became accustomed to that much electricity and it was just your body getting used to it, but it was your specialty at work. Your body was becoming accustomed to taking in that much power at once and using it for whatever you needed.”

 

“Needed? I thought it was just a discharge.” A frown fell over Lodestar’s face, before he tapped the battery on his belt. 

 

“No. The best way to think of the pair of us is a battery. It sounds confusing, but our specialty works like one. As normal Jumpers we use around twenty-five to fifty percent of our max energy capacity our bodies can handle.” Lodestar explained, while Chameleon gave a small nod. “It’s just like the human brain. We don’t use our whole brain and a lot of it goes unused. The same goes for a normal Jumper. However, we’re the acception. With ECM we can take in electrical power and convert it into our own energy. The nets used by Paladins become a temporary energy recharge for us and with that power we can exceed that twenty-five to fifty percent we naturally handle at a given time and can possibly put us to max capacity. If we go over, we risk-”

 

“The ability to strain or kill ourselves.” Matt finished, while the man nodded. “Batteries lose their capacity over time and overcharging lessens their battery life at an accelerated ra...oh god…”

 

“That’s our bane. Depleted life span.” The Myths still seated on the floor stiffened and Matt harshly swallowed. “We can grant ourselves an instant of unimaginable power, but if we overstep our charge capacity we risk killing ourselves or depleting our life span. Lucky for you I worked out the kinks of the specialty and you won’t run the risk of killing yourself as badly as I was. However, if you want to use it, you need to know your capacity. The fact you had it, and had no knowledge of it, nor tried to protect the boss with it, is appalling nonetheless.”

 

“Ditto.” Matt muttered, as he looked down at his gloved hands and frowned at them. “How hard is it to control?”

 

“Its control ranks at a S. Power ranges from B to S and teachability stands on the border of A and S. Average is an A, but I’ve had plenty of instances I’ve made it a S rank.” The Commander listed off, as Matt looked up at him and the man frowned slightly. “In my first couple years of using it I was in battles with Paladins and leveled a small building and tore down several trees in a park with  miscalculated discharges. In the last battle with all my brothers, when they had mostly fallen, I sent off a discharge so large it could’ve killed me. I took down a great deal of Paladins, but Gridlock estimates I won’t live past fifty at this point. I’ve overstepped my bodies limits too many times and after fifty there’s a big chance I won’t be able to keep up with it any longer. My organs and heart will fail.”

 

“Is there no way to fix the damage?” Shiro spoke up, concern on his face, while Lodestar shook his head. 

 

“Gridlock ran the calculations. Even if I managed to replace every organ in my body, it wouldn’t do much. Maybe give me a few years, but even then it’s not worth it. I understood the risks of my abilities and I overcharged and discharged my ability anyway.” The man spoke, shoulders shrugged, and tone indifferent. “Call it a Nalquod thing if you want, but it’s the least I could do for my brothers and sisters. If they were fated to die then I’d make sure their lives were worth something in the end. I took out a good fifth of their forces that day. This mission in two weeks is the same. I’ll give anything for our fellow Jumpers, because Blaytz saved me from a fate worse than death and gave me a purpose. Specialty be damned. At least I die knowing I helped change history.”

 

“As if I’d let you die during the mission.” Matt scoffed, while the Commander smirked at him. “Lance thinks of you like family. Use that discharge if shit goes wrong and you have no other option.”

 

“I plan to.” A nod left Chameleon, as the younger sighed and Lodestar sadly smiled. “So you want to know your capacity? It’ll be a bitch ton of pain, but I’ll make sure we cut off the power before you overcharge.”

 

“I don’t see a reason not to.” Matt immediately replied, while Shiro and Keith stood up in a slight panic. “I didn’t think I’d get a specialty, let alone one like this, but I see no reason not to take advantage of it. As long as I make sure not to overcharge I see no problem with it. It’ll be another asset Lance can use in his plan.” 

 

A nod left the man as he waved at the Myths still seated on the floor. 

 

“Training is done for now. Take a two hour break.” The Commander ordered, while they hesitantly nodded. “Hydrate and eat proper calories. Barricade, you know what you all need.”

 

“Of course, Lodestar.”

 

Slowly they got up. The Yellow Lion at Hunk’s side, and never once left his grip, as the teen left and Shiro and Keith looked at him in worry. 

 

“You sure you want to test your capacity, Matt?” Shiro carefully asked, while Keith crossed his arms over his chest. “If there is a miscalculation and you overcharge, then-”

 

“I trust Lodestar’s judgement. He knows what he’s doing.” Matt assured, while they both gave hesitant nods and Chameleon chuckled. “Hey, maybe if I’m stupidly lucky I’ll be able to charge more than Lodestar. That’d be a huge trump card.”

 

“Don’t mouth off till you know the results, Chameleon.” The Commander lightly reprimanded as he picked up the training supplies and headed for one of the storage areas. “Confidence can be turned against you.”

 

“So can the size of your authority.” Matt lightly joked, while the man frowned at him slightly and the younger looked to his brothers. “I’ll be fine guys, really. Go rest up and be ready for your second round of training. I’ll come show of my specialty when Lodestar says I can.”

 

“You’ll probably pass out after and wake up tomorrow.”

 

“Then I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

 

The hand gesture and smile didn’t seem to help his case. Not when his brothers watched him wearily and gave him hesitant nods. The pair headed for the door and it slid closed behind them. Lodestar stepped out of the storage space and the door slid closed behind him, before the Commander sighed and rested his hands on his hips. 

 

“Ready to see how much power you can handle, Matt?”

 

“Hell yeah. Juice me up.”

* * *

“Gridlock.” Charachol eyes lifted up from the screen in front of him and to the girl sitting on his couch. Books surrounding her and all open, but mostly forgotten. Hazel eyes on him as she waved the tablet in her hands. “I finished.”

 

Thin fingers reached out for it and she placed it in his hand. Dark eyes moved to it and skimmed through the contents of the code, before he clicked and closed it completely. A drawer opened and it tossed inside, before he turned his chair around, so his back was to her, and started demolishing his keyboard. 

 

“You passed, Gremlin. Your computers and set up are in the room across the hall.”

 

Silence filled the space between them. Fingers clacked heavily against the keyboard. Numbers and letters flew across the screen, before she suddenly stumbled to her feet. The books scattered to the floor as the door slid open and another followed. 

 

“Holy crap! This is all new!” Came her call of surprise and happiness, while the Commander sighed to himself and footsteps moved back to his doorway. “Are you sure I can have all this, Gridlock? I mean-”

 

“You’ve passed every test I’ve given you, Gremlin. I see no reason not to give you the position.” The man spoke, as she stared at the back of his head. “Only a lower level homosapien would ignore your talents. You learned quite fast and you’ve adapted the Nalquodian code well, as well as integrated a few of your own elements into the way you write. You’ll be a devastating force for the Paladins to fear.”

 

“Thanks Gridlock.” Gremlin spoke fondly, before she quickly gathered up her books and headed for the door. “I’ll keep practicing with N-7 so I’m ready for the mission. I’ll catch up to your speed in no time.”

 

“I’d expect nothing less of you, Gremlin.”

 

The slide and click of the door was the last response he got. The silence filled the room and code flying across the screen as Ravas pulled together new programs and protection protocols. A ding the only sound to break him from his concentration as his computer next to him came to life and Lodestar frowned at him. 

 

“Yes?”

 

_ Chameleon has the same specialty as me. We’re gunna test his battery capacity. Open the door to the generator. _

 

Charcoal black eyes widened as Ravas slowly turned toward the screen next to him. Lodestar in the frame, hands on his hips and frown on his face, while Chameleon stood behind Adam with a nervous smile on his face. A gloved hand waved at him, while his fellow Commander raised an eyebrow. 

 

_ Today, Gridlock. _

 

“Did you inform the Boss about his boyfriend’s specialty or-”

 

_ You kidding me? I tell Lance and he’ll flip. He’s already upset I’m dying at fifty. Last thing he needs to hear is that his boyfriend can overcharge and kill himself at a moments notice. We need to determine his capacity, before we tell him anything, so we don’t have to worry about that scenario. _

 

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard you say.” Gridlock deadpanned, before he got a horrible glare. “He’ll worry regardless and-”

 

_ I want to figure out my capacity, Gridlock.  _ Matt spoke up, hand waved, as he gave the man a more confident smile.  _ It may be a dangerous specialty to have, but if I know my limits I won’t have to worry about that unless I do it on purpose. Can we be let in please? _

 

Silence filled the room. Charcoal black eyes narrowed at the screen, before fingers flew across the keyboard and the door opened. The Commander looked away from the screen and finger hovered over the end call button. 

 

“I know nothing.”

 

_ Tha- _

 

The video feed cut off and Ravas sighed. Thin fingers rubbed over his face, before he returned to his task. Keys bashed in for a few lines of code, till his office door slid open and the man frowned. 

 

“Gremlin, there’s no reason to be here. You have a direct line of cont-”

 

“Gridlock?” 

 

The new female voice had him stiffened in an instant. Eyes wide as he slowly turned his chair around and caught sight of his new visitor. Her skin the same color as Lance’s, her hair short and the same color as his Bosses, and those blue eyes…

 

“You must be Veronica.” Ravas spoke carefully, while the girl nodded. One of the Nalquod tablets held tightly in her fingers and a weak smile on her face. “What do you need? Your brother-”

 

“Is doing something stupid and dangerous to protect every Jumper across the world.” She finished, while the man winced and she strangled the tablet harder. “I know. I heard the Myths talking about it. Plus, I haven’t seen Lance in the Med Bay all day and I don’t have access to the Command Center. So I figured it was true anyway.”

 

“So you came here.” A nod left her. 

 

“I couldn’t find Adam either. So I thought this was my last option to figure out what was going on.”

 

“A higher level of thinking, yes.” A lighter smile fell on her face and charachol eyes moved to the tablet. “Working on a project?”

 

“Yeah.” Footsteps moved into his office. Her tennis shoes tapped against the tiled floor, before she held it out for him and he curled his fingers around it. “When I found out the base had a library I decided to check it out. Got up early and checked the databases. I also thought it was easier to continue to study what I was learning in the Myths’ base. I think understand it pretty well by now.”

 

A hum left the man as he turned the tablet toward him and looked down at it. An eyebrow raised at the contents on the screen, before his eyes widened and his mouth slowly fell open. Fingers instantly on the screen and scrolled down through the contents. Darted from each letter, number, and space that flew across the surface, before the Commander was suddenly on his feet. Veronica stumbled back a few steps to give him room, before he looked down at her and she raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. 

 

“Grid-”

 

“How long did this take you?” Came the demanded, while she blinked at him and frowned slightly.

 

“Hour...maybe hour and a half?” Veronica replied, as the man’s eyes widened further and she watched him wearily. “Why are you looking at me lik-”

 

A hand landed on her shoulder and tightened around it. 

 

“You’re on the team. Welcome to Team Gridlock.” Ravas spoke proudly, while the girl blinked at him in complete confusion. “You’ll join me on the mission Lance creates to take down Zarkon and you’ll work beside Gremlin as well. With the two of you the Paladins will crumbled to dust under our combined power! None of their underrated, two-bit, hackers and cyber web novices will hold a candle against us!”

 

“Excuse me, what?” Veronica deadpanned, completely confused, while Gridlock grinned. “Are you asking me-?”

 

“To join us on the mission and work beside the two of us to code our way to victory.”

 

“No.” The man’s expression fell in an instant as the girl plucked the tablet from his fingers. “Lance would say no, so I can’t. He doesn’t want me to be apart of an important fight like this. I might’ve been his temporary you during the attack on Sendak’s base, but I’m not you Gridlock. I’m his sister. He’ll say no.”

 

“He’d certainly-”

 

A beep sounded as one of the Commander’s screens activated and Lance appeared on it. A finger held up for the girl, before the man flopped back on his chair and turned to the teen. 

 

_ Gridl- _

 

“I need you to approve of your sister joining Gremlin and me in our Nalquodian Cyber Hacker Team, Boss.” The Commander cut off, completely serious, but also excited as Veronica sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. Lance’s expression instantly turned sour and whatever was in his hands put down. “I know you’re about to say no, Boss, but she’s incredible! She completed a master level code in a hour! And her technique rivals me! She’s practically me, but younger! She’s an incredible asset and she’s only just getting started! Look at this!”

 

The tablet was thrusted out toward the camera and the man scrolled down the huge massive amount of code. Lance’s annoyed, pissed, expression slowly faltering at all the code that just keep coming, till his mouth fell open and Gridlock pulled the tablet back to beam at it. 

 

“She’s on my level, Boss, and if she was a part of this team I wouldn’t have to be in the base for the mission. I could be in the field with you and Lodestar.” Charachol eyes met blue and Lance leaned back into his wheelchair with a concentrated look on his face. “She could single-handedly lead Gremlin through what needs to be done and keep everything handled. Not to mention she’s had experience with missions before and those instances succeeded. She’s qualified enough to take my spot in this chair in two wee-”

 

“There’s no way I could take your spot, Lodestar!” Veronica instantly protest, while Lance jumped in alarm and his sister came closer so the teen could see her. “You’re one of the last two Commanders and this team is yours. So-”

 

“It’s because the team is mine, that I can put you in such position.” Gridlock spoke calmly, as he handed the tablet back and she took it. “That code right there roughly takes me a hour to complete, due to its lengthy code, and you completed it in a hour and a half Veronica. That’s a feat no one on my previous team could do.”

 

“No way…”

 

“Which is why I beg you, Boss.” Gridlock pleaded, lowering his head to the teen on the screen, while Lance lightly frowned. “I’ll prepare everything needed to make sure this base is safe for both Veronica and Gremlin to be here without my presence. They’ll be masterfully protected and whatever you decide with your plans will go through without a single hiccup. I promise you.”

 

A moment of silence filled the room. Both Nalquodian members stared each other down, before Lance sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

 

_ I’ll think about it.  _ The Leader spoke, while Gridlock happily nodded and the teen grabbed the abandoned tablet.  _ Now for the reason I actually called you, I completed a draft for the mission…well, several, and I want you to look them over, like you promised. Make sure I didn’t leave any holes in them and that they’ll work.  _

 

“That was quite fast.” Gridlock spoke, as he tapped at his keyboard and the files transferred onto the screen. “Five. That should be a good amount of scenarios to play with and create the perfect plan and backup action. I’ll double check them all and see if I can stitch them together into a masterful plan, Boss. Will you be contacting Kolivan to start planning those meetings?”

 

_ Yes. I was just about to contact him. Can you create a secure line and go through the correct procedure to ping them? _

 

“Of course, Boss. I’ll have it done in a few.”

 

A nod left the teen as the screen shut off and the man sighed in defeat. Palm rested on his cheek as he stared at the computer with dislike. 

 

“I’d hope he would say yes.”

 

“He didn’t say no.” Veronica spoke, while dark eyes shifted to her and she gave him a small smile. 

 

“But he also didn’t say yes.” Ravas returned, as he sat up properly and stretched. “Either way, I’ll just have to prove to him that I deserve to be out on that battlefield. You just be prepared if he approves.”

 

“Sure.” A nod left the man, as she headed for the door and paused. “Oh...and Gridlock.”

 

A hum left the man as she huddled into herself a little, back turned to the man, and let out a deep breath. 

 

“Thank you for watching out for Lance when you could. It never seemed like he noticed, but you helped him out a lot when he was just a recruit. He wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you.”

 

A small smile fell over the man’s face as he nodded and turned back to his setup. 

 

“It was my pleasure and duty, Veronica.”

 

Without another word she left. The door slid closed behind her and the man leaned back into his chair. Fingers traced the keys on the keyboard. 

 

“He saved me too. In more ways any of you would believe.”

* * *

Caramel, scarred, fingers tapped at the holographic table. Blue eyes narrowed at the plans in front of him and his attention away from the tablet sitting upright on the left. His Commander’s words echoed through his head and rattled around in his skull, before the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the air and Lance sat up straighter. Gaze shot to the screen and Kolivan patiently waiting for his attention.

 

“Sharpshooter.”

 

“I apologize, Kolivan. I was lost in thought.” Lance spoke instantly, head slightly bowed, while the man shook his head. 

 

“It’s not an issue, Sharpshooter. There is a lot to be done and you’re allowed to be overwhelmed once in awhile. You’re young after all.” A little scoff left the teen as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. “Not to mention, we’re going to participate in the largest scale mission in any of our histories.”

 

“Yeah, but I should have a better hold over myself than this.” Lance muttered, a sigh left his lips. “I’m the new Nalquodian Leader and I only have two Commanders and a Mythical relic at my side. A lot lays on my shoulders and I don’t have much to offer in this fight, other than my life if it comes to it.”

 

“Your life will not be required, you know that. You’re a smart individual and my adopted father wouldn’t have put you in this position if he didn’t believe in your future self.” A light, pained, smile fell over the teen’s face as he looked at the softer looking man in front of him. “It’s thanks to that very same man that I’m alive today. Him and the Paladin that saved my life and risked his own to make sure his fellow Paladins didn’t discover I lived.”

 

“Blaytz and Belon were amazing like that.” Lance softly mused. “Blaytz never hesitated to save anyone. Jumper, human or Paladin. He threw himself into conflict and resolved it in the easiest way possible, without a single bit of bloodshed. And he helped heal and give purpose to Jumpers who lost family or were manipulated by the Paladins. He gave them a reason to live and pick up a weapon to help others, but never out of revenge, and never to kill or maim without reason.

 

Belon was a shining example of a proper Paladin. The moment he saved you from death, killing his own comrades to do it, and putting you in Blatyz’s care, he started the movement to create the Blade. An organization to help the abused and captured, and save the innocent and kill the wicked. He was a true vision of what Roland and David wanted.”

 

“And they were wonderful parents.” Kolivan continued, while Lance lightly smiled. “They raised me to be both a Paladin and a Jumper. A savior and protector. Able to defend and disable Jumpers who obeyed or broke the laws that could’ve come to be. Belon’s death ruined Blaytz.”

 

“It did. Zarkon had no right killing him as he did.”

 

“At least we know they’re together amongst the waves.” The Blade Leader spoke, while Lance’s bottom lip wobbled and he let out a heavy breath. “And my father's would be proud of you, Lance. For all you’re doing and sacrificing to help achieve peace for us all. I was a lucky Jumper to be found by Belon, but others have not had that luxury.”

 

“And we’ll change that.” Lance finished, while the man nodded and the Nalquod nodded. “Which is why I called. As son to Blaytz, you are aware of the Nalquodian assets. Are you not?”

 

“Yes, I am. Belon and Blaytz met each of them personally.”

 

“Then you know what my best course of action will be to make this mission succeed.” Those dark eyes widened and the teen smirked and nodded. “I’m going to need to meet and converse with each asset and I’ll need escorts and guards at my side to make it possible. As much as I’d like to bring one of my Commanders, or Chameleon, there is too much to be done at the moment here to pull any of them away. If you could lend a few men I’d appreciate it immensely, Kolivan.”

 

“Myself, and my men, would be honored to help you Lance.” The man instantly spoke, serious look on his face. “If what you’re suggesting is part of your plan to take down Zarkon, it will be a huge trump card and give us the higher ground in the mission. Any of my men would be honored to escort you.”

 

“Then I’ll send you the list of locations I’ll need to travel to, the times I’m meeting them, and when I’ll be touching down. I’ll be appearing right to their location, just as Blaytz did, to best conceal my presence there. The most I’ll need is-”

 

“A way to keep your Jump hidden and guards to keep you safe.” A nod left the teen as he tapped at the table and the file sent. “I’ll be sure to arrange my men in those positions and locations to ensure your safety. They’ll inform your assets they are there to keep you safe and that no harm will come to them.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course, Lance.” A relieved sigh left the teen and the man chuckled. “However, I think it’d be best if you took a break for now. You look exhausted. I’m sure your Commanders have things in order.”

 

“Thankfully.” Sharpshooter spoke, while he relaxed back in his wheelchair. “However, relaxing isn’t something I can do lately. I keeping creating the worst scenarios in my head for the mission and I can’t combat them efficiently. Zarkon is too much of a threat, even in his older age.” 

 

“That may be true, but as long as we strike together, as one single wave, our opponents can’t combat us as efficiently.” Kolivan spoke, while Lance chuckled and the man smiled. “We’re stronger together, Lance, don’t forget that. Nothing gets done alone. Not in this day and age. We all have your back.”

 

“That may be true, but that only makes it more difficult for me. I have more people to protect.”

 

“Hence why being a Leader is terrible. I’ll never get rid of these wrinkles.”

 

Laughter filled the room. The both of them chuckling and smiling at one another, before they calmed and Lance looked up at the ceiling. 

 

“Chameleon thinks we’ll win, because I’ll be the one leading the charge, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to deal the final blow they expect me to.”

 

“No one expected Blaytz to do the same, either.” Blue eyes shifted to the man on the screen and Kolivan frowned. “The attack on the Nalquodian base, I heard rumors about it over the years following. A lot of the Commanders say Blaytz barely put up a fight. Some say it was because he didn’t have the Blue Lion, or his weapon of choice was ill-equipped, but we both know that’s not the case. The man could kill anyone with something as simple as a paperclip, so there was no excuse for him to not be fighting at the top of his game. He probably, simply-”

 

“Couldn’t pull the trigger on his teammate.” A nod was directed at him with Lance traced his fingers against the side of the table. “I don’t blame him. They fought together and created peace. They were brothers in arms. Even if Zarkon killed as many Jumpers as he did, even if Nalquodian Law demanded he be killed, Blaytz couldn’t do it. It was too personal.”

 

“And the same for you I imagine.”

 

“Kind of.” Lance replied with a sigh. “Sendak was the hardest Paladin for me to kill. He destroyed my life and killed my family, turning me onto the path I walked. It was beyond difficult to face him and end his life. I only succeeded because Reaper encouraged me beyond the grave. If I had to do it again, without any help, I would’ve fallen to the man.”

 

“And Zarkon?”

 

“If Blaytz couldn’t kill him, than how can I? My teacher wouldn’t because of the good they created. All I’ve seen is the bad, and I have reason to send a bullet through his brain, but it’s because I didn’t experience the good they created. I’m missing half of the puzzle and it gives me no right to end a man’s life without the full picture. Just because he’s murdered thousands upon thousands of innocents through his Paladins doesn't mean I have a right. Those deaths are caused by the sweet sound of a man’s corrupting words to create a better, false, world. Zarkon may have killed those we cared for, but he himself hasn’t picked up a weapon to slaughter those he hates. I don’t know if I could raise and fire a weapon at him for those reasons. Even if he killed Blaytz, Belon, and the other Myths. It’s not right.”

 

“And those are valid truths.” Kolivan spoke, while blue eyes drifted to the ceiling. “Neither of us were really present for the good they created and we can’t judge and kill because of the full picture, but then the lives of the Paladins we’ve killed are innocent casualties and we’re just as guilty for slaughter.”

 

Scarred fingers rubbed over the Leader’s face as he sighed heavily. 

 

“We’ve left behind the corpses of Paladins who had families and futures. Just as the Paladins have done the same to the Jumpers. No side is right in their true intentions, but there is still a mastermind behind each side. The Jumpers have Zarkon and you have risen to stand as an idol amongst us. You both are targets and martyrs. Only one action is left at this point.”

 

“For one to kill the other.” Lance answered, voice distraught, while the man nodded. “It’s sad that the conclusion is so simple. One to kill the other and become a murderer for peace or destruction.”

 

“You were aware of this ending when you signed that document to become Leader of the Nalquod though.” Kolivan spoke, while the teen closed his eyes. “Some part of you was aware.”

 

“And I tried so hard to ignore it. Now look what I’ve created.”

 

“None of this is your fault.”

 

“I could’ve found a way to end it sooner.”

 

“And die a needless death. You’ve got a stronger force behind you now. You won’t fall easily.”

 

“The death that will fall under my feet to protect me from the plummet won’t be worth it in the end.”

 

“Hence why being a Leader sucks.” A clipped chuckle filled the air. “Lance.”

 

Blue eyes slowly opened and shifted to dark orbs. Kolivan’s expression light and comforting. 

 

“Whatever you choose, do it because your instincts told you to. Not because of your fears and doubts. You’ll be at peace with those decisions in the future if you stick with your gut.” A hum left the teen, belief nowhere in it, while the man smirked. “Also, take some time out of your busy schedule to spend time with your boyfriend. There’s only two weeks and-”

 

“Kolivan!” Lance snapped, face red, while the man laughed. “Oh all the people to tease me, you’re the last I would’ve expected!”

 

“Someone had to be the parents and tease you.” The man chuckled, while Lance huffed. “Do take time to spend with him though, Lance. Don’t leave behind regrets, because whatever happens there is nothing we can take back once the mission is complete. Even actions never taken.”

 

“I know that all too well.” Lance mumbled, small smile on his face, before he sat up. “Thank you for the talk Kolivan. I’ll try and contact you again before the mission. Just so I don’t regret catching up with you either.”

 

“I’d appreciate that a lot, Lance. Good luck and take time for yourself.”

 

“Will do.”

 

The call ended. A black screen left behind as the teen leaned back in his chair and sighed. Scarred fingers ran over his face and the tension slowly released from his shoulders. 

 

The pieces were falling into place. Now all he had to do was-

 

The lights flickered. Blue eyes shifted up toward them, gaze wide, as he slammed his fingers against the table and it activated. 

 

“Gridlock, what is going on?” Lance demanded as his Commander appeared on the surface and the lights flickered again. This time longer.

 

_ I have no idea. The generator didn’t flash a warning at me. _

 

“Then why is our power fluctuating?” 

 

_ I don’t- _

 

The table shut off. Caramel fingers jolted away from it, eyes wide, as the lights flickered again and the teen curled his fingers around the arm rests of his chair. 

 

“Gridlock!”

 

No response came. The tension skyrocketed as the lights went out and the teen Jumped. His wheelchair clattered onto the floor of the generator room and eyes instantly squeezed shut at the huge amount of power the sparked through the room. The origin smaller than the huge generator that filled up the large room, while Adam yelled at the source.

 

“FOCUS AND PUT IT BACK!”

 

“You make it sound like that’s easy!” A voice responded back, distorted and echoed through the room, static disrupted their usual tone. “How do I  _ do _ that?!”

 

“FOCUS THE ENERGY INTO YOUR HANDS, SLOWLY, AND LEAD IT BACK!”

 

“That makes even less sense!”

 

“PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON THE BIG MACHINE AND MAKE IT FLOW BACK, YOU FUCKING MORON!”

 

Power and electricity exploded through the air. His Commander instantly in front of the teen and his body caged him in the wheelchair. The energy sparked out and collided with the man’s form, before everything suddenly went silent. Lance still, eyes still closed, while heavy breaths filled the air. His wheelchair lightly shaken, no doubt because of Adam, while blue eyes slowly opened. The lights flickered back on, the generator whirred back to life, the alarms suddenly blared and shut off in an instant, while Gridlock’s voice echoed through the room.

 

_ Power has been restored, Boss. _

 

“Obviously. What’s going on in here?” Lance demanded, as he looked up at the man and suddenly stiffened. “Adam!”

 

Scarred fingers reached out to hover over the burn marks over the man’s body. His skin a light red and irritated. His expression pinched tight in pain and fingers strangled the arm rested on his chair. 

 

“You’re skin-”

 

“It’s a light burning. I deflected all of it I could.” Adam cut off, while he slowly let go of the teen’s wheelchair and stood up. “Getting his capacity figured out was more important and I didn’t expect you to show up.”

 

Blue eyes widened in alarm.

 

“Someone else has Battery Shockdown?!” Lance demanded, worry on his face, while the man laughed lightly at the name the teen gave it. “This is serious, Adam!”

 

“It would be if he wasn’t five times more powerful than I am.” The Commander spoke, as the teen stilled and stared at him in shock. “He drained the entire generator and still didn’t reach his capacity. Myth hasn’t even been using ten percent of his abilities. He’s a gold mine of power, Boss. Wasn’t even flinching at all that power off him.”

 

“Who is it?” The Leader demanded, as Lodestar sighed and closed his eyes. “Ada-”

 

The teen’s words cut off the moment the man moved aside. The rest of the room now in view and the figure standing in front of the generator. Not a single bit of damage on his skin, not a bit of pain on his expression, and residual discharges of power sparked off his form as he turned his head and smiled at him. Hazel eyes sparkled and orange tinted brown hair slowly fluttered back down, from the static, to settle around his face. 

 

“M-Ma-a-”

 

“Looks like I am the trump card, after all, Lodestar. I’m the hugest Jumper battery on the planet!” Matt exclaimed, thumb pressed into his chest as he grinned. “I didn’t even cap out!”

 

In front of him Adam sighed and gestured to the Myth in front of him. 

 

“Say hello to the second owner to ECM, or as you like to call it, Battery Shockdown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumper Specialty Roster:
> 
> Lance: Contact Jumping- Lance has the ability to Jump anything as long as he touches it. Whether in motion or not Lance can distribute his energy through anything and Jump it to a location either with him, or away from him. Objects in motion are easier to Jump, because they cost less energy, while stationary objects take more focus and power. Matt was the first Human Lance ever Jumped and took all the concentration he had to do so.
> 
> Shiro: Gravity Drop- Shiro has the ability to Jump at extremely high speeds in a downward motion and compress space in between Jumps, before he hits a point of impact. This creates a heavy force of gravity on the point of impact, and in a twenty foot radius around that point of impact. It lasts for a short period, before the pressure releases. However, due to the amount of times he needs to Jump, and the speed, it take a heavy toll on his stamina and energy.
> 
> Allura: Scar Shatter- Allura has the ability to make contact with Jump Scars and manipulate the energy inside of them. She uses this control to burn through the energy of the Scar in an instant and force it shut upon contact, leaving no evidence of a Jump behind.
> 
> Keith: Scar Ignition- Keith has the ability to Jump at a fast enough rate to ignite the energy and gas that emits out of his Jump Scars. With the extremely fast Jump, and the friction it creates, he can set the energy and gas created in Jump Scars on fire. The flames can be refueled with a Jump and can not burn other Jumpers. But can burn everything else. They appear as a translucent purple color.
> 
> Adam & Matt: Battery Shockdown {Electricity Conversion and Manipulation (ECM)}- Adam and Matt can absorb and convert electricity into their own energy to use for Jumping and use an their own electrical force against opponents. However, the ability has draw backs due to their own 'batteries'. Wielders of ECM have a cap of how much energy they can harness and any amount over endangers their life to the point of death. 15 seconds of an overcharge is an instant death. If the energy is expelled before then their life span is shortened, due to the damage the energy does to their bodies. The energy they release is also extremely hard to control and can result in the deaths of others in the wielder's range. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jumper AU Dictionary:
> 
> Jump Scar: A Jump Scar is the jump's visible effect on the universe. When jumping, the teleport will use a hole in space to change locations. This hole takes longer to close than the jump takes, thus resulting in a scar in space. The scar will eventually go away on its own, but while it is still evident, other jumpers can use it to teleport. Paladins have been known to travel through Jump Scars using a special machine designed to reopen Jump Scars.
> 
> Specialties: A special quirk/ability a Jumper has that few others can replicate. This specialty utilizes the abilities and energy a Jumper uses to teleport/jump and redistributes it to a certain task. (Ex: Griffin can Jump anything that moves like cars in the movie. So he utilizes the movement and speed of the car as extra energy to Jump it and him.)
> 
> Jump Scar Ripper: A small flat circular device, no bigger than five inches across and three inches high, that Paladins can use to rip/keep open a Jumper's Jump Scar. To use it a Paladin needs to press the button in the center and either set or throw it towards the Scar. The scar instantly swallows the device and will double the Scar/Portal's open time. By doing this Paladins are able to use the Jump Scar themselves and pursue Paladins, while the double portal open time allows the Scar to disappear naturally and prevent regular humans from finding/walking into them.
> 
> Jumper Contact Surge: An extremely rare occurrence that triggers when a Jumper that has been in contact with a Paladin's net makes skin on skin contact with another Jumper. Upon skin on skin contact the excess energy reacts to the other Jumper's energy and creates a static discharge between the pair.


End file.
